Primero y Diez
by FFADDICTION
Summary: Bella Swan es una aspirante a periodista de deportes y su primera gran tarea es entrevistar al más grande de la liga.El mariscal de campo Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora del fic:Nolebucgrl**

 **Traducido por:Carolina León Leynez**

 **Beta:Jocelynne Ulloa**

 **Fanfiction addiction (Twilight )**

Mis tacones chocaban contra el húmedo concreto del piso, haciendo eco con los latidos de mi Corazón. Me detuve y me apoyé por un segundo en la pared, tomando una respiración profunda y calmando mis nervios. Alisé mi falda negra hasta la rodilla y maldije en silencio los zapatos de tacón de aguja que Alice -mi mejor amiga- me había obligado a usar. Me dijo que me tenía que ver -Profesionalmente Sexy- sea lo que sea que signifique. Y puede que se vieran bien, pero no es como si estuviera caminando en una sala de juntas. Me dirigía a una habitación sucia, olorosa a sudor, ¡Por el amor de Dios! Pero Alice dijo que no sería una excusa para no lucir bien y que sólo haría la primera impresión una vez. Tenía que ser honesta; provocar una buena impresión ahora, era de suma importancia.

Era mi primer trabajo como escritora principal de los "Cardenales de Arizona" para el -The Arizona Republic-. Me dieron esta oportunidad debido al desafortunado ataque al corazón de mi jefe, Buddy Jackson, periodista de deportes desde hace tiempo. Yo he estado bajo su tutela por los últimos dos años, atrapada, cubriendo deportes de preparatoria y la comprobación de estadística. Ahora, aquí estaba en el gran día y a punto de tomar mis primeros pasos al vestidor para entrevistar a nada más ni nada menos que a Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen era el Mariscal más sexy de toda la liga, tanto dentro como fuera del campo. Tuvo un promedio de 350 yardas y tres touchdowns por partido, y eso era usualmente en una mala noche. Fue construido como el David de Miguel Ángel, como si hubiera sido moldeado por los mismísimos dioses. Me golpeé mentalmente por sonar como una ridícula fan, pero no lo podía evitar, y ciertamente no estaba sola. Los cardenales habían agotado todas las entradas desde que Edward Cullen se sumó al equipo hace tres años. Él era tan sexy fuera del campo como también dentro de el. Fue relacionado con distintas actrices y modelos durante su mandato como mariscal principal de los Cardenales. Después de su ruptura con la modelo Rusa Tanya Volkov hacía varios meses atrás no había dado noticias sobre nuevas mujeres en su vida.

Su aspecto de estrella del cine era sólo parte del paquete, pero era muy atractivo, claro está. Medía 1 metro con 95 perfectos centímetros, con penetrantes ojos verdes y un cabello rebelde mezcla de marrones, rojos e incluso algunos rubios. Su cara era imposiblemente guapa, unos pómulos para morir, su mandíbula que podría cortar el cristal y unos labios increíblemente besables. Y su sonrisa…su sonrisa ilumina una habitación. Irradiaba encanto y carisma, él era el sueño de cualquier periodista. Ahora yo era la periodista y no tenía idea que hacer o que decir cuando entre a la habitación.

A pesar de la profusión de bellas mujeres desfilando al margen de ESPN, CBS, Fox y NBC, el periodismo deportivo seguía siendo de hombres. Las encantadoras mujeres que están al lado del campo de juego que empujan sus micrófonos a la cara del entrenador, raramente sabían algo sobre el juego y siempre hacían las preguntas más mundanas. -Entrenador, ¿qué ajustes hará a medio tiempo?- Como si él les fuera responder para que todo el mundo lo escuche. La mitad de ellas solo estaban allí para ligar con los jugadores. Y ahora yo sonaba como una perra amargada, pero no podía evitarlo. Yo conocía y amaba el juego, era importante para mí obtener información real, no los mismos viejos clichés que los reporteros muestran. Buddy una vez me dijo que nunca guardara lo que sabía sobre el juego para así ganar respeto en lugar de un ligue en mi entrevista. Y ahora tenía que tratar de hacer eso con el jugador más sexy de la liga.

Miré mi delgado reloj de oro y noté que estaba corriendo con quince minutos de retraso. Qué buena manera de hacer una buena impresión Bella. Me apresuré en el corredor lo más rápido que me permitían los tacones de trampa mortal y llegué al vestidor sin aliento. Le mostré mi pase de prensa el guardia que estaba afuera y me asintió con la cabeza para pasar. Tomé otra respiración honda y al instante me arrepentí cuando el olor a sudor llego a mi nariz. Podrías pensar que siendo una organización de primera clase y todo eso, buscarían una manera de enmascarar el olor, pero claramente este no era el caso.

Me abrí paso por la masa de los armarios, agradecida de que los otros jugadores se hubieran ido rápidamente. Probablemente estaban celebrando su última victoria y aquí estaba yo, haciendo a Edward Cullen esperar. Escuché su voz en el fondo de la habitación y mi corazón comenzó a latir un poquito más rápido. Empecé a dirigirme a la izquierda, donde provenía su voz pero me detuve detrás de una hilera de armarios cuando escuche la irritación en su tono.

―¿Dónde está este chico? Se suponía que estaría aquí hace veinte minutos y tengo que irme a casa― Su voz, suave y bella, envió escalofríos por mi espalda. Me regañé por mi típica reacción de mujer y decidí concentrarme en el hecho de que Edward se estaba refiriendo a mí como "él". Por supuesto que el asumiría eso, no?

―Estoy seguro de que estará aquí pronto Edward, por lo que parece es nuevo, probablemente se perdió en el camino hasta aquí― Carlisle Cullen es el padre de Edward y también se desempeñaba como el médico del equipo. Él era muy respetado en el campo de la medicina deportiva y el equipo estaba extasiado cuando se unió al equipo un año después de que su hijo se convirtió en mariscal de campo titular. Él era casi tan guapo como su hijo y aparte él también tenía su propia porra entre las fans. Era completamente ridículo, pero no podía decir que no las entendía. Él era extremadamente guapo, tanto así que me tentaba a usar un estetoscopio y llevar un cartel que dijera examíname, sí, de verdad eso me pasó. Patética. Lo sé.

―Buddy nunca me hizo esperar― Murmuró Edward.

Carlisle rió. ―Sólo estás ansioso de salir de aquí, me pregunto porque será— había algo en su tono que indicaba que sabía exactamente qué era, pero que no lo diría.

―Claro, Papá, ¿el entrenador Clapp mencionó quién es este tipo nuevo?

―Casi no lo escuché, sonaba como Billy Swanson, ¿tal vez? Nunca he oído hablar de él― Demonios, demonios no tienen idea de que soy chica. Mordí mi labio y empujé mi cabello café sobre mis hombros. Pensé que era mejor que me mostrara ahora antes de que se molestara más de lo que ya estaba con mi tardanza.

Doblé la esquina y me paré de sopetón cuando vi a Edward sentado en una de las mesas de masajes, sus ojos cerrados y su padre estaba sosteniendo un paquete de hielos en su hombro derecho. Ésa noche había lanzado 423 yardas y 4 touchdowns, obviamente su brazo tenía que estar muy cansado. Claro que no fue el hielo el que detuvo mi caminata, lo que me detuvo fue que Edward no tenía nada encima, más que una toalla, su hermoso pecho bronceado brillando por el sudor. Observé paralizada como una gotita de agua del hielo se deslizaba por su cuerpo, dejando una marca húmeda en su pectoral derecho, recorriendo esos increíbles abdominales y desapareciendo bajo la toalla. Nunca deseé tanto algo, como trazar el camino de las gotitas de agua con mi lengua.

El debió haber escuchado mi baba caer en mis pies porque miró hacia arriba y sonrió cuando me vio.

―Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte? ―Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de golpe y me sentí atrapada en su mirada. Sus ojos se abrieron un poquito y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Sentí que me humedecía con esa simple mirada. ¡Compórtate Bella!, estás aquí por el trabajo, no para babearte toda con solo mirar al hombre más sexy del planeta. Has visto a chicos sexys antes, ahora compórtate y se profesional. Mi voz mental se parecía sorprendentemente a la de Alice, lo que era muy extraño, porqué si ella estuviera aquí probablemente estaría gritando a todo pulmón que fuera una mujerzota y fuera por él.

Volví a respirar profundamente e intenté calmar las mariposas de mi estómago. No podía hacer nada para esconder mi excitación pero ¡demonios! Obviamente no iba a demostrarlo.

―Hola, mi nombre es Bella Swan y estoy aquí para entrevistar a Edward Cullen para 'The Republic', siento llegar tarde, está de locos allí afuera― No, no estuvo tan mal, y conseguí sacar las palabras sin sonar como una colegiala, já, quiero puntos por ello.

―¿Tú eres Billy Swanson? ―Edward preguntó, con el shock evidente en su tono. Fruncí el ceño, un poco molesta por su reacción. Claro que me di cuenta de que no tenía pene, pero yo podía cubrir el futbol tan bien como 'Billy Swanson'. Entrecerré mis ojos hacia él.

―No, yo soy Bella Swan. Quien quiera que le diera mi nombre no lo captó―Le respondí con sarcasmo. Genial, soné como una completa perra frente a su padre, esto iba genial, Carlisle nos miró a Edward a mí una y otra vez y sonrió, pareciéndose increíblemente a Edward en ese momento. Claramente se podía ver de dónde había heredado esa sonrisa devastadora.

―Lo mejor será que los deje solos―sugirió, entregándole la bolsa de hielo a Edward y caminando hacia la salida. ―Edward, ¿te veré mañana en la noche para la cena?

Los ojos de Edward nunca dejaron los míos cuando respondió ―Claro―a su padre. Carlisle sacudió la cabeza y se fue. Ninguno de los dos pronunció una palabra en lo que él se retiraba de los vestidores, hubo un largo minuto de silencio en lo que sosteníamos nuestras miradas, me removí algo incómoda sin saber que hacer o que decir ahora que estábamos solos. De verdad quería arrancarle la toalla y abusar de él y asumí que a nuestras lectoras mujeres les encantaría leer sobre eso, pero también supuse que mi editor no estaría muy contento.

Aclaré mi garganta.

―Así que, señor Cullen―comencé y sus ojos brillaban con algo de humor y una hermosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro―Qué buena noche tuvo.

―Oh, ¿así es como estamos jugando? ―Arqueé una ceja hacia él y sonrió de nuevo―Sí, señorita Swan, tuve una muy buena noche―Su mirada recorrió de arriba abajo mi cuerpo, juro que sus ojos podían mirar a través de mi blusa blanca y ver mi sencillo sujetador blanco de encaje―Y parece que sólo está mejorando―Concluyó, pareciendo muy satisfecho consigo mismo, estaba más que claro que sabía el efecto que estaba provocando en mí.

De alguna manera mis pies cobraron vida propia y terminé aproximadamente a un pie de distancia de él, de cerca era mucho más hermoso, si eso era posible. Podía estirar mi mano y tocarlo si quería, pero en lugar de eso metí mi mano en mi bolso y saqué mi mini grabadora.

―¿Está bien con usted si grabo la conversación?―Le pregunté formalmente, aunque planeaba hacerlo con o sin su consentimiento.

―Seguro―respondió, con la diversión aun en su voz y ese brillo en sus ojos. Era deprimente lo relajeado que él estaba, mientras yo parecía una mamá primeriza mandando a su hijo al colegio por primera vez. ¿Qué con estos nervios? Él estaba casi completamente desnudo y completamente sexy, y ¿qué? Yo podía soportarlo. Se removió un poquito en la tabla de masajes y la toalla se abrió un poquito, mostrando un poquito de sus musculosos muslos, ahogué un gemido y puse mis dedos en bolita para poder resistir mi urgencia de correr mis dedos por la apertura de la toalla para mostrar algo más, ¡demonios!, sí que hacía mucho calor.

Mordí mi labio y sonreí con un poco de satisfacción cuando escuché una maldición pasar por sus labios.

―¿Qué fue eso Señor Cullen?

―Nada, señorita Swan, por favor siéntete libre de llamarme Edward, 'Señor Cullen' es el nombre de mi padre―hubo una media sonrisa de nuevo, ¡como quería besarlo!

Pulsé play a mi grabadora y la coloqué sobre la mesa de masaje, sin quitar mi mano del aparato. Sabía que mi primera pregunta tenía que ser impresionante; algo que hiciera que se abriera en el tema del juego y que hiciera que se olvidara de la mujer que destilaba lujuria por solo ver su increíble cuerpo.

―Edward, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo lanzarle a Whitlock el balón en la primera serie de la segunda mitad, cuándo él estaba claramente cubierto por dos hombres de 'DBs'? ―Jasper Whitlock era el receptor favorito de Edward, con 1 metro con 82 Centímetros de altura, ojos azules y su cabello rubio desordenado. Él tenía una muy buena parte de admiradoras, con justa razón.

Inclinó su cabeza a un lado y me sonrió

―¿La atrapó, no?

Negué con mi cabeza.

―Claro que lo hizo, pero no fue un pase con mucho porcentaje. El riesgo de lanzar una intercepción era muchísimo mayor que la de completar el tiro.

Me atrapó de nuevo en su mirada color esmeralda casi hipnótica. Apreté mis muslos y agarré aún más fuerte la grabadora.

―Yo Siempre termino mis pases―Su voz era como sexo líquido y casi me desmayo al oírlo pronunciar esas palabras, con el doble sentido claro como el día.

Maldita sea, tenía que tener esa entrevista bajo control.

―Lanzaste un 'Pick Six' la semana pasada―Le señale y su sonrisa disminuyó un poco de sus labios.

―Eso se debe a que el idiota de Newton estaba sosteniendo a Jasper y los réferis están jodidamente ciegos para verlo―soltó enojado, con el recuerdo del acto aun molestándolo. Peleé con mi misma para no reír. Fue lindo ver debajo de su piel desde que él ya estaba debajo de la mía. Quería que estuviera debajo y dentro de mí y también ¡mierda!.. Eso no es bueno Bella. Oh sabes que sería muy bueno, Bella, y lo sabes. ¡Cállate Alice interior! Mi mejor amiga era una completa plaga aunque no estuviera aquí.

―Bueno, una selección es una selección―le señalé con cierto aire de suficiencia y miré un poco de ira en sus ojos. Era mucho más sexy cuando estaba enojado.

―Hoy no tiré ninguna―señaló y yo lo tomé como una pista para volver al juego de hoy y dejar de acosarlo con un tiro errante de la semana pasada.

―No, no lo hiciste. Estuviste 28 de 33 con 438 yardas al aire, fue un día muy impresionante. Corriste el doble de jugadas y la mayoría de ellas fue por el piso y esquivaste a la mayoría que venía por ti y después subiste por dos touchdowns. ¿No crees que deberías trabajar un poco más en tu balance? ―Le pregunté y noté que sus labios temblaban. Como quería morderlo…

―Yo no hago los juegos de llamadas, el coordinador ofensivo lo hace―me dijo como si yo fuera una idiota que no lo sabía.

―Estoy enterada de eso, pero también estoy enterada de que tienes propensión para cambiar el juego en la línea―indiqué―Tú, Brady y Manning son los únicos que tienen la autonomía para cambiarlo. ¿O estás diciéndome que el coordinador de ofensiva mandó cada uno de tus tiros?

Él se removió de nuevo y la toalla se abrió un poco más, relevando la rodilla más sensual que había visto. ¿Quién sabía que las rodillas podían ser sensuales? Lo miré de nuevo y se rió entre dientes, como si supiera en donde estuvieron mis ojos.

―No, señorita Swan, hice ajustes basado en la defensa. Estaban poniendo ocho, así que tenía sentido lanzar. Ellos habrían ganado la carrera

―Estabas totalmente seguro de que no serías empujado. Te obstaculizaron en dos terceras partes de las jugadas de pase, sin embargo nunca caíste. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo qué apoyador iba a obstaculízate o cuál venía hacia ti?

Él me sonrió.

―Tranquila. Tengo a McCarty cubriéndome la espalda. Él sacaría a su propia madre antes de dejar que alguien me golpeé. Él es el mejor en el negocio.

―Su contrato está de acuerdo contigo―respondí secamente. Emmet McCarty acababa de firmar el contrato más grande.

―Vale cada centavo―me aseguró Edward. No podía argumentar contra ese hecho, Cullen era raramente golpeado por su lado ciego y McCarty era el que lo protegía.

―Nunca me explicaste por qué le hiciste ese pase a Whitlock―le recordé.

Se rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza.

―Jasper y yo podemos hacer esa jugada dormidos. Podría lanzársela con diez tipos cubriéndolo y él la atraparía una y otra vez. Él sabe exactamente cómo y en qué momento hacerlo―De nuevo el tono confidente en su voz estaba haciendo cosas pervertidas a mi cuerpo. Maldición si no encontraba su ego extremadamente sexy.

―Dallas tiene una muy buena defensa, pero atravesaste su segunda hoy. ¿Cómo lograste que Jenkins y Howard parecieran simples amateurs?

Se echó a reír y se inclinó hacia atrás, moviendo la toalla de nuevo. Otras dos pulgadas y me estaría mostrando la polla más codiciada de todo el país. Le supliqué a la toalla que siguiera moviéndose. Su mano aterrizó en la mesa justo a unas pulgadas de la mía y casi podía sentir chispas entre nuestros dedos. Sus dedos eran extremadamente largos y elegantes, como si pertenecieran a un músico en vez de un atleta. Podía tocarme cuando quisiera.

―¡Esas son sus palabras, no mías! No necesito darles guerra a esos chicos, probablemente los veremos de nuevo en los playoffs".

―Suenas muy confidente de que llegarás a los playoffs.

Se encogió y movió su hombro un poco, encogiéndose ante lo tensos que estaban sus músculos. Antes de que pudiera detenerme, las palabras salieron de mi boca.

―¿Quieres que lo frote? ―Santa mierda, ¿acababa de decir eso?

Me miró por un momento, sin duda para asegurarse de que no iba a colapsar por lo roja que me había puesto por mis palabras. Sentí el calor en mis mejillas y no necesitaba un espejo para saber que estaba del color de un tomate cherry ahora mismo. Su lengua salió de su boca y humedeció sus labios y yo casi muero en el lugar.

―Eso sería muy gentil de su parte, señorita Swan―ronroneó y juro por Dios que la humedad estaba escurriendo por mis muslos. Me moví automáticamente atrás de él y puse mis manos en sus dos hombros, aunque sólo le dolía el derecho. Sentí todos esos gloriosos músculos debajo de mi toque y lo escuché gruñir mientras comenzaba a masajear sus hombros―Se siente increíble―musitó, su cabeza cayendo hacia adelante. Sentí mis dedos retorcerse por enterrarse en su cabello pero mantuve mis manos en su suculento torso. No era algo muy difícil de hacer. ―Creo que esta es mi entrevista favorita―me informó Edward y sentí la humillación llenarme. Aquí estaba actuando como una de sus fangirls en vez de comportarme como una verdadera periodista. Debería dejar de tocarlo y terminar la entrevista antes de que hiciera algo más estúpido. Pero eso requería quitar mis manos de su cuerpo y en realidad no quería. Era patética. Estaba comenzando a alejarme cuando sus manos subieron y atraparon las mías―No quería decirlo de esa manera, Bella―Mi primer nombre saliendo de sus labios me debilitó las rodillas tanto como lo hizo mi apellido―Tus preguntas son perspicaces, me desafías cuando te doy una respuesta fácil, respondes a mis insinuaciones con clase y eres impresionante. Sin duda, mi entrevista favorita.

Sus palabras me calentaron por su sinceridad y ya no tuve la necesidad de dejar de tocarlo. ¿A quién le importaba la decencia? Estábamos los dos solos aquí. Volví a masajear sus hombros y él me soltó las manos.

―En respuesta a tu pregunta, sólo necesitamos ganar uno más y nos hacemos con la división. Dos más y ya estamos asegurados para los playoffs. Lo quiero tanto que ya puedo saborearlo.

―¿El año pasado todavía te deja un sabor amargo, no es así? ―Sabor… era una palabra peligrosa cuando tenía mis manos en él.

―Nos superaron. The Saints dominaron nuestra defensa y tuve mi peor día desde que estoy en la liga. Dos inexcusables intercepciones. Me gustaría pensar que si Whitlock no se hubiera lesionado el resultado hubiera sido diferente, pero ¿quién sabe? ―sus músculos se tensaron debajo de mis manos mientras hablaba de ser expulsado de los playoffs en el año pasado.

―Hey, relájate, no te estoy haciendo ningún bien si no te calmas―le recordé, enterrando mis dedos mientras luchaba para liberar la tensión.

―Sospecho que tú podrías ayudarme a calmarme fácilmente―murmuró. Me sonrojé de nuevo y estaba agradecida de que no pudiera verme. Pasé mis manos por sus brazos y miré su brillante pecho que subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Hablando de levantar, podía ver movimiento debajo de su toalla. Había cruzado la línea de profesionalismo y me rehusé a sucumbir a la tentación de saltar a la mesa de masaje y follarlo hasta el olvido sin importar lo mucho que quisiera.

Lo froté unos instantes más antes de soltarlo renuentemente y me moviera alrededor de la mesa.

―Gracias por la entrevista. Creo que tengo todo lo que necesitaba―le dije quedamente, apagando mi grabadora con un clic y deslizándola a mi bolso. Evité sus ojos mientras me colgaba el bolso y me giraba para irme.

―¿En verdad? ―No pude interpretar su tono, así que me volví para mirarlo y en el instante supe que estaba acabada. Sus ojos verdes estaban casi negros con deseo y me miraba como si fuera algo de comer. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse mientras reconocía el deseo en su rostro.

―Sí―balbuceé en respuesta, yendo en contra de cada instinto y alejándome de esa mirada de depredador. Se bajó de la mesa y la toalla ya colgaba muy abajo en sus caderas pero todavía allí, aunque precariamente. Casi salivaba ante la vista de esa perfecta V en medio de sus caderas.

―¿Está segura de eso? ―Y allí estaba de nuevo esa voz, que prometía hacer cosas malvadas si cedía tan siquiera un poco. Mi cuerpo lo estaba incitando sin mi consentimiento, sentí mis pezones endurecerse y su mirada se oscureció más mientras lo notaba a través de mi blusa blanca.

Miré esa hermosa cara y no pude mentir, lo deseaba y él lo sabía.

―No―contesté. Continuó hacia mí y retrocedí hasta los casilleros, el frío metal rojo presionándose contra mi sobrecalentado cuerpo. Sus brazos me atraparon de manera efectiva contra la pared colocándose a cada lado mío.

―¿Qué más necesita, señorita Swan? ―Sus labios estaban a pulgadas de los míos y ya casi podía saborearlo. Todavía brillaba con sudor, lo cual debería de haber sido asqueroso, pero en él era increíblemente atractivo. Quería pasar mi lengua por cada pulgada de su cuerpo y por la vista de las cosas, ciertamente no le importaría. Movió su mano izquierda más cerca de mi rostro y su extremadamente largo dedo pulgar, Dios santo que era largo, trazó mi mandíbula. Solté un gemido involuntario e incliné mi cabeza para que tuviera un mejor alcance.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, moví mi cabeza y tomé su pulgar en mi boca. Fue su turno para gemir y entonces presionó su cuerpo contra el mío. Estaba muy duro, por todos lados. Dejé que mis dientes y lengua trabajaran en su pulgar mientras lo presionaba contra mi boca. Sabía que estaba fantaseando con su polla y francamente, yo también.

Finalmente presionó sus exquisitos labios contra mi mejilla, moviéndose por mi mandíbula y por mi oreja, en donde comenzó a jugar con mi lóbulo, un lugar favorito para mí. Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo, cada movimiento calculado casi me dejaba de rodillas.

―No me contestaste―respiró contra mi oído, causando que escalofríos recorrieran mi cuerpo― ¿Qué más necesitas, Bella? ―su voz acarició mi nombre, la pretensión de llamarme señorita Swan se había ido.

Solté su pulgar de mis labios y dejé que mi cabeza y manos se recargaran en los casilleros―A ti, te quiero a ti―le informé sin aliento, incapaz de decir nada más que eso mientras él continuaba jugando con mi lóbulo. Más que ver sentir una sonrisa expandirse en su rostro por mis palabras.

Se hizo hacia atrás y me mostró esa sonrisa tan sensual y esta vez me di en la urgencia de morderlo, tomando su labio inferior entre mis dientes y causando que el gruñera en reacción y embistiera su cuerpo contra el mío. Gracias a mis ridículos tacones, encajábamos juntos perfectamente, su polla estaba alineada con mi coño y todo lo que tomaría sería que me levantara la falda para que me tomara. Me restregué contra él, ansiosa porque simplemente hiciera eso.

Quitó sus labios de los míos y los recorrió con su lengua, probándome, aunque no de la manera en que yo quería.

―Sabes, Bella, soy una persona muy competitiva―dijo, sus ojos verdes chispeando maliciosamente.

¿Qué mierda?

―Estoy enterada de eso, la mayoría de los atletas lo son―respondí, mi voz algo irritada porque quería saber por qué no me estaba haciendo estragos en este mismo momento. ¿Por qué estábamos hablando de nuevo?

―Tal vez, pero ¿soy tu primera entrevista, no es así? ―Sabía la respuesta a su pregunta pero figuré que debía de jugar en esto y así tal vez volvería a tocarme.

―Sí, lo eres.

Su sonrisa regresó y se convirtió en esa sonrisa que comenzaba a amar y a odiar al mismo tiempo.

―Bueno, creo que es vital que sea la entrevista más importante que tengas. No puedo soportar ser el segundo mejor, como habrás podido darte cuenta. Quiero destacar, para que así nunca olvides tu primera vez.

Mi cuerpo se convirtió en gelatina ante sus palabras y luché para no lanzarme a sus brazos. Había un juego que tenía que jugarse aquí e iba a hacer mi parte.

―Eso probablemente va a ser muy difícil. Estoy segura de que entrevistaré a cientos, quizá a miles, de jugadores de futbol semidesnudos en mi vida. Pronto todos se combinarán y sólo serás uno de ellos―Me tragué la risa al ver que a su atractiva cara se le fruncía el ceño. Como si alguna vez fuera a olvidar esto.

Mis labios temblorosos me acusaron, y él entrecerró los ojos.

―Eso suena como un desafío, señorita Swan―Y allí estábamos de nuevo en la falsa formalidad. Bien por mí.

―Es muy observador, señor Cullen―dos podían jugar el juego de nombres.

―Dicen que nunca olvidas tu primera vez―apuntó con una sonrisa triunfante.

―Algunas veces, la primera vez vale la pena olvidarse―respondí. Soltó una risa sorprendida y sacudió su cabeza.

―Bueno, entonces, ¿sólo tendré que hacerla inolvidable, no?

Le alcé una ceja.

―Si piensas que puedes, no te detendré.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron de nuevo, el verde casi era devorado por el negro. Joder, eso era increíblemente sexy, como si fuera una pantera acechando a su presa. Sólo que su presa estaba dispuesta a ser tomada.

―Dígame, señorita Swan, ¿alguna vez ha sido follada en la sala de casilleros? ―Sacudí mi cabeza muda, mi boca secándose por la manera en la que me estaba mirando y la forma en la que dijo follada. Sus ojos recorrieron de arriba hacia abajo mi cuerpo―Por supuesto que no, una mujer de apariencia dulce e inocente como usted; con sus enormes ojos marrones y ese labio que sigue mordiendo… la mayoría de los hombres serían suaves con usted. Harían toques tan ligeros como de pluma por cada pulgada de su cuerpo, seguido por suaves besos que apenas podría sentir―sus palabras eran hipnóticas, habladas en una voz aterciopelada que me hacía sentir como si fueran caricias―se tomarían su tiempo, memorizando cada pulgada de ese pequeño paquete que presenta, saborearían cada sabor, antes de deslizarse suavemente en usted y hacerle el amor toda la noche. ¿Eso suena bien para usted, señorita Swan?

Sonreí; recordando una noche reciente justo como esa, cuando me sentí como una princesa de la que se hicieron cargo por horas.

―Sí, definitivamente―¿De dónde había venido esa voz? Sonaba como si hubiese corrido un maratón, estaba sin aliento.

Sus manos encontraron mi cintura y lentamente desabrochó mi blusa desde abajo. Moría porque me tocara. Aunque no lo hizo, sólo dejó que sus manos tocaran por encima de la ropa y reprimí un grito de frustración. Dejó escapar una risa y llevó sus manos hasta el corte V de mi blusa, trazando mi clavícula con las puntas de sus dedos.

―Bueno, señorita Swan, ya que usted ha tenido eso, definitivamente no sería memorable si yo hiciera eso por usted, ¿verdad? ―Y demonios que no lo sería. Todo en este hombre era memorable; sabía eso tan bien como mi nombre.

―Podría serlo―le informé, encogiéndome ante lo chillona que sonaba mi voz. Sus dedos disparaban chispas en todo mi cuerpo y sólo se estaban deslizando por mi escote. Las necesitaba en todos lados.

―Un podría no es suficientemente bueno para alguien como yo. Necesito ser el mejor que alguna vez tendrá―Bastardo.

―Supongo que tendré que contactarlo dentro de sesenta años y aclarárselo―dije, dándole una sonrisa de mi parte.

Se rió suavemente, inafectado por mis palabras―Oh, creo que lo sabrá mucho antes que eso.

―No sabré nada hasta que me folle, ¿o sí? ―pregunté entre dientes.

La alegría huyó de su rostro y frunció el ceño.

―No, supongo que no. Entonces que así sea―Y antes de que pudiese registrar las palabras, sus manos agarraron el cuello de mi blusa y la arrancaron, mandando por todos lados botones. Jadeé, pero eso fue todo lo que pude hacer, antes de que sus labios estuvieran en los míos, los suaves besos de antes se habían ido.

Sus labios devoraban los míos, su lengua forzaba a mis labios abrirse y empezando conmigo en una batalla silenciosa que ninguno de los dos perderíamos. Sus manos encontraron mis pechos y los apretó en sincronía con sus besos, sus dedos acariciando mis adoloridos pezones y enviando descargas eléctricas a mi pecho. Mis manos finalmente se enterraron en su cabello, tirando de esos hermosos mechones suyos.

Alcanzó detrás de mí y desabrochó mi sostén, claramente no era un novicio en eso… la mayoría de los chicos eran algo torpes allí pero, por supuesto, Edward Cullen era un profesional. No tuve tiempo de preocuparme por el estado de mi ropa, pues esos increíblemente largos dedos deslizaron el sostén por mis hombros y por mis brazos y regresaron para sopesar mis desnudos pechos. Finalmente sus manos estaban en mi piel desnuda. Gracias Dios.

Alejó sus labios de los míos y los arrastró hacia mi cuello, deteniéndose para lamer la clavícula que había estado acariciando antes de continuar a mis adoloridos pechos. Tomó el derecho en su boca, mordisqueando expertamente el pezón y haciendo lo mismo con su mano en mi otro pecho. El placer me recorría con su toque y pensé que me vendría tan sólo con las caricias en mis pechos. Eso sería una primera vez. Murmuré mi aprobación y sostuve su cabeza contra mi pecho, no queriendo que se detuviera pronto. Se rió y lo sentí vibrar por todo mi torso.

Cambió a mi pecho izquierdo y volvió a repetir con su mano lo que había hecho con el otro. Podía sentir cosquilleos en todo mi cuerpo y mi estómago se sentía como si estuviera en lo más alto de una montaña rusa, a punto de soltarse a toda velocidad. Esa era mi parte favorita del juego. Aunque esto sólo era el principio y esperaba que todavía no alcanzáramos el crescendo.

Como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, la mano de Edward se coló por mi falda y recorrió mis pantaletas húmedas con el pulgar. Solté un gemido audible y me estremecí ante el contacto repentino. Se rió pero continuó chupando mi pezón suavemente. Sus manos no eran suaves, su pulgar estaba aplicando más y más presión en mi coño y me balanceé contra su mano, ansiosa por sentir esos largos dedos en mi interior.

Sentí mi falda ser levantada lentamente y me tomó un momento para agradecer que no me la estuviera arrancando, aunque sentí un poco de decepción también. No es como si quisiera ir por el estadio andando solamente con mi ropa interior pero ahora mismo no podía importarme mucho si así era. Edward soltó mi pecho y dejé escapar un suspiro de decepción. No duró lo suficiente, él se puso de rodillas frente a mí. Sentí más líquido recorrer mis muslos sólo por la vista de esta hermosa criatura.

―¿Señorita Swan? ―me llamó, sus manos acariciando mis muslos mientras su pulgar acariciaba mis adoloridos labios.

―¿Hmmm? ―fue todo lo que pude responder. Era suertuda de que todavía pudiera estar de pie; me sentía temblar como una hoja.

―¿Cómo está yendo la entrevista? ―preguntó con una gran sonrisa que casi se veía de niño en su atractiva cara.

Abrí mi boca para maldecirlo, pero entonces sus dedos se colaron por mis pantaletas e hicieron contacto con mi clítoris. Lo que había estado planeando decir se me olvidó mientras sentía la presión subir simplemente por ese toque. Mis manos se azotaron audiblemente contra los casilleros, enviando el ruido por toda la habitación. Edward me miró en el orgasmo, continuando con las caricias en mi clítoris mientras me enterraba contra su mano.

Edward paró sus movimientos y fui capaz de enfocarme de nuevo, notando que de alguna manera había podido mantener su toalla todavía a pesar de su posición. Eso no estaba bien. Estaba a punto de corregir eso cuando dio un inesperado tirón a mí y la sentí tronar mientras la sacaba. Mierda, allí va otra ropa rota. Miró la tanga negra por un momento y luego me sonrió.

―Sabe, señorita Swan, usted parece ser muy recatada con esa blusa y sostén, pero entonces usas pantaletas negras pervertidas que nadie puede ver. Nadie además de mí. Eres todo un estudio de contrastes. Me gusta.

―El paquete de afuera es para todos, el paquete de adentro es sólo para mí―le informé. Mis pantaletas negras me hacían sentir sexy y confidente.

―Y para mí, al menos por ahora―señaló, con razón. No me había esperado que estuviéramos de esta forma, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no había fantaseado después de veinte minutos―Quise probarte desde que entraste a esta habitación―me informó y mientras procesaba la información él se inclinó y le dio una lamida a mi clítoris. Santa mierda, eso se sintió increíble. No era lento o suave, su lengua me recorría como si estuviera en una carrera. ¿Quién podía hacer venir a la chica más rápido? Edward podría ganar, sin duda. Dejé que los casilleros detrás de mí me soportaran porque iba a colapsar si dejaba que mis piernas me sostuvieran durante todo esto.

La lengua de Edward trabajó sobre mí y si eso no era suficiente, esos dedos sexys se unieron a la fiesta. Deslizó uno en mi interior y dejé escapar mi más fuerte gemido mientras doblaba un dedo y pegaba contra mi punto más sensible. Movió su dedo fuera y dentro lentamente, contrastando con los rápidos movimientos de su lengua en mi clítoris. Las diferencias de velocidades me volvieron loca y estuve perdida en la sensación. El equipo entero pudo haber entrado y vernos y yo ni en cuenta.

Lo sentí deslizar un dedo más y comenzó a acelerar su movimiento para alcanzar el de su lengua. Sentí que me quemaba por dentro mientras se movía más y más rápido. Mis muslos comenzaron a tensarse y sentí el endurecimiento mientras me venía, mis paredes apretando sus dedos talentosos. Jadeé su nombre mientras continuaba sus movimientos, no contento con verme bajar de la cima. No sé cuántas veces me vine. ¿Tres?, ¿cuatro?, ¿siete? Escuché de orgasmos múltiples, pero pensaba que eran un mito. Claramente estaba equivocada.

Era un desastre tembloroso de gelatina para el tiempo en el que se apartó de mí y comencé a deslizarme por los casilleros, pero él me atrapó antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo.

―¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? ―¿Bien? No había una palabra para describir como me sentía, pero estaba más que segura que 'Bien' no lo cubriría. Puse mis manos en ese sexy pecho y murmuré palabras incoherentes. Se rió y me ayudó a pararme. ―Tal vez deberías de sentarte―Sacudí mi cabeza para negar. No había terminado con él todavía, sólo tenía que controlarme de nuevo.

Le alcancé y quité la toalla, finalmente situando mis ojos en la gloria que era la polla de Edward. Nunca encontré una polla atractiva, eran venosas y raras. Pero, por supuesto, Edward se las arregló para ser hermoso a pesar de eso. Era larga y muy dura, sobresaliendo orgullosamente de sus caderas. Me lamí los labios y me imaginé llevándome su polla a la boca.

Me incliné hacia adelante y presioné mis labios contra su hombro, abriendo mi boca y recorriéndolo. Sabía a hombre, a sudor y pasto. Me gustaba. Lamí todo el camino hasta su pezón y lo recorrí con la lengua. Sus manos encontraron mi cintura y me presionaron contra él, su polla presionándose contra los labios de mi coño. Gemí contra su pecho y rodeé su pezón con mi lengua. El gruñó y embistió contra mí. Estaba tan cerca de estar en donde lo quería. Sólo un par de pulgadas…

Como si estuviera leyendo mi mente de nuevo, las manos de Edward apretaron mi cintura y me levantaron del suelo, de nuevo presionándome contra el frío metal y deslizando su polla en mi adolorido coño. Presioné mis caderas contra las de él, ansiosa por tenerlo totalmente dentro de mí y enrosqué mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Mis manos encontraron apoyo en sus hombros y lo metí todo en mi interior. Ambos jadeamos ante la sensación de su polla deslizándose fuera y dentro de mí. Pero yo no quería lento y él prometió.

―Fóllame, Edward. Duro, justo como dijiste que harías―Sus ojos se oscurecieron y rápidamente cumplió, sus caderas moviéndose rápidamente adentro y afuera, encontrándose con las mías en perfecto ritmo.

Sentí una de las manijas de los casilleros presionarse contra mí y dolió, pero no me importó. Me arqueé lo mejor que pude y encontré con cada embestida. Nuestros cuerpos ahora estaban sudorosos pero sólo hacía nuestros movimientos más suaves. Un mechón de cabello caía en su cara y lo quité, mis labios encontrando los suyos mientras embestíamos. No lo podía creer cuando lo sentí de nuevo, mis muslos apretaron contra él y me vine, sollozando su nombre mientras me venía duro. Cómo me había podido venir así después de los otros orgasmos iba más allá de mí. Apreté alrededor de Edward y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para liberarse en mí con fuertes y largas embestidas.

Nos colapsamos de nuevo contra la pared, los dos respirando pesadamente y sudorosos. No sabía cómo demonios iba a salir de aquí, con la blusa rota y viéndome de esta manera. Las manos de Edward tomaron mi trasero mientras me cargaba lejos de los casilleros al área de duchas. Giró la llave mientras me quitaba mi falda y nos encaminó a la regadera. Suspiré en alivio mientras el sudor se lavaba de nuestros cuerpos.

―Le falta un poco de las amenidades, pero al menos estaremos semi limpios―me dijo con una sonrisa, poniendo algo de jabón en sus manos y poniéndolo en mi cuerpo. Me sentí respondiendo de nuevo, pero me tragué el deseo. Ya había tenido demasiado, muchas gracias.

Edward tomó mi mano y puso algo de jabón en ella, mirándome expectante. Suspiré en broma y le regresé el favor, limpiándolo como él lo había hecho. Vi su polla levantándose de nuevo y me reí.

―No puedo tener otra ronda, Edward. No ahora mismo.

Se rió y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

―Lo sé, salgamos de aquí.

―Uh, hablando de eso, ¿tienes una camiseta o algo que pueda usar? ―Sacó una toalla de una pila junto a las duchas y me secó. Su toque era tan suave que después de la follada que habíamos experimentado, era un fuerte contraste. Abrió su casillero y rebuscó adentro.

―Toma―dijo, dándome un jersey limpio. Cullen #10. Era totalmente grande para mí pero me importó un carajo. Era mía y no la iba a tener de regreso. Me la puse y también mi falda, poniendo el sostén y las pantaletas arruinadas en mi bolsa. Debía de recordar limpiar eso antes de tipiar mi historia.

Miré mientras se ponía unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca que no hizo nada por ocultar esos hermosos músculos. Dios, era hermoso. Me cachó mirándolo y me lanzó una suave sonrisa. No sabía qué decir ahora que habíamos terminado con toda esta tensión sexual.

―Bueno, necesito ir a mi trabajo para escribir mi historia, así que supongo que debería de irme ahora―No quería dejarlo, pero tenía que trabajar y no quería asumir que…

―Bella, ¿por qué no me dijiste acerca de tu promoción? ―preguntó suavemente, viéndose un poco herido. Fuera estaba el atleta bastardo y engreído que me había devorado en los casilleros. Aquí estaba el verdadero Edward Cullen, dulce, inteligente, algunas veces un poco inseguro. Estamos saliendo desde hace dos meses y mientras que las cosas eran nuevas, sabía sin duda que lo querría por siempre. Vi un nuevo lado de él esta noche y demonios si no era tan atractivo como el otro.

Caminé hasta él y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos. Me tomó entre sus brazos y me abrazó con fuerza. ―Lo supe esta mañana. Ya te habías ido y bueno, quería sorprenderte. Espero que haya sido buena.

Él se rió y me apretó con fuerza.

―Yo diría. No sabía qué decir cuando te vi. Y entonces mi papá…

―Sí, no es así como quería conocer a tu padre―dije, riéndome junto con él―¿Qué es lo que va a decir cuando me conozca de verdad?― Depositó un beso en mi cabeza.

―Él ya sabía tu nombre, Bella. Nos dejó para darnos algo de privacidad―Oh, eso era muy penoso. Con esperanza que él no hubiera pensado en lo que su hijo y yo íbamos a hacer cuando salió. Edward sacó su teléfono de su casillero. Se rió mientras presionaba un botón y me mostraba un mensaje.

"Fue bueno finalmente conocer a tu novia. Tráela a la cena de mañana por la noche, tu madre estará enojada de que la haya conocido primero".

―Supongo que conoceré a los padres―dije con una risa.

―Sip, ya era hora también―Cerró su casillero y tomó mi mano en la suya―¿Entonces?

―¿Entonces qué?

― ¿Fue la mejor entrevista de todas o qué?

Me mordí el labio y pretendí estar pensando sobre ello. Dejó ir mi mano y comenzó a picotearme, haciéndome sacudir con la risa.

―¡Sí! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Sí! ―Se detuvo y me sonrió en triunfo.

―¿Y nunca tendrás otra entrevista así, verdad? ―preguntó, mirándome expectante.

―Bueno, no lo sé. Estaba pensando en dirigirme a los casilleros de los Cowboys y ver si Tony Romo está por allí. Tal vez podría darte un plazo para tu dinero―Edward gruñó y me cargó sobre su hombro. — ¡Edward!, ¿qué estás haciendo?

―Llevándote a casa, no estarás yéndote con Romo o algún otro Cowboy esta noche―me dijo. Disfruté la vista de su trasero en esos pantalones negros apretados.

―Edward, tienes que bajarme―le dije, mientras comenzábamos a salir de los casilleros y me cargaba pasando a varios guardias de seguridad y fans esperando autógrafos sorprendidos―La gente va a comenzar a hablar―siseé, la sangre llegando a mi rostro tanto por la posición como por la vergüenza de todos los ojos en mí.

Me bajó pero mantuvo su brazo en mí.

―Déjalos hablar. Estoy cansado de esconderme. Eres mía y quiero que el mundo lo sepa―Sus palabras me llegaron y sentí como si hubiera ganado la lotería. Y en una manera lo había hecho. Edward Cullen era un mucho mejor precio que cualquier dinero.

Pasé un brazo alrededor de él también y dejé que me dirigiera fuera del estadio.

―¿Edward?― Se paró al lado de su Mercedes y me miró.

―¿Sí, Bella?― Apreté los labios y se inclinó para darme un beso.

―La mejor entrevista de todas―murmuré contra sus labios. Se rió y me besó apasionadamente, entonces se alejó y me abrió la puerta del pasajero.

―Te lo dije―me recordó creídamente. Y sí que lo había hecho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora del fic:Nolebucgrl**

 **Traducido por: Emma Richards**

 **Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa**

 **Fanfiction addiction (Twilight)**

 **BPOV**

¿Qué hacer primero? ¿Terminar de hacer la reseña sobre el mariscal de campo estrella de McKinley High, u obtener las estadísticas que Buddy solicitó? Retiré mi largo y castaño cabello de mi cara y fruncí el ceño ante la pantalla de mi antiguo ordenador. ¿Un monitor de pantalla plana, puede quebrar el banco?

Estadísticas primero, que no requieren mucho que pensar y tuve una larga noche ayer. Estuve fuera hasta cerca de las once de la noche, cubriendo el primer encuentro de la temporada de lucha libre. Diez escuelas, treinta partidos… Eso es un montón de gruñidos y sudoración. Traté de trabajar interesada, pero honestamente, la lucha no era mi deporte. El fútbol era mi único amor.

Estaba concentrada en las estadísticas de 'The Cardinals' del año pasado, el rompimiento de las yardas recorridas de Whitlock y Fitzgerald, cuando el timbre de mi móvil rompió mi concentración. Miré el teléfono con una combinación de alegría y temor. No había hablado con Alice en dos semanas, y que por lo general significa una de dos cosas. Ya sea que había conocido a un chico nuevo y estaba enamorada, lo que ocurre con alarmante regularidad, o ella se vino arriba con nuestra próxima aventura. Ella me arrastró a viajes en globo, expediciones de buceo en México, montañismo... Sólo Dios sabía que es lo que planeaba con el próximo. Si no contesto, ella solo seguirá llamando hasta que lo haga.

― Hey, Alice.

― ¡Bella, tengo la mejor noticia!―claro que la tenía, siempre la tiene.

― ¿Qué noticia sería esa?

― Lo conocí.― Entonces, era la opción número uno. Ella estaba enamorada de nuevo. Joder, esto no será bueno. Nunca lo fue.

― Eso es genial, Alice. ― Mi voz no pudo ser muy favorecedora. Hmm, Whitlock un promedio de 32 yardas más que Fitzgerald. Fue el blanco favorito de Cullen, lanzando 15 veces por partido, mientras que Fitzgerald promedió 13. No es una gran diferencia. Cullen tuvo suerte de tener dos número uno en WR* a tirar.

― ¡Bella! ¿Me estas escuchando? ― Mierda, no lo estaba haciendo. Ella había dicho algo acerca de cómo conoció a quienquiera que fuese, pero yo no lo había procesado.

― Lo siento, Alice, estaba haciendo algo de trabajo.

― Humph. ¿No he hablado contigo en dos semanas y tú estás demasiado ocupada para escucharme ahora? Te lo digo, él es el indicado. ― Por supuesto que lo era; siempre fueron "el indicado", hasta tres semanas más tarde, cuando un nuevo "indicado" llegó. Alice era una romántica de corazón, que creía en el amor a primera vista. El problema es que ella ve a mucha gente. Un hombre ha sustituido a otro y luego otro… Yo no podría comenzar a seguir el ritmo.

Suspiré y me aparté de mi monitor, mirando por la ventana al edificio de al lado.

― Bueno, ¿cómo lo conociste? ― Si no me rendía y preguntaba, ella me acosaría hasta que lo hiciera. Era mejor ceder a que la plaga secreta dentro de ella, se suelte.

― ¡En ese desfile para la caridad me las arreglé! Él estaba en primera fila y uno de mis modelos masculinos no se presentó, por lo que le forcé a unirse al show, por mí. ¡Él fue un gran éxito! ― Bueno, al menos no era la única persona que cae en línea cuando Alice comienza a dar órdenes.

― Estoy segura que lo fue. ― Estaba esperando a que ella llegara al propósito de esta llamada. Ella nunca quería solo hablar acerca de chicos; yo siempre tenía que conocerlo.

― Entonces, ¡nos reuniremos mañana en la noche! ¡Nos puedes encontrar en Axis/Radius* a las ocho? ― Y allí estaba.

― Escucha, Alice…

― ¡No, tú escucha, Bella! Esto es importante para mí. Él es importante para mí. Ya sé lo que vas a decir, así que ni lo digas. Él es el indicado. Punto. ― Ella había dicho eso antes, aunque no tan firmemente como ahora.

― Si yo voy…―ella me interrumpió con un grito de emoción―y no estoy diciendo que iré. ¿A quién diablos estoy engañando? Iré, siempre lo hago.

― Entonces iré sólo por una hora o así. Tengo un juego que cubrir el viernes. Trabajo, siempre una buena excusa.

Y el griterío volvió con toda su fuerza.

― Oh, Bella, ¡no puedo esperar! Le dije a mi Jazz todo sobre ti y está muy ansioso por conocerte. ― Jazz? Oh diablos no, era otro músico. El último era una clase de poeta cantante beatnik* llamado Embry que tenía a Alice usando una tie-dye* y andaba descalzo por todas partes. Fue uno de sus romances más desafortunados… Creo que ella ni siquiera se duchaba. Ellos se habían convertido uno con la tierra o alguna maldita cosa. Gracias a Dios ella ni siquiera duró dos semanas con él.

Cálmate, Bella, ellos no la dejarían entrar a Axis/Radius si no se ha duchado y no usa zapatos. Es el club más caliente en Scottsdale. Sólo gente importante entra. No que yo sea una persona importante, pero Alice lo era. Ella fue la planeadora de la premier en la ciudad.

― ¿Jazz? ― pregunté, con miedo en mi voz.

― Sí, ¡mi Jazzy! Espera hasta que lo veas, Bella. Es precioso. Alto y rubio y delgado, ¡pero sus músculos! Oh mi Dios. ― Y ella estaba fuera, parafraseando sobre lo picante de su cantante. Volví a mi computadora y comencé el cálculo de las estadísticas de Cullen mientras que ella hablaba sin cesar.

― Y juro que no es un montaje, yo realmente te necesito allí para apoyo moral"

― Espera… ¿Qué? De qué estás hablando?

― ¿Dejaste de oírme, otra vez? Maldita sea, Bella, ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso? Al fin encontré al Sr. Correcto y tú me ignoras por completo.

― No te estoy ignorando, Alice, estoy tratando de trabajar. Qué estabas diciendo acerca de un montaje? ― Lo intenté, y fallé, para mantener la exasperación fuera de mi tono.

― No es un montaje. Es sólo que Jazzy quiere que conozca a su mejor amigo, así que él lo llevará y yo te llevaré a ti para apoyo moral. ¡Conocer al mejor amigo es importante y no lo quiero estropear! ¡Necesito refuerzos! ― Oh, claro que no.

― Alice, tú sabes que no estoy interesada en salir con nadie ahora. Estoy muy ocupada y…

― Y tú no tienes tiempo para un chico en tu vida. Tú estás perfectamente feliz sola y que está completamente superado ese idiota. Si, lo sé, Bella, lo he oído miles de veces antes. Y juro que no estoy tratando de engancharte con alguien. Solo te necesito allí para mantener la conversación y hacerme lucir bien. Eso no es mucho pedir, ¿verdad?

Fulminé la pantalla de mi computador mientras pensaba en lo que ella había dicho. Ella no ha tratado de juntarme en mucho tiempo, así que es muy posible que lo que ella está diciendo sea verdad. Y la quiero y quiero que sea feliz, incluso si su felicidad depende de quién sea el último chico en su vida. ¿Puedo soportar una hora entreteniendo al mejor amigo?

― Está bien, lo haré, pero me debes una grande.

― ¡Gracias, Bella! Eres la mejor amiga en todo el universo. Usa el vestido Prada que te regale la última navidad! ― Y ella estaba fuera. ¿Qué diablos acabo de estar de acuerdo?

 **EPOV**

― Va largo. ― Jasper se lanzó por el campo, corriendo un patrón completo. Lancé la pelota cuando cerca de 20 yardas, sabiendo que él estaría allí cuando llegara. El cortó y sacó el pase en el aire sin esfuerzo.

― Bien― le dije.

Él sonrió, sus hoyuelos resaltaron mientras trotaba hacia mí.

― Buen lanzamiento, ¿estás listo para llamar un día?

Moví mi hombro derecho y no sentí ningún dolor, lo cual era bueno ya que tendremos nuestro primer partido de temporada este domingo.

― Sí, salgamos de aquí. ― Entramos a los vestidores y nos detuvimos para recoger toallas y ropa limpia.

― Así que, ¿harás algo mañana por la noche? ―preguntó Jasper. Había algo en su voz que nunca había oído. ¿Nervios? Eso no era posible.

― No. Me iba a quedar en casa viendo algún juego de cinta. ― Me quité mi camisa sudada.

Jasper se rió y puso en blanco sus ojos azules, mientras colgaba una toalla en su hombro, ahora al descubierto.

― ¿De verdad, Edward? ¿Juego de película otra vez? ¿Cuántas veces lo has visto? Sabes que ya tienes su esquema defensivo memorizado.

― ¿Y? Me gusta estar preparado, él sabe eso de mí. Hemos sido compañeros por dos años y nos conocemos por mucho más tiempo. Sus Longhorns jugaron contra mis Trojans dos veces durante nuestros años de Universidad y hemos sido amigos fuera del campo de juego y enemigos dentro de él, hasta que los dos fuimos contratados por 'The Cardinals' en el 2007.

― ¿Y qué más podrías aprender viéndolo otra vez? Freeney estará detrás de tu trasero todo el día y Williams y Ford detrás de mí. Ford tiene un esguince menor en su tobillo y Williams no podría atraparme aunque estuviera en una motocicleta. Tenemos esto, Cullen.

― Está bien, veremos. De todas formas, ¿por qué estas preguntando sobre mi tarde?

Miro lejos de mí, buscando dentro de su casillero.

― Porque estaba pensando que podrías ir a Axis conmigo.

― Axis/Radius? ― No podía mantener la incredulidad en mi tono. Ese era el último lugar que una persona como Jasper querría ir. Él prefería un lugar en la barra de un bar, no un club de baile. Diablos, yo prefiero lo mismo. No he estado allí desde que rompí con Tanya.

― Claro―murmuró, aún sin mirarme.

― Jasper, ¿qué está pasando?

Entonces el elevó su mirada hacia mí y la expresión de su cara me dejó sin palabras. Me miraba como si hubiera ganado la lotería. Estaba jodidamente brillante.

― ¿Qué diablos? ¿Estás embarazado?

Él se rió y me dio un puñetazo en el hombro izquierdo, con prudencia evitando mi brazo de lanzar.

― No, hombre. Es solo… conocí a alguien y quiero que la conozcas. ― ¿Una mujer? Bueno, eso era mejor que ser el primer hombre embarazado del mundo. Podía lidiar con una novia.

― Whitlock, ¿por fin te has enamorado de una chica? ― Este era la primera; Jas era como, amala y déjala, y nunca te disculpes por eso. Yo siempre era el que terminaba en relaciones, aun cuando no quería estar en una.

Su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada.

― Sí, su nombre es Alice y es increíble. Ella es como un pequeño torbellino y no sé. Una mirada a ella y estaba hecho. ― Mierda, él estaba de verdad enamorado. Nunca pensé que vería este día.

Ignoré la punzada de envidia que la revelación evoco, y le devolví la sonrisa.

― Bien por ti, Jas. Me encantaría conocerla. ― El juego de video podía esperar; no todos los días tu mejor amigo se enamoraba.

― Bien, Axis a las ocho. Estaremos en el cuarto VIP. ― Su sonrisa se deslizó de su rostro y me miró con recelo. ― Hay otra cosa.

―¿Qué? Qué tan malo puede ser?

― Su mejor amiga ira también.

Oh, eso no me lo imaginé.

―¿Me imagino que su mejor amiga es una chica?

Me miró avergonzado. ― Bueno, sí, pero…

― Maldición, Jasper, sabes que no estoy buscando a nadie ahora. Solo quiero estar libre.

― No estoy tratando de emparejarte con nadie, lo juro. Se las cosas que te hizo pasar Tanya. Ella sólo quiere que yo conozca a su mejor amiga y te necesito allí para que me despejes el camino. Ya sabes cómo son las chicas acerca de que su chico le agrade a su mejor amiga.

― Mira Jasper, no creo que sea una buena idea. Tu sabes cómo las chicas se ponen cuando estoy cerca y no creo…

― Alice dice que Bella no es así, en absoluto. Ella es como anti-cita a chicos como tú y ella no va adular todo sobre ti y tratar de meterse entre tus pantalones. Aunque si me preguntas tú podrías usar…

― Cállate, hombre. Le lancé mi toalla y él se movió a un lado riendo. ―Si quiero tener sexo, lo tendré por mi cuenta, gracias.

El levantó sus manos rindiéndose. ― Lo sé, no te estoy presionando. Disfruta tu celibato, Monkward*

― Idiota.

― Yo tengo una y la estoy usando. ¿Qué hay acerca de ti? ― Me reí con él.

― No me digas que Tanya te castró. Eso explicaría mucho.

― Mantuve mi polla fuera de la línea de fuego, muchas gracias. ― Mi ex tenía un temperamento caliente ruso y estaba hasta la mierda de arañazos cuando rompí con ella. Pero mantuvo sus garras fuera de mi paquete, gracias a Dios.

― Eso es bueno. Las mujeres y algunos hombres alrededor del mundo se estarían suicidando si se enteraran que estas permanentemente fuera de servicio.

―Sabes, para alguien que quiere algo de mí, estas actuando como un completo idiota.

Me mostró sus hoyuelos, sonriendo.

― Tengo que ser yo. Sabes qué me quieres.

― Viejo, no estaré hablando sobre mi cariño hacia ti mientras estamos medio desnudos en el vestuario.

― Estoy muy seguro sobre mi masculinidad.

― Sé que lo estás. ― Jasper paseaba desnudo por los vestuarios todo el tiempo, sin importar quien este en el cuarto. Una vez mi madre vino a ver a mi padre y… no, no quiero hablar sobre eso.

― Voy a las duchas.

― Entonces, ¿mañana a las ocho en punto? ― Había una súplica en sus ojos que no me pude resistir.

― Allá estaré. ― ¿Quién sabía en qué diablos me estaba metiendo?

BPOV

Estaba llegando tarde y Alice iba a matarme. Aunque no era mi culpa. Buddy me devolvió mi parte sobre Todd Johnson, el mariscal de McKinley High y futuro Arizona Wildcat, con severas preguntas y ediciones. En el momento en que lo tenía completo, era alrededor de las seis. Después llegué a casa, me duché y cambié, ya faltaba 15 minutos para las ocho. No estaría allí a tiempo y a ella le daría un ataque.

Hmm, ¿es mejor dejarle saber que llegare tarde y lidiar con sus enojados mensajes y llamadas de teléfono o solo aparecerme y listo? Tendría que jugar bonito frente de "su Jazzy" y su amigo, por lo que eso fue la mejor apuesta. La ira de Alice no era algo de lo que me importaría si no tengo que hacerlo. Ella podría desatar su ira conmigo luego. Al menos estaba usando el vestido Prada corto que ella quería, ¿no? Lavé, sequé y arreglé mi cabello, rizado y cayendo en suaves ondas alrededor de mi cara. Hasta estaba usando maquillaje. Alice tal vez esté enojada con mi tardanza pero al menos aprobara mi apariencia. Iba a llegar tarde de todas formas. Esto era más del esfuerzo que hago para mis citas, puede ser por eso que rara vez tengo una, ahora que lo pienso. Como si me importara.

Entré en mi confiable y plateado Volvo y manejé por el corazón de Scottsdale. Fue un viaje de 30 minutos de mi casa en Phoenix. ¿Por qué estaba yo haciendo esto otra vez? Oh, sí, porque yo amaba a mi mejor amiga. Tonta de mí, de verdad. Siempre podía encontrar a una nueva mejor amiga, aunque nunca podría encontrar a otra Alice. Ella a menudo me vuelve Batty* pero a veces tiene razón sobre algunas cosas. Cada viaje que hacíamos, que pensé que odiaría, terminaba siendo el mejor tiempo de mi vida. Ella me engatusó y empujó; me quejaba y se quejaba, y de alguna forma nos complementábamos perfectamente.

Me volví a Camelback Road y suspire cuando el gigante club apareció en mi vista. Axis y Radius eran dos edificios unidos por un pasadizo de vidrio. Axis estaba de un lado y Radius estaba al otro. Paredes de ventanas de vidrio estaba por todas partes en los dos edificios. Había dos grandes pistas de baile y en todos los niveles había varios bares. Alice, siendo Alice, había adquirido asientos en la sala VIP en Axis. Aparque en el área de valets y salí de mala gana del auto.

El valet tomo mis llaves y me dio un billete, dirigiéndome a la entrada del primer piso de Axis. Allí me encontré con una figura descomunal de un hombre, mirándose extremadamente serio vestido todo de negro. Pensé en dar la vuelta y volver a estar en el coche, pero el valet ya se había fugado con él. Tomé un respiro profundo y me acerqué al tipo enorme.

― Necesito ver su identificación, señorita. ― Él dijo en una voz grave de barítono.

Tragué saliva y la saqué de mi cartera.

― ¿Isabella Swan? Usted está en la lista VIP. ― Traté de no ofenderme por la sorpresa en su voz. Realmente no parecía del tipo VIP, así que no podía culparlo. Podría vestirme de Prada pero eso no me hacía una persona VIP. Prefiero estar en pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta en cualquier momento.

― Uh, ¿dónde está la sala VIP? ― Solo he estado en este sitio una vez y estaba con Alice, claro. No hemos estado en la lista VIP desde entonces. Ella debe estar haciendo algún trabajo para el club para ganar ese estado. Tal vez estaba planeando una gran fiesta y ellos estaban besando su culo. Sucede muy a menudo estos días, mientras hacía más de un nombre por sí misma.

― Subiendo las escaleras, a la derecha, todo el camino recto. Usted tendrá que mostrar su identificación de nuevo una vez que llegue allí, por lo que puede solo sostenerla en mano. ― Me dijo bruscamente, ya alejándose de mí, el auto de otra persona había aparcado detrás de mí. Respire hondo y entre al club.

Fui asaltada inmediatamente por el ritmo palpitante de una canción de Rihanna. "Rude boy" Estaba sonando a todo volumen por los altavoces y los cuerpos fueron girando en el centro de la pista de baile. Me quedé lo más lejos posible de ese enredo, en dirección a las escaleras y caminando con cuidado. Por supuesto que tendría que subir las escaleras de mierda en los tacones de cuatro pulgadas. Sin embargo, estos zapatos combinaban con el vestido. Yo solo sabía esto porque Alice los incluyó con el vestido cuando me lo dio.

Me agarré a la barandilla para salvar mi vida, mientras hacia mi camino hacia arriba y di un suspiro cuando me las arreglé para llegar arriba sin caer. Mis días de torpeza casi los había dejado atrás, excepto cuando llevaba tacones de aguja. Maldita Alice y su gusto ridículo en los zapatos.

Me metí entre la multitud, ya irritada por la enorme masa de gente en mi camino. ¿Por qué todos estaban fuera un jueves por la noche? ¿Nadie tiene que trabajar mañana? Me sentí como si hubiera estado en el ring con el campeón de cinco rondas en el momento en que hice mi camino a la zona VIP. Otro enorme hombre musculoso estaba de pie en la entrada, esta vez con la cabeza completamente rapada. Le di mi identificación y el checo otra vez su lista. Sí, la misma Isabella Swan que estaba abajo. Francamente, ¿cómo es que los VIP tienen su propia sala VIP? Dio un paso atrás y abrió la puerta de cristal, haciendo un gesto para que entrara.

Me tomó un minuto para disfrutar de mi entorno. Alice claramente no sabía que estaba aquí todavía porque me hubiera llamado al instante. Estaba oscuro en el interior y, de hecho relativamente tranquilo. Había música aquí, pero a un nivel que no requieren gritar para escuchar a tus amigos. Había un bar en la parte delantera de la sala, llena de todo tipo de licor que pueda desear, todo ello mirando un estante muy superior a mí. No es que me gustaría saber, personalmente, pero las botellas eran muy bonitas. Había cabinas a lo largo de los otros tres lados de la sala, y caminé lentamente junto a cada uno de ellos, buscando a mi pequeña amiga y su tipo de misterio. Y su amigo, por supuesto, la voz agria de mi cabeza me recordó. Es solo una hora, Bella, sobrevivirás. Eso espero.

Eché un vistazo a la esquina de la derecha, a sólo dos puestos por debajo de la barra y allí estaba ella. Era curioso ver cómo se las arregló para sobresalir en cualquier situación. Ella estaba en una camiseta sin mangas de color rojo, falda corta negra, y botas altas negras. Ella era, en una palabra, impresionante. Negué con la cabeza, mientras miraba a mi mejor amiga, positivamente radiante de felicidad mientras charlaban en el rubio a su lado. Tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia ella, frente a mí, así que no podía echar un vistazo a él hasta que llegué a la mesa. Alguien estaba sentado a su lado, parecía, había una lata de cerveza vacía allí, pero a quien pertenecía, no estaba en ninguna parte.

Me dirigí a ellos, y me detuve en la mesa. Alice tenía su mano en el brazo del rubio y era completamente ajena a mi presencia.

― ¿Alice? ― Aún nada.― ¡Alice! ― Alcé la voz a un par de decibeles y que finalmente consiguió llegar donde estaba ella. Apartó los ojos de su Adonis y me vio. Una sonrisa enorme estalló en su cara.

― ¡Bella! ― Ella se levantó y salió de la cabina, como una bala; sus brazos estaban alrededor de mí antes de que pudiera procesar el movimiento. ― ¡Llegaste! ― No había indicios de censura en su tono y me sentí infinitamente relajada, tal vez ella no estaba enojada porque se me hizo tarde.

― ¿Dije que lo llegaría, no? ― pregunté, devolviéndole el abrazo.

― ¡Lo hiciste! Siempre puedo contar contigo. ― Murmuró en voz baja, para que sólo yo pudiera oír. Ella se apartó y se dirigió a su nuevo amor en la mesa.

― Bella, conoce al amor de mi vida, Jasper. Jazzy, Esta es mi Bella. ¿Jasper? Bueno eso era mejor si su nombre de verdad era Jazz, supongo.

Me volví, para dar la mano a su cita cuando se puso de pie fuera de la cabina, revelando a un muy alto y atlético marco. Sentí como mi mandíbula caía abierta mientras miraba su cara. Mierda, él no era un músico en absoluto. Jazz era el jugador de los Cardinal, Jasper Whitlock, uno de los receptores de estreno en la liga después de dos temporadas. ¿Por qué demonios no me dijo que era un jugador de fútbol? ¿O lo hizo? No había prestado mucha atención a ella, cuando comenzó a decir tonterías sobre él por teléfono. Sin embargo, ella debería asegurarse de que yo sabía. Ese era el tipo de información que a un mejor amigo, que ama el futbol americano, debe ser dicho, ¿no?

― Bella, es muy bueno conocerte. Alice me ha hablado mucho de ti. ― dijo, tomando mi mano entre las suyas y llevándola a los labios. Me reí por su encanto sureño.

― Es bueno conocerte a ti también, Jasper. Me temo que Alice no hizo lo mismo por mí, hablándome sobre ti. ― Eche una mirada a ella. ― Pensé que eras un músico desde que ella te llamo Jazzy. ― Ella se encogió de hombros y se acomodó de nuevo en la cabina al lado de él. Me senté junto a ella.

Se rió largo y tendido, por eso.

― Me temo que soy bastante patético cuando se me aproximan a cualquier tipo de instrumento musical. Mi mamá trató de que llegara a aprender el violín, pero me sentía impotente. ― Algo le llamó la atención sobre mi hombro y sonrió.

― Si bien, lo mismo no se puede decir para mi chico aquí. Él es el músico. Bella, conoce a Edward. Edward, esta es Bella.

¿Edward? ¿No podía ser, podría? Mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago cuando me di vuelta. A mi lado había un cuerpo vestido con pantalones de mezclilla. Mis ojos estuvieron al nivel de su entrepierna. Genial, Bella, buena forma de causar buena impresión. Poco a poco fui arrastrando hacia arriba, parando en el botón verde oscuro de la camisa que se extendía a través de un pecho realmente magnífico. Tragué saliva mientras mis ojos siguieron su viaje, sobre dos hombros bellamente esculpido. Tiene que ser él. No podía ser, pero tenía que ser él. Miré más allá y vi la mandíbula y luego supe. Era él. Edward Cullen. Cógeme. Literal y figurativamente, jódeme, por favor.

 **EPOV**

Esto apestaba. Estuve en Axis a las ocho, justo como Jasper me pidió. Tuve que lidiar con las habituales tonterías que venía de llegar a un lugar como éste. Las solicitudes de autógrafos, fotos, todas las chicas, lanzándome sus números de teléfono… ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Oh claro, por mi mejor amigo. Me moví rápidamente a través de la multitud de admiradores y yo tomé una respiración profunda de gratitud cuando logre llegar a la sala VIP relativamente ileso. Yo amo mi vida, en su mayor parte, pero estar rodeado de mujeres hambrientas de dinero no era mi pasatiempo favorito. Si querían conocer de mí, sería genial, pero querían saber sobre Edward Cullen, el mariscal de campo.

Fue frustrante y una de las muchas razones por las que yo más o menos he abandonado la escena de citas. La mayoría de las chicas que conocí sólo quería verse conmigo y no le importa un comino mi persona, aparte de lo que podía hacer por ellas. Pensé que sería mejor salir con una mujer que entiende las presiones de la fama y es así como había acabado con Lauren y Tanya. Ambas errores monumentales. Lauren hizo un hábito de golpear a todos y cada uno de sus co-estrellas. Descubrí eso a la primera vez que la visite en el set y tuvo la mala suerte de caminar en su mid-bang* con el tipo que estaba interpretando a su padre en la película. ¡Su padre! Yo sé que él no era realmente su padre, pero eso estaba bastante mal, ¿no?

¿Y Tanya? Ella me estaba utilizando, como el resto de ellos querían. Nos veíamos muy bien juntos, pero eso fue todo. Ella tenía genio de infierno... sus ataques hacían que Naomi Campbell pareciera una especie de santa. Sus rabietas eran parte de la leyenda y yo estaba harto de ellos. Sólo nos vimos dos veces al mes y que fue dos veces más de lo necesario en mi libro. Traté de romper con ella durante varios meses, pero cada vez me distrajo con el sexo y terminé pegado con ella. Finalmente puse mi pie en el suelo un par de meses atrás, sufrí la ira y arañazos y golpes y conseguí estar lo más lejos posible de ella para siempre. ¿No es de extrañar que estuviera fuera de mujeres en estos días?

Pero esto no era sobre mí. Yo estaba aquí por Jasper. Él se había enamorado de esta Alice y era mi trabajo asegurarme que ella lo merecía. Jazz tenía buen corazón y él todavía confiaba en toda persona que estuviera con él. Quería asegurarme de que ella se lo merece. Vi su rubio pelo alborotado en la parte derecha de la barra y me dirigí hacia él.

― Hey Jazz, estoy aquí.

Él me miró y me sorprendió una vez más por la felicidad absoluta en su rostro. Siempre había sido un tipo contento, pero esto era algo más que eso. Él se había ido completamente sobre esta chica.

Se colgó un brazo sobre mi hombro.

― Oye tío, ¿qué tomaras? ― Pedí una cerveza y Jasper dio al barman uno de cien.

― Quédese con el cambio. ― Algunas personas piensan que se estaba luciendo pero era Jasper, él siempre fue generoso con su dinero.

―Vamos, necesitas conocer a Alice.

Él me llevó a su stand, que parecía estar vacía, hasta que estuvimos cerca de ella. Se puso de pie, y me trague la risa, por forma en que parecía incongruente de pie junto a Jasper. Eran opuestos físicos, pero aún había una conexión en ellos que no podía negar.

― Edward, estoy tan feliz de poder conocerte. Jazzy ha estado hablando de ti sin parar― ella habló con una voz tan alegre como ella parecía ser, mientras ella me sonrió. ¿Jazzy?

Empecé a ofrecerle mi mano, pero fue ignorada por completo cuando salto a mis brazos. Sus brazos cortos envuelto en lo que podían ir alrededor de mi pecho mientras abrazaba la vida fuera de mí. Sí, yo podía ver por qué Jasper le gustaba. Ella estaba llena de vida y no había un hueso tímido en su cuerpo. Necesitaba a alguien así que le equilibrarse. Inmediatamente aprobada.

― Es un placer conocerte también, Alice. ¿Puedes aflojar el agarre un poco? Tengo un juego en tres días y no necesito costillas rotas en el. ― Sólo era una especie de broma, pero ella se rió y me soltó. Se deslizó de nuevo en la cabina y estaba casi en el regazo de Jasper estaba sentada tan cerca de él. Él no parecía darse cuenta, sin embargo.

Me senté en el otro lado y me di cuenta que la amiga de Alice no había aparecido aun. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Belinda? Tomé un sorbo de mi cerveza y sentí punzada de envidia en cuanto vi como Alice y Jasper se miraban entre sí. Ellos no parecían notar a nadie más en la habitación. Me aclaré la garganta y Alice se volvió hacia mí.

― Lo siento, ― dijo ella con otra risita. ― Tiendo a olvidarme de mi misma cuando estoy con mi Jazzy. ― Ahí estaba de nuevo. Me reí mientras imaginaba llamando a Jasper así en el vestuario. Emmett tendría un maldito día de campo si oye hablar de eso.

― Entonces, ¿cómo se conocieron? ― Él no me había iluminado y pensé que era un buen tema para iniciar la conversación. Efectivamente, Alice se iluminó mientras relataba su historia a mí.

― Soy una organizadora de eventos y planeé un desfile de modas para caridad, para el Hospital de Niños de Phoenix un par de semanas. Debes haber oído hablar de él. ― En realidad, si oí sobre eso. Tuve que ir a una boda familiar o de lo contrario probablemente habría estado allí, al igual que mis padres. ― De todos modos, uno de mis modelos masculinos ¡no se presentó! Yo estaba absolutamente frenética y me asomé por la cortina para tratar de ver si podía encontrar a alguien, cualquiera, para intervenir y ahí estaba él, sentado en primera fila. ― Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jasper. ― Él me dejó sin aliento en ese momento allí. Me tomó unos minutos antes de que yo fuera capaz de caminar hasta a él y pedirle que estar en el programa para mí.

Jasper rio.

― ¿Pedirme? No recuerdo que me preguntaras. ― Ella frunció el ceño y le pasó un brazo alrededor de ella y se volvió hacia mí.

― En realidad, ella se me acercó y me informó que uno de sus modelos no se presentó y que tenía que intervenir para él. Traté de protestar que no sabía nada sobre el modelado y se puso las manos en las caderas y me informó que era precioso y yo lo sabía y todo lo que tenía que hacer era caminar por la pasarela.

― Bueno, eres hermoso. ― Señaló ella, acurrucándose a su lado. Casi me sentí como si estuviera entrometiendo en su propio mundo, era extraño.

― Si tú lo dices, querida. ― Murmuró, sus mejillas, en realidad, coloradas. Santo Dios, ¿Jasper ruborizado? Yo debería grabar esta mierda, para mostrarlo a todo el equipo. Él nunca lo olvidaría. Me reí y él me miró y se encogió de hombros con timidez.

― De todas formas, traté de discutir con ella pero duró sólo unos dos minutos. Lo siguiente que supe era que estaba detrás del escenario y ella estaba tirando de mi ropa. No me importaba realmente.

Ella se rió.

― No, a él no le importaba en absoluto. Alargó la mano hacia mí y le dije que no teníamos tiempo para jugar entonces, pero si jugaba bien sus cartas podría simplemente a desnudarse más tarde. ― Ella no tenía pena ¿verdad? Ella no se sintió avergonzado remotamente que ella acababa de contarme que planeaba el tener sexo con mi amigo pocos minutos de conocerlo. Por alguna razón, a pesar de que debería haber sido desagradable, con ella no lo era.

― ¿Así que estaban en un desfile de moda? ¿Existe la cinta de esta ocasión? ― Le pregunté, con una gran sonrisa en mi cara. Alice asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

― Sí, realmente voy a necesitar una copia.

Ella se rió.

― Veré lo que puedo hacer, ― dijo al mismo tiempo que Jasper dijo, ― Sobre mi cadáver. ― Ella le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a Jasper mientras miraba hacia mí. Mientras ella movía su boca―te voy a contactar― mientras que él miraba a otra parte. Me agradaba esta chica, realmente me agradaba.

― De todos modos, él salió, pavoneándose de lo suyo...

― ¿Pavoneaba? Yo no lo creo― interrumpió Jasper. ― Más bien como yo caminaba por el pasillo lo más rápido posible.

Ella se rió de nuevo.

― Bueno, eso es cierto. Él no estaba exactamente trabajando en la pista, pero lo hizo por mí y yo estaba muy agradecida. ― Ella le dio un beso a él y otra vez me encontré limpiando mi garganta, ya que parecían haberse olvidado de mí.

― Después del espectáculo, nos sentamos detrás del escenario y hablamos durante horas. Fue como si nos hubiéramos conocido toda la vida. Tú me conoces, hombre, no hablo con nadie durante mucho tiempo, pero con Alice aquí sólo es algo natural. ― Las palabras de Jasper eran una subestimación. Era muy divertido y un gran tipo, pero un terrible hablador. Tendía a contestar sólo las preguntas con tan pocas palabras como sea posible para que pudiera escapar de las cámaras. El saber de él hablando con alguien durante horas era surrealista. Por otra parte, Alice probablemente hizo la mayor parte de la conversación.

― Es un charlatán regular conmigo― dijo, contra mi pensamiento. Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí. Ella era otra cosa. Me preguntaba si su amiga era parecida a ella. Ella no era mi tipo, pero no era lo que había imaginado para Jasper tampoco.

― ¿Dónde está tu amiga? ― ¿Cómo se llama? Comenzaba con una B, estaba bastante seguro. Todavía no lo iba a decir podría estar equivocado y molestaría a Alice. No quería meterme con su lado malo, de alguna manera tan feliz como parecía, sentí como si hubiera un infierno de genio allí dentro.

― Bella ― Miró el reloj de plata delicado en su muñeca y frunció el ceño. ― Se le hizo tarde, como de costumbre. Es probable que se colgara en el trabajo. Ella estará aquí pronto. ― Bella, es cierto. Bonito nombre, ¿me pregunto si es apropiado?

Puse mi botella de cerveza vacía en la mesa y me levante.

― Me voy a conseguir otro. ¿Ustedes Necesitan algo? ― Ambos negaron con la cabeza y me dirigí de nuevo a la barra. Este iba a ser mi último trago, quería llegar a casa y ver alguna película antes de acostarme. Conseguí mi cerveza y regrese a la cabina. Parecía que la amiga de Alice había llegado finalmente. Vi el pelo castaño asomando por encima de la cabina y me detuve junto a ella para presentarme. Oí a Jasper, decir algo acerca de mí como músico y me sentí avergonzado. ¿Por qué él le decía eso?

― Bella, conoce a Edward. Edward, esta es Bella. ― Escuché débilmente a Jasper hacer presentaciones, pero estaba mirando a la chica a mi lado.

Bella dio la vuelta y parecía centrarse en mi cintura. Sentí que mi polla se agitó debido a su proximidad a ella, así como el hecho de que parecía estar mirando fijamente durante un minuto. Poco a poco me miró, y me llevaron en un rostro de porcelana enmarcado por largos cabellos castaños rizados. Sus ojos marrones parecían aturdidos cuando ella me miró y su boca se abrió un poco. Supongo que me reconoció. Ella era absolutamente hermosa y sentí que mi polla se endurecía aún más a la vista de ella en ese vestido negro. Sus piernas parecían ir por millas. Puse mi cerveza en el suelo, sin desear nada más tocarla.

― Hola― Mi voz sonaba segura a pesar de los nervios que sentí cuando alcancé mi mano hacia ella. ― Encantado de conocerte, Bella. ― Su nombre era más que adecuado. Su mano se deslizó en la mía y sentí una descarga eléctrica a través de mí al tocarla. Esta noche estaba llena de sorpresas. De repente, yo no estaba tan ansioso por volver a casa.

 ** _*WR: World record._**

 ** _*Beatnik es un término inventado con el fin de parodiar y referirse despectivamente a la generación beat y sus seguidores. Los beats y los beatniks se diluyeron en la segunda mitad de la década de los sesenta._**

 ** _*Axis/Radius es una combinación de lujo y dramática experiencia que abarca dos discotecas lujosas._**

 ** _*Tie-dye Es un proceso de resistencia textiles de tintura o la ropa que está hecha de tejido de punto o tejido, generalmente de algodón._**

 ** _*batty: significado culo (rara vez se utiliza de manera complementaria)_**

 ** _hombre, niño ~: un hombre gay / homosexual._**

 ** _*Barítono: cantante cuya tesitura se encuentra ubicada entre la de un bajo y el de un tenor._**

 ** _*mid-bang: Describe el tiempo entre los juegos previos y la eyaculación, por lo general durante el coito._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Autora del fic:Nolebucgrl**

 **Traducido por:Leonitta**

 **Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa**

 **Fanfiction addiction (Twilight)**

Edward Cullen estaba tocando mi mano y se sentía como si 10.000 voltios de electricidad estuvieran entrando en mi cuerpo a través de sus dedos. Santa mierda. ¡Eso definitivamente no había pasado antes! Observé cómo sus ojos verdes se abrían al máximo antes de que soltara mi mano. ¿Lo había sentido también? Tal vez era un robot. Eso tenía sentido. Nadie podía ser tan naturalmente hermoso. Podía ver ya los encabezados: ¡Los robots Edward Cullen disponibles hoy! Complétalo con una fotografía de hordas de mujeres esperando como si fuera una de esas ventas para novias a donde las futuras novias acudirían en masa. Réplicas de Edward tomarían el mundo pero nadie se quejaría porque él era tan hermoso. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que fuera mucho más hermoso en persona que en las revistas? Era intrínsecamente injusto.

Me di cuenta de que se sentaba enfrente de mí y me veía cuestionable, jugueteando con sus dedos sobre la mesa. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado fantaseando sobre tiendas de robots Edward? Oh, Dios, todos me estaban mirando. Rápido, Bella, di algo. —Tienes dedos largos— mascullé. Santa mierda, ¿qué acababa de decir? Sentí mi cara tornarse roja y agradecí a Dios por la ridícula luz oscura de esta habitación. Tal vez no se darían cuenta. No es como si no pudiera decir que acababa de decir una de las cosas más jodidamente tontas al hombre más caliente de la tierra. Alice echó risitas y Jasper trataba de disimular su risa detrás de su mano.

Edward abrió su boca y después la cerró, llevando una de sus manos a su glorioso cabello bronce y revolviéndolo.

—Hum, sí, supongo. Hace fácil lanzar un balón. —

En realidad parecía bastante convencido. «Qué gran impresión, Bella. Estoy segura de que las mujeres hacen más que llamar largos a sus dedos. Tal vez deberías de decir que te gustaría tenerlos en tu interior. Las mujeres deben de pedirle que sea su ginecólogo personal todo el tiempo» Qué humillante.

—Sí, por supuesto. Un buen agarre y eso—. Jesucristo, ¿por qué no podía cerrar la jodida boca? Tal vez debería de fingir un ataque al corazón. Podría después excusarme diciendo que mi cerebro no tenía suficiente oxígeno y por eso decía esas estupideces. También, podría provocar que me diera resucitación de boca a boca. Su papá era un doctor, así que él debía de saber mucho, ¿no? «Buena idea, Bella. Tu corazón se detendría de verdad y morirías» Aunque sería algo que lo valdría. Mira esos labios.

Jasper y Alice seguían riéndose y estaba jodidamente asustada por lo que podría salir de mi boca para decirles que cerraran la boca.

— Así que, ¿cómo se conocen tú y Alice? — preguntó Edward, salvándome de decir algo más idiota. Bendígalo.

— Fuimos compañeras de dormitorio en la Universidad— contesté. Había mucho más qué decir, pero por supuesto no iba a decir nada más por el resto de la noche. Era la única manera de evitar más diarrea oral.

Alice se metió entonces. La bendeciría, pero ella me había metido en todo este desastre sin prepararme, así que me debía esto y mucho más.

— Bella llegó a nuestro dormitorio primero y tenía todas sus cosas organizadas. ¡Parecía que estábamos en un campamento militar! Por supuesto vine y reorganicé todo y lo hice parecer como si hubiésemos vivido allí toda la vida. Bella tenía que romper inmediatamente con su rutina y era mi trabajo ayudarla. La arrastré a una fiesta y hemos sido amigas desde entonces.

Me reí por el recuerdo de Alice explotando por lo aburrido que estaba mi lado de la habitación. Procedió a sacar un marcador rojo y trazó un dibujo de nosotras dos en mi pared. Pintándolo al final del año no había sido fácil, pero tuvimos muy buenos tiempos. Siempre los teníamos.

— Es muy difícil que Alice no te agrade.

Edward sonrió con esa hermosa media sonrisa que hacía que las mujeres temblaran interiormente. Okey, tal vez sólo era cosa mía.

— Ya puedo notarlo.

Alice lo miró brillantemente y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Jasper.

— Lo ves, le agrado. — ¡Sabía que lo haría! — Jasper agitó su cabello.

— Alice, creo que te dije que le agradarías. Tú eras la que temía que te odiara.

Sacudió su cabeza. —Nop, ese fuiste tú, Jazz. Recuerdo que… —la cortó con un apasionado beso que encajaba mejor en una habitación que un club nocturno. Miré hacia Edward y encontré que me miraba también. Sonrió y ladeó la cabeza hacia la pareja fajándose a su lado y me reí rodando los ojos.

—No estoy seguro siquiera por qué nos invitaron —me dijo, inclinándose hacia la mesa para poder escucharlo. Dios, era tan largo. Me pregunté si era largo en todos lados. «No jodas diciéndolo en voz alta, Bella» ¿Qué demonios estaba mal conmigo? Sonaba como un calenturiento adolescente. Eso no era aceptable. No iba a ser una de esas chicas que detestaba. Sólo era un hombre, un quemante, hombre caliente, pero un hombre después de todo. Lo trataría como trataba a cualquier otro.

—Esa es una buena pregunta. Bueno, ya que Jasper obviamente no me va a decir nada de sí mismo, ¿por qué no me cuentas tú un poco? —Los ojos de Edward se abrieron y su sonrisa iluminó la habitación. Se levantó y puso una silla en nuestra mesa, cerca de mí y se sentó. Sentí que mi cuerpo se ponía en alerta por su cercanía, cosquilleos recorrían mis brazos y de hecho tenía la piel de gallina. Dios, era ridícula. — ¿Te importa? —preguntó, apuntando a su nuevo asiento. Uh-oh, ¿por qué me importaría sentarme junto al jodido Edward Cullen? La única cosa que me importaba es que no me estaba besando como Jasper besaba a Alice. Eso me importaba un poco.

Me felicité silenciosamente a mí misma por no decir eso en voz alta y sacudí la cabeza.

— Pienso que será más fácil así que estando al otro lado de la mesa. Ahora no tienes que gritar. — Me dio otra devastadora sonrisa y me estremecí. ¿Practicaba eso en el espejo?

— Así que ¿quieres saber de Jasper?

— Sí —logré decir, observando que él y Alice seguían comiéndose uno al otro.

— Alice obviamente dejó de lado varios detalles pertinentes cuando lo mencionó. Como su nombre y profesión. Asumí que era un músico con un nombre como Jazz.

Edward soltó la risa más rica, hermosa y profunda que había escuchado y me aferré al borde de la mesa para no lanzármele. «No eres una de esas chicas, Bella. No puede saber el efecto que tiene en ti»

—Jazz… no va escuchar eso en los casilleros. Yo... ¿supongo que sabes que jugamos fútbol? —Parecía casi avergonzado por la pregunta. Eso era sorprendente, esperaba que estuviera engreído por eso. Tal vez había más por conocer de Edward Cullen que a simple vista.

Relajé mi agarre en la mesa y decidí dejar de actuar estúpidamente. En realidad no lo vería después de hoy, así que no había razón para descontrolarse.

— Sí, bueno, es mi trabajo saberlo.

Levantó una ceja y se recargó en su silla.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Soy reportera de deportes en The Republic.

De repente fue él el que pareció tenso. —Oh.

Comenzó a levantarse y puse una mano en su brazo.

— No estoy aquí por una historia. Honestamente. Ni siquiera sabía a quién estaba conociendo, ¿recuerdas? —Se relajó infinitesimalmente y se dejó caer en su asiento y renuente retiré mi mano de su fuerte antebrazo.

Pasó una mano por su cabello y me miró.

— ¿Qué es lo que cubres?

—En este punto nada mayor. Sólo he estado allí por dos años. Principalmente cubro deportes de secundaria y hago recuento de hechos. Cuando Alice me habló para que los conociera, estaba revisando tus estadísticas de pase por un artículo en el que Buddy trabajaba.

Se echó a reír. —Suena fascinante. ¿Aprendiste algo interesante?

Traté de no irritarme por sus palabras. Él tenía razón, después de todo, no era un trabajo para recibir un premio.

— Aprendí que sueles lanzar a Jasper 2.3 veces más en un juego que Fitzgerald.

Sonrió fugazmente.

— Entonces supongo que tendré que ver si puedo ver que Fitz tenga un poco más la pelota en nuestro primer juego. No puedo tener a ninguno de mis jugadores estrella enojados conmigo.

— Ninguno de ellos son divas —apunté.

Asintió.

— Un hecho del que estoy eternamente agradecido. Había rumores de que estábamos buscando a TO en temporadas bajas y yo… —se interrumpió.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté. Terrel Owens había estado moderadamente bien comportado en los Buffalo, pero ya había pasado su mejor momento y no sabías cuando su actitud lo volvería a hacer bien conocido. Nadie quería tomar una oportunidad con él.

— Nada de lo que pueda estar hablando, es todo —se encogió de hombros disculpándose. —No debí de haber dicho nada —En otras palabras, no debió de haberle dicho nada a una reportera. ¿Para quién pensaba que trabaja, para The Enquirer?

Puse mi mano sobre su brazo y sentí una cálida sensación de placer por sólo tocarlo.

— Te prometo, Edward, no voy a correr con mis jefes y decirles todo lo que me has dicho.

Puso su mano izquierda encima de la mía y casi comencé a hiperventilar por su toque.

— Gracias, Bella, aprecio eso. Sólo que es difícil saber en quién confiar y nos acabamos de conocer, así que…

— Lo entiendo —le dije. Todavía tenía su mano sobre la mía y todavía tenía la mía sobre su brazo. Sabía que debería de soltarlo pero se sentía correcto tocarlo. Era raro, pero me gustaba. Seguramente si él no quisiera mi mano allí no estaría prácticamente agarrándola, ¿cierto?

— No es fácil ser famoso, ¿verdad?

Sacudió su cabeza y me dio una sonrisa.

— No. No me malinterpretes, sé que es fácil para mí comparado con otras personas. Es sólo que apesta que no pueda ir a todos lados sin ser reconocido. Algunas veces olvido quién es el verdadero Edward Cullen —Eso era interesante. ¿Era diferente a ese chico que veía todas las semanas en televisión?

— Así que, ¿quién es él? —pregunté, asombrada por ir al grano.

— Yo… ¿No supuestamente hablaríamos de Jasper? —preguntó nerviosamente. Miré hacia el otro lado de la mesa y vi que Alice y Jasper permanecían aferrados uno al otro. Al menos seguían vestidos, aunque sólo Dios sabía que sucedía debajo de la mesa.

— Podemos hablar de lo que tú quieras —le aseguré. Claramente no estaba cómodo abriéndose a un extraño. Tampoco lo estaba yo, así que no iba a presionarlo.

Pareció aliviado y me dio otra de sus sonrisas asesinas.

— Bueno Jazz es un buen chico. Es divertido como el infierno, aunque suele ser algo callado y nadie ve ese lado. Tiene un gran corazón y te daría lo que fuera que pidieras. Es un buen oyente, el hombre que le guardaría secretos a su propia madre si se lo pidieras —Sonreí a su descripción. No parecía ser del todo el tipo de Alice, pero con sus tipos nunca había funcionado. Tal vez esta vez sería diferente. —Al menos, no solía ser muy demostrativo. Tu amiga parece sacar un nuevo lado de él.

— Es Alice para ti. Ella me ha hecho eso. No solía tomar las oportunidades en nada hasta que ella llegó a mi vida.

Su mano apretó la mía. — ¿A qué te refieres?

—Era increíblemente torpe cuando crecía. Amaba los deportes, pero era terrible en ellos. Siempre cayendo y raspando mis rodillas, torciéndome los tobillos y, en los peores casos, rompiéndome los huesos y algunas contusiones.

— ¡Eso suena duro! ¿Entones es por eso que escribes sobre ellos ahora? —preguntó, viéndome con interés.

— Bueno, sí, supongo. No lo había pensado de esa manera, pero seguro. No puedo hacer lo que amo, pero puedo escribir sobre eso. Es una forma de participar, por decir. —Estaba asombrada de que hubiera visto a través de mí tan rápidamente que ni siquiera lo había notado.

— Es genial que puedas ser parte de algo que amas, entonces —me dijo, acariciando mis dedos por encima de mi mano ausente.

— Lo es. —Su toque estaba haciendo cosas y no quería que terminaran. —De todas formas, había adoptado la idea de no tomar riesgo de ningún tipo. Estaba contenta con simplemente sentarme a leer un libro y perderme en mi mundo de fantasía, ¿sabes? —Asintió. —Alice no me dejaría hacer eso, ella me arrastró en senderismo por el bosque y expediciones. Incluso escalamos el Gran Cañón.

Me levantó una ceja. — ¿No es algo peligroso con tu torpeza?

Reí y sacudí mi cabeza. —Logré superarlo. Sólo me tomó veinte años —Su rica risa se unió a la mía y apretó mi mano de nuevo. —Aunque no es como si no estuviera aterrada de que regresara y me mandara a la muerte, pero aquí estoy.

— Sí, aquí estás. —Sus ojos se encontraron los míos y juro que sentí como si estuviera siendo atraída a él, como si su mirada fuera un tractor empujándome. Se inclinó hacia mí y su lengua relamió sus labios. Santa mierda, iba a besarme.

— Perdona —una voz pitona y chillona sonó, sacándonos a los dos del momento.

— ¿Eres Edward Cullen?

La mano de Edward soltó la mía y se giró para encarar a la dueña de la molesta voz, quien arruinó el que podría haber sido el mejor momento de mi vida. Quité mi mano de su brazo y miré a la perra que nos interrumpió. Ella era rubia, naturalmente, de un rubio platino y unos grandes bustos falsos. Sus dientes eran cegadoramente blancos. La odiaba de vista, lo cual era en realidad una ridícula reacción, pero fue instinto.

— Sí —respondió.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Les dije a mis amigos que eras tú, pero ellos no lo creían! ¡Soy Sandy! ¿Puedo tomar una foto?

Vi sus hombros hundirse y luché contra la urgencia de poner mi mano sobre él, no sé si para calmarlo a él o para calmarme a mí misma. Pero probablemente la última cosa que quería era que lo tocara enfrente de la rubia que claramente estaba coqueteando con él.

—Claro —cedió, dándole esa hermosa sonrisa que había sido mía momentos antes. Sentí como si hubiese sido golpeada en el estómago. Por supuesto que la quería.

Ella me miró y me tendió algo. Oh, demonios, no.

— ¿Podrías tomar la foto, por favor? —Quería lanzarla hasta el otro lado de la habitación, pero la tomé y asentí. Podía ser madura en esto. Podía también asegurarme de que su cabeza saliera cortada en la fotografía. La chica deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cuello y apreté mis dientes. — ¿Listo? —espeté a través de mi apretada mandíbula. Ella asintió y dos hermosas sonrisas iluminaron la pantalla. Tomé la fotografía y se la tendí rápidamente, esperando que se esfumara ya.

— Así que, Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo esta noche? —preguntó en una especie de voz seductora que me hizo querer bufar. Por supuesto no tuve suerte de que tomara la cámara y se perdiera. Tal vez debería de ser yo la que se vaya.

— Bebiendo con unos amigos —contestó, señalándonos. Alice y Jasper permanecieron ajenos, aunque ya no se estaban besando. Sólo parecían estar mirándose uno al otro a los ojos. Nunca la había visto así antes.

— Bueno, tal vez cuando termines, puedas llamarme y salir un rato. —Tomó una servilleta de la mesa y apuntó su teléfono con una pluma que parecía tener con ella. Zorra.

— Hum, sí, bueno no lo sé, tengo que prepararme para el juego. — Murmuró, tomando la servilleta de su mano y doblándolo. Por supuesto que iba a tomar el número. Típico. Ella no estaba interesada en conocer al 'verdadero Edward Cullen', pero a él no parecía importarle, ¿verdad?

— Yo puedo prepararte. —Ronroneó ella. En serio, me iba a poner enferma si se quedaba otro minuto más. Edward le lanzó esa sonrisa y guardó la servilleta en su bolsillo. No sabía de quién estaba más decepcionada; de él o de mí pensando que era diferente. ¿No había aprendido nada saliendo con James? Yo, Bella Swan, era una idiota.

La zorra regresó con sus amigos, presumiendo de su futura cita con Edward Cullen. Se giró hacia mí y sonrió.

— ¿En dónde estábamos? —Preguntó, alcanzando mi mano. ¿Iba en serio? ¿Realmente pensaba que quería besarlo después de que había hecho planes para follar a otra chica más tarde?

— No estábamos en ningún lado. —Le dije fríamente.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y me miró confundido.

— ¿Qué? Siento que nos hayan interrumpido. Pasa muy seguido, desafortunadamente. Realmente me gustaría escuchar más de ti. —Su voz decayó, sonando muy seductora. Me estaba dando su voz sexual después de haber tomado el número de otra chica. Tal vez pensaba que me les uniría para sexoescapadas. Idiota.

— Estoy segura de que pasa, Edward —Mi voz podría haberle dado un gélido mordisco. —No estoy interesada en seguir hablando de mí. Pero tal vez podríamos hablar de ti.

Parecía desconcertado mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello de nuevo.

— Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

— ¿Qué se siente ser el soltero más perseguido en Arizona? ¿O ya es todo el país? —pregunté ácidamente, fingiendo una sonrisa. Seguramente me veía ridícula, pero no me importaba.

— Bella, ¿por qué me estás preguntando eso? ¿Es por esa chica? No fue nada. —Por supuesto que no fue nada, sólo una típica noche en la vida de Edward Cullen. Claramente imaginé la conexión que sentí hacia él.

— Por supuesto que no. —Contesté, tratando de sonar aburrida. —Estaba pensando que quizá eso podría hacer una historia de ti. Olvida las estadísticas; esto es lo que los lectores en realidad quieren saber. —Hice un show de buscar en mi bolsa y sacar mi grabadora digital. La miró boquiabierto y luego me miró a mí.

— Entonces, ¿sólo pretendías estar interesada en mí por una historia? ¿Todo ese rollo de quién es verdadero Edward Cullen fue un show? —Tenía las agallas de sonar herido cuando yo era la que estaba herida.

—Sí —le dije, soltando una risita. No le iba a dejar saber que me había atrapado. ¿Qué había pensado?, ¿que alguien como él iba a querer a alguien como yo? Sólo se reiría si supiera.

Se alejó de la mesa y paró abruptamente.

— Tengo que irme —por supuesto que tenía que irse, tenía una noche de sexo que atender con la muñeca Barbie. —Alice, fue un gusto conocerte. Jas, te veo en la mañana. —Ellos nos miraron, finalmente.

— ¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Jasper sorprendido. —Pero pensé… —se cortó, mirándonos a mí y a Edward. Lo que fuera que vio lo detuvo de terminar de decir lo que quería decir. —Bien, te veo luego —Edward asintió y desapareció. ¿Por qué me sentía tan vacía ahora que se había ido? Quería que se fuera. No era nada más que un mujeriego.

— Jazzy, ¿puedes traerme otra bebida? —le pidió Alice.

Asintió y se paró. —Bella, ¿puedo traerte algo?

— Sí, me gustarían cuatro tragos de tequila, por favor. —Mi noche había pasado de increíble a mierda total, en el parpadeo de un ojo, y me quería sentir bien de nuevo. Jasper levantó una ceja, pero fue a traer las bebidas.

— Bella, ¿qué pasó? Parecía que ustedes dos se estaban llevando muy bien. —Alice tiró de mi brazo.

— ¡Cómo si lo hubieras notado! ¡Estabas enroscada en Jasper!

Suspiró y sacudió su cabeza.

— Sí, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera poniéndote atención. Estaban disfrutando de su compañía, así que decidí dejarlos hablar. Él es hermoso y tienen en común el fútbol. Parecían estar absortos en el otro. ¿Qué sucedió?

— Lo que pasó es que tomó el teléfono de otra chica después de que tuvimos un momento —respondí gruñendo, poniendo mi cabeza en mis manos. No quería hablar de ello, sólo quería emborracharme y olvidar que había sido lo suficientemente estúpida para pensar que Edward Cullen podría quererme.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron. — ¿Lo hizo? ¡Eso es terrible! No pensaba que fuera así. Por todo lo que Jasper me ha dicho…

— Bueno, ellos son amigos y estoy seguro de que no le va a decir a su novia que su mejor amigo es un mujeriego—le informé gélidamente.

—Bella, lo siento. Realmente pensé que se estaban llevando muy bien. Debí de haber prestado más atención —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y pasé un brazo alrededor de ella.

— No es tu culpa, Alice. También pensé lo mismo. Debí de haberlo previsto.

— No todo chico es como James, Bella—me dijo gentilmente.

— Lo sé, Alice. —No quería meterme más a fondo y afortunadamente Jasper apareció con nuestras bebidas. Tomé el primer trago y sentí la calidez recorrer mi cuerpo. Cosquilleaba, recordándome cómo se sentía cuando me tocaba. Me tomé otro trago. —Alguien tendrá que llevarme a casa esta noche —les dije, sintiéndome mejor mientras el alcohol se movía en mi cuerpo. No había comido nada hoy y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera en coma.

— Jasper vive cerca. Llevaré tu auto allá y las dos pasaremos la noche allí, ¿bien? —preguntó Alice.

— Bien por mí, una fiesta en casa de Jazzy. —Me tomé otro trago y les sonreí. Estaba comenzando a sentirme bien. ¿Edward quién? Me removí en mi silla y mi tobillo rozó con algo debajo de la mesa. ¿Qué era eso?

Me incliné y mis dedos sintieron algo suave. Lo levanté del suelo. Era sólo una servilleta. La puse sobre la mesa y fue allí cuando lo noté. No era cualquier servilleta. Era la servilleta que la chica que la había dado a Edward. No la había guardado en su bolsillo, después de todo, la tiró al suelo. Sí, era una idiota gigante.

— Alice, lo jodí enormemente.

 **Edward POV**

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Esas palabras seguían en mi cabeza mientras hacía mi camino por el club. La sala VIP del club había estado silenciosa, pero fue un caos una vez que crucé las puertas. Las personas estaban gritando mi nombre y, aunque usualmente sonreiría y haría un gesto, esta vez sólo mantuve mi cabeza baja y seguí moviéndome. Quería irme a casa y descubrir cómo esta noche había pasado de ser completamente correcta a completamente mal.

Le di al valet mi boleto e ignoré al grupo de chicas que me había seguido afuera del club. Saqué mi teléfono y pretendí estar en una llamado, así ellas no tratarían de hablarme. No funcionaba siempre, pero a veces alejaba a algunas de las más persistentes fans. Mantuvieron su distancia, mucho mejor para mi alivio. Inhalé profundamente cuando el Mercedes se detuvo enfrente de mí. Me metí a mi auto e hice el corto camino a casa, todo mientras repetía la noche en mi cabeza y trataba de averiguar qué había pasado.

Bella había sido un soplo de aire fresco durante toda la noche. Ella había mascullado esa cosa sobre mis dedos, lo cual me confundía todavía, pero entonces pareció recuperarse de lo que le estaba pasando y tuvo una conversación conmigo. Ella era brillante, hermosa e interesante. Me trató como un chico normal en vez de una celebridad y eso era una rareza. Entonces sólo estuvo ella… era tan interesante. Esta chica amante de los deportes no podía jugar, así que decidió escribir sobre eso en su lugar. Clamaba ser aburrida y aun así estructuró que dejó que su amiga la arrastrara a esas aventuras. Amaba a Alice, eso había sido muy claro. En vez de presionarme a hablar de mí mismo, lo cual la mayoría de las mujeres hacía, quiso hablar de Jasper.

Y entonces estaba toda esa cosa eléctrica que había entre nosotros dos. Cuando tocó mi brazo, sentí como si hubiese sido electrocutado, menos el agudo dolor. Y había pasado antes, gracias a Emmett y sus estúpidas bromas, así que sabía lo que se sentía. Nunca había tenido una mujer que me hiciera sentir de la manera en que ella hizo en cuestión de momentos. Y entonces todo se había jodido gracias a esa rubia tonta que llegó.

No soy un idiota, noté rápidamente que Bella estaba molesta por esa chica. Pensé que dándole la foto, se iría rápidamente y Bella y yo podríamos asumir nuestra conversación. O… bueno, lo que sea que fuera a pasar. Había estado a cinco segundos de besarla y pareció que ella me iba responder antes de que ella apareciera. No es como si hubiese esperado que quisiera besarme después de eso, pero tampoco esperaba que me rechazara de esa manera.

Y ahora me preguntaba si había estado jugando conmigo. ¿Era la dulce mujer, algo torpe, con la que había estado hablando sólo un acto? No sería la primera vez que una periodista trataría de engañarme en algún lugar. Pero era la primera vez que me molestaba realmente, porque la encontré tan atractiva. Era realmente hermosa, especialmente cuando se sonrojó después de su comentario sobre mis dedos. Sus ojos chispearon con humor e inteligencia y su cuerpo en ese apretado vestido negro… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué esa chica tuvo que llegar?

Debería de estar agradecido, porque si Bella me estaba usando para una historia… habría tenido una muy buena. Iba a besarla por el amor de Dios ¿y quién sabía que podría pasar después de eso? Sentí la urgencia de dejarla entrar, dejar que me conociera, sólo un minuto después de sentarme con ella. ¿Qué tipo desastre hubiera sido si ella solamente me estaba utilizando para beneficio suyo? Nunca había confiado en una chica tan rápidamente y por supuesto, la primera vez que lo hice, fue muy malo. Nunca más.

Aparqué en mi lugar en el garaje y me subí al elevador, presionando el botón para el noveno piso. Tenía un pent-house cerca del estadio porque así era más sencillo. No tenía tiempo para una casa y un jardín, aunque algunas veces los ansiaba. Este moderno edificio era conveniente para Edward Cullen, mariscal de campo. No era nada más que práctico.

La primera cosa que hice después de abrir mi puerta y dejar las llaves en la mesa de café, fue sacar mis zapatos de mis pies y tomar otra cerveza. Me senté en el sillón y comencé a cambiar de canales. Podría ver después de todo una película, ya que la noche había terminado abruptamente. Sólo estaba tratando de alejar mi mente de cierta morena.

Ella había sido tan hermosa, aun cuando estaba enojada y me dio el cortón. Estaba atónito cuando sacó esa grabadora. ¿Realmente estaba allí por una historia? No había parecido así y realmente era bueno leyendo a las mujeres. Pensé que estaba genuinamente tratando de conocerme. Joder… ¿por qué las mujeres eran tan confusas? Es por eso que era más fácil quedarse en relaciones con chicas locas como Tanya. Sí, ella estaba demente, pero al menos siempre sabía lo que quería de mí.

Todo había estado tan bien hasta que esa chica vino y entonces, ya no lo estuvo. ¿Tal vez sólo había estado celosa? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Podría en serio pensar que estaba interesado en esa chica plástica después de haber estado sentado con ella haciéndome sentir increíble? Vivo… eso era. Ella podía hacerme sentir como me sentía cuando estaba en el campo de fútbol. Todo en ese momento se alentó y podía sentir mi propio latido. Estaba enfocado en mi objetivo y era como si mi único propósito de vida fuera sacar ese balón de mi mano. Me pregunté cómo se sentiría Bella al estar siendo comparada con esto, pero sospechaba que lo entendería. Ella podría ser la única mujer que podría hacerlo y ahora ya no estaba.

Aunque tenía que irme, antes de que dijera o hiciera algo estúpido. Si ella estaba detrás de una historia, necesitaba alejarme de ella. Y si no lo estaba… entonces probablemente me perdí de algo grandioso porque dejé que una tonta arruinara nuestra noche. Pero si Bella no podía manejar eso, entonces no podía estar con ella de todas formas. Pasaba todo el tiempo. No podía exactamente salir con ella en la privacidad de mi apartamento ¿o sí? En realidad la idea era apetitosa, pero era inútil pensar en eso. Terminó antes de que pudiera comenzar.

¿Qué me hacía sentirme tan triste? Había estado con una chica por unas horas, pero se había metido debajo de mi piel en una mayor manera. ¿Por qué todo no podía ser simple? ¿Por qué no podía ser un chico normal interesado en una chica y tener una tarde para conocerla? ¿Y por qué estaba aquí sentado sintiendo lástima por mí cuando debería de estar concentrándome en el juego?

Me enfoqué en la pantalla y me encogí en simpatía cuando Peyton Manning tomaba un gran golpe de Will Smith. Arruinó su hombro con eso, aunque no se salió del juego. Vi cuando se encogió cuando rodó parándose y sus lanzadas a partir de allí fueron un poco chuecas. Los anunciadores no lo notaron, pero yo sí. Si hubiera notado algo más esta noche.

Y entonces allí estaba, de nuevo en mi cabeza. Maldición. Joder. Estoy libre de mujeres y me quedaré de esta manera. La vida es más fácil. Apagué la televisión y me fui a mi habitación, quitándome mi camiseta y mis pantalones y deslizándome en mi cama. Tenía un juego para el cual prepararme y no necesitaba la distracción de morenas y ojos de cordero. Bella no sería nada más que un borroso recuerdo mañana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autora del fic:Nolebucgrl**

 **Traducido por:Guadi-top16**

 **Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa**

 **Fanfiction addiction (Twilight)**

Los golpes no se detenían. Traté de enterrar la cabeza en la almohada, pero aun así aquello no parecía amortiguar el ruido. Gemí y me giré de repente, sólo para notar que ya no había nada debajo de mí y que mi culo estaba golpeando el suelo con un ruido sordo ¿Qué carajos? ¿Dónde estaba? No quería abrir los ojos para ver, pero ya que los golpes continuaban no tenía otra opción. Iba a acallar cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo ese ruido infernal, y esperaba que fuera de manera permanente.

Abrí los ojos y miré alrededor, pero aun así estaba malditamente oscuro por lo que no podía ver mucho de nada. Parecía que había caído de un sofá ¿Por qué demonios estaba durmiendo en el sofá? Me empujé a mí misma para levantarme y supe al instante que no era mi sofá. Este era mucho más suave. No era de extrañar que me hubiera dormido en él.

Los golpes continuaban, y finalmente me di cuenta de que provenían de la puerta principal ¿Quién diablos podría venir a esta hora de la mañana? Maldición, el amanecer todavía ni se asomaba, todavía estaba todo oscuro. Mi cabeza me estaba matando y los golpes no lo estaban haciendo mejor. Fui hasta la puerta lo mejor que pude.

— Maldita sea. — Dije mientras me golpeaba con una silla. Mi espinilla tendría un feo hematoma más tarde. Me aferré el respaldo de la silla mientras los golpes continuaban ¿Quién diablos llamaría tan insistentemente durante todo el tiempo que me tomó despertar y encaminarme hacia la puerta? Algún desconsiderado imbécil, eso sería. Él o ella iba a conseguir una mordida una vez que recordara como abrir la puerta.

Busqué a mi manera la cadena de seguridad y el perno con el pasante, para luego, finalmente, abrir la puerta haciendo una mueca de forma automática a la luz proveniente del pasillo. Claramente yo no estaba en una maldita casa ¿Estaba en un hotel? ¿Qué había hecho la noche anterior? Miré tratando de ver quién era el que estaba delante de mí, pero realmente no era capaz de concentrarme aún. Me froté los ojos y traté de mirar otra vez, encontré un pecho. Oh, mierda, yo sabía de quién era ese pecho... Todo me inundó de nuevo, el hormigueo tras su toque, el filtreo, el casi beso, el número de teléfono y la grabadora digital ¿De verdad Dios eres tan malditamente cruel? ¿Dejaste que él me viera en las mejores luces tras mi pasada noche, cuando lucía tan bien y luego lo dejas que me vea ahora tan físicamente mal? Encantadora ¿Qué tenía puesto? Una camiseta andrajosa y unos calzoncillos.

Jasper, ahí es donde estaba. En su casa… o condominio, supongo. Y al parecer, Edward estaba aquí también, despertándome en el medio de la noche por alguna desconocida razón. Tal vez él quisiera llamarme perra y romper mi grabadora.

— ¿Bella?—preguntó con incredulidad. Yo suspiré al escuchar su voz de nuevo, probablemente por última vez después de haber reaccionado de manera tan exagerada la noche anterior. Sin embargo, si yo iba a sufrir la humillación de que me viera como basura, por lo menos debería de ser capaz de contemplar su perfección una última vez. Finalmente quité mis ojos de su pecho y miré hacia arriba… era al menos un pie más alto que yo mientras que yo ya estaba en mis talones.

Él me miró con una expresión que no supe descifrar en su rostro ¿Irritación? ¿Disgusto? ¿Odio? ¿Los tres? Sus ojos verdes se redujeron, deteniéndose en mi aspecto, sin duda, aterrador. Levanté la mano e hice una mueca al sentir el enredo en mi pelo. Sí, definitivamente, mi peor momento. El karma es una perra y volvía a estar sobre mí de gran manera por mi comportamiento con él.

Él me miraba expectante y me di cuenta de que aún no había respondido todavía.

— Sí soy yo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, en medio de la noche?—pregunté a su vez en forma de ronco graznido, que debe de haber entendido porque sus labios temblaron un segundo antes de calmarse.

— No es en medio de la noche. Son las 6 AM. — ¿Y eso lo hacía una mierda mejor? Yo no tenía que levantarme hasta las 10 como mucho, ya que esta noche estaría trabajando. Uf, el trabajo. Y allí estaba Edward Cullen, estrella jugador de fútbol, completamente despierto ¿Listo para salir a las 6 AM?

— Sabía que tenías una buena ética de trabajo, pero maldita sea. Esto es una locura ¿Qué estás haciendo golpeando en la puerta de Jasper a las 6am?

Él levantó su ceja hacia mí.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo tú en lo de Jasper a las 6 am?

— Tener un caliente trío con él y Alice, por supuesto ¿Tú que crees? — Esa fue buena Bella. Sé una perra otra vez ¿No había votado por las disculpas ayer a la noche por llegar a este tipo de conclusiones? Pues sí, lo hice, pero probablemente me la salté justo cuando él me veía en la ropa de Jasper luciendo como una muerta recalentada.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Bueno maldita sea, eso fue duro. Él se dio cuenta de que parezco una mierda pero que me veía bien la noche anterior. No había ninguna razón para suponer que Alice y Jasper quisiera que me uniera a ellos en su cama ¿Verdad?

— ¿De qué demonios te ríes?—susurré.

Dejó de reírse y puso sus manos en los bolsillos, atrayendo a mis ojos a lo que llevaba puesto. Mierda. Veía una camisa negra, ajustada por los músculos que cubría, y que mostraba su cuerpo a la perfección dejando unos magníficos brazos al descubierto. Perfectamente definidos, brazos bronceados… En realidad sentí mi mano levantándose a tocar uno por lo que la tiré bruscamente hacia atrás. ¿Qué andaba mal en mí? También llevaba pantalones cortos, mostrando unas piernas igualmente bronceadas y tonificadas debajo. Bueno, ya que esta iba a ser mi última interacción con él, al menos iba a disfrutar la vista.

— Lo siento, yo solo… la forma en que estaban ayer por la noche Alice y Jasper, no puedo imaginar que incluso notaran que estabas en la cama con ellos. — Bueno me estaba ganando un insulto. Y por desgracia, lo más probable es que fuera completamente cierto. Pero era de mala educación señalarlo.

— Sucede que soy muy buena en la cama. Los dos hubieran notado si hubiera estado ahí. —Maldita sea ¿Dónde estaba mi filtro? Edward miró hacia abajo y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Muy suave Bella. Tú tienes los dedos largos y yo soy buena en la cama. Vamos a ver si podemos combinar ambas cosas y hacer un poco de magia ¿Por qué no? Dios.

Murmuró algo que no pude entender pero sí oí "Seguro lo harían". Por supuesto, dudaba de mí. Estaba siendo ridícula ¿Por qué tenía que verlo de nuevo? Debería haber sido capaz de tomar un bolígrafo y escribirle una carta bien redactada para que Alice y Jasper se la entregaran y todo hubiera estado bien con eso. Pero no, allí estaba él, con el aspecto de modelo de ropa deportiva, riéndose de mi falta de habilidad en el dormitorio. Realmente no había un Dios. Bueno, Bella, es el momento de aguantarse. Y hablando de aguantarse, él parecía condenadamente sabroso ¡Oh, no, no voy a hacer esta mierda otra vez! Era hora de actuar como una mujer normal de veinticuatro años de edad, y no como una hormonal de dieciséis, chico.

— Olvida que he dicho eso. Oye Edward no sé porque estás aquí, pero…

Miró hacia arriba y me cubrió con esa verde y magnífica mirada.

— Estoy aquí para buscar a Jasper. Él no responde su teléfono y nosotros siempre hacemos un precalentamiento antes de la práctica.

— ¿Tú haces esto todos los días a las 6 am?—le pregunté con mi voz resonante de sorpresa..

Se removió bajo mi mirada interrogante.

— Bueno, no todos los días.

— ¿Y cuando él no contestó su teléfono, decidiste venir y aporrear su puerta durante una hora? —le pregunté.

— No conduje hasta aquí. Yo vivo en este edificio. — Bueno eso era un poco mejor, pero sólo un poco. — Y Jasper debe de tener su teléfono apagado por lo que vine a despertarlo para que levante su culo.

— ¿Por qué no le dejas dormir? Tú sabes que él estaba con Alice ayer por la noche.

Se cruzó de brazos y un mohín adorable apareció en su rostro. Yo quería morderle esos labios a pesar de mi irritación con él.

— No podía dormir así que pensé que él tampoco debería—murmuró casi demasiado suave para que lo escuchase pero lo oí, aunque a duras penas.

— ¿Y por qué no dormiste? — ¿Por qué diablos estás preguntándole? ¿Si ni siquiera es parte de mi trabajo? Me sentía como cuando estaba trabajando queriendo saberlo todo. Maldita sea soy una grosera.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y sentí un calor pasar a través de mí. Me estaba despertando en todos los sentidos esta mañana ¡Maldito sea!

— ¿No lo adivina? — Por supuesto que podría. Yo lo estaba molestando haciendo que se preocupara de que iría a escribir algo acerca de su vida de playboy. Probablemente había estado en contacto telefónico con su publicista y su agente toda la noche.

— ¿Estabas realmente preocupado de que fuera a escribir una historia sobre ti? — Todavía tenía que disculparme por eso, pero ahora yo quería saber que había en su mente.

— No. En algún lugar a eso de las 2 am llegué a la conclusión de que no parecías del tipo que lo haría, no a mí al menos. — Sus ojos todavía estaban en los míos y me sentí llamada por él, al igual que la noche anterior. De nuevo ¿Qué estaba mal en mí?

— ¿Qué te llevó a esa conclusión? — De verdad que era curiosa. El hecho de que yo estuviera en su mente me resultaba halagador, aunque fueran por las razones equivocadas.

— No lo sé—respondió mientras deslizaba sus manos en los bolsillos y cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro. — El instinto supongo.

— Tienes buenos instintos en el campo, — le dije y él se encogió de hombros. — También son buenos fuera de la cancha parece. — Él me dirigió una sonrisa, pero no la dejó en su rostro por mucho tiempo. La eché de menos, era ridículo que desde que lo había conocido hacía unas pocas horas, siempre hubiera estado enojada con él.

— Siento haberte hecho pensar que haría una historia sobre ti. Yo nunca haría eso. — Bueno, lo hubiera pensado si se hubiera alzado con la rubia enfrente de mí, pero no, aun así no lo habría hecho. Probablemente.

Él asintió con la cabeza, luego miró por el pasillo y luego a mí otra vez. Por Dios, de verdad era una grosera, lo había dejado a él parado en el pasillo una eternidad. Esperaba que no hubiera despertado a los vecinos.

— ¿Quieres entrar? — Todavía tenía unas disculpas por pedir y no dejaría que él se fuera hasta haberlo hecho. Alice nunca me lo perdonaría si causo algún tipo de conflicto entre ella y Jasper y el allegado mejor amigo.

Mi miró un segundo antes de responder.

— Claro, unos minutos.

Me hice a un lado y él entró rozando su brazo con el mío que causó que una sacudida eléctrica pasara por todo mi cuerpo. Era algo bueno que no lo volviera a ver después de aquella mañana. El efecto que él causaba en mí era… Sin precedentes… O como hacía que mi boca soltara las cosas más inapropiadas o mi cuerpo estuviera listo para atacarlo en cualquier momento. Era una locura.

Llegué a su derecha y presioné el interruptor bañando la habitación con una potente y dura luz blanca. "Uf", murmuré, a mis ojos no les gustaba aquella luz tan dura. La del pasillo había sido menos intensa. Edward se rió entre dientes y apretó de nuevo el interruptor, moviéndose para abrir las persianas de las ventanas un poco ¿Qué les parece? El sol ya comenzaba a subir, supongo que de verdad era de mañana.

Se volvió hacia mí.

— ¿Puedo traerte algo? ¿Agua? ¿Aspirinas? ¿Drogas? — Él era mi salvador.

— ¿Sabes dónde las guarda? —Edward sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí, por favor. — Desapareció y yo me hundí en aquel suave sofá. Me preguntaba si a Jasper le importaría que me quedara en su sillón para siempre. Era tan discreta. Escuché correr el agua corriente y el sonido me hizo querer meter la cabeza bajo el grifo para obtener un poco de alivio. Luego un vaso apareció frente a mí. Lo agarré como a un salvavidas y le arranqué de la mano las dos pastillas blancas que me tendía. Una vez más sentí aquel estremecimiento, pero en este momento era más importante tomar el medicamento y que me hiciera efecto que hace el efecto de su toque. Bueno…. Tal vez lo fuera. Era una decisión difícil eso era seguro. Me tragué las pastillas y las bajé con un largo trago de agua. Mi boca aun sabía a culo, pero al menos podría parecer normal cuando hablaba.

Edward se hundió en la silla que había a la derecha. Parecía estar echa del mismo material del sofá pero con las piernas de madera. Por supuesto que sí. Y por supuesto él se sentó en aquel objeto que me había herido. Le hice una mirada rara.

— Mira Bella…

— Escucha Edward…— Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Los dos nos miramos y reímos, lo que no le hizo ningún favor a mi cabeza. Parecíamos estar de nuevo sincronizados, en la misma forma en que habíamos estado ayer por la noche antes del incidente. Fruncí el ceño y le indiqué que siguiera adelante.

Se sentó de nuevo tamborileando los dedos en la cómoda silla. Él negó con la cabeza y murmurando entre movimientos nerviosos me cubrió con su mirada.

— No he hecho nada sino pensar en lo sucedido desde que me fui ayer por la noche. — Eso me sorprendió. Se suponía que había estado preparándose para la apertura de la temporada ¿No? Por otra parte, él había dicho que se había dado cuenta de que yo no iba a escribir la historia acerca de él a eso de las 2 am. — Y quiero decir, yo sé que las cosas cambiaron después de que la niña llegó a la mesa pero realmente no sé por qué. — Sus dedos recorrieron su pelo nuevamente. Dios era hermoso. Yo quería tocarlo. Pero aun así…

— ¿No sabes por qué? — Sabía que Edward no era estúpido. Se había graduado con honores de la USC en sólo tres años aun mientras jugaba al fútbol. Podría haber ido a cualquier escuela del país, incluyendo Notre Dame y Standford, así que de seguro no era ningún tonto ¿Cómo podría no saber? Tal vez fuera una especie de sabio idiota o algo así… Inteligente, pero sobre las mujeres ¿Era eso posible con alguien aparentemente tan experimentado como él?

Se removió en su silla y me miró un poco.

— Yo sé que te enojaste después de que aquella joven se acercó. Me deshice de ella tan pronto como pude, lo siento, me preguntó si podría tomarse una foto con nosotros y realmente pensé que era la mejor manera de deshacernos de ella.

— ¿Tú pensaste que yo me puse como loca porque ella le pidió tomarse una foto? —me reí de él, aunque estuviera en lo cierto. Yo me había puesto como loca cuando la chica le pidió que lo hiciera. Pero a su vez eso no era lo que me había convertido en la perra Bella.

Él levantó una ceja.

— Bueno, vi tu cara con todos tus dientes apretados, así que sí. — Hmm… Creo que no había escondido mi irritación tan bien como había pensado. Aun así…

— ¿Qué ocurrió después de la foto Edward? — Frunció sus eminentes besables labios.

— Me preguntó qué estaba haciendo esta tarde y le dije que estaba contigo.

Idiota. Rodé los ojos.

— Dijiste que habías salido con tus amigos, no específicamente conmigo. — Él simplemente no había dado la impresión de haber estado conmigo, juntos. Por otra parte, yo reaccioné como si lo estuviéramos. Por lo menos éramos idiotas juntos.

— Está bien. Es cuestión de semántica, pero estoy seguro que dije que salí con mis amigos. — ¿Ven? No era tonto. Acababa de utilizar la palabra semántica ¿Tal vez lo era sólo socialmente? Tal vez lo sabio en él no estaba tan lejos después de todo.

— ¿Entonces, qué pasó? —le pregunté con insistencia.

— Ella dejó en claro que quería que me conectara con ella más tarde y me dio su número", respondió.

— ¡Ajá! — Grité y me estremecí ante el estruendo que generó en mi cabeza. Él me hizo callar y miró a su alrededor con aire de culpabilidad. Alice podía dormir a través de una bomba, pero no sabía si Jasper sería igual. Debo tranquilizarme.

— Eso fue lo que me volvió loca Edward, no la imagen.

Él inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y me miró evaluativamente como si fuera un interesante experimento.

— ¿Te enojaste porque me quedé con su número?

— ¡Por supuesto! — Vaya creo que hablé demasiado fuerte otra vez, porque hice una mueca por mi cabeza.

— Pero, me fui a tu lado tan pronto como se fue, — señaló.

Me mordí el labio y encogí de hombros tímidamente.

— Yo no vi eso. Lo único que vi fue la aceptación a su llamada y tomando su número y luego volviéndose hacia mí como si nada. Y justo antes de que ella se acercara yo pensé…— me interrumpí maldiciéndome a mí misma sobre si continuar.

— ¿Tú creíste qué?—preguntó inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos. Yo quería acunar así su rostro e inclinarme hacia adelante para besarlo.

Suspiré.

— Bueno, es sólo que antes de que ella llegara, nosotros nos estábamos llevando tan bien que parecía que ibas a… ya sabes. — Él me sonrió.

— ¿Iba a qué? — Arrgg. No iba a contestar a eso. Me miró y se rió entre dientes

— ¿A besarte? —preguntó meneando las cejas hacia mí. Lucía ridículo y me reí con él.

— Tal vez. — Bueno, por lo menos parecía que estábamos en la misma página. Él no lucía rechazo ante la idea y tampoco se reía de ella ¿O sí?

— ¿Así que pensaste que pasé directamente de querer besarte a hacer una cita con ella, para luego intentar besarte otra vez? — Bueno cuando lo decía así sonaba bastante tonto. No me gustaba en absoluto.

— Tal vez—le dije otra vez.

Él se hundió en su silla y se echó a reír otra vez, golpeando sus largas piernas delante de él. Si me movía un poco, podría ser capaz de buscar el ángulo en sus pantalones cortos y ver… Detente, Bella. Ya sabes que quieres saber cuan largo es, prácticamente se lo preguntaste en el momento en que lo conociste. Suspiré, mi lado pervertido no se callaba...

— Bueno, entonces no me extraña, — dijo él riendo en voz baja. —Creo que estoy agradecido de que sólo me amenazaras con una historia. — Su entendimiento debería haber hecho que me sintiera bien pero no lo fue tanto. No debería de haber actuado así sin importar la razón. Él no era mío.

— No, realmente yo no tenía ningún derecho a hacerte eso—le dije. — Tú no me debes nada, yo perdí los estribos. Actué como si hubiera habido algo más entre nosotros de lo que en realidad hay y…

Se inclinó hacia adelante y puso su mano sobre mi brazo izquierdo. Sentí como si estuviera tocando un cable de alta tensión.

— No Bella, tenías todo el derecho a estar enojada. Yo estaba seguro de que me viste tirar el número y, honestamente, eso fue estúpido de mi parte. Es sólo que…— se rompió e hizo una mueca. — Esto quizás te suene egoísta como el diablo pero, es la pura verdad. Las chicas me dan sus números todos los días. A donde vaya, al menos uno se desliza en mis dedos. Al principio traté de darles la espalda, o les decía que yo no estaba interesado, pero simplemente, no funcionó. Se quedaban y discutían tratando de hacer caer mis pantalones proponiéndome cada vez más, me seguían a todas partes… Es más fácil tomar el número y hacerles pensar que tal vez las llame. Supongo que es un movimiento demasiado cobarde o bajo, pero, funciona. Yo ni siquiera pensé en como tú lo verías, y lo siento por eso. — Sus palabras sonaban con sinceridad y sus ojos hacían eco de su verdad.

— Te creo. Y es muy amable de tu parte decir que yo tenía derecho a estar enojada, pero no estábamos juntos. Y probablemente yo sólo haya imaginado…

— ¿Imaginar esto?—preguntó siguiendo mi brazo con el dedo índice. Sentí aquella sacudida de vuelta y me estremecí bajo su tacto. Asentí en silencio y observé sus movimientos por mi pálido brazo.

— ¿Así que los dos lo imaginamos entonces? — Su rostro se encontraba a tan sólo escasos centímetros del mío. Yo podría acortarla en un segundo y sacarle ese beso que jamás pensé en conseguir. Excepto por el hecho de que probablemente apestaba a tequila y que seguramente mi respiración atraería a un rinoceronte. No iba a suceder.

— Supongo que no, —respondí, inclinándome hacia atrás para no matarlo con mi aliento mortal. Su dedos índice trazó perezosos círculos en mi brazo y yo cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de su toque. Creo que realmente pensé que jamás volvería a suceder, y sin embargo, allí estaba. Tal vez estuviera soñando. Mierda, probablemente lo estaba, yo todavía estaba durmiendo y esto no era real. Bueno, también podría disfrutar de esto igual. Abrí los ojos y él todavía estaba allí, mirándome tan real como podría ser. Si esto era un sueño, era de los buenos.

Pasó el dedo por encima de mi mano y la apretó con la suya.

— Me dije a mí mismo que me lo imaginaba todo, sabes, —murmuró, —pero luego, ahí estabas, en la puerta de Jasper usando la ropa de Jasper y teniendo rabia por hacerte levantar de la cama. — Traté de retirar mi mano de la suya, pero él se rió y la sujetó aún más. —Y tú estabas siendo tan hermosa para mí como ayer por la noche cuando estabas tan perfectamente arreglada y vestida.

Solté un bufido.

— Vamos Edward, ¡Mírame! ¡Has salido con supermodelos y actrices por el amor de Dios! Yo no soy nada comparada con ellas. — Su mano apretó la mía.

— Sí, he salido con mujeres famosas, pero ¿Sabes qué? Ninguna de ellas me ha afectado en la forma en la que tú lo haces.

— No tienes por qué darme de comer entre líneas Edward. Es muy claro que estoy interesada, ya que he estado actuando como una novia celosa. — Él negó con la cabeza.

— No es una línea, Bella. Yo no he sido capaz de sacarte de mi mente desde que te conocí. Traté de ver a película de los Santos y no pude concentrarme por tu culpa. Puedo sintonizar como si nada cuando se trata de estudiar un vídeo. He estado en la habitación con Tanya despotricando y tirando cosas y no lo he notado porque estaba absorto con el juego. Nada rompe mi concentración. Al menos hasta que llegaste tú. — No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto. Una parte de mí se sentía halagada y otra, se asustó. Yo no quería arruinar su juego.

— Eso es…—comencé sin saber muy bien qué decir.

— ¿Está feo? —preguntó con una sonrisa triste. —Sí, lo está. Creo que fue sólo porque me sentí tan atraído por ti, pero después todo explotó y yo me decepcioné. Se suponía que no debería estar con chicas para el próximo año, esa fue la promesa que me hice después de mi última relación. Pero entonces te conocí y sentí como nunca me había sentido antes. Quiero explorar Bella. Es decir, si tú quieres.

¿Y por qué demonios no?

— ¿Por qué no? — Por lo menos me las arreglé para quitar la palabra 'demonios' de mi pregunta.. Felicitaciones por su moderación, Bella.

Él parecía incómodo y me apretó la mano otra vez.

— Bueno, por lo de ayer a la noche… Porque va a ocurrir de nuevo si salimos. Quiero decir, no es que vaya a aceptar un número delante de ti otra vez, consideremos que esa lección está aprendida, pero igual se acercarán, considéralo parte del paquete que viene conmigo. —Hizo una mueca. —No me gusta más de lo que aparentemente te gustó a ti.

Hmm, así que para salir con uno de los mejores hombres del planeta tendría que tratar con las proposiciones de otras mujeres ¿Valía la pena el agravante? Una mirada a aquellos preciosos ojos verdes y obtuve mi respuesta.

— Creo que me gustaría probar. Es decir, si quieres tratar con mis arranques ocasionales de posesión.

Sus ojos brillaron cuando sonrió.

— No me importa que seas una chica posesiva. Me hace sentir un especial, de una extraña manera. Aunque, puede que me sienta de la misma manera cuando un hombre se te acerque.

Rodeé mis ojos.

— Cómo si eso fuera a suceder, te lo garantizo, serán más los chicos que se acerquen a ti que a mí. —Se echó a reír pero no negó mis palabras. Naturalmente tendría que tratar con ambos sexos hablando de Edward Cullen.

— Por lo tanto, realmente no salgo los viernes y sábados a la noche debido a las prácticas y a los juegos ¿Tal vez pudiéramos hacer algo el domingo después del juego? ¿Sí quieres? — Él en realidad parecía nervioso, lo cual era bastante sorprendente y adorable al mismo tiempo ¿Alguien alguna vez lo rechazó?

— Me encantaría pero ¿Edward?

— Sí, Bella.

— Tú fuiste honesto conmigo sobre tu vida y el por qué tomó ese número y se deshizo de él de la manera en que lo hiciste. Siento que tengo que ser honesta contigo también.

— ¿Sobre qué?

Me mordí el labio y traté de retirar mi mano, pero él se mantuvo firme. Suspiré y miré su impresionante rostro.

— En la universidad salí con un chico que, bueno, él era lo que tú de Arizona.

— ¿Lo que yo de Arizona? ¿Qué significa eso? — Él parecía perplejo y yo quise besarlo, pero me abstuve.

— El gran hombre del campus. Él no era un atleta, pero era el presidente del cuerpo estudiantil y presidente de la fraternidad y el rey de las casas y todo eso. Sr. popular, supongo que se le diría. Y por alguna razón inexplicable, me quería, justo como tú. —Abrió la boca, pero yo sacudí mi cabeza para que no me interrumpiera. —Sí, sé que tengo problemas de autoestima, no necesito que me digas eso. Alice me reprende por lo mismo desde hace años. —Se echó a reír. —De todos modos, James y yo mantuvimos una clase de ley de medios juntos y nos llevamos bien, y me tuvo a sus pies. — Al igual que Edward Cullen y con mucho menos esfuerzo. Él se asustó como la mierda de mí.

— Salimos durante seis meses y pensé que era perfecto. Hasta que me enteré de que había estado durmiendo con varias chicas a mis espaldas. Probablemente fueran muchas más, pero yo sólo supe de tres. Mientras que yo había estado fantaseando con la graduación y conseguir algo en conjunto, él había estado durmiendo con una animadora, la tesorera de la escuela y una profesora. Él hizo un número de mí. — Soltó mi mano y me acarició la mejilla suavemente.

— Bell, yo puedo ser muchas cosas. Puedo ser un imbécil egoísta cuando se trata del fútbol. Puedo estar distraído y ser demasiado centrado en el deporte. Puedo ser sarcástico y molesto. Pero una cosa que nunca he sido, es ser infiel. Incluso cuando no era feliz en mi relación con Tanya, no la engañaría.

— Sé que es ridículamente pronto para hablar de todo esto, incluso antes de salir, pero me sentí como que tenías que saber por qué reaccioné de la manera en que lo hice. Te prometo que no voy a querer arrancarle los ojos a nadie el domingo. — Él me dirigió una sonrisa y me corrió el pelo de los hombros.

— Me gusta saber más de ti Bella. Y me alegra saber por qué te enojaste. Yo de verdad estoy tan acostumbrado a ello que ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, y lo que podría parecerte a ti. Lo siento por eso.

— Y yo siento haberte asustado con lo de la historia. Te prometo que nunca te haría algo así, incluso si le da pie a una tonta delante de mí. No soy así. — Me tocó la mejilla otra vez y sentí aquella descarga hasta los dedos de mis pies.

— No pensé que lo fueras. Así que ¿Qué tal si en lugar de salir a cenar el domingo a la noche y correr el riesgo de que nos corra un ejército de niñas, cenamos en mi casa?

— ¿Sabes cocinar? — ¿Había algo que este hombre no pudiera hacer? Se echó a reír.

— Sé cocinar alunas cosas, pero yo estaba pensando en ordenar algo, no soy demasiado ambicioso después de un partido. — Estaría cansado y molido como el infierno ¿Y él iba a sacarme a cenar? Me parecía ridículo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hacerlo otra noche?

— Sí estoy seguro. Si pudiera hacerlo esta noche, lo haría. Quiero una oportunidad para compensarte la mala primera impresión. — Mostró aquella sonrisa torcida y sentí aquella necesidad de saltarle de nuevo ¿A solas? ¿Con él? ¿En su condominio? Esto iba a ser peligroso.

— Pero no todo fue malo, — le dije. Yo había disfrutado la noche, hasta que la niñata apareció.

— No, no lo fue. — Me acarició la mejilla una vez más y luego la separó a regañadientes. — Tengo que irme. Parece que Jas va a llegar tarde ¿Necesitas que te dé un aventón a tu casa o algo?

— No, Alice condujo mi coche hasta aquí. Estoy bien.

— Eso he oído. — Me sonrojé al recordar esas palabras ridículas que había pronunciado en ocasiones anteriores ¿Qué pasaba si él quería que se lo demostrara? Se echó a reír. —Sólo estoy jugando contigo Bella. ¡Por favor! Nos vemos en la noche del domingo, ¿A las ocho? — Asentí con la cabeza y se levantó caminando hacia la puerta.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y me lo entregó.

— ¿Quieres programar tu número? — Sentí un aumento de calidez a través de mí cuando puse mi número allí.

— ¿Qué, no hay servilleta? — Él sonrió.

— No. El tuyo es un número que deseo conservar. — Tomó su teléfono y disparó una sonrisa. —Nos vemos en la noche del domingo. — Me saludó con una mano y se dirigió a los ascensores. Vi su muy buen culo hasta que llegó al final del pasillo y luego cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella. Mierda, yo tenía una cita con Edward Cullen. Un gran cambio de tendencia desde hace un par de horas.

— ¡Alice, despierta! ¡Te necesito! — Al diablo el sueño, teníamos que hablar. Alice salió bailando de la habitación cerrada vestida también con una camiseta y calzoncillos. Supongo que eso explica mi vestuario.

— ¿Estuviste despierta todo este tiempo?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! — Jasper le siguió fuera hacia la sala con el torso desnudo y vistiendo unos pantalones de chándal gris. Querido Señor. Mis ojos estaban en sobrecarga de tipos calientes esta mañana.

— Ella estaba sentada en el suelo con la oreja en la puerta, —me dijo con una sonrisa somnolienta. — ¿Supongo que Edward entró?

— Uh, sí, quería ir a hacer algo de ejercicio antes de la práctica. — Jasper asintió con la cabeza y entró en la cocina.

— ¡Te dije que no era un jugador! — Exclamó Alice. —Cuando dijo eso, de lo hermosa que habías estado ayer por la noche y lo hermosa que estabas hoy en la mañana, — suspiró. — Yo no sabía que él fuera tan romántico ¿No te dijo que era un romántico Jazzy? — Murmuró algo de la cocina. —¡Estoy tan contenta de que lo hayan solucionado por ustedes mismos! Estaba a mitad de mis planes para reunirlos de nuevo a la noche…

— ¿Así que fue un montaje? —le pregunté. Maldita sea yo, lo sabía.

Alice batió sus pestañas hacia mí.

— No exactamente. No, no lo era. Yo esperaba que los dos se llevaran bien. No lo planeé. — Jasper se rió cuando regresó de la cocina. —Cállate Jazzy.

— No estoy diciendo nada. Voy a vestirme y parto al estadio ¿Van a estar bien las dos aquí?

— ¡OH, sí! ¡Tenemos toneladas de cosas por discutir! — Le dijo Alice, corriendo y saltando a sus bazos que ya la esperaban. Ella le dio un beso demasiado íntimo y una palmeada en el trasero antes de lanzarse de espaldas al suelo.

— Ahora Bella ¿Qué vas a llevar? — Oh, diablos, allí vamos.

Jasper regresó con una camisa en esta ocasión, lo que fue realmente muy malo. Sin embargo, me hizo preguntarme cómo se vería Edward sin camisa. Lo había visto en los anuncios de antes, pero en persona sería aún más caliente. Necesitaba sacar aquel pensamiento de mi mente de inmediato. Sino quedaría una muy improductiva Bella.

— Estoy listo. ¿Quieres que le dé algún mensaje a Edward? — preguntó con una pícara sonrisa.

— ¡Dile que la próxima vez que él la vea en este grado de desnudez, será mejor que esté llevando su ropa! — Dijo Alice con una risita — ¡Y dile que tú me ayudaste a cambiarla! Eso lo dejara bueno y trabajando.

Jasper sonrió y le dio un beso rápido.

— Eso suena bien. Nos vemos más tarde damas. — Se fue y cerró la puerta tras él.

— ¿Tenías que decir eso Alice?

— ¿Qué? Está tratando con tu lado fuerte y celoso, ¡Es justo que esté igual!

— ¿Jasper no te ayudó a cambiarme verdad? — Alice me sonrió. — ¡Alice! ¿Lo hizo?

— ¡Hey, al menos él puede decirle de lo que se está perdiendo! — dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Cogí una almohada del sofá y se lo aventé.

— Muy bien ¿Me pregunto cuántos jugadores de futbol van a verme desnuda antes de fin de año?

— Creo que sólo uno más, — dijo con una sonrisa sabionda.

Sí, uno más sería perfecto.


	5. Chapter 5

Autora del fic: Nolebucgrl

Traducido por: Guadi-top16

Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa

Fanfiction addiction (Twilight)

 **Edward**

Me levanté demasiado temprano para mí cuando bajé a la planta de Jas. Había tenido la peor noche de mierda desde que habíamos salido últimos en el campeonato el año pasado, cuando en mi mente me quedé repitiendo cada mal tiro hasta altas horas de la mañana. Esta vez sin embargo, era una gran morena de grandes ojos marrones la que me estaba robando un merecido descanso. No podía recordar la última vez que una niña había logrado tener este efecto en mí… ¿Tal vez en mi primer año de escuela secundaria, antes de que creciera unos 20 cm más o menos? ¿Por qué diablos no podía quitármela de la mente?

Finalmente me rendí a tratar de dormirme a eso de las 5am yendo a sacar el culo de Jasper de la cama. Jas y yo solíamos ir a entrenar juntos, pero nunca me había presentado antes de las siete de la mañana. Pero había decidido que si yo ya estaba listo, seguro como la mierda de que él también se levantaría. Traté de llamarlo durante media hora antes de marchar hasta su apartamento para sacarlo de la cama. Técnicamente era su culpa de que yo no hubiera podido dormir en la noche, ya que Bella era amiga de Alice y él me había hecho a lo largo la etiqueta del apoyo moral. Aquí era donde había renunciado a esas mujeres y él va y me presenta una que se me había metido bajo la piel.

Había ido completamente preparado para hacer un gran comentario sarcástico y un gran puñetazo en el hombro cuando vi que abrían la puerta. Todos los pensamientos de hacer tal cosa quedaron acallados cuando la chica que, había estado atormentado mi mente toda la noche, estaba de pie delante de mí.

Por un breve instante, viéndole la ropa de Jasper, hizo que mi sentido común viera todo rojo, pero le di una patada a mi imaginación antes de que se pusiera salvaje. Yo había visto a Jas con Alice y yo sabía que todo lo demás desaparecía para él al estar con ella. Así que en su lugar, me centré en la mujer que tenía delante, en su cabello revuelto desenfrenadamente y en su rostro enrojecido por haber sido despertada de un sueño profundo. Probablemente no debería de haber parecido hermosa para mí pero, era ella. Yo casi había llegado al punto de asegurarme de que no era un espejismo, que mi imaginación la hubiese creado, tan cansado de mí que hubiera decidido burlarse aún más. Entonces ella hizo ese comentario sobre lo de ser buena en la cama y supe que ella era real, mi imaginación no era tan buena. Tuve que evitar tirarla sobre mi hombro y llevarla así hasta mi casa para probar que razón tenía en ello. Real, extraña, divertida y hermosa, una combinación letal y quería conocerla mejor.

Nuestra conversación había ido sorprendentemente bien y yo no podía creer lo idiota que era en no saber siquiera porqué a hice enojar. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que las chicas me dieran su número que yo sinceramente no pensaba en ello. Y mi última novia había encontrado divertido cuando las groupies se acercaban a mí, aunque yo pensara que era demasiado grosero o atrevido. A Tanya le gustaba todo tipo de atención, aunque eso no fuera realmente sorprendente. Ella nunca hizo problema por aquello y probablemente, de todos modos, no le importaría que se mantuviera lejos cuando le dije que Bella no era de mi estilo.

Me detuve en el centro de la formación y sonreí cuando noté que había sido el primero en llegar. Eso significaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad mientras trabajaba comenzando a sudar, y no dejaba de pensar en Bella. Tomé mi tarjeta de identificación y me fui a la sala de pesas, agarrando la toalla y haciendo mi camino con la barbilla hacia arriba. Comencé a hacer mis cincuenta flexiones, sintiendo el ardor en mis hombros llegando a la mitad del camino, era normal.

Luego, me fui a las máquinas de piernas y me pongo de cuclillas. Una mirada al reloj me mostró que ya eran casi las ocho y que algunos de mis compañeros aparecerían pronto. Que era algo bueno ya que no me gustaba estar en el banco solo. Podía hacer mi estándar de 250 libras sin necesidad de ayuda pero me gustaba trabajar a mi manera hasta las 350 y el entrenador me mataría si se enterara de que no había nadie allí para asegurarse de que no me dolía.

Acababa de sentarme con las pesas para hacer algunos estiramientos cuando oí una voz detrás de mí haciendo caer el maldito peso en mi pie.

— Heisman* ¡Buenos días! ¿Estás listo?

Un pie gigante me golpeó en la espalda y tuve que tomarme de la abrazadera para no salir disparado hacia adelante con todo y peso. Negué con la cabeza y comencé a rodar los brazos si siquiera volverme hacia la voz que conocía tan bien.

— Em ¿Cuándo vas a llamarme por mi nombre? — Lo conocía desde hacía tres años y desde hacía tres años que era cualquier cosa menos Edward. Sin embargo Heisman era el mejor…

— ¿Qué te pasa, oh, el más bello? ¿La revista People te llamó para decirte que sólo serían treinta este año? — Sí, eso… Por cada sesión de fotos y artículo de aduladores Emmet se encargaba de encontrarme un nuevo sobrenombre. Además de esos dos, estaban GQ, Cosmopolitan, Playboy (claro que cuando fue para Playgirl donde posé le dije que se mantuviera lejos), El bazar de Harper,… en lo que fuera, Emmet estaba en ello. Creo que estaba suscrito a cada revista que imprimiera una imagen solo para burlarse. No me sorprendería para nada.

Solté un gruñido y seguí levantando, sabiendo que él no necesitaría ningún estímulo para seguir adelante. Em se dejó caer en el banco de al lado y comenzó a bombear el doble del peso que estaba haciendo. Él era sin duda el jugador más fuerte de nuestro equipo y era enorme. Sus hombros tenían casi la longitud de la banqueta. Me sonrió al espejo frente a nosotros de ver como sus músculos se abultaban en sus brazos al levantar tanto peso. Él no se inmutaba para nada al estar levantando cien libras.

— Así que… leí que eres novio de Jessica Simpson… ¿Estás seguro que esa es una buena idea? Ella no llevó precisamente a la cima a Romo.

— Em, ¿Estás leyendo "The Enquiere" otra vez? Ya sabes que nunca he conocido a Jessica Simpson—. Tampoco era mi estilo. Las cabezas huecas no lo eran. Bella era jodidamente lista. Ingeniosa, sarcástica y sexy como el infierno.

— Niño dorado, ¿dónde estás? — Emmett agitó la mano por delante de mi cara haciéndome notar que me había quedado colgado pensando, negué con la cabeza. Él entrecerró sus ojos azul claro y ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha. — ¿Qué está pasando contigo? Acabas de hacer cuatro repeticiones de más.

Puse la pesa en el suelo y me encogí de hombros.

— Nada es lo que pasa ¿Puedes sostener mi lado del banco? — Emmett era un enorme entrometido y yo no estaba dispuesto a hablar de Bella hasta que no supiera si iba a algún lado, quizás ni siquiera entonces. Em era implacable.

— Claro, Heisman— Puse mi peso inicial en 225 libras y me coloqué debajo en la banca mientras que Em me sostenía la barra de arriba, cuando lo bajó hacia mí gruñí al realizar la primera subida.

— ¿Demasiado para ti, eh, Nancy? — Emmett formó sus hoyuelos echándose a reír. Un nombre de niña, miren que original. Rodé los ojos me puse al día con mi subida haciendo quince repeticiones y poniendo luego la barra hacia atrás, asintiendo con la cabeza para que él colocara más peso, sin embargo yo no iba a levantar mi máximo peso. Podía levantar 450 libras pero no quería o andaba buscando matar mis brazos dos días antes de nuestro primer partido.

Emmet deslizó los pesos y yo comencé a levantar otra vez mientras él seguía viéndome con interés ¿Cómo diablos sabía cuándo algo me pasaba? Era algo que se me escapaba. Yo era normal ¿Verdad? Tenía el mismo aspecto, haciendo mi mismo trabajo. Llegué un poco más temprano pero eso no era algo demasiado raro.

— ¿Dónde está Shaggy? — preguntó Emmett. Por lo menos no era el único que tenía apodo.

— Jasper tiene una nueva novia y ella se quedó la noche pasada, estoy seguro que llegará pronto—.

Emmett rió.

— ¿Una novia? ¿Whitlock? ¿Desde cuándo?

Me reí porque más o menos yo había tenido la misma reacción.

— A partir de ese desfile de moda benéfico en el hospital hace unas semanas, supongo. La organizadora era Alice.

— Hmm, bien para él ¿Ya la conociste? — murmuró Emmett.

— Sí, anoche en Axis. Ella realmente tiene algo. Me gusta.

Emmett se cruzó de brazos mirándome.

— ¿Tú fuiste a Axis? ¿Cuántas polluelas picaste? — Mierda. No debería haberlo mencionado. Tiempo de distraerlo.

— Ninguna. — Era verdad. Una había intentado buscarme y arruiné a la que yo quería que lo hiciera, así que técnicamente era 0 para la noche. Él no preguntó acerca de esta mañana.

— Alice llama a Jas, Jazzy y lo hizo modelo en su desfile de modas.— Le dije a Emmett accidentalmente a propósito.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás e hizo temblar la tierra cuando rió con fuerza.

— ¿Desfile de moda? ¿Ella lo llevó a modelar y esas mierdas? ¿Ha ido sin camisa y con uno de esos raros chalecos desgastados que siempre se ven en los modelos masculinos? ¿Hay vídeo? Tiene que ver un maldito video ¡Dime que sí hay hombre! —Sonaba casi desesperado con la última solicitud y me reí porque sabía lo vívido que Emmett se tomaba estas cosas.

—Alice dijo que sí hay y que me lo enviaría.— Emmett golpeó las manos con regocijo y murmuró algo sobre un cambio de película en el debut del juego con el modelaje de Jasper. Lo haría también; Em era el rey de las bromas. —Yo te diré cuando lo tenga—.

Emmett enfocó en mí otra vez y yo en silencio me felicité por desviar su atención antes.

— Sí, bueno. Eso es todo. Me toca a mí. — Limpié la mesa de trabajo de mi sudor y él se sentó comenzando inmediatamente a levantar las 350 libras que yo había estado utilizado. Por supuesto que sí. —Entonces ¿Por qué no te preguntó a ti, eres uno de los solteros más cotizados? Eres más bonito que Jasper. — Su voz ni remotamente estreñida cuando él hacía el esfuerzo de levantar la pesa de su pecho y empujándola de nuevo.

— Yo no estaba allí, —dije muy agradecido por ese hecho. Sabía que Alice me podría haber acosado hasta que caminara por esa pista, así que... Me pareció una de esas personas que no tomaban un no por respuesta. Tendría que enviar a mi primo otro regalo de bodas en agradecimiento por sacarme de la ciudad ese fin de semana. Jane fue un regalo del cielo.

— Bueno, eso lo explica todo. No te sientas mal niño bonito, estoy seguro de que te preguntarán muy pronto. — Él me sonrió juguetonamente mientras ponía la barra en su lugar y le cargaba más peso aún. Continuó con sus levantamientos al mismo tiempo que Jasper entraba en la habitación. Yo quería la bomba sobre lo que pasó con Bella luego de mi partida, pero no podía hacer eso con Emmett sentado allí.

— Hey hombre— le dije. Emmett fijó sus ojos hacia la izquierda y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio a Jasper caminando hacia nosotros en su vieja camiseta blanca y unos cortos pantalones grises de Texas.

— ¡Fabio! GQ me estaba preguntando cuál era la tendencia más caliente de la moda en este momento. Necesitamos tu experto asesoramiento. — Jasper me miró y quitó rápidamente su mirada luego de dedicarme una sonrisa torcida con sus ojos azules brillando. Estaba jodido. De ninguna manera iba a mantener a Bella en un secreto. Tanto dominar mis técnicas de distracción.

— Él dijo que todos los modelos calientes de Texas llevaban capítulos estos días ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Hacen de mi talla? — Emmett dejó la barra enganchada y se sentó dándonos una pícara sonrisa.

— No creo que hagan capítulos del tamaño de culo gordo, pero puedo mirar. Tal vez podrías comercializar una línea para ropa de hombres extra grandes. La llamaría 'A lo ancho'. — Respondió Jasper en un exagerado acento texano.

La sonrisa de Emmett se desvaneció mientras saltaba del banco y se volvía para estudiarse el culo en el espejo.

— Mi culo no es enorme. Es perfecto. Ya te gustaría tener un culo como este, con un poco de su forma. ¿Cómo podrías modelar alto con ese culo de torta que tienes? Dile a tu chica que yo modelo en su próximo show. ¡Voy a recibir muchos más aplausos que tú! — Jasper y yo nos reímos del cierto grado de indignación que sentimos en la voz de Emmet. Él no era ni remotamente grasoso y en realidad estaba bajo en su peso de lineman* típico. Emmett era 250 libras de puro músculo, mientras que la mayoría de los lineman estaban en las 300 y tenían una gran tripa acompañándolos.

— ¿Por qué te estás mirando el culo Em? ¿Rose ya no lo hace? — preguntó Jasper.

— Por favor, tú sabes jodidamente bien que si me fuera a hacer gay iría tras el niño bonito de aquí. Sería la captura de la década. — Emmett se trasladó a otra máquina y comenzó a levantar las piernas.

— No puedes tenerlo, ya tiene a una chica… Bueno, tal vez lo hace. Si no la caga de nuevo. —Maldita sea, el indulto no había durado mucho.

Las pesas sonaron cuando Emmett bajó el peso abruptamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿La mayoría de los elegibles ya no lo son? ¿Desde cuándo? — Él comenzó a levantar otra vez y luego miró con horror intermitente en su rostro. —Por favor, dime que no estás de vuelta con Tanya. No creo que pudiera estar tratando de nuevo con ella, y seguro como la mierda que Rosie tampoco. Pensé que le iba a perforar sus falsos pechos con un tenedor en la ceremonia de los premios del equipo. — Hizo una pausa y sonrió. —Aunque eso en realidad hubiera sido muy caliente—. Él no estaba bromeando. Ella y Tanya se habían odiado a simple vista. Tanya porque era una perra competitiva y no podía soportar estar cerca de la mujer que era igual, si no más, hermosa como ella. Y Rose porque no podía soportar a las mujeres con tan alto mantenimiento como Tanya. Rose era el mejor mecánico de la ciudad y podía hablar en todos los círculos alrededor nuestro cuando se trataba de coches o deportes. Decir que ella y Tanya tenían algo en común sería el eufemismo del siglo.

— No es Tanya, — gruñó Jasper cuando empezó a hacer sus propios levantamientos. Lo escuché desde mi propio trabajo, aunque me gustaría hacer algo más que levantar las piernas. —Nuestro chico se reunió aquí ayer en la noche con Bella, la mejor amiga de Alice y todo parecía ir bien hasta que fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para tomar el número de una bimbo* estando justo delante de ella. — Hice una mueca, pero no podía decir nada para defenderme. Había sido algo idiota.

— ¿Qué te pasa hombre? ¿Necesitas que te enseñe como elegir a una mujer? Está claro que voy a tener que enviar una carta al teen beat para prescindir del número del título de atleta con el que más querríamos casarnos. Tienen todo mal—. ¿Teen bate? ¿En serio? En primer lugar, yo no sabía que era una revista y en segundo, si la hay, mejor que no escriba sobre mí.

— Sí Em, realmente tengo que pedirte consejo. Como hacerle una llave en la cabeza no es la mejor forma de empezar una relación.

— ¡Hey! ¡Mi Rosie tiene espíritu! Tendrás suerte si esta chica Bella tiene la mitad del fuego que ella tiene. Mucha suerte. — Movió las cejas y yo sacudí la cabeza. Emmett se había comprado un Lamborghini el año pasado, una máquina preciosa que pronto chocó contra un árbol cuando en su viaje inaugural tomó una curva demasiado rápida. La grúa llevó su coche a Auto Body Rose, de donde Rose había salido en su mono de trabajo y dándole una mirada al coche le tiró a Emmett la llave que llevaba gritándole sobre el abuso del automóvil y en no saber cómo tratar a una dama correctamente. Sus buenos reflejos le habían impedido que se le estampara en la cabeza, logrando darle sólo en el hombro. Emmet se había enamorado al instante y se dispuso a demostrarle que él si sabía cómo tratar a una dama, por lo menos a una como Rose. En lugar de comprarle flores él le compraba las suscripciones de Car & Drivers y otra revistas y en un golpe de suerte había encontrado un clásico Vette del 69' en la necesidad de algunos cuidados. Ella había estado indefensa ante este tipo de ataque y han estado juntos desde entonces.

— Bella tiene un montón de fuego, — dije recordando cómo me había mirado y comenzado a disparar preguntas hacia mí para ver si había algo sórdido que exponer. En aquel momento había estado enojado, pero me daba cuenta de que ella se veía hermosa cuando estaba loca.

— Debo decir…— se rió Jasper mientras levantaba de nuevo la barra.

— Ella funcionó a su derecha en cada eje—Me hubiera defendido pero yo sabía que era inútil en cuanto Emmett se unió a la risa. Además, yo tenía otras cosas que descubrir.

— Entonces, ¿Qué diablos pasó cuando me fui de todos modos? — le pregunté.

— Bella pidió cuatro chupitos de tequila y siendo el caballero que soy, la dejé para que ella hablara con Alice. Después de unos cuantos shots ella encontró la servilleta con el número de la chica. Ella le dijo a Alice que se jodiera y le explicó su plan. Estaba demasiado borracha como para conducir así que Alice llevó el suyo y yo a ella sin ningún accidente. — Se rió entre dientes. —Ella se enamoró del sillón que eligió tu madre y no quiso dormir en la habitación de invitados. — Sonreí, había uno idéntico en gris oscuro en mi apartamento, y como a Jasper le gustó le rogué a mi madre que le encontrara uno. —Ella está bien hombre. Ella nos hizo reír toda la noche, hablando sobre rubias de mala calidad y deportistas egoístas. Ella decía a cada rato sin ánimo de ofender, cada vez que decía algo negativo cobre nuestra raza.

— Te tiene fijo. — Soltó Emmett tras una carcajada.

— Yo no soy egoísta. — Le respondí irritado por la acusación. Quiero decir, supongo que yo estaba un poco acostumbrado a la atención segura pero no era porque yo lo esperara, sino porque así era ¿Cómo era eso egoísta?

— Amigo, todos los deportistas somos egoístas, en especial sobre la materia. No estoy diciendo que estés fuera de ti por serlo. En realidad lo contrario. No lo pareces a pesar de que las chicas se te tiren encima. Tú siempre le hechas la culpa al futbol como una tarjeta de salida directa, y me siento lo suficientemente confiado con mi sexualidad para decir que te golpearía si fueras un portero de mierda. — Me reí al ver la expresión seria en el rostro de Emmett. Tal vez todavía siguiera teniendo chicas, pero dudaba que siguiera siendo como antes.

Emmett se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y a mirarme a mí y a Jasper.

— ¿Entonces, como lo vas a arreglar con esta chica? La tienes debajo de la piel hombre. Puedo decirlo por la forma en que anduviste por la zona toda la mañana y en la expresión de tu cara cuando Jasper dijo su nombre ¿Qué aspecto tiene de todos modos? ¿Está caliente? — Resopló. —Estoy bromeando, por supuesto que es caliente.

Fruncí el ceño, en realidad no me gustaba referirme a ella de esa manera, aunque fuera cierto.

— Ella es hermosa. — Le corregí y él tosió "Preciosa" detrás de su mano. Le di con el dedo y continué. —Ella tiene el pelo largo y castaño, grandes ojos marrones que parecieran ver a través de ti. Su piel es como melocotón pálido, muy bonito e increíblemente suave. Y cuando la toqué… Es como si hubiera pasado una corriente eléctrica entre nosotros, pero se siente bien. No sé cómo explicarlo.

— ¿Así que no es como la taser*, entonces? — Jasper y yo tiramos las toallas empapadas de sudor y mientras él tocaba una bocina yo lo sorprendí golpeándolo en la cara.

— Hey, el "Resacón en Las Vegas*" fue épico. Tenía que ver si era tan impresionante en persona y lo fue.

— No creo que vayas a volver a eso, — advirtió Jasper oscuramente, sin duda recordando el dolor terrible de los voltios de electricidad directos a su entrepierna. —Tienes suerte de que no sea un puto impotente ahora porque entonces tú lo serías también. — Jasper había tomado la descarga con la ingle mientras yo recibía un disparo en la cara, como en la película de Alan. Que no estaba tan buena. Ambos tirados durante unos diez minutos y adormecidos una hora más tarde.

— Si alguien fuera un Jesús gordo, ese serías tú. Tú deberías haber tomado los voltios con el rostro, — le dije. El hijo de puta nos había agarrado en el campo de tiro y disparado simultáneamente. Sabía que si obtenía al menos a uno, el otro volvería y así nos tendría a ambos.

— Ah, no te preocupes niño bonito, no hubo ningún daño permanente. — Él me dio una palmada en el hombro. —Ahora Shaggy, por otro lado, podrían haber algunos nadadores súper cargados después de aquel experimento. Es mejor que tengas cuidado con tu nueva chica. — Jasper le dio un puñetazo en el estómago pero no tuvo ningún efecto.

— Cuida tu mano. — Le advirtió. Lo último que necesitaba era a mi WR con un yeso en la mano para comenzar la temporada.

— Sí— dijo Jasper, irritado por no haberle provocado nada.

— De todos modos, —dijo Emmett, completamente ajeno al golpe.

— Tenemos que saber la manera de que vuelvas a congraciarte con Bella, quiero saber más; además de que estás completamente metido con ella, como cuando uno describe a un héroe en una novela de romance ¿Su piel es rosada y suave? Yo estaría preocupado por tu sexualidad si no te conociera mejor.

Nos fuimos andando de los vestuarios para ducharnos y cambiarnos para ir a nuestras sesiones de cine individuales con los entrenadores de nuestras respectivas posiciones. Nos gustaría en algún momento volver a trabajar juntos en algún juego.

— Hablé con ella esta mañana cuando fui a despertar a Jasper. La veré en la noche del domingo después del partido por lo que su ayuda no es necesaria. — Saqué unos nuevos pantalones cortos y una remera del armario.

— Es mejor que la lleves a algún lugar remoto, si no quieres más chicas arribándote delante de ella, — advirtió Emmett. —Estoy seguro que no eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para dar un número delante de ella pero, todavía la cagarías si te interrumpen constantemente. — Sería por eso que lo estaba evitando.

— La invité a comer a mi casa. No creo poder llegar a conocerla en un restaurant lleno de gente—. Emmett asintió con la cabeza.

— Eres muy suave, cosmo ¿Tienes a la chica viniendo a tu casa en la primera cita? Tal vez deberías de tomar lecciones. — Me ericé un poco ante la connotación de Bella en mi cama el domingo. No es que no me gustara la idea, porque sí lo hacía. Más de lo que querría admitir. Pero me gustaba, o pensé que podría hacerlo de todos modos y no quería precipitarme con algo físico. Siempre he jodido las cosas para mí, y Tanya es el ejemplo más reciente.

— Es fácil, no me voy a acostar con ella, —le dije irritado. —Ella es mejor que eso.

— Sí, y de seguro ella no quiere que dos jugadores la vean desnuda en esta semana, —qué mierda. Me di la vuelta y lo miré, y vi una gran sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara.

— ¿Qué coño has dicho? — Ella solo estaba bromeando acerca de los tres ¿Verdad? Ella tenía que, no de ninguna manera sería Jasper… No, simplemente no.

— Esto no tiene precio— se rió Emmett, mirando entre nosotros con entusiasmo.

La expresión de mi rostro debe de haber sido lo suficientemente amenazante ya que Jasper dio un paso hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza.

— No hombre, no es lo que piensas. Sólo que le ayudé a Alice a cambiarla. — Así que eso era mejor… Esperen, no, no lo era.

— ¿La viste desnuda? — pregunté con la voz quebrada en la última palabra. Tuvimos un buen par de ojos curiosos en el vestuario ya que muchos de nuestros compañeros de equipo habían llegado durante la última hora.

— Bueno, yo no diría exactamente desnuda. — Dijo él dándose golpecitos con el dedo índice en la barbilla como si estuviera absorto en sus pensamientos. —Vi un poco de esa piel tan pálida a la que pareces tan aficionado.— Mis puños se cerraron a mis lados y recordé que Jasper era mi mejor amigo y que no podía molerlo a golpes dos días antes del juego. —He visto un poco de encaje negro, que debo decir que se veía muy bien contra dicha pálida piel. — Un gruñido salió de mi boca y los ojos de Jasper brillaron de alegría. Emmett sonrió con anticipación. —Y ella es definitivamente muy buena besando. — Extendí mi mano y lo agarré por el cuello de la camisa. Él levantó las manos. —Estaba bromeando hombre. — Lo solté y él comenzó a reír. —En la mayoría. — Mi mano se alargó de vuelta, pero él se agachó a la derecha. Era un hijo de puta muy rápido.

— Quizás solo estuve caminando por el cuarto mientras ella le estaba quitando la remera por la cabeza. Nada más. Y ella me dio un beso en la mejilla cuando terminamos de vestirla, nada malo. — Me dijo con clara diversión en su tono. Luché contra la rabia que me surgía al saber a Bella siendo observada por Jasper. Sobre todo estaba irritado porque él hubiera visto más que yo de ella, pero él solo estaba cuidando de ella y eso es algo que no hubiera ocurrido si yo no la hubiera jodido en primer lugar.

Emmett estaba tirado riéndose a un lado.

— ¡Hombre, te has sacado! ¡Eso es genial! Yo nunca te he visto actuar así antes y menos aún con la reina de hielo. Esto va a ser divertido. Tengo que conocer a esta chica pronto. — Yo no tenía ninguna prisa por presentarlos, podría asustarla incluso antes de empezar.

— Cállate Em, — le dije, cerrando mi casillero yendo en dirección a las duchas. Que iba a ser una bien fría. La idea de una Bella denuda me afectó en todos los sentidos. El domingo por la noche no llegaría lo suficientemente pronto.

Los dos días siguientes pasaron volando y sin darme cuenta yo ya estaba de pie en la cancha con Emmett y Jasper, los capitanes de sus compañeros de equipo esperando el lanzamiento de la moneda. Hemos elegido cruz y ganamos el sorteo, la elección de ir en primera línea de defensa para poder iniciar el segundo tiempo con la pelota. Me dirigí a la línea lateral para ir a esperar allí al lado de Dave Anderson, mi entrenador de mariscales de campo, pasando por la primera serie. Nos guió a las tres primeras convocatorias de juego y luego tocaba de oído desde aquel punto, dependiendo de la defensa que nos estuvieran dando. Era consciente de la ovación de la multitud cuando la pelota arrancó, pero sólo era ruido de fondo mientras me concentraba en la tarea de esperar.

Nuestra defensa entregó un primer intento en un pase de Manning a Reggie Wayne, pero el relleno de Joseph Addai en el tercero y 2 en la serie siguiente. Hunter Smith llegó y pateó la pelota hasta la yarda 23. 77 para un tiro redondo. Me até mi casco y salí al campo, llamando a mis hombres como el pelotón. La llamada fue de un rechazo a Crowley dejando correr a Emmett. Se alinearon detrás de mí centro, Jeff Garrett, que tomó un segundo para el momento en que me permitió asimilar esto, aquí, aquí era donde pertenecía. Podía oler el césped y el sudor y sentir la emoción en el aire. La multitud gritaba recurriendo a las señales de manos en el lugar de mi cadencia, la dirección de Fitz y Pentecostés a los lados opuestos del campo inicial. La defensa, la lectura de todo este recorrido, se redujo de nuevo en la cobertura de ocho y sólo corrieron tres. Emmett bloqueado por Freeney y Crowley quién arrancó una ganancia de 9 yardas antes de que Kelvin Hayden saliera de su posición secundaria y fuera tras él.

Anderson me señaló un cambio, quería otro traspaso ya que después del primero tuvo éxito, así que le dio a Tyler el balón y lo convirtió en una ganancia de 2 yardas, detrás de su llamado. Mi ala estaba cerrada con Ben Cheney que tomándolo en un bloque de muerte a Freeney quien venía a través del extremo izquierdo dándole a Crowley sólo el tiempo suficiente para extender la bola más allá de la línea en primer lugar. La llamada siguiente fue una jugada de salida corta a Whitlock en el lado izquierdo, lanzándolo a tres metros haciendo que Juked su defensor nos arrancara otros quince. Fuimos al centro del campo y necesitaba por lo menos veinte metros para Rackers, solo así podría patear un gol de campo. No es que yo quisiera conformarme con un gol de campo, pero quería comenzar mi temporada de la manera correcta.

Otro pase entregado a Crowley resultó en una ganancia mínima de campo, en unos nueve segundos, el entrenador estaba listo para tomar las riendas sobre mí. Llamó a un parpadeo de cambios, le entregó el balón a Crowley y luego la arrojó de nuevo a mí. Pentecostés era mi intención, pero el receptor estaba cubierto por dos DBs así que nos registramos hasta Fitz en el lado izquierdo. Corrió dieciocho metros y estábamos oficialmente en el rango de gol de campo, aunque lejos.

Primero y diez de los 33 y los envié a Jasper en un patrón de sesgo, de corte desde el lado derecho del campo en el centro. Se necesitarían unos pocos segundos para desarrollar lo que tenía que hacer, así que debía mantener la pelota para uno un poco más largo que fuera cómodo, pero yo confiaba en Emmett, Cheney y Crowley para proteger mi lado ciego. "Blue 92, azul 92, 17, 23, 28, caminar," me cayó en la cadencia en su mayoría sin sentido, el número relevante sólo es el 23. Jasper corrió la derecha y luego recortó por la mira a la izquierda, por lo que la seguridad se congeló y comenzó a inclinarse de esa manera antes de dejar que la pelota vaya directamente a la mitad. Cuando fui liberado, tenía la sensación, ese instinto de que estaba a punto de recibir un golpe. Efectivamente, un cuerpo se estrelló contra mí y me derribó en el suelo. Mi primer hit de la temporada y fue un buen comienzo, me sacudió todo el camino hasta los pies. Me incliné lo suficiente como para ver la pelota lanzada verdaderamente y que Jasper estuviera allí para cogerla, con sólo Brackett para vencer a Gary. El día en que un futbolista pudiera cubrir a Jasper aún no se había visto y cuando éste tocó por él, corriendo sin tocar en la zona de anotación. Toma de contacto, los Cardenales. Me sonrió e hice caso omiso de la rigidez en el hombro cuando Emmett me quitó la tierra.

— ¡Buen tiro Heisman! —Él me dio una palmada en la espalda y fue golpeándomela durante todo el camino a la segunda parte, donde Anderson nos esperaba para ir a la siguiente serie y repetir lo que yo acababa de obtener, no importaba el éxito, siempre encontraba algo quisquilloso.

— Cheney estaba abierto para la comprobación de debajo de esa jugada. Pudiste haberlo utilizado como válvula de seguridad y salvarte tú mismo un hit. — Me dijo con su cara de popa gris ¿El hombre tiró una jodida sonrisa?

—Me sentí bien. — Le dije, y en una manera lo hice. El castigo físico que incluye el juego era un recordatorio de lo que era y lo que estaba haciendo. En todo caso, me molestaba y le daba más fuego al campo. Había sido mi culpa, Em contuvo a Frenney durante todo el tiempo que pudo, pero el hombre era una bestia y se había liberado porque yo tuve la pelota demasiado tiempo esperando a que Jasper se liberara. Estaba en mí, no en Emmet. Por lo menos yo había terminado mi pase. Otro segundo más y me habría despedido. Odiaba tanto ser despedido como hacer una intercepción.

—La próxima vez ve hacia abajo, — gruñó. Él me mostró varios agujeros que había notado en su cobertura y asentí con la cabeza, rodando un poco mi hombro derecho. El golpe me había picado un poco pero estaba bien. Tal vez estaba un poco estrecho. Vagamente escuché a la multitud gritando por la defensa y yo levanté la mirada para ver a Manning con los primeros chicos en la meta. Eso fue rápido. Pero para eso era Manning, el hombre era una máquina. Lanzó un fundido a la zona final que rebotó en la mano izquierda de Wayne y cayó incompleto. Addai ganó una yarda en el lateral y estaba en tercera y gol desde la línea de cuatro yardas. Manning se fue a su lugar haciendo gestos y muecas que le hacían parecer como si tuviera convulsiones. Él estaba tratando de sacar del juego a nuestros defensas por poco nadie le espetó el balón. Dockett cruzó a través de la línea como un hombre con una misión y puso sus manos sobre Payton justo cuando este lanzó la pelota, que se movió con él saliendo de la zona de anotación. Los Colts tuvieron que enviar a Vinatieri para patear un gol de 21 yardas que entró con facilidad. 7-3 para nosotros.

Tuvimos la siguiente. Tres y fuera era nuestra siguiente posición, porque derrotó a Fitz en el poste delgado. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo por la falta de una fácil conversión, pero no había tiempo para pensar en ello, porque Manning conectó con González en la jugada del pase largo y era 07.10 antes de que yo siquiera pudiera parpadear. Nos devolvió el balón a los 34 en una bonita corrida de Steve Breaston, mi tercer WR. Otro traspaso de Crowley anotó un aumento de 6 yardas y luego lanzó un pase a Fitzgerald a los potros 42. Crowley se llevó 3 en el traspaso y me lanzó una inclinación de Cheney para el primero arrojándola de nuevo hacia mí. Fitz estaba abierto por la cinco y le disparo a él en un momento de lanzamiento fácil.

14-10.

Medio tiempo fue una falta de definición en los planes de juego. Ajustar unas pastillas y un rápido masaje en los hombros. Tomé el campo después de la media y nos dirigimos por el campo como una unidad de reloj, nos comemos 11 minutos y terminamos con Crowley en un momento de aterrizaje.

21-10.

El cuarto quarter vio a Manning tratando valientemente de reunir a su equipo en un agujero 28-13 después de que Jasper tuviera un puesto en el otro flanco para otro touchdown de Addai lográndolo desde la línea de la yarda 8. Fuimos por la conversión de 2 puntos y lo conseguimos en un fundido de Wayne.

28-21.

Tomé la pelota a los seis minutos para el final y sabíamos que teníamos que ir contra reloj y obtener al menos un gol de campo. Manning fue mortal incluso a dos minutos para el final, así que tuvimos que utilizar el reloj del juego tanto como pudimos. Los Colts logran poner ocho en la caja y se la pasó a Crowley en nuestra primera llevándolos bien alineados, exactamente en la formación para la siguiente jugada. Yo corrí en la línea cambiando al campo de cinco a Cheney, él agarró y se llevó un extra de siete para el primer intento. Se quedó en el terreno de juego mientras los Colts no tenían tiempo fuera. Me tomé mi tiempo para volver a la línea y llamé a otro traspaso de Cheney utilizando cada uno de los veinticinco segundos antes de llamar a un retraso en el juego. Bueno. Hemos recogido otros dos en otro traspaso de Cheney y fue tercero y dos de los 47. Llamé a una pantalla de recetor abierto, lanzando la pelota a Breaston de 3 yardas en el primer intento.

El reloj marcó el aviso de dos minutos y di un suspiro de alivio. No había nada para hacer ahora. Después del tiempo de espera pasa a las manos de Crowley que logró como unos diez metros. El juego había terminado oficialmente. Final de 28-21. Había ido a parar a 302 yardas 17-23 en el día, no está mal. Mis compañeros se felicitaban unos a otros y dimos nuestros saludos necesarios para el otro equipo antes de regresar a los vestidores. Di una rápida entrevista lateral a Fox y finalmente estuve listo para irme a casa. Dejo que la emoción del juego me abandone y siento una emoción nueva afianzarme.

En sólo unas cuantas horas vería a Bella.

Yo había hablado con ella brevemente por teléfono una vez, pero no por mucho tiempo y no podía esperar más para pasar tiempo real con ella ¿Quién sabía que esperar de esta noche? Me dirigí a una ducha y me reí un poco cuando me di cuenta de que estaba más emocionado por verla a ella que por ganar el primer partido de la temporada. Eso me molestaba pero me di cuenta de que no lo podía borrar. Me di una ducha y me cambié. Corrí a través de las entrevistas post partido. Jas y Em, ambos me jodieron como la mierda por ella, pero de nuevo, no me importaba. Pensando en esta noche hacía que un cosquilleo se creara en mi estómago por la anticipación. Lo que sabía era que yo no quería hacer algo más que pasar la noche con aquella fascinante chica.

* * *

*Heisman: Se refiere al "Trofeo Heisman" premio que se otorga al mejor jugar de fútbol americano de los Estados Unidos de América.

*Lineman: En el fútbol americano un lineman o liniero es un jugador que se especializa en jugar en la línea de golpeo.

*Bimbo: Una chica atractiva pero poco inteligente.

*Taser: Arma de electrochoque.

*"Resacón en Las Vegas": nombre en Español (España) de la película The Hangover en inglés y ¿Qué pasó ayer? (Castellano).

Wikipedia.


	6. Chapter 6

Autora del fic: Nolebucgrl

Traducido por:Paulii Aguilar

Fanfiction addiction (Twilight)

 **BPOV**

Había algo surrealista en ver al hombre con el que ibas a pasar la noche en la televisión. Por un lado podía apreciarlo como atleta, lanzando espiral perfecta tras espiral perfecta, mandando en el campo, imperturbablemente calmado. Por otro lado, podía ver esos magníficos ojos verdes entrecerrados por la concentración, con la mandíbula apretada, un mechón de pelo agitándose con la brisa cuando estaba sentado en el banco viendo el juego con su entrenador y mariscal de campo, estaba increíblemente sexy. ¿Cómo podía ser una de esas personas y luego querer pasar la noche conmigo? No sabía ni siquiera cómo envolverme una toalla bien en la cabeza.

Lo intenté, realmente traté de ver el partido como si fuera cualquier otro juego, ver los ajustes en la línea, evaluar las formaciones, catalogar mentalmente las llamadas de jugadas… pero mis ojos siempre se veían atraídos hacia él. El número diez. El perfecto diez. ¿Qué vio en mí?

Por supuesto, incluso si no fuera por mi repentina incapacidad para concentrarme en algo que no fuera Edward Cullen, todavía así no podría apreciar de verdad el juego, no con Alice sentada a mi lado, saltando con entusiasmo en el sillón cada vez que enfocaban a Jasper o cada que su nombre era dicho. Me encantaba, Alice, de verdad, pero no sabía nada de deportes. Le seguía gritando al defensa que debía cubrir a Jasper:

— ¡Manos fuera de mi hombre! ¡Cubre tu cabeza, Jazzy!—No importaba cuántas veces le hubiera tratado de explicar el concepto de la cobertura y lo que era legal o no, ella no escuchaba.

—No entiendo cómo es que a este hombre se le permite encerrar así a Jazzy en el suelo y él no puede hacer lo mismo —dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando la TV con una expresión rebelde en su mirada. Se veía absolutamente adorable, de una buena manera, perdida entre la camiseta que había tomado 'prestada' del armario de Jasper.

—Él puede solo en las intercepciones —señalé por quinta vez—. Y puede participar en el bloqueo ante el corredor pero no hacerle un placaje.

— ¿Por qué no? Ese tipo gigantesco se lo hizo a Edward. ¿No quieres entrar allí y patearle el culo? —Negué con la cabeza, pero no podía estar en contra de sus palabras. Cuando Freeney tiró a Edward sentí mis manos cerrarse en puños y el verdadero temor se adueñó de mí hasta que vi a Edward seguro. Esa fue una experiencia completamente nueva para mí al ver un partido. Nunca antes había estado emocionada de esta manera al ver un partido.

—Por supuesto que sí… ¿Y si estropeara esa cara bonita? —Una expresión de horror se apoderó de ella—. No puede pasar eso. Voy a hacer que consiga un casco mejor… Tiene que haber algo que cubra toda la cara... Podría usar algo como lo que usa Iron Man. —Me vino una imagen mental de Alice entregándole a Jasper unos cascos de metal con pequeñas aberturas para que pudiera ver, y reí tanto que casi me caigo de la cama. Ella maldijo y me empujó de lado, pero logré ver cómo apretaba los labios y pronto se reía conmigo.

Cuando finalmente me quedé sin aliento, le sonreí.

—Jasper ha estado jugando al futbol durante mucho tiempo y aun así su cara parece gustarte suficiente. No creo que necesites preocuparte. Además, si le quedara una marca, probablemente se vería sexy. —Edward tenía una, una pequeña línea a la derecha de su mandíbula que yo sabía que era de un golpe al casco en la universidad. Era hermosa y yo quería lamerla. Maldita sea, espero no haberlo dicho. Alice suspiró.

—Él me parece atractivo sin importa qué. Mi Jasper es hermoso. —Sus ojos se abrieron soñadores y yo recé para que no dijera lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en estos momentos. Lo había visto sin camisa y había sido un espectáculo bastante agradable, pero no quería saber más.

Me llamó de nuevo la atención una acción en la pantalla, cómo Edward esquivaba a un defensa para luego soltar un pase largo, la pelota voló por la mitad del campo justo para caer en las manos de Jasper. El juked de esquina corrió hacia la zona final sin tocar. Alice salió de su estupor y comenzó a gritar su nombre, saltando en mi sofá y haciendo un loco baile de touchdown, que contenía un meneo de culo y las manos en alto hasta que los árbitros dieron la señal de llamada. Me reí al ver eso y Alice dio un tirón para que me uniera, nosotras allí agitando el culo mientras que Edward y Jasper se daban golpes en el pecho del otro en la línea lateral.

—Eso es caliente —susurró Alice, llegando a tirar de mi mano—. ¿Viste eso? —Por supuesto que lo había visto, y ella tenía razón, fue bastante caliente.

Nos sentamos a ver el cuarto tiempo. El juego era apretado y Peyton Maning movió bien el balón contra la defensa logrando un touchdown. Edward tomó con calma el campo y yo sabía que solo debía mantener la bola en movimiento, comiéndose el reloj para que Maning no tuviera oportunidad de empatar el partido. No necesitó mucho tiempo para hacerlo, nada más que un minuto fue suficiente.

Vi con asombro cómo Edward guiaba metódicamente a su equipo por el campo, recogiendo sin esfuerzo. El reloj sonó a lo lejos cuando se escuchó el llamado a cambio de línea, sorprendiendo a la defensa que lanzó la pelota a primera y luego volvió en una jugaba de ejecución. Di un suspiro de alivio cuando el reloj marcó al fin los dos minutos y la señal cortó a comerciales.

— ¿Cómo pueden cortar simplemente? ¿Vamos a ganar? 1preguntó Alice agarrándome del brazo, los ojos azul claro abiertos con entusiasmo.

—Sí, terminó, Edward solo tiene que dejar correr el reloj ahora.

Alice rebotó de nuevo y corrió hacia mi habitación.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le pregunté con nerviosismo. Había venido con el pretexto de ver el partido, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para…

—Estoy sacando la ropa para tu cita —dijo con la voz amortiguada por el armario. Tragué un gemido y me desplomé en mi sofá. Mi irritación se desvaneció cuando el juego volvió a la pantalla y miré a Edward con la pelota. Se quitó el casco y me sentí ridícula revoloteando mi mirada hacia él, brillando con triunfo y sudor, felicitando a sus compañeros, dirigiéndose a las líneas laterales.

La reportera de FOX, Pam Olivier, empujó el micrófono hacia su cara y le preguntó acerca de qué pensaba al ganar el primer partido de la temporada. Rodé los ojos ante la inanidad de la pregunta y su tono de voz casi sin aliento mientras ella se movía tan cerca de él tan humanamente posible como era sin llegar a montarlo en medio del campo. Me dije que estaba bien sentirme así, porque siempre la había odiado, incluso antes de tenerla a centímetros de distancia de la persona con la que iba a salir en un par de horas. Tenía la costumbre de coquetear con los jugadores, a tal punto de que ya no podía ver sus entrevistas. Pero esta vez, yo quería verla.

Alice entró a la habitación y pasó un brazo alrededor de mí mientras veíamos a Edward, que parecía tan absolutamente hermoso que debería ser ilegal, responder a las estúpidas preguntas como el profesional que era. Él no se inmutó al oír su tono insinuante, ni respondió a él más que para darle las respuestas oportunas, algunos parpadeos y sonrisas torcidas patentadas antes de correr fuera del campo. Dios, fue impresionante. Mío. Uh, no todavía, pero sí una esperanza posible, el poder del pensamiento positivo y todo eso.

— ¿Por qué no hablan con Jasper? —exigió saber Alice con un sobresaliente puchero.

—Va a responder en la conferencia de prensa a la que suelen ir los mariscales de campo, los entrenadores y luego los jugadores del partido —dije para tranquilizarla.

—Pero yo quiero verlo todo sudoroso y caliente en su uniforme —frunció el ceño y luego lo descartó con una sonrisa—. Voy a tener que ir al siguiente juego y saltar sobre él. ¿Me dejarán ver desde el banco, verdad? —Negué con la cabeza y ella ni se molestó, seguramente porque yo sabía que sí había una manera, Alice la encontraría—. Vamos, necesitas estar lista.

No pude resistirme mientras me arrastraba a mi habitación.

—Sabes que cenaremos en su casa, ¿verdad? No es necesario un vestido y… —Corté cuando vi lo que había sobre mi cama. Era simple, era tan yo, y definitivamente no era lo que esperaba de Alice. Recogí los jeans negros, la camiseta roja y blanca de botones y enarqué una ceja.

Ella se dejó caer sobre la cama y me sonrió.

— ¡Sus colores del equipo! ¿Pensaste que que te haría usar una Fendi para cenar en casa? Por favor, dame algo de crédito. Vamos a dejar que por la primera vez seas tú de verdad.

— ¿De verdad? —dije suavemente. ¿No? Me pregunté para mí misma como alrededor de cincuenta veces desde la mañana del viernes.

Alice saltó de la cama y me rodeó con sus brazos.

— ¡Por supuesto! De hecho, es la cita perfecta para ustedes dos. Sin putas que interrumpan, ni autógrafos que firmar… Jasper no causa tanta atención como él cuando estamos fuera. Pero nuestros mejores momentos son cuando estamos solos. Ahora tú y Edward tendrán esa oportunidad. Y es por eso que usarás esto… serás tú, y además con sus colores… ¡Le va a encantar! ¡Entra a la ducha!

Me empujó hacia el baño y me apresuré a prepararme, haciéndome dos cortes en las piernas mientras me rasuraba, pero luego me recordé a mí misma que no importaba cuán hermosa estuviera, no me iba a acostar con él esta noche. Si eso es lo que quería se había equivocado de chica. Si eso es lo que quería se hubiera ido con pechos Magee la otra noche, no pasándosela viendo la cinta del juego. Y ese fue el caso. Estaba siendo una idiota.

Vendé mis heridas y salí del baño envuelta en una toalla. Alice me dio un sujetador negro push up que me hacía quedar como si tuviera más escote y estuviera usando un bikini.

—Sólo en el caso de —respondió ella a mi pregunta silenciosa.

—No me voy a acostar con él.

Ella rodó los ojos y se echó a reír.

—Sé que no eres así, pero te hará sentir sexy y poderosa. Tú sabrás lo que está pasando debajo de la ropa y él no, pero te garantizo que se lo va a estar preguntando. —Genial. Tomé la ropa interior y me la puse por debajo de mi toalla para luego dejarla caer y ponerme el sujetador. Me deslicé por mis jeans negros y me puse la camiseta sin mangas de color rojo con la capa de camisa sin manga blanca sobre ella. Empecé a abotonarla, pero Alice me golpeó las manos fuera del camino atando los extremos en su lugar.

—Casualmente sexy —murmuró con aprobación. Me dio un empujón y caí sobre la cama, sorprendida al verla salir corriendo a la sala de estar.

—Vas a llevar sandalias, así que tenemos que hacerte los pies —dijo al regresar con un esmalte rojo brillante para uñas. Hacía mucho que no me las pintaba, no tenía motivo para ello—. Perfecto— se sentó y sonrió—. ¿Quieres hacer algo con tu pelo y maquillaje? —Me encogí de hombros. ¿Cuánto era demasiado? No quería que pensara que era una chica femenina cuando claramente no lo era. Además de que ya me había visto en mi peor momento y no se había asustado por lo que, ¿no era mejor ser yo misma? Alice solo espero pacientemente mientras yo trabajaba todo aquello en mi cabeza.

— ¿No lo creo? —salió más como una pregunta y ella sonrió.

—Está bien, te ves muy bien de todas maneras, y eres una de esas molestas mujeres que lucen mejor sin maquillaje. Te odio. ¿Por qué yo no? —La toqué con el pie y ella me miró fulminándome con la mirada—. ¡Cuidado o te manchas! —Se agachó y deslizó los pies en las sandalias cuidando de no arruinar su obra maestra. Sonrió con satisfacción y me dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla—. Te ves muy bien.

Sí, para mí. ¿Pero lo haría para él? Estaba acostumbrado a modelos y actrices, no a chicas normales como yo, con las rodillas huesudas y los segundos dedos más largos que los gordos en el pie.

—Alice, ¿por qué iba él a estar interesado en mí? —expresé finalmente lo que se arrastraba en mi mente desde que la cita se aproximaba.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y me golpeó la pierna.

— ¡Bella Swan! No quiero escucharte dudando de ti. Una pregunta mejor sería ¿por qué no te querría? Eres inteligente, bonita, graciosa, sarcástica, una gran amiga…—me reí cuando adquirió una pose de modelo y contrajo sus mejillas. Se rió y puso su brazo alrededor de mí—. Tú eres la mejor persona que conozco. Sería un tonto si no te deseara, y por lo que sé de Edward, no lo es.

Mi celular sonó en la mesilla de noche y me incliné para tomarlo. Llegué para aceptar ver el mensaje de texto y sonreí al ver que era de él.

Bella, por fin estoy camino a casa. No puedo esperar para verte. ¿A las 7?

Le mostré el mensaje a Alice y ella soltó un bufido.

— ¡Te lo dije! Ahora, lo segundo es ser tú misma, sé quién eres, Bella. Él no podrá dejar a alguien como tú.

La abracé y agradecí por todo lo que había hecho. Yo sabía que ella quería ir y estar con Jasper, pero aquí estaba, apoyándome porque sabía que estaría nerviosa. Pasar de no tener citas a tener una con Edward Cullen era un gran salto, y todavía no había terminado de caer. Con cada llamada o mensaje de texto, me sentía como si estuviera flotando más y más y más, y me gustaba aquella sensación de ser más libre y ligera que el aire. Me preguntaba qué pasaría si él decidiera besarme esta noche. Alice se levantó de la cama y me llevó con ella.

— ¿Vas a estar bien?

—Sí, estoy nerviosa, pero eso no va a desaparecer hasta que regrese a casa probablemente, pero estoy bien. Gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

—Hey, yo necesitaba que me enseñases de fútbol de todos modos. Voy a impresionar a Jasper con todos mis nuevos conocimientos de Blitzens y los sonidos.

Me reí hasta que mis costados dolieron y las lágrimas corrieron por mi cara, mientras que Alice me miraba con asombro. Era bueno que no llevara maquillaje después de todo.

— ¿Blitzens y ruidos? ¿Renos y peleas? Puedo ver cómo comparas la lucha con el fútbol, pero, ¿de dónde vienen los renos?

—Bueno, ¿y entonces que son?

—Blitzes y balones sueltos —le dije mordiéndome el labio para tratar de evitar volver a reírme.

—Me gusta más mi forma —dijo mostrando otra sonrisa y luego riéndose, haciendo que volviera a reír yo también—. Sería genial que hubiera renos en la cancha, Jasper podría montar uno hasta la zona de puntuación.

—Zona final —jadeé— ¡Se llama zona de anotación! —Ella alzó las manos frustrada.

— ¡Todos estos términos! Le dan puntos cuando cruzan la línea, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Entonces es la zona de puntuación, además sería caliente verlo montar un animal, como un caballo.

—Está bien, Alice, lo que tú digas— Era Jasper quién tendría un retroceso en su entusiasmo al enseñarle los términos en todo caso.

—Es hora de que me vaya a preparar para mi propia cita caliente. —Movió sus cejas hacia mí—. Llámame en el instante en el que salgas de allí, no importa qué hora sea, preferiblemente a las 10am. —Abrí y ella bailó fuera de mi alcance—. ¡Hey! Solo digo que pases un buen rato por una vez.

—No todos estamos cómodos con caer en la cama de un extraño —le recordé con una sonrisa para que supiera que estaba bromeado.

—Tal vez, pero sé de inmediato si el chico vale la pena para hacerlo o no. ¿Por qué poner todo el esfuerzo si luego no son compatibles en la cama? —Sonrió mientras nos dirigíamos de vuelta a la sala de estar. Genial, otra cosa de qué preocuparme, como si no tuviera suficiente ya. Se detuvo y me abrazó de nuevo—. Te estoy tomando el pelo, Bella. Edward será totalmente caliente en la cama, puedes contar con eso. Así que no hay necesidad de precipitarse. —Empecé a preguntarle cómo podía saber, pero ella ya estaba en la puerta con un último—: Llámame —lanzado por encima del hombro.

Una mirada al reloj me dijo que era hora de empezar a ir a lo de Edward, así que tomé una respiración profunda, tomé el bolso y traté de calmar mis nervios al saltar. Era solo una cita, no el fin del mundo.

Vamos, Bella, solo toca el timbre. Él ya sabe que estás aquí, por el amor de Dios. Me sorprendí al encontrar un sistema de intercomunicación a la entrada cuando llegué, que solo demostró lo borracha que estaba la noche del jueves cuando llegué aquí con Alice y Jasper. Toqué el número del apartamento de Edward y su suave voz se apoderó del sistema, diciéndome que viniera directo hacia arriba. Y aquí estaba ahora yo, de pie frente a su puerta como una idiota, respirando más calmadamente.

Las citas apestaban, yo no era demasiado buena en circunstancias normales, y esto era demasiado anormal. Él probablemente te esté mirando por la lentilla de la puerta, reina del drama. Manos a la obra.

Alcé la mano para pulsar el timbre y la puerta se abrió, lo cual confirmaba mi sospecha de que estuve merodeando demasiado tiempo en el pasillo. Parecía incluso mejor ahora que en la televisión, con su cabello ligeramente húmedo por la ducha y un poco más encrespado sobre el cuello del polo azul. Vestía jeans azules que seguramente costarían más de un mes de alquiler para mí y sus pies estaban desnudos. ¡Santo infierno! Incluso sus pies eran atractivos. ¿Cómo era posible? Los pies eran, probablemente, la parte más fea del cuerpo humano, con excepción del pene. De alguna manera yo sospechaba que de seguro eso también fuera atractivo en él. ¿Por qué no tratar de averiguarlo esta noche? Ahh, la adolescente pervertida estaba de vuelta. Tiempos preciosos.

Edward sonrió y me tendió una mano. Mierda. ¿Se suponía que tenía que traer algo? ¿Vino? ¿Flores? ¿Dulces? ¿Yo era el chico en este escenario? ¿Por qué Alice no me dijo que trajera algo? Vaya amiga que era. Me quedé como estatua y Edward continuó hasta llegar a mí, a tiempo de tomar mi mano izquierda en su derecha y tirar con suavidad al interior. Sentí aquella misteriosa chispa de nuevo ante su contacto y esta vez no quería que se fuera.

—Bella, es bueno verte de nuevo. ¿Quieres una copa de vino? —El alcohol definitivamente era una necesidad, ya que estaba preguntándome si su pene sería tan atractivo como el resto de él. Por otra parte, de seguro haría o diría algo embarazoso, así que mejor no.

Él me condujo por el pasillo hacia la sala, donde un televisor pantalla plana gigante dominaba la pared frente al sofá. El sofá, el sofá estaba…

— ¡Esta es la cama de Jasper! —Me dejé caer sobre él y sentí mi cuerpo inmediatamente envuelto en el confort, el cuero negro tan increíblemente suave era como sentarse en una nube.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—En realidad el mío fue primero. Mi madre diseñó este lugar, a Jasper le encantó y le pidió que encargara uno para él también.

—Dile a tu madre que le daré mi primer hijo si me dice dónde conseguir uno. —Niño, sexo, sexo con Edward… Mierda, Bella, gran línea de pensamiento—. Quiero decir, me gusta mucho. Es el sofá más cómodo.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y cogió el mando a distancia, moviendo algunos botones para hacer que el equipo de música cobrara vida. Suave música instrumental comenzó a salir y me sentí un poco más relajada cuando los sonidos se apoderaron de mí con el sofá moldeándome.

—Jasper mencionó que te negaste a dormir en otra habitación en cuanto te sentaste en ese sillón. Esperaba que también te gustara.

—Tú me gustas más —solté y sentí mi cara enrojecer ante la enorme sonrisa que se apoderó de su rostro—. Quiero decir, tu sofá, es el que me gusta más.

Él tomó mi barbilla en su mano y pasó el pulgar por encima del pómulo.

—Estoy esperando gustarte más también. —Miró mis labios y sentí la boca seca. ¿Iba a besarme ahora? Me limité a asentir estúpidamente y me mordí los labios, él sonrió con melancolía y me soltó. Eché de menos su contacto al instante—. Iré a conseguirte esa bebida. ¿Vino? ¿Cerveza? ¿Agua? Creo que tengo algo de soda también… —se interrumpió y me miró expectante.

—Agua está bien. —Necesitaba la cabeza clara.

Me sonrió otra vez y se fue a la cocina. Miré a mi alrededor y sonreí ante los cuadros familiares en la pared. Edward con su uniforme troyano, sus brazos cada uno alrededor de sus padres, Edward con un traje, Dios, era un precioso traje; una vez más con sus padres; los tres en posesión del trofeo Heisman que había ganado. Bueno, él ganó dos, en realidad, en Junior y en Senior, así que no estaba segura de cuál era. Regresó y me dio un vaso de agua haciendo un gesto a la imagen.

— ¿Dónde los guardas?

Parecía avergonzado. Se pasó una mano por el pelo cuando se sentó a mi lado, un poco más cerca esta vez. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío y me resistí a la tentación de acercarme y tocarlo, aunque lo quería, demasiado.

—Están en la casa de mis padres. No sé… Me parece raro mostrarlos aquí, supongo. Ellos tienen un cuarto lleno de cosas desde que comencé el futbol en la universidad, así que solo pareció quedar bien allí.

Incliné mi cabeza y lo estudié, pelo desordenado, ojos verde brillantes, la forma larga y musculosa. ¿Cómo puede alguien que se ve así, ser tan humilde? No lo entendía.

—Vamos, no me digas que no estás orgulloso de lo que has conseguido. ¿Por qué no presumir un poco?

Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que estoy orgulloso de ello, pero es pasado. Prefiero concentrarme en lo que todavía tengo que hacer que en lo que he hecho. Ganar el Super Bowl, te prometo que pondré el anillo en la pantalla.

Finalmente sonaba más como yo esperaba que lo hiciera.

— ¿Cuándo lo ganes? —Se encogió de hombros.

—No tiene sentido jugar si no creo que lo lograré.

—Algunas personas juegan por el dinero, la fama o la gloria.

—Yo juego para ganar y punto, jugaría gratis si tuviera que hacerlo… siempre y cuando tuviera un gran equipo alrededor que pensara que podría llegar conmigo a la cima. —Sus ojos ardían de pasión y yo sabía que cada palabra era verdad.

—Es agradable ver que te gusta el juego y que no solo es un trabajo.

—Algunas personas lo hacen, supongo. Ellos son los que inevitablemente se encuentran fuera de uno, sin embargo. Ellos no tienen el hambre y cualquiera más joven puede llegar a la unidad y ganar su lugar, por esforzarse más y cuidarlo, nunca voy a perder mi puesto de titular por perder la pasión, alguien mejor puede venir a lo largo de una lesión o puede descarrilarme, pero nunca voy a dejar de preocuparme por mi equipo y por ganar. —La convicción de sus palabras me causaron un hormigueo por dentro, y antes de que pudiera detenerme, me apoyaba en él y le daba un beso en los labios.

Él quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa y yo me comencé a alejar, pero sus manos encontraron mis hombros y me retuvo con él con sus labios apretados contra los míos con más firmeza. Sentí el choqué en todo el camino hasta mis pies y me aferré a sus antebrazos para no hundirme en el suelo, ya que de repente no sentía mis huesos. Nos besamos durante un tiempo indeterminado, solo los labios, sin lengua, y aun así seguía siendo el mejor beso de mi vida hasta la fecha. Se retiró y me dio esa sonrisa torcida con la que había deslumbrado a la cámara al final del partido de hoy.

—Si eso es todo lo que necesito para que me beses, con mucho gusto puedo empezar a recitar algunos de los discursos de medio tiempo de mi entrenador. —Me puse roja de nuevo y él acunó mi mentón con una mano—. No te avergüences, por favor. He querido besarte desde que comencé a hablar contigo en el club. Me alegro de que me sacaras de mi miseria, ya que habría sido lo único en lo que pensaría durante la cena. —Esta vez me sonrojé con placer.

Me dio un rápido beso y luego me tomó la mano para pararme.

—La cena debe estar a punto, tuve que calentarla en el horno. —Me condujo por el pasillo a un comedor formal. Sonreí cuando vi la mesa de cerezo, los lugares ya estaban puestos, uno junto al otro en la larga mesa, en lugar de uno frente al otro. Candelabros de cristal sosteniendo durante mucho tiempo las delgadas velas blancas, como herramienta de iluminación.

—Es precioso, y algo huele bien. —Esa era la verdad. Estaba tan atrapada en Edward que yo no había notado el aroma proveniente de la cocina—. ¿Qué vamos a comer?

Edward tiró la silla para mí y me deslicé en el asiento encantada ante como él me soltó la mano y encendió las velas.

—Creo que nos dieron filetes de Fleming. —Mi boca comenzó inmediatamente a hacerse agua. Fleming era el mejor restaurante de carnes en la ciudad, y yo sólo había estado allí una vez con Alice en mi cumpleaños.

—Fleming no envía, sin embargo —señalé.

Él rió y pasó su mano por su cabello de nuevo.

—Para mí lo hacen.

Rodé los ojos.

—Debe de ser agradable ser Edward Cullen en esta ciudad.

—Que suerte entonces —él sonrió y desapareció en la cocina de nuevo, trayendo los platos con él. Regresó momentos después con los filetes y patatas al horno en ellos deslizando uno frente a mí. Salió de nuevo y regresó con una botella de vino y ensalada—. Tienes todas las bases cubiertas, ¿no? ¿Qué hay de postre? —él rió y sirvió el vino antes de sentarse a mi lado.

—Deporte equivocado, joven periodista. Vergüenza de ti. —Le di un puñetazo en el brazo izquierdo y él me dio una mirada burlona—. Tienes suerte de que no fuera mi brazo para lanzar. Y en cuanto al postre tendrás que esperar y ver. —Yo quería que él fuera mi postre, por suerte no lo dije en voz alta esta vez. O yo podría ser el suyo, mejor.

Edward repartió a cada uno un poco de ensalada y me pasó un rollo de mantequilla y papa. No pude evitar estar impresionada por su capacidad de organización, y así se lo dije.

—Estás siempre preparado. —Apuesto a que eso significa que sí tiene condones. ¡Maldita sea, cállate! ¡No dormiré con él! Sigue diciéndotelo a ti misma. Veremos qué sucede cuando te ponga las manos encima. Las ves, envueltas alrededor de la copa de vino. Sintiendo un gran movimiento sobre la piel…

—No me acuesto con él. —Oh ¡Santa mierda! Acababa de decir eso en voz alta. El tenedor de Edward resonó al chocar con el plato al caer de su mano, volviéndose para perforarme con aquella mirada verde.

— ¿Qué?

Mierda. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo?

— ¡Jasper! ¡Yo no me acuesto con Jasper! Sé que bromeó sobre eso, pero yo no lo haría, para que lo sepas. —. e miró un momento antes de tomar su tenedor y pinchar un poco de ensalada casi con rabia. Juro que le oí murmurar algo como: "Él te vio desnuda", pero probablemente se tratara solo de una alucinación.

—Yo, eh, nunca pensé que lo hicieras —empujó ensalada a su boca y masticó. Comimos en silencio, tratando de recuperarnos de mi diarrea verbal una vez más. Corté la carne y di un mordisco dejando escapar un gemido de placer cuando el sabor explotó en mi boca. Cerré los ojos y mastiqué con reverencia un momento antes de tragar. Cuando los abrí me encontré con los ojos de Edward centrados en mi rostro con atención.

—Um, ¿qué? —solo tuve un orgasmo en su mesa, ¿qué tan malo era eso? Era algo bueno haberlo besado antes de la cena, ya que seguramente me echara de una patada nada más terminar.

—Nunca he visto a nadie así. —Hizo una pausa buscando la palabra correcta—. Que disfrute tanto su comida.

Yo estaba mortificada, por lo que dejé mi cuchillo y tenedor y comencé a salir de la mesa.

—Debería irme.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Su mano capturó la mía antes que pudiera levantarme.

—Porque no hago más que ponerme en ridículo delante de ti… Primero por ponerme toda posesiva en el club y luego actuar como una perra, luego con la resaca con Jasper, y ahora aquí, en el deporte equivocado otra vez, tres avisos para Bella.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y se volvió hacia mí, rozando sus rodillas a lo largo de mi muslo.

—En primer lugar, me gustó que fueras posesiva en el club. En segundo, no hiciste el ridículo en ninguna de esas veces, incluso ahora. Nunca sé lo que va a salir de tu boca, Bella, pero me gusta, incluso cuando no lo entiendo. Estoy interesado en ti y en lo que pasa por tu mente. Sé que no quieres a Jasper, no eres el tipo de persona que haría eso a una amiga, y me gusta eso de ti. Me gusta la forma en que el sonido de disfrute por la comida salió de tu boca y espero escuchar otro tipo de sonidos de ti algún día. —Él pareció bastante sorprendido por su verborrea, pero no soltó mi mano—. Por favor, no te vayas. Me gustas, realmente me gustas.

Lo cual viene a demostrar que Edward Cullen no es tan perfecto después de todo, ya que su gusto es bastante deficiente. Sin embargo, yo no estaba buscando los dientes en caballo regalado. Me acomodé hacia adelante en la silla y traté de retirar mi mano de la suya. La sostuvo por unos cuantos segundos antes de soltarla y ponerme frente a la mesa de nuevo.

—Eres raro —dije cortando mi carne y tomando un bocado, esta vez sin la banda sonora de porno acompañándolo.

— ¿Yo soy raro? —Sus ojos brillaron cuando él movió su tenedor hacia mí—. Creí que habíamos establecido que la rara eras tú.

—Sí, pero eres tú el que quiere que me quede a pesar de mi extrañeza, por lo que eso te hace raro también —le dije, lógica como siempre.

Él se rió y levantó la copa hacia mí. Levanté la mía chocándola contra la suya.

—Por dos extraños que se encontraron el uno al otro —me reí.

—Esto funciona. —Tomé un sorbo de mi vino y él volvió a comer—. Esto está realmente bueno, ¿crees que podría usar tus conexiones para que me enviaran un almuerzo al periódico todos los días? —Edward sacudió la cabeza enfáticamente.

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Crees que dejaría que hagas esos ruidos alrededor de amigos y, chicos? No, eso es solo para mí. Te enviaré pan y agua al trabajo.

—Qué grande eres Cullen, tú sí eres un príncipe. —Me sonrió y sacó algunas patatas al horno—. Puedes quedarte con tu pan y agua, me quedo con mis sándwiches de pavo.

—Mientras no tengan ese efecto en ti. —Le moví la pierna y me sonrió—. ¿Qué se siente trabajar en un periódico? —Pensé por un minuto antes de contestar.

—No es tan glamoroso como había imaginado. Me siento a diario en un escritorio con un viejo monitor, pasando la mayor parte de mi día mirando estadísticas y compilaciones de hechos. Suenan los teléfonos, vienen personas, reuniones de personal… Lo que yo hago en el periodismo no hará arder al mundo, pero me gusta salir, ver los partidos, hablar con los jugadores.

— ¿Cubrías los partidos de la secundara? ¿Todos ellos?

—En su mayoría, sí. Ahora mismo el fútbol y la lucha libre, aunque ahora prefiero el primero.

—Por supuesto, es mejor —dijo con naturalidad.

—No puedo evitar estar de acuerdo, es divertido, aunque también hablar con los jugadores de secundaria, no están cansados… Siguen estando completamente emocionados por el juego, creo que sabrás todo acerca de eso.

—Lo hago. Me encanta llevarlo en la sangre. —Hizo una pausa y me miró por un momento como si debatiese si decirme o no algo—. Has estado en mi mente desde la noche del jueves. —Sentí llenarme de placer ante sus palabras—. Y me acordé de ti el viernes mientras planeábamos, y el sábado durante los descansos, y el sábado por la noche cuando estaba aquí solo. —Yo iba a derretirme en la alfombra si seguía hablándome así—. Y esta mañana todavía estabas en mi mente. Pero cuando salí al campo… Todo era el futbol hasta la última presión. —Lo podría haber encontrado insultante si quisiera, pero lo entendía y, francamente, en su mente debe de estar solo el juego cuando estaba en el campo. Él sonrió dulcemente—. Justo después del partido, estaba corriendo como el infierno para salir de allí y llegar a casa para poder pasar la noche contigo. Por lo tanto, creo que estoy tratando de decir que el juego lo es todo para mí cuando estoy jugando, pero cuando no, hay otras cosas que capturan mi interés. —Tomó un sorbo de vino y se humedeció los labios. Pensé en atacarlo, pero probablemente terminaría con mi maravillosa comida en el piso, y yo ya había empujado mi suerte lo suficiente esta noche.

Comimos en un cómodo silencio por un tiempo, y luego empujé mi plato, manejando de alguna manera la digestión de cada bocado. Él sonrió.

—Me encanta una mujer con apetito. ¿Tienes espacio para el postre? —Depende, ¿estarás tú en el menú? Cállate.

—No sé…—Ya me había dañado bastante a mí misma ante sus ojos, pero él parecía no querer despegarlos de mí. ¿Estaría tentando aún más mi suerte si comía como una cerda? Su ex súper modelo seguramente mordisqueaba una hoja de lechuga y luego la iría a vomitar.

—Es un pastel de lava de chocolate —me dijo mirándome fijamente, pensando quizás que otro gemido saldría tan solo con sus palabras. No estaba demasiado lejos tampoco, pero me las arreglé para abstenerme.

—Tú me tienes como a un chocolate. —Él dejó escapar una risa profunda y llevó nuestros platos a la cocina. Me sentí un poco tonta de que él me sirviera, pero al parecer él estaba perfectamente contento con ello. Regresó minutos más tarde trayendo con él un pastel de humeante chocolate caliente con helado apilado y una fusión de salsas a su alrededor.

—Pensé que podríamos compartir. —Tomó un poco de helado y torta y lo llevó a mis labios. Abrí y lo dejé deslizar el pegajoso postre en mi boca. Una vez más mis ojos se cerraron pero no dejé escapar el gemido que quería explotar en mí. Me humedecí los labios y abrí los ojos, encontrando su rostro muy cerca del mío.

—Sexy —murmuró. Extendí la mano y toqué la suya, tomando la cuchara y sacando un poco de postre para él, repetí su movimiento levantando la cuchara hasta su boca y dándole de comer. Tenía razón, era sexy. Sentí el calor comenzar a expandirse por todo mi cuerpo y yo quise demasiado tirar la precaución al viento y soñar con aquel hombre. Si él cae en la realidad y me da una patada a la calle, siempre me arrepentiré de no haber estado con él.

Él tomó la cuchara y me dio de comer de nuevo, dejando esta vez escapar un pequeño gemido, más por la idea de acostarme con él que por el chocolate. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, casi negros cuando se inclinó y me besó de nuevo, esta vez con la lengua deseando entrar en mi boca. Dejó caer la cuchara y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, atrayéndome más a él. Me equivoqué antes… Este era el mejor beso. Él sabía a chocolate, y a vainilla, y a algo picante… Tal vez canela. Fuera lo que fuese, era celestial.

Terminé con mis brazos alrededor de su espalda dejando que mis manos se sumergieran en su espeso cabello, grueso y hermoso. Su lengua se movía contra la mía como experta, con la cantidad justa de presión cuando sus manos se movían de arriba a abajo por mi espalda, enviando escalofríos a mi espina dorsal. Me gustaba la sensación de sentir un inmenso deseo comenzando formarse dentro de mí.

Lo empujé renuentemente hacia atrás y Edward abrió los ojos, ambos luchando por recuperar el aliento. Yo nada más quería besarlo de nuevo, pero si lo hacía, no tendría fuerzas para dejarlo nuevamente, y yo realmente no quería apresurar esto, no importaba lo mucho que quisiera sobre mí esas manos.

—Debería ponerme en marcha —dije de mala gana, pero felicitándome al decirlo. Yo tenía que estar temprano mañana en el trabajo y se estaba haciendo tarde.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Déjame acompañarte al auto.

—No tienes por qué —comencé a protestar, pero él negó con la cabeza y me ayudó a levantarme de la mesa.

—Mi madre me enseñó buenos modales. —Se deslizó en sus zapatos y me tomó de la mano mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta, sosteniéndome mientras esperábamos el ascensor—. ¿Puedo verte de nuevo Bella?

—Sí. —No podía hablar lo suficientemente rápido, y me sonrojé en mi afán, pero él solo sonrió y apretó mi mano con suavidad.

—Estaremos en Seattle el próximo fin de semana y, realmente no quisiera esperar dos semanas, ¿puedo verte en la semana? Tenemos bastante ligeros el lunes y martes. —¿Él quería volver a verme tan rápido? Hice un baile de emoción en mi cabeza, gracias a Dios SÓLO en mi cabeza.

El ascensor llegó y Edward pulsó el botón para el estacionamiento antes de volverse a mirarme.

—Me gustaría. ¿Qué tal el martes? Podría hacer la cena esta vez. —Su sonrisa brilló.

—Yo no la hice esta vez.

—No, pero sigue siendo grandiosa. La mejor comida que he tenido. —Yo estaba hablando de algo más que de la comida y él lo sabía.

Edward levantó la mano a mis labios y me besó en la comisura de ellos.

—Desearía probar tu comida. —Mi mente comenzó a girar cuando dijo probar y desear… que le gustaría probar mi comida. Demasiado pronto, demasiado pronto.

El ascensor se abrió y me acompañó a mi coche.

—Este es el mío —dije, avergonzada de mi viejo automóvil. Él no se inmutó, sin embargo besó mi mano una vez más antes de soltarla y presionar sus labios en los míos en un suave beso.

—Conduce con cuidado y llámame cuando llegues, ¿vale? —Me conmovió su preocupación y lo besé de nuevo, un poco más largo esta vez. Se echó hacia atrás y acarició mi cara.

—Hablaremos pronto, y nos vemos el martes.

Me ayudó a subir y cerró la puerta, viendo cómo arrancaba, y levantando una mano al alejarme. Él quería volver a verme. Edward Cullen iba a venir a cenar a mi casa, a mi pequeño apartamento con muebles raídos y esporádico aire acondicionado. A él no le importará eso, Bella. No, no lo hará. Por alguna razón inexplicable… Le gustaba. El martes sería una noche… Interesante.


	7. Chapter 7

**Autora del fic: Nolebucgrl**

 **Traducido por:Paulii Aguilar**

 **Fanfiction addiction (Twilight)**

 **EPOV**

—Parece que hubieras intentado mandar ese pase por telégrafo, ¿ves? No veías a ningún otro lugar aparte de él. —El entrenador Anderson señaló la pantalla y adelantó el video al minuto cincuenta. No tenía nada que decir sobre ello. Él tenía razón, la había cagado. Lo único que me salvó de haber lanzado una intercepción fue que Jasper tenía una gran habilidad con las manos. Debí haber mirado primero y hacerle pensar que iba a pasársela a Cheney. Solo un paso en la dirección equivocada era la diferencia entre una falta y un touchdown.

—Tiene razón, entrenador. No volverá a pasar. —Yo lo sabía. Negó con la cabeza en señal de disgusto y acercó la captura. Estuve a punto de rodar los ojos. No había forma de discutir sobre esta mierda, lo sabía. Después de unos pocos minutos más, finalmente pasó por mi lado y me dejó con la pila de discos del juego de Seahawks vs. The 49ers del día anterior.

—Vuelve el miércoles con las debilidades que identifiques de la defensa para poder explotarlos. —Hundió su cabeza en el libro, obviamente echándome. Gracias a Dios, habíamos estado estudiándolos desde el maldito juego. Esperaba salir de aquí antes de que…

— ¡Chica Cosmo! ¿Como estas? —Esa. Mierda. La reunión debió haber sido hace mucho, lo que significaba que Emmett estaba esperando a hacerme sentir como una mierda. Tal y como lo imaginaba.

—Nunca he estado en Cosmo, Emmett. Es una revista de chicas.

—El hecho de que sepas eso me preocupa. —Me dio una palmadita en el hombro y me sonrió—. De cualquier forma, dos de tus ex han estado en la portada así, que eso es suficientemente bueno para mí.

No necesitaba ese recordatorio, por lo que rodé los ojos. Tanya y Lauren habían aparecido en la portada de más revistas de los que yo lo había hecho—. ¿Por qué sigues estando aquí, Em? —Caminé por el pasillo con él hasta llegar a las puertas. Quería volver a casa, así podía llamar a Bella por unos minutos antes de que tuviera que sumergirme en esa cinta.

Me golpeó la espalda de manera juguetona, lo que hizo que diera un paso hacia adelante. Lo miré mientras él dejaba escapar una estúpida risita.

— ¿A qué te refieres con qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¡Tenía que ver cómo iba tu cita! —Cuando levanté una ceja el rio con alegría—. Esta bien; tuve que poner algo de polvo pica pica en los vestuarios. No podía dejarlo pasar. —Lo miré… al menos estaba detrás de sus cosas en vez de detrás de mí. Tenía que revisar que no hubiera vuelto mierda mis cosas también.

— ¿Polvos pica pica de Nuevo? ¿No han pasado de moda?

Sus hoyuelos se marcaron mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

— No, es un clásico. No puedes equivocarte.

—Si tu lo dices… —Llegamos a la salida y comencé a abrir la puerta cuando su mano refrenó mi brazo—. ¿Em, qué haces? —Se quedó mirando la sala común donde estaba el refrigerador, la televisión, las consolas de juegos, el sofá y una mesa de billar. Tomó uno de los palos y empezó a apilar las bolas—. Amigo, tengo que ir a casa, tengo mucha mierda para terminar antes de esta noche.

Me ignoró y luego volteó la cabeza.

— ¿Mierda para hacer? ¿Así es como te refieres a Bella? —tomé su palo de billar y lo golpeé en la espalda. Ni siquiera se inmuto y empezó a golpear las bolas.

—Emmett, ya basta. Ella no es así.

—Es obvio que no has tenido sexo. Tu culo es como el de un cangrejo. —Le pegó a la bola cuatro y esta golpeo la bola dos.

—No tengo el culo como el de un cangrejo. Tengo que ir a casa y estudiar esa maldita cinta.

— ¿Por qué tan ansioso? Tienes todo el fin de semana.

No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba jugando para cuando golpeé la bola cinco en la parte derecha de la mesa.

—No, no tengo todo el fin de semana. Tengo planes el martes en la noche. —Mierda, no se supone que debí haberle dicho eso a él.

— ¿Plaaaneees? —preguntó con un tono cantarín—. ¿Qué tipo de planes? ¿Planes con una chica? ¿Con Bella, quizá?

—Emmett, ¿Rosalie tiene alguna idea de lo obsesionado que estás con mi vida privada? Es jodidamente raro. ¿Sientes algo por mí?

Llevó sus manos a su corazón y batió sus pestañas mientras me miraba.

—Ella sabe todos mis amores imposibles y sabe que ella siempre será lo segundo mejor en lo que se posen mis ojos. Pero como no puedo tenerte, debo superarlo. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? Me contengo y te admiro desde lejos, asomándome en las duchas para verte, y recolectando todas esas hermosas fotos tuyas para las que posas. No quiero esconderlo, hay un gran collage de fotos tuyas encima de mi cama. —Levantó sus cejas hacia mi—. Por razones obvias.

—Eres un idiota —dije mientras la risa me invadía visualizando todo eso—. Apuesto que Rosalie piensa que soy sexy.

—Bueno, admite que eres más bonito que ella. Aunque está muy segura de sí misma. —Me perdí el hecho de golpear la bola número siete porque no pude contener la risa para lanzarlo correctamente, así que él lanzó sus manos en el aire en señal de triunfo cuando la perdí, y puso una cara seria mientras hacía su tiro. Le pegó a la esquina, así que volvió a perderla—. Maldición. Bueno, siendo serios, ¿tus planes son con Bella?

No pude evitar la sonrisa mientras asentía.

—Sí, cenaremos en su casa.

— ¿Anoche fue bien? —Le di a la bola número siete que estaba en la esquina, lanzándola directamente a mi objetivo: la número uno.

—Sí, fue genial. —Mucho más que genial, fue fabuloso. Nunca me había sentido tan… cargado estando con una chica antes. No sabía si estaba bien, pero estaba ridículamente emocionado y me sentía elevado cuando estaba a mi lado. Y cuando la besaba… se sentía como una rara combinación de un choque eléctrico, pero totalmente cómodo y, se sentía bien, supongo. No iba a decirle a Emmett eso, de por sí ya pensaba que actuaba como una niña por aparecer en portadas de revista y esas ridiculeces de propaganda en la calle, y toda esa mierda que tenía que hacer.

Me perdí este tiro porque estaba demasiado enfocado en lo bien que se sentían los labios de Bella sobre los míos. Así que Emmett se rió mientras metía la bola dos.

—Estás totalmente ido con esta chica. ¡Tendrías que ver tu cara! Luces como alguna niñita adolescente divagando sobre su príncipe azul. —Lo golpeé con mi palo y él se alejó, luciendo estúpido—. En serio, estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te haga ver así. Tanya ciertamente nunca lo hizo. —Sentí cómo mi expresión cambiaba totalmente cuando la nombró. Me señaló—. Sí, es exactamente así como lucías. ¿Por qué estuviste con ella por tanto tiempo?

Me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Conveniencia? ¿Querer evitar el maldito escándalo que se desataría cuando la dejara? No funcionó, obviamente. Básicamente tuve que arrastrarla para que saliera de mi apartamento antes de que las cosas se pusieran más feas. Ella obviamente estuvo peleando en ruso frente a mi puerta por unos treinta minutos antes de que la amenazara con llamar a la policía si no se iba.

—Tanya es sexy como los mil demonios, pero obviamente estaba loca.

— ¿Crees que no lo sabía? Descubrí que todas las fotos nuestras estaban impresas en todo lugar y que nuestros publicistas decían que seríamos "La Pareja". —Odiaba toda esa mierda. Me sentía tan falso fingiendo que estábamos juntos para tener más oportunidades y propuestas. Podía contar con las dos manos el número de días que realmente pasamos juntos durante los ocho meses porque "queríamos". Todo el asunto era muy "Hollywood" y estaba cansado de eso. Esa fue otra de las razones por las que me había encantado con Bella, aparte de su belleza e inteligencia, estaba el hecho de que me hacía reír.

—Bueno, obviamente saliste de eso y llegaste a algo mucho mejor. Cuéntame sobre ella y su cita.

—Eres una niña, Emmett. —Se paró junto a la mesa y cruzó los brazos, esperando a que continuara—. Ella llegó y estuvo adorablemente tímida al principio. —Sonreí mientras recordaba cómo se confundió al hablar—. Aparentemente amaba al equipo de Jasper, así que obviamente estaba en el mismo lugar, por lo que le dije que esperara que le gustara más el mío, y dijo que me prefería a mí en lugar de quedarse en el sofá. —Emmett soltó una carcajada.

—Nos sentamos y hablamos sobre fútbol y le mostré mis trofeos, y sobre cómo cubrir una bola secundaria. Fue simplemente genial poder hablar con alguien de lo que me gusta sin tener que hablar del dinero que hago haciéndolo. —Nunca había salido con ninguna chica que supiera algo de fútbol o mucho menos que le gustara. El conocimiento de Bella y su pasión por el deporte que yo jugaba le dio una vuelta a mi vida.

— ¿Nada de acción? —preguntó mientras sus ojos azules brillaban

—Un beso o dos. —Los besos más excitantes del jodido planeta. No iba a decirle todos los detalles sobre lo que pasó en la mesa, y mucho menos lo que pasó con el pastel de chocolate. Eso era solo de los dos.

— ¿Y ella te invitó a ir mañana en la noche?

—Pues, yo le pedí que saliéramos y le dije que no quería esperar hasta que volviéramos de Seattle. Así que el martes en la noche era la mejor opción. —Emmett asintió. Habíamos tenido unas prácticas rápidas en los últimos días después del juego, pero nada serio hasta el miércoles. Llegaríamos a Seattle el viernes, así que ese día estaba totalmente cancelado. El martes era totalmente perfecto, y no podía esperar a verla de nuevo. Me llamó cuando llegó a casa, tal y como prometió, después de estar una hora en el teléfono intercambiando historias de nuestra infancia. Hablar con Bella era tan sencillo como respirar, y ya sentía que podía confiar ciegamente en ella. Una parte de mí se asustaba de que estuviera demasiado metido en el asunto, pero sinceramente no me importaba. Ella me fascinaba.

Volvió a la mesa de billar y siguió con su tiro.

—Bien por ti, suena como si realmente te gustara. ¿Cuándo podré conocerla?

Me encogí de hombros. Emmett era mi amigo más cercano aparte de Jasper, y si Bella y yo estábamos juntos por algún periodo de tiempo indefinido, él obviamente tenía que conocerla. Por ahora, supongo, quería tenerla para mí solo. Jasper ya la conocía bastante bien. Mi mano apretó el palo de billar mientras lo imaginaba viéndola en encaje negro, lo que era totalmente ridículo. él estaba loco por Alice, pero aún así… quería ser el único que viera a Bella con poca ropa. Estaba muy tentado a volver a repetir lo de la noche anterior, pero sabía que no era lo correcto. Me acosté con Tanya y Lauren y mira hacia dónde me habían llevado. Bella era una chica valiosa, y quería conocerla antes de acostarme con ella, incluso cuando eso parecía matarme. Solo la ronda de besos me dejó suficientemente listo como para tener que bañarme con agua fría cuando se fue.

—Estoy seguro de que la conocerás pronto. Sé que ella y yo vamos a vamos para alguna parte juntos.

Emmett resopló mientras le daba a la bola número ocho y la metía en uno de los hoyos.

—Es obvio que van para algún lado, ambos lo sabemos. Pero quieres quedártela para ti solo. Lo entiendo. La privacidad es un premio en medio de todo esto.

Fui a la nevera y saqué dos botellas de agua y le lancé una. La cogió en el aire y la abrió rápidamente.

—Quiero que conozca a Rose, Emmett. —Bien, más él que Rose. Rose odiaba a Tanya desde que la vio, y no tenía idea de qué pensaba sobre Bella—. Ahora solamente quiero disfrutar el estar con ella, sin nadie que nos vea, sin presión. Si esto sale a la luz, ella tendrá que lidiar con la prensa y los chismes y toda esa mierda, y ninguno de los dos está listo para eso.

—Lo entiendo. He visto como te han salido las cosas antes. Eres un jodido tímido. Pero si te gusta tanto como pienso que te gusta, van a tener que salir juntos de todo eso, eventualmente. Y será mejor si tienen amigos para que los cubran cuando eso pase. —Tenía la razón, obviamente. Era un buen tema para discutir, y yo necesitaba tener a Bella cuando las cosas fueran mucho más profundas. Ya la tienes.Sí, me sentía como un niño aún en el colegio sintiendo que le gusta una chica por primera vez. Era raro, pero me gustaba.

—Gracias, Em, tienes razón. Tan pronto como podamos saldremos todos juntos. Lo prometo. — Debía disfrutar la imagen mental de ver a Emmett y a Alice juntos—. Tengo que ir a casa, pero te veré mañana.

El sonrió y puso los palos en su lugar.

—Después hablamos. Ve a llamar a tu chica. —Sonreí. Mi chica… me gustaba cómo sonaba. Me despedí haciéndole un gesto con la mano para poder llegar rápido a casa y llamar a… mi chica.

.

.

— ¿Irás a casa de Bella? —voltee a ver a Jasper tan pronto como entró a los camerinos. La práctica había acabado y me había bañado y cambiado para no tener que llegar a casa a cambiarme y volver a salir.

—Sí, se supone que tengo que estar ahí a las seis, así que tengo un poco más de tiempo. — ¿Debería llevarle flores? ¿Dulces? No estaba seguro sobre el protocolo de las citas a esta altura. Tenía mucho rato de no hacer nada mas aparte de levantar el teléfono para llamar a un florista o enviar a alguien a Tiffany's. A Bella no le gustaba para nada la experiencia de las joyas brillantes y caras, y mucho menos arreglos florales.

—Me pregunto cómo Bella encontrará una forma de llegar al tema esta vez. Está claro que me desea. —Le lancé una toalla y él corrió hacia un lado. Demonios, Bella le había dicho a Alice y ella le había dicho a Jasper, así que era cuestión de tiempo para que Emmett lo supiera.

— ¿A que se refieren con que Bella desea a Jasper? —La voz de Emmett resonó mientras giraba por la esquina con nada más que una pequeña toalla.

— ¿No sería mejor que te pusieras algo? Si mueves un poco la toalla puedo ver tu… —Se cortó de repente cuando Emmett hizo justamente eso—. Idiota. —Jasper saco su teléfono y le tomó una foto.

—Solamente es para mostrarle a GQ de lo que se pierden. —me reí mientras metía mi billetera en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y sacaba las llaves de mi auto, y luego cerraba la puerta de mi casillero.

—No me falta nada.

—Sigue diciéndote eso a ti mismo, Esquire. No te preocupes, vaquero, hay un montón de sobra aquí para ti. —Emmett agarró una de sus nalgas y la apretó.

—Emmett, voy a patearte el culo si no te pones algo de ropa ahora mismo. —Jasper abrió el casillero de Emmett y le lanzó su ropa—. Vístete o no te diré la forma en la que Bella me desea.

Emmett nos lanzó una mirada a los dos y se puso los bóxers y los shorts deportivos.

—Está bien, ya me vestí. Díganme.

Aparentemente Jasper no estaba incómodo por verlo aunque fuera medio vestido. Gemí en señal de frustración mientras Jasper me lanzaba una sonrisa traviesa.

—Bueno, parece que la señorita Bella tiene un pequeño problema cuando dice lo que piensa. Ella básicamente escupe las cosas en el tiempo menos apropiado. Aparentemente dijo que Romeo no estaba durmiendo con ella, y cuando le preguntaron que a qué se refería, ella dijo que no se estaba acostando conmigo. Tan solo quería aclarar el hecho de que la pillaran usando mi ropa a las seis de la mañana.

Lo golpeé en el brazo mientras Emmett se reía.

—Ella estaba hablando sobre mí. —Por lo menos creo que lo hacía. Era difícil asegurarlo con Bella, pero por la forma en la que actuaba y los besos que me daba… sí, hablaba sobre mí. Tenía que ser sobre mí.

—Si eso es lo que tienes que decirte a ti mismo para pasar las solitarias noches, entonces hazlo. —Jasper arrastró las palabras cuando respondió.

Emmett se estaba ahogando.

—Tengo que conocer a esta chica. Suena como toda una locura. ¡Quizá debemos dejar que duerma conmigo!

Le di una mirada.

—Estoy casi seguro de que no querrá dormir contigo.

—Tengo una foto de tu trasero, quizá deberíamos mostrársela y dejar que decida por sí misma. —Jasper lanzó su celular y Emmett se precipito a alcanzarlo.

—Dámelo, Tumbleweed. —Emmett era mucho más grande, pero Jasper era más rápido por lo que se agachó y pudo huir de él.

—De ninguna manera. Me voy a quedar con esta para cumplir futuros propósitos. No tienes idea de cuándo, pero usaré esto en tu contra. Me lo debes.

Emmett se sentó y se quejó.

—Haz lo que quieras, Spurlock. No es ni de lejos lo mejor que puedo hacer. —Triste, pero quizá era verdad. Emmett era el rey de las bromas de nuestro equipo. Me miró y me sonrió—. Así que si tu chica ya está caliente por Jasper, entiendo por qué quieres mantenerla lejos de mí. Seguramente la perderías.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Sí, tú en serio eres demasiado genial, Em. —No pude hacer nada más que reírme de la expresión en su rostro—. No me voy a arriesgar hasta que esté locamente enamorada de mí. — Cuando las palabras abandonaron mi boca sentí mi estomago removerse. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Negué con la cabeza y me volteé hacia Jasper.

— ¿Qué más le dijo a Alice? Seguramente no mencionó que…

— ¿Gimieron como locos y casi tienen sexo encima de la mesa mientras comían chocolate? Sí, todo. —Jasper se rio y pasó su mano por su cabello—. También sé que ella fue la que te besó a ti…

— ¿Ella tuvo que dar el primer paso? Voy a tener que prescindir de tus apodos, Eddie. Eso no es para nada bueno. Me siento decepcionado de ti.

—Hice una buena cantidad de movimientos por mi propia cuenta —murmuré.

—Sí, ¿quién crees que tuvo la idea del chocolate? Romeo sabe lo que hace, incluso si es un poco lento para hacerlo —intervino Jasper.

—Ella me besó primero porque me encuentra irresistible. —Me gustó que me besara primero; me hacía sentir mucho más relajado y seguro con mis movimientos. No estaba acostumbrado a dudar de mí mismo, pero Bella me hacía sentir como un adolescente de nuevo. Penoso e inseguro.

Emmett se levantó y acarició mi cabeza como si fuera un perro. Me alejé de él y lo obligué a sentarse de nuevo.

—Claro que lo hace, princesa. Estoy seguro de que Jasper no estaba en su mente en ese momento.

Jasper estalló en carcajadas, lo que provocó que golpeara a Emmett en el estómago. Él me sonrió. Maldito sea, y malditos sean sus malditos músculos.

—Par de idiotas. Me largo, voy a asegurarme de que Bella no le diga nada a Alice sobre lo que pase esta noche. Las chicas chismosas pueden divagar con poca información.

— ¿Le dirás a Bella que no le cuente a su mejor amiga sobre su cita? Eres un idiota. Buena suerte con eso. —Jasper negó con la cabeza como si estuviera loco. Bueno, al menos valía la pena intentar, ¿o no? Seguramente podía darle una versión extremadamente retorcida de lo que pasaría hoy. Jasper se rio—. Cuando conozcas a Alice un poco mejor te darás cuenta lo imposible que es negarle algo. Si quiere saber algo, lo sabrá. —Sí, creía en sus palabras.

—Genial, como sea. No le voy a contar a ninguno de ustedes dos ni mierda sobre el tema.

— ¿A quién le importa? Obviamente Alice nos lo contará mejor. ¿Cuándo podré conocerla? —demandó Emmett. Jasper farfulló unas cuantas incoherencias y me sentí bien al dejarlo lidiar solo con Emmett, así que fui hasta el aparcamiento. Tenía a una mujer hermosa esperando por mí, y no tenía más tiempo que perder con ese par de imbéciles.

.

.

Me paré en una floristería camino a la casa de Bella y le compré un arreglo de margaritas. Parecían más de su estilo que las rosas o las orquídeas, que eran casi como todas las flores que mis anteriores novias preferían. No quería comparar a Bella con ellas, pero era difícil no hacerlo. Ella era un ángel caído comparado con ellas. Las margaritas parecían encajar.

Encontré el edificio donde estaba el apartamento de Bella demasiado fácilmente. Vivía en el centro de Phoenix, a media hora de donde yo vivía si había mucho tráfico. Para nada mal. Me anuncié cuando entre al vestíbulo, el portero era un pequeño hombre. No me gustaba la idea de que no tuviera ningún tipo de protección.

Fui hasta el ascensor y presioné el botón hacia arriba, impaciente por que llegara. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, una joven pareja se paró y me miraron con duda.

— ¡Oye! ¿No eres tú Edward Cullen? —me preguntó el tipo. Le sonreí y asentí, haciendo un gesto que indicaba que estaba esperando para subir cuando comenzaron.

— ¿No crees que estas en el lugar equivocado?

—Sí, no vives aquí. ¿O sí?

—No, estoy visitando a una amiga. —Finalmente se quitaron del ascensor, la chica seguía mirándome y mordiendo sus labios mientras su novio le tomaba la mano temblorosa. Di un paso adelante para entrar en el ascensor.

—Buen juego. Cuando tiraste ese pase a Withlock en el tercer cuadro, pasando de largo a esos dos en la esquina… eso fue malo.

— ¡Gracias! Tengan una buena noche —dije presionando el botón que me llevaría al tercer piso y sonriéndoles mientras las puertas se cerraban, me recosté contra la pared, agradecido de que mi camino hacia arriba fuera solo. Debería tomar las escaleras cuando saliera de aquí. Odiaba quedarme atrapado en el ascensor con una partida de extraños; e inevitablemente tener que lidiar con sus proposiciones exuberantes, o con los fanáticos… o ambos.

Las puertas se abrieron y encontré el apartamento 322 rápidamente. Golpeé cuando escuché un golpe seguido de una serie de malas palabras, unos segundos después se abrió la puerta que me rebeló a una agotada Bella, con algunas gotas de sudor en la frente y su cabello algo despeinado.

— ¿Bella, estás bien? —Mi fantasía de tomarla en mis brazos y besarla en su puerta se evaporó en cuanto apareció así.

— ¡No! ¡Sí! No lo sé… —Por supuesto eso me aclaró mucho las cosas. Suspiró mientras intentaba quitar algunos mechones que caían por su rostro—. Mi aire acondicionado decidió averiarse y obviamente hacer lasaña así es algo para aguantar un calor infernal y… maldición. Nunca debí haberte pedido que nos encontráramos aquí.

Intenté hacer desaparecer su expresión adolorida por esas palabras mientras mis dedos se movían por sus mejillas.

—Puedo manejar bien el calor si te tengo a mi lado.

—De por sí ya eres demasiado ardiente. —Sus mejillas se colorearon con un leve rosado, que hiciera eso me tomó fuera de base. Era increíblemente hermosa.

Le entregué las margaritas y ella acercó su nariz a ellas.

—Justo como tú, y no estoy hablando para nada del sudor. —Jódete Cullen, eso es lo más estúpido que pudiste decir. Una forma de recordarle que no está luciendo de la mejor manera; aunque aún así estaba jodidamente hermosa ante mis ojos. Tenía puesto un short negro que mostraba sus hermosas y pálidas piernas y una camisa azul rey que lucía adorable en ella.

Se mordió el labio y abrió totalmente la puerta para poder entrar. Pasé a su lado y el calor me golpeó inmediatamente. Ella estaba en lo correcto; era un sauna allí dentro. Bella suspiró y puso las flores en una mesa al lado de la puerta.

—No tienes que quedarte. Podemos hacer esto otra noche si quieres.

Como si yo fuera a hacerle caso. No me importaría estar en el mismo infierno con tal de pasar tiempo con ella.

—Quiero quedarme, Bella. —Pasé mi mano derecha por su sudoroso cuello… habían algunos beneficios que aprovechar de este calor. Se veía malditamente sexy, y verla sudar me daba una imagen mental de ella sudorosa y desnuda junto a mí y sí… esta sería una larga noche—. Algo huele realmente bien. —Ella también lo hacía, pero mientras hablaba con ella, mi boca se hacía agua por el olor que provenía del horno.

Me sonrió y me señalo la cocina, que estaba junto a la sala. Era pequeña pero linda, con una linda combinación de gris y gabinetes blancos.

—Hice lasaña. Faltan unos veinte minutos más hasta que esté terminada. Lo siento, no sabía que el aire acondicionado iba a dejar de funcionar. —Se veía realmente frustrada y no pude evitar atraerla a mis brazos y darle un abrazo. Se quedo quieta un segundo antes de mirarme de nuevo.

—Estoy sudada y horrible y ahora tú estarás igual.

La agarré de nuevo en mis brazos y ella suspiró y se relajó.

—No me importa, solo quiero abrazarte.

—Lo siento, soy un desastre.

—No lo eres. —Levanté su cabeza y la besé, tal y como había pensado hacer desde que dejó mi casa el domingo en la noche. Sus labios se sentían bien en los míos, delineé su labio inferior con mi lengua mientras ella enredaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Su cuerpo estaba presionado en contra del mío y no deseaba nada más aparte de acostarla en el sofá y explorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero era demasiado pronto y el lugar estaba jodidamente caliente.

Ella suspiró cuando rompí el beso.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos comer aquí. Nos derretiremos.

Estaba en la punta de mi lengua el sugerirle quitarnos algo de ropa, pero eso haría que fuera mucho más duro mantener mi promesa de hacer las cosas despacio.

— Podríamos ir a comer a mi casa. La comida va a enfriarse mientras llegamos allá, pero podemos calentarla nuevamente. —Y en se caso podía sugerirle pasar la noche conmigo porque no dejaría que pasara la noche aquí sin su aire acondicionado funcionando correctamente. De nuevo, Cullen, ¿no estás haciendo demasiado esfuerzo tentándote a ti mismo?—. ¿Llamaste para que lo arreglen?

Ella frunció el ceño e intento apartar su cabello de su rostro de nuevo.

—Sí, pero no pueden venir hasta mañana. Iba a quedarme en casa de Alice esta noche. Solo tengo que llamarla. —me decepcione un poco por la noticia pero era lo mejor.

—Tengo una idea. Tengo alguna ropa para entrenar en el auto, ¿te parece bien si me cambio? —Jeans y una camisa no iban a hacérmela fácil hoy.

Ella infló sus cachetes de forma adorable.

—Claro que sí, debes estar incómodo como los mil demonios. Lo siento, Edward. No puedo hacer nada bien cuando tiene que ver contigo. Te juro que soy más torpe de lo usual.

—Oye —dije tomando su barbilla y levantándola para que me mirara con sus grandes y tristes ojos marrones—. Eso no es verdad, Bella. No importa que tengas que hacerme comer pan y agua en un cubículo. —Se quejó cuando recordó lo que tuvo que ofrecerme, yo sonreí y volví a mirarla—. Estoy feliz de estar contigo. Esté caliente o no. Tengo una idea.

— ¿Qué?— me preguntó.

—Tengamos un picnic en el vestíbulo. Hay aire acondicionado. ¿Tienes alguna sábana que podamos poner ahí? —Su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa y yo sabía que había amado la propuesta. Era mejor que llevarla a mi casa, sabía que si lo hacía y le preguntaba si quería quedarse, las cosas comenzarían a ir demasiado rápido. Quería tocarla, probarla, en la peor forma posible.

—Edward, ¡es perfecto! Ve por tu ropa y yo iré a buscar una sábana y llamaré a Alice. — básicamente se estaba atorando con las palabras por la emoción y sentía como si hubiera anotado el punto final para ganar un gran torneo en lugar de haber hecho de nuestra cena algo más cómodo. Bella tenía ese efecto en mí, supongo, cada cosa parecía magnífica a su lado.

Me apuré a salir y básicamente salté por las escaleras para llegar a mi auto, evitándome el hecho de quedarme atorado con gente curiosa en el ascensor. Saqué mi maleta de entrenamiento y subí corriendo nuevamente por las escaleras, lo que era bastante estúpido teniendo en cuanta que iba a subir acalorado a un apartamento caluroso a cambiarme. Golpeé la puerta y entré cuando ella abrió, y noté que estaba vistiendo una camisa gris y un short de jean muy corto que no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación. Su cabello estaba levantado en una coleta y un moño sostenía su cola de caballo. Tragué grueso cuando la vi. Probablemente sería una buena idea comer en el vestíbulo.

— ¿Tu baño? —pregunté casi un tono más alto, nervioso por lo que tenía delante de mis ojos.

—Segunda puerta a la derecha. —Fui hasta allí sacando mis camisas de entrenamiento y los shorts y metiendo en el fondo mis jeans y poniendo todo de nuevo en mi maleta. Me sentía agradecido de lo poco femenino que era el baño. No estaba listo para toda la mierda que las chicas solían tener, cremas para el cabello y perfumes y lociones y lo que sea. Ella tenía únicamente su cepillo de dientes, pasta dental, jabón de manos y solamente una crema para el cuerpo. Bella Swan era totalmente mi tipo de chica.

Salí del baño y puse mi maleta en la puerta. Bella apagó el horno y tomó una profunda respiración al verme. Murmuro algo que sonó a "hace calor aquí" y sonreí porque no sonó a que se refería al aire acondicionado dañado o al horno.

— ¿Ves algo que te guste?— no pude evitar preguntar.

Ella caminó hacia mí y puso sus manos en el cuello de mi camisa de entrenamiento.

—Sí. —Le dio un jalón hacia abajo y sus labios se juntaron con los míos mientras mis manos encontraban su cadera y la jalaba hacia mí. No estaba pensando mucho en la forma en la que mis manos encontraron la forma de llegar debajo de su camiseta a tocar la delicada piel de su abdomen. Maldita sea, la deseaba. Aquí y ahora, en este acalorado apartamento, quería recostarla en el suelo y hacer que sudara muchísimo más. Sus labios firmes en los míos y sus manos calientes en mi cabello mientras nos devorábamos mutuamente.

Mis manos se movieron por sus costados cada vez más cerca de sus pechos, hasta que una voz interna me recordó que estaba yendo demasiado rápido. No se sintió demasiado rápido por la forma en la que estaba besándome, la urgencia de sus labios en los míos y por la forma en la que tiró de mi cabello. Y qué si teníamos sexo un poquito antes de tiempo, igual podríamos seguir construyendo la relación, ¿verdad?

Deslicé mis manos de su torso, concentrado en poner mis manos en sus senos. Un pitido estresante taladró mi subconsciente y Bella me empujó un poco hacia atrás, su pecho se movía hacia arriba y abajo pesadamente.

—La lasaña esta lista. — ¿Salvado por la campana? Ciertamente no se sentía así, pero quizá era lo mejor. Aunque era una pura suposición.

Corrió hacia el horno y lo apagó, y después sacó la burbujeante pasta del mismo y ajustó su contador. Miró a la comida y hacia mí y parecía en medio de un debate interno antes de negar con la cabeza y apuntando hacia la sábana roja y blanca que estaba puesta en el sofá—. ¿Quieres ir por ella? —No, realmente quería ponerla en el suelo y poner a Bella sobre ella, pero era mejor si salíamos de esta sala a un lugar más público. No podía atacarla en medio del vestíbulo cuando cualquier persona podía pasar, ¿o podría? Sí, podría hacerlo. Bien, pero no lo haría.

Tomé la sabana y salí al vestíbulo y la extendí al frente de su puerta cubriendo el tapete que estaba allí. Había una abertura para la ventilación que nos bendecía con aire frío. Ambos preferíamos estar allí afuera que en el calor de su apartamento. Esta chica estaba tentando a mi autocontrol en todas las formas posibles. Volví al apartamento y saqué una botella de agua de la nevera. Bella asintió cuando le mostré lo que había elegido para tomar, no creí que ninguno de los dos necesitara algo con alcohol por la forma en la que ambos nos encontrábamos.

Sirvió la lasaña y algo de ensalada y lo pusimos sobre la sábana. Tomó aire mientras se recargaba en la pared detrás de ella.

—Debí haber pensado en salir antes. Estaba demasiado ocupada volviéndome loca pensando cómo ser suficientemente práctica, supongo.

Me senté junto a ella y acaricié su rodilla.

—Ser práctica hubiera sido llamarme y decirme sobre el aire acondicionado, así podríamos haber ido a comer a mi casa. Ser práctica habría sido pedir helado en vez de lasaña. —Ella resopló mientras yo tomaba un bocado y gemía de placer por los sabores en mi boca—. A la mierda con lo práctico, esto sabe increíble.

Bella se rio por mi reacción.

—Aprendí a cocinar porque tuve que hacerlo. Mi mamá era terrible en eso y mi padre sabe cómo cocinar pescado, eso es todo. —Tomó su propio pedazo e hizo otro sonido semiorgásmico. Ella sería mi muerte—. Iba a hacer pan de ajo para acompañarlo, pero no quería cocinar más de lo que debía. Así está bien, ¿verdad?

Tomé su mano derecha y la besé. No había forma de que quisiera hacerla volver a su apartamento.

—Así está perfecto. Así que aparte de que no son capaces de cocinar, cuéntame sobre tus padres. —Quería saber todo sobre esta chica.

Ella sonrió mientras me contaba los hobbies mensuales de su mamá, desde pintar hasta jardinería y de caligrafía y hasta hacer punto de cruz, todo lo intentó. Sonaba como si ella fuera un espíritu libre y muy divertido.

—Mi papá es mucho más centrado que ella. Dale una caña para pesar y lo tendrás contento por horas. O enciende la televisión y déjalo ver fútbol o beisbol. —Tomó otro pedazo de su lasaña—. Es totalmente fan de los Seahawks, lo siento.

— ¿Así que le contaste sobre mi? —Realmente necesitaba saber si me había mencionado a sus padres. Aunque yo no la haya mencionado con los míos, principalmente porque mi madre querría conocerla inmediatamente y probablemente empezaría a planear la boda para cuando tomara un respiro. Estaba desesperada por nietos.

Ella siguió comiendo y luego me miro por un minuto antes de responder.

—No. Me refiero a que, ¿qué les diría? —Mierda, ojalá supiera—. Supongo que quiero saber a dónde vamos con todo esto antes de mencionárselo a alguien aparte de Alice. —Eso tenía total lógica para mí.

—Hablando de Alice, ¿tenías que contarle todo lo que pasó la noche del domingo?

Bella se quedó mirándome como si le hubiera pedido que respondiera el enigma de Sphinks o algo así.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué no contárselo? ¡Es mi mejor amiga!

—Sí, pero ella le contó a Jasper y, obviamente, él le contó a Emmett; y ahora los tengo a ambos hablando mierda sobre ti deseando a Jasper.

Parpadeó, sus hermosos ojos me miraron y luego estalló en risas. Esa no era la reacción que estaba esperando, así que levanté una ceja y esperé hasta que se calmara.

— ¿Qué es lo divertido?

—No lo sé. Es solo que mi boca suele meterme en problemas, y ahora te está metiendo a ti en problemas. Solamente me gusta el hecho de que está enredando a alguien aparte de mí.

Me quedé viendo sus labios por un rato cuando ella me presionó para que respondiera.

—A tus labios les gustaba meternos a los dos en problemas. —Y ahí estaba yo, besándola de nuevo, justo en el vestíbulo, y de una forma mucho más intima de lo que debería. A Bella pareció no importarle, porque puso sus manos en mis hombros, acercándome mucho más a ella.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose y unos pies caminando nos metió en un momento algo incómodo. Problemas no era una palabra suficientemente amplia para lo que sus labios hacían conmigo. Una garganta se aclaró y volteé a mirar a un chico delgado, alto, con gafas de botella y cabello negro desarreglado. Me miró y luego a la mujer que aún se encontraba enredada en mi cuello y dijo—: Hola, Bella.

Se apartó de mis brazos y volvió a apoyarse contra la pared.

—Hola, Eric, ¿cómo estás?

Sus ojos oscuros volaron hacía mí y luego de nuevo hacia ella. Sentí la necesidad de acercar a Bella a mí. Era demasiado obvio que el chico sentía algo por ella; se sonrojaba cada momento en que miraba en su dirección.

—Estoy bien. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella suspiró y señaló su apartamento.

—El aire no funciona, de nuevo, y he cocinado la cena, así que está a unos cien grados allí adentro. Edward salió con la idea de hacer un picnic en el vestíbulo, así que aquí estamos. —Sus ojos se enfocaron en sus piernas y esta vez no pude resistirme a poner una mano en su rodilla.

Volvió a mirarme y después miró sus pies.

—Bueno, si necesitas un lugar para quedarte...

—Ya nos hemos encargado de eso —interrumpí a Bella antes de que pudiera decir algo. Él asumió que se quedaría conmigo, así que eso estaba más que bien para mí.

—Oh, está bien. —Dio un paso hacia atrás y miró el corredor—. Bueno, estoy en mi casa por si necesitas algo. Te veo luego, Bella.

—Adiós, Eric. —Lo miré hasta que volvió a su casa antes de descubrir a Bella mirándome.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué? ¿Acabas de dártelas de posesivo conmigo, Edward?

Sí. ¿Y?

—Quizás. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? No te pertenezco, Edward. —Oh, pero quería que lo hiciera, en cada una de las formas—. E incluso si así fuera, aún así no soy un objeto de tu propiedad.

Moví su mano más arriba en su pierna y vi sus ojos oscurecerse por la lujuria.

—Creo que recuerdo esa reacción un poco celosa por cierta rubia en el club la otra noche, y ni siquiera nos habíamos besado para cuando eso pasó. —Era demasiado sensual recordarlo, y más ahora que estaba a su lado.

Cerró un poco sus ojos y quitó mi mano de su pierna.

—Era una zorra, y Eric es un buen chico. Hay una gran diferencia.

Rodé los ojos mientras ponía un poco más de lasaña en mi plato.

—Buen chico o no, no podía quitar sus ojos de tus piernas. Quería dormir contigo, si no me equivoco. Se adelantó un poco para ser un "buen chico". —Bella resopló, yo comí un poco y continúe—. Oh, Bella, ¿quieres pasar esta noche en mi casa? —hablé un tono más alto, no muy lejos del tono de Eric según yo—. Te dejaré mi cama y yo dormiré en el sofá. Quizás podemos ver una película juntos y puedes recostar tu cabeza en mi hombro. Después puedo besar tu cabeza y acercar tu rostro al mío y... —me corté de pronto porque había dejado de imaginar a Eric y a Bella, ahora me veía a mi mismo con ella. Y me estaba encendiendo de nuevo. ¿Sería malo que estuviera todo el tiempo a su alrededor?

—Al menos el tuvo la decencia de preguntármelo. —Sonaba irritada y quizás algo dolida por ello.

Volteé mi cara hacia la suya, sentándome sobre mis rodillas y presionando su pierna derecha.

—Cuando te pida que te quedes en mi casa, no es porque piense precisamente dormir en el sofá, Bella. —Sus ojos se ensancharon y tragó gruesamente—. Pensaba en preguntarte si querías, pero no quiero arruinar eso. Te deseo, demasiado, y no quiero que las cosas vayan demasiado rápido. ¿Podrías honestamente decirme que puedes quedarte en mi casa sin que nada pase? —Negó con la cabeza rápidamente—. ¿Entonces dirás que sí cuando te lo pida? —Tragué pesadamente de nuevo y llené mis pulmones de aire mientras esperaba por la respuesta.

No sabía por qué tenía que saberlo. Probablemente era algún tipo de masoquista y quería torturarme a mí mismo toda la noche pensando en ella en la misma cama conmigo. Mis ojos se abrieron de repente cuando vi la respuesta antes de que hubiera abierto la boca.

—Sí, lo haré —dijo suavemente, sin ninguna duda en su voz. Sí, probablemente pajearía pensando en eso.

—Bueno. —Terminamos la cena relativamente en silencio, hablando un poco más sobre nuestras familias y cosas sin importancia. Era muy consciente de su pierna desnuda a mi lado, y sentía algo así como una energía moviéndose alrededor de nosotros. Mis dedos estaban a pocos centímetros de poder tocarla, así que preferí mantenerlos ocupados con la comida.

Bella estaba comiendo su último trozo de lasaña cuando tomó demasiado rápido su tenedor haciendo que acabara en su pecho, justo en el corte en V de su camiseta. Maldijo y tomó una servilleta, pero yo la detuve, mis ojos estaban encantados con la vista de la salsa de tomate en contraste con su pálida piel. Bella se quedó viéndome mientras me movía hacia adelante. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Esta no era una buena idea, y no era ni el momento ni el lugar... Lo siguiente de lo que fui consciente, fue mi lengua estaba sobre su delicada piel limpiando la salsa que había en ella. Escuché que jadeó, y luego sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello.

No sabía qué pasaba con esta chica y la comida. Nunca pensé que comer sería una experiencia tan erótica, pero jódanse si comer con Bella no me ponía suficientemente caliente. Limpié toda la salsa que había y me alejé lo suficiente como para poder mirarla. Parecía que estaba a punto de explotar, cuando acercó mi rostro y presionó sus labios contra los míos, hambrienta de nuevo. Gemí y la acerqué a mí una vez más, estábamos besándonos como adolescentes en un pasillo.

Había una voz en el fondo de mi cabeza gritando que este no era el lugar ni el momento, pero Bella dejó salir un gemido contra mis labios, así que la ignoré. ¿A quién le importaban los demás? Ese chico probablemente estaba mirando desde la cerradura de su apartamento... así que solamente lo dejaría ver a quién pertenecía ella.

El sonido del ascensor llegando al otro lado del pasillo nos indicó que estaba subiendo, así que Bella me alejó, ambos respirábamos pesadamente y nos mirábamos. Quien fuera que hubiera llegado no fue en nuestra dirección, así que volví a acercarme a ella, pero puso su mano en mi pecho deteniéndome.

— Despacio, ¿recuerdas? —me preguntó. Recordé que lo habíamos acordado así y no sabía por qué había dejado de parecerme importante cuando empezó a mirarme de esa forma como si quisiera arrancarme la ropa y hacerlo justo aquí en el suelo. Dios, eso sería genial.

—De acuerdo, despacio. —Me senté y me dejé caer en la pared junto a ella—. No recuerdo por qué quería ir despacio —le dije a Bella, y ella se rió sin aliento.

—Tenías buenas razones.

—No, soy un estúpido, así que mis razones también lo son. —Deslicé mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y ella se recostó sobre mí.

—Nada de eso es verdad, Edward. —Maldita sea, yo y mi gran bocota—. Solo prométeme que me preguntarás cuando creas que sea el momento.

Apreté mi agarre en su cintura.

—Lo haré. —Era mejor que el momento llegara pronto o explotaría.

Levantó su cabeza y se puso sobre su propio pie, tendiéndome una mano para levantarme.

—Vamos a enfrentar el calor una vez más, así podemos guardar esto, es mejor dejarlo adentro. —Parecía irónico que la privacidad de su apartamento no me pareciera mejor, pero tenía razón. Volver adentro fue como caminar en un horno. Dejamos los platos en el lava platos y Bella los lavó rápidamente mientras yo doblaba la sábana y ponía las sobras de la comida en la nevera.

Bella fue a su habitación por un minuto y volvió con una maleta. Sonreí por su eficiencia.

— ¿Me acompañaras hasta mi auto? —me preguntó dulcemente, luciendo insegura por alguna razón que yo desconocía, obviando el hecho de que casi hacemos el amor en su pasillo. En ese momento pensé que era adorable.

Tomé su mano y agarré mi maleta con la otra para abandonar el sauna que se había creado aquí dentro, mientras ella cerraba la puerta y nos dirigíamos al ascensor. Mantuve su mano en la mía todo el camino hasta su auto, donde la ayudé a meter su maleta en su camioneta, tomé la mía y luego la puse entre mis brazos, besándola suavemente en contraste a como nos habíamos besado. No había punto de comparación, pero mi polla seguía creciendo por el sabor de sus labios.

— ¿Podemos vernos cuando vuelva de Seattle? ¿El lunes en la noche? —soné ansioso y patético, pero no me importó, y a Bella tampoco, aparentemente, porque una sonrisa atravesó su rostro mientras asentía—. Te llamaré mañana después de la práctica, ¿está bien? —Asintió nuevamente, y por alguna razón debí preguntar—. ¿Me verás el domingo?

Se paró en las puntas de sus pies y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para darme un ligero beso.

—Claro que lo haré. —La besé de nuevo y luego abrí su puerta para que se metiera en su Volvo y encendiera el auto. Cogí mi mochila de nuevo y me volteé para ir hacia mi propio auto cuando escuché que bajó su ventana.

— ¿Edward? —Me volteé para mirarla—. Te ves muy sexy en uniforme. —No pude evitar reírme mientras ella también reía en su auto y subía la ventana antes de salir del aparcamiento. Bella Swan era una chica fascinante y el lunes se sentía demasiado lejos. No sabía por qué no me creía capaz de esperar tanto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Autora del fic: Nolebucgrl**

 **Traducido por:Paulii Aguilar**

 **Fanfiction addiction (Twilight )**

* * *

 **BPOV**

Por primera vez en no sé cuánto tiempo, estaba ansiosa esperando el lunes. Debería ser ilegal querer apurar el fin de semana para empezar la semana, pero cuando tienes una cita con un hombre sexy, no se puede evitar, ¿o sí?

Observé el reloj en mi computadora. Él estaría volviendo de Seattle en unas horas. Era realmente ridículo que ya lo extrañase. Solo pasamos unas tardes juntos, pero sentía como si lo conociese desde hacía años. Tal vez era porque hablábamos todas las noches después que llegara del entrenamiento, hasta que uno de nosotros, o los dos, no podíamos mantenernos despiertos. Estaba agotada, pero con energías al mismo tiempo.

Terminé mi artículo sobre los Pan High Panthers y lo envié al editor. La tarde la pasaría compilando algunas estadísticas de los Seahawks para Buddy mientras él viajaba hacia Seattle. Él estaría con Edward. Quería estar con Edward. Estar sin él estaba empezando a matarme. Estaba mal todo el tiempo, mi mente vagaba… mierda, estaba caliente. ¿Cómo no estarlo después de verlo todo hermoso y sudado en mi departamento la otra noche? Sus besos me hacían querer olvidar todo sobre ser disciplinada y tomar las cosas lentamente. A ninguno de los dos nos estaba yendo bien con ese concepto, pero estábamos bastante comprometidos con ello; hasta que nos caíamos en una cercanía. Ambos tendíamos a perder nuestras mentes ante tal proximidad.

Mis dedos ardían por alcanzar el teléfono y llamarlo, incluso cuando probablemente estaría en una reunión o algo. Solo quería escuchar su sexy voz, aunque solo fuera su correo de voz.

—Hey, Bella, esto llegó para ti. —Lauren Conners se acercó y me entregó una bolsa de Panera. ¿Qué diablos? No había ordenado nada.

— ¿Panera da entregas?

Ella se encogió de hombros y sacudió su cabeza.

—Le pregunté lo mismo al chico. Solo dijo que estaba bajo órdenes estrictas de entregarlo y no decir nada más. Si tú no lo ordenaste, ¿quién lo hizo?

Abrí la bolsa e instantáneamente supe quién lo había ordenado. Reí mientras sacaba un gran pedazo de pan casero y una botella de agua. También había un bol de sopa, que era una sorpresa, y una nota.

Tupanyagua, milady, comohabíamosacordado .Penséquepodríasnecesitar algo mássustancial, así quetambiénmandéunasopa. Dicenquelasopadefideos conpolloesbuenaparati,te mantienefuertey sana. Necesitoqueestésasí. Pronto.

Tuyo, Edward.

Jesús, de repente mi cubículo estaba muy caliente y no era por la sopa. Pronto. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mantener mis manos fuera de este hombre cuando me manda pan y agua como habíamos bromeado en su casa, junto con notas insinuantes? ¿Cómo poder resistirse? Tendría que ser mucho más fuerte que yo.

—Entonces, ¿de quién es? —Lauren me observaba con notable curiosidad, sus ojos azules en mi rostro. Estaba segura que por mi expresión no podría decirle que era de Alice, como mi mente pensaba.

—Solo un amigo.

Ella rodó sus ojos.

—Debe ser algún buen amigo. ¿Trabaja en Panera o algo?

No pude evitar reírme a la imagen mental que tuve de Edward vistiendo un delantal verde con sopa de fideos. ¿Tendría que usar redecilla? Eso no tendría precio.

—No. Él tiene a un amigo que sí. —O conocía al dueño, seguramente. Solo Edward podía encontrar la manera de que un lugar que no entrega comida, la entregase. ¿Alguien le decía que no a este hombre? Túseguramentenovasahacerlo. Verdad.

—Hmm, bueno la próxima dile que me envíe algo. Esa sopa huele genial. —Se giró y respiré en alivio—.Oh, y, ¿Bella? Quiero detalles. —Y se fue antes que pudiese responder. Por supuesto que quería detalles. Ella y Jessica eran las dos grandes chismosas en la oficina, era por eso que ellas cubrían la sección de entretenimiento/chismes para el diario. Si alguna de ellas se enteraran que mi entrega era de Edward Cullen… bueno, los titulares estallarían, y ellas también. Él era un tema popular en sus columnas en los últimos años.

Abrí la sopa caliente y se me hizo agua la boca, casi como cuando estaba cerca del hombre que la envió. Corté un pedazo de pan, lo mojé en la sopa y lo comí. Perfecta. Hablando de perfección… agarré mi celular y envié un mensaje rápido.

Gracias por el almuerzo, presumido. ¿Hay algún restaurante en la ciudad que no hace lo que desees?

Sonreí y empecé mi almuerzo. Esto era mucho mejor que el yogur de frambuesas que esperaba por mí en la heladera. Mi celular sonó a la llegada de un mensaje.

Solo Hot Tamales, pero estoy trabajando en eso. Te enviaré algo de allí como signo de mi victoria. ¿Está bueno?

Reí entre dientes mientras escribía mi respuesta.

Increíble. Aunque deberíashabertequedadosolo conpanyagua. Lasopamehizogemir comolohizociertofilete. Todosloshombresmeestánmirando.

Miré a mi alrededor, obviamente no había nadie observándome. Aunque él no necesitaba saber eso.

Hmm, eso es lo que obtengo por ser bueno. Supongo. Estarás interesada en saber que acabo de salir de la práctica y me sentí obligado a sacarme mi remera mientras pasaba por enfrente de las porristas. Parecen apreciar la vista.

Idiota. Ahora estaba pensando en él sin remera. No necesitaba ir allí cuando tenía medio día de trabajo todavía.

¿Estabascaminandosolo o conJasper? Porquetúsabesque éllucebien.

Reí al imaginar su cara. No sabía cómo era posible, pero según Alice, él se sentía algo inseguro de que Jasper me hubiera visto cambiándome. Edward no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Él era todo lo que yo quería ver, incluso si Jasper estaba desnudo al lado de Edward vestido como Nanook, el esquimal. Él me consumía. Debería asustar. Debería asustarme pero, de algún modo, no lo hacía.

Lindo, Swan. Estaba solo. Una de ellas se ofreció a secarme. ¿Debería tomar su oferta?

Perra. Zorra, porrista lanzada. Sí, podría dejarlo pasar, pero no podía. Era una gran hipócrita y lo admitía, muchas gracias.

Bueno, supongo que podrías, pero lamento que nunca me probarás…digo mi lasaña, otra vez. ¿Puedes vivir con eso?

Comí mi sopa y esperé por su respuesta. Mi chiste se había salido de rumbo y sabía que estaba siendo tonta. Pero estaba segura de que todas las porristas estarían dispuestas a lamer el sudor de él si les daban media oportunidad. Yo misma había fantaseado con eso aproximadamente 282 veces.

Remera puesta otra vez. No puedo soportar no poder probarte…digo, tu lasaña otra vez. Lo que tuve ha sido lo mejor que he probado.

Dios, ¿cómo sabia decir siempre las palabras correctas? La tensión que había estado en mis hombros se fue.

Bueno, tendréquedejarteprobarmeotra vez... ¿quedecíatunota? Ah,sí, pronto...

Desearía que toda mi interacción con él pudiese ser por mensajes de texto. Bueno, toda mi interacción verbal lo era. Obviamente no quería renunciar a lo físico. De todos modos, nada verbal esta vez. Incluso en nuestras conversaciones telefónicas siempre lograba decir algo inapropiado. Él siempre se reía. Amaba eso de él.

Ok, tengo que tomar una ducha urgente ahora. Trataré de llamarte antes de que vuelva. Hablamos luego.

Terminé lo que quedaba de la sopa y tiré el envase en el tacho. Me llegó un email de Buddy pidiéndome ir a su oficina. Eso era diferente. Me levanté para ir cuando mi celular sonó otra vez.

Tratadenopensarenmicuerpodesnudo, mojadoyenjabonado. Deberías estar trabajando.

La imagen que vino a mi mente me hizo querer una ducha fría. Hermoso bastardo. Cerré mi celular y lo guardé en mi escritorio mientras iba a hablar con Buddy. No necesitaba que me distrajera más de lo que ya estaba.

Caminé por los cubículos, saludando a compañeros ocupados trabajando en sus artículos, hablando en sus celulares, o en el caso de Lauren y Jessica, chismeando cerca de la sala. La oficina de Buddy estaba abierta, caminé dentro y me senté en su sillón gris. Me indicó que esperara mientras terminaba su llamada y se sentó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Buddy había sido jugador de futbol en la universidad hacía 30 años atrás y no había perdido musculatura en años. De hecho, probablemente se hizo más grande.

Me recibió con una sonrisa en su cara mientras su bigote marrón y gris se retorcía.

—Bella, acabo de terminar de revisar tu artículo sobre Pan High. Está perfecto. Realmente vas mas allá que las Xs y las Os y capturas la vista, sonidos y sentimientos del juego. Tu trabajo está mejorando todo el tiempo. No pasará mucho tiempo hasta que estés en mi lugar.

Sentí una oleada de orgullo ante sus palabras. Buddy Jackson era uno de los mejores reporteros deportivos en la nación y tenerlo como mi mentor era increíble. No podía pedir algo mejor. No me trataba diferente a los reporteros masculinos en nuestra división, lo que era raro aún para este medio. Las mujeres todavía no eran incluidas cubriendo los deportes, y a menudo eran tratadas como ciudadanas de segunda clase. Aunque no por Buddy. Él me respetaba y prometí que no haría nada para cambiarlo.

—No creo que pudiese aunque sea llenar tu asiento, Buddy.

— ¿Me estas llamando gordo, Swan? —Sus ojos marrones brillaron mientras se reía en alto. Ambos sabíamos que yo no estaba hablando de su talla.

—Lo llamo como lo veo —le dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¡Me hieres! Te he hecho un cumplido y tú a cambio me insultas. No importa lo que dije, estas despedida. —Trato de lucir serio, pero no pudo ocultar la risa por más de dos segundos—. Me gustas, Bella. Me mantienes de pie.

—Eso debe ser difícil, todo ese peso en esos diez pequeños dedos. —¿Quién podía bromear con su jefe como yo? Su risa hizo sacudir su estómago.

—Eres inteligente, Swan. Por eso eres buena en este trabajo. Nunca te tomes, o a ellos, en serio. Un día estarás trabajando con profesionales. Charlas grandes, egos grandes, actitudes grandes…mientras mantengas tu sentido del humor, serás capaz de manejarlos.

— ¿Todos tienen presunción?

—No, algunos de ellos son muy buenas personas. —Mi mente fue hacia Edward—. Pero todos tienen egos, algunos grandes, otros pequeños, pero tú puedes retorcer a cualquiera de mala manera cuando escribes críticas sobre ellos. Lo importante es mantenerse honesto y dar lo mejor para ser imparcial. Aunque eso es casi imposible cuando cubres a un equipo por bastante tiempo. Soy un fan de Cardinal, pero todavía critico una mala jugada o decisión con objetividad. Es una línea delgada de diferencia y creo que tú puedes hacerlo.

—Gracias, Buddy. —No estaba segura de cuán imparcial podía ser si alguna vez tenía que entrevistar a Edward. Seguro que podía controlarme para no expresar cuán sexy era, pero, ¿podría criticar una mala decisión que hiciera en un saque, sabiendo que él lo leería al otro día? De repente, estaba encantada de que no tenía que tratar con ese problema—. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo escribes algo que sabes que no les va a gustar y después enfrentarlos unos días después para hablar sobre el siguiente juego? —Estaba más que curiosa sobre eso, sentía que necesitaba saber esa respuesta.

Él se acercó a mí y me estudió con interés.

—Esa es una buena pregunta, Bella. Todo se reduce a ser insensible. Tomas su ira y dejas que caiga lejos de ti. —No sabía si podía hacer eso, más si estaba acostándome con esa persona que estaba enojada conmigo—. Lo que realmente funciona es ser sincero. Decirles que fue una mala jugada, lo que sea. Sabes que pueden hacerlo mejor que eso, como también lo saben ellos. Te respetarán por mantener tu opinión, incluso si los molesta.

No sabía sobre eso, pero estaba contenta, otra vez, de que no tenía que encargarme de eso. Los adolecentes sobre los que escribía no los veía siempre, si no una o dos veces por temporada. Si había molestado alguno, nunca lo supe, lo que era algo bueno. Odiaba pensar que lastimé a un chico que estaba jugando con su corazón.

—Tú siempre te las arreglas para no ser muy crítica en tus artículos, Bella, incluso cuando discutes sobre un juego horrible. Continua así cuando escribas sobre los chicos grandes e imagino que les agradarás tanto como a los adolescentes.

Esperaba que un chico grande en particular le gustase más que eso. Hmmm, chico grande... ¡diablos, Bella, concéntrate!

Abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un sobre dirigido a la sección de deportes.

—Una carta de agradecimiento de los padres de Matt Morris. Adoraron tu artículo sobre su hijo. —Tomé el sobre y sonreí al ver la nota de la madre de Matt. Ella había sido una mujer dulce y amable que me ofreció té helado y galletas cuando visité su casa—. No obtendrás eso de los profesionales o sus madres —dijo Buddy con una sonrisa—. También envió galletas, pero las confisqué —reí y sacudí mi cabeza.

—Gracias por esto; lo voy a poner en mi escritorio.

—Deberías. Ella te aprecia, como yo. Ahora tengo que tomar mi vuelo. Disfruta del fin de semana, Swan. ¿A qué juego vas esta noche?

—Pan versus Davis.

Silbó alto.

—Será un buen juego, dos partidos empatados desde el año pasado. —¿Cómo sabía él eso? Esa era una razón más por la que era el mejor—. Voy a estar esperando tu artículo. ¿Me enviaste las estadísticas de Hasselbeck de los últimos dos años?

—Sí, están en tu email.

—Gracias, Swan. Te veré el lunes. —Lunes. Sentí un escalofrió por mi cuerpo al recordatorio de lo que podría traer el lunes.

—Ok, Buddy, ten un buen viaje. —Llévame contigo. No quiero esperar al lunes.

Caminé por la sala donde Jessica y Lauren seguían chismoseando. Ellas tenían un trabajo duro. Apenas resistí rodar mis ojos.

—Te lo digo, están juntos de nuevo. ¿Por qué estaría ella viniendo a la ciudad?

—Jess, la separación fue muy fea. ¡Tanya destruyó a Edward con la prensa por semanas! Realmente dudo que estén juntos otra vez. —Me paralicé mientras mi mente absorbía las palabras. ¿Tanya? ¿Edward? ¿Qué era esto?

—Sí, lo hizo, pero también hizo saber que estaba loca por él. Desde amor apasionado, a odio, a amor otra vez; no es la primera vez que una pareja rompe y vuelve. Mis fuentes dicen que ella estará aquí el martes. ¿Qué otra razón tendría una supermodelo para venir a Phoenix? Ella no pareció encariñarse a aquí. Nosotras fuimos otra de las cosas que ella destruyó con la prensa —dijo secamente Jessica.

Tanya. Tanya vendría a aquí. Edward no había dicho nada sobre eso. ¿No sabía? ¿Cómo no podría saberlo? Si Jessica sabía, él debía saberlo. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Lauren se dio vuelta y notó que estaba parada a unos pasos de ellas, luciendo como…Dios sabía cómo lucia. ¿Cómo un ciervo frente a la luz de los faros tal vez? Sentí como si el auto viniera hacia mí y yo no me pudiera mover. Un hermoso y lujoso auto ruso que me aplastase y me dejase hecha polvo.

— ¿Te podemos ayudar? ¿Decidiste contarnos sobre tu nuevo chico? Vamos, Bella, ¿quién es el Sr. Panera?

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de enfocarme. Ciertamente no iba a discutir mi nuevo chico ahora, no es que alguna vez lo vaya a hacer.

—Perdón, tengo que terminar algo para Buddy. Las veo la semana que viene. —Salí apurada evitando sus miradas curiosas, manteniendo mi cabeza abajo y tratando de concentrarme en respirar.

La ex de Edward vendría. La hermosa ex de Edward lo quería de vuelta. Él dijo que no había nada más, pero eso era fácil de decir cuando no la había visto desde que rompieron. No podía competir con una supermodelo. Tal vez ni siquiera tenía que intentar, ya que no la había mencionado. Probablemente él estaba esperando a ver si ella lo quería de vuelta y entonces dejaría de hablarme e iría corriendo a París con ella.

Me hundí en mi silla y enterré mi cabeza en las manos.

Cálmate,pordios, Bella. Élsoloteestaba mandandomensajesdulces ysexishacemedia hora. Ahoratúestassaltandoaconclusiones, otra vez. Comolohicistecuandoloconociste. Noseastontayempieces a asumircosas. Está bien, pero,¿por quénomedijoqueellaestabavendría?

Hemos hablado cada noche; ¿él no podría haberla mencionado en todas esas horas de charlas?

¿Tal vezporqueelsabía queteibasaasustarjustocomoloestáshaciendoahora? Yahavistotureacciónhaciaotrasmujeres, noes idiota.

Okey, eso era verdad. Tomé aire profundamente. Estaba exagerando. No iba a volverme loca solo porque su hermosa exnovia vendría a la ciudad por una razón no especificada. Tal vez ella quería algo de pan y agua de Panera y todos los Panera del mundo estaban cerrados excepto el de aquí. Oh, cállatemujer, estássiendoridícula. Por supuesto que lo era, seguramente Tanya no comía. Tú sabes que eso no es a lo que me refería. No podía evitar pensarlo. Recién lo conocí y ya podría perderlo. Tal vez debería haberme acostado con él. Así entonces sabría de lo que me estaría perdiendo en vez de solo imaginármelo.

Mis reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por el timbre de mi celular. Rápidamente lo saqué del cajón mi escritorio y lo abrí. Era él. ¿Respondo? ¿No respondo? ¿Pregunto? ¿No pregunto? Antes de pensarlo bien, había contestado y diciendo hola.

—Hola, hermosa, ¿cómo estás? —¿Hermosa? ¡Ja! Hermosa era la mujer que vendría para verlo, aquella que él no me mencionó.

—Estoy bien. ¿Tú? —Las palabras eran cortadas, frías. No podía evitarlo.

—No suenas bien. ¿Buddy te dio mucho que hacer este fin de semana? —Sonaba preocupado y sentí disminuir mi miedo. Pero todavía no iba a parar hasta saberlo. Tal vez ahora no era el momento, pero no podía esperar.

—No, Buddy no me dio mucho. Escuché algo y estoy algo confundida.

— ¿Qué escuchaste?—

—Que Tanya vendría la semana que viene —escupí. Había silencio del otro lado. Genial. Esa no era la clase de respuesta que esperaba—. Escucha, si ustedes van a volver, solo tienes que decírmelo. Me alejaré. Sin daño, no hay culpa, no es como si estuviésemos en algo serio. —Las palabras salieron automáticamente de mi boca, frías. No creía ni una palabra de lo que decía, pero ojalá que el sí.

—Espera, ¿qué? —Genial, de repente se volvió sordo. Buen truco, Cullen.

—Escuché que tu ex viene a la ciudad para volver contigo. Asumo que como no me lo dijiste, querías ver si todavía la quieres. Lo entiendo. No te guardo rencor. Ella es una mujer hermosa.

El rió y sentí cómo mi corazón se partía en dos. Ya se estaba riendo de mí, sin esperar a que ella estuviese en sus brazos para reírse juntos de mí al pensar que él me quería.

—Bella, no volvería con Tanya ni aunque fuese la última mujer en el mundo. No volvería con ella cuando tengo a alguien mucho mejor. ¿A qué sale todo esto?

— ¡Tú sabes cómo soy! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrá? ¿Por qué viene si no es para volver contigo? —Ya estaba un poco más relajada por sus palabras, pero estaba molesta por el hecho de que no me lo contase.

—Porque me enteré ayer y estaba tratando de salirme de esto.

— ¿De qué? ¿Ella? No puedes estar con ella, no si me quieres a mí. —Oh, por dios, ¿alguna vez pararé de decir estupideces?

Volvió a reírse.

—Bella, no voy a estar con nadie. Mis duchas frías pueden atestiguar eso. Lo que quiero dejar de hacer es ese comercial que quieren que hagamos juntos. Los contratos ya están firmados y tengo a mi manager tratando de sacarme. No te iba a contar a menos que tuviera que hacerlo.

Así que sí, soy una tonta exagerada. Pero él sabía eso y todavía estaba ahí. Era raro.

— ¿Qué comercial?

Suspiró.

—Para una estúpida colonia que hicieron para mí, ¿Perfect Ten? Ellos hacen los perfumes y nos contactaron para hacer la campaña juntos hace unos meses, cuando todavía estábamos juntos. ¿Te acuerdas del primero? —Me acordaba ahora que lo mencionaba. Fotos de ellos dos estaban en revistas, su cabeza contra el cuello de ella, ambos sin remera… mierda.

—Sí, me acuerdo. —Gruñí, ya sintiéndome mal por las imágenes en mi cabeza de ellos dos y de lo que les pedirán hacer en esta campaña.

—Bueno, quieren un comercial para Navidad, y a menos que Tommy encuentre una solución, tengo que hacerlo la semana que viene. Lo habría mencionado antes, pero en serio esperaba poder salirme. Te lo iba a contar, Bella, en serio, solo que pensé que después de encontrar una solución. —Su voz era urgente y sonaba preocupado.

—Bueno, hubiese sido mejor no haberme enterado por las columnistas de chismes. —Por supuesto que no tenían detalles, lo que hizo que mi imaginación diera vueltas.

—Lo siento, cariño. No quiero hacerlo.

—No quiero que lo hagas. —Salió antes que lo pudiera parar. Como si tuviese el derecho de decirle qué hacer con su fama, su carrera. Por dios, solo salimos dos veces.

—Sabes, si Tommy no puede romper el contrato… —Paró, sonando inseguro.

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno, no sé si lo quieras hacer, pero… ¿vendrías al set? Digo, es aburrido y largo y tal vez no quieras estar alrededor de ella más que yo, pero, ¿tal vez te hará sentir mejor? ¿Si pudieses ver que ella no significa nada para mí? —Nunca lo escuché sonar tan inseguro de él mismo y me sentí una tonta por reaccionar así otra vez. Lo iba a espantar, con o sin ayuda de su ex supermodelo.

—No tengo que ir, eso sería una distracción para ti, además de molesto.

—Tú nunca serías una molestia para mí, y me gustaría que me distrajeras. —Su voz era más segura ahora—. No sé qué nos harán hacer, y tal vez te haría sentir incómoda, pero me encantaría que estuvieras ahí, si quieres.

¿Y si los hacen estar en una cama desnudos? No sabía si podría soportar eso. Aunque mi mente iba a estallar si no iba.

—Lo pensaré y te respondo luego, ¿vale? No sé si puedo soportarlo o no.

—Bella, te prometo que ya no siento nada por Tanya. Estoy más feliz ahora, contigo, de lo que he estado antes. Espero que me creas. —Su voz era tan dulce y sincera. Quería creerle más que nada. Traté de silenciar esa voz en mi cabeza recordándome que James había dicho algo similar. Edward no era James; él era un millón de veces mejor. Y un millón de veces más deseado. Diablos.

—Estoy intentando, Edward. No es fácil para mí confiar, pero lo estoy intentando.

—Nunca te voy a dar una razón para que dudes de mí, lo juro. —Hay algunas reacciones que no podía controlar. Pero lo iba a intentar, por él.

—Te creo. —Y así era. Él era mi mejor sueño, así que tal vez él fuera a cambiar mis esperanzas. Parecía ser demasiado bueno para ser real, pero lo era. No me había dado razones para dudar eso.

—Tengo que tomar un vuelo. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. ¿Me llamas cuando puedas?

—Cuenta con ello. Te llamo pronto. Y, ¿Bella?

— ¿Qué?

—No puedo esperar al lunes. No vemos, cariño. —Cortó y me dejó sintiéndome mejor. Era conmigo con quien él iba a pasar el lunes, no con ella. Y él me invito a ir a la grabación, cosa que no lo hubiese hecho si sintiese algo por Tanya. Yo era su elección, aunque parezca increíble. Lunes…no puede llegar más rápido.

* * *

—Dios, Alice, ¿Qué es todo esto? —Fui al apartamento de Alice una hora antes del juego y encontré un gran bufet. Nachos, panchos, alitas de pollo, papas fritas, ensalada de papas, frijoles, ensalada de col…era una deleite—. ¿Vendrá más gente?

Salió de la cocina y me dio un vaso de agua.

—No, solo somos nosotras.

—Entonces, ¿por qué trajiste suficiente comida como para un país pequeño?

Se dejó caer en el sofá y sintonizó Fox para ver el show de pre-juego.

—Busqué en internet cuál es la comida más común en un juego. Soy la anfitriona y tenía que hacerlo bien.

—Alice…

— ¿Qué? Un día cuando esté casada con Jasper voy a tener grandes fiestas, ¿no? Lo considero una práctica. —Nada como saltar al matrimonio después de conocer al tipo por unas semanas. Aunque esa era Alice.

—Ahora, toma algo de comida y siéntate conmigo y dime qué es lo que está pasando. Lo siento, estuve muy ocupada esta semana. La recaudación de fondos para Pediatric AIDS estaba como loca. Se estaba desmoronando, pero peleé con el proveedor por días y entonces el vendedor de la champaña me estafo y nos quedamos sin sillas y… —Paró con un suspiro—. Suficiente de eso. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con la ex de Edward?

Suspiré y tomé el plato lleno de nachos y algunas alitas.

—Tanya —escupí, aunque no conocía a la mujer, la odiaba—, Vendrá a la ciudad para filmar un comercial con él para su colonia.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Los comerciales de colonia siempre son sexis. Ya veo porque estás como loca. ¿Por qué tiene que ser Tanya?

—Porque ya tienen un perfume hecho juntos. Según Edward, los presionaron a hacerlo cuando estaban juntos. Él no estaba muy emocionado en ese entonces pero no vio razón para negarse. No quiere hacerlo ahora, pero su agente dice que está atrapado en eso.

—Eso apesta —dijo Alice—. Pero tú sabes que él no tiene más interés en ella, Bella. Él está contigo.

—Pero Alice, ¡ella es una supermodelo! ¿Cómo puedo competir con…?

Me golpeó en la pierna, casi haciendo tirar mi plato que estaba en mi regazo sobre el sofá. Logré atraparlo.

— ¡No es una competencia! Mira, Jasper me ha dicho un poco sobre el tiempo cuando Edward estaba con Tanya y apenas eran soles y rosas. Él dijo que Edward siempre estaba tenso alrededor de ella, ella era una perra todo el tiempo, y, ¡no podían salir porque ella no se llevaba con nadie! Rara vez Edward pasaba tiempo con ella. Ella siempre estaba en Europa modelando y en pasarelas. Ellos apenas estaban juntos cuando salían. Pasaba semanas sin hablar con ella.

Sentí una sonrisa en mi cara al oír esas palabras.

—Estuviste investigando sobre Edward, ¿o no?

Rió disimulada y puso su plato y café sobre la mesa antes de recostarse en mi hombro.

—Por supuesto. ¿Cuál es el punto de salir con el mejor amigo si no puedes obtener el chisme verdadero? Jasper puede parecer un chico tranquilo en público, pero es muy charlatán cuando estamos solos. Puedo sacarle cualquier cosa.

Me reí con ella.

—A propósito, Edward estaba algo enojado porque Jasper y Emmett lo cargaban con todos los detalles de nuestra primera cita. ¿Tenías que contarle todo?

— ¡No lo hice! Tú me llamaste cuando estaba en su casa y él escuchó. No puedo evitar si tus sonidos pornográficos me hicieron gritar y él escucho. Y, bueno, era simplemente dulce, Bella. Ustedes dos están destinados a estar juntos. Todo lo que Jasper me dice, lo fortalece.

—Jasper es como un viejo chismoso.

Se rió.

— ¡Lo sé! ¿No es fabuloso? Pero no le debió decir nada a Edward sobre su cita. No estoy feliz con eso. ¡Así que te voy a ayudar! —Se fue volando a su cuarto antes de que hubiese procesado su movimiento. Ella volvió con un DVD y una gran sonrisa en su cara.

— ¿Qué es esto?—

—El show de moda. Dáselo a Edward mañana en la noche y dile que haga lo peor que tiene. Jasper se lo merece.

—Eso me hará ganar unos puntos después de mi reacción por lo de Tanya. —Metí el DVD en mi bolso y volví al pre-juego—. ¡Mira! —Mostraban una toma de Edward y Jasper calentando en shorts y camisetas, riendo y luciendo relajados. Dios santo, él era precioso.

— ¡Mi Jazz! —gritó y se sentó frente la TV. Por un segundo, temí que fuera a besar la pantalla—. ¿Lo ves, Bella? ¿Acaso no es el hombre más hermoso que has visto?

—Sí —respondí, aunque no hablaba de su hombre. Edward era todo lo que podía ver, sus ojos verdes mientras sonreía a lo que Jasper le decía. Ambos estiraron sus brazos y mierda que no era una hermosa vista; piernas y músculos tonificados y bronceados—. El camarógrafo debe ser una mujer.

—O gay —comentó Alice con una sonrisa mientras veíamos la toma de sus traseros—. Quien sea quien es, le voy a enviar flores o galletas o ambas. —Tristemente cortaron la toma para volver a los conductores. Terry Bradshaw estaba discutiendo sobre el brazo de Edward, demostrando su control en el futbol y hablando sobre cómo sus dedos largos le daban ventaja en los tiros. Tragué sonoramente a la mención de sus dedos y Alice cayó riéndose.

—Tú y los dedos de Edward… ¿Cuándo vas a familiarizarte con esos hermosos dedos? —preguntó después de calmarse. Esta abanicándome del sudor que de repente cubría mi cuerpo al pensar en esos dedos sobre mi cuerpo, metiéndose en mi bragas y… mierda.

—Estamos tomándolo lentamente —murmuré, porque sonaba ridículo en estos momentos y sabía que Alice…

— ¿Lento? ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ustedes dos? Mira, sé que estas asustada por lo de James pero han pasado 2 largos años, Bella. Una mujer tiene necesidades. Necesidades que incluyen tener esas manos en cada parte de su cuerpo lo más rápido posible. —Puso sus manos en su cintura mientras hablaba, observándome severamente. Lucía como un hada indignada que me hizo reír. Ella era adorable.

—No queremos apresurar las cosas y arruinarlo. —Tenía sentido, a veces, cuando él no estaba tocándome, o besándome, o en la misma habitación conmigo.

Alice se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano.

—Se que estás asustada, Bella. Lo entiendo, en serio. Pero a veces tienes que tener un poco de fe y confiar en tus instintos. Sé que eso no es tu comportamiento normal, pero si nunca te arriesgas y dejas abrirte a ello, el amor no va a llegar. Quieres a Edward, ¿o no?

Como si esa fuese una pregunta.

—Por supuesto que lo quiero.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa si mañana te atropella un colectivo, y nunca sientes esos dedos largos y toda la magia que traen? ¿Qué pasaría?

—Entonces sería una mujer muerta y muy enojada.

Ella sonrió y asintió orgullosa.

—Bueno, tú siendo tú, pensarás exagerado decir eso, pero solo piénsalo un poco. Él es bueno para ti; lo sé y creo que tú también. Esta situación con la ex apesta, pero él lo va a superar y volverá a ti.

—Me invitó a ir con él.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron sorprendidos y por unos minutos se quedó en silencio, lo que para ella sería un record.

— ¡No me contaste eso! ¡Bella, tienes que ir! Así sabrás que él ya no la quiere.

—Lo sé, Alice, pero tú has visto los comerciales. Seguro que estarán medios desnudos y muy juntos. No sé si pueda soportarlo.

—Por favor, eso es solo actuación. ¡No puedo creer que te haya invitado! Eso dice mucho de lo que él piensa de ti y lo que significas para él —dijo Alice saltando de la alegría.

— ¿Y que si voy y veo su conexión y él se olvida que estoy ahí cuando recuerde cuan hermosa es ella?

Me golpeó de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez.

—Bella, en serio, no me hagas golpearte.

—Um, creo que ya lo hice.

—Lo digo en serio. —Oh, ¿porque mi pierna no estaba formando un moretón mientras hablábamos?—. Eres hermosa como ella y más importante, eres real. Ella es una muñeca; la puedes vestir, moverla, salir con ella y solo decora tu brazo, pero no hay nada de sustancia allí.

— ¿Cómo sabes? No la conoces.

—Jazzy me dijo. —Por supuesto que lo hizo—. Ella no era para Edward desde el comienzo y él lo sabía, pero no podía salir de una relación sin un escándalo que prefería evitar. —Ja, si él quería evitar el drama, no estaba segura de porque se interesó en mi. Le demostré mi lado dramático ya más de una vez.

— ¿Cuándo van a filmarlo?

—El miércoles en la mañana.

Se fue corriendo hacia su agenda.

—Puedo mover la reunión para el jueves, mi asistente puede manejarlo… bien, mientras que esté afuera para las 4, estamos bien.

—Alice ¿de qué hablas?

—Vamos a la grabación juntas, tonta. ¿Crees que te voy a dejar enfrentarte a la ex de Edward sola?

Dios la bendiga.

—Bueno, sí.

Cerró con fuerza su agenda y me enfrentó.

— ¿Qué clase de amiga soy si dejo a mi mejor amiga en el mundo enfrentarse a algo así sola? Estaré allí, con mi mejor cara de perra.

—Te amo, Alice.

—Te amo también. Ahora, comamos y veamos a nuestros hombres patearles el trasero a los de Sea Lion.

—Seahawks, Alice —le dije entre risas.

—Hawks, Lions, son lo mismo para mí, van a perder. —Se sentó en el sofá y tomó su plato—.Tenemos a los hombres más sexis en el planeta, Bella, y nadie nos lo va a quitar. No lo permitiré. —Puntualizo mordiendo una alita de pollo con fuerza. Me reí y agradecí en silencio por Alice; ella era la mejor amiga que una chica pudiera tener.

La música de Fox NFL Sunday sonó y el juego comenzó. Mostraron a Edward con su uniforme hablando con el entrenador, ahora con ojos de batalla en vez de risa. Igual se me hacía agua la boca. Tal vez debería tomar la oportunidad antes que el colectivo me aplaste. Perderme eso sería un crimen. Tenía cosas que pensar antes de mañana en la noche. La cámara mostró un acercamiento a la mano de Edward mientras apuntaba algo al entrenador en el libro de juegos. Diablos. Sí, tenía mucho que pensar sobre eso.


	9. Chapter 9

**Autora del fic: Nolebucgrl**

 **Traducido por:Kamii Hernández**

 **Fanfiction addiction (Twilight)**

* * *

 **EPOV**

Me dejé caer en el asiento y dejé que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás con un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba relajarme por primera vez desde el viernes. Mi cuerpo entero estaba adolorido, pero era esa clase de dolor bueno que viene después de un buen entrenamiento, o de un buen juego.

Moví mi hombro derecho y lo sentí algo presionado, pero no había ni una onza de dolor, gracias a dios.

El movimiento en el asiento junto al mío causó que mis ojos se abrieran de repente y sonreí mientras Jasper se sentaba cautelosamente sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo en su entrepierna con un quejido.

—Siempre dije que eras genial, pero eso fue jodidamente ridículo. —Me fulminó con la mirada y me golpeó en el hombro, en el derecho—. ¡Carajo, Jasper! ¡Cuidado con el brazo!

—No te burles de mi fría polla. Es tu culpa de cualquier manera.

Levanté una ceja.

— ¿Y como se supone exactamente que es mi culpa que tú tengas un esguince en la polla? No he estado en ninguna parte cerca a tu anatomía, no es como si tuviera intenciones de hacerlo, no importa cuánto me ruegues.

Un enojado Jasper se quedó mirándome y se rió con fuerza, desde el corazón.

—Sigue soñando, Cullen. Sé que lo quieres, pero esto ya pertenece a alguien más.

—Yo podría totalmente tomar a Alice… —Su boca cayó totalmente abierta y luego se rió a carcajadas—. Si quisiera, cosa que no quiero.

—Claro. –Jadeó—. Ese fue un desliz sobre todos tus deseos ocultos hacia mí.

— ¿Cuál es la obsesión de Emmett y tuya conmigo? No significa no. —Los ojos azules de Jasper brillaron con alegría y se dio una palmada en la rodilla y luego hizo una mueca.

—Maldición, no me hagas reír. Mi polla me duele.

—Quisiera saber cómo es mi culpa que hayas lastimado la ingle.

Rodó los ojos.

—Me la lastimé mientras me esforzaba para alcanzar tu errante pase.

—Errante mi culo, estabas un segundo tarde en la ruta. Eso no es mi culpa.

— ¡Como un demonio si no lo es! Debiste haber retenido esa pelota por más tiempo.

—Oh, lo siento, creí que deshacerme de ella antes de que Lofa Tatupu plantara mi culo en el césped era una buena idea —murmuré sarcásticamente.

—Marica.

—Polla defectuosa.

— ¡Ouch! Maldita sea, eso duele —me reí entre dientes por su expresión y le di un codazo.

—Lo siento, no es defectuoso. Solamente esta temporalmente fuera de servicio.

Hizo una mueca y luego se rió.

—Deberías esperar que puedas controlar a Alice. Cuando le diga que rompiste uno de sus juguetes favoritos, será un infierno pagarlo.

Mierda, probablemente él tenía razón. Alice podía ser pequeña, pero era realmente formidable; Jasper y Bella me habían contado historias que me tenían algo asustado. Pero igual, seguía sin ser culpa mía.

—Por lo que Bella dijo, ella estará más preocupada porque no haya ningún daño en esa bonita cara tuya.

El se ríó.

— ¿Tú diciéndome bonito? Por favor, Cullen, eres prácticamente una mujer, eres tan hermosa.

—Sabía que me tenías ganas.

—Sí, sí. —Se abrochó su cinturón de seguridad y miró su reloj—. ¿Cuándo carajos vamos a despegar? Quiero llegar a casa antes de media noche.

— ¿Tienes que llamar a Alice?

El levantó una ceja.

— ¿Tienes que llamar a Bella?

Le sonreí.

—Ya lo hice, tan pronto como acabé todas las entrevistas después del juego.

—Ya estás arruinado —mencionó, estaba casi en lo correcto.

—Quizás, no lo sé, solo quería escuchar su voz y ver qué pensó del juego.

— ¿Y?

Sacudí la cabeza con asombro.

—Ella dijo que forcé ese pase en el cuarto, en el cual te rompiste la polla.

—No está rota. —siseó y luego sonrió—. ¡Ella está de mi lado! ¡Es tu culpa! Y ella lo vio con Alice, lo que significa que Alice sabe que fue tu culpa. Buena suerte.

—Sí, me pondré una armadura la siguiente vez que esté a su alrededor. De cualquier forma, ¿Qué tan bueno es que Bella sepa que forcé ese pase? Nunca había conocido a una chica como ella. Es asombrosa.

El sonrió.

—Sip, estas totalmente arruinado y ni siquiera has llegado a su coño aún. ¿Cómo sucede eso?

La lancé una mirada.

— ¿Cómo Alice no te marcó como suyo dos minutos después de conocerla?

El asintió con su largo cabello rubio cayendo sobre sus hombros.

—Bien, buen punto.

Una conmoción frente al avión llamo nuestra atención. Seguramente Emmett había llegado y estaba chocando los cinco con todo el mundo que se encontraba en su camino. Cuando paró, sacudió sus hombros por alguna extraña razón.

— ¿Qué carajos, Emmett? —Darnell Dockett estaba detrás de él intentando empujarlo.

—Tan solo intento sacarme el valor de una gallina de encima. ¡Acabamos con esos Seahawks!

Dockett se rió y bajó sus hombros y dejó a Emmett asombrado.

—Toma asiento, quiero ir a casa. Odio esta jodida lluvia.

Darnell estaba en lo cierto, llovió durante todo el partido. Tuve que tomar una ducha más larga después del juego, no por la razón usual de masturbarme por Bella tampoco. Emmett atravesó pesadamente el pasillo y se arrojó en los asientos delante de nosotros, digo asientos porque lanzó los brazos y ocupo dos para él solo. Eso solo lo hacía Emmett.

Subió sus rodillas y nos miró desde abajo.

—Oye, señor ya-no-tengo-el-pito-tan-largo, ¿sigue colgando? ¿O lo tienes entablillado?

Jasper golpeó la silla de Emmett pero él tan solo se río.

—Jódete, Emmett. No está entablillado.

—Que mal, eso probablemente aumente el ancho. Quizá habrías podido ser de mi talla.

—Dejen de observar mi paquete. Se supone que deberías ser gay por él —dijo señalándome hoscamente.

—Supongo que lo superaré. Mi corazón está roto. —El sarcasmo goteaba por mis labios.

Emmett estiró sus labios hacía mi.

—No te preocupes mi perfecto diez, nunca te reemplazaré.

Gemí ante la mención de ese nombre en particular.

—No me lo recuerdes. El miércoles va a apestar.

—No puedo creer que Stalin va a venir. Espera a que le diga a Rosie. —Sus ojos se iluminaron—. Quizás esta vez ella en serio patee su trasero.

Una parte de mi esperaba que lo hiciera, entre menos durara el viaje de Tanya, mejor. Simplemente quería que se fuera.

—Haría lo que fuera por salirme de esta, pero Tommy dice que el contrato es un aire pesado y que Victoria dice que sería realmente malo dejarlo pasar. Me importa un carajo.

Emmett subió su capucha.

—Claro que te importa un carajo. Eres el hombre de oro, no puedes tener una ex que hable mal sobre ti con la prensa de nuevo. Ella fue jodidamente exagerada en ese artículo de Elle.

— ¿Ven? El hecho de que hayan leído eso es realmente perturbador. ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

Sus ojos azul pálido se quedaron viéndome.

— Porque tú eres mi chico, mi mariscal de campo y mi amigo. Esa perra no tiene permitido hacerte quedar como el chico malo de la relación. Toleraste su mala actitud y toda su mierda por demasiado tiempo; es mi trabajo protegerte, en el campo y fuera de él.

Y aquí estaba, la razón por la que Emmett McCarty era uno de mis mejores amigos en el mundo. Él debería estar haciendo bromas provocando mi mal humor, pero en vez de eso, iba a la lona una y otra vez por mí.

—Gracias, Em, aprecio mucho lo que haces por mí. —Sonrió, como siempre su buen humor se restauraba con facilidad—. Y si quieres usar eso como una excusa por la cual lees revistas de chicas, lo dejaré pasar.

El se rió y golpeó la silla haciendo que se moviera.

—No hagas bromas sobre eso; algunas de esas revistas tienen muy buenos consejos sobre sexo. Quedarías impresionado con toda la mierda que he aprendido. Rosie no puede quejarse, déjenme decirles. Si quieren pedir prestada alguna, ya saben —dijo mirando alrededor y bajando la voz—. Para Bellaaa….

—Cállate, Emmett.

—Sí, ellos ni siquiera se acuestan… aún. —Jasper intervino para ayudar.

— ¿Por qué carajos no? —demandó Emmett mirándome como si me hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

—Porque la última vez que caí en la cama con alguien fue con Tanya. Y realmente no quiero repetir otra como esa, ¿tú si?

—Por favor, Bella no es como Genghis Kahn.

—Primero que todo, Genghis Kahn no era rusa y, segundo, ¿cómo lo sabes? No la has conocido.

El se rió de mí.

—Porque lo haré pronto, de una u otra forma. —Su sonrisa era brillante pero su tono era casi una amenaza—. Me has mantenido lejos suficiente tiempo, pero te doy hasta el fin de semana.

— ¿A qué te refieres con el fin de semana?

—Me refiero a que es tiempo de conocer a tu chica. —Jasper rió y Emmett apuntó hacia él—. La tuya también. —Jasper dejó de reír—. Tú y ellas vendrán el viernes a mi casa. Barbacoa. Estén allí a las siete.

—Pero, Emmett, tenemos un juego…

—Un juego el domingo por la noche, lo que significa que no tenemos que llevar nuestros traseros a la oficina a las siete de la mañana el sábado. Lo harán, y no voy a escuchar excusas. —Jasper y yo nos miramos entre nosotros y nos encogimos de hombros. Ambos sabíamos que si no hacíamos esto, sufriríamos por mucho tiempo. Él nos miró y aplaudió—. Bien, ahora que está arreglado, vamos a discutir sobre Attila el Hun. ¿Cuándo llega?

—Maldición, si supiera…

Me miró valorativamente.

— ¿Me estás queriendo decir que ella no ha intentado comunicarse contigo desde la sesión? —Me encogí de hombros y me moví en mi asiento y Emmett me miró triunfante—. ¡Lo hizo! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Le has hablado?

—Claro que no. Siempre la dejo ir al contestador. Siempre he estado hablando con Bella, lo que es mucho más importante que escuchar lo que sea que Tanya tenga que decir.

Emmett asintió.

— ¿Y que decían los mensajes?

—Que estaba esperando a verme. —Rodé mis ojos—. El sentimiento no es mutuo, definitivamente.

— ¿Ella te llamó cariñooooooo? —dijo con ese acento ruso, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás y poniendo su mano en su frente dramáticamente. Me quejé por la mención de su apodo hacía mi. El y Jasper se rieron—. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Nunca cambia! Así que mejor te cuidas, Maxim. Ella intentará clavarte las garras de nuevo.

—Eso no va a pasar. —Ella no podía ganarme con sexo esta vez. No la quería. Quería a Bella.

—Lo sé, pero es justamente lo que ella no sabe.

—Lo sabrá pronto —murmuré—. Le dije a Bella que viniera conmigo a la sesión.

Emmett me miró y Jasper se ahogó con el agua que estaba bebiendo, escupiéndomela.

— ¿Tú hiciste qué? —demandó Emmett.

Jasper y Emmett intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Creí que te gustaba esta chica.

—Sí me gusta. Pero no escucharon. Ella pensaba que la dejaré y volveré con Tanya. Le dije que no lo haría, pero no creo que me haya creído. Así que lo siguiente que supe fue que le estaba pidiendo que estuviera allí.

— ¿Así que piensas que la mejor forma de asegurar a la chica es dejarla ver cómo filmas un sexy comercial con tu ex? Creí que tenías algo de neuronas en tu cabeza, pero claramente te he subestimado. ¿Tuviste alguna contusión la semana pasada?

—No, no sufrí ninguna contusión la semana pasada. La invitación solo salió y… carajo, quiero que ella esté ahí. Quiero que ella esté en cada lugar en el que estoy yo. Y quería que estuviera en el juego esta noche.

Emmett y Jasper intercambiaron miradas de nuevo y luego se rieron de mí.

—Bienvenido al club. —Jasper me palmeó el hombro.

— ¿Qué club?

—Estás enamorado, o jodidamente cerca de estarlo. —Abrí mi boca para protestar, pero, ¿qué podía decir? Nunca me había sentido de esta forma por nadie, y cuando me permití a mí mismo pensar sobre ello, sabía que podría enamorarme fácilmente de Bella. Probablemente ya estaba a mitad de camino, pero era demasiado pronto para esas cosas.

—Es demasiado pronto.

Emmett resopló y Jasper se golpeó la cabeza.

—Así como tú lo sacaste a relucir, me había enamorado de Alice casi instantáneamente.

—Y en el instante en el que Rosie lanzó esa llave inglesa hacia mí, supe que le pertenecería para siempre. —Los ojos azules de Emmett se iluminaron por el recuerdo—. Comparado con nosotros, Bella y tú se están moviendo como un par de tortugas. Acelera el ritmo.

Rodé mis ojos y dejé que mi cabeza cayera en el asiento.

—Bella es una pequeña arma de timidez; un idiota la hirió en el colegio, así que tiene un gran problema con la confianza. Está trabajando en ello, puedo verlo, pero pensó inmediatamente que la dejaría por Tanya cuando lo escuchó de sus compañeras de trabajo.

Jasper me golpeó el brazo de nuevo.

— ¿Vas a parar esta mierda? ¿Por qué sigues golpeándome?

— ¿Por qué se entero por sus compañeras, idiota? Tú mismo debiste habérselo dicho.

—Porque estaba intentando salir de toda la estúpida cosa del comercial en sí. Y si lo hubiera hecho, ¿para que decírselo? ¿Para qué hacerla enojar por nada?

Emmett resopló.

—Porque ellas siempre se enteran de alguna manera, y luego estás metido en una mierda aún más profunda por no habérselos dicho. A las mujeres les gusta saber cada pequeña cosa. ¿Cómo es que no sabías eso?

—No lo sabía. A Tanya no le importaba un carajo sobre lo que yo hiciera. Lauren tampoco lo hacía.

—Ellas eran de ese tipo auto absorbidas por Hollywood, GQ. Necesitas ver tipos reales de mujer, rápido. Tu Bella suena como una de esas mujeres, así que si quieres tenerla a tu alrededor, tienes que ser honesto con ella. Salir con alguien como tú no es fácil particularmente, mucho menos para alguien quien ha sido herido. —Los ojos de Emmett se entrecerraron—. ¿Quién la hirió de cualquier forma? ¿Dónde lo encontramos?

Sonreí ante la propuesta de Emmett de patearle el trasero por lo que le hizo a Bella. Él le era leal y ni siquiera se habían conocido.

—Un cabrón llamado James, fue a la universidad con ella y la engañó varias veces y al mismo tiempo la hacía pensar que ella era la única.

—Necesitamos más que un primer nombre —respondió Emmett con una sonrisa realmente escalofriante.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Veré que puedo hacer, supongo, no creo que ella tenga algún sentimiento hacia él. Creo que ella dejó de salir precisamente por eso.

—Dejó de salir por eso. —Saltó Jasper en la conversación—. Alice me contó que ella se cerró y era un desastre porque no quería que nadie entrara, a la mayoría le aplicó la ley del hielo. — Amaba esa imagen mental, Bella ignorando a algunos chicos que no eran suficientemente buenos para ella—. El hecho de que este abriéndose ahora es un ejemplo claro de cómo se siente respecto a ti.

—Bella y Edward, sentados en un árbol…

—Cállate Emmett. —No había palabra alguna en mi cabeza al respecto, me sentía muy bien sabiendo que Bella me estaba dejando entrar. Quería que me dejara entrar tanto mental como físicamente y, carajo, era dura de roer, como una roca.

—Está bien, pero solo trátala de la forma en la que se merece, lo contrario a lo que ese idiota hizo. No puedo decirte que la amaré como tú lo haces. Diablos, le gusta el fútbol; la amo solo por eso.

Bufé.

—Dijo que te saliste con la tuya con esa corrida en la segunda parte.

Emmett estalló en carcajadas.

—Realmente lo hice. Pitcock intentaba meterse conmigo y le pegué en la espinilla. Sus reflejos le fallaron. Demonios, ¿tu chica sabe algo de fútbol? —le preguntó a Jasper.

Empecé a retorcerme de risa.

—Ella le dijo a Bella que quería que pateáramos el trasero de Sea Lion hoy. —Emmett golpeó su silla y limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras Jasper nos sonreía de manera indulgente.

—Lo que no tiene de conocimiento le sobra en entusiasmo. Y está aprendiendo a abordarme muy bien.

Todos nos reímos cuando el motor del avión paró y por fin pudimos conseguir un taxi. Emmett suspiró, pero se volteó y abrochó su cinturón.

—No puedo esperar a conocer a esas dos chicas. —Jasper y yo intercambiamos miradas y sonreímos. No podíamos esperar tampoco.

.

.

Era algo ridículo estar nervioso por la tercera cita. Ni siquiera había trabajado mucho en nuestra primera cita, pero esta era diferente. Esta era sobre Bella entrando en el área donde nunca había estado con ninguna persona, y menos una chica con la que realmente quería salir. Esta era una nueva y diferente experiencia que me tenía un poco al borde por alguna razón inexplicable. No sabía por qué, y no es como si no hubiéramos tenido discusiones sobre esto por teléfono antes.

Sonreí cuando recordé el "sí" emocionado cuando le pedí que viera el video del juego conmigo. Ella me dio algo así como un "sí" de inmediato. Nunca le había pedido a ninguna chica que pasara su tarde ayudando a prepararme para un juego, pero últimamente estaba algo así como demasiado cerca a la hora de la verdad gracias a ese jodido comercial que grabaría el miércoles. El entrenador Clapp lo dejó ir, pero no estaba demasiado complacido con el hecho de que ese era el día en el que usualmente empezábamos a planear la estrategia del juego con profundidad.

Pero, ¿qué podría hacer? Firmé con esa línea como un idiota. ¿Por qué si ni siquiera tenía una línea de perfumes detrás mío? Pero mi publicista insistió que eso "me sacaría del molde de deportista y me daría nuevos ingresos fuera de la cancha". Como si necesitara más dinero. Tanya había estado en modo 'Gung Ho' sobre el tema cuando nuestros agentes aceptaron que sería más sencillo solo quitarme la camisa y dejar que ella me recubriera con aceite. El miércoles iba a ser una maldita pesadilla.

Había invitado a Bella a ver la sesión, pero aparentemente Alice también iría, lo que me pegó un susto de mierda. Llegué a casa hoy para encontrar una adorable nota que me decía que incluso cuando yo no había herido aquella área de la anatomía de Jasper, ella se aseguraría de devolverme el favor. Él no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que Alice era malvada. Quizá solamente debía ponerme la armadura el miércoles, solo en caso de que necesite protegerme de los puños de Alice y los tacones de Tanya. Mierda, ¿cuándo mi vida se volvió tan complicada?

Un golpe en la puerta me dio la respuesta a esa pregunta en particular. Bella era la complicación, claro, pero la mejor de todas. Caminé para abrir la puerta y encontrarme con que ella estaba allí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un six pack de Heineken en sus manos. Sí, ella era definitivamente perfecta para mí. Tomé las botellas de sus manos y la acerqué a mí para besarla, lo que pretendía ser un beso luminoso y agradable, rápidamente se transformó en algo fogoso cuando presionó su cuerpo contra el mío y enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Envolví mi mano derecha, que no tenía las cervezas, alrededor de su cintura, y toqué su lengua con la mía. Jesús, ¿qué hacía esta chica que hacía que quisiera arrancar su ropa en el exacto segundo en el que ponía mis manos sobre ella? Me estaba transformando en un animal y no estaba ni remotamente molesto sobre ello.

Luché para dejar las cervezas en algún lado de la mesa junto a la puerta mientras cerraba la puerta y presionaba a Bella contra ella, agarrando su cintura con ambas manos mientras nos devorábamos mutuamente. Sus manos tomaron mi cabello y gemí contra sus labios mientras ella tiraba de los extremos de mi cabello ligeramente. Dios, la deseaba. ¿Cómo se supone que debía mantener mis manos fuera de ella cuando mi cuerpo parecía pegado a ella como si fuera cuestión de gravedad? Estaba duro como una roca, y yo la había tenido en frente a mí exactamente sesenta segundos. Necesitaba estar con ella afuera si realmente íbamos a mantener esto con todo el cuento de "vamos lento", cosa que estaba comenzando a odiar más cada segundo.

Bella ronroneó contra mis labios y yo me separé de ella, porque si seguíamos así, no iba a parar. Sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados y carnosos, y tan comestibles que casi la besaba de nuevo. Abajo, amigo. Sus ojos se abrieron y me encontré inmediatamente perdido en la belleza de ese marrón profundo que me hizo pensar en los Kisses de Hersheys. Besos, besos, besos, besar a Bella... maldición. Alejé mis ojos de los de ella y miré lo demás, lo que no ayudó para nada con la pequeña situación entre mis pantalones. Estaba vistiendo una camisa desabotonada y un top sencillo negro, y unos jeans ajustados que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación; no es como si no supiera cómo lucían sus torneadas piernas, y realmente extrañaba verlas, ahora que estaba siendo honesto.

—Hola —dijo respirando dificultosamente y sonriéndome.

—Hola a ti también. —Le di un pequeño beso esta vez, algo más normal para un saludo que el que realmente tuvimos. Y extrañé el primero, supongo.

Tomé su mano y la guié a la cocina, donde saqué una cerveza y la abrí para ella, y luego tomé una para mí mismo.

—Eres realmente asombrosa, ¿lo sabes?

Ella negó con la cabeza; su largo cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros y por sus pechos y... maldición. Eso era difícil. Difícil era la palabra clave. Maldición, de nuevo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, mordiéndose el labio y mirándome con curiosidad.

Me reí mientras tomaba su mano nuevamente y la guiaba a mi sala de tecnología. Sí, una sala de tecnología, totalmente separada de la pantalla grande de la sala. Tenía unos parlantes grandes y un sofá de cuero gigante y un televisor de setenta pulgadas de alta definición junto con otros cuatro de treinta y dos, dos en cada lado para obtener una visión de múltiples ángulos. La boca de Bella se abrió y miró alrededor algo impresionada.

— Vaya, Edward, ¡esto es increíble! Amaría pasar la tarde del domingo viendo cada uno de los juegos que podamos. —Estaba en la punta de la lengua preguntarle si quería que le diera una llave hasta que me di cuenta lo inapropiado que eso sería ahora que estábamos comenzando. Y me dio un susto de mierda porque no tenía reparos con la idea de que ella tuviera las llaves de mi casa, nadie tenía las llaves de mi casa aparte de mis padres. Pensé en darle una a Jasper, pero me di cuenta de que el la usaría para joderme en algunos momentos, así que no le daría si quiera la oportunidad. Pero aquí estaba yo, en la tercera cita con Bella, y estaba listo para darle una llave. Estaba realmente perdiendo mi sanidad mental con todo esto.

—Podríamos hacerlo durante la semana que tenemos libre. —No teníamos que estar en la novena semana, y amaría la idea de acurrucarme con Bella y estar todo el día viendo fútbol y analizando jugadas.

Ella también debió pensar lo mismo, porque su rostro se iluminó y lanzó sus brazos a mi alrededor.

— ¡Lo amaría! Podríamos invitar a Alice y Jasper y pedirles que traigan la comida. Deberías haber visto la cantidad que llevó para el juego de ayer. Podríamos haber alimentado a cincuenta personas, y eso era solo para nosotras dos. —Se mordió el labio—. Me refiero a que, ¿te parecería bien decirles que vengan? No pensaba asumir el derecho de...

La callé con un beso.

—Claro que sí. De hecho...—Aquí vamos—. Emmett quiere que te invite a una barbacoa que hará en su casa el viernes. No jugamos hasta el domingo en la noche, así que tenemos tiempo libre este fin de semana. Jas llevará a Alice. ¿Quieres ir?

Ella sonrió y asintió.

— ¡Lo amaría! ¡No puedo esperar a conocer a Emmett! La forma en la que hablas de él me hace pensar que es muy divertido.

Gemí y me dejé caer en el sofá y la jalé a mi lado.

—Solamente ignora todo lo que dice y especialmente cada uno de los nombres con los que me llama. No necesito que me digas Princesa.

Bella empezó a reírse incontrolablemente, reposando su cabeza en mi hombro y golpeando mi rodilla con su mano.

— ¡Princesa! ¡Es genial! Voy a empezar a llamarte así.

Levanté una ceja y le di una mirada.

—Llámame así y alejaré mis manos de ti será mucho más fácil de lo que pienso.

Bella resopló y lanzó sus piernas a mi alrededor.

—Hablas demasiado, QB. Sufrirás muchísimo, por no decir muchísimo más, con ese castigo. —Eso era jodidamente cierto.

Suspiré mientras tomaba el control del televisor. Ya tenía el disco listo para ponerlo, así que presioné unos pocos botones y ya estábamos viéndolo. Mantuve el control a mi lado derecho porque necesitaba pararlo constantemente y devolverlo mientras estaba viendo, así podría revisar el trabajo de mis pies y la forma en la que me hacía con la pelota y la posición de cada jugador en la cancha. Era un proceso exhaustivo y esperaba que Bella no lo encontrase aburrido.

Ella parecía perfectamente contenta; su cabeza recostada sobre el sofá y su cuerpo tendido entre el sofá y yo. Le quité las zapatillas y las dejé en el piso mientras tomaba uno de sus pies y lo frotaba suavemente. Bella soltó un leve gemido que hizo que mi pene temblara en mis pantalones, y gemí de vuelta. Quizás esta no era la mejor idea. Ya estaba distraído y ni siquiera habíamos visto la primera serie aún. Bella flexionó su pie en mi mano, así que esa fue la señal de que me concentrara en la pantalla.

Nuestra primera posesión había sido tres y fuera, y el pase a Cheney fue de cinco yardas, después de eso obtuvimos el balón y mi siguiente pase cayó de las manos de Jasper sin causar daño al campo. Y pareció como si...

—La lanzaste un segundo demasiado rápido. —Me volteé boquiabierto a mirar a Bella, que había hecho eco a mis pensamientos incluso antes de que yo hubiera tenido tiempo de registrarlo.

— ¿Qué?

Ella señaló con su cerveza a la pantalla.

—Tu lanzamiento, la dejaste ir un segundo demasiado pronto. Jasper no estaba en su corte hasta...—Ella sonaba como un profesor de universidad y se veía jodidamente sexy. Me apresuré a darle la razón y ella sonrió triunfante—. ¡Ves! Lanzaste la pelota pero Jasper no había hecho lo suyo aún. Deberías lanzarla en el mismo momento en el que él corta hacia la derecha, ¿correcto?

—Eh, sí. ¿Cómo sabías eso? —¿Ella era real? No era una de esas chicas fantásticas de mi imaginación, ¿o sí? Jasper la conocía, así que ella era real y yo no estaba loco. Pero, carajo... ella era simplemente perfecta.

Rodó sus ojos y puso su cerveza en su boca. La miré con total fascinación mientras sus labios rodeaban la botella. Sí, esta era definitivamente la más interesante sesión de revisar las cintas de grabación que había tenido. Ella pasó saliva y yo hice lo mismo, porque parecía como si mi boca se hubiera llenado de ella mientras la miraba. Lo que era una muy mala o muy buena idea. No estaba muy seguro de eso aún.

—He visto fútbol desde que era una niña pequeña. A papá siempre le habría gustado tener un hijo, pero me tuvo a mí, y yo apestaba en deportes, aunque siempre me gustó y lo veía cada semana con él, y aprendí todo lo que pude. Cuando decidí ser reportera de deportes, le pregunté al entrenador en la escuela que me enseñara cómo narrar. —Hizo una expresión—. Para nada femenino o atractivo, ¿verdad?

Dios, ¿ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo conmigo solo por hablar de su conocimiento en deportes? Le sonreí y le di a su pie otra caricia.

—Pareces toda una mujer para mí, Bella. ¿Y lo de ser atractiva? Está tomándome cada onza de autocontrol que tengo dentro de mí para refrenarme y no saltar encima de ti.

Ella empezó a toser, pareció ahogarse con su cerveza. La levanté y empecé a palmear su espalda suavemente mientras ella seguía tosiendo, su cara estaba teñida con un rojo brillante.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —Asintió y jadeó por aire, así que imaginé qué demonios había causado esa reacción. Mis palmaditas se tornaron en caricias mientas ella se acercaba hacía mí, ahora sentada en mi regazo.

Su respiración se suavizó y me regaló una sonrisa.

—Lo siento por eso, la cerveza se fue por el camino incorrecto.

Seguí acariciando su espalda y ella enterró su cabeza entre mi hombro y mi cuello. La situación con mi polla no estaba mejorando ahora que su apretado y pequeño cuerpo estaba justo sobre mí.

— ¿Estás bien ahora? —Asintió—. No iba a saltar literalmente encima de ti, ya sabes. Sé que prometimos que llevaríamos las cosas despacio...—masculló algo contra mi cuello pero no pude entender lo que dijo—. ¿Qué?

Ella se alejó un poco de mi cuello pero mantuvo sus ojos alejados de mi rostro.

—Quizá también te deseo. —Oh, Jesús, nunca iba a salir bien de esta forma. Las palmas de mis manos fueron invadidas por una capa de sudor y mi corazón empezó a latir mientas sentía como si estuviera jugando fútbol en vez de estar sentado en mi sofá con la chica perfecta sentada en mi regazo diciéndome que aparentemente quería que la llevara a mi cama.

Quería hacerlo, más que nada. Quería levantarme y llevar a Bella a mi habitación y desvestirla despacio, tocando y besando cada parte de su cuerpo por horas antes de hacerle el amor. ¿Qué demonios estaba deteniéndome? ¿El pasado? El pasado era el pasado y Bella no era ni Tanya ni Lauren. Ella era un billón de veces mejor y parecía que le gustaba todo lo que yo quería. Ese era el problema, ella parecía demasiado perfecta, ¿pero realmente lo sabía? No quería ir demasiado rápido y perderla, pero no quería rechazarla y perderla tampoco.

Acaricié su mejilla y levanté su cabeza, haciendo que me viera.

—Bella ¿que hizo que sacáramos este tema a colación? Creí que íbamos a llevar las cosas despacio, incluso cuando eso esté matándonos.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosado y no pude evitar mover mi dedo por la suave piel de su mejilla. Ella mordió su labio y se encogió de hombros y murmuró algo sobre un bus.

— ¿Un bus? ¿Qué tiene que ver un bus con todo esto? —Nunca sabía lo que vendría de esa bonita boca. Era fascinante y me hacía divagar, no por primera vez, sobre cómo funcionaba su mente.

Ella suspiró.

—Alice dijo que quizá me atropellaría un bus y me arrepentiría de no haberme acostado contigo y que me enojaría aún siendo un fantasma porque tu ex vendrá a la ciudad e incluso aunque dices que no la quieres, es obvio que ella sí te quiere de vuelta porque tú eres tú y eres lo que todas las chicas quieren, y ella es hermosa y yo no puedo compararme con ella, así que debería acostarme contigo antes que no tenga más opción que odiarme a mí misma por siempre. Obviamente.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, intenté comprender las palabras que ella había vomitado.

—Umm... ¿así que te quieres acostar conmigo porque quizá mueras e incluso si no mueres, piensas que voy a dejarte en dos días por mi ex? Y, entonces, ¿quieres acostarte conmigo antes de que supuestamente te abandone? ¿No es eso al revés?

Bella me fulminó con la mirada y cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su pecho. No sabía si debía sentirme mal o agradecido por ello. Tampoco sabía si debía sentirme mal o sentirme agradecido por haber tenido esta conversación.

— ¿A qué te refieres con al revés? ¿Qué es al revés sobre querer acostarme contigo?

Bien, Dios. ¿Realmente iba a intentar hablarle sobre esto a la chica con la que deseo más que nada acostarme esta noche? Sí, iba a hacerlo. Era un idiota.

—Nada está al revés sobre querer acostarte conmigo. Estoy algo agradecido de que quieras hacerlo. Estaría sobre mis rodillas agradeciendo a Dios en este momento si no estuvieras sobre mi regazo. —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa—. A lo que me refiero con al revés es que quieras hacerlo porque piensas que vas a perderme, de una u otra forma. Muerta o por mi ex. Elige tu opción.

Ella resopló y se deslizó en mi regazo, lo que causó que mis ojos se cruzaran con los suyos mientras se frotaba sobre mi miembro.

—Solo quiero acostarme contigo. Te deseo, Edward. Lo sabes. No eres un idiota. —Claramente eso era, porque no la tenía desnuda sobre mi cama en este momento.

La besé suavemente y gemí cuando sus brazos se enredaron alrededor de mi cuello. Buen movimiento, Cullen. Ahora ella creerá que va a é apartarla y ella aflojó su agarre sobre mí.

—Bella, yo también te deseo, pero no voy a acostarme contigo porque crees que nos encontramos en algún tipo de momento de la verdad imaginario. No te va a atropellar un bus. Y yo tampoco. Y lo más seguro de todo esto es que no voy a volver con Tanya. Creo que te lo dejé claro por teléfono.

Ella intentó apartarse y saltar fuera de mi regazo, pero la agarré de la cintura y la mantuve firme allí, porque aparentemente mi lado masoquista quería torturarme. Tenerla al otro lado del sofá sería infinitamente más sencillo, pero no lo prefería.

—Háblame, hermosa.

—Sé que lo dijiste, pero es mucho más fácil cuando ella está en otro país. ¿Te sentirás de la misma forma cuando estés en la misma habitación con ella y veas la diferencia entre nosotras dos? —No entendía por qué se sentía tan insegura al respecto. Bella era tan hermosa como podía serlo Tanya, muchísimo más incluso, porque ella no era una perra que pensaba que era mejor que cualquiera.

Bella no estaba mirándome, así que levanté su rostro hacia el mío de nuevo.

—Vas a ser la única que vea la diferencia entre ustedes dos y quién palidece en comparación. Yo ya tengo muy claro el concepto, Bella. Conozco a Tanya y te estoy conociendo a ti, y me preocupé más por ti en ocho días de lo que me preocupé por ella en ocho meses. Quizás sea una acusación estúpida teniendo en cuenta el imbécil que era en esa época, pero por Dios que es la verdad.

Ella me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Lo siento; sé que estoy siendo una idiota insegura. Es solo que tú eres Edward Cullen y ni siquiera puedo creer que estés conmigo, y mucho menos que me quieras por sobre alguien como Tanya.

Me reí y acaricié su cuello.

—Te juro que no dirás eso de nuevo después del miércoles. En su lugar, creo que me preguntarás cómo pude permanecer a su alrededor todo ese tiempo, y no tendré ninguna respuesta, porque, honestamente, no sé cómo manejé todo eso por tanto tiempo.

Ella presionó sus labios.

— ¿Es realmente tan mala?

¿Cómo responder esa pregunta?

—Ella puede ser buena cuando quiere. Puede ser fría y cortante con una sola mirada. Eso solo depende de lo que quiera de ti. Tanya... todo es sobre Tanya. Es sobre lo que puedes hacer por ella y si no puedes, simplemente para ella no existes.

— ¿Por qué estuviste con ella entonces? —Sonó algo perpleja y no podía culparla.

Acaricié su cabello mientras pensaba sobre ello.

—La verdad, era fácil. Lauren me hirió y era simple estar con alguien que no me importaba demasiado. Tenía a alguien para llevar a las funciones de caridad y las fiestas y eso era todo. Teníamos una química decente...—Me corté de repente para asegurarme de que no la había irritado, pero ella tan solo me miraba con interés—. Pero eso era todo. No teníamos casi nada en común y nada para hablar entre nosotros además de los sitios a los que debíamos ir y a quiénes debíamos ver. Digamos que he pasado más tiempo contigo al teléfono de lo que lo hice con ella durante toda la relación.

Recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y continúe acariciando su cabello.

—Así que básicamente me estás diciendo que estoy siendo ridícula por querer acostarme contigo esta noche.

—No, nunca será ridículo que quieras acostarte conmigo. Espero que continúes queriendo dormir conmigo cada noche. —Ella me golpeo el brazo y yo me reí—. Lo único ridículo es que pienses que deberías hacerlo porque quizá me pierdas. No iré a ningún lado, y ciertamente ni siquiera me he acostado contigo. —Esperé y estaba suficiente seguro de que esa me costaría un golpe aún más fuerte, un gran puño. Gracias a Dios ella no pegaba tan fuerte.

—Idiota.

—Bueno, quieres acostarte con un idiota, ¿en qué te convierte eso?

Ella se rió y besó mi cuello.

—Inteligente. Quizá seas un idiota, pero eres uno muy sexy. —Me uní a sus risas.

—Así que, ¿me quieres por mi cuerpo? —Empecé a hacerle cosquillas y ella chilló—. ¡Admítelo! ¡Me estás usando como a un dulce juguete!

— ¡Sí! —gritó casi sin aire y yo continúe asaltándola a cosquillas—. Es que eres tan bonito.

— ¿Bonito? Ningún hombre quiere escuchar que es bonito, Bella. —Dejé de hacerle cosquillas para que pudiera respirar.

—Tú lo eres, supongo. —Trazó la línea de mi mejilla con su dedo índice y no pude resistir mordisquear sus dedos. Sus ojos marrones se veían casi negros cuando chupe dulcemente su dedo índice y su dedo del medio—. Edward —dijo mi nombre suavemente que casi ni pude oírlo. Esto era demasiado duro y quería tan solo mandarlo a la mierda y tomarla ahora, pero después de nuestra conversación no podía, ¿o sí podía? ¿Habría algún daño si lo hacía? Hablamos sobre Tanya y agradecía que esa razón para acostarse conmigo se hubiera ido, y técnicamente ella estaba en lo correcto cuando decía que alguno de los dos podía morir mañana... Y yo también sería un jodido fantasma enojado si no podía estar con esta fascinante chica al menos una vez. Aunque una sola vez no sería suficiente tampoco.

El teléfono sonó y supe que era la pizza, así que deje ir sus dedos. Salvado, o maldito, por la campana.

—Comida —dije mientras Bella se levantaba de mis piernas—. ¿Bella?— me miró con curiosidad mientras levantaba su cerveza.

— ¿Qué?

—Si antes de la sesión el jueves y la comida con Emmett y Rose el viernes... —Jesús, ¿realmente iba a decir esto? Ella asintió así que continúe—. Si aún me quieres después de haberte expuesto a todo eso... Diablos. ¿Te quedarías esa noche el viernes?

Su hermoso rostro se iluminó y dejó su cerveza para lanzarse a mis brazos.

—Claro que sí, Edward.

Solté el aire y ni siquiera sabía que lo había estado conteniendo. Gracias a Dios.

—Está bien. ¿Qué te parece si comemos y vemos una película y damos lo mejor de nosotros para mantener las manos alejadas el uno del otro hasta el viernes?

Ella rió y me liberó.

—No prometo nada.

Me reí entre dientes y la besé suavemente antes de ir hacia la puerta.

—Yo tampoco, Bella, a excepción de esta vez. La noche del viernes será asombrosa. —Escuché su grito tras de mí y me reí durante todo el camino hacia la puerta. Al menos había algo que me hacía querer pasar por medio de la sesión y la barbacoa. Si es que aguantábamos suficiente.


	10. Chapter 10

**Autora del fic: Nolebucgrl**

 **Traducido por:Paulii Aguilar**

 **Fanfiction addiction (Twilight )**

* * *

 **BPOV**

—Bella, no vas a usar eso.— Alice me miró con desapruebo, y su cabeza inclinada para un lado.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —Por primera vez en mi vida me vestí por mi propia voluntad y aparentemente lo había hecho mal—. Tú me compraste este vestido. —Era rojo y muy ajustado, lo que deja ver mis pechos y mis muslos apenas cubiertos. Me veía como… bueno, no soy yo eso, es seguro.

—Sí, lo hice, y te ves fabulosa, pero no lo puedes llevar puesto a un lanzamiento comercial, ¡por el amor de dios!

— ¿Por qué no? Estoy tratando de congeniar con ella. —No podía decir su nombre.

Alice dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

—No vas a superar a una súpermodelo, Bella. No con ropa, tienes que ser tú misma. Eso es lo que a Edward le gusta ahora, busca otra cosa que ponerte. Sé que te mueres por hacerlo, y ponte algo que sea más tu estilo.

¿Cómo diablos siempre sabía lo que era correcto y lo que no? Alice llevaba puesto un faldón negro y blusa de color naranja brillante que tenía que haber hecho que luciera como una calabaza, pero se veía perfecto en ella. Se veía como Alice y yo parecía… alguna tipa de alguna banda de los 80's. No como las zorras de clase alta, si no las de clase baja que fueron sometidas a hacer grupos en lugar de formar su banda, por dios, era patética.

Alice me lanzó un par de jeans azules y luché por salir del vestido, ya que no era tan fácil, se ajustaba a mi cuerpo como si hubiera sido pintado ¿Qué demonios me había poseído cuando pensé en ponerme el vestido en primer lugar? Ah, sí, es cierto, estaba viendo la realidad. Alice salió de mi armario y me dio mi blusa favorita color azul oscuro y una camiseta blanca

—Esto sí luce bien en ti.

Dejé escapar un suspiro y tiré de la camiseta sin mangas por encima de mi cabeza y me puse la camisa encima de esta.

— ¿Aceptable?

Alice me observó con su ojo crítico y asintió con la cabeza.

—Cepilla tu cabello, ponte un poco de delineador de ojos, rímel y estás lista. —Dios, ¿alguna vez voy a estar lista?

—Tal vez debería…

—Te vas.

Fruncí el ceño y pasé a tirar mi pelo con el cepillo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme en casa y pretender que el chico por el que estoy loca hoy no va a filmar un comercial con su hermosa ex novia? —Él debería estar en la práctica en vez de donde está ahora.

Alice rodó los ojos y me pasó unos pendientes de zafiro.

—Bella, ¿hace cuanto tiempo nos conocemos?

Maldita sea, aquí vamos.

—Seis años.

—Y yo soy tu mejor amiga en el mundo entero y te conozco mejor que nadie, ¿no?

—Sí, supongo que es así.

—Entonces tú sabes que yo sé que estarías sentada en el cubículo, mirando el reloj, volviéndote loca, mirando fotos de ellos en Internet, mirando su lenguaje corporal y convenciéndote a ti misma que ellos se aman y que cuando se miran a los ojos instantáneamente se vuelven a enamorar. Luego, irías a la máquina de caramelos y comprarías todos y cada uno de los Reese's Peanut Butter Cup. Después de comerlos todos, te dolería el estomago y tendrías que volver a casa, donde te acostarías en tu cama a escuchar música sobre odio hacia los hombres y me llamarías llorando diciendo que te vas a morir sola. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Golpeé su trasero con mi cepillo de pelo, ella gritó y saltó lejos de mí.

—Los Reese's fueron tu idea y te tienen tan enferma como a mí. Mi contribución fue la música sobre odio a los hombres y no recuerdo haber dicho que me iba a morir sola.

—Sí, pero era hace unos años, te estás haciendo más vieja ahora y es menos probable encontrar un hombre. —Ella se echó a reír cuando esquivó mi siguiente intento de pegarle en el trasero.

—Perra.

Se rió y se derrumbó sobre mi cama.

—Tú me amas. —La alegría desapareció de su cara y extendió una mano hacia mí, la que tomé de mala gana, me llevó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro—. Va a estar todo bien, solo espera y ve. Edward solo te mirará una vez y se va a olvidar que ella existe.

Solté un bufido, pero tuve que admitir que sus palabras me hicieron sentir mejor.

—De verdad eres la mejor amiga que pude pedir.

— Lo sé —dijo y luego puso cara de horror—. ¡Imagínate si hubiéramos tenido a las chicas del cuarto de al lado! Seríamos unas marihuanas, monstruos hippies, probablemente con ropa de cáñamo y sandalias. —Se estremeció—. Gracias al alojamiento de la universidad por poner a las dos chicas más lindas y geniales juntas.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Recuerdo un momento en el que llevabas cáñamo. ¿Qué pasó con Embry de todos modos?

Alice suspiró, levantó la cabeza de mi hombro y fulminándome con la mirada dijo.

—No era cáñamo, Bella. Era bambú.

Sin éxito traté de mirarla seria.

—Bueno eso hace una gran diferencia, no sé en qué estaba pensando.

—Eres una persona odiosa, no sé por qué soy tu amiga. —Sus labios tiritaban y extendí la mano y le hice cosquillas en un costado, lo cual provocó un ataque de risa al cual no dudé en unirme.

—Para salvarme de mi misma. —Sonrío y echó sus brazos a mi alrededor—. Y de los horrores de la ropa de cáñamo y sandalias.

Alice dio un bufido nada propio de una dama y me levantó de la cama.

—No menosprecies lo que estoy haciendo, estoy regalándote un servicio privilegiado que todo mundo querría tener, así que mejor mueve tu trasero. —Me paró al frente del espejo del clóset y deslizó una mano alrededor de mi cintura.

— ¡Aquí solo somos dos chicas! —En verdad nos veíamos muy bien. Me sentía capaz de conquistar el mundo. ¿De qué modelo rusa estaban hablando?

—Vamos.

Tomamos el Porche amarillo de Alice hacia la dirección que Edward me había dado, algún centro de depósito que habían trasformado en algún tipo de set de Hollywood, al parecer. Las acomodaciones y concesiones hechas por Edward seguían asombrándome. Ayer me había entregado enchiladas y tacos de Hot Tamales, el último restaurante que tenía que vencer o al menos eso afirmó. Laurent y Jessica me habían observado mientras comía, sin duda se morían por saber quién me había mandado comida y por qué había una sonrisa tonta en mi cara todo el tiempo.

Se detuvo en el estacionamiento y salió del coche antes de que yo pudiera desabrochar mi cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Cuál es la prisa, Alice? —Mi confianza había disminuido mientras estábamos en el coche y lo único que quería era pegarme un tiro. Las mariposas comenzaron a aparecer y sentía cómo se reproducían como conejos en mi estómago.

—Mientras más rápido entres, más rápido sabrás —Alice abrió bruscamente la puerta del auto y prácticamente me sacó del coche. Era pequeña pero más fuerte que cualquiera. De mala gana caminé a su lado, mientras nos acercábamos a donde estaba un gigante guardia de seguridad que estaba con un portapapeles.

—Nombres.

—Bella Swan y Alice Brandon —anunció Alice con arrogancia, como si fuéramos clase VIP. Rodé mis ojos y mostré mi identificación.

—Por esa puerta, a la derecha. No pueden perderse. —Señaló con su pulgar la entrada y Alice tiró de mí hasta que llegamos a la puerta y luego se detuvo.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —Si íbamos a entrar, quería hacerlo al tiro.

—Vamos a ver.

— ¿Ver qué? —¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?

—Pon tu mejor cara de perra, Bella. Tienes que estar preparada. Nadie puede colocar una cara de perra mejor que una supermodelo. Bueno, a menos que sea yo. Necesito ver con lo que estoy trabajando aquí… Ya sé, coloca la cara que me hacías cada vez que interrumpía tus estudios.

—Que era todo el maldito tiempo.

Ella sonrío y aplaudió.

—Sí, esa mirada está bien.

— ¿Qué mirada? —No estaba haciendo nada aparte de estar molesta con ella porque me estaba haciendo esperar para ver a Edward. Ahora que sabía que estaba cerca, lo único que quería era verlo, incluso si su ex estaba sobre él como una enredadera.

— ¿Cómo está la mía? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, inclinando la cabeza y de alguna manera, me miraba por encima de su hombro, aunque yo fuera seis centímetros más que ella. Era fenomenal.

—Perfecta. —Me dedicó una sonrisa radiante y abrió las puertas que nos llevaban al interior del edificio. Fue como entrar en un mundo totalmente diferente. Se fue el calor y el sol de Arizona. Aquí era de noche y estaba fresco, con algunos restaurantes creados con mesas con manteles blancos y velas. Tragué saliva y estuve a punto de dar media vuelta y salir de ese lugar, pero Alice tenía atrapado mi brazo derecho y lo sujetaba con mucha fuerza, como si supiera que quería escapar. Todo era un conjunto muy romántico, realmente no sé qué había pensando cuando acepté venir. Edward y yo habíamos compartido tres comidas hasta ahora, pero nada como esto, aunque yo no cambiaría los mundos, me imaginaba que ellos tuvieron que haber compartido un montón de noches como esta.

De mala gana saqué los ojos de la configuración del restaurante y luego deseé nunca haberlo hecho. Había un dormitorio con algunas mesas de cristal con una botella de perfume, ¿qué más? Esta era la habitación de Tanya y por supuesto, era un lujo. Todo era blanco, sábanas de seda, el edredón, una copa de vino y un libro sobre la mesita de noche. ¡Por dios! Como si ella leyera. Me sentía como una perra. Tenía la esperanza de que ella y Edward no rodaran sobre esa magnífica cama.

— Mierda —murmuró Alice y rápidamente me volví a lo que ella estaba viendo. Oh, Dios mío. Edward. Edward estaba de esmoquin. Yo pensaba que él era hermoso en jeans, pero se puso el esmoquin y estaba devastador.

— A la mierda, Alice —susurré. Por alguna extraña razón sentí que tenía que estar callada, tranquila y respetuosa en este momento, solo apreciando la vista que estaba delante de mí, como si estuviera en la capilla Sixtina o en el museo del Louvre, o algo así. Edward Cullen en un esmoquin era una obra de arte.

—Voy a llevar a Jasper a la siguiente cena, baile o cualquier otra cosa que incluya un smoking —dijo Alice en mi mismo tono.

—Más te vale ponernos en la lista de invitados. —Aún no me había visto, estaba hablándole a un tipo moreno con cola de caballo, se veía algo fastidiado y movía su cabeza en señal de ansiedad. Enojado, el Edward temperamental en smoking era… caliente como el infierno. Su ceño estaba fruncido y estaba gesticulando con las manos, lo bueno era que Alice me estaba sosteniendo, porque quería atacarlo y besarlo para que se calmara.

Apostaba que solo me tomaría un segundo hacerlo sonreír otra vez.

Casi parecía que estaba haciendo un mohín ante algo que el hombre de la cola de caballo dijo y dejó escapar un suave suspiro antes de que pudiera detenerse. Sus ojos repararon en los míos y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y sus ojos. Jesús, se volvió más caliente cuando sonrió. Lo que sea que le estuviera diciendo el de la cola de caballo no parecía importarle más, porque él se alejaba del hombre y se movía hacia mí con paso decidido.

— ¡Bella! —Me tomó en sus brazos y me besó como si hubiésemos estado separados durante años en lugar de estarlo solo un día.

No es que yo estuviera a punto de quejarme. Tenía mis brazos alrededor de él antes de que deliberadamente pensara en ello, y junté mis labios con los de él con igual pasión.

Nos separamos cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta. Edward echó un vistazo abajo a Alice, que estaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Ustedes dos van a dejar de ponerme caliente y aburrida, y mucho menos si estoy viendo al responsable de poner a mi hombre fuera de servicio. —Puso sus manos en sus caderas y una expresión malvada en su cara, y yo me escondí entre la chaqueta del smoking de Edward y luché para no reírme de su cara.

Edward no era tan sabio como yo, rió un poco y puso algo de espacio entre nuestros cuerpos.

—No está del todo fuera de servicio. Aún puede atender tus necesidades. —Entonces lo perdí, riéndome demasiado fuerte cuando Alice dijo que los dedos y la lengua no eran nada parecidos al pene. Edward se encogió de hombros y me miró para que intercediera por él, como si yo fuera a meterme en medio de esa confrontación.

—No es justo de mi parte trabajar tanto y dejarlo colgado. Bueno, no exactamente colgado, pero sufriendo porque lanzaste una intercepción, así que será mejor que esté bien para el fin de semana o voy a tener que lamentar demasiado que tú tengas que quitarle el privilegio a Bella de tener tu pene, pero lo haré porque si yo sufro, ¡tú también tienes que sufrir!

Le dio credibilidad a sus palabras con una mirada en dirección a su pene, dándole un pequeño golpe, y yo luché contra el impulso de detener el golpe. Nada le puede pasar a ese pene en los próximos días. A menos que él vuelva con ella, y en ese caso Alice lo golpearía con un ladrillo y no me importaría. De hecho, si eso pasaba, la ayudaría.

Los nudillos de Alice pasaron rozando su pene y sentí miedo, y a la vez ira, y luego pasé a la confusión cuando se oyó un ruido extraño acompañado de un… um. ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

— ¿Llevas una taza? —Alice preguntó con incredulidad en su voz

Edward le dirigió una sonrisa infantil.

—Más vale prevenir que curar. Pensé que entre los que están enfadados conmigo y Tanya que me odia, prefería estar preparado. Además estuve en los Boy Scouts durante un año.

No podía controlarme y las risas tontas seguían saliendo de mí, hasta que finalmente Alice y Edward se unieron a mí. El hombre con cola de caballo nos miraba fijamente desde el otro lado de la habitación, probablemente pensando en llamar a seguridad para sacar a las muchachas vertiginosas que estaban destruyendo el estado de ánimo de su conjunto sexy. ¿A quién le importaba? Eso era más divertido de lo que creí que podría ser.

Una vez que nuestras risas se apagaron, Edward deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me apoyé en él.

— ¿Cuándo comienza? Pensé que íbamos a llegar tarde.

Rodó sus ojos.

—Hace media hora supuestamente. Hay tiempo de gente normal y luego hay tiempo de Tanya, probablemente estará aquí en quince minutos más.

—Perra grosera —murmuró Alice de una manera no tan silenciosa, Edward escuchó y se echó a reír y me guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Por qué estabas discutiendo con ese tipo? —le pregunté señalando hacia donde estaba el tipo de la cola de caballo hablando frenéticamente por teléfono.

Un ceño fruncido cruzó la hermosa cara de Edward y no pude dejar de llevar mis dedos a su boca y empujar sus labios para formar una sonrisa. Él obedeció besando mis dedos.

—Tiene una visión de lo que debemos hacer, lo que incluye tratarme como mierda y luego seguir a Tanya y rogarle por otra oportunidad. Le dije que no había forma de que hiciera algo como eso. —Hubo un tono en su voz y en sus ojos verdes plano y duro. No me gustaba su expresión y la estúpida historia que narrarían en el comercial.

— ¿Por qué pensarían ellos que venderían la colonia? —preguntó Alice, su mirada ahora se centraba en el hombre de la cola de caballo—. Ningún hombre quiere parecerse a un tipo patético, aunque muchas mujeres probablemente les gustaría la idea de que les ruegues para que vuelvan a ti, ciertamente no encaja con tu imagen.

—Creo que Laurent —escupió Edward con los dientes apretados—, y nuestros agentes, tienen la esperanza de que Tanya y yo volvamos a estar juntos, y que se vería como romántico de alguna manera, pero no va a suceder. —Me miró y su rostro se suavizó, y con su mano quitó el pelo de mi cara—. No sucederá.

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

— ¡Tú! ¡Oye, tú con el pelo ridículo, anticuado e ideas trilladas! Ven aquí un minuto. —Morí cuando se dio vuelta para mirarla como si no fuera de verdad que ella le estaba hablando a él.

—Sí, tú. Laurent, ¿verdad? Ven aquí.

Yo no estaba ni un poco sorprendida cuando él dijo algo por teléfono y lo cerró, se acercó a donde estábamos nosotros tres. Alice tenía una manera de ser ella misma, y nadie se resistía a sus demandas. Edward apretó el brazo que tenía alrededor de mi cintura, como si estuviera pensando en mudarse fuera de la línea de fuego. Poco hizo, él sabía que Laurent no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra Alice.

—Disculpa, ¿me llamaste trillado?—preguntó, con una voz que era una curiosa mezcla entre Francés y del sur. Era extraño como el infierno.

Alice le sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos, y de repente parecía una muñeca viviente en lugar de una arpía estridente que había estado gritándole a través del cuarto. Me reí disimuladamente de cómo Laurent se derretía un poco bajo su mirada.

—No, yo nunca te llamaría trillado. Realmente dije que tienes el pelo anticuado —Soltó una risa armoniosa y él se rió con ella. La mandíbula de Edward se abrió de golpe. Se acostumbraría a esto si gastaba tiempo con Alice.

—Bueno, supongo que lo hago. ¿Qué es eso de mis ideas?

Alice se acercó y le estrechó la mano izquierda, como si lo hubiera conocido hace años, en lugar de segundos.

—Seguro que ves lo tonto que es tener un hombre fuerte, guapo, varonil como Edward pidiendo a cualquier mujer que vuelva con él… ¡Míralo! Las mujeres se lanzan sobre él. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. —Fruncí el ceño un poco ante la mención de esas palabras—. No quiero que parezca un patético que no puede conseguir una muchacha. Él tiene que ser la estrella que es. Tú lo vestiste para este momento, ahora tiene que actuar.

—Sí, pero la gente de Tanya…

—Ah, ah, ah —interrumpió Alice, sacudiendo su cabeza enérgicamente.

—El perfume lleva el nombre de él, no el de ella. Los hombres quieren ser él, las mujeres quieren hacer todo por él. Los hombres quieren mujeres que los persigan, no viceversa. Las mujeres quieren un hombre misterioso, atractivo y fuerte. Ah, le damos el toro sobre el deseo de la sensibilidad, pero realmente, esto es una carga de mierda. Nadie quiere a un patético, Laurent. —Alice lo miró tímidamente y se mordió el labio—. No vas a llorar, ¿cierto?

Oh, Jesús. Edward estaba mirando con fascinación al mismo tiempo que yo estaba poniendo todo mi autocontrol en no rodar los ojos. Creo que Alice tenía alguna Bruja Vudú en su ascendencia.

—Yo no lloro —dijo inflando el pecho. Juro por dios que si se golpeaba con los puños como Tarzán, me marchaba.

—Yo lo sabía. —Alice río con aprobación—. ¿Entiendes a un hombre como Edward, Laurent? ¿Ves por qué la idea que tienes debe ser desechada? Pienso que podemos usar una parte de ella, desde luego, pero después de que ellos discuten, quizás podríamos hacer algo más entre nosotros.

— ¿Eres directora?, ¿o escritora? —preguntó, su voz llena de admiración.

Alice soltó una carcajada…

—Oh, no Laurent, solo soy una persona que sabe preparar escenarios, y soy una mujer. Las mujeres compran perfumes para sus novios y esposos, sé cuál es su objetivo, venga vamos a conversar unos minutos. —Metió su brazo en el suyo y se lo llevó. Él estaba completamente bajo su hechizo, moviendo su cabeza en signo de obediencia y escuchando lo que ella iba a decir.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —me preguntó Edward saliendo de su asombro, mientras miraba cómo Alice se llevaba a Laurent exactamente donde ella quería que fuera.

—Eso fue Alice. Esa es la chica que tiene a Jasper en un desfile de moda. Esa es la chica que me hizo ir a andar en globo, hacer buceo y montañismo. Nadie le dice que no a Alice.

—Espero que nunca me pida que haga algo que no quiero hacer —me dijo sonriendo de nuevo, con su buen humor restaurado—. Me alegro de que estés a mi lado.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo besé suavemente.

—Quizá estaba de mi lado, y sabía que me mataría verte perseguir a tu ex novia y hacer dios sabe qué en esa cama. —Le eché un vistazo y Edward inclinó su cabeza y me besó de nuevo. Jesús, sus labios eran como magia, más potentes que el coqueteo de Alice. Me fundí en él y sus manos se movieron por mi cuerpo, y después descansaban en mi espalda, tirando de mí hacia él. Tal vez podríamos ir a la cama y estropearlo todo. El viernes estaba muy lejano.

Una puerta se cerró de golpe y nosotros saltamos. Una chica exuberante con cabello ondulado color rojo y gafas oscuras entró en la habitación.

— ¡Tanya ha llegado! ¡Necesitamos que le arreglen el cabello! ¡Maquillaje!

De mala gana me alejé de Edward, pero era mejor que nosotros no resaltáramos cuando ella estuviera en el mismo espacio. Y por otra parte… no, que era poco profesional. Yo quería este rodaje sin problemas y Alice ya había echado una llave importante en las obras. El cambio de ideas del director en dios sabe qué.

Una ráfaga de actividades empezó a nuestro alrededor, con gente que aparecía de la nada y parecía como si estuvieran alineando todo para la recepción de una boda.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Vino la reina de Inglaterra para mirar? —pregunté sarcásticamente.

Edward se rió y me llevó de nuevo con él, creo que no me importaba la profesionalidad, no me importaba en absoluto.

Ella entró, o al menos parecía que eso había hecho. Todo lo que vi fue un poco de su pelo rubio rojizo y luego se fue a maquillaje, como si no fuera ya perfecta. Edward no parecía muy interesado en lo que estaba pasando, eligiendo jugar con las puntas de mi pelo. ¿De verdad no le importaba un comino su llegada?

—Realmente no te importa que ella esté aquí, ¿verdad? No es solo una actuación contigo —James había sido un actor consumado, haciéndome creer que yo era la única mujer que él veía, pero consiguiendo números de teléfono en el instante que yo iba al baño. Esas eran cosas que me enteré después de terminar con él.

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos y movió la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

—Si no estuvieras aquí, probablemente estaría mucho más irritable y ansioso por lo que podría hacer o decir. Contigo a mi lado realmente no me preocupa en absoluto. Lo único que me preocupa es que tú me odies por ser tan estúpido y haber estado con ella.

—Todos hacemos cosas estúpidas, Edward. ¿Cómo podría yo juzgarte cuando tengo mis propias relaciones pasadas y malas? Al menos tú no engañaste.

Él presionó sus labios con los míos brevemente antes de separarlos.

—No importa dónde comenzaste, solamente me importa dónde termines. —Por este y muchos otros motivos, quería terminar en la cama con él inmediatamente y por el modo en que él me miraba como si quisiera llegar así hasta el final de los tiempos me hizo pensar que estábamos en la misma página. Eché un vistazo con ansias a la cama y su mirada fijamente siguió la mía y soltó una risita baja y melódica a la cual yo me hice adicta.

—El viernes, Bella.

Me puse de puntitas y presioné mi cuerpo por completo contra el suyo, sintiendo sus músculos firmes debajo de mí.

—Eso está muy lejos. Hay una gran cama justo ahí. ¿Qué te parece si vamos y lo estropeamos todo?

Me besó de nuevo, esta vez más tiempo y yo gemí y me froté contra él, maldiciendo la copa que llevaba. Al menos podía darme una idea de lo que me esperaba. A pesar de que tenía una idea bastante buena gracias los pantalones cortos de entrenamiento que le había visto, lo deseaba. Empecé a tirar de él hacia la cama, el se rió y se mantuvo firme.

—Maldita sea.

—Realmente quieres, como tú dices, ¿estropear la cama cuando todo el mundo puede entrar e interrumpirnos? —se rió mientras hablaba y sus ojos brillaron.

—Podemos ser rápidos. —Tiré infructuosamente de su mano otra vez.

Se mantuvo firme. Me miró con avidez y sentí cómo todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentir un hormigueo solo con su mirada. Dios, el poder de esa mirada.

—No habrá nada rápido en la primera vez que estemos juntos, Bella. Tengo la intención de tomarme mi tiempo y ser cuidadoso, cuando haga el amor contigo no habrá nadie más en el mundo, solo tú y yo, ¿entiendes?

Santa mierda, pensé que mis bragas se encendían con sus palabras, junto con su mirada me daban ganas de arrancarme la ropa y ofrecerme a él como si fuera un sacrificio. Que podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando me mirara de esa manera y me prometiera horas de sexo ardiente. Eso fue lo que prometió, ¿verdad? Tomar su tiempo y ser minucioso por horas, al menos así lo creía yo.

— ¿Cómo cuidadoso? —Joder, yo no tenía la intención de hacer eso.

Edward me lanzó una mirada dándome a entender que iba a respaldar su promesa. Acercó su rostro al mío y me besó suavemente antes de comenzar a mover sus labios a lo largo de mi mandíbula y mordisquear suavemente mi cuello. Sí, me iba a quemar antes del viernes, sin lugar a dudas. Me besó a través de mis huesos del cuello y por el lado derecho de mi cuello, volviendo a mi boca y chupando mi labio inferior. Tenía las manos en mi cintura, me sostenía con fuerza y sus largos dedos estaban extendidos en la parte superior de mi culo. Sonaba como una especie de animal herido por cómo maullaba contra él y trataba de montarlo. Aquellos labios parecían un arma mortal, un solo toque y yo estaba muerta, y era sin dudas la mejor forma de morir.

Se separó y me besó en la nariz.

—Eso fue solo una muestra, Bella. Pero tengo la intención de explorar tu cuerpo así de cerca, ¿qué quieres de mí?

—Labios, lengua, boca, tus manos. Mierda santa. —Maldita sea, ¿qué me estaba pasando?

El se echó a reír y me besó de nuevo.

—Son todos tuyos el viernes por la noche, junto con el resto de mi cuerpo. —Oh, mierda, el resto de su cuerpo, mis ojos se posaron en su pene largo y duro—. Sí, eso sobre todo. —Sí, era solo mío.

Gemí y me besó de nuevo.

—Hay que separarnos, tenemos un comercial que grabar.

Nos dimos vuelta al escuchar la risa de Alice, que traía una boina en la cabeza y un porta papeles en las manos.

—Alice, ¿qué estás haciendo…?

—Soy la nueva asistente del director Laurent. —Le interrumpió ella con una risita—. También conocido como David Lawrence de Topeka, Kansas. Ah, dice que mi visión del comercial le da más sentido, por cierto no le digan que les dije su verdadero nombre, el cree que Laurent tiene más estilo. —Bufó—. Edward, necesitas ir a maquillaje para que te retoquen un poco, ya que Bella te ha estado besando mucho.

— ¡Hey!... —Comencé a protestar, pero ella me cortó de una.

—No me reclames, mejor anda rápido a vestuario. —Sus labios temblaban mientras Edward y yo la mirábamos fijamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué tendría que ir a vestuario?

— Porque estás a punto de hacer tu debut como actriz ahora, ¿entendido?

Miré a Edward y él a mí, luego dirigí mi mirada hacia Alice.

—Alice… ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

Golpeó el pie con impaciencia y garabateó algo en sus papeles, ¿qué demonios?

—Edward no quería verse como un culo patético en el comercial y lo arreglé, tú no querías que él rodara con Tanya y lo arreglé. Ahora tú… —dijo señalando a Edward—, vas a cenar en un restaurante con Tanya y van a comenzar a discutir cuando ella te encuentra mirando a la chica más bonita del restaurante… —Alice me señaló—. Ella te verá muy fuerte con expresión de no la vuelvas a mirar, entonces te da rabia y vas donde está Bella y le tomas la mano, tal vez la besarás también y luego la llevas fuera del restaurante y corte.

La miramos, luego nos miramos y la volvimos a mirar.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Tanya?

Ella frunció los labios

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— ¿De verdad crees que ella va a querer ser objeto de burla frente a una cámara? —le pregunté.

—Bueno, no, pero, conseguirá estar en el comercial, no quedará como una tonta, solo que Edward se iré y ese tipo que parece un muñeco Ken va a venir y ellos conectarán. El lema es: Nada mantiene un diez perfecto abajo. —Frunció el ceño—. Bueno, algo así, de todos modos los chicos pueden modificar un poco el anuncio si lo desean.

—Alice, sabes que no eres el director, ¿verdad? Y, además, ¿qué diablos te hace pensar que yo puedo estar en un comercial? —Ella estaba completamente seria.

— ¿Qué tan difícil es? Te sientas en una mesa, mirando fijamente a Edward como si fuera el único hombre en el mundo, de la manera que siempre lo haces. —Bien, no era tan embarazoso —. Él te mira, de la misma manera en la que te miraba cuando me fui, como si fuera a lanzarte sobre la mesa. Ustedes realmente necesitan algo con toda esa tensión sexual que tienen, no me ayuda en nada durante mi tiempo de abstinencia.

Nos miró y frunció el ceño, yo aún no le decía nada del viernes por la noche, sabía que ella se sobreexcitaría y haría que me sintiera mucho más nerviosa, además le diría a Jasper y él a Edward, era mejor mantenerla fuera de todo esto.

—Bella, tú no tienes que hablar, solo sentarte en una mesa y mirar a Edward, sé que puedes manejar eso.

Sí, podía sentarme y mirar a la persona que estaría al lado de Tanya, aunque nadie creería que Edward me escogería a mí sobre ella, incluso si Edward ya lo hizo en la vida real, nadie lo creería.

—Me gusta —dijo Edward besando mi mejilla.

Alice le sonrió.

—Gracias, por lo menos alguien aprecia mi visión. —Me miró y se volvió hacia Edward—. Vamos a empezar por mostrar cómo te vistes… —Santa mierda—, y cómo te pones tu perfume, luego mostraremos la preparación de Tanya y cómo ella también se pone un perfume, sin nombre. La clave sería que nunca la hubieras dejado si ella hubiese usado Perfect Ten. —Ella se río—. Creo que yo debería estar en la publicidad.

—Alice, nadie va a pensar que él decidirá alejarse de ella para estar conmigo solamente porque ella no lleva el perfume correcto. Maldita sea, nadie va a creer que él la deja para estar conmigo, incluso si ella oliera como un zorrillo.

—Bella Swan, no digas eso. Sabes muy bien que eres tan buena como ella y no quiero escuchar nada más.

—Yo absolutamente me alejaría de ella para estar contigo, Bella. —Su mano estaba en mi mejilla y sus ojos estaban sobre los míos y al mirarme me quitaba el aliento—. Tú eres hermosa, atractiva y real. Ella es una fantasía. Todo lo que tienes tú es mejor que lo que tiene ella y te lo garantizo, no soy el único que ve eso. Tienes que estar en el comercial conmigo, cariño.

¿Cómo podía decirle que no a eso? Me limité a asentir torpemente mientras Alice gritaba y me llevaba lejos para que me cambiara y estuviera lista para las cámaras. Me llevó a una habitación vacía, gracias a Dios, y me pasó un vestido de coctel azul oscuro. No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, de un momento a otro estaba mirando cómo Edward grababa un comercial y en el otro yo estaba grabando el comercial con él, pero ese tipo de cosas solo pasaban cuando uno estaba con Alice.

— ¿Cómo diablos sucedió esto?

Ella sonrío y me ajustó el vestido para que mis senos no salieran completamente fuera de él.

—Tú tienes una impresionante mejor amiga, Bella. Yo no voy a permitir que la bruja tenga entre sus manos a tu hombre. Y déjame decirte que es una bruja, escuché cómo menospreciaba a la gente de pelo y maquillaje, que es la cosa más tonta que una persona puede hacer, porque ellos saben exactamente qué tienen que hacer y… —Se interrumpió para mirarme con cautela.

— ¿Qué?

—Ella estaba hablando con su manager, esa chica es muy mala, diciéndole que hiciera reservaciones para que ella y Edward fueran a cenar al Callaway Country Club.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza pero negué con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera ha hablado con ella. ¿Realmente asume que volverá con ella?

Alice sonrió.

—Sí, es una perra egoísta. Su agente trató de hablar con ella, pero ella no lo escuchaba. —Alice me miró—. 'Él me quiere todavía' —dijo Alice imitando algunos acentos rusos de Tanya—. Ha tenido meses para superar la rabieta, puedo ser amable y permitir una segunda vuelta. —Perra, lo único que quería era golpearla en su estúpida boca.

Me reí.

—Yo pagaría para verte con le pones un calcetín en la boca.

Ella sonrió.

—Sería más caliente si tú lo hicieras, a Edward le encantaría. Además, tú eres más alta, de seguro yo tendría que estar parada en algo si ella estuviera de pie.

—Alice, aún no puedo creer que convencieras a Laurent de cambiar todo el comercial.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Vio la forma en la que se miraban, tendría que ser ciego para no verlo. Él quiere que el comercial salga bien, pero sabe que Edward no va a mirar de ese modo a Tanya, y ella tampoco va a dejar de mirarse a ella misma para mirar a Edward. Además, ella no lo ve del modo que tú lo haces. En serio, Bella, la forma en que se miran es caliente como el infierno, voy a tener que escaparme con Gastón, ya que tu novio imposibilitó a Jasper. —Gastón era el vibrador de Alice, y yo estaba segura que no había tenido acción en mucho tiempo—, Vamos, ya tienes que estar lista.

Después de soportar unos veinte minutos cabello y maquillaje, estuve lista para sentarme en una mesa y esperar que Edward se fijara en mí. Salí del vestuario improvisado y mis ojos se fueron a Edward, cuya camisa estaba abierta y, ¡Dios mío!, se veía su pecho. Me tragué la baba para no arruinar el lápiz labial y comencé a avanzar en su dirección.

—Eddie, querido. —Un sensual ronroneo hizo que me detuviera rápidamente. Allí estaba Tanya Volkov, que lucía extraordinaria dentro de un vestido de seda negra, rodeó la cintura de Edward con sus brazos. Él se quedó inmóvil y luego se alejó de ella, y quitó sus manos de su cuerpo.

—Tanya, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames Eddie? —le preguntó con los dientes apretados. El hielo que se había formado en mi corazón cuando vi a Tanya acercarse a él se derritió ante su reacción. No me importaba todo lo que me tranquilizaron sus palabras, aún me costaba convencerme de que no quería a Tanya, pero su lenguaje corporal lo dijo todo.

Ella soltó una carcajada desconcertante y puso su mano en el antebrazo de Edward, que inmediatamente se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento, cariño, es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, se me olvidó, pero no se me ha olvidado todo. —Le dedicó una sonrisa felina y sus ojos azul hielo se clavaron en su pecho. Oh, no, ella no podía tener insinuaciones sexuales con mi hombre, había tenido su oportunidad de tocar ese cuerpo y la perdió, ahora era solo mío.

Caminé hacia ellos con toda la intención de empujar a la perra fuera de mi camino, pero Alice apareció y me agarró del brazo.

—Abajo, tigre, deja que él maneje la situación, luego te dejo mi turno —susurró, me detuve y esperé para ver lo que Edward iba a hacer.

—Yo tampoco he olvidado nada —dijo Edward con voz plana—, no he olvidado cómo actuaste con mis amigos, cómo me engañaste, cómo utilizaste el sexo para volver conmigo. Eso no va a funcionar ahora Tanya.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cómicamente y llevó una mano a su corazón de forma teatral.

—Nunca te engañé, Eddie. Esa historia fue un rumor que invento John, un rumor asqueroso. La prensa solo quería empezar un drama, cariño. —Yo la odiaba y a su estúpido acento ruso y su forma de decir 'cariño', quería tirar de su pelo y golpearla.

—Vamos a cenar esta noche, hablemos y arreglemos las cosas y así podemos volver a lo que fuimos antes, nos vemos bien juntos, ¿no lo crees, Edward? —Bueno, finalmente dijo su nombre correctamente.

—Lo siento, tengo planes con mi novia

Me quedé asombrada por la palabra novia. ¿Estaba hablando de mí? Tenía que ser, ¿cierto? ¿Yo era su novia? Bueno, había tenido algo que ver con él anteriormente, así que supongo que tal vez era yo. Nunca habíamos hablado de ello, pero estaba más que lista y dispuesta a ser su novia. Sin embargo, tal vez dijo eso para no salir con ella. Aunque estaba bien si estaba mintiendo, con respecto a que yo era su novia, así yo podía fingir por unos minutos.

— ¿No me digas que volviste con esa actriz horrible? Le das una segunda oportunidad a ella, ¿pero no a mí? —Hizo un puchero y fue fácil ver porque los hombres en todo el mundo fantaseaban con ella y por qué Edward había salido con ella.

—No, ella no es actriz. Bueno no lo suele hacer. —Sonrío y me miró, como si supiera que estaba allí mirándolo. Tanya me miró, pero rápidamente me olvidó, obviamente no esperaba que Edward se estuviera refiriendo a mí. Eso estaba bien, porque no necesitaba dramas.

—No creo que a tu novia le importe que te reúnas con una vieja amiga en la noche, Eddie. Y hablar de los viejos tiempos, ¿recuerdas ese fin de semana en Nueva York? —Estaba ronroneando de nuevo y quería apuñalarla en la garganta para no tener que seguir escuchando su voz de mierda. Y a su novia sí le importaría que se reúna con su ex, aunque fuera su novia falsa.

—No, no lo recuerdo —respondió con tono aburrido y ni siquiera mirándola.

—Me toca a mí —me dijo Alice, apretando mi mano y comenzando a caminar hacia la pareja—. ¡Tanya! Es tan bueno conocerte, soy Alice Brandon, la nueva asistente de dirección. —No pude reprimir la risa ante su nuevo título—. Hemos hecho algunos cambios en el comercial que me gustaría discutir.

—Los cambios, ¿qué cambios? —Tanya era por lo menos un pie más alta que Alice, y la miró como si fuera un error. Alice solo le sonrío como si ella no tuviera ni idea de que frente a ella tenía a una rusa muy molesta.

—La idea original era algo anticuada y cliché, ya se había hecho cientos de veces, vamos a ir por algo un poco más fresco, vamos a jugar con su condición de pareja rota.

Eso fue lo último que Tanya quería oír.

— ¿Que quieres decir? —dijo entre dientes y echando fuego por los ojos hacia Alice, que siguió con un aspecto completamente ajeno.

—Tú y Edward terminaron, todo el mundo lo sabe. —Pensé que iba a reventar por aguantarme a risa. Edward no fue tan exitoso, se echó a reír con fuerza y trató de taparlo con una tos.

—Temporalmente —Tanya le dijo con arrogancia para llegar hasta Edward, que otra vez se alejó de ella. Todos los juegos de futbol habían dado sus frutos. Me preguntaba cómo sería en una pista de baile.

—Por favor, Tanya, volver atrás sería triste. Tú eres única, eres sexy y hermosa. Todo hombre te quiere y tenemos que dejar que el sueño de tenerte sea verdadero, no queremos una pareja feliz, queremos una pareja con la que podamos aspirar a tener un pedazo. ¿No quieres ver como todos piensan lo tonto que es Edward por dejarte ir?

Tanya pensó en las últimas palabras y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, sería tonto dejarme ir.

Perra, ya lo hizo. Alice asintió enfáticamente.

—Eso es mucho más emocionante, tú luchas en la mesa y en su parte del comercial él se marcha, y en el tuyo, ese magnífico —Señaló al muñeco Ken—, estará allí para avanzar de inmediato hacia ti. Perfect Ten mujer, nunca es mucho tiempo, ella siempre pasa a algo más grande y mejor. —Como si hubiera nadie mejor que Edward, pero Tanya estaba acabando con las palabras de Alice en la boca.

—Sí, me gusta, aunque acerca de Edward, ¿con quién se va?

—Con ella. —Alice me señaló y Tanya me miró y me sonrió, claramente considerándome un reemplazo insuficiente, probablemente tenía razón.

—Está bien, aunque creo que es mejor si él me persigue llorando por perdón. —A ella le gustaba que le rogasen, se notaba.

—A las mujeres les puede gustar —Acordó Alice—, pero estamos tratando de vender su perfume para hombres y pensarían que él es un cobarde, y la verdad no va con la imagen sexy que tenemos que representar.

Tanya frunció el ceño un minuto. Me miró por encima y luego asintió.

—Está bien, lo hago. Ella no es tan bonita como yo, nadie creerá que él me deja por ella.

Edward gruñó, pero Alice le hizo callar con una miraba.

—Bueno, nadie es tan bella como tú, Tanya, solo sigue adelante, mostrando que te diriges a un futuro mucho más brillante.

Tanya miró a Edward otra vez.

—Él debería estar conmigo, pero es tonto que cree que puede hacerlo mejor, algún día volverá arrastrándose. —Por favor, ¿no sabía nada de Edward? ¿Por cuánto tiempo habían salido? Hasta yo sabía que él nunca haría eso, y yo lo había conocido hace dos semanas.

—Tal vez sea así —dijo Alice poniendo los ojos en mí, ya que Tanya seguía mirando a Edward como si fuera un postre prohibido—. Entonces vamos a tenerlo en cuenta para el próximo comercial. Voy a trabajar. —Me gustaba cómo Alice estaba actuando como si ella fuera a hacer toda una campaña publicitaria en el futuro.

—Vamos a hacer esto.

Laurent tomó asiento, después de ver que Alice tenía una silla junto a él, por supuesto. Esperé pacientemente en la mesa mientras se filmaban las escenas dónde Edward estaba en la habitación con la camisa desabrochada y se ponía su perfume, y luego suspiré mientras se abrochaba la camisa y se ponía la chaqueta. Cogió a Tanya y la llevó al restaurante, con su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de ella. Parecían una pareja perfecta mientras la ayudaba con su asiento y se sentaba frente a ella.

Entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y sentí que solo estábamos nosotros dos en la sala por la forma en la que me miró. Sentí que mis bragas se mojaban de nuevo y crucé las piernas por debajo de la mesa, Tanya se dio vuelta y me miró, luego le gritó a Edward en ruso mientras y salió. Sus ojos se quedaron en los míos y caminó por el improvisado restaurante.

Extendió su mano hacia mí y yo le di la mía automáticamente. Él me sacó de mi silla y me besó de inmediato, y me fundí en él, no sé cuánto tiempo nos besamos, pero lo más probable es que tuvieran que modificar algo, se me olvidaron por completo las cámaras, el director, incluso Alice. Con el tiempo, el beso se rompió y salimos del restaurante, como ya se suponía.

Tanya estaba allí esperando cuando que las cámaras se apagaran.

— ¡Tú! ¿Estás con ella? ¿La prefieres a ella y no a mí? ¿Estás ciego?

Edward mantuvo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y apretó aun más el agarre.

—Sí, estoy con ella, y mi visión es 20/20. Se trata de Bella, mi novia. Bella esta es Tanya.

—Yo diría que es un placer conocerte, pero creo que me abstendré de insultar mi inteligencia. —No le ofrecí mi mano.

Ella pataleó como un niño haciendo un berrinche.

— ¿Cómo…cómo la prefieres a ella? Yo soy yo y ella no es ¡NADA!

—No te atrevas a decir que mi novia no es nada. —Advirtió enojado. Cada vez sonaba más como si fuera su novia real y no solo una excusa —. Ella es todo lo que siempre quise en una mujer, Tanya. Tú eres la que no es nada.

—Voy a ir donde la prensa y les diré cómo te escondes en una niña patética para conseguir más de mí, todos se reirán de ti.

Edward se echó a reír y yo luche por no golpearla.

—Hazlo, Tanya, me importa un bledo lo que digas de mí, pero si llegas a llamar a mi novia patética, voy a decirle a la prensa exactamente por qué te dejó John Hudson. Él me llamó para pedirme disculpas después de que tú lo dejaste. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que será mejor admitir lo que pasó, dando el incentivo adecuado. No fue muy agradable cuando lo dejaste. El karma es una perra, Tanya, y tú también lo eres.

Ella nos miró y giró sobre sus talones, se fue gritando hacia maquillaje de nuevo. Edward se volvió hacia mí y me sonrío nerviosamente.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó.

Había un montón de cosas que decir, preguntas que tal vez debería hacer, pero la verdad solo había una cosa en mi mente.

— ¿Novia?

Frunció el ceño y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Espero que…Bueno si tú quieres serlo…

Le sonreí y eché mis brazos a su alrededor

—Novia. —Yo era la novia de Edward Cullen. La vida era un puto cuento de hadas, ¿quién lo diría?


	11. Chapter 11

Autora del fic: Nolebucgrl

Traducido por:Paulii Aguilar

Fanfiction addiction (Twilight)

* * *

 **BPOV**

¿Qué ponerme para una barbacoa en la casa del famoso Emmet McCarty? Por no hablar de su novia, a quien me habían descrito como "aterradora" y "buena con los coches". ¿Qué clase de descripción era esa? Yo tenía una imagen mental de una mujer alta con un mono lleno de manchas negras. Debí de haberle pedido a Jasper la información. Dios sabe que me habría dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber con aquella boca tan grande suya.

Y por supuesto, no era solo acerca de que ponerme para encontrarme con los amigos de Edward. Era además acerca de que ponerse de… después. Para cuando nos quedáramos solos. Por último. Por fin iba a llegar a ver ese delicioso cuerpo en todo su esplendor y a sentir los fuertes y largos dedos moviéndose por mi cuerpo. La ropa interior… Bueno, no tenía demasiadas opciones allí. No tenía demasiado de lo que Alice llamaría "ropa de sexo", muy a su pesar. Hice una nota mental de mejorar eso ahora que tenía novio.

Novio. Edward Cullen era mi novio. Pensé que podría estar soñando, pero fue Alice quien me aseguró que no lo estaba. Había conseguido un cheque por diez mil dólares por aparecer en lo que parecía ser un comercial nacional abierto acerca de la navidad. Lo que significaba que iba a tener que decirle a la gente que Edward Cullen era mi novio bastante pronto. Lo que, no era exactamente algo malo, aunque Charlie quizás me diese problemas por tener "citas con el enemigo". Edward había marcado hasta ahora 328 yardas y 3 momentos en contra de su amado equipo. Me estremecí al pensar en cómo Jessica y Lauren iban a reaccionar ante la noticia de que el señor Panera no era otro que Edward Cullen. Y también esperaba que él no tuviera problemas con sus colegas por ello, aunque no supiera por qué debería tenerlos. No era un conflicto de intereses, ya que yo cubría juegos en la secundaria, pero yo sabía que él sabía que Edward y él eran amigos y sería un poco extraño.

—Cariño, ¡ya estoy en casa! —Alice llegó a través de la puerta principal, en su habitual forma bulliciosa. Iríamos juntas al condominio de los chicos y luego de ahí todos a lo de Emmet. Alice se quedaría a pasar la noche en lo de Jasper y yo por supuesto en lo de Edward, no es que ella supiera. Normalmente le habría dicho, pero esto era demasiado importante y de alguna manera más privado que cualquier otra experiencia sexual que haya tenido.

Tomé mi falda de lino negro y mi remera roja y salí del armario para encontrar a Alice junto a la cama. Ella llevaba una falda color caqui y una blusa azul con estilo informal que era la impresión que yo quería dar, aunque ella siempre lo lograra mejor que yo. Sus ojos se abrieron y me pregunté si habría elegido mal.

— ¡Vas a tener relaciones sexuales con Edward esta noche! —gritó haciendo algún ridículo tipo de baile alrededor de la habitación. Una combinación entre touchdown y algo de discoteca. Tenía que ver si Edward podía conectarme con Chad Ochocinco, probablemente podría coordinar sus movimientos juntos. Aunque, por supuesto, podía esperar.

— ¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? —dije atragantándome, mirándola con, probablemente, el aspecto de un ciervo ante los faros cuando su mirada cortante me atravesó. Ella lo sabía, ¿cómo diablos lo supo?

— ¡La ropa interior de sexo! —Me señaló triunfante mientras yo trataba de esconderme detrás de la parte superior de la remera y la falda, aunque ya fuera demasiado tarde. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era tratar de mentir.

—Tengo que lavar la ropa —Bufó y yo volví a intentar—. El hecho de que esté usando esto no significa que se la vaya a mostrar a él. —Eso era razonable. ¿Alguna mujer tuvo algún poder con sus bragas o algo así? Tal vez eso es lo que yo tenía. Bragas de energía. Sonaba como un raro superhéroe que da la vuelta robando ropa interior… Eso es lo que gritaría de noche. Dios, me estaba volviendo loca. Edward y su promesa de sexo me habían freído el cerebro.

—Bella Swan, no sabes mentir. Y aún si pudieras, tu pequeño bolso de noche está tirado justo al lado de la puerta de entrada. —Maldita sea, me había olvidado de guardarlo en el maletero antes de que ella llegara aquí. La planificación del encuentro sexual tenía sus puntos buenos y uno de ellos era que sabía debía de llevar una muda de ropa, cepillo de dientes y cepillo para el pelo para no hacer una caminata de la vergüenza en la mañana. No es como si me fuera a avergonzar por tener sexo con Edward Cullen. Yo solo quería algo privado y ahora ya no lo era.

— ¡Alice, no puedes decir nada! Ni a Edward ni a Jasper. Estoy segura de que Edward se lo dirá, pero queríamos mantenerlo en privado.

Su labio inferior sobresalió en un puchero adorable mirándome con ojos llorosos.

—Tú sabes que puedo guardar un secreto. —Entrecerré los ojos cuando ella me tiró del top y la falda para dejarme con el juego de encaje rojo que había dado mis intenciones. Ella resopló y se llevó las manos con irritación—. ¡Yo puedo, cuando es importante, puedo! ¡Y esto es importante! ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste?

Ella tuvo razón acerca de esto, así que suspiré y me senté en la cama. Se sentó a mi lado y apoyé la cabeza contra la de ella.

—No es que no quería. Es solo… es que se siente tan importante que no quiero poner más presión sobre mí de la que ya tengo. Sé que parece una tontería, pero no puedo evitarlo. Se siente como pospuesto y que ahora es mayor de lo que debería de ser.

Alice se rió suavemente.

— ¡Buena frase! Por supuesto que no es más de lo que debería ser… Así que a esperar lo particular que esta será, ¡ya sabes lo que quiero decir! Ustedes están locos el uno por el otro. Estás obligada a estar nerviosa. Pero recuerda que él está loco por ti también. Todo será perfecto. — Suspiré.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo. Tú caíste de inmediato con Jasper en la cama. Ojalá hubiéramos hecho eso.

Alice me golpeó la rodilla y sacudió su cabeza.

—No, no. Ese no es su estilo, tú solo estás asustada, no importa cuán grandioso sea el sexo, probablemente no lo hubieras vuelto a ver. Tú decidirías que él solo quería sexo de ti y que eso sería todo lo que podría ser y lo evitarías. Eres una idiota cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas, cariño. —Abrí la boca para protestar pero ella tenía razón, sonaba exactamente como algo que yo haría.

—Ha sido un largo tiempo, Alice. ¿Qué pasa si soy muy mala?

Ella se rió larga y duramente. Como de costumbre, su risa llevando mi propio pesar que trataba de mantener para seguir irritada con ella.

—En primer lugar, a los chicos les gusta cuando tú se las chupas. ¡Las mamadas son necesarias! En cuanto al resto, es como andar en bicicleta. Montar una polla… ¡Nunca se olvida! —gritó ella, y las dos estábamos llorando mientras trabajaba sus piernas en un movimiento de pedaleo, seguido por algunos movimientos de cadera que realmente no necesitaba ver.

—Alice. —Se rió y se secó los ojos.

—Lo bueno es que me pongo máscara resistente al agua. Hablando en serio, te he visto bailar, Bella. No se te ha olvidado cómo mover las caderas.

Oh, Jesús. Sin embargo, de alguna manera ella había hecho que me sintiera mucho mejor sobre ese aspecto.

—Gracias, Alice, yo… Tú eres mi mejor amiga y debería decírtelo. Lo siento —Sonrió y me tiró a la cama.

—Hey, no es como te dije antes que me fui a la cama con Jasper. O David. O Steve, o…

—Sí, me hago una idea.

Ella saltó a comprobar todo agarrando el bolso de viaje.

—No compras el equipo sin probarlo primero, Bella. Nadie entraba hasta que Jasper llegó. Él es el clásico que nunca pasa de moda. Lo voy a tener para siempre. Creo que Edward va a encajar muy bien contigo — dijo ella echándose a reír—. Y espero un informe completo sobre lo que contenía la copa. Lo bueno es que no lo golpeé de verdad, ¿eh? —Me sonrió y salió de la habitación.

—Te habría matado.

—Yo me habría muerto de verdad con eso del cubre pene suyo. ¡Esas son cosas que tengo que saber Bella!

—Te prometo que la próxima vez que vaya a tener relaciones sexuales con un caliente mariscal de campo serás la primera en saberlo. —Me dio un codazo en la cara.

—Eso es todo lo que pido. Ahora vamos a pasar a través de esta barbacoa ¡Para que tú puedas sacarte tus miedos!

—Ni una sola palabra, Alice — le advertí.

Ella sonrió.

—No voy a decir nada, Bella. —Algo en su tono de voz me dijo que el hecho de que no dijera nada no significaba que no iba a ser molestada por ello de alguna manera. Esta iba a ser una noche infernal. Ya me imaginaba la cara de Edward y sonreí. Aguantaría dignamente cualquier mierda que tuviera que soportar antes de tenerlo solo para mí.

—Vamos.

.

.

.

.

—Jasper, ¿qué puedes decirnos de Rose más allá de su fijación por los coches y el hecho de que de miedo? —Me miró por encima de la cabecera del asiento del Mercedes de Edward.

Me sonrió y se recostó en el asiento.

—Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Alice me lanzó una mirada mientras le daba un codazo en los intestinos.

— ¿Ustedes la odian o algo así?

Edward rió mientras navegaba por el tráfico del centro.

—No, nos gusta Rose, sobre todo porque le gustamos. No le gusta mucha gente.

Jasper se rió entre dientes y pasó una mano por sus desordenados cabellos rubios.

—Odiaba a Tanya. —Entrecerré mis ojos y él me lanzó una sonrisa brillante—. Lo cual demuestra que ella tiene buen gusto. A ella le gustarán ambas.

Bueno, si la odiaba a ella, ella sin duda aumentaba en estima a mis ojos. Supuse que debería de conocer a Rose por mí misma, ya que los dos imbéciles no ayudaban.

—Bueno, háblame de Rose y Emmett como pareja.

—Ella lo golpea —anunció Jasper. Alice y yo abrimos los ojos y él se estremeció de la risa—. Está bien, no es técnicamente cierto, ya que ni siquiera puede golpearlo para hacerle daño al muy hijo de puta, pero a ella le gusta golpearlo con un revés en la cabeza cuando él lo necesita. A menudo.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Si bien es cierto que Emmett resulta golpeado frecuentemente en la cabeza, se adaptan entre sí. Se contrarresta su hiperactividad. Saca su lado más suave. Se adaptan a la forma en la que… err, algunas parejas lo hacen. —Sentí que mi corazón se fundía ante esas palabras, porque a pesar del tiempo, a mí me encantaba la manera en la que encajábamos.

— ¡Al igual que nosotros! —Alice le suministró a Jasper un brillante beso en la mejilla. Les miré a través de los asientos y tuve que decir que era cierto. Alice había logrado encontrar su otra mitad y yo no podía estar más feliz al respecto.

—Es cierto. Hey, Bella, ¿no deberías de estar trabajando en este instante? —preguntó Jasper.

Empecé a responder, pero Alice se me adelantó.

—Ella tiene un novio en el trabajo que la cubre.

— ¿Un qué? —preguntó Edward con su voz una octava más alta de lo normal. Llegué a través de la consola y puse mi mano en su pierna.

—Mi amigo en el trabajo. No es mi novio. —Le lancé una mirada a Alice, quien sonreía inocentemente apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Jasper.

—Pero él quiere serlo— Oh, cielos, ¿va a tirarme mierda ahora?

—No.

¿Quién es? —preguntó Edward con voz más normal, pero con las manos apretadas en el volante. Me apretó la rodilla sonriéndome a medias.

—Su nombre es Seth. Seth Clearwater. Es solo un amigo, y me dijo que tomaría el juego por mí en cuanto le comenté que a mí me había surgido algo.

Edward tamborileaba los dedos de su mano derecha sobre el volante.

— ¿Y no le dijiste qué era ese algo?

— ¿Decirle que iba a un asado en la casa de Emmet McCarty? ¿Es una broma? El personal de deportes habría hecho de todo para conseguir una invitación. No, gracias. —Edward rió entre dientes.

—Supongo que habría llamado su atención. Aun así le podrías haber dicho que tenías planes con tu novio. —Me miró por el rabillo del ojo. Deslicé mi mano por su pierna, subiendo por el muslo y él dejó escapar un gruñido.

Alice rió y Jasper se inclinó hacia delante.

— ¿Qué están haciendo allí?

—No te preocupes por ello Pérez Hilton. Vuelve allí. —Resopló ante mis palabras, pero se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, estirando sus largas piernas y poniendo sus botas de vaquero en la consola. Le golpeé una con mi brazo, pero él solo me dio una sonrisa perezosa.

Decidí hacer caso omiso de la pareja entrometida en el asiento trasero y centrarme en los pucheros del magnífico hombre que conducía.

—Si yo realmente le hubiera dicho que iba a ver a mi novio, él se habría preguntado por qué no podía posponerlo hasta mañana o el domingo o algo así. Esto era más fácil, al menos hasta hacerlo público.

Él inclinó la cabeza y me lanzó una mirada que me hizo desear estar de camino a su casa y no a la de Emmet. Quemando a través de mí hasta los pies.

—Estoy listo para ello.

—Nosotros, ¿eh?, no hemos hablado de ello todavía. ¿No es una especie de gran cosa? —Se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que mi agente y publicista tendrán algo que decir al respecto, pero realmente no me importa. —Él no podía verme. Una parte de mí deseaba sacar un anuncio de página completa en papel, pero otra quería mantenerlo solo entre nosotros y nuestros amigos más cercanos por ahora. Si se terminaba rápidamente, no quería que el mundo supiera acerca de ello, y yo he trabajado con personas que conocieron y entrevistaron a Edward, podría estorbar un poco en la oficina.

—Creo que se las arreglaron para olvidarse de nosotros —dijo Jasper a Alice, entrando en mis pensamientos.

—Shhh, se estaba poniendo bueno —dijo entre dientes contra él.

—Vamos a mantener esto entre nosotros por ahora, aunque la boca grande en el asiento trasero probablemente no va a guardar silencio de todos modos.

— ¡Ja! No somos nosotros por quien has de preocuparte. Es él —dijo Jasper señalando y vi a Emmet de pie en la entrada con los brazos cruzados ante el pecho enorme y una gran sonrisa que mostraba los hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Edward se detuvo en el camino de entrada y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, Emmet ya estaba allí, tirando de mí hacia afuera, envolviéndome en el abrazo más apretado que hubiese experimentado jamás.

— ¡Ya era hora! ¡He estado esperando por siempre para conocerte, Lois Lane! —Lois ¿Qué?

—Suelta a mi mujer. —Edward se acercó por detrás y tiró de mí, liberándome de su puño de acero. Aspiré una bocanada de aire.

—Está bien, escudero, no recibo ropa interior a montones. Tengo otros invitados que saludar también. —Se volvió hacia Jasper y Alice—. Hey, pene blando, ¿cómo está tu ingle?

—Vete a la mierda Emmet —gruñó Jasper. Antes de que él pudiera tomar la mano de Alice, ella se vio dando vueltas en sus brazos, girando.

—Spielberg, no puedo creer que finalmente te conozca. Eres mi propio y pequeño gran héroe. Tú domaste a Stalin —dijo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla mientras ella gritaba y se movía.

La dejó y ella le dio un ineficaz golpe en el estómago.

—Y yo que pensaba que iría a por la ingle. No llevaba mi capa, sin embargo. A diferencia de la princesa de allí, yo no tengo miedo. Se necesitaría más de un golpe para acabar con Hércules.

— ¿Nombraste Hércules a tu pene? —preguntó ella con incredulidad. Él soltó una carcajada en pleno auge.

—Por supuesto, ¿cómo la ha llamado Jasper? Aunque supongo que no es realmente digno de algo bueno. ¿Qué, fideo? —Alice lo golpeó de nuevo y él rió—. Si yo lo nombro de seguro será mucho más apropiado. Y por cierto, hasta anoche es pene noqueado. —Emmet volvió a reír y todos se unieron a él. Este ha sido sin dudas un interesante primer encuentro. Él vive arriba por sobre la facturación avanzada, eso es seguro.

—Me alegro de oír que mantiene sus funciones varoniles, Scorsese. Ha sido un perro quejoso durante toda la semana. —Me reí.

—Ella no ha sido mucho mejor.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos a mí y luego una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. Se volvió hacia Emmet y puso una mano sobre su brazo.

—Por favor, dime, ¿tienes perros calientes para cocinar a la parrilla? Bella ha venido con la esperanza de conseguir una gran salchicha esta noche. —Edward comenzó a toser y sé que yo me puse roja por cómo sentí mi cara de caliente. Emmet -porque mi vida era una mierda- captó al indirecta y se echó a reír de culo afuera junto con Jasper y Alice.

Lanzó un gran brazo carnoso alrededor de mis hombros y comenzó a conducirme dentro de la casa de ladrillos.

—Voy a ver qué puedo hacer por ti, atormentada Hannah, pero me temo que Hércules no está en el menú. Rose se molestaría y yo realmente no necesito otra herramienta lanzada contra mi cabeza.

— ¿Pasa a menudo? ¿Debería de haber traído una cota de malla para cenar aquí?

—Solo cuando se enoja, mientras está trabajando en un coche. Así que es una vez por semana —me dijo alegremente—. ¡Rose, ya están aquí! —gritó.

—Jesús, cabeza cuadrada, no tienes que gritar en la casa. Puedo oír. — Una rubia absolutamente impresionante salió de la cocina secándose las manos en su blanca camiseta. Sus ojos eran de un inusual color azul/violeta y su cara adornada como en las revistas, untadas de aceite de motor, como ahora. Bueno, yo había conseguido un dato de las manchas de grasa por lo menos. Eso fue todo a lo que tuve derecho.

Se dirigió hacia mí y se detuvo, quedándose delante de mí, sus ojos moviéndose de arriba abajo por mi cuerpo. Me sentí como si me estuviera examinando un hombre en vez de la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto. Tal vez ella era bisexual. Me di cuenta de que Emmet avanzaba poco a poco lejos de mí y apenas resistí el impulso de envolver mis brazos alrededor de su gran cintura y rogarle que me proteja.

—Así que tú eres ella.

¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—Um, supongo que sí, depende de que se entienda por ella.

—La sustitución de la bruja hasta la fecha.

Oí como Alice respiraba detrás de mí, pero la hice acallar con una mirada antes de volverla a Rose.

—Yo no soy un remplazo para cualquiera. Desde luego, no de alguna bimbo insulsa que piensa que el mundo gira a su alrededor. Soy Bella Swan y soy la novia de Edward, quien lo aprecia como algo más que un pedazo de caramelo en el brazo, ¿funciona eso para ti?

Una sonrisa se desató en la cara de Rose, dándole un aspecto menos como Tanya la reina de hielo y más como una persona real.

—Lo hará.

Vi a Emmet relajarse visiblemente, con el cuerpo doblado en la postura tensa que había estado, Edward comenzó a sonreír. Al parecer había pasado algún tipo de prueba.

Rose se volvió hacia Alice.

—He oído que has jodido el plan de la perra para el comercial. —Alice asintió orgullosamente con la cabeza.

—Lo hice. —Una sonrisa se apoderó de la cara de Rose.

—Lo harás también. De hecho ya me gustas. Ojalá hubiera estado allí para ver a la señorita con su alto y poderoso cortado a medida. Dame un juego por juego. —Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Alice y de mí y nos llevó hasta el sofá, donde cada una se sentó a su lado, lanzándonos a la historia de la filmación mientras ella se reía y tiraba comentarios acerca de lo que Tanya puta era y desearía haberle 'patearle el culo cuando tuvo la oportunidad'.

—En serio, Emmet, ¿por qué no has dejado que le dejara un ojo negro? Me hubiera encantado verla tener que cancelar su portada de Vogue, porque le pateé el culo.

Emmet se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de cuero marrón en ambos lados del sofá.

—Porque la salud de los hombres habría tenido que soportar su ira. Tengo que mirar por mi bebé, Rosie. —Edward rodó sus ojos y se sentó en el brazo del sofá a mi lado. Apoyé la cabeza contra su lado y él comenzó a jugar distraídamente con las puntas de mi pelo.

—Ya se ha ido, ¿de verdad tenemos que seguir hablando de ella? —le preguntó con un tono un tanto irritado, sus labios asomándose adorablemente. Quise morderlo.

—Oye, tú eres el que tuvo el mal gusto de salir con ella en primer lugar. No nos jodas. Nosotros somos los que tuvimos soportar su presencia — respondió Rose con irritación con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, ya tienes que hacerlo. Gracias a Kubrick y su compinche, Buenward aquí Lenin, se ha ido —Anunció con orgullo Emmet. Me alegré de que Edward me haya advertido sobre el sobrenombre, porque si no no habría tenido ni idea de lo que estábamos hablando. Emmet levantó su considerable volumen del sillón, no con tanta gracia teniendo en cuenta su tamaño y nos dio a Alice y a mí una sonrisa encantadora.

—Señoras, ¿les gustaría dar un tour por la casa mientras los hombres ponen sus habilidades a prueba y ponen la parrilla a andar? —Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de responder, él tomó una mano de cada una de nosotras y nos levantó al sofá. Alice soltó un chillido y por poco pensé que nos llevaría a ambas a través de la casa, tuve que admitir que sentí una afinidad inmediata con aquel gran hombre bullicioso. Él era como un hermano divertido… O quizás un cachorro. No estaba segura.

—Esta es la cocina —dijo haciendo un gesto hacia el interior de una preciosa habitación, que hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido. ¡Oh, cómo quería jugar en aquella gran cocina, con la hermosa encimera de granito azul marino brillante como marina de guerra y aquellos electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable! Tenía una gran estufa con ocho grandes quemadores, el lugar perfecto para cocinar para un grupo grande. O a un hombre muy grande, asumí, mientras miraba con ojos enormes los músculos de Emmet de nuevo. Aun si me juntara con Alice no seríamos de su tamaño.

Él nos tiró por el pasillo y nos mostró un baño muy bonito de un suave color verde, una oficina y un par de habitaciones de invitados antes de detenerse al final de la sala.

—Y aquí —dijo con una pose de Vanna White—, es donde sucede la magia. —Abrió una hermosa puerta de madrea y entramos al dormitorio principal. Alice y yo reímos cuando vimos la cama tan grande, los muebles de roble profundos, y la exuberante alfombra de azul oscuro.

—Gracias por compartir, Houdini. No creo que queramos experimentar la magia —dije secamente.

Emmet resonó con una carcajada y nos tiró a la cama.

—Tienen que ver algo.

—No lo haremos en la cama —dijo Alice luchando infructuosamente contra su mano.

Emmet rodó sus ojos azul claro y puso una sonrisa dulce que mostraba sus hoyuelos otra vez.

—No te preocupes, Hércules pertenece a Rose. Lo que quería mostrarles está allí. —Señaló por encima de la cama y Alice y yo le seguimos con el dedo. Lo siguiente que supe es que las dos estábamos rodando en la cama, gritando de la risa. Emmet cayó junto a nosotras y se unió, riéndose en pleno auge mientras tomaba su barriga.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? —preguntó Edward desde la puerta con el ceño fruncido en su hermoso rostro mientras nos miraba a los tres en la cama de Emmet. Jasper estaba detrás de él desconcertado. Ninguno de nosotros podía contestar porque estábamos demasiado ocupados gritando de alegría, pero me las arreglé para apuntar al techo.

—Edward levantó la mirada y su rostro demostró estar en shock.

—Jesucristo, Emmet. ¡No lo hiciste!

Jasper le dio un codazo de lado y levantó la vista, comenzando a reír.

—Clásico, ¿cuántas jodidas horas te ha tomado?

—Horas —Se atragantó con el rostro púrpura. Comencé a golpearle la espalda lo mejor que pude desde mi posición en la cama.

Rose entró y meneó la cabeza.

—He estado viéndolo crecer durante toda la semana. Ha pasado horas y horas recortando cada noche fotos de revistas y trepando a la cinta sobre nuestra cama. Eres un chico guapo, Edward, pero realmente no es necesario mirar cientos de fotos de ti cuando estoy tratando de dormir. Es escalofriante.

En realidad pensé que era bastante impresionante, una especie de Acosador en camino. Había un montón de fotos de Edward por encima de la cama, algunas de sus días de universidad, incluso. Era tan joven, pero tan hermoso. Todos los Edwards me miraban a medida que el real se acercaba para tirar de mí para sentarme a medida que yo continuaba luchando por aire.

Emmet y Alice finalmente se incorporaron y recobraron el aliento también.

—Ya veo, todas esas revistas que leíste tenían un propósito —dijo Edward, intentando, sin éxito, mantener el ceño. Vi sus labios contraerse y me extendió la mano empujando una sonrisa que se moría por liberar.

Finalmente se rindió y comenzó a reír.

—Esto es con mucho lo más jodido que has hecho, Emmet. Pero estoy seguro de que Rose realmente ha disfrutado de mirarme mientras le hacías el amor. —Emmet dio un giro hacia Edward, pero él salió corriendo de su camino solo para terminar siendo golpeado por Rose con un revés en la cabeza. Empecé a reír de nuevo ante la mirada desconcertada de su cara.

—Hey, GQ que he tenido a tu mujer en la cama antes que tú. Eso dice mucho acerca de tu falta de habilidades. Confía en mí, Rosie no necesita un remplazo.

—Él es muy hábil —dije yo poniéndome toda roja de nuevo cuando todos estallaron a mi alrededor. Edward me tomó en sus brazos y yo hundí la cabeza en su pecho, disfrutando el escuchar el retumbar la risa a través de él.

—Joder, lo soy bebé —susurró en mi oído, yo me hice muy consciente de lo cerca que estábamos y de cómo me sentía en sus brazos. Si tan solo todo el mundo se fuera y nos dejaran la cómoda cama para que yo pudiera descubrirlo por mí misma.

—Oh, no, agapornis, consíguete tu propio lugar —disparó Emmet saltando de la cama y empujándonos a nosotros hacia la puerta—. Te daré mi collage cuando haya terminado con él —me informó.

— ¿Terminado? ¿Qué diablos más podría necesitar? ¿No me digas que lo sacarás? —Edward golpeó el brazo de Emmet a medida que avanzábamos por el pasillo.

—Oye, tú siempre dices lo que quieres. De esta manera puedo tenerte a ti y a mi Rosie. Gano, gano. —Me guiñó el ojo y se disolvió en risas. Yo pensaba que esta reunión con Emmet sería divertida, pero estaba más allá de toda expectativa.

—Oye David Copperfield, es mi hombre. Disfruta de tus fotos todo lo que quieras, pero las manos quietas. —Emmet me alborotó el pelo y se fue derechito a la cocina a tomar una cerveza de la nevera, ofreciendo a su alrededor. Tomé una, agradecida por algo de beber después de toda esa risa.

Nos dirigimos a la terraza, donde la gran parrilla de carbón comenzaba a humear.

—Tomen asiento —gritó desde la cocina mientras sacaba montones de carne de la nevera. Casi me preguntaba quién iba a comer todo eso, pero tenía la sensación de que haría justicia por su cuenta.

Edward se dejó caer en un largo sillón y separó las piernas haciéndome señas para que me recostara con él. Luché por abstenerme de babear, y me coloqué entre sus piernas, sintiendo que sus muslos musculosos presionaban mis piernas. Oh, diablos. Tomé otro trago de cerveza y vi a Alice sonriéndome sentada junto a Jasper en una silla de patio regular. Sabía, por supuesto, el efecto que estaba teniendo en mí, más el hecho de que yo era consciente de que estaba a solo un par de horas de sentir los muslos sin los molestos pantalones.

La oscuridad había caído y había refrescado considerablemente, por lo que no estaba demasiado caliente, aunque sí sentí sobrecalentarme debido a la proximidad de Edward. Emmet salió fuera con la bandeja de carne, cargada de carnes, pollo, hamburguesas y perros calientes.

Me sorprendió mirando la enorme bandeja y empezó a menear un perro caliente para mí.

—Solo para ti lovegirl. Te prometo que esta salchicha podrá satisfacer todas tus necesidades. —Edward se ahogó con su cerveza y Alice se sacudió de risa apenas contenida en la mesa. La miré, y ella con la boca me dijo 'tú lo pediste'. Eso es lo que obtengo por la burla de incapacidad sobre Jasper.

Rose se había cambiado su ropa manchada de aceite por un par de shorts de vaquero y una camiseta, arreglándoselas para parecer que se pavoneaba por una pista. Se sentó al lado de Alice y me sonrió.

—Por lo tanto, Bella, he oído que la noche en que conociste a Edward se le acercó una de sus bimbos y él tomó su número.

—Oh, mierda —se quejó Edward, le di unas palmaditas en la rodilla derecha para reconfortarlo.

—Sí, pero fue un malentendido. No tenía intenciones de llamarla. —Me apoyé en él y su mano libre izquierda se deslizó alrededor de mi cintura, su pulgar acariciando con pereza la parte inferior de mi estómago. Jesús, lo que podía hacer con tan solo un ligero toque. Mi mano se tensó en su rodilla.

—Lo sé, él no es estúpido, incluso si hace un buen trabajo escondiéndolo a veces. Solo te estoy dando una cabeceada. No importa lo que vaya a suceder entre los dos. He estado con estos tarados más veces de las que podría contar, y las putas no se quedan atrás. He pretendido ser la novia de Edward una o dos veces para deshacerse de una escena de celos, incluso aunque no los tenga. Yo solo quería saber qué esperar. Por lo que oído hablar, la chica del club fue una de las mansas.

—Gracias, Rose. —Me volví para mirar a Edward, quien me miró con cautela—. Esa es otra de las razones por las cuales quiero mantener esto para nosotros algún tiempo más. —Una sonrisa iluminó su cara y no me pude resistir a besarlo. Yo sabía que habría mujeres detrás de él y que tendría que trabajar en ello... Solo necesitaba un tiempo para estar cómoda con nosotros antes de tener que trabajar en defender las hordas.

—Si pudiste hacer frente a la rusa, puedes manejar a cualquiera —me dijo Rose. Me volví y le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento—. Y con mucho gusto le caía a una groupie o a cuatro. Ha sido demasiado tiempo desde que he golpeado a alguien.

—Sí, cinco minutos —intervino Emmet con sequedad atendiendo la parrilla, y su carne.

Rose tomó una cuchara y la aventó haciéndola volar, golpeándolo directamente en la espalda.

—Maldita sea, Rosie, ¿tienes que tirarme mierda a mí? —Su voz resultó herida, pero le sonrió por encima del hombro, el rostro resplandeciente de amor. Eran raros, los dos, pero estaba claro que se amaban. Rose estaba radiante por él.

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño. Después de todo, es la forma en la que gano tu corazón. Así recuerdas cómo nos conocimos. —Emmet abandonó la parrilla para darle un sonoro beso.

— ¿Ustedes dos aun tienen que fijar fecha? —preguntó Jasper con sus largas piernas estiradas, sus botas de vaquero cruzadas por los tobillos.

—22 de abril —dijo Rose, sonriendo alegremente mientras hacía girar el anillo de diamante marqués en su dedo izquierdo.

—Sí, los dos están dentro —informó Emmet—, como padrinos ¡Rosie dice que puedo tener strippers! —Sonrió a todos nosotros, agitando el tenedor de carne entusiasmadamente—. Aunque no más de cinco sin embargo.

1 ¿No se supone que deberías preguntarles a ellos si quieren ser tus padrinos, y no avisarles así? —preguntó Alice levantando una ceja.

Emmet rodó sus ojos.

—No puedes preguntarle nada a esos dos. No dan respuestas directas. Como esta noche. Si yo les pedía que vinieran, habrían salido con alguna excusa, porque ellos no querían que las conociera, se enamorarían de mí y mi encanto, y estarían metiéndoles ideas hasta el último momento a las dos. Por lo tanto, les dije que vinieran y cuando pensaban en protestar, los amenacé. Así es como se trabaja con estos dos. —Se dio vuelta la parrilla.

Alice sonrió a Jasper.

—Así que tengo que amenazarte, ¿eh?

—No, mamá —le dijo—, tú mandas sin ningún tipo de amenazas. —Alice sonrió y le dio un sonoro beso.

Miré por encima del hombro de Edward y levanté una ceja. Él rió y besó mi nariz.

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es mirarme así y voy a hacer todo lo que me pidas.

—Así batido. —Emmet se volvió y apuntó con el tenedor a Edward—. Nunca pensé ver el día, GQ. No estoy seguro si estar orgulloso o sentirme aterrado.

—Teniendo en cuenta de que estás enamorado de una mujer que te tira mierdas todo el día, creo que no debes juzgarnos a todos —le dijo Edward.

Emmet asintió con la cabeza.

—Buen punto —dijo comenzando a tirar las cosas a la parrilla—. Creo que deberíamos de hacer esto de nuevo cada semana.

—Realmente no puedo hacerlo los viernes durante la temporada de futbol —dije sintiéndome culpable por haber mencionado el trabajo de la noche. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho para lamentarlo.

—Noches de lunes o martes. Tenemos prácticas ligeras los primeros dos días después de los juegos —sugirió Emmet.

—Definitivamente puedo hacer eso —le dije. Los brazos de Edward se tensaron a mi alrededor y besó la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

—Estoy dentro, a menos que tenga un evento esa noche. —Acordó Alice. Sus dedos acariciando a través de Jasper y sonriéndole. Me sonreí mientras la veía a la luz bajo su mirada. Ella realmente lo amaba.

—Es mejor que su santuario sobre mí esté fuera de tu techo la próxima vez que venga. —le informó Edward sombríamente.

Emmet sonrió.

—Vamos a ver como lo hago en el juego del domingo por la noche. Si estoy en mi mejor momento, se queda. —Rose gimió y nosotros nos echamos a reír. Tenía que amar a los atletas y sus supersticiones.

—Hablando del domingo por la noche… —dijo Edward, con los labios cerca de mi oído. Me estremecí de forma involuntaria—. ¿Quieres ir al partido? Puedo conseguir boletos para ti y para Alice.

¿Era broma?

— ¡Por supuesto! Me encantaría verte jugar en vivo y en persona. —Alice se mecía en su asiento, por lo que claramente estaba contenta.

—Pueden sentarse conmigo. —Interrumpió Rose—. Tenemos cuatro lugares, pero los padres y el hermano de Emmet no van a poder ir. Es decir, ¿sí quieren? —preguntó mirándonos a Alice y a mí tentativamente.

—Eso sería genial Rose, gracias. —Iría a un juego. Mi primer juego—. Debo advertirte, Alice no sabe nada de futbol.

— ¡Hey! Estoy aprendiendo! —Sus labios sobresalían en un puchero.

—Sí, lo haces, mi amor. —Le aseguró Jasper besándola en la mejilla.

—Ya no llamo más a Blitzens. —Me informó.

—Lo sé y lo extraño. —Me sonrió, su buen humor restaurado para cuando Rose se echó a reír.

—Parece que será toda una experiencia.

—Te aseguro que lo será —le dije y ella sonrió.

—Nunca he ido a un juego con amigos antes. Va a ser divertido. —Y lo sería. No podía esperar para ver a Edward en el campo.

— ¡La comida está lista! —gritó Emmet innecesariamente, poniendo la carne cocinada en un plato limpio y colocándolo en la mesa—. Coman. Bella necesita su salchicha. —Me guiñó el ojo y yo sabía que no estaba hablando de los perros calientes. Yo solo podía estar agradecida de que él no me había molestado sin piedad porque sabía por Edward que era capaz de ello.

Me levanté de la silla y tendí mi mano para ayudar a Edward. Sus ojos fijos en mi cara mientras lamía mis labios y le daba una leve sonrisa.

—Eso es cierto. Yo quiero.

Su sonrisa en respuesta a la mía, él se inclinó para susurrar en mi oído.

—Entonces date risa y come para que podamos ir a casa y pueda dártela. —Corrí a mi asiento y me dispuse a tragar mi comida. Quería el postre que me aguardaba ahora.

Edward se sentó junto a mí y puso una mano sobre mi rodilla desnuda dándome otra de sus devastadoras sonrisas.

—Pronto — susurró.

Gracias a Dios.


	12. Chapter 12

**Autora del fic: Nolebucgrl**

 **Traducido por:Paulii Aguilar**

 **Fanfiction addiction (Twilight )**

* * *

 **EPOV**

Era estúpido estar nervioso. Si había un lugar aparte del campo de fútbol en el que me sintiera seguro, ese era mi cuarto. Y la última noche que estuve preocupado por tener sexo fue la primera vez que lo hice. Mary, mi novia de la preparatoria, fue mi primera vez y ya había trabajado un poco en ello, como casi todos los chicos a los diecisiete. Pero una vez le quité el uniforme de porrista y comencé a tocar su suave piel, los nervios desaparecieron y ganó el instinto. No era como si fuera un experto, pero después de un poco de práctica, Mary no tenía absolutamente nada de qué quejarse.

Todo el camino hacia casa, tuve la mano de Bella en la mía e intenté olvidarme de las mariposas que parecían multiplicarse en mi estómago mientras intentaba reírme con mis demás pasajeros de todas las payasadas de Emmett. Nunca me imaginé que fuera a terminar ese maldito collage, y lo único que podía esperar era que una vez lo quitara no hiciera alguna idiotez con él como ponerlo en el gimnasio.

No pude evitar tomar aire cuando me ubiqué en el lugar del parqueadero que me correspondía. Bella separó su mano de la mía y sentí inmediatamente la pérdida de su toque. ¿Qué haría con ella? Tendría toda la noche para tener mis manos tocándola, ya sea compartiendo el sillón, o tocando la piel desnuda de su pierna bajo la mesa de Emmett mientras le contaba a las chicas su pasado en los campos de entrenamiento.

Cuando salimos del carro, Bella no se molestó en esperarme para abrirle la puerta. Hice mi camino hacia su lado del auto y tomé su mano de nuevo en la mía, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica entre nosotros al tocarla. ¿Todos los que se enamoraran de la forma en la que yo estaba enamorado sentían lo mismo? ¿O solo era yo? ¿Ella también lo sentía? ¿Qué pasa si ella no sentía lo que yo sentía? ¿Que significaría eso? No iba a preguntarle, sabía qué pensaría que era un raro. De nuevo. Quizá más. Mejor no mencionarlo.

— ¿Quieren ir a mi casa un rato? —preguntó Jasper—. Aún es algo temprano, quizá podemos ver una película. Ow, Alice, ¿Qué demonios? —Alice le pegó un codazo que él ignoró hasta que ella en verdad lo golpeó.

—Quizá quieren un tiempo a solas. —Siseó ella y supe sin ninguna duda que Bella le había contado, especialmente cuando ella miró a su alrededor y negó con la cabeza. Apreté su mano para hacerle saber que no me molestaba. Sospechaba por los comentarios de la "gran salchicha". Solamente podía agradecer que Emmett no entendió, o al menos fingió no hacerlo para no asustar a Bella. Podía ser un dolor en el culo pero no haría sentir incomoda a Bella deliberadamente. Eso era reservado para mí y para Jasper. Si él sabía, y yo sospechaba que lo hacía, la práctica de mañana sería un infierno. Vi a Bella mirándome y mordiéndose el labio. Definitivamente valía la pena.

—Por favor, se están tomando las cosas lento, ¿recuerdas? Supongo que ayudaría a mi amigo si hacemos de chaperones un rato. Tanta tensión sexual está volviéndome loco. En verdad, ustedes dos están emitiendo ciertas vibraciones importantes y realmente pienso que... —Alice lo golpeó fuerte en el estómago y el jadeó—. ¿Qué demonios Alice?

—Pollaadoodledo, ¿recuerdas? Me han privado la mejor parte de toda la semana. —Me lanzó una mirada cargada que me hizo mirar directamente a Bella. Sabía que no golpearía a su mejor amiga y yo realmente quería mis partes íntimas en su lugar para lo que se venía esta noche.

La cara de Jasper se iluminó y dibujo una aureola alrededor de su cabeza mientras Jasper lo jalaba del hombro.

—Invitación denegada. Tengo planes. No hagas nada que yo no haría— dijo sobre su hombro, dejó de molestarnos mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Alice que se reía, se despidió de nosotras con la mano, pero volvió hacia Bella, le dijo algo al oído a lo que ella asintió y se despidió.

Los vimos desaparecer y aproveché para voltearme hacia ella.

— ¿Que dijo Alice?

Las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de un adorable rosado.

—Eh, que no olvidara llamarla. —Claro. Charla de chicas. Debí haberlo adivinado. Decidí no presionar sobre el asunto, sabía que la apenaba hablar de eso y no quería saber exactamente los detalles que le daría a su amiga sobre lo que iba a ocurrir. No necesitaba ponerle más ansiedad a la situación de la que ya había y preocuparme por la reacción de Alice a lo que fuera que le fueran a decir no era algo que necesitara hacer. No era como si Jas y Em no fueran a decirme algo una vez supieran que estuvimos juntos. Esos dos eran peor que cuatro mujeres.

—Bueno. ¿Estás lista para subir? —Sí, mi voz sonaba como un adolescente sin experiencia en lugar del hombre confiado que sabía que era. Era Bella... ella me hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido y lo amaba pero también lo odiaba. No estaba acostumbrado a sentirme inseguro de mí mismo y no podía decir que me gusta mucho, pero supongo que lo hacía emocionante. Sentía como si estuviera en las finales del Súper Tazón o algo así. Ella asintió y me imaginé que había captado el doble sentido de mis palabras. Lo sentía más como hacer parapente, dije recordando que Emmett nos había llevado a hacerlo el verano pasado. Gracias a dios que el entrenador nunca se enteró sobre eso. Probablemente no seguiría vivo para estar aquí con Bella y eso sería terrible.

—Yo, eh... necesito ir por mi maleta. —Me miró y me hizo sentir un poco mejor porque era obvio que estaba tan nerviosa como yo, quizá más. Caminé hacia el carro con ella y abrí el baúl para sacar su pequeña maleta azul para esta noche. Para esta noche. Bella se quedaría esta noche. Maldita sea, era un jodido suertudo.

Uní mis dedos con los suyos y la guié hasta el ascensor. Me estaba inquietando demasiado así que me acerqué para besarla, lo que pareció un buen movimiento, ya que se pegó a mí y empezó a frotar su cuerpo contra el mío. Cada parte de mí reaccionó a su toque, me sentí ardiendo en llamas, y mi polla se presionó contra la cremallera. Malditos jeans, ¿por qué no me había puesto shorts? Eso me mantendría mucho más cerca de ella.

La presioné contra la pared del ascensor y rocé mi pene contra ella mientras mis labios devoraban los suyos. Estaba produciendo pequeños ruidos sensuales y sus manos bajaron a mi trasero, presionándome mucho más cerca a ella. Gemí en respuesta y estuve a punto de levantar su pierna cuando el sonido del ascensor nos volvió a la realidad, habíamos llegado a mi piso. Me alejé un poco, agradecido de ver que no había nadie que pudiera vernos. Deslicé mi mano alrededor de su cintura mientras hacíamos el camino hacia mi puerta. Estuve a punto de tomarla en el ascensor, y no me malentiendan, era una de mis fantasías, pero no para nuestra primera vez. Pero dios, era cuestión de poner mis manos en alguna parte de su cuerpo y era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Tocarla, probarla, estar dentro de ella... nublaba mis sentidos completamente.

Quizá ahí estaba la respuesta. Dejar que las cosas fluyeran, cuando la tocaba y la besaba y no pensar en lo que estaba a punto de pasar, era totalmente perfecto. Cuando mi mente empezaba a divagar en tener sexo, pensar en ello e imaginarlo, ahí era cuando me ponía nervioso y actuaba como loco. Tendía a pensar demasiado las cosas importantes, como el juego del año pasado. Sabía que Jasper no estaría, así que me pinté a mi mismo diferentes escenarios en los que lo jodía todo y tiraba dos o tres intercepciones y todo el partido era una mierda. En vez de reaccionar a lo que estaba en el campo, reaccioné con lo que había en mi cabeza. Necesitaba parar con esa mierda o así sería con Bella.

Dejé que ella abriera la puerta y la seguí adentro, admirando la forma en la que se movía la pequeña falda que tenía puesta. Estaba muriendo por poner mis manos en su cuerpo; en sus hermosas y largas piernas y en su impertinente trasero invitándome a seguirla. Encendí la luz y dejé su maleta en la mesa del comedor. Parecía algo presuntuoso ir a ponerla en mi habitación. Y preguntarle donde quería ir sería raro. Mientras estaba aquí deseándola, sabía que podía esperar un poco más antes de trabajar en llevarla a mi habitación. Igual iba a pasar la noche aquí. Y yo estaba ridículamente emocionado por eso.

Bella se volteó para mirarme; había algo de inseguridad en su rostro así que enredé mis brazos alrededor de ella y le di un beso. No iba a acorralarla. Teníamos toda la noche. Me alejé un poco y le di una sonrisa confiada.

— ¿Quieres algo para tomar?

Frunció el ceño por un momento y supuse que estaba ocupada con sus pensamientos.

—Em, ¿supongo? —No era realmente una respuesta, pero la tomé de todas formas. Aparte, necesitaba tomar algo, algo para cambiar mis nervios y esperanzadamente los de ella también.

La solté y fui a la cocina y cogí una cerveza, la abrí y me volteé para encontrarla en el mismo lugar en donde la había dejado. Le entregué la bebida y ella la tomó con ambas manos y se quedó viéndome mientras llevaba la botella a sus labios. Tomé la mía y vi cómo sus perfectos labios rozaban el vidrio mientras tomaba un gran sorbo. Hice lo mismo intentando no ser demasiado obvio. La chica podía ponerme duro solamente tomando algo, estaba demasiado ido con ella.

— ¿Quizá deberíamos ir a la sala? ¿Podría poner una película? —Jesús, soné como un adolescente en su primera cita. ¿Qué diablos estaba mal conmigo?

Bella solo asintió y me siguió mientras abría el gabinete para escoger la película que deberíamos ver. No sabía si Bella era del tipo Bourne flick o más bien una comedia. No sabía si tenía algo romántico aquí. Quizá debí pensar en eso, supongo. Idiota.

— ¿Qué te gusta? —pregunté intentando no voltear mi cara hacía ella mientras revisaba mi colección de Star Wars y la trilogía Indiana Jones. Era algo anticuado en lo que se refería a películas de acción, no me gustaba para nada el nuevo Indiana o Star Wars como para comprarlos.

—Porno. —Bueno, entonces sacaría una de mi cajón especial en el... ¿Qué carajos acaba de decir?

Estuve a punto de desnucarme cuando volteé la cabeza y la vi sentada en el sofá, sus piernas bajo ella y su cabello cayendo por su rostro mientras miraba el suelo como si tuviera todas las respuestas a los enigmas de la vida—. ¿Bella?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó suavemente, sin alejar la mirada del suelo.

Hmmm, ¿como decía esto delicadamente?

— ¿Acabas de decir porno? —Bien, eso no fue para nada delicado... pero ella quería ver porno. No podía procesarlo. Sabía que esta chica era increíble pero decirle a un hombre que quería ver porno era algo así como ascenderse a un nivel superior o unos siete, más bien.

Puso su cabeza en sus brazos, apoyándose en uno de los lados del mueble mientras murmuraba algo completamente incoherente.

— ¿Qué?

Levando su cara un poco y solo pude ver uno de sus ojos, mantuvo el otro cubierto.

—Sí, lo dije pero no era lo que quería decir.

Oh, genial, eso no tenía sentido. Simplemente me quede viéndola y ella empezó a hablar demasiado rápido, a mil millas por minuto.

—Bueno, me refiero a que vine aquí para tener sexo contigo y luego me preguntas si quiero tomar algo o ver una película y luego te volteas haciendo que tu trasero luzca increíble en esos jeans y estaba pensando en lo que vamos a hacer, al menos aún espero que lo hagamos después y por eso dije que quería ver porno aunque no era lo que quería decir. Pero si quieres ver porno, podemos hacerlo, porque sería demasiado caliente, a pesar de que tú de por si eres ardiente y no quisiera ver a otro desnudo aparte de ti y no puedo creer que haya dicho eso. Debería ir a casa.

Empezó a levantarse del mueble y eso me sacó de mi estupor al menos suficiente como para agarrarla. Su cara estaba teñida de un rojo brillante y ni siquiera me miraba, pero no trataba de irse tampoco. Gracias a dios. Levanté su cara y observé sus aterrados ojos y de repente los nervios que tenía por la noche de hoy desaparecieron. Estaba intentando hacerla sentir amada, porque así es como debía ser. Bella era genial, era la chica más original que había conocido y no tendría porque sentirse apenada por nada de lo que me dijera.

La besé, más fuerte de lo que lo hice en el ascensor, y ella me respondió instantáneamente. Su apretado cuerpo estaba presionado en contra del mío y ella dejó escapar un jadeo, lo que hizo que mi lengua se adentrara en su boca y jugara con la suya. Me rocé contra ella y ella dejó escapar un gemido y estuve a punto de tomarla allí mismo, pero ella merecía algo mejor que eso.

Me alejé un poco y mis ojos se abrieron. Pude leer el pánico que había en ella, así que la besé de nuevo y la guié al sofá. Se hundió en él temblorosa, como si sus piernas no pudieran soportar más su peso. Sonreí, esperaba que fuera causa de mi beso y no que su miedo la hiciera querer vomitar.

Riendo en voz baja me acerqué al gabinete e hice un gran show moviendo mi trasero mientras seguía buscando entre mis películas. Bella empezó a reírse, primero suave, y después mucho más fuerte cuando moví mi trasero mientras alcanzaba una de las películas. Me volteé para verla reírse más fuerte, sus ojos se veían felices y me sentía bien por hacerla sentir cómoda de nuevo. Metí el cd en el dvd y camineéhacia ella y me senté a su lado indicándole que se acomodara en mis brazos mientras seguía riendo.

—Te acabo de dar justamente lo que quieres —susurré en su oído.

Siguió riendo pero su risa murió en cuanto empecé a succionar el lóbulo de su oreja. La película comenzó pero no tenía ningún interés en ella. Bella era muchísimo más fascinante. Seguí succionando su lóbulo mientras mi mano derecha jugaba con su cabello. Inclinó su cabeza así que empecé a besar su cuello, besándolo despacio. Comenzó a moverse debajo de mí y vi que su mano izquierda sujetaba con fuerza el sofá, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

—Eso no es porno —dijo y me reí en la curva de su cuello.

—No. Haremos el nuestro propio. No necesitamos ver a nadie a parte de ti desnuda. —Gimió y puso su mano en mi rodilla, apretándola no muy gentilmente—. Y, ¿Bella? —dije posando mis labios entre su cuello y su pecho, bajando a el hermoso comienzo de sus senos.

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué?

Levanté mi cabeza y le di mi mejor sonrisa.

— Podemos ver porno cuando quieras otro día. —Volvió a reírse, me gustaba porque sus senos se movían mientras se reía. Dejé que mis manos bajaran a tocarlos. Eso también era algo nuevo, era como si cada parte de mi cuerpo la quisiera cerca.

—Espera un segundo. —Paró de reírse y me miró—. ¿A qué te refieres con hacer el nuestro? No vas a grabarnos, ¿o sí? —La pregunta acabó con un pequeño chillido y me reí tan fuerte. Esta chica... era absolutamente adorable y era toda mía.

—A hacer lo nuestro me refiero a... —Dios, ella me mantenía duro. Aclaré mi garganta e intenté de nuevo—. Me refiero a que la única chica a la que quiero ver desnuda esta noche es a ti. Y obviamente no quiero grabarlo, porque no voy a arriesgarme a que alguien más te vea de esa forma. Eres mi chica y soy yo el único que puede disfrutar de cada centímetro de tu cuerpo.

Sus pupilas se agrandaron y su pecho empezó a moverse más rápido a la vez que empezaba a respirar más pesado. Se lanzó a mis brazos y me besó, presionándome contra el brazo del mueble. Dejé que mis manos acariciaran su apretado trasero, que tenía muchas ganas de coger desde que puse mis ojos en ella. Estaba casi sobre mi regazo y su falda un poco subida, podía ver mucho más de sus pálidas piernas, sus músculos flexionados contra los míos. Sí, definitivamente lo del tiempo había acabado.

Me levanté del mueble, aún manteniendo el agarre sobre su trasero haciendo que enredara sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera. Mis labios estaban sobre los de ella mientras nos llevaba de la sala al corredor. Agradecía mucho poder caminar por mi casa con los ojos cerrados así no tenía que preocuparme de alejar mis labios de los de ella para llevarla a la habitación. Nunca pensé que fuera físicamente capaz de frenar el beso a este punto.

Llegué a la puerta, así que aleje una de mis manos de su trasero para abrir la puerta y encender la luz. Necesitaba ver cada momento de mi primera vez con ella. Había pensado en toda la cuestión de las velas y las rosas, pero era demasiado cliché y me haría lucir muy común. Así que dejaría eso para otra noche, si ella estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

Bella parecía de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo, porque estaba moviendo sus caderas contra las mías, dejando muy poco a la imaginación sobre lo que quería hacer. La dejé en mi cama y me acosté, poniéndola sobre mi regazo, dejando que continuara haciendo fricción contra mis caderas. Dios, se sentía tan bien.

Mis manos abandonaron su trasero para ir a sus muslos, amando la forma en la que se sentía su piel bajo mis dedos. Sus piernas eran fuertes y lisas, levanté la falta mucho más, dejando que mis dedos tocaran el encaje de su ropa interior. Encaje. Mis manos ansiosas levantaron un poco más la falda para ver exactamente lo que tenía puesto debajo de la ropa. Ya que iría hacia ella muy pronto.

Bella paró el beso, abriendo sus ojos y parpadeando como si no pudiera comprender dónde estaba. Por dios, no estaba ebria, ¿verdad? Había tomado dos cervezas por su cuenta.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —Quité mi mano derecha de sus muslos y delineé su barbilla. Parpadeó de nuevo y luego pareció enfocarse en mí.

—Estoy en tu habitación.

Confié en que estaba bien por no decir nada fuera de lo normal.

—Sí, ¿hay algún problema? —Sabía que estaba totalmente enamorada del sofá pero había planeado tomarla allá en algún momento en el futuro, pero definitivamente quería ser un poco más romántico la primera vez. ¿Estaba decepcionada?

Sonrió y todo su rostro se iluminó. Era definitivamente la mujer más hermosa en el mundo cuando sonreía. Nunca me creyó cuando le dije eso, pero era verdad.

—Me cargaste hasta tu habitación.

¿Iba a narrar todo lo que hicimos? Tocaste mi trasero. Besaste mi cuello. Succionaste mi.. Bueno, todo lo que habíamos hecho. No pensé que fuera a molestarme para nada si lo hacía, pero era definitivamente extraño.

—Em, ¿sí? —¿Cuál era el punto?

Se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me besó.

—Nadie me ha cargado hasta su habitación antes. Es increíblemente sexy. —Sentí la tensión que se había acumulado desaparecer con sus palabras. No lo había jodido.

—Bueno, cariño, podía haberlo hecho mucho más sexy si te cargaba de forma más romántica, tipo novia. —Oh mierda, había dicho la palabra con n. Ni siquiera era tiempo para empezar a hablar de cosas como novias y altares y esas cosas. Eso estaba muy lejos en mi mente. No es como si no pudiera visualizarla vestida de blanco, brillante de felicidad mientras la tomaba en mis brazos y... mierda. Pensamientos Peligrosos, Cullen. Concéntrate en algo menos escalofriante por ahora, como descubrir qué es lo que esta usando debajo del top y la falda.

Bella, bendita sea, me besó de nuevo, ignorando completamente mi idiotez. Otra razón por la cual era la mujer más perfecta del planeta. El hecho de que estuviera moviendo sus caderas contra mí, presionando su sexo contra el mío me hacía gemir de placer. Si seguía haciendo eso la arrojaría a la cama y la haría mía. Lo que no dejaba de ser atractivo para mí, pero me había hecho la promesa de adorarla esta noche y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

Con eso en mente, cambié de posiciones, presionándola contra la cama. Mantuvo sus piernas enredadas a mi alrededor y una vez se acostumbro a la nueva posición, se arqueó presionando nuestros sexos mucho más fuerte. Sentí que perdía la vista por un momento con ese contacto, jadeé muy fuerte. Gemí y la presioné de nuevo contra la cama, dejando su espalda en el colchón y dejando que mi cuerpo cayera sobre el de ella.

Amaba la forma en la que se veía; sus rizos hermosos derramados sobre mi almohada, sus ojos medio cerrados, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios un poco hinchados por mis besos y su pequeño sexy cuerpo moviéndose ansiosamente bajo el mío. Bella pertenecía allí, conmigo, en mi cama. Pensé si podía convencerla de quedarse todo el fin de semana, y quizá unos días entre semana. Y de nuevo estaba metido en mis pensamientos. ¿Que tenía esta chica que hacía que yo estuviera haciendo planes sobre el futuro en este momento?

Las manos de Bella empezaron a acariciar mi cabello impacientemente, empujándome hacia sus labios y besándome de nuevo. Sus labios eran insistentes sobre los míos y yo le devolví el beso aún más apasionado, moviendo mis manos por sus costados y finalmente tomando sus senos en mis manos, moviendo mis dedos en sus pezones despacio. Bella dejó salir un pequeño gemido y sentí que mi polla vibraba en respuesta a ese sonido gutural. Besé su cuello, sus hombros, parando cuando encontré la tira de su blusa y empecé a bajarlo. Rojo. Su sujetador era rojo de encaje y sexy como los mil demonios. Necesitaba verlo todo. Me levanté y saqué su camisa, lanzándola por encima de mi hombro mientras la miraba.

Era increíblemente maravillosa. Su cuerpo era una fantasía. Tenía las curvas en los lugares correctos. Sus senos se acoplaban perfectamente con mis manos. Su piel era de un color melón pálido adorable y quise lamer cada parte de él. Su abdomen tenía un pequeño hundimiento y no pude resistir pasar mi dedo por la piel que había allí. No era muy delgada o muy gruesa; tenía la medida perfecta, Tanya no era más que piel y huesos y quería algo que se sintiera suave y real. Esa era Bella, punto final.

El sujetador que había estado ansioso por ver no me decepcionó. A penas cubría sus senos, y tenía suerte de poder ver sus pezones a través de él. Glorioso. Tenía que probarla, así que empecé a succionar uno de sus pezones por sobre la tela. Bella presionó mi cabeza a ella y pude deducir por sus jadeos que no le importaba. Pasé mi lengua por su pezón erecto y pude sentir que se endurecía más por mi toque.

Bajé mis manos y quité la falda que cubría sus piernas. No me importó ocultar el gemido mientras veía que sus bragas estaban a juego con el sujetador, y pude ver que no había nada más a parte del encaje rojo. Mis dedos rozaron el encaje rojo mientras Bella se movía impacientemente debajo de mí, presionando sus caderas contra mí, lo que no hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles para mantener el auto control.

Ella se acercó y me agarró por el cuello de la camisa y trató de jalarme pero solo consiguió estar a punto de estrangularme, así que dejé de tocarla para sacarme la camisa. Bella dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

— ¿Qué?

—Eres hermoso —susurró, mientras sus dedos acariciaban mis pectorales y mi abdomen.

Sentí mis músculos tensionarse por su toque e intenté mantener mi voz estable mientras le respondía.

—Se supone que eso lo debo decir yo. Aunque hermosa no es una palabra suficientemente amplia para describirte. Eres preciosa. —Se sonrojó un poco, pero continuó con la exploración de mi pecho, observándolo y lamiendo sus labios. Muchas mujeres me habían hecho sentir deseado, y suficientemente avergonzado, pero nunca nadie me había hecho sentir como Bella me hacía sentir con una única mirada. Sentía como si pudiera matar dragones y volar y hacer lo que parecía imposible si seguía mirándome como si fuera el único hombre sobre la Tierra.

Me incliné sobre uno de mis brazos, permitiéndole que me explorara mientras continuaba tocando su sexy abdomen y siguiendo hasta su sujetador. Era increíblemente sexy pero quería ver más allá de eso. ¡Dios bendiga los sujetadores que se cierran por en frente! Lo presioné y lo deslicé y, santa mierda, ¡allí estaban! Sus hermosos senos eran aún más fantásticos fuera del empaque, y no vacilé para acercarme y capturar uno de ellos con mi boca.

Las manos de Bella se flexionaron contra mi pecho tentando mi control mientras succionaba uno de sus rosados pezones, rodeándolo con mi lengua y mordisqueándolo ocasionalmente, amaba sentir su dura protuberancia en mi boca. Mi mano derecha hizo eco a mi boca moviéndose alrededor de su otro pezón, acariciándolo delicadamente, mientras lamía uno y apretaba el otro. Bella era salvaje, presionando sus senos contra mí mientras seguía jugando con ellos.

Moví mis labios hasta el otro pezón, porque una de mis creencias más fuertes era la igualdad, obviamente. Mi mano bajó por su abdomen tocando el trozo de encaje entre sus piernas, y acariciando por sobre la tela mientras Bella gemía audiblemente. Sonreí contra su piel, por ese gemido que me recordó a la primera vez que había escuchado algo así en mi sala que me hizo desear lanzarla sobre la mesa y hacerlo allí justo en ese momento. Ahora, ella estaba aquí conmigo, toda para mí.

Succioné y lamí y mordisqueé mientras avivaba el fuego, amando la forma en la que se movía debajo de mí. Llegué al interior de su ropa interior y lo único que supe es que ya estaba tocándola, y tal y como tenía planeado centre mis ojos en ella. Estaba húmeda y caliente y sentí mi polla contraerse entre mis pantalones por el deseo de estar dentro de ella. Todo a su tiempo, amigo. Bella gimió y sus manos aprisionaron mi cabello. Amaba la forma en la que estaba con ella. No había nada más sexy que mostrarle a la mujer que amas la forma en la que sabes lo que le gusta.

—Tus dedos —susurró Bella y me reí mientras recordaba el primer comentario que me hizo el día que nos conocimos.

Solté sus pechos y le sonreí.

—Bien, dime algo. Cuando comentaste lo largos que eran, ¿me imaginaste tocándote justo así? —Continué moviendo mis dedos por su clítoris y vi sus ojos tornarse increíblemente oscuros.

—Sí. —Respondió casi sin aire. Sentí mi sonrisa ampliarse mientras bajaba totalmente su ropa interior, dejándola en el suelo con el resto de la ropa. Por fin estaba completamente desnuda y era totalmente deslumbrante. Continué moviendo mis dedos y ella suspiró y se movió bajo mi toque.

— ¿Y me imaginaste haciendo esto? —dije mientras deslizaba mi dedo índice en su interior. Ambos gemimos esta vez, se sentía increíblemente apretada a mí alrededor.

—Sí, Dios, sí. —Respondió, apretando sus caderas contra mí. Deslicé un segundo dedo dentro de ella y me sorprendí por lo caliente y mojada que estaba. No podía esperar para adentrarme en ella.

Me acerqué a ella y la besé antes de retroceder y mirarla de nuevo.

—Yo también lo hice. —Y comencé a mover mis dedos rápidamente en su interior, adentro y afuera, mientras se inclinaba, dándome una buena vista de su coño. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras succionaba su clítoris y lamía gentilmente antes de seguir trabajando con mi lengua, aún movía mis dedos en su interior.

Empecé a retroceder, pero sus manos tomaron mi cabello presionándome contra ella. Dios, había amado eso. Continúe lamiendo y mordisqueando mientras ella temblaba debajo de mí, diciendo mi nombre unas cuantas veces y después diciendo algunas otras cosas ininteligibles. Podía afirmar que estaba por llegar así, que hice movimientos más rápidos concentrándome en salir y entrar de ella antes de que llegara.

No había nada más maravilloso que Bella llegando sobre mí. Se dejó caer sobre la cama con su cabeza contra la almohada mientras sus manos aprisionaban sus muslos y sus caderas de movían de forma salvaje contra mi boca y mis manos. Probé todo de ella, amando su expresión de placer. Luego besé todo el camino hasta su cuello y finalmente capturé sus labios. Ella respondió un poco ida. Sentí que hice bien mi trabajo.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —pregunté besando la línea de su mandíbula.

—Mmm. —Respondió y me reí contra su barbilla—. ¿Edward?

— ¿Sí?

—Quiero casarme con tus dedos. O con tu boca. Ambas, de hecho. ¿Me hace eso ser codiciosa? —No podía dejar de reír con eso último.

—Bueno, son todos tuyos, hagas lo que hagas con ellos. —¿A quién le importaba? Podía tener todo de mí.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— Te digo las mierdas más raras y tú sigues aquí. ¿Por qué?

No podía explicarlo ni siquiera porque quisiera intentarlo.

—Amo las cosas que dices. —Solamente planeaba amarla, pero no estaba seguro de si ella estaba lista para escuchar que la amo, ni siquiera sé si estoy listo para decírselo. Eso tendría que esperar. Podría no creerme si se lo decía de cualquier forma.

Sus manos empezaron a moverse por todo mi cuerpo mientras acariciaba mi abdomen de nuevo. Tenía el leve sentimiento de que le gustaban.

—Ya sabes, hay cierta parte de mi cuerpo que se siente ofendida de que no quieras casarte con ella. —Mi polla dura como una roca necesitaba un poco de atención también.

Ella sonrió mientras deslizaba sus manos hasta mis jeans, abriendo el botón y bajando la cremallera.

—Hmm, bueno, necesito revisar esa parte antes de decidir si quiero comprometerme con ella. —Me di cuenta que debía estar jodidamente asustado por estar bromeando con Bella sobre casarse con partes de mi cuerpo, pero no lo estaba. Obviamente, eso era porque sus manos habían empezado a acariciar mi polla. Me deshice de los zapatos y levanté mis caderas hacia ella para que pudiera quitarme los jeans y los bóxers.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras mi polla salía de su encierro, dejó escapar una combinación de risa y jadeo que me hizo sentir ofendido. Mi pene no era pequeño, así que no tenía idea de lo que se estaba riendo.

— ¿Qué te divierte? No es muy cortés reírse del pene de un chico, ¿lo sabes? —Intenté mantener mi voz tranquila, pero pude escuchar la irritación en mi tono y también ella pudo porque le dio unas palmaditas a mi pene como si fuera un perro.

—Lo siento, no me estaba riendo de tu pene, créeme, es solo que…

— ¿Qué? —Necesitaba saberlo o mi erección desaparecería antes de que pudiera ponerse mejor.

—Es solo que, estaba pensando en cómo llamar al tuyo, porque si Emmett es Hércules, bueno… tú necesitas un nombre mejor. O, si él es más grande que tú, cosa que no creo que sea posible; de ser así no estaría segura de cómo Rose camina derecha. —Jesús, la forma en la que mi mente trabajaba era un misterio, pero hice eco de sus risas porque tenía razón, estaba riéndose y acariciando mi polla, me estaba volviendo loco.

—Estoy seguro de que algo se nos ocurrirá.

—Algo se me acaba de ocurrir. —Bromeó, apretando mi polla con sus dos manos. Gemí y dejé que lo hiciera un par de veces y la volteé para acostarla en la cama, me posicioné en su entrada.

—Dime si te duele. —Ella asintió y yo entré en ella lentamente, estuve a punto de llegar al sentirla tan apretada a mi alrededor. Sabía que tendría que sentirse incómoda, pero su cara no demostró nada y abrió sus piernas para acomodarse. Me quedé adentro y me agaché para besarla. Empezó a moverse impaciente debajo de mí—. ¿Qué?

—Follame, Edward. —Dijo eso y casi salté por sus palabras. Quería escucharla decirlo una y otra vez. Nunca me cansaría de eso, pero ahora mismo… no.

—No voy a follarte, Bella. No esta noche. Hoy voy a hacerte el amor. — Era lo más tierno que podía decir en un momento como este y vi la sonrisa delicada que se asomaba en su rostro y esos ojos color de chocolate caliente. Me acercó a ella y me besó de nuevo, suavemente, me moví dentro de ella de la misma forma, suavemente, adentro y afuera.

Sus caderas subieron hacia las mías y sentí que estábamos sintonizados, como si hubiéramos hecho esto miles de veces antes en lugar de una. Y supe por instinto, cuando comenzar a agilizar mis movimientos, ella se movía junto conmigo. Nuestros labios permanecieron unidos, gentilmente, con besos suaves que me sacudían. Le di mi corazón cada vez que tocaba nuestros labios y sentí como si ella también lo estuviera haciendo.

Sentí que empezó a apretarse a mi alrededor, así que metí mis manos entre nosotros y presioné su clítoris mientras la penetraba más rápido. Empezó a venirse, y se estaba apretando de forma imposible a mí alrededor, tan apretada que pensé que empezaba a luchar contra la presión, empecé a venirme dentro de ella, agarrando sus caderas mientras seguía besándola tan suavemente como pude.

Llegamos al mismo tiempo, me deslicé fuera de ella con mi cabeza en su pecho, viendo y disfrutando la satisfacción que había en su rostro. Me moví y puse mis manos en su cabello, disfrutando que estuviera cerca de mí. Eventualmente cayó dormida, a pesar de que la luz aún seguía encendida, me quedé despierto para observarla por un rato. Sabía que amaba a Bella Swan y algún día se lo diría.


	13. Chapter 13

**Autora del fic: Nolebucgrl**

 **Traducido por:Kamii Hernández**

 **Fanfiction addiction (Twilight )**

* * *

 **BPOV**

Calor. Me estaba asando. Odiaba sentir calor mientras dormía. ¿Había olvidado encender el aire acondicionado cuando me fui a dormir? ¿Qué diablos estaba mal conmigo? Vamos a ver, anoche yo... Santa mierda, anoche me había acostado con Edward. No estaba en mi apartamento, estaba en su casa. Y estaba sintiendo tanto calor porque ninguno de los dos había encendido el aire acondicionado; estaba sintiendo calor porque este fuerte y maravilloso cuerpo estaba presionado contra el mío y sus brazos estaban enredados a mi alrededor.

Era interesante. Nunca había podido dormir con alguien tocándome. Alice y yo habíamos compartido la cama algunas noches estando ebrias o cuando viajábamos y se quedaba dormida cerca a mí, la golpeaba en sueños. Refutaba totalmente el hecho de dormir conmigo desde entonces. Como si fuera mi culpa haberle dejado un ojo morado. Estaba soñado y tenía que defenderme a mí misma. No la golpeé a propósito.

Nunca intente pasar una noche con James cuando salíamos, no es como si él me hubiera pedido hacerlo de cualquier forma. Eso debió haberme puesto en alerta roja pero no, era una total idiota. Probablemente llamaba a alguna chica en el momento en el que salía por la puerta. Imbécil.

No es como si valiera si quiera un pensamiento, no después de la noche que había tenido. Jesús. Edward era todo lo que me permití imaginar y mucho más. Una vez no había sido suficiente. Me quede dormida en sus brazos pero me levante una hora después y salte sobre el nuevamente. No le importo y me devolvió el favor unas horas después. Era increíblemente hermoso. Nunca me imagine que un hombre pudiera ser hermoso por toda partes, pero él lo era. Su polla era hermosa y santo sea el infierno si no era grande. Podía asustar un poco, pero no iba a dejar que eso determinara el hecho de que lo tomaría en cada momento que me fuera posible levantarlo. Jaja... Levantarlo. Obviamente no tenía ningún problema con esa área.

Cuatro veces en una noche. ¡Cuatro! Mis piernas deberían dolerme pero no me importaba. Lo tomaría de nuevo si él lo deseaba. Me deseaba... cuatro veces. No podía hacer a mi cabeza con la idea. Me asome para mirarlo y no pude resistir acariciar su cabello. Muy sexy. Su rostro, sus labios, su pecho, su abdomen... Dios su abdomen. Quería lamerlo. Quería usarlo como plato y comer muchos dulces allí. Lo dejaría muy limpio, no me quejaría.

Y luego estaba esa perfecta V marcada en sus caderas. La letra V sería mi favorita gracias a esa increíblemente sexy área de su anatomía. Quizá debería cambiar mi nombre a Velma en su honor. No, Velma apesta. Veronica. Veronica Swan. Hmmm... No, ese tampoco serviría. V es de Victoria, Virginia, virgen... jajaja. No había vírgenes por aquí; gracias al cielo.

—¿Bella?— Ups, lo había despertado. Oh, lo había despertado de dos formas. Jmm, ¿deberíamos hacer la quinta ronda? Ni siquiera me había cepillado los dientes y mi cabello debe lucir como... bueno, había follado toda la noche. No debería verme muy atractiva.

Lo mire desde su hermoso pecho, me estaba sonriendo. Quería saltar sobre él, de nuevo, mi cuerpo estaba maldito.— ¿Qué?

—¿Hay algún motivo por el que... eh... me estés tocando ahí?

—¿Porque me gusta?— me había atrapado, así que mejor no le mentía. Apestaba mintiendo, a cualquier persona, sería peor si trataba de mentirle. Hablar con él era increíblemente difícil a veces. No podía creer lo que había dicho en su sala, sobre su pene. Jesús. Alice morirá cuando le cuente.

Se rio en voz baja y traslado su pulgar a mis mejillas. Dios, un solo toque y sentía que cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo se encendía en llamas. ¿Le hacía esto a cada chica que tuviera la suerte de ser tocada por el? Odie el pensamiento. Era mi novio y quería ser diferente a todas las demás.

—Bueno, con todo lo que eso significa. Si tus manos bajaran un poco más, no me importaría.— lo golpee en el pecho y tomo mi mano y la llevo a sus labios, sus ojos verdes se burlaban de mi.— Solamente te estoy dando vía libre para que toques lo que quieras, cariño.

—Todo es demasiado grande.

Resoplo y me regalo una sonrisa astuta.— Eso fue lo que dijiste anoche.

—Pervertido.— Caliente, perfecto, pervertido.

—¿Lo dice la mujer que me acariciaba mientras dormía? ¿Que eres entonces?

Maldita sea, tenía un buen punto. Aún así...— Solamente me estaba asegurando de no haberte hecho ningún daño irrevocable anoche. Odiaría ponerte entre la reserva de los lesionados.

Edward se rio y sus músculos se contrajeron bajo mis manos. Malditamente caliente. Trace sus abdominales y vi como su risa desaparecía mientras sus manos se cerraban en un puño alrededor de las sabanas. Me deseaba de nuevo. ¿Qué hice para merecer un milagro como este? Lo que fuera que haya sido, me encantaría volver a hacerlo. Una y otra y otra vez. O quizá quería hacérselo otra vez. Lo que sea.

—Jmm, ese sería un increíble informe de la lesión. Cullen, pene excesivamente usado. Sería mucho mejor que la ingle de Jasper. Me haría leyenda.

Ya lo eres, no es como si fuera a decirle eso.— Bueno, vamos a ver qué podemos hacer para hacerlo.— me senté horcadas sobre su cintura y sus manos se levantaron para tomar mis senos. Ahí estaban esos dedos de nuevo. Eran mágicos. Quería conservarlos en guantes de hierro para que no sufrieran ningún daño. Me pregunté si Alice podía hacer unos cuando hiciera el casco de Iron Man para Jasper. Hmm, quizá podía hacerle uno a Edward también. No quería que nada le pasara a su rostro tampoco. O a su rostro. A la mierda, necesitaba el juego completo.

—Con todos sus significados.— me levando y me alineo con su polla antes de guiarme por encima de él. Santa mierda. Olvidémonos de que esta desnudo... vale, quizá era un pensamiento sacrílego, nunca lo haría; pero ver esos estilizados brazos abrazándome por la cintura como si no pesara absolutamente nada era quizá la cosa más sensual que hubiera podido experimentar. Se inclinó hacia adelante y su abdomen se contrajo quizá estaba equivocada y eso era lo más sensual del mundo. Demonios, el lo era, punto. Todo sobre él era sexy. Debería ser molesto pero ahora que le encuentro beneficio a todo, no tenía quejas.

Me sonrió y echo sus brazos hacia atrás, era una imagen de indiferencia pura a pesar de que su pene estaba dentro de mi.— Bueno, quizá deberías mostrarme lo que quienes. Si puedo citarte correctamente, mencionaste algo de ser fenomenal en la cama.

Lo mire.— ¿Me estás diciendo que no estás de acuerdo?— eso era un insulto... quizá no tan grosero como cuando me reí de su polla, pero tenía buenos motivos. Era culpa de Emmett.

Se sentó de nuevo y puso sus manos en mis caderas y presiono su nariz con la mía. Estaba hipnotizada por esos impresionantes ojos verdes a unos pocos milímetros de mi rostro. Maldita sea, el era mágico.— Estoy más que de acuerdo. No puedo obtener suficiente de ti. No quiero ir a trabajar. No quiero dejarte aquí cuando lo haga. Quiero que te quedes todo el fin de semana.

Um, santa mierda. Si fuera posible estar más encendida de lo que lo estaba por este hombre, entonces acababa de estarlo. Sus ojos encendían los míos, esas palabras viniendo de su perfecta boca... Tenía miedo de transformarme en una pila de cenizas porque mi cuerpo estaba en llamas.

—¿Lo harás?— sus ojos seguían sobre los míos y estaba segura de que diría que sí a todo lo que quisiera si seguía mirándome así. ¿Qué diablos hacía que él me deseara tanto como yo?

—¿Hare qué?— Oh dios, soné como en una película porno. Mi voz estaba ronca... bueno, ¿qué demonios? Ya le había pedido ver porno y había estado de acuerdo así que supongo que estaba bien. Gracias a dios encontró esa estupidez que dije algo "normal"

—Quédate.— Si. Para siempre. Ni siquiera necesitaba más ropa. Usare tu ropa y oleré a ti todo el tiempo. Me casare contigo y tendremos hijos y... ¿qué diablos, Bella? Respóndele al hombre y pisa los frenos. No ha salido corriendo aún pero seguramente lo hará cuando sepa que estas planeando futuros bebes con sus ojos verdes y su hermosa sonrisa y tu... bueno podían parecerse del todo a él. Eso estaría bien.

—¿Bella?

Mierda. Enfócate. El chico más increíble del planeta te acaba de pedir que te quedes con él y estas demasiado ocupada divagando sobre tus futuros hijos, Ryan Christian y Kayla Elizabeth Cullen como una respuesta fácil. Y aquí lo estás haciendo de nuevo. Estúpida.

—¿Quieres que me quede?

El se rio y me beso.— Si.

Quería quedarme. Era como un regalo para mí. Pero tenía que hablar con Seth y obviamente estaba Alice y necesitaba más ropa y... a la mierda, podía hacer eso cuando se fuera.— Amaría quedarme.— me dijo una hermosa sonrisa y sentí su pene removerse en mi interior. Oh si, teníamos ciertas cosas que atender, pronto.— Tengo que recoger algunas cosas pero puedo volver esta noche si te parece bien.

—Mas que bien.— me beso más fuerte esta vez y sus manos se apretaron en mi cintura. Entendí el mensaje y empecé a mover mis caderas, cabalgándolo. Temía que fuera a quemar mi útero o algo así porque era demasiado grande pero no me importo del todo, excepto que eso sería un problema con Ryan y Kayla, sería una farsa si no repartieran sus genes por el mundo. A través de sus hijos, no de su pene. Ese era mío. Lo siento chicas, el pene maravilla ha sido cogido. Hahaha, pene maravilla, era estúpido y no había nada estúpido en el pene de Edward. ¿Goliath? ¿Titan? Algo me inventaría.

Amaba esta posición, cabalgándolo, nuestros cuerpos estaban tan cerca, sus hermosos ojos mirándome intensamente mientras sus dedos se movían alrededor de mis pezones y su boca besaba mi mandíbula. Era increíble como podía besarme con tanta reverencia mientras estaba saltando de arriba a abajo sobre su polla como si estuviera montando un toro o algo así. Me hacía sentir fuerte pero también frágil como la porcelana al mismo tiempo. Era hermoso y escalofriante. Podía construirme pero también echarme abajo si deseaba.

Tenía mi corazón en sus gloriosas manos, no tenía duda de ello. No era estúpida... Y sabía que me estaba enamorando de el rápido y fuerte pero la noche anterior, cuando me trajo a su habitación y me toco y me hizo como si nunca hubiera estado viva hasta que puso sus manos sobre mí, tenía que admitir que ya no estaba enamorándome. Ya lo amaba. Gracias a dios tenía suficiente auto control como para no vomitarlo junto a todas las estupideces que le había dicho. Eso lo habría hecho salir corriendo, no tenía dudas sobre eso. Ningún hombre quiere que una chica le diga que lo ama después de tres cortas semanas saliendo juntos, particularmente cuando eres un chico como Edward Cullen que probablemente lo ha escuchado mil veces antes. Las chicas se lo gritaban durante los partidos desde las gradas por el amor de dios.

No, iba a mantener esas palabras en mi pecho hasta que quizá algún día, el de el primer paso. Le importaba, sabía que lo hacía. La forma en la que me miraba, la forma en que me tocaba, podía sentirlo. Tenía buena suerte, mucha más buena suerte de la que ya tenía, lo que parece imposible; él se sentía de la misma manera. Quería que me amara más de lo que había querido cualquier cosa en mi vida y eso era escalofriante. Ningún hombre había tenido tanto control en mí en tan poco tiempo, solo Edward Cullen.

Sus labios encontraron los míos y me perdí de nuevo. Saco de mi cabeza cada pensamiento solo con un beso. Potente. Maldición, más que potente, era letal en la mejor forma posible. Sus manos se apretaron en mi cintura me movió un poco y de repente estaba dando por el sitio correcto y me hizo ver colores y llegar duro a su alrededor. Gimió en contra de mis labios y sentí como se vino dentro de mí y agradecí mentalmente a Alice por hacerme empezar a tomar la píldora cuando estaba con James, nunca me acosté con él con un condón de por medio. Edward y yo hablamos sobre eso y ambos estábamos limpios, yo solo quería sentirme dentro de mí sin barreras. Para ese tiempo no sabía cómo se sentiría tampoco. Se sentía increíble en mi interior.

Se alejo y me dio una irresistible sonrisa, me sentí a mi misma devolviéndosela. Su cabello caía por su frente y lo aleje un poco de su rostro. Era tan suave. Podría jugar con su cabello todo el día. Esperanzadamente podría hacerlo.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Crees que aún puedas jugar mañana?

Edward se rio y me beso, llevándonos al borde de la cama y levitándose para llevarme en brazos al baño con él. Dios, ame eso.— Puedo seguir jugando esta noche.— Susurro en mi oído y no pude evitar temblar por la forma en la que sonó su voz.— Y aún puedo jugar hoy. Y toda la mañana.— Santa mierda, iba a matarme.

Sonrió y abrió la puerta de vidrio y dio un paso adelante hacia la ducha, dejándome a un lado de su cuerpo y ayudándome a parar. Me sentía torpe sobre mis pies, pero había estado cabalgando un pene enorme la mayor parte de la noche. Tendría que tener efectos segundarios. No pensaba quejarme, aparte el mantenía sus manos en mi cintura para mantenerme de pie. Sin problemas.

—Santa mierda, tienes un panel de control en tu ducha.— tenía algo así como un techado en la pared que lo reconocía, el presionaba un botón y el agua callo como si fuera lluvia.— ¿Es una cascada?— señale la protuberancia al final de la ducha lo que produjo que Edward sonriera y presionara otro botón, el agua salió, justo como una cascada. Di un paso adelante y metí mi cabeza debajo del flujo constante de agua.— Esto es genial.

Las paredes eran azul rey y a los lados de la cascada y lo que imitaba la caída de la lluvia, había una ducha normal y otras figuras redondeadas a las cuales no les vi ningún propósito.— ¿Que hacen esas?

Se rio y presiono otro botón y el vapor empezó a llenar el lugar.— Genial. ¿Puedo mudarme a tu baño?

Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, en su propio simulador de lluvia y se rio.— Aún no has probado la bañera. Nunca saldrías de allí.

Me sonreí y me senté.— Nop, no me iré. Palabra de boyscout.

Sonrió y camino hacia mí, tomo mi mano y me levanto de nuevo.— Eso está bien para mi.— Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento con sus palabras. Estaba bromeando, ¿verdad? No iba a emocionarme sobre ello. Quería que me quedara por el fin de semana y eso era todo por ahora. Disfrutaría cada minuto que tuviera con él en lugar de preocuparme donde acabaría todo.

—Déjame lavar tu cabello. Amo tu cabello.— Me amaba... bueno mi cabello. Era un comienzo. Le había dicho que quería casarme con sus dedos y su lengua después de todo. Oh, y luego le dije que quería casarme con su pene, estaba segura de que lo había dicho para la tercera ronda. Me guio debajo de la cascada y sus dedos se movieron por mi cabello. Era tocar el cielo con las manos. Amaba cuando tocaban mi cabello pero cuando era un hombre hermoso... Maldición. Saco mi cabeza de la ducha y abrió una botella de shampo y puso algo en sus manos antes de volver a mi cabello. Santo dios. Si que estaba disfrutando lavarme el cabello.

Decidí que mejor hablaba antes de que hiciera algo ridículo como pedirle que se casara conmigo en su ducha. Estaba muy cerca de hacerlo lo que el masaje que me proporcionaban sus dedos estaban a punto de darme un billón de orgasmos en las próximas doce horas.

—¿Que mas hace esta ducha?

Me sonrió.— Bueno, hay un estéreo.— Claro, todos necesitábamos música en la ducha.— Hay un botón que calienta el suelo y aquella silla. Puedes hornear tu trasero allí.— Me uní a sus risas.

—¿Es necesario en Arizona?

—No, pero me gusta.— Claro que sí. Probablemente me electrocutaría si intentara usar esta ducha por mí misma. Supongo que tendría que entrar con él. No sería muy difícil.

Acabo de aplicarme el shampoo y no pude evitar suspirar cuando saco sus cabellos de mi cabello y volvió a meterme bajo el agua. Dios se sentía tan bien, especialmente cuando sus dedos empezaron a moverse por las hebras de mi cabello de nuevo, quitando el shampoo de mi cabeza. Repitió el proceso con acondicionador y se sentía genial para cuando acabo, así que colapse de nuevo en la silla.

Edward sonrió.— ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

—Manos.— susurre. Maldita sea, ¿porque siempre le decía justo lo que estaba pensando? ¿O al menos parte de ello?

Puso sus manos a cada uno de los lados de la silla.— ¿Que hay con ellas?— lo observe mientras movía sus manos por mis piernas y luego subió y empezó a presionar mis muslos, estaba lista para el de nuevo. Santo dios, parecía que nos había poseído un dios del sexo.

—Son increíblemente talentosos.

—Me agrada que pienses eso.— alejo sus dedos de mi y alcanzó el jabón. Empezó a recorrer mis muslos con él. Estaba gimiendo, era una masa temblorosa en cuanto comenzó acariciar el interior de mis muslos. Antes de que las cosas se pusieran sucias, se movió hacia mi estomago y luego a mis senos. Deje salir un sonido gutural cuando sus dedos empezaron a jugar con mis pezones. No se quedo allí mucho tiempo, empezando a limpiar mis brazos y hombros antes de volver a la parte baja de mi cuerpo.

Se perdió entre mis piernas y cuidadosamente acaricio mi coño y grite porque estaba lista para venirme por su forma de limpiar de mi cuerpo. Presiono mi clítoris con dos de sus dedos y eso fue todo lo que necesite para llegar. Sin ninguna duda esa había sido la ducha más sexy que pudo existir.

Moví mis manos a través de sus rodillas y bese una cicatriz que encontré en su rodilla izquierda.— ¿Como te la hiciste?

—Se me descuadro la rodilla cuando tenía trece.— acaricio mi cabello empapado.— No fue tan malo pero me preocupe cuando me caí. Creí que mi carrera deportiva había acabado, pero solamente fue un esguince y una cortada.— lo bese de nuevo y continúe limpiando sus piernas, las abrí un poco y deje el jabón.

—Creo que puedo limpiar esto de una forma diferente.— respiro pesadamente cuando mis labios se cerraron alrededor de su pene. No había forma de que pudiera abarcar un tercio en mi boca así que acaricie la base y moví mi mano y mi boca al mismo tiempo, recorrí la punta con mi lengua antes de tomarlo de nuevo. Jadeo y susurro mi nombre, apretó el agarre de sus manos en mi cabello.

Me moví de arriba hacia abajo, apretando mi agarre y empezó a marcar el ritmo.— Bella, me voy a venir.— ronronee y seguí moviéndome, así que tomo eso como mi consentimiento para que se viniera en mi boca y lo hizo, arqueándose mientras lo succionaba más duro. Me carcajee y lamí mis labios antes de besar la punta de su pene y moviendo el jabón a su alrededor. Incluso cuando estaba agachado, desinflado o como sea que lo llames, seguía siendo impresionante.

—Wow. Gracias.— me reí por su respuesta y el sonrió y me puso en su regazo para besarme.— Lo siento es que... no sé cómo describirlo.

—Diría que toda la noche fue así... Indescriptible y perfecta.— Susurre, no estaba segura de que lo hubiera dicho suficientemente fuerte pero tampoco pude detenerme.

Luche contra cualquier tipo de auto control y abrí mis ojos para mirar a los suyos.— Estoy bien. Es solo que... dios, Edward. Nunca me había sentido así.— Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron y jodanse si su pene no se endureció de nuevo. Mierda, ¿todos los atletas se recuperaban así de rápido? Debería empezar a correr maratones o algo así.

No podía seguir teniendo sexo de esta forma, al menos por lo que restaba de la mañana, no si quería hacer cosas normales como caminar y manejar y ser un ser humano normal. No tenía problemas con no volver a hacer eso si seguía teniendo sexo con él. Era bueno pero no tan sencillo.

No, era momento de ver si mi boca podía seguir con ello. Salí del agua y puse mis brazos a su alrededor, empujándolo hacía atrás hasta que estuvo sentado en la silla de la ducha. Me levanto una ceja y yo tome el jabón entre mis manos para empezar a recorrer su cuerpo con él. Sus músculos se tensaron bajo mis manos y dios, deseaba tener una cámara de video solamente para capturar la forma en la que lucía cuando lo tocaba. Pase más tiempo en su abdomen, porque eran perfectos. Un escultor no podría hacer algo así.

Me beso de nuevo y me abrazo.— Si, eso lo resume. Amo estar contigo de esta forma, Bella. No quisiera acabarlo nunca.

Mi corazón estaba enloquecido de nuevo. Seguía lanzando palabras amorosas, aunque no de la forma en la que yo lo quería, seguía siendo increíble.— Yo tampoco. No tiene que acabar. Volveré esta noche.

Me sonrió antes de besarme de nuevo.— Ya te extraño.

—Yo también.

.

.

—Alice ¿quieres que te llevemos a casa? Edward está casi listo para salir y si el va a ir a ver a Jasper...

—¡Sí!—Aleje el teléfono de mi oído y sonreí por su exuberancia. Sé que probablemente estaba muriendo por saber lo que había pasado. El hecho de que se refrenara de llamar me demostró que realmente se estaba restringiendo.

—Estaremos allí en unos minutos.— Colgué en medio de sus gritos a Jasper para que se apuraran y deje mi celular en mi bolso.

—Lo tomare como que quiere que vayas.— Murmuro Edward detrás de mi y deslizo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me acerco hacia el mientras besaba mi cuello. Dios, ¿era posible que lo deseara de nuevo? Sus caderas presionaron contra mi estomago y supe la respuesta, si, si es que era posible.

—¿La escuchaste?— ¿porque estaba jadeando? Beso mi mandíbula. Oh sí, ya recuerdo porque. Olía increíble, supongo que por toda la limpieza y eso. Quería morderlo.

—Creo que las personas en California pudieron escucharla.— Me respondió con una sonrisa, besando mi mejilla antes de agacharse por su maleta.

—Está un poco emocionada.

Edward sonrió y tomo mis manos entre las suyas.— ¿Alguna vez esta un "poco" algo?

Ja, buena pregunta.— Ella es pequeña, punto. Así que supongo que es por eso.

—Vamos a enfrentar un pelotón de ejecución, ¿verdad?

—¿Piensas que será tan malo?— Alice no me torturaría por los detalles. Bueno, no creo.

Me beso y me llevo a la puerta.— Quizá para ti no. Yo tengo que lidiar con Emmett y Jasper.— Mordí mi labio y él lo saco de entre mis dientes.— Estoy bromeando, Bella. No son tan pervertidos. Bueno, Jasper no. Y a Emmett le caíste bien así que quizá este salvado por ese lado.

Caminamos hacia el ascensor y Edward presiono el botón siete, el piso de Jasper. Estaba vistiendo una camisa gris de los Cardenales y los shorts rojos de entrenamiento, y se veía tan caliente como si estuviera desnudo.— Quizá deberíamos entrenar juntos algún día.— ¿de dónde demonios salió esa pregunta? A penas y hacia algo en el gimnasio de mi apartamento y ¿ahora quería entrenar con un atleta? Era una idiota.

Me dio una mirada sexy.— Me gustaría. Mucho. ¿Te pondrás una licra?— Lo golpee en el estomago pero tomo mis manos y las beso.— Estoy bromeando. Odiaría que cualquiera te viera con una licra. Usa sudadera. Una holgada.

Negué con la cabeza.— Estas loco. Como si alguien pueda notarme estando contigo.

Edward me presiono contra la pared del ascensor, su cuerpo duro como la roca me hacía pensar en un tipo distinto de entrenamiento. De nuevo. Me estaba convirtiendo en ninfómana. Gracias a dios no pareció que le importara.— Olvidaste que he visto cada centímetro de tu cuerpo.— Oh demonios, esa voz. Era la voz de sexo. Y sus ojos estaban oscuros y hambrientos y demonios. ¿No podía parar el ascensor? Sus manos estaban a mis costados y de vez en cuando tomaban mi trasero y me acercaban a él.— No quiero que nadie vea lo que escondes debajo de la ropa aparte de mi.— Si, lo que tú digas. Tuya, solo tuya.

—Bien.— casi chille y el se rio y me beso. El ascensor sonó y las puertas se abrieron para revelar a Jasper y a una saltarina Alice esperando.

—No sabía que el ascensor venía con espectáculo incluido.— Dijo Jasper, dando un paso adelante hacia el ascensor con Alice que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Uno de los lujos.— Le dijo Edward mientras presionaba el botón hacia abajo, haciendo que Jasper y Alice se disolvieran entre risas.

Cuando se calmaron Alice me dio una sonrisa.— Buenos días, Bella. Te ves más relajada.

Tan relajada que podía derretirme en un charco de baba en el suelo.— Gracias Alice, tuve un gran entrenamiento.

Jasper estaba tomando un sorbo de su botella de agua y la escupió toda.— ¿Así lo llamas?

—¿Como mas lo llamas tu?— Pregunte, intentando no reír.— Edward me estaba diciendo que me pusiera una sudadera la próxima vez porque las licras son muy reveladoras.

Los ojos de Jasper se empequeñecieron y negó con la cabeza.— Que haya estado distraído anoche no significa que amanecí idiota. No había licras de por medio a menos que ustedes estén en medio de alguna mierda rara de la cual no quiero saber.

—Igual quieres saber.— murmuro Edward y Jasper abrió su boca para discutir pero luego negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

—Cierto. Sera divertido.

—Eres una niña, Jazzy.— Le dijo Alice, palmeándole el trasero. Ni siquiera parecía tener pena sobre ello. De nuevo.

El ascensor se abrió e hicimos el camino hacia mi auto. Edward me dio un beso, fue corto pero con algo de hambre y una promesa silenciosa.— ¿Te veré esta noche? ¿Como a las ocho? Comprare la cena, ¿te parece bien?

—Claro que sí. Nos vemos después.— Me beso de nuevo y Jasper y Alice acabaron con su despedida y fueron al auto. Los chicos miraron mientras salíamos del parqueadero. Mantuve mis ojos en el retrovisor hasta que no pude ver a Edward. Alice se veía sospechosa a mi lado.

—¿Qué?

—No dijo nada.— Me respondió segura de sí misma. La mire y me estaba mirando detalladamente. ¿Qué demonios?

—¿Porque me miras así?

—Estoy asegurándome de que luces diferente.

—¿Qué? No es como si hubiera perdido la virginidad o algo así.— no creo que hubiera lucido diferente en ese entonces tampoco.

—De hecho, han pasado dos años desde que tuviste sexo, así que técnicamente perdiste la virginidad anoche.

¿Perder la virginidad dos veces?— Alice deja de inventarte reglas sobre la sexualidad.

Sus ojos me observaron y luego nego simpáticamente.— ¡No me lo estoy inventando! ¡Todo el mundo dice que si en un año no tienes sexo, eres virgen de nuevo.

—Alice, eso no sucede. Créeme, no había himen allí. Lo hubiera roto a un cuarto de camino de...— Mierda, no debí haber dicho eso.

Alice aplaudió y salto sobre su silla.— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tenía buen paquete! ¿Qué tan grande? ¿Lo mediste?

—Jesús, Alice, claro que no lo medí. ¿Qué mierda? Perdóname, necesitaría una regla de un metro para medir eso.

—¿REGLA DE UN METRO?— me grito. Estaba sorprendida de que las ventanas del volvo no estallaran.— ¿Me dices que una regla normal no serviría? Dios, ¿cómo es que caminas derecha?

—Estoy exagerando. No creo que sea más largo que una regla.— Pero estaba cerca de estarlo.— Y ese no es el punto.

—Diría que es el punto. Punto con P mayúscula para ¡pene!

—Eres peor que un chico, lo juro.

—Los hombres no pueden medirte las tetas con una regla. Si pudieran lo harían. Y si crees que no te las cogen entre las manos para poder describir el tamaño, entonces no conoces de nada a los hombres.

—Edward no haría eso.

—No tiene que hacerlo. Jasper y Emmett te han visto. Si fueras una chica cualquiera supongo, estaría mostrándoles el tamaño de tus melones.

—¿Melones? Estas pasando demasiado tiempo con Jasper.

Me dio una sonrisa soñadora.— ¿No te parece bien? Déjame decirte, no es como Emmett lo hace quedar, créeme. Mi vaquero tiene un buen paquete. Le di un nombre anoche. Buncking Bronco.

Me estaba riendo tan fuerte que iba a tener que frenar. Gracias a dios había tráfico. No nos estábamos moviendo muy rápido así que tuve tiempo para secar mis ojos.— Genial. Ya sabes que hay dos equipos en la liga llamados Cowboys y Broncos.

—El me lo dijo, pero le dije que no me importaba. Podría jugar para ellos algún día. De cualquier forma, el es mi Bucking Bronco. ¡Cabalga, vaquero! ¡Cabalga!— hizo un movimiento ridículo con el brazo como si estuviera dándole vueltas a un lazo. Estaba muriendo.

—¡No puedo creer que le hayas puesto nombre!— dije entre jadeos cuando por fin pude tomar algo de aire.

—Oye, si Emmett tiene un nombre, Jasper necesita uno.— replico, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y asintiendo decisivamente.

Me volví a reír por la mención del apodo de Emmett.— ¿Qué?

Le dijera o no, ¿cuál era el lio? Oh, estaba bromeando, le diría.— Quizá saque a la luz el apodo de Emmett cuando vi el de Edward por primera vez.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué diablos harías algo así? No deseas a Emmett ¿verdad?

La mire.— ¡NO! Es solo que Edward es tan grande que no pude hacer más que pensar si el de Emmett es más grande, entonces no supe como Rosalie podía caminar derecha. Así que me reí y el estaba algo dolido y tuve que explicarle.

—Ningún chico quiere que te rías de su pene la primera vez que lo vez, Bella.— Sonó como una profesora de primaría irritada, regañándome al frente de toda la clase.

—Lo sé. Y le explique. Incluso se rio cuando lo hice. Estoy segura de que él lo tiene más grande que Emmett. Ni siquiera refuto el hecho de que lo había visto.

—Ah sí, Jasper dijo que se los habían visto en uno que otro momento. Edward lo tiene más grande que Emmett.

Jadeé.— ¿Tu novio ha comparado el tamaño de su pene con Edward y Emmett?

Rodo los ojos.— No es como si se los hubieran medido. Dijo que era una aproximación.

—¿Estás segura que no se cambio de lado?

Lamio sus labios y me sonrió.— ¿Quieres que te lo compruebe? Tengo historias que...

—¡NO!

Alice sonrió triunfante mientras giraba a la derecha en Main Street.— Así que ¿Le diste un nombre?

—No, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?— unos cuantos nombres habían pasado por mi cabeza pero los había rechazado.

—Bien, porque tengo un nombre para ti.

—No voy a darle un nombre al pene de mi novio.

—¿Por qué no? Es un nombre perfecto. Y pone a Emmett en su lugar. Ganaría totalmente.

Bien maldición, sentí curiosidad. No me dolería escuchar ¿verdad?— ¿Cual?

—Es simple de hecho. Si Emmett es Hercules y Edward es más grande...— se corto de repente haciendo una pausa dramática.

—¿Si...?

—¡Entonces Edward es Zeus!— puntuó con declaración y lanzo sus brazos al aire triunfante.— El padre de Hércules, el dios más poderoso de los dioses.— Maldición. Era perfecto. Aun así...

—Sabía que no debíamos tomar como optativa la mitología.

—La clase era asombrosa y el profesor también. Y nos dio un nombre para el pene de tu novio. De nada.— sonaba muy satisfecha.

No podía negar.— Si lo llamo de alguna forma, lo llamare Zeus. Pero no necesita un nombre, simplemente así es perfecto.

Alice sonrió y apago el radio.— Detalles.

Le conté cuando me cargo hasta el baño.— Amo cuando Jasper me carga.— Suspiro. Le conté sobre las cuatro veces que lo hicimos en la noche aparte de la ducha.— Jasper necesita esa ducha.— Lo anoto en su libreta de notas y me pidió detalles sobre la ducha.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué? Eso fue todo.

—Nop, hay algo mas aparte de eso.

¿De qué hablaba?— En serio Alice, tuvimos sexo cuatro veces y luego en la ducha. No hicimos nada más, si es que fuera posible.

Negó con la cabeza.— ¿Bella que hare contigo? No estoy hablando de la acción; estoy hablando de la emoción. Lo amas.

Demonios, ¿porque me conocía también?— ¿Y?— mi voz estaba a la defensiva pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Alice puso su mano en la mía y le dio un apretón.— Y eso es algo grande. Nunca has estado enamorada.— Intente responder pero apretó su agarre en mi mano.— No, no estuviste enamorada de James. Amabas la idea de hacerlo pero nunca te diste la oportunidad. No hasta que estuviste con Edward.

—Edward no ha dicho nada.— No es como si quisiera, pero estaba asustada por ello.

—Tu tampoco lo has hecho, quizá, pero se lo demuestras al mirarlo, Bella. Puedo ver cómo te sientes hacia él. ¿Lo vas a negar?

—No.— no podía mentirle a Alice, mucho menos sobre esto.— Pero es demasiado rápido y el es demasiado... todo, así que ¿y si no es real? ¿Qué pasa si estoy fantaseando con un príncipe y que cuando me levante se transforme solo en una calabaza?

—Creo que estas combinando historias de disney, pero entiendo. Nunca se te romperá el corazón si no lo sacas de donde esta, eso es cierto. Pero puedes encontrar la verdadera felicidad si le permites hacerlo. Esta tan enamorado de ti como tú de él.— Sonreí. Como si fuera posible.— Deja de dudarlo. Te mira como si fueras la única mujer en el planeta, de la misma forma que Jasper me mira a mí. ¿Dices que no se que tiene en el corazón?

¿Cómo saberlo? A penas conocía a Jasper hace unas semanas, un poco más de lo que yo conocí a Edward. Pero entonces, veías como estaban juntos y no dudabas de ellos.— Claro que no, Alice, pero aún no somos tu y Jasper.

—No, no lo son. Pero eso no significa que no se siente de la misma manera que tu. No te digo que debes decirle que lo amas, Bella. Lo sé y sabes lo que harás y lo que no. Solamente quiero asegurarme de que te lo admites a ti misma y estas abierta para lo que pueda pasar. Eso es todo.

—Puedo hacer eso.— supongo. Nunca sentí esto y era escalofriante y emocionante a la misma vez. Como cuando salte de un paracaídas con Alice. Hice ese salto antes, puedo hacerlo ahora.

—Bien. Ahora, ¡Cuéntame mas sobre esos dedos!

Me reí.— Te amo, Alice.

—Yo también te amo. Y el también.— Quizá lo hacía. Esperaba que no me doliera... ¿Lo haría?


	14. Chapter 14

**Autora del fic: Nolebucgrl**

 **Traducido por:Kamii Hernández**

 **Fanfiction addiction (Twilight )**

* * *

 **EPOV**

Era loco, probablemente, que la extrañara desde el momento en el que salió del parqueadero. Mi cuerpo se sintió enfermo inmediatamente, no por el hecho de no estar dentro de ella pero algo tenía que ver. Realmente solamente quería abrazarla. Asustaba y no sabía qué hacer con esto. ¿Así se siente la adicción? ¿O simplemente es amor?

Escuche que se aclaraban la garganta para atraer mi atención y mire a Jasper que me observaba como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.— ¿Qué?

—No dije nada.— sus labios se apretaron y sabía que estaba intentando no reírse de mi culo enamorado.

—Imbécil.

Su risa rompió el silencio y me golpeó en el hombro derecho.— ¿Como fue a todas estas? Haz estado fuera de servicio por un tiempo, así que quizá no sabías que hacer. Espero que haya cumplido tus expectativas.— Esta vez fue mi turno de golpearlo.

—¡Oye! Cuidado. No quieres dejarme inconsciente antes del juego de mañana. No cuando tu chica estará ahí y necesites mi ayuda para mantener tu culo como el mariscal de campo que realmente eres.

Salió de mi camino y yo quise patearle el trasero.— Entra en el maldito auto, Jasper.— entre más pronto llegáramos, mas pronto estaría con Bella de nuevo. Parecía que las ocho de la noche se encontraban demasiado lejos.

—Yo conduzco.— propuso, dándome una sonrisa cuando gemí. Lo seguí hasta su camioneta negra que era suya desde que tenía dieciséis. Podía comprar una mejor camioneta pero seguía con ella por motivos que yo desconocía.

Abrí la puerta y rodé los ojos cuando el chirrido metálico acompaño el movimiento.— Demonios, Jasper. ¿Por qué insistes en conservar este pedazo de mierda?

—No es un pedazo de mierda.— me lanzó una mirada y subió a su camioneta.— Es un clásico. Es mi primer auto.

—Es tu único auto, idiota. Te voy a comprar un jodido auto para que te deshagas de esta cosa estúpida.

—Shhh, herirás sus sentimientos.— acaricio el tablero de instrumentos amorosamente y yo lo miré.

—Solamente conduce, raro.

—¿Raro?— se rio entre dientes y encendió la camioneta, el sonido del motor hizo eco en el parqueadero.— No soy el que se quedo parado mirando el aire como si eso fuera a traer de vuelta a mi chica.

—No estaba haciendo eso exactamente.

Me sonrió y salió del parqueadero.— Entonces ¿Que estabas haciendo exactamente?

Sintiéndome compungido por ella. Pensando en hacerle el amor de nuevo. Queriendo escucharla decir algo loco y luego hacerla reír sobre ello conmigo. Solo... deseando. Y no iba a decirle eso.— Estaba pensando.

—Amigo, estas demasiado ido con ella. ¿Por qué no lo admites?

Porque admitírselo a él significaría admitírselo a ella pronto. Y quería hacerlo pero me asustaba.— Claro que me importa, demasiado. Y quiero explorar...

—Oh por dios, suenas como Oprah o algo así. Solamente escúpelo.— Jasper golpeó su amada silla para puntuar la irritación en su voz.

—¿A qué te refieres?— obviamente no trataba de parecerme a Oprah.

—Vale, quizá no Oprah. Como Dr. Phil, exactamente así sonaste. Analizando tus malditos sentimientos en vez sentirlos. ¿Te olvidaste de con quién estás hablando?

—Pienso que quizá me acabas de revelar que pasas tu vida viendo a Oprah y al Dr. Phil. Creí que eras uno de mis mejores amigos pero pareces ser una mujer que nunca he conocido.

Resopló y se detuvo en el estacionamiento de nuestro campo de entrenamiento.— Soy tu mejor amigo, lo que significa que se cuando estás hablando mierda. Y si estar seguro de mis sentimientos me hace ser una mujer, entonces supongo que puedes regalarme un puto vestido.— dijo arrastrando las últimas palabras y obviamente yo lo imagine con un seductor vestido negro que me hizo reír muy fuerte. Aparco y se quedó sentado mirándome mientras yo me retorcía en carcajadas.

Cuando finalmente me calme el cerro sus dedos en el manubrio.— ¿Estás bien?

¿Porque de repente sentí como si mi madre fuera a castigarme?— Si.

—Bien.— iba a abrir la puerta cuando Jasper puso los seguros.

—¿Que mierda, Jasper? ¿Podemos ir a entrenar? ¿O no?

—No, no hasta que hables conmigo.

—Jesucristo, eres toda una mujer. Ahora, ¿puedes quitar los seguros y dejarme salir?

—¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Entonces quite el seguro de forma manual y el inmediatamente los puso de nuevo.— Idiota.

Parecía que no había forma de evitar esto.— Ahora, bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ¿Todos los sucios detalles?

—Mierda, no. ¿Qué parezco? ¿Un pervertido?— le sonreí y él me miro.— No lo soy.

—Golpear en impermeable te puede hacer parecer un chico que se la pasa metido jodiendo el Lincoln Park.

—De ser así, nadie me reportaría porque me encontrarían demasiado atractivo como para hacerlo. Y si pasara algo así, correría cuando cualquiera intentara joderme.— Sus ojos azules brillaron y yo me uní a sus risas.

—Ese eres tú, Jas, el chico irresistible.

—Lo se... es una maldición. De cualquier forma, mucho de eso. Cuéntame sobre ti.

Demonios, si no podía decirle a Jasper, no podía decírselo a nadie. Me recosté en la silla y me di cuenta de que quizá podía obtener unas cuantas respuestas a mis preguntas mientras estaba atrapado con el.—Cuando tocas a Alice, ¿tu...? Dios, eso suena horrible.

Jasper puso una mano en mi brazo.— ¿Que chico? Te diré lo que quieras saber, lo sabes.

Y lo sabía, así que continué, no importaba lo idiota que me sintiera.— Cuando la tocas, sientes, no se como describirlo... ¿como una corriente eléctrica? Como si te recargaran, supongo.

Jasper agarro su cabello y dejo que callera sobre sus ojos, se sonrojo.— No diría que es un simple carga, no para mi.— Genial, era un raro. Lo sabía.— Es mas como que me siento completo cuando estoy con ella. Lo que pienso, suena demasiado Jerry Maguire para mí, pero es la verdad. Me siento mejor persona cuando estoy con ella y ella también se siente así conmigo.

Bueno, quizá no soy tan raro después de todo pero no pude resistirme.— Muéstrame el dinero.— me golpeo en el brazo de nuevo.— ¡Oye! Tú fuiste el que monto toda esta película.

—Tú eres el que se electrocuta cada vez que tocas a una chica.

—¡No! ¡No lo hago! Es solo con ella.

—¿Como si estuvieras elevado?

Sí, soy adicto a Bella Swan.— Quizá.

Se recostó contra la silla y se encogió de hombros.— No suena tan mal.

—Tres semanas, Jasper. Han pasado tres semanas y siento como si hubiera un hueco en mi pecho porque no la veré en las próximas diez horas. Eso no es normal.

El sonrió. No, lo que es, es amor, idiota. ¿Piensas que no extraño a Alice cuando no estoy con ella?

—No lo sé, supongo.— ¿Como si pudiera leer su mente? Parecía estar bien cuando ella no estaba cerca.

—Claro que la extraño. Lo hago a mi manera, si fuera por mí la ataría a mi cadera, a excepción de cuando estoy en el campo de juego, y el único motivo por el cual no lo hago es porque quizá podría herirla. No hay nada malo en eso, solamente aprendes a lidiar con eso y esperar hasta que puedas verla de nuevo.

—Así que, ¿no soy un raro por extrañarla?

—No, eres un hombre enamorado.— No dije nada y el gritó.— ¡Exacto! ¡Lo admitiste!

—No admití nada.

—Tampoco lo negaste, y pudiste haberlo hecho si no fuese cierto.

—Lo repito, han pasado tres semanas. No puedo estar realmente enamorado en tres semanas, ¿o si?

—Sabía que estaba enamorado de Alice después de hablar cinco minutos con ella. Y quizá me enamoré en el primer minuto. Así que si, definitivamente puedes estar realmente enamorado, a menos que dudes lo que siento por Alice, lo que me forzaría a patearte el culo.— La voz de Jasper era asesinamente sería y sus ojos estaban perforándome.

—Amigo, no dudo de tu amor por Alice. Cualquier idiota podría verlo...

—Exacto. Todos pueden ver que la amo cuando la miro y odiaría decirte esto, pero como te vi esa noche, amas a Bella. Y anoche no podías quitarle los ojos de encima, o las manos.

—Mierda, ¿soy tan obvio?

—Sí, idiota, lo eres.

—¿Piensas que ella lo sabe?— ¿quería que lo supiera? Sería más fácil si lo hiciera. Así no tendría que averiguar cómo decirle y preocuparme por cómo reaccionaría.

—Alice sabe, así que estoy segura de que Bella lo sabe. Esas dos se dicen todo.— Gemí, recordando las cosas que Bella le había contado a Alice, y pensando en que le estaría diciendo ahora.

—¿Como lo supo Alice?

—Porque tiene ojos. Y me pidió mi opinión y le dije que estabas enamorado pero no lo sabías. Al menos lo sabes. Estaba cansado de tus pistas.

—Nunca lance pistas. Yo solo...

—Estabas en negación. Mira, lo entiendo. Es rápido y asusta y después de salir como una perra como Tanya estas asustado. Nadie puede culparte. Pero tienes a una chica que vale la pena aquí, así que no digas nada porque es la mejor amiga de Alice. Ella encajo con nosotros desde el primer día y tiene a Emmett emocionado como a un niño. Nunca vi a nadie hacer eso desde Rosalie. Esto sonara ridículo, pero como grupo, estamos completos. Somos seis personas que han crecido juntos y han conocido personas que también lo han hecho. Y a Rosalie le cae bien, A Rosalie, Ambos sabemos que a Rosalie no le gusta ninguna chica.

—Dios, es verdad. ¿Recuerdas a Chelsea? ¿La chica con la que salías?

El sonrió.— Rose la hizo llorar. Al menos ella no quiso golpearle como Tanya hizo, supongo.

—Sí, sí.

—El punto es que Bella y Alice pertenecen a nosotros, como un grupo o como individuos. Es así de simple. Y tú sabes cómo es Bella. Se va a asustar por lo que siente y créeme, ella lo siente. Puedo verlo. Se va a convencer a si misma que no puedes amarla porque ella te ama. Así que entre más rápido pelees contra ello, tienes más posibilidades de alejarla de ese pensamiento.

Mierda, ¿podía hacer eso?— No quiero asustarla, Jasper. Es muy importante para mi. No puedo perderla.

El rodó los ojos.— ¿Que te hace pensar que puedes hacerlo? Está enamorada de ti.— Escuchar a Jasper decirlo hizo que sintiera algo cálido en el pecho y quise salir corriendo hacia ella para escucharla decirlo. Ahora yo era la mujer. O el enamorado. Como será.

—No lo sé. Nunca me sentí así antes.

—Obvio, hombre, bueno, siento tu, tendrás que masticarlo por un rato. Y eso está bien. Si no puedes decírselo con palabras aún, demuéstraselo al menos. Hazla sentir amada.

—En serio, ¿estás viendo a Ophran? ¿De dónde sacas esa mierda?

Me miro mal, muy mal.— Pasa que entiendo a las mujeres. No puedo ayudarte en esa actitud.— Dijo y presiono el botón para quitar los seguros.— Hice lo que pude contigo. Ahora vamos a entrenar. Eso aclarara tu mente.

Salimos de la camioneta y llegamos al edificio.— Así que, ¿cómo estuvo el sexo de cualquier forma?

—Eso es pervertido.— me miro y golpeó mi espalda.— Fue fenomenal. El mejor sexo que he tenido en la vida.

—¿Ves? ¡El amor hace la diferencia!— se rió y abrió la puerta. Los chicos ya estaban ahí y vi a Emmett sentado escribiendo en su blackberry.

Mire a Jasper y ambos miramos a Em.— ¿Qué haces, Emmett?

El sonrió.— Enviándole a Favre un e—mail para aumentar el tamaño de su pene. Finalmente esos correos spam sin sentido tienen un propósito.

—No lo estas haciendo, ¿en serio?— mire su blackberry y vi que tenía la dirección de correo escrita.

—Oye, siempre estoy ahí para ayudar a un amigo cuando es necesario. Y siempre a un amigo necesitado. ¿Viste esas fotos en Deadspin?— negó con la cabeza con tristeza.— Favre es una leyenda pero su pene es chico. Es embarazoso. Nos da a todos una mala imagen.

—Habla solo por ti.— dijo Jasper.— Mi pene está bien, gracias. Favre no tiene nada que hacer. Es un abuelo, por el amor de dios. Tiene suerte si su amigo aún le funciona.

Emmett sonrió y siguió escribiendo.— Bien, le enviare viagra también. Una vez sea más grande, puede usar esas para algo, no es como si la Señora Favre estuviera fuera de servicio.

—No sabes nada, es su pene.

—¿A quién le importa? El mundo habla de eso así que es épico.— Realmente lo era. Y él iba a seguir enviando su spam y mirando avisos sobre el tamaño del pene y demás.

—Espero que no sea tan estúpido como para mandarle una foto de su pene a quien sabe quien.— dije.

—Sí, ¿quien en su sano juicio hace eso? ¿Te cayó mal verdad? ¿El golpe del año pasado?

Rodé los ojos.— Si. El caso es que seré suficientemente inteligente como para no meterme en eso.

—Muy buena idea. ¿Escuchaste que está dispuesto a no poner cuidado a los peces gordos de la NFL si consigue apoyo monetario? Gracias a dios tengo a Rosalie, las mujeres dan miedo.

Las cosas entre ellas eran raras. Como si pudieran hacerte daño mirándote de cierta forma, o hacerte amarlas por decir cosas locas y mirarte con ojos marrones tristes. Asentí y me recosté sobre la banca para hacer pesas. Emmett finalmente dejo su blackberry y se sentó a mi lado, empezando a levantar también.

—Así que, Romeo, ¿qué tal fue el resto de tu noche? ¿Bella estaba satisfecha con la salchicha que le di? ¿O te pidió otra?— estuve a punto de lanzarle algo a Emmett pero me quede quieto.

—Por favor, estaba prácticamente cansado de las ondas sexuales que emanaban de ustedes dos. Era como ver pre porno, excepto que no hicieron nada. Lo bueno es que Rosalie y yo ya lo bautizamos.

—Jesús, Emmett, ¿no tienes filtro?

El sonrió y nos miro negando con la cabeza.— Únicamente con mis padres, e incluso con ellos no es muy bueno. Rosalie me golpea constantemente por hablar de más. Como esa vez que lo hicimos en su habitación y...

—Suficiente, Em. No quiero saber sobre tu vida sexual.

Me lanzó una mirada inocente.— Bien, entonces cuéntame sobre la tuya.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? No tuviste problema en contarnos sobre uñas postizas y senos falsos y ella...

—¡Bella no es así! ¡Nunca hablaría de ella de esa forma! No puedo creer que quieras que te cuenta. Creí que te caía bien.

Los ojos de Emmett brillaron.— Bueno, obviamente me cae bien y tiene buenos pechos así que imagine que tu...

Deje las pesas y me pare frente a su cara.— No se te ocurra hablar de ella así. No es cualquier chica con la que me acosté que no significa nada. ¡La amo! ¿Te pregunto mierdas como esa de Rosalie? ¿La irrespeto?

Emmett se rió y palmeo mi cabeza.— Bueno.

—¿A qué mierda te refieres con "bueno"?— quería golpearlo. Lo único que me mantenía lejos de hacer eso era porque teníamos un juego mañana y no podía permitir que se me rompiera la mano.

—Bueno, porque si hubieras dicho algo como eso te habría pateado el culo, lo que sería terrible por el juego y todo eso. Aún así, no habría hecho.

¿Qué mierda?— ¿Era una puta prueba?

—Claro que sí. Quería asegurarme que amas a la chica. Si no lo hacías, iba a matarte. Gracias a dios, no eres tan estúpido como pareces. Bella es para ti y no voy a dejar que cagues eso.

Me senté de nuevo en la banca y mire a Jasper, que no estaba haciendo nada para ocultar su asombro por la situación.— ¿Ustedes dos hicieron un complot o algo así?— Vi que los ojos de Emmett iban a los de Jasper y supe que era así.— ¡Lo hicieron! ¿Cuándo diablos?

—Llame a Jasper esta mañana y me dijo que Bella paso la noche contigo. Estuvimos ambos de acuerdo en que probablemente estarías en negación con tus sentimientos así que decidimos hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Así que Jasper se las dio de Dr Phi y tú me hiciste enojar? ¿Que está mal con ustedes dos? ¿No pueden dejar que me dé cuenta de todo esto por mi cuenta?

—No podemos, GQ. Nos necesitas, en el campo y fuera de él. Hemos estado en el mismo bote en el que estas ahora y te puedes beneficiar de nuestra experiencia. Me habría gustado tener un amigo que me dijera que había caído con Rose, déjame decirte.— Puso una mano en mi hombro y yo la quite. Quizá tenía un punto pero seguía irritado por la forma en la que hablo de Bella.

Emmett le asintió a Jasper.— Dr. Phil... me gusta. ¿Es el del sur no? Te queda bien.

Jasper negó con la cabeza.— A la mierda, no soy Dr. Phil.

—Claro que sí, me encerraste hasta admitir lo que sentía.— Murmuré.

Emmett sonrió.— Si, y me lo admitiste a mí. ¿Cuando se lo admitirás a ella? No lo has hecho ¿verdad?— Miro a Jasper que negó con la cabeza.— Vamos, Edward, ¿de qué tienes miedo?

—No estás asustado.— estaba aterrado, y ese era un nivel aparte de asustado.

—Si lo estas. El amor asusta. He estado ahí, he hecho lo mismo. Espera a que sea tiempo de proponérselo. Estarás temblando de pies a cabeza.

¿Matrimonio? Sentía como si fuera a arrojarle algo.— ¡Ey! ¡Espera! Estas divagando demasiado, Em.

—Claro que sí. Recuerda mis palabras, te casaras con la chica. Y estaré a tu lado cuando eso pase, para decirte que te lo dije. Pero por ahora, tenemos que lidiar con tu inhabilidad para decirle que la amas.

—No tengo una inhabilidad para decirle que la amo. Me di cuenta anoche y no iba a decírselo mientras estaba... ya saben.

—Haciéndole el amor.— termino Emmett, poniéndose las manos en el corazón. Idiota.— Bien, cálmate. No necesitas arruinar tu manicura con mi pecho de hierro. Lo dejaré ir, por ahora.

—Gracias.— fui de nuevo a las pesas y Emmett me paro con una mano en mi hombro. No la quite esta vez.

—Bella es especial, Edward. Ya la amo, de forma platónica. Así que no hay razón por la cual tú no lo haces. No seas un idiota. Si cagas esto, voy a acabarte. La chica te pertenece. Asegúrate de que se quede.

—Lo haré.— no sabía cómo pero se lo diría pronto.— Ahora ¿podemos dejar de actuar como chicas adolescentes y empezar a entrenar?

El se rio y me dejo ir.— Seguro, pero voy a peinar a Jasper y después tú haces mis uñas.— Jasper lo miro y yo me perdí en las pesas. Entre más pronto acabara, mas pronto la vería

.

.

Le pedí a Jasper que parara camino a casa para comprar algo para Bella y para mí. No me gustaba comer muy pesado en las noches antes de un juego así que un sandwich y ensalada era por mucho todo lo que comía. Estaba cansado después del entrenamiento, la práctica y todo eso de ver videos para planear estrategias, el pensamiento de Bella me había atrapado.

Después de cinco minutos ella golpeó la puerta y la deje entrar. En el instante en el que lo hizo ya tenía mis manos alrededor de su cuerpo, besándola fuerte y asegurándome de que entrara antes de cerrar la puerta.— Te extrañe.— murmure en sus labios. Ella respondió con algo que sonó como "yo también" pero sus manos estaban enredadas en mi cabello y sus labios ocupados en los míos así que no pude estar seguro. Pero se sintió como que me extraño.

Finalmente aleje mis labios de los suyos y le sonreí.— Hola.

Ella sonrió y me beso gentilmente.— Hola a ti también.— Diablos, era hermosa, su cara roja, sus labios hinchados y sus ojos brillantes. Tome su mano y camine con ella hasta la sala. Me di cuenta de que se estaba dejando llevar y estaba cojeando.

—¿Que está mal? ¿Te tronchaste el tobillo o algo así?— ella se sonrojo y se sentó en el mueble. Me senté junto a ella y tome sus dos manos.— ¿Bella?

—No es nada.

—Si no es nada, ¿qué paso?— la entrada al edificio era alta, así que esperaba que no se hubiera caído o algo así.

—Estoy bien Edward. Solo un poco dolorida.

¿Dolorida? ¿Por mi?— ¿Yo hice eso?— Santa mierda, nunca había herido a una mujer antes. Era un idiota. Por más que intente demostrarle mi amor... la parte idiota se apodero de mí.

Mantuvo sus ojos en sus pies, volviéndome loco.— Bella, dime algo.

—No es tu culpa, Edward. Perdí practica y... Zeus es muy grande y lo hicimos muchas veces así que mis muslos duelen un poco, mucho ejercicio. Alice dice que necesito seguir montando a caballo para acostumbrarme y mis músculos serán mas fuertes y no caminare como una anciana. Quiero hacerlo esta noche, pero quizá muera en el intento porque realmente me gusta tener sexo contigo.

¿Qué diablos? ¿Caballo? ¿Habla de mí? ¿Quién es Zeus? No me estaba explicando bien.— ¿Cariño?— me miro y mordió su labio como siempre hacia.— Primero, no tendremos sexo esta noche. También me gusta tener sexo contigo, en todo caso, lo amo, pero ha sido un día muy largo y estoy cansado y un poco dolorido también, así que estaré feliz si duermes abrazada conmigo, si eso está bien para ti.

Bella sonrió.— Si, eso es perfecto.

—Segundo, amo que me cabalgues. No soy un caballo y eres mucho más bienvenida a decir no si no quieres hacerlo. Nunca te voy a presionar por sexo, no importa cuánto te deseé.— Ella se sonrojo y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Tercero...— tenía que saber.— ¿Quien es Zeus?

—¡Oh dios!— ella bufó y puso sus manos en su boca. Levante una ceja y con una mano levante su barbilla y acaricie con mi dedo pulgar su mejilla.— Eres... tu.— estaba mirando hacia abajo de nuevo.

—¿Yo soy Zeus?— Era ciertamente uno de los apodos más interesantes que había tenido.

—No exactamente.

—¿Bella?

—Es tu... eh... ya sabes.— señalo mi regazo. Oh dios, apodo mi polla como Zeus. Eso era... genial.

—¿Zeus? ¿Cuándo decidiste eso?

—No lo hice.— me miro.— Vino en una conversación con Alice, le conté sobre la discusión que tuvimos sobre Hércules y que tú tenías que ser más grande y ella dijo que Jasper dijo que tú eras el más grande de los tres y que debíamos decirle Zeus porque era el padre de Hércules y eso pondría a Emmett en su sitio si le decimos. No es como si estuviera planeando decirle porque eso es privado, pero en dado caso de que te diga algo tú eres su padre.

Le sonreí.— ¿Privado?— Era tan privado que Alice había apodado a mi polla. No podía decir si era irritante o no. Esta conversación se estaba tornando irreal y estaba teniendo un momento difícil intentando descubrir cómo me hacía sentir. Aparte de culpable, por causarle dolor a Bella.

Ella suspiro y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.— Lo siento. Sé que le digo demasiado a Alice pero solamente ha sido así toda la vida y necesitaba decirle como me sentía y solamente salió, así suele ocurrir siempre.

La bese, porque estaba cerca y sus ojos estaba rogándome no enojarme. Era hermosa, demasiado como para enojarme con ella, Zeus era un apodo que le patearía el culo a cualquiera. Aparte, ella me había dado algo para usar en contra de esos dos.

Bella se derritió bajo mis manos, y yo la puse en mi regazo solamente para disfrutar el besarla por unos minutos. Ahora podía hacerlo. Besarla era liberador y no tenía que preocuparme por la tensión sexual e intentar controlarme a mí mismo. Bueno, excepto por esta noche, porque tenía que dejarla descansar.

Finalmente rompí el beso y bese su mejilla.— ¿tienes hambre?

—Sí, estoy hambrienta.

—Pensé que podíamos comer sandwiches y galletas si te parece bien.

—Claro.— se paro y fuimos a la cocina para sacar los sandwiches y los paquetes de galletas.

—¿Agua está bien?— le pregunte. Ella me dijo que si así que cogí dos botellas y platos y los lleve a la sala. Comimos y le di una versión de lo que había hablado con Jasper y Emmet y me dijo algo sobre un tal Seth.

—¿Tu novio del trabajo?— no supe porque eso me enojo tanto.

Bella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.— No es mi novio, trabajemos o no. Es solo un chico con el que soy amigable.

—Y que sería tu definición de novio.

—No, tú eres mi novio. Nunca he besado a Seth antes y obviamente nunca me acosté con él. No es como si fuera a hacerlo tampoco.

Dios... aún así.— ¿Y el quiere que hagan esas cosas?

Bella me miro y luego volvió a mirar el televisor.— Michael James es muy bueno en lo que hace.

No pude hacer más que aceptarlo, pero estaba cambiando el tema.— Lo tomaré como un si.

—Ha mencionado que salgamos algunas veces.

Mire mi plato vacio e intente no enojarme.— ¿Hace cuando hizo eso?

Ella tomo un largo sorbo de agua y me respondió con la boca llena. No entendí nada de lo que dijo, lo que era obviamente su plan.— ¿Bella?

Ella suspiró.—Hoy.

—¿Así que te hizo un favor para que le pagues saliendo con él?— Era típico. Idiota. No podía hacer nada, ella no quería que fuéramos públicos aún. Y no podía cambiar eso.

—Nunca dijo algo así.— me dijo.— Solamente hablamos sobre el juego que cubrió por mí y me pregunto si tenía planes esta noche. Y no hubiera pasado de cualquier forma.

—¿Que le dijiste?

—Que tenía una cita con mi novio.

Le sonreí.— ¿Lo hiciste?

—Claro que sí. El gusta de mí y no quiero ilusionarlo. Me siento mal, como si lo hubiera usado para obtener lo que quería mientras salía contigo.— La atraje a mi regazo e intente besarla.

—No lo estabas usando, Bella. ¿Nunca ha cubierto algo por él?

—Bueno, sí, pero...

—Sin peros. Haces lo que los compañeros hacen. Fuiste honesta con él al decirle que tenías novio. Sería diferente si le hubieras mentido sobre mí para obtener lo que quieres. No estés triste, cariño. No te haré salir del trabajo de nuevo. Haremos todo según tu horario.

—Mi horario apesta.— susurro recostándose en mi hombro.

—El mío también. Podemos pasar las noches juntos, incluso si tenemos que acostarnos temprano. No me importa si estoy contigo.

—¿Si?— pregunto, besando mi cuello. Sentí mi pene, jaja Zeus, responder de nuevo y tuve que cortarla antes de que me encendiera demasiado y empezara algo que no podría ser esta noche.

—¿Una ducha?

Ella sonrió.— Me encantaría.

La levante del mueble antes de que acabara de hablar, cargándola a la habitación y luego a la ducha. La senté gentilmente y abrí la llave. Se quedo mirando la bañera con una expresión conmocionada.— ¿Qué?

—¿Es acaso infinita?

Le sonreí. Su fascinación por mi baño era adorable.— Si.

—¿Esos son chorros?

—Si.— presione unos cuantos botones y los chorros empezaron a salir. Quite sus shorts, intentando ignorar lo hermosa que era. Cálmate chico, hoy no. Se quito la camisa y se desapunto el brasier, era negro y simple. Trague fuerte con la visión de sus perfectos senos y me forcé a mi mismo a mirar su estomago mientras se quitaba el resto. Sentí mis dedos intentando tocarla así que me volteé y presione mas botones.

—Cascada.— me reí cuando escuche a Bella jadear detrás de mi cuando el agua empezó a salir. La alcana y sentí que me estaba guiando hacia la ducha. Cuando estuvimos bajo el agua y presione otros botones cuando un masaje vibrador vino de abajo. El agua cubrió su cuerpo y me sentí relajado porque mi polla estaba dura como una roca.

—¿No te vas a unir?— pregunto, jalándome de nuevo. Mierda. Sería mejor si dijera que tenía que volver a repasar la cinta del juego y dejarla sola pero basto una mirada a sus ojos y estaba quitándome la camisa, los pantalones y los boxers y dando un paso adelante. Mi lado también tenía masaje, así que lo encendí, intentando relajarme, el pensamiento de Bella tan cerca, sentada desnuda a mi lado no ayudaba.

Recostó su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió mientras el masaje continuaba relajando su cuello y su espalda. Lo malo era que no estaba en sus piernas, era donde más lo necesitaba.— Se que te dije que quería vivir en tu ducha, pero creo que prefiero vivir en la bañera. La ducha es increíble, esto es exótico.

Me reí mientras pase una de mis manos por mi cabello.— Mi madre diseño el baño. Le hablo a los mejores terapeutas deportivos y les pregunto que sería lo mejor después de un juego pesado y esto recomendaron.— Me sentía como un idiota admitiéndolo pero Bella no juzgaría.— Tiendo a usarlo después de cada juego.

Abrió los ojos y me sonrió.— Lo usaría todos los días. Si no tuviera miedo de ahogarme dormirá aquí. Es glorioso.— Sonreí y tome su mano y la bese. Dejo salir otro gemido y mi pene se retorció.

Solté su mano y me recosté, cerrando los ojos intentando ignorar el deseo de tocarla. No necesitaba de eso esta noche. Piensa en pensamientos poco sensuales. Emmett bailando sin camisa. Jasper caminando desnudo y mi madre junto a él. Las chicas de Jersey Shore. La chica que me siguió al baño hace unos meses y empezó a... Sentí que cogían mi pene y mis ojos se abrieron.

Bella estaba agachada en medio de la bañera, mirándome mientras sus manos empezaban a moverse por mi miembro bajo el agua. Santa mierda, se siente bien.— Bella, no tienes que hacerlo.

—No, pero quiero.— no iba a discutir así que me senté y disfrute la forma en que sus manos se movían, aplicando la presión perfecta en mi pene. Movió una de sus manos y cogió mis testículos y yo gemí, presionándome contra sus manos.

—Metete en el medio de la bañera.— me dijo, su voz era ronca y sexy. Hice lo que pidió y se posiciono entre mis piernas, de repente sus labios estaban alrededor de la punta de mi amigo y con una mano tomaba el resto.

—Dios, Bella.— me agarre del borde de la bañera. Mientas ella me tomaba con su boca y empezaba a moverse de arriba a abajo. Se sentía demasiado bien así que supe que no duraría mucho. Moví una de mis manos y tome su cabello, acariciándolo. Ella gimió contra mi pene y se movió mas rápido, lo perdí antes de poder avisarle. Se trago todo, mirándome con esos hermosos ojos mientras limpiaba con su lengua y dejándome deslizarme en el agua.

Volver al agua fue mucho mejor.— Dios Bella, eso fue increíble. No tenías que hacerlo.

Ella sonrió y se recostó.— Lo sé, pero quería agradecerte por no huir cuando dije cosas estúpidas anoche y por cuidar de mi hoy.

—Ni siquiera he empezado a cuidar de ti.

Bella me miro.— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Lo veras cuando salgas de la bañera.— Se paro y salió, y gracias a dios ya había tenido la imagen de Bella mojada y desnuda, porque sería demasiado para manejar. Apague los chorros y los masajeadores y salí, dándole una toalla. La observe secarse mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Enredo la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo mientras caminaba hacia la habitación.

—Acuéstate.— ella me miro pero se quito la toalla e hizo lo que pedí, recostándose. Fui a mi vestidor y saque un par de boxers, sería mejor cuando la tocara.— ¿Tienes crema en tu maleta?— tenía algunos aceites para masajes pero eso se vería como que estaba buscando acción.

Bella levanto la cabeza.— Si.— fui hacia el corredor y cogí su maleta, llevándola a mi habitación, la abrí y encontré su loción y la deje en la mesa de noche. Me subí a la cama y acaricie su espalda. Se tenso inmediatamente y yo me acerque para besar su cuello.

—Relájate. No estoy intentando nada, lo juro. Solo quiero que te sientas mejor.— Quite su cabello y abrí la loción, dejando un poco en mis manos y acariciando con ella su espalda. Dejo salir un gemido y me detuve por un segundo antes de continuar con mi trabajo. La sentí relajarse bajo mis manos y murmuro mi nombre unas cuantas veces. Presione mis pulgares contra la parte baja de su espalda y moví los dedos en las partes necesarias.

—Creo que amo más tus manos que tu bañera.— murmuro y me reí, mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo cuando menciono la palabra amor.

—Me siento orgulloso de que puedes amarme más que a los objetos inanimados.— Le dije moviendo las manos por su cintura y presionando sus muslos. Quería mantenerme en el camino correcto. Ella intento voltearse.— Aún no acabo.

Tome mas loción y empecé a moverlas por sus piernas, un gemido audible se le escapo. Sí, mi polla estaba tomando vida de nuevo. Abajo chico. Ya obtuviste lo tuyo y eso es lo que le estas dando a ella.

Bella empezó a murmurar incoherencias sobre mi almohada, y su cuerpo se movía contra mis sabanas. Dios, ¿estaba encendiéndola? Ese no era el punto, pero no dejaría que pasara nada más, ¿o no? Acaricie sus mejillas y uno de mis dedos acaricio su centro, ella gimió y se presiono contra mi mano.

Parecía interesada así que seguí con eso. Levanto sus caderas y deslice un dedo dentro de ella que hizo que más sonidos sexys salieran y que gritara mi nombre. Acaricie su clítoris haciendo círculos y sus caderas seguían moviéndose contra mis dedos, se vino en mi mano y se estrello contra la almohada. Era increíblemente hermosa pero me perdí su expresión. La atraje a mis brazos.

Bella suspiro y beso mi hombro, descansando su cabeza en mi cuello.— Dios, te amo.— me congele y ella jadeo.— Me refiero a que, amo tus dedos.— puso su cabeza en mi cuello e intente mirarla. Tenía que ver su cara.

—Bella.— ella intento esconderse en la almohada pero la quite y ella me miro, había miedo y dolor en sus ojos. Dios, no quería que estuviera asustada de sus sentimientos, si realmente eran sus sentimientos. Tenía que decirle los míos.— Espero que haya sido cierto lo que dijiste primero porque, yo también te amo.— Su mandíbula se descolgó, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras sentía. Mi corazón empezó a latir y me intente recostar pero ella me detuvo.

—Si te amo Edward. Pero me asusta porque es muy rápido y muy fuerte y nunca sentí algo así antes.— Su voz era un ruego, y la entendí.

—Lo sé, cariño. Pero saldremos de esto juntos. Nos amamos y es todo lo que importa. No es muy rápido, está bien para nosotros.— y ahí me di cuenta de que era lo que Jasper y Emmett habían intentado decirme. Tenían razón, bastardos.

Me beso, dándome su corazón en ese beso. Hice lo mismo y deje salir una risa al igual que ella. Me sonrió y empezó a acariciar mi cabello.— Eso será complicado.

—Solamente si así lo queremos. Ahora, es muy simple. Me amas y te amo. Parece fácil para mí.— Mis brazos se apretaron a su alrededor y se relajo. No importaba lo que se viniera, lo atravesaríamos juntos. Eso era todo lo que sabía.


	15. Chapter 15

**Autora del fic: Nolebucgrl**

 **Traducido por: Kamii Hernández**

 **Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa**

 **Fanfiction addiction (Twilight)**

* * *

 **BPOV**

Él lo dijo. Bueno, de hecho, yo lo dije accidentalmente, pero aun así, ¡lo dijo! De alguna forma, Edward Cullen también me amaba. Estaba seguro de que era un sueño pero cuando desperté en sus brazos y lo vi mirándome con esos ojos verdes hipnóticos, regalándome esa sonrisa que hacía que mí estomago se removiera, supe que no lo era. Y lo dijo de nuevo cuando salí del baño y después de eso no me importó si me quedaba coja de por vida si saltaba sobre él. Parecía correcto hacer el amor después de una declaración de amor como esa, después de todo. No podía saltar encima de Zeus porque era enorme y grueso y sería una experiencia difícil. Bueno, quizá ese era parte de su encanto, pero también era que él era perfecto, hermoso y mío. Edward Cullen me ama. No creo posible acostumbrarme a esa frase ni siquiera aunque tuviera cien años para hacerlo.

― ¿Bella?

¿Estaba aquí sentada pensando en su amor por mí cuando él estaba ahí sentado en la misma habitación hablándome? Genial, Bella, bonita forma de desatender a tu hombre.

― ¿Qué?

Me lanzó una sonrisa ladeada y se puso una camisa negra apretada y eso casi compensó el hecho de que estuviera cubriendo su perfecto pecho. Casi lo hizo. Sus brazos se flexionaron mientras alcanzaba su celular. Dios, tenía brazos hermosos también. Mi novio era pura perfección.

―Te pregunté si podías venir después del partido.

Maldición. Amaba mi trabajo el 99% del tiempo, pero ahora lo detestaba.

―No puedo. Tengo que compilar estadísticas para Buddy en cuanto llegue a casa. Y ya estoy cerca a la fecha límite.

Él sonrió y juro que mi cuerpo se cubrió repentinamente por una capa de sudor solo con mirarlo. ¿No debería calmarme un poco ahora que él también me amaba? Esto era insano. El vino hacia mí y enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cadera, acercándome a él y acomodando su barbilla en mi cabeza. Amaba como encajaba entre sus brazos. Amaba estar acurrucada todo el tiempo contra su fuerte pecho. Amaba la forma en la que olía. Amaba... él me amaba. Deje salir una pequeña risita y él me alejó un poco y levanto mi rostro.

― ¿De qué te ríes?

No sabía cómo explicarle que estaba actuando como una adolescente, así que le sonreí y lo besé. Pareció funcionar porque sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor y sus labios eran fuertes y hambrientos contra los míos. Empecé a llevarlo hacia la cama cuando el rompió el beso con una risa.

―Bella, lo deseo, realmente lo deseo. ―Se volteó y sentí a Zeus presionándose contra mi abdomen y supe que era más que cierto. Dejé salir un pequeño jadeó e intente tomarlo pero Edward se alejó, y levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

―Tengo que ir y arreglarme para el juego, cariño. Obviamente preferiría que fueras tú la que me aborde y no Patrick Willis pero desafortunadamente, tiene que obtener lo que merece. ¿Estás segura que no puedes venir esta noche?

Hizo una mueca algo simpática y sentí que mi resolución empezaba a decaer. Podía trabajar aquí, ¿verdad? Se agachó para coger su morral de gimnasia dándome una hermosa vista de su trasero, le di una palmada y el saltó sorprendido y me miro.

― ¿Es eso un sí?

Me reí y negué con la cabeza.

―Eso, pequeña cosita caliente, es un no, porque no puedo alejar mis manos de ti y si vengo voy a pasar de largo. No puedo hacer eso todo el tiempo.

El hizo un puchero pero asintió. ―Lo entiendo, quizá tienes razón. Aparte siempre estoy algo absorto después de un juego. Y precisamente por eso, dudo que quieras lidiar conmigo después de eso. ―No estaba de acuerdo, creo que podría divertirlo un poco si... no, no puedo hacerlo.

Se volteó para agarrar sus cosas y yo enredé mis brazos a su alrededor desde atrás.

― Quiero, pero no puedo. ¿Qué tal mañana?

―Mañana no es buena idea―se volteó y beso mi cabeza―he estado plantando a mis padres por una semanas y mi padre me arrinconó hasta que accedí a cenar con ellos. ―Levantó mi cabeza y me miró con esos ojos suyos. ― ¿Y no creo que quieras venir?

Santa mierda, ¿conocer a los padres? Y no cualquier par de padres, el señor y la señora Cullen. ¿Estaba lista para eso? ¿Él estaba listo para eso? Me refiero, estábamos enamorados, sí, ¿pero no era suficiente que nuestros amigos supieran? Mierda, ¿esto significa tener que decirle a mis padres? Mi madre estaría bien pero mi padre aún tenía la impresión de que era su niña inocente. Mi padre... igual lo quería así.

― ¿Conocer a los padres no entra entre la categoría de hacerlo público?

Edward frunció el ceño y la luz se alejó de esos hermosos ojos. Dios, era una perra. ¿Por qué no hablaba de nuestra relación a los cuatro vientos? ¿Por mi trabajo? ¿Por su ex? ¿Por su fama? ¿Por la prensa? Ninguna de esas cosas lo heriría. Puse mis manos a cada lado de su rostro.

―Soy una idiota y lo sé. Quiero conocer a tus padres, en serio, solo no ahora. Ni siquiera le he dicho a los míos y tú no me has mencionado a ellos ¿o sí? ―Mierda, ¿lo había hecho? ¿Lo estaba escondiendo como algún tipo de secreto de estado mientras él le contaba al mundo sobre mí? Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

―No, no te he mencionado aún. Pero conociendo a mi madre, ella sospecha algo porque he estado ocupado todo el tiempo cada vez que quiere venir.―Me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. ―Quiero contarles sobre ti, si te parece bien. ―Sonaba nervioso y odiaba eso porque no quería que se sintiera así.

―Claro que sí. Me emociona que quieras que los conozca. Yo solo... quiero tenerte para mi sola por un tiempo, si es que eso tiene sentido. Nunca me he enamorado de esta manera y es demasiado grande y aterrador y conocer a los padres lo es aún más y no quiero decir algo estúpido en frente de ellos y hacerte dudar de por qué diablos estás enamorado de mí y que lo pienses dos veces antes de seguir saliendo conmigo y decidas volver con tu malvada ex novia porque ella sabe cómo ser una persona normal y yo no y...

Él me cortó con un beso, y ese tendría que ser mi método favorito para ser interrumpida. Nos cambió de posición y me presionó contra la puerta del vestidor, sus labios devoraban los míos. Agarre su sexy trasero y lo acerqué a mí para sentir a Zeus de nuevo. Se nos hacía realmente difícil concentrarnos cuando estábamos juntos. No me quejaba. Quizá estaba transformando a Edward en un ninfómano tal y como él había hecho conmigo. Y eso no era para nada malo.

Edward rompió el beso con una sonrisa. ―Mis padres odiaban a Tanya, y eso debió haberme dado una pista. Ellos eran perfectamente educados pero parecían tensos y formales. No actuaban como son ellos normalmente. Te amarán porque yo te amo y eres asombrosa, inteligente y divertida. Y espero que digas algo loco en frente de ellos porque amo cuando dices cosas locas frente a mí, excepto cuando dudas de ti misma. ―Su dedo pulgar acarició mi mandíbula y sentí como si mis rodillas me fueran a fallar en cualquier momento.

―Te amo. ―Hombre, estaba tan asustada por decirlo antes y ahora no podía parar de hacerlo.

Él me sonrió. ―Yo también te amo. ―Me besó de nuevo, y acabó con el demasiado rápido. ― Debo irme, ―acercó sus dedos a los míos y camino hacia la puerta―ya que la noche de hoy y mañana están fuera, ¿el martes está bien para ti?

Lo pensé y medité mentalmente mi horario―Si, tiene que ser después de las siete porque tengo que hacer una entrevista. ¿Te parece bien?

―Claro que sí. ¿Tú casa? ― cerró la puerta con llave y caminamos al ascensor.

― ¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa? ―su condominio era perfecto y yo solo tenía un pequeño departamento.

Él sonrió―Bueno, aún no hemos acabado con tu cama.

Un escalofrío me recorrió en cuanto pronunció esas palabras, una promesa oculta en su voz. ― Eso es verdad.

―Así que iremos a tu casa―Dios si, ven a mí, ven conmigo, vente en mi... solo ven.

Nos controlamos en el ascensor y ésta vez el me llevó a mi auto y me dio un beso increíble. ―Espero que disfrutes el juego. Amaré saber que estás ahí.

―No puedo esperar a verte jugar en persona, ahora que eres... ya sabes.

Él se rió y beso mi mejilla― ¿Soy qué?

―Mío. Me refiero, mi novio. ― Sí, me había referido a él con un adjetivo posesivo. Era una forma hermosa de comenzar una relación.

Edward me besó de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez, presionándome contra la puerta. Gemí y metí mis manos entre su cabello. Rompió el beso con un gemido.

―Tuyo―mi boca se abrió y él se rio y me acercó más―Me gusta. Tú también eres mía ¿verdad? ―Asentí y él me besó de nuevo, más suave esta vez pero no sin menos pasión.

―Um ¿sí? ―él sonrió y abrió la puerta del auto para mí. ―Buena suerte esta noche.

Edward sonrió hacia un lado. ―No necesito suerte. Te tengo a ti y tú eres todo lo que necesito. ―Dios, ¿cómo es que siempre decía algo incorrecto y el salía con algo que lo arreglaba?

Me senté y el cerró la puerta y me señaló que abriera la ventana. La bajé y el me dio un último beso.

―Mi primer touchdown de esta noche será para ti. ―Santa mierda, me estaba dedicando un touchdown. Eso era mejor que un diamante. Bueno, quizá no el diamante del anillo de compromiso que me daría algún día, pero si el resto de los diamantes.

―Eh, si, genial. ―Me las arreglé para joderlo todo.

El ser rió y se despidió con un gesto mientras yo ponía el auto en reversa, manteniendo mis ojos en el mientras salía del lugar. Gracias a Dios no había nadie detrás de mí porque lo habría golpeado. Pero, ¿cómo podía alejar mis ojos de ese sexy hombre? Me regaló otra sonrisa mientras aceleraba el auto. Él era perfecto y mío. No pude dejar de sonreír mientras encendía el radio y hacía mi camino hacia casa. El hombre al que amaba me amaba también. Edward Cullen me amaba. Sí, los milagros existen. Él es mío.

.

.

― ¡Apúrate, Bella! ―Alice era una pelotica de energía, y eso no era bueno cuando se supone que tendríamos que permanecer relativamente quietas por unas horas. Teníamos suerte de que ella fuera pequeña; quizá la gente que esté atrás de nosotros pueda ver lo que ocurre. Tomó mi mano y me jaló a través del aparcamiento como si hubiera estado en ese estadio un millón de veces en lugar de ninguna.

Tenía puesto un jersey rojo con el 81 de Jasper detrás, era suficientemente corta como para revelar parte de su abdomen y unos shorts de color negro, sandalias negras y tenía las uñas pintadas de rojo. Naturalmente, Alice había coordinado nuestros vestuarios justo para el partido. Yo tenía puesta una camisa de 'Los Cardinals', unos shorts de jean y sneakers.

Rose le había dado nuestras entradas a Edward y él me las había dado en la mañana. Le di a Alice la suya y fuimos a la fila. Le había advertido a Alice que no trajera una de sus carteras gigantes así que trajo un pequeño bolso así que no tendría que pasar por el dolor de buscar entre un poco de mierdas en ella.

Caminamos hacía el estadio y Alice tomó mi mano de nuevo y me jaló cuando vio la tienda del equipo frente a nosotras. ― ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que encontrarte algo mejor para vestir!

―Alice, me veo bien. ―Ella me miró de pies a cabeza y levanto una ceja. ― ¿Qué?

―Parece como si fueras a lavar el auto, no como si fueras a ver a tu novio jugar.

―Shhhhh―miré a mí alrededor pero nadie nos prestaba atención. Alice me jaló hacia la tienda y me hizo mirar cada uno de los jerseys que había en la pared. ― Ni siquiera me verá.

―Quizá no pero, ¿quieres una pequeña parte de él en ti? ―Me señaló su jersey y sonrió. ―Me encanta, es como si estuviera marcada o algo―un hombre grande, con una cerveza agarró una camisa con un 81 y salió con ella.

―Parece que él también está marcado por tu hombre.

Alice se rió y me miró. ―Sabes a qué me refiero.

―Tu hombre tiene de todo tipo, eso parece, ―una mujer mayor tenía un jersey que decía Whitlock―puma―susurré y Alice se rió de nuevo.

―Mi Jazzy es muy bueno. Pero igual, sigo viendo más número diez. ―En eso tenía razón. Mucha gente tenía puesto algo con un diez o con el nombre de Edward. Eso me hacía sentir algo mareada. ―Edward es todo un puto. ―Alice declaró con una risita. La miré muy mal y ella se hundió entre las camisas.

― ¡Bueno! Era sólo una broma. Aun así creo que te verías adorable con este jersey. Todo el mundo tiene su número en alguna parte, tú deberías hacerlo también.

No tenía nada con el número de Edward así que parecía tener sentido. Dejé que Alice me guiara y tomó una camisa.

― ¿Edward Cullen es el diez perfecto? ¿En serio, Alice?

Ella sonrió y asintió. ―Por todo lo que me has dicho, no puedes decirme que no estás de acuerdo.

―Es rosa―miré esa estúpida camisa que habían hecho. Si amas a tu equipo, usas los colores de tu equipo, ningún equipo de la NFL tenía rosa en sus colores. Gracias, Alyssa Milano, por arruinar el espíritu deportivo. Vuelve a tus insípidos shows de televisión, por favor.

Alice me miró mientras volvía a poner la camisa en su sitio. ―Silenciosamente estás criticando a Alyssa Milano, de nuevo, ¿o me equivoco? ―Vale, tenía un odio irracional hacia ella pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Y... ¿rosa?

―Quizás―Alice se rió y me dio una camisa roja que decía 'Arizona Cardinals' en el frente y atrás decía 'Cullen 10'. Era simple y encajaba así que la tomé y le sonreí.

―Mucho mejor.

― ¿Es todo lo que comprarás? ¿Qué tal un jersey?

Quería su jersey pero eran ridículamente caros y... ― Prefiero robarle uno a él como tú haces con Jasper.

Alice sonrió. ― ¡Sí! Es mucho mejor tomar el de ellos. Tengo cuatro en mi casa. Se la pasa renegando sobre su ropa perdiéndose. Sabe que tomé uno pero creo que sospecha sobre los demás.

―No entiendo como cabes en eso.

―Son excelentes para dormir. ― Alice tomó una camisa rosa con el número de Jasper y me miró, obligándome a mirarla. La conocía mejor, y era ridículo no usar un color que no pertenece a tu equipo. Luego tomó una camisa a juego rosada y unos shorts y una gran cantidad de cosas que definitivamente no necesitaba.

― ¿Dónde usarías un poncho?

Ella se encogió de hombros. ― Es genial, con 'Los Cardinals' y todo eso. Nunca sabes, quizá algún día se vuelva una tendencia en la moda. ― Una botella de agua, un jersey con el número de Edward; todo era bueno para Alice. Le di una mirada cuando tomó el jersey de Edward. ― ¿Qué? Es mi amigo, puedo apoyarlo también. Sé cómo le dices a su pene, creo que puedo llevar su apellido en una camisa. ― Un chico que iba pasando malpensó las palabras de Alice. Encontró una con el nombre de Emmett y la tomó. ― Esta también―el chico abrió demasiado la boca y no pude hacer más que reírme.

― Cree que eres una zorra que se ha acostado con todo el equipo. Y, Alice no tienes que comprar toda la tienda.

Ella sonrió. ― ¿Y? Al menos todos están buenos. Y si me llevas a algún lugar donde haya ropa, me voy a pegar tan duro como lo hago con Jasper. Lo sabes― eso evocó una imagen que no quería así que negué con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la caja. Ahí, ella cogió varios lapiceros e imanes.

―Estás fuera de control.

―Y tú me amas por eso. ―A ella no le importaba gastar dinero, así que sacó su tarjeta dorada. Cogió su bolsa gigante y mi pequeña bolsa y fuimos a uno de los baños para que pudiera cambiarme por la camisa que tenía el nombre de Edward. Tenía que admitir que me daba algo raro tener su nombre en mi espalda. Alice me dio el visto bueno, con una sonrisa.

No tuvimos que ir demasiado lejos para ver nuestros asientos, estábamos en la segunda fila frente a la yarda 35, y eran sin dudas los mejores sitios en los que había estado. Alice parecía asombrada por la vista cuando llegamos a nuestra fila, Rose ya estaba sentada ahí. Bajamos y Alice me siguió, ambas empujábamos personas y nos disculpábamos cuando llegamos a nuestro destino.

Rose me dedicó una mirada tentativa cuando colapse en mi asiento junto a ella.

―Estaba empezando a pensar que no vendrían.

Me reí y señalé a Alice que estaba ocupada buscando en su bolsa hasta que sacó un guante de 'Los Cardinals' y se lo puso.

―Alice vio la tienda del equipo. ―Mi voz era cansada y Rose se rio mientras Alice nos miraba.

― ¡Doy lo mejor de mí para ayudar a la economía! Ustedes dos no aprecian la infusión que acabo de hacer para el equipo. A parte, podría llover. ―Dijo sacando de su maleta el poncho y empezó a analizarlo.

―Sí, Alice, seguro, podría llover en un estadio cubierto. ― Alice se rio a la observación de Rosalie y puso el poncho de nuevo en su sitio.

―Vale, estoy lista―saltó en su silla y alzó su cuello para buscar a Jasper. ― ¿Dónde está?

―En los camerinos, Alice. Lo verás cuando salgan del túnel uno por uno.

Sus ojos se empequeñecieron. ― ¿Eso significa que todo el estadio le aplaudirá a mi hombre?

Rose se rio a mi lado mientras respondía. ― Si, básicamente, sí.

Alice sonrió. ― ¡Me encanta! ¿Y al tuyo? ―le preguntó a Rosalie que le respondió afirmativamente. ―Y al tuyo. ―No era una pregunta, pero yo me sonrojé. El mío. ― Así que ¿tenemos tiempo antes del juego?

―Si, como veinte minutos―ella saltó de su silla a mi regazo.

― ¿Qué demonios?

―Aún tenemos veinte minutos, y si crees que no he notado que estas brillando de felicidad entonces no me conoces. ―Mierda ella sí que me conocía. ― ¡Se lo dijiste! ― Anunció con triunfo, levantando sus brazos ya abrazándome, un abrazo realmente penoso considerando nuestra posición.

― ¿Decir qué? ―Preguntó Rose con una sonrisa, Alice estaba sentada a ambos lados de mi regazo, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

― ¡Te amo! Ella y Edward lo han dicho―dijo triunfante.

― ¡Shhhhhh! ―miré a mi alrededor y muy pocas personas nos miraban, supongo que porque tenía a una chica sobre mis piernas― ¿Quítate de encima?

― ¡No! Es una charla de chicas y tú estás en medio. Rose necesita que la incluyamos en esto.

No estaba segura de cómo, si acabamos de conocerla, pero Rose parecía buena y sus ojos se alegraron cuando Alice dijo que necesitaba que la incluyéramos así que decidí cambiar de sillas.

―Vale, pero tú te sientas en tu sitio en cuanto comience.

―Agua fiestas. ―Alice sonrió y me sacó la lengua. La pellizqué y ella saltó. ― ¡Vale! Deja de salirte del tema, Swan, escúpelo.

Esto explicaba porque había estado tan callada camino aquí. Estaba esperando a que llegáramos a un estadio con 60.000 personas dentro de él. Alice prefería darme un discurso con miles de personas a mí alrededor que tener una conversación cómoda en el auto.

Miré a Alice y Rose y recordé la forma en que me sentí anoche, cuando él me devolvió esas dos palabras y después de haberlas dicho en medio de ese orgasmo que me había dado con sus muy talentosos dedos. Dos simples palabras que me hacían sentir capaz de sostener el mundo.

―El me ama. ― Dije suavemente. Aún no me lo creía, horas después.

―Bueno, obvio. ―Rose respondió, moviendo la cabeza y mirándome como si fuera una estúpida. ―Me refiero, ¿no te habías dado cuenta? Supe que el chico estaba enamorado de ti en el instante en el que Emmett vino a casa y me habló de ti.

―¿Lo hiciste? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

Rose se rio. ―Emmet es ruidoso y molesto pero es muy inteligente y observador. Conoce a Edward demasiado y él puede ver la forma en la que su rostro cambia cuando habla de ti. ¿Por qué crees que él demandaba conocerte?

Alice y yo nos miramos. ―Yo asumí que quería divertirse a costa de Edward.

Rose tomó su cabello entre sus manos y sonrió. ―No, claro que no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad. ―Su sonrisa era brillante como el sol cada vez que hablaba de su prometido. ―Quería conocerte porque sabe que las chicas que obtengan el corazón de Jasper y Edward son increíbles. Sabía que te amaba, y tú también. Ha hablado sobre ustedes todo el fin de semana.

―Edward tiene amigos increíbles. ―Era otra razón para amarla. Cuando las personas son leales hacia a ti, te sientes especial.

―Esos tres son complicados. Hemos sido los cuatro por un par de años y usualmente me siento sola y disfruto el show. Hablan mucha mierda entre ellos, pero serían capaces de dar la vida el uno por el otro.

Podía verlo. ―De cualquier forma, incluso si Emmett no me hubiera dicho, yo también tengo ojos. Puedo ver la forma en la que ambos se miraban el viernes. Edward nunca había mirado así a nadie. ―Sus palabras hicieron que un calor pasara por mi cuerpo, y no tenía nada que ver con el clima o con Alice encima mío.

― ¡Bella tampoco! ―Alice salto. ―Había salido con un imbécil en la universidad y creía que lo amaba pero nunca se vio como se ve con Edward. Bella es rara.

―Bella está aquí sentada, gracias. ―Alice me sonrió. ―Y tienen razón, no sentí por James ni una décima de lo que siento por Edward.

Alice volvió a saltar en mi regazo y lanzo sus brazos a mí alrededor.

― ¡Lo siento! Es que estoy feliz por ti.

Me reí y la abrace. ―Lo sé, yo también te amo.

Rose nos miraba con una sonrisa. ―Ustedes encajan tal como esos tres. Es bueno verlo. ―Detecté un deje de frustración en su tono y acaricié su brazo. Su sonrisa se ensancho mientas miraba mi mano.

Alice no se perdía de nada, se deslizó de mi regazo al de ella, que se veía sorprendida pero acabo riéndose. ―No te preocupes Rose, solo necesitamos conocerte un poco más y seremos tan unidas como ellos. Bueno, no necesitamos a otro Emmett en la familia. Pero entiendes mi punto.

―Creo que lo hago. ―Rose respondió entre sonrisas.

―No es fácil ser la única chica entre tantos hombres, ¿verdad? ―Lo entendía bien y quería que Rosalie supiera eso. Ser la reportera de deportes era pasar la mayoría del tiempo entre hombres.

Ella asintió. ―Sí. No es fácil estar entre ellos tres. Es un gran trabajo. Tengo mi propia tienda y todo eso pero no tengo amigas ni nada.

Alice palmeo el brazo de Rose. ―Nos tienes ahora.

Ella miró hacia abajo y mordió sus labios. ―Parece que sí.

―Espera un momento; te casas en abril. ¿Quién lo está planeando? ―Rose estaba arruinada. Intente contener la risa pero fallé miserablemente.

―Um, yo, ¿supongo? No he elegido nada más que la fecha.

―Pero... es en siete meses. ―Dijo incrédula.

Rose la miró y me di cuenta que debía explicarle.

―Alice está planeando su boda desde que tiene diez años. Creo que lo único que cambiara ahora será el novio.

Alice me miró mal pero igual se rio. ―Eso es muy cierto. No creo que pueda casarme con Justin Timberlake como quería en ese momento.

Todas nos reímos. ―Rose, si quieres puedo ayudarte a planearla. Es lo que hago, me refiero, planeo eventos y a veces bocas y soy muy buena en eso, y no tendrás que pagarme ni nada ya que somos amigas y estoy sentada en tu regazo y todo eso. ―Alice estaba vibrando de emoción y soltaba las palabras demasiado rápido. Justo como yo. Definitivamente éramos amigas.

Rose sonrió y asintió. ―Amaría que me ayudes a planearla. No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo.

Alice saltó en el regazo de Rosalie esta vez. ― ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Llamaré a mi planeador en cuanto llegue a casa. Siete meses es muy poco tiempo. ―Rose parecía abrumada y no pude hacer más que seguirme riendo.

―Eso significa que me la gané contigo. ―Alice cruzó sus brazos y me miró expectante, Rose tenía la misma cara. Bueno, bueno no era como si no quisiera decirles.

―Es que son tan románticos y locos y no sé... nosotros... ―Alice levantó una ceja― ¡Bueno! Estuvimos a punto de acostarnos anoche también... ―Rose me miró y yo le regalé una sonrisa. ―Bueno, creo que ya no tengo práctica y él es... eh... ― ¿debía decir más de lo que debería?

― ¡Enorme! ―dijo Alice aplaudiendo.

―Eh, si, gracias por anunciarlo Alice. ―Rose temblaba de risa y Alice estaba haciendo un movimiento extraño por el movimiento de Rose.

―De cualquier forma, le dije que no y que era muy dulce y me dio un baño y oh mi dios, ¡deberían ver su bañera! ―me lancé en una descripción detallada y Alice abría cada vez más los ojos.

―Necesito a mí planeador, maldición. ¿Por qué no está aquí? Tengo que tener ese baño. El apartamento de Jasper es del mismo tamaño del de Edward, es posible.

Sonreí y les conté sobre el masaje y algo de lo que vino después, pero no iba a discutir ese detalle en medio de un estadio lleno de extraños. ―Y luego las cosas se escaparon de mí como cuando mencioné lo de Zeus.

Alice se rio y Rose me miro impresionada. ―Uh, es el nombre de su, eh... ¿miembro? ― le conté y de nuevo sonaba como una pregunta. Rose se unió a las risas de Alice.

―Zeus es el padre de Hércules, lo sabes. ―Alice le dijo a Rose, volteándose para estudiar su reacción. Rosalie se estaba riendo y limpiándose los ojos de las lágrimas que iban a escapársele. ―No le digas a Emmett, lo usaremos en un momento estratégico.

―No lo haré―jadeó―Oh Dios, tengo que ver su cara cuando escuche eso. No puedo esperar.

―Se lo merece.

Rose sonrió―Claro que sí.

― ¿Lo dijiste por accidente como dijiste casi todo el resto de las cosas? ―Alice pregunto, ambas volvieron su atención hacia mí.

―Sí. Se suponía que diría Amo tus dedos―Rose y Alice me miraron de nuevo―Pero le dije te amo y luego intenté cubrirlo y escondí mi cara pero él no me dejó―recordé el momento y sentí que la sangre se me subía a las mejillas―Luego me levantó la cabeza y me dijo que esperaba que fuera cierto porque él también me amaba.

Los ojos azules de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas y me abrazo―Estoy tan feliz por ti, Bella. Él es para ti. Lo sentí antes de que se conocieran y cuando lo hicieron fue como si el mundo encajara en su sitio.

―Nunca lo habría conocido de no ser por ti, así que Gracias―me abrazó aún más fuerte y me dejo ir, secándose los ojos.

Rose me sonreía. ―Estoy agradecida de que te encontrara. Edward merece a alguien como tú.

―Gracias. Intentaré ser suficiente para él.

Alice me golpeó la pierna. ―Eres suficientemente buena para él. Eres perfecta para él. No lo dudes.

―Trabajaré en eso, Alice. Por ahora, voy a ser feliz con lo que tengo. Que es mucho más de lo que nunca me imaginaba.

―Es porque impusiste un muro muy alto. Nunca lo levantes de nuevo―ella me pellizcó y yo sonreí.

―No lo haré. Ahora ¿por qué no te quitas del regazo de Rose y vemos fútbol? A eso vinimos.

―Yo vine por los chicos en pantalones apretados. ―Dijo Alice volviendo a su asiento.

―Los verás.

―Oye, no soy la única que va a terminar mal. ¿De qué se trata el fútbol después de todo? Es un sucio deporte.

―Claro que es sucio. Está lleno de tierra y...

― ¡No ese tipo de sucio! Apretado. Largo. Intentar dar en el lugar exacto y meterla en el hoyo. Dios, obviamente el tipo que se inventó este juego estaba enfermo.

Empecé a reírme y Rosalie estaba literalmente temblando a mi lado. Dejó salir un jadeo. ―Te olvidaste de la mejor parte, Alice. Mi favorita es cuando la defensa dice "Buena penetración" te juro que un día escuché que Emmett veía algo así y juré que había puesto el canal de Playboy.

Y ahí lo perdí. ―Estoy en favor de la buena penetración todo el tiempo. ¿Qué tal tú, Bella?— Alice me miró y me ahogué en risas de nuevo.

Mi ojo percibió un movimiento y miré hacia arriba cuando vi un flash de cabello broncíneo, claramente no el de Edward, pero si el de su madre Esme Cullen. Claro que ella estaría aquí, junto a su familia. Me quede mirándola y vi como saludaba a varias personas mientras se sentaba. Venía a todos los juegos y se sentaba sola porque el Dr. Cullen estaba en las bancas con Edward.

Alice notó mi desesperación y me miró. ― ¿Que está mal?

―La madre de Edward―susurré apuntando en su dirección.

― ¡Oh! Vamos a saludarla―empezó a pararse cuando la agarré por el brazo y la devolví a la silla. ― ¿Qué diablos, Bella? ―alejó el brazo que había tomado.

―Lo siento, no estoy lista para conocerla. Edward me preguntó si quería ir a cenar con ellos mañana y realmente me volví loca.

― ¿Por qué? ―Rose pregunto a mi lado. ―Esme es genial, lo juro. Estará emocionada cuando Edward le cuente de quién se enamoró.

―No lo sé. Es solo que... estamos en esta perfecta burbuja, solo los dos. Y ahora se expandió hacia los seis de nosotros y eso es mucho mejor, pero estoy asustada de meter más gente, entre más rápido pasen las cosas más rápido se reventará la burbuja. Y la realidad me va a atrapar... ¿qué pasa si no podemos con eso?

Alice suspiró. ―Bella, no se va a destruir mágicamente cuando el mundo sepa lo suyo.

―Lo sé, al menos una parte de mi lo hace. La otra...

―Lo entiendo―interrumpió Rose. ―He visto lo que pasa cuando está saliendo con alguien y no te culpo por querer alejarte lo máximo posible―le di una sonrisa agradecida. ―Pero el hecho es que estás enamorada de una celebridad y va a salir a la luz. Necesitas prepararte a ti misma para eso. Estaremos ahí para ti, claro, pero necesitas estar lista. Conocer a los padres será comerte un pedazo de pastel comparado con ello.

Asentí, agradecida cuando las notas de "Crazy Train" sonaron y los equipos empezaron a salir de los túneles. La ofensa tuvo su presentación y sentí una sonrisa atravesar mi cara cuando el nombre de Emmett fue anunciado y el salió corriendo del túnel, levantando las manos y sonriendo emocionado. Rosalie se levantó cuando lo vio y el lanzo un beso en su dirección. Él no podía verla, pero ella le devolvió el beso. Eran demasiado lindos juntos.

El resto de la línea defensiva salió y todos los recibieron. Alice se paró y grito cuando dijeron el nombre de Jasper. Él sonrió hacia aquí, y fue capturado por la gran pantalla. ― ¡Eso era para mí! ―ella rio y yo estaba segura de eso.

Los corredores fueron los siguientes y luego... ―Y su mariscal de campo, número diez, ¡Edward Cullen! ―el lugar era eléctrico y sentí la emoción surgir en la mención de su nombre y la reacción por eso. Corrió por el túnel y chocaba las manos con todos sus compañeros, lucía como el gran jefe de una batalla, luego se detuvo y miró hacia nosotras. No sonrió o saludo con la mano o lanzo un beso, tan solo lanzó una de esas penetrantes miradas a mi lado, la cámara enfocaba sus serios ojos verdes que hacían que mis rodillas se volvieran de gelatina. Sus labios se ladearon y capturaron esa sonrisa sexy y no pude evitar dejar salir un chillido. Dios, lo deseaba de nuevo.

Alice carraspeó a mi lado y tomó mi mano. ―Dios, Bella, la forma en que te mira... hace que piense que mi ropa interior se incendiara. ―Rose murmuró algo que apoyaba a Alice pero no podía alejar mis ojos de él hasta que hizo su camino hacia las bancas y empezó a hablar con su entrenador. Se veía tan sexy cuando estaba listo para entrar al campo...

El chico que tenía el nueve marcado ganó el sorteo, así que 'Los Cardinals' tenían el balón para iniciar el juego. Breaston regresó la patada de salida a la línea de la yarda número veintisiete y Edward salió al campo. Se puso de pie, totalmente seguro de sí mismo en su línea, ladrando órdenes, al ver que San Francisco iba a traer un bombardeo en una de las esquinas del primer lugar. Me senté adelante, mi corazón latía con fuerza cuando la pelota calló y Edward tuvo una caída de casi cinco pasos. Cheney se había quedado atrás en la cobertura y logró contener la caída, dando tiempo a Edward de moverse y lanzar un pase perfecto a Jasper, que había conseguido avanzar tres pasos sobre la defensa y atrapó el balón, totalmente rayado por los laterales y en la zona de anotación. Una jugada, setenta y tres yardas. Edward golpeó el pecho de Jasper y luego miro hacía nuestra dirección y de nuevo la pantalla mostró una bella sonrisa en su rostro. Dijo algo y luego Emmett lo envolvió en un gran abrazo de oso y los enfocaron en un segundo plano.

― ¿Que dijo? ―Murmuré

―Creo que dijo "para ti" ¿Tiene sentido? ―dijo Alice, su voz estaba llena de emoción.

―Sí, tiene sentido―para mí. Si, lo tenía.


	16. Chapter 16

**Autora del fic: Nolebucgrl**

 **Traducido por: Kamii Hernández**

 **Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa**

 **Fanfiction addiction (Twilight)**

* * *

Me preguntaba si podía llevar a Bella a cada juego. Había estado casi en fuego desde el primer minuto, lanzando esa bomba a Jasper para anotar el primer touchdown y luego corriendo hacia el otro lado del campo para cubrir cada posición en el medio. Obtuvimos otro touchdown en el comienzo del tercer cuarto y el entrenador me dejó jugarlo. Íbamos sobresaliendo por veintiún puntos con quince minutos más, así que me dejaron descansar, y yo ni siquiera quería. Estaba increíblemente emocionado y me sentía tentado a manejar hasta la casa de Bella pero ella tenía que trabajar y yo debía respetar eso. Era una pena.

Jasper y Emmett ya estaban en casa con sus mujeres y ya que yo no podía irme a casa con la mía decidí quedarme un rato y ver la cinta antes de volver a mi solitario condominio. Estacioné el auto y agarré mi maleta de gimnasio. Llamé a Bella tan pronto como llegué a casa para poder escuchar su voz. Estaba muriendo por saber que había pensado del juego y ver si había visto mi pequeño mensaje para ella en la pantalla grande. No había sido consciente de mi parte. Sabía dónde estaba sentada mi madre y sabía que Bella estaba ahí y solamente necesitaba demostrarle el loco enamorado que era. Al menos no estaba solo. Emmett y Jasper también mandaron sus pequeños mensajes. Estábamos totalmente idos por nuestras mujeres.

El camino al ascensor me hizo pensar en lo que había pasado hace un par de noches, no podíamos alejar nuestras manos de nosotros. Dios, la deseaba. Quizá debería salir a correr después de llamarla para descargar toda la energía contenida que aún tenía para poder dormir. Tenía una reunión con mi agente y publicistas mañana así que tenía que pasar por toda esa mierda antes de cenar con mis padres. Qué día. No me enojaba ver a mis padres, pero mi padre había invitado a Jasper y Emmett y esos dos nunca decían que no a una cena en mi casa así que sería interesante. Dudaba que alguno de ellos dos pudiera mantener sus bocas cerradas para poder hablarles a mis padres sobre Bella. Jasper probablemente había dicho algo y Emmett estaría por ahí también así que...

Finalmente llegué a mi piso y cuando di la vuelta la vi. Bella. Bella estaba ahí, sentada en el pasillo, escribiendo en su computadora, completamente sumergida en lo que estaba haciendo. No me escuchó y yo me quedé ahí parado viéndola, una sonrisa ridícula se dibujó en mi rostro cuando me di cuenta de que en verdad estaba ahí. No lo estaba imaginando. Ahí estaba mi Bella, con su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, con unos pequeños shorts de jean que dejaban ver sus cremosas piernas a la perfección. Tenía una camisa roja que no pude ver del todo pero asumí que era algo apoyando a mi equipo y sentí un calor recorrerme el cuerpo al pensarlo.

Era hermosa, escribiendo en su portátil, su frente estaba arrugada porque estaba concentrada pensando en algo antes de volver a escribir. Dios, la deseaba. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo me acerqué hacia ella, estaba a escasos metros de ahí y ella aún no me había notado así que aclaré mi garganta y ella me miró, alejando sus ojos de lo que estaba haciendo.

―Estas aquí. ―Oh, qué buena forma de saludarla, idiota, pero aun así... ella era como un sueño que había tomado vida y yo simplemente no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte.

―Oh, sí. ―Dijo mordiendo su labio inferior y luciendo frustrada, presionó un botón y cerró su portátil. Lo dejó a un lado y pude ver la camisa completa. Tenía el logo de 'Los Cardinals' y mi número en ella. Santa mierda, tenía una camisa con mi número. Y a menos que estuviera muy equivocado mi nombre estaba en su espalda. No pude poner palabras coherentes en una frase para expresarle todo lo que amaba que tuviera mi camiseta puesta; solo amaba que ella llevara mi apellido en alguna parte.

―Espero que te parezca bien. Yo solo... fui a casa, entré y estuve a punto de sentarme y trabajar y lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba empacando mi computador y viniendo hacia aquí. Esperé en el auto hasta que vi que Jasper llegó y me dijo que podía quedarme en su casa mientras tanto pero yo quería estar aquí―no dije nada, solamente me la bebía con la mirada y ella negó con la cabeza―debería irme. Estás cansado. Fue una idea estúpida. Es solo que cuando saliste del túnel... y esa mirada que me diste. Santo Dios, Edward, parecía como si fueras a atravesar las gradas y tomarme allí mismo frente a millones de personas y juro que si hubieras hecho eso yo hubiera sido feliz porque solamente quería atravesar ese pinche campo y lanzarme encima tuyo y cuando dijiste ese "para ti" creo que lo único que supe era que vendría aquí y ni siquiera lo admití a mí misma pero claramente estás cansado y debería irme.

Se levantó y se volteó para coger sus cosas, y ahí estaba: mi apellido en su espalda. Santa mierda. Mi mano derecha estaba temblando cuando tome su brazo y la ayudé a voltearse.

―Bella, quiero que te quedes.

Bella me miró con sus grandes ojos y supe que estaba jodido, la quería ahí. ―Estuve a punto de manejar hasta tu casa en lugar de venir aquí. ―Ella sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron.

― ¿En serio?

―Sí, en serio. Quería verte pero no quería arruinar tu trabajo así que decidí venir aquí y quizás salir a correr.

Ella levantó una ceja. ― ¿No fue suficiente todo el entrenamiento en el campo hoy? ¿Siempre corres después de un juego?

Sonreí y dejé que mis manos cayeran a sus caderas, acercándola a mí. ― Te lo dije, puedo estar totalmente exprimido o extremadamente energético. Esta noche había tenido un exceso de energía. Ocurrió porque sabía que mi chica estaba en mi juego viéndome―ella sonrió y enredó sus brazos por mi espalda. Así que ahora estábamos de pie en mi corredor abrazándonos. Amaba eso, pero necesitaba más en este momento. Nos moví hacia la puerta y ella me miró y finalmente nos besamos, estaba completamente emocionado de que estuviera ahí y poder tocarla y saborearla. Su sabor era lo que había estado reclamando todo el día.

Bella dejó escapar uno de esos gemidos que nunca fallaban a la hora de ponerme duro como una piedra. Esperaba que no estuviera demasiado dolorida después de todo, pero sus labios no fallaban contra los míos y sus manos seguían moviéndose, hasta mi trasero, lo apretó y me acerco más a ella. Jesús. Teníamos que entrar a mi casa o la tomaría en el pasillo. Era tarde pero eso no significaba que algún vecino curioso no fuera a asomar su cabeza para ver que ocurría si ella seguía gimiendo así.

Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo, aún con mis labios en los suyos y dando lo mejor de mí para abrir la puerta sin dejar de besarla y tocarla. Finalmente me las arreglé para abrir la puerta, pateándola para que se abriera y sin importarme que la pared se dañara. Arreglaría lo que fuera. Ayudé a coger su computador y lo dejé en una mesa antes de cerrar la puerta. Ella me miraba, sus labios estaban algo hinchados y su pecho se levantaba cada vez que intentaba tomar aire.

Di un paso adelante y ella dio uno hacia atrás, puso sus manos indicando que no me acercara. ¿Qué diablos?

―Me dedicaste un touchdown.

―Sí, lo hice. ―Y sabía que le había gustado, así que ¿por qué no estábamos desnudos?

Ella sonrió y se lanzó hacia mí, enredó sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera y yo la atrapé y la atraje hacia mí, tomando su trasero entre mis manos.

―Fue lo más ardiente que alguien ha hecho por mí.

Puse mi mano en su cabello, quitando el moño que tenía puesto, viendo su cabello castaño caer en ondas alrededor de su rostro. Era hermosa.

―Amé saber que estabas ahí. Quería ir a tomarte justo ahí. Todo el juego me tomó todo de mí no intentar buscarte entre el público. Debí prestar atención a mis compañeros pero todo lo que quería era tomarte en algún lugar donde pudiera tenerte desnuda y poder enterrarme en ti.

Sus ojos cafés eran lo más parecido a negro cuando estrelló sus labios contra los míos, sus manos se movían por mi pecho, por entre mi camisa. Se alejó y me miró con hambre, juro que cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba en llamas.

―Estamos solos ahora. ―Murmuró y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

La presioné contra la pared y desabroché sus shorts de jean, ella abrió un poco sus piernas y deslicé la cremallera para quitárselos. Mi camisa fue lo siguiente en desaparecer. Sus manos fueron a mi pecho, sus uñas pasaban por mis pectorales y luego a mis abdominales. Sonreí y la besé fuerte. Estaba completamente loco por quitarle la camisa. Quería ver sus senos perfectos así que quite la camisa por encima de su cabeza y la dejé en el suelo junto a la mía. Ella era hermosa únicamente con brassier y bragas, pero no podía detenerme a admirarla. Toda la adrenalina que no había usado en el juego estaba corriendo por mis venas y no quería más que usarla en la chica que me miraba con esos ojos hambrientos.

La besé de nuevo y desabroché su brassier. Ella ayudó moviendo sus hombros hacia adelante hasta que cayó al suelo y luego se dedicó a quitarme los shorts de entrenamiento. La ayudé a deshacerse de ellos junto con mis boxers y los pateé hacia el corredor.

―Te deseo―le dije, mi voz se escuchaba rasposa por mi necesidad.

―Soy tuya―dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y yo metí mis manos en su cabello y mordí su garganta. Jesús. Quería devorarla y escucharle decir que era mía... no podía aguantar mucho así que le arranqué la ropa interior. Ella jadeó y sus manos fueron a mi cabello para abrasarme mientras yo besaba con amor su cuello.

Alcancé su clítoris y moví mis dedos sobre el haciéndola gemir. Dios, estaba tan húmeda. Deslicé un dedo en su interior y ella chilló―Ahora, Edward―vaya, eso era caliente. Ella se alejó un poco y presionó más sus caderas contra las mías así que me enterré profundo en ella. No pude esperar y ella tampoco. La besé y la penetré contra la pared, sus piernas estaban acariciando mi trasero mientras nos chocábamos. Tomé su cintura, tomando el control y marcando el ritmo rápido. Ella chilló y sus paredes se apretaron a mí alrededor y luché por no correrme. Sabía que debería ser gentil pero no pude hacerlo. Ardía por ella.

Ella gritó mi nombre y llegó al orgasmo, lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, y me dio todo el acceso a su cuello para succionarlo mientras continuaba adentrándome en ella. Sus senos chocaban con mi pecho mientras me movía y su cuerpo estaba arqueado contra el mío. Se sentía tan caliente y apretada. Intenté alcanzar su punto g con mi pene y ella gimió y se apretó aún más a mí alrededor. Esta vez no pude contenerme y me vine dentro de ella con tres penetraciones más.

Bella colapsó a mi lado, su cabeza en mi hombro mientras se apoyaba en mi cuello, besándome gentilmente, no como si hubiéramos follado como un par de animales contra la pared. Ahora que podía pensar me di cuenta de que quizá no debí tratarla así.

―Bella, lo siento.

― ¿Por qué? ―murmuró, aún presionando sus labios contra la base de mi garganta.

―No debí tratarte así―ella no era una cualquiera; era la chica que amaba.

Ella se alejó y puso sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro. ―No se te ocurra pedirme perdón, Edward Cullen. He estado sentada en tu corredor por dos horas deseándote, y he estado tres horas en el juego deseándote. Si no me hubieras tomado así yo lo habría hecho. ¿Me entiendes? ―me miraba con esos hermosos ojos, se veía hermosa enojada, aunque en cada momento se veía hermosa.

― ¿Si? ¿Me habrías atacado?

―Sí. No me hagas probártelo ahora porque creo que mis piernas no lo soportarían.

―No te herí ¿Verdad? ―no me arrepentía, no si a ella no me importaba, pero no quería herirla otra vez.

― ¿Me veo herida?

No, para nada. Se veía como si hubiera tenido sexo, que era... lo que había pasado.

―No.

―Bueno, entonces―ella asintió y me sonrió― ¿Acaso no dijiste que usabas la bañera después de un juego?

Me reí y la cargué hasta la habitación. ―Sí, suelo hacerlo. Ahora que acabé con mi energía, sí que podemos hacerlo.

―Bien. ¿Edward?

― ¿Si? ―encendí la luz y la miré, me sonreía y me miraba como, bueno, como si me amara.

―Nunca te disculpes por lo que hagamos. Me encanta que me desees así. Te amo.

―Yo te amo a ti, Bella Swan. ―Pronto le daría una llave para que pudiera venir cuando quisiera y no tuviera que esperar en el corredor. ¿Cuál era el problema con eso? Tendría que preguntarle a Jasper. Demonios, eso sería horrible. Podía verlo con su expresión de Dr. Phil en mi mente.

La llevé a la bañera antes de sentarme a su lado. Ella se recostó entre mis piernas, su cabeza en mi pecho. Enrede mis brazos alrededor de ella para tenerla más cerca. Era un día fantástico y parecía que solo mejoraba y mejoraba.

―Me gusta que estés aquí.

Ella me miró sobre su hombro. ―Como si pudiera haberme quedado por fuera. "Para ti" es la segunda frase favorita en mi lista de frases favoritas.

―Quizá debería dedicarte cada uno de los touchdowns que haga.

Ella se rió y besó mi hombro. ―Eso nos mataría, pero sería algo bueno.

Le sonreí y la abrase. ―Funciona para mí.

.

.

Odiaba las reuniones de negocios una vez al mes con mi agente, asistente de negocios y publicista, para ver qué ocurriría con mis horarios publicidad y ofertas y yo solo tenía que tragarme mi odio e ir. Bella había salido de la cama a las siete y tomó un pequeño baño antes de empezar a hacer su trabajo semanal. Me sentí un poco mal por mantenerla despierta tanto tiempo pero no podía arrepentirme de la noche anterior. La necesidad que sentí por ella no era algo que hubiera experimentado antes. No quería dejarla ir esta mañana pero sabía que ella amaba su trabajo tanto como yo amaba el mío. Teníamos que trabajar y crear un balance entre nuestras necesidades y nuestras obligaciones.

Llegue al estacionamiento de 'Posh' y le di al valet mis llaves.

―Señor Cullen, es bueno verlo de nuevo. Ya todos están aquí. ―Claro que sí. Victoria Stevens, mi publicista, adoraba este lugar y nos veíamos aquí todo el tiempo. A ella le gustaba que aquí no hubiera menú, solo les decías lo que tú jamás te comerías y te cocinaban lo que les pareciera mejor. Era interesante, seguro.

Victoria, mi agente Tommy Marcus, y mi agente de mercadotecnia Alec Dwyer estaban sentados en sus sillas hablando. Tommy fue el primero en verme y se levantó para tomarme la mano. Le di un apretón y un medio abrazo. Tommy yo nos conocíamos desde que era un niño. El conocía a mi padre por algunos clientes y se volvieron amigos. Cuando fue mi momento de escoger un agente no pensé en nadie que no fuera Tommy.

―Edward ¿cómo estás? ―me dio una de sus brillantes sonrisas. ―Estuviste fenomenal anoche. 398 yardas y cuatro touchdowns... no me la pondrás difícil a la hora de negociar tu renovación de contrato, ¿verdad?

Me reí y le palmeé la espalda. ―Tenemos dos años para lidiar con eso, ¿verdad?

―Nunca es demasiado pronto para pensar en el siguiente contrato. ¿Cómo están tus padres?

Me senté junto a él y sonreí. ―Están bien. Voy a cenar con ellos cuando salga de aquí. Le diré a mi padre que te llame.

Él sonrió. ―No es necesario. Iremos a jugar golf mañana. Por fin.

Me reí. ―Es mejor que lo hagas tú que yo. Es el único deporte en el que puede darme una paliza conscientemente así que siempre intenta hacer que lo juegue―durante la temporada libre iba un poco más con él. Podía controlarme cuando perdía contra mi padre, o algo así. Pero era bueno pasar tiempo con él.

Me concentré con Alec y Victoria y les di un pequeño saludo con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa. No éramos tan cercanos como con Tommy pero los dos eran fantásticos en su trabajo. El mesero vino y le di mis especificaciones. ―Término medio en la carne, nada de comida de mar, nada de zanahoria y todo el resto viene bien―los demás dieron las suyas y volvimos a sentarnos para ver que ocurría.

―Así que, Edward, ―Victoria me sonrió―escuché que la grabación del comercial fue diferente.

Luché contra las carcajadas cuando recordé cómo Alice tomó el lugar como si fuera de ella y mi hermosa Bella en ese hermoso vestido...

―Sí, salió muy bien.

―El director no dejaba de decir cuan fresco y diferente era. La gente de Tanya... como sea.

―No iba a grabar ese comercial así, Victoria. Lo siento, pero la gente debería saber qué imagen debo dar; no siendo un patético idiota dejando que una mujer lo pisoteé, no soy así―había un filo en mi voz que indicaba que no me sentía mal al respecto.

Sus labios se convirtieron en una línea firme pero ella simplemente dejó caer hacia atrás su cabello y asintió―Estoy de acuerdo con que el concepto inicial era incorrecto pero rechazar a Tanya de esa forma no es bueno para tu imagen, créeme.

Yo sonreí. ―Ella no dirá nada públicamente. Créeme.

Sus ojos azules eran comprensivos. ― ¿Qué hiciste?

―No hice nada. Solamente le recordé que si se quejaba con la prensa, ciertos detalles de la finalización de nuestra relación saldrían a la luz. No quería que eso siguiera explotando así que no hará nada. Salió del comercial luciendo bien, lo saben. Estaba satisfecha con eso. ―Bueno, quizá no exactamente así, pero no se había visto como una patética idiota tampoco. Ambos ganábamos.

Alec sacó algunas notas y empezó a hablar de mis finanzas. Yo asentía y aceptaba algunas cosas porque no me interesaba para nada el dinero que tenía. Desde que los patrocinadores estuvieran apoyándome, estaba feliz y sabía que jugaba el deporte que amaba. Sus gafas estaban en su nariz mientras hablaba de varias figuras y cosas. Di mis opiniones tanto como pude. Era terrible en esto así que...

―Creo que podrías expandir tu línea de ropa también.

Dejé de jugar con mis cubiertos y lo miré. ― ¿Expandirlo cómo? ―tenía jeans y camisetas y chaquetas y toda esa mierda. Tenía e—mails de varios diseñadores intentando que aprobaran más ideas y casi todas las aprobábamos. Quizá le podría preguntar a Alice si quería ayudar en eso, parecía algo que le interesaría.

―Ropa íntima.

Parpadeé y mire a Tommy que no se molestaba en ocultar su risa.

― ¿Ropa íntima del diez perfecto?

Alec se recostó contra su silla, parecía nervioso. ―Bueno si, no serías el primer atleta en vender ropa íntima. Michael Jordan hace una fortuna vendiéndola. He visto los números y...

―Estoy seguro de que los números aumentan... pero ¿ropa interior? ―podía escuchar a Emmett en mi cabeza. Nunca lo superaría.

―Es un movimiento interesante. Entrarías en el mercado inmediatamente te vean con boxers y esas cosas. Hable con Irina y ella está trabajando en algunos diseños potenciales.

Levante una mano. ―Un momento. ¿Esperan que los modele?

Victoria se rió. ― ¿Quién más? ¿No te has visto a ti mismo? Si un magazine te tiene en su portada con nada más que un par de boxers llegarías a la cima del iceberg. Comerciales, revistas... necesitas hacerlo.

Ropa interior. Probablemente podía aguantar que la produjeran pero no estaba seguro de su promoción―Lo pensaré―me estaba volviendo loco y Alec me sonreía en mi cabeza, sabía que él sabía que me había rendido. Era demasiado lógico para mi propio bien. Me dio algunos papeles para mirarlos.

Llego nuestra comida. ― Te invitaron a la semana de la moda de Nueva York, será perfecto para empezar con la promoción del Diez Perfecto. ―Fruncí el ceño. Odiaba la semana de la moda. Tanya me arrastró allí el año pasado. Aun así sabía que tenía que ir así que asentí. ― Quieren que aparezcas en la portada si ganas la próxima semana. Si no, aún quieren entrevistarte. Peter King quiere verte ¿el próximo lunes? ―Peter era genial así que asentí de nuevo.

Los labios de Victoria se movieron a un lado antes de mirar lo siguiente en su agenta. ―La revista 'People' necesita hacer un estudio para la edición de los hombres más sexys, lo hiciste de nuevo―rodé los ojos―lo sé, pero esta revista la compra mucha gente. Es muy bueno para tu club de fans.

―Lo sé. Lo haré―lo odiaba pero que te digan sexy no podía ser tomado como un insulto después de todo.

Ella tomo un sorbo de su té. ―Um, había una oferta de Playgirl que...

―No.

Ella sonrió. ―Lo sé, pero es mi trabajo decirte todo lo que ofrecen. Es lucrativo.

―No ocurrirá. ―Tommy y Alec obviamente se reían por mi indignación.

―Bueno entonces―paró la conversación y miro lo siguiente en su estúpida lista. ―Lo último es la subasta para la asociación de Niños con cáncer el próximo mes.

Mierda. Me había olvidado de eso. ―No puedo.

Sus ojos se empequeñecieron. ― ¿A qué te refieres con no puedo? Aceptaste hacer esto hace meses y ya comenzó la publicidad. Eres el que encabeza la subasta, Edward, no puedes no estar ahí.

―Tengo novia. ―Dios, amaba decir eso. Tommy me sonrió, Alec solo volvió a su sitio y me miró pensativo, y esa era su expresión usual, Victoria me miró.

― ¿Te casaste con esta novia?

No, pero esperanzadamente lo haría algún día. ― No, ¿por qué?

―Entonces aún eres soltero―bueno técnicamente, pero ese no era el punto.

―Sí, pero no quiero que me subasten para tener una cita cuando ya estoy saliendo con alguien a quien amo.

― ¿Amor? Bien por ti, Edward. ―Tommy me palmeó la espalda y me di cuenta de que era bueno que fuera a contarle a mis padres sobre Bella o él le diría a mi padre mañana.

Victoria rodó los ojos. ―Estoy emocionada por ti, en serio―su voz no podía ser más sarcástica―pero aceptaste hacer esto y están contando contigo. Son niños con cáncer, Edward―lo sabía, y odiaba decepcionarlos.

―Les daré lo que sea que hayan invertido en la subasta. Diablos, les daré diez veces eso. No les importara.

―No puedes pagar por la publicidad que ya han hecho con tu nombre atado a la subasta, Edward―continuó mirándome pero luego sonrió triunfante―y tenías novia cuando aceptaste hacer esto.

Sí, pero esa novia era Tanya y no me importaba un carajo lo que ella pensara. Bella se sentiría herida y su inseguridad tomaría la mejor parte de ella.

―Esta relación es muy reciente y eso significa todo para mí y no quiero arruinarlo.

―Sí, sí, imagino que ella es adorable. ―Quería golpearla pero no, era una chica y yo era un caballero. ―Emmett está casado y él lo hará. ―Eso era porque Rose pensaba que era divertido y quería que lo comprara una mujer mayor. ―Jasper también estará ahí.

Suspiré. No podía dejar a un lado la obra de caridad si mi madre también era parte de ella. Tenía que hablar con Bella de esto y esperaba que entendiera.

―Bien.

Victoria se sentó y me regaló una sonrisa como la que pone un gato que se comió un canario. ― Estoy segura que tu pequeña novia entenderá, Tanya lo habría hecho.

La miré horrible y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

―A Tanya nunca le importó una mierda lo que pasara conmigo, así que obviamente no le habría importado.

― ¿Quién es esta chica? Necesito un nombre para ir directamente a la prensa, quizá unas cuantas fotos de ustedes dos. ¿Actriz o Modelo?

Eso era lo que a ella le importaba. ―No. No es famosa y quiere mantenerse lejos de eso. No saldremos en público aún, Victoria.

Ella bufó pero aun así asintió. ―Eso es mejor. Haremos como que estás soltero y el evento se pondrá más interesante.

―Genial―murmuré sarcásticamente. Eso sería horrible.

―Claro, sería mejor si volvieras con Tanya. La cantidad de llamadas para ofertar que he tenido...

―Ya te dije, no voy a volver con Tanya de nuevo. Esa relación fue tú idea y mira a dónde me trajo. Olvídalo, Victoria. He encontrado a la chida con la que quiero estar.

Escuchó la rabia en mi voz y asintió. ―Claro, Edward. Lo siento. ―Me dio una mirada dulce con una sonrisa y continuo con su comida.

La reunión no fue mucho más lejos, acepté varias cosas, como un personaje de Los Simpsons imitándome. Había crecido con ese show. Le dije adiós a Alec, Victoria y Tommy sintiéndome mejor sobre todo, pero aún sentía un vacío en el pecho por la subasta. Esperaba que Bella entendiera.

.

.

―Lo haré. Solo dejen que yo les cuente sobre Bella. ―Jasper y Emmett asintieron obedientemente mientras entraba en el camino a casa de mis padres, los tres sonreíamos. Iban a disfrutar de esta cena a mi costa. Bastardos. Necesitaba nuevos amigos.

―No te preocupes, chica glamour, lo haremos bien. ―Emmett salió del carro y yo lo dejé hasta que Jasper salió, yo ni siquiera había pisado el suelo. ― ¡Mamá! ¡Estamos aquí!

Intenté fruncir el ceño pero no pude hacer más que amar estar en casa. Pasábamos mucho tiempo aquí antes de enamorarnos e incluso después, en caso de Emmett. Veníamos aquí al menos una vez a la semana, a veces más cuando iba a ayudarles a mis padres en algunas cosas. Mis amigos, igual que yo, hacíamos cualquier cosa por mis padres.

Mi mamá acarició su cabeza y Emmett la abrazó y la dejó sobre el suelo para luego besar su mejilla. ―Estoy hambriento, Ma. ¿Qué hay de cenar?

Ella se rió y lo abrazó antes de abrazarme a mí y a Jasper. ―Quesadillas de pollo con maíz, arroz y frijoles.

―Suena bien. ¿Con que alimentaras a los demás? ―Ella negó con la cabeza, su cabello color bronce destellaba en la cocina.

―Pueden compartir. ―Emmett hizo un puchero pero mi madre no cambiaría de opinión. Nos señaló la sala y trajo queso y galletas.

― ¿Dónde está papá? ―quería contarles a los dos sobre Bella tan pronto como fuera posible porque sabía que Emmett y Jasper no se quedarían callados toda la noche. Ambos estaban mirándome y diciendo con los labios "para ti". Imbéciles

―Estará aquí en un minuto. Tuvo que ir a hacer algunas cosas.

― ¿De nuevo? ―Emmett negó con la cabeza. ― ¿Qué hizo esta vez?

―Amigo, ¿en serio quieres saber qué hace Darnell cuando no está con nosotros? ―Jasper preguntó.

El negó con la cabeza. ―No amigo. Vi su pequeño video en la ducha en Youtuve, eso fue todo lo que necesitaba saber.

―Claro, Hércules, eres una flor delicada. ―Dijo Jasper y todos nos unimos a sus risas. Bueno, todos menos mi madre que no tenía idea de lo que hablábamos, gracias a Dios. Nos dio una de sus miradas indulgentes, mi madre parecía ser especialista en esas.

― ¿Cómo han estado?— preguntó, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se quedó mirándome. ¿A qué se debía el gesto?

―Bien, mamá, no me puedo quejar. ¿Y tú?— miré a Emmett que estaba levantando las cejas mirándome.

―Oh me conocen―ella movió su mano en un gesto―no ha ocurrido mucho. He estado trabajando duro en la subasta. Aún participaran ¿verdad? ―continuaba mirándome como si supiera de qué había estado hablando con Victoria hace unas horas. ¿Tommy la había llamado?

― ¡Claro que sí! ―Emmett gritó emocionado. ―Te daré millones. Sabes que nadie puede resistirme. ―Levantó una ceja haciéndola reír. Tomé aire ya que su atención se apartó de mi por un momento. Le dije que si con un asentimiento y ella sonrió.

―Yo también iré, Señora C. Eh, tengo una nueva novia. ―Los ojos de Jasper chocaron con los míos. ―Pero ella está emocionada por eso―sonrió―parece que está emocionada por el hecho de que las mujeres se peleen por mí.

Mi madre se levantó y le dio un abrazo, después se sentó junto a él en el sofá. ―Oh, Jasper, estoy feliz por ti. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que mencionaste a una chica. Cuéntame sobre ella―y ahí estuve muerto, Jasper le contó sobre cómo conoció a Alice en el desfile de caridad al que no habíamos podido ir. Mi madre se rió cuando Jasper le contó que Alice lo forzó a modelar y luego la bomba explotó. ―Ella estaba en el juego con Rose hoy.

― ¿En serio? ―preguntó mi madre. ― ¿Era la pequeña con cabello negro o la chica con un impresionante cabello castaño? Ambas eran adorables―mi madre me miró de nuevo antes de volver a Jasper. Mierda, ella lo sabía y yo sabía que ella lo sabía. Había visto a Bella, ¿que había pensado de ella?

―La peli negra. ¿La viste? ―preguntó Jasper emocionado, sonriendo como idiota.

―Sí. Rose parecía divertirse mucho. Me gusta verla feliz. Se estaban riendo y divirtiéndose mucho. ―Emmett se emocionó por las noticias. Sabía que estaba emocionado porque ella tuviera chicas para pasar el rato. Fue todo sobre lo que habló cuando el juego acabó.

Antes de que Emmett pudiera empezar a hablar de nuevo, mi padre entró y besó a mi madre antes de saludarnos a nosotros.

―Emmett, ¿cómo va la rodilla?

Emmett se paró y empezó a bailar en la sala. ―Bien, Doc. ¿Cómo esta Doble D?

Mi padre se rió. ―Está bien. Pudo haber sido peor. ―Con Darnell todo podía ser peor. Tenía un hábito de meterse en problemas tal y como Emmett lo tenía.

―Hijo ¿cómo está tu brazo?

―Bien, papá. Ni siquiera me molesta―recordé cuando tomé a Bella contra la pared. Sí, podía decir que no había sentido dolor durante nuestro juego.

Mi madre le dijo a mi padre que se sentara a su lado. ― Jasper nos contaba sobre su nueva novia.

― ¿A si? Ali, ¿verdad?

―Alice. ―Jasper corrigió y luego se dio cuenta de la realidad de sus palabras. ― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Mi padre se rió e intentó no ahogarse con el queso y galletas que mi madre le había ofrecido. ― ¿No se dan cuenta que trabajo en el mismo edificio que ustedes? Tengo ojos y oídos, por si no se habían dado cuenta. ―Santo Dios, si él sabía sobre Alice sabía sobre Bella. Era muy discreto.

Cambié de silla mientras Jasper y Emmett me miraban y se reían. Mi padre me sonrió, sus ojos azules brillaban y me guiño un ojo. No le había dicho a mi madre. Eso era algo, pero entonces ¿por qué parecía saberlo?

― ¿Qué es su secreteadera? ―preguntó mi madre, sus ojos brillaban con algo de enojo.

―Madre, todos tenemos secretos. Somos hombres. ¿En verdad quieres saber de todo lo que hablamos en los camerinos? ―Emmett le sonrió y ella le lanzó una galleta, él la cogió en el aire y la mordió. ― ¿Qué pasa con eso de lanzar cosas? ¿Han estado hablando con Rose?

Mi madre sonrió dulcemente y asintió. ―Me ha dicho que eso funciona contigo.

Los ojos de Emmett se empequeñecieron. ― ¿Solo lanzar cosas? ¿No te dijo otras formas en las que me obliga a comportarme? ―El horror en su voz nos puso los pies sobre la tierra y no pudimos evitar reír.

―No, Emmett, muchas gracias. Hay cosas que no necesito saber sobre mis chicos. ―Emmett tomó un respiro exagerado y mi madre se levantó para ir a la cocina.

Me volteé hacia mi padre. ― ¿Sabes sobre Bella?

―Sé que conociste a una chica llamada así y que eres feliz―me respondió sonriendo.

― ¿No le dijiste a mama?

―Claro que no. Ni siquiera yo mismo lo se oficialmente, ¿ahora sí? Creo que pensé que si querías que supiéramos, nos lo dirías―se veía un poco dolorido y odiaba eso.

―A penas estaba dándome cuenta yo, papá. Ahora que se cómo me siento hacia ella, bueno, iba a contarles. Pero parece que mi madre también lo sabe.

Me dio un abrazo. ―Si lo hace, no me ha dicho nada. Me alegro de que estés feliz. No te he visto así desde... bueno, de hecho nunca.

―Gracias, papá. Ella es increíble.

― ¡Chicos! ¡La cena! ―llamó mi mamá desde el comedor. Caminamos hasta allí y me senté en el sitio de siempre, frente a mi madre. Cuando nos sirvió empezamos a comer. Mi madre seguía mirándome.

Finalmente no pude seguir soportándolo. ― ¿Por qué me miras así?

Ella me sonrió. ―No sé de qué hablas.

―Me refiero a qué me estás mirando―respondí probándola, alejé mi plato. Mi apetito se había ido porque mi madre estaba muy rara y me hacía sentir culpable e incómodo. Emmett, que estaba sentado a mi derecha, agarró el resto de mi quesadilla. Lo miré.

― ¿Qué? Tengo hambre. ―Tomó un gran mordisco. ―Esto es lo mejor, madre. No sé cuál es su problema pero me encanta. ―Levanté una ceja y el dejó salir un Ohhmp pero continuó comiendo. Idiota.

Mi madre siguió mirándome. ― ¿Qué? ― ¿Estaba intentando leer mi mente? ¿Podía leer mi mente? Eso apestaría.

―Solamente estaba viendo si podías mirarme así de nuevo.

― ¿Mirarte? ¿Cómo?

―Esa mirada que me diste cuando saliste del túnel―sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

― ¿Lo viste?

― Claro que lo vi. Todo el mundo lo vio.

― ¿Pensaste que era para ti? ― ¿Cómo me vi? ¿Había sido remotamente amigable? No creo eso, a juzgar por la reacción de Bella la noche anterior.

Jasper se estaba ahogando con su comida y riéndose muy fuerte, mi padre lo golpeaba en la espalda. Emmett se reía pero aún no a carcajadas. Tenía sus prioridades.

― ¿Para quién más podría ser? ―mi madre preguntó dulcemente, tomando un sorbo de su té.

―Ehhh…

―Y luego la dedicación del touchdown. ¡Para mí! Eres un hijo increíble.

― ¡Amigo! ¡Mirar sexy a tu mama! ¡Para ella! ― Jasper no podía respirar, y hablaba entre risas. Mi padre seguía palmeándole la espalda intentando no sonreír.

Emmett tomó más comida y me miró. ―Mejor apúrate y dile antes de que tengamos alguna extraña tragedia aquí.

― ¿Decirme qué?―mi mamá me miró expectante. Abrí mi boca para responder pero ella continuó― ¿Contarme sobre la chica que has estado viendo? ―Claro que lo sabía. Ella siempre lo sabía todo. ― ¿La que probablemente has visto por más de un mes?

―Eh, si, ¿cómo supiste?

―Porque conozco a mi hijo. No has venido a cenar con nosotros. Te he visto suficiente como para saber que algo estaba pasando pero no conseguía ponerlo todo junto hasta el juego de ayer. Sabía que esa mirada no era para mí, Edward, no soy estúpida. ¿Quién es?

―Su nombre es Bella. Es la mejor amiga de la novia de Jasper y gracias a él la conocí.

― ¿Ella era la castaña del juego?

―Sí. Es hermosa ¿verdad? ―mi madre me sonrió en respuesta y asintió para que continuara. ― Es inteligente y divertida y dice cosas tan locas y sin sentido y sabe todo sobre fútbol y le gusta. Ve juegos conmigo y siempre se da cuenta de las cosas de las que yo me pierdo. No sé; nunca conocí a nadie igual.

Mi madre tomó mi mano. ―La amas. Carlisle, él la ama―ahí estaban las lágrimas en sus ojos y ella apretó mi mano.

―Sí, mamá, lo hago.

― ¿Cuándo podré conocerla? ―parecía lista para empezar a planear otra cena. Odiaba tener que bajarla de la nube pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

―Pronto. Está un poco nerviosa por todo esto de ir en público con la relación y necesita algo de tiempo.

― ¿Por qué tiene miedo? ¿La prensa? ― preguntó mi padre.

―Es parte de eso pero creo que una parte de eso es mi pasado con Tanya, eso la intimida. ―Mi madre encogió la nariz a la mención de su nombre y me reí. ―Sí, lo sé. Se conocieron y está un poco menos asustada pero igual es un problema. También está su trabajo.

― ¿Qué hace? ―preguntó mi madre, su voz llena de emoción.

―Es reportera de 'The Republic'. Es reportera de deportes.

― ¿En serio? ―mi padre se sentó y me miró. ―Es una sorpresa. Odias a los reporteros.

―No. Bueno si, pero solo a algunos, no a todos.

―Bueno, es cierto, pero no confías en ellos. Bella debe tener algo especial para que la dejaras entrar.

―Lo tiene. No te mentiré, su trabajo me asustó al principio pero no podía estar lejos de ella, y parecía que tampoco debía estarlo.

―Bueno, hijo, si ella es lo que quieres entonces estoy feliz por ti. ―Mi padre me sonrió.

―Estoy emocionada. Me encanta que tu profesión tenga que ver con la de ella. ¿Escribe sobre ti? ¿Qué ha dicho? ―mi madre ya estaba divagando.

―Aún cubre solo juegos de preparatoria, pero es muy buena. Sé que a Buddy le gusta así que imagino que saldrá de universidades a profesionales pronto.

― ¿Será eso un problema para ti? ―preguntó mi padre.

¿Lo sería? No sabía. Quería eso para ella, porque era lo que ella quería. Pero que tuviera que escribir sobre mí, quizá criticarme, sería raro. Aun así, lo manejaría. Tan pronto como mantuviera nuestra vida privada fuera de eso, podría hacerlo.

―Es un puente que cruzaremos si tenemos que hacerlo. Ella es más importante que un par de palabras en una página. Es todo lo que sé.

Mi madre sonrió. ―Claro que lo es. Ahora cuéntame más. ―Jasper y Emmett se rieron mientras yo empezaba a contarles a mis padres sobre Bella. Teníamos tiempo para preocuparnos por nuestras profesiones después. Ahora quería concentrarme en nuestra relación y construirla juntos. No podía esperar que estuviera en esta mesa junto a mí, haciendo reír a mis padres con una de sus cosas sin sentido; Jasper y Alice y Rose y Emmett también. Un día muy pronto.


	17. Chapter 17

**Autora del fic: Nolebucgrl**

 **Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa**

 **Fanfiction addiction (Twilight)**

* * *

El sonido de mi celular sonando me despertó, gemí y lo agarré de la mesa de noche. ¿Qué hora es? Sentía como si Edward se acabara de ir pero una mirada al reloj me hizo darme cuenta de que eran las once. ¡Mierda! Tenía solo una hora para arreglarme antes de que Alice descendiera sobre mi cabeza. Abrí mi celular y me lo lleve al oído, sin siquiera mirar el identificador

―Hola―murmuré, mi voz sonaba rasposa. Miré a mí alrededor pero no había agua en la mesa de noche.

― ¿Bella?

Mierda, esa no era Alice. ― ¿Ted? ―Ted Gass era el editor del departamento de deportes. Había tenido muy poca interacción con nosotros. A duras penas y hablábamos por tener que hacer alguna corrección, esto era raro.

―Escucha, Bella, tengo malas noticias. ―Oh dios. Lo peor, sabía que estaba saliendo con Edward y me acosaría por no contarle. O quizá cortaría mi pedazo de Devon Richardson. Mierda, Ted, escúpelo antes de que moje la cama.

― ¿Qué? ―le pregunté.

―Buddy tuvo un paro cardiaco esta mañana. Está en operación en este momento y el doctor piensa que el estará bien, pero no podrá cubrir el juego. Necesito que tú lo hagas―su voz era cansada y sabía que estaba preocupado. Él y Buddy habían trabajado juntos por veinte años.

― ¿Buddy estará bien? ―Tenía que estarlo. No podía imaginar pasar el día sin pasar por su oficina y sonreírle, o que no confiscara mis galletas… mierda, ¿Qué pasa si mis galletas lo mataron? Debí haberle regalado apio. Era mi culpa.

―Bella, es un hombre fuerte y no es su primer susto. Ha ignorado a los doctores por años. Esperemos que lo supere y nos aseguraremos de que no lo haga de nuevo. Ahora, necesito que vengas a la oficina, tomes el pase y salgas al estadio. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Salté de la cama y empecé a buscar en el closet algo para ponerme. ―Sí, puedo hacerlo.

―Bien―la calma en su voz su clara en su tono. ― ¿Sabes dónde es la zona de prensa? ―Claro que sabía; solamente nunca había estado allí antes. Le di una respuesta afirmativa, Ted continuó. ―Después del juego, ve hacia los camerinos para hacer una entrevista con Cullen. Me aseguraré de decirle que vas a ir.

Me paré de inmediato e intente digerir lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Iba a escribir sobre el hombre que amaba. Iba a entrevistarlo. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría ser objetiva? ¿Qué pasa si perdían? Hoy jugaban con los Cowboys y no era nada demasiado sencillo. Aparte, podría estar como un oso enojado si perdían.

'Los Cardinals' habían comenzado 4—0 para comenzar la temporada pero luego tuvieron que viajar a Pittsburgh para jugar con los Steelers. Troy Polamalo ha sido una completa bestia, golpeando a Jasper y luego interceptando dos de los pases de Edward. James Harrison lo esquivó dos veces y luego Edward fue derribado de un manotazo justo bajo la línea de puntos. Decir que Edward estaba de mal humor después de esa pérdida sería no decir nada. Había estudiado cada movimiento, apuntando cada uno de sus errores furioso. No pude ni siquiera usar el sexo para distraerlo y eso era raro.

En el siguiente habían quedado 7—2, su pérdida fue más por la defensa que por la ofensa; habían estado liderando la mayoría del juego cuando los Packers empezaron a usar toda su artillería y ganaron con un touchdown a pocos segundos de que se acabara el juego. Edward tomó esa pérdida mejor que la anterior porque no había nada que hacer. Y era rápido para culparse a él y olvidar los errores de sus compañeros.

―Bella, ¿me escuchaste?

Volví a la tierra y le respondí. ―Sí, lo tengo. ― ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Debería preocuparme más por Buddy que por mi relación con Edward. Éramos sólidos, Mucho más unidos de lo que éramos hace un mes. Habíamos pasado las últimas cuatro noches juntos, cada vez más seguido. Tenía la llave de su casa, cosa que me dejó en shock pero había sido increíblemente tierno que me la diera.

―Debes estar en el juego el menos una hora antes. Ronnie Cox de AP estará ahí si tienes alguna pregunta. Mándame un email tan pronto como lo hayas conseguido. Envíanos algunas fotos también, para subirlas al sitio web. ¿Alguna pregunta?

―No, lo tengo, Ted. Gracias por la oportunidad―mi voz sonaba segura mientras mi mente estaba revolviéndose.

―Te lo mereces, chica. Buddy siempre dice que serás tú la que tome su lugar―suspiró y luego se aclaró la garganta. ―Esta no es la forma en la que creí que pasaría pero sabía que eras a la que debía llamar. Buddy no habría llamado a otra.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ―Por favor dile que estoy pensando en él y envíame un texto si ocurre algo nuevo.

―Lo haré. El querrá verte, seguramente mañana.

―Estaré ahí. Gracias, Ted.

―Gracias a ti, Bella. Estaré esperando para ver que tienes―dijo adiós y colgó mientras yo estaba ahí, aún traumada. Buddy estaba enfermo y yo debía hacer su trabajo. Tenía que observar y hacer un reportaje sobre mi novio. Tenía que dejar a un lado las emociones de mi experiencia y convertirme en reportera. ¿Cómo se supone que haré eso con el hombre que amo?

Sabía, muy dentro de mí, que algún día tendría que cubrir alguno de sus juegos. Pero creí que eso ocurriría en algunos años, después de que Buddy se retirara oficialmente y nosotros bueno… a veces mis fantasías iban demasiado lejos, como en el momento en el que estuviéramos felizmente casados y otras veces en las que éramos ex novios distantes. Dependía de como dejara que mi cuento de hadas influyera en mi cabeza. Aunque sabía que eso era mierda pura, no podía ser distante con Edward incluso si me hubiera herido. La realidad era que sería decente.

Mierda. Tenía que llamarlo y advertirle para que no quedara traumado hoy. Busque su teléfono en mi celular pero fue directamente a buzón de mensajes. Obviamente había apagado su teléfono. Mierda. Intente con Jasper y Emmett pero ocurrió lo mismo. Los tres habían apagado sus teléfonos para limitar las distracciones. Llamé a Alice

― ¡Hola! Estoy en las escaleras. ¿Estas lista? ―mierda, ya estaba aquí. Me lancé a mi armario. Al menos ella podía ayudarme a averiguar que tenía que vestir. No creo que mi camisa Cullen y unos jeans fueran apropiados para la imagen que debía dar.

―No, ¡no estoy lista! ¡No estoy lista para nada de esto! ―le grité, lanzándome por el closet como si estuviera loca. No sabía que ponerme; no sabía qué hacer cuando lo viera. Odiaba sentirme así.

―Cálmate Bella, es sólo un partido de fútbol. Hemos ido a varios. ¿Por qué te estas asustando?

― ¡No es sólo un juego! Buddy tuvo un ataque al corazón y me pidieron que lo cubriera. Tengo que entrevistar a Edward, Alice. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

― ¿Buddy tuvo un ataque? ¿Está bien? ―Alice amaba a Buddy y él a ella, no me sorprendía. Cuando fuera, ella iba a la oficina solo para darle un abrazo y hacerlo reír. Que día de mierda. Anunciárselo así no sería nada bueno. Era solo que no podía pensar con coherencia si tenía que concentrarme en todo esto, tenía que hacer algo.

―Ted dice que estará bien. Lo están operando―respondí un poco culpable por dejar que mi comportamiento me carcomiera. Buddy estaba en un hospital y yo estaba preocupándome por qué ponerme para entrevistar a mi novio.

―Gracias a Dios―dijo. ―Estoy en la puerta, déjame entrar.

Caminé y la dejé entrar. Me miró con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos. ―Él estará bien, Bella. Sé que él estará bien. Mi pobre chico grande. Necesito verlo.

―Ted dice que probablemente podemos ir a verlo mañana. Me estará actualizando constantemente―le devolví el abrazo hasta que ella se alejó y se secó las lágrimas.

―Bueno, iré contigo. Y escríbeme si pasa algo, ¿bueno?

―Claro que sí. Lamento haberte asaltado de esa forma, es solamente que estoy nerviosa porque no sé qué demonios hacer.

Entonces ella sonrió. ―Yo lo haré. ―fue hasta mi habitación y empezó a mirar mi closet. Sacó una falda negra y luego una camisa blanca, brasier blanco y un par de tacones negros y altos.

―Alice ¿Qué demonios es eso?

―Eso, querida, es lo que vestirás para entrevistar a tu novio. Lo volverá loco. Zeus estará agitándose entre sus sudados pantalones en cuanto te mire.

―Yo realmente no creo que…

Alice caminó hacia mí y tomó mi mano. ―Bella, necesitas algo de confianza. Puedes hacer esto. Este es tu sueño y siempre lo has querido desde que te conozco. Obviamente, esto no es la forma en la que esperaste que pasara pero muy pocas veces las cosas pasan de la forma en la que tú quieres. Vas a vestir esto y vas a mostrarles a esos reporteros una o dos cosas sobre fútbol. Luego vas a ir hasta los camerinos y vas a hacer que tu hermoso novio se olvide de su nombre. Le darás una entrevista y luego, si eres inteligente, vas a saltar sobre él y le darás la mejor entrevista que haya tenido.

Ella me sonrió y luego le dio un giro a los zapatos que tenía en la mano. ― ¿Dudas de mí?

¿Cómo podía si lo ponía de esa forma? Imágenes de Edward desnudo vinieron a mi mente. ― Necesito ducharme―por más de una razón ahora. Era tan adicta a él. ¿Podía mantener mis manos alejadas de él cuando estuviéramos solos? ¿Quería hacerlo? ¿Acaso esta situación con Buddy no probaba que la vida era corta?

Me apuré en la ducha y me vestí, luego salí a mi ahora vacía habitación.

― ¿Alice?

― ¿Si? ―Respondió desde la sala. Vino y me miró y luego sonrió. ―Te ves perfecta, profesionalmente sexy. Lo vas a matar. Llamé a Rose y le conté lo que había ocurrido―me preguntaba donde estaríamos ahora si Alice no le hubiera dicho.

―Debo ir al trabajo por el pase periodístico ¿quieres ir conmigo? ―le pregunté, una parte de mi quería que fuera pero sabía que tenía que esperar más para ver a Jasper.

―Te llevaré. Apuesto a que consigues con quien irte cuando termine la entrevista―le golpeé el trasero y ella pegó un salto. ―En serio, puedes hacerlo y divertirte al mismo tiempo. ¿Cuándo se presenta una oportunidad de esta? Juega con ambas cartas, profesional y personal.

Podía hacerlo, lo haría. Tomé la maleta donde metía mi portátil, lancé en ella mi grabadora y una agenda y dije. ―Gracias, Alice. Vámonos. ―Esto sería interesante.

.

.

El sitio para la prensa no era ni de cerca tan glamuroso como yo me lo imaginaba. Este olía incluso algo mal. Los reporteros tenían sus celulares y sus portátiles, escribiendo sus historias. La única mujer que estaba aquí era del Canal 10, que no sabía nada de deportes pero se veía absurdamente bien en cámara. Resistí el impulso de rodar los ojos mientras me sentaba y sacaba mi portátil.

― ¿Bella? ―miré hacia arriba cuando identifique la voz familiar y le sonreí a Ronnie Cox mientras se sentaba a mi lado. ― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No me digas que el chico ya te promovió o se está tomando el día libre?

Negué triste con la cabeza. ―Buddy tuvo un ataque al corazón esta mañana, Ronnie. Está en medio de una operación y Ted me dijo que viniera a cubrir.

― ¡Oh no! ¿Va a estar bien? ―sabía que Ronnie y Buddy habían trabajado por una década. Eran viejos amigos. Algunos otros ya me habían hecho esa pregunta. Puse mi mano en la de Ronnie y le di un apretón.

―Ted dice que estará bien y me avisará cualquier cosa. Te mantendré al tanto. ―Le sonreí. ―Estará bien y volverá antes de que se den cuenta. ―Varios que habían estado atentos a la conversación, suspiraron de alivio.

―Gracias Bella. Si puedes decirme donde esta lo visitaré en cuanto pueda―apreté su mano de nuevo y asentí. Sabía que Buddy era un tipo increíble y le haría bien la compañía. Aparte, él era gigante, Buddy era activo, le gustaba salir y ser sociable. Estar en la cama de un hospital por días lo volvería loco.

―Así que, ¿estás lista para esto? ―me preguntó Ronnie, recostándose en la silla. Había televisores a nuestro alrededor, para poder verlo todo desde diferentes ángulos. Algunos de los reporteros estaban obligados a postear resultados y todo lo demás inmediatamente los vieran. Ronnie lo hacía.

Las mariposas empezaron a apilarse en mi estómago de nuevo. ―Eso creo. Debo pensar de esto como cualquier otro juego. ―Ya sabes, cualquier juego más de mi novio del cual estoy enamorada, más sus dos mejores amigos que por cierto, uno de ellos era el novio de mi mejor amiga y el otro de una amiga muy cercana. Sin presión.

Ronnie me sonrió.

―Exactamente. Hacen mil veces más dinero que nosotros, pero siguen siendo gente. No puedo esperar a ver tu reportaje. ―Sí, sólo eran personas, personas que yo amaba profundamente. Me sonrojé al pensamiento. Ronnie siempre había sido muy dulce conmigo y sabía que Buddy le mostraba mi trabajo. ―Es un gran paso en tu carrera, Bella― tomó un sorbo de su soda y la chocó contra la mía y se rió. ―Le diré a Buddy que se quede en cama un rato. Es bueno tener una cara bonita para mirar de vez en cuando.

Miré a Kimmie Lowden al otro lado y el siguió mi mirada y se rió. ―Ella es bonita, hasta que intentas hablar con ella sobre fútbol. No entiendo como obtuvo el empleo, ―levanté una ceja y él se rió de nuevo ―bueno, lo sé, pero no significa que esté de acuerdo. Las chicas rubias con muchos pechos no están mal pero si no sabes la diferencia entre un blitz* y un pass rush** entonces mejor te alejas de aquí.

Era bueno escuchar eso. ―Gracias por subirme el auto estima.

―Siempre, señorita Swan. Gracias por alegrar esta habitación con tu mera presencia.

―Muchas gracias, Ronnie. ― Ambos volteamos nuestras cabezas cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió. Tenía cabello castaño y ojos marrones brillantes que casi eran dorados. Miró mis pechos y luego dio una mirada al resto de mi cuerpo, inmediatamente quise golpearlo.

―Hola, soy Dan Mullen y estoy seguro que no te he visto aquí jamás. ―Me tendió una mano con una sonrisa pícara.

La tomé y la solté rápido en cuanto vi que el intentaba sostenerla por más de lo necesario.

―Soy Bella Swan.

― ¿Con quién estas?

Estuve a punto de responder Edward Cullen cuando me di cuenta de lo que preguntaba.

―'The Republic'.

―Fox Sports―Respondió, como si yo fuera a identificarlo únicamente porque era de Fox.

―Genial― repliqué, volviendo mi atención a Ronnie que estaba haciéndole una mueca a Dan. ― Después del partido vamos a la conferencia de prensa, ¿verdad?

―Sí. ― Dijo volviendo a centrar su atención en mí con una sonrisa―El entrenador Clapp, Cullen y algunos otros jugadores estarán ahí para responder unas cuantas preguntas y luego nosotros les lanzamos nuestras historias. Tú, por supuesto, vas y entrevistas a Cullen, ya que estas en el lugar de Buddy. ― Temblé por el recuerdo.

―Entonces ¿eres virgen? ―Dan preguntó a mi lado. Lo miré dándole mi mirada de no—me—trago—tu—mierda. El sería incluso lindo si no fuera por su ego.

―Si te refieres a si esta es mi primera vez cubriendo un juego de la NFL, entonces sí― le repliqué, ¿iba en serio?

― ¿De qué otra forma podría haberlo preguntado? ―sus ojos se movieron a través de mi cuerpo de nuevo. Bastardo.

―Aléjate, Dan, ella está aquí para trabajar, igual que todos nosotros. ―Le respondió Ronnie, el calor en su tono era evidente.

Dan le sonrió. ―Solamente estoy siendo amigable con la chica nueva.

―Sé exactamente lo que estás intentando Dan. Dije que te alejes.

Levantó sus manos en rendición. ―Oye, no sabía que ya te la habías pedido, Bella, ven y búscame si quieres diversión real.

―Si quisiera divertirme, el último lugar en el que buscaría sería en ti. ―Respondí fría. Rodó los ojos y se fue, volviendo a Kimmie. Que idiota. Volví a mirar a Ronnie.

― Gracias.

―No hay problema. Buddy me habría pateado el trasero si dejara a cualquier idiota, sea bueno o no, follara contigo.

Me reí, luego hablamos de su esposa y sus hijos. Cuando el equipo salió vi a Edward desde la pantalla grande, él dirigió su mirada hacia el sitio donde creía que estaba, sus ojos eran penetrantes. Sentí mi cuerpo responder a él. Mi corazón empezó a latir. ¿Sería siempre así? Lo amaba más cada día.

Los reporteros empezaron a analizarlo todo, Dan se sentó una silla a mi derecha, así que lo podía ver de reojo. 'Los Cardinals' se ganaron el primer lanzamiento. Dez Bryant devolvió la bola al 32 y Romo y los chicos salieron del campo.

Abrí un documento en word y empecé a escribir, documentando cada jugada para recordarla cuando escribiera mi historia. La unidad se estancó en el 48, y Dallas abandonó con dos tarjetas con un saque de esquina muy bien determinado. Edward se tomó el campo, todo el mundo aplaudiéndolo y me encontré a mí misma sosteniendo la respiración mientras se paraba en la línea de puntos, lanzando órdenes y después diciendo la señal para comenzar. DeMarcus Ware estaba en la esquina y Cheney lo bloqueó por unos cuantos preciosos segundos mientras Edward escaneaba el campo. Ware llegó a Cheney justo cuando Crowley apareció en la mitad del campo. Edward lo vio e hizo su lanzamiento justo cuando Ware lo lanzó al suelo con un golpe horrible.

No pude evitar jadear cuando Edward fue arrastrado por el suelo, su hombre izquierdo golpeándose demasiado fuerte. Detrás de mí escuche.

― No es el mejor comienzo para el chico bonito. ―Mis manos se apretaron con fuerza y quería golpearlo en el rostro, pero no podía. Solo miré, sin poder hacer nada, mientras Emmett levantaba a Edward y el movía los hombros antes de volver hacía la línea 17. Habían obtenido el primero pero mis ojos estaban estancados en Edward. Pon atención, Bella.

El pase a Cheney les dio la ventaja, Edward tuvo una caída de cinco pasos. Lo vi al mismo tiempo que él. Jasper dio dos pasos delante de Williams, Edward miró primero a la izquierda, intentando hacerles creer que haría algo y luego simplemente se lanzó. Jasper la tomó y no pudieron hacer más que romper la guardia que le habían hecho a Edward, él les hizo una pequeña trampa. Una jugada, 83 yardas y un touchdown. No pude esconder la sonrisa mientras escribía eso.

Los Cowboys tomaron el campo y respondieron con un pase largo, el reloj cada vez iba aumentando, terminaron con un gol de campo cuando Dockett se sacó a Romo en la línea 12. El inicio de la zona de anotación. El devolvió la bola a la línea 23. Edward tomó el campo de Nuevo e inmediatamente le lanzó un pase a Cheney para aumentar su ganancia a 8. Él se ganó el campo y el reloj, lanzando unos cuantos pases cortos y jugadas, manteniendo la defensa de Dallas alejada. Se encontró con Fitzgerald para hacer un touchdown de 20 yardas, las tarjetas fueron 14—3 a mediados del segundo trimestre.

Romo condujo a sus chicos a través de medio campo para hacerle un pase a Miles Austin en la line 13, por Tashar Choice. Él se la paso inmediatamente a Dez Bryant que había acabado con Rodgers Cromartie en la banda derecha, movió bastante mal el brazo en su intento de pasarlo a Joey Porter, rompió la línea y Michael Adams recuperó la bola de nuevo para 'Los Cardinals'. Edward se tomó el campo de nuevo y con dos jugadas más Jasper estaba al final de la zona con otro touchdown.

Tomé varias notas, concentrándome en las jugadas para describirlas, sin poder evitar la ola de emoción que me invadía cada vez que Edward completaba un pase. Medio tiempo, 'Los Cardinals' arriba 24—10. Escribí en el medio tiempo, empezando a producir el primer párrafo de mi historia. Obviamente debía poner en un párrafo o dos antes de comenzar a describir todo esto, pero estaba tomando forma. Ronnie y yo fuimos por un perro caliente y una soda. Le sonreí, y él me la devolvió antes de volver a concentrarse en lo suyo.

La segunda mitad comenzó con 'Los Cardinals' tomando posesión en la 27. La primera jugada, Jasper corrió y esquivó a tres jugadores a su paso. Fitz tenía a un hombre cubriendo su línea derecha pero fue bien cubierta, me sorprendí mucho cuando Edward lanzó el siguiente pase de nuevo a Jasper haciendo triple cobertura. Intenté luchar contra las carcajadas que estaban a punto de escapar por la explosión a mí alrededor. Cosas como "No puedo creer que lo haya lanzado" "No puedo creer que lo haya completado" o la forma en la que taladraban sus teclados o twitteaban lo que acababa de ocurrir, sabía que esto estaría en las noticias de Sports Center esta noche. 31—10.

Los Cowboys empezaron a presionar a 'Los Cardinals', bombardeándolos en casi todas las jugadas, su táctica era bastante inútil y el reloj iba en contra de ellos. Romo lanzó un pase a la línea 48 y Edward se tomó el campo de nuevo. Se alinearon en forma de I para detener su carrera y Edward tuvo una caída de siete pasos, pero esperó pacientemente a que Fitzgerald abriera de nuevo el campo. Corrió nuevamente y lanzó la bola justo cuando Ware voló hacia él, su brazo golpeó el lado derecho de su rostro.

Edward estaba en el piso, y escuché a Dan empezar a reír detrás de mí.

―Uh, oh, quizá ya no sea tan bonito después de ese golpe.

Eso fue todo. Había hecho comentarios durante todo el partido y estaba a punto de mandarlo a la mierda.

―Es una persona la que está allí abajo, pedazo de imbécil. Una persona con amigos y familia que lo aman. Reírte de él por un golpe solamente hace que todos lleguemos a la conclusión del tipo patético e idiota que eres.

Volví mi vista hacia el campo y suspiré tranquila porque Edward se levantó y negó con la cabeza a alguna pregunta de Emmett. Parecía estar bien. La cámara hizo zoom a su cara y miré ansiosa a la pantalla del televisor. Físicamente aún se veía exactamente igual, su mirada era algo fría y concentrada, gracias a Dios. A mi alrededor, la gente se burlaba de Dan diciéndole que el chico bonito aún era bonito. No me importó. Si Edward se cortaba la cara y necesitaba que le cogieran puntos, si él estaba bien entonces no importaba. Lo amaba y siempre lo amaría, y para mí sería devastadoramente hermoso siempre, como lo era ahora.

― ¿Te gusta el chico bonito, Bella? ―Dan se acercó y susurró en mi oído. ―Te follaría una vez quizá; después de todo no estás nada mal. Pero luego se olvidaría de ti como se olvida de todas las otras.

Me reí. Una vez pensé eso. Pero conocía a Edward Cullen mejor que cualquiera en este sitio. Y además, había sido más de una noche.

―Sería una follada que tu jamás obtendrás de mí, Mullen. ―Le respondí en voz alta. Todos se rieron y murmuraron algo de él siendo un idiota mientras se reacomodaba en su asiento.

El juego continuó y Edward mantuvo sus lanzamientos porque los Cowboys estaban empezando a anticiparlo. Edward acabó el juego con 438 yardas y únicamente cinco pases incompletos, el marcador final fue 41—17. Jugaron increíble y yo estaba sonriendo mientras escribía los últimos párrafos. Unas cuantas frases más y mi historia estaría completa.

― ¿Lista para la conferencia de prensa? ―Preguntó Ronnie, tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a levantar. La tomé y caminé junto a él hasta la habitación donde sería la asamblea. ―Lo siento por lo de Dan, Bella. Él es un increíble idiota, cree que es una gran mierda únicamente por trabajar en Fox.

―No veo a los chicos de ESPN, SI y CBS actuando así.

―Ellos tienen clase. Él es un joven muy seguro de sí mismo y cree que todo lo sabe. El hecho es que ha estado aquí por menos de un año y cree que es lo mejor. Por favor, no juzgues al resto basado en tipos como el.

―No podría. Tú y Buddy son ejemplos brillantes de los verdaderos reporteros de deportes.

Ronnie se rio. ―Creo que tienes razón, dulce Bella, pero definitivamente no solo en los juegos… pero no permitiré que mi esposa me asesine.

Me reí. ―Yo también te mataría.

Él se rió junto a mí y negó con la cabeza.

―Bueno, como diría Buddy… Aquí vamos.

Mi propósito era quedarme atrás, justo detrás de muchos de los altos reporteros que estaban haciendo preguntas. No supe por qué pero no quería que me viera aquí. Quería que me viera cuando estuviéramos en los camerinos. Mire a través de dos de los reporteros frente a mí y suspiré. Era hermoso, aún con su uniforme, sentado en la silla del medio, su entrenador a su izquierda y Jasper a su derecha. El sudor aún caía por su rostro. Quería besarlo.

― ¿Crees que acabaste con ellos en la forma en la que jugaste? ―alguien del frente preguntó.

Edward negó con la cabeza. ―Teníamos un muy buen plan y lo ejecutamos, ganamos. Somos un muy buen equipo y dimos lo mejor allí afuera. No tengo solo yo el balón, mi equipo me lanza la justa cantidad de veces y mis receptores…―se detuvo por un momento a sonreírle a Jasper. ― Siempre abren el campo cuando deben hacerlo.

Sonreí por su perfecta respuesta. No podía salir y decir "sí, hombre, pateamos traseros el día de hoy" No a menos que quisiera sonar como que no le importaba haberle ganado a Dallas por casi 400 yardas.

― ¿Qué opinas de ese golpe de Ware en el tercer cuarto? ¿Crees que debió haber sacado una amonestación?

Edward sonrió. ―Anotamos ¿no? Estoy perfectamente bien y no me golpeó la cabeza. Lo vi viniendo hacia mí e intenté moverme. ―Pura mierda. Debían haberlo amonestado y yo no habría estado tan preocupada.

―Entrenador, ¿creen que están listos para las finales? ―Rodé los ojos mientras las preguntas seguían saliendo. Edward respondió otras cuantas y se disculpó para salir a los camerinos. Esa era mi oportunidad.

Ronnie se volteó hacia mí. ―Ve por él, chica. Es un chico decente. ―Oh, Ronnie, es mucho más que decente.

―Gracias. ―Salí por el corredor, directo al baño de mujeres para asegurarme de que me veía decente. Tomé varias inspiraciones e intenté calmar mi corazón que cada vez iba más rápido. Podía hacer esto. Éramos Edward y yo. Nos amábamos. Nada podía afectar eso. Mi trabajo era conocer su trabajo y ambos sobreviviríamos. Podía ser perfectamente profesional y salir de las preguntas antes de saltar sobre él. Al menos eso esperaba.

Tomé otra inspiración intentando calmarme y encontré la ruta hacia los camerinos. Era hora.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Autora del fic: Nolebucgrl**_

 _ **Traducido por: Kamii Hernández**_

 _ **Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa**_

 _ **Fanfiction addiction (Twilight)**_

* * *

¿Dónde estaba Buddy? Quería irme a casa donde sin duda alguna estaría Bella esperándome. La conferencia de prensa había sido rápida y ahora mi padre estaba aquí poniendo hielo en mi hombro cuando podría estar en una ducha caliente con mi desnuda y sexy novia. Amaba a mi padre pero Bella desnuda ganaba sin dudas.

―Papa, ¿Dónde está Buddy? Siempre está aquí para esta hora.

Mi padre negó con la cabeza mientras examinaba mi hombro. Me había golpeado fuerte y sentía molestia pero nada que no pudiera aguantar. Moví el brazo mientras decía.

―Estoy bien, papá.

―Buddy no vendrá hoy, Edward. Tuvo un ataque al corazón y enviarán a alguien más a hacer la entrevista. ―Genial, ¿Dónde diablos estaba esa persona? Mi padre empezó a presionar mis costillas que también estaban bien y rodé los ojos. A veces, que tu padre sea el médico es un dolor en el culo. Todo el mundo estaba conspirando contra mí, desnudo con Bella.

― ¿Buddy está bien? ―lo conocía hace tres años y me había entrevistado unas dos o tres veces, siempre tenía razón. Nos respetábamos mucho por eso, me caía bien el tipo. Y Bella lo amaba. Mierda, ¿debía decirle que estaba en el hospital?

―Creo que está bien. El entrenador dijo que quizá solamente necesite un bypass. Es más una advertencia que cualquier otra cosa. ―Mi padre sonrió un poco. ―No va a estar feliz por la dieta que supongo que tendrá que aplicar pero si quiere vivir, se apegará a ella.

Me reí por la idea de alguien diciéndole a Buddy que no podía comer más hamburguesas y fritos, y las galletas de Bella. Bueno, más para mí en todo caso. Gracias a Dios me ejercitaba tanto. Bella… maldición, ¿Dónde estaba este tipo?

―Así que, ¿Dónde está este chico? Se supone que tenía que estar aquí hace veinte minutos y debo llegar a casa. ―Quizá debería intentar llamarla de nuevo. Intenté hacerlo después de la conferencia de prensa pero se fue directo a buzón de mensajes así que era obvio que no llevaba su celular.

Mi padre me palmeó el brazo. ―Estoy seguro de que estará aquí pronto, Edward. Es nuevo, aparentemente. Probablemente se perdió llegando aquí. ― ¿Que tan difícil era? Si ese tipo había estado en la conferencia de prensa no estaba a mil millas de aquí. Y de cualquier forma, estábamos en el mismo estadio.

―Buddy nunca me hacía esperar―murmuré, sonando más como un niñito petulante.

Mi padre se rió de mí, como supuse que lo haría. ―Estás demasiado ansioso por salir de aquí. ¿Puedo suponer por qué?

Como si no supiera. Padres sarcásticos, madres que lo sabían todo, amigos chismosos… Mi vida no era solo mía. Y no le daría lo que quería. ―Seguro, papá. ¿El entrenador mencionó quién era este chico nuevo?

―A penas y pude entenderle, sonaba como ¿Billy Swanson? Nunca había escuchado de él. ― Volvió a poner el hielo sobre mi hombro.

¿Billy Swanson? El nombre no me era familiar y era increíblemente parecido al nombre de mi chica. ¿Podía ser? Cerré los ojos y me la imagine entrando a los camerinos para entrevistarme. ¿Qué tan caliente podía ser eso? Sería como una de esas películas porno, aunque no creí que Bella lo fuera a hacer conmigo aquí. Bueno, quizá, pero tenía un trabajo que hacer. Mi padre probablemente había escuchado mal y yo estaba dejando que mi imaginación volara únicamente porque quería verla.

―Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte? ―El reportero misterioso debía estar aquí. Abrí los ojos y miré a la mujer hermosa de ojos marrones que tenía mi corazón. Era mi fantasía porno hecha realidad, gracias Dios. Tenía una blusa blanca que moldeaba perfectamente sus pechos y una falda negra que mostraba sus largas y adorables piernas. Se veía nerviosa, sus ojos estaban algo empequeñecidos y estaba mordiendo su labio mientras intercambiaba su peso de un pie a otro. No podía creer que estuviera ahí. ¿Por qué no me había dicho?

Alejó sus ojos de mí y se concentró en mi padre, tomando una inspiración que hizo que su pecho se levantara un poco más. Mis dedos se flexionaron, necesitaba tocarla, asegurarme de que era real.

―Hola, Doctor Cullen. Mi nombre es Bella Swan y estoy aquí para entrevistar a Edward para 'The Republic'. Lamento llegar tarde, el lugar parece un psiquiatra.

Ella en verdad, en verdad iba a entrevistarme. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con eso.

― ¿Tú eres Billy Swanson? ― dije sin siquiera pensarlo, porque en verdad, ¿Cómo es que esto no era un sueño? Mi padre se rió a mi lado. Él sabía, por supuesto, quien era ella para mí. Estaba sorprendido.

Bella me miraba, con esa mirada anonadada.

―No, soy Bella Swan. El que sea que te haya dicho mi nombre claramente estaba equivocado. ― Su voz destilaba sarcasmo y sentí mi polla retorcerse por el calor de su voz.

―Bueno, supongo que debo dejarlos solos. ―Dijo mi padre, dándome la bolsa de hielo. ―Edward ¿te veo mañana para la cena?

Sí, necesitas irte antes de que la ataque frente a ti. Mantuve mis ojos fijos en ella mientras respondía. ―Seguro― Se fue y yo seguí mirándola, sintiendo bastante calor. Estaba perfectamente al tanto de que únicamente me cubría una toalla y si tenía esperanzas, no me cubriría por demasiado tiempo.

―Así que, Señor Cullen. Buena noche la suya. ―Señor Cullen ¿eh? Me encantó. En verdad parecía porno. Emmett se moriría de celos. Le di mi sonrisa más sexy en respuesta.

―Oh, ¿así que así es como vamos a jugar? ―Ella me levantó una ceja y yo me reí. Esto se ponía cada vez más caliente. ―Sí, señorita Swan. Tuve una buena noche. ―Esto se ponía oficialmente millones de veces mejor, al menos eso esperaba. Dejé que mis ojos vagaran por su cuerpo, y que fuera muy obvio, justo como un actor porno lo haría. ―Y parece que está mejorando.— Le sonreí y esperé ansiosamente que se sentara a mi lado.

Ella camino hasta mí, sus caderas de movían de un lado a otro, sus piernas en esa falda que yo me moría por arrancar. Se paró a unos centímetros de mí, me hubiera lanzado sobre ella pero quería ver como haría esto.

Abrió su maleta y sacó su grabadora antes de empezar, me acordé del momento en el que nos conocimos, y como me amenazó con ella. Quería reírme por el recuerdo, pero me contuve.

― ¿Está bien para ti si grabamos esta conversación? ―Pregunto, dándome una mirada retadora, haciéndome saber que me estaba informando, no preguntando. No me importaba, en este momento no me interesaba que me grabaran.

―Seguro. ―Le respondí, no haciendo nada para esconder mi sorpresa por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. La verdad ya había imaginado esto antes, pero ahora lo encontraba mil veces más caliente de lo que imagine; aunque estaba un poco enojado porque no me dijo nada pero no iba a dejar que eso me alejara de cumplir mi fantasía de ser posible. Con eso en mente, me reacomode en la silla, dejando que mi toalla se abriera un poco. Resistí la urgencia de reírme cuando su boca formo una "O" perfecta.

Bella sabía lo que estaba haciendo y se mordió el labio porque sabía lo que eso hacia conmigo. Y obviamente, mi polla respondió y susurré "Mierda" antes de que pudiera darme cuenta.

Ella me sonrió, feliz por su victoria.

― ¿Qué fue eso, señor Cullen?

―Nada, señorita Swan. Por favor, siéntase en la libertad de llamarme Edward. Señor Cullen es el nombre de mi padre. ―Era un poco raro decirlo. Y esta era mi fantasía, ella seguía siendo mi Bella y yo seguía siendo su Edward.

Ella no respondió, decidió encender su grabadora y sentarse junto a mí, manteniendo una de sus manos en la grabadora y la otra convenientemente a mi lado.

―Edward, ¿Qué te hizo lanzarle ese pase a Withlock en la primera serie de la segunda mitad cuando estaba claramente siendo presionado por tres defensas?

Mierda. Ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales la amaba. No era la primera vez que un reportero me hacía preguntas como esas; pero había muchas que sonaban tan poco críticas. Mi chica sabía de deportes y me conocía.

La miré y le di mi mejor sonrisa. ―La agarró ¿no? ―amaba retarla, así como ella me retaba a mí. Suéltalo, cariño.

Bella negó con la cabeza, su cabello castaño caía sobre sus pechos. Tragué fuerte, ella se veía tan caliente e intentaba concentrarse.

―Seguro, pero no había mucha probabilidad de que lo hiciera. El riesgo de lanzar una intercepción era ciertamente mucho mayor que el de completar el pase.

No pude dejar de sonreírle. Parecía un idiota pero ella era demasiado fantástica y yo no podía hacer nada. La miré, sin molestarme en decirle todo lo que la deseaba.

―Siempre completo mis pases. ― ¡Ja! Parecía como si estuviera a punto de colapsar por mis palabras. Solo espera a que te toque, Bella.

Ella me miró y yo le sonreí en respuesta.

―Lanzaste una intercepción la semana pasada. ―me respondió, destilaba sarcasmo y yo me recargué sobre mis brazos. ¡Ella sabía que esa intercepción no había sido mi culpa! Incluso ella misma lo dijo cuando vimos la cinta.

―Eso fue porque Newton estaba más pendiente de Jasper y los refuerzos estaban demasiado ciegos para verlo. ―Le solté, aún estaba enojado por eso.

―Bueno, una intercepción es una intercepción― puntualizó, obviamente se sentía satisfecha por la mirada orgullosa en su rostro.

―Bueno, no lancé ni uno el día de hoy. ―Respondí. Para eso estaba aquí ¿no? ¿Qué tan bueno fui hoy? Estaba empezando a hervir. El papel de la reportera había sido divertido al principio, pero ahora no mucho.

―No, no lo hiciste. Marcaste 28 de 33 y 438 yardas en pases, un día muy impresionante. ― Olvídenlo, esto si me hacía sentir orgulloso, escuchar su voz diciendo eso hizo que un calor se apoderara de mi pecho.

―Gracias.

―Corriste el doble de lo normal en este juego y en la mayoría a los que has ido y marcaste dos touchdowns. Pero, ¿no crees que debas trabajar un poco en el balance?

Mis labios se movieron cuando me di cuenta de su tono. Parecía una profesora, y eso se añadía a las fantasías, debíamos trabajar en eso un día de estos.

―Yo no soy el que ubica a los jugadores, el coordinador ofensivo lo hace. ―Sabía que eso le molestaría, porque sonaba como si no supiera ni la mitad de las reglas del fútbol.

―Estoy al tanto de eso, pero también estoy al tanto de que tienes la capacidad de cambiarlo en la línea. Tú, Brady y Manning son los únicos tres mariscales de campo de la liga y tienen la autonomía para cambiarlo. O ¿me vas a decir que todos tus pases son coordinados previamente?

Le sonreí, amaba la forma en que sabía cómo mandar a la mierda mis respuestas. Me volví a mover sobre la silla, la toalla cayó un poco más y los ojos de Bella estaban pegados a mi pierna. Me reí.

―No, señorita Swan, hago los ajustes basados en la defensa. Tenían a ocho defendiendo así que lanzar parecía lógico. O simplemente se habrían quedado con mi carrera.

Ella me miró de nuevo. ―Estabas totalmente seguro de que no quedarías fuera. Te obstaculizaron en dos terceras partes en medio de un pase, sin embargo nunca caíste. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo qué iban tras de ti?

Le sonreí, sabiendo que estaba a punto de hacer a Emmett un hombre feliz. ―Sencillo. Tengo a McCarty cubriendo mi espalda. Sacaría del campo a su propia madre antes de dejar que alguien me golpeara. Es el mejor en el negocio. ―Rogaba a Dios que usara esa frase. Esperaba que eso hiciera que dejara de añadir una foto a su collage, que estaba empezando a trasladar a su casillero.

―Su contrato concuerda con el tuyo. ―Respondió. Emmett volvió a firmar contrato hace unas semanas, sorprendiéndonos a todos.

―Nunca me explicaste porque lanzaste ese pase a Whitlock.

―Vale cada centavo. ―de nuevo empecé a rogar que dijera eso así se callaría la boca. Oh, ¿a quién intento engañar? Nunca se callaría.

Me reí y negué con la cabeza. Confía en que Bella no está distraída, bueno, no muy distraída.

―Jasper y yo podemos hacer esto incluso dormidos. Puedo lanzársela con once hombres cubriéndolo y sé que el la atrapara. Él sabe la forma exacta en la cual hacerlo porque conoce todos mis pases.

Bella tenía una mirada hambrienta, la misma que tenía antes de saltar sobre mí. La amaba.

―Dallas tenía una defensa muy buena pero atravesaste su segunda hoy. ¿Cómo hiciste que Jenkins y Howard parecieran simples amateurs en el campo?

Mire a mi chica, intentando hacer que me calmara insultando al otro equipo. Ella sabía la respuesta pero la amaba por eso. Me reí, mientras dejaba que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás, haciendo que la toalla se abriera un poco más. Bella tenía sus labios apretados, intentando no reír. Deje mis manos en la banca, mis dedos tocando los de ella. Trago saliva audiblemente y sus dedos de movieron, pero no acabó con la distancia.

― ¡Son tus palabras, no las mías! No necesito darles armas a esos chicos; quizá los veamos de nuevo en los playoffs.

―Suenas muy confiado de que llegaran a los playoffs.

¿Cuál era el punto de no imaginar que llegaríamos a los grandes? Me reí y sentí que mi hombro se apretaba así que lo moví un poco.

― ¿Quieres que lo frote? ―la expresión en su cara no tenía precio. Estaba totalmente sonrojada y parecía como si quisiera salir corriendo de los camerinos.

Oh cariño quiero que lo hagas y lo sabes. Me lamí los labios y ella se puso aún más roja. Era hermosa, incluso de color fresa, que era casi tan deliciosa como ella lo era. Me contuve de decir algo pervertido así que preferí no arruinar el escenario que teníamos aquí.

―Eso sería muy gentil de su parte, señorita Swan―dije en un tono suave que sabía que la volvía loca. Ella se movió hacia mi espalda y puso sus manos en mis hombros. Mi cuerpo entero se envaró y mi polla volvió a saltar. Empezó a masajear y gemí porque se sentía muy bien tenerla tocándome. Me sentía como si hubieran pasado años en vez de horas desde la última vez que me tocó. ―Eso se siente increíble. ―Deje que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás y disfruté la libertad de sus manos moviéndose por mi espalda y hombros.

―Pienso que esta es mi entrevista favorita de todos los tiempos. ― le informe. Nada de pienso. De hecho lo sabía, a menos que ella volviera a entrevistarme. Ella empezó a alejarse y me di cuenta de lo que significaba entonces. Sí, esto era la cosa mas caliente que me había pasado pero también un reto increíble, me había hecho mejores preguntas que el 90% de los reporteros que habían venido a entrevistarme antes. Tomé ambas manos y las devolví a su sitio. ―No era esa la idea, Bella. Tus preguntas fueron increíbles, me retabas cuando te daba las respuestas comunes, respondías con clase y eres increíblemente impresionante. Definitivamente, mi entrevista favorita. ―Vamos, cariño, sabes que apreció más tu mente que tu cuerpo.

Ella alejó sus manos de las mías y la dejé ir. Volvió a ponerlas sobre mis hombros y volvió al masaje y me di cuenta que había salvado el momento. ―Y voy a responder a tu pregunta, necesitamos ganar uno más para entrar a la división. Dos más y tenemos el campo asegurado en los playoffs. Y lo deseo tanto que casi puedo probarlo.

Bella presionó con un poco mas de fuerza mis hombros y no pude evitar gemir. Si no la tenía pronto iba a explotar.

―El año pasado aún te deja un sabor agridulce en la boca, ¿verdad?

Sí. Siempre lo haría, incluso si ganamos el Súper Tazón este año. Nunca me olvidaba de las perdidas.

―Nos sacaron. Los Saints dominaron nuestra defensa y tuve el peor día que había tenido en mi vida. Dos intercepciones inexcusables. Quería pensar que si Withlock no hubiera estado herido había sido diferente pero ¿Quién puede asegurarlo? ―Como siempre el pensamiento de ese juego hacia que me tensara de manera inmediata.

―Cálmate. No voy a hacer nada bueno aquí atrás si no te calmas―dijo presionando mas fuerte haciendo un esfuerzo por relajarme de nuevo.

Había mejores formas de calmarme y ella las conocía.

―Sospecho que hay algo que puede ayudar a que me calme mucho mas fácil. ―murmuré. Bella no dijo nada, pero acarició mis brazos y Zeus volvió a la vida cuando su tacto se aproximaba aún más. Soltó mis brazos y se quitó de la silla. Apagó la grabadora y la puso en su bolso, deslizándola por su brazo lista para irse.

―Gracias por la entrevista. Creo que tengo todo lo que necesito. ―Su voz era suave y no me estaba mirando.

― ¿En verdad? ―le pregunté, incluso cuando no era una pregunta en mi cabeza que aún no tenía lo que quería. Ella se volteó, parecía como una mosca atrapada en una telaraña. No iba a salir de aquí antes de ser mía.

―Si. ―Dijo y dio un paso hacia atrás, yo di dos hacia adelante. ― ¿Estás segura? ―sus pezones estaban duros, se marcaban sobre la tela.

Sus ojos estaban en los míos cuando me respondió de nuevo.

―No. ―Eso si tenía más sentido.

Caminé hacia ella, esta vez no me detendría hasta alcanzarla. Ella intentó huir de mí pero yo la presioné contra los casilleros. Puse mis brazos a cada lado de su rostro, encerrándola. Si, cariño, ahora estás en mi telaraña y no saldrás de aquí, jamás.

Me acerqué a ella, mis labios estaban solo a un respiro de los de ella.

― ¿Qué más necesita, señorita Swan? ―con mi dedo pulgar recorrí su mandíbula. Finalmente, mis manos estaban sobre ella, pero no quería ir tan rápido. La toqué delicado, viendo estrellas mientras tocaba su piel. Ella volteó su cabeza y succionó mi pulgar, moviendo su lengua a su alrededor tal y como succionaba mi polla, gemí en respuesta, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, haciéndole notar el efecto que tenía en mi.

Cerró sus dientes alrededor de mi pulgar y luego lo sacó de su boca. Estuve a punto de rodar los ojos pero dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás. Besé su mejilla, su mandíbula y fui hacia su oído. Succioné el lóbulo de su oreja, sabía que eso la volvía loca.

―No me respondiste. ―Susurré en su oído, sintiéndola temblar bajo mi toque. ― ¿Qué más necesitas, Bella?

Ella soltó mi pulgar y yo la presioné aún más contra los casilleros.

―A ti. Te deseo. ―Susurró. Mordí su lóbulo y sonreí, sabiendo que había ganado. Bueno, ambos lo habíamos hecho.

Me alejé un poco y le sonreí, y fue todo lo que ella necesito para atacarme, finalmente. Mordió mi labio inferior, lo que hizo que gimiera y arremetiera contra ella, presionando de nuevo su espalda contra los casilleros, más fuerte de lo que creí. A ella no pareció importarle porque se presiono contra mí en una invitación clara.

Rompí el beso y con mi lengua recorrí sus labios, disfrutando su sabor.

―Sabes, Bella, soy una persona muy competitiva. ―Vamos a ver que haces con esto.

―Estoy al tanto de eso. La mayoría de los atletas lo son. ―Su tono era normal y no pude ocultar la sorpresa.

―Pero, soy ti primera entrevista, ¿correcto? ―Obviamente lo era, pero éste era el juego y tenía que jugarlo.

―Sí, lo eres. ―Quería besarla.

Le sonreí.

―Bueno, creo que es de vital importancia que sea la mejor entrevista que hagas. No puedo soportar ser el segundo mejor, estoy seguro de que lo has notado. Quiero resaltar, para que así nunca te olvides de tu primera vez.

Sus ojos se empequeñecieron, y juro que sus pezones se pusieron más duros por mis palabras.

―Eso va a ser un poco difícil. Estoy segura que entrevistare cientos, quizá incluso miles de jugadores de fútbol americano medio desnudos en mi vida. ―La rabia se apoderó de mí por la idea. ―Así que pronto serás uno más del montón.

Como un demonio si era así. Moví mis labios porque sabía que ella creía que había ganado.

―Eso suena como un reto, señorita Swan.

Ella se río, aumentando un poco mi irritación.

―Es usted muy observador, señor Cullen.

Hora de tomar el control de nuevo.

―Dicen que nunca te olvidas de tu primera vez. ―Le di una sonrisa triunfante, porque sabía que nunca se olvidaría de su primera vez y ambos lo sabíamos.

―Algunas veces vale la pena olvidarla. ―Replicó. Yo me reí, recordando la historia de como perdió su virginidad con su novio de la secundaria. Estaba en lo correcto, eso si lo podía olvidar.

―Bueno, entonces supongo que solo tengo que hacerlo inolvidable ¿no crees?

Ella me arqueó una ceja.

―Si crees que puedes, no voy a detenerte.

Reto aceptado, cariño.

―Dígame, señorita Swan, ¿alguna vez ha follado en un camerino? ―Ella negó con la cabeza, sus ojos parecían perdidos. Sabía que ella amaba cuando era un poco agresivo con ella. No habría problema hoy.

Admiré su perfecto cuerpo. Y de nuevo me di cuenta que no podía obtener suficiente de ella jamás.

―Claro que no, una dulce e inocente mujer como tú; con tus hermosos ojos marrones y esos suaves labios que siempre muerdes… la mayoría de los hombres serían gentiles con una mujer como tú. ―Yo usualmente lo era. La saboreaba en vez de devorarla. Bueno, la mayoría del tiempo. ―Deben tocar tu cuerpo como si fuera una delicada pluma, cubriéndote toda de suaves besos que a penas y puedes sentir.― ¿Lo recuerdas cariño? ¿Recuerdas como te acaricié anoche? ―Deben tomarse el tiempo de memorizar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, probar tus sabores, y luego deslizarse lentamente dentro de ti y hacerte el amor toda la noche. ¿Eso suena bien, señorita Swan? ―Definitivamente, le narré jugada por jugada la noche del sábado.

Ella sonrió, sabía que el recuerdo se había apoderado de su memoria.

―Si, ciertamente lo hace.— Dios, esto era excitante.

Tomé el borde de su camisa entre mis dedos, intentando refrenarme de tocar su piel y jugando con ella. Estaba sorprendida, podía notarlo, se movía contra mí. Yo me reí mientras llevaba mis manos al cuello de su camisa, tocando su hermosa garganta con mis dedos.

―Bueno, señorita Swan, ya que, ya obtuviste eso, obviamente no sería memorable si hago lo mismo ¿verdad? ―eso era mentira, ella lo recordaría si lo hacía, pero no haríamos el amor en ese sucio gimnasio. Tendríamos sexo y yo no podría contenerme por mucho tiempo más.

―Puede ser. ―Sugirió, su tono me hizo sonreír. La toqué, y noté inmediatamente como reaccionaba cuando mis dedos la tocaban, su respiración se aceleró, sus ojos se oscurecieron. Amaba cuando se ponía así.

―Puede ser no es suficiente para un tipo como yo. Necesito ser lo mejor que puedas tener. ―Lo sería, y sería también lo último que ella pudiera tener.

―Supongo que tengo que contactarte en sesenta años y hacértelo saber. ―Respondió con una sonrisa.

Sabía que estaba intentando salirse de esta pero no la dejé. En sesenta años ella seguiría conmigo, ténganlo por seguro.

―Oh, creo que lo sabremos más pronto que eso.

―No sabré nada hasta que me folles, ¿verdad? ―Su tono era algo furioso.

Buen punto. El humor se desapareció de repente y fue cambiado por mi necesidad de ella. Suficiente con el juego.

―No, supongo que no. Así que vamos a ello. ―Desgarré su blusa, enviando los botones disparados al suelo. Ella jadeó pero no dijo nada porque la besé, deslizando mi lengua en su boca. La quería a mí alrededor, debajo de mí, arriba de mí y dentro de mí si es que eso fuera posible. Tomé sus pechos finalmente, acariciando sus pezones por sobre la tela mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello, jalándolo no muy gentilmente, incitándome a besarla mas fuerte.

Desabroché su brasier y con una de mis manos volví a sus pechos. Tomé uno de sus pezones en mi boca, delineándolo con mi lengua mientras usaba mis dedos en el otro. Bella dejé salir un gemido suave y murmuro algo mientras sus manos presionaban mi cabeza contra ella, manteniéndome justo donde me quería. Me reí y su cuerpo tembló debajo de mí. Bajé una de mis manos a su centro, ella se presionó contra mi mano en busca de más fricción.

Bajé su falda y la miré. Podía ver como se encontraba y yo moría por probarla.

― ¿Señorita Swan? ―Moví mis manos hacia sus muslos mientras mi dedo pulgar acariciaba su coño a través del encaje.

―Jmmmm. ―Murmuró. Sonreí por su inhabilidad de unir las palabras en una frase.

― ¿Cómo le ha parecido la entrevista hasta ahora? ―Deslicé mis dedos entre su ropa interior y tome su clítoris entre mis dedos. Su cuerpo tembló y sus manos golpearon los casilleros y se corrió. Dios, era impresionante cuando se corría. La miré, continuaba acariciando su clítoris mientras ella convulsionaba contra los casilleros.

Esperé a que se calmara y arranqué su ropa interior, sonriendo cuando le mostré el encaje negro en mis manos.

― ¿Sabe, señorita Swan? Tenía todo saliendo a pedir de boca con esa camisa blanca y brasier pero luego veo que tiene puestas sus bragas negras y nadie puede verlas. Nadie, además de mí. Me gusta el contraste. ―Bella había empezado a usar ropa interior demasiado sexy y eso en verdad me encendía. Después de hoy le debería unos. Sería increíblemente divertido asistir a esa compra.

―Lo de afuera es para todo el mundo, lo de adentro es solo para mí. ―Respondió. Amaba lo segura que estaba en estos últimos días. Su confianza en mi había aumentado, en nosotros, y eso hacía que ambos nos sintiéramos bien.

―Y para mí, al menos por ahora. ―Para siempre. Sabía que los vestía más para mí que para ella. ―Quería probarte desde que entraste a esta habitación. ―Antes de eso de hecho, pero eso no funcionaba con el escenario con el que estábamos trabajando. Con mi lengua acaricié su clítoris con rapidez, ella presionó sus manos, buscando apoyo, en el casillero mientras trabajaba con ella. Deslicé un dedo dentro de ella haciéndola gemir mientras lo curvaba justo en ese punto que sabía que la hacía volar. Me moví de adentro hacia afuera despacio mientras continuaba presionando su clítoris con mi lengua.

Añadí un segundo dedo dentro de ella, moviéndome mas rápido, succionando su clítoris mientras seguía moviendo mis dedos. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ella empezó a apretarse alrededor de mis dedos, lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y sus paredes se apretaron aún más cuando se vino. Y no me detuve, moviendo mis dedos y mi lengua mientras se venía más de una vez. Siempre la hacía correrse varias veces, pero nunca lo había hecho de esta manera, haciendo que fuera invadida por olas de placer que no parecían parar.

Me alejé y de un momento a otro pareció que sus piernas no podrían sostenerla por mucho más tiempo, pero pude agarrarla antes de que colapsara en el suelo. ¿Había ido demasiado lejos?

― Bella, ¿estás bien? ―Sus manos encontraron mi pecho e hizo unos ruidos totalmente ininteligibles pero al menos me hizo saber que estaba bien. Dejé escapar una risa y la ayudé a levantarse. Y ni siquiera había acabado con ella aún. ―Quizá deberías sentarte. ―Le sugerí. Ella negó con la cabeza y supe que estaba lista para más. Esa era mi chica.

Me quité la toalla y ésta cayo al suelo. Mantuve mis ojos fijos en ella mientras la pateaba para que saliera del camino. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi polla y se lamió los labios, para lo único que eso sirvió fue para ponerme tan duro como para cortar vidrio. Empezó a besar mi hombro derecho, trazando mi deltoides con su lengua, haciendo que mi bello se erizará por el contacto. Su lengua trazó un camino humano hasta mis pectorales. Podía ser paciente y dejar que me explorara, pero no ahora, así que la tomé por la cintura acercándola a mi. Ella dejó escapar un leve gemido y yo moví mi polla contra su centro. Gemí audiblemente y me adentré en ella. Tenía que tenerla.

La levanté y la presioné contra los casilleros y tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad entrar en ella despacio. Se sentía demasiado bien a mí alrededor y necesitaba hacerlo despacio por algún motivo que desconocía. Enredó sus piernas a mí alrededor y yo me adentré en ella mucho más si es que era posible. Los ojos de Bella estaban bloqueados en los míos y ambos gemimos por la sensación. Me moví de adentro hacia afuera, prolongando la sensación, esto era lo más caliente que me había ocurrido y dudaba mucho poder retenerlo mas tiempo.

―Fóllame, Edward. Duro, tal y como dijiste que lo harías. ―Mierda, sus palabras y esa voz; esa voz ronca llena de deseo eran mucho más de lo que podía resistir. Apreté aún más sus caderas y me moví más rápido. Ella se arqueó y movió sus caderas llevando el ritmo perfecto, tal y como siempre lo hacíamos. Su hermoso cuerpo estaba cubierto por una leve capa de sudor, tal y como el mío, su cuerpo contra el mío mientras follábamos contra los casilleros. Mi cabello cayó sobre mis ojos y ella tomó el mechón entre sus dedos con mucha delicadeza. Sentí su respiración acelerarse y supe que estaba cerca así que me moví aún más rápido, y acaricié aquel punto que siempre la hacia volver. Y no pude resistirme, ella se sentía demasiado bien a mí alrededor, me vine con ella.

Ambos estuvimos ahí un par de minutos, respirando demasiado fuerte. Me di cuenta que probablemente la había herido así que atraje su trasero hacia mi y la llevé a la ducha. Ambos necesitábamos limpiarnos. Abrí la llave mientras Bella se desapuntaba totalmente la camisa y entraba dentro del agua. Lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y dejo que el agua la acariciara mientras cerraba los ojos. ¿Zeus había vuelto a la vida? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Algún día obtendría suficiente de mi chica? Por algún motivo, lo dudaba.

―No es igual a mi bañera, pero al menos estaremos medio limpios. ―Tomé el jabón y moví mis manos por toda su delicada piel, amando la forma en que se sentía mientras la tocaba por todas partes. Una vez acabe de limpiarla tomé su mano y le di el jabón, mirándola expectante.

Bella suspiró pero sus ojos eran divertidos cuando empezó a mover sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Soy humano, que ella me toque de esa forma únicamente me hizo ponerme duro. Ella soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

―No podemos tener otra ronda, Edward. No ahora mismo.

Me uní a sus risas besé su mejilla.

―Lo sé. Necesitamos salir de aquí. ―Podríamos hablar de la siguiente ronda una vez llegáramos a casa.

Bella miró alrededor y sus ojos cayeron en su camisa totalmente arruinada.

―Eh, hablando de eso, ¿tienes una camisa o algo que me pueda poner? ―No había pensado mucho en el asunto cuando rompí su ropa. Solamente debía tenerla. Cogí una toalla y la envolví en ella, secando su cuerpo y dando unas cuantas caricias a esos hermosos senos que ella intentó ignorar.

Sabía que darle así que abrí mi casillero y le di uno de mis jerseys. Estaba ridículamente emocionado por verla con mi número puesto de nuevo. La miró por un segundo, sus ojos se empequeñecieron por la emoción, cuando lo tomó en sus manos yo la volví a agarrar y la pase por sobre su cabeza, sin molestarme por ponerle su brasier, más para mi propio placer. Se puso su falda de nuevo y dejó su ropa interior en su maleta. Me puse los jeans y la camisa mientras Bella me miraba así que le sonreí.

―Bueno, creo que tengo que irme a trabajar y a escribir mi historia así que me debería ir ahora.— Con un demonio si creía que me dejaría después de lo que había pasado. Quería abrazarla. Y también quería saber por qué demonios no me había dicho que me entrevistaría hoy. No pensaba que lo estuviera escondiendo intencionalmente pero si había divagado un poco. Esto era muy importante para ella y no lo compartió conmigo.

―Bella, ¿por qué no me dijiste sobre tu promoción? ―no pude alejar el tono herido de mi voz y realmente no quería tampoco. Me enojó un poco que no me dijera.

Ella se acercó a mí y enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, mirándome directamente a los ojos. No pude resistirme y la abracé.

―Me lo dijeron esta mañana. Ya te habías ido y bueno, quería darte una sorpresa. Espero que haya sido una buena por lo menos. ―Me sentí bien por sus palabras. Sabía que ella no me ocultaría por mucho tiempo algo así; solamente quería asegurarme. No se suponía que no nos contáramos las cosas.

Dejé salir una carcajada y la abracé aún más fuerte.

―Debo decir que no sabía qué decir cuando te vi. Y mi padre…―Había quedado impresionado.

―Si, no era esa la forma en la que quería conocer a tu padre. ―Dijo con una risita. ― ¿Qué crees que diga cuando me conozca en verdad? ―Amaba que dijera eso, eso significaba que en verdad planeaba conocer a mis padres. Aun así, ella debía saber que él sabía quién era ella.

Besé su cabeza y la abracé de nuevo.

―Él ya sabía tu nombre, Bella. Se fue para darnos privacidad. ―Mi padre era genial, él sabía lo que pasaría si tenía un poco de tiempo a solas con mi chica en los casilleros. Tomé mi celular y vi que tenía un mensaje.

Fue bueno finalmente conocer a tu novia. Tráela a cenar mañana; tu madre estará totalmente histérica porque yo la conocí primero.

No estaba mintiendo. Mi madre había estado presionando por semanas para conocer a Bella. Parecía que finalmente había llegado el momento y estaba algo emocionado. Quería que ella estuviera envuelta en esa parte de mi vida.

Le mostré el mensaje a Bella y ella se río conmigo.

―Supongo que es hora de conocer a los padres.

―Sí, era cuestión de tiempo. ―Le dije, sin molestarme por esconder mi felicidad ante eso, tomando su mano en la mía.

― ¿Entonces…?

― ¿Entonces qué? ―Se veía adorable y quería besarla.

― ¿Fue esa la mejor entrevista o no? ―Como si no supiera la respuesta.

Ella se mordió el labio y me mantuvo esperando por un momento.

― ¡Sí! ¿Vale? ¡Sí! ―Se río mientras yo acariciaba sus costados.

Eso si era más como ella.

―Y nunca tendrás una entrevista tan buena, ¿verdad? ―Y mejor respondía eso de manera correcta…

―Bueno, no lo sé. Estaba pensando en que quizá tengo que ir a entrevistar a los Cowboys y ver si Tony Romo aún esta ahí. Quizá podría comparar. ―Sabía que haciendo bromas a mi costa pero era imposible no verlo todo rojo por el pensamiento. Gruñí y la lancé sobre mi hombro, dispuesto a encerrarla en mi casa por toda la eternidad.

― ¡Edward! ¿Qué haces?

―Llevándote a casa, no vas a montar a Romo y a ningún otro vaquero esta noche.

―Edward, tienes que bajarme. ―Me dijo mientras yo la cargaba fuera de la habitación de casilleros, sonriéndole a le gente de seguridad y algunos chicos se acercaron a pedir autógrafos. ―La gente empezará a hablar―siseó.

La puse sobre sus pies, disfrutando como lo roja que estaba por toda la sangre que se le había subido a la cabeza. Mantuve un brazo a su alrededor, ignorando el lío que se había formado a nuestro alrededor.

―Déjalos hablar. Estoy cansado de esconderme. Eres mía y que el mundo lo sepa. ―En serio, no me importaba si Victoria no quería que la gente supiera, eso no cambiaría nada. Ella era todo para mí.

Puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y caminó hacia el parqueadero conmigo.

― ¿Edward?

Abrí la puerta del copiloto para ella.

― ¿Si, Bella?

Hizo un puchero y le di un beso, obviamente ella quería uno.

―La mejor entrevista de mi vida. ―Dijo suavemente contra mis labios, lo que causó que me carcajeara y la besara con mas fuerza.

Abrí la puerta para ella y la ayude a entrar.

―Te lo dije. ―Ella sonrió y cerré la puerta y fui hacia mi lado.

―Vamos a casa.

Bella sonrió y puso sus dedos sobre los míos.

―Casa. ―Un día de manera oficial sería suya también, prácticamente ya lo era. Y yo no quería esperar.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Autora del fic: Nolebucgrl**_

 _ **Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa**_

 _ **Fanfiction addiction (Twilight)**_

* * *

―Bella, ¿la viste?

Miré hacia arriba de mi escritorio para ver Lauren y Jessica una al lado una de la otra, sus ojos clavados en mi cabeza como si buscaran las respuestas a todos los pequeños misterios de la vida.

― ¿Ver a quién? ―Yo no tenía tiempo para estas dos. Tuve ideas para hacer algunos ajustes en mi artículo de Robinson que iba a publicar el miércoles, luego tenía que ir al hospital y ver a Buddy y luego... la cena con los padres. Sabía que era ridículo ponerse nerviosa, su padre fue muy agradable cuando nos conocimos y a su madre la vi en varios juegos y siempre nos decía hola a todos antes de sentarse. Yo sospechaba que ella sabía de Edward y yo finalmente confirmó que ella sabía exactamente quién era yo, pero ella respetaba mis deseos, lo cual me hizo sentir como una perra.

Lauren resopló y se cruzó de brazos sobre sus nuevos pechos. Los había comprado el año pasado y estaba muy orgullosa de eso, a tal punto que los empujaba en la cara de todos o en las manos o ambas cosas.

― ¡La chica, tonta!

¿Estaban hablando en clave? Cuando las miradas fijamente, Jessica sacudió la cabeza como si fuera una causa perdida. Tal vez si.

―Edward Cullen fue visto salir de los vestuarios con una morena, y cito textualmente, ―un culo caliente― más o menos una media hora después de la entrevista que tuviste que haber terminado ayer. ¿La viste cuando salías? ¡Necesitamos un nombre! ―La voz de Jessica era alta con entusiasmo y hablaba casi tan rápido como Alice cuando estaba divagando en uno de sus asuntos.

Y ahí estaba. Yo sabía que esto tenía que suceder pronto, pero no había estado bien preparada para ello. Necesitaba hablar con Buddy una vez saliera del hospital y con Ted también. No le iba a decir a nuestros columnistas chismosos que yo era su chica misteriosa.

― ¿Cómo podría haberla visto? ―Mi voz era extrañamente nerviosa e intenté calmar a mi tono. ―Entré y salí muy rápido. ―Aunque fue más como que él estaba adentro y entraba y salía muy rápido. Me estremecí al recordar la mirada de sus ojos cuando me folló contra los casilleros.

―Bueno, ¿has visto a una chica preciosa esperando cuando te fuiste? ―No, vi a ―culo caliente― que me dejé llevar por mi novio súper caliente.

―No puedo decir que lo hice. Mi mente estaba en otras cosas. ―Como ser follada en el vestuario, como ver a sus padres hoy, como el hecho de que estábamos a punto de salir en público. Parecía que me había salvado por ahora, si Lauren y Jessica no sabían que era yo entonces nadie lo sabía.

― ¡Maldita sea, Bella! ―Lauren exclamó, golpeando con los dedos sobre el escritorio. ―Si alguien más lo pública antes voy a estar muy enojada. Ya hemos recibido algunas llamadas para saber lo que sabíamos.

― ¿Llamadas de quién?

Sus ojos verdes eran de ensueño.

―La gente. El 'National Enquirer'. Revistas grandes, importantes, Bella. ¡Si una de esas lo hace antes me voy a morir!

Una parte de mí se sentía culpable, pero no había manera de que yo fuera a salir limpia sin hablar con Edward, Buddy y claro con Tedd primero. No era sólo mi historia que contar y ahora que mi trabajo había cambiado, al menos temporalmente, tenía que hablar con mis jefes al respecto. Sabía que debería haber mencionado algo ayer, pero el tiempo no estaba bien con el caos alrededor de Buddy. Sólo podía esperar que no estuvieran muy enojados conmigo por estar cubriendo el juego sin informarles. Tendríamos que confesar en algún momento antes del siguiente juego, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

―Voy a estar segura de hacerte saber cualquier cosa de la que me entere. ―Le contesté. Les daría de su cucharada, si pudiera. Lauren y Jessica eran chismosas, pero no eran malas de corazón y todas nos llevábamos bien. Estarían encima de mí si se enteraran de que era yo era la morena del culo caliente. Eso fue algo que nunca pensé usar para llamarme a mí misma.

Lauren sopló su flequillo rubio de los ojos. ―Gracias. ¿Cómo era él de todos modos?

De ninguna manera podía hacerme la tonta ahora.

―Es muy agradable. Contestó todas mis preguntas y me trató bien. ― Ese fue el eufemismo de mi vida. Me trata como una mielecita.

―No. ―Dijo Jessica con una sonrisa. ― ¿Cómo es él? Como en ¿Es más caliente en persona? ¿Qué estaba usando? ―Mi mente retrocedió a esa pequeña toalla blanca y sentí que mi cara ardía. Jessica sonrió y lo señaló. ― ¡Lo sabía! Esta muy bueno, ¿no? Escúpelo.

¿Qué decir? Supongo que era una práctica muy común para ellos estar en toallas. No estaría de más decirles.

―Bueno, él estaba en toalla en un primer momento. ―Ellas jadearon como una sola y yo me reía de sus caras de envidia, pasaban mucho tiempo juntas. ―Su padre estaba con él.

― ¿El Dr. Feelgood, también? Maldita sea, mujer ¡Eres muy suertuda! ― Los ojos de Lauren estaban saliendo de su cabeza. ―Así que ¿viste a Edward Cullen casi desnudo y su —culo rico— y a su padre al mismo tiempo? ¿Cómo es que sigues cuerda? ―Si supieran el resto que he visto, pero en realidad era una buena pregunta. Todavía digo estupideces todo el tiempo pero finalmente me acostumbré a lo ridículamente sexy que es mi novio.

―Sí. Luego se puso los jeans y una camiseta cuando su papá se fue. ― Muy bien, bastante tiempo después de que su papá se fue, pero no era una mentira. Sólo semántica.

―Pero tú lo viste, ya sabes, ¿casi desnudo? ―Jessica tragó saliva y le puso la mano sobre su corazón. ―Creo que me moriría si alguna vez lo hago.

―Él es hermoso―dije y ambas sonrieron a mi desliz―quiero decir, bueno... ya saben lo que quiero decir.

Se miraron. ―No, Bella, no creo que lo que hacemos. Por favor, descríbenos en detalle lo hermoso que es.

Maldita sea yo y mi bocota. Será mejor tenerla bajo control esta noche.

―Han visto su pecho antes. ―Respondí a la defensiva. Lo siento. No iba a soltar la belleza de mi hombre a ellas o cualquier otra persona. Él era el mío.

Jessica puso los ojos en blanco.

―Está bien, vamos a dejarte con tus recuerdos del casi desnudo Edward Cullen, por ahora, Vamos, Lauren. Vamos a ver si podemos averiguar más sobre esta chica.

―Muy bien―dijo Lauren, mirándome calculadamente. ―Si sabes algo, nos cuentas.

―Prometo que lo haré. ―Se fueron y me dieron un algo de alivio. Sonó el teléfono y dejé escapar un suspiro cuando vi quién era.

―Hola.

―Diane Sawyer! ¿Cómo diablos estás?

Me reí y me senté de nuevo, toda la tensión salía de mi cuerpo en el instante en que escuché esa voz por mi celular.

―Estoy bien, Emmett, ¿cómo estás?

―No tan bien como tú, por lo que escucho. ―Él se río y sentí que mis mejillas se calentaron. Sabía que Edward le iba a decir, bueno, si Jasper no lo había ya hecho ya, a través de Alice. No había secretos en nuestro grupo en este momento, especialmente con el trío hablador como Rose y yo llamábamos a Alice, Emmett y Jasper.

―Sí, sí, estás celoso. ―Le dije.

―Estás en lo correcto maldita sea, ¡lo estoy! ¡La fantasía del vestuario es universalmente compartido por todos los deportistas en la existencia! Traté de pedirle a Rose que bajara y se hiciera pasar por una reportera como tu lo hiciste, pero me tiró el papel y me dijo que fuera a su garaje y fingiera ser capaz de reparar el auto. ¿Qué clase de fantasía es esa? ― preguntó en tono herido.

―No sé, Em, hacerlo sobre el capó de un coche suena bastante caliente― Overoles, grasa, herramientas, herramientas de Edward, yo podría trabajar con eso.

―He estado allí, he hecho eso, Bob Ryan. Muchas, muchas veces. ¿Te he dicho acerca de que el tiempo que utilizó su elevador hidráulico y nos ... ―

―Gracias, Rey Overshare*, de verdad, pero no es necesario saber lo que hizo con el elevador hidráulico―interrumpí rápidamente.

―Bien, pero tú te lo pierdes. ―Respondió, haciéndome razonar, en verdad no quería escuchar su historia sexual.

― ¿Me has llamado por una razón, o simplemente para hablarme mierda? ― Le pregunté. Me estremecí y guardé mi archivo antes de enviarlo por correo electrónico a Ted. Tenía que ir al encuentro con Alice en el hospital.

―Llamó para felicitarte por tu historia. ―Rrespondió él, su buen humor restaurado lo soltaba a través del teléfono.

― ¿Te gustó? ―Sentí un calor en el pecho por sus amables palabras.

―Bueno, por supuesto que sí. "…Emmett McCarty siempre protege su lugar en la línea, no renuncia jamás. Tenía las manos llenas con Marcus Ware, quien sólo consiguió un éxito sobre Cullen durante una jugada de protección que tenía a McCarty bloqueado por Adams y Crowley, debía asumir la difícil tarea de detener a Ware. Cullen recibió el balón justo antes de ser golpeado y regresó el balón incluso después de tener un brazo en la cabeza…"―Se interrumpió con una risa. ―Edward me dijo que estaba enojado por eso.

― ¿Crees que sonaba como si estuviera en el artículo? ―Dios, yo no lo esperaba. No había despotricado en la llamada tal vez soplado, pero sí, él sabía de mí. Él. No era anormal para ambos comentar al respecto y no me sentía muy crítica acerca de los oficiales, al menos no esperaba eso.

―Cálmate, Ray Romano. Has hecho muy bien. Por supuesto, la mejor parte del artículo fue que hablaras con GQ de que me había ganado mi contrato. ―Sonaba tan satisfecho que no podía dejar de reír. ―Ahora todos los seguidores del fútbol saben lo valioso que soy. ―Solté un bufido y se le escapó una de sus fuertes carcajadas. ―En serio, sólo quería decirte que hiciste un gran trabajo tanto con el artículo y con Edward. Eres muy buena y vas a pensar de que estoy celoso como el infierno porque él vivió su fantasía, pero estoy contento por ambos.

Sonreí. Él ya era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve y nunca supe que quería.

―Gracias, Em.

―Eh, no es nada. Estoy orgulloso de ti es todo. Lo hiciste bien, Lois, no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario.

Me mordí el labio. ― ¿Crees que lo harán?

―No, si saben leer, ―respondió― sé que tienes que hacer algunas conversaciones con los poderes fácticos, pero esta historia está muy buena y si tienen un problema contigo saliendo con nuestro chico, entonces que los jodan.

Yo me reí en voz baja pero sentía las mariposas en el estómago pos sus palabras. Me encantaba mi trabajo y no quiero tener que elegir entre éste y mi novio. Pero, si llegaba el momento, no había otra opción. Me encanta Edward e iba a estar con él, sin importar el costo. Y eso era todo. Tal vez era una locura, después de sólo haber salido con él durante un par de meses, pero nunca me había sentido así antes y me iba a aferrar a él, a nosotros. Si seguíamos así, valía la pena luchar.

―Sí, pueden hacerlo.

― ¡Esa es mi chica! Ah, y divertirse con la noche en familia. ―Se río en voz alta.

―Voy a intentarlo.

―Trata de decir algo muy inapropiado, ¿si? Necesito otra buena historia sobre ti.

―Cállate, Emmett.

Soltó otra carcajada. ―Bueno, Dan Rather, los dejaste muertos y nos vemos pronto. ¡Ah, y la próxima vez asegúrate de mencionar que yo soy el más guapo, así como el mejor tackle izquierdo en el juego!

―Voy a estar segura de hacerlo Emmett. Chao. ―Negué con la cabeza y cerré el teléfono, de pie para marcharme. Podría hacer esto. Iría a ver a mis amigos, reír, y luego me iría a conocer a los padres de Edward y espero hacer lo mismo con ellos. Esperemos que se rían conmigo y no de mí. Oh, bueno, entonces Em tendría su buena historia, así que al menos era algo.

.

― ¡Vamos, Bella! ―Alice me tiró por el pasillo del hospital en las salas de atención cardiaca. Estábamos buscando la habitación 424 y Alice estaba ansiosa por ver a Buddy. Le había traído una camiseta grandísima de 'Los Cardinals' y cuando le señalé que estaría en una bata de hospital se le había arrugado la nariz y me dijo que eran feas y Buddy apreciaría esto mucho más. No me cabe duda de que ella tenía razón.

Llegamos a la habitación y golpeó una vez Alice, esperando hasta que escuchamos un sordo ―Pase― antes de estallar en la puerta y corrió al lado de Buddy. Estaba apoyado sobre dos almohadas y que viendo ESPN. Su rostro estaba un poco pálido, pero parecía alerta y consciente. Me di cuenta del papel doblado en su bandeja del almuerzo y me pasé saliva. Lo había leído. Me pregunté lo que pensaba.

―Mi chico grande ¿cómo te atreves a asustarnos de esa manera? ―Alice le dio un gesto falso que se fundió en una sonrisa cuando él abrió los brazos y se dejó caer en ellos. Te lo juro, cuarenta años y casado y aun así él es completamente de ella. Lo abrazó durante un minuto y luego le mostró la camisa que había traído.

―No me gusta este vestido de estúpido. Son muy abiertos en la espalda, como si todos necesitaran ver mi sensual culo. ―Alice me lanzó una sonrisa triunfal mientras tira suavemente de la camisa sobre su cuerpo grande. Él me sonrió. ― ¿Cómo me veo?

―No como si acabaras de tener un ataque al corazón, eso por seguro.

―Ataque al corazón mi culo. Fue ardor en el estómago. Estos médicos reaccionan de forma exagerada a cada pequeña cosa y buscan una excusa para cortar y abrir. De no haber estado incapacitado en ese momento, los habría detenido. ―Sonrió e hizo un gesto hacia mí. ― ¿Qué, estoy en mi lecho de muerte, muy exagerados, y que ni siquiera me dan un abrazo? ¿No me darás un abrazo, culo caliente?

Me quedé estática por sus palabras ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? De ninguna manera.

―Tú eres la chica que fue vista con Cullen después del partido, ¿no? ¿El cabello largo color marrón y un culo caliente? ―Alice estalló en carcajadas y me dejé caer en el extremo de la cama de Buddy, ya mis piernas no me iban a aguantar más.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Se rió entre dientes, su bigote se movía sumado al abrir y cerrar de sus ojos. ―Lauren me llamó para preguntar por la misteriosa chica de Cullen, como si yo tuviera alguna información interna.

―Um, me pareció que lo hizo. ―Bueno, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, hay un montón de otras chicas con el pelo largo de color marrón y un... ―Jesús, no lo iba a decir.

― ¿Culo caliente? ― me preguntó con una sonrisa. Alice hundió la cara en la almohada y se estremeció con una risa silenciosa.

―Lo que sea, no hace calor. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Tu novio no es tan resbaladizo o sutil como él cree que es. ―Buddy meneó la cabeza. ―Me preguntó acerca de quién me ayuda con las historias y cuando te mencioné, su cara se iluminó y me empezó a bombardear con preguntas acerca de ti.

¿Lo hizo? Qué lindo fue eso.

― ¿Cuándo?

―Hace un mes.

― ¿Lo sabías hace un mes y no me dijiste nada?

―Lo asumí hace un mes, entonces pensé que tenía razón cuando me enteré de lo de la chica de ayer y luego tu me lo confirmaste cuando me miraste mientras me puse de pie y tus ojos estaban en mi culo cuando te pregunté si eras tú.

Ja, sí, nunca había sido tan buena en ocultar mis emociones. Alice se levantó de la almohada de Buddy y me sonrió.

―El gato está fuera de la bolsa, Bella.

Seguro que si. ―Si sospechaste que estuvimos juntos, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada y a él tampoco?

Buddy rodó los ojos. ―Pensé que si querías que supiera me lo hubieras dicho, debes tener alguna razón para mantenerlo en secreto. No es de mi incumbencia con quién sales.

―No lo es, sin embargo… Quiero decir, ahora que estoy saliendo con él y escribí ese artículo…

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza. ―Si hubieras escrito sobre lo atractivo que era entonces sí sería de mi incumbencia. Leí tu artículo en cinco ocasiones y era un buen escrito, una pieza totalmente imparcial. A Cullen le formulaste buenas preguntas y de igual manera él te las respondió. No podría estar más orgulloso de ti.

Sus palabras me emocionaron y tomé su mano derecha y la apreté.

―Gracias. ¿Así que no crees que sea un gran problema que estemos saliendo?

Se movió un poco y su rostro se arrugó en una mueca de dolor. Alice saltó como si tuviera miedo de que le estuviera haciendo daño y él la sostuvo y la puso suavemente de vuelta a su lado.

―No es gran cosa, pero tienes que decirle a Ted. Él es quien decide los asuntos, no yo.

―Por favor, todos sabemos que tú diriges el lugar. ―Todos nos volvimos hacia sonido de la voz en el pasillo. Mierda, Ted estaba aquí. ¿Nos escuchó? ― ¿Qué es lo que necesito que me digas, Bella? ―Él entró en la habitación, sonriéndole a Buddy―arece que estás cómodo de todos modos. ―Buddy le sonrió como así como él me apretó la mano y abrazó a Alice.

―Si hubiera sabido que me iba a llegar aquí y estaría rodeado de chicas hermosas habría visitado el hospital mas seguido.

Ted se rió y se volvió hacia mí. ―Hiciste un gran trabajo, Bella. Tengo que hablar con amigos acerca de algunas cosas, pero creo que definitivamente es hora de ampliar tu papel. Él se lo tiene que tomar con calma. ―Hubo un cómodo silencio de nuevo. ―Y creo que vamos a tener que ir a varios juegos por el momento. Vamos a trabajar.

Y ahora yo tenía que decirle, no había manera de evitarlo.

―Ted, me encantaría, pero hay algo que necesitas saber―Eché un vistazo a Buddy que asintió con la cabeza para continuar. ―Estoy como… saliendo con Edward Cullen

Los ojos grises de Ted estaban sobre mi cara.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con —estoy como saliendo con Edward Cullen—?

Otro apretón de Buddy me dio el valor que necesitaba para continuar.

―Quiero decir que estoy saliendo con Edward Cullen. Desde hace un par de meses.

La boca de Ted había formado en una línea delgada y se hundió en la silla de la esquina derecha de la sala.

― ¿Y no pensaste en mencionarme algo de esto ayer?

Abrí la boca para responder cuando Buddy tomó la palabra.

― ¿Era realmente el momento adecuado? Las cosas estaban bastante caóticas de ayer. La llamaste para cubrirme y lo hizo de manera admirable. Ya dijiste que pensaste que la historia fue genial. No veo ningún problema en este caso a menos que tú si lo hagas.

El amor inundó a través de mí a mi jefe, que estaba de pie delante de mí desde la cama del hospital. Fue el mejor mentor que podría pedir.

―Yo iba a decírtelo hoy, Ted. Te entiendo si no quieres que cubra sus juegos. Creo que puedo hacerlo sin ningún problema, pero la publicidad puede ser demasiado. Edward lo es, además, quiere que el mundo sepa que soy su novia y, francamente, ya es tiempo. Hemos estado juntos por un tiempo y sería bueno poder a salir con el públicamente a cenar a algún lado. ―Con esas palabras, sentí el peso de que había estado llevando, sin ni siquiera saberlo, levanté de mis hombros. Alice me dio un pulgar hacia arriba y me sonrió.

―Publicidad. ―Murmuró Ted, moviendo sus dedos, con el ceño fruncido debido a la concentración. ―Sería bueno para el papel ( papel=periódico en inglés, a eso se refiere), en realidad. Se podría obtener acceso exclusivo a los Cullen que nadie más tiene y... ―

― ¡No! ―lo interrumpí. Me miró y pasé saliva con nerviosismo. Pero no podía dejar que pensará de esa manera. ―No voy a usar mi relación con Edward para eso. Lo amo. No necesito crear una historia. Él es una persona real que siente en todos sus cinco sentidos.

Ted me miró durante un minuto, con el rostro inexpresivo.

―Y si te dijera ¿él o tu trabajo?

Yo no lo dudé. ―Entonces yo diría que gracias por la oportunidad, pero no voy a alejarme de él.

―Ya veo. ―Frunció los labios y miró a Buddy. ―Parece que tengo algunas ideas en que pensar. Hablaremos más sobre esto mañana.

Me sentía despedida. Buddy me apretó en un abrazo con un brazo. ―Voy a hablar con él ―susurró en mi oído. Me levanté y Alice dio la vuelta y dobló su brazo con el mío.

―Serías un necio al dejarla ir. Y si eres tan tonto, tengo un abogado maravilloso al que llamar. Estaría muy interesado en un jefe que únicamente desea una buena historia usando a sus empleadas. ―Alice le dijo a Ted con fuerza, exaltada. No dije una palabra, sólo dejé que me llevan fuera de la sala.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el ascensor y una vez que llegamos a ella le echó los brazos alrededor de mí. ―Todo irá bien, Bella.

― ¿Bien? Acabo de perder mi trabajo.

―Buddy no lo permitirá. En el peor caso, seguirás cubriendo la escuela secundaria. Mejor de los casos, irás a cubrir los partidos de Edward. Si te despiden, mi abogado se los freirá. Es mejor que lo sepan, Bella.

Yo sabía que era lo mejor, pero mi corazón palpitaba y sentí que la sangre me subía a la cabeza. ¿Qué pasaba si me despedían? ¿Qué haría entonces? Podría conseguir un trabajo en otro periódico, tal vez, pero es probable que no fuera cerca y no quiero dejar a mis amigos, ni a él.

―No pienses en ello ahora. Tienes que estar lista para la cena.

Derecho a la cena. Tenía que fingir mi vida entera no estaba en colgando de un hilo. No tenía otra opción. La única opción para mí era Edward.

.

.

―Cariño, ¿quieres decirme qué tiene de malo? ―Edward me miró a través de sus gafas de sol. ―Mis padres ya saben que te amo.

Tenía muchas ganas de creer que era verdad, pero ese no era el problema. ―Ellos saben.

― ¿Quién sabe qué? ―preguntó mientras nos sacaba a la carretera.

―Ellos saben quiénes somos.

―Bueno, por supuesto que saben sobre nosotros. Han sabido de nosotros desde que fuiste a ese partido hace un mes.

Mi novio hermoso y lento. ―No, Buddy y Ted saben.

―Oh. ―Empezó a tamborilear los dedos sobre el volante. ― ¿Qué pasó?

―Bueno, todo el mundo me ha animado durante todo el día para hablar de una misteriosa chica que vieron contigo después del partido.— Él sonrió y me golpeó en el muslo. ― ¡No es divertido!

De inmediato dejó de sonreír y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

―Lo siento, Bella. Pensé que estabas lista para que la gente lo supiera. ¿Me equivoco?

Suspiré y me apretó la mano. ―No es tu culpa. Se los dije hace un rato. Realmente no creía que fuera pertinente decírselo ayer.

― ¿Estamos en lo incierto? ―Él arqueó las cejas, pero todavía había humor en su voz por lo que sabía lo que quería decir.

―Cállate, tú sabes que no es lo que estoy diciendo.

Él se rió. ―Está bien, así que dime ¿Cómo es que te identifican a ti como esa chica?

―Ellos lo saben, porque tú tienes una boca muy grande.

Su mandíbula se descolgó.

― ¿Qué? No se lo he dicho a nadie a aparte de mis padres y a los gemelos Memo. Y a mi agente y Victoria y Alec, pero ella está más que feliz por que no he hablado de ti y los otros dos no tienen motivos para hablar de nosotros.

―Já!, no lo sé, pero hablando de los gemelos Memo, ¿por qué Emmett ya sabe acerca de nuestra cita en el vestuario?

Edward gruñó y sacudió la cabeza. ―Porque es Emmett. Leía el periódico esta mañana y vio el pie de firma y me llamó para preguntar acerca de ser entrevistado por mi novia. Le dije que fue muy bien y él de alguna manera sabía. Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba haciendo sonidos porno y el deseo saber si el sexo del vestuario era tan bueno como él siempre había soñado que sería.

Me reí. Por supuesto, la mente de Emmett iría directo a eso. Emmett simplemente supo que había ocurrido.

―O tu simplemente no puedes esconder nada, ¿puedes, Cullen?

Frunció el ceño y fue tan adorable que quise inclinarme y morderlo, así que lo hice, mordí su mandíbula.

―Todavía quiero saber cómo soy responsable de que ellos sepan. ―Suspiré.

―Fui a ver a Buddy esta mañana y se refirió a mi como la chica con el culo caliente, que al parecer soy yo en la boca de la prensa. ―Él se rió a carcajadas y lo fulminé con la mirada.

―Lo siento, pero tienes un culo caliente. ―Su sonrisa demostraba que no estaba para nada arrepentido y no pude evitar sonreír de nuevo. Era un cumplido, de una manera bastante humillante.

―Él sabía que era yo, porque al parecer tengo un culo caliente y mi novio no tan brillante hacía preguntas sobre mí durante una de sus últimas entrevistas.

O bien la luz lo estaba golpeando o mi novio se sonrojaba realmente sexy. Yo no sabía cual de las dos era.― ¿Te ruborizaste?

― ¿Qué? No. ―Volvió la cabeza, pero no era como si tuviéramos mucho horizonte en medio de la carretera.

―Cuando te sonrojas eres tan lindo.

―Sí, sí, si tú lo dices.

―Así que le preguntaste sobre mí, ¿eh?

Él suspiró y se llevó la mano a los labios. Como siempre, cuando sus labios tocaban mi piel, sentí un hormigueo por todo el camino a mis pies.

―Sí, no pude evitarlo. La apertura estaba allí y yo inocentemente le pregunté acerca de cómo se compilan todas sus estadísticas y yo sólo tenía que oírlo hablar de ti. Él realmente te quiere y te respeta, ¿sabes? Se puso tan animado hablando de ti. Es bueno saber que hay otras personas por ahí que reconocen lo que una persona fantástica y con talento es realmente.

Ahora yo era la que tenía la cara muy caliente. ―No puedo creer que quieras escuchar cosas buenas sobre mí.

Se echó a reír. ― ¿No quieres escuchar cosas buenas sobre mí?

―Es un poco imposible no hacerlo―dije y él sacó esa sonrisa otra vez.

―Muy bien, entonces, por una vez yo quería oír a mi novia bañada en elogios. Lo siento si he creado un problema.

―No, Buddy se lo tomo sorprendentemente bien. Es Ted el que tiene un problema.

― ¿Big Boss Ted? Eso no es bueno. ¿Qué te dijo?

―Estaba loco porque no le dije ayer cuando llamó, aunque yo le expliqué que estábamos todos bastante abatidos por las noticias sobre Buddy y que no estábamos bien de tiempo tampoco.

―Suena razonable. ―Él salió de la carretera y comenzó a manejar por las calles de Scottsdale.

―Sí, pero entonces se le ocurrió esa brillante idea de que... ―Me corté de repente, sin saber que quería seguir pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. ―De que sería una gran historia y que estar contigo le daría acceso a información especial en última instancia.

Su mano se tensó en el volante. ―Ya veo―dijo sin alterarse.

Jalé de su mano haciendo que me mirara. Yo odiaba eso porque no podía ver sus ojos detrás de sus gafas de sol oscuras. ―Le dije que no había manera de que usara mi relación contigo pare beneficiarme respecto al trabajo. ―Sus dedos se flexionaron sobre mis manos. ―No, no te haría eso, Edward. Tienes que saber eso.

―Por supuesto que lo sé, Bella. Confío en ti con todo lo que tengo. ― Gracias a Dios. Sentí un poco de la tensión que había estado llevando desde ese momento.

―Bueno. Entonces me preguntó si yo tuviera que elegir entre mi carrera y tú que elegiría…

― ¿Él te pidió que? Cabrón. ―Su voz estaba llena de ira y en realidad me estremecí ante el calor de sus palabras. Él era mucho más loco cuando estaba furioso. ―Lo siento mucho por lo que hizo, nena. Tú sabes que yo nunca te pediría que eligieras entre su carrera y yo, ¿verdad?

―Por supuesto que lo sé. Y espero que tú sepas que yo te elegiría sobre mi carrera. De hecho, así se sé lo dije. ― Tragué saliva y miré el perfil de Edward de cerca. Le tomó unos segundos para asimilarlo, pero supe el momento en que él entendió. Paró el coche y me llevó directamente a sus brazos. Cerré los ojos y luché contra las lágrimas. Realmente no necesitaba tener una cara roja e hinchada cuando fuera conocer a sus padres. Respiré hondo y dije―Si Ted me pide que elija, entonces tendré que encontrar un nuevo trabajo.

―Eso no va a ocurrir, Bella. No lo voy a dejar. ―Él me sostuvo apretada en sus fuertes brazos me dejé llevar por una sensación de seguridad. Las siguientes palabras de su boca me tomaron por sorpresa. ― ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Me eliges por encima de todo lo que has trabajado tan duro?

Me eché hacia atrás hasta que pude ver sus ojos y asentí lentamente.

Su mano se quedó en mi mejilla hasta que una mirada de determinación se estableció en su rostro.

―Si él quiere un acceso especial podría llegar a tenerlo.

― ¿Qué? No, Edward. Odias a ese tipo de cosas y yo no voy a pedirte que hagas eso. No vale la pena.

―No voy a dejar pierdas tu trabajo por mí―lo prometió.

―Si pierdo mi trabajo, será porque él me pidió que hiciera algo con lo que no estoy a gusto. No quiero trabajar para alguien que me pregunta sobre la persona con la que estoy saliendo.

Suspiró y apoyó su frente a la mía. ―Supongo que siempre supe que podía complicarse, pero no pensé que estarías recibiendo un ultimátum en tu trabajo.

―Pero no vale la pena, Buddy va a hablar con Ted y Alice casi le dio una bofetada antes de salir de aquel lugar. Su diatriba durante el camino a casa fue épica.

Edward me dio una pequeña sonrisa. ―Bueno, después de tener amigos a tu lado nada puede salir mal. Y ambos sabemos lo que Alice puede significar hacer.

―Muy cierto.

― ¿Por qué no lo llamas? Va a estar en tu mente durante la cena si no lo haces.

―Oh, no lo sé. Está en el hospital y yo realmente no debería molestarlo.

―Está bien, yo lo haré. ―Sacó su celular y marcó su número. Maldita sea. Por supuesto que tenía a Buddy en sus contactos y por supuesto de Buddy había conseguido su celular de contrabando en la habitación.

― Hey, Buddy, es Edward Cullen y yo... sí, ella está aquí conmigo. ―Él se irguió en su asiento. ―Por supuesto que lo haré. No, no tengo fantasías de ese tipo con ella. Sí, la amo. No, no voy a hacer eso. Yo le dije que si era necesario. Está bien, claro que lo haré.

No tenía idea de que diablos le estaba diciendo a Edward, pero estaba sentado totalmente rígido sobre su silla y miraba como si estuviera a punto de pedir un pelotón de fusilamiento.

―Creo que suena razonable. Por supuesto que lo haré. Gracias. ¿Te gustaría hablar con ella?

Me tiró el teléfono y sofocó una risita pero pudo agarrar su teléfono antes de que callera al suelo.

―Hola, Buddy.

―Es un chico muy bueno el que tienes allí, Bella. Tú sales con él y le arrancaré una pierna si hace algo mal. Tenemos un acuerdo. ―Miré a Edward que se parecía un poco pálido bajo su bronceado.

―Él es un tipo muy bueno, Buddy. ¿Qué le dijiste?

―Nada. Acabamos de tener una charla sobre lo que no es aceptable cuando se trata de ti.

―Ya tengo un padre, Buddy, no necesito otro.

―Es una pena, princesa. Me tienes y te amo y lo mismo ocurre con ese chico. Queremos lo mejor para ti.

Le sonreí a Edward que estaba mirando por la ventana.

―Yo sé que hacer.

―Y hablando de todo un poco, tienes una reunión con Ted por la mañana. Estoy seguro de que esperaba que me sorprendiera como él, pero es un tonto si piensa que no le iba a decir nada.

―Dime ¿estoy despedida?

― ¡Já! No serás despedida, te voy a ofrecer exactamente lo mismo que te iba a ofrecer antes de la noticia de Romeo y que llegó por sorpresa. Que sigas cubriendo las noticias para mí por el momento.

― ¿Qué? Pero… yo creí que me mandarían de nuevo a cubrir los partidos de secundaría.

―Estaba pensando en eso y la verdad me parece totalmente impensable.

―Impensable no es una palabra.

―Pues para mí lo es.

Me eché a reír. ― ¿Qué es impensable al respecto entonces?

―Estoy en mi lecho de muerte, Bella. ¿De verdad crees que me va a molestar sabiendo que su persona favorita en el mundo puede morir?

―Yo pensé que era sólo el ardor de estómago.

―Es lo que queremos que sea. Estoy en el hospital y soy yo el que lo puede usar a su favor.

No pude contener la risa.

―Y ¿cuánto tiempo va a pasar esto? No estarás en el hospital por mucho más tiempo.

―Una recaída puede venirse en cualquier momento. Mi corazón está mal y puede que dé miedo pero vamos… tiene que funcionar.

―Espero que en él lo haga, pero no funciona en mí.

―No, pero me encanta y ahora me lo debes. Así que debes estar detrás de mí en todo lugar.

―Gracias―las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

―Ahora no hay nada que agradecerme. Estoy haciendo lo correcto. Estoy de acuerdo con Ted, sin embargo, ambos necesitan hacerlo público antes del siguiente juego. Él lo único que quiere es que los dos hagan una entrevista con el Gruesome Twosome. Ahora, antes de ponerte gritar al respecto, Edward y yo ya acordamos que estamos de acuerdo con eso... es mejor dirigirse a ellos antes de tener un escandalo en la prensa.

Miré su perfil hermoso, rígido y aunque no quería hablar de nuestra relación, era lo mejor. La gente empezaría a especular si no lo hacíamos.

―Bueno, vamos a averiguarlo.

―Bueno. Ahora mi comida de mierda ha llegado y tengo que ir a pretender que como para que pueda tener mí, un poco menos cutre, pero aún no muy buen pudín. Ven a verme mañana y esta vez deja el drama en casa. ―Se río entre dientes. ―Los productores del Hospital General llamaron para avisar que quieren empezar a rodar aquí Greys Anatomy. De alguna manera soy más interesante que la mierda en ese show.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes, Buddy? ¿Lo has estado viendo? ―Yo me burlé.

― ¿Qué más se puede hacer en un hospital todo el día? Si alguno de mis doctores lo están haciendo en el armario de suministros ¡no quiero saber de eso!

Me eché a reír. ―Ve ha disfrutar tu cena dietética. Voy a la casa de Edward a comer con sus padres. Creo que vamos a comer carne.

―Perra. Estás despedida―se quejó en el teléfono.

―Te quiero, Buddy.

―Yo también te quiero, hija. Tráeme una barra de chocolate cuando vengas mañana. ― Colgó antes de que yo pudiera hacer comentarios. Cerré el teléfono y se lo entregué de nuevo a Edward.

―¿Te asusta?

Hizo una mueca y puso el coche en movimiento de nuevo.

―Es posible que haya amenazado ciertas partes vitales de mi cuerpo en las cuales tú y yo somos muy vulnerables. ―Me reí y él sonrió. ―Me aseguré que no será un problema.

―Lo siento por lo entrevista.

Se encogió de hombros.

―Estoy acostumbrado a ello por ahora. Va a ser diferente hablar de mi vida personal, pero no es gran cosa.

Deslicé mi mano en la suya.

―Es un asunto muy importante y te amo por hacerlo.

―Te dije que no permitiría que perdieras tu trabajo por mi culpa y lo dije en serio. Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

―Ahora. Vamos a conocer a los suegros.

Se echó a reír.

―Te prometo, será divertido. ―Tenía la sensación de que lo sería.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Autora del fic: Nolebucgrl**_

 _ **Traducido por: Guadi—top16**_

 _ **Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa**_

 _ **Fanfiction addiction (Twilight)**_

* * *

 _ **BPOV**_

Edward se detuvo delante de una hermosa casa de ladrillos de dos pisos y yo sentí como las mariposas comenzaban a regresar. Estaba tan preocupada por el trabajo que no había podido concentrarme en la preocupación de conocer a los padres, pero ahora que lo había hablado con amigos era capaz de respirar con mayor facilidad frente del trabajo. Se bajó de su Mercedes y dio la vuelta para dejarme salir, tomando mi mano y aferrándose a ella una vez que salió del coche.

―Va a ser genial Bella. Ya lo verás ―. Él me dio esa sonrisa matadora y agachó la cabeza para darme un beso. Hice el sonido de un patético gemido y coloqué mis brazos alrededor de Edward, necesitaba perderme en él unos minutos más. Había sido un día infernal y todavía no había terminado. Como siempre, cuando sus labios se posaban sobre los míos, el mundo entero se desvanecía.

― ¿Hay que decir algo? ―oí susurrar a una voz masculina cerca.

― ¡Shhh! Son tan lindos juntos― Querido Dios. Tiré mis labios de los de Edward y volví mi cabeza hacia la derecha, viendo a la pareja sonriente que nos miraba desde la puerta. Gran primera impresión Bella. Dejar que te vean como succionas la cara de su hijo fuera de la calzada en lugar de saludar y estrechar la mano como una persona normal.

Edward, por supuesto, solo respondió con una sonrisa de las suyas, deslizando su brazo por mi cintura e impulsándome hacia delante. Probablemente sabía que yo ya estaba pensando en tirarme al coche y tratar de encontrar la manera de que salir como el infierno de aquí ¿No podía ser tan extrema, verdad? ¿Cable rojo al negro? ¿Rojo al verde? ¿O era al azul? Maldita sea, tenía que ver más películas de acción.

Los padres de Edward dieron juntos un paso adelante, y ahí me di cuenta de que estaban tomados de la mano ¿Qué tan lindo era eso? Habían estado casados más de 25 años, creo que él dijo que tenía 27. Los había visto en persona antes, por supuesto, pero todavía resultaban una pareja impresionante. Edward tenía la sonrisa de su padre y su fuerte mandíbula, y los ojos y cabellos de su madre. Era como si hubiera tomado lo mejor de ambos y lo hubiese hecho aún mejor. Me sentí un poco abrumada por toda la belleza que me rodeaba a la vez.

― ¡Bella! ¡Es tan bueno encontrarnos al fin! ―Esme Cullen me apartó de Edward, después de dispararle una mirada estrecha, y me envolvió en un abrazo suave, del tipo que toda madre parece ser capaz de dar, ese cálido por todas partes. La abracé sorprendida, pero contenta de que ella pareciera estar muy feliz con mi encuentro a pesar de que yo estuviera haciendo prácticamente un montaje a su hijo para que todo el mundo lo viera.

―Gracias por invitarme señora Cullen.

Ella se rio y negó con la cabeza mientras me soltaba.

―Por favor, llámame Esme― ella miró a Edward y sonrió ―, o mamá, que es como Emmet me llama.

¿Mamá? Mi corazón comenzó a golpear, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el Dr. Cullen extendió su mano hacia mí. Lo tomé y no pude dejar de notar que su hijo había heredado sus dedos, lo que inmediatamente me hizo pensar en el tipo de pensamientos que específicamente no quería estar pensando cuando estaba conociendo a los padres de Edward. Sin embargo, Esme debe de ser una mujer muy feliz con ellos a su disposición durante casi tres décadas.

―Es bueno conocerlo oficialmente, Dr. Cullen. Tiene una hermosa dedos ―sus ojos azules se ampliaron al igual que su sonrisa― ¡Casa! ¡Quise decir casa! ―maldita sea yo y mi obsesión por las manos de Edward. Edward, quien actualmente se hallaba riéndose bajo a mi lado Idiota. Simplemente pensé que iba a tener la misma estafa con el padre que con el hijo.

―Me gustan― dijo Esme, enviándonos a los tres cerca de la histeria. Volver a los cables del coche. Tal vez sea el negro al rojo. Pero ¿Dónde entraría el verde? Maldita sea, creo que hay un amarillo también. Tal vez podría llamar a Rose. Edward quizás se molestara si arrancaba los cables de su tablero, pero seguramente me lo perdonaría, con el tiempo.

Pues bien, al diablo, he quedado atrapada de todos modos. Yo bien podría unirme a ellos, con gracia en vez de sin gracia, como era mi estilo habitual.

―No tengo ninguna duda de que usted lo hace― Edward tomó mi mano en la suya y se la llevó a los labios, dándole un beso rápido. Dejó de reír y me miró boquiabierto, mientras sus padres seguían carcajeándose a la distancia.

―Me gustas― dijo Esme cuando se calmó―. No es de extrañar que mi hijo este brillando como luces de un árbol de navidad cuando habla sobre ti― le miré y él se sonrojó de nuevo. Era condenadamente lindo―. Vamos dentro.

Ella abrió el camino a la sala y sonreí cuando vi un sofá muy similar al de Edward, aunque éste era de un bonito color verde salvia. Iba a tener que conseguir uno de ellos, quizás hagan de tamaños más pequeños. Mi apartamento entero podría caber en esta sala. Me dejé caer al lado de Edward quien echó el brazo alrededor de mí y me tiró contra su costado. Sus padres se sentaron en el sofá de dos plazas frente a nosotros, de la mano una vez más.

―Por cierto Bella, llámame Carslile. Es justo llamarnos por nuestros nombres después de haber felicitado mis dedos― él me dio una sonrisa igual de devastadora que la de su hijo y yo no pude evitar devolvérsela a pesar de querer hacer una madriguera entre los cojines del blando asiento. ―Es bueno conocerte oficialmente como el padre de Edward en lugar de como el médico del equipo.

Mi rostro enrojeció mientras pensaba en lo de ayer ¿Hubo alguna vez algo más caliente en toda la existencia? De alguna manera, no lo creía.

―Oh, Bella ¡Tu artículo fue tan bueno!―. Esme saltó del sofá y salió corriendo de la habitación, regresando segundos más tarde con mi papel― ¡Yo compré diez ejemplares! ―dijo sonriéndome y con orgullo en su voz. Apenas me conocía y sonaba tan emocionada como mi propia madre cuando la había llamado la noche anterior.

―Gracias.

―Fue una obra muy bien escrita Bella. Tu entrevista con Edward parece haber dio muy bien. La sonrisa en el rostro de Carslile me dejó saber que no solo estábamos hablando de mis preguntas ¿Acaso todos debían saber que tuvimos sexo en el vestuario?

―Fue una buena entrevista. Él fue muy serio y honesto y me esquivó como un profesional― bueno, no me esquivó, solo a algunas de mis preguntas. Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, Edward resopló tranquilamente a mi lado y yo le di un codazo en el costado.

―Estoy seguro de que lo hizo― contestó en un tono que no supe descifrar, a pesar de que sonaba divertido. Qué vergüenza. Por otra parte, mi madre seguramente sería peor, cuando conozca a Edward.

―Basta con las insinuaciones sexuales Carslile. La avergüenzas― sentí mi mandíbula caer libremente. Esme realmente no tenía ningún filtro en absoluto. No era de extrañar que ella y Emmet se llevaran tan bien. Edward me había dicho que Emmet y Jasper eran en realidad como sus hijos. No era difícil ver porqué― ¿Qué hicieron sus jefes con el artículo? ¡Seguro que les encantó en cuanto lo imprimieron! ―dijo ella sonriendo expectante.

Hice una mueca.

―Bueno, ellos se sentían orgullosos.

Se inclinó hacia delante, los ojos verdes nítidos en mí al igual que la de su hijo. Fue muy desconcertante.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con que 'estaban' orgullosos? Todavía deben de estarlo ¿Qué pasa con ellos? ―su voz sonaba enojada y parecía estar lista para levantarse y marchar a hacer una demanda de papel, estando orgullosa de mí. Ahí vi de donde Edward sacó su tenacidad.

―Mamá― dijo él tratando de interponerse.

―No digas 'mamá' a mí Edward ¿Yo quiero saber por qué ella dijo que 'estaban' y de repente se vio alterada? ¿Qué pasó Bella?

Miré a Edward, quien se encogió de hombros.

―Le dije a mi jefe que estoy saliendo con Edward y él no estuvo muy contento al respecto.

― ¿Buddy? ―preguntó ella con evidente ira en su rostro.

―No, Buddy está bien con eso. Es su jefe, y el mío, Ted Gass. No creo que pierda mi trabajo pero…

― ¡Demonios que no lo harás! ―Esme se levantó del sofá ahora a dar vueltas por la habitación. ―Carlisle, sabemos quien es el dueño de ese lugar ¿No? ¿Chris Maxwell? Voy a llamarlo.

― ¡No! ―Me levanté y corrí a agarrar sus manos. ―Por favor, puedo manejarlo. Buddy dijo que Ted se calmó y que me va a dejar seguir trabajando allí, siempre que dejemos fuera el hacer un reportaje sobre nuestra relación, rompamos de esa manera y que se sepa que no hay ninguna impropiedad pasando. ―Bueno, excepto por nosotros en el maldito vestuario… Por Dios.

Esme me apretó la mano y me dio una suave sonrisa.

―Bueno, querida, si estás segura. No voy a llamarlo ahora, pero será mejor que te traten de manera justa, o van a escuchar de mí― le di una sonrisa de alivio hacia atrás y me dio un abrazo. ―Lo siento. Tiendo a sobreproteger a mis hijos. Y nos guste o no, tú eres uno de ellos ahora. Lo has sido desde la primera vez que vi esa mirada en mi hijo cuando hablaba de ti.

La abracé, impresionada por la aceptación inmediata.

―Gracias. Se siente bien saber que deseé ponerse de pie por mí.

―Eso es lo que hacemos aquí. Ahora dime acerca de estas condiciones ―dijo llevándome de vuelta al sofá y sentándose al otro lado de mí después de que me dejara caer al lado de Edward.

―Yo solo sé lo que me dijeron sus amigos, pero tenemos que salir en público antes de su próximo partido y dar una entrevista a los reporteros de espectáculos en algún momento cercano.

Carslile se sentó delante, las manos apoyadas en sus vaqueros.

― ¿Estás bien con eso?

Yo sabía que se estaba dirigiendo a Edward así que le dejé la respuesta.

― ¿De acuerdo con él? Supongo que sí. He querido decirle a la gente de nosotros desde hace un tiempo ¿Si quiero hacer una entrevista completa al respecto? En realidad no, pero haré lo que tenga que hacer con el fin de asegurarme que relación no daña la carrera de Bella. Ella escribió un artículo infernal. No voy a dejar que le quiten nada.

¿Por qué me sorprendió, después de todo lo que había dicho en el coche? No lo sabía. Ambos, Esme y Carslile estaban sonriéndole, lo que me decía que ellos sentían lo mismo.

―Y yo dejaría mi trabajo antes de que ellos me digan con quien debo salir ―Esme me palmeó la rodilla con orgullo. ―Entiendo que ellos crean que hay un conflicto de intereses si cubro sus juegos. Probablemente lo haría, a pesar de escribir sobre el juego y mantener mis sentimientos fuera no fue difícil. Lo he estado haciendo durante años. Verlo jugar y no vitorear para él, ahora sí lo sería.

Edward se echó a reír y me apretó la cintura, le sonreí.

―Pero, escribir siempre fue fácil para mí y no lo estoy haciendo para una editorial, entonces no doy mi opinión. Esto no quiere decir que no tenga una, pero sé como mantenerlo para mí misma.

―Por supuesto que sí. Está claro que eres muy brillante, una joven talentosa. Estoy segura de que una vez este Ted tenga tiempo para pensar un poco, se dará cuenta de eso, y sino iré con mucho gusto a iluminarlo ―dijo Esme asintiendo con la cabeza decidida.

Me eché a reír ¿Qué había en estas personas que todos sabían como hacer para que me sintiera mejor? Todos ellos eran mágicos.

―Gracias Esme. Se lo agradezco.

― ¿Así que van a dejar que sigan cubriendo 'Los Cardinals'? Buddy no estará listo para ello en un tiempo en todo caso ―preguntó Carslile.

―Tengo que hablar con Ted sobre eso, pero Buddy parecía pensar que yo sería capaz de hacerlo. Él está jugando la tarjeta de enfermo para que cada uno haga lo que quiera, incluyendo a Ted.

Edward se echó a reír.

―Ése es el amigo que conozco y quiero. Exprimiéndola ―me reí.

― ¡Lo está! Él nos estaba diciendo a Alice y a mí que no era nada, solo ardor de estómago, y luego actúa como si tuviera un cuádruple bypass cuando Ted se enoja conmigo ―La cara de Carslile se iluminó.

―Buddy es un personaje. Mis dolores por él generalmente provienen de las risas que me hace agarrar.

―Sí, es un gran personaje. Se puede decir que nunca ha amenazado de lanzar y otras cosas de vital importancia si le haces daño a su chica favorita― Edward hiso una mueca. ―Él puede ser muy aterrador cuando quiere.

― ¿Lo amenazó? ¡Pobre bebé! ―le lancé un beso y le hice cosquillas a mi lado. Él gritó.

― Vale, vale, lo dejo.

Esme estaba radiante con nosotros otra vez.

―Tan lindos juntos ―murmuró. ―Carlisle, creo que es hora de poner los filetes― ella compartió una mirada con él, que claramente había sido convenida cuando se puso de pie y le hizo un gesto a Edward.

Él miró a su mamá y a mí con cautela antes de besarme de manera rápida y ponerse de pie.

―Estaré de vuelta dentro de poco. Mamá, no la asustes. Sucede que la amo ―dijo dándonos una deslumbrante sonrisa, para luego seguir a su padre fuera, mientras que Esme y yo observábamos detrás de él como colegialas enamoradas.

Ella se volvió hacia mí y tomó mi mano derecha.

―No te puedo decir Bella, lo mucho que significa para mí escuchar a mi hijo decir eso. Me preocupaba el hecho de que él fuera a conformarse con alguien como Tanya solo por se más fácil. Ella no lo distraía de su quipo y sus goles, pero tampoco le aportaba nada a su vida. Tú lo haces. Nunca lo he visto más feliz y como su madre no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente.

Mi corazón se sentía como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho ante sus amables palabras.

―Usted no tiene porqué darme las gracias. Es como un sueño hecho realidad para mí… Cada vez que me despierto a su lado yo… ―me interrumpió cuando se echó a reír. Ups. Sí, me limité a decirle que estaba durmiendo con su hijo, no es como si ella no supiera después de mi desliz con lo de los dedos, pero aun así. Así se hace Bella. ―Um, no importa.

―Por favor, sé que mi hijo es adulto. Me alegro por lo que tienen ―ella pasó por mi última metedura de pata con una risa sonora.

Traté de poner mi mortificación lejos y acabar mi pensamiento.

―Lo que quise decir fue, que todos los días tengo que recordarme que estoy con él y que él me ama. Es increíble que él me haya escogido para enamorarse. Es como si estuviera viviendo un sueño y tengo miedo de despertarme. De hecho, ―me rompí y apreté su mano― siento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo venir aquí con él. Él quería, pero yo no estaba lista. Siento como si cuanta más gente sepa de nosotros, fuera más probable que me estrelle y arda. Nada que podamos hacer con eso ahora.

Esme negó con la cabeza echando atrás de sus hombros sus cabellos rizados.

―Creo que puedo entender eso ya que no he conocido a mi hijo desde hace un par de meses sino de toda la vida. Él te ama Bella y no está alejándose de ti ¿Será difícil cuando la gente sepa sobre ti? Sí, supongo que lo será, pero al mismo tempo, podrías conseguir que algunas de esas chicas retrocedieran ―ella frunció el ceño. ―Realmente no sabes lo que es estar cenando con tu hijo y ver como una chica se acerca lanzándose a él. Las cosas que dicen y hacen justo enfrente de mí, su madre, ― se estremeció― al menos contigo alguna se detendrá.

Me eché a reír.

―Tal vez sí, tal vez no. La noche en que lo conocí una chica le pasó su número. Lo tomó y yo no me lo tomé bien ―reí recordando su cara cuando saqué mi grabadora. Parecía divertido ahora.

― ¿Él hizo qué? ―gritó mirando indignada. La calmé ya que parecía estar a punto de salir fuera y golpearlo con una espátula o algo así.

―Solo tomó el número y luego lo tiró debajo de la mesa. Solo estaba tratando de conseguir que se vaya, pero yo no lo sabía en ese momento. Sin duda, comenzamos con una base rocosa. Afortunadamente, decidí ahogar mis penas y no podía ir a mi casa así que me quedé donde Jasper y nunca me humillé tanto a mí misma pero allí estaba, hermoso como siempre, mientras yo estaba como la muerte recalentada. Y él no huyó ―todavía estaba anonadada por ello. Esme suspiró como si acabara de leer una novela romántica o algo así. ―Hablamos, y él me invitó a salir y hemos estado juntos desde entonces.

Ella se echó hacia atrás sonriendo alegremente.

―Me encanta eso. Ustedes tuvieron un malentendido que podría haberlos alejado pero lo discutieron y siguieron. Eso demuestra una buena base Bella. No es que tuviera alguna duda acerca de ti, no después de verlos juntos. Ustedes me recuerdan a otra pareja que cayó fuerte y rápido hace mucho tiempo. ―Sus ojos verdes brillaron― Un día te contaré acerca de Carslile y la biblioteca.

¿Qué diablos quería decir eso? ¿Le robó un libro y se lo regresó más tarde? ¿Era una bibliotecaria? Ella se parecía mucho a un gato que se comió un canario y no pude evitar preguntarme si la biblioteca era su vestuario. Yo no quería saber cosas de los padres de Edward, si ese fuera el caso. Sí, su padre era cálido, pero aún más, era su padre. Y tal vez, algún día si tenía suerte. No fuera necesario imaginarlo y Esme estaría poniéndose toda friki.

―Er, claro, eso suena ¿Bien? ―ella se rio fuerte ante la pregunta de mi voz y se puso de pie.

―Vamos, vamos a ver como les va con la comida ―me levanté y la seguí a la parte de atrás a su precioso patio trasero. Ella tenía un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas de todos los colores. Era impresionante. Y, aún más impresionante fue la visión de Edward y Carslile inclinados sobre la parilla, con sus rostros iluminados por el fuego y el sol poniente.

―Dios, son hermosos ―murmuré. Esme pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y se apoyó en mí.

―Lo son ¿No? Voy a tener que sacar unas fotos de cuando Edward era un niño. Mirando a su padre sostenerlo ―ella rompió a reír y me dio una sonrisa brillante. ―Bueno, fue aún más caliente que la biblioteca ―santa mierda, que se lo han hecho en las estanterías. Tal vez era una cosa genética. Mis padres no tienen una mejor… No, yo no voy a ir allí― Ellos eran solo un magnífico paro al corazón. No podía dejar que Carslile se llevara solo a Edward desde el momento en que nació, así que no tuve ningún momento a solas a partir del momento en que nació hasta que, bueno, no realmente ―ella se echó a reír. ―Ellos abordaron el campo de golf constantemente. No me pude conectar por sus caderas, pero estoy segura de que les gustaría la mayoría de las veces.

Más insinuaciones sexuales. Era algo bueno que Emmett no estuviera aquí. Él moriría. E intercalaría sórdidas historias de sexo probablemente.

― ¿Seguro que no dio a luz a Emmett?

Esme se echó a reír de nuevo.

―Estoy bastante segura, pero yo tuve un tiempo bastante bueno en la universidad. Había una fiesta de disfraces en…

―Bella no tiene porqué escuchar esa historia mamá, y yo tampoco― mi increíblemente suave novio se acercó y tiró lejos de mí de los brazos de su madre. ―Voy a tener pesadillas.

Esme ladeó la cabeza.

―Bueno, estoy segura de que Bella puede calmarte si te pasa.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cómicamente y miró entre nosotras.

― ¿Exactamente que es lo que te ha estado diciendo?

― Absolutamente nada. Quiero decir que lo más probable es que la llamarías si te despertaras en medio de la noche, asustado por los pensamientos de tu madre retozando con extraños guapos enmascarados ¿Qué crees que significa?― su tono era demasiado inocente. Carslile se estaba riendo de culo para fuera mientras giraba los filetes sobre la parrilla.

― ¡Mamá! ―la voz de Edward sonaba horrorizada.

Ella sonrió.

―Solo estoy bromeando ―se acercó a Carslile y, no sé si estaba alucinando o si ella de verdad le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en el culo. Un muy fino culo. El hombre podía llevar un par de pantalones vaqueros―… En su mayoría, ―dijo por encima del hombro. Edward sacudió su cabeza y me atrajo hacia él.

―Siento mucho lo que sea que ella te haya estado diciendo.

Aunque me sorprendió un poco la audacia de su madre, yo no podría decir lo mismo.

―No, está bien. Es muy divertida. Ella, sin embargo, puede rivalizar con Emmett en la capacidad de sobre—compartir ―susurré enterrando la cabeza en su pecho increíblemente sexy e inhalando su perfume varonil que despedía. Su perfecta colonia Diez olía bien, pero juro que si realmente pudiera embotellar el olor natural de Edward me haría multimillonaria.

―A ella le gusta meterse conmigo. Estoy bastante seguro de que no hubo tal fiesta ―miró a su madre, ―espero que no.

Le sonreí y me levanté de puntillas para besarlo. Me alegré de haber ido con el asesoramiento de Edward para vestirme. Mis pantalones capri color caqui y mi polo verde iban bien con sus pantalones vaqueros y camiseta blanca con botones azules a lo largo de ella. Todos estábamos casualmente cómodos, lo cual era mucho más mi estilo. Temía llegar bien vestida, como tendría que hacerlo la semana que viene, pero yo no tenía opción en ese hecho. Tenía que estar allí o me conduciría a mí misma a la locura pensando en ella. Me sacudí. Ahora no era el momento de preocuparme por la estúpida subasta.

Edward me llevó a un banco que estaba entre algunos rosales y me dejé caer a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

―Me encanta estar aquí.

―Sí, éste es el hogar. Bueno, el hogar es donde quiera que estén supongo, pero lo que quiero decir es que mi madre se las arregló para hacerlo sentir así, yo crecí aquí, a pesar de que he estado en Arizona algunos años ―miró a sus padres y su rostro formó una suave sonrisa. ―Aunque nunca he vivido aquí ella me puso una habitación y todo ―eso era algo muy dulce y se parecía a algo que haría Esme. Su sonrisa se convirtió en una risa― ¿Quieres ir a romperla conmigo?

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza sin moverme de mi lugar de descanso sobre su amplio hombro.

―Tus padres son frescos, pero no sé que tan guay (guay es más utilizado en México, que tal silo dejas como 'geniales' o algo más universal, a eso se refiere en inglés) serían con nosotros si nos ven correr para un polvo rápido mientras ponen la mesa.

Él gimió.

―Al parecer, lo entenderían mucho mejor de lo que me gustaría admitir.

―Creo que quizás ellos te concibieron en la biblioteca de la universidad. Tu madre dio a entender algo así… ―le susurré.

― ¡Cosas que no necesito saber! ―gritó. Juro que si sus padres no lo hubieran estado mirando después de su estallido se habría puesto las manos en los oídos y apretado cantando el "la la la, no puedo oírte" como universalmente hacían los niños pequeños cuando se enfrentaban a algo que dejaba de gustarles. Me reí en voz alta mientras que Esme y Carslile se miraron entre sí encogiéndose de hombros.

―La cena está lista ―anunció Carlisle sacando las carnes de la parrilla. Edward se levantó y tiró de mí para pararme, el ceño frunciendo su rostro.

―Lo siento, arruiné tu imagen de padres virginales. Estoy segura de que esperaron hasta casarse y luego tan solo lo hicieron para tenerte ―le dije.

Esme escuchó el final de la conversación y dejó escapar una sonora carcajada. Edward rodó sus ojos y tomó mi mano entre las suyas.

―Basta con ustedes. Ya es bastante malo cuando Em y Jas están aquí ¿Tienen que conspirar para torturarme también?

― ¿Pero querido? Es nuestra cosa más favorita de hacer ―dijo Esme mientras seguía a Carlisle a la casa. ―He salvado (traduciéndolo del inglés quiere decir 'guardado') un poco de mi mejor material porque Bella está aquí ―dijo lanzándome una sonrisa ganadora.

―Estoy captando eso. Sólo no había pensado que mi novia se uniría a la diversión ―sacó el labio en el más lindo mohín que jamás hubo nunca. Tuve que resistir la tentación de morder, aunque parecía claro que a sus padres no les importaría que lo hiciera.

―Es una de las razones por las cuales te gusta ―respondió su madre. ―Bella ¿Cariño, que te gustaría beber? Tengo vino, cerveza o alguna coca cola light, creo.

―Sólo agua si te parece bien ―realmente no necesitaba alcohol en mí en estos momentos― ¿Hay algo que debiera estar haciendo?

―Siéntate al lado de Edward y relájate Edward. Has tenido un día ajetreado solo con el sonido del mismo ―dijo irrumpiendo en la cocina mientras ambos nos sentábamos en la larga mesa de roble.

Mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo con un texto y lo saqué para ver quien podría estar mandándome un texto justo ahora.

¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ya has dicho algo loco? Si lo haces, asegúrate de flashearlos con el culo ese caliente que tienes. Estoy seguro de que olvidarán todo.

Oh, diablos. Emmett sabía. Era solo cuestión de tiempo pero esto no podía ser bueno. Sentí venir un montón de bromas futuras. Hice una mueca y le mostré a Edward el texto. Él valientemente trató de contener su risa de nuevo, pero no tuvo demasiado éxito y me miró con vehemencia. Habíamos estado hablando mientras él me llevaba como una especie de hombre de las cavernas, mostrando el culo a Dios sabe cuántas personas, e incluso si era lindo o caliente, no era un culo para andar haciéndose el cavernícola.

Carlisle se giró con un plato de carne, interrumpiendo mis reflexiones.

―Edward dijo que te gusta la carne a termino medio ¿Está bien así para ti? ―dijo poniendo el filete delante de mí y abriéndolo para mostrar el color. Era perfecto y así se lo dije. Lucía contento cuando se sentó junto a Esme que regresaba con las bebidas.

―Carlisle se hace llamar el maestro de la carne ―me dijo mientras tomaba un trago de mi agua. Me las arreglé, a penas, para no escupirlo pero me ahogué al tratar de mantener la risa que salía de mí. Edward me dio una palmadita en la espalda mientras que yo tosía y Esme me miraba con preocupación. Cuando al fin terminé de escupir mi pulmón, finalmente se echó a reír. ―Esa fue casi la misma reacción de Emmet ¿No es cierto Carlisle? Salvo que él sí escupió su trago.

Carslile se rió entre dientes.

―Sí, lo es. Y yo nunca me he hecho llamar a mí mismo el maestro de la carne. A ti solo te gusta bromear a las personas.

Esme sonrió y desdobló su servilleta.

―Sí, lo sé. A ti en particular ―ella movió las cejas y yo reí de nuevo ¡Dios mío! Esta casa era como la central de las insinuaciones.

―Jesús ―murmuró Edward a mi lado.

―En realidad Edward ¿Qué tipo de lenguaje es ese para usar en la mesa? ―le reprendió Esme mirándolo tan gravemente que me dejé de reír y puse la servilleta en mi regazo.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? Eres tú la que está haciendo comentarios sexuales justo en frente de ella.

― ¡No estoy haciendo tal cosa! Dijo ella con los ojos abiertos e inocentes. ―Bella, cariño ¿Te he dicho explícitamente algo acerca de mi marido?

Tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia mí. Esto no estaba bien.

―Um, bueno, explícitamente no ―no había dicho de plano que lo había hecho en la biblioteca, aunque lo diera a entender después de todo.

― ¡No! ―dijo ella triunfalmente, señalándome con el dedo. ―Yo no puedo hacer nada si tú tienes una mente sucia Edward. Culpo a tu padre de eso.

Carslile soltó un bufido y empezó a escarbar en su patata cocida al horno.

―Por supuesto amor. Todo es sobre mí.

Edward murmuró algo acerca de los padres y el sexo e inició con su propia comida. Decidí dejar las cosas como estaban y hacer lo mismo.

―Por lo tanto ¿Bella?

Miré la cara sonriente de Esme y me puse nerviosa por la forma en la que ella me estaba mirando.

Tragué un bocado verdaderamente delicioso de carne y respondí.

― ¿Sí Esme?

― ¿Vas a estar en la subasta este fin de semana?

¡Uf, la maldita subasta! Debería de haber sabido que ella preguntaría al respecto.

―Sí, he estado pensando en ella.

Ella se iluminó como si acabara de decirle que daría a luz a su primer nieto. Maldita sea, me gustaría eso. Eso sería infinitamente mejor que ver a mi novio desfilando delante de las mujeres como un caballo en una subasta. Él era mío, maldita sea. No podían contar con él.

― ¡Excelente! ¿Harás una oferta por mi hijo verdad?

Me reí incómodamente cuando Edward puso su mano izquierda sobre mi rodilla debajo de la mesa.

―Me temo que probablemente sea un poco más elevado de lo que he ahorrado ―a pesar de que apenas había tocado el dinero comercial, no era suficiente y realmente no podía justificar el tirar mis ahorros como si nada solo para mantener a alguna mujer Handsy y cachonda lejos de mi novio por una noche.

―Bueno, eso es una tontería. No tienes porqué usar tu propio dinero ¡Usa el suyo! Él ya ha intentado comprar su salida de la noche ¿Verdad? ―dijo ella mirándolo con picardía.

― ¿Quién te dijo eso? ―preguntó antes de que su rostro se aclarara y se centrara en Carlisle― Déjame adivinar, ¿Tommy te dijo y tú a mamá?

Carslile sonrió.

― ¿Qué más hay para discutir por sobre el golf que las relaciones de tu hijo?

―Mujeres, cerveza, deportes, mujeres. Un montón de cosas ―dijo Edward irritado.

―Bueno, estábamos hablando de mujeres en cierto modo ―respondió su padre con calma sin dejar de comer. Edward rodó sus ojos.

―Tommy y tú son casi tan malos como Emmett y Jasper. Ahora debo encontrar un nuevo agente y nuevos amigos. No hay mucho que pueda hacer por ti en este momento.

Carlisle se rió entre dientes mientras que Esme los ignoraba a ambos y me seguía hablando.

―Así que, ¿Vas a pujar por él? No puedo pensar en una mejor manera de salir en público que el que lo compres y se besen en el escenario ―me sonrió― ¿Te imaginas las caras de las cabezas huecas que estén allí tratando de hundir sus garras en él?

Pude, y me gustó. Pero no era una opción.

―Aprecio el pensamiento Esme, realmente lo hago, pero no puedo usar el dinero de Edward. Eso estaría mal.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí y yo me contraje bajo el calor de su mirada.

― ¿Por qué no? Es por una buena causa.

―Sí ¿Por qué no? ―me sonrió Edward, que encanto, ahora yo era la acosada. Habíamos tenido esta discusión en privado un par de veces ya. Y, parecía que se haría pública, como todo lo demás.

―Porque es tu dinero. No estamos casados todavía, así que no me siento cómoda usándolo.

― ¿Todavía? ―preguntó Esme, con los ojos brillantes de energía positiva. Mierda. Edward se limitó a sonreír mientras su padre reía y seguía comiendo.

― ¡En absoluto! ¡Nosotros no nos vamos a casar! Solo hemos salido dos meses y no he pensado tan lejos. Ni siquiera me he imaginado la casa e hijos, ni nuestras vidas, ni nada en realidad.― ¡Oh Dios! ¡Mátame ahora! He hecho todas esas cosas, y aquí estaba yo tratando de decirles que no. Edward pasó un brazo alrededor de mí.

―Respira ―susurró en mi oído, he hice justamente eso, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

― ¿Estás bien querida? No era mi intención hacerte sentir incómoda ―Esme se hallaba ahora fuera de su silla, de rodillas a mi lado. Asentí con la cabeza e hice lo posible para darle una temblorosa sonrisa.

―Estoy bien. Estoy segura de que Edward les ha hablado de mi propensión a decir cosas estúpidas.

Ella me dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla y se levantó, volviendo a su silla frente a mí.

―La única cosa estúpida que has dicho es que no se iban a casar. Pero ya llegaremos a eso.

El silencio comenzaba a aturdirme mientras cogía el tenedor como si ella no acabara de declarar que me casaría con su hijo. Me volví hacia Edward quien parecía estar escondiendo su cara y no demostraba notar nada malo con la declaración de su madre. Carlisle sonrió y mordió su mazorca de maíz, también completamente indiferente. Estaban todos locos. Maravillosos pero locos. No es de extrañar que se parecieran a mí.

Decidí no decir nada. Tal vez alucinaba. Eso debe de haber sucedido, la satisfacción de mis deseos en el peor momento.

―Ahora, puedo entender tus tontas razones para no usar su dinero, pero, vamos a pensar en esto. Tú no quieres que otra gane una cena con él ¿Verdad?

Edward me sonrió esperando mi respuesta. Le había jurado a él varias veces que no me molestaría, pero los dos sabíamos que era una mierda.

―No, pero…

Ella levantó un dedo.

―Nada de peros― ¿Cómo podían las madres silenciar de una manera tan eficaz?― Y ustedes tienen que hacer pública su relación además ¿No?

―Sí ―ella lo sabía, no podía discutírselo.

―Por lo tanto. Ustedes hacen una entrevista el sábado para que salga el domingo. Sábado por la noche, lo compras en la subasta, un beso, eres su novia, la prensa se vuelve loca y la prensa tiene la historia completa el domingo a la mañana ¿Cómo es que eso no es algo bueno?

No era bueno, porque… Bueno, maldita sea, tenía que haber una razón. Tenía la sensación de que a Ted le encantaría la idea. A Alice le gustaría. Y Edward estaba asintiendo con la cabeza con tanto entusiasmo que parecía que esta se le fuera a desprender de sus hombros si no tenía cuidado.

―Porque no es mi dinero ―les dije con voz débil. En realidad eso era lo único que me molestaba desde el principio.

―Míralo de esta manera Bella. Estas saliendo con un hombre rico. La mayoría de las niñas en tu posición estarían muriendo por tener su dinero en sus manos. Tú no eres así, lo cual es una bendición te digo ―su voz era seca y ella puso los ojos de forma dramática. Tenía la sensación de que estaba pensando en Tanya. ―En este caso le estaría haciendo un favor, salvándolo de una noche tortuosa con una extraña. Conozco a mi hijo y puedo asegurarte que no puede ponerse valor a una cosa así.

Edward se mantuvo a mi derecha asintiendo con la cabeza.

―Te ves como un muñeco ―le susurré a él. Él se rio y me besó en la mejilla antes de pelear con un bocado de papa.

―El dinero va a la caridad, que es algo a lo que Edward a menudo apoya financieramente de todos modos. Así que probablemente les daría el dinero sin tenerlo en cuenta. No harías más que beneficiarlo a él también ―ella iba marcando sus puntos con los dedos. ―Así que, harían público lo suyo, te beneficiaría en el periódico, beneficiarían a la caridad, Edward no tendría que pasar la noche con una extraña, que a su vez significa que tú no tendrías que preocuparte por ello ¿Me faltó algo?

No veía como era posible. Ella estaba perfectamente, nada demás de sus puntos más destacados. Yo había oído hablar a todos, Edward, Alice, Rose; pero nunca tan sucinta y realmente que no pudiera pensar en ningún argumento distinto del hecho de que fuera su dinero. Pero, como dijo Esme, él iba a gastarlo igualmente para autocomprarse de todos modos si pudiera. En realidad no había discutido con ella.

―No ―murmuré.

―Tú rockeas mamá ―dijo Edward sonriéndole a Esme. Su irritación anterior con ella había desaparecido ahora que ella me había inducido a hacer algo que él quería que haga. Él tomó mi mano entre las suyas y las besó, haciendo que e resentimiento que fluía a través de mí se secara antes de que verdaderamente pudiera florecer el verdadero enojo. Había sido atrapada y lo sabía. ―Bella, realmente significaría el mundo para mí que me compraras. Prometo ganarme cada dólar que te gastes.

Carslile y Esme se rieron.

―Ya te lo mereces, ése el problema ―dije a pesar de que tenía en mi mente imágenes muy bonitas de Edward trabajando para ganarse su costo de una manera muy sexy en la que participaban sus dedos y su lengua y Zeus y la ducha y un sin número de otros lugares.

―No es problema. Estoy vendiéndome a ti en vez de comprarte un auto o joyas. Es un trato mucho mejor de todos modos ―él sonrió y yo no me pude resistir a hacer el seguimiento de sus labios con la punta de mis dedos.

Dado que ninguno de ellos parecía tener filtro, decidí que estaría bien apagar el mío.

―No sé, un auto nuevo tiene una gran cantidad de kilometrajes ―dije sonriéndole desafiante. Él me dio una mirada burlona.

―En cambio yo te llevaré en un viaje mucho más suave.

― ¡Ése es mi muchacho! ―exclamó Carlisle lanzando un puño en el aire como si Edward hubiera ganado un juego con un solo touchdown en vez de tirar un inapropiado comentario sexual. Esta familia era extrañamente maravillosa.

―Está bien, pero si el viaje se llena de problemas, exigiré un rembolso.

Esme se rio entre dientes.

―Yo sabía que iba a encajar perfectamente con nosotros.

―Lo hace, querida ―asintió Carlisle con la cabeza. ―Lo hace ―seguro que se sentía como yo lo hice.


	21. Chapter 21

Autora del fic: Nolebucgrl

Traducido por: Ligia Rodríguez Morel

Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa

Fanfiction addiction (Twilight).

* * *

 **EPOV**

― ¿Fue aquí?― Lo ignoré, y continúe guardando mis cosas en mi casillero, como si él no estuviera acechando detrás de mí.

― ¿Aquí? ― No piqué el anzuelo, y seguí apagando mi celular y cerrando mi casillero.

―No fue el mío, ¿o sí? ― Sonaba preocupantemente emocionado por la idea de que hubiera podido ser en su casillero que Bella y yo lo hiciéramos, así que finalmente lo miré.

―Em, ¿cuál es tu maldito problema? ¿Por qué estás tan condenadamente interesado en saber el lugar? ― Me tomó todo mi control no mirar al lugar, porque, maldita sea, ese casillero en cuestión sería por siempre sagrado para mí. Tal vez debería construirle un altar en frente como aquel tipo en Ligas Mayores. Pensar en alguien usando a Buddha para celebrar un encuentro sexual no era la mejor idea. Sin embargo, creo que el tipo ese, Jobu, si estaría a favor de ella.

―Porque, hombre, ¡es algo importante! ― Sus ojos azules estaban cómicamente abiertos. ―Necesitamos marcar el sitio y honrarlo por toda la eternidad. Viviste el sueño. ¡No te lo guardes para ti!― El hecho de que nuestros pensamientos estén casi alineados me perturbaba. Claramente, he estado compartiendo con él demasiado tiempo.

Antes de haber articulado esa idea, un Jasper sin camisa pasaba con un pote del desinfectante Lysol. Roció todo su casillero antes de abrirlo y tomar su ropa. Emmett explotó en risas y yo empecé a soltarle un sermón.

― ¿Qué carajos hombre?

Jas hizo una mueca con su hombre antes de tomar la camiseta para entrenar.

―Sólo en caso de que el mío haya sido el lugar escogido.

Suspire y pasé mis manos por mi cabello.

―Aunque hubiera sido ese, no me vine sobre él.

― ¡Fue aquí! ― Gritó Emmett triunfante, empujando a Jasper y pegando casi su cara del metal. Arrugó su nariz mientras el olor a pino del Lysol lo asaltaba. ― Lo arruinaste―, acusó, mirando un poco más en perspectiva.

― ¡No fue en el de Jasper! ¿Pueden dejar de ser tan imbéciles?― Demandé. ¿Por qué, exactamente, había aceptado venir a entrenar con ellos en nuestra semana libre? Pude haber entrado en casa y evitar esta provocación. Ninguno de nuestros compañeros del equipo estaba aquí. Era un punto fuerte por el cual ser molestado, claramente.

Jasper empujó a Emmett lejos de su camino antes de cerrar su ahora descontaminado casillero.

―Más vale prevenir que lamentar, amigo.

― ¿Disculpa? A Emmett le hubiera gustado que hubiera sido en su casillero creo. Me sorprende que no haya traído algún microscopio y guantes.

Emmett frunció el ceño y se dejó caer en el banco.

―En serio lo iba a hacer. Rosie me dijo que era demasiado y me prohibió traerlos―. Rodé mis ojos y el hizo muecas nuevamente. ―Vamos, seductor en casilleros, sabes que sólo estoy molestándote. Estoy celoso como el demonio.

Respiré hondo por varios segundos antes de darme por vencido y sacudir mi cabeza.

―No sé por qué les digo las cosas.

Emmett se rió.

―No me lo dijiste, me lo imaginé―. Estaba brillando de orgullo. Pensarías que acabamos de ganar el Super Bowl o algo así.

―Porque algo anda realmente mal en ti. ¿Quién asumiría que tuve sexo con Bella inmediatamente después que escuchara que me entrevistó aquí?

Jasper pestañeo.

― ¿Cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas que haya jugado algún deporte o haya estado en un vestuario? Vamos, Edward. Si Alice fuera reportera y tu escucharas que ella me entrevistó luego de un juego, ¿Qué pensarías? ―. Una imagen de Jasper empujando a Alice contra los casilleros se filtró en mi cerebro. Demonios, él estaba en lo cierto.

―Aun así―, Murmuré mientras ambos reían como hienas.

―Hey, tienes suerte de que Emmett solo está tratando de encontrar el lugar. Esta es la única vez que pienso que pondría de lado mis sentimientos de hermandad hacia Bella para escuchar cada detalle―. Lo taladré con la mirada y él levantó sus dos manos. ―No estoy preguntando, estoy diciendo. ¿Fue candente, cierto?

Emmett se sentó con impaciencia. Ambos me miraban como perros rogando por un hueso. Me reí entre dientes.

―Fue por mucho, el momento más caliente en mi vida entera.

Em y Jas suspiraron y lo siguiente que supe fue que Emmett me daba un abrazo de oso.

― ¡Lo sabía! Eres un hombre con suerte, Casanova.

― ¿Crees que no lo sé? Bájame Emmett. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Me bajó nuevamente y me soltó.

― ¿Qué tienes que hacer? Pensé que veníamos a entrenar.

Suspire.

―Y así fue, pero necesito encontrar al entrenador y contarle lo de Bella. No creo que realmente le importe, pero puede ser que necesite saberlo antes de que toda esto se ventile. Luego necesito llamar a Victoria―. Ansiaba ver su reacción. ―Ella estará realmente enojada de que estemos juntos. No puedo esperar para decírselo.

― ¿No más soltero codiciado para las portadas de las revistas huh? Parecía que no le molestaba cuando salías con la diabla―. Jasper sacudió su cabeza.

―Tanya era famosa. Bella no lo es. En su cabeza, solo eso cuenta.

― ¡Que se joda! ― Gritó Emmett. Sorprendiéndonos a ambos. ―Trasero caliente vale lo que un millón de Stalins. Si te viene con cualquier mierda, despide su estúpido trasero.

Yo tuve la misma idea, pero ahora mismo tenía otras cosas de las que ocuparme.

― ¿No la llamaras trasero caliente en su cara, verdad? Tu mensaje de texto la enfadó mucho anoche, aunque lo aguantó hasta decírmelo cuando íbamos en el carro―. No es que me importe. Una Bella enojada era algo muy sexy y caliente y ayude a que sacara toda esa agresividad fuera de un modo muy satisfactorio para los dos.

La sonrisa de Emmett se ensanchó.

―Oh no, tengo otras cosas en mi mente para ella. Además, estoy seguro que te equivocas. Difundí tensión con mi acertado mensaje de texto.

― ¿Tensión? El único que estaba tenso era yo. Mi madre estaba diciendo todos esos comentarios sexuales; era como mi propio infierno. No sé qué se le metió―. Mi mamá siempre es divertida, pero anoche se pasó. ― ¿Cómo demonios supieron lo del trasero caliente igualmente?

Emmett hizo una mueca.

―Como soy tu mejor amigo, sus dos camaradas del periódico me acorralaron cuando me estaba yendo ayer. Me preguntaron quién era la castaña con el trasero caliente.

― ¿Y qué les dijiste?

Rodó los ojos.

― ¿Qué crees que les dije? Les dije que yo era tu trasero caliente. No te sorprendas cuando lo digan mañana.

Bueno, eso explica algo.

―Idiota, ¿por qué mi mamá de repente estaba hablando de las Kardashians o algo así?

Jasper aclaró su garganta.

―Bueno, puede que haya mencionada lo propensa que es Bella a decir cosas vergonzantes cuando estaba tensa―. Mi mandíbula se abrió y él se sonrojo. ―Tenía el presentimiento de que haría algo así anoche y quería advertir a tus padres para que no la miraran como si estuviera loca y la mandaran a correr por la colina.

Bueno, eso ciertamente explica por qué estoy traumatizado de por vida. Librerías y fiestas de máscaras y dedos, ¡Dios mío! Aun así estaba agradecido. Prefiero cargar con estas horribles imágenes mentales de mis padres que tener a Bella incomoda e infeliz alrededor de mi familia.

―Gracias hombre―. Él me miró cuidadosamente. ―No, en serio, me refiero, no te agradezco por el trauma de haber escuchado algunas implicaciones graves sobre mis padres y el sexo público…

― ¡Hey! ― Emmett gritó, cubriendo sus oídos. ―No quiero escuchar esas cosas sobre mamá y papá. Es suficiente malo con saber que lo hicieron una vez para hacerte a ti―. Sí, realmente estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Emmett. Esto era perturbador.

Reí.

―Si yo tengo que escucharlo, tú también deberías. Pero, por loco que parezca, eso hizo menos visible cuando Bella cometía sus errores―. Sonreí mientras recordaba la mortificación de su rostro cuando alabó los dedos de mi padre.

― ¿Cómo les fue? ― Preguntó Jasper.

―Genial, realmente. Mis padres la amaron y creo que a ella les cayeron bien, luego de pasar los comentarios―. Volteé mi cabeza hacia Emmett. ―Mamá llamó a papá el Amo de la carne de nuevo.

Emmett empezó a reír tan fuerte que hubiera tumbado el banco, por lo que Jasper lo estabilizó sosteniéndolo.

―Oh, mierda, hubiera pagado millones por ver la cara de Bella cuando eso pasó.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo.

―Fue memorable. Se atoró con agua, pero contrario a otras personas, se controló y lo guardó para ella.

― ¡Hey! No puedo esperar escuchar que a tu viejo le dicen el amo de la carne y no reírme―, Emmett se defendió ruidosamente. ―Ahí estaba yo, inocentemente, conociendo a la familia por primera vez y tu madre me suelta eso. ¿Existe alguna duda de que es mi madre ahora también?

Me reí entre dientes.

―Bella le preguntó a mamá si te había dado a luz sin saberlo.

Jasper resopló.

―Ella se hubiera dado cuenta si algo gigante hubiera pasado por su canal de natalidad.

Emmett le pegó en el brazo y Jasper hecho hacia atrás, apenas agarrándose para no caer al piso.

―Ella hubiera estado emocionada de tenerme. Yo era un bebe perfecto.

― ¿Si? ¿Y qué pasó contigo? ― Ellos empezaron a luchar y yo me apresure a salir de su camino.

― ¿Necesitan privacidad? Si desbaratán sus propios casilleros estaría feliz de dejarlos hacerlo―. Dejaron de luchar y me dieron una idéntica mirada de sorpresa.

― ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte, que si yo me volviera gay, sería por ti? Preguntó Emmett, parándose y dándole a Jasper una mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

―Bueno, era a él a quien tocabas por todas partes. Es un error fácil.

Emmett se lanzó hacia mí y yo salté lejos de su camino.

―Hey, si estás celoso estoy seguro que puedo darte algo de atención a ti también. Día de la mujer. Puedo ver por qué Bella te encontró tan irresistible.

―Mantén tus manos lejos de mí, Em. Soy hombre de una sola mujer.

Hizo una mueca. ―No soy una mujer.

―Lo que es una razón aún mejor idiota.

―Tal vez deba comprarte en la subasta, y dejarle a todas esas chicas su dinero―. Sus ojos se iluminaron con alegría ante la idea y no me quedó idea de que me compraría solo para hacer una escenita.

― ¡No te atrevas! Bella me va a comprar.

― ¿Qué? ¿La vas a quebrar? ―Jasper meneo su cabeza, ―Alice ha estado hablando con ella pero la última vez que hablamos todavía decía que no pagaría por ti.

―No yo. Mi mamá lo hará. Ella acabó con cualquier tentativa que lance sobre por qué no era una buena idea. Y Bella no aguantó―. Me sentía un poco mal al respecto, pero no le dije a mamá que no la arrinconara de esa manera. Lo habría hecho a su manera. Y yo realmente, verdaderamente quiero que Bella me gane. Más allá de no querer pasar una velada con una desconocida, preferiría mostrarle a mi chica a todos en la habitación, y luego de eso, al resto del país. Estaba increíblemente excitado sobre sólo sostener su mano en público. Era probablemente patético pero no puedo evitarlo.

―Está bien, si Bernstein va a comprarte, entonces no pujaré por ti―. Emmett lucía un poco triste ya que su nueva broma se veía frustrada. ―Compraré a Jasper.

―Con un demonio que lo harás― replicó enojado.

―Alice no la hará, ¿o sí?

―No. Está con Rose. Piensa que sería divertido verme pasar una velada con otra cita.

― ¿Por qué nos tenía que tocar mujeres que estuvieran tan malditamente seguras en nuestras relaciones? Espero que me compre una lindura. Decía Emmett malhumorado.

―Nadie será más caliente para ti que Rose―, señalé.

El dio un gran suspiro. ―Lo sé. Ella también lo sabe. Cree que es gracioso. Es tú culpa que esté haciendo esto.

― ¿Mi culpa? Como yo lo recuerdo, cuando mencionaron la idea, tú fuiste el primero en apuntarte, luego de llamar a Rose―. Esto no fue idea mía, maldita sea.

―Bueno, pensé que sería divertido tener mujeres peleando por mí―. Su cara resplandeció. ―Y lo será"

―Espero que te compre la vieja Señora Fuller―, le dije.

―Hermano, ¡eso es cruel! ― Abigail Fuller era una aproximadamente vieja de noventa años a la que le gustaba contar todas las historias de cada uno de sus hijos, que resultaba que eran perros. Era una gran filántropa y nos la encontrábamos en la mayoría de los eventos a los que íbamos.

―Estoy seguro de que ella querrá contarte como Muffy parió a sus hijitos en el medio de su cama―. Jasper dijo, sin intentar contener la gracia que le hacía pensar en la Señora Fuller pujando por Emmett.

―Como sea, ella puede comprarte a ti. Tú eres a quién le contó llorando sobre la muerte de Butch―. Me uní a las risas de Emmett, recordando la incomodidad de Jasper mientras le daba unos golpecitos consoladores en la espalda mientras ella ponía su cabeza en el estómago de él y se limpiaba con un pañuelo. Sospeché que en secreto ella era una viejecita pervertida, usando sus lágrimas para acercarse a cualquier hombre joven que le pasaba cerca.

―Esto va a apestar―, dijo Jasper moviendo su cabeza. ―De alguna manera sospecho que las chicas hermosas con tarjetas de crédito de papá no nos ganarán.

―Habla por ti. Mi chica sexy me va a ganar.

Ambos me miraron. ―Si no se acobarda― señaló Jasper. ―Quizá debería hacerle una llamada….

―Hazlo y mueres―, le dije.

Jasper levantó sus manos.

―Solo bromeaba hombre. No puedo esperar por ver a Bella pararse frente a todas esas personas y reclamarte como suyo.

Dios, eso era sexy.

―Yo tampoco.

― ¿Están ustedes aquí para entrenar o solo vinieron en su semana libre a sentarse en el vestuario y hablar de ustedes? Porque estoy seguro que puedo encontrar algo para ponerles a hacer.

Todos nos volteamos y vimos al entrenador Clapp, que nos escudriñaba a nosotros.

―Estábamos a punto de iniciar entrenador―, le dije.

―Me parece que estaban a punto de iniciar desde hace media hora. ¿Qué les parece si entrenan sudando un poco en vez de intercambiar recetas?

Emmett y Jasper se pararon y rápidamente atravesaron la puerta, Emmett haciéndole un saludo militar al entrenador mientras avanzaba.

―Uh, Entrenador, necesito decirle algo.

― ¿Qué es Cullen? Necesito ver el video del equipo de los Bear.

―Es solo; pienso que debe saber que estoy saliendo con una reportera del periódico The Republic.

―Cullen, ¿te parece que tengo vagina?

Lo mireé sorprendido. ¿Qué demonios? ―Um, no.

―Entonces me importa una mierda con quién sales. Mientras ella no te pregunte por el plan de juego, y tú no le adelantes nada, sal con quien te de la regalada gana. Sólo no tengan sexo los domingos.

Diciendo eso, se fue. Eso fue sorpresivamente fácil. No creo poder anticipar que vaya a ser lo mismo con Victoria, pero la llamaría y lideraría con ella más tarde.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

BPOV

Golpeé la puerta y Ted levantó la vista de su computador. Su expresión era indescifrable mientras me decía que pasara.

―Por favor, cierra la puerta Bella―. Lo hice y me hundí en la silla negra, poniendo lo mejor de mí para no hacer notar cuan condenadamente nerviosa estaba, aún Buddy me haya asegurado que todavía tenía un trabajo.

Ted se sentó cómodamente tocando sus dedos.

―Te debo una disculpa.

Mis ojos se ensancharon pero gracias a Dios mi mandíbula no. ¿Ted Gass, disculpándose conmigo? No dije nada para responder, porque honestamente no sabía que decir.

―Estaba fuera de contexto ayer, sugiriendo que posiblemente tendrías que elegir entre esto y, eh, tu novio―. Le di un cabeceo leve, porque, maldición, sí que lo estaba. ―Estaba sorprendido y en lugar de pararme a pensar, te dije todo lo que pensaba. Espero que sepas que no te estaba dando ningún ultimátum. Sólo pensaba en voz alta y considerando qué tan serio todo esto era para ti.

Me incliné un poco hacia adelante y finalmente encontré mi voz.

―Es muy serio para mí. Este trabajo es mi sustento y soy de esos pocos afortunados que en realidad ama lo que hace. Amo venir a trabajar todos los días. Amo ir a los partidos y hablar con las personas y escribir sobre ello. Me mataría tener que marcharme.

Él también se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando sus codos en el escritorio.

―Pero lo harías.

No era una pregunta pero igual la respondí.

―Sí. Porque por más que ame esas cosas, a él lo amo más. Y si me doy vencida con él por culpa de mi trabajo, entonces dejaré de amar el trabajo.

― ¿Si renuncias a tu trabajo para estar con él, cambiarían las cosas entre ustedes?

Era una buena pregunta, pero sabía la respuesta a eso.

―No. Él nunca me pediría que dejara mi trabajo. Él les daría el acceso especial y cualquier cosa que pidan para asegurarse que me pueda quedar. Él no es ese tipo de personas.

Ted abrió y cerró los ojos. ―Y yo lo soy. O al menos eso piensas tú.

―No lo pensaba, al menos no hasta ayer.

Rápidamente sus ojos se abrieron.

―No lo soy Bella. Dije algo estúpido. Estaba sorprendido y sí, estaba molesto porque no lo habías dicho. Pudiste haber puesto al periódico en una posición incómoda si tu relación con él se hubiera revelado. Pudimos haber sido acusados de tener favoritismo, demostrado preferencias o tener información de dentro…― Se recostó nuevamente. ―Por todas las cosas que mencioné en la habitación de Buddy en el hospital, te pido disculpas, tenías razón. No podemos usar tu relación con Cullen, no importa qué tan ventajoso pudiera ser―. Me dio una sonrisa débil.

Le di una oportunidad y me acomodé en mi silla, relajando mi tiesa postura. Él estaba tratando de ser un hombre adulto y disculpándose y yo las iba a aceptar.

―Usted también tenía razón. Debí haberle dicho. Antes del domingo, pero en realidad no fue un conflicto de intereses. Buddy escribió sobre él y lo entrevistó. Yo solo recogí números y estadísticas. No es como si yo pudiera hacer gran cosa con eso.

Mi voz tenía un tinte un poco amargo y sabía que él lo había notado.

―No mostraste ninguna preferencia en tu artículo, como Buddy te lo señaló. Lo leí, lo firmé aprobándolo, y lo haría de nuevo, aun sabiendo lo que sé ahora. Hiciste un buen trabajo, Bella, y siento mucho que lo haya hecho menos ayer. Te defendiste muy bien y en verdad lo aprecio.

El contraste entre ayer y hoy es innegable. Pero, ayer había hecho una aberración. Ted y yo siempre nos habíamos llevado bien. Quizá todavía podíamos.

―Estuve feliz de hacerlo, y me alegra que pienses que estuvo bien.

Sus ojos grises brillaron con una emoción que no pude identificar.

―Lo hiciste mucho mejor que bien. Te iba a ofrecer el puesto hasta que Buddy vuelva a estar con nosotros.

¿Iba? Mi corazón se rompió un poco. Quizá había cambiado de opinión luego de hablar con Buddy ayer.

―Lo aprecio y entiendo que ahora pienses que no debes―. Pude ser madura con respecto a esto. Bueno, podía ser madura hasta que me fuera lejos de su vista y luego pudiera ir a casa, tirarme en la cama y llorar. Por extraño que parezca, no era mi cama en la que me veía. Era en la de Edward. Eso casi hizo que me sintiera mejor.

Ted exhaló, haciendo volar su canoso pelo sobre su frente.

―No te estoy quitando la oportunidad, Bella. Solo me siento menos entusiasmado de ofrecértelo.

Yo solté el aire que había estado conteniendo.

― ¿Entonces, todavía piensa dármelo?

El suspiró. ―Lo haré, pero con ciertas condiciones.

Lo sabía. Lo esperaba. Gracias Buddy, por prevenirme.

― ¿Y cuáles son esas condiciones?

―Primero, tú y Cullen deben sentarse a dar una entrevista a las chicas Gossip Girls antes del siguiente juego. Tenemos que tener la información en la calle y dejarla morir antes de mandarte de nuevo al campo.

Luché contra el impulso de rechazar eso de sentarme con Edward a hablar de nuestra vida privada. Buddy me lo había advertido y no me sorprendía. Pero eso no significa que esté feliz con la situación, pero si lo consideramos desde otra perspectiva, no era tan malo.

―Si, podemos hacer eso.

― ¿No necesitas confirmar con él primero? ― Ted lucía sorprendido y yo me hubiera reído de su expresión en otra circunstancia.

―Sí le dije, Edward haría cualquier cosa para asegurarse que yo pudiera conservar mi trabajo. Yo no le pediría que hiciera nada que lo comprometiera como jugador, y no le pediría que hiciera nada que nos comprometiera como pareja pero él ya había aceptado esto por encima de mí.

La boca de Ted se curvó en una media sonrisa.

―¿Buddy te llamó?

Yo le sonreí devuelta ―Edward lo llamó. Él fue, ― ¿Qué palabras usaría? ― molesto por cómo había resultado las cosas en el hospital y quería encontrar la mejor forma de asegurarse de que conservaría mi trabajo. Buddy le dijo que sentarse con Lauren y Jessica sería un buen inicio. Edward aceptó eso incluso antes de que yo lo hiciera.

La sonrisa de Ted se amplió más.

―Eso demuestra que tienes unos defensores fieros, Bella. Buddy estaba bastante molesto conmigo cuando te fuiste ayer. Tanto que estaba preocupado de que sufriera otro infarto―. Solté una risotada. Sin lugar a dudas Buddy había jugado con la preocupación de Ted. Sin embargo, era un mal momento para que incomodarlo y él lo había usado para protegerme. ―Y tu pequeña amiga Alice, es toda una fierecilla, ¿cierto? ― Su voz revelaba sus nervios. Alice lo había asustado al hablarle de abogados. Debía sentirme un poco mal por eso, pero no lo estaba.

―Ella es un poco intimidante―. Le dije, no sonriendo esta vez. Quería que supiera que si me despedía por salir con quien lo hago, pelearía con uñas y dientes.

Ted tragó en seco antes de continuar.

―En segundo lugar, no quiero saber por qué saliste de ese vestidor vistiendo su abrigo…― Ahora fue mi turno de tragar en seco. ―Pero apreciaría bastante que ambos se abstuvieran de repetir algo como eso en el futuro, al menos mientras estés con él por asuntos de trabajo―. Cabecee apresuradamente. ―Se espera que lo trates como un entrevistado más solamente los domingos, y cualquier otro día que tengas que hablar con él por razones de trabajo.

Aunque una parte de mi odiaba decirle adiós al sexo en los vestidores, Ted tenía razón. Había sido poco ética y profesional y había puesto al periódico en riesgo cuando él estuvo cargándome de esa forma.

―Estoy de acuerdo señor. No sucederá de nuevo.

Sus ojos grises se posaron en mí.

― ¿Desde cuándo me dices Señor? ― suspiré. Desde ayer aparentemente. ―Sé que fui un imbécil ayer Bella, pero me gustaría pensar que podemos superar eso.

―Podemos. Lo siento, Ted. Me es difícil saber cómo actuar a tu alrededor el día de hoy imagino.

El cabeceo pesarosamente.

―Sí, se exactamente a qué te refieres. No me gusta ejercer el papel de jefe de esta manera, pero tenía que hacerlo. Estamos caminando por una delgada línea aquí, pero es necesario tener todos los puntos aclarados antes de hacerlo público. Ser un cretino no es mi estilo, y no quiero serlo. Solo debemos ser muy cuidadosos.

Me relajé un poco más. No necesitaba tener una mala actitud cuando estaba obteniendo casi todo lo que quería.

―Lo sé, no quiero comprometer el periódico como tampoco quiero hacerle daño a la carrera de Edward.

Ted se pasó las manos por el rostro.

―Está bien, bueno, sé que sabrás comportarte de forma profesional, eso es lo único que te pido.

―Puedo hacerlo―. No importa cuán sexy se vea luego de un juego. Le brincaré encima cuando lleguemos a casa, luego de que haya escrito mi reportaje.

―Los próximos juegos no serán aquí. Buddy, obviamente, no podrá viajar. Te enviaré a cubrir esos juegos, con el compromiso de que te mantendrás lejos de Cullen. Sé que para ese entonces todos sabrán acerca de su relación, pero no creo que ir de una habitación a otra, o tener una cena con todos observándolos sea lo mejor para ti, o para ambos.

Eso era mucho más que justo. No es cómo si Edward fuera a tener mucho tiempo para compartir conmigo de alguna forma.

―Puedo acceder a eso.

―Creo que pasará al menos un mes hasta que Buddy esté en condiciones de volver. Revaloraremos todo cuando él esté de vuelta, pero mientras tanto, pondré mi confianza en ti―. Me miró por un segundo. ―Sé que no me defraudarás. Eres una empleada modelo en los dos años que has trabajado aquí, te has ganado esta oportunidad. Habrá muchos que cuestionen tu relación, Bella. No puedo engañarte. Pero puedo asegurarte que eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que te haya ofrecido esta oportunidad. Te la has ganado a pulso.

Sus palabras derribaron el último poco de resentimiento que me quedaba hacia él y sentí mis ojos humedecerse un poco.

―Gracias Ted. Estoy muy avergonzada por haberte ocultado todo y te prometo que no haré nada que haga que te arrepientas de haberme dado la oportunidad de cubrir a "Los Cardinals".

El sonrío. ―Lo sé, Bella―. Sentándose derecho, de repente se veía más cómodo. ―¿Has pensado en lo que te espera cuando te presentes a entrevistare con las chicas?.

Mordí mi labio, un poco nerviosa de sacar nuestra relación al foco público, pero sé que él está de acuerdo, así que no me preocupó mucho por eso.

―En realidad, ¿sabes de esa subasta para los niños del hospital? ― Ted asintió por lo que continúe. ―Bueno, Edward no está para nada contento con la idea de que algún desconocido lo compre y estuvimos conversando sobre la idea de que yo debería comprarlo―. Las palabras salieron rápido. Esperaba ansiosa porque me dijera algo.

― ¿Cuánto es que te estamos pagando? ― Me preguntó sin evitar crispar su boca.

Dejé escapar una risa.

―No tanto así, te lo aseguro. Edward estaría pagando por él mismo, más o menos, a través de mí. Si estás de acuerdo, lo haré―. No dijo nada así que continúe. ―Pensamos que podíamos dar la entrevista a Lauren y Jess el sábado en la mañana para que salga en el periódico del domingo, junto con una fotografía de la subasta y nuestra relación.

Ted lucía intrigado mientras se sentaba cómodamente, tamborileando sus dedos en el escritorio.

―Puede funcionar―, murmuró suavemente. ―Ustedes dos deberán hacer más entrevistas luego por supuesto. Si hablan solo con nosotros; nos acusarían de favoritismo.

―Por supuesto, la publicista de Edward probablemente haga algunos arreglos. A la revista People siempre le gusta hablar de él. Hablamos sobre esto un poco ayer y estuvimos de acuerdo en que tendríamos que hacer algunas entrevistas luego de salir a la luz pública como pareja. Luego el contestaría unas preguntas por aquí y por allá. No pensamos que tenemos que hacer más de ahí.

Ted resopló.

―Es justo. No hay realmente más nada que decir luego de decir cómo se conocieron, cuánto tiempo han estado juntos, etcétera. No te diré que es lo que debes decir, pero espero que si te preguntan sobre lo del abrigo respondas algo que no comprometa tu integridad.

―Yo, eh, derramé un refresco en mi blusa. Era blanca. Edward me dio su abrigo para cubrirlo―. Incluso para mis oídos resultaba inverosímil.

Ted resopló. ―Intenta decirlo más convincentemente, ¿de acuerdo?

Suspiré y sentí como mis mejillas quemaban ―Trabajaré en ello.

―Bien, eso es todo lo que pido. Me gusta un poco la idea. Las consecuencias de la subasta serán una gran noticia y tendremos la exclusiva. Incluso planeamos tener los reporteros de eventos ahí. Tal vez deberíamos mandar a Lauren y Jessica también.

Eso sería un gran paso para obtener su perdón por no decirles que yo era su chica misteriosa.

―Es una excelente idea―, le dije entusiasmada.

Él se rió entre dientes. ―Lo dices ahora. Hablaré con su editora y veré lo que tiene para decir. No dejaré que Margie les diga quién es la misteriosa chica antes del sábado. Creo que es mejor que no lo sepan hasta ese día. No aguantarían si supieran que eres tú.

Tendría cuatro días más de paz. Sé que me harán falta, no me cabe la menor duda.

―No, es seguro decir que no estarían tranquilas.

Ted rodó sus ojos.

―Quedarse quietas no es su especialidad. Las escuché hablar esta mañana sobre una celebridad embarazada―. Reí acompañándolo un minuto.

―Creo que eso es todo. Me disculpo, nuevamente, por cruzar los límites en la habitación de Buddy. Si me hubiera detenido a pensarlo, bueno, hubiera resultado muy diferente.

Meneé mi cabeza.

―Te sorprendí. No era el lugar o momento correcto. Creo que ambos hicimos las cosas mal.

Ted se recolocó y seguí su ejemplo.

―Pongámonos de acuerdo en dejarlo en el pasado. ¿Podemos iniciar de nuevo?

El extendió su mano y yo se la estreché.

―Absolutamente.

―Está bien, sal de aquí y ve a hacer algún reportaje. ¿Puedes continuar con las competencias escolares esta semana? No necesito mucho de ti y "Los Cardinals", sólo reporta los lesionados, a menos que algo más suceda.

―Cuenta con eso―, le dije.

―Arreglaré todo para el sábado. Vete a trabajar, reportera.

Sonreí ante el apodo. ―Lo haré―. Abandoné a oficina de Ted sintiéndome cien veces más ligera que como entré. Tenía un excelente trabajo y un gran novio. Las cosas se iban a complicar un poco, pero podríamos con ello.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

― ¡Estoy aquí! ― Dije mientras entraba al apartamento de Edward. Me dijo que viniera cuando lo llamé, así que utilicé mi llave en lugar de tocar. Era difícil de creer que tenía una llave de su casa, pero amaba poder usarla.

Puse mi cartera en la mesilla y procedí a entrar a la sala, donde se escuchaba el televisor encendido, cuando algo de repente se me apareció por un lado y estuve a punto de caer.

― ¿Qué mier…

―J—Lo― gritó Emmett, tirándome sobre sus hombros y cargándome hacia la sala donde Edward estaba parado, probablemente iba a salvarme. Al menos eso esperaba.

― ¿Cómo me llamaste? ― traté ineficazmente de pegarle en el estómago. Era como un muro de concreto. Malditamente injusto.

―Bueno, ella es reconocida por su trasero, como tú. Trasero caliente. O te podría llamar Swan trasero caliente, como esa chica de MASH―, ponderó.

―Si me dices de alguna de esas formas, escribiré que estás acabado y sugeriré que "Los Cardinals" te van a cambiar a Búfalo―, le dije.

El resopló.

―Cómo si de verdad alguna vez fueran a cámbiame. El niño bonito me necesita demasiado.

Edward, como siempre mi héroe, vino y me quitó de los brazos de Emmett.

―Deja ir a mi mujer―, le dijo. Emmett soltó un gran suspiro pero permitió que él me quitara de sus hombros, cuando Edward me bajó, le lancé otro puñetazo al pecho de Emmett. Lo que lastimó mucho mi mano.

―Ahora Kim Kardashian, no te vayas a lastimar la mano con mi escultural cuerpo de Adonis―. Traté de pegarle en la nariz, lo que le habría dolido si no hubiera visto mis intenciones desde el principio y me hubiera detenido.

― ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Fue Alice? ¡La voy a matar!

Sacudió su cabeza.

―No vayas a atacar a Francis Ford Coppola por esto, Jessica Biel. Puedes culpar a tus compañeras de trabajo por decírmelo. Ellas decidieron acorralar al mejor amigo de Edward para hacerle preguntas.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres mi mejor amigo? ― Preguntó Edward, abrazándome por detrás, ya sea porque quería tocarme o porque quería protegerme de un posible ataque de Emmett, no estaba segura.

Emmett lucía herido e hizo un puchero. Era increíble ver eso en un tipo tan grande y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

― ¿Quién más colgaría un collage tuyo sobre su cama? Quién más te da consejos para que no dejes a Shakira? ¡Por supuesto que soy tu mejor amigo! ―. Puntualizó con un tono empático.

―Dudo mucho que ese collage sobre tu cama cuente como un símbolo de tu condición de amigo―, Edward le informó, acariciando mi cuello. Lo besé para saludarlo finalmente. En el instante en que mis labios tocaron los suyos, realmente sentí que había llegado a casa.

Emmett empezó a tararear algo que sonaba sospechosamente como "Baby got back" y finalmente me separé de Edward para mirarlo.

El levantó sus manos en defensa.

―Vengo en son de paz, Beyonce. Les dejaré a solas. Tengo que llamar a Rosie de cualquier forma. ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono? Dejé el mío en el carro.

―Está en mi cartera cerca de la puerta―, le dije, uniendo mis labios a los de Edward nuevamente. Emmett rio y nos dejó solos.

Las manos de Edward se movieron por mi cuerpo y apretaron mi trasero, me eché hacia atrás y le di una mirada llena de lujuria y el gruño.

―Está muy caliente aquí, bebé―. Lo empujé hacia atrás y me senté en el sillón. Él se sentó al lado mío y puso su brazo sobre mi hombro. ― ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

Le conté sobre mi conversación con Ted.

―Eso es genial Bella. ¿Estuvo de acuerdo con lo que le sugeriste entonces?

―Sí. Bueno, el piensa que necesito practicar el ser más convincente cuando alguien me pregunte sobre el incidente del abrigo.

Edward se carcajeó y yo lo miré ceñuda pero él no me soltó. Malditos futbolistas fuertes.

―Lo siento cariño. Debí haber manejado mejor la situación pero, bueno, en realidad no lo siento. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás lo haría nuevamente.

Le sonreí. ―Yo también.

―Bien―. Me cargó y me sentó en su regazo. ―Le conté al entrenador sobre nosotros.

― ¿Qué te dijo?

―Uh, unas cuantas cosas que no pienso repetir y qué mientras no escribas nuestro plan de juego le importa una mierda con quién salga.

Reí y lo besé en la mejilla.

―Bueno, casi estamos, pero…

Pegó su frente a la mía.

― ¿Qué?

―Necesito contarle a mis padres con quién estoy saliendo. Saben que hay alguien, pero no saben mucho más. Cada vez que mi papá me preguntaba, mi madre le decía que eso era asunto mío y que debían ser pacientes conmigo―. Rodé los ojos mientras Edward reía. ―Solo espera a conocerla. Ella asumirá que sabe todo de ti sin siquiera decirte una palabra.

―Ansío ese momento―, apretó su abrazo a mí alrededor. ―¿Has pensado en lo que harás para las vacaciones?

Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro.

―Planeo quedarme aquí para Acción de Gracias. Mamá quiere que vaya en navidad, pero si estoy trabajando probablemente no pueda ir―. Igual no quería alejarme de él.

―Bueno, ¿qué te parece si vamos luego del juego, si ellos están de acuerdo? Podemos hacerlo el domingo antes. ¿Podemos celebrar navidad un día antes? Lucía tan esperanzado que lo besé nuevamente.

―Les voy a preguntar qué piensan―. Tenía el presentimiento de que todo estaría bien, a menos que papá se reusé a dejar entrar al enemigo en casa.

―Bien. Podemos pasar la navidad con mi familia el domingo en la mañana, luego ir al juego, y luego volar a Washington―. Amé el plan y se lo dije. ¿Qué maravilla era que mi novio me quisiera incluir es sus navidades, y ser incluido en las mías? La mayoría de los chicos, en mi experiencia, no querían compartir las vacaciones, al menos no en el inicio de la relación. Lo conozco hace tres meses y ya parece que es toda una vida. Y si tenía suerte, lo sería.

Empezamos a besarnos nuevamente y cambié, procedí a montarlo antes de recordar que Emmett estaba en algún lugar cerca y lo último que necesitaba era darle algo más con lo que molestarme. Fuimos interrumpidos por el ruido de un teléfono sonando y Edward hizo una mueca y tomó su celular de la mesilla, moviéndome sin esforzarse.

―Es Victoria. Le dejé un mensaje―. Oh si, ella necesita saber lo nuestro antes de que lo publiquen seguramente.

―Hola―. Él se detuvo brevemente mientras ella le hablaba. ―Uh, huh, uh huh. Bueno, sí, la subasta, de eso es que quería hablarte―. Mi miró y sonrío. ―Mi novia y yo lo haremos público en la subasta.

Escuché un grito, luego de una sarta de palabras ininteligibles mientras Edward apartaba el teléfono de su oído y rodaba los ojos. Eventualmente ella se calmó y él empezó a hablar de nuevo.

―Estoy consciente de ello. No, no me importa si pierdo el título de sortero codiciado. Esa mierda no me importa, lo sabes. Me va a ir bien sin ser el soltero más sexy. Absolutamente no. Te enviaré el artículo el domingo. Tendrás todo lo que necesitas. Sé que habrá que dar algunas entrevistas, y las daremos. Pero sólo una vez. Mi relación no estará para entretener a otros.

El paró y se rió.

―No, no posaremos para las parejas de Sport's Illustrated. Claro que es hermosa, ese no es el problema. Uh huh. Nadie verá a mi chica en bikini excepto yo. Sí, estoy seguro. No, no te daré ninguna información antes de la subasta. Sí, hablo en serio.

Sus ojos se achicaron ante algo que ella dijo.

―Si tienes algún problema con ello puedo ir donde cualquier otro―. Sonrió ante lo que sea que ella haya dicho. ―De acuerdo entonces. Hablamos el domingo.

Cerró su teléfono y pasó su mano por su rostro.

―Eso fue divertido.

Nuevamente me senté en su regazo, ― ¿Salió bien, eh?

Su risa vibró en mi oreja.

―Ella no estaba muy entusiasmada, por decir lo menos. Pero cuando le dije que podía encontrar a alguien más que no tuviera problemas con ello, lo asumió muy bien.

Me reí entre dientes suavemente.

―Si, sonaba a eso―, ver su celular me hizo recordar algo. ― ¿Dónde demonios está Emmett con mi celular?

―Justo aquí―, dijo entrando a la sala, y pasándome mi teléfono. ―Debo ir a casa. Rosie tiene planes―. Movió sus cejas sugestivamente. ―Parece que ustedes también, así que me largo. Gracias por prestarme tu teléfono, Vida Guerra.

―No sé quién es―, le dije probándolo y arrancando mi teléfono de sus manos.

―Investígalo― me dijo, ―hasta luego Casanova―. Edward lo miró mal y él se carcajeo mientras abandonaba la habitación tan rápido como vino.

Miré a Edward y le dije, ―tus amigos son extraños.

Reía mientras acariciaba mi cuello, ―también son tus amigos.

Solté un falso suspiro.

―Supongo que lo son―. Estaba increíblemente feliz con ese hecho incluso si iba a ser bombardeada con ridículos sobrenombres.

― ¿Estás listo para hablar con los padres? ―le pregunté.

Edward hizo unas muecas y mordisqueo mi oreja. Reí y gemí.

―Puedo pensar mejores cosas que hacer, pero supongo que debemos hacerlo.

Lo besé rápidamente antes de marcar el número dos, directo a casa de mis padres. Alice estaba conmigo cuando me dieron mi teléfono e insistió es ser mi primer contacto. Puse el teléfono es altavoz mientras sonaba. Edward fue echándose hacia atrás mientras besaba mi cuello lo que era mucho más que una pequeña distracción mientras trataba de hablar con mis padres.

― ¿Hola?

―Hola papá―, dije gimiendo un poco mientras Edward frotó su cuello contra mi mandíbula.

― ¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás? Me sorprende que hayas llamado tan rápido. Justo hablamos ayer―. Claro que lo hicimos, para discutir sobre mi artículo. Esto era diferente.

―Estoy bien papá, genial, en realidad―. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando sentí la mano de Edward meterse en la parte trasera de mis pantalones y traté de mover su mano. El gruñó suavemente.

―Entonces, ¿qué pasa? ¿Decidiste dejar de escribir sobre el enemigo y traer tu trasero a Seattle para cubrir a un verdadero equipo? ― Edward resopló y yo rápidamente puse mi mano sobre su boca.

― ¿Qué fue eso?

―Nada papá, solo la televisión― me deslumbré con la mirada de Edward y él intentó hablar pero mi mano continuaba sobre su boca.

Antes que mi papá siguiera preguntando, la otra línea fue levantada.

― ¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? Estaba trabajando en un envase―. Otro proyecto de cerámica. Mi madre y sus pasatiempos.

―Uh, en realidad estaba llamando para decirles algo.

― ¿No estás embarazada verdad? ―demandó mi padre. Rodé mis ojos y Edward rió de nuevo aún con mi mano encima de su boca.

― ¡Claro que no papá! Por Dios.

―Bueno, ¿cuál es el misterio entonces? Escúpelo.

Ese es mi padre. No pierde tiempo.

―Quiero hablarles sobre mi novio.

Mi madre soltó un gritillo mientras mi padre bufaba.

― ¡Lo sabía! Tu aura estaba muy ligera y despreocupada últimamente.

―Mamá, no puedes ver mi aura a través del teléfono―. Le recordé por milésima vez.

―Una madre puede Bella. Un día te darás cuenta. ¡Ahora cuéntanos sobre él! ¡Ya era hora!

Edward lamió mi mano y lo solté mientras sentía como mojaba mis pantalones. ―Idiota― dije bajito.

― ¿Qué fue eso? Mi papá tenía oídos de gato, lo juro.

―Eso fue Bella llamándome idiota señor―, contestó Edward por mí.

Hubo una pausa antes de que mis padres hablaran al mismo tiempo.

― ¿Eres uno? ― Eso vino de mi padre, por supuesto.

―Por supuesto que lo eres. Puedo ver tu aura. Es de un azul/verdoso. Con un pequeño toque de rojo. Calmado, concentrado y un poco fiero―, y ahí estaba mi madre.

―Soy todo eso Señora Swan. Y no Señor, no creo que sea un idiota. Al menos, no con Bella.

―Así que, ¿quién eres? ―, preguntó mi padre. Podía verlo dando vueltas de un lugar a otro en la sala ahora mismo.

―Mi nombre es Edward Cullen―. Me guiñó un ojo mientras esperábamos su reacción.

― ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres en realidad? No creo que mentirme sea la forma de hacer una buena primera impresión―. Mi padre sonaba realmente enfadado.

―Eso explica el rojo que estoy viendo― mi madre replicó confidencialmente. Dios Santo, ella era tan extraña. La amaba, ¿pero quién decía esa mierda?

Edward me miró expectante.

―Realmente es Edward Cullen papá. He estado saliendo con él por unos cuantos meses.

― ¿En serio? ¿No estás bromeando?

―No papá ¿por qué mentiría?

―Porque sabes que eso me irritaría mucho―. Edward sonrió y yo solo sacudí mi cabeza.

―Con todo lo divertido que suena. No estoy mintiendo.

― ¿Estaban ustedes juntos cuando el destrozó a mi equipo este año? ― preguntó suspicazmente.

Suspiré. Aquí voy. ―Si.

―Traidora.

― ¿Cómo es que soy una traidora si nunca fui fan de ese equipo?

―Humph. ¿Qué clase de hija eres? ― Sabía que estaba bromeando por lo que suspiré.

―Es la clase de hija que puede darle entradas en la línea de la yarda cincuenta cuando la visite―. Edward contesto colaborando.

―Hmmm. Creo que la convierte en una muy buena entonces―. Los deportes son la debilidad de mi padre. Confiaba en que Edward sabía cómo ganárselo.

―Creo que sí― Edward corroboró. ―Y puede tener entradas por los próximos años cuando vayamos a su ciudad. Quiero que este muy cerca cuando aniquile a su equipo.

Mi padre se rió mucho y muy fuerte.

―Creo que, aunque juegas para el equipo equivocado, me gustaría tenerte cerca, hijo.

―Eso es bueno señor.

―Llámame Charlie.

―Charlie será. Es un placer conocerlo.

― ¿Estás cuidando a mi niña Edward?

Hizo una mueca y apretó mi trasero nuevamente

―Claro que lo estoy haciendo―. Gracias a Dios esto no era un video.

― ¿Dónde está mamá? ― pregunté ya que había notado el silencio luego de que habló sobre su aura.

―Aquí estoy querida. Es que tenía que verlo… Oh Dios. Eres atractivo ¿no es cierto? ― Oh no, ella había entrado a internet. Esto no era nada bueno.

Edward sonrió.

―Me gusta pensar que sí. Bella lo hace también.

―Bella, ¿has visto la foto de él con jeans y sin camisa? Dios, oh Dios, se puede cortar vidrio con esos abdominales. Eres una chica con suerte―. Edward se sacudía en carcajadas y esos abdominales se frotaban con mis muslos.

―Sí, lo soy madre. Ahora, ¿podrías dejar de buscar fotos de mi novio?

― ¡Pero es que hay tantas! ¿Has visto esa en la que sostiene un cachorro? ¡Es tan sexy! Siento como me derrito.

―Madre, ¡él está aquí! ― Él no podía hablar ni siquiera para salvar su vida, mientras lágrimas cubrían su rostro de reírse tanto.

―Bueno. Él sabe que está que arde Bella. ¡Estoy segura que no es un misterio para él! ― Mi padre soltó otro bufido que mi madre decidió ignorar. ―Solo quiero saber su fecha de nacimiento. Ah, aquí esta. Junio 20, 1985. Trabajaré su carta astrológica y la tuya. Desde ya puedo decirles que son una pareja perfecta.

Edward finalmente se calmó lo suficiente para contestar.

―Definitivamente, lo somos.

―Sí―, murmuró ella, perdida en las estrellas. ―Lo tendré en breve. ¿Eres muy apasionado verdad?

Edward abrió la boca y yo se la cerré de nuevo.

―Realmente mamá, papá no quiere escuchar eso.

―No, no quiero― prácticamente grito por el teléfono. ―Mejor será que guarde su pasión para el campo de jugo, cuando no esté jugando con mi equipo.

―Estoy segura que lo hará papá. Debemos irnos. Mamá tiene que mirar las cartas y estoy segura que por ahí hay algún juego de basquetbol llamándote―. Tiempo de colgar antes de que mamá dijera algo peor, si era posible. ¿A quién trato de engañar? Con mi madre, todo era posible.

―Bien. Pero estaremos hablando de por qué no puedes salir con un jugador del equipo de Seattle. Estoy seguro que hay suficientes solteros en el equipo. Reneé, busca eso cuando termines de lamer la pantalla de la computadora. Adiós Bella, Adiós tramposo.

― ¿Tramposo? ―, preguntó Edward.

―Seguro robaron sus señales para destruirlos.

Edward rió.

―Quizá soy así de bueno.

―Quizá seas así de egoísta―, mi papá le contestó.

―Sirve en mi línea de trabajo.

―En la mía no. ¿Te han arrestado alguna vez Cullen?

―No señor.

―Lo veremos―, murmuró mi padre. ―Bella te llamaré mañana, luego de ver el historial de tu chico.

―Es un ciudadano modelo papá.

―Demasiado bueno para ser verdad mi niña. Hablamos después―. Se fue pero quedaba mamá.

― ¿Mamá?

―Perdón cariño. Estaba viendo esas fotos. Realmente él llena ese uniforme ¿verdad? ¿Es esa su copa o está feliz de verme? ― Y ahí estaba. Si, podía ponerse peor.

― ¡Madre! ― Mátenme ya.

Ella se unió a Edward con las risas.

―Estoy bromeando bebé, más o menos, te llamaré cuando haya leído las cartas. Te quiero a ti y a Edward. ¡Adiós! ― Y luego se fue. Así mandándole cariños a Edward.

Edward todavía reía, su cuerpo entero se sacudía, haciendo que el mío también se sacudiera.

― ¿Fue divertido?

Trató de calmarse y recuperar el aire, abrazándome fuerte dijo

―Sí. Tus padres son geniales, en serio, un poco intimidantes; pero me parece que la diversión apenas empieza, dulzura.

Suspiré y colapsé encima de él. Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que él estaba en lo cierto.


	22. Chapter 22

Autora del fic: Nolebucgrl

Traducido por: Kamii Hernández

Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa

Fanfiction addiction (Twilight)

* * *

 **EPOV**

―Odio esto. ― Murmuró Bella a mi lado. Estábamos sentados juntos esperando a que sus compañeras se presentaran para preguntarnos cierta cantidad de cosas que iban a irritarme hasta morir. Estaba acostumbrado a tener cámaras frente a mi, mierda. Salí con Tanya colgada de mi brazo, sabiendo que mil cámaras estarían persiguiéndonos y mil preguntas estarían volando en el aire y me encontraba bien con eso. Era parte del show y era lo que esperaban de mí. No respondía. Los dejaba especular y hacer lo que quisieran con mi vida. Tomé asiento y me preocupé hasta que Tanya dijo que la había engañado en público, sin importar el hecho de que fue ella quien lo jodió todo y nadie se entrometió en eso.

Pero ahora parecía que todo el mundo quería entrometerse. Quería que el mundo supiera que estaba saliendo con Bella. La amaba y estaba orgulloso de ella y una parte de mi quería lucirla. Otra parte de mi quería encerrarla en mi apartamento. Era fácil que solo fuéramos nosotros dos. Sería un gran reto salir a la luz pública. Pero sabía que sobreviviríamos, solo esperaba que ella estuviera lista para la tormenta de mierda que se veía venir.

Se veía hermosa con sus pantalones negros y su camisa azul oscuro. Su cabello estaba acomodado en un moño que probablemente había hecho Alice, porque Bella no era mucho de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Me gustaba largo y ondulado, de la manera en la que usualmente lo llevaba. Hice que me mirara.

―Saldrá bien, cariño. Las conoces, ellas te conocen a ti. Es una buena práctica para después.

Ella se veía incomoda.

―Como si tu necesitaras práctica, eres un profesional en esto.

Le sonreí y eso sirvió únicamente para incomodarla más.

―No en esto, exactamente. Nunca hablé de mi vida personal a excepción de unas cuantas preguntas ocasionales sobre mi niñez y tener a mi padre como médico del equipo. Esto también es nuevo para mí.

Bella suspiró y se apoyó su cabeza en mis manos. Acaricié su mandíbula con mi pulgar y ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido que hizo que quisiera cerrar la puerta con llave y explorar nuestra relación de una manera más satisfactoria.

―Lo sé y no sabes cuánto te agradezco que lo hagas. Sabes que aún hay tiempo para decir que yo y solo…

Puse mi dedo en sus labios y negué con la cabeza.

―No. Vamos a hacer esto, por más que sea sólo por tu trabajo, ángel. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía.

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sus ojos se iluminaron junto con ella.

― Realmente lo quieres ¿no? No te importa si pierdes fans y portadas de revistas ni nada.

Le sonreí. ―Mis fans, los verdaderos, sólo les importan por lo que soy dentro del campo de juego, o fuera de él. Las revistas y toda esa mierda nunca me interesaron, de cualquier manera. Lo hacía porque me lo pedían. Es bueno para el negocio, supongo, pero difícilmente necesito más dinero. ― Mis dedos acariciaron su nariz. ― Tú eres lo que necesito, Bella. Todo el resto es parte del paquete de ser una celebridad. No me importa nada de eso.

Ella sonrió. ―Hablando de paquetes…― No pude evitarlo y Zeus empezó a removerse. Ese era uno de los paquetes que no podía controlar. ―Gracias por los Kisses* ayer. ― Mierda, paquete equivocado.

Le sonreí de vuelta.

― ¿Te gusto? ― La envolví en uno de esos abrazos que a ella le gustaban. ― Creo que eran mi forma de darte un beso de la suerte.

Ella enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y fundió sus labios con los míos. Escuché un gemido escapar de mis labios y perdí todos mis sentidos, tomándola por la cintura y acariciándola mientras mi lengua se perdía en su boca. No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos pero eventualmente escuché una música y Bella alejó sus labios de los míos mientras soltaba uno que otro insulto.

― ¡Ese maldito bastardo! ― Negué con la cabeza para aclararme y me di cuenta de que estaba sacando su teléfono de su cartera. Mierda.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny. That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung."

(Me gustan los traseros grandes y no puedo mentir, nadie podría negarlo. Cuando una chica entra con una cintura pequeña y un trasero como esa cualquiera se desmayaría)

No tenía duda de quien había puesto esa canción en su celular. Debí haberlo sospechado cuando pidió el teléfono de Bella en lugar del mío, que estaba a su lado, para llamar a Rosalie.

― ¡Voy a matarlo! ― Gritó al teléfono, sin siquiera molestarse por saludar. Tuve que dar todo de mí para no reírme en ese momento. Se veía tan linda cuando estaba enojada. Sus mejillas se sonrojaban y sus ojos parecían arder. De nuevo, deseaba que tuviéramos unos minutos a solas.

Pude escuchar a Emmett reírse al teléfono. Estaba tan orgulloso de si mismo. Le preguntó algo y ella le respondió con furia.

―No, llamaste demasiado temprano como para que ellas escucharan. Solo éramos Edward y yo y voy a buscar algo apropiado para mi teléfono cuando tenga tiempo. Debe haber una canción llamada Imbécil del Trasero Grande con un Humor Infantil. ―Y entonces lo perdí y ella me miró mientras lanzaba mi cabeza hacia atrás sin poder contener las carcajadas.

―Lo siento, cariño, solamente me imaginaba la letra de esa canción.

Ella volvió a Emmett.

― ¡No es épico! ¿Como estarías si te llamaran por todas partes "Trasero Caliente"?― Ella pausó y dejó salir un pequeño gritico extraño en respuesta. ―Claro que no lo tomarías como un cumplido. A nadie le gusta tu trasero. ―Otra pausa. ― ¡No se te ocurra enviarme una foto! ¿Qué te ocurre?

Volvió a mirarme y negó con la cabeza incrédula.

―Bien, por supuesto que tienes un trasero genial. No, no necesito un poster de tu trasero. No, no quiero que mandes un fax con una foto de tu trasero a mi trabajo. Corrijo mi comentario. No, no quiero que Rose me lo describa. Solamente olvídate de que dije algo.

Continué riéndome. Emmett debía estar hablando de más para hacer que ella dijera eso. Nadie podía ser amenazado por Emmett sin rendirse antes, incluso si era por teléfono. Bella me levantó una ceja.

―No, tengo que irme. No voy a mandarte una foro del mío tampoco. ―Deje de reírme y gruñí, a lo que Bella se río. ―Si, él escuchó y no le gustó. Eso es lo que obtienes por reírse de mi. Y tu también obtendrás lo tuyo pronto. ―Sonrió. ― No, es una promesa. Estaré esperando. Te veo esta noche.

Ella cortó la llamada y apagó su teléfono.

―Sabías bien que el intentaría llamarme cuando ellas estuvieran aquí. ―Lo haría. Dejé mi teléfono en silencio por si se le había ocurrido hacer lo mismo con el mío.

― ¿Estas enojada? ―, no estaba seguro. Estaba tan acostumbrado a las bromas de Emmett que rara vez me hacían enojar, pero sabía que Bella no estaba familiarizada con estas bromas como yo. Todas eran hechas con el mejor humor del mundo pero a veces iba demasiado lejos.

Bella suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

―No, no de hecho. Es gracioso. ― Dejo escapar una sonrisa. ―Pero aun así de lo debo. Necesito salir con Alice un rato y ver que puedo hacer―. Me reí, Alice era quizá la mejor persona para pensar en algo.

―Estoy seguro de que se les ocurrirá algo, cariño―. La besé y ella me dio un pequeño beso antes de alejarse.

―Deberían aparecer por aquí en cualquier momento―. Empezó a moverse nerviosa, y puse su mano en su rodilla intentando calmarla. Voces bastante altas en el corredor nos indicaron que ahí estaban y Bella se alejó unos centímetros de mí, lo que hizo que gruñera pero ella solo negó con la cabeza. Esperaba que no hiciera esto muy seguido cuando anunciáramos nuestra relación. Quería tocarla pero entendía su reticencia. Después de todo, eran sus compañeras de trabajo.

Y ahí estaban. Dos mujeres entraron por la puerta. Suponía que estaban en sus veinte y tantos o treinta y pocos, aunque se reían estúpidamente. La rubia tenía una camisa que mostraba gran parte de sus pechos. La castaña estaba un poco más decente, con una blusa blanca y una falda negra, pero cuando dio un paso adelante me di cuenta de que era a medio muslo. Bella dejó salir un ruido algo extraño y yo luché contra la risa.

Ambas chicas me miraban como si fuera un trozo de carne, la rubia de hecho se lamía los labios mientras la otra se acariciaba el cabello. Cambié de posición, ya estaba totalmente incómodo con la forma en la que me miraban. Jamás me acostumbraría.

― ¡Edward Cullen! ¡Es genial conocerte! ― La chica rubia habló unos tonos más altos, su voz nasal hizo que quisiera taparme los oídos pero le devolví la sonrisa, una de las mías, de esas que llevaba años practicando.

Vino hacia mí y me levanté, ofreciéndole la mano que ella tomó y estrujo entusiasta.

―Soy Lauren Conners y ella es Jessica Stanley. Somos grandes admiradoras.

―Grandes. ― Jessica hizo eco, sus ojos se empequeñecieron mientras miraba a mi… Jesucristo. Esto era totalmente raro. Dios, extrañaba a los reporteros deportivos. Quizá eran un poco estresantes pero al menos no miraban mi polla. Al menos esperaba que no.

―Ajam. ― Bella se aclaró la garganta desde la silla junto a la mía. Jessica y Lauren finalmente la miraron, pero no sin que Jessica le diera una última mirada a Zeus. Intenté contenerme de vomitar en ese justo momento.

― ¿Que haces aquí? ¿También cubrirán la sección de deporte? Se supone que tendríamos una exclusiva con Edward y su novia. ―La rubia, Lauren, sonaba un poco enojada por el hecho de que tuviera que compartir con Bella. Negué con la cabeza y esperé a que Bella respondiera. Eran sus colegas, no las mías.

―Yo, eh, no estoy aquí como reportera. ―Murmuró, mirando los pies de Lauren en vez de su rostro por algún motivo. Quizá estaba asustada de que sus pechos la cegaran si la miraba. Era un concepto valido para mí.

― ¿Qué? ¿Estás aquí para asegurarte de que nos comportemos? Estoy segura de que sé cómo comportarme. ― Jessica le respondió, retándola. Bella miró sus piernas y levantó una ceja. Mierda, eso era sexy. Y divertido. Deseé que Jasper y Emmett estuvieran aquí para reírme con ellos, pero solo había un hombre en esta habitación, así que me mordí la lengua.

―No. ― Bella me miró y tomó aire, acercando su mano derecha a la mía. La tomé y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Las mandíbulas de Jessica y Lauren casi caen al suelo. ― Yo soy su novia.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre nosotros por unos treinta segundos, mientras diferentes emociones pasaban por el rostro de las chicas. Parecían impresionadas. Quise tomarles una foto pero no quería invocar la ira de nadie.

―Es un chiste ¿cierto? ¿Creían que sería muy divertido tomarme del pelo? ― Lauren finalmente encontró su voz. Quise rodar los ojos por su idea. El último mechón de pelo en el mundo que tomaría entre mis manos sería el de ella.

―No, no es una broma. ― Repliqué sin esconder mi irritación. ―Bella y yo hemos estado saliendo durante tres meses.

Los ojos azules de Lauren cayeron sobre Bella y quise esconderla detrás de mí como escudo y esconderla de lo que sea que sus mentes estuvieran pensando. Sabía que no podía protegerla de todo pero la falsedad de estas mujeres y sus pechos gigantes era impresionante.

―Levántate. ―Le dijo a Bella.

― ¿Qué? ―Bella le preguntó, la confusión era obvia en su tono. ¿Para qué mierda quería Lauren que Bella se pusiera de pie? ¿Iba a golpearla? Si creía que podía atacar a mi mujer…

―Levantate. ― Repitió, poniendo sus dos manos en sus caderas y marcando un ritmo impaciente con sus pies. Bella me miró y se levantó. Me levanté con ella porque lo que sea que fuera a ocurrir, no lo haría sola. Nunca había golpeado a una mujer en mi vida, pero sería la primera vez si esa chica se atrevía a atacarla.

―Date la vuelta. ― Y entonces lo entendí. A penas y pude controlar la risa mientras Bella miraba a Lauren como si tuviera dos cabezas.

―Solo hazlo, cariño. ― Susurré.

Ella me miró preguntando silenciosamente porque estaba cooperando con su extraño pedido, o así lo asumí, pero pudo ver seguridad en mí y lo hizo. Lauren dio un paso adelante y yo me acerqué más a Bella, en caso de que estuviera equivocado, pero no, sus ojos estaban claramente posados en el trasero de mi chica. La miró por un segundo y después asintió.

―Bueno, sí tienes un culo caliente. ― De hecho se acercó y lo apretó, lo que hizo que Bella se volteara con rapidez, su rostro ardiendo, y entonces lo perdí, empecé a reír tan fuerte que las tres me miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Bella incluso me golpeó. Eso no me detuvo pero si hizo que mis costillas dolieran un poco. Ella no era débil. Pero ¿Cómo contener la risa cuando una de sus compañeras de trabajo hace eso con ella?

Eventualmente me calmé y puse un brazo a su alrededor, acercándola a mi, pero ella se resistió un poco.

―Te dije que era caliente. ― Su rostro se encendió de nuevo y Lauren y Jessica dejaron escapar un par de risitas tontas antes de sentarse. Bella hizo lo mismo y yo acerqué mi silla a la suya. Ya todo estaba destapado, ¿no? Así que quizá podría tocarla de nuevo. Después de todo, Lauren lo hizo. Era lo justo. Su rostro volvió a su tono normal y tomó una larga inspiración antes de volver a sus compañeras.

―Em, ¿gracias?―. Empecé a reír de nuevo pero ella me silenció con la mirada. Había caído en esa mirada dos veces y no iba a ganarme otra hoy. No cuando se supone que ella iba a comprarme en la subasta esta noche. Quizá si se enoja me deja salir con cualquier anciana con manitos creativas. O Emmett. No estaba seguro de cual era peor.

― ¿Cómo diablos te las arreglaste para mantener el secreto por tanto tiempo? ― Demandó Jessica. Esto era divertido. A Bella le preguntaban mientras yo me sentaba y veía el show. Quizá no sería tan malo después de todo.

Bella me miró y yo me encogí de hombros. Quizá éste era su show después de todo…

―Pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo en su apartamento. Algunas veces en el mío. Estuvimos solo una noche en público y esa fue la noche que nos conocimos.

Lauren se recostó contra el espaldar del asiento, sus ojos azules miraban a los de Jessica que empezaba a tomar notas en un ridículo papel morado.

― ¿Y dónde se conocieron?

Bella dejó escapar un gemido y supe que esto había empezado, deslicé mi brazo por sus hombros y decidí que esta vez respondería yo.

―Nos conocimos en Axis.

Jessica nos miró.

― ¿Fuiste a Axis? ―Definitivamente era la entrevista menos profesional en la que había estado en mi vida.

―Sí. ― Respondió Bella irritada. Apreté sus hombros y se relajó un poco. ―Mi mejor amiga, Alice Brandon, está saliendo con Jasper Whithlock. Ellos nos pusieron en una cita, aunque yo no lo sabía, hasta que lo vi.

― ¿Alice no te dijo con quien ibas a salir? ―Lauren preguntó esta vez.

Bella se rió. ―Alice se las arregló para no compartir esa información conmigo.

― ¿Entonces llegaste a Axis pensando que cosa?

―Que iba a conocer al mejor amigo de su novio. Ella lo hizo ver todo como que temía no caerle bien a Edward y que no quería estar sola en esto. Cuando llegué y la vi sentada con Jasper, empecé a poner todo en orden pero no creí que…―Ella se interrumpió y le sonreí. ―Que el mejor amigo era Edward Cullen―. Había ciertas cosas que habíamos acordado no mencionar. Bella conociendo a mi polla primero antes de mí era definitivamente una de ellas, junto con todo el lio del teléfono.

― ¿Y que contigo, Edward? ― Lauren me miró a mí, sus ojos azules me traían de vuelta a la conversación. Mierda, no iban a ignorarme.

―Fue exactamente igual, de hecho. No estaba interesado en tener citas con nadie que Jasper conociera, así que me dijo que tenía que conocer a Alice que traería a su mejor amiga para conocerlo a él. Lo arreglaron todo, simple y llano. Lo sabía de cierta manera pero hice lo que me pidió para hacerlo feliz.

― ¿Fue amor a primera vista? ― Jessica salió con una pregunta al azar.

Esta vez era Bella la que intentaba no reírse, no dudaba sobre lo que estaba pensando; todo el suceso de la grabadora, y todo eso.

―No amor, pero definitivamente estaba intrigado desde el primer momento en el que la vi.― Sus labios formaron una dulce sonrisa. ―Tanto como sabía, tenía pavor de los reporteros, pero su conocimiento sobre el juego y su amor por el me atrajeron aún más.

― ¿Y tú, Bella? ¿Caíste inmediatamente en su hechizo? ―La voz de Jessica tenía un tono soñador. Me sentí como grabando una comedia romántica o algo.

Bella se movió incómoda.

―Estaba bastante atraída hacia él. Pero no estaba buscando tener una relación, especialmente no con un atleta famoso.

― ¿Por qué no? ―Preguntó Lauren. ―La mayoría de las chicas estarían encantadas por tener a un hombre rico, hermoso, y aun así tú te quedaste callada por varios meses. ¿Por qué? ―Mierda, no era mala en su trabajo. Cualquier signo de debilidad y ella empezaba a atacar.

―Porque quería atrasar lo inevitable, supongo. Esto. Ser el centro de atención cuando se supone que una relación es privada―. La postura de Bella era rígida, y de nuevo apreté sus hombros gentilmente.

Lauren se sentó de nuevo.

―Supongo que puedo entenderlo, pero si yo estuviera saliendo con Edward Cullen sería la portada de mil revistas.

Hice una mueca y Bella negó con la cabeza.

―Él es una figura pública, sí, pero no lo conoces.

―Ya me gustaría…―Jessica murmuró. Parecía como si quisiera saltar sobre mí y empujar a Bella de su silla. Defenderla tanto a ella hacía que me diera cuenta de que no me estaba defendiendo a mi mismo.

― ¡Lo ven! ― Bella chilló, mirando a Jessica. ―La gente ve lo guapo que es, y que es rico y eso es todo por eso lo quieren sólo para ellas. Pero ahí es cuando llegas a conocerlo… Es incluso mas hermoso por dentro que por fuera. Es inteligente y todo un caballero y divertido y tiene la paciencia de un santo. Sabe como hacerme sentir como la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Me escucha cuando hablo, me calma cuando me elevo y me eleva cuando estoy en el suelo. ―Todo vino entre uno de esos vómitos verbales de Bella, escupiéndolas todas bastante rápido que hacía que no supieras como se las arreglaba para respirar. Una parte de mi quiso detenerla, pero la otra, la parte más fuerte quería escucharla hablar sobre mi de esa manera todo el día. Sus mirada me tenía en transe. Sabía que me amaba, obviamente, pero sus palabras me dejaron sin habla.

―Wow. ―Respondió Lauren. ―Realmente lo amas ¿no?

Bella se sonrojó de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que había dicho demasiado. Pero una cosa era que mi chica no era una cobarde. Me miró y me sonrió.

―Bastante.

No pude resistirme y le di un beso, uno rápido pero necesitaba hacerlo. Escuché el click de una cámara y me volteé para ver a Lauren sonriendo mientras tomaba otra foto.

―Lo siento, no pude resistirme. ―Dijo con una sonrisa.

Bella suspiró. ― ¿Usarás eso?

― ¡Claro que sí! Es romántico como un demonio. Casi se te sale el corazón hablando de él, te besa y en verdad te mira como si fueras la mujer más hermosa en el mundo. Las lectoras van a ver esa foto y van a morir cuando lo vean justo como yo estoy a punto de hacer―. Lauren no era mala como parecía cuando entró en la habitación. Estaba asustado de su actitud maldita pero parecía bastante decente. Jessica aún me miraba con hambre, pero miraba a Bella con felicidad.

―Y tú la amas, es más que obvio. ― Dijo Lauren.

No era una pregunta pero respondí de todas maneras.

―Sí, lo hago. ―Bella deslizó su mano entre la mía y yo acaricié su palma con mi pulgar.

―Has salido de dos relaciones de alto perfil. ― Lauren observó, pareciendo una de sus preguntas en lista.

Ugh, aquí vamos. ―Si, así es.

― ¿Como es esto diferente? ¿Porque funcionará cuando tus otras relaciones no sobrevivieron a esto?

¿Cómo responder a esto sin insultar a las ex? Esperaba esto pero aun así me sorprendía.

―Creo que porque los sentimientos son diferentes esta vez. Porque aunque las chicas con las que salí antes me gustaban. ―Esa era una mentira grande. Pero supongo que tenía que decirla. ―Nunca estuve enamorado. ―Los ojos de Lauren se iluminaron y tuve miedo de que preguntara algo peor. ―Y también creo que es diferente porque Bella no pertenece a ese lado público. Es muy difícil salir con otro famoso; las obligaciones, eventos, las expectativas, y las largas separaciones influyen bastante. El trabajo de Bella y el mío encajan bien.

Lauren asintió.

―Imagino que es difícil salir con una súper modelo, ya que los hombres hacen fila para tener una foto con alguna. ―No mordí el anzuelo y no dije nada. ―¿Hace eso parte de la atracción? ¿Saber que hay menos competencia?

Eso me cabreó. Bella no era menos que Tanya de ninguna manera. Cualquiera que las conociera podría notarlo. Intenté calmarme antes de responder. Bella apretó mi mano y yo la miré. No parecía tomarse a pecho el insulto, al menos.

―Es relativo. Hay muchos hombres que estarían felices de tomar mi lugar a su lado. Quizá habrá más cuando empiece a salir en revistas. Tuve suerte de que nadie se atreviera a fotografiarla antes, y ahora cuando lo hagan será a mi lado. Confió en ella, tal y como ella confía en mí. No importa si es famosa o no. Es ella la mujer que amo.

Lauren miró a Bella.

― ¿Qué hay de ti, Bella? Estás saliendo con el soltero más deseado del país. ¿Es fácil sentarte cómoda en casa cuando el esta en algún evento, o en un juego y saber que las mujeres se le lanzan encima?

¿Lanzarse encima de mí? Como si les diera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Como si estuviera mínimamente interesado en otra mujer que no sea Bella.

Bella pareció pensarlo unos minutos antes de responder.

―No puedo culpar a ninguna mujer por sus gustos, obviamente. Solo puedo confiar en Edward, y eso ya lo hago. No le habría dado mi corazón si no tuviera ya ganada mi confianza.

Le sonreí.

―No fue fácil convencerla de dármelo pero hago lo mejor para asegurarme de que no se arrepienta.

Ella dio un apretón a mi mano de nuevo. ―No lo haría―. Susurró. No supe si ellas lo escucharon pero era para mí después de todo. No importaba que todos lo escucharan, amaba a esta mujer con todo mi corazón.

― ¿Edward, te preocupa que su relación dañe tu popularidad?

Ahora estaba sonando justo como Victoria. Aún estaba esperando su reacción cuando le conté lo que haríamos. Intentó jugar esta carta, como si a mi me importara. Luego mencionó a Tanya, de nuevo. Su obsesión con Tanya me tenía de los nervios.

―No. Quizá nadie me preguntó si quería hacer parte de alguna de esas listas pero ¿la verdad? Dejé de ser elegible hace un tiempo, así que ¿porque me molestaría? Dejé de ser elegible desde la primera cita y tanto tiempo como ella esté conmigo, no estaré a disposición de nadie más.― Cada una de las mujeres allí se rió, Bella incluida. Rodé los ojos. ¿Qué era lo malo en pensar que sería ella la que me dejaría? No creía que fuera hacerlo, pero tenía tantas posibilidades de romper mi corazón como yo tenía posibilidades de romper el suyo. Quizá más, porque amarla ahora era lo único fundamental en mi vida. Si toda la fama, mi vida, fueran demasiado para ella y me dejará, estaría arruinado.

Lauren apretó los labios, que ahora que los miraba, también parecían operados.

― ¿Qué hay te ti, Bella? Fuiste recientemente promovida para ser la reportera de "Los Cardinals" mientras tu jefe está incapacitado. ¿Cómo vas a crear una equivalencia entre tu relación y tu trabajo? ¿O tu relación con Edward fue lo que hizo que te promovieran sobre otros reporteros? ―Hizo una pequeña expresión que no supe leer.

Eso también me cabreó. Sabía que la pregunta saldría de alguna parte pero odiaría que pensaran que su promoción era porque estaba conmigo. Bella era una escritora brillante y su posición se la había ganado, no era un premio que había ganado por estar conmigo.

Bella parecía anonadada.

―La propuesta me la ofrecieron incluso antes de saber que estaba saliendo con Edward. Cuando lo mencioné, inmediatamente sacó varios temas a la luz. Ellos decidieron que tanto y como pudiera mantenerme como toda una profesional, podía continuar con "Los Cardinals" hasta que mi superior vuelva al trabajo. Después de eso, me evaluarán y ellos serán quienes juzguen si sé manejar las cosas.

― ¿Cubriste el juego anterior sin que ellos lo supieran? ― Me encogí. Ésta era la parte complicada de la situación.

―Fue una situación de emergencia y fui a la que pidieron para remplazarlo. Lo hice y revelé toda la noticia de interés al día siguiente de que mi artículo salió y fue leído suficientes veces como para que mis jefes no notaran ningún tipo de favoritismo u arreglos, no había ninguno. Lo discutieron y determinaron que si podía mantener mis sentimientos fuera del artículo, podía continuar con el empleo―. Me sentía orgulloso de como había salido de la situación, respondiendo las preguntas de Lauren con calma y de una manera inteligente, incluso cuando yo quería gritarles y llevarme a Bella de ahí.

Bella se pausó un momento y tomó aire.

―He estado cubriendo juegos durante seis años, desde universidades hasta ahora. Hay ciertos jugadores que me gustan, ciertos que no. Hay personas que me tratan bien y otras que me tratan terrible por ser una mujer y simplemente, no les caigo bien. Nunca he dejado que nada de eso afecte mi manera de escribir, y no lo haré ahora porque salgo con el mariscal de campo de "Los Cardinals".

Me miró y sonrió.

―Si tiene un mal juego, escribiré sobre eso. Si toma una decisión estúpida, le preguntaré sobre eso. No voy a retener mis opiniones solamente porque sé quien es él para mí.

Y ahí tome la palabra.

―Y yo no espero que lo haga. Ya me ha hecho una que otra pregunta difícil la semana pasada y no dejó que me escapará de eso cuando intenté responderle con una de mis respuestas comunes. La amé aún más después de esa entrevista, pero respeté bastante el hecho de que se lo tomará con tanto profesionalismo. No miento cuando digo que es una de las mejores entrevistas que me han hecho.

Lauren sonrió de manera amigable, pero suponía que aún no acababa con las preguntas difíciles.

― ¿Fue raro entrevistarlo después del juego?

Bella se rió.

―Al comienzo, lo fue. Estaba nerviosa. Había hecho cientos de entrevistas antes, por supuesto, pero nunca una que fuera tan personal. Estaba nerviosa por su reacción, ya que no había tenido tiempo de decirle que sería yo quien hablaría con el. Hablamos de eso un par de veces, pero era más un juego de "que pasaría si…" pero ninguno de los dos pensó que sería tan pronto.

Jessica continuaba con las notas mientras Lauren hacía las preguntas.

― ¿Y tu, Edward? ¿Fue raro para ti?

No raro, Lauren, fue caliente como el infierno pero no puedo decirte eso.

―Me sorprendió, al comienzo. No esperaba que Bella estuviera ahí. Pero una vez comenzó con las preguntas, todo salió bien. Estoy acostumbrado al proceso―. Apreté su mano. ―Pero nunca había estado involucrado con la persona que hace las preguntas. Tal y como dije, no tardó demasiado antes de empezar a lanzarme sus preguntas.

― ¿Crees que ayudó que ella te conozca como lo hace? ¿Tenía información extra?

Aquí vamos, entrenador.

―No. Nunca ha sabido nada sobre los planes de mis juegos y obviamente se mantendrá así. Obviamente, ella me conoce y sabe hacer la diferencia entre las preguntas que sabe que puedo aceptar y las que no. Me empujaba a dar mejores respuestas cuando daba mis respuestas de siempre. Fue impresionante. Ver a Bella en su lado profesional fue bastante impresionante.

Lauren sonrió mientras miraba a Bella.

―Hablando de lo profesional, hay rumores de que fuiste cargada saliendo de los camerinos vistiendo una camisa de Edward. Esa no es la ropa usual para trabajar ¿verdad?

La miré algo mal por el tono de la pregunta. Era capciosa y chismosa y ruda. Bella la miró por unos segundos y supe que tendría que hacerlo yo.

―Fue mi culpa. Derrame agua sobre ella y cayó en su camisa. Le di mi jersey porque, bueno, estaba de blanco. Cargarla fuera del camerino si fue totalmente cosa mía, cosa que no debí hacer, pero ya habíamos acabado oficialmente con la entrevista y realmente quería llegar a casa con mi chica. Ya sabes como es―. Había un tono en mi voz que esperaba que ella entendiera y no cuestionara a Bella más allá.

Ella asintió en mi posición. No había nada más pasando por su cabeza.

―Así que, Bella, ¿Cómo te sentirás esta noche viendo a tu novio en una subasta? ― Había humor en su voz y me relajé un poco.

Bella se sentó un poco más cómoda.

― ¿Quién dice que no estaré ofertando?

Jessica se rió.

―No puedo esperar a ver eso. ― Tomó un esfero de la mano de Jessica, haciendo que ella la mirara sorprendida. ―El resto no lo grabaré―. Dijo volviéndose hacia Bella.

― ¿Qué te pasaba al decir que no tenías idea de quien era la chica el Lunes cuando te pregunté? ―Había dolor en su voz y Bella se mordió el labio, ansiosa.

―No quería mentirte. Pero no había hablado con Ted aún, ni siquiera con Edward, no podía dejar que supieras antes de que sabía como reaccionarían.

―Bella, somos amigas ¿cierto? Me refiero, siempre hemos estado bien juntas y me gusta pensar que somos amigas. Podrías haber confiado en mí. ― Miró a Jessica. ―En nosotras.

―Es sólo que no era un asunto únicamente mío y luego le dije a Ted, y él me dijo que esperara hasta hoy. Ya sabes, Lauren, guardar la información durante una semana te habría vuelto loca.

Lauren sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

―Supongo que es cierto. Es una gran información. Cenicienta y el príncipe o una mierda así.

Le sonreí.

―Mierda ¿eh? ¿Y yo soy el príncipe en todo el escenario? ¿Los príncipes sudan y levantan pesas y esquivan kilos de músculos?

―Mi tipo de príncipe lo hace.― Dijo Jessica, lanzándome esa mirada de nuevo.

―Cálmate, Jess, no es un trozo de carne. ―Respondió Bella. Me reí y besé su mejilla. Se veía tan hermosa cuando era posesiva. Hoy simplemente sacaría su tigre interior. Y eso no sería ni remotamente algo malo.

―Lo siento, pero Jesús, ¡Bella! Nos encendemos pensando en que lo viste en toalla y resulta que has visto mil veces más. No puedes culparme por querer lo que tu tienes. ―Jessica dijo, haciendo un puchero exagerado.

Decidí concentrarme en el punto importante de su afirmación.

― ¿Les dijiste que estaba en toalla?

Bella rodó los ojos.

―Fue un accidente. Estaban hablando de lo hermoso que eres y de que no tenías camisa puesta y tu padre y tú sabes lo que ocurre con mi lengua. ―Sabía todo lo que ocurría con su lengua pero no creo que Lauren y Jess necesiten saber esa parte.

Le sonreí y ella me golpeó de nuevo. Me detuve de hacer un comentario como el que quería, ya que estas chicas podían imprimir lo que quisieran de nosotros.

― ¿Y qué es todo eso de llamarme hermoso? ¿No puedes usar algo con más hombría? ¿Guapo? ¿Bien parecido? Incluso creo que aceptaría maravilloso. Hermoso es par alas chicas. ―Bella se rió y yo levanté una de sus manos para besarla. ―Hermoso es para describirte. ―Sus ojos se oscurecieron y dejo escapar un suspiro por mis palabras.

―Mierda, ¿hace eso todo el tiempo?

Bella siguió mirándome mientras respondía. ―Aja.

―Eres una perra suertuda, Swan. Empecé a odiarte cuando me di cuenta de que estabas con él, pero ahora que sé que estás con él y no es un secreto probablemente me siento feliz porque tendrás a cincuenta chicas detrás de ti, de hecho te admiro.

Miré a Lauren, pero no había odio en sus palabras si no una sonrisa en sus labios.

―No, no lo haces.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―No, no lo hago. Pero si estoy celosa como un demonio. Y te obligaré a presentarme a algunos tipos bien buenos esta noche. Los ayudaré bastante con esta entrevista, merezco algo de ayuda de mi compañera saliendo con un jugador de fútbol. Mi divorcio acabó y quiero divertirme.

―Será un placer―. Le dije. Había un par de chicos que definitivamente mirarían esas tetas y estarían muy felices de lucir a Lauren.

― ¿Y yo? ―Preguntó Jessica, tentativa.

―Seguro. Traigan algo de dinero; algunos de mis compañeros irán hoy―. Ambas se rieron y empacaron sus cosas.

Lauren se levantó y me ofreció su mano de nuevo, y yo la tomé agradecido. Había hecho una o dos cosas que me cabrearon pero una vez dejó su modo reportera, estaba bien.

―Solo debes saber, Cullen, que yo me enteró de todo. Así que no se te ocurra cagarla con mi chica.

Me reí. ―No hay ni siquiera un chance de que eso ocurra.

―Lo sé, pero debía decirlo de cualquier manera. Y la siguiente vez que le envíes almuerzo, no te olvides del resto de nosotros, señor Panera―. Se volteó hacia Bella y le dio un abrazo. Tomé la oportunidad para deslizar mi pequeña sorpresa en el bolso de Bella.

―Estoy feliz por ti, en serio. No lo arruines. Él será bastante útil para ambas―. Antes de que Bella pudiera responder ella la soltó y volvió hacia Jessica.

―Vamos.

La castaña me dio otra de sus miradas y Lauren suspiró y la tomó del brazo.

―Deja de ser una pervertida. Tenemos algunos jugadores solteros aún. Vamos.

Al menos estábamos solos ahora.

―Bueno, no fue tan mal como pudo haber sido.

Ella suspiró y se recostó sobre mi hombro.

―No, no lo fue. Siempre fueron bastante geniales conmigo. Espero que Lauren mantenga su palabra.

―Lo hará. Quiere tener acceso al equipo y puedo dárselo. Le enviaré cuantos almuerzos quiera.

―Gracias―, me susurró.

Yo besé su cabeza.

―Gracias a ti, por las cosas hermosas que dijiste de mi. Si no estuviese enamorado de ti, me habría enamorado en ese justo instante.

Me miró y sonrió suavemente.

―Las cosas que tú dijiste, Edward Cullen. Ya sabes que hay miles de mujeres que se enamorarán de ti cuando lean esto. No es como si, como tu dijiste, un hombre maravilloso dijera cosas increíbles sobre la mujer que ama al punto de envíar su corazón en cada palabra.

―El tuyo es el único corazón que me interesa―, le dije.

―Es todo tuyo―. Entonces la besé, porque ¿Qué mejor regalo podría darme? Me alejé después de unos segundos y me levanté.

―Vamos. Esta noche, finalmente me verán con mi chica. No puedo esperar.

Sus ojos brillaron felices.

―Yo tampoco.

― ¿Me concederás el primer baile? ― Le pregunté, siempre había una orquesta formal en todo este asunto y el baile comenzaba después de la cena.

―Y el último―. Me prometió. El último. Eso era todo lo que quería ser. Hoy sería una noche de grandes pasos. Seríamos una pareja real y oficial, que hacía cosas como vivir juntos, casarse, tener hijos; todas esas cosas en las que ya había pensado sin admitirlo. Pasos de bebé, Cullen. Una cita real sería genial antes de pensar en comprar anillos. Pero sentí cierta emoción mientras unía sus manos con las mías. Sería un día muy pronto.


	23. Chapter 23

Autora del fic: Nolebucgrl

Traducido por: Kamii Hernández.

Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa.

Fanfiction addiction (Twilight)

* * *

 **BPOV**

― ¡Bella! ¡Estoy aquí!―. Llamó Alice, entrando como siempre hacía. Decidí ir a la subasta con ella y devolverme a casa con Edward. Eso hacía parte de estar en público ¿cierto? Salir del evento con tu súper sexy novio mariscal de campo sería el paso dos, supongo. Después de ganarlo en la subasta, eso es todo. Mi estomago se retorció por los nervios. No podía creer que haría esto, pero él así lo quería y supongo que, después de sentirme como una idiota durante la subasta, una vez que volviera a sus brazos, toda la atención e incomodidad habría valido la pena.

―Rose ya esta camino a la subasta y... ― Se interrumpió de repente cuando entró a mi habitación. Su expresión era casi cómica, o lo habría sido si no hubiera sentido la necesidad de arrancarme el vestido, ponerme una camisa y hundirme bajo las cobijas. ― Bella, te ves increíble―. Susurró, sus ojos se ensancharon. Camino hasta donde me encontraba y luego a mí alrededor. ―En serio hermosa. No habrá mujer que pueda superarte.

Me reí de eso. Alice se veía fabulosa sin intentarlo, en un vestido negro que encajaba perfecto con ella. Estaba elegante pero sexy y deslumbrante al mismo tiempo. Sabía que debí haberme vestido de negro. El negro encajaba más en este tipo de funciones con gente de clase alta y que únicamente dejaban una gota de su fortuna en las obras de caridad. El negro habría quedado genial.

Planeé comprar uno negro, pero algo en éste me sumergió inmediatamente. Quizá era porque era el color de Edward, rojo Cardinal. El material era algo traslucido pero si tenía algunos de los detalles del mismo vestido que Alice había escogido. Este vestido si tenía algunas imitaciones de diamantes. Era sexy sin revelar demasiado, al menos eso pensaba, y también la chica que me lo vendió en Nordstrom's. El vestido era hermoso y los brillantes lo hacían ver más interesante, al menos a mis ojos. Me gustaba el largo, justo arriba de las rodillas.

― ¿Rizador? ―Preguntó Alice. Señalé el baño y ella me llevó hasta ahí, tomando algunos de mis lacios mechones y poniéndolos en el rizador. Acomodó algunos risos alrededor de mi rostro y también los curvó, llevando mi cabello al límite haciendo que callera en cascada sobre mi espalda y pechos. ―Ahora estás perfecta―. Declaró, siguiéndome fuera del baño.

Sonreí mientras iba hacia mi mesa de noche. ―No aún. ― Aún no podía creer que lo había hecho. Cuando llegué a casa de la entrevista, abrí mi bolso para cambiar el tono de mi celular, en cuando lo abrí había un hermoso corazón, con dos diamantes y hecho de platino, y una nota que decía "Incluso, si no me compras esta noche, aún te pertenece mi corazón" Mi corazón se derritió por el gesto y definitivamente lo llevaría a la subasta.

Alice sonrió cuando vio el collar y me ayudó a mover mi cabello para poder apuntarlo. Unos aretes en forma de gota de oro blanco completaban los accesorios.

― ¿Te lo dio Edward? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Claro que es de Edward!

Me reí mientras acariciaba los diamantes.

―Sí, lo es. Iba a encender mi teléfono, porque tuve que apagarlo después de la estúpida idea de Emmett, y esto estaba en mi bolso junto con esta nota.

Se la mostré a Alice y ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

―Él es fenomenal. No voy a dejar que te rindas y no lo compres. Tiene su corazón concentrado en la imagen de ustedes bailando y comiendo con todos esos ojos observándolos.

Negué con la cabeza y puse una mano en mi estomago.

―Sí, estoy nerviosa como el infierno pero quiero bailar en sus brazos―. Sabía que me veía mejor de lo que había lucido antes; me veía como el tipo de chica con la que usualmente visualizaban a Edward. No podía esperar a sentir sus fuertes brazos a mí alrededor y poder descansar mi cabeza en su hombro mientras nos movíamos por la pista. Otra primera vez para nosotros.

― ¿A qué te refieres con "la mierda de Emmett"? ― Preguntó Alice, ayudando a acomodar mi cabello de Nuevo.

El maldito timbre.

―Cambió el tono de mi celular por Baby Got Back y me llamó, justo antes de la entrevista. Por fortuna fue antes, no durante. Debo cobrarle esta.

Alice se rió y tomó su celular de su cartera.

―Esta noche es la noche perfecta. Jasper me dijo que Emmett está aterrorizado por la idea de que la Señora Fuller lo compre. Aparentemente habla de sus perros como si fueran sus hijos y es un poco loca. Ha estado detrás de mi Jazzy un par de veces. ―Alice no parecía ni remotamente molesta por ese hecho, juzgando por la sonrisa inmensa en su rosto. ― ¿Qué te parece si hablamos con la Señora Fuller para que compre a Em?

―Bueno, no va a doler, pero ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

Alice buscó un número en su móvil.

―Hablamos con su prometida, obviamente. Rosalie es una perra temeraria cuando quiere serlo. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es mirarla y la mujer estará apostando por Emmett como si su cabello estuviera en llamas.

―Oye, Rose, escucha, necesitamos cobrarle un favor a Emmett. Aja. Si, cambió el tono de Bella a Sir Mix—A lot. Lo sé. Estamos pensando que la Señora Fuller debería comprarlo. ¿Qué? ¿Entonces quién? ¿Crees que lo haría? No, me encanta, eso es incluso mejor. Búscalo entonces; si necesita que aportemos dinero a la causa entonces lo haremos. Bueno, te veo luego.

Alice colgó y me miró con una sonrisa gigante.

― ¿Dijiste él?

Alice se disolvió en risitas.

― ¡Sí! Aparentemente hay un doctor gay que lleva a Rose del trabajo a la casa y va a pedirle que compre a Emmett. Es muy amable y Rose piensa que lo hará―. Me uní a sus risas imaginando el rostro de Emmett cuando un hombre lo compre en la subasta.

―De repente, la noche solo ha mejorado―. Le dije, deslizándome entre mis tacones rojos y tomando mi pequeño bolso entre las manos.

― ¡Así es! ― Alice estaba riéndose como psicópata. ―Quizá la Señora Fuller compre a Jasper. Está muy preocupado por eso.

―Eres malvada, por querer que quede atrapado entre los brazos de una anciana pervertida.

―Mejor una anciana pervertida que una joven sexy―. Me dijo Alice con una sonrisa. ―Si eso ocurre, tendré que comprarlo yo misma. Vamos. ¡Tengo otra idea! Va a ser una noche fabulosa, ¡lo sé!

Lo sería. Esta noche, el mundo sabría que Edward era mío. No podía ser mejor que eso.

.

.

Caminamos dentro del Gran Salón del Club de Scottsdale y di lo mejor de mí para no abrir la boca como una turista en Disneyland. Era hermoso; con pisos de madera brillante, cristales y candelabros, e incluso gente fascinante alrededor, bebiendo champaña y luciendo glamurosos. Había una orquesta en la esquina, cerca a la pista de baile. Un escenario dominaba el final del salón, con varias sillas arregladas para los solteros y un podio para quien fuera el subastador.

―Wow. ―Le dije a Alice, no muy segura de que decir. Eso estaba lejos de ser mi vida usual.

Alice sonrió y tomó dos copas de champaña de un camarero que pareció materializarse de la nada.

―Se ve bien. Yo le habría puesto más color que solo blanco y negro, pero no está mal.

Me reí mientras Alice entraba en su modo planeador de fiestas.

―Debieron haberte pedido a ti que lo planearas.

Ella me sonrió confiada.

―Lo harán el próximo año―. Sabía mejor que nadie que no debía dudar de ella.

― ¿Dónde está Rose?

Miré a mí alrededor pero no la vi, así que seguimos caminando.

― ¿No es esa? La que está sentada con ese hombre. ―Habían dos cabezas rubias y de un momento a otro la mujer se volteó, riéndose bastante fuerte y pudimos ver que era Rose. Alice asintió y fuimos hacía la impresionante pareja. El tipo parecía como si fuera su hermano mayor, o su muy bien cuidado padre. Sus ojos azules estaban brillando y el smoking le quedaba perfecto. Era sin duda alguna uno de los hombres más bien parecidos que había visto después de mi Cullen y los amigos de mi novio.

Rose miró hacia nosotras y nos sonrió con su perfecta sonrisa. Estaba más que hermosa con ese vestido verde que caía por su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

―Bella, Alice, quiero que conozcan al Doctor Riley Biers, futuro dueño de Emmett. Riley, esta es Bella, la chica de la broma de Emmett, y Alice, quien empezará a ser protagonista de sus bromas en cuando el deje de temerle.

Alice se rió y él se levantó y nos ofreció a ambas una silla.

―Nunca dejará de tenerme miedo.

Riley nos sonrió con una sonrisa matadora.

―Rose me ha contado un par de historias. No te subestimo―. Su voz incluso era sexy, clara y con acento sureño. Era una pena que bateara para el equipo contrario, porque a Lauren le habría encantado comérselo con cuchara y todo si lo viera.

Se volteó hacia mí y me sonrió de la misma manera.

―Escuché que has probado una cucharada de la exuberancia de Emmett. Puede ser un poco insoportable.

Me acerqué hacia él.

― ¿Lo conoces bien?

Él se rió suavemente.

―Oh sí, lo he visto en numerosas ocasiones. Es una persona increíblemente divertida. Su lujuria por la vida es mucho más de lo que he podido ver en alguien más. Será un placer tener su compañía esta noche.

Riley parecía increíblemente bueno y de repente no estaba segura de querer usarlo.

― ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? En verdad no puedo pedirte que gastes tu dinero…

El me cortó poniendo su mano sobre mi muñeca.

―Por favor, Bella, ¡déjame divertirme! He planeado donar un cheque esta noche, así que ¿Por qué no en la subasta? Emmett una vez puso mi nombre en la lista de Craig diciendo que quería un trío con dos mujeres, así que es justo que juegue con él un poco. ―Miró a Rose. ―Bueno, no jugar realmente, sabes a que me refiero.

Rose se rió.

― ¡Estas en libertad para jugar con él! Muy rara vez pasa algo así.

Riley aplaudió. ―Entonces lo haré.

―Y asegúrate de prestar especial atención a su trasero. Parece sobre valorarlo―. Le dije mientras Rose y Alice se disolvían en risitas.

―Considéralo como un hecho, cariño. ¡No será un trabajo difícil! ― Le sonrió a Rosalie. ― Ella sabe que soy muy caliente para su hombre.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

―Estaba esperando que alguien sexy lo comprara y ponerme celosa. Obtendrá lo que desea, de nuestra manera única y retorcida.

―Harán una pareja hermosa―. Alice dijo mientras Riley sonreía.

―Muy cierto Rose. Yo no suelo disculparme. Si lo enciendo esta noche, no me sentiré mal por ello.

Ella golpeó la mesa.

―Si me deja por ti, lo entenderé, Riley.

― ¿Qué están secreteándose ahí? Bella, espero que no estés pensando en no comprar a mi hijo―. Dejé de reírme y miré a Esme, que estaba hablándome con un tono extraño. Me levanté y ella puso sus brazos a mi alrededor inmediatamente. Ahí estaban los abrazos de nuevo. Los amaba.

― ¡Te ves genial! ― Y lo hacía, un vestido negro bastante básico pero que a ella le quedaba hermoso. ― Estamos confabulándonos en contra de Emmet.

Ella sonrió mientras me soltaba.

―Gracias, cariño. Te ves despampanante. Edward morirá cuando te vea. Ahora, ¿cuál es el plan? ―Se sentó junto a nosotros y se rió bastante fuerte, tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando le contamos sobre Emmett retándome nuestro plan de venganza.

―No está en contra de las reglas que un hombre compre a otro ¿verdad? ― Pregunté.

―Claro que no. Y si lo fuera, lo ignoraría. Es mi subasta.

Alice tomó mi brazo de manera casi dolorosa.

― ¡Ves! Podemos hacerlo, Bella. Podemos incluso incluir a Jasper. Por cierto, soy Alice, la novia de Jasper. ― La suerte estaba de nuestro lado. No era solamente casualidad. El plan de Alice con la ayuda de Esme sería perfecto.

―Lo sé, es adorable conocerte. ―Esme tomó su mano―. Ahora ¿Qué? ―Sus ojos verdes me miraron. ― ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Tomé mi maleta y saqué mi agenda de notas, arrancando un papel y dándoselo. Ella lo leyó y levantó una ceja.

― ¿Me tomó esto como que significa algo para él?

Me mordí el labio y asentí. No podía creer que le había dado eso a su madre, pero de hecho, no estaba en un contexto en el que ella supiera a que me refería. Ellos lo harían, supongo, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Solo rogaba a Dios que ella nunca se enterara a que me refería. Eso sería humillante y Edward me mataría.

― ¡Vale, lo haré! ―Tomó el papel y lo puso en su cartera, se movió para levantarse pero antes de que lo hiciera la música invadió el aire.

"All I wanna do is zooma zoom zoom zoom and a boom boom. Just shake your rump."

― ¡Maldita sea! ― Medio grité, tomando mi cartera y mirando mi teléfono. Había cambiado su tono de timbre por "Loser" de Beck así que no había motivo por el cual eso sonara en mi teléfono. ― ¿Jasper? ―Obviamente había cambiado el tono del resto de contactos. Iba a hacer un gran cambio en mi teléfono cuando llegara a casa, bueno, mañana. Hoy estaría ocupada con mi novio.

Nuestra mesa entera se estaba riendo mientras respondía mi teléfono.

―Emmett, imbécil. ¡La gente escuchó eso!

―Lo siento, Bella, me dijo que te llamara pero no me dijo lo que había hecho. No hago parte de eso. ― Escuché a Emmett reírse en el fondo. Idiota.

―Dale el teléfono, Jasper―. Le dije entre dientes.

― ¿Que ocurre, Jessica Rabbit? ¿La estás pasando bien? ¿Decidiste usar el dinero de Edward en mí en lugar de él?

―No gastaría un dólar en ti, Emmett. ¿Dónde diablos estás de cualquier forma?

―En el vestuario, viendo a tu novio arreglarse e intentando lucir especialmente GQ. Va a volver locas a las chicas, Culo Caliente. Vas a tener las manos llenas. Deberías darme algo por advertirte.

― ¿Y pasar tiempo contigo? No lo creo―. Luché contra una sonrisa.

― ¿Una foto de mi trasero te convencería? Tengo una bastante buena de cuando me estaba poniendo el smoking.

―Ya te lo había dicho; no quiero una foto de tu trasero. Veo demasiado en tu uniforme. Deberías considerar hacer sentadillas.

Empezó a decir unas cuantas palabrotas y yo colgué, volviendo a poner mi teléfono en mi cartera mientras todos a mí alrededor se reían.

― ¡Bonita forma de dejarlo, Bella! ―Rose y yo chocamos los cinco. ―No me importaría si trabaja en su trasero un poco antes de la boda.

―Oh ¡Te tengo unas sugerencias! ―Riley empezó a darle a Rose consejos para hacer que tu trasero se vea firme mientras yo miraba a Esme.

―Lo siento, me vuelve loca.

Ella tomó mi mano.

―No te culpo, Bella. Amo a Emmett pero sé que a veces tiene tendencia a exagerar. Lo mejor de él es que se toma las bromas bien. Acabará divirtiéndose hoy, espera y veras. ― Ella me sonrió. ― Y espera a ver a mi hijo. No estoy adulándolo cuando te digo que se ve hermoso esta noche. Es claramente tan impresionante como mi esposo. ― Su mirada se dirigió a Carlisle, que sonreía y hablaba con alguna señora al otro lado del salón.

―Es un hombre hermoso con el que me casé. Creo que iré a llevarlo al armario―. Murmuró mientras se levantaba, Alice tomó aire y gemí. Esme y sus comentarios sexuales en público. Parecía que esta noche no sería diferente. ―Solo bromeo―. Nos dijo con una sonrisa. ―O algo así―. Dijo sobre su hombro mientras se iba.

―Es increíble―. Declaró Alice, era una afirmación unánime―. Tienes una genial futura suegra, Bella.

―No sobre actúes, Alice. Hemos estado juntos apenas unos meses. ―Pero parecía mucho más y no podía negar que mi corazón latía más fuerte y mi estomago se llenaba de mariposas sólo de pensar en casarme con Edward. ¿Qué chica no se sentiría así? Toqué el corazón y sonreí. Alice y Rose intercambiaron miradas pero no me contradijeron.

Escuché murmullos detrás de nosotros y me volteé para ver de qué hablaba la gente. Vi un destello familiar de un cabello rubio rojizo y mi cabeza dejo de dar vueltas.

―De ninguna maldita manera. ―Rose siseó.

― ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? ― Demandó Alice.

Así que no era una alucinación que había venido a mi mente porque las cosas estaban saliendo demasiado bien. Tanya estaba ahí, y sin dudas venía por Edward y a arruinar nuestra noche. Bueno, que la jodan.

―Que la jodan. ― Dije en voz alta y Rose me miró aprobatoria.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, estaba de pie caminando hacía ella. Tenía esa mirada terriblemente aburrida que todas las modelos parecían tener de vez en cuando. Tenía un vestido blanco, parecía una diosa, y eso sirvió más para enojarme que para intimidarme. ¿Cómo se le ocurría venir aquí? ¿Cómo creía que la iba a dejar reclamar a mi novio en frente de toda esta gente?

Rose y Alice iban detrás de mí, cubriendo mi espalda y dejando que me encargara de las cosas por mi cuenta. Tenía esa sensación de que venían conmigo únicamente para escuchar. Así que caminé hasta donde se encontraba Tanya y me planté sobre su campo de visión. Sus ojos me miraron de arriba hacia abajo.

― ¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Qué mierda? ¿Que por qué yo estaba aquí?

―Estoy aquí porque mi novio está en la subasta y voy a comprarlo. ―Intenté mantener mi voz baja, porque estaba al tanto de los ojos curiosos que nos observaban, bueno, a ella. No tenían una idea de quién era yo.

―Pero ya no es novio―. Me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Odiaba que fuera unos centímetros más alta que yo, incluso cuando tenía tacones altos. Obviamente, ella también los usaba.

―No, ella dijo que tu intentarías meterte aquí―. Tanya negó con la cabeza, su cabello caía sobre sus hombros como fuego. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermosa?

― ¿Quién es ella?— Pregunté.

―La asistente de Eddie. ―Replicó moviendo la mano―. Dijo que viniera por él para salir públicamente de nuevo. Muy emocionante.

Victoria. Tenía que ser.

―Bueno, te mintió. Edward y yo estamos juntos y vamos a hacerlo oficial esta noche. Eres bienvenida a participar en la subasta de alguien más. ―Le dije, el odio en mi voz era aparente.

Me miró y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás.

―Vamos a ver quién gana, no eres nadie. ―Movió la cabeza de nuevo―. Te ves mejor que antes, pero aún no perteneces a Eddie. Yo si.

Empecé a pensar que tan malo sería si la golpeaba en el rostro. No sería el movimiento más inteligente, de seguro, pero ¿a quién le importaba? Toqué mi pendiente de nuevo. No importaba que, su corazón era mío. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

―Ya veremos, Tanya―. Dije mientras me giraba sobre los tacones y enfrentaba a Alice y Rose. Me pregunté si podía ir a golpear a Emmett ya que no había podido golpearla a ella.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―Rose preguntó, jalándome por el brazo antes de que pudiera salir a tomar aire. ― ¡No puedes dejar que huya de ti!

―No estoy dejando que huya, iré a fuera a tomar aire para calmarme antes de que jale su cabello, golpeé su rostro y le arranque el vestido. ―Repliqué. Alice sonrió―. En serio, sólo necesito alejarme un poco de ella. No puedo respirar el mismo aire que ella.

Rose me regaló una sonrisa macabra.

―Lo hiciste bien, pero aún así debiste golpearla. Entiendo porque no lo hiciste. Así que lo haré yo.

―Rose, no puedes golpearla. Es una subasta por la caridad ¡Por dios! La prensa está por todas partes.

Ella movió su cabeza a un lado y me estudió.

― ¿Por qué debería importarme?— ― Vale, tenía un buen punto. Sería peor si fuera yo la que golpeara a la ex de Edward justo antes de que saliéramos en público. Pero aún así. Le lancé a Rosalie una mirada de suplica y ella suspiró.

―Esta bien, no la golpearé. ―Miró sobre mi hombro y su rostro se iluminó―. Me desharé de ella de otra manera―. Me volteé para ver que estaba mirando pero no pude decir exactamente que era. Me volteé para mirarla de nuevo y ya se había ido.

― ¿A dónde se fue?

Alice señaló a Rose, que estaba sonriéndole a un camarero mientras tomaba una copa de vino tinto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Quizá no tenía un plan con exactitud. Me sonrió, levantó su copa de vino y tomó un sorbo, se volteó y fue hacia Tanya. Alice y yo intercambiamos miradas y volvimos a ella.

― ¡Tanya! ― Rose llamó en voz alta. Tanya se volteó, su rostro era una máscara de frialdad mientras Rose se acercaba a ella. ― ¡Oops! ― Dijo mientras se caía dramáticamente y el vino tinto salpicaba el vestido blanco de Tanya, su cabello, rostro y bueno… Todo.

― ¡Oh dios! ¡Lo siento tanto! ―Rose tomó una servilleta y empezó a "limpiar" el pecho de Tanya, no haciendo más que esparciendo aún más el líquido. Alice y yo nos miramos, ambas, intentando no reír mientras Tanya gritaba a Rose.

― ¡Идиот! ¡Era Channel! ¡Lo arruinaste!

―Soy una imbécil muy torpe. ― ¡Já! Rose era una de las personas con más gracia que había conocido. Seguía ampliando la mancha en el material. Tanya lanzó sus manos al aire.

―Sé que lo hiciste a propósito. Сука. ― No sabía que le decía en Ruso, pero dudaba que fueran cumplidos. Todo el mundo empezó a rodearlas, jadeando de horror por la visión de dos chicas hermosas básicamente a punto de lanzarse al cuello de la otra. Rose se acercó a ella y le susurró algo al oído, que la hizo gritar. ― ¡Voy a matarte!

―Ahora, Tanya, fue solo un accidente―. Esme estaba ahí, luchando contra la sonrisa mientras tomaba el brazo de la chica y la sacaba de ahí. ―Hay un baño atrás que puedes usar, te traeré un poco de agua con bicarbonato para intentar quitar la mancha―. Hizo un gesto al barman para que le diera lo que necesitaba.

Rose caminó de Nuevo hacia nosotras, sin preocuparse por la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

―Eso fue tan divertido como habría sido golpearla. ―Sonrió de nuevo―. Vale, quizá no tan divertido, pero me encargaré de eso algún día.

― ¡No puedo creer que hiciste esto! ― Parte de mi estaba horrorizada, pero otra, que ganaba, estaba emocionada.

―Hey, sabía lo que pasaría. Nadie jode a mis amigos. Jodió a Edward y luego te insultó. No hay forma en la que deje que jodan su relación, no cuando estoy cerca. Eso le dije. Bueno, también la llamé zorra sin talento…

La abrasé, porque no sabía que más hacer.

―Gracias―. De repente un pensamiento llegó a mi mente. ― ¿Qué pasa si tiene algún cambio de ropa? ― Quizá las modelos tenían un cambio de ropa. O peor. ― ¿Qué pasa si salé como esté e intenta comprarlo?

―No pasará, cariño―. Dijo Esme, saliendo de alguna parte detrás de mí y sonriendo.

― ¿Se fue?— Pregunté esperanzada.

―No, pero no nos molestará por el resto de la noche―. Respondió Esme.

― ¿Cómo sabes? ―Preguntó Alice―. Parece el tipo de persona que puede ir, cambiarse y volver incluso aún más malvada.

Esme miró a su alrededor y bajó la voz.

―Lo sé porque la encerré en el baño. El manager del club es un gran amigo y me dio las llaves. Le dije a Tanya que la cerradura se había roto y que iríamos por un cerrajero―. Movió la nariz. ―Supongo que un cerrajero puede tardarse unos minutos o unas horas. Es una pena que no tuviera su cartera; no tiene teléfono ni nada.

―Creo que te amo―. Dije, mientras Rose y Alice se reían histéricamente.

Esme me abrazó.

―Sé que te amo. Eres fuerte y te paraste frente a ella. No podría pedir nada mejor para una futura hija―. Sentí las lágrimas picar en mis ojos mientras mi cabeza descansaba en su hombro. Ella acariciaba mi espalda gentilmente. ―Y serás feliz de saber que mi hijo probablemente está despidiendo a Victoria mientras hablamos.

Me reí despreocupada.

―Buenas noticias.

―Es una perra y nunca me cayó bien de todas formas. No me sorprende que ame a Tanya. Mujeres como ellas se pertenecen―. Volvió a palmear mi espalda y se alejó, dándome una sonrisa deslumbrante que me recordó a Edward.

―Ahora, tengo que comenzar una subasta. Tú ve y prepárate para gastar una pequeña fortuna en mi hijo. Está emocionado, así que yo también.

―Gracias, Esme.

―No es nada, Bella―. Le sonrió a las chicas antes de ir al podio.

― ¡Aquí vamos! ―Exclamó Alice, guiándonos cerca a una fila de sillas que habían sido puestas para los que planeaban dar dinero en la subasta.

Tomé asiento en la fila delantera, porque fue a donde Alice y Rose me llevaron. Estaba en medio de ellas dos, con Riley a la derecha de Rose. Escuché susurros detrás de mí y me volteé para encontrarme con las caras sonrientes de Lauren y Jessica.

―Lindo show el que armaron―, dijo Lauren, sonando completamente emocionada.

Gemí.

― ¿Cuánto escucharon?

―Suficiente como para saber que estabas luchando por tu mariscal de campo favorito, antes del desafortunado accidente―. Sus ojos brillaron encantados. ―La columna de chismes de esta semana será matadora.

―Lauren, por favor, no…―Empecé, intentando pensar en una forma de convencerla de no arruinar la reciente noticia de Edward y yo antes de tener oportunidad de comenzar.

Ella levantó una mano.

―Bella, por favor. Mientras tú quedarás increíble, la línea de Tanya será humillante, hoy habrá una gran noticia y ella aquí… El chisme es todo mío. No vamos a decir nada de ti, solamente hablaremos de que Edward obviamente la superó. ―Sus ojos miraron a Rose, que estaba mirándola curiosa―. Debería mencionarte en los hechos de esta noche, todo eso de que tu inocentemente caíste y ella empezó a gritar.

Rose asintió despacio.

―Entonces mejor anotas mi nombre. Rosalie Hale, prometida de Emmett McCarty y fiel odiadora de Tanya.

Lauren se rió encantada.

― ¿Puedo citarte?

―Absolutamente―. Rose declaró con una sonrisa torcida. ―Sería feliz de darte más información sobre la Reina de Hielo pero me temó que Edward se enojará, pero debo decir que se veía venir y dejarlo así.

Estaba agradecida de que Rose no hubiera entrado en detalles. Las cosas estaban bastante mal después del incidente con el vino; lo último que necesitábamos era más mierda encima.

Jessica puso su mano en mi hombro.

―Solo quiero decir, que estoy muy feliz por ti. Desearía poder encontrar a alguien que me mirara de la forma en la que él te mira a ti.

Evité decir un comentario sarcástico por la forma en la que miraba cierta parte de la anatomía de Edward así que preferí sonreírle.

―Estoy segura de que lo estas.

―Trabajo en eso. ―Lauren respondió, mirándose en el espejo de su cartera de arreglos―.

―Tu hombre se las ha arreglado, por cierto.

No tenía idea de que hablaba.

― ¿Arreglárselas con que?

Ella sonrió.

―Cuando dimos nuestros nombres en la puerta, el portero nos dio un mensaje de Edward. Aparentemente voy a conocer a Tyler Crowley esta noche―. No pudo mantener apartada la emoción de su voz―. De acuerdo a la nota, está muy emocionado por eso. ― Luche contra la risa. Claro que lo estaba. Ella era rubia, de ojos azules y senos gigantes. Por lo que Edward me había contado de él, probablemente sería suficiente.

―Y yo conoceré a Sam Uley―. Jessica respondió, mordiéndose el labio. ―Es terriblemente grande. Espero que todo de él lo sea―. Santo Dios, la chica estaba obsesionada con los penes grandes. Pero no podía culparla, después de todo yo tenía a Zeus para jugar.

―Buena suerte―. Les dije, esperando sinceramente que uno de esos chicos fuera capaz de hacer que dejaran al mío tranquilo.

Lauren acabó de maquillar su rostro y arreglar su vestido azul rey, mostrando un poco más de su equipaje.

―La suerte no tiene nada que ver con esto. Estas chicas la tienen toda―. La miré incrédula antes de disolverme en carcajadas. Rose, Alice, Jess y Lauren se me unieron.

Riley rodó los ojos.

―Me pregunto porque soy gay―. Susurró, haciéndonos reír más. Justo entonces, Esme caminó hacia el micrófono.

― ¡Hola! Bienvenidos a la primera subasta de solteros en beneficio del Hospital Infantil. No los haré esperar más. Por favor echen un vistazo a los hombres que han aceptado estar aquí esta noche por la causa―. Y en ese momento salieron unos cincuenta chicos en smoking. Vi a un par de jugadores, algunos de baseball hasta que mis ojos cayeron sobre él y pudieron verlo en todo su esplendor. Edward Cullen en smoking debería ser ilegal en los cincuenta estados. Era demasiado hermoso como para describir con palabras.

―Oh si, por ese motivo soy gay―. Nos dijo Riley, sus ojos mirando emocionado a los excelentes especímenes de hombre frente a nosotros. No lo culpaba.

Rosalie se rió cuando Emmett tomó asiento, una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la miraba a ella entre el público.

―Miren a mi hombre intentando hacerlo bien. Qué hermoso idiota―. Le lanzó un saludo con la mano y el sonrió aún más.

Jasper y Edward se veían un poco incómodos, sus cuerpos estaban tensos mientras se dejaban caer en la silla. Los ojos de Edward escanearon el público y en el momento en el que me vio, una sonrisa deslumbrante robó la expresión incomoda de su cara. Le sonreí de vuelta. Sus ojos se movieron a través de mi cuerpo y murmuró algo que pareció "hermosa" Me sonrojé y puse mi mano en el pendiente en forma de corazón y murmuré "Gracias" El se sentó, pareciendo mucho más feliz que hace un momento.

Esme empezó la subasta con el tipo del clima del canal diez y yo ni siquiera presté atención. Solo había un hombre que quería ver esta noche y no era precisamente el que me hablaría sobre el clima caluroso, haría de mi noche algo calurosa por sí solo. Sus ojos permanecieron en los míos mientras todos alrededor empezaban a subastar. Tenía la misma mirada que tuvo en el primer partido al que asistí, cuando miró a la cámara de manera en la que todas las mujeres en el estadio y principalmente en casa tuvieron un orgasmo espontáneo.

Vagamente escuché 10,000 dólares y negué con la cabeza, intentando prestar atención. Edward me dijo que no importaba cuanto tuviera que dar, que sólo lo hiciera y ya, pero si el hombre del clima iba por 15,000 ¿Por cuánto iría él?

―Es sólo dinero―. Susurró Alice, sabiendo de alguna manera lo que me estaba molestando, tal y como siempre hacía. Solo era el dinero de Edward, pero si, tenía que superarlo. El dinero iba a ayudar a niños con cáncer, así que entre más, mejor.

Tyler Crowley fue el siguiente y me sorprendió cuando Lauren comenzó a ofertar con 5,000 dólares. La miré mientras ella se encogía de hombros.

―Me casé con un cirujano plástico por un par de razones―. Miró sus senos. ―Amor y éstas. El amor no duró, pero estas lo harán. Así que seré generosa si él me da diversión ¿no? ―Levantó una mano para aumentar la puja a $7,500. Tyler le sonreía así que asumí que sabía que esa era la chica con la que se vería después. Acabó dando 9,000 dólares más pero parecía emocionada. ―Tiene buenas manos ¿no? ― Dijo, sus ojos fijos en él. ―Lo sabremos pronto.

Alice, Rose y yo intercambiamos miradas. Tyler no sabe con lo que se ha metido. Así que mejor le diría a Edward que hablara con más amigos.

Varios solteros más participaron y luego Esme sacó el papel que le había dado. Aquí comenzaba todo. Me moví hacia adelante mientras ella comenzaba con su introducción.

―El siguiente soltero es de "Los Cardinals", el mismísimo Emmett McCarty, el mejor defensa de la liga―. Emmett estaba emocionado, caminando hacia el borde de la pasarela y posando y sonriendo ridículamente, me reí porque no sabía lo que le esperaba.

―Éste espécimen Hercúleo es el alma de toda fiesta―. Estuvo a punto de desnucarse cuando miró a Esme, su boca mandíbula cayó sobre el suelo y la miró con horror intentando descubrir cómo diablos su madre sabía el apodo de su pene, más o menos.

―Es un hombre difícil de medir, pero su corazón es incluso más grande que todo el resto―. La cara de Emmett se puso aún más roja con cada palabra, miré a Edward y Jasper que estaban riéndose demasiado fuerte, al punto al que tuvieron que abrazarse el estomago para intentar calmarse. Rose y Alice también estaban a punto de morir. Afortunadamente, todos a nuestro alrededor no parecían tener ni una pista de porque nosotros lo encontrábamos tan impresionante.

―Vamos a comenzar la puja con 1,000 dólares.

La puja comenzó y me reí bastante cuando Rose lanzaba una mirada asesina a cada chica que ofertaba por Emmett. Asustó a las primeras tres de ellas, me pareció a mí.

―Bueno, tenemos una oferta de 30,000. ¿Escucho 35,000? ― Preguntó Esme. Riley sonrió y finalmente levantó su chequera, uniéndose a la oferta. Emmett, que había empezado a recuperarse del shock de la presentación, negó con la cabeza.

―Esperen un minuto, ¿él puede ofertar? ― Demandó, mirando a Esme rogándole con la mirada.

― ¡Mamá!

Esme lo miró y le siseó.

― ¡Si, puede! No hagas una escena en mi subasta―. Volvió a mirarlo y el hizo un puchero.

―Tenemos 35,000. ¿Escucho 40?

Las ofertas continuaron entre Riley y alguna pervertida que parecía estar en sus cuarentas, y totalmente inmune a las balas que Rose le enviaba con la mirada. Rose se levantó y se sentó frente a la mujer. No tenía idea de que le dijo pero cuando Riley ofertó, la mujer no dijo nada. Emmett parecía decepcionado cuando miró a Esme, pero ella pronunció las palabras que indicaban que estaba vendido. Emmett nos miró y yo le sonreí triunfante. Sus ojos se empequeñecieron y empezó a sonreír. Oh, mierda, estaba en problemas.

Rose volvió a su asiento y sacó su teléfono, enviando un texto y cerrándolo con rapidez. Emmett sacó su móvil del bolsillo y leyó lo que ella le envió, su cara cayó de manera cómica y un puchero empezó a formarse.

― ¿Qué le dijiste? ― Le pregunté curiosa.

Rose se rió suavemente.

―Que si cree que va a ofertar por Edward, no tendré nada con él hasta la boda. ― Oh, esa era buena. Y claramente efectiva porque su buen humor no volvió.

Finalmente, Jasper fue llamado y Esme leyó mi papel de nuevo.

―Jasper Whitlock es uno de los mejores receptores de "Los Cardinals". Sus manos son prácticamente legendarias―. Alice se rió estúpidamente junto a mí y murmuró algo.

―Es del sur, nacido en Texas. Puede cabalgar a Bucking Bronco, sin derramar una gota de sudor―. La expresión de Jasper se congeló y sus ojos se empequeñecieron. Parecía aterrado. Eso le enseñaría a no dejar que Emmett usara su teléfono.

―Vamos a comenzar la puja con 5,000.

La subasta empezó y Alice saltó feliz en su silla, aplaudiendo a cada una de las chicas que levantaba su chequera. Jasper no parecía feliz, especialmente cuando una mujer mayor en la última fila se unió a la puja.

―Esa es la señora Fuller―. Nos dijo Rose. ―Cuenta historias sobre sus perros. Jasper y Emmett estaban aterrados.

― ¡Oh, Dios! Espero que gane―. Exclamó Alice.

En la tarima, Emmett se levantó y de repente estaba sonriendo.

―Oferto 50,000 dólares en Jasper Whitlock―. Gritó, ignorando completamente el hecho de que estábamos sobre los 30,000 y que no tenía su chequera encima.

Esme pausó y lo miró, pero no podía decir nada, ya que había dejado que un hombre comprara a Emmett. Jasper lo miró, y el solo sonrió.

― ¿Escucho 55,000?

La señora Fuller levantó su chequera y Emmett sacó su teléfono y le escribió a Rose mientras gritaba.

―75,000.— La señora Fuller pausó y Rosalie se levantó y se acomodo detrás de ella, susurrando algo que la mantuvo alejada de levantar su chequera de nuevo. Emmett sonrió triunfante cuando Esme lo declaró el ganador. Jasper lo miró y se sentó junto a él con los dientes apretados.

―Hola, hermoso. Tú y yo vamos a tener una noche increíble juntos.

Jasper lanzó sus brazos al aire y le dijo algo que no pude escuchar. Pero fue probablemente algo bueno, ya que Emmett lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás riéndose.

―Ahora, Thor, ¿es esa la forma de hablarle a tu cita? ― Recibió una ceja levantada y un encogimiento de hombros mientras Jasper se volteaba para enfrentar a Edward.

Rose volvió a nosotros y le pregunté por el mensaje.

―Ememtt dijo que le dijera a la Señora Fuller que podía unirse a nuestra mesa y reclamar tantos bailes con Jasper deseara―. Alice se disolvió en risas.

―Eres una novia malvada―, le dije.

― ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Su rostro! Parecía justo como cuando lo hice ponerse ese traje en la pasarela. No tiene precio―. Sus palabras salían entre jadeos.

―Ya que estamos pasando la noche juntos, con Riley obviamente―. Rose sonrió. ―Supongo que eres mi cita, Alice.

Su rostro se iluminó y aplaudió.

―Bien, podemos hablar de la boda―. Rose rodó los ojos pero Alice la ignoró. ―Ahora, le dirás a tu prima que sea dama de honor ¿verdad? ―Rose asintió―. Sé que Emmett tiene a Edward y Jasper a ese chico amigo de él, Garret. ¿Alguien más? ― Rose negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Entonces quienes son los otros dos? ― Preguntó Alice.

Rose miró hacia abajo.

―No tengo amiga. De hecho―. Suspiró y nos miró. ―Sé que no nos conocemos muy bien pero ya que van a estar en la boda de todas formas, ¿quieren hacerlo?

Alice asintió y sonrió.

―Estábamos preguntándonos cuando nos preguntarías. Estaba asustada de que tendríamos que auto invitarnos. Claro que lo haremos―. Asentí. ―Ahora, hablamos del vestido.

Apagué su sonido en mi cabeza y miré el podio, donde Emmett y Jasper estaban en medio de una conversación animada. Los ojos de Edward estaban en mi y cuando lo miré, el sonrió. Estaba increíblemente bello; su smoking le quedaba perfecto y su cabello era la misma masa desordenada de siempre, sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en mí como un láser. Jasper le dijo algo y el solo negó con la cabeza, sin molestarse por apartar la mirada. Sentí mi piel empezar a encenderse por el calor de su mirada. Sabía que tendría suerte esta noche, sin importar lo que ocurriera, pero la forma en la que me estaba mirando hacía que quisiera ofrecerle a Esme un millón de dólares y llevarlo a la habitación más cercana.

Y como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, Esme sonrió brillante mientras hablaba por el micrófono.

―Y finalmente, tenemos a Edward Cullen, mi hijo que es el mariscal de campo de "Los Cardinals" ―. Edward se levantó y camino al centro del escenario, sus ojos aún en los míos. Fueron completamente obvios los suspiros de cada una de las esquinas de habitación, y murmullos aprobatorios al verlo en toda su gloria.

―Se ve increíble en smoking―. Me dijo Alice. ―Y esa mirada. Jesús, Bella, ¿Cómo es que no estás en llamas?

―Lo estoy―. Susurré. ―Al menos siento que lo estoy. ¿Estoy sudando? ― Alice tocó mi frente y negó con la cabeza. Gracias a Dios, el fuego solo estaba en mi interior.

Esme miró el papel.

―Edward ha sido creado por Zeus, tomando su lugar como el Dios del Olimpo, pero aquí en la tierra―. Edward levantó una ceja y yo le sonreí inocentemente. El se rió en respuesta.

Detrás de él, Emmett levantó la cabeza y murmuró "Zeus" con mil preguntas en su mirada. Asentí y él le preguntó algo a Jasper. Lo que sea que Jasper le dijo lo hizo gritar.

― ¡No hay forma! ¡Es más grande! ― Y eso fue todo lo que tomó para que Alice y Rose y demonios, yo también, nos desinhibiéramos de nuevo. Esme miró a Emmett y el cerró la boca de nuevo, pero el puchero había vuelto a su rostro. Esto estaba siendo increíble, me llevaría el premio mayor.

―Sus triunfos en el campo son bastantes, y su padre y yo estamos orgullosos de él, pero estamos más orgulloso del hombre en el que se ha convertido―. Edward apartó la mirada para sonreír a su madre antes de volver hacia mí con su mirada expectante. Asentí.

― ¿Deberíamos comenzar la puja con 5,000?

Las ofertas empezaron, rápida y furiosamente y yo estaba impresionada por la cantidad de mujeres que participaban. Unas cuantas habían ofertado por Jasper y Emmett y otras estaban esperando por Edward. Mi Edward. Estaba en 50,000 antes de que si quiera pudiera parpadear, y la puja no estaba disminuyendo. Me senté y esperé, decidiendo usar el método de Riley.

La puja fue eclipsada por 100,000 dólares, que era lo más alto de la noche y aún habían tres mujeres fuertemente envueltas. Una estaba en sus tempranos treinta, con cabello negro y una figura impresionante. Realmente la odié. Otra estaba en sus cuarenta, con su cabello rubio recogido en un peinado sofisticado y su rostro no se movía, no sabía si por el botox o por la subasta. Quizá ambas. La otra estaba en sus cincuenta y parecía cercana a Esme. De hecho, ella la miró cuando ofertó los 125,000 dólares como si quisiera que parara ya.

Ella lo hizo, y las otras se mantuvieron hasta que la oferta estaba en 200,000. Suspiré, un poco atiborrada en la idea de gastar todo ese dinero en Edward, pero aún así el me miraba con sus ojos verdes hambrientos. No le importaría el dinero que gastara.

―225,000―. Declaró la rubia. Vi como la otra mujer negaba. Ahora.

Levanté mi chequera.

―250,000―. Dije, sonrojándome furiosamente cuando cada una de las miradas se posaron en mí. Alice y Rose le dieron una mirada retadora al público. Ella aún estaba intentando patear unos cuantos traseros y sabía que me quitaría a la rubia de encima si me retaba.

La rubia declaró.

―275,000.

―300,000―. Dije. Un murmuro se levantó a nuestro alrededor. Esme me miró, Edward continuaba haciéndolo y Emmett levantó los brazos detrás de Edward, pidiendo más. Rose continuó mirando a la rubia y eso debió haberla asustado, pero ¿Quién podría decir algo si su cara ni se movía?

―325,000.

Oferté 350 y ella ofertó 375. Sentí la sangre pulsar con fuerza por mis venas y mi figura competitiva se amplió.

―Medio millón―. Varios jadeos se escaparon del público, acompañados con unos cuantos suspiros. La mirada de Edward ni se inmutó o pareció irritado por la ridícula cantidad de dinero que había invertido en él. La chica bufó pero no siguió ofertando.

―Vendido a la una, vendido a las dos, vendido a la hermosa mujer de rojo por 500,000 dólares―. La mirada de Esme era clara cuando me pronunciaba como la ganadora de la noche. Ahora que había acabado, sentí como si hubiera acabado una guerra. Jesús, ¿había gastado medio millón del dinero de Edward? Alice me abrazaba, Rosalie me animaba y Esme sonreía como si hubiera ganado la lotería. Edward… Edward sólo me miraba y estiraba una de sus manos hacia mí.

Intenté salir del encanto cuando Alice me empujó y caminé hacia él. Estaba a unos pocos metros pero se sintió una milla. Finalmente, cuando estuve suficientemente cerca alcancé su mano. Me acercó al escenario.

―Hola―. Susurró.

―Hola a ti también―. No pude detenerme incluso cuando intenté. Tenía que tocarlo. Levanté mi mano derecha y acaricié su cabello y el sonrió justo antes de que sus labios descendieran sobre los míos. Y entonces, nada importó. La habitación llena de gente, su ex encerrada en el baño, Emmett riéndose detrás de mí, su madre y padre; todos desaparecieron y solo estábamos los dos, como debía ser. Nos besamos por minutos, por horas, días, quién sabe. Finalmente se alejó, besando mi nariz y sonriendo de nuevo.

―Te extrañé.

Me reí y enredé mis brazos a su alrededor.

―Yo también te extrañé.

Él se rió y me abrazó.

― ¿Estás segura? Parece que bastantes cosas pasaron mientras estaba encerrado en esa habitación llena de hombres semi desnudos.

―Eso suena más divertido que lo que yo hice―. Le dije. Él se encogió de hombros y lo bese de nuevo.

―Fue interesante―. Le dije cuando tomé aire.

―Interesante debe ser la palabra exacta―. Murmuró. ―Lamento que Tanya haya aparecido. Mi padre me lo contó todo. Le dejé un mensaje a Victoria pero aún no ha llamado―. Él se rió. ―Gran sorpresa.

―Ajem―. Nos volteamos para encontrar a Esme sonriéndonos.

―No es que no estemos disfrutando el show pero quizá deberían continuar con su momento después―. Miramos a nuestro alrededor y notamos que cada par de ojos que había en el lugar nos estaba mirando. Muchas mujeres a mí, automáticamente di un paso más hacia Edward. Sus brazos se apretaron a mí alrededor mientras miraba a los que nos observaban, luego me sonrió con su maldita sonrisa irresistible y le habló al público.

―Lamento el show, compañeros. Solo tenía que agradecerle a mi novia por gastar una pequeña fortuna para reclamar lo que ya es suyo―. Miles de rostros cayeron por sus palabras pero unas cuantas personas empezaron a sonreír. Como yo, que no podía resistirme a su sonrisa.

Él me acercó y atrajo mi mano a sus labios.

―Creo que me debes el primer baile―. Me dijo.

Yo me reí.

―Creo que es al revés. Yo te compré, así que tú me lo debes a mí.

El se unió a mis risas y me guió fuera del escenario. No sé que hizo, pero una mirada a la orquesta y empezaron a tocar. ―Lo hago―. Me atrajo a sus brazos y entonces, empecé a bailar con mi novio. Unas cuantas parejas se nos unieron pero él era todo lo que quería ver.

―Gracias―, me dijo, apretando su agarre en mi cintura mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de la música.

― ¿Me estás agradeciendo por gastar medio millón de dólares de tu dinero? ―Pregunté con una risita.

El sonrió y besó mi mejilla.

―No, te estoy agradeciendo por ser mía. Te estoy agradeciendo por estar aquí, en mis brazos, y te estoy agradeciendo por amarme.

―Sería imposible no hacerlo―. Le dije, porque honestamente, ¿Quién no se enamoraría de este hombre? ¿Cómo es que yo era la suertuda?

Con sus pulgares acarició mi espalda y estuve a punto de derretirme.

―Te ves impresionante―. Me dijo. Yo me sonrojé y enterré mi cabeza en su cuello. ―Es en serio, Bella. Casi empiezo a babear cuando te di. Nunca te habías visto más hermosa.

―Supongo que es tu corazón, éste y este otro―. Apunté su pecho y mi pendiente. ―Son lo que completan el look.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron y me besó de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez.

―No puedo esperar para tenerte en casa vistiendo solo ese pendiente―. Murmuró, y sentí una ola de deseo moverse por mi cuerpo por sus palabras. Quizá podamos encontrar una habitación junto al lugar en el que Tanya estaba encerrado y hacerlo, de manera ruidosa, mientras ella escuchaba. No, era un pensamiento divertido pero no quería que escuchara como sonaba cuando hacíamos el amor. Eso era únicamente para mí.

Voces bastante altas atraparon mi atención y Edward y yo miramos al otro lado de la pista de baile, donde Jasper y Emmett estaban discutiendo.

―Me perteneces y quiero bailar―. Dijo Emmett, sus ojos azules brillaban jocosos.

―Baila con tu cita―. Le dijo Jasper, la irritación era clara en su cara. Rose y Alice estaban a punto de morir de risa.

―Si lo hago, entonces bailaré contigo después―. Le dijo Emmett.

―No lo harías de cualquier forma―. Respondió Jasper.

― ¿Quieres apostar? ― Emmett preguntó, sus ojos se iluminaron por el reto.

―No.

―Que mal, está hecho―. Emmett caminó hacía Riley y tomó su mano.

―Creo que te debo un baile―. Riley se rió pero se unió a Emmett en la pista.

― ¿Quién es la chica aquí? ― Preguntó Emmett.

―Tú lo eres―. Riley respondió, poniendo sus brazos en la cintura de Emmett. Emmett sonrió y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se volteó hacia Jasper.

―Ya que te negaste a bailar conmigo, por ahora, bailarás con la segunda persona que ofertó―. La Señora Fuller apareció junto a Jasper y el suspiró pero la siguió a la pista. Edward se reía a mi lado, sus músculos se contraían bajo su smoking. En verdad, en verdad quería desapuntarlo y acariciar su abdomen con mis dedos.

― ¿Tenemos que quedarnos para la cena? ― Pregunté ansiosa.

El me miró por un momento, sus ojos verdes brillaban bajo las luces.

―Si no cenamos aquí, entonces te llevaré a comer en algún lugar ésta o la próxima semana, a un restaurante de verdad.

― ¿Edward Cullen, me está invitando a salir?

El asintió serio.

―Si, Bella Swan, creo que eso hago.

Tracé su mandíbula con los dedos.

―Entonces estaré más que feliz de decir que si.

Su sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

―Bien. Entonces podemos irnos―. Empezamos a movernos pero él se paro. ―Primero debo hacer algo. Quédate aquí.

Caminó hacia la banda y susurró algo en el oído del líder. El asintió y Edward volvió hacia mí. La música cambió y reconocí la canción. Sentí que mi corazón empezaba a latir cuando el volvió a mis brazos.

"The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek." Cantó. El tono de su voz era hermoso mientras nos movíamos juntos. "I never will forget, the way you look tonight.*"

Besó el lóbulo de mi oído mientras cantaba, haciéndome estremecer. Mis brazos se apretaron a su alrededor mientras el cantaba.

Cuando la canción se acabó, el se acercó y me sonrió.

―El primer y último baile.

―Serán siempre tuyos―. Le dije, con mi corazón en mis palabras. Era lo más cercano que le había dicho a que quería estar con él por siempre.

―Cuento con eso―. Respondió, besándome de nuevo. ―Ahora, ya que gastaste todo ese dinero en mi, supongo que quieres que salgamos de aquí ¿no?

Su voz era sexo puro y mis muslos se apretaron en una reacción automática.

―Eso es cierto, esta noche eres mío ¿verdad? ― Mi voz era agitada, pero no podía hacer nada.

Edward se rió.

―Así es. Soy tuyo para hacer lo que gustes.

Gran cantidad de imágenes llegaron a mi mente, todas envolvían a Edward desnudo.

―Vámonos a casa, ahora.

―Si señorita―. Tomó mi mano en la suya. La noche estaba siendo perfecta y estaba a punto de mejorar.

* * *

*La mujer de rojo está bailando conmigo, mejilla con mejilla… Nunca olvidaré como te ves esta noche.


	24. Chapter 24

**Autora del fic:Nolebucgrl**

 **Traducido por: Emma Richards**

 **Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa**

 **Fanfiction addiction (Twilight)**

* * *

 **EPOV**

Desde el momento en el que pisé el escenario, todo mi ser se concentró en Bella. Estaba exquisita esta noche y tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad no lanzarme hacia ella y reclamarla como mía. Mis dedos dolían porque quería tocarla y me sentí como un drogadicto necesitando su dosis antes de la subasta. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de haber respirado hasta que su mano tocó la mía. Entonces me sentí totalmente completo y triunfante, como el hombre más suertudo del planeta. Mi Bella me había reclamado como suyo. No había nada más caliente que eso.

Tomé su mano todo el camino a casa, disfrutando esto como nunca. No me importaba que todos lo supieran, pero no podía hacerle el amor en una habitación llena de gente, sin importar que tanto lo quisiera. Era raro como se sentía, era como la primera vez de nuevo, como si no hubiéramos hecho el amor incontables veces ya. Las cosas se sentían diferentes ahora, en una buena forma. Era mía y yo suyo y todos lo sabían. Aunque ya habíamos sido oficiales por un tiempo, se sentía más sólido y me encantaba esta sensación.

Estacioné mi auto en mi lugar y me apuré para ayudar a Bella a salir. Ella me sonrió y me encontré sin poder resistirme a sus labios, presionándola contra el auto y devorándola justo ahí. Mis manos se movieron a través de su sexy vestido, amando la forma en la que mostraba su hermoso cuerpo. Tomé su trasero en mis manos, su trasero caliente que todo el mundo sabía que era de ella. No sabía si estaba feliz por ese hecho también.

Bella se separó con una risa.

— ¿Estamos ansiosos?

— ¿Te has visto esta noche? —. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y la besé de nuevo, luego tomé sus mejillas en mis manos. —Lamento que Tanya haya aparecido.

Ella soltó una risita tonta.

—Yo no. Me encargué de ella, y luego Rose derramó vino sobre su ropa y tu madre la encerró en un baño. No podría haber pedido nada mejor—. Se pausó. —Bueno, quería golpearla, pero supuse que no era el lugar. Así que debí haber dejado que Rose lo hiciera…

Eso debió haber sido divertido como nunca, pero estaba agradecido de que no hubiera cedido a sus deseos. Por otra parte, en cuanto a otros deseos esperaba que si los cumpliera.

—Espero que se mantenga alejada después de hoy.

Bella me sonrió.

—No me quejaría—. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y cerró el auto. —Ahora, llévame adentro y has lo tuyo.

Como si necesitara decírmelo dos veces. La levanté al estilo novia y puse la alarma del auto.

— ¿Por qué fue eso? Puedo caminar.

Le sonreí.

—Yo soy más rápido, y estoy en un apuro.

Bella descansó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras se reía.

—Bueno ¿Quién soy yo para rebatir eso? —. La cargué hasta el ascensor y sonreí a la pareja mayor que nos estaba mirando. Bella enterró su cabeza en mi cuello y siguió riéndose hasta que ellos se bajaron en el piso cinco. Mi teléfono empezó a sonar y Bella usó su mano derecha para sacarlo de mi bolsillo. —Victoria— Murmuró, la felicidad dejó su tono totalmente. No la culpaba. Era hora de lidiar con esto.

—Contesta—. Le dije mientras la cargaba fuera del ascensor, caminando por el corredor. No iba a dejar que se alejara de mí a hablar con esa traidora.

Ella frunció el ceño pero respondió.

—Hola, es el teléfono de Edward. No soy Tanya; estoy segura de que estás impresionada de escuchar eso.

Me reí, y la dejé sobre sus pies mientras abría la puerta y la dejaba entrar. No supe que dijo Victoria pero Bella resopló.

—Me temó que tu preciosa amiga fue incapaz de ofertar por mi novio—. Sonreí por el adjetivo posesivo que usó en mí.

—Se topó con un infortunado accidente—. Bella pausó y se rió. —No, ella no se perjudicó pero me temo que su Chanel fue brutalmente asesinado—. Lo que daría yo por ver ese vino volar hacia el vestido de Tanya… Quizá alguien hizo un vídeo. Un hombre puede soñar.

Bella sonrió.

—No tuve nada que ver con ello. No tengo la culpa de que a muchas personas les disguste tu reina—. Otra pausa. —No, no puedo decirte donde está ahora. Pero si te diré donde no está, y eso es con Edward. Tu pequeño plan fue un fiasco, Victoria—. Ella me miró y sonrió. —Y ahora creo que a Edward le encantaría hablar contigo.

Claro que quería. Tomé el teléfono y la llevé a mi lado, no quería ningún espacio interponiéndose entre nosotros hasta mañana por la mañana.

—Victoria—. Dije, estaba considerando seriamente pedirle que se fuera al demonio. Pero habría suficiente tiempo para eso.

—Escucha, Edward, no sé que tanto escuchaste pero…

Oh si, estaba entrando en pánico. Bien.

—Lo que escuché fue que le dijiste a Tanya que estaba soltero y que llegara a la subasta para reclamarme—. Mi sangre hervía. ¿Cómo se le ocurría interferir en mi relación?

— ¡No hice eso!

— ¿Entonces qué hiciste, Victoria? — No me importaba, no se podía salvar ahora.

—Sólo le dije que habría bastante prensa y que fuera y ofertara en ti por los viejos tiempos, para mostrar que no había nada mal entre ustedes dos y toda la historia que la gente sabe de ustedes. No es mi culpa que lo haya malentendido. Problemas de comunicación.

No podía creer en la audacia de esta mujer.

— ¿Problemas de comunicación? ¿En serió, Victoria? ¿Cómo si no me hubieras presionado desde que Tanya y yo terminamos? ¿Cómo si no me hubieras convencido de mantener mi relación en secreto porque sería malo para mi imagen? Querías que estuviera con Tanya desde el primer día y no respetas mis sentimientos en ese campo para nada.

Ella resopló.

— ¡No es sobre sentimientos! ¡Es sobre lo que tiene sentido para tu carrera!

—Mi carrera es ser el mariscal de campo de "Los Arizona Cardinals". Con quien salgo no tiene nada que ver con eso—. Me enfermaba que me vieran como si fuera una entidad corporativa.

—Eres una marca, Edward, y es mejor clasificarte como el soltero caliente, o el envidiado caliente saliendo con una modelo súper famosa. Eso es lo que la gente quiere ver. No a ti y a doña nadie cuyo nombre nunca escucharon y nunca recordarán cuando ustedes rompan y te hartes de caer bajo con la niña pobre.

No dijo eso. Eso era todo.

—Caer bajo sería volver con una mujer que no es ni una décima parte la persona que es Bella. Caer bajo sería dejar que una mujer que me traicionó vuelva a mi vida. Y caer bajo sería permitir que sigas siendo mi empleada—. A penas y pude resistirme de golpear la pared. No estaría bien hacerme daño en la mano. Bella debió haberlo notado, porque tomó mi mano en la suya y su tacto me calmó por algún motivo.

— ¿Qué? Pero…— Susurró. ¿Estaba tan ilusionada con que no iba a despedirla?

—No, Victoria. Me cansé. Insultaste a Bella por última vez. Sobre pasaste las barreras de la última vez. Tu trabajo es manejar a la prensa en diferentes apariciones, no mi vida personal. Me he aguantado tus insultos demasiado tiempo. Estás despedida. Hablaré con Alec para que te envíe tu liquidación, aunque creo que no mereces nada por lo que has hecho. ¿Por qué no llamas a Tanya, ya que estás tan enamorada de ella? Estoy seguro de que necesita a alguien más que la alabe. Puedes esperar un llamado de Alec para el lunes a más tardar.

— ¡No puedes hacer esto! — Chilló. — ¡He hecho mucho por ti!

—Hacías mis horarios y hablabas con la prensa ocasionalmente. Tengo amigos que podrían hacer lo mismo, incluso mejor—. Alice vino a mi mente de manera inmediata, aunque no sabía si tenía tiempo. Valdría la pena decírselo de todos modos.

—No sabes nada—. Siseó, pasando de incrédula a furiosa.

Miré a Bella, que me miraba increíblemente calmada, una sonrisa jugaba en sus labios.

—Sé muchas cosas. Sé que la mujer que amo pateó a mi ex con mucha clase, y es algo que tú no sabías. Sé que con quien salgo solo me importa a mí, a mis amigos y a mi familia. Y sé que he pasado demasiado tiempo hablando contigo cuando debería estar haciéndole el amor a la mujer que tiene mi corazón, cuerpo y alma. Adiós, Victoria. Mucha suerte encontrando a alguien que soporte tu personalidad, tus juzgamientos y actitud estúpida. Estás oficialmente despedida—. Colgué mientras veía la sonrisa en el rostro de Bella crecer.

Se paró en puntas y me besó con fuerza, haciendo que retrocediera unos cuantos pasos por la fuerza de su cuerpo contra el mío. Me reí mientras la llevaba hacia la habitación.

—Naturalmente, soy la mejor. —Sí que lo era. —Me pertenece todo esto ¿no? — Preguntó, sus ojos brillaron con algo que seguramente era lujuria. La había visto demasiado en sus ojos como para reconocerla ahora.

—Sabes que si. — Le dije, dejando que me llevara hasta la habitación. En lugar de ir a la cama, me presionó contra la pared.

Sus dedos se movieron a través de mi camisa, acariciando mi pecho a través del material. Contuve una sonrisa. Nunca, nunca se cansaba de mis pectorales y especialmente de mi abdomen. Era sexy como nada que todo lo que tuviera que hacer fuera quitarme la camisa y ella ya había perdido el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Eres mío. —Mordió su labio y me miró, pareciendo hipnotizada por la idea.

—Completamente—, aseguré.

—Y esta noche, porque te compré oficialmente, realmente me perteneces, incluso aunque es tu dinero así que probablemente tú te perteneces. — Estaba divagando de nuevo, y era absolutamente una de mis cosas favoritas.

—Todo el tiempo te pertenezco—. Le dije. —No importa de quien sea el dinero, me ganaste.

—Así que, esta noche, tienes que hacer todo lo que yo pida. — Su voz sonó extraña cuando pronunció "todo". ¿Por qué todo se ponía cada vez mejor con esta mujer? Creí que nada podía ser más caliente que tener sexo en el camerino, pero el mero pensamiento de ella diciéndome que hacer durante toda la noche, estaba más duro de lo que había estado nunca. Mi polla estaba, literalmente, saltando en mis pantalones y mis palmas estaban empezando a sudar.

—Sí—, me las arreglé para decir, en medio de las visiones de Bella en cuero negro y tacones altos, guantes y… nunca había sido parte de todo el asunto de dominación pero si quería tomar el control esta noche, estaba más que feliz con la idea. Incluso tenía un par de esas cosas a mano.

Sacó la camisa de mi pantalón y acarició mi abdomen. Mis dedos se enterraron en la pared y dejé que mi cabeza callera hacía atrás, disfrutando la sensación de sus tibios dedos en mi pecho.

—Creí que era yo el que haría todo—. Pensé en voz alta, aunque no estaba muy apurado con la idea de que dejara de tocarme por lo menos durante el próximo siglo.

—Lo harás. — Su voz era ronca. —Solamente estoy revisando la mercancía.

Me reí mientras ella desapuntaba mi pantalón. Alcanzó mis bóxers y tomó a Zeus entre sus manos, y deje de reírme.

—Sí. — Dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Eso lo hará todo.

—Eso espero, ya que lo presentaste al mundo hoy—. Le dije. Suponía que algo así venía después de las presentaciones de Emmett y Jasper pero en lugar de horrorizarme, estaba sorprendido. Especialmente después del vomito verbal de Emmett.

Bella se sonrojó y mordió su labio.

—No te enojaste ¿verdad? — Preguntó mientras me presionaba gentilmente.

—Cariño, enojado es lo último que podría estar cuando tu mano está en mi polla.

Ella sonrió y tomó mis caderas con su mano libre. Me saqué los zapatos y la ayudé a quitarme los pantalones.

— ¿Estabas enojado antes?

Su pulgar recorrió la punta de mi miembro y rodé los ojos.

—No, pensé que era divertido—. Me las arreglé para decir.

—Yo también. Tener a tu mamá leyendo eso le añadió algo cómico. Pensé que Rose iba a empezar a rodar en el suelo.

—Amor, te amo; pero por favor no hables de mi madre cuando tu mano está en mi polla.

Ella sonrió y apretó mi miembro de nuevo, justo como la primera vez. Dios, adoraba a esta mujer.

—Buen punto.

—Tengo un buen punto para ti—. Le dije, presionándola contra mi para que viera que tan puntiagudo estaba.

Bella se rió de nuevo. Nunca me cansaba del sonido de su risa, ni siquiera estando como estaba.

—Sé que lo haces. Pero no estoy lista para eso aún—. Sus ojos me retaron a rebatir pero no podía. Le pertenecía después de todo.

—Bueno, ¿entonces para que estás lista, cariño? — Le pregunté con mi voz más sexy. Mis manos dolían por poder tocarla.

Me miró y se mordió el labio.

—Quiero que me toques.

Sonreí y tracé un camino desde el borde de su vestido hasta su cuello; a penas y la tocaba pero estaba fascinado por la forma en la que su piel se erizaba por el contacto. Siempre tan dispuesta.

— ¿Así? — Dije continuando mi travesía, trazando la línea de su mandíbula y uno de los costados de su cuello, luego hasta el borde del vestido hacia su pecho, acariciando con mi dedo indicé sus senos a través del material que los cubría.

Se estremeció y asintió.

—Es un comienzo.

Sonreí mientas sus manos se movían por mi torso. Me quitó la chaqueta, y me aseguré de seguir moviendo mis dedos por su piel, trazando líneas por sus brazos.

— ¿Qué más? — Pregunté, cambiando de posición para que ahora fuera ella la que estaba contra la pared.

—Quiero que me beses—. Me dijo. Le sonreí y me acerqué a ella, tocando sus labios con los míos. Sus brazos se tensaron e intentó profundizar el beso pero me alejé. Después de todo, no me había dado explicaciones explicitas así que estaba en libertad para hacer lo que quisiera.

Besé la curva de su mejilla y bajé por su mandíbula, para después presionar mis labios detrás de su oído. Succioné el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordisqueé gentilmente, y ella dejó escapar uno de los tantos gemidos de esta noche.

— ¿Dónde? — Susurré en su oído.

Ella me miró y se presionó contra la pared cuando mordí su oído un poco.

— ¿Dónde qué?

Sonreí y mordisqueé su lóbulo de nuevo.

— ¿Dónde quieres que te bese? — Hice mi camino hacía su cuello, presionando mis labios en su suave piel.

—Oh, Dios—. Sus dedos jalaron mi cabello mientras empecé a morderla un poco menos gentilmente. —En todas partes.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Tomé su mano y la guié a la cama, continuando con mi asalto a su cuello. Moví mis manos hacía atrás para bajar el cierre del vestido, despacio, tomando su cabello en mis manos para asegurarme de que no fuera jalado por los dientes de la cremallera. Incluso aunque estaba ardiendo por ella, esta noche quería ir despacio y saborearla, adorarla en todas las maneras que se lo merecía.

Alejé el material de su cuerpo, amando la forma en la que su suave piel se sentía bajo mis dedos. Tracé las líneas de su espina y ella tembló en mis brazos. Besé sus labios de nuevo mientras yo quitaba totalmente su vestido, bajándolo por su cuerpo.

Ella rompió el beso con una risa cuando el vestido golpeó el suelo.

—Olvidé quitarme los zapatos. ¡Voy a caerme!

La detuve antes de que pudiera moverse.

—No, déjalos puestos—. Ella me sonrió pero hizo lo que le pedí, dejándome ayudarla a salir del vestido manteniéndose sobre sus tacones rojos.

—Creí que estaba yo a cargo. —dijo, dejando que su labio inferior sobresaliera en un puchero.

—Lo estás. Sólo esperaba que quizá estarías bien con eso…— Le rogué con la mirada y el puchero se trasformo en risa.

—Nunca podré decirte que no.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo pensando en lo implícito detrás de esas palabras. Esperaba que siempre fuera así. En caso de que alguna vez le hiciera la pregunta más importante de nuestras vidas. No era relevante en este momento, pero entonces lo sería.

Bella negó con la cabeza y me miró atenta.

—Así que, ¿sin comentarios?

Negué con la cabeza, intentando aclarar mi mente del pensamiento de mí deslizando un anillo en su dedo.

— ¿Sobre qué?

Ella negó.

—Me siento insultada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te sentirías…?— Entonces me concentré en ella. Bella no tenía nada bajo el vestido, obviamente no había tenido nada bajo el vestido todo el tiempo. No sabía como reaccionar a eso.

—Wow—, fue todo lo que pude decir mientras ella se reía.

— ¿Te diste cuenta?

—Cariño, estás desnuda; sería difícil no notarlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No eso—. Movió su mano izquierda por su cuerpo, aunque parecía ir en cámara lenta, o quizá era que yo estaba demasiado ansioso por repetir su movimiento. —Esto—. Dijo señalando el pequeño punto en su cadera… Mierda.

— ¿Ese es mi número? — Pregunté porque estaba seguro de que había un pequeño diez justo debajo del hueso en su cadera. — ¿Es de verdad? — Mis dedos querían tocarlo.

Ella se alejó un paso de mí cuando intenté tocarla y me sentí como cuando mi mamá me castigaba y me quitaba mi camión favorito cuanto tenía cuatro años. No era justo.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó, sin responder mi pregunta pero no me importó. No podía alejar mis ojos de ese lugar.

—Si—, era increíblemente caliente, el pensamiento de que tendría mi número permanentemente en su piel. Si no era real, entonces quería que lo fuera.

Bella se rió y finalmente pude apartar mis ojos de sus caderas para ver sus ojos cafés.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Quién iba a imaginar que el calmado, genial Edward Cullen podría reducirse a gelatina solo por ver su número en mi cuerpo?

—Lo hiciste—.Le dije, acercándome a ella, necesitaba tocarlo.

Ella se rió de Nuevo. —Quizá lo hice —, movió sus dedos a través del número y yo tomé su mano y la remplacé con la mía.

Me sentí algo decepcionado cuando me di cuenta de que no era real.

—Falso—. Le dije, no es como si dejara de ser sexy. Pero sexy y permanente era mejor.

Sus dedos se unieron con los míos y ambos tocamos el área juntos.

— ¿Decepcionado? — Preguntó.

Volví a sus ojos y me encogí de hombros.

—Quizá un poco. Pero es muy caliente. Pero es probablemente muy pronto para algo así. Supongo. Algo así. Aunque no me importaría.

Empezó a desabotonar mi camisa y yo continué acariciando sus caderas. Era increíblemente sensual. Tenía la sensación de que siempre lo vería ahí, incluso cuando se quitara con agua o como fuera que se quitaran los tatuajes temporales.

—Es muy pronto para algo así, por ahora—. Dijo. Mi dedo tocó su piel y la miré. Estaba sonriendo mientras me quitaba la camisa.

— ¿Por ahora? ¿Te harás uno algún día? — No oculté la esperanza en mi tono de voz.

—Lo he considerado, después de que llevemos un buen tiempo juntos.

Le sonreí mientras terminaba de quitarme la camisa.

— ¿Qué tanto es un buen tiempo?

Lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

—En verdad te gusto ¿no?

—Claro que sí. Estoy pensando en cuanto tiempo sería…— Pondría la fecha en el calendario, en mi computador, en mi blackberry y en todos los implementos donde pudiera recordármelo.

Bella negó.

—No puedo darte uno, Edward. Solo digamos, que si hago algo así será cuando este segura de que estaré contigo por siempre.

Era justo, aunque yo ya estaba seguro. Aun así, necesitábamos más tiempo.

—Así que, ¿lo harás el día después de que te pida que te cases conmigo? — Sugerí, esperando a ver su reacción por mi afirmación.

No sabía que esperaba, pero ciertamente no estaba preparado para que sus rodillas se doblaran y que ella casi cayera al suelo. La tomé antes de que su trasero cayera totalmente y la acerqué a mí.

— ¿Bella? ¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien?

Ella me golpeó en el pecho.

— ¡No puedes decir cosas como esa! — Susurró suavemente, descansando su cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo nos sentaba a ambos en la cama.

— ¿Por qué no? — Estaba impresionado por su reacción.

—Porque entre eso y los comentarios de tu mamá, empezaré a pensar que realmente va a pasar.

Levanté su barbilla para asegurarme de que me mirara mientras respondía.

—Va a pasar, Bella—. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empecé a asustarme. —Por favor, no llores cariño. No voy a presionarte. Pero debes saber que te amo más que a nada en el mundo y que algún día planeo pedirte que te cases conmigo.

—Yo… yo espero eso, pero no puedo creérmelo hasta que pase—. Sus ojos aún estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero ninguna se había derramado.

Esa era una lógica interesante, pero hace un tiempo aprendí a no cuestionar la mente femenina. Mi madre tenía su propia forma de pensar y era lo mejor simplemente dejarla hacer lo que quisiera con ello.

—Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si por ahora creo por nosotros dos y tu trabajas en alcanzarme? — Sugerí.

—Vale—. Aceptó, dándome un beso en el cuello. —Pero solo para que sepas, creo en nosotros. Solo que no sé si puedo permitirme a mi misma creer en el para siempre aún. Aún es difícil de creer.

Mi abrazo se apretó a su alrededor y la besé hasta que ambos necesitamos respirar.

—Cree en eso—. Le dije y ella me sonrió. —Cree en esto—. Entrelacé sus dedos con los míos. —Cree en nosotros.

—Lo hago—. Replicó, sonriéndome.

—Ves, ya te sabes tu línea—. Le dije, riéndome cuando intentó golpearme. Tomé su puño y lo besé.

Ella suspiró y me sonrió.

—Entonces Cullen, el día en el que pongas un anillo en mi dedo, me tatuaré tu número.

Mierda, sí.

— ¿Lo harás? — Pregunté. Había una gran posibilidad de que estuviera jugando conmigo después de mi comentario.

—Si.

—Entonces iré contigo cuando lo hagas—. Le dije, porque, bueno, si iba a estar medio desnuda con quien fuera que la fuera a tatuar eso sería caliente también.

Ella dejo salir un "hmmm" y asintió.

—Bien, si te haces uno también.

No tenía problema con eso.

— ¿Qué debería tatuarme?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo un buen tiempo para pensar en eso, ¿no?

Me acerqué y mordí su cuello.

— ¿Quién dijo que sería dentro de un buen tiempo?

Ella golpeó mi espalda.

—Detente. Me estás distrayendo.

— ¿Distrayéndote de qué? — Como si no supiera.

— ¡Sexo! ¡Se supone que tienes que servirme en este momento!

Ese era un punto muy válido. Dejé a un lado el tema de los tatuajes y el matrimonio. Que conversación tan rara la que estábamos teniendo.

—Bueno, lo lamento entonces—. Antes de que pudiera respirar, la tenía presionada contra la cama y mis labios estaban sobre los suyos, mientras mis manos cubrían su cuerpo, trazando sus pechos y su estomago antes de que finalmente bajara hacía su centro, pellizcando su clítoris suavemente.

Bella jadeó contra mis labios cuando acerqué su cuerpo al mío. Sonreí mientras besaba su mejilla.

—Creo que dijiste que debía besarte.

—Si—. Asintió. —Ahora vuelve y hazlo—. Tomó mi cabello entre sus manos, lo que obviamente me puso más duro de lo que ya estaba.

—No dijiste en donde—. Repliqué, llevando mis labios a su cuello. —Así que solo exploraré mientras tú decides donde quieres que me quede.

Bella gimió cuando presioné su clítoris con más fuerza y bajaba hacía su pecho, besando primero el pendiente en su cuello y luego cada uno de sus pezones, pero no haciendo lo que quería hacer, que era morderlos. Ella dijo "besar" después de todo.

Así que besé sus costados, antes de llevar mis labios a través de su estomago.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó. La miré y sonreí por su expresión frustrada. Sus labios estaban hinchados y su rostro sonrojado.

—Te beso—. Respondí, intentando actuar de manera inocente mientras besaba el lado izquierdo de su cadera para luego ir al derecho, donde el número diez estaba pintado.

—Pero no lo hiciste…— se interrumpió, tomando aire mientras presionaba mis labios en el número.

— ¿No hice qué? —, pregunté besando de nuevo su cadera.

—No usaste tu lengua—. Me dijo. Oh si, estaba definitivamente frustrada.

—No me dijiste que lo hiciera—. Le recordé.

—Vale, señor Literal, úsala entonces.

Me reí contra sus caderas.

— ¿Para hacer qué? ¿Pegar estampillas? ¿Comer pasta? ¿Un helado quizá?

—No estás siendo un buen esclavo—. Me dijo petulante.

—No estás siendo una buena maestra—, respondí, riéndome.

Ella sonrió.

— ¿Cómo si supiera? ¡No es mi campo! Solo, ya sabes, has las cosas bien.

Pensé en cuestionarla respecto a "las cosas bien" pero decidí que no porque probablemente me golpearía. Quería retarla, no enojarla. Abrí mi boca y empecé a besar el tatuaje falso, a penas y resistiéndome a lamerlo. Lo haría cuando fuera real. Todo el maldito tiempo. Se la podría difícil a la hora de alejarme de su tatuaje.

Bella suspiró y se relajó mientras mis labios y lengua se movían por su estómago.

— ¿Dónde me quieres, amor?

Ella no me respondió con palabras, pero sus dedos se unieron con los míos en su coño. Eso si era sexy. Tomé su mano un momento, acariciando su clítoris con sus dedos. Ella gimió y yo sonreí mientras hacía con mis labios un camino hasta allí, moviendo nuestras manos antes de lamer. Sus muslos se tensaron por el contacto y lo amé. Amaba cómo reaccionaba cada vez que la tocaba. Levanté su pierna izquierda sobre mi hombro, sonriendo contra su clítoris mientras sentía sus tacones en mi espalda. Tenía que tener cuidado o el tacón acabaría enterrado en mi piel. Pero era difícil concentrarse en este momento.

Acaricié su clítoris con mi lengua un par de veces antes de succionarlo y mordisquearlo. Ella tembló y sus piernas se apretaron a mí alrededor. Moví mi lengua de arriba abajo un par de veces antes de enredarla a su alrededor, mientras acariciaba su clítoris con dos dedos.

Bella chocó sus caderas contra las mías, sus muslos me presionaban mientras llegaba al orgasmo. Su sabor y esencia me rodearon mientras volvía a su clítoris, chupándolo de nuevo. Un par de minutos después, se vino de nuevo, sus músculos se contrajeron mientras seguía trabajando con mi lengua. Amaba sentir su cuerpo reaccionar con el mío y verla perder el control.

Me quité los bóxers antes de volver a su cuerpo, deteniéndome a darle un poco de atención a sus pezones. Primero succioné el derecho y luego el izquierdo, poniendo cada uno dentro de mi boca y rodeándolo con mi lengua. Las manos de Bella me presionaron contra sus pechos, con mi cabello en un puño.

Sus piernas se enredador alrededor de mis caderas mientras yo besaba su cuello y luego su hermoso rostro. Mi polla se acercó a su humedad mientras mis labios se unían con los suyos. Me besó, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y arqueó su cuerpo contra el mío.

—Te quiero, ahora—, murmuró.

Me reí y besé su mandíbula.

— ¿Me quieres haciendo qué?

Sus ojos, que estaban bastante cerca a los míos, se abrieron.

—Te deseo—, pausó para puntuar sus palabras. —Quiero que folles—, me reí mientras con una de sus manos hacía una "o" y con la otra me mostraba el símbolo universal de un pene entrando en una vagina. —Mas bien, a mi—. Se señaló a si misma. Nuestros cuerpos temblaban mientras yo me reía con fuerza. Sus ojos me miraban mal pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, así que sabía que no estaba en demasiados problemas por hacerme el idiota.

—Bueno, entonces, mejor vamos a ello ¿no? — Levanté sus caderas y entré en ella, toda la risa me abandonó mientras sentí su coño alrededor de mi polla. Ella bloqueó mi cintura con sus piernas. Sus zapatos aún seguían ahí y eso era increíblemente sexy cada vez que me movía dentro de ella. Bella gimió y apretó su agarre a mí alrededor; justo como esperaba que lo hiciera.

La besé con fuerza mientras entraba en ella una y otra vez, sus piernas se flexionaban contra mi mientras sus caderas se movían para encontrarse con las mías. Dios, se sentía tan bien a mi alrededor. Tan caliente, húmeda y apretada. Podía pasar todo mi tiempo haciéndole el amor. Bella levantó la cabeza mientras gemía. Presionando mis labios contra su cuello, succionando mientras entraba con más fuerza. Mi mano presionó su clítoris de nuevo, sabiendo que eso haría que demorara mucho menos en llegar. Bella gritó mi nombre mientras se apretaba a mí alrededor, llegando con fuerza, sus tacones se enterraron en mi espalda. Gemí y me adentré en ella con más fuerza, sintiendo como llegaba en su interior.

— ¿Lo hice bien? — Pregunté, besando su hombro y mordiéndolo un poco, lo que hizo que mi pene empezara a retorcerse. No de nuevo. Nunca tenía suficiente de ella. Esperaba que nunca cambiara. Con mis dedos acaricié el pendiente que tenía puesto. Amaba verla con el puesto.

—Tenías razón. Bueno, me refiero a que, fuiste bueno, pero no sé si medio millón de dólares bueno—. Me reí y ella también. Sus ojos se ensancharon al sentir mi polla crecer contra su pierna.

— ¿De nuevo?

Me reí.

—Tengo que ganarme el hecho de que me dejes quedar ¿no, ama? — Ella tembló cuando mis manos se acercaron a sus caderas. —Hora de explotar todo ese dinero. Espero que estés lista para una larga noche.

Sus ojos serpentearon por el reto.

—Muéstrame lo que tienes.

Me reí y entré en ella de nuevo. Le mostraría que valía cada centavo.

.

.

.

La luz del sol entraba en la habitación cuando empecé a despertar. Una mirada a mi reloj me dijo que eran las once. No había dormido hasta tan tarde en años. Incluso en la temporada de descanso usualmente me levantaba a entrenar cerca de las nueve de la mañana por tarde. Bella murmuró algo que sonaba como "no aún" pero no se levantó mientras yo entraba al baño. Mis músculos estaban tensos y sabía que era porque habíamos hecho el amor casi toda noche hasta la madrugada. Creo que finalmente colapsamos a eso de las cinco. Sonreí mientras me cepillaba los dientes. Había sido una muy buena noche.

Me limpié un poco y volví a la habitación. Bella estaba roncando a la ligera y me reí un poco de ella. Yacía sobre su estomago y su rostro estaba sepultado en la almohada. La dejé dormir y tomé mi camisa y bóxers y fui a la cocina. Me serví un vaso de jugo de manzana y puse a hacer algo de café para Bella.

Abrí la puerta principal y tomé mi copia de The Republic, pasando las primeras páginas y saltándome, por primera vez, la sección de deportes para ir a la de entretenimiento, pero la dejé a un lado. Esperaría a que Bella se levantara para leer el artículo. Vi la foto de los dos, mirándonos a los ojos después de besarnos frente a Lauren y Jessica, el título decía: "Cullen anota fuera del campo". Me reí y miré mi teléfono, notando que había varias llamadas perdidas.

Dos de Victoria, no me sorprendía. Mi madre, tampoco me sorprendía mucho. Había un par de Tommy, así que lo llamé primero.

—Bueno, Edward. Me han dicho que las felicitaciones van primero.

Me reí y me recosté contra el mueble.

— ¿Has estado leyendo las columnas de chisme, Tommy? ¿O tú y mi padre aún hablan como un par de chicas?

Él se rió.

—Ambas. Sería terrible si como agente no prestara atención a tu prensa.

Rodé los ojos y tomé un sorbo de jugo.

— ¿Qué opinas?

—Opino que es una mujer joven y hermosa y que se aman bastante. Te las arreglaste para impresionar a los reporteros, y obviamente a tus padres—. Sentí mis mejillas calentarse un poco y estaba agradecido de que Bella siguiera dormida para que no pudiera retarme por sonrojarme de nuevo.

— ¿Lo leíste?

—No, estaba esperando a que Bella se levantara.

Dejó salir un pequeño "hum" y me reí mientras me daba cuenta de que básicamente había dicho como pasamos la noche. Bueno, era mi novia después de todo.

—Escucha, necesito que hagas algo. Despedí a Victoria anoche.

Se rió.

—No necesito preguntar por qué. Tu madre estaba llena de ira y vinagre cuando tu padre llamó esta mañana.

— ¿Conoces a alguien que debería contratar? ¿Alguna recomendación? Estoy considerando hablar con una amiga pero ya tiene un trabajo que la mantiene bastante ocupada. Creo que me podría ayudar mientras encontramos a alguien, supongo.

—Haré un par de llamadas. Creo que conozco a un par de personas que encajan en el puesto.

—Bueno, necesito a alguien que controle la prensa, pero no mi vida social, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

—Sí, lo hago. Ella se pasó de la raya bastantes veces, empezando cuando comenzó a envolverte con Tanya, en primer lugar. Si te hubieran atornillado desde el principio, el resto de nosotros no habría tenido porque aguantarla por casi un año.

—Créeme, la primera vez fue demasiado. Y bueno, ahora estoy con la chica correcta.

Él se rió.

—Parece que lo estás. Te devolveré la llamada con un par de nombres. Me agrada que estés feliz.

Levanté la mirada y Bella llegó con una taza de café en sus manos. Tenía puesto mi jersey. Se veía adorable y si… la deseaba de nuevo.

—Gracias, Tommy. Debo irme.

—Te hablo después, Edward. Adiós.

Colgué y le sonreí a Bella que se sentó a mi lado. Tomó un sorbo de su café antes de presionar sus labios contra mi mejilla.

—Buen día.

—Buen día, amor. Bueno… Buenas tardes—. Ella se rió y me abrazó. — ¿Estás lista para esto? — Dije señalando el periódico.

—Seguro—. Lo levantó y leyó el título. — ¿Muy cliché? — Se concentró en la imagen y sonrió. —Te ves como si me amaras.

La acerqué más a mí.

—Es porque así es.

Bella sonrió y empezó a leer.

— "Edward Cullen es tan intocable fuera del campo como lo es cuando esta dentro de él". — Ella se rió mientras yo gemí. —"¡Buena línea, chicas! Pero eso fue antes de que una reportera furtiva robara su corazón".—Me reí esta vez.

— ¡No soy una reportera furtiva!

Tomé el periódico y empecé a leer.

—"Sin margen de error, chicas, el hombre tiene dueña. Su rostro se ilumina cuando la mira y las cosas que dice harían que nuestros fríos y cínicos corazones se aceleraran. Para usar un término que entre en su campo, ha sido tacleado". — Miré a Bella que se estaba riendo y negando con la cabeza.

— ¡Esas dos!

—La mejor tacleada de mi vida—. Le dije, besándola antes de seguir leyendo, con Bella hacienda lo mismo sobre mis hombros. —No está para nada mal. Nos citan muchas veces y dicen que estábamos juntos antes de tu promoción y que no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Y ¡mira! Aquí está la parte de Tanya—. Bella se sentó a mi lado mientras leíamos.

— Edward Cullen habla muy poco de sus relaciones pasadas, pero sus ex no son muy discretas. Después de intentar volver con él después de la filmación del comercial, la modelo Tanya llegó a la subasta la noche anterior para volver con su chico. Lo que obtuvo, en su lugar, fue su cara llena de vino y un vestido dañado a cortesía de Rosalie Hale y su infortunada, o muy suertuda, descoordinación. Hale es la prometida de Emmet McCarty y ha sido amiga por un buen tiempo de Edward. Y también es una fiel odiadora de Tanya. Según Rosalie, la Reina del Hielo no es nada más que una fabricación de los medios. Después de verla anoche, estamos de acuerdo con la señorita Hale. No hay nada más patético que una mujer hermosa detrás de un hombre que no la quiere y está felizmente enamorado de su novia.

Le sonreí. — "¡Hay más! Bella Swan no es la única reportera saliendo con jugadores de fútbol. Solamente diremos que el término "buenas manos" aplica a varios de los jugadores de "Los Cardinals" y estás reporteras están listas para besar y contar. ¡Más de esto en la próxima sección!"—. Me reí.

—Santo Dios. No sé si disculparme con Tyler y Sam o exigirles que me den regalos.

Bella sonrió y descansó su cabeza en mi hombro.

— ¿Después de la forma en la que hablaron anoche? Definitivamente los regalos.

Pensé en hacerlo pero decidí que mejor no.

—Así que, estamos en "The Republic", cariño. ¿Fue tan malo?

Ella sonrió y me besó.

—No, pero estoy segura de que fue la calma antes de la tormenta.

—Siempre me han gustado las tormentas eléctricas—. Era cierto; eran una de mis cosas favoritas. El mero pensamiento de hacerle el amor a Bella en medio de una tormenta eléctrica llenó mi mente. Si, teníamos que hacer que eso pasara.

—A mi también—. Respondió, y me pregunté si tenía lo mismo que yo en mente.

—Saldremos de esto juntos.— Le dije.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y no vi duda en ellos.

—Sé que podemos.

Besé su nariz.

—Quiero ir a ducharme, y ver si ese tatuaje se cae con agua.

Ella sonrió y se levantó.

—Sip, creo que aún me debes unos cien mil dólares de atención.

Me reí y caminé junto a ella por el corredor.

—Creo que tus habilidades matemáticas no funcionan aquí.

Ella se rió y me guió a la habitación.

— ¿Te quejarás?

—No, señorita Swan—. Me quité el Jersey y la llevé al baño. —Me aseguraré de que tu dinero valga la pena. Soy muy bueno en el agua ¿sabes?

Sus ojos brillaron.

—Lo sé. Ahora, deja de hablar y muéstrame—. Era perfecta.

—Prefiero actuar a hablar—. Encendí la llave y la besé, ambos entramos en el agua.

—Comienza el juego.


	25. Chapter 25

Autora del fic:Nolebucgrl

Traducido por:Sol Sanso

Beta:Jocelynne Ulloa

Fanfiction addiction (Twilight )

* * *

 **BPOV**

—No veo por qué tenemos que ir al supermercado.

Le hice muecas a Edward, que en realidad estaba tratando de hacer un puchero. Era adorable pero no iba a decirle eso a él. Su cabello aún estaba mojado de nuestra extra larga ducha y yo lo peiné lejos de sus ojos.

—Porque fuiste tú quién invito a todos a venir esta noche a ver el juego de fútbol. Sé que estarías satisfecho con solo pedir algo para que lo traigan de cualquier menú, pero lo mínimo que podemos hacer es hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para hacer sentir bien a nuestros invitados —. Una pequeña emoción vibro en mi al usar la palabra "nuestros". Se sentía muy bien.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con la pizza? — preguntó él, mirando fijamente hacia la cama mientras yo sacaba unos jeans y una camiseta de mi gaveta. Sí, yo tenía ya una gaveta en casa de Edward. Él me lo dijo el mismo día que me entregó un juego de llaves de su apartamento. Fue la cosa más adorable que hayan hecho por mí, fue muy dulce y tentativo de su parte.

—No hay nada de malo con la pizza, pero necesitamos bebidas, ya casi no te quedan cervezas, a las chicas les gustaría algo de vino y nosotros podríamos hacer juntos unas alitas picantes y una ensalada o algo así—, le dije mientras me ponía la camiseta encima de mi sostén azul eléctrico.

Edward rodó los ojos y me jaló cerca de él.

—Ellos lo traerán.

— ¿Cerveza y vino? No lo creo.

Su sonrisa brillaba y yo le pegué en el estómago. Probablemente alguien se lo traería a él, pero maldita sea, por supuesto que iríamos al supermercado y punto.

—Lo siento, Superestrella, supongo que te unirás al resto de los mortales y me acompañarás por unos minutos a la tienda.

Él se rió entre dientes y besó mi cuello, completamente impasible ante el golpe que le había dado. Malditos, duros—como rocas, bonitos y sexys abdominales. Sin mencionar la caliente boca que estaba succionando gentilmente mi garganta. Quizá sólo pudiéramos… no. Me solté de él y reí mientras él terminaba de ponerse su camisa.

—Está bien, tú te lo pierdes, cariño.

Golpeé su sexy trasero con mi peine y chillé mientras él me agarraba y ponía sobre su hombro.

— ¡Bájame!

—Tal vez te lleve así hasta el supermercado. Así llamaríamos la atención de todo el mundo.

Lo golpeé de nuevo en el trasero con mi peine y el gimió y me bajó. Vi la expresión hambrienta en sus ojos y sentí a mi estómago contraerse. No, no podíamos ahora.

—Vamos, ex presidiario, ¿todavía no estás cansado?— Tenía que estarlo. Mi cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera bajado de un ring de pelea, o del mejor ejercicio de toda mi vida.

Él hizo muecas, sus ojos verdes todavía estaban oscuros, como estaban siempre que se sentía excitado conmigo, lo que felizmente, era mucho.

—Nunca estoy cansado para tocarte —, dijo. Eso fue tan caliente que por supuesto tuve que besarlo y naturalmente sus manos empezaron a moverse; primero acercándome a él, donde pude sentir a Zeus despierto, y luego agarrando mi trasero y apretándolo.

Me alejé un poco, aunque mi cuerpo quería estar justo donde estuvo momentos antes.

—Muévete o es que quieres a Emmett nos encuentre desnudos. ¿Honestamente eso quieres?— Podía imaginar la felicidad en la cara de Emmett si pudiera chantajearnos con esas fotos.

—Está bien, vámonos. — Él tomó mi mano y agarró su billetera y sus llaves y caminamos en silencio a través del pasillo.

Edward presionó el botón para bajar del elevador y rápidamente llegó. Entramos al ascensor vacío y él me presionó contra la pared. Gemí.

—Eres insaciable.

Lamió mi cuello.

—Te gusto así.

En serio, en serio que sí. Llegamos al piso de abajo sin otro incidente y Edward sostuvo la puerta del carro abierta para mí antes de entrar por su lado y arrancar. Él vivía cerca de una de las grandes tiendas así que entramos ahí. Era domingo por la tarde y estaba lleno de gente y yo gemí cuando vi la cantidad de carros en el estacionamiento.

Edward resopló mientras se parqueaba.

—Nuestra primera salida pública. Parece que hay suficientes personas como para atrapar este trascendental evento. — Su teléfono zumbó en su bolsillo y él lo tomó frunciendo el ceño, dándole al botón de silenciarlo.

— ¿Quién era? — pregunté mientras me bajaba del auto antes de que él pudiera dar la vuelta para abrirme.

—El identificador de llamadas decía que eran Extra, esos tipos de la televisión. — Preguntó con el ceño fruncido — ¿Por qué estaría llamándome?

Algo se me ocurrió pero antes de decírselo decidí ver si estaba en lo correcto.

—Revisa tu correo de voz.

Él me levantó una ceja pero hizo lo que le pedí y vi como su mandíbula se contrajo por la rabia. Maldición, había acertado. ¿Victoria?

Suspiro y cerró su teléfono.

—Aparentemente está dando mi número personal ya que no es mi empleada—. Miró su teléfono lleno de rabia. —People, The National Enquirer, Page Six, Sport Illustrated, ESPN… por mencionar a algunos, todas habían llamado. Los había echado de menos mientras estuvimos en la ducha.

No sé porque me sorprendía que fuera una perra vengativa pero lo hacía. Tomé su mano entre las mías y lo arrastré hacia la tienda.

—Vas a tener que conseguir un número nuevo, tan pronto como encuentres un nuevo publicista.

Él suspiró y apretó mi mano.

—Me ocuparé de eso mañana. Tenemos un día libre más antes de volver a la realidad.

Nos aproximamos a las puertas deslizadoras del frente de la gran tienda y una mujer con dos niños pequeños se acercó. Nos dio una gran sonrisa y empezó a alar su carrito de los de la fila cuando de pronto se para.

— ¡Oh mi Dios, eres Edward Cullen! — Alisando su roja cabellera y dándole a Edward una brillante sonrisa. Él sonrió de vuelta automáticamente y me dio un pequeño empujoncito hacia la puerta cuando la pelirroja alcanzó una mano de él.

— ¿Puedes darme un autógrafo?

Miré hacia su cara, la cual tenía una sonrisa frisada, pero él cabeceo y la mujer rebuscó en su gran cartera antes de conseguir un lapicero y un pedazo de papel. Edward se apoyó en la pared para firmar y yo sonreí viendo lo dulce y accesible que era mi novio.

— ¿Tal vez pudieras darme tu teléfono también?— preguntó esperanzada. Mi sonrisa se borró mientras Edward tosía y le pasaba el papel a la mujer, sin el número, mientras murmuraba algo sobre que todas las personas lo tenían igualmente.

Él puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó mucho más.

—Me temo que tengo novia, pero cuídese igualmente. — Sus ojos se fueron a sus hijos. —Bonitos niños los suyos.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, como saliendo de un trance y recordando a sus hijos.

—Oh sí, gracias. Bueno, si cambias de opinión, estoy aquí todos los domingos en la mañana… — Ella se echó hacia atrás mientras Edward me impulsaba dentro de la tienda y la dejaba ahí. ¿Qué mierda?

— ¡Acaba de lanzarse delante de mí! — silbé. No sé por qué me sorprendía. Pasó lo mismo la primera vez que nos vimos, pero él no era mío en ese momento y esa mujer estaba coqueteándole frente a sus hijos, que probablemente tenían cuatro y dos años.

Edward suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Pasa todo el tiempo, Bella.

Una cosa era saberlo, otra muy distinta verlo.

— ¡Estaba casada! — No pude dejar de ver la roca que llevaba en su dedo.

Edward rio entre dientes y sacudió su cabeza.

— ¿Crees que eso les importa?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Debería—. A mí me hubiera importado mucho, maldita sea.

Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—A mí me importa, cariño.

Y yo sabía que era así, así que lo abracé de vuelta. De repente este viaje al supermercado no parecía tan interesante como antes.

—Toma un carrito y vayámonos de aquí—. Podía sentir ya muchas miradas sobre nosotros y era demasiado, cuando volteamos el carrito para entrar habían numerosas personas mirándonos. Me tensé y Edward me colocó frente a él, para que yo empujara el carrito. Al menos eso pensé, pero en su lugar de dejarme hacerlo, él puso sus manos a cada lado mío en el carrito y se presionó contra mí.

— ¿Qué haces? — le susurré, sintiendo como mis mejillas se ponían rojas ante el escrutinio de quienes nos miraban.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante y puso sus labios cerca de mi oreja, lo que me puso tensa por otro motivo.

—Estoy ayudándote a empujar el carrito.

Me pare en seco.

—No necesito ayuda.

—Probablemente no, pero me gusta tenerte entre mis brazos.

Y a mí me gustaba estar ahí, pero no cuando cada persona dentro de la tienda nos miraba.

—Ellos van a mirar te toque o no te toque, cariño, y yo prefiero tener mis manos alrededor de ti que no tenerlas. Me molestó menos y pensé que sería igual para ti. — Su pulgar derecho se entrelazó con mi meñique derecho y debía admitir que era algo lindo.

—Esto es peligroso y probablemente me haga daño— le dije. Porque afrontémoslo, dos personas empujando un mismo carrito no iba a terminar nada bien.

—No dejaré que te pase nada—, contestó con seguridad, y yo sabía que probablemente era cierto. —Ahora ¿vas a seguir discutiendo conmigo mientras la gente nos esta observando o vamos a terminar de hacer las compras y luego a ir a ver un poco de futbol?

Tenía un buen punto. Suspiré y empecé a empujar el carrito con Edward, mientras sus fuertes brazos se ceñían a mí alrededor. Hombres y mujeres por igual lo veían como si fuera un dios. Por lo menos nadie vino corriendo hacia nosotros mientras íbamos al pasillo de las frituras. Edward me soltó cuando llegamos allí y tomó tres bolsas de Doritos y de papas fritas, también tres tipos diferentes de salsas.

— ¿Cuánto necesitamos? — Pregunté mientras él tiraba al carrito algunas bolsas de pretzels.

Él río y tomo una lata de Pringles.

—Te olvidas de Emmett, él puede comer tanto como todos nosotros juntos—. Esperé mientras Edward miraba el resto de las frituras que se encontraban allí y decidía que ya era suficiente. Él pasó de nuevo sus brazos por mi cintura y me ayudó a dirigir el carrito hacia el área de la carne.

— ¿Quieres un poco de carne? — Le pregunté mientras miraba las ofertas del pavo.

Edward se río entre dientes mientras se presionaba contra mí y jadié cuando sentí a Zeus contra mi trasero.

—Tengo mucha carne para ti.

Le di un codazo en el estómago y se echó hacia atrás rápidamente, expulsando aire cuando mi codo chocó contra él.

—Pervertido—, le dije. El hombre detrás del mostrador se rio de nosotros y sentí como el rubor aparecía en mis mejillas cuando Edward empezó a reírse también.

—Me haces ser así—, me dijo cuando finalmente había terminado de reírse de mí. Me di vuelta para fulminarlo con la mirada pero él estaba sonriendo y se veía tan malditamente adorable que no pude mantener mi irritación. Maldito.

—Estoy encantada, pero guárdalo para cuando estemos en casa— le dije. Me lanzó una sonrisa y movió sus cejas repetidamente y yo reí.

—En serio, ¿quieres llevar diferentes embutidos o solamente pollo?— Me alejé un poco del carrito y tomé un par de bolsas de alitas de pollo pre—hechas. Edward rio y tomó muchas mas.

—Emmett— me dijo. Verdad, tengo que pretender que estoy alimentando a 26 personas en vez de tan solo a 6. Edward se dirigió al hombre detrás del mostrador.

—Necesitamos un kilo de pavo ahumado y otro kilo de jamón—. Él tomó dos bolsas de pan y las puso dentro del carrito. —Y medio kilo de queso Cheddar y otro medio kilo de Provolone—. Lo miré boquiabierta pero él solo me sonrió.

Antes de poder decir algo, escuché un clic a la derecha. Me volteé y vi a una mujer como de mi edad sacándole fotos a mi novio. Edward ni se inmutó por eso, sonriendo hacia ella y envolviendo sus brazos a mí alrededor mientras seguía sacándole fotos. ¿Alguna vez me acostumbraría a esto? Me volví dándole la cara al mostrador, dejando que ella solamente capturara mi perfil. Su celular timbró y empezó a gritar que en realidad era Edward Cullen y que estaba muy cerca.

Edward rió por lo bajo y yo sacudí mi cabeza, esperando que tuvieran rápido nuestra orden. Tendría que haberlo escuchado y dejar que encargara esas pizzas.

— ¡Sí, estamos en la tienda de la calle Elm! ¿Lo twitteaste?— Oh Jesús, ¿estaban twitteando nuestra ubicación? Realmente necesitábamos irnos de aquí. Tome el pavo y mentalmente deseaba que nos entregaran nuestro pedido mas rápido.

— ¿Piensas que debo hacerlo? ¡Pero él esta con una chica! Sí, es cierto. Está bien, voy a hacerlo.

Sentí como Edward se tensaba y se volvía, pero siempre manteniendo su mano en mi cintura. Me di vuelta con él y vi que la mujer en cuestión estaba en realidad tocando su brazo. Oh, demonios no.

—Hola—, dijo ella de forma coqueta. Era linda, con cabello rizado de color castaño claro y ojos azules. Estaba vistiendo unos diminutos pantalones cortos y una musculosa y yo quería verdaderamente patearle el trasero por ir a la tienda vestida como una puta. Probablemente estaba al acecho de algún hombre parecido a Edward. Lástima que él ya estaba tomado.

—Hola— respondió él cortésmente.

— Mi nombre es Kara. — Ella inclinó su cabeza y le dio una sonrisa sensual. Pensé en pegarle con el jamón que tenía en la mano. Capaz podía decir que se me deslizo, como hizo Rose con el vino. Tal vez podría poner su cara en la maquina de rebanar embutidos… no, eso era muy violento. Pero podría ser divertido. Edward solo sonrió y apretó con más fuerza mi cintura.

— ¿Eres Edward Cullen, no? — ¿Por qué todo el mundo siente siempre la necesidad de decirle quién es? Él sabe quien es, maldición. Como yo también lo se. Él es mio.

Edward asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada más.

—Me preguntaba ¿no juegas hoy, verdad?

¿Como si el jugara hoy estaría en el medio de la maldita tienda comprando suficiente comida como para alimentar a mi oficina una semana entera? ¿Qué tan estúpida era?

—Correcto, — respondió Edward con los ojos fijos en mí. Me pregunto qué vio en mi cara. ¿Me veo como si quisiera meter a esa mujer en la maquina de rebanar fiambre? ¿Parezco homicida? Debe ser que no, porque la chica todavía estaba mirándolo como si quisiera tirarlo hacia abajo y tomarlo contra la pared de vidrio.

— ¡Eso es genial! Entonces, ¿quieres venir a una fiesta en la casa de mi amigo? Nuestras hermandades se reúnen todos los domingos para verte jugar, ¡pero ahora podríamos verlo contigo!

Una habitación llena de colegialas calientes quería que mi hombre vaya. No me parece extraño que en las películas siempre las chicas de las hermandades terminaran asesinadas. De pronto sentí el impuso de llamar a Wes Craven1 y ver si tenía planes para esta tarde. ¿Estaba Ted Bundy2 todavía vivo? ¿Él tenía algo por chicas de hermandades, no?

—Lo lamento pero mi novia y yo tenemos planes—, respondió Edward presionando sus labios contra mi mejilla. No supe si eso era solamente un show o si él estaba tratando de mantenerme calma pero sentí como mi ira iba disminuyendo. Ya no sentí la necesidad de googlear asesinos de chicas de hermandades en mi celular, por lo menos.

—Oh—. Ella me miró de arriba a bajo y sonrió. —Bien, ella puede venir también.

Yo me he venido, en innumerables ocasiones, gracias a sus manos y a su lengua y a su polla. Algo que nunca harás, Kara.

—Gracias pero estamos ocupados. Que te diviertas—. Edward le dio la espalda y me aprisionó entre el carrito y él. Me relajé un poco cuando su cuerpo presionó el mío.

—Olvídala cariño — me susurró.

¿Cómo si fuera tan fácil? Yo sabía que iba a ser así pero no me tenía porqué gustar. Tendría que tratar de acostumbrarme a esto y encontrarle el sentido del humor. Realmente esa chica era ridícula, a pesar de todo, acercarse a un hombre que estaba claramente ya tomado. ¿Dé donde sacaron el coraje? Yo nunca haría algo así. Demonios, yo no lo habría hecho tampoco si él hubiera salido solo y lo hubiese visto en algún lado.

Finalmente nuestro pedido estaba listo y tomé el estúpido queso y lo puse en el carrito. Edward y yo fuimos por las cervezas. Justo antes de llegar allí un niño de unos siete años vino hacía nosotros, con su gorra de "Los Cardinals" en su cabeza.

— ¡Hola! — dijo, sus ojos marrones estaban abiertos de excitación. Su padre estaba parado a su lado y parecía casi tan deslumbrado como su hijo.

Edward sonrió y le dio la mano al niño.

—Hola, ¿cuál es tu nombre? — Toda mi irritación desapareció cuando al niño se le iluminó toda la cara y le devolvió el apretón de manos.

— ¡Soy Tim! Él es mi papá. — Señaló por encima de su hombro y su padre nos sonrió de forma tímida. — ¡Somos sus más grandes admiradores!

— ¿Lo son? — preguntó Edward. —Bueno, si eres mi mayor fan, vas a necesitar que te firme tu gorra, ¿no?

Los ojos del niño se abrieron aún más.

— ¿Puede hacerlo papá? ¿Puede?

Su padre empezó a reírse y tomó la gorra de la cabeza de su hijo y se la tendió a Edward.

—Por supuesto—. Busqué en mi bolso y encontré una pluma y se la di a Edward, que firmó "Para Tim, mi mayor y favorito fan"—. Le devolvió la gorra y Tim se lo llevó a su corazón. Tan malditamente tierno. Sentí mis ovarios comenzar a palpitar con el pensamiento de Edward sonriéndole así a nuestro pequeño algún día. Pensamiento peligroso, Bella.

— ¿Ella es tu novia? — Preguntó Tim mirándome.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo es. Ella es hermosa ¿no? — Tim me miró tímido pero asintió. Sonreí y le tendí mi mano. Él la tomo y la apretó rápidamente.

—Gracias Tim. Tú eres mi favorito fan de Edward también. — Dado que el resto de los fans eran unas putas, no había mucha competencia. Él se puso rojo y enterró la cabeza en el pecho de su padre. Edward rió y le revolvió el pelo.

— ¿Vas a ser algún día un jugador de futbol Tim?

Él se separó del pecho de su padre y asintió enérgicamente.

— ¡Voy a ser mariscal de campo como tú!

—Déjame saber si algún día necesitas consejos, — le dijo Edward. Los ojos de Tim se ensancharon aun más y trago saliva.

— ¡Esta bien! — Obviamente, él estaba demasiado emocionado para pensar en la logística, pero Edward le dio otro apretón de manos y le dijo que teníamos que irnos. Él apretó el gorro en su pequeño pecho y nos vio alejarnos.

—Eso fue tierno, — le dije a Edward.

—No siempre son mujeres que me quieren follar. Tengo fans normales también—. Edward señaló entre risas. Fruncí el seño y golpee su lado mientras él tomaba un par de cerveza. — ¿Necesitamos vino?

Pensé en ello y sacudí la cabeza. Realmente necesitaba terminar con todo esto. Nos dirigimos con el carrito hacia el frente de la tienda y Edward firmó algunos autógrafos más mientras estábamos en la cola de la caja. Me dieron algunas sonrisas educadas y hasta una mujer me dijo que había leído nuestro artículo esta mañana y le encantó. Decidí que ella me gustaba después de Tim cuando nos trató de forma normal. Descargamos nuestra compra y Edward pagó por ellas. Di un suspiro de alivio cuando llegamos al estacionamiento. Todavía había personas alrededor pero por lo menos teníamos un poco de espacio.

—No fue tan malo ¿no? — me preguntó Edward pasando sus dedos hacia abajo sobre mi espalda mientras íbamos hacia el carro. Abrió el maletero y rápidamente pusimos las compras dentro de él.

—Supongo que no, sin embargo la próxima vez tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia cuando quieras comprar comida a domicilio.

Él rio y dirigió el carrito en dónde se encontraba el resto de ellos. Cuando volvió me envolvió en sus brazos y me besó profundamente.

—No es siempre así, pero suele suceder.

Suspiré y me recargué en él por un momento.

—Lo sé. Me acostumbraré. De alguna forma.

Él inclinó mi cabeza hacia arriba y acarició mis mejillas con sus dedos.

—No importa si cada mujer u hombre, si hay algún caso, en esa tienda me haga una propuesta. Tú eres la única que yo quiero. Recuerda eso y estaremos bien.

Eso era cierto. Ellos podrían querer todo lo que yo tengo, pero nunca tenerlo a él. Él era mío. Le sonreí y lo besé rápidamente.

—Tienes razón. Vayamos a casa—. Casa, era confortable. Casa era un lugar privado. En casa no había complicaciones. Quería estar allí desesperadamente.

Me ayudó a entrar al carro luego fue a su lado, lo puso en marcha y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

—Te amo Bella. Solo a ti.

Cerré mis ojos y deje relajarme entre esas hermosas palabras.

—Yo también te amo. Ahora vayamos a casa y preparémonos para la invasión de Emmett—. Edward rió y regresamos a nuestra propia burbuja. Estaríamos fuera de ella muy pronto.

.

.

.

— ¿Están listos para un poco de futbol?— Gritó Emmett al momento que entraba por la puerta principal. Le rodé mis ojos y me relajé entre los brazos de Edward. Habíamos dejado la puerta sin seguro porque Em seguramente hubiese embestido contra ella si nos hubiéramos tardado en abrirla.

Él caminó dentro del cuarto y le dio a Edward un libro mientras sonreía hacia mí.

— ¿Qué mierda estas haciendo dándome The Notebook? —Le preguntó Edward. Eché un vistazo para estar segura que ese era el libro que estaba entre sus manos.

—Bueno Edwina, después de haber leído esta mañana toda esa mierda cursi en el periódico, pensé que estabas abrazando a tu mujer interior. También te suscribí para que recibas esas novelas románticas todos los meses. Rosie, ¿Cómo se llaman?

Rose vino y me entregó una botella de vino.

—Harlequin Books3, Emmett. — Ella se sentó en el sillón y Emmett se dejó caer en el sofá al lado mío.

— Sí, eso es. Cada mes vas a tener como unos cinco de ellos. Estoy seguro que te van a ayudar a atrapar al hombre soñado por el que has estado suspirando—. Él sonrió hacia Edward. —Por supuesto que ese hombre soy yo y ya estoy tomado así que muy buena suerte con eso.

— ¿Te refieres por Jasper? — pregunté. Edward rió fuerte mientras Emmett fruncía el ceño antes de empezar a reír también. Él me tomó entre sus brazos y me apretó no muy gentilmente.

— ¡Eso fue épico Bella! Por supuesto, tú sabes, esto significa la guerra. Pero por lo menos al final tengo un digno oponente. Esos dos patanes son muy fáciles de vencer.

Emmett me soltó y el brazo de Edward se escabulló detrás mio pegándole a Emmett atrás de la cabeza con el nuevo libro. Emmett rió y tomó el libro de las manos de Edward colocándolo suavemente sobre la mesa de café.

—No seas duro con mi regalo, Ceniciento. Pasé por muchas historias sentimentales antes de encontrar la más conmovedora. Rosie lloró con esa historia así que pensé que era la elegida.

Rose se cruzó de piernas y le enarcó una ceja.

—No pretendas como que no has visto la película, Emmett. La viste conmigo y recuerdo que hubo un par de lágrimas en tus ojos.

— ¡Oye! Eso nunca sucedió. Tenía alergia al polvo. Y solamente la miré porque tú querías verla—. Emmett afirmó con decisión.

—Claro, Emily, tu eres hombre de una sola cita. —Respondió Edward metiéndome más cerca contra su lado.

—Tu sólo estas celoso porque no te compré.

—Creo que tú eres el celoso, Hércules. —Le dije, poniendo mi mano sobre el muslo de Edward y dándole una sonrisa desafiante. Los ojos de Emmett se estrecharon, se levantó del sofá y salió del cuarto. — ¿Lo hice enojar? — pregunté.

Rose comenzó a reírse y solo sacudió su cabeza. Edward estaba tan desconcertado como yo. Emmett dejó escapar un grito de triunfo desde la cocina y volvió.

—Sácalo, amigo. Vamos a ver quién es más grande.

— ¿Eso es una cinta métrica? — pregunté en el mismo momento en el que Alice y Jasper entraban a la habitación.

—Edward lo es—, contestó Jasper, dándole una mirada a Edward. Él no estaba todavía contento por lo de anoche.

— ¿Y cómo diablos lo sabes? — preguntó Edward, mirando entre sus dos amigos con interés.

—Tengo dos ojos ¿no? He estado alrededor de ustedes mientras están desnudos y aunque nunca me tomé el tiempo de medir, es un poco obvio. Tú eres más largo; él tiene la misma circunferencia, tal vez un poco más gruesa.

—Estoy un poco perturbado de que tú sepas eso—, le dijo Edward. Jasper solamente sonrió y se sentó en el sillón reclinable, llevando a Alice a su regazo mientras ella se reía.

—Emmett, pon esa cosa lejos de mí. No voy a dejar que midas mi polla. Creo que se encogió de tan solo oír esta conversación.

— ¡Mi Zeus no! — puse una mano sobre él protectoramente mientras todos en la sala gruñían a nuestro alrededor.

Edward rió entre dientes y alejó mi mano de su polla.

—Está bien, cariño. Pienso que tengo que empezar a usar traje de baño en las duchas.

Jasper sonrió.

— ¿Qué? Me siento cómodo con mi hombría.

— ¿Si? Me di cuenta de que no te comparas con ninguno de nosotros dos—, dijo Emmett. —Pienso tal vez estas tratando de mantener un pequeño misterio para nuestra próxima cita, ¿no? — Le movió las cejas sugestivamente a Jasper y se encontró con un airado ceño fruncido.

—Nunca más vas a tener tus manos sobre mí, Emmett. Lo juro.

— ¡Espera! ¿Él tuvo sus manos sobre ti? ¡Cuéntalo! — me senté mas derecha ansiosa.

Jasper hizo como que se cerraba la boca con un cierre y yo fruncí el ceño, pero debería saberlo mejor.

— ¡Emmett le tomo el trasero cuando estaban sentándose para cenar! — Alice contó alegremente. Jasper le golpeó el costado pero eso no iba a detener a Alice. —Y luego tomo su carne y la cortó por él, como si fuera un niño pequeño en vez de su cita. Él ordenó sus tragos, corrió la silla por él, ¡y todo el asunto!

Miré a Emmett que sonreía alegremente.

— ¿Qué pasa con eso de agarrar el trasero?

—Bueno, Riley tomo el mío cuando estábamos bailando, y estoy hablando de un buen apretón que condujo a mi polla derecho a él—. Él se estremeció y se encogió de hombros. —Por lo menos él aprecia un buen trasero cuando lo ve. — Me dio una mirada de desaprobación y empecé a reírme mientras caía sobre Edward. Él rió también mientras me abrazaba. —De cualquier manera, si a mí me manoseaban entonces Jasper sería manoseado también. ¡Hoy por mi, mañana por ti!

—Yo no te manoseé, idiota. ¡Deberías de haber manoseado a Riley! — Jasper estaba colérico, sus ojos estaban en llamas mientras recordaba el trauma que sufrió por parte de la mano de Emmett, o manos supongo.

—Riley hubiera estado contento si yo lo manoseaba. Si yo lo tuve que soportar entonces tú también.

—Tuve que soportar las inquietas manos de la Señora Fuller. Tú no tuviste las manos arrugadas de una vieja señora en tu muslo.

— ¿Entonces estas diciendo que las manos de un hombre son mejores que las de una señora? — exigió Emmett. —Realmente eres gay.

Jasper resopló.

—Aunque lo fuera, no lo sería para ti.

—Sabes muy bien que serías gay para mí. ¡Soy caliente! Todo el mundo me quiere. — Él miró a todos en la habitación buscando una afirmación pero ninguno lo hizo, ni siquiera su prometida.

— ¿Entonces por qué fuiste el que fue comprado por el menor precio de los tres? — preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa triunfal en su cara.

Emmett frunció el seño pero luego su cara se iluminó.

—Porque Rosie espantó a todas las que estaban interesadas. Nadie le teme a Alice.

Alice levantó la cara y le dio una de sus miradas fulminantes, una que haría hasta al hombre mas grande encogerse de terror.

— ¿Es así Emmett? Eso no es lo que oí.

Emmett tragó en seco.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo se mete conmigo? Pensé que íbamos a molestar a ellos. — Hizo un gesto hacia Edward y yo.

—La dama y el vagabundo con sus miradas conmovedoras y sus actos de desaparición.

—Aww, ¿nos extrañaste Emmett?—, pregunté, reposando mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward. Él paso sus dedos por mi cabello.

— ¡Maldición sí! Capaz no haya llegado a pujar por él pero por lo menos pudo haber bailado conmigo una vez. Jasmine era demasiado alto e imponente para salir a bailar con un hombre real.

—Eso es porque no bailo con hombres—. Jasper seguía enojado; era demasiado gracioso ver la furia en su rostro. Alice parecía estar perfectamente contenta, completamente indiferente a la irritación de su hombre. No tenía duda que ella había tenido una reprimenda ayer por la noche.

—No, solo con señoras arrugadas. — Sonrió sobre nosotros. —Él tuvo que bailar con la Señora Fuller diez veces. Y le dije a ella que él estaba interesado en uno de sus cachorros pomeranios. Que quería a la hembrita llamada Penélope para que la pueda vestir con moños rosas y un suéter.

— ¿Es por eso que ella me dijo que podía ir la próxima semana? — exigió Jasper mientras su cara se iba tornando de un agradable tono de rojo.

Emmett levantó sus cejas

— ¿Qué pensabas cuando ella te invitó a ir a su casa? ¿Un poco de toqueteo? ¿Por qué Shaggy, viejo perro, esperabas tener un poco de amor de esa señora? ¿O no?

Jasper corrió a Alice de su regazo, se puso de pie con sus puños levantados. Miré a Edward quién no le preocupó que Jasper estaba por golpear a Emmett hasta hacerlo pulpa. Simplemente nos sacó del sofá cuando Jasper se lanzó a Emmett. Los dos cayeron, golpeando el sofá y rodando por el suelo, gruñendo y balanceándose. Yo estaba mucho más preocupada por el sofá que por ellos dos y le hice un gesto a Edward para que me ayudara justo en el momento que rodaron desde arriba del sillón. Así lo hizo y pasé mis manos por el respaldo, agradecida de que no tuviera ningún daño.

Miré por encima justo cuando Jasper le daba un golpe decente a Emmett en la mandíbula. Emmett lo golpeó en un costado de la cabeza con su gran mano y Jasper salió disparado de arriba de él, aturdido por el golpe.

— ¿Ya terminaron? — preguntó Rose, sonando aburrida. Ella no se había movido de su asiento y Alice estaba sentaba en el brazo del sillón de Rose. No era raro que ellos pelearan pero usualmente no pasaba a ser físico. Jasper y Emmett se miraron uno al otro y entonces Em le tendió una mano a Jasper. Él le permitió que lo ayudara a pararse, soltando su mano una vez que estuvo de pie.

—Lo siento, hombre, — murmuró Jasper. —Es que me presionaste mucho.

—No pasó nada. Esta todo bien, — le dijo Emmett de buen humor dándole una palmada en la espalda. —Hubiera ocurrido tarde o temprano. Perdón por hacerte enojar—. Jasper asintió con la cabeza y todo parecía estar bien otra vez.

—Gracias—, les dijo Rose. —Ahora, si terminaron de actuar como niños, me gustaría contarles a Bella y Edward sobre la verdadera parte divertida de la noche.

— ¡Cuéntame! — me senté ansiosamente. No estaba arrepentida de haberme perdido la diversión. Tuve diversión aquí en casa que no podía ser igualada por señoras viejas y manoseos de trasero.

—Bueno, después de media hora de que ustedes dos hicieran ese pequeño acto de desaparición, Esme decidió ir a rescatar a Tanya—. ¡Já!, ¿cómo me había olvidado de eso? Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente supongo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Gritó como una loca? ¿Voy a estar leyendo algo sobre esto en el periódico? Mierda, ¿Qué la hubiera deteniendo ir a la prensa?

Rose levantó una mano.

—Todo a su tiempo, Bella. Cuando Esme nos dijo que la iba dejar salir, Alice y yo fuimos con ella, en caso de que intentara algo—. Rose sonrió. —No iba a desperdiciar por tercera vez la oportunidad de darle un golpe—. Alice rió. —Y yo no iba a dejar que ella diga alguna otra cosa sobre ti, o atacara a Esme o Rose.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Tú no querías perderte la acción.

Alice asintió.

—Eso también. Entonces fuimos a la zona privada del club y estaba completamente silencioso. Pensé que ella estaría gritando como una loca pero creo que se dio por vencida en algún momento.

Rose sonrió.

—Entonces hicimos un gran show moviendo muchas veces el picaporte de la puerta, y Esme le dijo a Tanya que lo estábamos cambiando y que en un minuto ya estaría libre. Ella comenzó a maldecir en ruso y me preparé para una batalla, lista para enfrentarla en cuanto saliera. No sé como estaba llamando a tu madre, Edward, pero estoy segura que no le estaba diciendo la hermosa mujer que es.

Edward frunció el ceño y le apreté sus manos. Sabía que todavía no estaba feliz por la situación de Tanya, a pesar de que había salido bastante bien para nosotros, o por lo menos así lo esperaba.

Alice interrumpió.

—Tu mamá estaba totalmente bien con eso. Ella actuó como si nada hubiese pasado que estaba preocupada por Tanya. Finalmente el encargado abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Tanya.

—La mancha se había extendido por toda la parte delantera del vestido. Ella lo había estado tratando de lavar con toallas de papel, jabón y agua. ¡Se veía peor de lo que era antes! — Rose sonrió en señal de triunfo.

—Ella apretó sus manos en puños y se paró delante de tu madre cuando Rose se puso en frente de ella. ¡Tanya saltó hacia atrás como si estuviera en llamas cuando vio su cara! — Alice rió.

—Si ella estaba asustada de mi entonces estaba aterrada de Esme.

— ¿De mi madre? ¿Por qué demonios alguien querría tenerle miedo de mi madre? — preguntó Edward.

—Porque ella es magnífica—, le dijo Rose. —Ella me sacó del camino, caminó hacia Tanya y dijo en la voz mas aterradora que escuché en mi vida, "Eres libre de irte, Tanya, pero tienes que saber que si le dices una sola palabra a la prensa de lo que sucedió esta noche, me aseguraré de que pierdas cada contrato de modelaje que tengas y cualquier otro que puedas tener. No hables sobre mi hijo o su novia. Si escucho algún comentario de que lo hiciste, lo lamentarás. Y sabré si lo haces."— Rose hizo una imitación perfecta de Esme, aunque se trataba de una Esme con la cual nunca me encontré. Gracias a Dios por eso. La boca de Edward estaba tan abierta como un la de pescado en un anzuelo.

— ¿Mi mamá amenazó a Tanya?

— ¡Diablos sí, ella lo hizo! Y fue más aterradora de lo que jamás podría aspirar a ser. Es capaz como una leona protegiendo a su cachorro o algo así—, Rose se encogió de hombros.

– ¡Awww, eres su cachorro, Simba! — Emmett parecía complacido de tener nuevos apodos para pedir prestado. Edward le lanzó el libro y Emmett lo atrapó, riendo fuerte.

—Entonces ¿eso fue? ¿Ella solamente lo aceptó y se fue?

—Bueno, ella dijo que nunca quiso hacerle daño a Eddie—, imitó Alice a Tanya con un acento terrible, pero fue gracioso. — "Me voy ahora. Los hombres me aman. Voy a encontrar uno nuevo." — Alice rio por lo bajo. —Le dimos un mantel para que se envolviera el cuerpo y la pusimos en una limosina y se fue.

— ¿Somos libres de esas dos brujas? — Me pregunté en voz alta. Edward se hecho a reír y acarició con su nariz mi cuello.

—Eso parece.

— ¿Te deshiciste del Pájaro Loco? ¡Muy bien! — Emmett gritó.

—Sí, lo hice, pero lo estoy pagando por no estar organizado—. Edward frunció el ceño a su celular que estaba todavía apagado.

– ¿A qué te referís? — preguntó Jasper.

—Ella dio mi número telefónico a cada revista, reportero y sabe Dios a quien más. Han estado llamando desde la noticia de que ella y yo no trabajamos juntos. La última vez que me fije tenía veinte mensajes de gente que quería entrevistas. —Delineé el contorno de su mandíbula que estaba tensada por la irritación y me sonrió tensamente. —Le pregunté a Tommy para que me consiga un nuevo publicista pero mientras tanto necesito yo debo llamar a esa gente y conseguir un nuevo número telefónico.

Él miró a Alice quién estaba observándolo con interés. —En realidad, Alice, me estaba preguntando si… — Antes de que pudiera terminar ella le arrebató el celular.

— ¿Cuál es la contraseña? — preguntó Alice. Nosotros miramos como salió de la habitación para volver un minuto después con su gran organizador. —Necesito tu calendario. Se cuando practicas y sales para los partidos y esas cosas, gracias a mi Jazzy. — Ella le dio una sonrisa que él devolvió como golpeando la punta su sombrero imaginario. — ¿Tienes otras reuniones que él no tenga? Voy a necesitar el número de tu agente, para arreglar entrevistas para posibles remplazantes míos.

Ella paró de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que toda la habitación estaba en silencio mirándola.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Umm, ¿supongo que vas a tomar el trabajo? — Preguntó Edward, sonriendo con ironía.

—Temporalmente. Soy planificadora por naturaleza, así que puedo ayudar con planificación. Y me encantaría ayudarte con tu línea de ropa—. La luz en sus ojos era casi maniática y aterradora. Sentí lástima por los empleados de Edward.

Edward suspiró.

—Esta bien entonces. Tommy y Alec están en discado rápido, cuatro y siete respectivamente. Ellos van a ser los que necesites para conseguir potenciales reuniones. Tengo reuniones de mariscal de campo cada martes a las cinco hasta las siete. Mi programación esta en la sala de la computadora…— el dejó de hablar cuando ella salió de la habitación para ir a buscarlo. — ¡Santo cielo!

—No sé lo que acabas de hacer pero tengo el presentimiento de que podrías extrañar a "Irritable Vicky" cuando todo este hecho—. Susurró Emmett, mirando sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Alice no haya regresado a la habitación.

—Mejor ella que yo. — Edward se rascó la cabeza. —Creo.

Le sonreí a Edward.

—Ella va a hacer un gran trabajo por ti, lo sé.

—Puede ser que nunca más veas a tu celular—, le dijo Jasper, mirando divertido el giro de los acontecimientos. Su habitual sentido del humor había vuelto. Los hombres eran raros, golpeándose unos a otros en un momento y después como si no hubiese pasado nada.

—Oh si. "Hablando de celulares" —, salí de los brazos de Edward y fui a buscar mi celular. Cuando volví a la habitación los ojos de Emmett se iluminaron. — ¿Qué más cambiaste en mi celular? — le pregunté.

Me miró inocentemente.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que me estas hablando.

—Claro que no la tengo—. Me senté al lado de Edward y empecé a navegar por mis ringtones. — ¿Shake Your Moneymaker para mi doctor?

—Me imaginé que él vio tu trasero caliente una o dos veces—, me dijo Emmett, con su voz llena de humor.

— ¿Bootylicious para mi dentista?

–Calculé el riesgo de que ellos no te llamarían esta semana. ¿Cuándo debes ir para tu próxima limpieza? — me preguntó.

Le fruncí el seño y seguí buscando.

— ¿Fat Bottomed Girls? — Grité, apenas tratando de lanzarle mi teléfono a él. Lo único que me detenía de hacerlo es que él haría algo peor si tenía mi celular en sus manos otra vez. Realmente no quería tener una fotografía de su peludo trasero.

— ¿Qué? ¡Es un clásico! — dijo Emmett, después de que terminara de reír. Jasper estaba haciendo todo lo posible por contener su risa y Rose ni siquiera lo estaba intentando. Por lo menos mi Edward estaba aguantando, aunque sus ojos verdes estaban danzando en diversión. —Y esa canción era para tu ginecólogo, así que pensé que era más apropiado.

— ¡Mi trasero no es gordo! — grité. Alice asomó su cabeza en la habitación y me frunció el seño, sacudiendo su cabeza en desaprobación mientras hablaba con quien sea que estaba hablando en el teléfono. Lo lamento si interrumpí tus llamadas del trabajo. Rodé mis ojos y seguí pasando por mis ringtones.

— ¿Smack That?

—Yo sabía que eras una rara, Swan—, me dijo Emmett.

—Voy a golpear a alguien—, murmuré. Edward finalmente lo perdió y empezó a reír. Lo miré.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero es que es tan divertido cuando estás enojada.

—Necesito encontrar un nuevo rington para ti—, le dije de mala manera.

— ¡Whip It! — Sugirió Emmet — ¡No, espera! — Sacó su celular con furia y de pronto una sonrisa apareció en su cara, de repente una canción aleatoria empezó a sonar.

— ¡Se llama Pussy Whipped! — Anunció con deleite. Escuchamos la letra y casi me caigo del sofá mientras escuchábamos la canción que era sobre un dominado por su mujer. Emmett nos hizo escuchar varias canciones del mismo tema, una más graciosa que la otra, y todos estábamos a punto de llorar por eso.

—Lo dudo Em, creo esas canciones se pueden aplicar a todos ustedes. — Dijo Rose. Emmett abrió su boca para discutir sobre eso pero ella lo retó con la mirada.

—Muy cierto—, asintió. —Te las voy a enviar—, me dijo amablemente.

Reí y le agradecí, cerrando mi celular después de quitar los ofensivos ringtones.

—Entonces, hablando de eso, — dijo Rose sugestivamente. — ¿Tuvieron un buen tiempo anoche? ¿Edward se ganó esos quinientos mil dólares que pagaste por él?

Me reí y sonreí ante la cara de vergüenza de Edward.

—Ciertamente lo hizo. Aunque también lo dejé trabajar esta mañana también.

— ¡Oh sí! — Gritó Emmett con aprobación. Se dio vuelta para mirar a Jasper. —Sabes, tú no te ganaste más de cien dólares por lo de anoche. Será mejor que empieces con los otros $74.900.

Jasper lo miró.

—No empieces de nuevo, yo no pedí que me compraras.

—Pero así fue y ahora quiero lo que me pertenece.

—Te pertenecía anoche, no hoy—. Se sentó y cruzó sus brazos.

— ¡Pero no hiciste nada anoche! Tráeme una cerveza y te descontaré $500 de tu cuenta.

—Si, como no, te voy a conseguir una cerveza y atizártela a tu cabeza—. Le dijo Jasper.

—Y veamos, te descuento $1.000 si corres desnudo por el vestidor de "Los Bear" después del juego del domingo. Y $5.000 si mides la polla de Edward y me dices cuanto mide así puedo compararla con la mía. Y $3.000 si me nombras en tu próxima entrevista—. Él estaba muy ensimismado enumerando las cosas que podría hacer Jasper para ganarse el dinero de la noche anterior mientras Jasper intentaba ignorarlo con esmero.

Volteé a ver a Edward.

—Zeus vale más que $5.000.

Él rió y beso mi oreja.

—Lo sé, pero no necesitamos decírselo. Tengo visiones de que me detiene en el piso mientras Jasper trata de medirlo. No es gracioso. — En realidad era divertido pero eso no se lo iba a decir.

Me acurruqué contra él y observé como Jasper y Emmett discutían otra vez, Rose hojeaba una revista de carros y escuchaba ocasionalmente el murmullo de Alice en la otra habitación. Esto, justo aquí era donde pertenecía. Con estas locas pero divertidas personas. Ellos me hicieron olvidar la mala pasada en la tienda y me hicieron recordar lo que había ganado desde que Edward entró a mi vida. Todo.


	26. Chapter 26

**Autora del fic:Nolebucgrl**

Traducido por:Mentxu Masen

Beta:Jocelynne Ulloa

Fanfiction addiction (Twilight )

* * *

 **BPOV**

Por primera vez desde que empecé, sentí mariposas en mi estómago mientras me dirigía al trabajo. Parecía que fuera mi primer día de nuevo, pero no. Era mi primer día como reportera que estaba románticamente involucrada con Edward Cullen. No estaba segura como mis colegas, más allá de Jessica y Lauren, iban a reaccionar ante estas noticias, en concreto mis compañeros reporteros de deporte. Siempre nos hemos llevado bien pero de alguna manera sentía como si todo estuviera a punto de cambiar. Y yo sabía que me tendría que acostumbrar a ello, porque esto era sólo el primer grupo de compañeros con los que tratar. Los reporteros rivales eran propensos a ser menos acogedores.

Traté de dejar mis nervios a un lado mientras entraba al edificio, después de todo, le había contado a Ted que podía manejarlo y lo dije en serio. Me armé de valor cuando giré la esquina e hice mi camino pasando la mesa de Ashley Blake. Ella era, a efectos prácticos, la secretaria, pero en realidad controlaba cada pieza de información que llegaba a la mesa de redacción, designándola a la persona adecuada. No podríamos funcionar sin ella.

Ella me miró mientras hablaba con los auriculares y transfería otra llamada. Le sonreí y ella asintió, sus ojos negros me escaneaban como si me estuviera midiendo. Casi podía oír cómo me evaluaba, preguntándose qué Edward Cullen posiblemente veía en mí. Entonces una sonrisa cruzó su cara y yo automáticamente le sonreí de vuelta.

—Me encantó el artículo—, articuló mientras cogía otra línea en sus auriculares. Mentalmente me castigué por ser una idiota, sonreí en agradecimiento y continué hacia mi cubículo.

Mientras que había imaginado la reacción de Ashley hacia mí, no me imaginé el silencio que se creó sobre el resto de mis colegas mientras me dirigía a mi mesa. Las conversaciones que había se cortaron a mitad de frase y sentí varios pares de ojos en mí. Interiormente me encogí por esa atención pero mantuve mi cabeza en alto. No había nada por lo que estar avergonzada. Solo estaba saliendo con un famoso. Que se vayan a la mierda.

Me concentré en Seth Clearwater y Paul Mader, mis colegas de la mesa de deportes. Seth estaba haciendo mi antiguo trabajo, junto con la cobertura de atletismo del Estado de Arizona. Paul estaba en cambio en la Universidad de Arizona y también cubriendo el resto de la Conferencia del Pac—10. Los oscuros ojos de Seth me miraron por un momento antes de apartarlos lejos de mí y se detuvo en algo en su ordenador. Paul no fingía estar ocupado, sólo estaba sentado hacia atrás en su silla y bebió su café mientras me miraba fijamente.

—Paul— dije, dándole mi sonrisa habitual, como si fuera cualquier otro día.

—Señora Cullen—, contestó con una sonrisa traviesa. Mi corazón se paró por unos pocos segundos antes de empezar a latir en mi pecho. Según Edward, ese sería mi nombre algún día. Aunque no se lo dije en ese momento, lo quería. Sin embargo, me molestó que Paul fuera el primero en llamarme de esa manera.

Paré en su mesa y lo miré.

—Ese no es mi nombre— Seth murmuró algo detrás de mí pero no entendí y cuando me giré para enfrentarle, él estaba todavía mirando a su pantalla del ordenador.

Paul colocó sus pies encima de la mesa y le di un manotazo suave en su zapato.

—Tú sabes, siempre supe que tenías algo con los chicos guapos, Bella, y esperaba completamente que calleras por mí.

Rodé mis ojos. Paul estaba felizmente casado con tres hermosos niños.

—Que ingenuo ¿no? Tú no podías esperar competir con mi hombre—, me burlé con desprecio.

Se rió entre dientes.

—No dentro o fuera del campo, me temo—. Paul había sido mariscal en el instituto pero no tenía lo que se necesitaba para romper más allá de la tercera cuerda en la universidad.

—Está bien; sigo queriéndote de todas formas, incluso si no eres guapo— le dije, mirando por encima y viendo todavía la parte trasera de la cabeza de Seth. Miré a Paul y él se encogió de hombros. Sabía que Seth tenía un enamoramiento conmigo y sentí una punzada de culpa por no compartir su interés. Probablemente era duro leer sobre mí y Edward en el periódico.

—Así que, Seth, de verdad me encantó tu artículo sobre el juego de Plant—, le dije.

—Gracias— gruñó, todavía sin mirarme.

Paul dejó escapar un silbido y levantó sus manos delante de él en señal de rendición.

—Voy a rellenar— nos dijo, agarrando su taza de café y yendo a la sala de descanso.

Suspiré y lo intenté de nuevo.

—Realmente creo que Adams va a tener el título este año. Su corredor es un semental y la línea O abre agujeros del tamaño del Gran Cañón—. Nada. Ni una palabra de reconocimiento, una reacción, ni siquiera rechistar.

—Jess y Lauren la pasaron muy bien en la subasta, aunque estaba un poco preocupada de que Lauren hubiera trabajado en Crowley demasiado duro para que fuera eficaz el Domingo.— Sí, me estaba desesperando. Seth era mi persona favorita aquí en el trabajo y odié que no me estuviera hablando.

— ¿Qué pasa con Cullen? Estoy seguro que estás tomando parte de su tiempo de preparación—. Las palabras, cuando vinieron, eran amargas y duras. Di un grito ahogado y agarré el borde del escritorio, como si me sostuviera del daño de esas palabras mientras las asimilaba. Finalmente giró y la expresión de su cara coincidía con sus palabras. Sus ojos negros ardían y su boca estaba curvada en una mueca.

—Yo…yo, uh…— No sabía que decir.

—Sólo dime una cosa, Bella. ¿Recuerdas ese día que te cubrí, cuando te había surgido algo importante?—. Por supuesto que recordaba. Esa fue la noche que hice el amor con Edward por primera vez, fácilmente una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

— ¿Era Cullen la cosa importante que tenías que hacer? O debería decir, ¿la persona importante que tenías que hacer?

Eché una rápida mirada a nuestro alrededor y nadie estaba mirando hacia nosotros, pero entonces de nuevo, no les vi trabando al teléfono ni escribiendo si quiera. Tenía la sensación que cada persona al alcance del oído estaba sintonizando lo que Seth estaba diciendo.

Bajé la voz e intenté contestar.

—Seth, realmente no creo…

—Sólo contesta la pregunta, Bella—. Su voz no era alta, pero el tono fue alto y claro.

—Sí, tenía planes con Edward—. Le daría la verdad, incluso si él me odiaría por ello.

Seth sonrió misteriosamente.

—Bien, estoy encantado que no dejes que el trabajo interfiera con tu vida personal. Joder, puedes usar tu vida personal para mejorar la actual. Todo el mundo gana.

Esa afirmación tenía a algunas personas detrás de mí hablando y cuando me giré para mirarles, se callaron con gesto culpable. Por supuesto que él no era el único pensando eso, sin importar lo que dijimos en la entrevista. Sabía que habría personas que dudaban, solo no había pensado que mi amigo pudiera ser una de ellas.

Suspiré y le tendí una mano pero él se apartó antes de que pudiera tocar su brazo. Supongo que me lo esperaba.

—Me conoces mejor que eso, Seth. No usaría a Edward para salir adelante.

—No te conozco en absoluto, Bella. Puedes estar segura de eso—, respondió enfadado.

¿Qué significa eso?— Había pasado incontables horas con Seth, hablando de la vida, deportes, contestando preguntas por él y ayudándole cuando él lo necesitaba. Éramos amigos, maldición.

—Significa que cada vez que te invité a salir, tú dijiste no. Supongo que estabas esperando por el pez grande. Dime, Bella, ¿Cómo lo abordaste?

Sentí como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en la tripa.

—Seth, nosotros somos amigos y no quería arruinar… —

— ¡No somos amigos!— gritó y ahora toda la sala estaba callada.

Lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, pero me rehusé a dejarlas caer en frente de toda la oficina.

—Muy bien, claramente estás cabreado conmigo. Lo siento por no querer echar a perder nuestra amistar por salir contigo. Aparentemente lo he hecho por enamorarme de Edward. Siento si te duele y siento no habértelo dicho hace tiempo. Estaba esperando por…bien, no importa lo que estuviera esperando. No te molestaré otra vez.

Algo brilló en sus ojos pero no sabría decir si era ira o no. Deseé que fuera lamento, pero no pensaba quedarme alrededor para averiguarlo. Giré sobre mis talones e hice el camino hacia mi escritorio, manteniéndome sin tener contacto visual con ninguno. Me hundí en la silla y me giré hacia el ordenador, mirando la pantalla mientras esperaba que se encendiera. Mi luz de mensaje estaba parpadeando en mi teléfono y lo cogí y tecleé mi contraseña, haciendo todo lo posible para tratar de distraerme del dolor que estaba sintiendo.

¿Veintisiete mensajes? ¿Qué demonios? Escuché como reportero tras reportero dejaba un mensaje, esperando una entrevista sobre mi relación con Edward. Eran los mismos que habían ido tras él y suspiré y colgué sin escuchar ninguno más. Sabía que querían hablar conmigo; Alice me lo dijo tan pronto como había regresado de su gran exilio para convertirse en la relacionadora pública de Edward.

Marqué su número rápidamente.

—Hey, Bella, ¿Qué pasa?— dijo alegremente, sonando completamente contento para alguien que estaba con dos trabajos. Quería odiarla pero era imposible.

—Oh, vamos a ver, todo el mundo en el trabajo piensa que soy una puta y tengo un billón de peticiones de entrevistas en mi buzón de voz—. Sí, estaba exagerando pero este día ya asqueaba y no eran siquiera las diez.

— ¿Quién te ha llamado puta?— La piada se convirtió casi en un gruñido cuando Alice me preguntó.

—Él no lo dijo con tantas palabras pero…

— ¿Quién, Bella?— gritó. Y ahora iba a estar sorda del oído derecho por encima de todo lo demás.

Dejé escapar un suspiro antes de contestar.

—Seth.

— ¡Voy a acabar con él!— gritó. — ¿Se supone que es tu amigo y no puede ser feliz sólo porque tú no tienes esos sentimientos por él? Que se joda.

—Alice, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Estoy segura que no es el único que piensa eso. Solo es el único que lo ha dicho.

—Bella, dime algo. Si alguien a quien llamas amigo allí en el trabajo está saliendo con alguien famoso, ¿Lo acusarías por hacerlo por algún tipo de beneficio personal?

—No, por supuesto.

—Bien, entonces, eso te dice todo lo que necesitas saber sobre Seth. Está cabreado y celoso y es un dolor en el culo. Tengo intención de patearle el trasero la próxima vez que vaya a verte.

Reí al imaginar los cinco pies de Alice golpeando al trasero de 6.3 pies de Seth, pero no dudaba que ella pudiera hacerlo. Ella ha hecho a Emmett encogerse de miedo, gritándole alto.

—No te rías de mí, puedo hacerlo—, me informó con altivez.

—Sé que puedes. Es solo una graciosa imagen mental—. Amé que Alice pudiera hacerme encontrar lo gracioso a la situación.

—Puede ser, pero él no reirá, te lo aseguro. Respecto a los reporteros, sólo ignóralos. He arreglado un par de entrevistas para los dos cada noche, sólo por teléfono, nada importante, y que os lleve más de treinta minutos. Les he dicho que no hay mucho que contar y que pueden usar el artículo de Lauren como su base porque no hay mucho más que eso. Será perfectamente sin dolor. Tienes jueves noche libre para disfrutar entre vosotros antes de que os vayáis a Chicago el viernes.

—Muchas gracias—, contesté con sarcasmo.

—Oh, cállate, tienes todas las noches también. Gastas solo una o dos horas en las entrevistas y después la noche es vuestra. Me aseguraré que tengáis un montón de tiempo a solas.

—Lo sé, Alice, y te lo agradezco. Nadie más podría haber conseguido ajustar el horario de Edward tan rápido—. Tenía razón y quería que ella supiera que aprecio lo que estaba haciendo por él, por nosotros.

—Bueno, es verdad— contestó, en tono apaciguado. — ¿Sabías que ellos quieren que él haga una línea de ropa interior?

Me quedé helada. Maldita sea, ¿Había ella oído sobre eso ya?

—Sí, él lo mencionó.

— ¡Bien! ¿No crees que debería? ¡Tengo muchas ideas!— Desconecté mientras ella hablaba de calzones, calzoncillos y toda la mierda esa que tenía en mente.

—Es genial, Alice. Edward no está seguro si quiere hacerlo—. Y yo no estaba segura si quería a mi hombre desnudo en revistas y anuncios de televisión, que era exactamente a donde iba todo esto. No estaba loca.

—Uh huh, pero podría ser bastante lucrativo y… —parloteaba. Una garganta se aclaró delante de mi mesa y miré para ver a Lauren y Jessica sonriéndome como gemelas del Sombrerero Loco. Salvada… ¿o no?

—Alice, tengo que dejarte. Te llamo luego.

— ¡Okey! Tengo que llamar a Alec de todas formas—. Me reí entre diente, imaginando cuanto tiempo iba a estar hablando sobre los negocios de Edward en lugar de estar haciendo su propio trabajo. Colgué y me enfrenté a la cara de las dos felices mujeres en frente de mí.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tu novio es Dios—. Sí, malditamente cerca de ello y Zeus por supuesto lo era. Sonreí con ese pensamiento e intenté concentrarme en ellas.

— ¿Lo tomo como que vuestras citas fueron bien?

Lauren se abanicó dramáticamente.

— ¡Tyler es tan caliente! Y por cierto, ¡sus manos son fantásticas!— Me reí del aspecto soñador de su cara.

— ¡Y Sam es grande! ¡Todo!— Soltó Jessica, causando que las tres casi nos ahogáramos de risa.

—Bueno, me alegro que estén a la altura de vuestras expectativas—. Mi corazón se sintió mucho más ligero sólo teniendo el apoyo de las dos mujeres, riendo y realmente felices por mí.

— ¡Oh sí! Tyler viene a cenar esta noche. Y tú sabes, yo no cocino—. Guiñó un ojo Lauren. —Sin embargo él no se queja. Voy a darle un verdadero festín—. Imágenes de ella alimentando con una de sus grandes tetas a Tyler pasaron por mi cabeza y luché contra un estremecimiento.

—Yo voy a ver a Sam mañana—, dijo Jessica. —Él habla sobre su ex demasiado, pero he encontrado una forma eficaz de callarlo.

No necesitaba ninguno de sus detalles sexuales así que alcancé el teléfono de nuevo.

—Me aseguraré de decirle a Edward cuán felices estáis. Estará encantado.

Ambas empezaron a irse, pero Lauren volvió y puso una mano en mi hombro.

—Hey, Bella, oí lo que pasó con Seth—. Por supuesto que lo hizo, todo el mundo lo hizo. —Está siendo un tirano porque tiene un enamoramiento contigo y todo el mundo lo sabe. No es excusa, pero no creo que realmente piense ni la mitad de lo que te ha dicho. Y tengo la intención de decirle la próxima vez que explote contigo en un sitio público, que no seré responsable por lo que escriba sobre él en mi columna.

Apreté su mano e intenté no dejar que las lágrimas volvieran de nuevo.

—Gracias, Lauren. Sin embargo, no tienes que hacerlo.

—Solidaridad de chicas— me dijo, apretándome de vuelta. —Ahora a trabajar—. Vi como ella y Jess se fueron y me sorprendí al echarlas de menos segundos después.

Lo ignoré y empecé escribiendo la información sobre los Bears para mi próximo artículo. Me perdí en informes y estadísticas por un par de horas y el equilibrio volvió cuando hice lo que amo. Un ruido fuerte llamó mi atención y me alejé un poco del ordenador, mirando a mi izquierda para ver que estaba pasando.

Me quedé boquiabierta cuando vi a Edward moviéndose entre los escritorios haciendo su camino en mi dirección. Se veía guapo como nunca vaqueros azules y una camisa tipo polo azul marino. Dirigió una sonrisa a todos mientras pasaba pero no se paró hasta alcanzar mi escritorio, sosteniendo una bolsa marrón.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— pregunté, tomando la bolsa Panera y dejándola en mi mesa. Quería lanzarme a sus brazos pero no podía hacerlo aquí y ahora. Esto ya era probablemente demasiado, pero Dios sabe que lo quería aquí.

—Tuve que obtener un número nuevo ¿recuerdas? Y quería que tú lo tuvieras la primera, así que aquí estoy para entregarlo, y el almuerzo—. Sonrió dulcemente y alcancé su mano. Tenía que tocarlo.

— ¿Te llamó Alice?— pregunté suspicazmente.

—No, ella tiene mi móvil, ¿recuerdas?— Oh sí. — ¿Por qué?— preguntó, sus ojos se estrecharon. Me encogí de hombros y él se inclinó hacia adelante, sus ojos verdes me perforaron.

— ¿Por qué, Bella?

Suspiré y me pasé la mano derecha por mi pelo.

—No ha sido un día demasiado bueno.

Miró a mis compañeros, todos ellos estaban sorprendidos ante él.

— ¿Es esto? ¿Y por qué, exactamente?— Su voz era tranquila, pero era eso lo que asustaba, lo que lo hacía tan seguro en sí mismo cuando quería.

—Hablaremos sobre ello después—. Miró detrás de mí, claramente queriendo presionar pero lo que fuera que vio en mi cara le hizo retenerse.

—Okey, cariño. ¿Está bien si me quedo y almuerzo contigo?— Se veía tan esperanzado. Era adorable.

Sonreí y apreté sus manos en agradecimiento.

—Por supuesto que sí. No puedo creerme que te dignaras a entregarlo tú mismo.

Sus ojos brillaron.

—Estaba harto de todos esos chicos repartidores afortunados que te visitaban en el trabajo mientras estaba ocupado sudando y echándote de menos.

Un Edward sudoroso trajo a mente toda clase de pensamientos que era mejor no tener en el trabajo, especialmente no cuando él estaba a tres pies de mí a través de la mesa. No tomaría mucho tiempo simplemente arrastrarlo hacia adelante y empujar toda mi mierda al suelo y tomarlo aquí mismo con una oficina llena de gente mirándonos.

—Uh, sí, bien— chillé y él rió, conociendo el efecto que tenía en mí. Dejó libre mi mano y alcanzó la bolsa, sacando sándwich, sopa y pan.

—Nos tengo pavo en pan agrio y sopa de queso chedar con brócoli—, me dijo.

—Mis favoritos—. Le sonreí y él sonrió de vuelta mientras se sentaba, sujetando una cuchara para mí.

— ¿Así que, en qué estás trabajando?— preguntó mientras sacaba su comida.

Tragué un poco de mi pavo antes de contestar.

—El desglose de las estadísticas de Cutler, leyendo sus últimos juegos, buscando las tendencias y todo a lo que necesitas estar atento.

Sonrió. — ¿Sí? ¿Y a qué necesito estar atento?

Tomé un sorbo de mi sopa, gimiendo suavemente al sabor del queso. Edward se aclaró la garganta y se rió de mi reacción. Dos podían jugar el juego de tensión sexual.

—Urlacher en la carga defensiva. A ellos les gusta llevarle hasta la mitad últimamente y con Peppers haciendo doble equipo al final, él hace su agosto.

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante y bajó la voz.

—No tienes ni idea de cuán jodidamente caliente es oírte desglosar partidos de fútbol.

Lamí una gota de sopa de mi labio.

—Puede que me lo hayas demostrado, una vez o dos.

Sus ojos estaban en mi boca cuando respondió.

—Te lo mostraré de nuevo esta noche. Sólo puede que tenga alguna película de juego para ver.

—Espero que sí—, le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Contestó con una sonrisa sexy.

—Como yo.

Comimos y él me contó sobre el tener nuevo teléfono y su plan de salir con Emmett y Jasper después de que me dejara. Ellos iban a ir a jugar baloncesto por un poco de ejercicio extra. Me encantó la imagen de Edward yendo a encestar y deseé estar allí también. Se vería sexy como el demonio, sin dudarlo.

Terminamos de almorzar y Edward hizo bola la bolsa y la tiró en mi papelera.

—Ves, ya puntuando.

Me mordí el labio ante la sonrisa sexy de su cara.

—Guarda alguna puntuación más tarde para mí.

Sonrió y miró sobre mi hombro. No éramos el centro de atención en ese momento así que se inclinó hacia adelante y me besó rápidamente en los labios.

—Guardo mi mejor puntuación para ti.

—Bien. ¿Edward?

— ¿Sí?— preguntó, tomando su teléfono y marcando el mío así tendría su nuevo número. Rápidamente lo guardé.

—Gracias por venir hoy. No sé como sabías que te necesitaba pero pienso que lo sabías.

Sonrió y extendió las manos, recorriendo sus dedos por sobre mi mejilla izquierda. Me incliné hacia esos mágicos dedos y cerré mis ojos.

—Tenía el presentimiento de que no sería un día fácil para ti. Siento si no lo ha sido. Pero quería que supieras que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti.

Abrí mis ojos y vi la sinceridad en su hermoso rostro.

—Sé que lo harás.

—Te quiero, Bella.

Las palabras me calentaron, como siempre lo hacían.

—Te quiero también, Edward.

— ¿Te veo después del trabajo?— preguntó.

—Sí, iré directo allí—. Quería estar en sus brazos y olvidarme de Seth y sus ojos juiciosos.

—Bien—. Me acarició la mejilla de nuevo. —Llámame si me necesitas antes de eso.

—Lo haré. Te veo en unas pocas horas.

Le vi irse con algún que otro saludo y sonrisa. Como hacía con cualquiera. Me volví a sentar y me giré hacia mi monitor con el corazón más ligero una vez que estaba fuera de mi vista. Edward siempre hacía sentirme mejor. Si tenía que soportar a compañeros cabreados, pues que así sea.

Sobre veinte minutos después oí otra voz familiar, aunque esta me impactó incluso más.

— ¿Bella?—

Miré hacia arriba rápidamente.

— ¿Seth?— Su voz era tentativa y por primera vez desde que lo conozco, estaba realmente pálido. Era descendiente de una tribu local de indios y su piel siempre era de un bonito color bronceado, pero él parecía casi blanco ahora.

—Sólo quería pedir disculpas. Nunca debí dar a entender que estabas con Cullen por alguna otra razón que el de cuidar de él. Lo siento.

¿Qué demonios?

—Oh, Seth, también lo siento. Nunca quise herirte.

Levantó una mano.

—No, no tienes nada por lo que disculparte. Estaba celoso. No sucederá de nuevo—. Antes de poder decirle algo él se fue.

Me senté sorprendida por un par de minutos y entonces mi móvil sonó, sacándome de mi trance. Vi que era Emmett y empecé a toser cuando lo leí.

—¿Se disculpó tu compañero?

Sí, lo hizo. ¿Cómo lo sabías? Por supuesto sabía la respuesta a eso. Alice. Ella había ido donde Jasper y por supuesto él le había contado a Emmett. Supongo que debería agradecer que el número de Edward fuera desconocido para ellos cuando él estaba aquí o Seth podría haber estado más que pálido.

—Veo y sé todo, Katie Couric.

—Oh, seguro que sí, Kreskin. ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte, Bárbara Walters. Está controlado. No insultará a mi reportera favorita otra vez.

A mi pesar, sentí mis labios estirarse en una sonrisa.

—No puedes ir amenazando a mis compañeros, Emmett.

Podría luchar mis propias guerras, cuando fuera necesario.

—Por supuesto que puedo. Tú eres mi amiga y te quiero, Bella. Nadie te insulta mientras esté todavía vivo. Nadie. Tienes suerte de que todo lo que hice fue una llamada de teléfono. Jasper quería presentarse en tu oficina. De nada.

Sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza. No había punto en argumentar con Emmett una vez que tenía una idea en la cabeza.

—Gracias, Emmett. También te quiero. Dile a Jasper lo mismo.

—Sé que lo haces, incluso más de lo que quieres a Edward. No te preocupes, ¡no le contaré eso a él o a J!

Me reí y retorné al ordenador. Puede ser exuberante como el infierno pero estaba encantada de que Emmett McCarty me protegiera fieramente como lo hacía con Edward. Estaba encantada de tener a Jasper también. Tenía dos hermanos mayores supe protectores e incluso si tenía que leerles la cartilla por amenazar a mis compañeros.

xoxoxoxox

El resto de la semana fue casi sin ningún incidente, aunque había sido rara. A partir de las entrevistas telefónicas aleatorias con reporteros sobre mi relación, varias ofertas extrañas que yo no aceptaba (Playboy, ¿en serio?), y relaciones tensas en el trabajo, fue uno de libro record. Nadie dijo nada más dando a entender que yo estaba vendiendo mi relación con Edward, pero tampoco la mayoría de mis colegas reporteros de deportes hablaban demasiado conmigo. Quizás se había corrido la voz sobre la amenaza a Seth. No me sorprendería en absoluto. Lauren y Jess lo sabían de alguna manera, así que eso significaba que toda la oficina lo sabía.

El avión aterrizó sin problemas y di un suspiro de alivio cuando nos deslizamos por la pista. Chicago en noviembre, así que hacía mucho frío y había comprado y preparado una chaqueta pesada roja. Afortunadamente podía usarla mientras cubriera otros juegos. Caminé por el O'Hare sin ningún problema y mi coche de alquiler estaba preparado, así que logré salir rápido del aeropuerto.

Conducir a través del tráfico de Chicago no era la mejor cosa para calmar mis nervios sobre mi primer juego desde que Edward y yo hiciéramos pública nuestra relación pero luché por ignorarlo y sólo disfrutar de estar en una nueva ciudad. Me gustaba viajar y no lo había podido hacer a menudo desde que Alice y yo nos titulamos y consiguiéramos trabajo. Ella solía arrastrarme a lugares todo el tiempo pero la vida real se nos cruzaba en el camino y sólo podíamos hacer un viaje o dos al año.

Encontré el Best Western Grant Park y entré con una sonrisa. Estaba cerca de algunos museos y pensé que podría tener tiempo entre cubrir la práctica y el juego en sí mismo. Siempre he querido ir al Shedd Aquarium y podría ir allí desde mi hotel. Me registré y desempaqué mi maleta, sosteniendo mi traje pantalón que planeaba llevar para el juego. Mis pantalones, blusa y chaqueta eran todo lo que necesitaba por hoy.

Tuve sobre una hora antes de necesitar dirigirme al estadio por lo que me relajé en la cama y llamé a Edward para hacerle saber que había llegado. Él se estaba quedando en el Hilton, sin embargo estaría ya en el estadio ahora. Era raro el tenerlo tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Deseé poder ir a los museos con él pero estaría ocupado y le prometí a Ted que permanecería lejos de él y era una promesa que tenía intención de mantener, no importaba lo duro que fuera.

—Hey, cariño—. Su voz se apoderó de mí y de cualquier tensión que había tenido en el día desapareció sólo con oírle.

—Hey a ti también, guapo. ¿Estás ya en el estadio?

—Nos iremos allí en cinco minutos— contestó. — ¿Cómo fue tu vuelo?—

—Sin contratiempos—. Había estado un poco enfadado conmigo cuando oyó la discusión con Seth y había querido ir a la oficina al día siguiente pero su trabajo y mis amenazas lo detuvieron de hacerlo. Sabía que quería defenderme pero no era mucho lo que él podía hacer. Significaba mucho que quisiera hacerlo. Tuvo que contentarse con las amenazas de Emmett y mi promesa de que si algo así volvía a suceder, él sería la primera persona a la que se lo contaría.

—Eso está bien. Sólo una hora hasta que te vea de nuevo. ¿Vas a ser capaz de controlarte mientras me ves practicar?

Era una pregunta muy válida. Dios sabía que él se veía guapo y que estaría sin sus protectores y casco mientras no se golpearan en su práctica.

—Creo que lo manejaré—, contesté secamente. Se rió con su risa sexy y yo me uní a él.

Su risa se cortó bruscamente cuando alguien le habló. No podía entender que es lo que estaban hablando pero el volvió conmigo un momento después.

—Es hora de salir.

—Okey, te veré en poco— le dije, sin embargo sentí una punzada de separación, lo cual era ridículo. No era como si no hubiéramos estado separados en un juego antes. Al menos estaba en la misma ciudad que él.

—No puedo esperar. Te quiero.

—También te quiero.

Me levanté y lavé mi cara, re aplicando mi maquillaje y cogiendo conmigo mi portátil. Las entrevistas eran mañana así que no necesitaba llevarme el grabador. Cogí mi bolsa y todo lo necesario y conduje al Soldier Field.

El estadio gigantesco estaba recientemente reformado, pero todavía mantenía el aire antiguo y de sobrellevar la prueba del tiempo. Tomé unas fotos con mi móvil porque quería capturar el aura del lugar. Estaba tranquilo y mostré mi pase de prensa al guardia de seguridad quien me dejó pasar, señalándome el recorrido hacia la entrada del estadio y encontrando un asiento para ver la práctica.

Salí al campo y giré para mirar las filas de asientos vacíos. Sabía que la atmosfera podía ser eléctrica el domingo. Eran dos equipos de playoff luchando por ser cabeza de grupo y era seguro que iba a ser un duro y muy buen juego. No podía esperar. Vi a unos pocos colegas reporteros en la primera fila sobre la línea de cincuenta yardas e hice mi camino hacia ellos, sonriendo cuando vi a Ronnie sonreírme.

—Hola, Ronnie—. Tomé asiento a su lado y él acarició mi brazo, con su sonrisa brillando.

—Hola, Bella. Leí un artículo bastante interesante sobre ti a principios de esta semana.

No parecía hacer ni odio ni juicio en sus palabras pero me sonrojé de todas formas.

—Sí, bien, ¿sorpresa?—, le dije.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

—Sí, lo fue. Bien por ti, sin embargo. Edward parece completamente loco por ti.

Sonreí con suavidad.

—Lo está y el sentimiento es mutuo.

—Es todo lo que necesito saber. Déjame saber si él te jode y me aseguraré de patearle el culo—. Hizo una mueca. —Bueno, ambos sabemos que no puedo patearle el trasero pero escribiré algo realmente malo sobre él.

Me reí y le besé en la mejilla.

— ¡Poderosa es la pluma!

Se unió a mi risa.

—Creo que su puño podría ser más poderoso que mi pluma, pero lo haría sufrir por ti.

Abrí mi boca para contestar cuando una voz cortó nuestras bromas felices.

—Caray, Swan, ¿no es suficiente Cullen para ti? O ¿planeas ganarte a la prensa haciéndolo con nosotros uno tras otro? Yo estaría dispuesto a considerar tu oferta.

Ronnie se puso rígido y sentí que mi cara palidecía. Reconocí esa voz. Giré y allí estaba Dan Mullen mirándome de reojo. Una parte de mi sabía que tendría que tratar con él pero había esperado que él sólo estaría en el juego.

—Mullen, te juro por Dios que si menosprecias a una señora una vez más…— Ronnie se interrumpió cuando Dan interrumpió.

— ¿Señora? No veo a ninguna señora aquí. Veo a una traidora que está intentando tomar ventaja sobre la competencia. Apuesto a que asciendes realmente rápido con Cullen, ¿no, Bella?

Ronnie se puso de pie y lo alcancé y agarré su brazo para evitar que hiciera algo que podía lamentar. Bien, dudé que lo lamentara pero meterse en una pelea no se vería bien ni para él ni para mí por este asunto. Tenía que tratar con esto yo misma, sin violencia, sin embargo golpearle me daría un inmenso placer.

—De hecho, Mullen, voy a golpear reporteros, pero sólo estoy haciendo prensa escrita. No tengo tiempo para estar en blogs de internet—. Enredé mi brazo en torno a la cintura de Ronnie y besé su mejilla de nuevo, batiendo mis ojos en coquetería. Los ojos de Dan se estrecharon y tomó un paso hacia mí pero otro hombre que no había visto nunca puso una mano en su pecho.

—Creo que sería mejor que te sentaras allí y pares de ser un completo idiota, Dan. Si te oigo acosar sexualmente a una compañera reportera estoy obligado a reportarlo—. Dan lo empujó lejos de él y se giró pisando fuerte varias filas. Sentí que me miró fijamente pero di lo mejor de mí para ignorarlo mientras sonreía agradeciéndole al extraño.

—Rick Hopkins, SI— dijo, tendiendo su mano hacia mí. La sacudí y me presenté y él se rió, sus ojos azules brillando.

—No es necesaria la presentación, Bella Swan, creo que todo el mundo sabe ahora quién eres.— Sentí mis mejillas calentarse de nuevo y Ronnie puso una mano en mi espalda como apoyo.

—Lo siento, no quise decir nada con eso. Me temo que Dan no es el único celoso de tu acceso. La mayoría de nosotros mataría por la oportunidad de tener información detrás de cámara de la que estás al tanto. Sin embargo no creo que yo sea el tipo de Cullen—. Esbozó una sonrisa y sabía que estaba haciendo una broma pero podía hacer daño de todos modos.

—De hecho no tengo información privilegiada—, me apresuré a decirle y él sacudió su cabeza.

—No te estoy acusando de eso, Bella, sólo te estoy diciendo lo que los otros piensan y dicen. Puede que no tengas el plan de juego pero puedes hacer que Cullen te llame en cinco minutos después de dejarle un mensaje, apuesto—. Bien, eso era bastante real, supongo. —Te guste o no, tienes privilegios que el resto de nosotros no tiene—. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Úsalo cuando puedas—. No sabía exactamente que decir a eso y él nos asintió a Ronnie y a mí y volvió a su asiento dos filas delante de Dan.

Nos sentamos de nuevo y Ronnie alcanzó su bolsillo y sacó un paquete de chicles, ofreciéndome uno. Sacudí mi cabeza y me puse a pensar sobre lo que Rick acababa de decir. Supongo que si la situación sería a la inversa, estaría un poco molesta de que otro reportero fuera capaz de hablar con Edward siempre que quisiera. Pero no pensaría que estaba tomando ventaja de ello. No le había preguntado por un informe desde la cita en el vestuario, la cual bueno, estaba fuera de lugar pero eso no daba acceso a lo que ellos querían. Al menos, no pensaba eso, sin embargo ¿Quién sabe? Edward era atractivo para ambos sexo después de todo.

—No dejes que lleguen a ti, Bella. Cualquiera que te conozca sabe que tú no usarías a nadie—. Sí, pero la mayoría del mundo no nos conocía, ¿no? Solo tendría que estar segura de no obtener ninguna información de él fuera de su horario. Ese era nuestro tiempo para estar juntos, de todas formas.

—Intentaré que no—, le dije a Ronnie. No le conté que probablemente tendría que golpear traseros si las cosas se mantenían tan duras como hoy. Mi atención se desvió de inmediato cuando el equipo salió del túnel y empezaron a estirar en el campo. Mis ojos inmediatamente localizaron ese revoltijo de pelo dorado y sonreí un poco cuando vi cuán caliente se veía en chándal gris y una camiseta de manga larga. Sus ojos escanearon las líneas laterales y sonrió cuando me vio. Le sonreí de vuelta pero me refrené de saludarle. No necesitaba darles a ellos más carne de cañón.

No pude hacer nada sobre Emmett, el cual me saludó eufóricamente cuando me vio. Le saludé de vuelta rápidamente. Estaba agradecida de que Edward le dijera algo antes de que corriera hacia mí, que es lo que parecía que iba a hacer.

La práctica fue divertida de ver. El entrenador de mariscales de Edward estaba allí en el campo con él, haciendo lanzamientos a su lado y dirigiendo a Edward detrás de él en cada lanzamiento, contándole cómo se veía en el campo. Los pases de Edward se veían nítidos a pesar del viento que se arremolinaba en el estadio. Estaba agradecida de tener mi chaqueta puesta y maldiciéndome por no tener guantes mientras tomaba nota. Jasper corrió varias rutas largas, cogiendo cada uno de los pases de Edward mientras corría y esquivaba a defensores falsos. Mereció la pena el viaje por verlo.

Por supuesto, mi parte favorita de la práctica fueron los estiramientos. Había algunos culos bastante poderosos en el campo, doblados cuando las pantorrillas tenían que estirarse y trabajarse, aunque ninguno más fino que el de mí novio, por supuesto. Sin embargo no incluí esa observación en mis notas.

—Se ve concentrado,— comentó Ronnie cuando Edward evitó un falso pase rápido de Darnell Dockett y dejó la bola volar esperando los brazos de Larry Fitzgerald mientras él corría atravesando el centro del campo.

—Lo está—. Estaba orgullosa de él, también. No sabía si el estar allí iba a ser alguna clase de distracción para él pero a parte de esa mirada caliento y sonrisa cuando salió al campo, no había mirado en mi dirección ni una vez. Estaba encantada y deseando que mis colegas reporteros lo notaran.

Cuando la práctica concluyó, la mayoría del equipo se dirigió a los vestuarios pero vi a Edward y Jasper trabajando unas pocas rutas en el otro extremo del estadio. Eso era lo que les hacía estar tan en sintonía. Ellos no pararon cuando la mayoría lo hizo. Hice nota de eso antes de cerrar mi portátil y levantándome con Ronnie.

— ¿Quieres cenar con un viejo hombre esta noche? — preguntó, bostezando y estirándose.

Me reí y sacudí mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué tal mañana por la noche? Necesito hacer mi historia y creo que tomaré servicio de habitaciones y me quedaré en mi habitación esta noche—. Dan el cabrón pasó delante nuestro, disparándome otra mirada, la cual felizmente le regresaba. Al menos mantuvo su gran boca cerrada.

—Mañana entonces, muchacha—. Miré a Edward una vez más e hice mi camino hacia el pasillo y sus ojos estuvieron en mí ahora. Sonrió y vocalizó algo que no podía entender. Le sonreí de vuelta y marché, pensando en lo que él había intentado decir.

Después de volver a mi habitación, terminé mi artículo de la práctica y se lo envié por mail a Ted antes de tomar una ducha y dejar salir toda la tensión del día cuando el agua se vertió sobre mi piel. Tenía una manera mejor de aliviar mi estrés a unas pocas manzanas pero sabía que no podía ir a él lo cual realmente jodía. Viviría sin embargo. El domingo por la noche estaría yendo directo a donde Edward cuando mi avión aterrizara.

Me puse mi pijama de franela nuevo de botones y una camiseta gris de Edward y ordené servicio de habitaciones mientras veía SportsCenter y envíe unos pocos correos a mis padres y a Alice. Mi móvil sonó y sonreí cuando vi el número de Edward.

—Hola.

—Hola, mi amor. ¿Qué te pareció la práctica?— Me senté contra las almohadas y le conté sobre Ronnie y cómo de bien se veía Edward lanzando la pelota.

—Está muy bien, nena, pero ¿Cómo fue con el resto de reporteros?

Suspiré y me pasé la mano por el pelo mojado. Sin embargo, no podía decirle que no. Lo había prometido.

—Dan fue un idiota, lo que es habitual.

Edward estuvo callado un momento.

—Un idiota, ¿Cómo?— Oí el tono de su voz y me mordí el labio.

—Ya sabes, como fue la última vez—. Le había contado a Edward sobre Dan pinchándome y él no había estado emocionando en absoluto, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Nuestra relación entonces era un secreto, e incluso si no lo fuera, él no podía golpear a cada chico que hiciera comentarios impertinentes.

— ¿Qué ha dicho, Bella?— Suspiré y le conté, haciendo una mueco antes las maldiciones que salían de su boca.

—Voy a hacer que despidan a ese hijo de puta, lo juro. Nadie debería ser capaz de hablarte así.

—Ronnie y otro chico, Rick, se plantaron por mí y yo me planté por mí misma. Él retrocedió justo como la última vez, Edward. Es un cobarde.

—No me gusta, Bella. Tíos como esos no se rinden y se alejan—. Podía oír la frustración en su voz.

—No importa, Edward. Puedo manejarlo—. Un golpe en mi puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Espera un segundo, creo que la cena está aquí.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué has pedido?—

—Un sándwich de pollo y patatas fritas—, contesté, abriendo la puerta y quedándome sin aliento cuando vi quien estaba delante de mí. Mierda, no era el servicio de habitaciones. Dan Mullen estaba de pie en mi puerta, una sonrisa en su estúpida cara, su camisa blanca fuera de los vaqueros y los botones superiores abiertos. Se tambaleó un poco y se agarró al marco. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Estaba borracho?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— pregunté.

— ¿Quién es?— preguntó Edward.

—Sólo vine para ofrecerte una oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido por ser una zorra antes. Te perdonaré, si me das un poquito de lo que Cullen obtiene de ti cada noche—. Arrastró un poco las últimas palabras.

—Dan, ya te he dicho que no estoy interesada.

— ¿Qué?— El grito de Edward hizo eco en mis oídos y me di cuenta de que había estado hablando por teléfono.

—No es nada. Lo estoy manejando—. Escuché la respuesta de Edward y me di cuenta que se había desconectado. Esto no iba a ser bueno.


	27. Chapter 27

Autora del fic: Nolebucgrl

Traducido por:

Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa

Fanfiction addiction (Twilight)

* * *

 **EPOV**

—Sólo vine para ofrecerte una oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido por ser una zorra antes. Te perdonaré, si me das un poquito de lo que Cullen obtiene de ti cada noche.

—Dan, ya te dije que no me interesa.

— ¿Qué?— Grité, ya fuera de la cama y llegué a mis zapatos. Tropecé cuando trataba de ponerme los dos a la vez y dejé caer el teléfono. — ¡Ese hijo de puta!— El pánico me estaba agarrando y Jasper salió del baño de la habitación de hotel que compartimos y me miró.

— ¿Qué diablos es...?

—Que Dan, pendejo borracho, está en la habitación de Bella—, tiré de él, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. Me agarró del brazo mientras caminaba y yo le gruñí.

— ¡Tengo que ir donde ella!

— ¡Lo sé! Sólo para y piensa por un segundo—, me dijo corriendo junto a mí para tomar sus zapatos y la llave de la habitación. —Tenemos que encontrar una manera de irnos. No tenemos un coche exactamente. Tal vez deberíamos llamar a...

¿Cuál demonios era su problema? ¿Por qué estaba allí de pie jodiendo a hacer planes cuando había un borracho imbécil en la puerta de mi chica haciéndole Dios sabe qué? Tenía que llegar jodidamente rápido allí, ahora mismo. Abrí la puerta y salí al pasillo. Podía hacer sus planes mientras iba a la habitación de Bella y golpeaba a la mierda de capullo que se había atrevido a decir tales cosas viles a ella. Sabía que tenía que haber hecho algo acerca de él antes, pero no, Bella me había pedido que no y la escuché. Y ahora... joder, ni siquiera pude terminar la frase. Si él le puso una mano encima, lo mataría.

Me tomaron por asalto en el pasillo y la se puerta se abrió. Emmett salió, con una expresión seria en su cara, su teléfono en el oído.

— Ni siquiera trates de detenerme—, le dije mientras pasaba.

— ¿Detenerte?, ¿qué clase de idiota eres tú? Por supuesto que estamos contigo. Pero hay que dar un paseo, imbécil. Llamé a la recepción, hay un coche esperando por nosotros—. No me molesté en preguntar lo que ese pequeño milagro les costó, sólo asentí y apreté el botón del ascensor. Jasper corrió hacia nosotros como la puerta del ascensor se abrió y entramos los tres.

—Ella va a estar bien, hombre. Ya lo verás—. La cara de Emmett era dura al igual que su tono, mejorando su expresión.

—Mira, sé que quieres ir allá, lanzarte primero y preguntar después, pero es claro que uno de nosotros tiene que ser el cuerdo y, lamentablemente, eso recae en mí—. Jasper pasó la mano por su pelo rubio y desgreñado e hizo una mueca. —Hay que pensar en lo que la prensa pudiera...

— ¡A la mierda la prensa!— Troné mis puños cerrados haciendo lo imposible para no golpear a uno de mis mejores amigos. Él no estaba haciendo nada malo y realmente, no necesitaba escuchar esta mierda ahora mismo. — ¿Crees que podría importarme toda esa mierda si él le hace daño?

El ascensor se abrió y Emmett se acercó a la recepción, diciendo algo al conserje mientras Jasper y yo salíamos. El coche ya estaba allí, al menos yo lo asumí. Era un azul de cuatro puertas, un Ford Escort o alguna mierda de esas. Emmett salió y corrió alrededor del coche para meterse en el lado del conductor. Me metí junto a él y Jasper se deslizó por el asiento trasero.

—Sé que no estás preocupado por la prensa—, intentó de nuevo Jasper, mientras Emmett salía fuera del estacionamiento. Mantuve mis puños a ambos lados de mi cabeza, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener a raya mi furia. Guárdalo para él. Dan Mullen. No querrá saber qué lo golpeó en primer lugar. —Pero hay que pensar en Bella. Puedes joder su carrera con la misma facilidad con que podrías hacerlo con la tuya si vas y golpeas a esa mierda.

—Si la tocó, lo mato—, le dije con los dientes apretados.

—Está bien, pero ¿qué pasa si no? Yo todavía no sé lo que has oído, pero tal vez sólo dijo lo que dijo y ella lo mandó a la mierda y eso fue todo.

Yo respiré hondo y traté de concentrarme en esa idea. Tal vez él no la había tocado. Tal vez, ahora mismo, Bella estaba tratando de llamar para decirme que todo estaba bien. ¿Por qué no había llamado? ¿Dónde coño estaba mi teléfono?

— ¿Dónde está mi teléfono?

Jasper gruñó y Emmett se encogió de hombros y me dio el suyo. Marqué el número de Bella, sonaba y sonaba, pero no respondía.

—Maldita sea, no contesta—. Las visiones de por qué no podría contestar pasaron por mi cabeza y dejé escapar un grito de frustración. Mierda, por favor, Dios, no dejes que le haga daño. Voy a hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando ella está bien. Mi niña hermosa. Sentí las lágrimas pinchando mis ojos al recordar su sonrisa de tan sólo unas horas antes. Ella tenía que estar bien. Ella sólo tenía que estarlo.

Jasper sacó su celular e hizo una llamada.

—Best Western Grant Park. Gracias—. Esperó unos segundos mientras estaba conectado. —Necesito habitación de Isabella Swan, por favor—. Esperé, conteniendo la respiración y Jasper frunció el ceño.

—Está ocupado—. Mierda, ¿por qué estaba ocupado? ¿Si hubiera desconectado su teléfono, para que no pudiera pedir ayuda? Visiones me asaltaron y sacudí la cabeza para eliminarlos.

—Llama a seguridad del hotel—, ordené. Tal vez podría llegar antes de que podamos y...

—Mierda de seguridad del hotel. Nos dejaron en espera—, gruñó Emmett mientras aparcaba en el estacionamiento del hotel Bella y frenó de golpe, casi me estrello contra el parabrisas. Me las arreglé para salirme en el salpicadera, estuve fuera del coche antes de que siquiera lo apagara, e ingresé a la recepción.

—Necesito el número de la habitación de Bella Swan—. Me atraganté con las palabras, tratando de mantener el pánico de mi tono, pero no pude con claridad. La mujer detrás del mostrador me miró y se encogió un poco por mi rostro enloquecido. — ¡Lo necesito, ahora!— Grité.

—Jesús, hombre. No vas a conseguir nada de esa manera—. Emmett me apartó del mostrador y traté de empujarlo más allá, pero él me abrazaba todavía cuando Jasper habló en voz baja a la mujer rubia. Ella sacudió la cabeza, mirando por encima de mí. Jasper se acercó y le tocó el brazo justo cuando estaba a punto de golpear a Emmett en la cara y salir corriendo a través del hotel, gritando su nombre. Jasper metió la mano en su cartera y deslizó su dinero en efectivo. Ella frunció el ceño y me miró de nuevo antes de dar vuelta a su computadora y le decía algo. Volvió a nosotros.

—Vayan a la habitación 224—. Di un tirón al agarre de Emmett y corrí hacia la escalera. Mierda, esperé el ascensor. Tenían razón. Los dejé atrás mientras me iba corriendo por las escaleras, golpeando a través de la puerta metálica. Por supuesto, yo estaba en la habitación 201. Joder. Corrí por el pasillo, con mis amigos sobre mis talones y llegué a la 224 a menos de un minuto después. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la había llamado, pero se sentía como tanto la vida, tal vez una hora. Giré la manilla y no se abrió, por lo que llamé en voz alta, gritando su nombre. Por favor, por favor, que ella esté bien.

La puerta se abrió y allí estaba ella, con los ojos abiertos, sin manchas, y perfecta. La saqué en mis brazos, enterrando mi cara en su cuello y sosteniéndola a ella por todo lo que valía la pena. Sentí las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo antes de derramarlas en casa, por mi alivio de encontrarla entera.

—Estás bien, ¿verdad? ¿Te duele?

Ella se aferró a mí y sentí sus labios se mueven en contra de la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

—Estoy bien. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Me retiré, agarrándola a ella y con la mirada fija en su hermoso rostro.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? Ese idiota estaba en tu habitación, diciendo que quería...—. No podía decir esas palabras. Ni siquiera podía pararme a pensar en ellas. —Por supuesto que estamos aquí. Traté de volver a llamar. ¿Por qué no contestas?

Ella suspiró y se apoderó de mi rostro con ambas manos, secándose las lágrimas.

—Ven aquí, idiota. Y ustedes, otros dos idiotas, también—. Ella me llevó a su habitación, Jasper y Emmett siguieron detrás de nosotros, Emmett cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—No te respondí porque él me agarró de la muñeca y se me cayó el teléfono. Se golpeó en el azulejo del baño y ahora no enciende—. Ella fulminó con la mirada en dirección al cuarto de baño y tiré sus muñecas hacia mí, inspeccionándolas, pero no encontré ningún daño. Sin embargo, él le había tocado y tendría que pagar por ello.

— ¿Qué más hizo?— Emmett preguntó en voz baja. Casi reí. Yo conocía aquella voz. Aquella era la voz que Emmett usaba afuera en el campo, justo antes de un juego, cuando él estaba a punto de ponerse desagradable con un final defensivo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Dios, ella era hermosa. Yo no podía dejar de tocarla. Pasé mis dedos por sus brazos, trazando su piel ligeramente bronceada.

—Nada—. Me miró fijamente y resopló. —Trató de entrar en mi habitación. Puse mi mano sobre su pecho para detenerlo. Me agarró la muñeca libre, que fue cuando se me cayó el teléfono. Después de que me colgaras—. Ella me miró airadamente y me encogí de hombros. Yo no había querido hacerlo realmente. Dejé caer mi propio teléfono y no tuve tiempo para recogerlo, porque tenía que llegar a ella. No me estaba disculpando por eso.

—Así que le di un puñetazo en la nariz. Él soltó mi muñeca y empezó a gritar por su nariz rota y me cerró la puerta en la cara. Debe de haberse ido a buscar un poco de hielo.

— ¿Por qué el teléfono de la habitación estaba ocupado?— Preguntó Jasper. Él se paseaba por la habitación como un tigre enjaulado y Emmett ya estaba avanzando lentamente hacia la puerta. Ellos querían ir a buscarlo y yo también quería, pero no lo haría si eso requería dejar a Bella. Yo no podía dejarla. Yo no la dejaría.

—Porque yo estaba usándolo, tratando de llamar a mi novio para evitar que viniera como un ángel vengador—. Ella me alborotó el pelo juguetonamente con la mano derecha y dejé salir el miedo fuera de mi con su toque afectivo. Saqué la mano de mi pelo y miré sus nudillos, que estaban un poco hinchados.

—Jas, ¿puedes ir a buscar un poco de hielo?— Cogió la hielera que estaba en el bar, sin decir una palabra y se fue a buscarlo a la máquina. Emmett miró su mano por encima de mi hombro.

—Le diste lo suyo, ¿verdad?

Bella le sonrió.

—Por supuesto que sí. Mi papá es un policía. ¿Crees que no me enseñó una o dos cosas sobre autodefensa?

Emmett se acercó y rodeó con sus brazos detrás de Bella.

—Casi nos meamos del susto todos nosotros, Layla Ali. No hagas eso nunca más—. Sacó las manos de las mías y se volvió a abrazarlo.

—Yo no quería asustarlos. Pensé que era mi cena. Fue una estupidez. Debería haber mirado a través de la mirilla. Yo ni siquiera pensé—. Quise sermonearla, pero no estaba bien ahora mismo. Me derrumbé en la cama y Bella se sentó a mi lado después de que Emmett la liberó e inmediatamente alcé mi brazo izquierdo alrededor de ella y la sostuve tan cerca como pude. Jasper volvió en con la cubeta de hielo y agarró una manopla del cuarto de baño, esparciendo un poco de hielo en ello y dándoselo a Bella.

—Gracias—, le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Se agachó frente a ella y la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Estás realmente bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le dio un abrazo, lo hiso un poco incómoda, debido a que mi brazo todavía estaba envuelto firmemente alrededor de ella. Jasper la soltó y agarró la silla del escritorio, tirando de ella en frente de nosotros. Emmett se sentó en el otro lado d la cama de Bella y le tomó la mano izquierda mientras equilibraba el hielo en su mano derecha. Todos estábamos a su alrededor y yo casi deseé que el gilipollas volviera ahora.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?— Preguntó Emmett.

Abrí la boca para responder, pero Bella se me adelantó.

—No haremos nada. Me hice cargo de él—. Puse los ojos en blanco por su ridícula declaración.

—Cariño, todo lo que hiciste fue disuadirlo por una noche. No hay nada que le impida decirte más mierdas, tratarte como un pedazo de carne y aparecerse aquí mañana.

—Y si lo hace, le pego otra vez—, nos dijo con vehemencia. Por fin sonrió, amo su fuego y su pasión. —O, le doy un rodillazo en las pelotas—. Emmett levantó las manos a su entrepierna y gimió, y luego sonrió.

— ¿Crees que tu amiga en la recepción nos dará otro número de habitación?— Le pregunté a Jasper. Emmett se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Claro que sí, vamos Dano ¡a pagar una visita!

Bella estaba en un instante bloqueando la puerta. Emmett se rió y la levantó, moviéndose mientras ella luchaba contra su agarre. No funcionó.

—Ustedes no pueden golpear a un reportero. Todos estarán en muchos problemas. Goodell suspenderá sus culos, tu entrenador te va a matar y la prensa salvaje los hará polvo. No me obligues a escribir sobre ustedes golpeando a una mierda de periodista, amigos, por favor.

—Pero tenemos que hacer algo—, le dijo Emmett con calma, llevándola de espaldas y dejándola caer en mí regazo. Enjaulé en mis brazos alrededor de ella con fuerza y le besé el cuello.

—No dejes mis brazos otra vez esta noche, nena. No lo puedo soportar—. Se relajó apoyándose en mí.

—Entonces no piensen en darle una paliza. No vale la pena.

¡Oh, valdría mucho la pena! Sin embargo, yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar sin hacer algo.

—Bella tiene razón— dijo Jasper, sentado atrás. —Hay mejores maneras de encargarnos de este gilipollas, sin ser suspendido o enviado a la cárcel, no es que no valga la pena. —Mostró una sonrisa encantadora a Bella y ella se rió. Ella se lo merece. Por ella todo valía la pena.

—Así que, ¿qué hacemos?— Emmett preguntó, mirando no muy contento de que no podría golpear a nadie esta noche. Yo compartía su sentimiento, pero yo no quería dejar ir a mi chica tampoco.

—Sencillo. Edward juega su carta de celebridad y llama a... ¿para quién diablos se trabaja?

—Fox Sports—, nos dijo Bella.

—Llama a Fox y dígales que no vas a trabajar con Dan y quieres que se vaya. Si lo planteas como un reto entre tú o él, ¿a quién crees que van a elegir?

Eh, no era una mala idea, supongo, aunque era un poco demasiado sangriento para mi gusto.

— ¿Qué tal si le enviamos un montón de prostitutas a su habitación y llamamos a la policía para que lo detengan?— sugirió Emmett con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

—Emmett McCarty, ¿cómo demonios sabes cómo conseguir prostitutas en Chicago?— Preguntó Bella. La cara de Em cayó por un momento, luego sonrió e iba a comenzar a responder cuando Bella habló nuevamente. — ¿Tengo que llamar a Rose y decirle acerca de esto?

— ¡Dios, no, no llames a Rosie!— gritó, alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

—No prostitutas, no golpes, no policías—, Bella nos dijo, sentándose de nuevo entre mis brazos.

—No es divertido—, murmuró Emmett abatido.

Jasper dio un resoplido.

—Lo siento, Em, tendrás que guardar las prostitutas para otro día.

—No, creo que no—, nos dijo, haciendo un mohín.

Enterré mi nariz en el cabello de Bella y respiré profundamente. Ella nunca había olido mejor para mí, o se sentía mejor en mis brazos en realidad. Yo nunca había estado tan asustado en toda mi vida. Me sentía completamente agotado, ahora que toda esa emoción se fue.

—En serio, creo que debemos tener en cuenta mi idea. Consigue que lo despidan por negarse a trabajar con él—, insistió Jasper.

—Pero entonces tendrías que explicar por qué—, dijo Bella. —Esto se nos escapará y realmente no necesito ser tratada de manera diferente a lo que ya soy—. Me estremecí, odio causarle dolor a mi chica. Se volvió de lado en mis brazos y me apretó la mandíbula. —Yo no me arrepiento ni por un minuto—. Ella me besó y sus labios sobre los míos tomaron el persistente temor y la ira de mí. Me aferré a ella con fuerza. Ella era mi salvación, siempre.

—Muy bien—, dijo Jasper, cuando llegamos a tomar aire. — ¿Vas a concertar una entrevista privada con él entonces? O bien no se presenta, porque tiene miedo, y entonces parece poco profesional ante los ojos de su jefe y consigues que despidan al gilipollas, o que se presenta, y aprovechas la oportunidad para asustarlo más que toda la mierda que él tiene.

A mí me gustó. Me gustó como un demonio toda esa mierda. Sentí dibujarse una sonrisa a través de mi cara y los ojos de Bella se encontraron con los míos. Ella también sonrió y supe que estaba con nosotros.

—Pero, ¿qué podemos que hacer?— Emmett se quejó. —Nadie se mete con nuestra chica y sale con la suya.

—Bueno, sólo podríamos pasar por aquí y estar de pie delante de la puerta, mirándolo ferozmente, cuando intente escapar de Edward—. Emmett se veía un poco satisfecho con esa idea y asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Llama a tu mujer y ponemos esta mierda en marcha—, dijo Emmett.

Jasper se rió y sacó su teléfono.

— ¿Estás bien con esto, Bella?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Parece más seguro que las otras opciones, pero ¿qué lo detendrá de demandarlos?

—Tendría que ser claro con lo que hizo como para que nosotros lo amenazáramos, ¿no? No, creo que nos iría más que bien—, dijo Jasper.

Bella se inclinó hacia mí y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Está bien, hazlo—. Sonreí y la besé apasionadamente. Yo iba a darle un susto de mierda a ese jodido hijo de puta, aunque fuera la última cosa que haga.

Jasper llamó a Alice y le dio un breve resumen de los acontecimientos, mientras que Emmett entretuvo a Bella con un resumen de mi comportamiento loco desde el momento en que la oí en el teléfono. — ¡Quería golpearme!— anunció alegremente.

—Todavía puedo, ya que no estoy autorizado a golpear al lame pollas de Dan, — le dije, apretando mis manos en la cintura de Bella.

—No, tú me amas—. Agitó sus pestañas mirándome y me golpeó el brazo a medias.

—Me encantó que condujeras como un loco enojado y nos trajeras hasta aquí en tiempo récord.

Emmett sonrió.

—Fueron mis locas habilidades de conducción por las que me gané a mi Rosie.

—Tu falta de ellas—, le respondí.

—Bueno, estamos listos—, nos dijo Jasper. —Alice llamó y concertó una reunión para mañana al mediodía, ya que vas a estar libre para el almuerzo. Si no aparece, vamos a ver la forma de conseguir que lo despidan—. Le sonrió a Bella. —Um, es posible que tengas que darle una llamada en la mañana y darle todos los detalles. Ella está un poco ocupada trabajando ahora.

Bella suspiró.

—Apuesto a que sí. Voy a llamarla. Tengo que comprar un teléfono nuevo.

—Tú y Edward, al parecer, tienen la misma mala semana con sus teléfonos—. Jasper nos dijo con una sonrisa. Inclinó la cabeza y se acercó a Emmett. —Es mejor que regresemos. Verificarán que estemos ya acostados en una hora.

Bella comenzó a moverse pero me mantuve firme.

—Me voy a quedar aquí esta noche—. No había forma en la tierra que la dejarla a solas con ese monstruo pervertido deambulando borracho. Si él volvía, iba a tener una desagradable sorpresa.

— ¡No puedes! Podrías estar en serios problemas si se enteran de que no estás en tu habitación—, protestó Bella.

Miré a Emmett y Jasper.

— ¿Me pueden cubrir?

Emmett sonrió.

—Por favor, dame un reto la próxima vez. Lo tenemos, Michelle Rodríguez—, le aseguró a Bella.

Jasper se rió.

—Esto va a ser interesante. Asegúrate de estar en el desayuno.

—Lo haré.

Se despidieron y por fin me quedé solo con mi niña. Le di un beso, deslizando mis manos por su cabello y deslizando mi lengua entre sus labios mientras ella gemía suavemente. Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de mi camiseta y yo gemía por su tacto. Cambié a besos desde la mejilla hasta la mandíbula.

—Le dije a Ted que no te vería fuera del trabajo—, murmuró mientras besaba justo debajo de su oreja izquierda.

—Podrías hacerme una pregunta sobre la práctica—, le dije, deslizando la mano por debajo de su camiseta y apretando su pecho izquierdo a la ligera.

—Fue… umm… ¿buena para ti?— las palabras se ahogaron mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

—No, pero está a punto de serlo—. Me recosté y tiré de ella encima de mí. —Necesito más de una sesión de ejercicios. ¿Estás preparada para ello?— Tenía que estar con ella. A pesar de que podía verla con mis propios ojos, necesitaba de esa conexión esta noche.

Ella se rió y se quitó su camiseta, mi camiseta de hecho, que fue jodidamente lindo.

—No puedo dejar de prepararte para un juego tan importante—. Tenía sus labios en los míos, mis manos estaban en su piel y el mundo tuvo razón otra vez.

xoxoxoxox

Miré el reloj de pared de la sala de reuniones del hotel. 11:55. En cualquier momento el imbécil que había estado acosando a mi niña estaría caminando por la puerta. Por fin podía hacer algo con él. Aparté la ensalada de pollo, sólo estaba picoteando y me senté. Realmente esperaba que me diera la satisfacción de aparecer. Dejar a Bella esta mañana ha sido muy difícil para mí. Me sentía nervioso cada segundo cuando no la estaba tocando. Yo esperaba con un demonio que pasara, ya que no podríamos exactamente pasar todo el tiempo juntos, a pesar de que era una idea muy agradable.

Yo había llegado tarde a desayunar, pero el entrenador no me dijo ni una mierda cuando me senté. No sabía exactamente lo que había ocurrido, pero sabía que Emmett había creado algún tipo de escena que involucró extintores. El entrenador estaba enojado con él y le impuso una multa, no es como si a él pareciera importarle, en absoluto. Cuando le ofrecí a cubrir el pago de la multa, no quiso aceptarlo, diciéndome que fue épico y eso era lo único que importaba. Había tenido que hacer vueltas extra antes y después de la práctica y aun me sentía culpable por ello.

11:58 ahora. Saqué mi celular y me dispuse a llamar a Alice, sólo en caso de que no se presentara. Le envié un texto rápido a Bella diciéndole que la extrañaba y así como lo envié, un hombre entró en la habitación. Yo nunca había conocido al pinchazo, pero sabía que era él porque tenía un poco de cinta a través de la nariz, que estaba de un bonito tono de púrpura. Demonios, sí, mi niña tenía un gancho de derecha malvado. Me paré y le tendí la mano. Una mirada cautelosa en sus ojos, pero él tomó mi mano con cautela. Apreté un poco más fuerte de lo que normalmente habría hecho, no tan duro como yo quería, pero él hizo una mueca de todos modos. Maldito cobarde. Tenía alrededor de seis pies de estatura, con cabello castaño y ojos azules, a pesar de que estaba negro y azul en estos momentos. Me encantó.

—Hola, Dan. ¿Te gustaría tomar asiento?— Siguiendo el plan, por el momento, se lo puse fácil. Haría la entrevista como si yo estuviera totalmente desorientado en cuanto a la rata de mierda pervertida que él era y luego, tan pronto terminara la entrevista haría mi parte. Iba a ser un reto el no volver a romperle la nariz durante la siguiente hora, pero me gustaría hacer todo lo posible para abstenerme, porque Bella no quería que me metiera en problemas en su nombre. Me irrita, pero yo no quiero causarle más problemas de los que ya estaba teniendo por salir conmigo.

Se sentó, tirando una grabadora de su maletín y encendiéndola.

—Para que lo sepas, estoy grabando esto—. Me pregunté si su voz era por lo general tan alta o si simplemente estaba asustado de miedo. Probablemente, la última. Le sonreí.

— ¡Por todos los medios! No me gustaría ser malinterpretado o mal entendido—. Apuñalé el tenedor en mi ensalada de pollo para acentuar mi declaración y Dan palideció un poco. Contuve una sonrisa. En realidad, esto podría ser más divertido que golpearlo a él. Tal vez.

—Espero que no te importa si yo como mientras hablamos. Ha sido un fin de semana más ocupado de lo habitual, hasta ahora—. Ocupado porque no podía mantener sus manos sucias en su propia mierda.

—Um, no hay problema—. Tragó saliva y me miró, expectante. Sigamos adelante con esto, perdedor, no tengo todo el día.

—Así que, eh, ¿crees que las probabilidades están en contra de los Bears mañana?

Me resistí a la tentación de rodar los ojos, apenas.

—Bueno, va a ser un reto. Ellos tienen una presión sobre los mariscales de Cutler y han tenido un buen año. Tenemos que proteger el balón y tratar de mantener su defensa—. Preguntas ridículas tenemos respuestas aburridas gilipollas. Dan no era la mitad del reportero que era mi Bella. Ella nunca empezaría una entrevista de una manera tan estúpida.

Su hombro se relajó un poco como he contestado a sus preguntas cotidianas, una después de la otra, tratándolo como lo haría cualquier periodista molesto que no sabía nada, pero con los fundamentos del juego.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué me has seleccionado para una entrevista privada?— Su cuerpo estaba tenso, él estaba sentado tieso como un palo y me miraba de cerca. Por supuesto que él sospechaba que era una estrategia en mi locura, pero aun así, teníamos unos diez minutos antes del final, así que no podía darle la verdadera respuesta, todavía.

—No, en realidad, mi relacionadora pública pensó que sería una gran idea si les daba entrevista privada a la comunidad online. La prensa escrita y la televisión en general, las obtienen todo el tiempo y ella pensó que esto era una manera nueva y divertida de llegar a un público diferente—. ¿Cómo estuvo esa respuesta, Dan?

En realidad sonrió y yo flexionada mis dedos contra la mesa, porque realmente tenía ganas de golpearlo justo en su cara. Es evidente que había comprado la mierda de respuesta que le di y pensó que no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba luciendo una nariz rota y dos ojos negros. ¿Pensó que no había hablado con mi novia desde anoche?

—Usted tiene una relación especial con cierto miembro de la prensa—, dijo con sorna. Oh, mierda, no, él no acaba de decir eso. Yo arqueé una ceja y esperé a ver lo que iba a decir, apretando mis músculos, haciendo todo lo que podía para no lanzarme sobre la mesa y romperle la cara contra la madera. — ¿Es extraño salir con un periodista?

Sonreí. —No, no es extraño. Es realmente gratificante que alguien conozca y ame el juego tanto como mi Bella lo hace—. El énfasis en la palabra de mi, que cabrón.

—Apuesto a que lo hace—. Sus labios temblaban y mi mano derecha apretó en un puño por debajo de la mesa. Sólo un golpe, no sería tan malo, ¿verdad? Yo podría decir que estaba tratando de volver a enderezarle la nariz. La verdad, le estaría haciendo un favor.

Me acerqué lentamente a través de la mesa y sus ojos se agrandaron cómicamente. Si tan sólo pudiera golpearlo, pero le hice una promesa a mi chica y la iba a mantener. Apagué la grabadora y le sonreí.

— ¿Crees que tienes suficiente para tu último artículo?

Él parecía confundido, por supuesto que lo hizo.

— ¿Último artículo? Creo que definitivamente tengo lo que necesito y le doy las gracias por tomarse el tiempo para verme—. Empezó a pararse y le gané a él, moviéndome alrededor de la mesa de forma rápida y agarrando su hombro, lo que le obligó a bajar a su asiento.

—Que…

—No hemos terminado aún, Danny—, le dije, dándole un empujón no muy suave para asegurarme de que su culo se quedara en el asiento. Me apoyé en la mesa y le di una sonrisa brillante.

—Pero usted dijo...

—Dije que la entrevista había terminado, no nosotros. Parece que tienes un pequeño problema con los límites, Daniel, y pensé que podría ayudarte a aclararlos.

El miedo en sus ojos, parpadeó.

—No sé lo que quieres decir.

—Claro que sí, Dan. Es la razón por la que te asustaste cuando entraste aquí. Es la razón por la que probablemente te molestaste cuando tu jefe te llamó y te dijo acerca de esta entrevista especial de hoy. Es la razón por la cual tu cara parece que se ha roto en esta mesa, que tengo que decirte, estaba muy cerca de suceder.

Trató de levantarse de la mesa, pero lo mantuve en su lugar.

—Si me pones una mano encima, voy a llamar a la policía.

— ¿Y decirles qué? Decirles que te presentantes en la habitación de mi novia anoche borracho y exigiendo sexo. Que la agarraste de la muñeca y la empujaste al interior. Que ni siquiera podías manejar a una mujer que es la mitad de tu tamaño, y que de una patada en el culo te sacó de su habitación después de reventarte la nariz. ¿Eso es lo que estás pensado decirle a la policía?

Su piel estaba pálida y en realidad estaba empezando a sudar, ahora que ya no me molestaba en ocultar mi odio hacia él.

— ¿O les dirás acerca de la mierda de insultos que le has dicho a ella en presencia de testigos? Debo decir, Mullen, he conocido a un montón de periodistas idiotas en mi vida, pero definitivamente eres la guinda de la torta.

—Yo no hice nada—, protestó débilmente.

— ¿No? ¿No eras tú anoche el que apareció en su puerta pidiendo lo que yo recibo todas las noches? Porque yo estaba con ella al teléfono cuando te abrió la puerta y tengo que decir que, suenas igual.

—Mira, hombre, yo estaba borracho y...

—No estabas bebido más temprano ese día cuando hablaste sobre qué tan alto levantó sus piernas para mí y le preguntaste si ella estaba durmiendo con los periodistas para mantenerlos callados acerca de nuestra relación, ¿verdad?— Mi voz era cada vez más difícil y más fuerte con cada palabra, pero no me importa un bledo. Emmett y Jasper estaban en algún lugar cercano, por lo que seguro que nadie entraría a interrumpir la entrevista.

—Por supuesto que te lo dijo—, murmuró.

— ¿Qué fue eso? Me temo que no alcancé a oír—. Yo esperaba con un demonio que mejor sea lo suficientemente hombre para hablar de sus acusaciones sobre mi novia en voz alta.

—Le dije, por supuesto que te lo dijo. Yo creo que hemos terminado aquí—. Comenzó a pararse de nuevo y le di una palmada en el hombro y lo empujó con más fuerza que antes.

Me acerqué a su cara y le hablé en voz muy baja en esta ocasión.

—Terminaremos cuando yo diga que se ha terminado. ¿Me entiendes?— Él asintió con la cabeza, los ojos muy abiertos y asustados. Buena.

—Ahora, yo creo que estabas molesto porque mi novia me dijo acerca de su comportamiento desagradable hacia ti. Dime, Dan, ¿tienes novia?— Hice una pausa mientras él negó con la cabeza. —Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio querría pasar tiempo contigo? Ya que está claro que no sabe nada acerca de las relaciones, deja que te ilumine. Una pareja se preocupa por las cosas unos a otros, recursos compartidos, el bien y el mal. Le digo a Bella sobre mi día. Ella me habla del suyo. De hecho, ella no me dio detalles acerca de tus comentarios perversos, hasta que te presentaste en su habitación tratando de acostarte con ella. Verás, yo estaba un poco molesto por eso y la hice decirme todo lo que habías hecho. Como viste anoche, Bella puede manejarse muy bien sin mi intervención.

Parecía que estaba a punto de levantarse de nuevo y esta vez lo paró en seco con la expresión de mi cara.

—Te quedas allí, nariz de Niza. Estoy seguro de que nunca has tenido mejor aspecto. Es una suerte para ti que ella se encargara antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad, o no habrías sido capaz de entrar en esta sala hoy.

— ¿Me estás amenazando? Voy a informar esto— dijo, con voz débil, al igual que como el mismo hombre estaba, si se le podía llamar así.

—Y decirles ¿qué? No hay testigos. Llegaste con ese aspecto. No he puesto una mano encima. En todo caso, tenemos prueba de que yo no era más que cordial—. Levanté la grabadora y le sonreí.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Entonces voy a reportar a tu hermosa novia. Haré que la arresten.

Oh, pequeño estúpido idiota. Realmente eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para amenazar a mi chica delante de mí. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Bueno, vamos a pensar en eso por un minuto, Dan. Si les dices en primer lugar que Bella te golpeó, vas a tener que admitir que una chica te noqueó, lo cual es patético, pero no va a sorprender a nadie, ya que eres un pequeño pendejo débil. En segundo lugar, vas a tener que decir por qué te presentaste en su habitación anoche, en estado de ebriedad. En tercer lugar, todos los periodistas que alguna vez hayan existido, se les preguntará acerca de su comportamiento hacia Bella, y me temo que quedarás como el malo de la película que, sin duda lo eres. En cuarto lugar, tu empleador estará recibiendo una llamada de mí y de todas las personas que conozco, les diré que si continúas molestando a las mujeres, no van a obtener entrevistas o acceso de ningún tipo. Tengo un montón de amigos y asociados, Dan, y te garantizo que estarán más que dispuestos a ayudarme.

Tragó saliva, pero no dijo nada.

—Así que ya vez, así es como va a ser. Uno, no le dirás a nadie por qué coño tienes esa nariz rota. Dos, no mirarás, hablarás, o incluso pensarás en Bella Swan. En tercer lugar, solicitarás una transferencia, de inmediato. Me voy a asegurar que ninguno de "The Arizona Cardinals" te hable, aunque te pegues alrededor. Si piensas que no tengo ese poder, piénsalo de nuevo—. Marqué los puntos principales con mis dedos, sólo para enfatizar cada punto.

—No es posible...

—Oh, puedo y lo haré, Dan. Voy a llamar al jefe de Fox ahora mismo, si no me crees. No tengo ningún reparo en decirle lo que es tener a una porquería trabajando para él. Lo único que me detiene es que Bella no debería tener que lidiar más con mierdas como tú y tu clase. Ella me pidió que lo hiciera fácil para ti. Y porque la quiero, estuve de acuerdo. Pero si no estás de acuerdo con mis términos, haré todo lo que he querido hacer desde la primera vez que abriste la boca y me enseñaste lo pendejo que eras. ¿Quieres saber lo que es, Dan?

Su respiración era fuerte ahora y luciendo como un animal acorralado. No fue tan satisfactorio como el arado de mi puño en su cara, pero era muy divertido. Movió la cabeza lentamente.

Me eché hacia atrás y le sonreí.

—Pues bien, lo dejo a tu imaginación. Estoy seguro de que tienes una buena, pensando en las cosas viles que le dijiste a Bella para que durmiera contigo. Puedes irte ahora.

Se echó hacia atrás de la silla y se paró con las piernas un poco inestables. Lo vi caminar hacia la puerta cuando Emmett y Jasper dieron un paso en la puerta, llenando con sus anchos hombros y expresiones coincidentes a la ira y el odio. Dan llegó a un punto muerto y miró entre nosotros rápidamente.

—Sólo una cosa más, Dan—. Me levanté y caminé lentamente hacia él. Dio un paso más cerca de la puerta, pero luego se detuvo porque en realidad sólo estaba acercando a dos hombres más enojados. Estaba atrapado y lo sabía.

Me quedé a menos de un pie de distancia, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

—Te acabo de demostrar lo fácil que es para mí llegar a ti. No te olvides de eso. Voy a estar esperando leer tu próxima historia. Si dices una sola cosa que no me guste, todas las cosas que estás imaginando que te haría, serían pocas. Te haría palidecer en comparación con lo que terminaría haciendo. ¿Quedó claro?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—No creo haberte oído.

—Sí—, dijo en voz baja, mirando entre mis amigos y yo con una mirada de puro terror en su rostro.

—Y, ¿pedirás la transferencia?— Él asintió con la cabeza otra vez. —Bueno. Si necesitas una referencia, asegúrate de ponerte en contacto conmigo. Voy a estar feliz de decirles dónde pegarte.

Dejó escapar un ruido ahogado, pero no dijo nada más.

—Voy a hacer un seguimiento para asegurarme de que harás lo que te solicito, Dan. No lo dudes—. Me sonrió por encima de mis amigos. —Em, ¿te gustaría mostrarle a nuestro amigo el camino de salida?

—Yo estaría feliz—. Emmett sonrió amenazadoramente. Extendió la mano y golpeó la gran mano en el hombro de Dan, lo suficientemente duro como para impulsarse hacia delante un par de pies. —A pesar de que estamos caminando hacia la salida, me gustaría decirte acerca de este tipo que puse en el hospital el año pasado. Ya ves... — su voz se desvaneció mientras conducía al perdedor temblando fuera de la habitación.

—Eso fue divertido— me dijo Jasper, ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su diversión.

—En cierto modo lo fue. Golpearlo habría sido agradable, pero esto era probablemente más eficaz.

—Pusiste el temor de Dios en él y Emmett lo reforzó. No molestará a Bella de nuevo.

—Espero que no. Jas, ¿es que siempre va a ser así?

Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—No sé, hombre. Me imagino que será noticia vieja después de un rato. Y, por supuesto, los chicos se van agolpear sobre Bella. Ella es hermosa. Pero ella lo manejó, y tú también.

Hice una mueca ante ese pensamiento y continuó.

—Sin embargo, Mullen es un tipo de pinchazo especial. La mayoría de los chicos pueden aceptar un no por respuesta. Y si no lo hacen, al parecer, va a haber un montón de hombres que caminarán alrededor de Phoenix con la nariz rota—, él habló arrastrando las palabras.

Yo me reí y le di una palmada en la espalda.

—Ella hizo un buen número sobre él, ¿no?

—Los dos lo hicieron. Ahora vamos a asegurarnos de que Emmett no lo meta en un contenedor de basura o algo así—. La imagen de Dan cubierto de basura me hizo increíblemente feliz.

— O, vamos a ayudarlo a hacerlo—. Jasper se rió entre dientes y salió de la habitación. Me sentí mucho mejor de lo que viene. Mi niña lo pudo manejar muy bien, pero que nunca tendría que hacerlo sola. Lo he visto.


	28. Chapter 28

El Emmettake: Emmett y el extintor

Autora del fic: Nolebucgrl

Traducido por: Jocelynne Ulloa

Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa

Fanfiction addiction (Twilight)

* * *

 **Emmett POV**

— ¿Cómo demonios fue que entramos en esta cosa de camino hasta aquí? Había tres de nosotros. — Mi muslo se estrelló contra la puerta del coche y apenas había espacio para poner mis piernas bajo el maldito volante. ¿Quién hizo este coche tan pequeño? ¿Por qué?

—La adrenalina, supongo—, respondió Jasper. Miré por encima de él y se echó a reír. Sus piernas largas estaban presionando en el salpicadero y estaba tratado de inclinarse hacia los lados para acomodarse mejor.

¿Por qué nunca lo había visto antes?

—Te ves como una araña, papá Longlegs.

—No estaba consciente de que tenía ocho extremidades—, respondió secamente.

Me sonrió mientras salía del estacionamiento. Gracias a Dios nadie había remolcado el maldito coche mientras estábamos en la habitación de Bella. Por otra parte, por la manera loca en que Heisman le había gritado a la recepcionista, dudaba de que estuvieran muy ansiosos por enfurecer a cualquiera de nosotros otra vez.

—Puede que no tengas ocho miembros, pero sí tienes brazos anormalmente largos y las piernas, al igual que una araña. —Se abrió todo un mundo de nuevos apodos para mí. Impresionante. Iba a necesitar buscar todas las arañas en el equipo, encontraría algunos muy buenos.

Jasper rodó los ojos y cambió aún más. Fue algo muy bueno, fue un viaje corto de regreso a nuestro hotel.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan?

Mi plan. Esa fue una muy buena pregunta. ¿Cuál era mi plan? Empecé a tararear el tema de Star Wars mientras pensaba acerca de lo que quería hacer. Podría tirar de la alarma de fuego y decir que se había apagado. Se esperaría ver a Edward a continuación. Tal vez podría tomar mí puta idea una vez más, sólo enviarlos a la sala de entrenadores. No, yo sería un sospechoso de inmediato.

— ¿Guerra de las Galaxias? ¿Acaso no estás haciendo una Misión Imposible?

Ooh, ¡que está bueno! Doo doo doo, doo doo doo, doo doo doo, lo hice. Por otra parte, no. —Ninguna misión es imposible cuando estoy involucrado—. Mi hijo necesitaba mi ayuda, e iba obtener lo mejor que tenía para ofrecer. Y luego, yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer. El entrenador iba a estar soberanamente cabreado pero bueno, al menos no le estaría entregando un escándalo sexual. Eso tenía que contar para algo.

Estacioné de nuevo frente a nuestro hotel y con gratitud salí del coche. Mis piernas estaban acalambras y Jasper estaba estirando sus músculos en el otro lado del vehículo ridículamente pequeña.

—Anda a su habitación y espera mi señal. Cuando la tengas, enciende su ducha y cierra la puerta, haciendo que parezca que Edward está en el interior.

— ¿Qué señal?— preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia el vestíbulo. Miré a mí alrededor a Tom, el botones del que me hice amigo ayer. GQ siempre se estaba burlando de mí por mi unión con el personal del hotel, pero yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Los aliados eran necesarios en cada situación. Nunca se sabía cuándo se puede necesitar ayuda con una broma.

—Lo sabrás cuando lo veas. Ahora ve, ¡tarántula!

—Me gustaría ser una viuda de negra, porque entonces podría matarte—, murmuró mientras se alejaba. Yo me reí y me fui a la recepción.

— ¿Está Tom por aquí, en alguna parte?

El hombre detrás del mostrador miró hacia arriba.

— ¿Hay algún problema, señor?

—No, yo no tenía dinero ayer y tengo que darle una propina. ¡Oh!, aquí están las llaves del coche prestado. — Les arrojé sobre el mesón de mármol negro.

—Eh, sí, gracias. Se las voy a devolver a la cocinera. — Pensé en comentar sobre que parecía el coche de un payaso y que había sido objeto de insultos, pero decidí no decir nada en contra de éste. — ¿No es Tom?—. Señaló y por supuesto, mi hijo estaba saliendo del ascensor empujando su carrito para maletas, llevaba su jodida chaqueta. Me preguntaba si podría usar el carro en esta misión, pero creo que me lo reservaré para otro día. Sería divertido dar paseo por el pasillo, a que sí.

—Gracias—. Hice de la demostración de sacar mi cartera y sacando un billete de veinte y me acerqué a Tom.

—Hey, hombre, ¿te gustaría hacer un poco de dinero?— Sólo tenía unos veinte minutos antes que el entrenador haga la verificación de las camas y tenía que hacer las cosas en orden.

El pelirrojo miró a su alrededor mientras se embolsaba el siglo XXI. ¡Já!, ¿eso era realmente todo lo que me iba a tomar? Niño tonto.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

—Los extintores de incendios. Dos, quizá tres.

— ¿Qué? ¿Para qué los necesita? Usted no ha generado algún un incendio en el hotel, ¿verdad?— Su voz comenzaba a levantarse y le alejó de los ojos curiosos de la secretaría.

—Shhh. Por supuesto que no estoy tratando de crear ningún tipo de incendio. Sólo tengo que disparar a unas pocas personas con un extintor—. Iba a ser épica. Yo lo sabía.

—Um, pero...— Tomé 500 dólares de mi cartera y se los mostré.

— ¿Esto es por obtener un poco de información?

—Los guardamos en el armario de suministros. — Giró sobre sus talones y se abrió camino por el pasillo. Por supuesto que sí. El dinero habló y yo siempre llevaba un montón conmigo, sólo para situaciones como ésta. Mantuve una mirada hacia fuera, pero no había nadie, por suerte. Abrí el armario tontamente desbloqueado y me quedé mirando la matriz de basura en ese país. Estos jabones y champús frescos, papel higiénico suficiente para decorar todo el hotel, productos de limpieza, ropa de cama y allí estaban. Le pasé el dinero a Tom y agarré tres extintores.

— ¿Realmente estos funcionan?

—Ellos deberían, son nuevos. — Yo jugaba con el primero, moví de un tirón la captura.

—Asegúrese de que no hayan moros en la costa. — Tom se asomó y asintió con la cabeza. —Gracias hombre, no voy a decir una palabra acerca de dónde los conseguí.

—Por favor, no—. Agarró el dinero y se tragó con fuerza. Me sentí un poco mal por él.

—Mira, si te metes en algún problema, voy a encontrar una manera de hacer lo correcto. No es que esta sala estuviera cerrada con llave, ni nada. Fácilmente podría haber encontrado a mí mismo.

—Es cierto. Bueno, buena suerte.

¿Suerte? Yo no necesitaba suerte. Tengo herramientas, bebé. Salí del armario por el pasillo, agarrando mis extintores y con la esperanza de que nadie me viera. Esto sería difícil de explicar. Llegué a la escalera y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras caminaba. Fue bueno que todos estuviéramos en el cuarto piso. Estas cosas no estaban cargadas de sueños, su manejo era difícil y he tenido que ajustarlos en mis brazos. Tal vez debería haber tomado sólo dos.

Llegué a la puerta y fijé dos de los extintores abajo, para volver si los necesita. Di un disparo de prueba del que ya había abierto y me sentí sonriendo cuando el spray de espuma salió disparado. Épico. Un chequeada a mi reloj indicaba que tenía cinco minutos antes de comenzaran a revisar nuestras habitaciones.

Abrí la puerta y corrí por el suelo hacia la habitación de Edward y Jasper. Llamé y Shaggy respondió rápidamente, obviamente, esperando al lado de la puerta para ver lo que había planeado.

— ¿Qué es lo que...?— fue todo lo que salió antes de que dispara en su hombro derecho con mi extintor mientras yo tarareaba la canción de Indiana Jones.

— ¡Hijo de puta! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Aplicar lo suficiente en ti como para hacer que se vea real. Enciende la ducha y cierra la puerta. Diles que Edward se está duchando porque tuvimos estuvimos un cruce de fuego.

Me alejé antes de que él pudiera argumentar y llamé a la puerta en el pasillo. Darnell gritó al entrar, me reí. Pensó que era el entrenador. Estaba tumbado en la cama, sin camisa, mirando algo en la televisión. Se volvió en mi dirección y lo rocié, morí al ver cómo se masturbaba por sobre su enorme barriga, tratando de levantarse. Salí corriendo de su habitación, riendo jodidamente mientras él saltaba de la cama completamente desnudo y empezó a perseguirme, la espuma caía su pecho y su pene aleteando en la brisa. Maldita sea, yo debería haber tenido a alguien grabando esto para la posteridad.

—Bolas de Niza, Darnell—, grité. Se detuvo en seco y volvió corriendo a su habitación, gritando en voz alta.

Llamé a las próximas puertas, no esperé a abrieran antes de llamar a la habitación de al lado. Cuando las abrían por primera vez, me tiré a ciegas en esa dirección y me limité a apuntar mi manguera, rociar las puertas, las paredes y a mis compañeros de equipo. Esto fue increíble. Si yo no fuera un jugador de fútbol atractivo, sin duda me hacen un bombero sexy. Tal vez con Rosie podríamos jugar bombero cuando llegue a casa...

—McCarty, te voy a patear el culo—. Claro, Adrian, usted puede darme un tiro, hombre pequeñito. Me reí y le disparé en la cara por su blasfemia. Tonto.

Una puerta se cerró al final del pasillo y miré hacia arriba para ver el entrenador, con la cara roja cuando vio la escena delante de él. ¡Já!, esto iba a ser divertido. Llamé a otra puerta mientras marchaba hacia mí y me tiraron una patada en la ingle cuando la puerta abrió. Él hubiera conseguido que fuera una falta en el campo de 40 yardas la semana pasada, coño.

— ¿Qué coño estás haciendo, McCarty?— El entrenador gritó con la voz de un Dios del Olimpo, haciendo que un terremoto sea nada ante los simples mortales. Era algo bueno para nosotros que él no lo sea Hércules y ya lo había demostrado, una y otra vez.

Luché para no sonreír, cuando me di vuelta le di mi sonrisa más inocente al entrenador.

—Estoy de caza fantasmas, señor.

— ¿Qué coño estás hablando?— Él estaba pasando rápidamente al púrpura. Fue impresionante. Me hubiera gustado sacar mi teléfono y tomarle una fotografía, pero no podía ir por más.

—Vi un fantasma. Se fue a la habitación de Cullen, y luego Darnell, y luego siguió su camino por el pasillo. Estaba cumpliendo con mi deber, como un compañero amoroso, para salvar a mis amigos del espíritu maligno.

— ¿Cullen? ¿Disparaste a Cullen?— El entrenador se volvió y corrió frenéticamente a la habitación de Edward, golpeando con fuerza a la puerta. Jasper respondió, mirándome mientras se secó un poco de espuma de su camisa.

— ¿Dónde está Cullen?

—En la ducha. Emmett roció esa mierda en él—, gruñó Jasper, me dio una mirada enojado. Sonreí a espaldas del entrenador y levanté mis pulgares hacia arriba haciendo una seña.

—Pero ¿él está bien? Cullen, ¿estás bien?— El entrenador parecía que podría empujar a Jasper para ir e inspeccionar directamente que GQ se encuentre bien. Puede que haya subestimado el apego hacia nuestro mariscal de campo.

Jasper pasó a bloquear con su cuerpo la entrada de su cuarto de baño.

—Él está bien, sólo molesto. Acababa de darse una ducha y ahora él tiene que tomar otra. Estábamos a punto de ir a cumplir con usted, antes de que este imbécil viniera.

—Hey, ¡yo estaba salvando su vida!

—Jesús. Dile a Cullen que llame a su padre por si tiene revisarlo. Que se limpie y se vaya a la cama. — Jasper asintió con la cabeza y puso su mano en la puerta, ansioso por cerrar y, probablemente, darse una buena ducha. Había rociado su precioso pelo con mi espuma y yo sabía que eso lo mató. A veces parecía una chica.

— ¡Todos ustedes van a la cama!— El entrenador gritó. Efectivamente, casi todas las puertas en el piso estaban abiertas y la mayoría de mis compañeros de equipo estaban tratando de averiguar qué diablos estaba pasando. Sonreí al ver a todos ellos y la tomé con orgullo mi extinguidor.

— ¡Está a salvo, gracias a mí!— Yo era un genio, de verdad. Debo tener mi propio reality show. Era un billón de veces más divertido que las Kardashians y además, estaba más caliente.

—Dije, ¡que vayan a la cama!— gritó nuevamente. Mis compañeros de equipo rápidamente se sumergieron en sus habitaciones y cerraron la puerta. Cobardes.

—McCarty, no sé qué demonios está mal contigo. ¿Por qué sientes la necesidad de causar problemas todo el tiempo?— Su voz estaba más tranquila ahora y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, lo cual lo llevó lejos de Edward.

—Realmente vi un fantasma, entrenador. Yo estaba tratando de proteger a mis compañeros de equipo.

— ¿Con un extinguidor de incendios?— Sus labios temblaban y me juró que él estaba tratando de no reírse.

—Yo estaba tratando de darle una forma corporal, así podría atraparlo.

Inclinó la cabeza y me miró.

— ¿Con qué?

—Uhhhh, yo no había pensado hasta ese punto. La identificación era lo que parecía se lo más importante en este momento.

— ¿Esperas que te compre toda esa mierda?

Le sonreí atractivamente. —Sí—.

—Vas a pagar por los daños y perjuicios que has causado y si has lastimado a alguno de tus compañeros de equipo, especialmente a Cullen, voy a suspender tu culo.

—Por supuesto, señor. Yo nunca haría daño a mis compañeros de equipo. Los estaba protegiendo—. La clave para mentir con eficacia era creer sinceramente en lo que tú decías. Yo estaba protegiendo a mi compañero de equipo, después de todo.

—Protegiéndolos a mi culo. Hay una razón del porqué eres el único jugador que está solo en su habitación, McCarty. — Demonios, he trabajado duro por este honor. Las muchachas del aseo, estaban cambiando las ropas de cama, el polvo daba picazón… y un hombre necesitaba su privacidad.

—Voy a revisar a Cullen. Será mejor que no lo hayas herido. — Maldita sea. Ahora tenía que hacerlo. Pensé que iba a salir sin tener que hacer, pero era una necesidad. Amplié mis ojos cómicamente y dejé escapar un pequeño grito.

— ¡Ahí está!— Salí disparando otra corriente de revestimiento de espuma en el entrenador, de pies a cabeza antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

—McCarty! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?— Él me quitó el extintor mientras yo seguía con rociándolo, terminando cuando de un tirón lo sacó de mis manos. —Te vas a arrepentir de esto mañana—, advirtió en voz baja. —Me debes $ 100.000 y un montón de vueltas, por un demonio. Si causas algún problema más esta noche, estarás sentado en las eliminatorias. ¿Me entiendes?

Asentí con la cabeza con seriedad. —Sí, señor, aunque creo que debería darme las gracias por...

— ¡Cállate! Ahora voy a limpiarme y demonios, iré a la cama. Si escucho un pío de ti, ya está hecho por todo el año. Anda a tu habitación, y te quedas allí.

—Sí, señor. — Lo saludé y él gruñó y se dirigió por el pasillo, chorreando espuma y agarrando el extinguidor en el pecho, quejándose de mí todo el camino.

Me fui a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta, me tiré en la cama y, finalmente, dejé escapar la risa que había estado a punto de surgir sucesivamente durante todo el rato. Debo enviar a Mullen una cesta de fruta o algo así, después de que una vez me golpearon en la cara, esto fue lo más divertido que había tenido en años.

Cogí el teléfono mientras tarareaba el tema de El Gran Héroe Americano. Las cosas que hice por estas personas. Ellos me aprecian. Rosie al menos. Y también lo harían GQ y su chica boxeadora. Era todo lo que importaba, vale la pena cada dólar y cada vuelta. Caray, yo debería pagarles por dejarme tener un buen rato. Llamé a mi niña y esperé a que ella respondiera con una sonrisa en mi cara. Por lo menos tengo que tener algo de diversión esta noche. Eso era lo que se trataba.


	29. Chapter 29

**Autora del fic: Nolebucgrl**

 **Traducido por: Pia Domecq**

 **Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa**

 **Fanfiction addiction (Twilight)**

* * *

 **BPOV**

Después de que Edward se fue el sábado por la mañana, llamé a Alice y le dije sobre lo que había pasado desde la práctica. Al escucharla reaccionar con coraje a mi favor, me hizo sentir casi tan querida como la aparición de los tres hombres en mi habitación la noche anterior. Si hubiera sabido que Edward podría asustarse y además que podría llegar con Emmett y Jasper en el remolque, lo cual también me tomó por sorpresa que no pude decir nada. En todo momento los tres estaban juntos y me alegraba el corazón el saber que ellos me abrazan tan fácil como lo habían hecho.

Tenía que hablar con Alice frente al llamado de Fox exigiendo que Dan fuera despedido y/o trasladado. Lo que me impresionó más que las respuestas que me habían dado mis amigos, fue mi propia reacción. Ni una sola vez había tenido miedo de Dan. Había estado asustada como cuando Edward se había encargado de una de sus bodegas, pero cuando él estaba ebrio en mi puerta no había estado asustada para nada. Tomó mi muñeca después de que lo empujé, lo cual me enojó y lo golpeé. Sigo sin estar segura si él había estado sosteniéndome por sostenerme o si él había estado a punto de caer como si no pudiera sostenerse sobre sus pies. De cualquier manera, el golpearlo se había sentido bien y yo felizmente lo haría una vez más si el abría su gran boca otra vez, aunque dudé que él pudiera después con mis amigos fueran con él.

Alice se había desmayado conmigo cuando le dije acerca de la inhabilidad de Edward para dejar de tocarme cuando él había llegado. Había sido increíble ver mi calma, mi serenidad, sorprendentemente mi tan sensato novio estaba superado por las emociones. El me sostuvo incluso más fuerte de lo que comúnmente lo hacía por las noches, pero no había tenido el corazón para alejarlo o aflojar su agarre. Así que perdí el poco sueño que tenía. Él necesitaba sostenerme y estando en sus brazos no había ninguna dificultad.

Ahora, con la luz del día, todos los eventos de la semana pasada cayeron sobre mí. ¿De verdad solo había pasado una semana desde que nos sentamos con Lauren y Jess y salimos públicamente? Se sentía como si hubiese pasado toda una vida. Esta era la semana más larga y aún no terminaba. Hoy tenía que ver cómo conseguir un nuevo móvil, cubrir la práctica de la conferencia pre―juegos, tenía una cena con Ronnie, y por supuesto los juegos se avecinaban. De verdad solo quería acurrucarme en mi habitación del hotel por el fin de semana y después volar a casa con Edward.

Ese pensamiento me hizo echar un vistazo al número que le había pedido a Alice, ya que no tenía acceso a ella en este momento. Lo marqué por segunda vez antes de que pudiera adivinarlo por mi misma y esperé ansiosamente que el teléfono suene.

― ¿Hola?― No pude contener una sonrisa ante la familiar y brusca voz que veía a través del teléfono.

―Hola Buddy, es Bella.

― ¡Bella! ¿De qué número me estás llamado? ¿Cómo te está tratando la Ciudad de los Vientos?

Rodeé mis ojos

―No muy bien, Buddy. Pero la ciudad podría ser difícilmente dañada por Dan Mullen― Él no estaba aquí después de todo. No sabía de dónde era pero probablemente de algún asqueroso y sucio lugar.

―Te estoy llamando desde mi hotel. Necesito conseguir un nuevo móvil. El mío murió― Porque un idiota me hizo tirarlo.

―Hmmm.― No pude leer el tono de Buddy pero sospeché que él sabía que algo pasaba conmigo. Era Buddy; el siempre sabía cuando algo andaba mal – ¿Y la ciudad?

―No he visto mucho aún pero trataré de ir hoy al Shedd si tengo tiempo―. Sigo queriendo verlo, pero mi entusiasmo de ayer había disminuido, tenía que admitirlo.

― ¿Cómo se ve tu chico en la práctica?

―Estuvo genial. No vi ningún tiro errante. El debe estar listo para mañana―. Sonreí.

A menos que, por supuesto, él esté tan ocupado siendo distraído por mí que él no pueda concentrarse. Ese era el por qué de verdad estaba teniendo problemas con él justo en este momento. No quería causar ningún daño a su carrera y tener que preocuparse acerca de si estaba o no siendo molestada por un compañero reportero, era una distracción que no necesitaba.

―Genial. Entonces, ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Por supuesto él sabía que no llamaba para una estúpida charla. Decidí seguir adelante y acabar de una vez.

― ¿Qué dijo el doctor acerca de cuándo puedes volver a trabajar?

Hubo una gran pausa en el otro lado de la línea que me ponía nerviosa.

―Él aún no lo sabe pero tengo una cita el siguiente miércoles. ¿Por qué?

―Solo preguntaba―. Preguntando cuando podrías regresar y si podría colocarme de nuevo en el mundo más cómodo de los deportes de secundaria, tú sabes, donde el hecho de que estaba saliendo con Edward Cullen pudiera ser visto tan grandioso y nadie sintiera la necesidad de acusarme de dormir en mi camino a la cima. Al menos no esperaba, que a pesar de los dieciséis años de edad fueran obsesionados por el sexo, pero ¿Quién sabe?

― ¿Eran ahora? Sé que solo estás muriendo por ver mi fea espalda en la oficina― Lo estaba, en realidad. Buddy era la mejor cosa de aquel lugar.

―Por supuesto, Necesito balancear todo lo hermoso de mi vida con algo un poquito feo.

― ¡Oye! ¡Me parezco a ese comentario! No todos podemos ser modelos masculinos como el juguete de tu novio―. Me reí ante su fingida indignación.

― Awww, pero te amo tanto como lo amo a él, aunque de manera diferente.

Gruñó.

―Eso es algo bueno, viendo que soy lo suficientemente viejo para ser tú ligeramente hermano mayor.

― ¿Ligeramente mayor?

― Sí, ligeramente. Eso abarca un gran inespecífico rango del que no necesitas preocuparte justo ahora.

Reí. Hablando con Buddy estaba garantizado que cambiaría mi humor, lo cual era una de las razones por las que lo llamaba.

―Ok, querido hermano. Bueno espero que el doctor tenga buenas noticias para ti.

―Sí, estoy seguro de que lo esperas―. El se detuvo y yo no sabía cómo decir lo que quería, así que me senté y esperé― Bella, ¿podrías simplemente escupirlo?

― ¿Escupir qué?― Jugué nerviosamente con la colcha. Sabía que él iba enloquecer con lo que tenía que decir.

―La verdadera razón de tu llamada. Sé que tengo una mente y una personalidad brillante pero por eso no me llamaste. Y da la casualidad que tengo fuentes y sé que esta no ha sido la mejor semana de tu vida. Habla conmigo.

Esa era la insistencia que necesitaba. Buddy siempre sabía cómo empujarme.

―Bueno, estoy segura de que oíste acerca de Seth.

―Sí, lo hice. Ese chico tiene un muy obvio enamoramiento de ti, Bella. No estoy sorprendido de que la esté pasando mal, pero no tenía derecho a decir las cosas que dijo. Cuando esté de regreso, voy a darle mi opinión enérgicamente acerca de su comportamiento―. Sabía que tan enérgico podría ser la opinión de Buddy y me estremecía ante ese pensamiento.

Suspiré y sacudí mi cabeza.

―No lo hagas Buddy. Él ya se ha disculpado―. No dije por qué se había disculpado, pero siempre y cuando no tuviera que lidiar con su ira, estaría bien. No íbamos a ser amigos otra vez y tenía un trato con eso.

―No solo es Seth. Siento como todo el mundo me está tratando diferente. Cualquiera de ellos me está evitando o tratando como si fuera una especie de celebridad. Me está enloqueciendo.

― Naturalmente, ellos lo van a superar Bella. No va a tomar mucho tiempo antes de que tú seas solo Bella Swan una vez más―. Deseé que fuera verdad pero tampoco me sentía de esa manera. ―Y nunca te voy a tratar de manera diferente. Tú siempre serás la única que volaré en investigaciones aburridas mientras que yo hago las cosas de glamur.

En, realidad eso lo anhelaba.

―Eso funciona para mí.

― ¿Lo hace, eh? ¿Qué más te está pasando?

Solté el aire.

― ¿Has hablado con Ronnie, últimamente?

―No, ¿Por qué?, ¿Hay algo que necesité saber?― Su voz jovial ahora sonaba filosa. ― ¿Estas teniendo más problemas con el chico Stan?

―Sabes perfectamente bien que su nombre es Dan―. Buddy nunca olvidaba un nombre.

―Su nombre es irrelevante, a menos que el esté haciendo algo más que te moleste, ¿Lo hace?

―Bueno, él ayer dijo más cosas acerca de Edward y yo, por supuesto, y entonces él apareció borracho en mi cuarto la noche anterior y…

― ¿QUÉ HIZO QUÉ?― Mantuve el teléfono lejos de mi odio tanto como el volumen de la voz de Buddy fuera suficiente para ensordecerme.

―Cálmate, Buddy. Lo manejé. Se marchó de aquí con la nariz rota.

― ¿Se ha encargo tu hombre de esto?

Rodeé mis ojos. ¿Qué pasa con los hombres en mi vida y sus tendencias bárbaras? Nada que de verdad me preocupara. La ira de Edward con Dan era muy violenta, siempre y cuando no terminara en la cárcel por ello.

―Primero que nada, ya me encargué yo misma, mi hombre no necesita hacer nada. Y segundo, no dejaría que le pegara. La última cosa que ambos necesitamos es más presión, especialmente de la mala―. Me quejé.

―Hum. No puedo creer ni por un segundo que Cullen no haga algo contra ese idiota. Si acaba de dejarlo sin un puño en la cara, entonces él no está manteniendo la promesa final que hizo acerca de cuidarte.

Miré a mi reloj.

―En este instante, el está en una charla privada con Dan. Le dije que no podría golpearlo, así que decidió intimidarlo y hacerle pedir una transferencia―. Escuché como Buddy empezaba a reírse.

― ¡Lo amo! El se hará mierda en sus pantalones, ese pequeño cobarde. Nunca me gustó ese idiota. ¡Oh, es una mosca en la pared! Eso era demasiado cierto.

―Deseé decirle a Edward que me llamara para dejarme escuchar cómo se venía abajo. Solo esperaba que no fuera contraproducente y terminara en la primera plana de las noticias de mañana.

Buddy se calmó eventualmente y respiró profundamente.

―Estoy bien, mujer. Solo me estaba riendo, no teniendo palpitaciones. No, no quiero palos de zanahoria. Quiero pastel de zanahoria. No me importa lo que el doctor diga. Las zanahorias no saben bien. El sabor del apio incluso es peor. Tú y el doctor me van a conducir a una muerte temprana―. Se quejó con su esposa mientras yo me reía de su irritación. Sabía que su nueva dieta no la iba a recibir muy bien. ―Salud del corazón, mi culo. ¿Quién quiere vivir con comida de conejo? Moriría con un pastelito en mi mano. Deja de reírte de mí, Bella―. Escuché a su mujer gritándole en el fondo.

―Debería irme…

―Demonios, no, no me dejes solo con ella. Puesto que no me llamaste otra vez desde la regañiza, ¿Para qué me estas llamando? Y no me digas que fue solo para hablar porque puedo ver a través de ti, Swan. Escúpelo.

Aquí vamos.

―Muy bien, creo que voy a decirle a Ted que no quiero cubrir más a The Cardinals. Está simplemente claro.

― ¿Desde cuándo eres una cobarde? No vas a dejar que un par de reporteros estúpidos te alejen, ¿lo harás?― Ese era mi punto débil. No era una cobarde. No podía ni siquiera pensar en eso si no fuera por Edward.

―Por supuesto que no. Eso no es todo. Mira, No he decidido que decirle a Ted acerca de todo esto, pero algo que no le diré es que Edward vino aquí como hombre poseído, listo para tirar su carrera a retrete para salvarme. Afortunadamente, me había librado de Dan antes de que llegará o no tengo duda alguna de que él lo golpearía contra la mierda y sufrido las consecuencias. Tú y yo sabemos que incluso si el comportamiento de Dan se aplaca, Edward sería suspendido, multado y posiblemente arrestado y que la prensa lo destrozaría. No puedo arriesgarme a eso―. Escupí las palabras rápidamente, los pensamientos que rondaban mi cerebro desde la noche anterior sin poderlos decir sin ninguna pena.

―Dime algo, Bella. Si un tipo que suministra alimentos hace un comentario sexual y te toma, ¿Podría Edward hacer lo mismo que quiso hacerle a Dan?

―Sí, probablemente, pero…

―Y hubiera sido detenido y la prensa se enteraría de ello y blah, blah, blah. Tú eres una mujer hermosa, amiga, y tú vas a atraer a los hombres sin importar su profesión. Y si ellos cruzan la línea, Cullen vendrá corriendo, porque te ama y te va a proteger. Así es como debe de ser. No tiene nada que ver con tu profesión. Puedes trabajar en una florería y podría pasar. La prensa se enterará de él por ser quién es, y lo sabes. No puedes parar más de lo que él puede.

Dejé que mi cabeza cayera contra las almohadas, aliviada de que dijo lo que necesitaba escuchar. No quería alejarme de esto, no era quien yo era.

―Lo sabía, te llamé por una razón.

―Porque soy impresionante―. En realidad, podía escuchar su sonrisa a través del teléfono, lo juro.

Me reí entre dientes.

―Eso también, junto con tu absoluta humildad.

―Sí, una de las tantas cosas por las cuales amarme. En cuanto a Ted, creo que es mejor que le digas toda la historia.

―No puedo decirle que Edward vino corriendo para mi rescate. Él me dijo que teníamos que estar lejos uno del otro durante los juegos porque estaba representando al periódico.

―Pienso que, bajo las circunstancias, él va a entender porque Cullen rompió sus estúpidas reglas. Siempre y cuando él se haya marchado cuando ambos se calmaron un poco, no es un gran problema.

Sentí el calor en mis mejillas

―Uh, bueno, en realidad.

Buddy se rió.

―Ya veo. Bueno, ¿Se perdió la verificación de cama? Ted sabrá de esto si es que paso.

―No, él estaba cubierto―. No estaba muy segura de cómo, pero sabía que Emmett y Jasper lo habían hecho. Edward mensajeó que nadie era más sabio que ellos.

―Entonces, él no necesita saber nada más que eso. Tan rápido como sepa, Edward te vio bien y regresó a su hotel sin dañar un cabello en su pervertida cabeza.

―Si le digo que paso, él querrá reportarlo.

―Entonces debes decirlo, señorita. Entiendo por qué no quieres, pero tu seguridad es más importante que tu reputación.

― ¿En los negocios? No estoy tan segura.

―Sí, niña, buen punto. Creo que siempre y cuando Mullen hago que Edward le diga que hacer, estará bien. Pero necesitas avisar a Ted de lo qué paso. Eso no es acusar. Si algo rompe la línea, y él no sabe, él no puede protegerte. Y él se enojará contigo y mucho más importante, conmigo, Por no decirle.

―Está bien, lo haré, cuando regresé al pueblo― Buddy tenía razón.

―Lo suficientemente justo. Ahora, ¿Vas a parar esta cobardía sin sentido? Porque puedo decirte, incluso si regreso, tengo toda la intención de que seas parte de los reporteros de The Cardenals. Estás haciendo un trabajo maravilloso y no voy a dejar que huyas de esos estúpidos celosos que llamamos colegas. Les vas a demostrar para lo que fuiste hecha, la mujer que conozco y adoro.

Me sentí muchísimo mejor hablando con él, al igual que yo sabía que lo haría.

―Está bien, no voy a renunciar. Pero tu mejor apúrate a regresar al trabajo. Te necesito ahí.

―Oh amiga, puedes apostar que lo haré. Pero has tenido todo lo que necesitas justo dentro de ti. Y ya tienes al quarterback como tuyo también. No me necesitas.

―Tal vez no, pero te quiero.

El rió sonoramente.

―Todos ellos lo hacen, por supuesto, tu también―. Me reí. Por supuesto todo lo tomaba de la forma equivocada―. Hay mucho a mi alrededor, lo sabes.

―Oh, yo mejor que nadie. Pero es probable que tu dieta te limite lo suficiente muy pronto―. Sonreí, anticipando su reacción.

―Eres el diablo y te odio.

―También te quiero, Buddy. Y gracias.

―De nada, nena. Ven a verme cuando regreses al pueblo. Trae galletas.

Me reí y me despedí. Buddy era el mejor animador en el mundo. Bueno, el segundo mejor. El primero, en realidad, fue a intimidar a un idiota de mierda con la nariz rota. Amaba a mis chicos, a todos ellos.

Xoxoxoxo

Me dirigí a la sala de prensa sin incidentes, al ver a Ronnie con un asiento guardado junto a él, al igual como él lo prometió en la cena de anoche. Me senté, dándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

―Hola, Bella. ¿Lista para ver a tu hombre darle una paliza a los Osos?― Estaba más que lista. Principalmente. Estaba lista para ir a casa y enrollarme en la cama con mi novio. Había querido venir otra vez ayer por la noche pero nos dimos cuenta de que íbamos a forzar nuestra suerte, además de que no podíamos pedirle a Emmett que se metiera en problemas una vez más, aunque él no tuviera reparo alguno. En cambio, Edward me había llamado después de la cena y nos habíamos quedado en el teléfono hasta que ya no pude mantener mis ojos abiertos por más tiempo. Era dulce la manera cómo me protegía, a pesar de que dudaba que Dan se me acercara en un futuro próximo, después de que me había conseguido un resumen de lo que sucedió en la "entrevista".

―Estoy lista―. Bajé mi vista al campo y lo encontré lanzando un balón de adelante hacia atrás con Jasper. Me sonrió mientras los veía a ambos hacer lo habitual. Fue reconfortante saber que nada podía interrumpir su ritmo.

Ronnie dejó salí una risa cuando estaba a mi lado.

―Whoo chico, ¿Qué coño pasó con la cara de Mullen?― Miré en la dirección a la que estaba mirado y tuve que ocultar una sonrisa ante el daño que había causado. Sus ojos estaba de un color entre el morado y el negro y seguía teniendo una cinta alrededor de su nariz. Sus ojos, en realidad, combinaban agradablemente con su oscura chaqueta y con sus pantalones. A pesar de que había estado tentada en decirle a Ronnie que pasó la noche anterior en la cena, decidí no hacerlo. Mientras menos supieran las personas, mejor.

Dan se acercó a nosotros para dirigirse a la parte trasera de la sala. Me miró y sus ojos se desviaron muy rápido.

―Mullen, ¿qué le pasó a tu nariz? ¿Finalmente te has topado con la mujer equivocada?― Ronnie preguntó, riéndose por lo bajo.

Los ojos de Dan se posaron en mi otra vez e hizo una mueca mientras se concentraba en Ronnie.

―Una botella de Jack y malos reflejos, hombre. No sucederá otra vez―. Su mirada estaba en Ronnie pero sospeché que esas palabras eran para mí. Se giró y siguió derecho hasta la parte trasera de la habitación, sentándose con su laptop y escribiendo rápidamente, lo cual era bastante raro. Por lo general deambulaba y charlaba hasta que empezaba el partido.

―Supongo que eso explica por qué no estuvo en la conferencia de prensa ayer―. Me dijo Ronnie y murmuré mi aprobación. Sabía que él probablemente no estaba allí porque Edward, Emmett y Jasper le habían asustado pero yo no podía expresar esa teoría.

―Vamos, Bella, no me digas que no amas que Mullen tenga su castigo merecido. Tú probablemente has de querer pegarle en la nariz unas pocas veces.

Mordí mi labio para no reírme histéricamente. Oh, Ronnie, si tan solo supieras.

― Tengo que admitir que no podía haberle ocurrido a un chico mejor y dejarlo en eso.

Ronnie rió y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

―Mantente con clase, Bella. Tuve que golpearlo por ti en la boca una vez más. Parece que su emborrachamiento y el herirse a si mismo, han golpeado algún sentido dentro de su idiota cabeza finalmente.

Doblé mi puño derecho. En este seguía una herida de golpear su puntiaguda cabeza. Debería haberlo hecho en el estomago o en la ingle, eso supuse. Bueno, para la siguiente, si es necesario.

―No importa qué lo causó, siempre y cuando el pare de ser un cretino. Le dije a Ronnie.

Levantó la vista de donde se había estado concentrando en mi mano y me dio una sonrisa brillante. Oops, ¿Me había regalado a mi misma?

―Entonces espero que hayas estado curando eso―. Entonces él hizo la pantomima de comprimir el labio y suspire de alivio.

―Está bien― le aseguré.

―Más de como se ve. Buen trabajo, campeona.

―Um, ¿Gracias?― Se río ante mi tono de pregunta y alboroto mi cabello.

―Siempre dije que tenías estilo, Swan. Ahora dime, ¿Tiene tu novio alguna información sobre las negociaciones laborales futuras?

Le sonreí, grandioso estaba cambiando el tema de conversación.

―Honestamente, no hemos hablado mucho de eso. El confían en la unión para manejarlo.

―Espero lo hagan. Un año sin football, es un año que no quiero experimentar. Solo Dios sabe que tengo que hacer para cubrirlo. ¿Profesional de los bolos? ¿Lucha libre? La mente se llena―. Ronnie se estremeció con fingido horror yo me reí de su dramatismo.

― Yo siempre podría volver a la cobertura de los deportes de la escuela secundaria―. Mi charla de ayer con Buddy estaba fresca en mi memoria

―Sí, podrías, supongo. Aunque, sería una lástima si lo hicieras. Tú perteneces a las grandes ligas, Bella. Buddy y yo lo hemos sabido desde el comienzo.

Me sonrojé y le di las gracias. Había una razón por la que esos dos eran uña y carne, parecían compartir una sola mente. Y ambos sabían qué decir para mantenerme en equilibrio.

Los tonos de apertura de Ozzy Osbourne comenzaron a sonar y me incliné hacia delante para ver a los Bears entrar a la cancha. Edward puso cero atenciones a su entrada y el griterío de la multitud. El continuó lanzando con Jasper, calentando su brazo. Su completa atención era una de las cosas más sexys en él. Se concentró en mí solo como cuando estábamos solos y me dolía por él. No podía esperar por estar otra vez en sus brazos, en su cama, en su bañera… donde sea que él de verdad quisiera llevarme.

Me saqué de mi fantasía y empecé a notar las impresiones en la atmosfera. Se sentía como los playoffs, a pesar de que estos estuvieran a un mes de distancia. Ambos equipos fueron 9―2 y es probable que la semilla de uno o dos, el que ganara hoy estaría en el asiento del conductor. Sabía que Edward quería este juego demasiado. La ventaja de ser locales no podía ser pasada por alto en los playoffs, aunque últimamente los equipos visitantes tuvieron mucho más éxito que en años anteriores.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Darnell Dockett caminaron al centro del campo y chocaron sus manos con Brian Urlacher, Olin Kreutz, Jay Cutler y Julius Peppers, los capitanes de los Bears. El árbitro le pidió a Edward lanzar una moneda y los micrófonos atraparon la sexy voz de Edward capitaneando. Se volteo y llamó a los otros capitanes, junto con Edward rápidamente les decían que tenían que defender hasta la segunda mitad. La ofensiva de chicago tomaría el campo primero.

Jay Feely pateó el balón a lo profundo en la zona de anotación, pero los Bears tenían la mejor arma con rendimiento en el fútbol, Devin Hester, así que en vez de tomar una rodilla, salió corriendo, esquivando los aspirantes a defensas y logró llegar al centro del campo antes que Curtis Jefferson lo tirará e hiciera 48 yardas en línea. Gemí al igual que los Bears cuando golpearon el campo y Matt Forte arrancó una ganancia de 14 yardas hasta la mitad en la primera jugada de la línea de golpeo. Un pase corto a Greg Olsen y otra carrera de Forte, los tenían en la zona roja sólo un minuto después. Cutler tuvo una caída profunda y envió un pase de toque a la esquina derecha de la zona de anotación que Olsen atrapó, tocando ambos pies en el suelo justo antes de caer fuera de los límites. 7―0 para los Bears, así como así.

Sostuve mi aliento mientras Gould pateaba para Breaston. Él atrapo el balón justo en la línea de gol y lo sacó a los 25 antes de ser derribado. Edward se colocó detrás de Uley mientras la multitud hacía todo lo posible para dar a su equipo local la ventaja, gritando tan fuerte que dudaba que su equipo los escuchara en absoluto. Edward recurrió a dar algunas señales con la mano y redirigió a Jasper hacia el mismo lado, de Fitzgerald, enviando largos pases. Las esquinas y los dispositivos de seguridad subieron a la izquierda para cubrir mejor a los receptores de los Cardenals, dejando Breaston con uno―a―uno la cobertura en el lado derecho. Tan pronto como el balón golpeó, Edward tuvo una caída de tres pasos y dejó volar el balón antes que Peppers pudiera cerrarse sobre él. Breaston lo atrapó y corrió por la línea lateral, consiguiendo la zancadilla a 21 yardas de la línea de los Bears. Me las arreglé para resistir, levantando el puño en señal de triunfo, a duras penas.

El complemento siguiente fue un traspaso a Crowley, que quedó atrapado en la línea de golpeo, ya que los Bears estaban jugando a correr por todo el campo. Segunda y doce a los 23. Edward rompió el pelotón y dio un poco más de gestos con la mano antes de llamar para que la pelota fuera golpeada. Fitz y Jasper estaban en lados opuestos de esta formación; Fitz corrió directamente hacia la zona de anotación, mientras que Jasper tenía una inclinación en la parte central. Cogió el pase de Edward en el 15 y el Urlacher no podía atraparlo ya que rayaba en la zona de anotación. El juego estaba empatado a dos minutos para el final del primer cuarto.

Los Bears se estancaron en su propia posición los siguientes 30 minutos, la defensa de los Cardenals estaba apretando contra la carrera y con ello el bombardeo de presionar a Cutler en un par de tiros malos, uno de los cuales debería haber sido una selección, pero Adrian Wilson no pudo mantener el balón. El despeje de los Bears fue devuelto a los Cardenals a 22 yardas de la línea.

Edward dio un paso atrás en el centro y llevó a los Cardenals en una unidad de tiempo del reloj asesino la mitad del segundo cuarto. Los mezcló con maestría y pases cortos con una anotada y mantuvo a la ofensiva de los Bears fuera de la cancha, dando a su defensa un largo y agradable descanso mientras conducía por el campo. La unidad se detuvo en la línea de la yarda 3, con un pase desviado para un seguro touchdown de Cheney y una gran tacleada por parte de Urlacher manteniendo a Crowley alejado de la zona de anotación en la tercera oportunidad. Los Cardenals tuvieron que conformarse con un gol de campo de Feely, tomando una ventaja de 10―7 en la mitad cuando ningún equipo hizo algo en su siguiente posesión.

Utilicé el medio tiempo para poner mis notas en orden y empezar la base de mi historia. Los párrafos de apertura y cierre todavía no se habían escrito, pero la primera mitad del juego estaba cubierta. Terminé como Ronnie volvió con un hot dog y un refresco para mí.

―Me tratas tan bien. Gracias―. Me mordí antes de soltar un gemido cuando comí un pedazo de hot dog, el sabor y la mostaza explotaron en mi lengua. Nadie hacía hot dogs como Chicago los hace, nadie.

―Buddy me mataría si no lo hiciera. Además, es bueno tener una cosa bonita y pequeña sentada junto a mí en vez de un tipo inmenso.

Me reí ya que recordé el escándalo de Buddy ayer.

―No sé qué tan grande va a estar en el futuro. Carol le estaba dando palitos de zanahoria y apio ayer mientras se quejaba de una tormenta sobre el deseo de pasteles y galletas.

Ronnie sonrió y tomo su teléfono.

― ¡Lo amo! Aquí, dale una mordida a tu hot dog mientras tomo una foto de eso―. Reí y lo hice, sonriendo ampliamente mientras mordía y Ronnie tomo la foto, disparando para que se fuera al móvil de Buddy un minuto más tarde. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara una respuesta.

― ¿Qué dijo?― Pregunté cuando Ronnie dejó escapar un fuerte rugido.

―Nada que tenga que repetir jamás a una apreciable señorita como tú.

Resoplé y le pegué con el codo

―No soy una señorita―. Él sonrió.

―Sí lo eres, solo que eres una muy relajada. Voy a parafrasear. Dijo que me iba a meter la zanahoria donde el sol no brilla la próxima vez que me vea―. Yo me reí fuerte de eso. ―Y él me dijo que mejor le hornearas galletas, varias docenas, para compensar el estar burlándote de él.

Sonreí y una fuente de inspiración golpeó.

―Buscaré en Google algunas recetas de galletas saludables para el corazón. Vamos a ver si puede notar la diferencia.

Ronnie se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

―Estoy seguro de que puede. Ese hombre es como una mala alimentación.

Era cierto.

―Bueno, no voy a dejar que él sea de esa manera y tampoco lo hará Carol. Quiero a Buddy para siempre.

Ronnie sonrió afectuosamente.

―Lo estará. Ese hombre sobrevivirá para todos, solo lo sé―. Esperaba que estuviera en lo cierto. Dejando las bromas a un lado, amaba a Buddy e iba a ver que siguiera su dieta en el trabajo, incluso si eso lo molestaba.

La segunda mitad arrancó y vi como el balón pasó por el aire y cayó en los brazos de Breaston. Devolvió el balón a los 27 y Edward salió a la cancha otra vez. Él tomó 5 pasos esta vez y contuve el aliento cuando vi el barril Peppers pasarlo a Levi Brown y golpear a Edward, un segundo después de haber lanzado el balón. El segundo fue todo lo que necesitaba, porque Larry Fitzgerald dejó a Charles Tillman en su polvo y atrapó el balón en medio de un paso que corría por la banda izquierda. Él anotó con facilidad, puesto que la seguridad había sido infiel hacia Jasper y no podía ponerse al día cuando Edward deja que el balón volara.

Edward estaba enterrado debajo de las 300 libras de Peppers y me mordí el labio mientras esperaba que se levantara. La pantalla del televisor mostró a Peppers inclinándose hacia Edward y decirle algo mientras retiraba su gran peso de encima. Edward se puso de pie y empezó a gritar, enfrentarse cara a cara con un hombre mucho más grande. Emmett pasó por encima y lo empujó hacia atrás mientas que Peppers sonreía y decía algo más. Emmett señaló a la pantalla gigante, que fue la reproducción de la toma de contacto y la sonrisa de Peppers se desvaneció. Edward estaba todavía tratando de llegar a él y Emmett lo empujó sobre la línea lateral. El árbitro habló con el entrenador y yo sabía que le estaba advirtiendo de que era necesario que Edward se enfriara o podría ser expulsado del juego.

―Me pregunto qué fue todo eso―. Ronnie murmuró y yo me encogí de hombros. Tal vez Peppers había tratado de lesionar a Edward o dijo algo acerca de su madreo o algo así. ¿Quién sabía? El punto era, mi normalmente imperturbable novio estaba muy perturbable esta semana. Tendría que ver cómo le ayudaría a relajarse esta noche, tal vez con un buen baño en la tina seguido por un masaje y un poco de sexo alucinante. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Cutler y los Bears se hicieron cargo de la 32 y fue un largo viaje que terminó en un gol de campo de 22 yardas de Robbie Gould. Fue 17―10 con seis minutos restantes en el 3er cuarto, cuando Edward entró al campo de nuevo. En vez de ir por la jugada grande, Edward decidió irse con el juego por tierra, con Crowley corriendo con el balón en casi todas las jugadas. Tercera y definitiva, Edward lanzaría una salida rápida a Crowley o Cheney, y uno a Fitzgerald por la derecha con el primer marcador. Crowley perdió el balón en un duro golpe realizado por Harris en el interior del veinte, por lo que los Bears recuperaron el balón en su propia línea 16 para iniciar el cuarto, cuarto.

Forte arrancó una ganancia de 13 yardas en su primer viaje y luego Cutler fue a trabajar, tirando de gama media pases a Olsen y Hester, mezclando muy bien para mantener la adivinación de la defensa. El D estaba jugando en sus tacones, dando marcha atrás en casi todas las jugadas, tratando de mantener todo en frente de ellos.

―Odio la defensa preventiva―. Le dije a Ronnie, quien asintió con la cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo.

―Todo lo que previene es una victoria.

―Maldita sea, cierto―. Hice una mueca, mientras los Bears estaban primero y gol desde la línea de 3 yardas. Los Cardenals rellenaron la caja, con ocho hombres defendiendo la carrera. Cutler lo vio y de inmediato lanzó un desvanecimiento en la esquina de la zona de anotación para un touchdown fácil. El punto extra fue bueno y el juego estaba empatado a 17 con cinco minutos para el final.

Envié una oración en silencio, como si Dios realmente se preocupara por cosas como los juegos de football, pero bueno, era sólo una manera para que funcionara, mientras Gould pateaba. Breaston llevó el balón a la 29 y me aferré de los raíles de los asientos cuando Edward corrió hacia el campo. Reunió a sus hombres en el pelotón y les dio las instrucciones con calma, no dejando que el ruido ensordecedor en el estadio le afectara. Se inició la formación I, ya que había un montón de tiempo sobrante en el juego para correr con el balón. Tenían dos tiempos fuera, así como el paro de advertencia de 2 minutos también. En lugar de dar el relevo con el balón, Edward usó a Crowley como bloqueador. Sacó a Tillman ya que vino a través de un bombardeo de carrera y completó un pase de Edward a Jasper para una ganancia de 17.

Le entregó el balón en la jugada siguiente. Crowley consiguió una ganancia corta, de 3 y Edward se la entregó a él de nuevo para una ganancia de 6. En tercera y una de los 45 y los Bears apilados en la línea para tratar de meter la carrera. Edward lo vio y dio una señal con la mano, cambiando el juego. Pidió el balón y lanzó un lateral a Fitzgerald, que no se había movido en el complemento. Él zigzagueo adelante por una enorme ganancia de 23 antes de que la seguridad, Chris Harris, le siguiera la pista. Fitz logró mantenerse en los límites y el reloj se convirtió en el aliado de los Cardenals.

Edward llamó a dos jugadas más que llevaron al reloj a la advertencia de 2 minutos y tenía a los Cardenals muy asentados en la línea de 16 yardas. En la siguiente jugada, sorprendió a los Bears al lanzar un pase corto a la derecha de Jasper justo en los palos, convirtiéndose en la primera y gol. Los Bears tenían un tiempo de espera y lo utilizaron, pero todo fue en vano. Tres jugadas más que fueron disecadas y Edward pidió un tiempo muerto con tres segundos por jugarse. Feely trotó hacia el campo. Me sorprendió la tranquilidad que se había conseguido en el estadio mientras Edward llevó a su equipo por el campo. Uno pudiera haber oído un alfiler caer cuando Feely pateó el gol de campo con que ganaron el juego. Bueno, yo podía oír a los pocos fans los Cardenals, de los que habían hecho el viaje, pero la mayoría de la multitud quedó en silencio mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

― ¡Infierno de un juego! ¡Tengo que amar a Cullen!― Ronnie cantó mientras él escribía unas líneas en su ordenador. Yo amo a ese Cullen y Dios sabía que me encantaba verlo jugar al football. Mi corazón, el cual había jurado se detuvo un par de veces en esa unidad final, ahora estaba palpitando horas extra. Recogí mis cosas y me puse en marcha a la conferencia de prensa posterior al partido. Ronnie se unió a mí mientas hicimos nuestro camino por las entrañas del estadio.

Nos filtramos en la habitación con el resto de la prensa y tomamos un punto más a la derecha de la mesa. Edward, Jasper, Fitz, Crowley y el entrenador Clapp todos dentro, Edward sentado a la derecha del entrenador, Jasper a la izquierda de Edward y Fitzgerald junto a él. Crowley se sentó a la izquierda de los entrenadores. Los ojos de Edward se movieron a la multitud y cuando llegaron a mí, la esquina de su boca se elevó un poco y me dio una ligera inclinación de cabeza. No era obvio, pero siempre atento Ronnie rió y me dio un codazo. Me sonrojé, pero me agarré a mi cuaderno de notas y traté de fingir que yo no quería lanzarme sobre la mesa y meterse en su regazo y devorarlo. Tenía el pelo ligeramente húmedo por el sudor y adorablemente revuelto. Yo quería enterrar mis manos en él y acercar sus labios a los míos. Él era tan condenadamente caliente en su uniforme. Me mató.

Traté de alejar ese impulso y centrarme en la conferencia de prensa, tomando notas mientras el entrenador respondió a una pregunta acerca de lo importante que era el derrotar a los Bears, eh, muy, y lo que esto significaba para la postemporada. Era cojo, pero todos lo utilizarían por lo que escribí sus respuestas.

―Edward, ¿Qué paso entre tú y Peppers en el tercer cuarto?― preguntó Rick, el chico de SI.

Las manos de Edward se tensaron en la mesa pero él sonrió.

― Oh, ya sabes cómo van estas cosas. Un empujoncito por aquí, una pequeña palabra por allá. Los ánimos estaban prendidos y he perdido la calma durante un minuto. No hay daño, no hay falta―. Hmm, esa era una interesante reacción. Escribí un signo de pregunta junto a su respuesta. Hablaríamos de esto más tarde.

El resto de la conferencia de prensa fue bastante formulista, sólo abordaba algunas de las llamadas de juego, complementando la actuación de los Bears, diciendo que los verían de nuevo por la carretera y sería otro partido difícil, etcétera, etcétera. Cerré mi cuaderno de notas mientras las cosas se calmaban. Los jugadores a la izquierda y el entrenador Clapp respondieron algunas preguntas más. Fui a la conferencia de prensa de los Bears al lado, conseguí un par de citas de Cutler y compañía. Peppers no respondía a la pregunta de manera muy diferente de cómo Edward lo había hecho, sólo reía y decía que fue muy divertido llegar a Mr. Cool.

Me fui a los vestidores y esperé afuera. Yo no llegaría a hablar con Edward por tanto tiempo, ya que tuvieron que ir al aeropuerto, pero me estaban permitiendo diez minutos. Emmett salió y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, mientras caminaba con él.

―Puedes dirigirte con, Suzy Kolber, todo el mundo es decente―. Hizo una pausa y sonrió― Bueno, déjame plantearlo de otra forma. Ninguno de ellos es decente, pero al menos están todos vestidos―. Me reí y sacudí mi cabeza― ¿Escribiste sobre lo fantástico que fui?

―Oh, ¿estabas en el campo? No me di cuenta―. Me eché a reír al tiempo que me agarraba y corría hacia los vestidores, haciendo caso omiso de sus gritos desde el exterior. Sonreí tímidamente a los pocos jugadores que se quedaron mientras me dirigía hacia Edward, que estaba sentado al lado de su locker, atando sus zapatos.

―Hola―. Levantó la vista y me sonrió y sentí que mi corazón daba vueltas en mi pecho al ver lo guapo que estaba en pantalones vaqueros y una camisa gris de manga larga.

―Hola, señorita Swan. ¿Disfruto del juego?

―Inmensamente―. Me senté junto a él y saqué mi grabadora y mi libreta. Edward río y esperó.

― ¿Qué pasó en verdad entre tú y Peppers?

Sus ojos brillaron y la alegría desapareció de su rostro.

―Fue como lo dije.

No lo fue, pero no iba a presionar ahora. Los vestidores se vaciaron mientras el entrenador Clapp gritaba "cinco minutos" cuando caminó pasando enfrente a nosotros.

― ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

Edward giró su hombro derecho.

―Bien, no tuve que lanzar mucho en este juego. Crowley se llevó la carga

―El touchdown con Fitzgerald fue una cosa hermosa.

―Me gustó. Pensamos que podrían explotar Harris y Tillman hoy, los dos son un poco agresivos. Vi la oportunidad y la tomé.

Le hice unas cuantas preguntas más y él respondía, pero podía decir que realmente no estaba centrado en eso, así que paré mi cinta de grabación y cerré mi libreta.

―Háblame―. Estábamos fuera de la grabación y ahora era la novia en cuestión.

Cerró sus ojos y alcanzó mi mano izquierda, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

―En realidad no fue nada. Peppers hizo un comentario sobre la muy larga entrevista que tenía para ti después del partido e hizo un gesto a su polla y yo apenas me perdí. No fue diferente a lo que algunos otros estuvieron diciendo pero ya había alcanzado mi punto de ebullición.

Yo no había pensado en ello, el hecho de que podría ser utilizada como munición para desconcentrarlo durante el juego. Le di un beso y sus labios eran duros y el hambre en los míos mientras me atrajo hacia él. Le di todo lo que pude, y él lo tomó, derramando la ira que había estado llevando durante toda la tarde.

Después de un minuto, rompí nuestro beso y le sonreí.

― ¿Mejor?

Medio sonrío y asintió con la cabeza.

―Por ahora, de todos modos.

Se puso de pie y me puso de pie.

―Para que conste, no dijo nada ni remotamente sexual o de otro modo ni a mí ni a nadie. Además, dudo que empaque algo más grande que Zeus, y ya sabes cómo soy de cariñosa. Tú eres el único que me está dando largas entrevistas, siempre.

Edward rio y me besó de nuevo.

―Sé que esto va contra las reglas pero de verdad no me importa ni un carajo― Murmuró y me sostuvo contra él.

―A mi tampoco― Cerré los ojos y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho, maravillándome de lo bien que se sentía estar otra vez con él, incluso por un breve momento.

― ¿Mullen te dio algún problema?― Edward me preguntó.

Alcé la vista y sacudí la cabeza.

―No. Ronnie le preguntó qué había pasado con su nariz y el dijo que tenía una botella de Jack y era torpe. Leí su artículo esta mañana y no había nada despectivo allí―. Él sonrió y me besó de nuevo.

―Bien. No tendrás que lidiar con él de nuevo.

―Puedo cuidarme sola, lo sabes―. Él rio entre dientes.

―Sé que puedes, bateadora. Créeme, lo hago. Pero espero que también me dejes cuidarte.

―Esta noche cuidaré de ti. Tú puedes cuidarme mañana―. Podríamos estar así toda la eternidad si él quería. Edward me besó una vez más.

―Suena bien―. Salimos de los vestidores. ― ¿Te veo en la casa?― Me sentía cálida cada vez que decía eso, como si su casa fuera mía. Sin embargo, se sentía como si lo fuera.

―Te veo en la casa.


	30. Chapter 30

_Autora del fic:Nolebucgrl_

 _Traducido por:Jocelynne Ulloa_

 _Beta:Jocelynne Ulloa_

 _Fanfiction addiction (Twilight )_

* * *

 **EPOV**

Lo intenté, yo realmente lo intenté, pero la ira no desaparecía después del partido, o en el avión de regreso o en el coche con Jasper. Él trató de distraerme, y luego a hacerme hablar cuando ya no podía distraerme, pero no estaba de humor. El vuelo de Bella era más de una hora después del mío, así que no había nada que hacer sino esperar a que llegara. Ella podría hacerme sentir mejor con respecto a esos cabrones. Ella lo había hecho en este breve tiempo. Tengo que estar con ella después de los partidos.

Sabía que tenía que dejarlo ir. Estaba acostumbrado a escuchar esa mierda en la cancha, cosas acerca de follarse a mi madre hasta hacerla gritar, por el amor de Dios. Eso lo esperaba. Ellos querían entrar en mi cabeza y nunca había sucedido. Hasta hoy.

Arrojé mi bolsa sobre la cama y me puse pantalones cortos y una camiseta. Con un demonio, quería librarme del infierno que siento, golpear cualquier cosa, sacarlo fuera, pero al entrenador le daría un ataque de mierda si me lastimo las manos, por lo que estaba descartado. Iría a correr. Me puse mis zapatos de tenis, me agarré del iPod y me fui, eligiendo correr por las escaleras en lugar de esperar por el ascensor. Fue un buen calentamiento de todos modos.

Tan pronto como me golpeó el aire cálido de la noche, encendí mi música y comencé a correr, dejando que los fuertes toques de la batería de Guns'N Roses marcaran mi ritmo. Traté de concentrarme en el rugido de Axl, pero no dejaba de oír a Julius Peppers en mi mente en su lugar.

—Es un pedazo caliente de culo el que tienes ahí, Cullen. ¿Empujas tu polla en su boca cuando hace una pregunta que no te gusta? Tengo una entrevista larga y agradable para ella aquí. — Hijo de puta. Como quería arrancarle el casco y golpearlo en la cara. El hecho de que Emmett había logrado golpear al hijo de puta en la siguiente serie fue algo reconfortante, pero todavía tengo ganas de golpearlo, aunque él me supere por unos cuantos kilos, sesenta, más o menos. Lo podría manejar. Yo sabía que podía.

Y, por supuesto Peppers no había sido el único.

— ¿Golpear a un periodista? Esa es una manera de conseguir prensa favorable.

—Tu chica dejó caer la pluma ayer y cuando se inclinó vi bien ese culo. Quería terminar por agarrar es cabello largo marrón alrededor de mi mano y tomarla por la espalda—. Había conseguido, a duras penas, hacer caso omiso de esas palabras, pero la tercera vez no fue la vencida. ¡Mierda! Me perdí y casi fui eliminado del juego, lo cual era inaceptable. El entrenador se enojó conmigo y mis compañeros de equipo estaban cansados de mí, bueno, a excepción de Emmett y Jasper, por supuesto. Ellos no me dejaban en paz, no importa cuántos —Aléjense—les di.

Sin embargo, aún así ganamos. Tengo mis todas lo que quiero. Vencimos a esos cabrones y Bella, mi niña, se vendría a vivir a mi casa. Acabo de recordar eso, mierda. Solían decir las mismas mierdas de Tanya y yo hasta reía con ellos. Por otra parte, no me gustaba Tanya, ni siquiera un poco. El hecho de que me estuvieran diciendo mierdas por follarme a una supermodelo, en realidad no significaba nada. Una sonrisa satisfecha era mi respuesta a esa mierda. Pero no podía hacer eso ahora, no cuando se trataba de Bella. Ella era inteligente, sexy, dulce, divertida y sarcástica. Ella era mía. Vi rojo cuando oía algo malo sobre ella, porque era la perfección hecha mujer e incluso eran indignos de siquiera hablar de ella, debe ser respetada. Bella merece ser adorada, no ser tratada como un trozo de carne.

Mis músculos estaban ardiendo cuando di vuelta la esquina y vi asomarse mi edificio. Había estado corriendo durante más de una hora y todavía no me había liberado de toda la ira. Esta vez tomé el ascensor hasta mi piso, porque mis cuádriceps no iban a dejarme correr los siete pisos de escaleras. Abrí la puerta y tiré las llaves y el iPod en el mostrador y tragando un poco de agua antes de entrar en la habitación, lanzando mi ropa sudada en el cesto, rumbo a la ducha. Eché un vistazo en el espejo cuando me di vuelta en la ducha y fruncí el ceño ante lo irritada que todavía se veía mi cara. Mi frente se arrugó y mis ojos estaban todavía calientes por la rabia. Correr no me había hecho bien, o eso era lo que parecía.

Me metí en la ducha e incliné mi cabeza hacia adelante, dejando que la corriente de agua cayera por mi cara. Cerré los ojos cuando el calor del agua golpeaba contra mí. Giré mi hombro un par de veces, saboreando el agua que caía sobre éste. Debería darme un baño de tina y disfrutar, pero no me daba la gana. Relajarme no parecía estar en el menú.

Me di la vuelta y dejé que el agua removiera el pelo de mi cara y cayera por mi espalda. Había tomado un gran sorbo y se sentía bien. Dejé escapar un gemido tratando de visualizar mi ira, esperando que se vaya en desagüe con el agua. Las tonteras de Jas sonaban como una mierda, pero afirmó que estas cosas realmente funcionaban y valía la pena intentarlo en este punto, aunque me sentía raro. No había nadie con quién descargar mi ira de todos modos.

Inhalé, exhalé, enviando la ira por el desagüe. Sintiendo como se filtraba hacia fuera por los poros. Jesús, esta mierda era idiota. Prefiero estar luchando o corriendo o golpeando... tal vez el entrenador me dejaría jugar en la práctica esta semana. Aspiré a la idea misma. Incluso si no estuviera enojado conmigo, él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso sucediera. Emmett me dijo que tenía miedo de que el entrenador quisiera ducharse conmigo después del incidente extintor y Jasper había respaldado eso. Maldito miedoso. Era más probable que me envolviera en mi propia burbuja que seguir escuchando las estupideces de mis compañeros.

Bella había dicho que me ayudaría esta noche y yo estaba esperando al menos eso. No es que pensando en eso me ayudara a relajarme. No, sentí que mi pene se agitaba mientras pensaba en su cuerpo sexy y la sensación de la tenerla envuelta alrededor de mí. Hmm, ¿haría algo al respecto ahora, o esperaría hasta que llegara? Tenía miedo de que en el estado de ánimo que me encontraba, me gustara tomarla con fuerza y rapidez, con poca delicadeza, algo que no era necesariamente malo, pero no quería hacerlo, por su bien.

Mi mano se movió a lo largo de mí, mientras imaginaba poniéndola contra la puerta de la pared a penas entrara. Probablemente, llevara las mismas ropas con las que me había entrevistado, su chaqueta azul marino y sus pantalones, pero esperaba una falda, para que pudiera alcanzar y destruir su ropa interior y sumergirme en ella en ese justo momento y lugar. Ella estaría tan caliente y húmeda a mi alrededor mientras me la follo contra la puerta y entonces…

— ¿Es esto algo en solitario o estoy autorizado a participar?

Como si lo hubiera imaginado. ¿Realmente estaba aquí o yo he alucinado su presencia? Abrí los ojos y allí, delante de mí, estaba mi Bella, gloriosamente desnuda, sus ojos castaños brillaban y me sonrió.

Sentí como en mis labios se formaba una verdadera sonrisa desde que la había visto por última vez.

—Siempre he sido un jugador en equipo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y pasó los ojos por encima de mi cuerpo. Zeus estaba oficialmente duro como una roca, ahora que Bella estaba desnuda delante de él.

—Eso es bueno, ya que estás en un equipo y todo eso.

Me reí y di un paso hacia ella. Ella no se movió y yo estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia de ella ahora.

—Yo no comparto esto con mi equipo—. Hice un puño en mi polla y se mordió el labio antes de reírse. Mi niña y su inoportuna risa. Nunca me cansaría de ella.

— ¿Estás seguro? Jasper parece haber conseguido una muy buena vista.

Me quejé y sentía como Zeus comenzaba a disminuir a causa de la imagen mental de Jasper observando mi polla.

— ¿De verdad, cariño? ¿Vas a hablar de eso ahora?

Ella se rió y le dio un beso a mi mejilla izquierda mientras sus manos se movieron hacia mis abdominales. Eso me mandó a la mierda. Estaba de vuelta como un mástil al primer toque de sus manos y labios.

—Te extrañé—, murmuró contra mi pecho. Enterré a mis manos en su pelo y tiré de ella hacia a mí para darle un beso, duro. Ella gimió contra mis labios y apretó su cuerpo contra el mío. Sexy. Esto, esto era exactamente lo que necesitaba para sentirme equilibrado de nuevo. Corriendo, luchando, furioso, no me deshacía de la tensión. Todo lo que necesitaba era Bella, sus labios, su hermoso cuerpo y su mente increíble.

—Yo también te extrañé—. Moví los labios de los de ella y la besé haciendo un camino por su cuello. No tenía sentido en realidad. Este era el primer juego a distancia a pesar de que habíamos estado en la misma ciudad y, sin embargo, había sido más difícil de lo que normalmente era. Supongo que porque estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, como un fruto prohibido. No podía dejar de obsesionarme con éste hasta que me dieran el gusto. Nada sabía tan bien como Bella lo hacía.

Mis manos se movían por la curva de su espalda y encontré, felizmente, su culo y lo apreté. Bella se aferró a mis hombros mientras yo movía mi boca sobre cada centímetro de piel a la que podía llegar. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y me ofreció su cuello, como una especie de sacrificio. He seguido esa curva agraciada con mi lengua.

—Se supone que debo estar cuidando de ti—, murmuró. Me reí entre dientes en contra de su clavícula y se la mordí suavemente.

—Lo haces. Esto es exactamente lo que necesitaba—. Palabras más verdaderas nunca se habían dicho. El ansia que tenía por ella quemaba en mi sangre.

—Bueno, entonces, lo tienes—, logró decir mientras emitía un gemido cuando deslicé mi mano derecha entre las piernas y metí mi dedo medio en su coño.

—Oh, te deseo, cariño—. Froté su clítoris haciendo pequeños círculos mientras se desplaza en contra de mi mano, empujando hacia mí, buscando una mayor fricción. Me acerqué y enganchó su pierna derecha sobre mi muslo, abriéndose para que yo pudiera tener un mejor acceso a su coño, el cual ya estaba mojado para mí.

—Alguien está entusiasmado.

Ella se rió y apretó mis hombros.

—Sí, bueno, ¿cómo reaccionarías si me encontraras en la ducha tocándome a mi misma?

La imagen se volvía cada vez más caliente. Tenía que ocurrir, pronto.

—Buen punto. ¿Quieres saber cómo reaccionaría?

Bella asintió con la cabeza, me miró con interés mientras pasaba la uña del dedo suavemente sobre su clítoris. Ella abrió la boca y me sonrió.

—Probablemente me dejaría caer sobre mis rodillas y empezaría a lamerte de inmediato.

Ella gimió cuando deslicé mi dedo índice en su interior.

— ¿Probablemente?

Besé su lóbulo de la oreja izquierda.

—Definitivamente.

Bella dio un murmullo de placer y ladeó la cabeza para darme un mejor acceso. Chupaba su lóbulo mientras lo mordía suavemente.

—Dejaré que me descubras en la ducha y pronto.

Me reí y agregué un segundo dedo dentro de ella.

—Espero que eso.

Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras deslizaba los dedos lentamente dentro y fuera de ella.

—Um, yo también.

Me encantó la forma en que reaccionó a mí. Mordí su oreja de nuevo mientras encogía mis dedos dentro de ella.

—Estaría encantado de darte una demostración justo en este momento, si tú quieres.

Ella se rió con voz entrecortada.

—No estoy segura de ser capaz de detenerte.

Estaba muy agradecido por ese hecho. Quité los dedos de su coño y di un paso atrás, mirando su imponente cuerpo por un momento, antes de arrodillarme delante de ella.

— ¿No quieres que me siente en el banquillo?— Negué con la cabeza mientras la traía hacia mí, doblando y dejando su pierna izquierda por encima de mi hombro derecho. Sonreí al ver lo que se extendía frente a mí, rosa, húmedo y dispuesto. Pasé la lengua sobre su clítoris muy ligeramente, apenas tocándola, pero ella dio un salto y se quejó en voz alta. La abracé para que no se cayera y empecé a mover la lengua en serio, agitando su clítoris de ida y vuelta mientras acariciaba la cara interna del muslo sedoso.

—Yo debería estar haciendo esto por ti—, murmuró ella, incluso mientras dirigía su cara hacia su coño tirando de mi pelo.

—No tengo un coño para que puedas lamer—, le recordé, frotando su clítoris con mi nariz mientras me movía de mi lengua en su apertura, deslizándolo dentro de ella y meneándola, mientras el calor me envolvía. Ella apretó los muslos contra mi cabeza y golpeé su clítoris con mi nariz otra vez.

—Gracias a Dios por eso—, murmuró. Sentí una risa burbujeante, pero luchó hasta que empecé a follarla con mi lengua. Ella me cogió la cara con sus y apretó su coño hacia mí, apretando su pierna contra mi espalda. Sentir los músculos de su muslo era tan malditamente sexy.

Me mudé de nuevo hasta su clítoris y lo chupé con mi boca, rozando suavemente mis dientes sobre ella, deslicé mis dedos dentro y ella empujó hacia delante. Bella gritó mi nombre y convulsaba contra mí, se vino duro alrededor de mis dedos y en contra de mis labios. Lamí su clítoris suavemente mientras seguía gimiendo y cantando mi nombre. Nada me hizo sentir más poderoso ver a mi niña con la expresión aturdida, satisfecha después de que acabara.

Mis rodillas comenzaron a protestar por estar en contra del piso duro de la ducha y me puse de pie, dirigiendo a Bella hacia agua y la besé, mientras ella temblaba.

— ¿Tienes frío, amor?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, todavía con esa expresión aturdida. Le aparté el pelo hacia atrás en el chorro de agua. Me encantó cómo se veía, casi negro, cuando estaba mojado. Enredé mis dedos a lo largos de sus mechones y froté su cuero cabelludo suavemente. Mi pene estaba duro como una roca, pero yo sabía que necesitaba un poco tiempo de recuperación antes de que la follara. Mierda, yo realmente quería hacerla mía. Quería sumergirme dentro de ella y hacerla gritar. La necesitaba.

De alguna manera me las arreglé para darle un beso suave cuando ella se aferró a mí, deslizando mis manos por sus lados, sintiendo la cascada de agua caliente por su cuerpo aún más caliente. Ella se sonrojó, toda hermosa y mía. Sus labios se movían lentamente contra los míos en primera instancia y luego empezó a darme un beso con hambre, con los dedos clavados en mi espalda y su coño frotando contra mi muslo derecho mientras se apretaba contra mí.

Bella sacó sus labios de los míos, haciendo espacio entre nosotros, tomando mi polla entre sus manos y la bombeó varias veces en su puño. Gemía y arremetí en su contra. Era demasiado de esto para mí, si dijera que no moría por estar ya dentro de ella, sería una farsa.

— ¿Edward?

—Sí, cariño—. Deslicé mis manos por su espalda y la agarré por el culo, acercándola más mientras ella continuaba su trabajo con Zeus.

—Realmente quiero que me folles, ahora.

Cristo bendito, lo que me hacía escuchar esa jodida palabra salir de esos labios sensuales. Apreté su culo con una mano y con la otra guié su espalda para dejarla en la caída de agua, deteniéndome justo antes de que ella se apretara contra la pared. Bella frunció el ceño y me besó de nuevo. No le permitiría fruncir el ceño en estos momentos.

Rompimos el beso y me mordió la barbilla.

—Date la vuelta—. Sus ojos se abrieron y sonrió. Ella hizo lo que le pedí, volviéndose hacia la pared, colocando las manos contra el azulejo azul, abriendo las piernas como si estuviera a punto de ser revisada por la policía. O follarla insensatamente. Estaba absolutamente a favor de la segunda opción, aunque igual tenía la intención de pasar mis manos sobre cada pulgada de su delicioso cuerpo durante el proceso.

Sus manos eran difíciles de encontrar a través de la cascada de agua, pero logré entrelazar mis dedos con los de ella fácilmente, presionando contra su espalda y frotando mi polla alrededor de sus nalgas. Bella jadeó, me acarició el cuello y me acerqué a la curva de su hombro, lamiendo las gotas que caían por su piel.

Pasé mis dientes desde su cuello hasta la parte inferior de su mandíbula, nuestras manos conectadas, frotando mis dedos ásperos en su piel suave.

—Edward—, gimió, volviendo la cabeza y tratando de darme un beso. Lamí sus labios antes de besarla, deslizando mi lengua en su boca y la besé con pereza, a pesar de que ella estaba tratando de succionar mi lengua. Ella gimió de frustración cuando me aparté de ella.

—Pronto, bebé—, susurré, mordiendo su oreja de nuevo. Ahora mis manos se movían sobre su vientre, hasta los hermosos pechos que las llenaban perfectamente. Apreté suavemente mientras frotaba mi polla sobre las curvas de su culo, apretándolo entre sus mejillas húmedas, el agua caía por su cuerpo, dándole un sexy brillo. Gemí cuando Bella dobló las nalgas, apretando alrededor de mi polla mientras lo deslizaba hacia mi destino. Sentí como sus pezones estaban erectos entre mis dedos. Estaban tan duros, que ya quería lamer y chupar esas perfectas protuberancias durante horas. Sin duda tendría que jugar con ellos más tarde.

Mis manos se movían por su vientre, cuando ella empujó su culo contra mi polla. Dejando a Zeus justo donde más deseaba estar. Estaba tan caliente y húmeda, que la podía sentir y eso que aún no tenía la cabeza dentro de ella. Agarré su cintura con la mano izquierda, mientras mi mano derecha acariciaba su clítoris de nuevo. Bella dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, su espalda se arqueó y gimió a mi tacto. Rodeé su clítoris entre mi pulgar y los dedos, mientras poco a poco empujaba la cabeza de mi polla a su centro.

Era tan estrecha. Estaba tan jodidamente apretada que cada vez era como si fuera la primera vez con ella. Sólo mi cabeza estaba dentro y sentí que ya me podía venir. Pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso suceda, no cuando tenía de espalda a mi niña hermosa, desnuda delante de mí. Con mi mano izquierda la abracé fuertemente, incliné mis rodillas y deslicé mi polla hasta el final de su interior.

Me temblaban las piernas, protestando por el trabajo extra que había tenido que hacer hoy. Un juego, más de una hora corriendo, estuve de rodillas para beber de Bella, y ahora inclinándose para cogerla de manera correcta. Estaba haciendo un número de ello, pero realmente me importaba un comino. Estaba dentro de mi chica y se sentía tan perfecta. Sus paredes me agarraban con fuerza, con la cabeza caída hacia delante en señal de súplica. Esto era tan completamente caliente que casi no podía soportarlo.

—Espera amor, más fuerte—, murmuró mientras comencé a mover mis caderas contra su culo y metía mi polla dentro y fuera de ella. Esto iba a ser duro y rápido. Bella dio un fuerte y profundo gemido cuando apreté suavemente su clítoris, mientras mi polla llegaba en un ángulo distinto, golpeaba su punto –G.

Me encogí cuando se apretaba a mí alrededor, sin embargo, no estaba listo para venirme aún, pero me calmé cuando ella llegó, sin dejar de frotar y apretar su clítoris. Bella contuvo el aliento y se estremeció contra mí, mientras apretaba los labios a su cuello, chupando suavemente, recorriendo con mi lengua sobre su delicada piel.

—Edward—, jadeó. Me mordió en el hombro y empezó a temblar.

—Te sientes tan bien a mí alrededor, Bella. Me encanta cuando te vienes—. Ella gimió y a su vez, empecé a embestirla, empujándola contra la pared. Me desprendí de su clítoris y la sujeté de la cintura por ambos lados, tanto apoyándonos como empujando en ella, golpeando su punto –G una y otra vez, mis dedos se clavaban en sus caderas. Bella sollozaba mi nombre, se vino a mí alrededor una vez más,

Esta vez no pude parar, si lo intenté, me estaba agarrando tan estrechamente que sentí hasta mis bolas apretarse, empujé profundas hundidas y me viene duro dentro de ella, sosteniéndome de sus caderas como salvando mi vida, porque mis piernas verdaderamente estaban a punto de quebrarse. La abracé contra mí, besándola en la mejilla y la mandíbula. Volvió la cabeza y me besó suavemente. Me di cuenta vagamente, que el agua se estaba entibiando y de mala nos aparté, saliendo de ella para llegar a la llave del agua. Bella giró y enterró su cara en mi pecho, mientras apagaba el agua. La abracé contra mí por un minuto, solo disfrutando de la sensación de por fin tenerla aquí. Tenemos toda la noche por delante y no a habían reporteros gilipollas para causar problemas esta noche.

—Sequémonos y vamos a la cama—, sugerí. Ella me sonrió, se paró en puntas de pie para darme un beso una vez más antes de salir de la ducha. Tomé una toalla y la froté sobre su piel, secando con suavidad antes de envolverla con la toalla. Empecé a secarme, pero ella tomó la toalla y la movió lentamente a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Mis piernas empezaron a temblar de nuevo y me apoyé en el fregadero para no avergonzarme y colapsar en el suelo como deseaba.

— ¿Estás bien?— Bella preguntó, mirándome con preocupación.

—Estoy bien, es solo que exageré hoy—. Tomé su mano y caminé con ella hacia el dormitorio, cayendo aliviado sobre la cama. Bella frunció el ceño y se metió en la cama junto a mí, se quitó la toalla y se deslizó sobre el colchón.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que exageraste?

Suspiré y levanté los hombros. Mi espalda estaba un poco apretada, junto con mis piernas. Tendría que recibir un masaje de mañana.

—Corrí cuando llegué a casa. Tenía cosas en mi mente y no pude permanecer quieto.

Bella se levantó y rozó con su dedo medio mi hombro.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pasaste la tarde siendo perseguido en el campo de juego . Seguramente has tenido suficiente entrenamiento.

—Lo tuve, pero no podía apartar esa mierda fuera de mi cabeza y pensé que correr me podría ayudar.

Ella suspiró y puso sus brazos a mí alrededor, empujándome contra su pecho. Apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho izquierdo y se lo acaricié.

— ¿Lo hiciste?

Tracé círculos en su estómago, riendo suavemente cuando ella de un tirón me movió de sorpresa.

—En realidad no.

— ¿Es necesario hablar de ello?— Ella empezó a rasguñar ligeramente mi cuero cabelludo. Se sentía increíble y cerré los ojos y continué dibujando en su estómago con las yemas de mis dedos.

—No más. Me hiciste sentir mejor.

Ella levanto mi cabeza para que la mire, así que abrí mis ojos y los fijé en su precioso rostro. Ella era tan malditamente bonita. Sentí que mi corazón iba a salir de mi pecho por todo el amor que sentía cuando ella me miraba. Por mucho que amara follar con ella, esto lo amaba aun más. Solo pasar el tiempo en la cama envueltos uno en otro hablando de nuestro día.

— ¿Te hice sentir mejor?— ella me miró con curiosidad y le sonreí.

—Todo mejora contigo. No me siento bien cuando no estoy contigo. Puedo funcionar perfectamente bien, por supuesto, pero hay una pequeña cosa en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, insignificante, diciéndome que algo no está allí. Luego, cuando entras, todo funciona perfectamente y me siento bien de nuevo— ¿Sonaba como un total pensamiento de mierda? Esperaba que no. Hablé de esto con Jas y Em y se sentían de la misma manera, pero por supuesto, sintiendo y diciendo que eran una especie de dos casos diferentes.

El rostro de Bella se iluminó en la sonrisa más brillante que he visto nunca y chocó sus labios en los míos. Supongo que eso sonó como un gatito, entonces. O a Bella no le importaba eso. Me preguntaba si había llegado el momento de abordar el tema que había estado en mi mente por un tiempo. Ella estuvo aquí, ella estaba feliz y satisfecha. No podría haber mejor momento que ahora, ¿podría hacerlo? La acerqué y la dejé más cerca, dejando mi pierna derecha entre las suyas, haciendo caso omiso de la protesta de mis malditos adoloridos y cansados músculos.

—Me siento igual, ya sabes—, murmuró contra mis labios, entre besos rápidos picoteando que me calentó desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

— ¿En serio?— Volví a dibujar en su estómago, pero mantuve mis ojos en los suyos, en busca de cualquier indicio de incertidumbre. No vi nada, sin embargo, solo amor en esos grandes ojos marrones. Me encantó la forma en que me miró.

Ella besó mi nariz.

—Por supuesto que sí. Este es mi lugar favorito en el mundo, aquí mismo, en tus brazos.

Este era. Definitivamente no habría un mejor momento.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas de estar aquí, todo el tiempo?

Bella respiró hondo y me miró fijamente por unos momentos demasiado largo. Mierda, ¿era demasiado pronto? Entré en pánico. Ella sabía que quería casarme con ella algún día, por amor de Dios, seguramente ella sabía que quería vivir con ella también.

—Más o menos, ya lo hago. Ella comenzó a cambiar, pero yo la sostuve aún, atrayéndola a mí y mirándola.

—Sé que lo haces, y quiero que estés aquí todo el tiempo. Quiero volver a casa y que estés aquí después de una práctica. Quiero que vuelvas a casa después del trabajo. Quiero despertar a tu lado cada mañana e ir a dormir contigo todas las noches. Yo sé que lo hacemos casi todas las noches, pero en realidad, me gustaría que fuera oficial.

Aun no decía nada y deseaba poder ver dentro de su retorcida cabeza y saber lo que estaba pensando. Estaba desesperado a medida que los segundos pasaban.

—Ya sabes, cuando llegué a casa desde el avión esta noche, lo único que quería eras tú. Sabía que me calmarías y harías olvidar a los gilipollas de este fin de semana. Correr no fue la respuesta, a menos que estuviera corriendo hacia ti. Te miro y me siento en casa.

Bella tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó suavemente. Tenía la esperanza de que ella no estuviera besándome con cuidado. No había nada suave al respecto.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Edward? Sólo hemos estado juntos durante unos meses. Sé que te amo, y sé que me amas, pero ¿vivir juntos? ¿No es demasiado pronto?

— ¿Hay un límite de tiempo específico? Rose estaba viviendo con Emmett seis semanas después de haberlo conocido. Él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se vaya y yo tampoco voy a dejar que eso pase—. No había dicho nada, pero sabía que Jasper no estaba demasiado lejos de pedirle a Alice que se fuera a vivir con él, sólo tenía que terminar la remodelación de su cuarto de baño para que se pareciera al mío. Los planes ya estaban en marcha.

Ella se echó a reír.

—No me voy a ninguna parte, en caso de que no te dieras cuenta—. En realidad, no podía, porque todavía no me había contestado.

—Lo sé—. Creo que sí. —Pero Bella, ¿no quieres saber que es aquí donde perteneces? ¿No lo sabes ya? Ambos llamamos a este lugar hogar, no solo yo—. Lo habíamos dicho cuando nos despedimos después de la entrevista. Nos vemos en casa. Esto era en casa. Mía y suya. O demonios, si quería un nuevo hogar, podríamos encontrar un. No soy exigente.

Se mordió el labio y lo apretó con los dientes.

—Me estás volviendo loco. Háblame. ¿No te gusta esto? Podemos comprar uno nuevo lugar si lo deseas. Una casa, con un patio. Podemos tener un perro si asó lo quieres. Voy a cortar el césped. Podemos tener una piscina. Lo que quieras, de verdad—. Jesús, yo estaba balbuceando. Me escuchaba como Bella. ¿Es así como se sentía cada vez que la ponía nerviosa? ¿Estaba nervioso ahora? ¿No debería estar balbuceando? ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? ¿Por qué no me responde?

—En primer lugar, no nos moveremos dondequiera que sea, a menos que físicamente puede extraer todas las habitaciones de este lugar y transportarlas a un lugar nuevo. No voy a renunciar a esa ducha por cualquier cosa—. Sentía que una sonrisa comenzaba a extenderse en mi cara. — ¡Y luego está la bañera! Y estos pisos. Y la sala de prensa. ¿Sabes lo maravilloso que va a ser para ver los juegos de béisbol ahí? Por no hablar de fútbol americano universitario. No nos moveremos de aquí muy pronto, eso te puedo decir por el momento.

— ¿Bella?

Sus labios temblaban.

— ¿Sí, Edward?

—Eso sonó muy parecido a un sí.

Ella se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada, así que comencé a hacerle cosquillas a los costados. Conocía la debilidad de mi niña.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¡ya basta! Sí, sí, es un ¡sí!— chilló cuando le clavé los dedos en las costillas.

Dejé de hacerle cosquillas y sonreí. Se quitó el pelo mojado de los ojos, sonriendo hacia mí en voz baja.

— ¿Es un sí? ¿En serio? Vamos a vivir aquí, ¿juntos?

Bella asintió con la cabeza, acariciando los lados de mi cara.

—Sí. Ya lo hacemos, más o menos. ¿Cuántas veces has estado a mi casa? ¿Dos veces?

Hice una mueca y me encogí de hombros.

—Ahora es mi culpa, ¿verdad? Siempre quieres estar aquí porque el aire acondicionado cuesta demasiado.

Ella se rió y me besó de nuevo.

—Ese es el verdadero factor decisivo, ya sabes. No es que quiera pasar cada minuto que pueda con mi novio súper sexy. Es el aire acondicionado. Y el cuarto de baño, por supuesto.

Me reí y le hice cosquillas otra vez mientras gritaba.

—Bueno, supongo que es algo muy bueno que tenga un baño impresionante al lado.

Bella movió sus manos por mi pecho y mis abdominales trazándolo con sus dedos.

—No, puede que haya una ventaja o dos, por supuesto.

Bien, hola, Zeus, es bueno saber que no importa cuán limpio esté, estás listo para levantarte para la ocasión.

— ¿Qué podría ser eso?

Bella deslizó sus dedos bajando en mí y me empujó hacia abajo, sobre las almohadas.

—Bueno, déjame ver. Están los labios—. Ella me besó lentamente, sensualmente. —Esa cara—. Ella siguió mis pómulos. —Estos músculos—. Sus manos se movían sobre mis pectorales y luego dio marcha atrás a mis abdominales. —Estos abdominales—. Ella movió los labios de mi cuello, agitando la lengua por los pezones y luego pasó mis abdominales con la boca mojada, caliente. Santa mierda, sentí que rodaba mis ojos cuando su lengua se sumergió en mi ombligo y luego por encima del hueso de mi cadera.

—Y luego está mi Zeus—. Besó a la cabeza de mi polla, mirándome mientras sus manos se movieron hacia abajo para masajear mis muslos. Gemí de placer mientras trabajaba en mis adoloridos músculos, mientras que arremolinada su lengua sobre la cabeza de mi polla.

—Todo tuyo—, me atraganté al decirlo, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no meter toda mi polla en su boca y follarla duro. Lo deseaba, pero quería disfrutar de esta dulce y lenta tortura. Se pasó la lengua por la parte inferior de mi polla y luego hacia arriba, chupando la cabeza y luego lamió cada lado poco a poco, sus manos siguieron trabajando en mis piernas, ejerciendo una presión perfecta a los lados de los muslos con cada contracción.

—Sí, maldita sea, el es mío—. Entonces, ella lo llevó a su boca y luego, pasando la lengua por la cabeza antes de dejar que me deslice casi resbalando de forma completa a la posterior de su garganta, antes de que ella succionara de arriba hacia abajo, la lengua trabajaba en la parte inferior de mi polla, ella me tenía dentro y fuera de la boca. Dejé escapar un sonido, gárgaras de asfixia cuando ella me llevó al fondo de su garganta otra vez, cerrando los labios a mí alrededor y chupando mientras sus dedos seguían masajeando mis piernas.

Empujé mi cadera hacia ella, para que entrar completo en su boca caliente mientras ella venía hacia mí. Me agarré del colchón cuando me di cuenta que avancé con demasiada rapidez, haciendo que se atragante, pero se sintió tan bien cuando toma entero. Su mano derecha se deslizó hacia arriba y masajeó mis bolas, rodando cada una entre sus dedos antes de que ella me soltara la polla y pasara la lengua por una, luego la otra bola, antes de chuparlas en la boca. Gemí y mis caderas se fueron hacia ella. Bella me soltó y luego volvió a chupar la cabeza de mi pene, movía su lengua sobre la punta antes de que me llevara hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Mis bolas hormigueaban y empujé hacia ella.

—Me voy a venir, nena—. Ella gimió alrededor de mi polla y se movía más rápido, chupando, mientras me llevaba dentro y fuera de la boca. Dije su nombre cuando llegué, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener los músculos sin que se traben demasiado. Bella vio lo que estaba haciendo y froté mis muslos de nuevo, cavando profundamente en el tejido cuando se tragó mi semen. Joder, se sentía increíble.

— ¡Santo cielo, cariño, eso fue fantástico—, exclamé, tirando de ella hacia mí para besarla con fuerza. Ella me devolvió el beso y me sonrió.

—Te dije que me encargaría de ti.

Me reí entre dientes y volví a besarla.

—Hiciste un muy buen trabajo. Si esa va a ser tú reacción habitual ante una exageración mía, creo que voy a salir a correr de nuevo.

Ella golpeó mi pecho y me empujó hacia atrás, como si yo fuera a alguna parte.

—No dejarás nuestra cama por el resto de la noche.

Nuestra cama. Amé como sonaba.

—Nuestra cama—, repetí con una sonrisa en mi cara tan grande que probablemente era ridículo.

—Nuestra cama, nuestro dormitorio, nuestro baño, nuestra casa. Vamos a tener que hablar de nuestro armario y cajones en algún momento.

Me eché a reír y la besé.

—Lo que necesites. Es tú hogar ahora, también.

—Nuestro hogar—, corrigió ella, apoyando la cabeza contra el pecho y besando mi cuello. Le acaricié el pelo, moviendo las manos por la espalda y luego hacia arriba. Ésta había sido una semana como la mierda pero había terminado con la mejor noche de mi vida hasta ahora. Estábamos justo donde necesitábamos estar.

Pide disculpas en mi nombre. Dile a las chicas que pueden devolver los tickets de avión. Ya no es necesario que viajen en mi búsqueda para llevarme personalmente a los Vultirus.


	31. Chapter 31

**Autora del fic: Nolebucgrl**

 **Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa**

 **Fanfiction addiction (Twilight)**

* * *

 **BPOV**

Iba a vivir con Edward. Recostarme en sus brazos, en su cama, esperen, nuestra cama; intenté imaginar todo eso pero era casi demasiado para entender. Podía escuchar una voz en alguna parte de mi cabeza, una voz que sonaba incómodamente como mi padre, diciéndome que era demasiado, muy pronto y que iba a acabar sin casa, sin novio y sin corazón. Pero esa voz se equivocaba. Esto se siente bien, no importa que tanto me asuste. Aún así, era toda una planeadora por naturaleza y no necesitaba ser cuidadosa. Estaba enredada en sus palabras, en la mirada en su increíble rostro cuando me preguntó si quería estar ahí para siempre. ¿Cómo no querría?

Pero habían cosas que necesitaban ser discutidas y tenía que pensarlo por unos cuantos minutos antes de golpearlo con todos mis pedidos.

— ¿Edward?

Me miró desde su lugar de descanso sobre mi hombro y me sonrió, esa sonrisa devastadora que había que me derritiera por dentro.

— ¿Si, Bella?— Dios, su voz era sexo auditivo. Acaricié su cabello con mis dedos.

—Hay un par de cosas de las que necesito hablar—. Tenía que decirle que intentaría volver a cubrir juegos de escuelas, y necesitábamos hablar de su temperamento este fin de semana, antes de mudarme. El pulgar de Edward subió por mi estómago hasta uno de mis senos. ¿Quién necesitaba hablar? Quizá solo debíamos volver al sexo. No, no, solo está intentando distraerme, y teniendo éxito con ello.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Besó mi cuello y sentí ese jalón en la parte baja de mi estómago que me hacía saber que si tenía un poco más de eso, me olvidaría de sus piernas sobre ejercitadas y lo tomaría de nuevo. Después de todo, no las necesitaría si yo lo montaba ¿verdad? No, pensamientos peligrosos, Bella. Saca a tu sexy novio desnudo de tu mente. Como si eso fuera posible.

Aparentemente lo ves desnudo todo el tiempo. Trágatelo y actúa como adulta. No olvides que debes decirle a tus padres que estás viviendo con tu novio muy pronto. Eso será divertido.

Bueno, esa era definitivamente una forma de extinguir el fuego en mi interior. La voz de mi padre y tener que decirle que su bebé estaría viviendo bajo el techo del enemigo definitivamente jugaba en contra de la vida sexual. Tomé la mano de Edward que estaba jugando con mis pechos y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

—Bien, así que sí hablaremos. Por favor, no me digas que ya cambiaste de opinión—. Su voz era suave y ansiosa. Acaricié su mejilla y negué con la cabeza, esperando devolverle la confianza.

—Claro que no. Pero tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó este fin de semana y como evitarlo en el futuro. Y sobre mudarme y como haré con mi apartamento y todo eso.

Edward suspiró y se apoyó en mi mano.

—Bien, vamos a hablar en vez de hacer cosas mejores—. Me reí y él me guiñó un ojo. Vale, necesitaba ponerme seria.

— ¿Me dirás que te hizo perder los estribos?— Frunció el ceño y empezó a abrir su boca aún con sus labios en mis dedos—. No tienes que cambiar nada de lo que dijo. No quiero escucharlo con detalles. Solo quiero entender porque te enojó así. Sabes que no voy a acostarme con Julius Peppers o alguien más. Sé lo que se dice en el campo, Edward. He cubierto mil partidos antes. Y sabes que esta no es la primera vez que alguien se mete en tu vida privada.

Sus ojos estaban ardiendo en rabia de nuevo y me sentí húmeda por ello. No podía evitarlo; se veía terriblemente sexy cuando se enojaba.

—No lo es, claro que no, pero era la primera vez que alguien hablaba de ti, Bella. ¿No ves que es diferente?— No lo hacía así que negué con la cabeza. —Eres todo para mí y eres demasiado buena como para ser tratada de esa forma.

Agaché la cabeza para analizarlo un poco, trazando la línea de su mandíbula con mis dedos de nuevo, intentando calmarlo un poco mientras sus palabras se volvían cada vez más altas.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca dijeron nada de Tanya?

El bufó y negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que sí, pero no la amaba. No sentía ni una milésima de lo que siento por ti. ¿Por qué me importaría lo que decían?— Sì, eso era encantador, pero no podía ser así cada fin de semana. Lo sacarían del juego por seguro.

— ¿Y Esme? Sé que los jugadores se meten con las madres—. Apreté los dientes solo de pensar que el nombre de Esme fuera sexualmente usado por otro jugador, pero sabía que pasaba.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro enojado y cerró los ojos.

—Sí, claro que sí, pero solo lo absorbía y lo usaba contra ellos.

— ¿Y porque no puedes hacerlo conmigo?— Necesitaba que lo hiciera, porque no sería el motivo por el cual mi novio perdiera un partido cada semana, incluso si se veía sexy como un demonio cada vez que gritaba.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron y se encontraron con los míos.

—No lo sé. Lo intenté, pero no pude evitarlo. Todo hirvió en mi interior y solo lo perdí. Creo…— se interrumpió y yo intenté darle valor para continuar con un beso en la mejilla. —Fue demasiado, Bella. Primero el imbécil de Dan, y luego todo ese miedo que llevaba sobre mis hombros durante todo el fin de semana. Escucharlos decir algo de ti, simplemente me mató.

Mi corazón dolió por el sonido de su voz, pensar que lo había asustado, incluso si no había querido hacerlo.

—Lidiaste con Dan, Edward. Ambos lo hicimos.

El frunció el ceño y negó, su cabello caía sobre sus ojos. Lo moví cuidadosamente.

— No, tú lidiaste con Dan. Yo solo lo asusté, lo que sí fue divertido, pero mierda, Bella, quería ser yo quien lo golpeara. No tenía otro sitio en el cual desplegar mi ira y solo se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo. Lo dejé salir en el campo. No pude evitarlo.

No sabía que decir, así que lo besé. Edward gimió y apretó sus brazos a mí alrededor, volviendo a mi lado por lo que mi cabeza se encontraba sobre sus brazos ahora. Rompimos el beso y acaricié su pecho.

—No voy a disculparme por lidiar con él, Edward. Mi padre me ha enseñado a defenderme y te amo, pero no voy a esperar a que corras a mi rescate.

Edward negó con vehemencia.

— ¡No dije que quiero que lo hagas! ¿Sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de tener a una chica que puede lidiar con un hombre como Dan sin siquiera salir con un rasguño? Estaba impresionado. Pero no significa que no me arrepienta de no tener mi turno para arreglar el resto de su rostro.

—Estoy agradecida, ya sabes que no tienes que defenderme.

—Sí, lo sé. Te amo, y es mi trabajo defenderte.

Sonreí y lo besé de nuevo. Sus labios presionaban fuertes contra los míos y podía sentir su frustración. Necesitábamos resolver esto, pero escuchar lo que tenía para decir hizo que contarle sobre mi charla con Buddy fuera aún más desalentador.

—Tú me defiendes, Edward. No necesitas lanzar golpes para hacerlo. Viniste por mí y eso es más impresionante que cualquier cosa. No quiero que te metas en problemas por mí. No podría soportarlo si eso daña tu carrera.

El suspiró y dejó que su cabeza callera sobre la almohada.

—Lo sé, Bella, pero ¿no puedes ver que eso no me importó en el momento? Solo quería golpearlo y aún lamento no haber podido hacerlo.

Acaricié su espalda.

—Lo sé, pero Dan va a dejarme en paz ahora y eso es por ti.

El bufó.

—O por ti.

—Por nosotros, entonces. Como todo lo demás, por nosotros—. Eso lo hizo sonreír al menos.

—Nosotros. Está bien, cariño, daré lo mejor de mí para ignorar la mierda que dice la gente en el campo, pero si Dan se deja ver una vez más…

—Entonces encontraremos una forma de que lo arregles sin meterte el problemas—, terminé por él. El se rió y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo es qué siempre me haces sentir mejor?

¿Lo hacía? Entonces era algo de los dos, porque Dios sabía que él era mi ancla.

—Talento puro, supongo—. Respondí con una sonrisa.

—Amo tus talentos—. Murmuró, acariciando mi barbilla. Oh, mierda, me está distrayendo de nuevo. Me presioné contra el antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo.

—Tú eres increíblemente talentoso por tu cuenta— me alejé de su pecho y me reí por su mirada sorpresiva—. No me distraigas. Tenemos un par de cosas más que discutir.

Edward rodó los ojos.

—Okey, entonces, ¿qué más?

Me mordí el labio. El había admitido su problema, yo debía admitir el mío.

—Hablé con Buddy ayer.

El sonrió.

— ¿Como le está llendo?

Intenté no sonreír, pero era demasiado difícil al recordar a un irritado Buddy con su esposa.

—Está enojado por su dieta y un poco con Carol. Se quejó ayer por que debía comer barritas de zanahoria. Entonces, Ronnie le envió una foto mía comiendo perro caliente con mostaza. El, eh, amenazó con meterle las barritas de zanahoria a Ronnie en donde no brilla el sol.

Edward dejó salir una larga carcajada que me hizo sonreír. Me encantaba escucharlo reír y verlo feliz de nuevo.

—No tiene precio—. Jadeó cuando pudo recuperar el aire. —Dile a Ronnie que me envíe una copia. Algo tengo con mi chica y sus dedos alrededor de un largo pedazo de carne…— el sonrió y se tocó el pecho. Pervertido. Lo amaba aún así.

—Eres todo un pervert—. Él me sonrió y yo le sonreí, pero entonces recordé lo que debía decirle y esta desapareció.

—Hey, ¿Qué pasa, cariño? Buddy está bien ¿no?

—Oh sí, eso parece—. Me mordí el labio de nuevo por un segundo antes de tomar un respiro. —Va a ver a un médico la próxima semana para ver cuándo puede volver al trabajo.

Edward asintió.

—Bien, eso es bueno ¿verdad?— Me miró más de cerca. —Hey, no estás preocupada porque vayas a perder tu posición ¿verdad? Me refiero, Buddy ama el trabajo que haces. No creo que te vaya a pedir que lo dejes.

Claro que tenía su confianza intacta sobre mí. Claro que sí.

—No, no dijo eso. Quiere que me quede—. Lo miré y tan solo lo dije.— Fui yo la que le pidió volver a cubrir juegos de secundaria.

Edward parpadeó y se sentó, levantándome con él.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué querrías? Creí que amabas cubrirme… Digo, al equipo—. Sonaba herido y me odié por eso.

Puse mi mano en su hombro y lo miré, cruzando mis piernas que se presionaban con sus muslos.

—Amo cubrirte, Edward. ¿Cómo no lo haría? Es solo que…— me interrumpí y pensé en la mejor forma de decirlo sin dejar que ni un gramo de culpa innecesaria recayera sobre sus hombres. Él no era la razón, pero lo era, de cierta forma. Tenía sentido para mí y tenía que hacer que tuviera sentido para él.

—Esta semana ha sido muy dura. La gente tratándome como si fuera algo más que una reportera. Soy la novia de Edward Cullen. Es como si fuera una celebridad y odio como me mira le gente. Algunos piensan que simplemente me acuesto contigo para tener una buena historia, otros piensan que te acuestas conmigo para que diga algo bueno de ti y otros piensan que saco ventaja por mi acceso a ti.

Sus ojos se veían imposiblemente tristes. Mierda, la he cagado. Me acomodé en su regazo, tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

—No. No creas ni por un segundo que quiero irme por ti. No me expliqué bien. No puedo con esto, todo esto. Es lo que todo esto está haciendo contigo. Vi tu rostro el viernes en mi puerta, estabas tan asustado y molesto, y odié ponerte en esa posición.

Sus manos fueron a mis caderas.

—Bella, no lo hiciste. Dan lo hizo. No habría importado lo que haces con tu vida. Ahora que estás conmigo, la atención va a estar ahí. Mierda, debí haberlo dejado pasar. Solo dejarlo así, entre nosotros. Es mi culpa.

— ¡No! Escucha, Edward, no es tu culpa. Mientras en unos aspectos lo odio, estoy feliz de que el mundo sepa que eres mío. Todas esas chicas que intentan llegar a ti, Dan, Seth… quien sea. Tenías razón; era cuestión de tiempo. Es difícil y abrumador a veces, pero era tiempo. Y hablé con Buddy y ¿sabes que dijo?

El se encogió de hombros, no me miró.

—Dijo que no importaba si era florista, al menos estaría contigo y haciendo lo que lo que soy buena y para lo que nací. Y pasaría tiempo contigo, fuera una florista o una mesera o lo que fuera—. Levanté su rostro para que me mirara, todo lo que estaba diciendo era cierto. —Vale la pena. Valemos la pena. Si solo me preocupara por mí, no habría hablado con Buddy. No quiero arruinar tu carrera, Edward. No quiero que te arresten por qué uno de mis compañeros de trabajo es un gran imbécil. No quiero que te saquen de un partido porque alguien dice algo sobre mí. Solo tenemos que encontrar un balance para que lo personal no se interponga. ¿Entiendes?

Sus ojos verdes me quemaban.

—Entiendo que quieres dejar tu trabajo por mí. ¿Por qué no me llamaste a mí en vez de a Buddy?— Si hubiera estado enojado, habría lidiado con ello. No podía lidiar su tristeza.

Me acerqué a él y presioné mis labios a su nariz.

—Te estoy hablando a ti. Necesitaba hablar con Buddy primero, porque sabía que reaccionarías así. Y porque sabía que él me aplacaría antes de hacer algo estúpido como decirle a Ted. Solo necesitaba hablar con alguien que fuera neutral pero que entendiera. ¿Entiendes?

El suspiró.

—Supongo, pero no significa que me guste.

—Bueno, amor, no me dejaste hablar antes de correr por Dan ¿verdad?— El frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada porque no podía. —A veces hablas antes con Jasper y Emmett antes que conmigo ¿no? Porque son tus compañeros y tus amigos y entienden cosas que quizá yo no.

—Sí, supongo—. Dijo, colapsando contra la cabecera de la cama. Sentí calma cuando me recosté sobre su pecho, mirándolo.

—Eso fue lo que hice. Quería saber que decir antes de hablar contigo. Y Buddy me hizo darme cuenta que retirarme no es mi estilo. Hago mi trabajo, y lo hago bien y voy a dejar que esos reporteros se ahoguen en sus juicios sin sentido. Escribiré sobre mi sexy novio día tras día y vendré a verlo en las noches. Eso es lo que quiero, Edward. ¿Y tú?

El acarició mi cabello con sus dedos.

—Claro que si, Bella. Amo verte en las conferencias de prensa y caminando para entrar al casillero a hablar conmigo después de un juego. Eres todo lo que quiero ver.

Lo besé.

—Entonces así será.

El me devolvió el beso y me abrazó contra su pecho.

—Solo prométeme que si necesitas hablar con alguien primero, me lo harás saber después.

—Lo haré. Y prométeme que no importa lo que alguien diga sobre mí, les demostrarás de lo que eres capaz pateando su trasero en el campo.

El sonrió con esa sonrisa hermosa que amaba.

—Puedo hacer eso.

—Bueno. Ahora hay algo más—. Esperaba que también entendiera esto.

— ¿Qué es?— Preguntó pacientemente, jugando con las puntas de mi cabello.

Aquí vamos.

—Mi contrato va hasta Abril, así que quiero quedarme con mi departamento hasta entonces—. Abrió la boca y yo lo silencié de nuevo. —No estoy diciendo que no me vendré contigo, solo digo que quiero quedarme con el lugar de refuerzo. ¡No es que crea que necesitemos uno! No lo hacemos—. Estaba diciendo idioteces de nuevo, pero no podía parar.

—Pero todo esto está ocurriendo tan rápido, Edward. ¡Tres meses! Y parecen tres minutos a veces, y tres años otras veces. Y sé que prácticamente estamos viviendo juntos, pero ahora tienes todas mis cosas en tu baño, libros en la sala, ropa… y hay muchas cosas a las que no estoy acostumbrada. Quizá te volveré loco y te arrepentirás. Quedarme con mi apartamento significa que si necesitamos una salida fácil, la tendremos. No es que piense que lo necesitaremos, pero solo por si pasa algo. Quizá te cansarás de mi o te darás cuenta que soy una chica más y…

El me cortó con un beso que no daba lugar a palabras. Me derretí contra él y sus manos se volvieron a mi espalda, trazando mi espina y enviando espasmos por todo mi cuerpo. Gemí mientras el apretaba mi trasero y luego lo palmeaba.

— ¡Oye!

El se rió y besó mi barbilla antes de besar mi mejilla.

— Lo siento, no pude resistirme. No me dejaste decir ni una palabra en medio de esa diatriba verbal sin sentido—. Fruncí el ceño y empecé a hablar de nuevo pero el presionó sus dedos contra mis labios.

—No, es mi turno. Lo entiendo. Entiendo por qué quieres quedarte con tu departamento, hasta abril. Pero entonces, tendríamos bastante tiempo juntos y estarías segura de que quieres quedarte. Entonces sabremos qué hacer con todo entonces. Siempre y cuando quieras mudarte ahora, no me importa que tanto tiempo quieras quedarte con tu casa. Solo me importa que estés aquí, en donde perteneces.

La calma fluyó a través de mi por sus palabras.

— Así que, haremos esto en verdad.

—Siempre ha sido en verdad, Bella, solo necesitábamos tiempo para decirlo en voz alta. Eres para mí y espero que finalmente empieces a verlo—. Me sonrió y sentí mi corazón detenerse por su forma de mirarme.

—Lo veo, Edward. No voy a negar que la velocidad me asuste, pero es solo porque estaría destruida si no sale bien.

—Entonces saldrá bien, Bella. Siempre obtengo lo que quiero y nunca he querido algo más que a ti.

— ¿Ni siquiera el Super Bowl?

El me sonrió.

—Ni siquiera el Super Bowl, aunque creo que lo ganaremos este año. Este es el mejor momento de mi vida y tomas una gran parte en ello. Ven conmigo, Bella, y te llevaré a la cima.

Sonreí y me acomodé sobre su pecho, posicionándome sobre su miembro.

—Parece que ya estoy ahí.

El se rió y me tomó por la cintura.

— ¿Entonces porque no haces algo al respecto?

— ¿Por qué no lo hago?— Me dejé caer sobre él, sintiendo su longitud en mi interior, gimiendo mientras él me llenaba a la perfección. Sí, estaba en este viaje, sin duda.

.

.

—Así que, eso ocurrió— dejé de hablar, finalmente, e intenté leer la expresión de Ted. Se había ahogado una vez o dos mientras le contaba lo ocurrido con Dan e incluso la carrera a muerte de Edward y su subsecuente entrevista privada con él.

El se recostó hacia atrás y me miró.

— Primero que todo, ¿estás bien?— Asentí rápidamente.— ¿No pensaste que llamar a la policía habría sido una opción viable?

Me encogí de hombros y apreté la silla negra en la que estaba sentada.

—No hizo nada aparte de llegar borracho a mi habitación—. El enarcó una ceja y yo me apuré para continuar—. Mira, fui yo la que hizo del asunto algo físico. Lo golpeé, sí, después de que él me tomó por las muñecas, pero en ningún momento creí que iba a forzar su entrada a mi habitación, a penas y podía mantenerse de pie.

Los labios de Ted eran una línea firme y yo jalé la tela bajo mis manos. Maldición, necesitaba algo más que hacer con mis manos.

— ¿Qué pasa con todas las cosas que dijo?

Me reí.

— ¿Crees que no había escuchado eso antes? Quizá no sobre Edward, específicamente, pero ambos sabemos que el reportaje de deportes aún es un trabajo de chicos, Ted. He sido una impresión en cada uno de los reporteros. Sé cómo manejarme.

—Parece que lo haces—. Sus labios se curvaron un poco pero su expresión seguía siendo seria.— ¿Hablaste con Buddy sobre todo esto?

Asentí.

—El Sábado. No estaba segura de como decirte esto.

— ¿Qué pensaste que haría?— Oh, no lo sé, despedirme por ver a Edward en contra de las normas ¿quizá? O por golpear a alguien. Devolverme a cubrir escuelas, lo que sí, había tenido tiempo para prepararme para eso pero no quería hacerlo mucho. Llamar a Fox y crear un gran lío por Dan. Había muchas opciones, ninguna de ellas me favorecía.

—No estoy segura. Técnicamente, Edward y yo incumplimos las reglas—. Rompimos mucho más que eso, pero él no debía saberlo.

—Bella ¿en verdad crees que te despediría porque tu novio vino por ti cuando temió que algo malo te hubiese pasado?— Negué con la cabeza despacio y Ted suspiró. —Realmente lo jodí todo ¿no? Escucha, eres mi empleada, pero también pasa que te quiero y quiero lo mejor para ti. No quiero reporteros ebrios golpeando tu puerta y asustándote. No quiero que te arrinconen en una conferencia de prensa o en un casillero o lo que sea. Necesito saber sobre estas cosas, Bella.

—Y te lo estoy diciendo—. Respondí débilmente. Sabía que algo en el fondo de mí que me decía que Ted no usaría todo esto en mi contra, pero era difícil creerlo cuando tenía tantas cosas en la mente, incluyendo detener a mi novio de asesinar a alguien.

—Debiste habérmelo dicho desde la primera vez que te dijo algo. Debiste haberme dicho el viernes por la noche después de que ocurrió—. Levantó una mano para que lo dejara hablar. —Entiendo porque no lo hiciste. Entiendo que necesitas lidiar con ciertas cosas por tu cuenta. Pero es mi trabajo asegurarme que mis reporteros son capaces de hacer su trabajo sin incidentes. Estoy agradecido de que estés bien y que Cullen haya hecho lo que pudo con Dan sin ser publicado en todos los periódicos. Ahora puedo hacer algo por ti.

— ¿Qué?

—Voy a llamar a Fox Sports. Conozco a Miles Simpson muy bien y me aseguraré de que Dan Mullen no te moleste de nuevo. Solo reforzando lo que dijo Cullen. No daré ningún detalle en específico, pero me aseguraré de que sea transferido como se le pidió—. Asentí al tono en la voz de Ted. No podía discutirlo.

—Sé que no quieres que la prensa respire sobre tu cuello, Bella, y sé que estás en una mierda de punto ahora mismo solo por con quien sales. Si quieres volver a tu antiguo trabajo…

— ¡No!— Grité, sorprendiéndonos a ambos—. Lo pensé durante todo el fin de semana, incluso hablé con Edward y Buddy al respecto. No quiero dejar que nadie guíe lo que debo hacer con mi trabajo. No daré un paso a un lado, a menos que lo consideres demasiado.

Ted sonrió.

—Te considero uno de los mejores miembros de mi equipo. Estoy más que feliz con tu trabajo, incluyendo el artículo de hoy. Así que mientras tú puedas lidiar con ello, lo tienes. Buddy me dejó claro que cuando vuelva, planea ser parte del equipo, así que los tendremos a ambos en ello.

Le sonreí.

—Eso es todo lo que necesito. Gracias, Ted, por entender.

—Por favor, Bella, ven cuando tengas problemas, incluso si solamente necesitas hablar. Sé que Seth fue un imbécil y sé lo que los otros están diciendo por aquí—. Me puse pálida. ¿Ted sabía lo que estaban diciendo? —Y ambos sabemos que nada es cierto. Te cubriré mientras tú me mantengas informado ¿vale?

—Vale—, me levanté para salir de la oficina, pero me di la vuelta cuando llegué a la puerta. —Gracias por escucharme.

—Para eso estoy aquí. Ahora, comienza a preparar las cosas para San Francisco este fin de semana. ¿Tienes planes para pascuas? No pediste tiempo libre.

Le sonreí.

—Iré a la casa de los padres de Edward—. Todos íbamos. Los chicos tenían que irse a San Francisco el viernes, y yo también, así que todos iban a llegar a casa de Esme y Carlisle.

Ted sonrió.

—Es bueno. Cullen y tú van muy bien, entonces.

Me sonrojé y decidí que era hora de golpearlo con el resto de las noticias.

—Muy bien. De hecho, me mudaré con él esta semana—. Todos irían a ayudarme a empacar. Todo lo que llevaría sería ropa y fotografías. Muebles no era necesario, aparte que todas sus cosas eran mejores que las mías. Un par de objetos y estaría lista para irme.

Ted se atragantó.

—Bien, felicitaciones. Estoy feliz por ti.

Le sonreí.

—Estoy feliz por mi también. Gracias, Ted.

—Junta tus cosas y sal de aquí tan pronto como puedas. Tienes bastante para hacer aparentemente.

—Lo haré. Gracias de nuevo.

—Suficiente con los gracias—. Respondió gracioso. —Ocúpate.

Le sonreí de nuevo y volví a mi escritorio. Esta sería una semana ocupada, y una buena. Había comenzado mucho mejor que mi semana pasada.

.

.

Terminé a las tres y le envié un mensaje a Edward, quien respondió que los chicos y él ya estaban ahí, Alice también. Rose no pudo salir del trabajo pero envió a Emmett y su fuerza que era más que importante. Le dije que debía trabajar con mis libros.

Cuando llegué a casa escuché una risa desde la puerta. Entré y me encontré a los chicos ocupados armando cajas en la puerta principal.

— ¿Se divierten?— Besé a Edward, quien me apretó contra la pared y me besó un poco más fuerte de lo que acostumbraba hacer en público. Pero ¿Qué importa? Amaba todo de él. Era tan atípico, fantástico y era todo mío.

—Lo soy ahora.

— ¡Consigan una habitación! Oh, esperen, ya tienen una—. Emmett dijo mientras caminaba hasta la mesita de café. —Debería decir que estoy un poco impresionado de tu material de lectura, Anais Nin.— Oh mierda, ¿de qué habla? Me alejé de Edward y me acerqué a donde estaba empacando. Lo tomé y dejé salir un chillido.

— ¿El Kama Sutra? ¡Esto no es mío, Emmet! Tú lo pusiste ahí.

— ¿Por qué me acusan de todo? Estaba en tu estantería, Kathy Aker, no en la mía—. Emmett hizo un puchero, pero no me lo tragaría.

— ¿No fuiste tú?— Edward tomó el libro y empezó a mirarlo. Después silbó y lo dejó en su lugar en la caja. Lo miré y él me sonrió inocentemente.

—Claro que no fui yo. ¿Por qué habría de serlo? Podría haber sido el arácnido de mármol ahí—. Sabía que estaba hablando de Jasper porque lo señaló. Solo Dios sabía de dónde había sacado esa, pero no preguntaría.

—Si Jasper lo hizo, ¿Por qué sabías los apodos de los escritores eróticos que hay ahí?

Emmett frunció el seño y luego su rostro se aclaró.

—Soy un buen lector. ¿Cómo sabes tú que son escritores eróticos si no es tu libro? ¿Tienes más porno por aquí en algún lado?— Empezó a mirar a su alrededor, debajo de mi mueble y yo golpeé su trasero. El saltó y me sonrió—. Sabía que querías tocar mi trasero caliente. Te dejaré, solo por esta vez, pero Rosalie se enojaría si lo haces de nuevo.

Los miré a los tres y me encaminé a mi habitación.

—Terminaron aquí. No vayan a mi habitación.

—Awww, pero quiero ver donde ocurrió la magia. ¡Ouch!— Emmett exclamó cuando Edward lo golpeó en la cabeza con otro libro. Le sonreí y fui a unirme a Alice, quien estaba en mi closet con una caja gigante con ropa.

—Hey ¿te están dando problemas?— Preguntó mientras sacaba ciertas prendas del gancho y las unía con otras. Estaba impresionada por su increíble calma. Anoche, cuando la llamé para hacerla saber que me mudaría con Edward, juraba que escuché su grito desde el piso de Jasper.

—No. ¿Por qué estás dejando la mitad de mi ropa aquí?

—No es la mitad, es un tercio. Y eso es porque no te quedan. Iremos de compras y reemplazaremos todo lo que es inaceptable—. Puso mi buso favorito en la caja y miré a la pila de ropa descartada. Tenía razón, sobre cada uno de ellos. La mayoría ni los usaba. Excepto…

—Quiero esa camisa—. Lo tomé y lo puse en la caja mientras Alice me miraba mal.

—Está pasado.

—Sí, de cuando estaba borracha en la casa de los Sig Ep. La noche en la que te acostaste con su presidente—. Alice me sonrió.

—Esa fue una buena noche, puedes quedártelo.

—Oh gracias, Diosa de la moda.

—De nada. Tengo esto bajo control. ¿Por qué no tomas una caja y vas al baño?

Esa no era una mala idea así que fui y tomé una de las cajas en la cama. No iba a guardar mis sostenes y ropa interior con Emmett por ahí, así que simplemente lo vacié sin ponerme a mirar nada y luego empecé con los camisones. Los chicos entraron pocos minutos después.

—Los libros están listos para llevar a los autos de Jasper y Emmett—. Edward me dijo. Emmett se sentó en mi cama, descansando su cabeza sobre la almohada y sonriéndome.

— ¿No tienes un santuario de tu amado? Estoy impresionado.

—Te dejo el altar a ti. Yo me llevo al de verdad—. Edward sonrió y Emmett jadeó y enterró su cabeza en mi almohada.

— ¡Eso dolió!— metió su mano bajó mi almohada y sonrió—. Espera un minuto. ¿Qué es esto?

Rodé los ojos.

—Idiota, pusiste una foto de Edward bajo mi almohada.

—Esto no se parece a nuestro amado Hanes Her Way—. Miré a Edward quien suspiró.

—Me convencieron de hacer la línea de ropa interior—. Alice dejó escapar un gritico triunfante desde el closet y yo sonreí. Sabía que pasaría.

—Como sea, Emmett, sabes que no la puse ahí.

—La puso el deseo de tu corazón—. El volteó la foto y era una suya, sonriendo a la cámara con una sonrisa idéntica a la que tenía ahora. Tomé la fotografía y él se carcajeó.

— ¿Dejarás de ser un imbécil y me ayudarás con los cajones que faltan?

Emmett suspiró dramáticamente y abrió la más cercana a él.

—Nadie tiene sentido del humor. En verdad necesito encontrar nuevos amigos que… bueno, bueno ¿Qué tenemos aquí?— Oh Jesús, ¿ahora qué? No había dejado nada embarazoso ahí ¿verdad? Nada de condones ni nada. Me volteé y encontré a Jasper sosteniendo algo negro de unos 35 centímetros de largo. Jasper estaba en mi piso, revolcándose de la risa. Alice incluso volteó la cabeza y se le unió. Edward se las estaba arreglando, valientemente para no reírse.

— ¡Encontraste algo más grande que él!— Jasper gritó, lo que hizo que Edward lo perdiera, aunque estaba cubriendo su boca para contenerse un poco.

— ¡Voy a meterte esa cosa en el trasero!— Grité corriendo hacia Emmett, quien se levantó y yo salté sobre su espalda, el salió corriendo por toda la casa.

—En serio, Bella. Si Edward es tan grande como dices y tú estás usando eso, me preocuparé por tu salud. No puede ser bueno para ti y honestamente, Edward no se divertirá nada si estás muy amplia allí abajo.

—Definitivamente le diré a Rose que estás hablando sobre esa parte de mi—. Me las arreglé para sacar mi teléfono, Emmett intentó quitármelo mientras yo intentaba llamarla.

— ¿Allí abajo?— Una voz nos llamó desde la puerta. Emmett se quedó quieto, Jasper dejó de reír. Edward estaba cerca de mí, sus manos estiradas hacia mí y yo estaba en la espalda de Emmett mientras Alice estaba escondiéndose en el armario.

— ¿Están teniendo una orgia sin mí? Jasper, debo decir que si puedes levantar tu trasero de ahí eres más fuerte de lo que creía.

— ¡Hey! ¡Yo no estaba…! ¡Oye!— Jasper se levantó, con la cara roja e intentando negar su acusación.

Rose caminó a través de la habitación y puso su mano frente a Emmett. El la llevó hacia ella sin palabras, mirándola precavido. Intenté deslizarme hacia atrás pero él tomó mis piernas con fuerza, probablemente pensando que no lo golpearía conmigo tras él. No estaba segura de eso.

— ¿A esto fuiste al sex shop?— No podía leer el tono de Rose.

—Eh si… pero…

Ella golpeó su mano con el vibrador y el retrocedió de un salto hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué demonios, Rosie? Era solo por diversión.

—Creí que estabas comprándome algo a mí, idiota. Pero obviamente no usaré algo como esto—. Ella sonrió despacio. —A menos que pueda usarlo en ti. Tu trasero es suficientemente grande…— todos menos Emmett empezaron a reírse.

— ¡No lo es! ¡He estado haciendo esos ejercicios que me enseñó Riley! ¡Estoy apretado! No podrías ni meter un dedo allí ni siquiera meter eso.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes, Emmett? ¿Has estado intentando?— Pregunté, soltando su cuello y el finalmente me dejó ir. Salté hacia Edward y el enredó sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—Puedes saber sin saberlo—. Respondió irritado. Rose solo sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta y trajo una caja de herramientas roja. Dejó el vibrador ahí y nos miró.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

— ¿Las cosas del baño?— Sugerí. Ella sonrió y camino hacia allí, dándome una palmada divertida en la espalda mientras caminaba hasta ahí. Gracias a Dios, no estaba enojada.

—No vamos a usar eso en mí—. Dijo Emmett mientras comenzaba a sacar lo que estaba en el último cajón.

—Veremos—, fue la respuesta desde el baño. El se puso pálido y corrió a la caja de herramientas—. Y no se te ocurra meter tus garras en mis cosas—. La cara de Emmett cayó cómicamente y dejó las cosas donde Rose las había dejado.

—Eso es lo que obtienes— le dije. El frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

Edward besó mi mejilla.

—Apurémonos para salir de aquí antes de que decida darle una lección física—. Me reí y caminé hasta mi vestier. Entre más rápido salieramos de ahí, más rápido estaremos en casa.


	32. Chapter 32

**Autora del fic:Nolebucgrl**

 **Traducido por:Nikky Valencia**

 **Beta:Jocelynne Ulloa**

 **Fanfiction addiction (Twilight )**

* * *

 **RPOV**

—¿Estás seguro que de verdad quieres esto?— Ladeé mi cabeza hacia atrás y me reí de Riley. Él era malditamente guapo. Si no fuera gay, me hubiera enganchado con él hace dos años cuando por primera vez entro a mi tienda. En vez de eso me había conformado con una linda amistad y después vino mi Emmett y el resto es historia.

—¿Te he contado alguna vez sobre el accidente "Car & Driver"?— No podría mantener la sonrisa en mi cara, si lo intentara. Recordando la furia de Emmett cuando había volteado las mesas en él.

—¡No! ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?— Riley se inclinó hacia adelante con entusiasmo, descansando su mentón en sus manos, sus ojos azules brillaron.

—¡Ja! ¿Fue algo más como lo que Emmett hizo? Tuve esta entrevista con la revista establecida. Me estaban ofreciendo como una de las mecánicas más importantes del mundo. ¡Vaya cosa! ¿No?— Riley asintió con la cabeza. –Así que Emmet sabe cuán emocionada estoy con esto, pero conoces a mi Emmett. Él sintió la necesidad de gastarme una broma, así que podría conseguir sus risas antes de la entrevista— Sentí como me iba enojando una vez más pero mi mal genio disminuía, Después de todo, mi hombre tenía lo suyo.

Riley rodo sus hermosos ojos.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Tuve que cambiar mi número telefónico después del fiasco con la Lista de Craig. ¡Todas esas mujeres!— Se estremeció dramáticamente.

Me reí de él y le di un ligero golpecito.

—Sí, pobre hombre. Tú eres un amateur tratando con Emmet. Yo soy una profesional. Escucha y aprende.— Él sonrió y extendió las manos instándome a continuar –Por lo tanto, la mañana de la entrevista, estoy llena de energía. Tengo un sube y baja de azúcar. Tenía demasiadas ganas de ir. Me iba a llamar a mí misma, ¿sabes? Entro a trabajar temprano, sabiendo que necesito tener mis manos en un motor para tratar de calmarme. ¿Tú sabes cómo guardo mis trajes en la tienda?

—Sí, aquellas horribles cosas café. De verdad, Rose, necesitamos hablar acerca de uniformes más atractivos— Solté una carcajada. ¡Solo esperé a que la oyera!

—Sí, sí, Riley. Estaré segura de ir a Calvin Klein para ver algunos nuevos uniformes— El aspiró burlonamente.

—Tú no aprecias la alta costura.

—¡Hey! Me visto bien, ¡mírame!

—Lo hago, hermosa, y si fuera un hombre heterosexual, te tendría devuelta en mi casa antes de que Hors D'oeuvre sirvan— Me reí.

—Si fueras heterosexual, me tendrías gritando en uno de los cuartos de baño y probablemente no querrías usar la palabra Hors D'oeuvre.

Su perfecta nariz se arrugo.

—Que grosera. Continua, antes de que pierda el apetito.

Dios, era divertido molestarlo.

—Okay, así que llego a la oficina. Usando jeans y una blusa y tengo un dulce Porsche solo esperando por mi amada atención. Voy a la parte trasera de la tienda para tomar mi traje y ¿qué es lo que encuentro?— Estaba a punto de gritar y tome un profundo respiro para calmarme.

—¿Qué encontraste?— Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y él se veía como si estuviera a punto de pasar la noche con un repentino George Clooney hay, lo que él quería demasiado.

—¡Lencería!— Seguía sin poder creerlo, Emmett sabía cuánto odiaba el cliché, la chica en ropa sexy yendo hacía el carro perfecto para que los hombres se pudieran masturbar con eso.—Cada traje se había ido y todo lo que dejo fue lencería con volantes y encajes. Lencería demasiado cara, de La Perla— Riley jadeo y mantuvo su mano sobre su corazón, sus ojos brillaban. Hmmm, tal vez el no encuentra el resto de la historia tan divertida como yo lo hago. Oh bueno, horrorizarlo podría sr divertido, siempre y cuando el siguiera de acuerdo en comprar a mi Emmett. En todo caso, le daría puntos por tener el estilo para comprar un montón de ropa interior ridícula.

—Sabía, por supuesto, que había pasado y lo llamé, pero su teléfono estaba apagado y me fui directo al correo de voz. Le deje un mensaje sucio y le ordené reaparecer con mi uniforme o estaría cortado por el resto de su vida— Sacudí mi cabeza, sonriendo – Ese fue el ultimátum para Emmett, ¿sabes?

—Es el ultimátum para cualquier hombre, cariño. Heterosexual o gay. Yo moriría— El dramatismo de Riley me hizo reír.

—De todas formas, escuche algo atrás del garaje y sabía que era él. No había forma que dejara una broma que se puede escuchar sin estar alrededor para ver mi reacción. El estaba escondido en una parte de la habitación con la puerta abierta. En verdad sutil, el idiota de mi prometido. Incluso escuche el amor que tenía por ese tonto loco en mi voz cuando hablaba de él y Riley solo sonrió.

—Por lo mismo, decidí hacer una pequeña venganza. Estaba sola, así que me quité la ropa y maldita sea si no escuché algo caerse en la parte trasera de la tienda. Emmet se había golpeado con una lata de pintura— Me reí ante el recuerdo –Ni siquiera reaccione. Tire de la pieza más pura y sexy que me había provisto, este pequeño babydoll blanco por el que podías ver a través, ¡Por el amor de Dios! Y camine hacía el Porsche.

Riley se estaba ahogando de la risa con la imagen mental que le daba y me uní a él.

—Saque mi camilla y me dispuse a acostarme cuando Emmett vino rugiendo desde el closet, lanzando mierda a todos lados— Recordé vívidamente la expresión de terror en su cara.

—No puedes usar eso para trabajar en el auto— Grita. Y yo soy inocente '¿Por qué no? Es todo lo que tengo que usar' Puedes usar jeans y blusa. ¡Esos están bien! El esta gritando y dando vueltas alrededor tratando de agarrar la camilla y lo golpeé para que se alejara de mi— Riley estaba temblando de la risa y las lagrimas estaban empezando a salir de la comisura de sus ojos.

—Rosie, me dijo, es en serio. No puedes usar lencería de mil dólares para trabajar en el auto. Lograras mancharla de aceite. Así que lo mire y le dije Emmett, robaste mi ropa. Me gusta esa blusa y no la voy a ensuciar. No me gusta esta pieza de mierda, así que si la arruino será un gran placer— Tuve que parar porque mi risa no me dejo continuar.

—El ve que estoy siendo seria y más aún sabe que es extenuante tratar de pararme físicamente, así que puso mala cara por unos minutos y entonces me dijo 'Okay, puedes usarlo ahorita, pero ¿qué pasara cuando la gente esté aquí? ¿Qué hay acerca del reportero que viene?— Sonreí recordando, cuan serio fue, pensando que me importa un coño lo que las personas pensaran de mi en ese momento.

—¿Qué dijiste?— Riley pregunto, trayéndome de vuelta.

—Dije 'Emmet estaré usando este encantador outfit que mi prometido vio y que escogió para mi hoy. No dejaría que todo tu trabajo duro se desperdiciara.

—¡No lo dijiste!— Los ojos de Riley estaban como platos ahora —¿Lo dijiste?— chilló.

Le sonreí.

—Realmente lo hice. La mejor manera para hacer que mi hombre aprenda una lección es regresarle su broma. Él estaba mortificado y aterrado. Él trato de prohibirme usarlo— Reí por lo que recordaba. Como si Emmett alguna vez pudiera prohibirme hacer algo.

—Entonces ¿me estás diciendo que usaste un babydoll transparente para tu entrevista? ¡Estoy escandalizado!— El no tenía nada, pero estaba mirando positivamente la idea.

Reí y sacudí la cabeza.

—No, usé el transparente babydoll para trabajar en el carro. Y me asegure de vaciar el cartucho de aceite sobre toda esa pieza de mierda— Riley dejo escapar un pequeño gritito y rio. Pobre alta costura. Como si me importara –Para mi entrevista, use este largo vestido, lavanda. Tenía un poco de encaje en el cuello pero no se veía tan mal y combinaba con mis ojos—

Riley aplaudió con alegría.

—¿De verdad? ¡Dime que te tomaron una foto!— Resoplé y negué con la cabeza.

—¡Emmett no los dejo! El se paro enfrente de mí durante toda la entrevista y el chico nunca logro verme. Mis empleados lograron verme, pero Emmett los amenazo con dejarlos ciegas si no trabajan así que la mayoría mantuvo su vista en sus coches.

Riley se estaba riendo muy fuerte y tenía miedo de que se cayera de la silla.

—¡Puedo imaginarlo! El viejo y gran Emmett, parado enfrente de ti con sus brazos cruzados mientras tú contestabas las preguntas desde su espalda— Reí con él—

—Eso es tan exacto de cómo fue. Fui capaz de rodearlo y estrechar la mano de este chavo pero entonces Emmett grito 'No tocar' y procedió a actuar como mi Polo Tótem personal, bloqueando al sol y al reportero— Me reí.

—¿Acaso el chico escribo acerca del hecho que él no lo dejo verte?

—¡Afortunadamente, no! Emmett lo asusto bastante, entonces solo escribió que fue conducido a una entrevista perfectamente normal. Mis otros mecánicos tuvieron sus trajes de regreso, así que no se si pensaba que era eso lo que llevaba puesto y solo tenía un novio obsesivamente protector o qué. Y eso, querido, es la razón por la que Emmett no me hace ni una broma más—

—Y por la que estas muy ansiosa por voltear mesas en él.

—Debo de admitirlo, ¡es divertido estar en el otro final por una vez! Así que, ¿tú lo harías?

—Absolutamente. ¡No puedo esperar par a ver su cara!— Tampoco podía. Esta sería una noche para el libro de records

Xoxoxoxo

¿Podrías ver a esos dos?— Alice susurró, con las manos sobre el corazón mientras miraba a Edward y Bella fluyendo en la pista de baile. Era como si fueran las únicas dos personas en la sala por la forma en que se miraban entre sí.

—Son perfectos el uno para el otro— Edward Cullen tenía estilo. Fue agradable verlo por fin con una chica que era digno de él, a diferencia de la perra rabiosa de Tanya. Sonreí al imaginar su furia. Espero que ella lanzara un puñetazo, y esperaba en Dios que fuera en mí. Entonces tendría una excusa para nivelar a esa perra presumida.

—Yo no tomaba la mano de mi mejor amigo sin saber que era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Jazzy y yo sabíamos que seríamos perfectos para el otro y ellos lo son— Ella suspiró mientras se besaban, probablemente demasiado inapropiada para la empresa que tienen, sino que sólo estaban demasiado absortos en ellos. Al verlos así, hizo que mi corazón diera un tirón y me volví a buscar a mi hombre. Tal vez Riley estaría dispuesto a prescindir de él durante un par de bailes.

Estaba de pie junto a Jasper, luciendo enteramente guapo en su traje para mi gusto. Fue algo bueno que Riley le hubiera comprado o le hubiera tenido que cortar una perra o dos. Ellos hablaban y sus voces fueron en aumento. Le di un codazo a Alice y ella siguió mi mirada, una sonrisa se extiendo por su cara.

—Vamos a ver que están diciendo— Joder claro que lo haríamos. Nos acercamos a los hombres y nos paramos unos metros de distancia. Por una vez, ninguno de ellos, pareció notarnos, lo cual era muy raro en mi experiencia.

—¡Yo soy tu dueño y quiero bailar!— Emmett exclamó. Sostuve mi mano sobre mi boca para ahogar la risa que quería explotar. Por supuesto, él iba a hacer sufrir a Jasper por lo que habíamos hecho con él, y él se divertía haciéndolo. Me encantaba eso de él, demasiado

—Baila con tu cita— Jasper estaba enojado realmente. Alice y yo nos miramos una a la otra y nos echamos a reír, lo que finalmente llamó su atención. Emmett me miró mientras Jasper fruncía el ceño.

—Si lo hago, entonces tender que bailar contigo después— ¡Oh Dios!, mi estomago me dolía me estaba riendo demasiado. Él también lo hacía, no tenía ninguna duda de eso. El era invaluable, mi Em.

—No lo harías, de todas maneras— Jasper cruzo sus brazos y yo sacudía la cabeza. ¡Oh no, Jasper! Acabas de ondear la bandera roja enfrente del toro.

—¿Quieres apostar?— Su voz estaba llena de ilusión. Alice se reía a la distancia de la situación de Jasper y no parecía muy contento con ella con ninguno de nosotros en realidad.

—No— Muy tarde, Jasper, demasiado tarde.

—Muy mal, ya está hecho— Y entonces mi Emmett, bendito sea magnífico, fue a la derecha hasta Riley y le ofreció una mano. —Yo creo que te debo un baile.

Riley se rio y me dio una brillante sonrisa al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Emmett y camino hasta la pista de baile.

—¿Quién es la chica aquí?

—Tú lo eres— Riley le dijo, haciendo que Alice y yo perdiéramos todo otra vez. Siempre el buen deporte, mi Emmett puso las manos alrededor del cuello de Riley y comenzó a fluir en su muy sexy cuerpo.

Jasper empezó a caminar hacia nosotros pero Emmett lo vio y lo paro fríamente.

—Desde que rechazaste a bailar conmigo, por ahora, tu estas bailando con el segundo postor—

Riley laughed and shot me a brilliant smile as he took Emmett's hand and stepped onto the dance floor. Y como si fuese convocada por arte de magia, ahí estaña la señora Fuller, al lado de Jasper. Lanzó un suspiro, pero la acompañó a la pista de baile, le envío z Emmett una mirada de odio todo el tiempo. Alice le dio un poco de felicidad.

—Esta es la mejor noche de mi vida— Amaba que fuera tan feliz cuando mi hombre torturaba al suyo, pero entonces, yo no tenía ningún problema para ayudarla a recuperar a su hombre y al mío. Alice y Bella eran mucho mejor de lo que jamás pude haber imaginado para mis otros chicos. Llevábamos un cuarteto durante casi dos años y verlas encontrar a sus parejas, y he dicho que me gustan las parejas, era más de lo que podía esperar. Tuve novias por primera vez en... bueno, para siempre. Siempre me he llevado mejor con los niños, pero de alguna manera me había encontrado a la mujer que en realidad podría ser amiga de, fuera de nuestros novios. Emmett estaba encantado, aunque él nunca lo dijo, brillaba como una mujer embarazada siempre que hablaba de Bella o Alice.

Alice me dio un codazo de nuevo, que apartó los ojos lejos de la expresión torturada de Jasper y vimos a Edward hablar con la banda. Sus ojos devoraban a Bella mientras caminaba de regreso a ella.

—¡Jesús! Alguien va a obtener el jugo de Zeus, pronto, quizá antes incluso de salir de aquí. Creo que me voy a quemar— Me abanicaba la cara, porque, realmente, me sentí como si estuviera rompiendo un sudor del fuego los dos eran de la iluminación.

—¡Jugo de Zeus!— Alice chilló, pisando con el pie. ¡Me encanta! Tenemos que comprarle una botella de algún tipo para su despedida de soltera y vamos a escribirle en el exterior. ¡Es perfecto!— Siempre planificaba, saco su Blackberry y empezó a escribir en ella.

—Alice, sabes que ellos aún no están comprometidos.

Ella rodo los ojos—

—¿Me estás diciendo que no piensas que esos dos se van a casar? Míralos— Los señalo dramáticamente y tuve que admitirlo, ellos se veían justo como yo. Edward estaba… ¿le estaba cantando a ella? Eso era malditamente tierno.

—Está bien, entonces ellos se casaran. Algún día. No empieces a planearlo aún.

—Alice sonrió con picardía.

—No te preocupes, puedo planificar la suya, la tuya y la mía. Es lo que hago.— Yo no estaba segura de lo que me esperaba, pero tuve la sensación de que me volvería loca en algún momento. Aún así, no tener que planear la boda fue un alivio y medio.

Edward y Bella se besaron, unieron sus manos y se apresuraron para salir de la pista.

—¡Gracias a Dios! Sus vibraciones sexuales me ponen caliente y mi hombre está un poco ocupado en este momento.— Alice se rio.

—El mío también. ¿Qué dices si vamos a buscar una mesa cerca de la suya, así podremos escuchar cada pequeño momento de esta encantadora noche?—

—¡Digo que sí! Espera un minuto. ¿Riley esta…? … ¿Sus manos están en el trasero de Emmett?— Realmente lo hizo conseguir tantearlas. Eso fue impresionante. La cara de Emmett era cómica. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, su boca estaba abierta en una "O" y sus mejillas sonrojadas en realidad. Mi Emmett se sonrojaba. O él estaba encendido, que era un pensamiento inquietante.

Alice miro y dejo salir un grito.

—¡Vamos, Riley!— Sonrió para nosotras y me envió un guiño. Emmett me lanzó una mirada de pánico y me negué con la cabeza. Yo no lo salvaba. Bella merecía su venganza.

—Se ven bien, chicos. Si necesitan algo de privacidad, me puede fallar el coche esta noche en la casa de Alice— Riley sonrió y le susurró algo a Emmett, que se puso pálido. ¡Maldita sea, yo quería saber lo que había dicho para que mi hombre se pusiera blanco! Era de Michigan y había crecido cada vez más pálido pero esto era una sombra que rivalizaba con la nieve se utiliza para jugar.

Jasper rió y Emmett dirigió su ira contra él, ya que no se le permitió dar rienda suelta a que lo hiciera con Riley o sobre mí, por supuesto.

—Señora Fuller, Jasper, me estaba diciendo que él no había oído hablar de los perros recientemente. ¿Cómo está Scruffy?

—¡Oh, Jasper! Ha llegado a ser tan grande. Él tiene la mala costumbre de montar cualquier cosa más grande que él, que es casi nada, ya que es un Pom, ¡pero él es sólo súper lindo y no puedo enojarme con él! ¡Aunque, lastimo la pierna de la criada, el otro día y ella trató de darle una patada! casi la despidió justo en ese instante— Emmett estaba rugiendo otra vez mientras que Jasper miró desesperadamente a Alice, deseando que ella fuera a salvarlo.

—Te amo, Jazzy— Musitó para él, dándole un pequeño saludo pero sin moverse de donde estábamos.

La música cambio y las parejas se apartaron y caminaron hacía las mesas, donde la ensalada estaba esperando. Emmett le ofreció la silla a Jasper, le sonreía y le daba una pequeña reverencia elegante. Estuve a punto de morir cuando Jasper apretó los puños e hizo que se sentara. Emmett se movió rápidamente, quitando sus manos del respaldo de la silla y acaparando el trasero de Jasper con sus grandes manoplas. Jasper grito, saltando hacia delante y causando que la mesa vibrara mientras Emmett se reía. Alice y yo caímos en las sillas, incapaces de soportar por más tiempo las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por nuestros rostros. ¡Gracias a Dios! Llevaba poco maquillaje o parecería mapache en ese momento.

—Mantén tus malditas manos lejos de mi o pateare tu trasero— Jasper lo amenazo. Lo que me hizo reír aun más, porque por favor aún no conocía a un hombre capaz de dañar a mi Emmett.

—Sabes, tienes que ofrecerle la silla a tu cita. Que maleducado— Emmett chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, mientras sostenía la silla a la derecha de Jasper para la señora Fuller. Le disparó a Jasper una mirada triunfal, puesto que le acarició la mano con gratitud.

—¿Eso significa que tengo que ofrecerte el asiento?" Riley le preguntó. Emmett batió sus pestañas, lo que hizo reír a Riley y ofrecer su silla con una reverencia. Emmett trató de sentarse con gracia, que no sólo era su fuerte. Trató de cruzar las piernas y se las arregló para hacer que la mesa temblara de nuevo. Él me dio una sonrisa tímida y se sentó normalmente después de su intento fallido de ser una chica. Me sonrió y saludó con la mano.

—Así que, querido muchacho, déjame decirte todo acerca de los bebés de Biddy— Jasper puso su cabeza entre las manos mientas la señora Fuller comenzaba con sus cuentos de perros. Alice se rió y miró con ávido interés que el amor de su vida sufrió.

—Eres demasiado grosera, Alice— Ella sonrió con picardía.

—Eso es lo que consigue por abrir su bocota todo el maldito tiempo, Todo lo que Bella me dice va de regreso a Edward para agradecerle.

—Podrías no decirle esa clase de cosas siempre— Destaqué.

—¡Ja! Apuesto a que lo hace— Bella me dijo que Alice era un oso total cuando la ingle Jasper había sido lastimada y que no podía dormir con él. Me alegré de que no la conociera en ese entonces. Hay pocas mujeres que podrían enfrentarse cara a cara conmigo, pero Alice Brandon era sin duda una de ellas. Mi planificación de la boda iba a ser un infierno por experiencia, aunque probablemente acababa de dejarla salirse con la suya. Yo no tenía exactamente las fuertes opiniones sobre cosas de la boda, excepto el vestido. Eso fue todo mío a la hora de escoger.

Jasper saltó y Alice se inclinó hacia adelante hasta el momento era casi paralelo al suelo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Esa es su mano en el muslo!— dijo entre dientes.

—Mejor es ella que la de Emmett— Objeté, aunque no estaba segura de si ese era realmente el caso. La señora Fuller era muy vieja y arrugada. Había venas más azules en la mano de lo que quería contar.

—Señora vieja pervertida. Es mejor que se cuide— Los ojos de Alice se redujeron y ella no se reía más.

—Mejor ella que una de esas cosas lindas jóvenes que intentaron hacerles una oferta a nuestros chicos.

—¿Qué pasó con eso? ¿Cómo asustar a las mujeres de hacer una oferta?

Le mostré mi sonrisa más amenazante.

—La mayoría de ellas me conocen, también.

—Bueno, sí, pero ¿qué pasa con aquella que estaba apostando contra Riley?

—Perra— murmuré. ¿Cómo se atreve a ir tras mi hombre cuando yo había dejado claro a quien le pertenecía? —Yo le pregunté si ella había visto lo que le hice a Tanya antes, y comente acerca de que terrible desgracia sería si lo mismo le sucediera a su vestido. La mayoría de estas mujeres prefieren sacrificar a su recién nacido sobre su Dior, por lo que no era un problema después de que dije eso— Bueno, yo estaba exagerando, a duras penas. Alice se rió de nuevo, su buen humor restaurado.

—Amo tu manera de hacer las cosas, Rose— Sonreí.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo de usted, Señora Directora— Alice se arregló y me reí—En cuanto a la señora Fuller, no te preocupes. Ella pone las garras en todos los varones que puede. Incluso ha acorralado al papá de Edward una o dos veces— Alice sacudió la cabeza, sus azules / grises ojos muy abiertos.

Yo no me metería con el hombre de Esme, nunca— Me sonrió.

—Sí, Esme por lo general les deja tener una emoción cinco minutos antes de que ella entre en acción para rescatarlo— Hice una pausa y mire a los hombres, que estaban recibiendo sus filetes colocados delante de ellos. –Ella es mejor mejor de lo que somos, al parecer.

Emmett se acercó y empujo el plato de Jasper hacía él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Tengo hambre, idiota— Jasper estaba bastante enojado, muy lejos de su propia calma habitual. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que golpeara a mi chico. El tipo se lo merecía.

—No me estoy comiendo tu carne, querido— Emmett golpeó el hombro de Jasper ligeramente –Solo estoy cuidando de mi cita— Entonces, para mi deleite y el de Alice, corto el filete de Jasper mientras este lo miraba boquiabierto como pez fuera del agua. Esa era una nueva. Emmett nunca había intentado cortar mi carne y si lo hubiera hecho, tendría un tenedor en la mano. Se estaba deleitando con el enojo de Jasper, aunque, su hoyuelo fuese aún más profundo con la amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Emmett deslizó de nuevo el plato frente a él y le apretó la mano.

—Aquí vas, princesa— Él inclinó la cabeza y estudió la expresión de asombro de Jasper. En serio, el chico no se movía en absoluto. –Sabes, que serías una mujer encantadora. Sólo que te crezca el cabello un poco más y le darías a mi Rosie un plazo para su dinero— Mire a Emmet y el apenas sonrió. –Te sigo eligiendo, nena— me aseguró, levantando su copa de vino en un brindis. Me reí e imite su gesto.

—Mi Jazzy sería una mujer hermosa— agregó Alice, asintiendo con la cabeza enfáticamente. —Pero él es un hombre mucho más hermoso. Y ninguna manera estoy dejando que nadie tome mi potro salvaje— Su tono y sus ojos se endurecieron con su última declaración.

Me reí entre dientes ante la mirada feroz en su rostro.

—Creo que estás a salvo allí. Me preocupa que Jasper vaya a apuñalar a Emmett con su cuchillo de carne o algo así.

Ella sonrió.

—No, es demasiado pacifista, a pesar de que se está enfadando— Ella sonrió de placer. —Esta noche va a ser divertida.

Me eché a reír. Tenía la sensación de que lo sería.

—No sé si alguno de nosotros tendrá más diversión que Edward y Bella, pero ¡seguro que podríamos intentarlo!

Alice se rió.

—Me pregunto si llegaran a casa antes de que se rompan uno al otro.

Sonreí.

—Buena pregunta. Tú y Jasper mantengan los ojos bien abiertos en el camino de regreso a su casa esta noche.

Los ojos de Alice se iluminaron.

—Lo haremos. Lástima que los binoculares estén en su lugar.

¿Quería saber? No, ciertamente no.

—Uh, sí.

Nuestra comida se acercó y la comimos, manteniendo nuestros ojos en los chicos. La señora Fuller seguía deleitando a Jasper con historias de perros, mientras que Riley estaba diciéndole a Emmett sobre algunos ejercicios reafirmantes, conforme a lo solicitado. Tenía la mueca más adorable en su cara porque él pensaba que yo le estaba criticando el culo. Él era tan sensible, mi gran oso de peluche. Había sido una noche difícil para él, lo que con Riley, averiguar acerca de Zeus y aprendiendo ahora a tope ejercicios reafirmantes para nuestra boda. Tendría que hacer las paces con él cuando llegáramos a casa. O tal vez Esme sería tan amable de dirigirnos a ese armario que se refería en la mañana. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se reía de algo que Riley le dijo, y sonreí. Ese era el hombre que yo amaba, la búsqueda de la diversión en cualquier situación.

—¡Hora de bailar un poco más!— Emmett exclamó. La señora Fuller estaba fuera de su silla más rápido que una señora de su edad debe estar siempre y Jasper dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, pero se levantó y la llevó hasta la pista mientras Emmett se sacudía de risa.

—¿Eso que puedo obtener otra?— Riley preguntó sonriéndole.

—Claro, ¿Por qué no? Tienes lo que pagas, a pesar de que me compres con un negocio— Riley se echó a reír y se fueron a la pista, moviéndose al compás de la música, mientras que Alice y yo observábamos con deleite. Todos los ojos parecieron estar en Emmett y Riley, aunque me sentí aliviada al ver que todas las compañeras de prensa de Bella ya se habían ido con sus citas en la noche. Eran una especie de revuelta, pero yo no lo pondría por delante de ellos la "salida" a mi hombre en el papel, lo cual era inaceptable. Yo no tenía necesidad de los hombres estuvieran detrás de él también.

.

.

.

Después de Alice y yo regresamos de nuestro viaje al cuarto de baño con Esme, encontramos que los niños todavía atendían a sus citas. Bueno, Emmett estaba tratando de atender a Jasper, pero era totalmente ignorado, escogiendo discutir del arte de criar perros con la Señora Fuller. Emmett trató de darle de comer mousse de chocolate y pagó por ello con un codazo a la muñeca que envió a la cuchara volando. Afortunadamente, sólo cayó en el centro de la mesa, en lugar de a alguien.

Jasper tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa.

—Perdone, yo voy a bailar por lo menos un baile con mi novia.— No dejó lugar a discusión, asaltando nuestra mesa, sus ojos azules se serenaron, mientras sostenía la mano de Alice. Ella se rió y le permitió llevarla hasta la pista. Ella era tan pequeña, y él era tan alto, que cambiaron de posición, ella con las manos alrededor de su cintura y él sobre sus hombros. Ellos eran adorables, ella con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y sus manos acariciando su espalda, mientras él se relajó en sus brazos.

—¿Te importa?— Emmett le pregunto a Riley, quien negó con la cabeza y me sonrió. Emmett me tendió una mano y entrelace mis dedos en los suyos mientras me levantaba de la silla a sus brazos. Le sonreí.

—Parece que estás pasando un buen rato esta noche.

Él se rió y me besó en la nariz.

—Todos hicieron un número para mí. No puedo dejar de admirar, incluso si mi mujer me traicionó— Su labio hizo en un puchero y le di un beso.

—Te lo mereces— Él abrió la boca para discutir conmigo y me levantó una ceja. Se detuvo y sonrió.

—Tal vez lo hice, pero tu te mereces todo lo que se viene para ti, señorita.

—¿En serio? Me parece recordar que la última vez que me jugaste una broma te fue terriblemente mal.

Él se encogió.

—No me lo recuerdes.

—Siempre podría llamar a ese tipo de "Car & Driver—2 y ver si él quiere hacer otra entrevista— Emmett frunció el ceño y no me pude resistir a burlarme de él aún más. —O mejor aún, al fotógrafo que llevó su Spider unos pocos meses atrás, y quería hacer un nuevo calendario conmigo. Ya sabes, en esos pantalones cortos de mezclilla, extendida a lo ancho de un coche rojo vivo, mientras que...— Emmett me hizo callar con un abrasador beso que hizo que mis dedos se doblaran hacia dentro de mis zapatos negros. Maldición, el hombre era muy divertido para ponerse nervioso.

—No te atreves, Rosi4— Le lance una mirada y él hizo una mueca. —¿Por favor, no lo hagas?

Yo me reí y me apreté contra él, amaba la sensación de sus músculos debajo de su chaqueta.

—No lo haré, siempre y cuando tú me dejes fuera de cualquier esquema de venganza que pienses.

—No hay problema, hermosa. Yo no pienso en ello— Su voz sonó con sinceridad y sacudí la cabeza.

—Sería lo más seguro, si no tienes miedo de lo que yo haría para vengarme de ti.

Me besó de nuevo.

—Tú eres positivamente aterradora.

—Y me gusta que sea así.

—No— Emmett sacudió la cabeza y sentí como mi cara caía.

—Te quiero de esa manera. Nadie hace más divertido manejarlo que hacerlo, Rosie— Le sonreí de nuevo.

—Yo soy la única que te maneja y a Hércules.

Se frotó contra mí y sentí el deseo enroscarse en mi estómago. Podríamos salir de aquí pronto, ¿no es así?

—¿Rosie?— Me sonrió, sabiendo que iba a preguntar si podíamos irnos.

—¿Sí, Emmett?

—¿Realmente llama a la...— se interrumpió y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba escuchando –polla de Edward, Zeus?

Así que seguía en la misma página, maldito sea.

—Sí, lo hacen— Toma eso, un musculoso sin cerebro.

—Hum. No veo cómo es posible que el de él sea más grande.

Sonreí.

—El cuerpo trabaja en formas misteriosas. Quizá el de Carlisle cuelgue— Miré hacia donde Esme que se apretó contra él. —Tal vez debería pedirle un baile.

—¡Hey! Mantente alejado del de la doctora. Por Dios, mujer, ¿no soy suficiente para ti?— Él no era feliz ahora, con los labios fruncidos y sus ojos de color azul claro quemándose. Él se veía malditamente sexy.

—Eres más que suficiente para mí— Su sonrisa normal regreso.

—Está bien, entonces, eso me gusta más. Aléjate del "Maestro de la Carne".

Me reí.

—Tal vez haya otra razón por la que Esme le llama así.

Él gimió.

—Asqueroso. No quiero pensar en mis pseudo—padres de esa manera.

—Hey, deberías oír hablar a Esme. Quería arrastrar a Carlisle a un armario antes y...

—¡Basta!— Medio gritó. Y ahora tenía una nueva forma de torturarlo. Lo que me convenía saber.

—Está bien, está bien— le dije, riendo —Me dejó vencer, por ahora.

—¿Aún es tiempo de irnos?— Se frotó contra mí otra vez y le apreté los hombros para hacerle saber que capte su mensaje, alto y claro.

—Estoy lista cuando tú lo estés.

—Un último baile— dijo con una sonrisa. ¡Qué dulce, quería bailar conmigo durante más tiempo! Bueno, yo me acomode en el.

—Claro— Soltó mi cintura y se dirigió hacia Jasper y Alice, golpeando suavemente la espalda de ella.

—¿Puedo?— ¡Oh, Dios mío! El quiso decir un último baile con su cita. Yo no sabía si para divertirse u ofenderlo mientras yo estaba allí y vi a mi prometido, intentar bailar con Jasper. Alice estaba tratando de alejarse de Jasper, que se aferraba a ella con fuerza. Ella maldijo y le dio una patada en la espinilla, lo que le causó su liberación. Ella se deslizó hacia mí, mientras que los dos hombres comenzaron a discutir de nuevo.

—¡Vamos, Jasper, es sólo un baile! ¡Me debes mucho más que eso!

—No te debo nada. Nadie te dijo que me compraras.

—Maldito Heisman, es toda su culpa.

—No me importa de quien sea la culpa, no voy a bailar contigo. Regresa con tu cita y déjame con Alice— Ella se rio junto a mí.

—De verdad espero que lo haga bailar con él— También lo esperaba, ya que Jasper era tan vehementemente en contra de eso. Emmett llegó a su cintura y Jasper saltó hacia atrás.

—Mantente alejado de mi, hombre.

—No eres divertido, Jasper. Juro que mi bisabuela tenía mejor sentido del humor que el tuyo y ella está fuera de sí a la mitad. ¡Señora Fuller!— Emmett la llamo. La vieja señora estaba, justo a su lado de nuevo, como si él mágicamente la hiciera aparecer en el aire.

—Ella realmente está al acecho, ¿o no?— Alice preguntó.

—Lo esta. Debería tener gatos en vez de perros. Es sigilosa como ellos— Estuve de acuerdo.

Alice se echó a reír mientas Riley envolvía con sus brazo la cintura de Emmett y empezaron a bailar otra vez, con Jasper siguiéndole el paso a la señora Fuller.

—Esta ha sido una hermosa noche patea traseros— Dijo Alice, descansando su brazo en el mío.

Yo reí y la atraje dentro un abrazo.

—Piensa que la diversión apenas está empezando, Alice.

Ella río.

—Espere años por esto.

—¿Con este grupo? Puedes contar con eso— Mi Emmett podría mantenernos a todos riendo, eso era seguro. Él me sonrió y se inclinó hacía Riley. Dios, amaba a ese hombre loco y todo lo que había traído a mi vida, incluyendo a Edward, Jasper y ahora Bella y Alice. El día que embaló su coche en torno a un árbol fue el día en que mi vida cambió para mejor. Gracias a Dios por su forma de conducir de mierda.

—Vamos, Alice. Atrapemos a nuestros hombres y vayamos a casa— Era tiempo que mi hombre dejara expandir su energía en mí, la manera que más prefería.


	33. Chapter 33

Traducido por: Paulii Aguilar

Beteado por: Jocelynne Ulloa FFAD.

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

* * *

 **EPOV**

— Creo que eso es todo—. Puse el último libro de Bella en el nuevo estante y me giré a mirarla. Estaba sentada en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, mirando unas fotos que había traído con ella. Sonreí al ver una de ella y Alice tiradas en el piso de su habitación. Eran tan jóvenes y dulces, deseaba haberla conocido en ese entonces. Me sorprende haber estado en el mismo estadio que ella muchas veces. Me había visto jugar y ni sabía que ella existía. Por supuesto, había pisoteado el culo de su equipo ambas veces, así que tal vez fue bueno que no la conociera en ese momento. La tengo ahora conmigo, y eso es todo lo que importaba.

— Bien—, murmuró ausentemente, sacando otra foto, esta vez de sus padres. Ella estaba en el medio de ellos, su papa sonrojándose y su linda madre. Hablando de eso.

— Hey, ¿cuándo vas a llamar a tus padres y decirles que estas viviendo aquí?

Quitó sus ojos de la foto y me hizo una mueca.

—Pronto, supongo. Tal vez después del Día de Gracias.

Reí y me acerqué a ella, abrazándola por detrás.

—No estamos muy emocionados, ¿no? — Besé una parte de su cuello y ella soltó un gemido, aferrando sus manos a la foto que sostenía.

—Bueno, mmm, eso se siente bien. Sabes que mi padre va a estar que explota de la emoción.

Sonreí torcidamente contra su cuello mientras pasaba mi lengua.

—Los padres me adoran. Me va a conocer y me lo ganaré con encanto y todo va a estar bien.

Se giró y me dio una mirada incrédula.

—Él te llama "el enemigo".

Y lo hacía. Era increíble.

—Eso es porque pateo el culo de su equipo regularmente. Ahora que su hija está viviendo conmigo, el tendrá que empezar a hinchar por mí—. Tomé su mentón y la jalé hacia mí.

—Te está fallando la lógica—, me dijo secamente, pero me besó igualmente. Estaba besando mi novia en nuestra casa. Tal vez deberíamos tener nuestro primer sexo como pareja que vive junta justo acá en la biblioteca. Eso sería una buena manera de celebrarlo. Al fin habíamos echado a todos con nuestros agradecimientos y asegurándoles que no necesitábamos ayuda para desempacar las cosas.

Bella me soltó y giró hacia la caja.

—Sabes, tenemos mucho tiempo para organizar. Creo que deberíamos festejar—. Puse mis manos en su culo y lo apreté sugestivamente.

Ella rió y me codeó en mis bolas, no es que haya dolido.

—Festejaremos, después. Justo ahora, muero de hambre. ¿Tienes algo en la heladera o tenemos que ordenar algo?

—Es tenemos algo en la heladera y eh, no, nada. ¿Algunos huevos y queso, creo? ¿Quieres un omelette? — Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. —Puedo tener los menús.

Empecé a girarme y ella rió.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se rió más fuerte, lágrimas caían por su rostro.

— ¿Qué mierda, Bella? — ¿Qué había de gracioso en ordenar comida?

—Perdón—, suspiró, estirando su mano. La puse de pies y puse mis manos en su cintura, estudiándola mientras ella tomaba aire profundamente.

— ¿Estás calmada ahora? — Asintió. — ¿Me vas a decir qué es tan gracioso? — ¿Había Emmett escondido algo en su caja de fotos? El había murmurado algo sobre que Rose no sabía y el había entrado a la habitación de Bella mientras que nosotros llevábamos el resto de las cosas al auto. Solo Dios sabe lo que había hecho, o escondido.

Bella sonrió y me envolvió en sus brazos.

—Es solo que pensé que aquí estoy, mudándome contigo, y nunca tuvimos una cita.

Eso era…mierda, era verdad.

—Oh, cariño, lo siento. — Ella tenía razón. Pasamos mucho tiempo en mi casa o la de ella, pero la única vez que salimos juntos había sido en ese intento de hacer las compras que salió mal. Diablos, le había dicho que la iba a llevar a una cita y me había olvidado de ello, en vez de eso, hice lo que realmente quería, que era tenerla conmigo para siempre.

Ella me miro y sonrió.

—No lo lamentes. Es solo nosotros. No hemos tenido exactamente una relación normal, pero no creo que sea posible contigo—. Fruncí el ceño. Había tenido citas con otras mujeres en mi vida, mujeres que significan nada en comparación con Bella. Esto era inaceptable.

—Podemos hacerlo normal. Creo que te debo una cita. Tienes hambre, tengo hambre, salgamos.

Bella corrió su cabello de su rostro.

—No estoy lista para salir a un restaurante lujoso, Edward. Estoy hecha un lío. La gente en Taco Bell pensara que luzco horrible. Necesito una ducha y una pizza. Y no pienses que estaba mencionándolo porque quiero que me invites a salir. Estoy muy feliz estando aquí, contigo.

Tal vez lo estaba, tal vez ambos lo estábamos. Aunque estar aquí, era un hábito cómodo. No quería que ella piense que estaba avergonzado de ser visto con ella y no quería nuestro hogar se vuelva aburrido antes que cumpliéramos un mes de vivir juntos.

—No dije nada sobre un restaurante caro. Toma una ducha, ponte unos jeans y polera y nos vamos a comer algo y pasarla bien. Quiero mostrar a mi novia.

Bella arrugó su nariz adorablemente.

—Nadie se va dar cuenta que estoy allí—, protestó.

La detuve antes que se alejara de mí.

—Eso no es verdad. Eres totalmente hermosa, incluso ahora, en shorts y mi polera. Voy a tener que golpear a los hombres para que se alejen de ti—. Como Dan Mullen. Ojalá.

Ella resopló.

—Estás siendo ridículo. ¿Te acuerdas lo que paso en la tienda? Fue como si ni siquiera estuviera allí.

— Bella, yo sabía que estabas allí. Tú eres todo lo que veía. Tú eres todo lo que siempre voy a ver—. ¿Por qué no lo puede entender? Podría caminar en una habitación llena de mujeres desnudas y ni siquiera me importarían.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y se puso de puntitas de pie y me besó fuerte.

—Amo que lo hagas. Pero yo lo veo y apesta. Me acostumbraré, eventualmente—. Odié la resignación que escuché en su voz. Ella no tendría que acostumbrarse a ser tratada como si no estuviese allí y voy a hacer lo posible para que no pase.

— No tendrás que hacerlo, lo juro—. Espero que haya escuchado que hablaba en serio. —Ahora, ¿saldrías conmigo esta noche, por favor? No vamos a estar mucho tiempo, tengo práctica temprano. Realmente quiero rectificar este tema de las citas, antes que pasemos nuestra primera noche aquí—. Era demasiado importante que haga esto correctamente.

Bella asintió lentamente.

—Esto es importante para ti, ¿no?

— Lo es—. Era un novio espantoso, no invitarla a salir, haciéndola sentir como si estuviese bien que nos escondamos lejos del mundo, apurándola que viviera conmigo así podía tenerla conmigo para siempre.

—Ok entonces, podemos salir. Voy a darme una ducha. ¿Vienes?

Le sonreí torcidamente.

—Si lo hago, ambos sabemos que nunca vamos a salir.

Ella sonrió tristemente.

—Eso estaría bien.

— Cualquier otra noche, lo haría con gusto. Pero esta noche saco a mi novia en nuestra primera cita pública. Será divertido, Bella—. Ella me dio una leve sonrisa y se alejó de mis brazos para irse a la habitación. Saqué mi teléfono y busqué la información que necesitaba. Bella iba a disfrutar esta noche.

Volví a la habitación y saqué unos jeans y una polera polo verde. Mantuve mi palabra y dejé que Bella se duchara sola, optando por usar el otro baño para bañarme, aunque era difícil sabiendo que ella estaba a dos cuartos de mí y desnuda.

Ella estaba frente al espejo, poniéndose el pendiente de corazón que le había regalado. Vestía un vestido azul claro y era absolutamente la mujer más increíblemente hermosa que había visto. No tenía nada de maquillaje y su cabello estaba suelto, cayendo sobre sus hombros descubiertos, ya que el vestido tenía tirantes muy finos. Sus piernas sexys estaban a la vista y tenía puestas sus sandalias marrones que mostraban sus pequeños pies. Le dije que podía ponerse jeans, pero estaba encantado que no me hubiese escuchado.

—Estás deslumbrante—. Puse mis brazos a su alrededor y ella me sonrió por el espejo.

—Es casual, pero igual…

—Hermoso—, terminé por ella, besando su hombro derecho. Su sonrisa se agrando y le respondí con otra. Se giró y me miró de arriba abajo.

—Tú eres el que esta hermoso, pero eso no es nada nuevo—. Me reí y tomé mi billetera y llaves, guardándolos y ofreciéndole mi mano a ella.

— ¿Lista para salir? — Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y la llevé fuera de la habitación. —Pensé que podríamos hacerlo simple y salir a cenar y ver una película—. Todo estaba listo. Con suerte le gustará. Este lugar era nuevo pero pensé era genial para una primera cita. No podía creer que esta era nuestra primera cita en público. Realmente ridículo.

—Seh, estoy…— Bella paro al ver su teléfono sonando. Lo tomó de su bolso y frunció el ceño. —Mis padres.

¡Ha! — ¿Vas a contestar?

Suspiró pero lo hizo.

—Hola.

—Sí, mamá. Realmente no tengo tiempo para hablar ahora porque Edward y yo vamos a salir—. Paró y rodó sus ojos. —Cena y película—. Me reí ante la expresión exasperada en su rostro. —No, no se que vamos a ver. Edward planeó toda la cosa. Si, es muy dulce, mamá—. Ahora jadeó. Mirarla hablando con su madre era mejor que una película. — ¡No, no te voy a decir lo que lleva puesto! —Ahí no pude aguantarlo más. La fascinación de su madre por mí y la irritación de Bella por ello me ganó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir por qué no? Sabes que estás casada, ¿no? Y que él es mi novio. No es apropiado que preguntes que lleva puesto como si estuvieses fantaseando con él. ¡Eso es asqueroso, mamá! —Bella se estaba irritando tanto que no podía parar de reírme aunque ella me estaba fulminando con la mirada mientras le gritaba a su madre.

— ¡él no es solo un chico! ¡él es el hombre que amo! ¡Estamos viviendo juntos por Dios santo, y tú estás actuando como si fuese un modelo sin nombre o algo! —Paré de reírme y Bella dejó de gritar mientras que sus ojos se abrieron en grande. Tanta espera para hacerlo después de Día de Gracias…

— Uh, ¿Qué? Si, digo no, quiero decir, sí—. Largó el aire frustradamente. —Sí, me mudé con él. Hoy, de hecho—. Otra pausa. —Si, te lo iba a decir, solo estaba esperando hasta después de Día de Gracias u otro momento. Tal vez Navidad así papá no le dispara cuando visitemos—. Me estremecí. Iba a tener que enfrentarme a su papa en Navidad. Quizás, debería comprarle un conjunto de los Seahawks. ¿Me venderían uno a mí?

— Oh, no, ¡No hagas eso! ¡Mamá! Mierda—. Maldijo Bella y puso el teléfono en manos libres. —Fue a buscar a mi papá. Ella piensa que si todos juntos le damos la noticia, lo vaya a tomar mejor. — Traté de parecer despreocupado mientras me acercaba a ella. Quizás se lo crea.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que ella tiene algo para decirnos? ¿Está embarazada? Si está embarazada voy a ir a Arizona y dispararle a ese niño bonito en el medio de los ojos—. Me removí incómodo incluso aunque él no estaba cerca de mí en este momento. Tal vez debería poner seguridad en la entrada. No podía doler. — ¿Hola? —gruño Charlie por el teléfono.

Bella se apoyo contra mí y habló.

—Hola, papi.

—No me digas papi. Algo está pasando. Tu madre esta agraciando como si alguien le hubiese dicho que ese Brad Pitt estuviese viniendo a Forks. Si me estás haciendo abuelo antes de los cincuenta, voy a castrar a tu hombre.

Bella suspiró.

—No estoy embarazada, papá.

—Bien. Eso está muy bien, Bella. Ahora ¿Qué me tienes que decir que no me va a gustar? No me digas que te vas a casar. Apenas conoces a ese tipo.

— ¡Oh, Charlie, cállate! Ella no se está por casar, todavía. Aunque he visto las cartas. Ellos van a estar casados en menos de dos años—. Bella puso su mano sobre su boca, completamente mortificada, y yo me reí.

—Eso espero, señora Swan—. Al menos uno de sus padres me aprobaba, tal vez un poco de más, pero lo tomaría.

—Bueno, hola, Edward. ¡Y felicitaciones! Dime, ¿tu casa tiene feng shui? Porque es muy importante que Bella este centrada. Ella es una persona precavida por naturaleza y todavía no puedo creer que la hayas convencido para que se mude contigo.

Hubo un poco de silencio y entonces tronó un — ¿Qué? —en nuestro oídos. Bella se mordió su labio y se aferró a mí como si su padre iba a salirse por el teléfono y arrastrarla de vuelta a Washington. Estaba preocupado por ello y me aferré más a ella.

—Bella está viviendo conmigo, Jefe Swan. Trajimos todas sus cosas aquí, hoy.

—Bella, ¿es verdad? —Ella asintió y yo apreté su cintura.

—Tu padre no puede verte, cariño.

—Sí, papá, me mudé con Edward—, respondió lentamente.

— ¿Estás viviendo con el enemigo? ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes mucho de tu madre en ti, tu cabeza está deslumbrada por una cara bonita.

—No hay nada malo en tener una linda cara, cariño—. Acoto Renée.

—Oh, sé que no tienes ningún problema con su rostro. He visto tu teléfono. Ella tiene esa foto de cachorro de tu novio como tu foto, Bella.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! Tengo una foto de Edward y Bella del periódico como su imagen de llamada. Edward y el cachorrito es mi fondo de pantalla—. No sabía si reírme o correr. Opte por reírme, porque correr requeriría dejar a Bella, la cual no era una opción.

—Dios, mamá—, murmuró Bella.

— ¿Qué? Estoy muy orgullosa de que hayas encontrado un hombre tan sexy. Tengo que mostrarle a las mujeres de mi clase lo bueno que le va a mi hija, ¿o no? Edward, ¿no te importa, no?

— Uh, ¿no? —Como que si me importaba, pero no la iba a enojar diciéndoselo. Bella rió y beso mi mejilla.

—En otras palabras, le importa pero tiene miedo a decirte que no.

—Oh por favor, Bella, es solo una foto—, protestó Renée.

—Humph. No sé que le has hecho a mis chicas, Cullen, pero no me gusta.

—Perdón, Jefe Swan. No intenté hacer nada.

—Seguro que no. ¿No intentaste que mi hija se mude contigo? ¿Ella sola lo hizo? ¿Se presentó a tu puerta con sus bolsos, no? No la crié para que sea irrespetuosa y presuntuosa. ¿Estás diciendo que la crié mal, Cullen?

Oh, mierda.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Bella es perfecta, señor. Ella es la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido y sería un idiota si la dejo escapar, así que le pedí que se mudara tan pronto vi que respondería que si.

—Así que ¿quieres vivir con ella en pecado? ¿Ella será solo tu querida en casa y en los viajes tendrás una chica por cada ciudad que juegas?

Eso era jodidamente insultante.

—Por supuesto que no. Bella viene a cada ciudad en la que juego, y amo tenerla allí. Ella es todo lo que siempre voy a querer. Y realmente planeo casarme con ella una vez que ella este lista. Su esposa dijo menos de dos años, así que estoy esperando eso.

Bella jadeó y le sonreí.

— ¿Qué? Sabes que me quiero casar contigo. Te lo he dicho antes. Mi madre te lo ha dicho. Alice y Rosalie te lo han dicho. ¿Tengo que ponerme en una rodilla para probártelo? —Totalmente lo haría, incluso si este no fuese el lugar ni el momento y todavía no le conseguiera un anillo.

— ¡Edward! —Grito ella a la vez que Renée estallo — ¡Sí! — Y Charlie — ¡No! — Esta familia me iba a volver loco.

— ¡Suficiente, chico! La tienes viviendo contigo, no la fuerces a algo más. Bella, creo que es momento que nos hagas una visita. Puedo organizarte una cita para The Times. Puedes cubrir a los Seahawks, que sería mucho mejor que cubrir los Cardinals. Y me enteré de algo interesante. ¿Sabes que JP Losman está soltero?

Empecé a reírme tan fuerte que no podía respirar. ¿JP Losman? Eso era bueno.

—Bella probablemente puede arrojar un pase mejor que puede Losman—, crispé.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no es sexy que una chica pueda tirar, Cullen? Te digo que yo enseñe a mi hija como tirar un perfecto espiral. Si no puedes apreciar eso de ella, entonces tú no la mereces.

Dios, el hombre estaba en todo el lugar.

—No estoy diciendo que no es sexy. Es jodidamente sexy. Amo el conocimiento de Bella sobre el football. Si eres responsable por eso, muchísimas gracias. Dudo que hayamos terminado juntos si ella no amara el deporte y me sorprendiera cada vez que habla sobre ello.

Charlie resoplo.

— ¿Así que estás diciendo que esto es mi culpa?

— ¡Papá! Nadie tiene la culpa. Amo a Edward y él me ama. Estamos viviendo juntos. No te tiene porque gustar, pero tendrás que aceptarlo. Ahora, si nos disculpas, estamos saliendo en una cita. Y no voy, y nunca, saldré con JP Losman o algún otro de Seahawk.

—Diablos, Bella, realmente apuñalar a tu padre en el corazón.

—Lo siento, papá, pero para mí es Edward o nada. ¿Quieres que me una al convento y nunca darte nietos, ni siquiera después de tus cincuenta y de repente los quieras? —Bella me guiñó el ojo y le sonreí. Amaba escucharla hablar sobre niños, nuestros niños.

—Está bien, Bella. Cullen, mejor que te comportes y no hieras o presiones a mi hija.

—Ni siquiera lo pensaría, señor.

—Seguro que no—. Reí quietamente.

—Nos vamos ahora, papá. Te llamo después.

—Más vale que lo hagas.

—Adiós, Bella. Adiós, Cullen. Espero que accidentalmente no te rompas el brazo este fin de semana—. Su tono indicaba que esperaba lo contrario.

—Incluso si lo hago, todavía puedo vencer los Hawks.

— ¿Por qué no…? —Bella cortó la llamada rápidamente.

—Le cortaste a tu padre—, le dije sorprendido mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.

—Lo irritaste al decirle que podías pisotear su equipo con un brazo, —respondió ella, ubicándose a mi lado.

—Bueno, seguramente que podría—. No era que podía tirar con ambos brazos, pero realmente podía lanzar un pase con mi izquierda. No bien, pero no necesitaba tirar tan bien, solo casi tan bien como Fitz y Jas.

Rió y besó mi mejilla.

—Tal vez sí, pero no se lo tienes que hacer saber.

—Me aceptará, Bella. Un día, me aceptará.

Ella sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Si firmas para los Seahawks, te amará.

Reí. —Creo que me quedare aquí, si está bien para ti.

Asintió. —Este es nuestro hogar—. Sí que lo era. El lugar que me había traído a esta mujer increíble.

—Vamos antes que empiece la película—. La encaminé al ascensor y la jalé hacia mí mientras esperábamos. —Todo lo que dije fue en serio, ¿sabes?

Levantó su mirada hacia mí y puso su mano a un lado de mi rostro.

—Lo sé. Menos de dos años, ¿eh?

Le sonreí. —Después de todo, está en las cartas.

—Estoy esperando a que llegue. Siempre fui buena en las cartas—. Al fin, una buena respuesta sobre el matrimonio.

—Yo también, cariño—. Llegó el elevador y entramos. —Vamos, seamos una pareja normal por una vez.

Sonrió satisfecha. —Veremos—. Lo veríamos.

—Así que, ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó Bella por quinta vez desde que subimos al coche. Me encogí de hombros y encendí la radio. Ella golpeó mi mano y la bajó. —Vamos, Edward. Dijiste cena y película, pero ¿realmente tenemos tiempo para eso esta noche? Son casi las ocho ya.

—Tenemos tiempo, confía en mí—. Giré hacia la derecha por Scottsdale Road y bajé la velocidad del coche para entrar en estacionamiento de iPic, deteniéndome en el valet. Bella soltó un jadeo y se giró hacia mí.

— ¿iPic? ¡Este lugar es súper nuevo!

Bajé del auto y fui a abrir su puerta antes que el valet lo haga.

—Sí, he querido venir y no pude pensar un lugar mejor para tener nuestra primera cita. Bueno, nuestra primera cita fuera, de todos modos. Creo que nuestra primera cita fue muy buena, toda—. Le di al valet mis llaves y tomó el bono.

Bella sonrió dulcemente y beso mi mejilla.

—Sí, lo fue—. Mi mente recordó como le di de comer el pastel de lava de chocolate y sentí como Zeus empezaba a despertarse. No es el momento, amigo. Entrelacé mis dedos con los de Bella y la guié hacia la entrada. Pasamos al lado de un grupo de cómo diez personas y su conversación se detuvo abruptamente cuando pasamos por allí. Puse mi mejor rostro de "no te acerques" y caminé un poco más rápido.

Las puertas se abrieron como por arte de magia y un hombre de traje beige se nos acercó.

— ¡Sr. Cullen! Estamos emocionados que se nos haya unido esta noche. Soy Benjamín Amun y soy el manager aquí en iPic—. Solté la mano de Bella y tomé la de él, y entonces volví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Gracias. ¿Ya está todo listo?

—Sí, señor, como especificó—. Bella me observó curiosamente y yo solo sonreí.

— ¿Puedo llevarlos por un tour rápido o quieren que los ubiquemos?

— ¿Qué piensas, Bella?

Bella arrugó su nariz y tomó su decisión. —Un tour está bien.

—Como usted desee, señorita Bella—. Nos llevó por la entrada y hasta la recepción, donde estaba ubicado el bar. Era brillante y moderno, sillas oscuras, un bar fino con una TV gigante. Había gente alrededor tomando y charlando.

—Este es Salt, nuestro bar en—casa. Lo llamamos así porque usamos diferentes tipos de sal para realzar el sabor de nuestras bebidas. ¿Se les ofrece algo?

Mire a Bella quien parecía fascinada con el lugar. Tanto, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la gente nos estaba mirando. Aunque eso era lo que quería para ella.

—Um, tal vez ¿una margarita de frambuesa? —preguntó. Benjamín le hizo seña a la mesera e inmediatamente apareció a nuestro lado, sus ojos observándome hambrientos.

—Una margarita de frambuesa y… —me miró a mi expectante.

—Sólo agua para mí, yo conduzco—. Ella se quedó allí por un momento, mirándonos y Benjamín aclaró su garganta.

—Eso es todo, Maggie. Lleva sus bebidas a sus lugares—. La rubia se fue, girándose para mirarme por sobre su hombro. Bella sacudió su cabeza y la jalé hacia mí.

— ¿Continuamos con el recorrido, si gustan? —Asentí y lo seguimos por el bar. Hubo algunos que gritaron mi nombre mientras pasábamos por el gentío pero pretendí no darme cuenta. —Este es nuestro restaurante. Lo llevaremos hacia sus lugares, como especificó—. El restaurante era brillante como el resto del lugar y la comida olía magnifica. Otro gesto y una mesera apareció, ofreciéndonos el menú.

Bella observó el menú y luego a mí.

—Creo que el pollo shish kebab es fácil de comer en la oscuridad.

Sonreí para mi mismo y elegí lo mismo.

—Y también frambuesas cubiertas de chocolate—. Bella soltó un pequeño chillido y le sonreí. Mi chica y el chocolate eran mis sabores favoritos en el mundo y ella lo sabía.

Benjamín informó a la mesera donde estaban nuestros lugares y nos llevó hacia el teatro.

—Como pidió, las dos últimas filas son suyas.

Bella levantó una ceja mirándome, — ¿Dos filas? ¿Vamos a tener una fiesta?

Sonreí de costado y me acerqué para susurrarle en su oído. —Una fiesta privada para dos, cariño—. Sus ojos se abrieron y me reí mientras Benjamín nos guiaba hasta las dos últimas filas.

—Los asientos son reclinables y ofrecemos almohadas y mantas, si gustan—. Benjamín pauso delante de una mesa llena de mantas y almohadas.

—Solo una manta—, le dije. Bella me ojeó pero no comento nada y subimos las escaleras hacia las dos filas finales. Le acerqué a Benjamín mi tarjeta de platino y la tomó con un asentimiento.

—Tienen su elección de asientos—. Nos dijo. Tomé a Bella hacia la última fila, lejos en una esquina. Me senté al lado de la pared, cosa que no nos ocultaba totalmente de la vista pero hacía difícil que me miraran. Había algunas personas que giraron sus cabezas para ver si realmente era yo pero hasta ahora nadie se nos acercó. Bella se sentó a mi lado y alisó su vestido sobre sus piernas sexys.

Benjamín le hizo gesto a un portero que estaba al final de la segunda fila. No había solicitado ningún vigilante, pero parece que tenía uno y no podía decir que lo sentía por eso. Bella se hundió en su asiento y tomó la manta de Benjamín.

—Su comida estará enseguida con ustedes y parece que sus bebidas están aquí—. La mesera se acercó a nosotros con nuestras bebidas. Levanté mi bandeja así como también lo hizo Bella. La chica me folló con la mirada otra vez mientras ponía mi botella de agua en frente de mí junto con un vaso de hielo. Ella apenas miró a Bella pero si puso su bebida en frente de ella. Bella rió por debajo y pasé mi brazo alrededor de ella, mirando a la mesera. Ella al fin dejo de mirarme cuando Benjamín le agradeció por traer las bebidas y que eso era todo. Me dirigió una sonrisa provocativa y se fue junto con Benjamín, moviendo sus caderas en lo que intentaba ser algo sexy. Bella se rió fuerte cuando vio eso.

—No es gracioso—, le siseé.

—Sí que lo es, mira tu servilleta, lover boy.

Mierda. Por favor dime que no lo hizo. Levanté mi copa y obviamente allí había estaba el nombre Maggie en un corazón junto con un numero de teléfono. Hice un bollo y casi la tiro al piso pero Bella tomó mi mano y la tomó.

—Nada como un poco de simetría—, me dijo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella se rio mientras que alisaba la servilleta y la guardaba en su bolso. —Solo me recuerda a la noche que nos conocimos, eso es todo—. Gruñí y ella rió y me dió un codazo. —Al menos esta vez no estoy amenazándote con exponerte en la prensa.

—Eso es porque tú eres la prensa y lo vas a exponer tú misma.

Se rió. —Verdad. Y preferiría que no te expongas a nadie excepto a mí—. Sonreí provocativamente y ella golpeó mi pierna. —Deja de ser un pervertido.

Nunca iba a dejar de hacer eso, y ambos lo sabíamos que ella no quería que lo haga. — ¿Qué vas a hacer con la servilleta?

—Guardándola para después, para recordar nuestro primer encuentro y nuestra primera cita—. La miré incrédulo y ella puso su cabeza en mi hombro. —Eso o se lo voy a dar a Emmett y decirle que haga algo divertido—. Me reí y besé su frente.

—Estamos vengativos, ¿no?

—Hey, tuve que soportar más que algunas mujeres actuando como si ni siquiera estuviera allí. Tal vez si hago que Emmett se meta con ellas, eventualmente dejaran de venir tras mi hombre.

Acerqué su rostro al mío y la besé suavemente.

—Nadie se va a meter entre nosotros, Bella. No los dejaré.

Ella sonrió y acarició mi cabello con sus dedos.

—Puedo ver eso. Tú comprarías un cine entero si lo necesitáramos.

—Si quieres uno, lo tienes—. Se rió y me besó de nuevo. Una mesera se acercó y acomodó nuestra cena en nuestras bandejas. —Come, así puedes comer tus frambuesas. ¿Puedes traer eso para cuando comience la película? —La mesera asintió y volvió a la cocina.

Bella tomó un poco de su pollo y lo probó. — ¡Oh, está rico! —Murmuró cuando terminó de masticar. Tomé una porción también, dándome cuenta lo hambriento que estaba. Había sido un día largo y se sentía bien sentarse cómodo, comer y beber y solo pasar tiempo con mi chica. Terminé mi comida y al minuto terminó Bella.

—Tenías hambre—. Se rió y asintió, tomando un trago de su margarita.

—Estaba bueno. Así también como esto. ¿Quieres un trago? —Me acercó su copa y tomé un poco. Era la cantidad perfecta de dulce sal.

—Muy bueno—. Bella se acercó y me besó, pasando su lengua por mis labios. Abrí mi boca y su lengua encontró a la mía.

—Mmm, sí que lo es—. Rompió nuestro beso, dándome una sonrisa dulce y se acomodó en su asiento. Levante el posa—brazos entre nosotros y la jalé hacia mi pecho.

—Toma la manta—. La tomó del asiento a su lado y me la dio. Desdoble la manta y la puse sobre su regazo, dejándola sobre mi pierna derecha también.

—No tengo frío, sabes—. Sonreí. No, ella no tenía frio y obviamente no lo tendría una vez que terminé con ella.

—Sólo quiero dejarlo así—. Nuestra mesera reapareció con una bandeja de frambuesas cubiertas de chocolate. Lo puso enfrente de Bella, que soltó un pequeño gemido al verlas. Su gemido fue directo a mi polla, como siempre, y empujé un poco la manta para poder cubrirla.

Me acerqué y tomé una frambuesa, acercándola a los labios de Bella. Ella los abrió y mordió la frambuesa y Zeus se removió al ver sus labios alrededor de la fruta. Bájate, chico. Bella terminó su frambuesa con otro pequeño gemido que me hizo desear que estuviéramos solos. Ella tomó otra frambuesa y me la dio y tuve que contener mi gemido al saborearla en mi lengua. Tan jodidamente bueno. Necesitábamos tener algo de esto en casa, desnudos. O tal vez podíamos hacerlo nosotros, y yo podía pasar chocolate por todo el cuerpo de Bella, y después usar las frambuesas.

— Edward, ¿estás bien? — Miré hacia Bella que estaba mirándome preocupada.

Atrapado en fantasilandia, Cullen. —Si, sólo estaba imaginando dándote de comer esto, desnuda.

Bella se rió y tomó otro sorbo de su margarita.

—Eso no va a pasar aquí.

—Diablos que no, pero podemos hacerlo en casa. Desnudos. Ese es el elemento importante.

Rió y besó mi mejilla a la vez que bajaban las luces.

—Desnudos es siempre un elemento importante para ti.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no te gusta estar desnuda conmigo? —Desafié.

—Tú sabes que sí me gusta—. Descansó su cabeza en mi hombro otra vez y apreté su hombro derecho con mis dedos.

—Bien. Pretendo cumplir ese hecho ni bien lleguemos a casa.

Soltó unas risitas. —Eres horriblemente presuntuoso para ser la primera cita. ¿Qué tipo de chica crees que soy?

—Mi chica—, le dije, besando su cuello.

— Muy cierto—. Empezaron los tráilers, y Bella se relajó a mi lado. — ¿Qué vamos a ver?

—Una película con el tipo de The Hangover. Una de chicas—. Debería tener puntos por eso, ¿no? No me importaba lo que veamos, solo quería que pasara un buen rato y hasta ahora parecía que si. Aunque quería que se lo pase mejor todavía.

Bella rió. — ¿Bradley Cooper? Es muy apuesto—. Gruñí suavemente y ella besó mi mejilla. —Ni siquiera se acerca a lo sexy que eres. Cada chica en el cine desea estar aquí contigo.

—Y yo estoy con la única con la que quiero estar—. Bella movió las frambuesas al asiento de al lado y movió su bandeja a un lado, acercándose mas a mi y las luces se apagaron. Moví mi mano bajo la manta y la ubiqué en la pierna de Bella. Pude sentirla mirándome pero mantuve mi rostro tranquilo, pretendiendo estar interesado en la escena que el tipo ese Cooper estaba interpretando. Para mí, el siempre va a ser Phil de The Hangover. Continué acariciándola hasta que se prendió a la película, moviendo mis dedos por sobre su hombro.

Después de diez minutos de película, subí mi mano por su pierna, moviendo su vestido y tocando su muslo suavemente. Bella jadeó pero no dijo nada. De hecho, movió su pierna más cerca de mí. Sonreí mientras subía mas mis dedos, manteniendo mis ojos en su rostro.

—No estás viendo la película—, murmuró ella, dándome una mirada rápida y volviendo a la pantalla.

—No, estoy viendo algo mucho más interesante—. Subí un poco mas mis dedos, presionándolos contra sus bragas, empujando un dedo contra su clítoris. Bella gimió y abrió más las piernas. Moví mis dedos bajo sus bragas, sintiendo su humedad, pinchando su clítoris suavemente antes de hacer círculos rápidos contra el. Bella jadeó y metió una mano bajo la manta, presionándola contra la mía, guiándome hacia el movimiento que quería. Sus caderas embestían contra mi mano y no tardó mucho hasta que sus piernas apretaran contra mi, sus dedos clavándose contra mi brazo mientras se venía lentamente, afortunadamente. Sus gemidos eran solo para mí.

Bella colapsó contra mí mientras retiraba mi mano de su perfecto coño y acomodaba su vestido debajo de la manta.

—Eres un chico malo, Edward Cullen.

Le sonreí contento.

—De vez en cuando. Quería hacer esta primera cita en público memorable.

Rió. —Lo lograste.

— ¿Si? ¿Lo estás pasándola bien? —Eso era todo lo que quería para ella.

—Acabas de contentarme en una sala con cientos de personas y nadie lo sabe. Por supuesto que lo estoy pasando bien. Genial.

Me reí.

— Siempre quise hacer esto en un cine exitosamente—. Ella se unió a mi risa y me besó. —Perdón si te distraje de la película.

Bella tocó mi mejilla.

— ¿Quién necesita una película romántica? La nuestra es mucho mejor y real.

—Sí, lo es—. La atraje a mí y la sujeté fuerte. La realidad es mucho mejor que la ficción, especialmente ahora que tenía a Bella en mi vida. La besé otra vez. Me encargaría que siguiéramos de esta manera.


	34. Chapter 34

Autora del fic:Nolebucgrl

Traducido por:Nikky Valencia

Betado por:Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD.

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

* * *

 **BPOV**

— ¿Estás segura que no hay nada en lo que pueda ayudarte?— Le pregunté a Esme, que estaba ocupada del horno, de lo refrigerado, de la estufa y luego volvía otra vez, usando uno de esos delantales blancos volados que de alguna manera lograba mantenerlo blanco a pesar del caos de la cocina. Yo habría tenido una de esas cosas ahora cubierta con salsa o jugos de algo.

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa por encima de su hombro mientras abría la olla humeante y miró las papas.

—Claro que no, Bella. Solo siéntate y hazme compañía. Fue realmente dulce de tu parte el venir muy temprano para ayudarme.

Já, era como si en realidad estuviera ayudando, lo cual verdaderamente no hacía.

—Los chicos están en el centro de entrenamiento, Alice está organizando una cosa u otra y Rose está jugando con un carro. Pensé que sería lindo pasar algo de tiempo contigo.

Esme sonrió y palmeó mi mano mientras pasaba a mi lado.

—Eres una buena chica. Estoy muy feliz de que mi Edward te encontrara. ¿Aún no lo haces enloquecer en su cocina? Sería de lo mejor, pero por supuesto el chico ni siquiera hierve agua en ella—. Ella sacudió su cabeza tristemente.

Mordí mi labio. Íbamos a decirles a sus padres que íbamos a vivir juntos, en algún momento del día, pero no lo quería hacer sin Edward, aunque a él no le importaría. El aún se estaba riendo de la reacción de mis padres. Bueno, el se rió hasta que le recordé el hecho de que mi padre podría, fácilmente, dispararle y salirse con la suya, siendo el jefe de policía y todo eso. Eso basto para callarlo. De nuevo, a continuación, papá no era el verdadero problema, ya le estaba temiendo a la Navidad, preguntándome que cosas inapropiadas podría decir o hacer mi mamá en su presencia. Si pudiera salvarme de visitarlos, lo haría, pero ahora que ellos sabían que estábamos viviendo juntos no pensé que pudiera volar si lo intentaran. Ellos solo se habían aparecido por aquí y nos habían forzado a visitarlos. Ugh.

—Aún no, pero me estoy muriendo por hacerlo—. Esa era la verdad, de hecho. No le había puesto demasiada atención al punto de abastecer la cocina este fin de semana que lo haríamos, íbamos a estar fuera, así que lo pospusimos hasta la siguiente semana. —Bueno, yo lo había pospuesto. El no iba a ir, y eso era todo. Todas aquellas mujeres extrañas en el supermercado podrían tratar conmigo.

Esme rió.

—Apuesto a que si—. Ella me guiñó un ojo mientras Carlisle entraba a la habitación y la besaba en la mejilla antes de agarrar una botella de agua del refrigerador. —Algunos de nosotros hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo en la cocina. ¿No es cierto, cariño? —Carlisle estaba tomando un sorbo de su agua y se empezó a ahogar con sus palabras. ¿Qué demonios? Me levanté y le pegué en la espalda mientras tosía y se recuperaba.

—Cierto. —Él jadeo, su cara estaba de un rojo brillante. Miró entre Esme y yo antes de salir huyendo de la cocina.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Esme dejo escapar un brillante repique de risa.

—Solo digamos que Carlisle tiene un gran cariño por este delantal. —Oh, demonios, no. — Ciertamente se pone muy caliente en la cocina, ya sabes. —Lo sabía, oh cuanto sabía de eso. Oh, como no quería saber. —Especialmente cuando la estufa está encendida por horas y horas mientras estoy cocinando un pavo gigante. —Ella me dio la sonrisa satisfecha de su hijo. ¡Dios mío, ellos habían estado en la cocina antes de que llegara! No tenía palabras. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? Él necesitaba estar aquí cambiando el tema por mí. Podía sentir como la temperatura de mi cara aumentaba y paré de recargarme en el mostrador de granito. Y si ella había estado recargada aquí cuando él… ¡Deja de formarte ideas Bella!

Saqué mi teléfono y le mande un mensaje al hombre al cual estos amorosos padres habían traído a mi vida.

Ayúdame.

Esme me trajo un plato con varios quesos y galletas.

— ¿Por qué no las arreglas?— Correcto, me dio algo que hacer. Abría el paquete de Galletas Ritz y las arreglé en círculos cuando mi teléfono vibró.

¿Qué tipo de ayuda necesitas? ¿Es del tipo nudista?

Loco. Loco pervertido que claramente salió de las entrañas de los besucones de la cocina.

Ew, estoy con tu mamá, pervertido. Tu mama que más o menos me dijo que ella y tu papá tuvieron sexo en la cocina antes de que llegara.

¡Já! ¡Toma eso! Si yo tuve que estar mortificada, el también. Apilé el queso cheddar en un lado antes de empezar con el pepper jack* (tipo de queso).

Eso está muy mal, Bella. Zeus se ha ido a esconder y puede que nuca vuelva otra vez. Espero que estés feliz.

Si creyera que era verdad. Me pondría un velo negro y empezaría a guardar luto por un indeterminado periodo de tiempo. Tal vez años. Sería una mujer arruinada y despojada. No tendría substituto. Pero lo conocía mejor.

Es una verdadera lástima. Y estaba aquí pensando que podríamos hacer algo de ejercicio esta noche después de la gran cena que tendremos. Oh bueno, estaré en la máquina de correr en su lugar.

Reí silenciosamente mientras abría las galletas saladas. Esme me miró después de cerrar el horno. El pavo era gigante.

— ¡Señor mío! ¿Cuán grande es esa cosa?

Ella se rió.

—Veinte libras. —Mis ojos se salieron de orbita con esa información –Por supuesto, no es el único. Tenemos otro de veinte libras que Carlisle va a freír en el patio trasero.

— ¿Estamos cocinando para el vecindario entero?

Ella sonrió

—No, solo para Emmett. Este no es mi primer año con él. Aprendí de la manera difícil hace tres años. Imaginé que 16 libras eran suficientes para los 3 chicos, Carlisle y yo. Estuvo mal. No tuvimos sobras y Emmett se quejaba por estar hambriento cuando se fue. Él... bueno, verás—, oh genial me gustaría ver lo que Emmett tenía en un almacén. Eso significaba cosas muy malas.

Mi teléfono sonó de nuevo.

No es necesaria la maquina. Zeus está intacto y yo voy en camino. Mejor no preocuparse de por vida a través de lo que se pueda ver o escuchar.

Sonreí.

Pobre bebé, le quitaré el dolor.

Recogí la bandeja de queso y la llevé a la sala. Había hecho un buen trabajo con eso. Mi teléfono sonó.

Ahora eso suena prometedor. ¿Qué vas a hacer para quitarme el trauma de mis padres?

Pensé por un segundo antes que escribir mi respuesta.

Escuché que Emmett come demasiado, así que tal vez seguiré hambrienta cuando nos vayamos. Tal vez necesitaré algo más para aplacar mi hambre.

Y estaba oficialmente sexteando con mi novio en la casa de sus padres. Era tan mala como ellos— Una vez más, así era él.

No puedo tener a mi chica hambrienta, ¿O puedo? Estaré seguro de llenar tu cuota diría nutricional.

Rodeé mis ojos.

Eres demasiado humanitario, Edward.

Ya lo sabes, cariño. Solo quiero estar seguro de que tu vientre esté bien y lleno.

Pienso en que estás más interesado en llenar mi boca, Cullen. No me haces tonta.

Nada como unas pequeñas mamadas para asegurarse que un hombre esté propiamente agradecido con "El Día de Acción de Gracias", ¿Cierto?

Llenaré cada parte tuya que desees, Bella.

¡Dios Santo! ¿Empezaba a hacer calor o era solo yo?

Mejor deberías asegurarte de no comer demasiado hoy, entonces. Tengo mucho para que comas.

— ¿Vendrá pronto, querida?

Salté fuera de mi piel, accidentalmente mandé el mensaje y dejé salir un pequeño grito mientras giraba y encontraba a Esme parada detrás de mí. Maldita sea; ¿Sabría lo que había estado escribiendo? Ella me preguntó acerca de su regreso. Seguramente ella quería decir… por supuesto, conociéndola, ella quiso decir eso. Ella podría estar, probablemente, feliz de saber que estábamos sexteando en su sala.

— ¡Él aún no va a venir!— Exclamé cuando me miró expectante. Oh no, había un doble sentido si es que alguna vez hubo uno. Tenía la esperanza en Dios, que ella no pensó en lo que quería decir era lo que quería decir.

Los labios de Esme se contrajeron y supe que mis fervientes oraciones estaban cayendo en oídos sordos.

— ¿Podrías preguntarle cuando llegaran? Carlisle necesita saber y así él puede calentar el aceite. — Aceite caliente, viniendo, sexteando, travesuras nudistas en la cocina; este era oficialmente el "Día de Acción de Gracias" más raro que jamás había experimentado y ni siquiera había empezado aún.

—Sí— Chillé. Esme se echo a reír mientras salía de la cocina.

Entonces me aseguraré de tener un buen apetito esta noche, voy a estar comiendo mi platillo favorito.

Sí, definitivamente hacía mucho calor aquí. Tiempo de calmarme.

¿Cuándo llegarás? Tu mamá acaba de entrar a mitad del sext y juro que ella sabe que estábamos haciendo.

Me hundí en el sofá y esperé su respuesta.

Estaré ahí en media hora, cariño. Estoy segura que ella no sabe que estábamos haciendo. Mi mamá no sabe acerca del sexteado.

Sí claro.

¿Crees que ella no le manda mensajes sexy al Maestro de la Carne cuando él está en el trabajo, hablando de jugar al doctor? Yo lo haría.

Esperé, sabiendo que tipo de reacción iba a conseguir con eso.

Sigue eso y pasará una hora o dos antes de que me aparezca, y me aseguraré de comer tanto que me enfermare.

¡Grosero!

Eres un hombre cruel, Cullen. Eres afortunado porque te amo demasiado.

Y yo te amo demasiado que ya estoy fuera de la puerta ahora. Te veo pronto.

Mi quarterback al rescate. Respiré profundamente y me dirigí de nuevo a la cocina, esperando contra toda posibilidad que Esme no estuviera trayendo cosas como venidas y delantales una vez más.

¡Maldición! Carlisle la tenía sujeta contra el refrigerador y se estaban besando, lo que era peor que la discusión de la venida de Edward. Él estaba tirando de las cintas del delantal, por el amor de Dios ¿Qué había entre estos dos y los delantales? Di vuelta en mis tacones para dirigirme de nuevo a la sala pero ellos debieron haberme oído porque de pronto escuche a Esme llamarme por mi nombre. Bueno, espero en Dios que me viera y no me estuviera llamando por alguna otra razón.

—Solo me iré y checare las galletas—. Le dije, sin girar. Ella se rió y escuché como Carlisle reía.

—No te vayas, querida. Mi esposo tiene algo por este outfit. Él se va a comportar ahora ¿O no, Carlisle?

Él murmuró algo que sonaba como. "Tengo algo por ti usando nada más que el delantal" pero esperé que eso no fuera lo que escuché. En verdad, ellos estaban en sus cincuentas, seguramente su vida sexual podría ser mucho menos activa ahora ¿Podría ser?

—Sí, Bella, perdón por eso, —Evité mirar a Carlisle que rápidamente salió corriendo. Okay, bueno tal vez miré y tal vez vi al Maestro de la Carne empacando una gran e impresionante salchicha Italiana, pero fue totalmente un accidente. Bueno, salchicha Irlandesa. ¿Había tal cosa? Sí la había, él la tenía. Parecía que el Zeus de Edward era genético. Tenía que decirle a Rose y a Alice en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad. Y verdaderamente era tan grueso que estaba pensando en el pene del padre de mi novio. Suficiente.

Giré y vi a Esme parada en la estufa como si no los hubiera cachado a ella y su esposo, a tientas. Bien entonces, estaba bien para mí.

—Las galletas están listas.

Esme giro y me sonrió.

—Sí, creo que ya lo mencionaste. ¿Podrías ayudarme con las papas dulces?

Finalmente, podía hacer algo útil además de evitar las intenciones sexuales de mis anfitriones.

— ¡Claro!— Me apresuré a tomar la olla y empezar a estrujar las papas. Las recogí en una cacerola y puse los malvaviscos en forma de capas encima de ellas. Mientras yo estaba concentrada en eso, un par de brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura y unos labios se presionaron en mi mejilla.

—Algo huele lo suficientemente bien para comer. —Me relajé entre sus brazos y giré para encontrar sus labios con los míos.

—Algo hijo como tú lo eres, ni siquiera saludas a tu propia madre. —Jasper pasó junto a nosotros y envolvió a Esme en un abrazo. –Hola, Señora C. Gracias por invitarme. —Ella le devolvió el abrazo.

—Por favor, tú sabes que nuestra casa es tú casa. Estamos felices de tenerte. ¿Dónde está tu Alice?

— ¡Justo aquí, Esme! ¡Traje un pie!— Alice orgullosamente puso un pie de calabaza en la mesa. Claramente era de una panadería, porque Alice no podía cocinar y ella no podía haber hecho uno con perfecta crema de calabaza con cucharadas de crema batida y algo que parecía polvo de canela encima.

—Alice, es hermoso— Esme la abrazó y entonces retrocedió para admirar el pie – Hiciste un gran trabajo en esto.

Alice se pavoneaba y le di un codazo.

— ¿Lo trajiste o lo compraste?— Le pregunté discretamente, sin querer arruinarle la imagen de feliz ama de casa que ella claramente trataba de proyectar. Ella estaba en uno de esos vestidos más recatados que jamás había visto que usara.

—Ambos, por supuesto, —me contestó con una sonrisa.

Edward me soltó y fue a alzar a su madre en un gran abrazo de oso.

—Hola, mamá. No te estaba ignorando, yo solo…

—Saludabas a la chica que amas. Lo sé y estoy feliz de que lo hicieras. Ella ha sido de gran ayuda—. Como si lo fuera. Edward besó la mejilla de Esme y entonces tomo un ramo de flores que había traído con él para contrarrestar. Ella le agradeció e inmediatamente las puso en un vaso.

—Sí, puse en media bandeja queso y galletas— Respondí, causando que todos se rieran.

—Y las papas dulces lucen maravillosas. No es tu culpa que Carlisle y yo te asustáramos y sacáramos de la cocina. —Sentí mi cara acalorada y me refugie en Edward cuando él se giro a mi lado.

—De verdad no quiero saber, mamá.

—Yo quiero—, Alice se inclinó hacía ella, sus ojos brillaban con interés. Jasper gimió y cubrió sus oídos.

—En otra ocasión, Alice. Los chicos son muy sensibles para estas cosas. —Esme les dedicó una sonrisa indulgente y nos guiñó un ojo a mí y a Alice.

—Sí, lo somos. ¿Estabas traumatizando a mi novia, madre?— Esme sacudió su cabeza.

—Estoy segura que ella ha visto peores— Con mis padres, esa era una desafortunada y precisa declaración, pero esa era una historia que mejor olvidara. Para siempre.

— ¿Dónde está Emmett?— Pregunté, tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Él estará aquí en cualquier momento. Tuvo que ir a casa a cambiarse y a recoger a Rose. —Jasper sonrió y Esme y Edward dejaron salir grandes carcajadas. ¿Qué demonios? Miré a Alice que se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, no me van a decir.

—Lo verás pronto, mi amor—. Edward besó mi mejilla de nuevo — ¿Algo que podamos hacer, mamá?

—Ve a decirle a tu padre que ponga el otro pavo en la freidora. Será mejor que estemos listas para Emmett. Dios no lo quiera y tenga que esperar demasiado por la comida—. Esme se estremeció. Edward me besó de nuevo antes de dirigirse con su padre, quien estaba con surte más calmado por ahora.

—Jasper, ¿podrías empezar a traer las cosas a la mesa?

—Todos lo haremos, Esme— Le dije, apresurándome en llevar la salsa de arándano agrio que ella sacó del refrigerador.

— ¡Gracias, Bella! También a ustedes, Alice y Jasper— Pusimos la mantequilla, la ensalada, las olivas y los huevos rellenos en la inmaculada habitación del comedor.

—Amo esta casa. —Alice le dijo a Esme cuando regresamos a la cocina.

—Gracias. Solo hemos estado aquí desde que Edward fue obligado pero se siente como el hogar. —Esme deslizó las papas dulces en su segundo horno.

—Seguramente lo es— Edward dijo, entrando a la habitación. Él me sonrió y agitó los dedos negros cubiertos de oliva frente a mí antes de chupar su dedo índice y metérselo a la boca.

—Deja de seducir a tu novia con vegetales y consigue para todos algo de beber, —Jasper soltó una carcajada y Alice y yo reímos de la expresión de Edward. El suspiró, mordió el resto de las aceitunas y caminó hacia el refrigerador.

— ¿Qué te gustaría? ¿Vino? ¿Cerveza?

—Tomaré una copa de vino— respondió Alice.

—Yo también, —le dije. Edward me sonrió y agarró dos vasos y sacó una botella de la nevera.

—Aquí, Jas— Él le arrojó una botella de cerveza.

—Edward, en serio, tenemos invitados.

—No son invitados, son parte de la familia— respondió, lo que hizo que Alice y yo sonriéramos ampliamente.

— ¡Mamá! Aquí estoy ¿Dónde está la comida?— Retumbó a través de la casa.

—Está cocinándose— Respondió ella. Se oyó un golpe y…

— ¡Ay, mee rindo, Rosie! ¡Yo no fui maleducado!— Me reí mientras Rose regañaba Emmett acerca de los modales.

—Mira, todos mis hijos tienen problemas con los modales, a excepción de Jasper. Él es un caballero sureño—. Nos dijo Esme. Jasper sonrió y Edward le golpeó en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Jas no es tan cortés en una cita, ¡déjame decirte!— Emmett se golpeó mientras bailaba en la habitación. ¿Qué mierda era lo que estaba usando? ¿Eran esos pantalones de oro?

Esme se echó a reír cuando ella se levantó del suelo y giró alrededor de la habitación. Rose entró y sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo ante la exuberancia de su hombre.

—Estoy seguro de que es perfectamente educado cuando le gusta su cita— Dijo Esme a Emmett, quien dejó de bailar e hizo un mohín.

—Él me ama. Todo el mundo lo hace.

—Te quiero, cariño— Su radiante sonrisa regresó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de bajarla.

—Te quiero, también, mamá. Te querré aún más cuando tenga algo delicioso en mi estómago—. Ella se rió y señaló hacia la sala de estar.

—El queso y galletas está ahí. La cena será servida en una hora.

—Lo siento, pero es que, ¿nadie va a comentar nada de esos pantalones?— Alice exigió, mirando al brillante material de oro como si de alguna manera este la hubiera ofendido. Lo cual, siendo Alice, probablemente hizo.

—Lo hemos visto—, Edward respondió.

—En cada cena de días festivos. —Jasper agregó.

—Son sus pantalones alimenticios—. Esme proporcionó, sonrió a su pseudo hijo gigante.

— ¿Qué demonios son los pantalones alimenticios? ¿Por qué son de oro?— Alice exigió. Estaba feliz de que estaba preguntando, porque yo también quería pero había arrojado demasiada mierda probablemente, y este no era el lugar para joder, a menos que fueras Carlisle y Esme aparentemente.

—Porque son los pantalones Hammer, obviamente—. Esme contestó, como si debiera significa algo para nosotras.

— ¿Estas usando esos pantalones para negociar? ¿Por qué demonios? ¿Para cargar más uñas?— Estaba profundamente confundida e iba a entrar en acción.

— ¡Dios! ¿Cuántos años tienes, cinco? ¡Pantalones Hammer! ¿MC Hammer? ¿No puedes tocar estos?— Empezó a hacer un baile ridículo tipo hombre corriendo dando pequeños saltitos.

—Tengo 24 y no tengo la menor idea de quién es MC Hammer.

— ¿No fue uno de esos tipos del reality show? ¿Ese tipo con los relojes?— Alice preguntó.

—Ese es Flavor Flav. Ustedes dos de verdad necesitan renovar sus gustos musicales—. Emmett sacudió su cabeza tristemente.

—Tú necesitas renovar tus gustos en la moda—. Alice contestó, burlándose de los pantalones de oro.

—Estos pantalones pertenecen a MC Hammer. Tengo el certificado de autenticidad y todo—. Emmett anunció orgullosamente.

—Genial, así que estás usando unos pantalones raros por alguna razón que sigo sin entender—. Alice los fulminó con la mirada de nuevo.

—Primero, son de oro, el cual tiene demasiada clase y son perfectos para las ocasiones especiales. Segundo, son grandes y me ofrecen mucho espacio para respirar, incluso después de haber comido mi cena de pavo fabulosa. Tercero, ¡son pantalones Hammer! ¡No puedes tocarlos!— Y estaba bailando otra vez. Rose estaba riéndose y sacudiendo su cabeza.

—No quiero tocar eso, ¿De verdad, permites eso?— Alice preguntó con incredulidad. Rose alzó una ceja.

—Mejor eso que hacerlo usar pantalones ajustados que le harán sentir la necesidad de quitárselos cuando se sienta demasiado lleno. Aprendí de la peor manera, la vez que tuvimos la cena de Navidad con mis padres. Él salió del baño en toalla. Estaba mortificada.

—Solo te estoy diciendo ahora, mejor ni pienses en los deportivos para tu boda. Los cortaré y te dejaré desnudo del trasero antes que te deje usar esos pantalones de oro—. Alice le dijo.

—Son pantalones perfectos para todas las ocasiones formales—. Emmett respondió, su cara perfectamente seria mientras pisaba fuertemente alrededor de la cocina.

—No bromees con eso— Alice le advirtió, su voz baja, sus ojos entrecerrados— Emmett paro de bailar y la saludó.

—Sí, señora.

—Lo digo en serio. Jasper, estarás encargado de asegurar que esos pantalones no sean encontrados el día de su boda.

— ¿Por qué yo soy el cargado de los pantalones de Emmett?— exigió, la diversión desapareció de su rostro.

—Porque confió en ti—. Alice sonrió atractivamente y el ceño de Jasper se fue.

—Okay—. Echó un vistazo a Emmett que se veía ilusionados con este giro de los acontecimientos. Gracias a Dios yo estaría con Rose en el día de la boda. No tenía ni idea de la mierda que había intentado tirar solo para molestar a Alice. Pero entonces, no podría arruinar su boda. Amaba de sobre manera a Rose para eso.

—No te preocupes—. Rose contestó en confidencia. Emmett sonrió y la beso. Tenía una fantástica imagen mental de Emmett usando sus pantalones de oro, riéndose maniáticamente mientras Jasper lo perseguía en un inmaculado y esculpido jardín. Me reí y Edward besó mi sien.

— ¿Qué están divertido?— Sacudí la cabeza.

—Nada. Solo tenía una interesante imagen mental.

— ¿Ah, sí?— Sus ojos se encendieron y sentí un pequeño tirón en mi vientre, otra vez. Maldito sea y su poder sobre mi — ¿Te importaría compartir?

—Lamento decepcionarte pero era acerca de Emmett, no de ti.

— ¡Whoo hoo! ¡Sabía que me querías! Fue ese tentador trasero que tenías el otro día. Las damas no se pueden resistir a este trasero—. Emmett meneó su trasero para demostrar su argumento.

—Se ve incluso más grande en esos pantalones—. Le dije al mismo tiempo que Rose lo golpeaba.

— ¡No hagas eso! ¿Qué demonios, Rosie?— Se frotó el trasero y nos miró a ambas

—Solo me aseguraba, Em. Te estás volviendo un poco más firme— Rose miró a Esme, que se reía a la distancia en la estufa. —Vas a estar lindo y firme cuando consiga ese instrumento especial—. Emmett palideció mientras que el resto de nosotros se echó a reír. Esme parecía confundida, abrió la boca para decir algo y luego lo pensó mejor. Gracias a Dios. Será mejor cambiar de tema para estar segura.

—En serio, "coge oro" no es halagador—. Le informé.

—Me veo hot—. Él estaba haciendo pucheros y mirando a Rose. —No me gusta el instrumento.

—Tú fuiste quien lo compró— Ella le recordó, mirando deleitada cuan incómodo él estaba.

—De verdad, Emmett, si tú compraste un instrumento y Rose quiere usarlo, deberías. Será una buena experiencia de unión para ti—. Esme agregó. Eso lo fue todo. Caí contra Edward aullando de risa. Alice estaba haciendo pucheros en el mostrador de granito. Jasper parecía que no pudiera respirar y Rose estaba roja. La risa de Edward nos envolvió a todos. Emmett lucía mortificado.

— ¿Qué carajos está mal con todos ustedes? ¿Estuvieron tomando?— Edward finalmente sostuvo el aliento.

—No, mamá, es solo una broma privada.

—Sí, como la tuya, Carlisle y el delantal—. Le dije amablemente. Esme rió, sus ojos verdes brillaron. Edward y Emmett gimieron.

—Bueno, entonces carga con eso ¿Por qué no todos van a la sala? La comida estará hecha demasiado pronto pero sé que Emmett está hambriento por lo que pueden comer algo de queso y galletas saladas.

Todos fuimos a la sala y Edward prendió la TV en el programa del pre—juego mientras Emmett atacaba el plato de queso.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos que veamos el medio tiempo—. Alice elevó la voz, saltando con emoción de su silla. Eso fue extraño.

— ¿Por qué estas tan emocionada por eso?— Le pregunté.

— ¡Ya lo verás!— Parecía que lo haría. Edward sonrió y me senté a su lado.

— ¿Qué sabes que yo no sé?

—Muchísimas cosas, amor—. Lo golpeé y él se rió bajando la voz. —Por el momento, sé que hare contigo después— ¡Mierda! Calor instantáneo.

—Deténgase, ustedes dos, tendrán suficiente tiempo a solas cuando lleguemos a casa—. Jasper suplicó colocando su brazo alrededor de una radiante Alice. Carlisle entró en la habitación justo como Jasper dijo y sonrió, pero no lo admitió

—Hola a todos. El pavo está fuera de la freidora. Tan pronto como las papas estén hechas se puede comer.

— ¡Hola Doc!— Emmett tragó un bocado de comida y sonrió. —Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias, estarás feliz al saber que he perdido 3 libras preparándome para hoy.

—Emmett, estoy muy consciente de que te vas a atiborrar con mi comida, no necesitas besar mi trasero—, todo reímos cómo Carlisle robó una galleta y se fue a la cocina.

—Nadie vaya allí—. Aún recordaba imágenes de ellos contra el refrigerador y estaban llenando mi cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no? yo quería algo más de vino—. Alice se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina —Debido a que la última vez que los dos estuvieron solos en la cocina, Carlisle y Esme se apretaron contra la nevera. Y acabo de confirmar con mis propios ojos que Edward viene por Zeus, naturalmente—. Alice dejó de caminar y apresurada regreso al sofá.

—Espera, ¿pero estaba fuera?— exigió Rose, pareciendo que ella se iba a ir a la cocina para ver por sí misma.

—Cosas que no necesitaba saber—, murmuró Edward. Jasper y Emmett solo rieron.

—No, no, era sólo… tú sabes— Yo no lo iba a decir.

— ¿Duro? ¿Duro como roca? ¿Cómo martillo de neumático?— Rose siguió su camino y yo me sujetaba los dedos sobre los oídos.

— ¡Ya basta! No quiero pensar en ello— Rose se echó a reír y se recostó contra Emmett.

—Yo sé. Es ardiente como un amigo más.

Edward rodó los ojos.

—Es de mi padre del que estás hablando.

—Bueno, tienes el picor de los dos. Acéptalo, Cullen, tus padres son preciosos y son totalmente uno para el otro. Mejor eso que peleando como perros y gatos—. Rose frunció el ceño un poco y Emmett y dejó de comer y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Sabía que Rose no era demasiado cercana, con su familia, pero yo no sabía que ella había tenido que lidiar con eso. Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, Rose. Crecí vendo como una relación tiene que ser. Ellos me avergüenzan algunas veces, pero me alegro que sean mis padres—. Le sonreí y él me besó rápidamente. Estaba agradecida que él haya crecido con Carlisle y Esme. Después de todo, tenía que cosechar los beneficios de tener un muy espectacular novio.

Los comentaristas de la TV dijeron algo sobre Brett Favre y Emmett rió disimuladamente.

—Él me llamó el otro día, ya saben. Me dijo que parara de enviarle emails.

Jasper se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le pregunté si había tenido buenos mensajes últimamente. ¡Me maldijo!— Emmett fingió dolor. Eso me recordó…

—Hablando de llamadas. Tengo algo para ti—. Me levanté y tomé mi bolso de la mesa, agarrando la servilleta que había conseguido la otra noche en el cine.

— ¿Quién es Maggie?— Me preguntó, mirándola.

—Es una mesera en iPic que pensó podría darle su número a mi novio como si yo no estuviera ahí—, Edward se encogió de hombros mientras todos se reían—. Pensé que tal vez tendrías algún uso para el—. Emmett sonrió.

— ¡Se lo puedo enviar a Brett! Para un buen rato, llama a Maggie. ¿Estaba buena?

Miré a Edward y él se encogió de hombros.

—No le puse atención.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Una chica coquetea contigo y ni siquiera la ves?— Emmett preguntó.

— ¿Tú ves a alguien más que a Rose?— Edward contraatacó.

—Bueno, no en verdad, me refiero a que, las veo pero no pienso en ellas.

—Exacto. Ella era rubia. Fue todo lo que vi en ella. Tenía mis ojos en la única chica que quería ver— ¡Dios!, era fenomenal. Me apreté contra él y abracé su cuello.

—Podrías tomar lecciones de Edward acerca de las cosas que tienes que decir de tu mujer—. Rose le dijo a Edward.

—Por favor, soy el rey del romance. Eso es porque mi estilo es tan suave.

Rose se rió y le quitó la servilleta a Emmett.

— ¿Qué le dijiste a la perra esa cuando ella le dio el número a Edward?— Rose me preguntó.

—Um, ¿nada? Solo lo dejé pasar. Pensé que podría guardarlo como recordatorio de la primera vez que nos vimos—. Jasper resopló y Alice rió entre dientes por el recuerdo.

—Bella, Bella, Bella. Eso es ridículo. Es necesario reclamar lo que es tuyo y mandar a empacar a esa zorra.

—Ella no me dijo nada a mí o a él, en realidad. Ella solo se le insinuó y le dejó su número debajo de su bebida. No había necesidad de hacer una escena de celos.

—Nada para hacer una escena—. Rose se burló. –Bella, eres una buena chica, pero déjame decirte que, a veces tienes que dejarle saber a estas sanguijuelas que no vas a permanecer impasible mientras se van después de tu hombre. Sí, todos sabemos del látigo de Edward, pero aún así, no quieres que cada cita sea interrumpida por niñitas estúpidas y calientes, ¿Verdad? – Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Claro que no, pero de verdad no sé que pude haber hecho.

Rosé se levantó y saco el teléfono de Emmett de su bolsa.

— ¿Quieres saber qué hacer? Esto es lo que se hace— Ella miró la servilleta y empezó a marcar.

—Aquí vamos. —Dijo Jasper, sus ojos centellaron de alegría. Edward solo sacudió la cabeza.

—Correo de voz— Nos dijo Rose –Hola, Maggie, tú no me conoces, pero conoces a mi novio, bueno, te gustaría hacerlo. Tuviste la audacia para dejarle tu número de teléfono la otra noche cuando fuimos a cenar y solo quería hacerte saber que él no está interesando en tu sucio trasero. Es demasiado patético que no puedas encontrar a un hombre por ti sola y tengas que tratar de tomar otros. Pensé que deberías saber que nos moríamos de risa después de que me llevara a casa. Sabes que tenemos nuestras prioridades. Comete tu corazón, Maggie. Si te acercas a él de nuevo, tendremos una conversación cara a cara que no será tan placentera como ésta. De verdad, ten un lindo Día de Acción de Gracias y espero no vernos una a la otra vez, pronto. Adiós.

Mi barbilla estaba demasiado abierta y ni siquiera sabía que decir. Alice dejo salir una gran carcajada y Edward sacudió su cabeza.

—Una chica más que me odia—. Rose rió.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo si te importara? Las he estado alejando por dos años. Solo te estoy enseñando como se hace, Bella.

—Bien hecho, querida—. Todos volteamos y vimos a Esme y a Carlisle parados en la puerta, ambos sin molestarse en ocultar sus sonrisas. –Amenaza implícita, nada en específico y ni siquiera mencionaste al novio por su nombre.

Rose batió sus pestañas.

—No es mi primera vez alejando a las mujeres de su hijo. Bueno, de los tres en realidad—, Jasper rió.

—Ella, en realidad, ha alejado a una o dos que queríamos— Alice golpeó su pierna y él tomo su mano y la besó. –Ella debía de saber que no eran las correctas. Ella me estaba salvando para ti— Alice rió y apretó su mano.

—Buena salvada, Jazzy.

—Edward aprendió sus mejores movimientos de mi—, Jasper respondió con una sonrisa. —Le enseñé todo lo contrario a lo que Emmett le recomendó.

— ¡Oye! Tendrías que saber que…

—La comida esta lista— Esme intercedió, parando fríamente a Emmett. Él ya estaba de pie y en el comedor antes que el resto de nosotros se moviera. Edward rió y se levantó del sofá antes de tomar mi mano y levantarme.

—Vamos, antes de que se empiece a comer todo—. Llenamos el comedor, Carlisle tomando su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa, Esme a su derecha, Edward a su izquierda. Yo estaba al lado de Edward, Alice a mi izquierda y Jasper a su lado. Emmett sentando entre Esme y Rose, y tenía el pavo frito justo delante de él.

— ¡Demonios, sí, está listo!— Emmett lo apuñalo con el tenedor y recibió un golpe en cada brazo por parte de Esme y Rose. — ¿Qué?

—Necesitamos dar gracias, grandísimo bufón. Es un día festivo—, Jasper le recordó.

—Sí, tú eres el rey de los modales, Mumbasa Baboon Tarántula—. Los ojos de Jasper se entrecerraron.

—Estoy un poco harto de los nombres de arañas.

—Muy mal, Longjawed Orbweaver— Emmett alzó sus cejas retándolo.

— ¡Voy a tejer tus orbitas!

— ¡Chicos! Pueden pelear después de la cena— Esme los miró enojada y ambos se disculparon inmediatamente.

—Sí, chicos. Traten de actuar conforme a su edad—. Edward sonrió y se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de sus mejores amigos.

—Carlisle, ¿te gustaría dar el brindis?

—En realidad, mamá, esperaba poder hacerlo yo—, Edward tomó mi mano entre las suyas y la apretó mientras miraba a su madre.

—Por supuesto que puedes—. Le dijo Carlisle, con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

Edward inclinó su cabeza y empezó a hablar.

—Hay demasiado por lo que estoy agradecido, más de lo que nunca pensé posible, de verdad. Ha sido un gran año en el campo, por lo cual estoy demasiado agradecido, pero ha sido un mejor año fuera de él—. Él volvió a apretar mi mano. —Las mejores cosas en mi vida están justo aquí y no puedo agradecer lo suficiente, pero trataré—, Esme dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de felicidad pura y sonrió radiante a Carlisle omitiendo palabras "ese es nuestro hijo". Edward no lo vio pero yo sí eso me llego al corazón, al igual que las palabras de Edward.

—Tengo a los padres más increíbles en el mundo, como hace poco lo recordé—. Edward levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada fija de Rose. —Soy muy afortunado de tenerlos en mi vida. Ellos me hicieron el hombre que soy hoy en día y ellos me han enseñado que de verdad necesito esforzarme—, Esme dejo salir una lágrima mientras Carlisle sonreía orgullosamente.

—Y entonces están mis dos mejores amigos, quien me han dado su todo dentro y fuera del campo—. Le sonrió a Emmett que estaba sonriendo orgullosamente y Jasper que le devolvió la sonrisa. —Ellos trajeron dos de las más fieles, inteligentes y divertidas mujeres a mi vida, Alice, has espantado a mis demonios y has dado el paso correcto cuando más te necesitaba, sin hacer preguntas. Rose, tu eres la única persona que mantiene en jaque a Emmett, de lo cual siempre estaré agradecido, y siempre has cuidado de mi, desde el primer día. Los amo a todos.

Giró en su silla y me miró, llevando mi mano a sus labios. Tenía lágrimas en mis ojos y apenas podía distinguir su hermoso rostro. Tenía facilidad con las palabras, mi Edward, y ahora me iba a convertir en un montón polvo en la mesa. Solo lo sabía.

—Les deberé toda mi vida a Alice y Jasper por haberte traído a ella. Te amo, Bell, y estoy realmente agradecido que hayas entrado en mi vida y la hayas llenado. No sabía que estaba perdido hasta que tú llegaste, y ahora no puedo imaginar un solo día sin ti—. El sonrió y limpió las lágrimas que había derramado ante sus palabras. —Estoy feliz de no tener que hacerlo nunca más. —Giró la cabeza y se dirigió a sus padres, –Bella se mudó conmigo esta semana. —Esme abrió la boca y saltó de la mesa, llegando con nosotros y rodeándonos con sus brazos.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que algo estaba pasando! Oh, estoy tan feliz—. Después de eso ya estaba llorando conmigo y Carlisle estaba de pie abrazándola y abrazándome y después otra vez a ella, mientras ella nos abrazaba.

—No quiero interrumpir un hermoso momento familiar—, Emmett dijo secamente. —Pero mi comida se está enfriando. ¿Podemos comer mientras el resto de ustedes lloriquea?— Lo miré y vi que estaba sonriendo y Rose se estaba secando una lágrima de su ojos. No necesité ver a Alice para saber que estaba llorando. Si yo lloraba, ella lloraba y viceversa. Había sido así desde el primer día.

—Sí, sí comer—. Esme le señaló a Emmett, quien no necesitaba de invitación para empezar a cortar el pavo sin más preámbulos. —Ahora, Bella, tendrás que decirme si quieres que cambie algo. Es demasiado masculino y elegante, así que si quieres que sea un poco más femenino, puedo ayudar. Encontré algunas mantas hermosas el otro día que serían perfectas—. De pronto ya estaba en marcha.

—Amo su hogar, tal como es, pero sería feliz con algunas mantas o cojines bonitos ¿tal vez?— Esme sonrió y Edward se rió.

—Acabas de hacer su vida.

—No, tú lo hiciste— Ella le dio un gran beso en su mejilla – Por traernos a estas hermosas personas a nuestras vidas. Gracias a todos por estar aquí y por volver a nuestra pequeña familia en una gran y hermosa familia. Es lo que siempre había querido—. Ella me abrazó una vez más antes de sentarse y limpiarse los ojos con la servilleta.

—Siento como si mi hijo me hubiera robado las palabras, pero quiero agradecerles a todos por estar con nosotros este día. Los amamos—. Carlisle alzo su copa de vino y todos hicimos lo mismo, excepto por Emmett que estaba alzando su pierna de pavo. Carlisle rió – Y ahora pueden continuar comiendo.

—Gracias a Dios—. Emmett dijo con la boca llena de carne.

—A diferencia de mi hombre, tú tienes clase Cullen—. Dijo Rose con una sonrisa. Emmett masculló con su pavo pero nadie sabía si estaba de acuerdo o protestando. Todos comimos y fue genial, mucho mejor que su olor

— ¡Apúrense!— Alice gritó desde la sala. Puse un plato más en el lava vajillas y Edward y yo fuimos a la sala, donde todo el mundo estaba reunido.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Es el Super Bowl? ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por el espectáculo de medio tiempo, Alice? No te interesa si los Lions no trajeron la suficiente presión para los Rodgers—. Estaba desconcertada por su entusiasmo. Edward rió mientras se dejaba caer en el reclinable y me jalaba sentándome en su regazo.

— ¡Ya verás!— Ella estaba vibrando de la emoción.

—Maldición, Jas, ella se ve así cuando tu…— Emmett dejo de hablar cuando el codo de Rose le dio en el estomago. —Bebé. No puedes hacer eso cuando estoy lleno—. Explicó, tocando su vientre y sobándolo cautelosamente.

—Llena mi culo, deberías estar estallando justo ahora—, le dije. Nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien guardar tanta comida. Creo que el comió la mayoría del pavo frito solito. Yo sé que él se comió las dos piernas y la mayoría de la carne blanca, aunque él y Jasper habían luchado por eso un poco.

—Voy a tener espacio para circular más tarde, J—Lo. No te preocupes—, Emmett me guiñó un ojo y sacudí la cabeza. Alice dejó escapar un leve gemido, mientras miraba su reloj.

— ¡Es el momento!

Me recosté contra Edward y esperé a ver por qué demonios estaba tan entusiasmada. Había un comercial para Depends y yo no pensaba que era lo que la tenía así. Ese anuncio terminó y hubo un poco de música de ensueño jugando y luego, de repente, allí estaba mi Edward, luciendo su camisa blanca y poniéndose algo de "Perfect Ten" colonia. ¡Mierda, era nuestro comercial!

Di un grito ahogado y los brazos de Edward se tensaron a mí alrededor mientras Tanya se mostraba rociándose a sí misma con algo que no era "Perfect Ten", un perfume sin nombre en una botella bonita. Y luego estaba yo, mirando, oh Dios mío, no me parecía. Me veía glamorosa y bella en la seda azul, sacando en mi "Perfect Ten". El corte comercial para el restaurante, Edward y Tanya entraron y se mostraban molestos con los demás.

— ¡Eso no es actuar!— Jasper gritó y todos nos reímos mientras Edward y Tanya estaban sentados en su mesa. Entonces, Edward me vio mientras se sentaba y sus ojos fueron ardientes y Tanya se volvió para ver lo que estaba mirando fijamente y comenzaron a discutir. Ella se alejó de la mesa y se acercó a mí. Cada mujer en la habitación, incluyéndome a mí, suspiró al ver la expresión en su rostro. Él me amaba, aun así, y yo no me había dado cuenta todavía. Por supuesto que lo miré como si él fuera el único hombre en la tierra también.

Extendió su mano hacia mí y yo la mía deslizándose en la suya y entonces yo estaba en sus brazos y sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Sentí un hormigueo moviéndose a través de mí, como si lo tuviera en ese momento. Nos separamos y salimos del restaurante, mientras el lema "Perfect Ten Always Scores" aparecía. Yo ni siquiera sabía qué decir, pero yo sabía que quería verlo cerca de 32021 veces.

— ¡Eso fue en ardiente!— Rose gritó, saltando y uniéndose a Alice, que estaba haciendo un ridículo baile de la victoria alrededor de la habitación. — ¿Has visto la cara de Tanya? ¡Ja! ¡Esa fue la mejor actuación no actuación que he visto jamás!

—Alice, es fenomenal—. Edward le dijo, viendo mi cara con interés. Me limité a asentir, porque realmente, ¿qué podía decir?

— ¡Pequeña Spielberg, eso fue increíble! Te recogeré para celebrar, pero no quiero que se muevan. Te debo una tarde—, le dijo Emmett, todavía sosteniendo su estómago.

—Fue perfecto, Alice—. Esme le dijo. —Y tú estabas hermosa, querida, absolutamente magnífico. ¡Y mi hijo! ¡Qué guapo estás! Me encanta tu forma de ver a Bella, y la forma en que te mira—. Se interrumpió y se secó los ojos de nuevo. — ¡Estoy tan feliz de que sean tan felices!— Carlisle la abrazó y sonrió por encima de nosotros.

—Me encantó, también. Haces un buen trabajo, Alice. Si alguna vez tengo que anunciar mis servicios, ya sé a quién contratar—. Alice sonrió ante las palabras de Carlisle y luego se acercó donde estábamos Edward y yo, mirándonos repentinamente tímida.

— ¿Te gustó, Bella?

Yo todavía no sabía cómo diablos decir lo que quería decir, pero tenía que intentarlo porque se estaba poniendo muy ansiosa.

— ¿Qué si me gusta? Me encantó, Alice. Dios, recordando aquel día, lo nerviosa que estaba sólo para ver a Edward con su ex, y luego haciéndolo bien y viendo cómo nos vemos... yo no tengo palabras. Es increíble. Gracias a ti—. Me bajé a su regazo y la abracé. Alice echó los brazos alrededor de mí y me abrazó de nuevo.

— ¡Estoy tan contenta! ¡Resultó igual como yo quería! Laurent y yo hemos estado enviando correos electrónicos de ida y vuelta y hablando de ello constantemente y yo no podía esperar para mostrarle. ¡Así que realmente lo amas?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Me veo como alguien que podría alejarlo de Tanya. —Edward se puso de pie y me tomó en sus brazos.

—Tú eres la mujer más bella en esa pantalla, Bella. La más bella del mundo cuando se trata de mí. Espero que veas eso.

—Lo hago. —Me tocó la mejilla antes de besarlo, mientras que la sala estalló en aplausos.

—Ella ya se sabe su línea—, murmuró Esme, por mucho que su hijo no tenía hace mucho tiempo. La ignoré y me fundí en los brazos de Edward. Yo tenía mucho que agradecer y hoy me iba a abrazar a todo, a esta familia, a estos amigos y lo más importante, a este hombre increíble.

* * *

Pepper jack es un tipo de queso.


	35. Chapter 35

Autora del fic:Nolebucgrl

Traducido por:Paulii Aguilar

Betado por:Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD.

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

* * *

 **EPOV**

— Así que, ¿no se va a repetir lo de la semana pasada, no? — preguntó Jasper, observándome de cerca mientras se acomodaba su hombrera. Puse un gesto poco amigable y saqué mi casco del locker de visitantes antes de cerrarlo.

— No, no se va a repetir lo de la semana pasada. — No era un niño y podía controlar mi enojo. Esta semana había sido más tranquila que la anterior, excepto por ese encuentro con el papá de Bella, por supuesto. Su madre aparentemente nos había mandado un paquete por correo para nuestro nuevo hogar y Charlie había contribuido con algo también. Solo esperaba que no fuese un arma o una serpiente o algo.

Bella estaba en algún lugar de la zona de prensa, sin duda empezando a tomar notas y pasando tiempo con Ronnie. Dan Mullen había pedido y recibido una transferencia en Buffalo, lo que seguramente sería lo peor que hay. El equipo apestaba y el clima era muy frio. No podía pedir por un castigo mejor, a menos que sean mis puños, eso si. Bella obviamente no sabia lo que había pasado pero de alguna manera su jefe Ted había contribuido en ese castigo. Yo lo amé. Tal vez algunos de sus compañeros reporteros la molesten verbalmente, pero al menos no tengo que temer por su seguridad. Al menos, eso esperaba.

— Solo digo, perdiste tu control allí afuera, lo no es normal en ti. Y si no crees que los 9ers no están al tanto que Sr. Cool de repente es Sr. Hothead, entonces, eres un idiota. — Dijo esto con una sonrisa, como si suavizara el hecho que se estaba poniendo el sombrero de Dr. Phil otra vez.

— Había mucha mierda por ahí la semana pasada que no hay esta semana. Estoy controlado, Jasper.

— Así que si alguien hace comentarios sobre querer que tu chica les chupe sus pollas o follarla hasta volverla loca o lo que sea, ¿Cómo lo vas tomar?

Apreté los dientes y cerré mis puños, lo que hizo que Jasper se riera y apuntarme. — Ves, ya necesitas calmarte y ni siquiera estamos allí afuera. Solo recuerda, hombre, solo te lo dicen para hacerte enojar. Ellos seguramente ni reconocerían a Bella si la vieran por la calle. Solo son palabras que no significan nada.

— ¿Las palabras de Dan significaron nada? —le pregunté.

— ¿Acaso Bella no pudo ocuparse de Dan sin nuestra ayuda? —El esperó expectante mientras yo asentía. — Bien, entonces. No te puedo asegurar que ningún otro hombre no va a tratar de tocarla, Edward, pero te puedo asegurar que ella no lo va a dejar, y después te lo va a contar, y nosotros nos vamos a asegurar que el mensaje sea entregado efectivamente como con Dan. ¿Okey?

Solté el aliento. — Está bien. Sé que todo eso es verdad, pero veo rojo cuando escucho a alguien irrespetarla.

— Y deberías. Pero en vez de desquitarte con el hijo de puta, tira un pase de 50 yardas a mi. Haz que tus acciones hablen.

— Si, Sullen Cullen, destroza sus culos. Sabemos que eres bueno para eso. — Emmett sonrió ampliamente mientras se acercaba desde su locker.

Ambos tenían razón, aunque la frase de Emmett dejó mucho que desear. — Tú no sabes nada de eso. Tú solo sueñas con eso. A menos que Rose haya comprado ese gran dildo negro y te ayudó, por supuesto.

Me fulminó con la mirada. — Voy a encontrar esa cosa, y luego la voy a traer aquí y dejarla en tu locker justo cuando la prensa venga. Ya puedo ver los titulares. —Mostró sus hoyuelos mientras se imaginaba solo dios sabía que.

— Le contaré a Rose que planeas robarlo, y le diré sobre lo que escondiste entre las cosas de Bella. — Estaba arriesgándome pero sabía que tenía razón cuando sus ojos se abrieron en pánico.

— ¡Solo estoy bromeando! Dios, BDV, ¿Cómo si te haría eso? —Lo miré cuestionándolo y él se rio. — ¡Mala elección de palabras! Sabes lo que quiero decir. Hey, ¿Qué tal si me meto en los lockers de los Patriot y se lo dejo en el de Brady? —rió con alegría. — Imagínalo teniendo que explicarlo.

— Nah, —dijo Jasper. — TO u Ochocinco. Deja que los grandes tengan que explicar eso.

— Uh, ¡me encanta! Seguramente tendré que comprar otro. Rosie nunca me va dar esa cosa. —Hizo un puchero por un minuto y entonces rió. — Sera épico. Llamaré a los shows de radios y preguntaré sobre eso también. — Em estaba feliz como podía ser otra vez, porque tenía un plan nuevo. Estaba bien con eso, mientras que no tuviese nada que ver conmigo. Yo ya tenía mis manos llenas con sus sobrenombres de ropa interior. Esa sesión de fotos de la semana que viene va a ser horrible.

— ¡Acérquense! —gritó fuerte el entrenador. Todos se acercaron para el discurso de pre—juego. Estuvo lleno de cosas usuales, sobre jugar lo mejor que podamos, volver a casa con una victoria, que sigamos empujando hasta los playoffs y patear sus traseros. — ¡Ahora, salgan allí! —gritó.

Nos apresuramos a salir de los lockers y dirigirnos al campo, hacia los 'boos' que siempre nos acompañaban en cada juego. Troté hacia las bancas y me senté con el OC para gastar los últimos minutos, entonces me levanté y tiré la pelota a Jasper mientras los 9ers entraban al campo con aplausos chillones. Unos minutos después, estábamos en el medio del campo, estrechando manos y preparándonos para tirar la moneda. Escogí cara y salió cruz. Los 9ers escogieron jugar en defensa primero asique troté hacia la línea lateral pasando a las primeras series mientras nuestro equipo especial tomaba el campo para patear. Tocó la zona final y Breaston la sacó a la 22.

Caminé hacia mi línea, mirando la 3—4 defensa de los 9ers. Su récord era un pase 5—7, pero eso no era su defensa. Ellos eran feroces y rápidos. Patrick Willis le gustaba atacar desde su posición de interceptor. Llamé una corrida simple desde la formación I en la primera serie, dejando a Crowley que tome desde ahí. Ganamos 5 yardas en el juego porque ellos estaban dando pases todo el camino. Di un rápido pase a Crowley en la siguiente serie, mandando a Fitz y Jasper para asegurar el juego. Ganamos 13 y estábamos en los 40 rápidamente. Ahora era tiempo de tirar.

Di 5 pasos atrás y miré hacia Jasper, que estaba bien cubierto por Nate Clements, pero él no era mi objetivo. El pase seguro tomó dos pasos en la dirección de Jasper y lancé el balón hacia Fitz justo cuando Willis me derribaba desde atrás. Choqué fuerte contra el suelo pero el grito del público me dijo que todo lo que necesitaba saber mientras giraba mi cabeza y vi a Fitz en la zona final.

— Conocí a tu perra ayer, Cullen. Tiene labios perfectos para chupar pollas y piernas que lucirían bien alrededor mío. —Me levanté del césped y dí un paso hacia Willis, que estaba sonriendo en anticipación. Quería golpearlo tan jodidamente por llamar perra a Bella, pero miré al Jumbotron y me sorprendí al ver a Larry corriendo a la zona final.

— Los labios y las piernas son mías, Willis, como también el touchdown. Tal vez deberías preocuparte menos por las piernas de mi chica y más por tu secundario. Ellos no pueden con mis receptores. Disfrutaré hacerlos mis perras hoy. — Emmett se había ubicado detrás mío durante la conversación y soltó una larga y fuerte risa al oír mis palabras mientras colgaba su brazo a mi alrededor. Willis lucía shockeado por mis palabras y Em me alejó mientras nos fulminaba con la mirada.

— No podría estar más orgulloso de ti, Calvin Klein. Él pensara dos veces antes de usar otra palabra. — Le sonreí y bofeteé el culo de Jasper cuando llegué a la línea lateral. Ellos tenían razón. Podía usar las palabras a mi favor y devolvérselas a esos idiotas. Había crecido en California y por lo que tenía sabido, este era mi hogar y mi campo y hoy lo estaba tomando devuelta.

.

.

.

Llegué a casa después de entrenar y pasé por la oficina para recoger el paquete de Bella de parte de sus padres. Lo tomé y lo dejé en la mesa del living mientras la llamaba. Sabía que estaba en casa porque algo olía fenomenal. Un vago 'estoy aquí', sonó desde la oficina y fui allí y la encontré tipeando en la computadora. Lucia tan adorable en la silla grande de cuero del escritorio, hacia su forma más pequeña.

— Hola, amor. —Levantó su mirada de la pantalla y me sonrió.

— Hola, cariño. —Sonreí y caminé hacia ella. Ella arrugó su nariz y se alejó del escritorio, rodando la silla hasta que golpeó contra la pared.

— Pensé que pensabas que era sexy cuando estaba sudado. —Traté de lucir herido pero supe que fallé porque ella se rió de mí.

— Pienso que luces muy sexy cuando estás sudado. Pero, creo que luces más sexy cuando te estás sacando ese sudor.

Sonreí y caminé alrededor del escritorio. Ella se levantó y pateó a un lado la silla mientras la atrapaba contra la pared. Ella era la única sexy, luciendo hermosa en ese top rojo y pequeños shorts negros. — ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Bella lamió sus labios sexis y dijo. — Sabes que si.

La besé, cuidando de que mi remera sudada no la toque incluso aunque quería apretarla contra la pared y meterme dentro de ella. Esto era así todos los días cuando volvía a casa. Solamente la quería, instantáneamente. Amaba que estuviese aquí.

Las manos de Bella tomaron mi cabello y fue ella quien se presionó contra mí, refregando sus pechos hermosos contra mi pecho. Gemí y tomé su culo con ambas manos, alzándola mientras ella enrollaba sus piernas a mi alrededor. La llevé hacia la habitación, rompiendo nuestro beso para poder sacarle su top. Ella estaba benditamente sin corpiño y la alce más y tomé su pezón izquierdo en mi boca, tironeándolo con mis dientes antes de enrollarlo con mi lengua.

Bella soltó un gemido alto y empezó a tirar de mi remera. La llevé al baño y la senté, me saqué la remera de un tirón y volví a besarla de nuevo mientras trabajaba con sus shorts y bragas, sacándolos de un saque. Dios bendiga los shorts elásticos. Bella me ayudó a sacarme mis shorts y encendí la ducha, llevándola adentro. Amaba verla cerrar sus ojos y tirar su cabeza hacia atrás bajo el espray. Era increíblemente sexy y ella lucia justo así mientras entro en ella, cosa que seria en cualquier momento si salía con la mía.

Tomé un poco de su jabón líquido en mis manos y lo pasé por sus hombros y brazos. Volví a subir por sus pechos, masajeando sus pezones con mis pulgares. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de golpe y me miró mientras la masajeaba, bajando hacia su estómago y por sus caderas antes de encontrar mi lugar favorito, apretar su clítoris. Ella jadeó y dejó caer su cabeza otra vez mientras hacia círculos suaves antes de tomar más jabón en mis manos. Ella me observó mientras le sonreía y empezaba a refregar su culo, apretándolo antes de moverme por sus piernas, enjabonando y frotando mi camino por sus pantorrillas. Tomé cada pie, enjabonando y masajeándolos. Las manos de Bella estaban tomando el lado de la pared. Ella amaba que le masajeen sus pies y yo amaba lo caliente que la ponía.

Me paré y Bella inmediatamente me atacó, sus labios duros en los míos mientras me empujaba contra el banco. Me senté y ella enjabonó sus manos, sonriéndome antes de empezar a frotar mis hombros. Dios, eso se sintió tan bien después de entrenar. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que las sensaciones se me llevaran mientras esas manos se movían por mi pecho, fregando mis pectorales y por supuesto mis abdominales. Abrí mis labios y le sonreí, no que se haya dado cuenta porque como usual ella estaba hipnotizada por esa parte de mi cuerpo. Creo que le puede gustar más que mi polla, si fuera posible.

Como si pudiese escuchar lo que estaba pensando, su mano bajó hasta Zeus y lo tomó en su puño, moviendo su mano arriba y abajo, enjabonándolo bien antes soltarlo. Protesté y ella se rió.

— Si tú lo hiciste, yo también puedo, Cullen, —Agarró mas jabón y masajeó mis muslos, lo que se sintió jodidamente bien, y mis pantorrillas y después me dió un masaje de pies. Ella tenía unas manos fabulosas y gemí mientras apretaba sus pulgares contra los nudillos de mis pies. Ella sonrió y se paró, volviendo al agua.

—Todo limpio. —Gruñí y me paré, jalándola hacia mí.

—Ríete. Tal vez quiera volver a ensuciarme otra vez. — La besé y ella saltó y enrolló sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Nos sostuve bajo el agua, enjuagando nuestros cuerpos.

— Nunca río de ti.

— ¿Oh si? ¿Qué tal después del juego, cuando me dijiste lo sexy que estaba antes de irte de los lockers?

Se rió y besó mi nariz. — Tenía una historia que archivar.

— Voy a archivar algo para ti. — Le dije, frotando mi polla contra su coño.

—Archivar esta hecho en la oficina. —Me dijo ella, guiñándome el ojo.

— Okey, entonces. —Cerré el grifo y la llevé fuera de la ducha, tomando una toalla y secándonos lo mejor que podía.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Pensé que estábamos duchándonos?

— Quiero archivar, —le dije, sonriendo al ver su expresión sorprendida en su rostro mientras la sacaba de la habitación y caminando por el pasillo hacia la oficina otra vez. La ubiqué en el escritorio y miré su sexy cuerpo tumbado sobre la madera. Estaba era tan sexy y tan mía, lamiéndose sus labios otra vez y mirándome con esos ojos de habitación, o oficina, creo.

Por un segundo pensé en girarla, tenerla apoyada sobre el escritorio, lo que sería tan sexy como el infierno, pero realmente quería ver su rostro cuando la tomara. Acerqué sus caderas hacia mí y presioné la cabeza de mi polla en su entrada.

— Amo venir a casa para ti. —Le dije mientras entraba, omitiendo una maldición mientras sentí su piel caliente y apretada alrededor mío.

Ella se acercó y acarició mi rostro. —Amo estar aquí cuando vuelves a casa. —La besé y me salí y metí dentro de ella lentamente. Las caderas de Bella se apretaron contra mí, mientras ella movía su cuerpo contra mí en la perfecta sincronía. Nuestros besos coincidían con nuestras embestidas, lentas y húmedas. No podía dejar de mirarla, amando la expresión en su rostro cada vez que me movía dentro de ella.

Ambos incrementamos nuestros movimientos al mismo tiempo. Moví una mano y acaricié su clítoris mientras embestía en ella más fuerte. Bella gimió y sentí como se apretaba contra mi asique la moví un poco y golpeé su punto, mandándola al borde. Ella se vino duro sobre mí y la seguí segundos después, mientras su apretado coño bañaba mi polla. La besé suave cuando logramos calmarnos, saliendo de ella y bajándola del escritorio y envolviéndola con mis brazos.

— Te amo. —No podía decirlo lo suficiente estos días.

Bella me besó de nuevo. —Te amo.

— No arruiné la cena, ¿no? —No que me importara. Podíamos ordenar una pizza incluso cuando lo que ella cocino olía exquisito.

Se rió y sacudió la cabeza. —No. Creí que podrías tener apetito cuando volvieras a casa, asique apagué el horno y dejé la lasaña que se enfríe. Puedo calentarla si queremos.

Sonreí. — ¿Apetito, eh? ¿Así es como lo llamas a esto?

Bella rió otra vez. —Si, lo hago. Me siento honrada que hayas elegido este apetito ante el otro.

— ¿Cómo no lo haría, cuando tengo una mujer sexy y hermosa esperándome en casa?

Sonrió y salió de mis brazos, tomando mi mano. — Dale, vamos a limpiarnos, otra vez, y después podemos comer.

— Si, y después podemos abrir nuestro regalo. —Se detuvo y me miró. — El paquete de tu mamá llegó. —Gruño y me reí. — No puede ser tan malo, ¿o no?

— Ya verás, —murmuró mientras volvíamos a la habitación.

Y si vi, una hora después, cuando Bella abrió la caja con algo de agitación, lo que hizo que mi mente vuelva a preocuparse otra vez sobre las serpientes. — Tu papá no envió algo mortal, ¿no?

Bella rió. —Por supuesto que no. Él no te odia ni la mitad de lo que quiere que pienses. Él solo odia a tu equipo. — Bueno, si eso era todo. Rodé mis ojos y me acerqué a la caja mientras abría las solapas.

— ¿Qué mierda son esas cosas? — Había esas raras pirámides, junto con algunos cristales, un libro, un par de cajas de joyas y un rollo de papel. Bella suspiró y tomó un envoltorio blanco.

— Veamos. Hola, mis amores. — Paró y me sonrió. — Estoy segura que solo se refiere a ti.

Rodé mis ojos. — Solo lee, trasero inteligente.

Ella rió pero volvió a la carta. — Acá hay algunas cosas que los ayudara a encontrar balance espiritual perfecto y limpiar sus auras. Las pirámides son lightstones, que van a balancear tu chi y ayudan a fortalecer tu sistema inmune. Estoy segura que Edward necesita permanecer saludable en todas la estaciones y éstas van ayudarlo. También aleja la energía negativa, lo que los va a ayudar con tu padre.

Tome las pirámides en cada mano. — Tal vez necesitaremos más que dos, en ese caso.

— Por favor, Edward. —Bella me codeó.

— Bueno, no son tan malas, en serio. Parecen decorativas. Podemos usarlas para sostener los libros en el estante o algo. —Bella resopló y volvió a la carta.

— Las cajas contienes pequeñas lightstones, asique pueden usarlas todo el tiempo para mantenerse centrados y alejar la negatividad. — Abrí las cajas y allí estaban, había piedras en cuerdas, colgantes.

—No me voy a poner eso. — Podía ver el rostro de Emmett si uso una roca alrededor de mi cuello.

Bella rió y se pusó los suyos por su cabeza. — Oh, pero yo creo que si. Deberías usarlo para tu sesión de fotos mañana. Ropa interior y lightstones. Podrías empezar una nueva tendencia. Tal vez deberías vender esos. Voy a hablar con Alice.

Le hice cosquillas y ella chilló. — No me voy a poner eso. Tal vez los use cuando la conozca, para ganar algunos puntos con tu papá.

— Perfect Ten, ropa interior y lightstones. ¡Protegen tu polla y tu chi! — Bella estaba ahogándose de la risa asique tome la carta y seguí leyendo.

— Los cristales son también para alejar la mala energía y aprovechando la buena. Amatista limpia la sangre y mantiene tus fuerzas vitales fuertes. Ahí tienes, cariño, tendremos fuerzas vitales limpias con nuestros cuerpos. —Ella paró de reírse y me hizo una mueca. — También te da sueños placenteros. Genial, soñaré contigo desnuda. —Me dió un puñetazo en el brazo y le sonreí. — ¿Qué? Ese es mi sueño más placentero. —Enrollé mi brazo a su alrededor y besé su cuello. — Entonces me despierto y estás desnuda, lo que es incluso mejor.

— Pervertido. — Pero me besó y sabía que le gustaba,

— El cristal de jade promueve la suerte, lo que pensé que también era importante para nuestro Edward,

— ¿Dijo nuestro? —preguntó Bella indignantemente.

— Si, lo hizo. — Me reí a la expresión pasmada en su rostro. — Emocional, balance, fidelidad, tranquilidad, fertilidad… —me detuve y moví mis cejas hacia ella. — Alguien quiere nietos. — Bella gruñó. — Básicamente, la verde es para la calma y suerte y eso, creo. — Renée había detallado las propiedades de las malditas piedras. — Ooh, también dice que abre el Chakra a la energía amorosa. Mi Chakra está bien abierto para ti, Bella. — Ella me codeo y tomó la carta de mi mano porque estaba riéndome muy fuerte para poder detenerla.

— La amarilla es topacio y purifica las emociones y activa la conciencia cósmica. — Bella frunció el ceño a las piedras y las puso a un lado. — El libro es…oh, dios, no. — Trató de tomar el libro pero fui más rápido y lo sostuve por encima de su cabeza.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Solo dámelo, Edward.

— ¿Mando fotos de bebé? Apuesto que eras adorable. Quiero ver. — Bella gritó y trató de sacarme el libro pero no lo permití.

— Edward, por favor. No son fotos mías de bebé.

— ¿Entonces, qué? —Lo sostuve en lo alto y la miré.

— Es…oh dios. Son fotos de bebés nuestros.

— ¿Quieres decir que llamo a mi mamá y las obtuvo? ¿Cómo diablos supo como contactar con mi mamá?

— No, no tus fotos de bebés, o mías, nuestros bebés. — Gruño. — Puso nuestras fotos en uno de esos sitios web de cómo lucirán tus bebes.

Oh, eso era increíble. Tenia que verlo. — Vamos, cariño, veamos como van a lucir nuestros bebes. —Me frunció el ceño y le di mi mejor sonrisa torcida.

— ¡Ugh, está bien! Esto es ridículo. — Lo puse en la mesa y la puse en mi regazo antes de abrir el libro. La primera pagina decía Álbum de Bebés de Edward & Bella. Bella suspiró y besé su hombro. Realmente me encantaba la idea de tener un álbum de bebé. Pase la página y allí estaba nuestro hijo, quien aparentemente se llamaba Charles Edward Cullen, lo que no.

El niño tenía pelo multicolor y los ojos marrones de Bella. Era adorable, creo, pero francamente pensé que cualquier niño que tengamos seria mucho más adorable. Bella puso una mueca.

— ¿No te gusta nuestro hijo? — Pregunté, tratando de lucir herido.

— Ese no es nuestro hijo. Nuestro hijo va a lucir justo como tú, — me informó arrogantemente. Le sonreí y ella gruñó y puso su mano sobre su boca.

— ¿Así que has pensado sobre como van a lucir nuestros hijos? —Esto era muy interesante. Bella sacudió su cabeza y corrí su mano de su boca. — No mientas, cariño. Eso salió muy fácilmente para ser la primera vez que lo pensaste.

— Tal vez lo pensé, una o dos veces, — murmuró. Le di un beso fuerte.

— Bien, porque si nuestro hijo luce como yo, nuestra hija va a lucir justo como tu. — Giré la página y allí estaba dicha hija, que tenía el pelo como Bella y mis ojos. — Ella es adorable. — Bella hizo otra mueca. Giré la página y luego otra vez. — Dios, ¿Cuántos hijos vamos a tener? — Debe haber diez en el libro. Un niño que lucia como Bella, una niña que lucia como yo, gemelos por dios santo.

— Dos, tal vez tres. No vamos a tener diez. Dios, Mamá. ¿Dónde esta esa piedra de fertilidad? Vamos a tirar esa cosa ahora. — La detuve antes que se baje de mi regazo.

— No te preocupes, cariño. Tenemos mucho tiempo antes como para preocuparnos sobre esa piedra. — Ella no lucia convencida pero se mantuvo sentada.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Abrí el rollo de papel y me reí. — Nuestra carta astrológica. Ves, estamos destinados a ser. — No sabía lo que la cosa decía pero si sabia que era genial.

Bella se rió y me lo sacó de las manos. — ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Entiendes esta cosa?

Sonreí. — No, pero se que estamos destinados a ser, de todas formas. — Ella rió y me besó antes de buscar en la caja.

— Esto debe ser de papá. — Miré al cuaderno en sus manos y sacudí mi cabeza. Jodidamente bien que era de su padre. Era la guía 2012 de los Seahawks. Había un señalador pegado y Bella abrió en la pagina y ahí estaba JP Losman en toda su no gloria. Empecé a reírme tan fuerte que casi tiraba a Bella de mi regazo, que se estaba riendo tanto como yo.

Cuando al fin pude recuperar el aliento, le dije. — Sabes que esto significa guerra. Le voy a enviar una foto autografiada de todo el equipo. — Rompí la foto de Losman del libro. — Y le voy a escribir las increíbles estadísticas de JP aquí, junto con las mías. — Bella empezó a reírse otra vez y escondió su rostro en mi cuello. — A tu papá le gusta darme mierda.

Se alejó y tomó mi rostro en sus manos. — él se esta divirtiendo, creo. Se que esta nervioso por lo rápido que nos estamos moviendo, pero no tiene un problema particular contigo. Una vez que te conozca, te amara.

— Eso espero. —Me paré y tomé la piedra de jade, tomándola en mi mano y a Bella en mis brazos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo con esa cosa?

— La voy a llevar a la habitación así podemos practicar sobre el tema de la fertilidad. Necesitamos mantenernos ocupados si vamos a tener diez hijos. — Ella golpeó mi pecho y presione mi nariz contra su cuello. — Vamos a pasarla bien pretendiéndolo, ¿no?

— Buen punto. Vamos. — Reí y tome a mi chica y nuestra roca a nuestra habitación.

.

.

.

Tenía que detenerme en casa y darme una ducha antes de ir a esa ridícula sesión de fotos. Nunca me sentí mas como un pedazo de carne como cuando estaba semi—desnudo, aceitado y era fotografiado en mi ropa interior. Tal vez debería usar ese estúpida colgante de Renée para tratar de dominar mi Chakras o chi o lo para lo maldita sea que era. No había manera de que iba a practicar lucir como, bueno, un modelo de ropa interior. Dios, ¿Cómo deje que me metieran en eso?

Al menos, solo eran carteles, nada para la TV. Me había negado a estar semi—desnudo en televisión. Podían contratar a alguien para eso o yo podría aparecer con una camiseta y unos bóxers como lo hizo Michael Jordan. Si a MJ le parecía bien, para mí también. Punto.

Y por supuesto, hoy tenía que conocer a mi nueva publicista. Tommy, Alice y Alec habían contratado a Kate Turner y tenia que admitir que me había gustado a simple vista. Ella no era mierda y se había reído a la ridícula reacción de Victoria sobre Bella, diciendo que el quarterback y la reportera era el sueño de toda publicista y ella no podía esperar a arreglarnos nuestras salidas. Sonreí al pensar en la reacción de Bella ante esas noticias. Seguramente querría contratar a Victoria de vuelta.

Kate había sido admirable, comprendiendo la publicidad que quería y no quería hacer, mandando a los fotógrafos cuando trataba de sugerir cosas que eran ridículas, y uniéndose con Alice cuando traté de salir de la situación. Ambas eran dos fuerzas imparables y estaba aliviado que Alice se mantuviera de mi lado, aunque en una mas capacidad limitada. Nadie podía meterse conmigo sin ellas a mi lado.

Estacione en mi lugar en la entrada de la cancha y me apuré a entrar, tirando mi bolso en mi locker y apurándome a salir al campo.

— ¡Llegas tarde, Cullen! ¡Ponte a trabajar! —gritó el entrenador. Me apuré a estirar y troté hacia Jasper.

— ¿Cómo fue?

Rodé mis ojos. — Una total pesadilla.

— Que lindo de tu parte que nos honres con tu presencia, Playtex. ¿Estabas muy ocupado poniéndote tu ropa interior rosa como para venir con nosotros a ensuciarte? —sonrió Emmett sobre su hombro mientras ocupaba su lugar en la línea. Tiré el balón en su gran culo y el gritó, — ¡Hey!

— ¡Cullen, deja de perder el tiempo y tira un pase hacia Fitz! —gritó el entrenador. Claramente, estaba en un buen humor. Me mantuve ocupado y dejé que el día pasara, corriendo, tratando diferentes pases y pasando a tiempo con mis receptores e interceptores. Después de terminar, sentí un tirón en mi codo izquierdo y empecé a sacudirlo. No dolía, solo lo sentía un poco raro.

El entrenador vino hacia mí corriendo. — ¿Qué le pasa a tu brazo?

— Nada, una pequeña punzada en mi codo. No es gran cosa.

— ¿No es gran cosa? Estamos buscando el campeonato en los playoffs. ¡Es una gran cosa! Ve a que tu padre lo mire. Él esta en la oficina porque tenia que ver los puntos de Hopkin. — Empecé a protestar pero él me silencio con un gran — ¡Ve!

Asique fui por el pasillo hacia la oficina de mi padre, mentalmente insultando al entrenador por ser un idiota sobre—protector. Ni siquiera era mi brazo de tiro. Si algo estuviese mal, no era gran cosa. Su puerta estaba un poco abierta y empecé a meter mi cabeza pero lo escuche hablando por teléfono muy tenso asique decidí esperar.

— Puedo irme ahora y estar allí a tiempo para estar contigo, Esme. — ¿Estar con mamá? ¿Para qué? Me acerqué más a la puerta.

— Se que es un procedimiento sencillo pero alguien debería estar contigo. No me gustas que estés sola, incluso si resulta ser nada. — Pausó y escuchó a lo que le estuviese respondiendo. — Está bien, pero voy a estar allí cuando escuches los resultados. No hay manera que vaya a dejarte pasar por eso sola. Si es cáncer…

Entre en su oficina antes de que lo pudiese pensar, golpeando para abrir la puerta y hablando con el incluso antes de que golpeara contra la pared. — ¿De qué diablos estas hablando? ¿Mamá puede tener cáncer? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — Estaba gritando pero no podía detenerme. El pánico golpeándome y me sentí enfermo del estómago. No mi mamá. Ella no puede estar enferma. Ella es la persona más fuerte que conozco.

— Mierda. Necesito hablar con él. — Mi papá me señalo que me sentara, como si iba a aplastar mi culo en su silla de cuero cuando mi madre podría tener cáncer. ¿Por qué mierda no me contaron lo que estaba pasando? Podría haber estado allí. Él podría haber estado allí. ¿Qué mierda?

— ¡Déjame hablar con ella! —Demandé, acercándome el teléfono.

— No puedes ahora mismo. Está yendo al consultorio del doctor. Puedes hablar con ella después. — Se giró y me dio la espalda, lo que me estaba enfureciéndome. — Si, lo sé. También te amo. Si, se lo diré. Llámame ni bien termines. —Mi padre colgó y se volvió a mirarme, de repente luciendo más grande que 51. Sus hombros cayeron y su rostro estaba ojeroso.

Me preocupé por su apariencia y me enfoqué en lo más importante ahora mismo. — ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

Suspiró y pasó sus manos por su cabello. — Tu madre encontró un bulto en su pecho izquierdo. — Mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Cáncer de mamas? Levantó su mano. — Realmente creo que no es nada, y también lo cree el doctor, pero se esta haciendo un chequeo solo por si acaso. Es lo más inteligente que se puede hacer.

— ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? Dios, ¿hace cuando que lo sabes? — Lucia tan cansado y preocupado, a pesar de lo que dijo.

— Lo encontró el martes. — Martes. Y era puto viernes.

— ¿Y me lo dices ahora? Por supuesto que no me lo dijiste. Tuve que escucharlo. ¿Iban a decírmelo alguna vez? — Seguía gritando pero no podía parar.

— Edward, no queríamos preocuparte. Tu madre pensó, y yo también, que no había motivo para decírtelo a menos que los resultados salgan positivos. ¿Cuál era el punto en preocuparte por algo que podría no ser nada?

— ¡El punto! ¡El punto seria que ella es mi madre! Debería saber que podría tener cáncer. Debe de estar terriblemente asustada y té estás aquí y ella sola. ¿Por qué mierda no estas allí? ¿Por qué no estoy yo allí?

Cerró sus ojos. — ¿Crees que no quiero estar allí? Tu madre es tan jodidamente terca. Ni siquiera sabía sobre las pruebas hasta que ella estaba de camino al consultorio. Para cuando llegue allí, ella habrá terminado. Es una biopsia menor y…

— ¡Biopsia! —Grité. — ¿La van a intervenir quirúrgicamente?

— Si, Edward. Eso es lo que hacen. Le remueven un poco y hacen pruebas para ver si es cancerígeno o benigno. Es un pequeño corte y sale caminando. Y si no estuvieses aquí ahora gritándome, estaría en mi camino al consultorio incluso cuando ella no me quiere allí.

Me senté en la silla, principalmente para evitar que empiece a golpear la pared como quería. — Asique, si todo está bien, ¿Nunca lo hubiese sabido?

Él se encogió de hombros. — ¿Cuál seria el punto?

— El punto es que soy un hombre grande y ella es mi madre y quiero saber que pasa con ella. —La ira todavía seguía hirviendo dentro de mí pero la preocupación estaba eclipsando el momento. — Si fuero yo, ¿Cómo reaccionaria ella si no se lo dijera? — Abrió su boca y luego la cerró porque ambos sabíamos que ella hubiera venido a mí como una mano de dios. — Exactamente. ¿Cuándo le darán los resultados?

— El lunes, martes como mucho. — Me levanté y lo observé.

— Bien, espero que me informen los resultados ni bien los tengan. Dile a mamá que me llame si quiere hablar, o tú sabes, recordar que no tengo cinco malditos años y puedo manejar este tipo de mierda. — Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia mí pero lo detuve con mi mano. — No quiero hablar contigo ahora. Incluso si ella no quería contármelo, tú deberías haberlo hecho. Me ves todos los putos días y ni siquiera dijiste una palabra.

El lucia como si le hubiese golpeado en el estómago. — Estaba respetando el deseo de tu madre. No quería ocultártelo, pero no quería preocuparte tampoco. Ya tienes suficiente sin tener que añadirnos a nosotros.

— ¡Mierda, papá! Es de mi madre de la que estamos hablando. ¡Creo que puedo hacer lugar para ella! En vez de caminar medio desnudo por allí toda la mañana, podría haber sostenido su mano antes de entrar allí. Nada es más importante que eso. ¡Nada!

— Lo siento, hijo. No tengo excusa. Hice lo que ella pidió y lo haría otra vez. Protegerte siempre es nuestra prioridad numero uno. Por favor, entiéndenos…

— Entiendo que pienses que soy una especie de flor delicada que no puede soportar la presión de mi madre enferma y hacer mi trabajo o algo ridículo. — Trató de hablar otra vez y sacudí mi cabeza. — Hablaré contigo después, quizás. —Golpeé la puerta al salir, chocándome con un Jasper luciendo muy sorprendido.

— Edward, ¿Estás…?

— Después, —le grité. Tome mi bolso del locker, solo porque necesitaba mis malditas llaves, y me apresuré hacia el estacionamiento. Había solo una persona con la que necesitaba hablar ahora. Bueno, dos, pero la otra estaba en el consultorio siendo cortada mientras que yo pasaba mi puto día feliz. Apreté el número rápido y espere a que responda.

— ¿Hola?

— Hey, ¿puedes encontrarme en casa, ahora?

Podía escucharla respirar por el otro lado de la línea. — Si, voy en camino. — Ella sabía, por supuesto que sabía, que la necesitaba ahora.

Salí rápido de allí, vagamente viendo que mi padre estaba en la entrada con Jasper y Emmett. Me pregunté si les estaba explicando. Diablos, tal vez ellos ya lo sabían. Eran muy cercanos a mis padres, después de todo. Tal vez eran considerados como que podían manejar la situación mientras que yo permanecía ignorante.

Estacioné en casa y me apresuré a entrar, tomando el elevador hacia mi casa y dejándome entrar. Bella tenía un viaje largo y tomaría como media hora, sabía. No sabía que hacer con toda la agitación que sentía. Subí a la cinta, ya que tenia que esperar por Bella, poniendo la velocidad más rápida y tratando de dejar salir todo. Sentí como si hubiese sido golpeado en el estómago, luego en el rostro y después pisoteado para asegurarse. ¿Cómo podría mi mamá estar enferma? Ella era la mujer más vibrante que conocía. ¿Y como pudieron ocultármelo?

Corrí, más rápido de lo usual y traté de visualizar una vida sin mi madre. No era posible que ella no estuviese ahí cuando Bella y yo nos casemos y tengamos hijos, o cuando gane el Súper Bowl. Ella necesitaba estar allí. Ella era mi roca y siempre lo había sido. ¿Qué pasaba si era cáncer? ¿Qué haría? Debería meterme a internet y buscar las probabilidades de sobrevivir y tratamientos y…

— ¿Edward? Háblame. — Gracias a dios. Apagué la cinta y me volví hacia ella. Bella estaba en la puerta, vistiendo una linda blusa azul y una pollera larga gris. ¿Por qué estaba tan bien vestida? Oh si, estaba entrevistando al comisionado hoy. Mierda.

— Te saqué de tu reunión. — Le dije estúpidamente. Ella sacudió su cabeza y camino hacia mí, abriendo sus brazos. Ignoré lo sudado que estaba y solo la tomé y la abracé como si me fuese la vida en eso.

— No es importante. ¿Qué pasa?

Cierto. No lo sabía. — Mi mamá encontró un bulto en su pecho. Está en el consultorio en este momento tomándose la prueba para ver si es cáncer. — Las palabras salieron como un flash pero podía decir que entendió porque dejó de respirar y el abrazo se hizo más fuerte a mi alrededor.

— Esme va a estar bien, Edward. Ella es fuerte. Y quizás no sea nada. O tal vez si lo es, es temprano y se puede hacer mucho para ayudarla. Todo va a estar bien.

— Pero ¿y si no? —No sabía que mierda en el mundo haría sin mi madre.

— Entonces, ella peleará y nosotros estaremos allí para ayudarla. —Apretó mi espalda. — Sé que estás asustado, cariño. Es entendible. ¿Qué dijo ella?

Maldije y la alejé de mí, dando vueltas por la habitación tomando de mi cabello. — No lo sé. No hablé con ella. Lo escuché por accidente. — Estaba gritando otra vez y Bella solo me miró pacientemente.

— ¿Cómo lo escuchaste por accidente?

— Fui a la oficina de mi padre para que vea mi codo, lo que me recuerda que me olvidé de hacerlo, pero que importa. Como sea, papá estaba en el teléfono con ella y escuche algo sobre el bulto y pruebas e irrumpí y demandé que me dijeran que pasaba. ¿Puedes creer que ni siquiera me lo iban a decir?

Bella asintió lentamente. — ¿Asique estas molesto porque ellos no te lo iban a decir?

— ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! ¿Cómo no me lo iban a decir? ¡Soy su hijo!

— Okey, si, entiendo eso, pero ¿Le dirías que algo puede estar mal contigo, o esperarías hasta que estés seguro?

Empecé a responder y me detuve. Diablos, me tenia. — Ellos lo sabrían. Siempre lo saben. Papá es el doctor de mi equipo, después de todo.

Ella sonrió y se acerco a mí. Me quedé quieto y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. — Asique, no se lo dirías hasta que supieras. ¿Cómo puedes estar enojado porque ellos iban a hacer lo mismo contigo?

— Ella es mi mamá, Bella.

Entonces, tomó mi rostro en sus manos. — Sé que lo es y sé que estas asustado y lo estás afrontando enojándote. Lo entiendo. Estoy asustada también. Amo a tu madre, incluso cuando comparte mucho sobre su vida sexual.

Sentí una sonrisa queriendo salir de mis labios pero no podía dejarla formarse. — Ese es el caso, ¿ella puede hablar de hacerlo con mi padre, cosa que absolutamente no quiero oír, pero no puede decirme cuando puede estar muriendo? ¿Qué pasa si se está muriendo, Bella?

Acarició mi mejilla y sacudió su cabeza. — Es muy pronto para saber eso. Verás, esto es porque no te lo dijeron. No querían que te aterres y preocupes hasta que no tengan los resultados.

— Lo se, pero debería estar con ella.

— Tu papá va a estar allí, y si quieres podemos ir y verla esta noche. — Una parte de mi quería ir, pero otra parte seguía enojada con ellos.

— Deberían habérmelo dicho.

— Bueno, ahora lo sabes, y ¿te está haciendo algún bien? — Sacudí mi cabeza. — Es por eso que no te lo dijeron.

— No lo hace nada fácil saberlo. Sigo estando enojado.

Besó mis mejillas. — Sé que lo estas. Yo también lo estaría, en tu situación. Pero trata de verlo desde su punto de vista y admite que estás más asustado que enojado ahora y estas aferrándote al odio porque es mejor que aferrarse al miedo.

Suspiré. — Has estado viendo Dr. Phil con Jasper.

Ella rio y me abrazo. — No, esta es Dr. Bella. Vas a recibir una factura por mis servicios, después que veamos que tu mamá esta bien.

— Te amo, ¿lo sabes?

Sonrió suavemente. — Lo sé. Y no puedo decirte lo feliz que estoy que me hayas llamado en vez de hacer algo estúpido.

— Te necesitaba. — Admitir eso se sintió bien.

— Soy tuya. Ahora ve a limpiarte así podemos ir a la casa de tus padres. — Tomé su mano y caminé con ella hasta la habitación.

— Gracias por escucharme.

Me besó. — Siempre. — Me metí en la ducha mientras Bella se cambiaba. Cerré mis ojos y traté de dejar que el agua me calmara, pero no tuvo su efecto usual. Lavé mi cabello y me sequé, poniéndome un par de jeans y una remera antes de ir hacia el living. Paré en seco cuando vi a Bella sentada, viendo a mis padres en el sofá.

— Llamaron como unos diez minutos después que te metieras y ya estaban aquí. — Me contó Bella. Mi madre se levantó del sofá y tomó un paso vacilante hacia mí.

— Lo siento mucho, Edward. Solo trataba de protegerte. Puedes enojarte conmigo si quieres, pero no culpes a tu padre. Fue mi decisión no decírtelo y lo haría otra vez. Es mi trabajo protegerte, no importa cuantos años tienes.

Cerré la distancia entre nosotros y tomé sus manos. — ¿Te puedo sostener o te duele?

Lágrimas caían de los ojos de mi madre y soltó mis manos y me abrazo. — Por supuesto que puedes. — Lloró sobre mi remera y la mecí en mis brazos. Sentí unas lágrimas salir de mis ojos.

Bella se paró y le dio una mano a mi padre. Él la tomó y ambos nos dejaron nuestro espacio. La mirada de mi padre se mantenía en la mía mientras pasaba y podía ver la disculpa en su rostro. No sabía si estaba listo para aceptarla pero asentí y abracé más fuerte a mi mamá.

— Ma, estoy muy preocupado por ti.

Ella levantó la vista hacia mí, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro. — Sé que lo estás, cariño, pero tenía que quedármelo para mí. No quiero que te preocupes por mí.

— Lo sé mamá, pero ya no soy un niño chiquito. Quiero estar allí para ti.

Me dio una sonrisa triste. — Lo estás. Solo con saber que estas aquí, viviendo tu sueño, viviendo con Bella, feliz y enamorado… ¿no te das cuenta que es la mejor cosa para mi? Incluso si estoy enferma, si piensas que te voy a dejar y ni siquiera disfrutar de ver como obtienes todo lo que siempre quise para ti, bueno eres un tonto. Estaré aquí por ti, como siempre.

— Y yo estaré aquí para ti también, mama. No me alejes.

— Nunca, Edward. Te lo habría dicho ni bien estuviese segura. Lo sabes. — Lo sabia, pero no me lo hacia fácil de aceptar.

— ¿Me perdonas? — preguntó.

Suspiré y la sostuve fuerte. — Por supuesto que te perdono. Solo prométeme que no me ocultaras cosas importantes otra vez. Tal vez no lo maneje bien, pero quiero estar allí para ti.

— Okey, lo prometo. —Descansó su cabeza en mi hombro.

— Tengo miedo, ma. —Podía admitírselo a ella, así como podía con Bella.

— Lo se, cariño. Estoy un poco asustada también. Pero tengo a las mejores personas en el mundo a mi lado, asique no estoy preocupada. Y ahora hay más que nosotros tres. Tenemos a Bella y, Emmett y Rose y, Jasper y Alice. Cualquiera que fuere el diagnostico, lo manejaremos bien.

— Lo se, mamá. — Se alejó y tomo mi mano.

— Vayamos a buscar a Bella y tu padre y busquemos algo para comer. Nada de enojo ni miedo, no esta noche. Lo discutiremos eso el lunes. — ¿Cómo si fuera tan fácil? Trataré de ponerlo a un lado, por ella. Si esa era la única fuerza que tomaría de mi, entonces eso es lo que va a tener. Enfrentaré el resto por mi mismo, bueno, con Bella. La necesitaba y ella estaba allí para mí. Siempre.


	36. Chapter 36

**Autora del fic:Nolebucgrl**

 **Traducido por:Paulii Aguilar**

 **Betado por:Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD.**

 **www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/**

* * *

 **BPOV**

No había sido el mejor fin de semana de nuestras vidas, eso es seguro. Nunca me había asustado tanto como cuando Edward me llamó y me dijo que me necesitaba en casa. Su voz había sonado tan mal que ni consideré hacerlo esperar. Le había dicho a Roger Goodell que tenía una emergencia familiar y que tenía que irme. Él fue muy comprensivo y me fui del restaurante lo más rápido posible. Haber encontrado a Edward luciendo totalmente devastado, escuchar lo de Esme y verlo quebrarse, me asustó terriblemente.

No supe qué mierda decir o hacer cuando se presentaron en la puerta, ya que Jasper los había hecho entrar. Pero obviamente, ellos estaban como siempre, dando abrazos y sonrisas a pesar de la circunstancias. La cena fue un poco tensa. Sabía que Edward seguía enojado con su padre por no haberle dicho lo que estaba pasando, pero lo dejó a un lado por su madre y tuvimos una velada lo suficientemente agradable.

Él se había mantenido en su rutina, práctica, reuniones y estudiando los juegos, pero su corazón claramente no estaba con él. Había intentado sentarme y discutir estrategias de juego con él y él me respondía con respuestas monótonas que no demostraban su pasión o interés en el juego. Me puso triste, pero no sabía qué hacer por él. Solo lo dejaba abrazarme por la noche y decirle que estaba aquí si quería hablar. Parecía que estábamos en stand—by hasta el lunes y que este fuera el fin de semana más largo de nuestras vidas.

Edward ya estaba levantado y fuera el domingo en la mañana, antes de que estuviese completamente despierta, dándome un beso en la mejilla y un "nos vemos después" antes de irse por la puerta. Dormí por una hora más o menos, aunque había sido una siesta intermitente, interrumpida por pesadillas de Edward alejándose de mí. Me desperté sintiéndome mal del estómago. Él me había necesitado mucho el viernes, pero había estado distante desde entonces, excepto en la noche, cuando me abrazaba muy fuerte mientras dormía. No había tenido interés en el sexo, lo que era comprensible bajo las circunstancias, pero se sentía extraño que mi novio siempre caliente estuviera apagado.

Encima de todo, Jasper y Emmett sabían que pasaba algo, lo que quería decir que las chicas sabían también, y habían intentado saber lo que estaba pasando. A mi saber, Edward no les había dicho y yo les dije que Edward les iba a decir cuando estuviese listo. Afortunadamente, lo dejaron pasar, pero sabía que se preguntaban y era realmente muy raro que yo no le dijera nada a Alice. Pero esta no era mi historia para contar y con suerte mañana no habría nada que contar. Esperaba que así fuese el caso.

Me preparé para el partido, vistiendo una falda navy y una chaqueta, junto con una blusa roja. Era mi apoyo para Edward. Esperaba que este partido fuese un poco menos incómodo que la anterior contra los 9ers. Ahora que nuestro comercial había salido, había sido reconocida en todos lados, incluyendo en la tienda que prohibí que vaya Edward. Algún idiota flirteó conmigo en la sección de frutas y una señora chilló que era la novia de Edward Cullen. Me había pedido un autógrafo, lo cual fue raro.

Kate Turner, la nueva publicista de Edward, estaba constantemente llamándome, informándome sobre posibles entrevistas. Playboy llamó otra vez, lo que era ridículo. Kate sugirió que contratara un agente porque aparentemente había más publicistas que estaban interesados en mí después del comercial. Todo era muy desconcertante y algo que no podía manejar ahora mismo. Le había rogado a Alice y ella aceptó en ser mi representante oficial y ella y Kate estaban rechazando a las personas por ahora.

Me habían bromeado sin compasión en el trabajo y en el juego, lo que era mejor que ser esquivada, creo. Paul había echo un gran show echándose First & Ten cuando entré al trabajo y todo el lugar había explotado en risas, menos Seth, por supuesto. Ronnie me había apodado la Cazadora de Supermodelos en la zona de prensa la semana pasada después de unas bromas de otros compañeros. No fue tan malo, por decir, solo diferente. Al menos Dan ya no estaba más para atormentarme. Todavía había algunas miradas y comentarios celosos pero la mayor parte estaba bien.

—Hey, Bella. —Ronnie me sonrió mientras me sentaba en mi asiento a su lado, ubicando mi bolso y sacando mi laptop y preparándome.

—Hola, Ronnie. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Bien como la lluvia. Visité a Buddy ayer. Luce genial. —Sentí la culpa corriendo por mí. No lo había visitado en una semana. Tendría que ir en esta semana.

—Sí, lo está haciendo bien. Aunque el doctor no lo deja volver por otro mes.

—Eso es lo que él dijo. Pero tampoco está muy encantado por eso.

Me reí un poco. —No. ¿Sabías que se comió todas las galletas que le llevé? No eran buenas para el corazón pero las amó igualmente.

Él sonrió. —Creo que estaba contento de que no fueran zanahorias. Carol intentó forzarlo a que las coma un poco ayer. Pensé que se las iba a arrojar a ella.

—Estaba enojado porque no podía venir al juego, no porque esta extrañando el trabajo, sino porque es el único lugar donde ella no lo puede vigilar. — Aunque no tenía dudas que Carol me pediría que lo vigilara si trabajáramos juntos en los juegos. Todavía no sabía que iba a pasar cuando Buddy vuelva a trabajar. Yo solo estaba esperando a que vuelva a la oficina de nuevo. Él hacía todo más divertido.

Ronnie negó con la cabeza. —Ella ya me pidió que no lo dejara que coma mierda en los juegos, como ella lo prohibió.

Me reí. — ¿O sea que tú vas vigilar a Buddy? ¡Gracias a Dios! Pensé que lo sería yo. Tú puedes hacerlo enojar. —Me dio un codazo y me reí más fuerte.

—Ambos lo vamos a hacer enojar. No lo voy a hacer solo.

—Oh no, Carol te lo pidió a ti. Yo estoy libre y limpia.

—Recordaré eso la próxima vez que la gente te esté bromeando, Diosa del Perfume.

Me puse rígida. —Okey, okey, te ayudaré. Probablemente se necesitará a nosotros dos para mantenerlo fuera de la tienda. —Que mal que Emmett estuviera en el campo. Probablemente, él era la única persona que sabía como tomar a Buddy.

—Eso suena mejor. ¿Tu hombre esta listo para el juego de hoy?

El humor que estaba sintiendo se evaporo. ¿Estaba listo? El había echo todo que supuestamente se hace para prepararse, pero no podría decir cuanto había absorbido.

—Sí, está listo.

Ronnie me miro de cerca. — ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente. —No. Estamos genial, en serio. — Las palabras me sonaron vacías y Ronnie escuchó, por supuesto. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perspicaz?

Tocó mi brazo. —Sabes, Bella, las cosas pueden ponerse tensas a veces en una relación de alto perfil como la que tienes. No puedo imaginarme las cosas que ustedes dos tienen que enfrentarse. Solo sigan hablándose entre ustedes y todo va a estar bien. Cullen sería un idiota si te deja.

Sonreí y palmeé su mano. —De hecho, no estoy preocupada por eso. Hemos tenido que enfrentarnos a algunas cosas pero realmente no es sobre nuestra relación.

Ronnie asintió. —Está bien entonces. Lo que sea que es, lo superarán.

Lo haríamos. Solo esperaba que Esme estuviera bien, no solo por el bien de Edward, sino por el mío también. La amaba, aunque pueda ser un poco loca, y no podía empezar a imaginar una vida sin ella. No podía imaginar Edward o Carlisle sin ella. Ella era la roca de esa familia.

Los Cardinals tomaron el campo y la multitud rugió. Vi como Edward aparecía en el Jumbotron y sacudí mi cabeza. Su expresión estaba mal. El fuego que usualmente tenía en sus ojos no estaba allí. Había esperado que él se hubiera estimulado antes del juego, pero aparentemente eso no había pasado. Caminó para hablar con su coordinador de defensa, como siempre. Luego, tiró algunos pases a Jasper, como lo usual. Sus acciones eran normales, pero podía decir que estaba apagado. Jasper trotó hacia él y le dijo algo. Edward sacudió su cabeza y volvió con el entrenador. Eso era raro.

Los Giants ganaron el sorteo y se posicionaron en ataque primero, llevado el balón por el campo rápida y eficientemente, con Eli Manning tirando pases cortos a Nicks y Manningham. Mesclaron con algunas corridas de Brandon Jacobs y estaban en la zona final con una carrera de tres yardas hacia la mitad. El estadio rugió, como yo mientras tomaba notas.

Lawrence Tynes pateo el balón hacia la zona final para un touchback y Edward tomó el campo en su línea 20. Gritó órdenes y entonces lanzó hacia Crowley para ganar dos. En el siguiente tiro, tomó tres pasos para lanzarla hacia Cheney, pero aterrizó sobre su cabeza dentro de los laterales. En el tercero, Edward tomó cinco pasos y tiró el balón hacia Jasper, quien tenía la seguridad y toda la esquina sobre él. Jasper sacó una mano y rápidamente se la saco de las manos a Aaron Ross, convirtiéndolo en córner y salvando a Edward de tirar una intercepción.

—Esa fue una serie fea. — Murmuró Ronnie. Yo asentí, pero no dije nada. Algo estaba mal, eso es seguro. Era mi novio. Él fue a los laterales y se sacó su casco. Su entrenador le dijo algo y él solo se encogió de hombros y empezó a gesticular. Mierda, esto no estaba bien.

Los Giants se detuvieron por la mitad del campo y apuntaron el balón al catorce. Edward volvió al campo y volvió a los pases. Nunca dejó de mirar a Fitzgerald y dejo ir el balón mientras esquivaba Osi Umenyiora. Terrell Thomas se puso en frente de Fitzgerald y cortó el pase, corriendo libremente hasta la zona final y ganar seis. Los gruñidos eran cada vez más audibles en la zona de prensa esta vez.

Ronnie me dio un codazo. —Lo que sea que es, lo superarán juntos. —Eso esperaba. Todavía faltaba un cuarto para el medio tiempo y Edward había tirado tres tiros malos. Su mente, su corazón, no estaba en el juego hoy. No podía culparlo, pero tampoco sabía que hacer por él.

Breaston regresó el saque hacia el treinta y tres y Edward completó el pase a Cheney para ganar cinco. Tyler ganó tres en una corrida hacia el lado izquierdo y era tercero y dos desde el 41. Edward trató un pase rápido a Cheney pero fue muy bajo y aterrizó en el suelo inofensivamente. Observé mientras que caminaba hacia los laterales, ya luciendo desanimado.

Los Giants encabezaban 17—0 en la mitad y podía sentir los ojos sobre mí en la zona de prensa mientras los reporteros trabajaban en sus historias. Muchas preguntas "¿Qué le pasa a Cullen?" corrían por el lugar.

— ¿Lo abandonaste? — Me giré y miré furiosamente a Rick de Sports Illustrated.

—No, estamos muy juntos. — Respondí caliente. Ronnie volvió a su lugar y me dio una coca y un hot—dog.

—La escuchaste, Rick. Lárgate. — Rick solo se rió y se fue.

—Gracias, Ronnie. — No sabía si le estaba agradeciendo por la comida o por la ayuda. Probablemente por ambos. Él sonrió.

—Todos tenemos un juego malo, Bella. Tu chico no es perfecto, incluso aunque los comerciales lo hagan parecer así.

—Pero se acerca bastante. —Le dije. Él era perfecto para mí y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Ronnie sonrió. —Tomaré tu palabra. Todavía falta otra mitad. Tal vez lo de vuelta.

Esperaba que tuviese razón. Odiaba ver a Edward jugar tan mal. —Tal vez.

Pero no lo hizo. Cuando tuvieron la pelota por primera vez terminó en un tiro errado. Edward soltó sus manos muy temprano y el balón cayó al suelo. Umenyiora la recuperó y los Giants estaban en la zona final tres series después en un pase de 15 yardas de Manning a Nicks. 24—0 y la derrota ya estaba.

Edward mandó a Jasper a un sprint por la línea lateral, pero él lo tiró bajo y fue tomada por Thomas. El balón fue regresado a la mitad del campo y los Giants terminaron obteniendo un gol de campo. Edward logró tirar fuerte después que Breaston diera el balón al 48 de los Giants, tomando lo justo para lograr un gol de campo para Rackers.

Acercándose al último cuarto, estaba a 27—3. Después que los Cards fallaran en hacer algo, faltando cinco minutos en el juego, Edward fue sacado y pusieron a Anderson. Edward tiró su casco contra el banquillo y no estaba segura si estaba enojado por haber sido sacado del juego o solo por lo mal que había jugado. Seguramente que por ambos. Quería ir con él pero no podía. Tomé notas por el resto del juego y luego nos fuimos con Ronnie a la sala de conferencia.

Edward estaba allí, luciendo sudado y desalineado. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y él me dio un pequeño asentimiento antes de bajar la mirada hacia la mesa en frente de él.

— ¿Qué paso hoy allí afuera, Edward? — Rick de SI sonó muy contento y le fulminé con la mirada. Edward no mostró signo de enojo, aunque me preocupó.

—Los Giants son un equipo duro. Ellos hicieron cosas que no esperaba y no reaccioné bien. La pérdida fue por mí. —Él sonó resignado y desinteresado mientras respondía a cada pregunta de la misma manera.

— ¿Por qué forzaste el pase a Whitlock cuando era claro que estaba cubierto? —Otro reportero sin nombre preguntó.

—Tengo toda la fe en el mundo que Jasper puede atrapar lo que sea. Si lo hubiese arrojado un segundo más rápido, él lo hubiese atrapado. Aunque en esa jugada, me liberó de un tiro. —Y así siguió y Edward respondió a cada pregunta con el mismo tono desinteresado. La multitud disminuyó y él volvió a los lockers. Ronnie me palmeó el hombro y me giré a enfrentarlo.

—Lo que sea que es, él te tiene a ti y estará bien. — Le di una sonrisa y guardé todas mis cosas para ir a los lockers. Fui allí y encontré a Emmett apoyándose contra la pared, sin su sonrisa usual.

—Hey, Em.

—Mira, no sé qué está pasando, pero ¿están ustedes dos bien? Porque nunca había visto a mi chico así antes y si él ha hecho algo para arruinar las cosas, solo me lo dices y voy a golpearlo hasta que lo arregle.

Reí y sacudí mi cabeza. —Estamos bien. No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Se movió de la pared y tomó mis manos en las suyas gigantes. — ¿Lo prometes? Porque él ha estado preocupado y quieto y eso realmente no está bien. Preferiría que estuviese gritándome y perdiendo su mierda en el campo a que actúe como un zombi. Hoy pegué una imagen de él en corpiño en su locker y ni siquiera le importó.

Me reí y abracé a Emmett, quien me envolvió en sus brazos. —Te lo prometo. Él va a estar bien. Esta pasando por algo pero con suerte se pasará pronto.

Emmett retrocedió y me miró sospechosamente. —Él está enojado con su padre por algo, ¿no? —No dije nada y él asintió. —Sí, ha estado evitándolo y todos lo vimos salir corriendo lejos de él el viernes. Dime que Doc no engaño a Ma. —Pausó y sacudió su cabeza. —Eso no es posible, ¿o no? Conozco a esos dos y él no podría…

—Por supuesto que él no podría. Dios, Emmett, te dije que casi lo hacían en la cocina en Día de Gracias. — Él tembló pero entonces sonrió.

—Okey, voy a confiar que lo que sea que es, se le va a pasar. Pero si necesitas que alguien le incruste un poco de sentido, me llamas.

—Lo haré. —Lo abracé de nuevo.

—Puedes pasar. Tengo que ir a casa con Rosie. No vemos pronto, Rachel Nichols. —Me reí mientras que se alejaba y abría la puerta de los lockers. Estaba todo en silencio allí y caminé por los lockers y encontré a Edward sentado en la mesa del entrenador. Estaba vistiendo solamente jeans. Me detuve y admiré cuan hermoso era y Carlisle salió de la oficina.

—Realmente deseo que me dejes ver su codo.

—Está bien, —Edward respondió, alejando su brazo de su padre.

—Edward, se que estás enojado conmigo pero es mi trabajo asegurarme que estás bien.

—No estoy enojado contigo y estoy bien. —El tono de Edward demostraba que no decía la verdad pero Carlisle suspiró y dejo de intentar mirar su brazo. Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo y no podía soportarlo más.

—Hola. —Murmuré. Edward levantó la cabeza de golpe y me dio una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Me ofreció su mano y me acerqué para tomarla ya que solo Carlisle estaba alrededor.

—Hola, Bella. —Carlisle me dio esa misma sonrisa. —Me voy a ir. Llámame si hay algo… —paró y miró a su hijo. —Solo llámame. —Lo vi irse con sus hombros caídos antes de girarme hacia Edward.

— ¿Estás bien?

Él suspiro y apoyó su frente contra mi hombro. Acaricié su cabello y lo sentí relajarse contra mí.

—Jugué como la mierda.

Abrí mi boca para negarlo pero ¿Qué podía decir? Él sabía la verdad.

—Todos tenemos juegos malos.

Él rió amargamente. —Esto fue más que un juego malo. Fue una implosión. No podía hacer nada bien.

—Tu mente no estaba en el juego. Es entendible.

Retrocedió y me miró.

—No lo es. Es mi trabajo dejar toda esa mierda a un lado y jugar football. Fui un fracaso hoy.

—Tuviste un juego malo, Edward. Tienes mucho en tu mente. Después de mañana.

— ¿Después de mañana? ¿Qué si tiene cáncer? — Sus ojos hermosos y tristes me rogaban por respuestas que no tenía.

—Si lo tiene, lo vamos a manejar. Ella lo manejará. Y estará enojada contigo si no juegas lo mejor, todas las semanas. Eso es por lo que ella no te lo dijo, ¿recuerdas? Tú solo estarás probándole que tenía razón si no lo pones a un lado y juegas como tú sabes que puedes.

Sus ojos brillaron enojados.

—Eso es fácil de decir para ti, pero tu madre no es la que puede estar muriéndose. ¿Honestamente crees que podrías ponerlo a un lado y jugar bien?

No lo sabía. No sería fácil, eso es seguro.

—Lo intentaría.

Rió amargamente.

—Lo intenté también y claramente fallé.

Esto no era él.

—Edward, esto fue un juego. La próxima semana.

—Estamos contra los Bears ahora para poder ir a playoffs.

—Y tienes la ventaja porque los venciste cabeza a cabeza. —Le recordé.

—Una derrota más y ese no será el caso.

Acaricié su mejilla y él me dejó, cerrando sus ojos y apoyándose en mi mano. Estaba aliviada. Había estado asustada con que me iba a alejar cuando se enojo.

—La próxima semana, no tendrás esto rondando por tu cabeza. —Sus ojos se abrieron y marque su pómulo. —Bueno o malo, sabrás a lo que te estas enfrentando. Creo que lo manejarás mejor que a lo desconocido. — Él asintió lentamente.

—Probablemente tengas razón. — Se alejó de mi toque y tomó mi mano llevándola a sus labios para besar mis nudillos. — ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

Tenía muchas, pero no tenían nada que ver con el juego. Sabía porque había jugado de la manera que lo hizo, pero lo que no sabía era como iba a escribir sobre ello. Muchas veces me había encontrado empezando párrafos con cosas como "Era claro que la mente de Cullen no estaba en el juego". Eso era especulación. Era la verdad, si, pero no era algo que podía imprimir. Quería poner escusas por él, pero ese no era mi trabajo.

— No, no tengo preguntas, solo ¿qué quieres para cenar?

Él sonrió suavemente y besó mi mano otra vez.

—No creo que vaya a estar en casa para la cena. —Abrí mi boca para protestar y él sacudió su cabeza. —Necesito estar solo por un rato, para ir a las cintas y encontrar que mierda hice mal hoy. Ni siquiera vi a esos tipos, Bella. — Paso su mano libre por su cabello, agitado. —Solo me enfoqué en mis chicos y no me di cuenta de nada más. Soy mejor, pero eso es lo que hice.

— ¿Estás seguro? Podemos solo comer ligero y mirar una película o algo, ¿sacar tu mente del football?

Se rió.

—Mi mente va a estar en el football o en mi madre, decidí hacerlo en el football ya que claramente no lo hice hoy. Tú tienes que ir a casa y escribir. — Frunció el ceño. — ¿Eso va a ser divertido, no? ¿Escribir sobre mí cagando todo?

Sentí mi corazón tartamudear ante sus palabras. —No, no será divertido. No quiero escribirlo pero…

—Tienes que hacerlo. — Terminó por mí, apretando mi mano antes de soltarla. —Sé que tienes. Adelante y has lo tuyo, cariño. Lo entiendo. —Podía ver que lo entendía, pero realmente odiaba mi trabajo en este momento. ¿Qué me hizo pensar que podría escribir objetivamente sobre el hombre que amo?

—Ve a hacer tu trabajo, Bella. Voy a estar bien. — Sonrió y me acerqué para besarlo. Me acerco a él y lo abrasé fuertemente, deleitándome al sentir su piel entre mis manos. Él me amaba y yo a él y ambos lo vamos a superar.

— ¿Te veré en casa? —pregunté.

Edward asintió.

—Tal vez sea tarde. Claramente tengo mucho que estudiar en esos videos. — Suspiré y él me besó otra vez. —Si no te veo antes que te vayas a dormir, te veré en la mañana. Te amo.

—Te amo. — Lo besé una vez más antes de tomar mis cosas e ir a casa. Entrar en el apartamento vacio se sintió solitario y depresivo por la primera vez desde que me había dado la llave. Tomé mi laptop hacia la habitación y me desvestí, tomándome una ducha antes de ponerme una remera y shorts y subirme a nuestra cama y abrir la computadora. Tenía que entregar mi artículo a Ted dentro de una hora y tenía cosas que pulir.

Las estadísticas y hechos eran fáciles. Edward había tirado unos miserables 118 yardas, con dos intercepciones y un tiro errado. Lo que me resultaba difícil era no poder detener mi urgencia de poner escusas por él. Sabía porque había jugado mal. Sabía porque su mente no estaba en el juego. Pero este no era mi lugar para decirle a la gente porque. Mi trabajo era enfatizar los hechos, analizar solo lo que paso en el campo, no usar lo que pasa fuera del campo para justificar la mala jugada.

Enojada, borre un párrafo completo donde había hecho eso e intente otra vez. Cullen no había jugado así de mal desde que era novato, cuando terminó 3—13 con Anderson contra los Rams. A sus pases le faltaron su usual energía y él telegrafió sus pases todo el tiempo. Mientras que solo tiró dos intercepciones hoy, sus receptores le fallaron al menos en otras tres veces por ir a la defensa. La esperanza es que este juego sea una anomalía, ya que, el equipo se prepara para los playoffs, uno de esos malos saltos que muchos equipos inevitablemente tienen en el camino a la victoria. Si no sucede, entonces Los Cardinals no estarán para después de la temporada. La próxima semana nos darán una idea de si el barco sigue a flote o si se hunde.

Mi estómago cayó al leer y releer mi párrafo final. Traté de hacerlo lo más objetivo. Si estuviese escribiendo sobre Drew Brees, ¿no diría algo diferente? No, no lo haría. Pero igualmente me sentía horrible poniendo esas palabras sobre el hombre que amo en la pantalla. Él me había dicho que vaya y lo haga y no tenía opción, pero me sentía desleal, como si dudara de él. Sabía que jugaría mejor la semana que viene. Él tendrá algo que probar la semana que viene después de un juego como este. Pero no podía poner eso en mi artículo.

Corrí el cursor sobre mi párrafo, debatiéndome entre borrarlo e intentarlo de nuevo. Pero si llego a la conclusión, eso es lo que diría sobre cualquier juego, cualquier equipo. No podía dejar que mis sentimientos se metan en mi trabajo. Le había prometido a Ted que no lo haría. Tenía que ganarme la confianza que Buddy me había dado. Suspiré y guardé mi documento antes de mandarlo por e—mail a Ted. Estaba hecho. Esperaba que Edward lo entendiera.

Me hice un sándwich de ensalada de pollo y vi a los Ravens machacar a los Browns en football de domingo. Mis ojos me pesaban para el medio tiempo y no todavía no sabía nada de Edward. Fui a la habitación y me subí a la cama, mandándole un mensaje rápido.

¿Sigues mirando los videos?

Un minuto después, me respondió.

Si, estaré en casa en más o menos una hora.

Me voy a dormir. Te amo.

Te amo, cariño. Buenas noches.

Me fui a dormir, abrazando a una almohada en vez de Edward. No me gustaba, pero sabía que necesitaba tiempo para él mismo.

Xoxoxoxox

Cuando me desperté en la mañana, el olor de café permanecía en el condo. Estaba sola en la cama, pero Edward había estado aquí. Su lado de la cama estaba desordenado. Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina, sirviéndome un vaso de café antes de buscar en el living. No estaba allí. Fui a la oficina pero tampoco estaba. Caminé hacia el comedor y vi el periódico. Mi corazón se cayó mientras lo tomaba. Seguro, la sección de deportes estaba en la parte superior con el título "Los Cardinals pierden el liderazgo" con una imagen de Edward soltando el pase y mi línea.

Él no había esperado a que me levante y leerlo juntos. Aunque eso era comprensible. Usualmente, leemos y revivimos cada jugada como lo había escrito y él absorbía las palabras que escribía sobre él. No había nada que celebrar hoy. Tomé el periódico y lo tiré al tacho de basura frente a la puerta. Allí había una nota de Edward donde usualmente deja sus llaves, las cuales no estaban. La tomé.

Decidí ir temprano para seguir estudiando los videos y entrenar antes de las reuniones. Te veo esta noche. Con amor, Edward.

Que bien que íbamos a vernos en la mañana. Pero otra vez, ¿Por qué querría verme después de todo lo que dije sobre él en el periódico? Probablemente estaba enojado conmigo y no quería verme ahora. No podía culparlo. De echo, si podía, porque él me había dicho que vaya a hacer mi trabajo eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Él no había hecho el suyo, eso no era mi culpa. ¿Por qué estaba enojado conmigo cuando yo no había hecho nada malo?

Fui al living y prendí el televisor. Noticias de Los Cardinals estaban en la mayoría y cambié a un canal de shopping. Tomé un sorbo de mi café y traté de calmarme. No sabía si realmente Edward estaba enojado conmigo. Él se había despertado en su horario normal y fue al trabajo. Sí, usualmente toma el desayuno conmigo el día después del juego antes de irse, pero otra vez, él nunca había sido derrotado de esa manera desde que estábamos juntos. Así que no era como que tenía un patrón para seguir desde aquí.

Tomé mi teléfono y traté de llamarlo pero fue directo a la casilla de voz, lo que quería decir que su teléfono estaba apagado. Eso tenía sentido si estaba en el gimnasio. No tenía idea si estaba enojado o si no y eso era muy inestable. Tome una ducha y me preparé para ir a trabajar antes de intentarlo otra vez. La casilla otra vez. Eso me irritó más así que le mandé un mensaje.

¿Estás bien?

Corto y dulce. Me encaminé al trabajo e ignoré las preguntas de Paul sobre qué le pasó a mi hombre, enfocándome en los estadísticas de los Vikings, nuestro siguiente oponente. Casi sonreí cuando me di cuenta que Emmett iba a estar en el mismo campo que Brett Favre. Se va a regocijar de alegría cuando llegue este domingo. Yo no estaba tan emocionada sobre ir a Minnesota en diciembre, pero con suerte va a estar cálido dentro del estadio.

Sonó mi teléfono y miré al identificador. Esme. Mierda santa. Conteste rápidamente.

— ¿Hola?

—Hola, Bella, querida, ¿Cómo estás?

Rodé mis ojos. Cómo si yo fuera importante en este momento.

—Estoy bien, Esme. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Estoy perfecta, querida. Los resultados salieron negativos. Estoy saludable como un caballo, justo como les dije a todos ustedes.

Un alivio recorrió por mi cuerpo y me dejé caer en mi asiento. Gracias a dios. Edward va a estar emocionado.

— ¿Ya lo llamaste?

Se rió suavemente. —Lo intenté pero me da a su casilla de voz. Tú sabes como tiende a enojarse ese chico cuando juega mal. Mandé a Carlisle a la oficina para que le diga. — Eso estaba bien. Entonces no estaba evitando solamente a mí.

— ¡Estoy tan contenta que estés bien! Sabía que lo estarías. Tenías que estarlo.

Esme resopló. —Por supuesto. Todo fue para nada. Es por esto que no quería decírselo. Tuvo un juego horrible ayer y era solamente porque se estaba preocupando por mí. — Su voz sonaba triste ahora.

—Hey, no es tu culpa. Él escucho sin querer algo que no tenía que escuchar y se lo tomó a pecho, como siempre lo hace. No puedes culparlo por preocuparse por ti.

Suspiró. —Lo sé, pero se lo que le hace a él cuando tiene un mal juego. No le dejes que te aparte.

Golpeé mis dedos en el escritorio. — ¿Leíste el periódico esta mañana?

Esme rió. —Por supuesto que lo hice. Eso debió de ser difícil para ti.

—Lo fue. Muy difícil. Quería contarle a mundo porque jugo tan mal, pero no era mi trabajo.

— Ya, ya, querida, él va a tener juegos malos ahora y en el futuro no importa que. Pittsburgh lo asesino a principios de este año, ¿recuerdas? — Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. —Él ha enfrentado derrotas antes y ahora que sabe que estoy bien, va a estar con ganas de patear traseros la próxima semana. ¡No puedo esperar para verlo!

Reí por su entusiasmo. —Tienes razón, lo va a estar. Solo que no lo he visto desde que leyó el articulo y estoy…

— ¿Preocupada que este resentido sobre ello? Él no hizo su trabajo. Tú hiciste el tuyo. Él sabe eso, fundamentalmente. Déjalo descargarse con sus compañeros hoy y estará bien como la lluvia mañana.

Reí. — Haré eso. Gracias por llamarme y decirme que estabas bien.

— ¡Por supuesto, querida! Eres mi hija. Bueno, pronto, por lo menos. Te amo y estoy encantada que mi hijo te tenga a ti. Gracias por cuidar de el este fin de semana, cuando yo no pude.

—Realmente no hice nada…

—Sí, lo hiciste. Fue hacia ti donde él fue cuando estaba enojado con su padre y mal por mi. Mi hijo tiende a internalizar las cosas, pero esta vez él fue hacia ti. Eso me dice todo lo que necesito saber. Ahora, sigue con tu trabajo y te veré pronto. Si mi marido y mi terco hijo no arreglan sus cosas por ellos mismos, tendremos que golpear sus cabezas esta semana, ¿okey?

Reí. —Por supuesto.

—Bien. ¿Vendrán a cenar ustedes dos este jueves, antes que viajes a Minnesota el viernes?

—Tendré que preguntarle a Edward, pero sería genial.

—Él vendrá. Nos vemos pronto, Bella. Te amo.

—Te amo, también, Esme. — Colgué sintiéndome más aliviada que antes. Traté de llamar a Edward pero como Esme dijo, fue directamente al buzón. Le mandé otro mensaje diciéndole que había hablado con su madre y que estaba feliz de escuchar que todo estaba bien y que vuelva al trabajo.

El día entero se pasó sin escuchar algo de Edward y estaba enojada cuando empecé a juntar mis cosas para volver a casa. Si él pensaba que podía evitarme todo el día, solo porque había sido un poco crítica sobre él en mi artículo, la que se le iba a venir. Me despedí de Ted, quien había estado muy contento con mi artículo, no como otra persona de apellido Cullen, primer nombre Edward, y fui a mi coche. Mi celular sonó justo cuando subía y lo tomé rápidamente y vi el identificador y la poca esperanza que tenía fue remplazada por el pánico.

— ¿Jasper?

— Hola, Bella.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me estas llamando? ¿Por qué no es Edward?

Jasper resopló enojado. — Porque él está muy ocupado desgastando su brazo como para molestarse en levantar un teléfono. Mira, no se lo que esta pasando, pero sé que Edward está enojado con su padre por alguna razón. Los dos hablaron temprano y pensé que todo estaba bien, pero Edward seguía enfadado con él en la tarde. — Diablos, ¿Por qué estaba comportándose como un niño? Todo estaba bien ahora.

—No me ha llamado en todo el día.

—Bueno, ha estado en reunión tras reunión y después estudiando los videos y ahora está de vuelta en el campo practicando. El entrenador dijo que lo deje y que se vaya por hoy, pero él sigue allí afuera y me estoy preocupando. Emmett está pensando en sacarlo del campo y tirarlo dentro del sauna, pero pensé que tal vez tú podrías venir y hablar con él.

Suspiré. ¿Querría verme? Tal vez estaba muy enojado con su papá y conmigo.

—No sé si quiere verme.

Jasper rió.

—Por supuesto que quiere verte. Estoy muy seguro que eres la única persona a la que quiere ver.

— ¿Incluso después de lo que escribí sobre él?

— Incluso así, tonta. Darnell le dijo algo sobre eso y él le dijo que se vaya a la mierda, que tu solo habías escrito la verdad. —Me sentí mejor cuando Jasper me dijo eso. — ¿Vendrás aquí y salvar mi quarterback antes que se desgaste y no pueda tirar este fin de semana?

Jodidamente que lo haría. Encendí mi coche.

—Voy en camino.


	37. Chapter 37

Autora del fic:Nolebucgrl

Traducido por:Paulii Aguilar

Betado por:Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD.

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

* * *

 **EPOV**

Después de otra noche de sueño agitado, saqué mi culo de la cama, apartándome despacio debajo de Bella. No quería molestarla. Estaba durmiendo profundamente cuando llegué anoche y seguía durmiendo esta mañana. Estaba contento que al menos uno de los dos pudiese descansar bien. Mis sueños eran feos, llenos de derrotas de football, echándomelo en la cara, y en uno, un ataúd. Esa no era la imagen con la que quería empezar el día.

Me puse unos shorts de entrenamiento y una camiseta, optando por tomar una ducha después del entrenamiento, ya que, dentro de una hora voy a estar sudado. Tomé un vaso de jugo de naranja y lo tragué mientras abría la puerta de entrada y tomaba el periódico. ¿Acaso quería verlo? Realmente no, pero sabía que no pudo ser fácil de escribir para Bella, así que lo menos que podía hacer para apoyarla era leerlo.

Mis ojos fueron inmediatamente a la adorable imagen mía tirando un perfecto pase. Maldita mierda, las reuniones con el entrenador hoy no van a ser agradables. "Los Cardinals pierden el liderazgo." Bueno, no podía ser tan exacto como eso, aunque supongo que podría haber dicho Cullen pierde el liderazgo. Nuestra derrota fue mi culpa y odiaba eso. La próxima semana, pase lo que pase, iba a dar todo lo mío en el campo por mis compañeros. Incluso si mamá… no, no me permitía terminar ese pensamiento.

Ojeé el artículo, sintiendo mi estómago caerse a mis estadísticas miserables. Mi Bella era tan malditamente talentosa y ella destacó cada jugada horrible que hice ayer. Errores de novato, pases débiles, fallas de los receptores, jugadas perdidas, falta de urgencia, falta… Cada palabra que ella uso era verdad y cada una rondaba mi cabeza una y otra vez. Dejé el periódico allí así Bella lo podía ver, aunque probablemente ella tampoco lo querría leer.

Mi estómago se removió algunas veces mientras me ponía de pie e iba a la cocina, enjuagué mi vaso y encendí la cafetera para Bella. No podía sentarme y discutir su artículo esta mañana. Había escrito un artículo maravilloso, no hay duda de eso, pero no podía negar que me dolía leer la crítica porque eran sus palabras. No quería que mi Bella pensara que jugué como la mierda, pero lo había hecho y estaba allí para que el mundo lo vea en sus palabras. El trabajo va a ser muy divertido hoy.

Ya que no iba a esperar a que se levantara esta mañana, decidí escribirle una nota a Bella así sabría que no estoy enojado con ella. Y no lo estaba. Estaba molesto conmigo mismo por ponerla a ella en la posición de tener que escribir eso sobre mí. Todo esto era mi culpa. Tomé una de sus post—it del escritorio y escribí una nota rápida.

Decidí ir temprano para seguir estudiando los videos y entrenar antes de las reuniones. Te veo esta noche. Con amor, Edward.

La dejé frente a la mesa y tomé mis llaves, teléfono y billetera antes de salir por la puerta. Era hora de enfrentarlo.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué mierda estabas pensando allí, Cullen? Puedes ver que Whitlock estaba marcado por Ross y Harris. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que podías completar ese pase?

— El entrenador señaló enojado a la pantalla, casi golpeándola mientras pinchaba la cabeza de Jasper.

Me encogí de hombros, porque ¿qué podía decir realmente? No estaba pensando. Había estado fuera del campo y no había estado completamente enfocado en el juego. Trataba de ver si mi mamá estaba en su lugar habitual en el estadio. No sé que me hizo pensar que ella no estaría allí, pero tenía esta loca urgencia de mirarla de todas formás. Solo había intentado que el partido terminara así podíamos pasar al día de hoy, el cual podría matarme antes que termine porque todo lo que quería hacer era saber si mi mamá iba a estar bien.

El entrenador me observó incrédulo. — ¿Qué clase de respuesta de mierda es esa, Cullen? ¿Necesito traer a Anderson aquí y darle el maldito libro de jugada y decirle que va a jugar la semana que viene contra los Vikings?

La ira que normalmente surgiría al escuchar sus palabras no estaba allí esta vez. Le di la respuesta usual que el quería.

— No, entrenador. No cometeré el mismo error otra vez. — De cualquier manera, después de hoy, tendría algunas respuestas. Saber a lo que te estás enfrentando es siempre mejor que a lo desconocido. Me gusta tener un plan de jugada. Si mamá estaba enferma, entonces nos ocuparemos de todo lo que tenemos que hacer para que esté bien otra vez y todo va a estar bien.

Me miró sospechosamente y entonces volvió a la pantalla.

—Y allí, cuando miraste a Fitzgerald cuando llamáste la jugada hasta que el balón estaba en otra dirección. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

—No lo vi. — Eso fue todo lo que pude decir.

— ¿No lo viste? ¿Necesitaba estar por detrás de Fitz para que puedas verlo? ¡Está justo aquí! — El rostro del entrenador estaba rojo mientras golpeaba la pantalla otra vez. Realmente iba a clavar los dedos allí. Así, al menos habría terminado de darme esta maldita lectura por un momento. Me hundí más en mi silla y traté de lucir atento, pero realmente, ¿Acaso creía que no lo sabía? ¿No me había quedado aquí por horas anoche viendo este mismo video, observando cada error una y otra vez? Podía cerrar mis ojos y decirle cada uno de memoria si él quería.

— ¿Y el tiro de repente? ¿Qué esta mal con eso?

— Nada. No aseguré el balón y salió mal. — Que gran regalo para Umenyiora, una recuperación fácil. Había esperado que me enviara un lindo regalo de agradecimiento.

— No… — El entrenador paró y me observó sin creérselo. — ¡Quarterback 101, Cullen! ¿Necesito enviarte de vuelta al campamento de entrenamiento? ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

Tomé aire profundamente. Sabía que hoy iba a ser así pero eso no lo hacía más fácil de tolerar. — Mi cabeza no estaba en el juego, Entrenador. Tomo toda la responsabilidad y no volverá a pasar.

Golpeó su carpeta contra la mesa. — Como mierda que no. Si lo vuelves a hacer, voy a estudiar los posibles cambios para el nuevo quarterback. ¿Locker, Luck, Newton? ¿Qué piensas, Cullen? ¿Cuál de ellos puede ser tu remplazo?

Esa mierda lo hizo. Me levanté y lo miré.

—Ninguno de ellos encaja bien en mi suspensorio, entrenador, y lo sabe.

— Lo sé cuando realmente vas allí afuera y juegues como si quisieras estar en esa cancha. ¡Realmente no lo sé hoy!

—Dije que no volverá a pasar, — le dije apretando los dientes. Me estudió por un minuto antes de asentir.

—Confío en que no pasara. Sal de aquí y ve a las duchas. Trabajaremos mañana.

Como la mierda que lo haríamos. Iría a trabajar ahora. Me levanté y abrí la puerta de la sala de conferencia. Pensé en golpearla al salir pero eso le daría mucha satisfacción por haberme molestado. Como si no supiera lo que estaba haciendo al hablarme de mi reemplazo aquí. A la mierda con eso. Tenía 25 años, no 35. Muchos equipos querrían contratarme si Arizona era lo suficientemente estúpida para dejarme ir. Tal vez podía firmar con Seattle. Sonreí mientras me imaginaba al rostro del papá de Bella al escuchar esas noticias. O se ponía súper contento o empezaría a buscar un nuevo equipo. Con Charlie Swan nunca sabía.

— ¿Edward? — Giré y mi padre estaba parado contra la puerta de la sala de rayos x, mirándome de cerca. Mi corazón dio un brinco y mi estómago cayó mientras caminaba hacia él.

— ¿Mamá?

—Ven adentro y hablaremos. — Mierda, esto debe ser malo. Caminé y entré en la habitación y me giré cuando cerró la puerta.

— ¿Entonces?

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, una sonrisa clara y feliz y sentí mi mundo bien otra vez.

—Ella está perfectamente bien, hijo. Solo un problema de adiposidad, totalmente benigno. — Gracias a Dios. Sentí mi propia sonrisa en mi rostro y solté un grito de alegría.

— ¿Dónde está mamá? Necesito ir a verla. ¡La llamaré! Y necesito llamar a Bella. Ella estará tan aliviada. — Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta y mi padre acercó su brazo y tomo mi hombro derecho.

— No tan rápido. Tu madre llamó a Bella cuando la estaba llevando a casa. Ella ya lo sabe y está muy contenta. Esme tiene una reunión con el Hospital de Niños por un nuevo aumento de fondos o algo, así que tendrás que esperar y hablar con ella en la noche. Además, no creo que tu entrenador esté muy contento contigo si te vas después de un juego así.

Sentí mi sonrisa caerse. —Él dijo que vaya a las duchas y me vaya de aquí. Acéptalo, papá, cómo si no tuvieses un poco la culpa por la manera que me estuve sintiendo todo el fin de semana.

Mi padre asintió.

—Sí, estoy seguro que lo hizo. ¿Sabes que todavía tengo que mirar ese codo?

Mierda.

— ¿Es por eso que estamos aquí? Te lo dije, está bien. — Empecé a caminar pero me empujó hacia atrás, lo que funcionó ya que estaba jodidamente sorprendido.

— ¡No está bien! Nada de esto está bien, Edward. No me puedes tratar como mierda en tu zapato y esperar que solo me siente aquí y lo acepte. ¡Lo acepté el viernes, porque tal vez lo merecía, aunque tu actuación en la cancha solo sirvió para demostrar exactamente porque no te lo dijimos en primer lugar!

Mi padre me estaba gritando. Podía contar con una mano las veces que me había gritado desde que era un niño. Eso estaba bien; también tenía cosas que gritarle.

— ¡Me lo prometiste! Dijiste que nunca me ocultarías algo importante, ¿y que hiciste? ¡La cosa más importante y pensaste que estaba bien ocultármelo!

Él parpadeo y me observó con sus ojos azules.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que te lo prometí?

—Cuando el abuelo Cullen murió. Ni siquiera te molestaste en decirme que tuvo un paro cardiaco y luego murió y no pude decirle adiós. ¿Te acuerdas lo que dijiste?

Me soltó el hombro y me miró.

—Tenías siete años, ¿Cómo lo recuerdas?

—Um, ¿tal vez porque mi abuelo murió? No se olvidan cosas así, papá. Te disculpaste por ocultármelo y prometiste que nunca volverías a mentirme para protegerme otra vez.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—No mentí.

—Mentiste al ocultarlo. ¿Cómo te sentirías si fueras tú al que lo ocultaran? — Ya no estaba gritando y me sentía muy cansado de repente. Quería ir a casa, tomar una ducha y pedir a Bella que venga a casa y que duerma conmigo. Necesitaba abrazarla.

Suspiró y pasó su mano por su cabello.

—Está bien, lo hice. Pero la manera en la que fuiste y jugaste solo solidificó el hecho que tomé la decisión correcta.

— ¿Acaso no te detuviste a pensar que si tal vez me hubieran dicho cuando mamá lo descubrió, el martes, hubiese tenido más tiempo para que mi mente se adaptara a la idea? ¿Que podría haber pasado más tiempo con mi madre y calmarme un poco antes de juego? Ya era bastante malo saber que mamá podría estar enferma, pero también saber que mi familia me estaba ocultando cosas, pensando estúpidamente que me estaban protegiendo.

Él sacudió su cabeza tristemente.

—No, no se me ocurrió. No se me ocurrió nada la semana pasada tampoco. ¿Acaso crees que fue fácil para mí poder concentrarme en mi trabajo la semana pasada? Tú y tu madre son toda mi vida. Si alguna vez pierdo a alguno de ustedes, estaría perdido. Así que sí, te mentí. Y lo siento. Pero no creo que necesites castigarme por eso, especialmente ahora. Hemos recibido buenas noticias, hijo, y me gustaría poder disfrutarlas, pero no puedo cuando se que estás enojado conmigo.

Solté el aliento.

—Ya no estoy enojado. Solo estoy cansado, papá. Siento como si no estuviera haciendo nada bien estos últimos días. Tú, mamá, el partido, Bella… nadie esta obteniendo lo mejor de mí y lo odio.

Me rodeó con su brazo y se me acercó como solía hacerlo cuando era un niño.

—Dudo mucho que tu mamá o Bella vayan a coincidir contigo.

Me reí.

—No estés tan seguro. Tengo un presentimiento que mamá esta esperando a retarme por jugar como la mierda ayer.

Él sonrió.

—Bueno, estaba enfadada, pero más con ella misma que contigo. Se culpa por la derrota.

Lo miré incrédulo.

— ¡Eso es estúpido! Ella no estaba allí afuera tirando esas intercepciones. Yo lo estaba. La derrota es mía, toda mía.

Mi padre sacudió su cabeza.

— ¿Ahora quién es el estúpido? — ¿Qué? —La última vez que chequeé allí habían otros 52 jugadores en tu equipo. ¿Estabas allí cuando la defensa dejó que Manning complete pase tras pase a Nicks? ¿Estabas en el equipo especial cuando dieron las 40 yardas? La cagaste, absolutamente, pero no perdiste tú solo, Edward. Deja de culparte y hazlo mejor la semana que viene. Realmente espero que mi hijo dirija su equipo a la victoria contra los Vickings.

Le sonreí y lo codeé.

—Está bien, papá, puedo hacer eso. Creo que mejor trabajo en mis técnicas un poco antes de irme a casa. — Debería decir, demostrarle al equipo que no estaba escondiéndome de una derrota de mierda.

—Oh, no, no lo harás. Estamos aquí por una razón. — Fruncí el ceño sin ganas mientras que él me tomaba del brazo y me arrastraba hacia la maldita maquina de rayos x.

—Te dije que estaba bien.

—Y yo te dije que iba a mirar este brazo y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Apoya el codo. — Mantuve mi brazo mientras mi padre lo escaneaba, entonces tomó mi brazo y empezó a presionar mi codo. — ¿Duele esto? ¿Y esto?

Rodeé mis ojos. — No, papá, solo sentí un hormigueo. Ya se fue. Estoy bien.

— Mmm, hmmm. — Sacó el protector de la máquina y lo puso en el cuadro de luz. — Parece que tienes el codo astillado.

— Ves, te dije que no era nada, Le pondré hielo.

Él sonrió malignamente.

—Sí, lo harás. Y tendrás una cirugía en febrero para deshacerte de ellas.

— ¡Cirugía! ¿Acaso no es un poco exagerado? Pujols está jugando baseball con algunas e incluso este no es mi brazo lanzador.

—Cirugía. — Le fulminé con la mirada y el rió. —Esperaré hasta después del Súper Bowl, ya que espero que estés jugando allí.

Sonreí.

— ¿Si? ¿Sigues creyendo en mí?

—Siempre. — Puso la placa de rayos X en una carpeta y apagó la luz. —Y ya que lo hago, te digo que lleves tu trasero al campo y te pongas a trabajar. Tienes un juego que ganar.

Me sentí un millón de veces mejor mientras salía por la puerta.

—Gracias, papá.

— De nada, hijo. — Miré por encima de mi hombro y lo vi sonriéndome. —Estoy seguro que en la semana tendremos una cena de celebración. Más te vale estar allí.

—Cuenta con ello. ¿Papá? — Pausé con mi mano en el picaporte. Necesitaba decirle toda la verdad.

— ¿Qué?

—Siento que haya sido un total idiota contigo. Fue… Necesitaba algo con que descargarme y lo hice contigo. No fue justo.

Sonrió.

— ¿Crees que eres el único miembro de esta familia que se descarga en otro? Viviste dieciocho años con tu madre, sabes mejor que eso—. Me reí. —Entendí. ¿Estoy contento de que estemos bien ahora? — Sonó un poco inseguro.

—Estamos genial, papá. Te veré después—. Él sonrió más y me señaló que siguiera. Me sentí mejor mientras iba por el pasillo hacia los lockers. Necesitaba llamar a Bella y mi mamá antes de tocar el campo. Tenía un poco más de energía ahora que mi padre y yo habíamos limado asperezas y no estaba corriendo a casa para acurrucarme.

— ¡Vaya, vaya, si es el novato! ¡Vamos a rapar su cabeza y darle todo nuestro equipamiento para que lo lleve al campo! — Le di una mirada mordaz a Darnell mientras pasaba a su lado.

—No sé, tal vez no salga en todas esas portadas de revistas si no tiene su cabello. Tienes que dejarlo en una avenida para que gane dinero ya que claramente no lo puede hacer en el campo—. Adrian Wilson estaba mofándose de su propio humor. Jodidamente gracioso.

Jasper y Emmett salieron de sus reuniones y caminaron hacia mi cuando vieron lo que estaba pasando.

—Dime Cullen, ¿Cuál es el punto de salir con una reportera si va a destrozarte con una publicidad así? Pensé que te acostabas con la prensa así teníamos una cobertura positiva. Ella fue muy brutal, novato. — Vi rojo y me lancé hacia Darnell justo cuando Emmett me alcanzó y me mantuvo atrás. Jasper se puso frente a mí y me empujo por el pecho.

—Cálmate.

— ¡Como la mierda que lo haré! No hables de Bella, idiota. Ella hizo su trabajo, no como yo. Y no como tú.

— ¿Qué mierda acabas de decir? — Darnell dio un paso hacia mí y Emmett me alejó y se puso delante de mí, bloqueándome de los demás como siempre. Que mal que no lo quería ahora.

—Dije que no hiciste tu trabajo tampoco. ¿Por qué Manning tuvo todo el jodido día para tirar? ¿Dónde estaba la urgencia? La jodí allá afuera, pero no fui el único. Esta derrota es mi culpa y la acepto, pero a la mierda que vas a decir una palabra negativa sobre Bella. Ella lo contó como es.

—Púdrete, Cullen. O'Hara y Andrews estuvieron en mi trasero todo el maldito juego.

—No vi ninguna ropa amarilla allí en el campo. — Sentí la adrenalina corriendo por mí ahora y estaba listo para patear algunos culos, ya sea figuradamente o en el césped. No me importaba.

— ¡Edward! Cállate. ¡Y tú! Aléjate. Tuvo un juego malo. No volverá a pasar otra vez. Lo necesitamos allí en el campo y si lo golpeas, estaré forzado a golpearte, entonces tendremos dos jugadores abajo. No voy a dudar en patear tu culo, Darnell—, la voz de Emmett decía que hablaba en serio y Darnell y Adrian levantaron sus manos.

—No voy a patear su culo, incluso si se lo merece.

—Salgan de aquí, — gruño Emmett. Darnell casi corrió por el pasillo, Adrian atrás de él.

Jasper se giró hacia mí.

— ¿Estás contento ahora? ¿Necesitamos implorar o estás contento con solo pelear con la defensa?

Me moví alrededor de Emmett.

—No lo empecé. Él tenía que venir y decir esa mierda de Bella. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera, pretender que jugué perfectamente y perdimos por 24 por alguna extraña razón?

—Tienes que jodidamente calmarte. No sé qué mierda ha sido tu problema…

— ¡No, no lo sabes! ¡No sabes que mierda estaba pasando así que no digas nada sobre ello! — Le estaba gritando y mi padre salió de la sala de rayos x y se nos acercaba. —Si supieran, no juzgarían tan rápido a mí o mi actitud de mierda. Voy a estar concentrado este fin de semana, esperen y verán.

Mi padre me levantó una ceja y yo fulminé con la mirada y empecé a caminar alejándome de él.

—14 de febrero—, me dijo. ¿El día de San Valentín? Le di una mirada feroz y lo vi sonreír mientras me iba por el pasillo con mis hombros temblando. Va a ser reprogramada esa cirugía. No iba a pasar mi primer Día de San Valentín con Bella y un solo brazo. Mis brazos eran necesitados para esa ocasión. Si tenía que poner a mamá o Bella sobre él, lo haría. Esperaba que solo estuviese jodiéndome.

— ¿Qué mierda está pasando con ustedes dos? — demandó Emmett. Papá ya estaba en su oficina y yo estaba al final del pasillo. Sabía que teníamos que contarles lo que estaba pasando pero ahora que todo estaba bien, ¿Cuál era el punto? Estaba harto que todos estuviesen sobre mi culo y necesitaba un algo de tiempo solo. A la mierda Darnell.

— ¡Cullen! ¡Ven aquí! Quiero quebrar a la D de Vikings. — Aparentemente el entrenador cambio de parecer sobre irme temprano.

—Pero entrenador, necesito…

—Necesitas juntar tu mierda, empezando ahora. Pon tu culo en esa silla y dime lo que ves—. Lo que vi era que aparentemente no iba a tener un minuto para mí. Bella iba a estar enfadada que no la haya llamado todavía, pero claramente el entrenador no me iba a dar tiempo para llamar a mi novia. Si le preguntaba, tenía el presentimiento que me iba a mandar mi culo a los bancos. Me senté en una silla y me preparé para concentrarme en los Vikings.

Xoxoxoxo

Al fin tuve permiso para irme unas horas después. Me escapé de la sala de medios y me fui a los lockers e irme a casa. Tal vez debería parar y llevar algo de comida y flores para Bella. Este fue el tiempo más largo que estuvimos sin hablarnos y me sentía mal por ello.

—Vaya, novato, ¿Dónde están tus protectores? — Levanté la mirada y vi a Darnell enfrente de la puerta de los lockers y sus bíceps sobresaliendo. Mierda, ¿ahora qué?

—No sabía que necesitaba protección de mis propios compañeros.

—Lo necesitas cuando dices que no hice mi trabajo, estúpido—. Tomó un paso hacia mí y yo me quedé en mi lugar. A la mierda si iba a acobardarme de Darnell. Él era todo ladrido pero nada de morder.

— ¿Qué dijiste de mí? Mis errores son míos, Darnell, más de lo que tú puedas entender. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar los tuyos?

—Me gustaría verte a ti enfrentar un lineman de 320 libras. Estarás sobre tu culo al segundo que tiran la pelota.

¿Realmente estaba cuestionando mis habilidades?

—Es por eso que no juego en defensa. Me gustaría verte tirar una bomba de 40 yardas con un lineman de 300 libras en tu culo.

—No te vi completar muchos pases ayer, Cullen. Probablemente podría tirar esos pases miserables 100 yardas—. Él sonrió pero sus palabras tuvieron éxito. A la mierda todo. Giré sobre mis pies y me encaminé hacia el campo de práctica. —Hey, Cullen, ¿Dónde vas? ¡No había terminado todavía!

—Y yo tampoco, — murmuré, abriendo la puerta que lleva al campo. Tomé el carro lleno de balones que teníamos a los laterales y lo llevé a la mitad de la cancha. Luego tomé los neumáticos y los maniquíes y los ubiqué por el campo; a la izquierda, a la derecha y por el centro a varias distancias. Me ubique en la línea 50 y deje volar el balón.

Se sentía bien hacer algo físico otra vez. Normalmente no lanzo día después del juego pero difícilmente usé mi brazo ayer, así que no era gran cosa. Tiré un pase a la esquina de la zona final y golpe al maniquí justo en la X. Si, Jas lo haría así de fácil. Me gustaría ver a un novato tirar ese pase desde la línea 50. Púdrete, Cam Newton.

Las palabras de Bella volvieron a mí. Falta de urgencia. Tire el balón justo al neumático en la línea de 20 yardas. Ahí tenía la urgencia. Pases débiles. Tire el balón por mi lado izquierdo, un pase que seria muy estúpido de mi en un juego pero el maniquí en el 15 no parecía tener problema con ello. Golpeo justo en la X. Jodidamente bien. Fallos de los receptores. El balón aterrizo justo en el buen punto para lo que sería un touchdown.

Diablos, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Nunca, nunca me obsesioné por un artículo malo. Juegos, si. Sabía que era un puto perdedor. Pero nunca me importó una mierda lo que la prensa decía sobre mí antes, pero otra vez, la prensa nunca consistía en mi novia diciéndole al mundo que apestaba. Oh, ella había sido elegante en su verborrea, pero el tono era claro. Buddy me había destrozado una o dos veces antes y lo había aceptado. Okey, tal vez le había insultado una o dos veces después cuando lo veía, pero eso era todo. No podía matar a mi novia por ser honesta, ¿o no? Ella tendría mi culo en una bandeja si lo intentara.

De todas maneras, ¿Qué mierda se suponía que le diga sobre el artículo? Hey cariño, buen trabajo pateándome el trasero por escrito. ¿Quieres hacerlo en persona? Si, eso seria iría bien. Buen artículo, realmente disfruté leyendo sobre mis estúpidas decisiones. Guardemos este para más adelante. Eso era horrible. Ella tenía razón, pero todavía no sabía que decir sobre ello. ¿Nada? ¿Eso la haría enfadarse más que si le digo que si dolió?

Pensé que había dejado esa mierda a un lado pero entonces Darnell tenía que ser un pelotudo y recordármelo. Sabía, en una parte de mi mente, que algún día ella tendría que escribir sobre mí perdiendo. No era lo suficientemente idiota para creer que iba a ganar cada uno de los partidos. ¿Pero jugar así de horrible y ella tener que escribirlo? Realmente no había estado preparado para algo así. Tal vez debería haberlo estado, pero diablos, no jugaba así seguido. Ni siquiera cuando era un novato, muchas gracias.

Fui a la derecha de la yarda 15 y entonces tiré el balón hacia el neumático en el 10. 40 yardas, tiro perfecto. Nada débil en ese tiro. Iba a estar tan preparado para este fin de semana que ella va a tener que escribir que había una persona diferente en el campo, bueno no diferente, el verdadero Edward Cullen…

— ¡Cullen! ¿Qué mierda estas haciendo? ¡Sal de la cancha y ve a casa! — Miré al entrenador, que estaba ladrándome desde la puerta.

— Casi termino.

— Junta tu desastre antes de irte. Y no te olvides de ver más videos—. Con eso se fue. Vislumbré la forma gigante de Emmett y la cabellera rubia de Jasper pero no vinieron a hablar conmigo. Creo que no quieren ser parte de mi barco en deriva. Troté en busca de los balones y los puse de vuelta en el cesto. Luego volví y empecé a lanzar de vuelta.

Mi brazo se sentía bien, mi cuerpo en sintonía con el campo. Era totalmente mejor de cómo me sentía ayer, como si había estado tirando en la neblina. Tal vez Bella y yo deberíamos ir a ver a mamá cuando vuelva a casa. Quería abrazarla. Sabía que ella estaba enojada por haber jugado con la mierda, pero voy a valorar su enojo ahora que ella estaba bien.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? — Lancé y fallé el pase al escuchar su voz. Mierda. Me estaba saliendo bien hasta que Bella vino, justo a tiempo para verme arruinarlo. Supongo que podría agregar eso a su reporte para mañana.

Giré mi hombro y tomé otro balón, esta vez lanzándolo bien hacia el neumático en el 30. Eso estaba mejor.

—Creo que estoy trabajando en mi precisión—. Giré mi vista hacia ella. —Algunas personas creen que tengo problemas con ello—. Bueno, mierda, eso salió duro después de todo. Es por esto que necesito tiempo para mí, para tratar de manejarlo. Aunque la había cagado ahora. Sus ojos se encendieron y lucía jodidamente deliciosa mientras cruzaba en campo para venir a mí, sus piernas sexis no vacilaban mientras caminaba con su falda y tacones.

Se acercó por el balón en mis manos. Pensé en decirle que lo tenga pero no parecía muy gracioso así que lo sostuve con fuerza mientras ella trataba de arrebatármelo.

—Vas a lastimar tu brazo antes del juego y entonces tu precisión no va a ser un problema, lo será tu brazo muerto—. Sonreí ante su enojo mientras trataba de quedarse con el balón sin éxito. Lo soltó con un resoplido enojado y pinchándome con un dedo en mis bolas.

—Lo paras ahora, Edward. Quiero saber porque no escuché de ti en todo el día y porqué sigues peleando con tu padre incluso cuando todo está bien con tu madre. ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? — Ella lucía hermosa cuando estaba enojada, pero me sentí mal por no haberla llamado. Y ¿Cómo mierda se enteró sobre mi padre? Rodé mis ojos. Como si necesitaba preguntar; dos chicas chismosas compañeras de equipo que no podían esperar para mandarme al frente con mi mujer.

Sonreí y deje volar la pelota, aterrizando en la zona final de nuevo. Bella soltó un pequeño grito de frustración y volví a sonreír. Ella era fantástica.

—Primero, tus amigas no saben de que mierda están hablando. Papá y yo estamos bien, excepto por el hecho que esta queriendo agendar mi cirugía en el día de San Valentín. Como si lo fueras a dejar pasar. — Le sonreí pero me miró incrédula.

— ¿Cirugía? ¿Qué cirugía?

Ups. — Tengo el codo astillado. No es gran cosa.

— ¿No es gran cosa? ¿Necesitas cirugía y no es gran cosa? ¿Es de esto de lo que tu papá estaba hablando ayer? ¿El brazo que no le querías dejar ver? ¿Y necesitas cirugía? — Su voz se hacía más fuerte y estaba pinchándome otra vez. Tomé su mano en la mía.

— Bella, ¿sabes cuantas cirugías he tenido en mi vida? — Sacudió su cabeza. —Tampoco yo, pero son muchas. Y por supuesto que no es gran cosa. Es mi brazo no—tirador y papá lo agendó para febrero, aunque no va a ser en el día de San Valentín. Eso debería decirte cuán importante es.

— ¿Por qué Jasper me dijo que seguían peleados?

Me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Cómo puedo saber que es lo que pasa por su cabeza psico—analizadora? Me vió fulminando con la mirada a mi papá cuando me dijo que iba a estar bajo un escalpelo en día de San Valentín. Eso debe ser.

—Okey, está bien—. Una parte del enojo de Bella parecía haber sido abatida con esas noticias. — ¿Así que hablaron sobre todo?

—Sí—. Tomé otro balón y lo dejé volar. Ella pateó mi espinilla y grité sorprendido. — ¿Qué mierda, Bella?

—Vas a dejar de lanzar y me vas a mirar cuando te estoy hablando.

Entrecerré mis ojos y vi que los suyos están enojados otra vez. ¿Por qué lucia tan jodidamente caliente cuando estaba enojada? Habíamos discutido un par de veces antes pero nunca me había pateado ¡por el amor de Dios! Levanté mis manos y le mostré que estaban vacías.

—Okey, estoy mirando y no estoy lanzando, a pesar de que algunas personas creen que necesito trabajar.

Se acercó más y empezó a puntearme otra vez en el pecho, ni siquiera sorprendida por el sudor en mi remera.

— Esta mierda se termina ahora.

— ¿A qué mierda te estarías refiriendo? — Sabía pero mierda si no me gustaba que me punteara. Tal vez era un sadomasoquista secreto.

— ¡Tú echándome en cara mi artículo! ¿Piensas que quería escribir eso? ¿No piensas que agonicé con cada una de las palabras? ¿No piensas que estuve todo el día en el trabajo, esperando por tu llamada, asustada que me odiaras por haberlo escrito? — Su voz quebró y vi lágrimás formándose en sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

Oh mierda. Cuando la cago, la cago en grande.

—No, cariño, sé que no querías escribirlo—. La jalé en mis brazos y ella se escondió en mi pecho. Apreté mi agarre y besé su frente.

— ¿Entonces por qué me evitaste todo el día? — Preguntó, sus palabras se ensordecieron contra mi camiseta. Era un idiota. Jalé hacia atrás y subí su rostro, secándole las lágrimas que no pertenecían en ese hermoso rostro.

—No fue mi intención, cariño. Me levanté esta mañana y leí tu artículo y sí, dolió. —Se estremeció pero no la solté. — Entonces vengo aquí y el entrenador me calentó el culo por unas horas y luego hablé con papá. Quería llamarte ni bien terminaba de hablar con él. No, esa es una mentira. Quería hablarte ni bien escuché que mi mamá estaba bien pero él me hizo quedarme y hablar sobre cosas entre nosotros y luego me tomó rayos X a mi brazo. — Sequé más lágrimás y besé ambas mejillas.

—Entonces recibo mierda de algunos de los chicos que leyeron sobre tu artículo—. Ella abrió su boca para hablar y yo sacudí mi cabeza. — Les dije que cada palabra que escribiste era cierta y que no era el único que la cago en la cancha. Eso no salió muy bien—. Sonreí y Bella me dio una sonrisa acuosa. —Jas y Em se metieron y entonces el entrenador quería que viera algunos videos de los Vikings, justo cuando estaba yendo a los lockers a tomar mi teléfono.

Suspiré y sacudí mi cabeza.

—Iba a llamar e ir a casa cuando terminara pero tuve otro encuentro con Darnell y me enojó y vine aquí para trabajar en mis habilidades.

Ella asintió lentamente. — Está bien, entiendo que tuviste un día ocupado. Pero deberías haber hecho tiempo para llamarme.

— Debería haberlo hecho. Si sirve de consuelo, estaba pensando en llevar flores y la cena. No estaba tratando de alejarte, Bella, solo pasó y… — paré, inseguro si debía continuar.

— ¿Y qué?

Momento de ir por todo, Cullen.

—Y recibir mierda de los otros chicos realmente me molestó. Y cuando salí aquí, recordé todo lo que escribiste y me sentí frustrado y enfadado, no contigo, en serio, pero por la situación. Conmigo por jugar de esa manera y por importarme y dejar que me moleste.

—Lo entiendo, pero ¿no podrías haber hablado conmigo sobre ello en vez de casi terminar tu carrera por sobre—ejercitarte?

Resoplé. — ¿Acaso luzco como si tuviera dolor, Bella? ¿Viste mis pases? Como lo apuntaste, seguramente no los complete ayer. Solo estoy dejando mi cuota semanal un día tarde.

Me fulminó con la mirada otra vez. Bien, el fuego estaba de vuelta. Preferiría eso que a las lágrimas. Lágrimas causadas por mí. Dios, era un terrible idiota.

— ¿Estás echándome en cara mi artículo otra vez?

—No realmente. Solo estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¿No te gusta cuando concuerdo contigo? — Le sonreí y pasé una mano por su cabello. Golpeó mi brazo e hice una mueca exagerada. — ¡Cuida el brazo! Se puede romper.

Dejó salir un sonido que podría haber sido un gruñido y entonces empujó el carro de balones, tirándolo. Miré el desastre y me acerqué a ella. — ¡Vas a pagar por eso! — Bella chilló y empezó a correr, lo que era ridículo con sus zapatos y mi agilidad. La tuve en mis brazos en dos zancadas y la tiré sobre mi hombro. Ella chilló y golpeó mi espalda mientras ponía una mano sobre su culo para evitar que se caiga mientras que se sacudía contra mí. Bueno, eso y porque quería tocar su grandioso culo. Era un hombre después de todo.

— ¡Bájame!

Me reí mientras que levantaba el carro de balones y la metía dentro.

— ¡Edward! ¡Mi ropa se va a arruinar! Está sucio aquí dentro. — Bajé la mirada y le sonreí mientras que ella se revolvía, tratando de levantarse pero se le dificultaba por su falda.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso. — ¿Qué mierda? Estábamos solos, creo, y Dios sabía que la quería. Había pasado todo el fin de semana sin tocarla. Bueno, la había tocado, pero no de la manera en que estaba acostumbrado. Eso necesitaba ser rectificado.

—Más te vale—. Puso cara y me ofreció su mano. La puse sobre sus pies y la saqué del carro. —Idiota.

Sonreí y pase mis manos por sus brazos, deteniéndome en el borde de su blusa. Desabotoné el primer botón y tenia el siguiente abierto antes que ella se diera cuenta qué estaba haciendo.

— ¡Edward! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Detente!

—Estoy haciendo lo que pediste—. Desabroché otro botón mientras que ella golpeaba mis manos. Me estaba riendo pero seguía con la tarea, desabrochando dos más mientras que ella golpeaba mis dedos.

—No te pedí que me desvistieras—. Ahh pero ella no estaba realmente protestando, ¿o si? Se estaba riendo y sus ojos brillaban, no de lágrimas esta vez, afortunadamente.

—Tú dijiste que tu ropa estaba arruinada y que necesitabas ayuda. Estoy ayudando—. Sonreí mientras le sacaba su blusa fuera de la falda y pasaba mis manos por su piel suave.

—Necesitaba ayuda para salir—. Pero su cabeza cayó hacia atrás en derrota y ella jadeó mientras mis manos se cerraban alrededor de sus pechos.

—Y te estoy ayudando. Con tu ropa—. Me aseguré que no haya puertas abiertas, pero sabía que estábamos a salvo. El entrenador siempre era el último en irse a menos que fuera yo. Si Em y Jas todavía estaban allí, entonces más vale que se vayan. Estaba en el campo con mi chica y estaba por vivir otro sueño. Saqué su blusa por sus hombros y la dejé en el carro, admirando su cuerpo sexi mientras entraba en mi vista. Vestía un corpiño rosa anaranjado que subía sus pechos y sentí mi boca aguarse ante ella.

Besé su cuello y ella tomó mi camiseta. Me corrí hacia atrás y me la saqué, tirándola en el césped y volviendo a su cuello, mordiéndolo mientras ella gemía de placer.

—Sigo enojada contigo—, murmuró, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío, sus manos enredándose en mi pelo.

Sonreí y besé detrás de su oído. — ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensártelo? — Moví mis manos sobre su culo y lo apreté suavemente mientras mordía su lóbulo.

— ¡Jesús! Solo tócame.

—Tus deseos son órdenes. — Continué acariciando su culo mientras me refregaba contra ella. Zeus estaba duro y hambriento. Había sido mucho tiempo. Me estaba acostumbrando al sexo regular y ahora que me sentía bien otra vez, necesitaba estar con ella.

Abrí el cierre de su falda y la bajé por sus caderas, agachándome para sacársela de sus piernas. Me aseguré de tocar cada centímetro sexi de ellas mientras bajaba por su cuerpo, besando su estómago cuando la falda tocó suelo. Bella salió de ella y se sacó sus zapatos. Me quedé de rodillas en frente de ella, admirando la vista. Sus bragas hacían juego con su corpiño. Me acerqué y les di un beso. Bella jadeó y miro alrededor nerviosa.

—No sé si esta es una buena idea.

Me puse de pie y la jalé hacia mí.

—Es una buena idea. Siempre quise follar en la cancha—. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y mordió su labio. —No me digas que no has pensado en ello, todos estos años cubriendo fútbol—. Se sonrojó y movió sus hombros encogiéndolos seximente. Enganché mis pulgares en sus bragas y tironeé de ellas. —No mientas, cariño.

Ella miró alrededor otra vez.

—Está bien, tal vez lo hice pero…

Suficiente de peros. — ¿No me quieres, Bella?

—Tú sabes que sí.

—Bien—. Bajé sus bragas y rápidamente bajé mis shorts. Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron cuando mi polla se libero, como si no la hubiese visto antes o algo. —Te extrañé—, le dije, acercándome y pasando mis manos por sus costados.

—Te extraño también. Muchísimo—. La acerqué a mí y moví mis manos por su espalda, trazando una línea hermosa por su columna.

—Lo siento.

Miró hacia arriba y pasó su dedo por mis labios. —Lo sé. Solo demuéstramelo.

Fruncí el ceño mientras consideraba la logística. Cuando pensé en follar en la cancha, era divertido de imaginar pero no quería que tuviera quemadura de pasto o algo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó.

—No quiero lastimarte—. Ella rodó sus ojos y se tiró en el césped, desabrochando su corpiño. Está bien. Me tiré a su lado y le ayude a sacárselo antes de presionarla contra el césped. Esperaba que no estuviese equivocado y que estuviésemos totalmente solos, pero era difícil preocuparse en este momento, con Bella desnuda y cálida y suave debajo de mi. Besé sus labios, suavemente al principio y entonces más hambriento mientras sus brazos me rodeaban y me acercaba a ella. Era como si no pudiera esperar para que este dentro de ella. Sabía que yo tampoco podía esperar.

Presioné mi polla contra ella y la encontré húmeda y preparada. Estaba excitada por esto como yo. Levanté un poco sus caderas y me metí lentamente en ella. Los ojos de Bella se pusieron vidriosos mientras entraba, llenándola. Gruñí al sentirla presionada contra mi. Movió sus piernas y las envolvió tras mi espalda, permitiéndome hundirme más profundo dentro de ella.

—Te amo—. Tenía que decirlo. Estaba muy arrepentido por haberla hecho preocuparse. Nunca quise causarle dolor.

—Te amo—. Sonreí y la besé, moviéndome lentamente dentro de ella. Ella movió sus caderas para encontrarse con las mías y ella se movió agitada debajo mío.

— ¿Edward?

La besé por toda la línea de su mandíbula. — ¿Si, Bella?

—Cuando me imaginé esto, siempre lo imaginé follando duro y rápido en la cancha—. Diablos, ella era perfecta.

—Yo también. ¿Quieres que te folle, Bella?

Sus ojos brillaron. —Sí, lo quiero.

—Está bien—. Lentamente salí de ella y entonces embestí duro dentro de ella. Gimió fuertemente y movió sus caderas para encontrarse con mis embestidas. Puse mis manos bajo su espalda, tratando de sostenerla un poco así no se golpea muy fuerte contra el suelo.

—Más duro, Edward. — Diablos, si. Embestí más y más duro, mi cuerpo deslizando contra el suyo, cubierto de sudor. Bella tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y me expuso su cuello. Me pegué a el, besando y succionando, raspando con mis dientes su piel mientras la follaba en el medio de la cancha de Los Cardinals. No podía creer que llegué a vivir este sueño con ella también.

Me acerqué entre nosotros y presioné dos dedos contra su clítoris, jalándolo suavemente mientras embestía dentro de ella. Los ojos de Bella rodaron hacia atrás en su cabeza y sabía que estaba cerca, así que presioné rápidos círculos contra ella mientras me movía más duro dentro de ella. La sentí empezar a apretarme y embestí más profundo. Bella gimió y se vino sobre mí, sus piernas aferrándome fuerte. Capturé su gemido con mis labios, besándola duro mientras me venía fuerte dentro de ella.

Colapsé sobre Bella y ambos nos reímos sin aliento.

—Eres la mujer perfecta para mí.

—No lo olvides—. La miré y la besé suavemente.

—Nunca lo haría. No olvides que te amo, incluso cuando me destrozas públicamente—. Me fulminó con la mirada y la besé rápidamente. —Estoy bromeando, cariño. Sé que no te gusto más que a mi.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Lo odié cada minuto. — Salí dentro de ella y me senté, poniéndola sobre mi regazo. Corrí su cabello de sus hombros y la besé.

—Lo siento, cariño—. Acaricié su mejilla y miré dentro de esos hermosos ojos chocolates. —Te prometo que no tendrás que hacer eso otra vez. Voy a estar concentrado de aquí en adelante. Solía ser capaz de apartar todo bien y voy a tener que fijarme como poder hacerlo de nuevo.

—Edward, no pudiste evitarlo. Solo eres humano.

Me reí y la besé de nuevo.

—Me estoy dando cuenta de eso todo el tiempo. Pero no voy a ponerte en la posición de tener que escribir algo así de malo sobre mi otra vez, al menos no hasta cuando este viejo y gastado.

Bella sacudió su cabeza.

— ¿Piensas que te voy a estar cubriendo por tanto tiempo?

—Sí, lo pienso. Y se que serás mi chica por mucho más tiempo que eso—. Todo su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. —Estoy seguro que perderé otra vez, pero nunca porque mi cabeza y corazón no están en el juego.

Tocó mi mejilla.

—Te lo haré recordar.

Sonreí y bese su dedo.

—Hazlo. ¿Quieres ir a casa?

Se rio y bajo de mi regazo, ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

—Sí. Luego quiero tomarme una ducha y después vamos a ver a tus padres para celebrar.

—Tenemos mucho para celebrar—. Le di a Bella su ropa y empecé a ponerme la mía.

—Sí. La salud de tu madre y que tú sacaste tu cabeza de tu culo. Todo en un día ganador—. Golpeé su culo mientras que se agachaba para ponerse su falda.

—Pretendo ganar mucho más.

Se levantó y tomó su corpiño, sus ojos brillando por el desafío.

—Tengo la intención que ganes todo.

La besé fuerte.

—Como ya te gané, ya lo hice.

Bella sonrió mientras enganchaba su corpiño y tomaba su blusa.

—Tampoco olvides eso—. No lo haría, nunca otra vez.


	38. Chapter 38

Autora del fic:Nolebucgrl

Traducido por:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)

Betado por:Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

* * *

 **BPOV**

—No puedo esperar a verla—. Mi Edward estaba positivamente radiante de felicidad y sentí mi corazón calentarse al verle. Él se había visto tan deprimido desde el viernes que ahora que sabía que su madre estaba bien, él estaba de vuelta a su estado normal. Bueno, mucho mejor de lo que supongo. Estaba absolutamente precioso, lo cual era una de las razones por las que no había sido capaz de resistirme a él cuando había empezado a desnudarme en el campo de práctica. Su fuego y pasión estaban de vuelta y Dios, cómo lo había extrañado.

Él se detuvo en el camino al aparcamiento y la felicidad que había en su cara se desvaneció. —Oh, mierda—. Aparté la mirada de él y vi la vieja camioneta golpeada de Jasper colocada en el camino.

—Supongo que ellos nos ganaron la mano—.

Él suspiró y se bajó del coche. Esperé pacientemente porque ya sabía que amaba abrir la puerta para mí. Me ayudó a salir y cogió mi mano con la suya mientras caminamos hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Los iba a llamar, más tarde—, murmuró Edward.

—Parece que decidieron no esperar.

—Eso o están aquí gorroneando como siempre—. Edward abrió la puerta y nos dirigimos dentro, yendo directamente al salón donde podíamos oír la resonante risa de Emmett.

—Bueno, no suenan furiosos—, le dije. Edward sólo rodó sus ojos y me llevó a la habitación con él. Jasper y Emmett estaban sentados en el sofá con Esme entre ellos. Emmett tenía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y Jasper sostenía su mano derecha.

— ¡Mira quién está aquí! ¡Son los fornicadores del campo!— gritó Emmett. Jasper se sacudió de risa y Esme se llevó su mano libre a su boca intentando contener su gozo. Carlisle, sentado en el sillón, sólo nos asintió y sonrió. Mierda santa, ellos sabían. ¿Habían visto?

Le di un codazo a Edward y le susurré.

— ¡Dijiste que nadie nos vería!— lo que hizo que todos explotaran en risas de nuevo. Sentí mi cara calentarse y la enterré en Edward, quien apretó sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—Ellos no nos vieron—, murmuró Edward acariciando mi espalda. Negué con la cabeza y quise que la tierra me tragara.

—Bueno no. Jasper no me dejó ver la versión en directo, pero hice una copia—. Me di la vuelta y vi a Emmett sujetando un brillante disco DVD en su mano. Salté por la habitación e intenté quitársela. Él se separó de Esme y se puso de pie, sosteniendo el disco mucho más arriba de mi cabeza. Le golpeé en el estómago pero como era normal, no surtió efecto en el gran buey. Maldito sea.

— ¡Dámelo!—, demandé intentando saltar. Emmett solo se rió y acarició mi cabeza, todavía sujetando el disco en lo alto. — ¡Edward!

—Em, ambos sabemos que ese DVD no tiene nada—. Edward se movió por la habitación y me empujó contra él, mirando fijamente a Emmett.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Por lo que he visto, realmente diste duro en el hueco—. Esme abrió la boca y juro que mi corazón se paró. —Tienes muy buena penetración pero creo que a tu técnica no le vendría mal un poco de trabajo.

—Mi técnica es perfecta y si no bajas el disco ahora, le contaré al entrenador que fuiste tú quien dio su número al afeminado gordo que no paraba de llamarle.

— ¡No te atreverías!— sopló Emmett y corrió al reproductor de DVD. Edward se puso en su camino intentando tirar la cosa lejos, pero Carlisle de todas las personas, tomó sus brazos y permitió a Emmett colocar el disco. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Todavía estaba cabreado con Edward por ser un cabrón con él?

—Señeras y señores, les presento las travesuras de un lujurioso Edward Cullen—. Emmett encendió la TV y me preparé para salir corriendo de la habitación. ¿Cómo podía Emmett hacerme esto? Edward finalmente se deshizo del agarre de su padre y se dirigió a la TV justo cuando un pequeño jugador de fútbol apareció en la pantalla.

— ¿Qué carajo?

— ¡Edward Cullen, cuida tu boca!—, sonrió serenamente Esme desde el sofá y dio unas palmaditas al asiento a su lado. —Ven aquí, cariño, parece como si hubieras visto a un fantasma—. Me acerqué aturdida y me senté al lado de Esme. Ella puso sus brazos a mí alrededor y me abrazó.

—Emmett está solo haciéndole pasar un mal rato, Bella. Él no vio nada y ciertamente, nunca me mostraría algo así. Es una de nuestras películas caseras que pasamos recientemente a DVD. El primer partido de fútbol de Edward—. Mi corazón empezó finalmente a bombear de nuevo, tres veces más rápido, pero me centré en la pantalla. Bendito Dios, él era el niño más adorable del planeta. Esa sonrisa torcida mostraba la falta de unos pocos dientes y sus ojos verdes estaban tan brillantes como la hierba del campo. Su pelo era siempre ese lío de mezcla de colores. Suspiré y me eché hacia atrás, viéndole intensamente.

—Eres un idiota—, le dijo Edward a Emmett acaloradamente, empujándole a un lado y corriendo hacia donde estábamos sentados. Se puso de cuclillas en frente de mí, mirándome de cerca.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño?— Asentí y él apretó mi rodilla antes de cambiar su mirada a su madre. —Hola, Mamá.

Ella sonrió brillante y me soltó, abriendo sus brazos para él. Él la quitó del sofá y sólo la sujetó contra él por varios minutos. Fue un momento precioso y me sentí como una intrusa. Emmett volvió al sofá, sentándose en el brazo. Su jovial expresión se había ido y ahora parecía un poco triste. Extendí la mano y le di una palmada en su pierna. Tomó mi mano en ambas suyas y las apretó suavemente.

—Estoy tan contento de que estés bien—, murmuró Edward, separándose y sonriéndole. —No me asuste así de nuevo.

Ella se limpió algunas lágrimas y sacudió su cabeza.

—No lo haré, siempre y cuando no hagas esa mierda en el campo de nuevo. Es mejor que no vea nunca un esfuerzo a medias de mi hijo de nuevo. Te lo juro por Dios, le diré al entrenador que te saque la próxima vez y…

—Sí, sí—, interrumpió Edward, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Te escucho entrenadora Cullen. No volverá a suceder de nuevo.

—Bien, lo veremos. Ahora, creo que debes a los chicos una disculpa.

Edward miró a Jasper, quien estaba sonriendo serenamente, y Emmett quien mantuvo su cara sorprendentemente en blanco.

—Siento haber sido un poco gilipollas por estos pasados días…

— ¡Un poco! ¡Já!— murmuró Emmett frunciendo el ceño.

—De acuerdo, un gran gilipollas estos pasados días. Tenía mucho en mi mente y no sentía como si pudiera contaros sobre ello.

—Lo cual es estúpido—, interrumpió Jasper. —Puedes contarnos cualquier cosa. Incluso si no podías darnos detalles, lo cual siento que debías hacer, podías al menos habernos contado que algo estaba jodiendo tu cabeza y no podías contarnos sobre ello.

Edward se pasó su mano sobre su pelo, gesto seguro de su irritación.

—No era mi lugar y…

—Gilipolleces. Somos tu familia. No tu sangre, pero sí tu familia. Tenías que habernos contado—. El dolor de Emmett estaba por toda su cara y le apreté su mano.

—Joder, Emmett, ellos ni siquiera iban a contarme. ¡Me enteré por accidente!— señaló Edward. —Ellos querían protegerme y supongo que sentí que yo tenía que protegerles.

—Sois familia, chicos, pero no quería preocuparles como tampoco quería preocupar a Edward. Ya era suficiente que él supiera—. Esme sacudió su cabeza. —Todos vosotros no deberíais de preocuparos por mí; deberíais preocuparos de vosotros mismos y de los chicos intentando quitaros vuestra cabeza en el campo.

—Lo siento, Ma, pero no me preocupo por mí y hubiera estado aquí para ti. Todos lo habríamos estado—. Esme sonrió y caminó hacia Emmett, tomando su cara en sus manos y besando suavemente su mejilla.

—Lo sé, Emmett, y si alguien podía hacerme reír ese habrías sido tú. Juro que si algo hubiera estado mal, te lo habría contado yo misma. No quería herirte y mucho menos que estuvierais furiosos entre vosotros por mí. Estoy perfectamente bien y todos vosotros vais a tener que aguantarme por muchos, muchos años.

Ella dejó a Emmett y dio a Jasper el mismo trato, besando su mejilla suavemente.

—Os quiero mis chicos y estaré aquí para sostener a vuestros niños, todos mis nietos. Podéis contar con ello—. Jasper sonrió y la arrastró cerca de él, echando su brazo alrededor de ella.

—No sé cuánto tiempo vas a poder sostener los míos—, le informó Emmett. —Están destinados a pesar sobre sesenta libras antes de que tengan un año. Pero puedes intentarlo.

Esme se rió. —Lo podré manejar. Puedo manejarte a ti, ¿no?

—Sí puedes, Ma.

— ¿Estáis todos bien entonces?— Ella esperó expectante.

Edward alzó la mano hacia Emmett.

—Siento haberte dejado fuera—. Emmett suspiró y sonrió.

—Siento haber echado un vistazo a Bella y a ti haciéndolo en la línea de la yarda cincuenta—. Edward gruñó y Jasper se rió entre dientes.

—Él no echó un vistazo. No le dejaría.

Emmett suspiró. —Es verdad, él no lo haría. No sólo eso, él me hizo ir a la sala de vídeo y asegurarme de que no estaban grabando.

Jasper se rió.

—Oh vamos, fui con él a asegurarnos de que no hubiera grabación. Y, a diferencia de algunas personas, nos aseguramos que el lugar estuviera limpio.

Sentí el rubor comenzando de nuevo y Esme se inclinó y me acarició la mano.

—Oh, querida, no te avergüences. Una vez, Carlisle y yo fuimos pillados en uno de los laboratorios médicos. Alguien vino con un cadáver y…

— ¡Ew! ¿Lo hicisteis alrededor de gente muerta?— demandó Emmett. — ¡Ma! Eso es asqueroso.

—No había ninguno en ese momento en la habitación—, añadió Carlisle. —Pero el asistente de laboratorio trajo uno cuando…

—Carlisle estaba trabajando en sus habilidades ginecológicas—, añadió Esme. Me estaba muriendo y Edward lucía mortificado. Jasper sólo movió su cabeza y la expresión de Emmett era una mezcla entre asombro y disgusto.

—Afortunadamente él estaba más avergonzado de lo que lo estábamos nosotros—, finalizó Esme.

—Habla por ti—, replicó Carlisle.

Esme se rió. —De cualquier forma, nos cubrimos tan rápido como pudimos y salimos de la habitación. El cuerpo sólo estuvo con nosotros por unos pocos minutos.

—Oh por favor, dime que no terminasteis—, rogó Emmett.

Carlisle sacudió su cabeza. —No pensé que sería capaz de acabar nunca más.

— ¡Pero pudo!— intervino Esme, golpeando mi brazo a la ligera.

—Um, ¿bien?— le dije. ¿Qué diablos se supone que tengo que decirle sobre ello? ¿Qué pasaba con esta gente? Vinimos a celebrar que Esme estaba bien y en lugar de ello estábamos discutiendo sobre sexo en campos de futbol y en morgues o algunas jodidas cosas. Jeez.

—De hecho, no estábamos seguros de que habíais fornicado en el campo pero Lady Godiva allí se puso tan roja que supe que mi suposición era correcta. Además, los dos estaban emitiendo fuertes vibraciones cuando hicimos como que los vimos—. Me sonrió Emmett.

—No te preocupes; él es como la CIA cuando se trata de sexo público. Siempre sabe—, me dijo Jasper. ¿Eso era reconfortante?

—Lo que quiero saber es ¿por qué lo haces en todos mis lugares de fantasía? Eso es todo, voy a atar a Rosie y tomarla sobre el campo—. Asintió decisivamente Emmett.

Bufé. —Me gustaría ver cómo atas a Rose. Tendrás que preocuparte sobre algo más que tu culo si intentas esa.

Él asintió con su cabeza tristemente.

—Es cierto. Pero es injusto. Siempre os ponéis en los lugares buenos. Yo la tuve en la tienda, en el coche, en la parte trasera del camión de Jasper…

— ¡Hey!— gritó Jasper. — ¿Cuándo hiciste eso? No importa, no quiero saber.

—Ves, apuesto a que te gustaría que te comprara un coche nuevo ahora—, le dijo Edward.

Jasper se rió.

—Deberías, viendo que no le permití al pervertido aquí que echara un vistazo mientras estuvieras bautizando el campo. Él quería, hasta que le recordé que Bella era como una hermana para él y que eso sería bastante grave.

Emmett asintió.

—Es cierto. Culo caliente puede tener uno, pero no necesito verlo sin ropa. Ahora, si hubieras llevado a alguna de tus pequeñas putas al campo antes de haberla conocido, hubiera mirado, totalmente—. Le di un codazo a su pierna y Edward simplemente se rió.

Esme arqueó una ceja.

—Mi hijo tiene mejor gusto que ese—. Ella acarició mi brazo. —Ahora, ¿qué dicen de pedir alguna pizza y tener una pequeña celebración? Llamen a las chicas y díganles que vengan. Bella, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo a la cocina?— Edward me ayudó a salir del sofá y luego se hundió en mi lugar. Le pisé su pie antes de seguir a Esme a la cocina.

—Nos deben a nosotros y a nuestras chicas una cena, y luego estás perdonado—, estaba diciendo Emmett a Edward mientras nosotras dejábamos la habitación. Cenar con toda la banda sonaba bien.

—Ahora, no quiero detalles que te incomoden, pero ¡tiene que ser terriblemente excitante tener sexo en el campo de fútbol! Voy a tener que hacer que Carlisle me lleve allí con él cuando esté solo. ¿Fue divertido?— Esme enredó su brazo sobre el mío y tiró de mí a la cocina. Gracias a Dios que estábamos todos de nuevo.

Xoxoxoxox

—Wow, luces genial, cariño. ¿Estás segura que tenemos que ir a esta cena? Podría simplemente pagarles y nosotros podríamos quedarnos aquí—. Me reí y me alcé a colocar bien su corbata, sin embargo una buena parte de mí quería deshacer el nudo y luego quitarle ese maravilloso traje gris que llevaba. Edward estaba guapísimo en una camiseta pero ponlo en un traje y el factor sexy estaba fuera del mapa.

—Creo que si intentáramos saltárnosla, Emmett simplemente vendría a golpear la puerta hasta que le dejáramos entrar.

Edward suspiró y deslizó sus brazos sobre mi cintura.

—Muy cierto. Y supongo que les debo una.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Si alguien nos hubiera visto… ni siquiera puedo comprenderlo. Hemos sido bastante imprudentes, Edward.

Él se rió y besó mi frente.

—Lo hemos sido, pero sabía que las cámaras no estaban encendidas y hay muy poca gente por allí a esas horas del día. Admito que fue un riesgo, pero uno calculado. Sé que fue estúpido, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que te había tocado—. Pasó sus dedos por mi pómulo y sentí mi corazón saltarse un latido al mirar en esos ojos. ¿Siempre causaría esa reacción en mí? Me sentía sin huesos con una sola mirada.

—Aún así, no vamos a hacerlo de nuevo—. Su cara cayó y le besé gentilmente. —Quizás en un campo juvenil por la noche.

Él se rió y me hizo girar. —Eres perfecta para mí, Isabella Swan.

Realmente lo era, ¿no? —Recuerda eso.

—Siempre—. Me besó una vez más antes de liberarme para agarrar su cartera. —Vamos a terminar con esto.

Negué con la cabeza. —Actúas como si cenar con nuestros mejores amigos fuera pura tortura.

—Lo es cuando luces tan sexy y apetecible—, replicó. Me reí y tomé su mano mientras salíamos del condominio.

—Apetecible, ¿lo soy?— Edward apretó el botón del ascensor y me miró de arriba abajo.

—Eminentemente apetecible—. Las puertas se abrieron y entramos dentro. Presionó el botón de la planta baja y luego me enjauló contra el muro. — ¿Debería parar el ascensor y mostrarte?

¿Qué tienen los Cullen con los lugares públicos? ¿Y qué pasa conmigo al considerarlo? Antes de que pudiera contestar, el ascensor paró y Edward dio un paso atrás mientras las puertas se abrieron para mostrar a una mujer mayor con su pequeño perro blanco. Ella nos sonrió y entró. Edward me dio una pícara sonrisa y presionó el botón para cerrar las puertas. Superé mi desilusión justo cuando Edward se colocó junto a mí y se inclinó para morder mi oreja.

—Siempre tenemos después de la cenar—. Me estremecí e intenté actuar como si mi novio no estuviera seduciéndome verbalmente frente a una abuela y su perro. Ella estaba mirándonos con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Lucen tan adorables! ¿Noche especial?

Edward contestó su sonrisa con una suya y juro que los ojos de ella se humedecieron un poco. Por supuesto que el hombre tenía efecto también en octogenarias.

—Sólo cena con amigos, pero quiero hacerle pasar a mi chica un buen momento. ¿Tiene algún consejo?

Ella se sonrojó y tartamudeó. Buen Dios.

—Cena y baile siempre han funcionado para mí.

Edward se rió y alzó una mano hacia mí. — ¿Bailamos?

Sacudí mi cabeza justo cuando el ascensor paró en la planta baja.

—Creo que lo dejaremos para más tarde—. Sus ojos brillaron y murmuró un después mientras sujetaba la puerta y ayudaba a la mujer a salir a la recepción.

—Gracias, jovencito. Usted y su joven mujer pásenlo bien.

—Oh, lo pasaremos. Gracias, señora—. Ella y su perro se colaron en la noche y Edward tomó mi mano de nuevo.

—No puedo creer que esa señora mayor cayera por ti en sólo un minuto—, le dije mientras abría la puerta del coche para mí.

Él se rió y se inclinó para besar mi mejilla.

—Tengo habilidades, baby.

Las tiene. Me reí y le di un juguetón empujón. Él cerró mi puerta y se dirigió hacia su lado.

— ¿Lo discutes? Experimentas mis habilidades con dosis diarias.

—Eres un pervertido—. Él hizo un mohín mientras arrancaba el auto y salíamos del garaje. Era realmente adorable. —Sí, Edward, eres el hombre más habilidoso del planeta. Ahora, ¿puedes sonreír?— Me dirigió la sonrisa que amaba y sacudí la cabeza. —Como un niño.

—Pero así me amas.

—Lo hago, de hecho—. Él sonrió y no fue mucho después cuando nos encontramos en frente del Marcellino. Edward dio las llaves al chico para que se lleve el auto y tomó mi mano después de que me ayudara a salir del coche. Hubo un audible jadeo de una mujer que estaba junto a su marido esperando por su coche. Edward ni siquiera pareció notarlo, dirigiéndome hacia la entrada.

La anfitriona le sonrió a él y ni siquiera tuvo que dar su nombre antes de que ella nos trajera los menús e inmediatamente nos acomodara en nuestra mesa. Cada mirada en el lugar estaba sobre nosotros mientras que nos dirigíamos hacia la parte trasera del restaurante. Emmett estaba sonriendo y moviendo sus brazos como un loco mientras Rose intentaba sin éxito parar su exuberancia. Jasper y Alice estaban más serenos simplemente perdidos en ellos mismos, como solía ser la mayor parte del tiempo.

—No sabía que hacían trajes de tu talla—, le dije a Emmett mientras Edward sacaba mi silla, que justo estaba al lado de la de Emmett. Fruncí el ceño. Probablemente lo planeó de esta manera.

—Por supuesto que hacen trajes de mi talla. Se llama la perfección humana—. Se alisó la chaqueta negra y sonrió a Edward. — ¿Preparado para abrir esa billetera, Moneybags?

Edward se rió y tomó su asiento entre Alice y yo.

—Ganas más que yo, contractualmente de todos modos.

—Por ahora. Sólo un año o así hasta que me superes por mucho—, replicó Emmett, y luego sus labios se torcieron. —A no ser por supuesto que hagas hábito el jugar como lo hiciste el domingo.

—No empieces—, gruñó Edward.

—Hey, ahora, ¿no fui el único que suavizó a Darnell y Adrian? De nada, de todas formas.

Edward rodó sus ojos. —No necesitaba que suavizaras nada.

Emmett sonrió con aires de suficiencia.

—Pero lo hice de todas formas, ¿y no se disculparon por ser unos capullos?— Edward asintió. — ¿Ves? Todo lo que necesitas es un poco de mi magia.

—Más bien, tu culo amenaza—, elevó la voz Rose, sonriendo a la espalda de Emmett.

—Cualquier cosa funciona, Rosie.

El camarero nos sirvió una copa de vino a cada uno y Jasper elevó su copa.

—Un brindis—. Todos levantamos nuestras copas con él. —Por la amistad. Por la familia. Por ganar en el campo y fuera. Y por el amor—. Sus ojos estaban en Alice en sus últimas palabras y ella se veía llorosa mientras chocó su copa con la de él.

—Lo secundo—, murmuró Edward, chocando mi copa con la suya. Tomó un profundo respiro y miró alrededor de la mesa. —Quiero agradecer a todos por aguantarme mis gilipolleces durante estos días pasados. Rose, Alice, sé que no me visteis, pero sé que tuvieron que tratar con esas dos chicas jodiendo sobre mí, así que, siento hacerles pasar por eso. Jas, Em, realmente siento el no haberles contado que es lo que estaba pasando conmigo. Bella, fuiste mi fuerza y me mantuviste arriba. Te amo.

—Siempre quitándome la primicia—, bromeó Jasper mientras yo besaba a Edward.

—Estás más que perdonado.

—Sí, hombre. No malos sentimientos. Aunque patearé tu trasero si algo está mal con Ma y no me dices nada sobre ello—. Emmett estaba sonriendo pero todos podíamos oír la verdad en esas palabras.

—Lo prometo. Ella pateará mi trasero, pero lo prometo—. El camarero vino luego y tomó nuestros pedidos. Estaba asombrada de que Emmett sólo pidiera un plato pero luego me di cuenta era para compartir con 2—3 personas y ya tuvo más sentido.

—Edward, tengo una llamada de Alex. Tu primer anuncio se va a empezar a publicitar en GQ y Vogue la semana que viene—. Oh, hombre, el anuncio de ropa interior. Estaba un poco temerosa sobre eso de saber que mi madre estaría por todas partes. ¿No podría haber esperado hasta después de Navidad?

— ¡No puedo esperar a ver cuán sexy eres, Maidenform!— Emmett parecía totalmente encantado, naturalmente. —Tengo planes, grandes planes.

Edward gruñó mientras que el resto de nosotros se reía.

—Sólo no más santuario sobre tu cama, por favor—, le dijo Rose secamente. Emmett sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Los chicos empezaron a hablar sobre los Vikings y yo escuchaba con interés cuando sentí alguien mirándome por la derecha. Miré y allí estaba una mujer sorprendentemente hermosa con cabello castaño y ojos verdes, mirando a Edward como si él fuera su comida. Joder, ¿por qué no pueden dejarle sólo? Intenté sostenerle la mirada pero ella parecía ignorar mi presencia por supuesto. Le di la espalda e intenté poner atención en la charla sobre los Vikings.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño?— preguntó Edward. Asentí y sonreí. —Voy a ir al baño antes de que la comida venga. Vuelvo enseguida—. Se levantó y se fue. Instintivamente me giré a mirar a la mujer y como me temía, ella se levantó rápidamente y siguió a Edward a los baños.

— ¡Jodida puta!— Susurré.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Rose, mirándome con sorpresa.

—Una guarra siguió a Edward al baño.

Rose puso su servilleta en la mesa y comenzó a levantarse. —Yo me encargo.

No, joder. No. Él era mío.

—No, yo lo haré—. Rose sonrió brillantemente mientras yo me levantaba.

—Ve a patearle el culo—. Bien, no estaba segura sobre eso, pero maldita sea, iba a ir a reclamar lo que es mío.

Crucé el restaurante de camino a donde estaban los baños. Allí estaba ella, esperando como un gato para saltar sobre mi Edward cuando saliera. Y una mierda. Me dirigí hacia la pared y la miré.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?— me preguntó, finalmente dejando sus ojos fuera de las puertas que mantenían sus manos fuera de mi novio.

—No, pero yo puedo ayudarte con algo.

Ella se rió y se pavoneó mostrando sus obviamente falsas tetas.

— ¿En qué?

—Él no está interesado.

Ella intentó hacerse la tonta.

— ¿Él?

—Edward Cullen. Él no está interesado.

— ¿Y cómo sabrías tu eso?

—Porque él es mi novio.

Ella se rió. — ¿Y eso importa porque?

Estaba tan enferma y cansada de esta mujer que pensaba que yo no era nada más que una pieza de escenario.

—Importa porque soy la única con la que él se va a casa.

—No estés segura de eso—, murmuró ella. Sentí mis dedos cerrarse en un puño y estaba seriamente contemplando el pegarle en sus labios de botox pero antes de que lo hiciera, la puerta se abrió y Edward salió. La señorita se enderezó y puso una sonrisa matadora. Los ojos de Edward fueron directamente de ella a los míos.

—Hey, cariño, ¿estabas esperándome?

Y con eso, sólo con eso, todo estaba dicho. Él ni siquiera la notó.

—Siempre—. Él sonrió y enredó su brazo sobre mí y comenzamos a volver hacia la mesa. Disparé una brillante sonrisa sobre mi hombro a la mujer que estaba tras nosotros incrédula. No pude resistirle y le murmuré un —adiós—. Alice y Rose estaban saltando en sus sillas cuando regresamos.

— ¿Qué pasó?— ambas preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Me reí y sacudí mi cabeza. —Él ni siquiera la vio.

— ¿Ver a quién?— preguntó Edward. Ambas mujeres se rieron a carcajadas y se giraron a mirar a la guarra regresando a su mesa. Edward se giró y siguió nuestras miradas. — ¿Quién es ella?

Me reí y le besé fuerte en frente de todo el mundo.

—Nadie, Edward. Nadie en absoluto—. Estaba bastante claro que realmente no necesitaba preocuparme por ese tipo de mujeres en absoluto. No importa cuánto pase, cuánta puta, cada invitación que le hagan, él ni siquiera lo nota o le importa. Lo adoro.

—Estás enganchado, amigo—, le dijo Jasper. Edward sonrió y se encogió de hombros, dejando su brazo a mí alrededor.

—No más que cualquiera de ustedes—. Ellos ni siquiera se molestaron en discutirlo y nuestra comida vino, así que realmente nadie lo intentó tampoco. Todos atacamos la comida cuando fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de un móvil.

— ¿Gracias a Dios, soy un chico de campo?— preguntó Edward, tomándose la nariz. Emmett aulló y rápidamente sacó su teléfono fuera de su bolsillo.

—Aquí Emmett McCarty—, contestó sin problemas. Miré a Rose quien parecía tan desconcertada como yo lo estaba. Emmett nunca contestaba su teléfono así.

— ¡Hola, Brett!— Santa mierda, ¿qué ha hecho ahora? La sonrisa de Emmett en su cara no podía ser más grande. —No sé de lo que estás hablando. ¿Por qué piensas que soy el único que envió un terapeuta masajista a tu entrevista? Ni siquiera sabía que tenías uno—. Pausó y puso su mano en su corazón. —De verdad, estoy ofendido de que me estés acusando de esas tácticas poco limpias. Deberías estar más preocupado por el juego. Puede ser que quien quiera que te enviara ese masajista estuviera intentando ser amable, relajarte para el gran juego. Estoy seguro que no hay nada que hacer con esos desagradables rumores.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—Me entristeces, Brett. Realmente lo haces. Te daré una oportunidad para disculparte en persona el domingo. ¡Te veo en el campo! — Cerró su teléfono y comenzó a atacar su comida de nuevo.

—Oh no, no lo hiciste—. Rose golpeó su mano. — ¿Qué hiciste?

— ¡Nada!— Rose le disparó una mirada y él sonrió dulcemente. —Puede que haya enviado un masajista durante su entrevista para Sports Center esta noche. Su entrevista en directo—. Se rió alto. —Puede que él también sea visitado varias veces antes del final de semana.

Los labios de Rose se apretaron y luego sonrió. —Supongo que le servirá.

—Sólo estoy dándole al hombre lo que quiere. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?— Miró a cada uno de nosotros y encontró sólo caras sonrientes. —Maldita sea, lo entienden. De todas formas, Christine Amanpour, es posible que quieras visitar el vestuario de los Viking antes del nuestro después del juego.

Oh demonios, ¿qué estaba haciendo? — ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Él solo sonrió y dio un bocado a sus espaguetis.

—Espera y verás, pequeña, espera y verás—. Miré a Edward quien se encogía de hombros.

—Mejor Brett que yo—. Eso era realmente cierto. El domingo iba a ser interesante, eso sin duda..

.

.

.

Me encontré muy agradecida que el juego fuera en una cúpula. La nieve y yo no éramos amigos, eso era seguro. Hiberné en el hotel cada minuto que no estaba en el estadio para la práctica o las entrevistas. Cuando el contrato de Edward llegó para una renovación, realmente deseé que él firmara en la línea punteada y terminara su carrera en Arizona. No podía verme a mí misma donde hiciera frío, y jodida mierda, estaba honestamente pensando sobre el futuro de Edward y el mío a partir de esta temporada. Se sentía inevitable en este momento y bueno, realmente, pensar sobre ello. Él consideraría mi opinión en ese momento y cualquier traslado de carrera que hiciera yo de aquí en adelante, sería con él en mi mente, por supuesto.

—Estás a un millón de kilómetros de distancia—. Sacudí mi cabeza y me enfoqué en Ronnie, quien estaba mirando entre los monitores y yo. Los Bears estaban a punto de concluir una victoria contra los Lions y nosotros necesitábamos una victoria ahora mucho más que nunca para mantener el primer puesto para los playoffs.

Le sonreí. —Buenos pensamientos. ¿Estás preparado para el juego?

—Depende. ¿Cómo está tu novio hoy?

Podía contestar esa pregunta con sinceridad esta vez.

—Él está genial. Creo que verás al viejo Edward Cullen allí hoy.

— ¡Es bueno saberlo! Quiero quedarme en casa para los playoffs. No más de esta jodida nieve.

Me reí. —Estaba pensando justo eso.

—Por supuesto que lo estabas, niña. Tienes un cerebro inteligente en tu cabeza. Un día serás mayor como yo y este viento te calará hasta los huesos.

—No eres mayor, Ronnie.

Él se rió. —Mayor de lo que quiero admitir, Bella.

—Ha, seguirás cubriendo la liga para cuando mis hijos estén jugando en ella—. Oh mierda, ¿se me había escapado? Sí. Sí, juzgando por la sonrisa kilométrica de la cara de Ronnie.

— ¿Tienes información para mí, Srta Swan?— Sus ojos fueron hacia mis manos y sacudió su cabeza. —No, Cullen habría puesto una gran roca en ese dedo, a no ser que lo mantengamos en secreto por ahora. ¿No es así como los niños le dicen ahora?

Me reí. — ¿Los niños? Puede que le llamen así, pero es tan gracioso viniendo de ti. Y no, no tengo un compromiso secreto ni nada, sólo fantaseaba un poco.

Sus ojos brillaron.

—Algunas fantasías se convierten en realidad—. Cuéntame sobre ello, Ronnie. Sin embargo, no te contaré sobre eso. Tomó una buena limpieza el quitar toda esa pintura roja de mi espalda, no es que Edward o yo nos quejáramos durante el proceso.

Tenía todo preparada mientras sólo quería que los equipos salieran al campo. Minnesota no parecía atado a los playoff. Favre había estado arriba y abajo durante toda la temporada pero ellos estaban 7—6 podría conseguir un puesto comodín si ocurrían algunas cosas, es decir, ganar fuera a Atlante o Dallas en la recta final. Los Cardinals y los Bears estaban asegurados, los Saints estaban a una victoria de asegurarse su división y los Giants estaban a un juego por delante de los Dallas en su división. La imagen de los playoff se estaba esclareciendo, pero todavía había equipos con esperanza, lo que significaba que Minnesota iba a ir a por todas para intentar permanecer vivo.

Los capitanes de equipo salieron al campo y me reí cuando vi a Emmett sujetar la mano de Favre y ser ignorado. Había sido correcto a su palabra. Durante toda la semana, cada entrevista que Favre tenía había sido interrumpida por una voz femenina diciendo a Brett que estaban allí para masajearle realmente bien, justo como él había pedido. Él había cancelado el último par de entrevistas. ¿Cómo coño había conseguido Emmett conseguir su agenda?, estaba más allá de mí. Cuando le pregunté, él sólo dijo que —tenía conexiones—. Unas pocas historias sobre la obvia adicción al sexo de Favre habían empezado a extenderse, con la gente hablando a psicólogos y sexólogos y todo. Emmett era un genio maligno.

Ronnie me dio un codazo. —Él ha estado detrás de eso, ¿no?

—No sé de lo que estás hablando—, le dije con seriedad.

Sus labios temblaban.

—Seguro que no—. Comenzó a tipear, con la sonrisa todavía en su cara. Yo no iba a confirmar o negar, sin embargo muchos sospechaban de Emmett, justo como Brett lo hizo. No había pruebas sin embargo, y Emmett fue lo suficientemente inteligente para mantenerlo así.

Los Cardinals ganaron el sorteo y eligieron ir en defensa primero, para mi sorpresa. Edward tenía esa mirada de férrea determinación en su cara que había faltado la semana pasada y eso hizo que mi estómago revoloteara por verlo de esa manera de nuevo. Amé su concentración.

Breaston devolvió el balón al 23 y Edward fue al campo. Retuve mi respiración mientas él daba una lanzada de paso 5. Hizo un maravilloso falso pase hacia Fitzgerald que tenía la seguridad tomando varios pasos en su duración y luego lanzando al medio por un maravillosa completa yarda 17. La siguiente actuación fue un pase a Crowley que venía de la yarda 4, luego Edward tiró uno directo, cogiendo el primero y con dos yardas de sobra mientras que Jasper cogía el pase perfectamente.

Edward parecía calmado y frío mientras ladraba órdenes, cambiando el juego a la línea de golpeo. Tenía a Fitzgerald moviéndose hacia el lado derecho del campo junto a Jasper y envió a ambos un largo pase. Toda la defensa jugó en esa dirección y Cheney estaba virtualmente descubierto mientras correteaba a la zona de unas buenas diez yardas por delante de EJ Henderson.

—Ahora, ¡eso es más como él!— Ronnie se rió mientras tipeaba. Hice mis propias notas en esa dirección, apuntando que Edward hizo un perfecto 3—3 para la yarda 73 en su camino. Ya casi mejor que la semana pasada.

Farve y los Vikings tenían la bola en su propio 21 y comenzaron el juego con un pase a Adrian Peterson que fue a la 6. Reprimí un gemido. La defensa necesitaba parar a AD y hacer a Favre tirar. Otro pase consiguió una ganancia de uno. Tercero y tres. Favre se dejó caer al pasar. Él estaba mirando hacia Greg Lewis pero antes de que pudiera lanzar, Darnell Dockett rompió a través de la línea y se plantó frente a él en el césped. Farve logró mantener la bola, pero la pérdida de 12 les hizo volver a su propia 16.

Vi mientras Darnell se aproximaba a Edward a un lado y le dijo algo. Yo sabía todo lo que le había dicho a Edward y me había sido duro ser cordial con él durante las entrevistas programadas, sin embargo lo manejé. Lo que sea que le dijo, hizo a Edward reír y sonreír y golpearle en la espalda, así que parecía que ambos estaban de vuelta a la misma página. Un touchdown y una base harían eso para ti, supongo.

El despeje de los Vikings fue a medio campo y Breaston lo regresó a la 43 Viking. Bien, ellos tenían muy poco campo con el que trabajar. Me senté un poco hacia adelante cuando Edward salió el campo de nuevo. Ahora era el momento correcto que, oh sí, ahí estaba. Jasper estaba alineado en el lado izquierdo y Edward cambió a Crowley y Cheney a posiciones defensivas, manteniéndolos para bloquear mientras él hacía el pase. Inspeccionó el campo, centrándose primero en Breaston pero luego dejando la bola volar hacia Jasper. Estiró esos largos brazos y atrapó la pelota antes de ser empujado fuera de la línea de la yarda 3. Dos pases después, Crowley salió disparado para la zona final. 14—0 Cardinals.

Favre tiró un pase a Adrian Wilson en la siguiente serie. Edward tenía la bola en propio 22 y lanzó un desvío hacia la esquina de la zona final que Jasper pudo coger, de puntillas en los laterales antes de que saliera de los límites. 21—0 ahora y la derrota iba bien y en camino. Los Cardinals tuvieron un TD en la siguiente posesión cuando Crowley rompió una carrera a la yarda 33 después de que Edward hiciera un maravilloso pase falso y entregara la pelota. Incluso yo perdí la vista al balón en este juego, fijándome en Fitzgerald en lugar de en Crowley, justo como lo hizo el D de los Viking.

Estaban 28—0 a mitad de juego y los Cardinals eran todo sonrisas mientras iban a los vestuarios, incluyendo al más importante Cardinal de ellos a mis ojos. La orgullosa cara de Edward brillaba con una sonrisa mientras corría hacia el túnel de vuelta al vestuario. Amé verle así, en toda su gloria.

Me levanté para estirar mis piernas después de terminar de escribir la primera mitad de mi historia.

— ¿Quieres algo?— le pregunté a Ronnie, quien estaba todavía tipeando.

—Tú sabes lo que quiero, niña.

— ¿Refresco y hot dog?— Él asintió y sonrió en agradecimiento mientras salía de la sala de prensa. Pasé a varios reporteros y los escuché hablando sobre el retorno de la conducta de Edward de la semana pasada. Simplemente sonreí mientras sus ojos se ceñían sobre mí. No les iba a dar ninguna respuesta. Cogí nuestros hot dogs y los embetuné con mostaza y los llevé de vuelta con los refrescos, llevando una para el agradecido Ronnie.

—Eres una salvadora—, murmuró mordiendo el hot dog. Me reí y mordí el mío. Sabían como el paraíso, pero bueno, sospeché que en ese día cualquier cosa tendría el mismo sabor.

Los equipos salieron al campo, Los Cardinals con toda la vitalidad que tenían antes del partido y los Vikings luciendo un poco neuróticos y peor por el desgaste. Sus hombros estaban bajos y el fuego se había perdido. Se podía ver desde fuera del campo perfectamente. Peterson perdió el balón en la primera posesión y Edward rápidamente encontró a Fitzgerald para un touchdown en la yarda 13.

Favre parecía débil pero eventualmente consiguió rango de puntuación para los Vikings, optando por golpear el gol de campo y evitar el quedarse fuera. Estaban 35—3 al final del tercer cuarto. Edward se sentó como espectador el cuarto entero, hablando con su coordinador ofensivo mientras Anderson tomaba los pases. Movió al equipo a medio campo antes de que despejaran. Los Vikings tuvieron otro gol de ampo y luego los Cards fueron directos a matar el reloj, lo que consistió en carreras y pases cortos, pases seguros que iban hacía gol de campo con menos de un minuto para finalizar. Estaban 38—6, al final, cuando el quarterback de los Vikings se puso de rodillas finalizando el juego.

— ¿Preparada para ir a la conferencia de prensa?— me preguntó Ronnie mientras empacábamos nuestros portátiles.

Me mordí el labio.

—De hecho, voy a ir primero al vestuario de los Vikings—. Levantó sus cejas a este cambio de mi rutina normal y luego una brillante sonrisa se plantó en su cara.

—Creo que iré contigo. Después de todo, Edward no querría que estuvieras sola con todos esos chicos semidesnudos sin supervisión—. Bufé. Como si alguien podría compararse con él.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo—, le dije mientras me puse el bolso al hombro y salimos fuera de la oficina.

—Y yo sé que si no voy, voy a perderme algo realmente bueno. Déjame divertirme, Bella—. Me reí a carcajadas y deslicé mi brazo por el suyo mientras bajábamos por el camino de hormigón.

—No tengo ni idea sobre lo que viene—, le advertí cuando llegamos al vestuario.

—Eso lo hace más divertido—, me dijo Ronnie, mostrando su pase de prensa al guarda de seguridad, lo cual hice yo también. Entramos e inmediatamente fui asaltada con un conjunto entero de cuerpos semidesnudos. Aparté los ojos, sin embargo admití que di una mirada al bastante adorable pecho de Adrian Peterson. ¿Qué? Sus abdominales eran casi tan sexis como los de Edward.

Saqué la grabadora de mi bolsa y Ronnie nos dirigió hacia el casillero de Brett. Luché con una náusea cuando el quarterback vino doblando la esquina desde las duchas, envuelto en una toalla. Había una gran diferencia entre el cuerpo de un quarterback de 40 años y uno de 25, era triste de ver. Jodido Emmett, haciéndome mirar las tetas de Favre. Más vale que sea épico como él afirmó.

Nos reunimos con varios reporteros que estaban disparando preguntas a Favre, preguntando cómo estaba su hombro después de la base de Darnell y sobre la intercepción que tiró hacia Wilson. Favre contestó en su acento de pueblo, hablando sobre la presión y el pobre juego. Se giró para abrir su casillero y tanto como Ronnie como yo estiramos el cuello.

Oh Dios mío. La balda superior del casillero de Favre contenía una botella gigante que decía Viagra en ella en unas grandes letras negras. Sorprendentemente, parecía un envase real de medicación, sin embargo dudé que proveyeran la droga en esas grandes cantidades. Justo al lado de eso había un largo tubo blando con alguna clase de surtidor al final de él, una botella de lubricante y un gran dildo negro muy familiar. Él lo hizo. No sabía cómo, pero de alguna forma Emmett había entrado en el vestuario de los Vikings y puso su botín. Había también una foto de ese chico Jenn que había enviado fotos de penes con un gran corazón dibujado alrededor.

— ¡Qué…esto no es mío!— gritó Favre, corriendo a cerrar la puerta, pero el daño estaba ya hecho. Mientras él se mantuvo ahí, mirando en desconfianza todo el contenido de su casillero, las cámaras hacían clic desde la distancia. — ¡McCarty hizo esto!— gritó.

— ¿Cómo consiguió él entrar a los vestuarios durante el juego?— preguntó Ronnie, ni siquiera molestándose en ocultar la diversión de la situación.

— ¡No lo sé! Pagó a alguien—. Lo cual sería la verdad, pero buena suerte en probarlo. Ellos no tenían cámaras en los vestuarios por razones obvias.

— ¿Eso era un dispositivo para, uhm, para alargar cierta parte del cuerpo?— preguntó otro reportero. Oh, Dios. Tenía que salir de esa habitación o lo iba a perder. Me giré y pasé a los jugadores que se habían reunido para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando. Más de uno de ellos estaban divirtiéndose en risas. Buena cosa era que este fuera el último año de juego de Brett. Él nunca sobreviviría a esto. ¿Debería escribir sobre esto? ¿Qué demonios podría decir? Mejor dejar eso a los escritores de Minnesota y a ESPN.

Ronnie y yo salimos del vestuario y finalmente nos carcajeamos, sujetándonos el uno al otro mientras. Sabía que estábamos consiguiendo toneladas de caras extrañas pero no me importaba. Estaba llorando.

— ¡Eso fue fantástico!— jadeó Ronnie cuando finalmente conseguimos calmarnos. —Recuérdame siempre seguirte cuando vayas al vestuario del equipo rival.

Sacudí mi cabeza y limpié mi cara. Gracias a Dios llevaba máscara resistente al agua. Había sido por el tiempo, pero claramente había acertado al usarla. Ronnie y yo nos dirigimos hacia el vestuario del equipo rival, donde Emmett estaba pacientemente fuera de la puerta. Se paró tan pronto como me vio y una sonrisa gigante se creó en su cara.

— ¿Y bien?

Sacudí mi cabeza y comencé a reírme de nuevo mientras Ronnie golpeaba a Emmett en la espalda.

—Esa fue mi visita favorita al vestuario. Gracias, McCarty.

Emmett sacudió su mano y luego me agarró en un gigante abrazo de oso.

— ¿Qué hizo él?

Me reí.

—Él se quedó solo mirando y lo asediaron y te acusó. Ronnie le preguntó cómo habías podido hacer eso y él no tenía ninguna respuesta. Te lo juro, la mitad del equipo estaba riéndose cuando nos fuimos.

—Más de tres cuartos—, sugirió Ronnie, todavía sonriendo ampliamente.

—Impresionante—. Emmett parecía encantado consigo mismo. — ¡Hey! Lo tienes en una cinta, ¿no? ¡Te daré cien dólares por esa grabación!

—Es tuya gratis, después de que haya terminado aquí. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?— pregunté con curiosidad mientras él me dejaba abajo y me pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

—Nunca te lo diré—, respondió, cerrando sus labios y empujando la puerta para entrar al vestuario, el cual estaba más alegre que incluso el de los Vikings ahora. Hey, al menos tuvieron unas risas después de la derrota ¿no?

—Okey, Garganta Profunda, conserva tus fuentes—, le dije.

Sus ojos se ampliaron y sonrió.

—Hablando de gargantas profundas…— le codeé antes de que pudiera terminar esa frase. — ¡Estoy solo bromeando!— protestó.

—Seguro que sí—. Me alejé de él y sonreí hacia mi Edward. Esta semana fue muchísimo mejor que la anterior y esperanzadoramente sólo teníamos buenos momentos a partir de ahora mientras los playoffs se acercaban rápidamente. El futuro se veía muy bien, de hecho.


	39. Chapter 39

Traducido por: Paulii Aguilar (FFAD)

Beteado por: Jocelynne Ulloa (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

* * *

 **EPOV**

Estaba nervioso. No podía recordar la última vez que lo estuve. ¿Creo que la noche que hice el amor con Bella por primera vez? Aunque esto no se comparaba con eso, y más me vale no pensar sobre sexo con Bella cuando estaba por conocer a sus padres potencialmente locos, uno de ellos podía dispararme legalmente. Moví mis dedos sobre el salpicadero mientras Bella navegaba por los caminos húmedos. Si, estaba lloviendo. Traté de no tomarlo como una mala señal, ya que ella me aseguro que aquí llovía todo el tiempo. Igual, se sentía mas como un presentimiento de lo que se necesitaba.

— ¿Puedes parar eso? — preguntó Bella, frunciéndome el ceño.

— ¿Parar qué? — No estaba más que preguntándome si su padre iba a empuñar su arma hacia mí, tomar a Bella y encerrarla lejos de mí para siempre. Tendría que llamar a Bella y Jasper para que vengan y me ayuden a rescatarla si lo hacía.

Se acercó hacia mí y sacó mi mano izquierda del salpicadero. — ¡Eso!

— Oh, lo siento. No sabía que lo estaba haciendo.

Ella rió. — Lo sé; lo haces cuando estás nervioso.

— ¿Lo hago?

Bella asintió, su coleta rozando sus hombros. Lucía de 18 con su cabello sujetado hacia atrás y sin maquillaje combinado con su sudadera y jeans. Su padre va a dispararme cuando vea lo joven que ella parecía.

— No tienes nada de que preocuparte. Te amaran, como todos lo hacen. Diablos, mi mamá ya te ama más de lo que es apropiado.

Me reí. Eso era consolador, de alguna manera. Solo esperaba que no vaya a dar una situación Mrs. Robinson con su propia hija. Eso no resultaría bueno y entonces recibiría un tiro por otra razón. Diablos, ¿Por qué su padre tenía que ser policía?

— Si, tu mamá me ama, o a mi cuerpo. — Gruñí cuando Bella golpeó mi pecho. —Pero es tu padre quien tiene licencia para matar. No olvidemos eso.

—No va a dispararte. Él no ha disparado a nadie desde que se mudaron aquí.

Eso era… para nada consolador. —Genial, eso significa que está fuera de práctica y probablemente me mutilará en vez de matarme. Si ataca algo vital, voy a estar enfadado.

—Deja de comportarte como un bebé. Él no te hará nada. Estamos aquí solo por 24 horas; de seguro que puedes sobrevivir por ese tiempo.

Rodeé mis ojos y estire mis piernas, las cuales por suerte tenían mucho espacio ya que había rentado un Explorer para nuestro viaje desde el aeropuerto.

—No creo que hayas estado así de tenso en un juego. ¿Eres así durante los playoffs? — Me miró curiosamente.

¿Lo era? No lo creo. —No. Como juego es algo que puedo controlar. De seguro, tengo que anticipar la defensa y eso pero raramente algo desconocido viene a mí. Tu padre es lo desconocido.

Bella rió. — Mi padre es un gran oso de peluche. Cálmate.

— ¿Por qué no me ayudas? — Jadeó y sacudió su cabeza.

—Edward Cullen, ¿no puedes vivir una hora sin pensar en sexo?

—Podría, pero ¿Por qué lo querría? Y tú eres la única que asumió que estaba hablando de sexo. Tal vez quería jugar un juego.

Ella resopló. — ¿Qué juego?

Mierda. —Eh, ¿yo espía?

Bella rió. — Yo espío, con mi pequeño ojo, que alguien está caliente.

No pude evitar reír con ella. —No estaría caliente si tú te hubieses unido al Club High Mile conmigo.

Alzó una ceja mientras giraba en una curva rodada de arboles. Miles y miles de arboles. —No iba a tener sexo en el baño de un avión.

—Bueno, admito que puede ser difícil pero estoy seguro…

— ¡Espera un minuto! ¿Me estás diciendo que lo has hecho antes? — Ups. La cagaste, Cullen.

—Um, ¿tal vez? —Resopló y apretó más fuerte el acelerador, sin duda ansiosa en apresurar mi muerte ahora. —Fue hace tiempo atrás.

— ¿Cuándo? — Mierda. Hará los cálculos y sabrá exactamente con quien.

—El año pasado.

—Tanya—, murmuró.

—Vamos, cariño, pensé que habías superado eso.

Bella sacudió su cabeza.

—Estoy pensando que ella me va a alejar de ti. Pero a la mierda si ella es la última persona con quien tuviste sexo en un avión. Aunque no lo vamos a hacerlos en un baño. Podemos rentar uno con un piloto.

Dios, la adoraba. —No lo tenemos que hacer. Le voy a pedir a Bill Bidwell si nos presta el suyo. Me gustaría llevarte de vacaciones después del Súper Bowl.

Bella me sonrió. — ¿En serio? ¿Dónde me quieres llevar?

Me encogí de hombros. —A donde quieras. ¿A esquiar en Vail? Una playa en Hawái—. Bella en bikini. Si y por favor.

Ella sonrió. —Tomaré la playa, gracias. Ya he tenido suficiente de nieve. Más te vale que ganes porque no quiero ir a Chicago en enero—. Ella era una mujer detrás de mi corazón. Bueno, ella ya lo tenía, pero la amaba cada día más.

—Eso está bien para mí—. Bella redujo la velocidad y paró en un camino de barro. De todas maneras, ¿Dónde vivían sus padres? El auto se detuvo. — ¿Pasa algo malo? — Le pregunté. No podía estar enfadada porque folle a Tanya en un avión, ¿o no?

Bella sacudió su cabeza. —No—. Lo siguiente que supe, su cinturón estaba desabrochado y ella estaba sentándose en mi regazo en el asiento de pasajero, besándome tan fuerte mientras deshacía mi cinturón y luego mi verdadero cinturón.

—Eh, no que no lo aprecie, pero ¿Qué estás haciendo, cariño?

— ¿Qué parece que hago? Estoy liberando tu tensión—. Perfección. Ella era total y completa perfección. Pero igualmente, me preocupe.

— ¿Estás segura que es una buena idea? Tu papá tal vez tenga sus delegados buscándonos y si se entera… — Bella se acercó a mis ahora pantalones desabrochados y apretó mi polla y me olvidé de que mierda estaba preocupado.

— ¿Eres el único que puede iniciar sexo publico? — Ella me frunció el ceño. — ¿Estamos muy solos para tu gusto, Sr. Exhibicionista?

Desabroché su sudadera y la abrí, tomando sus pechos en mis manos. —No soy un exhibicionista.

Bella rió y abrió la puerta de pasajero. — ¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella bajó de encima de mí y abrió la puerta trasera. — Más lugar.

No había tenido sexo en el asiento trasero de un auto desde ¿el instituto, tal vez? Diablos, si. La seguí dentro del asiento trasero y la admiré eficientemente mientras que ella ya se había sacado su sudadera y pantys. Me saqué mis zapatos, moví mis caderas y saqué mis jeans y bóxers y ella en segundos estaba de nuevo sobre mi regazo.

— Tenemos que hacer esto rápido, o realmente va a enviar a alguien a buscarnos—. Gruñí pero estaba perdido cuando los labios de Bella se encontraron con los míos y su coño se removió contra Zeus. Retrocedí un poco y la moví, ubicando mi polla contra su entrada.

Rompí nuestro beso y la mire a los ojos. —Te amo.

Ella sonrió y mordió mi labio con sus dientes. —Más te vale que si.

—Oh, lo hago—. Moví mis caderas y la bajé sobre mi polla, ambos gimiendo mientras entraba en ella. Bella tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y me pegué a su elegante cuello, lamiendo y chupando mientras que ella empezó a montarme. Agarré su cintura y la ayudé a guiarla con sus movimientos, no que lo necesitara. Mi chica sabía lo que me gustaba.

— Tengo que decirte que esto es mucho mejor de lo que pensaba que este viaje iba a ser.

Ella rió sin aliento y apretó mis hombros mientras me montaba más rápido.

—Sé que no me vas a tocar cuando lleguemos a la casa de mis padres, así que pensé que mejor tengo mi momento ahora.

Gruñí y me acerqué a nuestra unión para tocar su clítoris.

—Bueno, no solo es ser disparado por tu padre por lo que me tengo que preocupar. Creo que es lo mejor que este completamente vestido todo el tiempo mientras estoy en tu casa. Nunca sabes donde puede estar escondida tu mamá.

Bella golpeó mi hombro.

—No salgas con la obsesión de mi mama contigo cuando estoy follando contigo en el asiento trasero del auto, por favor—. Estaba temblando de la risa pero logre seguir embistiendo.

— Lo siento, amor—. Pero era una opción valida.

Bella sonrió y me besó suavemente. — ¿Por qué crees que salté sobre ti ahora? — Sonreí de costado y rodé su clítoris entre mis dedos.

— ¿Por qué me encuentras irresistible?

Ella asintió y rodó sus caderas. — Lo hago y sé que no podré tocarte otra vez hasta que volvamos a casa.

—Bueno, está el baño del avión. — Sugerí y ella rió y sacudió su cabeza.

—Avión privado, Cullen. Usa tu dinero para bien—. No pude pensar un mejor uso que para hacerle el amor a Bella, así que no iba a discutir.

La levanté y la embestí más fuerte con mi polla. Bella gimió fuertemente y empezó a moverse más rápido. La besé por su mandíbula antes de mover mis labios hacia su lóbulo. Bella jadeó y la sentí empezar a apretarme. Moví mis dedos más rápido sobre su clítoris, pinchando suavemente, lo que la puso al límite. Bella se vino duro sobre mi y la seguí unos momentos después, ella estaba tan apretada.

Colapsó sobre mi pecho y la sostuve sobre mí por un minuto, calmando su respiración. Pasé mis manos por su espalda, arañándola lentamente.

— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? — Levantó su cabeza y me miró. Sonreí perezosamente y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. —Si, eso pensé. Ponte tu ropa antes que un patrullero se detenga para ver que pasa con el coche—. No estaba ni preocupado por eso como lo había estado cuando nos detuvimos, pero la ayudé a salir de mi regazo. Se puso su ropa y yo la mía y luego la ayudé a salir del coche.

—No hay tiempo para limpiarnos—, murmuró y entonces ya estaba preocupado otra vez. ¿Qué pasa si su padre sabía lo que habíamos hecho? ¿Sería malo si ni bien llegamos nos vamos a tomar una ducha? — Déjalo, Edward. Él no lo sabrá.

Bueno, era muy tarde para preocuparse ahora y no me iba a arrepentir, así que me reí y la besé antes que se dirigiera al lado del conductor y ambos volvamos a nuestros asientos.

—Incluso si me dispara, esto lo vale—, le dije. Bella rió y condujo el auto a la carretera de nuevo.

—Te amo, Edward. Y no dejaré que te dispare.

—Cuento con eso. Y también te amo—. Era realmente así de simple. Si su papá no podía ver lo mucho que amaba a su hija entonces era un policía no muy observador.

Estuvimos en la carretera por unos diez minutos más antes que llegáramos al pequeño pueblo. Casi era adorable. Tal vez algún día después que me retirase podíamos mudarnos fuera de la ciudad y vivir en un pueblo pequeño donde lo niños puedan jugar fuera y no tener que preocuparse por el tráfico. Tendría que ser cerca de una ciudad grande para que Bella pudiera comunicarse por trabajo pero…

— ¿Edward? — Sacudí mi cabeza despertando de mi ensoñación y miré hacia Bella. Estaba sonriendo y me di cuenta que no nos estábamos moviendo. Estábamos en la calle frente de una casa blanca de dos pisos con ventanas rojas. Había un patrullero en la entrada frente a nosotros y un Prius azul al lado. Por supuesto que Renée era amiga del medio ambiente. — Estamos aquí.

Sonreí y abrí mi puerta. —Puedo verlo—. Fui a la parte trasera de la camioneta y tomé la valija que habíamos traído. No necesitamos empacar mucho para nuestra pequeña estadía. Tal vez si esto salía bien podíamos volver y pasar tiempo aquí. Tal vez.

La puerta se abrió y cerré la puerta de la camioneta y observé a mi alrededor. Bella estaba corriendo a abrazar a su madre, riendo y sonriendo. Renée era… bueno, solo como me la imaginaba. Ella era hermosa, mucho como su hija, aunque ella tenía cabello más claro y con rulos y ojos azules. Tenía puesto una falda rara con volados y muchos colores y una blusa que de alguna manera parecía no combinar para nada. Había algunos cristales en su cuello y orejas. Me reí y saqué mi collar del bolso y me lo puse. Sí, era un maldito besa culo pero tenía que hacerlo.

Caminé alrededor del coche y los ojos de Renée brillaron. Soltó a Bella y corrió hacia mí, abrazándome fuerte.

— ¡Estoy tan contenta que al fin te conozco! ¡Eres más apuesto en persona! No creí que eso fuera posible. Bella, ¿Cómo lo haces? —Me reí mientras que me soltaba y entonces me paré abruptamente cuando puso sus manos sobre mi pecho y los dejo allí por un momento. — Eres muy fuerte, ¿no?

Um, ¿Cómo mierda puedo responder a eso? Casi seguro que no era fuerte en esa manera, muchas gracias. Bella se acercó y codeó a su madre lejos de mí. — ¡Mamá!

— ¡Bueno, lo es, Bella! Muy musculoso. Es muy impresionante—. Sus ojos pasaron por mi torso por otros segundos y entonces se centró en mi rostro. — ¡Estás usando mi colgante! Sabía que te iba a dar suerte y mantenerte sano. Apuesto que tienes energía extra ahora por…

Pero antes que ella pueda decir algo más, una voz trono desde el porche.

—Renée, deja de adular al enemigo antes que pase por la puerta—. Agradecido por la interrupción, miré hacia la entrada, donde el estaba. No pude evitar y empezar a reírme al verlo. Estaba vistiendo un jersey de los Seahawks y en conjunto con los pantalones. Charlie Swan realmente dio su bienvenida, ¿no? El jersey tenía el número seis, el cual claramente era un número de quarterback. ¿Losman? Ni siquiera podía decir que sabía su número. Bella gruñó cuando vio el traje de su padre y tomo mi mano, llevándonos hacia el porche.

— ¿En serio, papá?

— ¿Qué? ¡Es día de juego! No puedo evitarlo si tengo este nuevo jersey por Navidad. — Bella suspiró y lo abrazó.

—Lo compraste para ti, cariño. — Facilitó secamente Renée, apareciendo de repente a mi lado. Salté un poco, sorprendido y ella tocó mi brazo consoladoramente, apretando mi antebrazo. —Él no te lastimará.

Bella suspiró. —Papá, él es Edward Cullen, como estoy segura que sabes. Edward, este es mi padre. Lo siento.

— ¡No te disculpes por mi! ¡No tengo porqué disculparme! Solo estoy demostrando mi espíritu de equipo—. Charlie ofreció su mano y la tomé. Me apretó un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, naturalmente. —Es bueno conocerte, al fin—. Murmuró algo que sonó como "Supongo" pero no podía estar seguro.

Sonreí y flexioné mi mano cuando la soltó.

—Buen apretón, Jefe. Como que necesito esa mano.

— ¡Apuesto que sí! — Cacareó Renée, golpeando a Bella con su cadera. Buen Señor. Realmente necesitaba mantener a esta señora lejos de mi madre. Podrían pasar cosas malas. No estaba seguro como podría hacerlo ya que planeo casarme con Bella, pero tenía que encontrar una manera.

—Humph, — Murmuró Charlie, volviendo su cabeza hacia la casa. Me reí cuando vi el nombre en su espalda.

— ¿Charlie Whitehurst? Bueno, al menos estás subiendo de posición en la tabla—. Se giró y me fulminó con la mirada pero vi su bigote moverse. Tal vez Bella tenía razón y solo estaba molestándome todo este tiempo. Eso sería preferible.

—Sabes Bella, él es soltero también y probablemente va a reemplazar a Tim la próxima temporada—. Me gustó que Charlie llamara al quarterback de su equipo por su primer nombre, como si lo conociera. La gente hacía lo mismo conmigo todo el tiempo y siempre me encanta.

—Eso es genial, papá, pero no estoy soltera. Tal vez podrías presentarle a esa novata de tu trabajo.

— ¿Carmen? No, no creo que ella apreciaría un buen jugador de football como Charlie—. Puse mis ojos en blanco y lo seguí al living. Bella nos llevó hacia el sillón gris, sentándose en el borde y jalándome a mí en el medio. Renée inmediatamente se sentó a mi izquierda. Por supuesto que lo hizo.

El living era un lugar interesante, con sillas y sillones cómodos, un gran televisor y una mesita para café. Hubiese sido una sala masculina excepto por todo el extraño arte y utensilios de cerámica que había por el lugar. La mesita tenía un raro bol lleno de cristales blancos, violetas y verdes, muy parecida al que Renée nos había enviado para habitación. Había esculturas raras a cada lado que no podía ni empezar a entender y pinturas brillosas en la pared, colores que hacía la sala más viva.

—Esto es muy lindo, —le dije a Renée, señalando a la extraña locura en la mesita de café. Ella sonrió radiante y puso una mano en mi rodilla, apretándola suavemente. Le di una mirada a Bella, que no se había dado cuenta, mayormente porque parecía que estaba teniendo alguna clase de concurso silencioso de miradas con su padre.

— ¡Tienes un buen ojo! ¡Yo hice todos estos! El bol fue mi primer proyecto exitoso en cerámica—. Me pregunté que tan exitoso pero, ¿quién era yo para juzgar? No tenía un hueso en mi cuerpo para el arte. —Estas esculturas representan a la mujer y la sexualidad—. Oh, mierda. Bella escuchó eso y miró a su madre con horror. Su mano todavía estaba en mi rodilla y vi a Bella entrecerrar los ojos mientras la veía.

— ¡Mamá, hemos hablado sobre esto! ¡Las manos! — Renée sacó su mano de mi rodilla y levantó ambas en signo de derrota.

—Solo estaba dándole la bienvenida a Edward. No es como si lo estuviera acariciando o algo. Realmente, Bella, el hombre va a ser mi yerno algún día—. Sonreí mientras Bella ponía los ojos en blanco y Charlie se ahogó con el vaso de café que estaba tomando.

Renée se volvió hacia mí.

—Como sea, la que esta en la izquierda es una mujer complaciéndose. Hay algo hermoso sobre eso, ¿o no? — Me volví hacia el papá de Bella y me encogí de hombros nerviosamente. Ni había manera que vaya a tocar eso ni con una barra de tres metros. Ya extrañaba a mi madre. Preferiría escuchar alguna historia sexual a discutir las estatuas pervertidas de Renée. Eso no se parecía a mujer, a menos que sus pechos estén torcidos. Tal vez ella estaba inspirada en Picasso.

— ¿En serio, ma? — preguntó Bella, su voz a punto del enojo. Envolví mi brazo a su alrededor y ella me codeó.

— ¿Qué? No hay nada de malo con auto—complacerse, Bella. Es por eso que te compré ese vibrador cuando cumpliste dieciséis.

— ¿QUÉ? —Gritó Charlie, su rostro rojísimo. —Renée, eso no es un regalo apropiado para nuestra hija no importa que edad.

—Oh, cállate, Charlie, ¿Qué sabes de esas cosas? — Renée aireó con su mano y me sonrió serenamente. —Ahora, el segundo es una mujer y un hombre envueltos en pasión. Estaba buscando mostrar ambos lados de la sexualidad de una mujer. Mi profesor dice que tengo talento.

—Tu profesor es un idiota pervertido—, le dijo Charlie enojado. —Creo que le pondré cargos por indecencia.

—No puedes hacer eso, ¡Yo los hice! — Respondió Renée, caliente.

—No creas que no pondré cargos contra ti. Por corromper nuestra hija.

—Saca las esposas, Jefe—, lo retó ella, mirándolo a con ojos que realmente no quería ni ver.

—Y realmente creo que es momento que nos vallásemos—. Dijo Bella, removiéndose para pararse.

—Tú siéntate, jovencita. Tu madre va a ser más suave—. Charlie miró a Renée y ella rió, mostrando no tenerle miedo a su tono. Me relajé un poco. Si ella no estaba preocupada de que él la arreste por corromper a su hija, entonces probablemente yo esté bien.

—Okey, Bella, ya no hablaremos más sobre esas esculturas—. Renée apaciguó a su hija con una sonrisa dulce.

—Bien.

— ¡Aunque tengo un regalo para los dos! — Saltó de su asiento y Bella suspiró y miró a su padre.

— ¿Es algo muy inapropiado?

Él realmente sonrió. —No tengo idea. Ella ha estado escondiéndose en el garaje por días trabajando en su tiempo libre.

—Genial—. Murmuró Bella. Besé su lóbulo y Charlie entornó sus ojos ante mi gesto. Renée volvió a la sala, sus brazos alrededor de algo que parecía alto pesado. Era un gran bulto. Me levanté para ayudarla pero ella me alejó.

—Siéntate. ¡Quiero revelarlo!

Me senté y esperé con un poco de ansiedad para ver lo que tenía en manos. Se paró frente a nosotros, efectivamente bloqueando a Charlie de nuestra vista. Bella puso su mano en mi rodilla, lo que era mucho más agradable que cuando su madre lo tenía unos minutos atrás.

—Bella, Edward, les doy a… ¡Edward! — Giró la estatua en sus brazos y Bella jadeó. Yo solo observé, porque ¿Qué podía hacer? Era un torso, un torso sin cabeza, que tenía algunas líneas muy definidas bajo su pecho, lo que me hace asumir que serían mis abdominales. Había una eminencia en señal donde estaría mi polla y no podía dejar de verla. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Acaso pensaba que era deforme? ¿Eso era una bola?

— ¡Feliz navidad!

—Mamá, ¿Qué mierda es eso? —Demandó Bella, su rostro enrojeciendo. Charlie se acercó para ver que estábamos viendo y empezó a aullar de la risa por mi regalo.

— ¡Es Edward en su ropa interior, tonta! — Oh mierda. Sabía que esa cosa iba a volver a molestarme. Ya era lo suficientemente malo con tener que preocuparme sobre lo que Emmett iba a hacer, ¿pero ahora Renée lo estaba usando de modelo?

—Pero, pero ¿Por qué? —Balbuceó Bella. Su padre había caído del sofá a mi lado y seguía riéndose. Esto iba absolutamente a su bóveda de mierda sobre como molestarme. Tal vez debería comprarle esa caja de los Seahawks después de todo.

—Porque, él tiene un cuerpo magnífico. Estaba por usar su póster de jeans como modelo pero cuando el anuncio de la ropa interior salió, cambié de parecer—. Renée me sonrió mientras me dejaba la estúpida estatua en mis manos. Si la suelto, ¿se enojará? ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer con esta cosa?

—En serio, Edward, lo tienes. De hecho, le mostré mi profesor de cerámica tu anuncio y él pregunto si te gustaría venir y posar para la clase. No tienes porque estar completamente desnudo pero…

— ¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡Edward no va a modelar para tu clase! — Protestó Bella fuertemente.

Renée sacudió su cabeza tristemente.

—Tú no tienes aprecio por el arte, como tu padre. Apuesto que Edward apoya el arte.

No tenía palabras. Realmente no sabía que mierda hacer con esta cosa, a menos que lo tire contra la pared, lo que probablemente molestaría a mi futura suegra.

—No lo podemos llevar con nosotros en el avión—, apuntó Bella y casi lloro de la emoción por eso.

— ¡Eso es verdad! Lamento que va a tener que quedarse aquí—, le dije a Renée, devolviéndole la estatua.

Ella frunció el ceño pero entonces su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. — ¡Lo llevaremos cuando vayamos de visita! ¡Podemos tener un viaje en primavera, Charlie!

Él vio mi rostro y después a la estatua y sonrió. —Creo que eso sería una buena idea. Necesito ver el nuevo hogar de mi hija, ¿no? — Él solo quería torturarme. Tal vez podía sobornarlo. ¿Había castigo por sobornar a un policía cuando no lo estás haciendo para evitar una multa o que te arreste?

— ¡Está arreglado entonces! ¡Oh, no puedo esperar! — Renée aplaudió, pareciéndose a Alice en ese momento.

Charlie sonrió. —Sabes, Renée, tendrás cinco meses o más o menos para que vayamos, estoy seguro que podrías hacerle a los chicos muchas cosas para su hogar. — Él bastardo me dio una sonrisa triunfadora.

— ¡Sí! ¡Puedo ponerme a trabajar en esa diosa de la fertilidad que había estado considerado! ¿Y tal vez un pájaro, para representar a tu equipo? Tal vez podría tener un poco de rojo… — ella estaba lejos ya y Bella apretó mi pierna.

—Cariño, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la tienda de arte? Quiero ver que tienen—. Sus ojos estaban sobre Bella. Mierda. Iba a dejarme solo con Charlie. Sabía que esto iba a pasar eventualmente pero ¿tenía que ser justo después del shock de la estatua? Bella miró entre su padre y yo y se levantó a regañadientes.

— Okey, mamá. — Se acercó para besarme y murmuró en mi oído. —Trataré de hacerle cambiar de parecer sobre esa diosa de la fertilidad.

No pude evitarlo y me reí y le respondí murmurando.

—No me interesa mucho eso, solo asegúrate que no quiera esculpir algo más de mi anatomía—. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron cómicamente mientras se alejaba y un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

—Más le vale que no—. Murmuró.

— ¿Acaso no son adorables? — dijo Renée hacia nosotros y se giró hacia Charlie. — ¿Ves? Te lo dije. Él esta completa y locamente enamorado de ella. Ahora, deja de actuar como un idiota y pasa algo de tiempo con tu futuro yerno.

Charlie gruñó y ella lo saludó con la mano mientras ella y Bella se iban. Miré adorablemente mientras mi novia desaparecía y me encogí cuando la puerta se cerró. No sabía qué hacer pero lo que si sabía era que estaba harto de sostener esta ridícula estatua, así que la puse en la mesita de café al lado de la mujer masturbándose de Renée. Había algo totalmente mal en eso. Sentía que debía cubrir mi torso así el auto—masturbador no se le ocurriría ideas.

—Así que, Cullen ¿quieres algo de tomar? — Charlie parecía más contento mientras que seguía sonriendo a la estúpida estatua.

—Eh, seguro, creo que agua estaría bien.

— ¿Agua? ¡Es casi tiempo de juego! Tendrás una cerveza—. Y lo tendría. Charlie fue a la cocina y volvió con una botella de Rolling Rock. La tomé y abrí, tomando un gran y largo trago. Sospeché que necesitaba algo más que una cerveza para pasar este día.

Charlie se sentó al otro lado del sofá y prendió el televisor, poniéndolo en el pre—juego de ESPN. Casi me río cuando mostraron nuestra victoria contra Atlanta. Había sido de 24—43 con 328 yardas y 4 touchdowns.

—Buen juego—. Murmuró Charlie.

—Gracias—, respondí. Tal vez había decidido ser agradable. O tal vez estaba esperando para atacarme, dándole más tiempo a Renée para que se lleve lejos a Bella antes que él pueda disparar.

—Jugar en navidad, eso debe apestar—. Charla pequeña, eso podía hacerlo.

—Sí, bueno, afortunadamente no pasa tan seguido. Solo era nuestro año. Pasamos la Navidad con mis padres después—. Había sido bastante tranquilo, ya que Em y Rose habían tomado un vuelo hacia Michigan y Jasper y Alice fueron a Texas. Solo yo y Bella con mis padres. Lo había disfrutado, aunque extrañé a mis amigos.

— ¿Qué, uh, que gana alguien como tú? ¿Acaso no tienes todo?

Mis ojos fueron hacia la estatua y reí secamente. —Aparentemente ahora sí. — Charlie empezó a reírse otra vez.

— No, en serio, ¿qué te regaló Bella?

Sonreí. —Ella me dio un cuadro con la foto de los dos en la subasta donde nos dimos a conocer públicamente, cuando anuncié a todos que era mi chica—. Había sido perfecto.

Charlie hizo un ruido. — ¿Así que, lo estás?

Me giré para verlo. — ¿Estoy qué?

— ¿Estás enamorado locamente de mi nena?

Enamorado locamente. Sonaba gracioso viniendo de él. Aunque probablemente no había una mejor palabra para ello.

—Sí, lo estoy. La amo con todo lo que tengo y un día planeo pedirle que se case conmigo—. Pausé y miré su rostro que no mostraba nada ante mi declaración. Él probablemente era un maldito buen policía. —Espero que estés a favor de eso cuando llegue el momento.

— ¿Estás pidiendo mi permiso?

¿Lo estaba? Tenía un plan para proponerle a Bella y eso requería ciertas cosas. — ¿En este momento? Creo que sí, aunque no va a pasar por ahora.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Oh, mierda.

— ¿Por qué mierda no? La amas, te ama—. Levanté una ceja. — ¿Qué, no tengo dos ojos perfectos en mi cabeza? Conozco a mi hija, Cullen. Ella ni siquiera miró al bastardo de James de la manera que te mira.

Amé escuchar eso. —Ella necesita tiempo. Necesitamos tiempo. Tiempo para ser una pareja, sin trabajo que nos sobrecargue. Cuando la temporada termine, nos vamos de vacaciones. Viajar todo lo que podamos sin tener que molestar con su trabajo. Vivir un poco primero. Si conoce a su hija, señor, sabe que no se la puede presionar. Ella tiene menos miedo al casamiento que antes, pero necesito taladrar en su cabeza por bastante tiempo antes que diga que si.

Charlie rió y asintió.

—Señor, si, la chica es como yo, lo que significa que es terca como una mula cuando quiere—. Sonreí y me encogí de hombros. Charlie se hizo para atrás y me observó. —Tu contrato termina en un año, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Paul Allen tiene mucho dinero, — apuntó Charlie.

Reprimí una risa. —Sí que lo tiene.

—Solo digo, sería bueno tener a mi hija más cerca. Cuando el momento llegue, deberías considerar a Seattle—. Y eso, justo ahí, era una aceptación de Charlie Swan. Si podía ser uno de sus adorados Seahawks, entonces debería haber hecho algo bien aquí hoy.

—Lo tendré en mente—. Le dije. Y lo haría. Bella era parte de cualquier cosa que hiciera en el futuro, aunque realmente esperaba quedarme en Arizona. Ella tenía su trabajo y nuestros amigos y mi familia allí. —Sabes, Phoenix es un buen lugar para retirarse—, apunté.

Charlie rió. —Lo es, Cullen, sí lo es.

— ¿Realmente va traer eso a Arizona? — Señalé al torso en la mesa de café.

Charlie rio más fuerte. —Sí, jodidamente que lo haré. No necesito a mi mujer mirando eso todo el día y noche.

—Me uniré a los Seahawks si le haces algo a eso antes que vengan—. Estaba desesperado. Dios sabía que si Emmett veía esa cosa, cosas malas pasarían.

Charlie apretó sus labios y negó con la cabeza. —No, ni siquiera por eso.

— ¿Asientos de primera?

Charlie sonrió. — ¿Por qué, Edward Cullen, tanto odias el regalo de Navidad de mi esposa? Estoy sorprendido y ofendido por ella. Debería decírselo cuando vuelva a casa.

—Vamos, Jefe. Tenga un poco de compasión.

—Nada vale mejor que el enojo de mi mujer, Cullen. Si alguna vez enojaste a Bella, entonces lo sabes—. Recuerdo esa patada en la espinilla, seguido de sexo en el campo. Si, el enojo de Bella era divertido pero no iba a decírselo a él.

Está bien, iba a tener que aceptar esa cosa. Rentaré un depósito con otro nombre y aseguraré que Emmett nunca sepa sobre ello. Tendría que jurar a Bella que lo oculte pero no creo que eso sea un problema.

La siguiente media hora fue agradable, mientras Charlie y yo discutíamos varios partidos y jugadores. La puerta se cerró y Bella entro luciendo un poco shockeada y mal.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño? — Me levanté y me acerqué a ella. Me rodeó con sus brazos y asintió.

—Sí, solo escuché algunas cosas que prefería no hacerlo. Fue peor que estar con tu madre—. Observó a su padre y murmuró algo acerca de armas y esposas. No quería ni saberlo. Charlie parecía estar metido en el partido así que de suerte no escucho eso.

Renée vino del garaje donde aparentemente había estado bajando sus compras. — ¡Eso fue muy divertido! Tenemos que tener más seguido charla de chicas—. Bella empalideció y la sostuve más fuerte.

— ¿Qué tal si le damos nuestros regalos? — Renée se puso contenta al mencionar los regalos y Bella sacudió su cabeza ante cual sea que estaba pasando por su cabeza. La solté y tomé nuestro bolso. No habíamos necesitado mucho espacio para nuestros regalos, por suerte.

Bella abrió el bolso y le dió a sus padres cada regalo. Renée abrió el suyo y acarició adorablemente por el sweater que Bella le había dado. — ¡Cachemira! Es hermoso, Bella—. Era de color azul que combinaba con sus ojos. Bella lo había hecho bien.

Charlie abrió su regalo. Dentro había un anuncio con una caña de pescar. —Viene mañana. No podía traer eso en el avión.

Se levantó y abrazó a Bella. — ¡Me encanta! ¡He querido una Shimano Cumara desde hace mucho! Gracias, Bella.

—Me encanta que te guste. Um, Edward también les trajo algo.

Charlie levantó una ceja. —Tráelo, millonario. Más vale que sea bueno si mi hija puede costear esta caña excelente. Además, te dimos esa escultura única. No puedes poner precio a eso.

Maldito. Resistí contestar ese comentario y Charlie solo sonrió mientras le daba a cada uno un envoltorio. Renée soltó unas lágrimas inmediatamente y soltó un jadeo. — ¡Una lectura privada con Madame Zafrina! ¡Oh, Edward, es perfecto! — Y entonces estaba en mis brazos. Bella sacudió su cabeza mientras Renée prácticamente me montaba en el living.

— Um, — toqué su espalda. —Escuché que era la mejor consejera espiritual en el país así que…

— ¡Magnifico chico! —Me dió un beso sonoro en la mejilla antes de soltarme y dar vueltas por la habitación. — ¿Qué me pondré? Definitivamente mis lightstones, pero ¿qué conjunto?

Charlie me miró. — ¿Fuiste y le diste más cosas hoo—doo? Estará gritando sobre eso por mucho tiempo.

Le articulé "eso es lo que obtienes" y le di una mirada a la estatua. Charlie resopló y abrió su envoltorio.

— ¿Son, son para este fin de semana?

—Sí, tickets para nuestro juego final de temporada contra tus Seahawks, junto con tickets de avión. Tu esposa ya se encargó para que estés libre de trabajo, y bueno, pensé que te gustaría—. No dijo nada, solo miro a los tickets.

—Éstos son en la 50 yarda.

Reí. —Sí, bueno, tengo buenas contactos.

—Nivel de campo.

—Si, señor.

—Bueno, tienes estilo, hijo, es lo mucho que te diré—. Bella saltó como si acabara de ganar el MVP o algo. Sentía como si también lo tenía que hacer. Charlie Swan estaba sonriendo. —Creo que estaré viéndote jugar pronto en persona, ¿no?

— Si, lo harás.

— ¿Vas a patearle el culo a mi equipo conmigo en el estadio?

Me reí. — Si, planeo hacerlo.

Charlie sonrió. —Bien, más vale que traigas tu juego A si planeas desquitarte con mis chicos. No querrías perder ese número, ¿o no?

Bella enlazo su brazo con el mío. —No lo hará.

Charlie sacudió su cabeza. —Traidora.

—Serás un fan de Los Cardinals en algún momento, papá, espera y verás.

—Sabes, iba a darte una camiseta para navidad—. Bella rodó sus ojos y me quedé quieto antes que él le diera una camiseta de JP Losman o algo ridículo. Él se acerco al árbol y sacó una caja, dándosela a ella.

Bella lo miro sospechosamente pero abrió en paquete, sacando un Kindle. —Es uno de esos lectores doohickeys, me pareció que te gustaría—. Bella sonrió y lo abrazó.

—Me encanta, papá, gracias—. Charlie acarició su espalda y la soltó, volviendo hacia el árbol y dándome un paquete.

La abrí y me reí cuando vi una camiseta de los Seahawks con un número 10 en ella. La desdoblé y vi Cullen en la espalda. — ¿Planeando para el futuro, no?

Charlie sonrió. —No duele, ¿o no?

—Este será un ítem de colección ya que solo va a ser hecha una vez.

—Veremos, Cullen. Veremos.

Renée volvió a la sala, trayendo una bolsa y varias prendas. ¿Qué mierda? —Aquí está tu regalo, Bella. ¡También es para ti, Edward! — Movió sus cejas sugestivamente mientras le daba la bolsa a Bella. Bella abrió y saco algo de lencería transparente que tenía brillantes. Bella jadeó y rápidamente lo devolvió a la bolsa al mismo tiempo que Charlie bramaba el nombre de Renée.

—Pensé que podías usarlo en tu luna de miel, cuando quiera que sea. O tú sabes, para día de San Valentín o algo—. Renée ignoró la irritación de su esposo y la vergüenza de Bella. Quería mirar a la prenda más de cerca pero me di cuenta que había un lugar y momento y ese no era con el arma de Charlie cerca.

—Ahora, ¿qué puedo ponerme para ver a Madame Zafrina? — Charlie gruñó y reí a la expresión de derrota en su rostro. Al menos, tuve un poco de revancha después de todo, y ni siquiera lo había intentado.

— ¿Qué piensas de esto, Edward? — Sostuvo un vestido colorido. —Necesito estar perfectamente centrada cuando nos conozcamos. O tal vez debería guardarlo para el próximo fin de semana cuando conozca a tus padres.

Oh, mierda, ¿Qué había hecho? Los Swan estaban yendo a Phoenix. Lo había arreglado. Intercambié una mirada con Bella que de repente lucía muy nerviosa. Esme y Renée. Charlie y Carlisle. Emmett. El mundo podría terminar el próximo fin de semana.


	40. Chapter 40

Autora del fic: Nolebucgrl

Traducido por:Carla Liñan Cañamar (FFAD)

Beta:Jocelynne Ulloa (FFAD)

* * *

 **BPOV**

―Necesitamos llegar con un plan de juego―, miré a Edward, quien estaba sentado en nuestra cama con la cabeza en sus manos. ―Deberías ser bueno en ello, Sr. Mariscal de Campo.

―Son tus padres ―contestó, masajeando sus sienes.

―Y tú les diste los boletos, así que es tu problema―, contesté.

Me miró feo. ―Estaba tratando de ser amable, ¡y darle a tu papá algo para que no quisiera dispararme el trasero! ¿Por qué no pensamos en esto?

Suspiré y trepé a la cama, junto a él. Enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mí y recargué mi cabeza contra su pecho. Oficialmente éste era mi lugar favorito en el mundo. Necesitaba disfrutarlo antes de que mis padres llegaran para interrumpir nuestra feliz existencia.

―No pensamos en ello porque estábamos demasiado ocupados por lo que haría mi madre.

Edward se enderezó un poquito.

― ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que no mencione esa maldita escultura éste fin de semana?

Pobre ingenuo y bonito novio.

―De pocas a nulas.

―Demonios. Eso es todo; me aseguraré de que alguien golpeé a Emmett mañana durante el juego. Le diré a Lofa que Emmett se ha tirado a su madre.

Reí contra su pecho. ― ¿Has conocido a alguien que pueda golpear a Emmett? Y tú sabes bastante bien que, en cuanto llegue, lo primero que querrá será comida, lo cuál le hará pensar en tus padres, y que eso fue lo que lo hizo venir hasta acá.

Suspiró. ― ¿Ves? Solo pensé que podíamos retenerlos por el fin de semana, podrían irse después del juego y nadie tendría que saber siquiera que estuvieron aquí. ¿Por qué tu mamá tuvo que invitarse sola a casa de mis padres para cenar?

Me senté y me giré para encararlo. ―Uhm, hola, has conocido a mi madre. ¿Crees que ella tenga problemas con los límites? ―a ella no le importó poner sus manos en su pecho y en su rodilla. Estuve cerca de patear el trasero de mi propia madre. Y ahora iban a estar en nuestra casa. Probablemente, iba a saquear su cajón de ropa interior. Santo Dios.

Me hizo una mueca. ―Simplemente no respondamos a la puerta cuando lleguen―. Mis padres querían tener su propio carro para el fin de semana, así que iban a rentarlo en el aeropuerto. Quería que se quedaran en un cuarto de hotel, pero los conocía bastante bien como para sugerirlo. Mi mamá ya estaba emocionada por obtener un vistazo a nuestro espacio y ver si nos definía o alguna maldita cosa así. Más que nada, ella quería ver alguna mierda extra con la cual pudiera torturarnos. ¡Como el maldito torso de Edward, por Dios Santo!

―Sabes que si no contestamos ella probablemente hará que mi papá la lleve hasta la casa de tus padres, para que pueda presentarse a sí misma ―él se veía bastante horrorizado por la idea de nuestros padres estando solos y juntos. No podía culparlo. Nada más de pensarlo me dolió el estómago.

―Mierda, entonces atendamos la puerta ―puso su mano sobre sus ojos.

―Podrías regresar al trabajo, sabes.

Me espió entre sus dedos. ―Y eso haría que tú te enojaras. Estoy listo para mañana, y el Entrenador dice que puedo manejarlo.

―No me enojaría―, me molestaría, tal vez. Edward sonrió por ese comentario y quitó la mano de sus ojos. ―No me enojaría tanto.

Rió y me puso sobre su regazo, para que así pudiera ponerme a horcajadas sobre él. Alcé una ceja. ― ¿Otra vez?

Miró hacia el reloj y sacudió su cabeza tristemente. ―No creo que tengamos tiempo ―era triste, pero cierto. Además, me había cargado hasta la ducha cuando llegamos a casa, así que no era como si estuviéramos escasos en ese departamento.

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante y mordisqueó mi labio. ―Es solo que con solo mirarte…―Dios, el hombre hacía que me derritiera. Lo besé sonoramente.

―Bueno, sucede que verte es mi segundo pasatiempo favorito.

Sonrió y sacudió sus caderas contra mí. ― ¿Y cuál sería el primero?

Pasé mis manos por sus hombros. ―Fútbol, por supuesto.

Se rió con fuerza. ―Naturalmente―, lo siguiente que supe era que estábamos volteados y que él estaba arriba de mí en la cama. ―Hay un ataque de primera clase para usted, Chica Fútbol.

Traté de moverme, pero él no cedió. ― ¡No es justo, tú eres más grande!

Besó mi cuello y de repente no quería levantarme ya. ―Los hombres de la línea D son más grandes que yo.

Ese era un punto válido. ―Pero tú tienes a Emmett parado en frente de ti. No lo tengo a él para protegerme.

Edward me miró feo. ―Más le vale que nunca te proteja de mí en nuestra cama―, me encogí de hombros y él empezó a cosquillear mis costados.

― ¡No es justo! ¡Tregua! ¡Me rindo! ¡Nada de Emmett en el dormitorio! ― estaba sin aliento y solté las palabras lo mejor que pude. Edward sonrió triunfante y lo empujé lejos de mí, parándome de la cama.

―Será mejor que limpiemos un poco. Te ves como si hubieras estado retozando en la cama conmigo―, lo miré y me puse de pie, pasando mis manos por mí cabello. Él, por supuesto, lucía perfecto.

―Los hombres son un asco―, él solo rió y sacudió su cabeza. Me paré y fui a arreglar mi cabello y mi cara. ―Ya que tengo que ponerme más presentable para mis padres, ¿por qué no vas arreglando todo? Pon las piedras en ese recipiente que está en la puerta principal, y asegúrate que las cositas de las pirámides estén en la librería.

Edward soltó una risita mientras se ponía de pie. ―Las estoy poniendo en la sala. Necesita pensar que realmente las usamos―, rodeé los ojos y me dirigí al baño, pero me detuvo con unas palabras. ― ¿Qué debemos hacer con nuestro libro de bebés?

Me di la vuelta y sacudí la cabeza. ―No te atrevas a sacar esa cosa. No sabemos nada de ello―, rió mientras se dirigía a asegurarse de que los regalos de mi madre estuvieran bien representados. Dios sabía lo que íbamos a hacer con ese torso cuando se fueran de aquí. Iba a rogarle a mi papá para que rompiera esa cosa. Él no lo haría por Edward, pero tal vez lo haría por mí.

Mi cara estaba roja y tenía las marcas de la almohada, naturalmente, así que pasé un cepillo por mi cabello y salpiqué mi rostro con agua. Me sequé con una toalla y apliqué cuidadosamente algo de polvo y rímel.

― ¡Bella, están aquí! ― bramó Edward desde la sala. Me armé de valor y me preparé para salir y enfrentar a mi madre. Tal vez se calmaría, ya que estaba de visita. Y tal vez ESPN llamaría y me ofrecería un trabajo de presentadora para mañana.

Salí del cuarto y fui hacia la puerta principal, en donde Edward estaba quitándole el cerrojo. ―Los escucho murmurar; deben venir subiendo.

Vi las piedras en el recipiente decorativo, como había sugerido. Di un vistazo rápido a la sala, mostrando las pirámides en la mesa de café y, ¿qué diablos? ― ¿Has colgado ese cuadro de estrella? ― ahí estaba, sobre el mantel, junto a la foto de nosotros dos que le había dado en Navidad. No tenía idea de qué podía darle, ya que él podía comprar lo que sea que él quisiera, pero le había encantado esa foto. La había colgado tan pronto como estuvimos en casa.

―Me imaginé que si teníamos menos espacio en las paredes, ella no podrá pintarnos un montón de cuadros― sonrió de manera infantil.

Reí y lo besé sonoramente. ―Eres un tipo bastante listo, Cullen.

―Lo intento, Swan.

―Solo camina Charlie, ellos saben que estamos en camino.

―Renée, yo no solo llego y ya a ningún lugar. Para que sepas, pudieron haber sido tomados como rehenes y estar atados a la silla.

―Edward contestó el teléfono, querido― lo miré y él se encogió de hombros. Estaban parados afuera de nuestra puerta discutiendo cómo entrar. Solo mis padres hacían eso.

―Pudo haber sido por coacción.

―Oh no, habría escuchado el estrés en su voz y haberlo visto en su aura―, suficiente de eso. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaban. Al menos, lucían lo suficientemente normales. Mamá traía una falta caqui y una blusa azul, y papá vestía sus jeans y, oh, mierda. No pude ver su playera porque estaba sosteniendo un muy grande cajón. No podía ser, pero sabía que así era. Mi estómago cayó.

Edward dejó salir un sonoro gemido cuando vio la sonrisa de mi padre.

― ¡Bella! ¡Edward! ―, mi mamá se arrojó a sí misma hacia los brazos de Edward, mientras mi papá entraba, con sus ojos inspeccionando el lugar como si posiblemente hubiera intrusos al acecho. Edward palmeó la espalda de mi mamá, incómodamente.

― ¿Dónde pongo esta cosa? ― preguntó papá. ―Pesa una maldita tonelada.

―Uh, ¿qué tal si por el momento lo ponemos en la mesa del comedor? ―, siguió mi brazo y puso la caja en la mesa. ― ¿Tienes una palanca, Cullen? Necesito asegurarme que esta cosa no se haya dañado durante el viaje. ―Y en ese momento pude ver que tenía puesta una playera de los Seahawk's. Por supuesto que lo hizo.

―Pensé que iban a traerlo en unos meses―, pude escuchar la decepción en mi voz.

Mi mamá finalmente liberó a Edward, quien caminó por el pasillo para traer su caja de herramientas. La mirada en su rostro no tenía precio; como si ambos fuésemos torturados por esa maldita cosa.

Papá me miró. ―Bueno, viendo que este viaje era sobre el Sr. Montones de Dinero, pensamos que podíamos permitirnos desembolsar un poco más para que tu regalo viajara con nosotros. Era lo menos que podíamos hacer.

― ¡Edward, tu casa es adorable! ―, mamá se abalanzó sobre el recipiente que contenía sus tontas piedras. ― ¡Bella, deberías tener ésta verde en la habitación! ¡Ayuda al desempeño sexual! ―. Maldita sea, mátame.

Mi papá se acercó y tomó la piedra. ― ¿Dónde está la basura, Bella? ―, mi mamá lo golpeó mientras Edward venía de regreso por el pasillo, con su barra y con una mirada de resignación en el rostro.

Mi mamá arrojó el cristal de vuelta al recipiente, gracias a que mi papá se había distraído con la palanca. La tomó de Edward y levantó la tapa de la caja. ―Simplemente no pudimos esperar hasta la primavera para traerlo a su sitio correcto―, y ahí estaba, en su no—gloria, el perfecto torso de mi novio, capturado bastante imperfectamente por mi pervertida madre. El hecho de que estuviera deslizando sus manos por el barro y pensando en Edward era más que perturbador. ¿Qué diablos íbamos a hacer con la maldita cosa hasta que se fueran el lunes en la mañana?

Mamá miró su estúpida escultura y entonces se giró para dirigirse a la sala. ― ¡Oh, Charlie, tráelo para acá! ―, mi papá le hizo un gesto a Edward para que levantara su estúpido regalo y él sonrió mientras lo hacía, siguiéndolo obedientemente después de darme una mirada de advertencia que decía que estaba a punto de destruir esa cosa. Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Acaso no sabía que ella le haría otro, probablemente más grande o algo así?

―Justo aquí, esta mesa junto al televisor es perfecta.

―Ahí es donde pongo mi Heisman―, la voz de Edward estaba cargada de horror.

―Bueno, pues no lo veo aquí ahora. Ponlo abajo, chico, ¡veamos cómo luce! ―. Mi padre prácticamente brillaba de felicidad. Pensé preguntarle si estaba esperándolo, pero eso nos dejaría en una conversación que preferiría no entablar en ese momento.

Edward lo llevó hasta la mesa y lo dejó caer, cuidadoso y evitando mirarlo directamente, mientras retrocedía. Enrollé mi brazo alrededor de él y trate de transmitirle sin palabras que íbamos a deshacernos de esto en dos días. Todo lo que teníamos que hacer era asegurarnos muy bien de que nadie nos visitara hasta que mis padres se fueran. Lo primero que haríamos el lunes en la mañana sería arrojarlo en el armario de la habitación extra hasta que pudiéramos encontrarle un lugar más permanente para guardarlo.

― ¡Se ve perfecto! Ahora, ustedes dos, creo que debemos hablar sobre los futuros cambios en los muebles de aquí. Creo que estaría más centrado si el sillón estuviera en este lado, y la TV en éste otro―, mi madre estaba girando alrededor del cuarto, redecorándolo mentalmente.

―Mamá, la madre de Edward diseñó este lugar. Ella tiene un título en diseño de interiores y todo eso.

Mi madre detuvo su balbuceo y sonrió. ―Bueno, entonces no cambiaremos nada―. Creo que añadió un 'por ahora' silenciosamente, después de esa oración, pero no estaba segura. Edward se relajó contra mí. El pobre chico había estado aterrorizado de que mi madre fuera a destruir su condominio.

―De acuerdo, en ese caso, ¿qué les parece si ordenamos algo de cenar? ¿Qué les gustaría?

Mi padre se sentó en el sofá y miró a Edward sospechosamente, como si fuera a envenenar la comida o algo. ― ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cuáles son nuestras opciones?

Edward sonrió. ―Lo que ustedes quieran. Puedo ordenar desde cualquier sitio.

Mi papá resopló. ―De acuerdo, presumido, seguro que sí. ¿Qué te parece si me traes un New York Strip, medio cocido, del lugar de carnes más elegante en la ciudad y una langosta del mejor lugar de pescados?

Edward me sonrió y yo solté una risita. Aquí vamos. ―Hecho. ¿Qué te gustaría, Renée?

Mamá dejó de mirar sus estúpidas pirámides de la mesita del café. ―Oh, no me importa, en realidad. Si traes algo del lugar de pescados… ¿Algo de salmón, tal vez?

―De acuerdo. ¿Tú que quieres, corazón?

Sonreí. ―Carne está bien―. Edward me guiñó el ojo y salió de la habitación para ir por su teléfono.

― ¿Realmente es capaz de ordenar servicio a domicilio de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad? ―, mi papá preguntó, viéndose un poco más que asombrado por la idea.

―Sí. Nadie le dice que no a Edward― sus ojos se achicaron un poco y esperaba que no lo tomara como un reto.

―Bueno, por supuesto que no lo hacen. ¡Solo míralo! ―, mi madre le dijo a la foto de nosotros dos que estaba sobre el mantel, al igual que su ridícula escultura que ni siquiera capturaba remotamente todo su candente cuerpo.

―Humph. Todo el mundo está reinado por dinero y hormonas― murmuró.

―No hay nada de falso en eso, papá. Aquí, mira algo de fútbol―. Me giré hacia el televisor, encontrando un juego de ligas menores en ESPN. Eso animó a papá y se enfocó en el juego. Edward llegó con un par de cervezas y le tendió una a papá.

― ¿Qué te gustaría beber, Renée?

Mamá se colgó de él. ―Nada, querido. Quiero que Bella me dé un recorrido. Enséñame dónde sucede la magia―, papá escupió su cerveza y Edward parecía querer hundirse en el piso. Jesucristo.

― ¡Mamá! ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ―. Mi cara estaba de un flameante rojo, lo sabía.

Sonrió tranquilamente. ―Estaba hablando de la Sala de Prensa, donde Edward hace sus preparaciones de juego. Necesito sentir la energía de ahí para que así pueda ver lo que necesito para poder traer el balance de todo.

Santo Dios. Edward colapsó contra la encimera y le lancé una mirada de disculpa, antes de dirigir a mi madre por el pasillo hacia la sala de prensa.

―Hmm, definitivamente necesitamos trabajar un poco aquí. Más color. Piedras curativas. Puedo hacerte un bonito recipiente azul. Y creo que otra escultura sería una buena idea. Tal vez su brazo, alzándose en piedra, sosteniendo un balón de fútbol. Algo poderoso.

Caramba. ―Eso es diferente, mamá.

―Sí, sí, es un cuarto muy masculino. Puedo sentir la testosterona―. Rodé los ojos. Yo pasaba aquí casi el mismo tiempo que él, pero no iba a decirle eso a ella.

―De acuerdo, ahora llévame al cuarto donde sucede la verdadera magia― me quedé boquiabierta y ella rió. ―Por favor, tu padre iba a tener un ataque si no disimulaba. Vamos, quiero ver su habitación―, jaló de mi brazo, impacientemente, y la seguí fuera del cuarto. Si la dejaba explorar por su cuenta, Dios sabría lo que haría; saquear nuestros cajones, por ejemplo. Robar su ropa interior, posiblemente, me temo.

―Mamá, realmente no creo que…

― ¡Oh, qué adorable habitación! ―, me quedé atrás y la vi girar en un círculo, observando todo. ―Ah, sí, puedo sentirlo. Cosas buenas suceden aquí― me sonrió, intencionalmente, y luché contra la urgencia de lanzarle algo. Gracias a Dios que ella no había pasado por esta ridícula fase cuando iba la preparatoria. Pude haber muerto de vergüenza. En aquel entonces, su atención había estado enfocada en montar a caballo. Tal vez podía pedirle a Edward que le comprara un caballo. Eso quizá la distraería de su supuesto misticismo.

―Sí, puedo verlo. Necesitas una de mis estatuas para tu vestidor; aquí, mira directamente cruzando la cama. Te va a inspirar. Y una pintura para la pared derecha. Con brillantes y atrevidos colores, igual que ustedes dos― me estaba hablando, pero al mismo tiempo no, atrapada completamente en su propia cabeza extraña. Escuché la palabra estatua y mi corazón se paralizó.

―Mamá, en serio, no quiero una de tus cosas de fertilidad para…

Me sacudió la mano. ―No Bella, las diosas de la fertilidad serán tus regalos de boda. Esta será una representación completa de cruda sexualidad, como irradia Edward. ¡El calor que ustedes deben de generar! ¡Oh, esa es una idea, flamas!

Mis piernas cedieron, y me senté en la cama. Tal vez esto era lo mejor. Ella podía sacar todo esto de su sistema antes de mañana, cuando conocerían a los padres de Edward. La sola idea de eso era aterradora.

―Mamá, sabes que no puedes hablar de esto mañana, ¿cierto?

Me miró sin comprender. ― ¿Sobre tu vida sexual? No, no creo que discuta eso en compañía de otros. ¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo discutir mi arte?

El dolor en el tono de su voz me hizo sentir culpable. ―No, no estoy diciendo eso, solo que… tal vez, ¿puedas calmarte un poquito?

― ¡Oh, Bella, no seas tonta! No diré nada que te avergüence―. No estaba segura de que eso fuera posible, pero dije todo lo que podía sin molestarla.

―Déjame mostrarte dónde van a dormir.

―Todavía no, ¡tengo que ver ese baño del cual has estado presumiendo! ―. Y se fue, jadeando y suspirando mientras invadía mi habitación favorita en el mundo entero. ― ¡Esto es perfecto! Oh, pero necesitas algo de incienso y un buen soporte. ¡Veré qué puedo encontrar!

Metió la cabeza en la ducha y la mirada en su rostro me espantó. Le rogaba a Dios que no se estuviera imaginando a mi novio desnudo en ese lugar, pero, conociéndola, lo estaba haciendo.

―Adorable. Simplemente, adorable. Desearía que tu padre y yo tuviéramos uno como éste. ¡Esa banca parece ser muy divertida! ―. Mátame ahora. Me pregunté si podía arrojarme a mí misma a la puerta de la ducha y empalarme a mí misma en trozos de cristal. Esto era como nuestro viaje a la tienda, el último fin de semana, solo que peor.

―Mamá, enserio. No quiero escuchar cosas como esa―, mi voz sonaba estrangulada, incluso para mis propios oídos.

―Shh, Bella, ¿crees que nuestra vida sexual terminó después de que naciste? Solo te digo que se pone mejor mientras envejeces. ¡Somos como chiquillos otra vez! ―. Ahora estaba pasando sus manos por los lados de la bañera. ― ¡Mira estos chorros! Oh, deben sentirse como estar en el cielo.

Sabía demasiado bien que la gente mayor tenía un montón de sexo. ¿No atrapé a los padres de Edward poniéndose cariñosos en Acción de Gracias? Mejor ellos que los míos, después de todo. Asqueroso.

― ¿Mamá, podemos irnos ahora?

―Por supuesto. Solo necesito ver la decoración para el incienso y las cuentas para el baño. Tengo unas muy bonitas en azul y verde que irían perfectamente con la habitación―. Bueno, eso estaba muchísimo mejor que estatuas de sexo y flamas, o lo que sea que ella tuviera en mente.

―Ahora, ya puedes mostrarme dónde tu padre y yo haremos nuestra propia magia―, rió ante la expresión horrorizada de mi cara. ―Estoy bromeando, Bella. Tu padre está más tenso por hacerlo mientras puedas escucharlo, de lo que tú probablemente estás por nosotros. ¿Sabes cuántas veces tuve que arrastrarlo al sótano para tener un poco de tiempo a solas? Sin mencionar el carro y él…

¡Suficiente! ― ¡De acuerdo! Su cuarto está cruzando el pasillo. El baño tiene la misma bañera. ¿Por qué no vas a disfrutar de los chorros por un rato antes de cenar? ―. Por favor, aléjenla de mí.

Sus ojos azules brillaron con emoción. ―Creo que lo haré. Imagino que esos chorros serán muy estimulantes―, cerró la puerta del cuarto mientras yo me quedé ahí, con mi boca colgando. Mi madre simplemente… no. Ella estaba tomando un baño. Punto.

Me apresuré a regresar a la sala, prácticamente arrojándome al regazo de Edward.

Sus brazos se enrollaron de manera protectora alrededor de mí y besó mi sien. ― ¿Estás bien, corazón?

Cerré los ojos y me fundí en su abrazó. ―Lo estoy ahora.

― ¿Dónde está tu madre? ― preguntó papá.

Me estremecí involuntariamente. ―Tomando un baño.

―Eso es bueno. No paró de quejarse sobre una bañera con chorros de camino hacia acá. ¿Cuánto costó eso?

Me enterré en el cuello de Edward y apagué esa discusión. Sabía por qué quería ella esa bañera y no quería pensar al respecto. El lunes parecía no llegar lo suficientemente pronto.

Xoxoxoxox

― ¡Tu chico de seguro está que arde! ― le sonreí a Ronnie. Estaba en lo cierto. Para la mitad, los Cards iban arriba 24—7 y Edward tenía un perfecto 16 por 16 sobre 233 yardas. Jasper tenía dos TD's, Crowley tenía uno y la defensa de los Cards era como un enjambre. El TD de los Seahawks llegó con un pase desviado que Wilson casi tenía por una intercepción, pero en lugar de eso llego hasta Williams para un touchdown. De alguna manera, en la línea de la yarda 50, el Jefe Charlie Swan estaba de un definitivo mal humor y maldiciendo a mi Edward.

― ¡Ya te digo! ―, una voz retumbó desde atrás. Mi mandíbula cayó y me puse de pie, arrojándome hacia los expectantes brazos de Buddy. Rió y me agitó como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Casi había sido pateada por Rick, de SI, en la cabeza, lo cual habría estado bien conmigo en ese momento.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Me soltó y se giró para palmear a Ronnie en el hombro. Ronnie no aceptó eso y le dio un gran abrazo.

― ¿Soy de la prensa, o no? Puedo venir a un juego si se me da la maldita gana de hacerlo―, su sonrisa iluminó todo el salón de prensa. ―El doctor dijo que podía empezar con algo pequeño, así que esperé hasta la mitad antes de llegar hasta acá. ¡Elegí un condenado juego para asistir!

Saludó a todo el que llamaba su nombre, y tomo asiento del otro lado junto a mí. Me senté junto a él. ― ¿Así que eso significa que puedo zafarme de la segunda mitad para que tu puedas escribir el resto del artículo? ― Pregunté en broma.

― ¡Diablos, no, pequeñita! Tu haces todo el trabajo mientras yo disfruto de las recompensas ― vi el manchón de mostaza en su dedo y tomé su mano.

― ¡Le voy a decir a Carol!

― ¡No harás tal cosa! ¡Solo tuve uno! ―, se veía bastante asustado y Ronnie rodaba de la risa.

―Los Hot dogs no están en tu dieta― le recordé.

―Por favor, estoy a punto de ahogarme a mí mismo en jugo de zanahoria. ¿Cuántas zanahorias puede comer un hombre, Bella? ―, preguntó sombríamente. ―Solo déjame disfrutar un hot dog y juro que seré bueno de aquí en adelante.

No pude resistir a esa cara de súplica. ― ¿Significa que vas a estar en el resto de los juegos?

―Solo juegos locales, lo cual significa que todos los playoffs, pero tu harás el trabajo. Estoy aquí como un asesor de capacidad.

Reí por el tono serio de su voz. ― ¿Vas a revisar mi gramática?

― ¡Sí! Y voy a mantenerte apartada del vestidor del equipo contrario. Escuché que suceden cosas malas cuando te permiten ir a ver a los visitantes―, le sonrió a Ronnie, quien obviamente había compartido la historia de Favre con él.

―No tuve nada que ver con eso.

Soltó una risita. ―Para lo que importa, debería ocurrir algo como eso nuevamente, y voy a estar ahí. Me pierdo toda la diversión―, gruñó.

Reí. ―Estoy segura de que cierta fiesta estaría feliz de incluirte la próxima vez.

Buddy sonrió. ―Más le vale. ¿Acaso no debo asegurarme de que el mundo entero sepa que él fue uno de las mejores líneas ofensivas del juego? ¡Me lo debe!

―Seh, seh. ¿Oye, estás seguro de que no quieres cubrir los juegos tú mismo? Yo podría… ―no sabía qué podía hacer. ¿Regresar a cubrir los juegos de preparatoria? ¿Universidad? No sonaba atractivo para mí en lo más mínimo.

Buddy puso su mano en la mía. ―Tu continuarás haciendo lo mejor que haces. Después de que la temporada termine, voy a tomar el escritorio de Editor de Deportes, mientras que Ted se mueve al de Editor—en—Jefe. Te ofrecerán cubrir a tiempo completo a los Cardinals, si tú quieres.

¿Quererlo? Estaba abrazándolo y riéndome antes de que las palabras siquiera terminaran de salir de su boca.

―Tomaré eso como un sí―, me palmeó de vuelta. ―Te lo mereces, niña. Estás haciendo un maravilloso trabajo.

Me aparté, e inmediatamente fui abrazada por Ronnie. ― ¡Estás pegada a mí! ¡O yo estoy pegado a ti! De cualquier manera, estoy emocionado. ¡Felicitaciones, Bella!

―Muchísimas gracias. Haré un buen trabajo por ti― le prometí a Buddy, con lágrimas formándose en mis ojos. No debería llorar en el Salón de prensa.

―Sé que lo harás. Y ahora, sé que no me delatarás de cualquier manera― Buddy sonrió con satisfacción.

―Lo haré. No quiero perder a mi nuevo jefe antes de que lo meta en cintura.

Rió con esa maravillosa risa desde su estómago. ―De acuerdo entonces, me mantendré saludable para que así pueda ser tu jefe. Vuelve al trabajo, Swan. El juego está empezando.

Edward llegó al campo con ánimos en alto y guió a los Cardinals por un pase rápido que terminó en otro touchdown. Seattle respondió y estancó los dos pases siguientes. Iban 31—14, rumbo al 4to cuarto y Edward vino por un último pase. Conectó en la yarda 12 hacia Jasper, y después le entregó a Crowley para una conquista en la 7. Movió a sus hombres por el campo metódicamente, ubicándolos al principio y anotando desde la línea de la yarda 6.

Edward tomó un tiro de cinco pasos, viendo hacia la izquierda antes de centrarse y disparar un pase hacia Fitzgerald, justo en la línea de meta. Justo cuando Edward soltó la bola, Uley lo empujó de vuelta, causando que se quedara sobre el pie derecho de Edward. Ambos cayeron y la multitud celebró el touchdown. Mis ojos estaban en Edward y aguanté la respiración, esperando a que se levantara.

Uley estaba de pie rápidamente y se giró hacia Edward. El entrenador estaba en el campo y Jasper llegó corriendo desde la otra punta del lugar. Mi corazón dejó de latir mientras Edward permanecía tumbado. ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cinco segundos? ¿Diez? ¿Un minuto? No podía decirlo. La mano de Buddy estaba en mi espalda, mientras todos esperábamos para ver si Edward estaba bien.

Se sentó y yo solté el aire. No estaba noqueado, lo cual era bueno. Pero estaba preocupada por su rodilla. Era fácil ganarse un ligamento cruzado, especialmente cuando tu pierna recibe un golpe y queda en un ángulo extraño, como pasó con él.

Emmett estaba ahí, llegando hasta Edward, quien tomó su mano y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Caminó con un ligero cojeo, y recé porque él estuviera bien.

―Se ve como un esguince―, me dijo Ronnie. ―Está recargando buen peso en ella. No podría si fueran los ligamentos.

―Seh, él está bien, Bella―. Buddy me tendió una botella con agua. La tomé, notando vagamente que mi mano estaba temblando. Nunca lo había visto lastimarse antes. No me gustaba para nada. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a permanecer objetiva cuando la carrera de mi novio podía terminar por un simple golpe?

Vi a Edward sacudirle su cabeza a su padre en la línea de banda, pero él lo siguió hasta el vestido para tomarle rayos x.

―Es bueno que los Cards tengan la semana libre. Estará bien, Bella― Buddy trataba de aligerar mi preocupación, pero podía escuchar la inquietud en su voz. Le rompería el corazón a Edward que no pudiera dirigir a su equipo en los playoffs. Por favor Dios, que esté bien.

.

.

.

―Ya te digo, Bella, estoy bien. Es un esguince de tobillo. Las he tenido peores.

Lo miré feo. ―No vas a conducir. Yo lo haré.

―De acuerdo― rodó los ojos, mientras me arrojaba las llaves de su carro. Mis padres rieron por nuestra pelea.

―Me recuerda a nosotros―, mi madre le dijo a mi papá, quien sonreía y asentía.

―Sin embargo, Bella es la cuerda, como yo― le respondió. Entonces, se giró hacia Edward. ― ¿Vas a comportarte como un bebé por un pequeño esguince? Cuando recibí un disparo cumpliendo con mi deber, estaba de vuelta en el campo una semana después.

Mamá rió y enlazó su brazo con el de Edward. ―Obtuvo un raspón y apenas necesitó una bandita. Además, gimoteó al respecto por semanas.

Edward le sonrió a mi padre. ―Supongo que algunos de nosotros somos más rudos que otros.

Mi papá se hinchó y lo señaló. ― ¿Me estás llamando debilucho, hijo? ¡Porque debes saber que eso, en mis días, me haría correr más rápido, superarte en armas y ser más listo que tú!

Edward rió y abrió la puerta trasera del pasajero de su Mercedes, para mi madre. ―Te tomaré la palabra justo ahora con un tobillo con esguince, si tú quieres. ¿El primero en salir del estacionamiento y de regreso?

Mi papá lo miró a él y después a la salida. ―No. Bella no me perdonaría si hago que te lastimes aún más. De todas formas, ¿|por qué no te lastimaste en el primer cuarto?

Se metió al auto sin esperar la respuesta de Edward. Éste cerró la puerta de mi mamá y me miró por encima del coche. ― ¿Estamos listos para esto?

Mi estómago cayó un poco. ―Tan listos como podamos estar. Será mejor terminar con todo esto de una vez.

―Buen punto. Sin importar lo que suceda, siempre te amaré.

Me reí por su dramatismo. ―Siempre te amaré, también.

Nos metimos al auto e hicimos el corto viaje a casa de los padres de Edward en relativa paz. Papá murmuró un poco más sobre Edward pateándole el trasero a su equipo, pero eso era de esperarse. Aún estaba usando su ridícula playera de Whitehurst, a pesar de que mamá y yo le dijimos que se la cambiara.

― ¡Estaré rodeado por el enemigo! ¡Necesito mi armadura! ― nos recordó nuevamente; mientras, mamá trató, sin éxito de lograr que se cambiara por la camiseta de botones que ella había traído, en su vana esperanza de que se diera por vencido.

―Está bien, Renée―, le dijo Edward con una sonrisa jugando sobre su rostro. ―Eso le dará a Emmett algo para distraer su atención― reí, imaginándome a Emmett acosando a mi papá durante toda la noche.

Nos estacionamos en la calzada, detrás de la Hummer amarilla de Emmett. Él y Rose estaban saliendo del auto, y se detuvieron a esperar en cuanto nos vieron. Los ojos de Emmett se entrecerraron sobre mí en el asiento del conductor, y se movió hacia el lado del copiloto para abrirle la puerta a Edward.

― ¿Dónde está el Entrenador? Pensé que iba a estar cargándote a todas partes para asegurarse de que no pusieras nada de peso sobre tu tobillo.

―Ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Em― Edward salió del auto y gruñó cuando Emmett lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. ― ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

― ¡Cuidando de ti! El Entrenador no me perdonará si te lastimas más―. Emmett sonrió hacia mis padres mientras salían del auto ― ¿En qué andan? Soy Emmett McCarty. Los saludaría de mano, pero me temo que las mías están llenas en este momento. Finalmente estoy viviendo el sueño de tener a este pedazo de hombre entre mis brazos.

―Bájame, cabrón― Edward golpeó a Emmett en el hombro, pero, por supuesto, no le hizo nada.

― ¡Ese lenguaje, Fruto del Telar! No puedes hablar de esa manera en frente de tus futuros—padres, aún y aunque tengan un muy mal gusto en equipos.

Mis padres estaban riendo, mientras Emmett se giraba y llevaba cargando a un escurridizo Edward hacia la puerta principal.

―Hola, soy Rose y estoy comprometida con el burro de carga de por allá―, Rose sostuvo la mano hacia mi padre, quien se veía un poquito asombrado ante su visión. No era de sorprenderse. Él tomó su mano y sonrió encantadoramente.

―Gusto en conocerte, Rose. Soy Charles Swan. Me puedes llamar Charlie―, ¿Charles? Ella le sonrió de vuelta y se giró para saludar a mi madre, mientras mi papá seguía sosteniendo su mano.

―Soy Renée. ¡Eres deslumbrante! Mi esposo no puede apartar los ojos de ti― Rose se ruborizó y tartamudeó, pero mi madre se abalanzó sobre ella. ― ¿Estaría bien si te tomo una fotografía? Me encantaría mostrarla a mi maestro de arte. ¡Harías una excelente modelo!

Rose me miró, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y espantada. Me encogí de hombros. ¿Qué podía decir? ―A mi mamá le gusta la escultura y pintar.

―Er, seguro, ¿supongo?

― ¡Genial! ¡Entremos y encontraré un lugar con buena iluminación! Charlie, deja de babear y préstamela―, mi mamá tenía la mano libre de Rose entre las suyas y la jaló hacia la puerta de enfrente. Mi papá sacudió su cabeza y pareció salir de su deslumbramiento una vez que dejó de tocar a Rose.

―Wow― lo escuché susurrar. Cielos.

―Vamos, papá ―caminamos hacia dentro y vimos que Emmett seguía sosteniendo a Edward en la sala, mientras Esme reía.

― ¡Emmett, te patearé el trasero si no me bajas! ―, Emmett suspiró de manera teatral y sostuvo a Edward sobre el sillón, dejándolo cerca de cuatro pies sobre el aire. Lo arrojó y atrapó antes de caer de cara en el piso. ―Muy útil, asno.

―Ahora, cariño, esa no es forma de hablar si tienes compañía ―. Oh mierda, aquí vamos. Esme se puso de pie y alzó su mano hacia mi padre, quien era el que estaba más cerca de ella.

―Esme, éste es mi padre, Charlie Swan. Papá, ésta es Esme, la madre de Edward.

― ¡Es tan bueno conocerte! ―, apretó su mano y se giró hacia mi madre, quien aún sostenía a Rose y recorría la habitación.

―Soy Renée, la mamá de Bella. Tienes una casa adorable. Dime, ¿tienes una habitación con buena iluminación? Necesito tomarle algunas fotografías a esta impresionante Rose―, Rose seguía ruborizada.

Esme se veía confundida, pero señaló la cocina. ―Tenemos iluminación fluorescente y un tragaluz, además de un montón de ventanas ahí.

Mi mamá se arrojó hacia ella. ―Gracias. ¡Vamos, Rose! ―Rose fue con ella, lanzándome una mirada que me rogaba que hiciera algo.

Las seguí e hice mi mejor esfuerzo. ―Mamá, no podemos esperar hasta que…

― ¡Oh, esto es perfecto! No, Bella, la luz es la ideal ahora. Solo tomaré unas cuantas fotos con mi cámara―, le hizo señas a Rose para que se parara junto a la encimera y sacó su iPhone. Todos se reunieron detrás de mí para ver qué diablos estaba pasando.

―Ahora sonríe, toda sexy ―Rose sonrió y mi madre sacudió su cabeza vehementemente. ―No, no. Estás comprometida con el tipo grande y guapo de allá, ¿verdad? ―señaló a Emmett, quien se pavoneaba por haber sido llamado guapo. ―Ahora, sonríele como si quisieras llevártelo a la cama ―con un carajo.

Rose rió, pero vio hacia Emmett y le dio una sonrisa tipo ven—acá, que hizo que mi madre gritara con alegría. ― ¡Sí, eso es! ¡Perfecta! ―tomó unas cuantas fotos y después le pidió a Rose que frunciera el ceño. ―Pretende que él ha hecho algo que te encabronó.

―Sucede a diario ―le dijo Rose, viendo a Emmett. Siguieron más fotografías.

Esme tocó mi brazo. ―Esto es diferente.

―Diferente es la mejor descripción para mi madre.

Rió y acarició mi cabello. ―Me alegra que esté tan cómoda.

―No digas eso, terminarás arrepintiéndote ―le advertí.

― ¡De acuerdo, todo listo! ¿Ahora, qué tal si vienes aquí con ella, Emmett? Puedo hacerles un adorable regalo de bodas ―oh Dios, regalos no.

―Mamá, no creo que…

―Ahora, Bella, voy a hacerles a ti y a Edward algunas esculturas también, no te preocupes. Tengo un montón de tiempo para todos.

― ¿Debería quitarme la playera, Annie Leibovitz? (1) ―ofreció Emmett.

Mamá se veía emocionada con su oferta. ―Uhm, tal vez no ahora, pero tomaré una foto así de ti solo después. Puedo hacer un busto de cada uno de ustedes, chicos, así como el de Edward ―y ahí estaba. Escuché gemir a Edward detrás de mí y la mirada de Emmett se enfocó en mi madre.

―Perdona, ¿acabas de decir que le hiciste un busto a Edward? ―su voz se entrecortó con la palabra busto, pues estaba demasiado emocionado.

Mi mamá asintió orgullosamente. ― ¡Sí, para Navidad! ¡El pobre chico estaba destrozado por haberlo dejado atrás! ―destrozado, y un cuerno.

La cara de Emmett cayó cómicamente. ― ¿Oh, así que entonces está en Washington? ―la decepción en su voz era evidente.

―Oh, no, cielo. ¡Lo sorprendimos y lo trajimos con nosotros en el avión! ¡Imaginamos que, ya que no íbamos a pagar nada por nuestro viaje, lo menos que podíamos hacer era traerle su regalo hasta acá! Está en la sala, junto al televisor.

Emmett se iluminó como árbol de Navidad. ―No puedo esperar para verlo, Sra. Swan. Apuesto a que es muy talentosa.

Mama tomó varias fotos a Rose y a Emmett. ―Gracias, dulce niño. Haré lo mejor que pueda. A Charlie le gusta mi trabajo, ¿no es así, cariño?

Papá sonrió. ―Seguro que sí. Especialmente el de Edward. Es bastante impresionante, Renée.

―38—14, Charlie. Los patearé peor el año entrante ―murmuró Edward.

Papá simplemente rió. ―Ya veremos.

―Buenas fotos ―murmuró mi madre.

Emmett miró sobre el hombro de mi madre y asintió en aprobación. ―Mi Rosie es una modelo perfecta. Y yo no estoy tan mal. Hey, Spanx, ¿por qué no me usas como modelo de tu ropa interior? Me veo bastante sexy aquí.

― ¿Spanx? ―preguntó mi madre, presionando un botón en su teléfono. Emmett lo alcanzó antes de que pudiera apagarlo.

― ¿Bueno, qué tenemos aquí? ¿Es esa la GQ?

Mi madre sonrió. ―Es mi fondo de pantalla. Hay tantas mujeres y hombres en mi clase que quieren verlo.

― ¿No es eso dulce? ―preguntó Emmett. Edward lucía como si quisiera morir. Tomé su mano y le di un suave apretón.

―Lo siento, llegué tarde, ¿pero miren quién parece que quiere largarse? ―Carlisle llegó y después Alice y Jasper llegaron detrás de él.

Alice chilló y le dio a cada uno de mis padres un gran abrazo. ― ¡Hola, Jefe! ¡Hola, Renée! Éste es mi Jazz. Jazz, estos son los padres de Bella, Charlie y Renée.

Sacudió sus manos y los ojos de mi mamá se movieron por la habitación, pasando por Jasper, Emmett, Edward y Carlisle.

― ¡Santo Dios, pero cuántos hombres guapos hay en esta habitación! ¡Ustedes son unas mujeres muy suertudas! ―su teléfono estaba de vuelta en su mano, y disparaba aquí y allá otra vez.

―Oye, Jas, la Sra. Swan nos hará esculturas como regalos. Ya le hizo una a Edward. Es su busto ―Emmett estaba que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Mamá sacudió su cabeza. ―No es de su rostro; es demasiado difícil recrear eso. Sin embargo, lo hice de su torso.

― ¿Así que, es un pecho sin cabeza? ―Jasper estaba tratando con mucho esfuerzo de no reír.

―Sí, bueno, usé su anuncio de ropa interior como inspiración.

―Yo lo encuentro muy inspirador ―le dijo Emmett, con su rostro perfectamente serio, pero con sus ojos azules danzando.

― ¿Cómo no podrías? Él es un perfecto espécimen ―mi mamá se giró hacia Esme. ―Te aseguraste de criar a un hermoso hijo. Pero, vuelvo a lo mismo, viéndote a ti y a tu esposo, ¡no me sorprende! ―le ofreció su mano a Carlisle. ―Soy Renée.

Sonrió como si nada raro estuviera pasando cuando él llegó. ―Soy Carlisle. Es bueno tenerte por aquí. Tu hija es un deleite.

―Ella lo sacó de mí ―presumió papá. ―Charlie Swan ―sacudieron sus manos.

―Bueno, ahora que todos están aquí, voy a ordenar una pizza. ¿Alguna petición especial?

― ¡Pepperoni, Ma! Con un montón ―Emmett se deslizó hasta Jasper y susurró algo en su oído. Jasper sonrió y asintió. Eso no podía ser bueno.

Esme rodó los ojos. ―Ya sé, Emmett. ¿Algo más? ―todos dieron sus opiniones, mientras Edward y yo hicimos nuestro camino fuera de la habitación.

―Lo siento tanto ―le dije.

Se encogió de hombros y enrolló su brazo alrededor de mí. ―Estaba destinado a suceder. Solo tenemos que deshacernos de eso antes de que Emmett pueda llegar a él.

―Mañana en la mañana ―le dije. Nos sentamos en el reclinable, yo entre las piernas de Edward, mientras nos recargábamos para que así su tobillo pudiera estar en alto. ― ¿Necesitas hielo?

―Estoy bien ―me aseguró. Jasper, Alice, Rose, mis padres y Carlisle llegaron juntos a la habitación.

― ¿Dónde está Emmett? ―pregunté, sospechosamente.

―Necesitaba recoger algo de vino para las damas ―contestó Jasper, sedosamente.

―Estamos detrás de él ―le dije.

―Le dejé tomar mi camioneta.

―De acuerdo ―eso no era tan malo, supongo.

Esme vino de ordenar la pizza y se sentó junto a Carlisle en el sofá de dos plazas. Había otras sillas extra en la habitación, y mis padres, Alice y Jasper las ocuparon, mientras Rose tomaba el sofá.

― ¿Cómo está tu tobillo, hijo?

―Está bien, papá. Puedo jugar mañana, si es necesario.

―No, no es para nada necesario. Nada excepto actividad física ligera por los próximos días.

―Pobre Bella ―dijo mi madre, con sus ojos pestañeando. Oh, Dios.

Esme soltó risitas y Carlisle sacudió la cabeza.

―Bueno, siempre y cuando lo mantenga lejos del campo de práctica, estará bien ―Esme se veía encantada con ella misma, y Jasper y las chicas estaban riéndose.

Claramente, sus novios bocones les habían dicho unas cuántas cosas.

Los rostros de mis padres estaban en blanco. ―No lo entiendo ―dijo mi madre.

―Nada, mamá. Broma privada. Nada importante.

― ¡Y con un diablo que no lo es! Emmett me ha estado dando lata cada noche de que vaya a ese campo con él. Está determinado a bautizarlo ahora. ¡Muchísimas gracias! ―Rose me lanzó una mirada juguetona.

―Oh ―murmuró mi madre, y entonces un muy fuerte― ¡Oh! ―salió de su boca― ¡Ahora, ésa es mi chica! Bella, puedo ver que estás avergonzada pero, enserio, no hay nada de malo con aceptar tu sexualidad, donde sea que la sientas. Tu padre y yo…

― ¡Renée! ―bramó mi papá, volviéndose de un rojo sangre muy intenso.

― ¡Mamá!

―Bueno, lo siento, Bella, solo trato de decirte que no es la gran cosa ―mi mamá se sentó de vuelta con un resoplido enojado.

Esme miró entre nosotros. ―Lo siento, Bella, no debimos molestarte con eso.

―Está bien, Esme.

―No, no lo está ―intervino Edward. ―Lo que hacemos es cosa nuestra. Por favor, no lo saquen a relucir nunca más.

Me giré y vi su rostro serio. ―De verdad, está bien, Edward. Ya lo superaré.

Tocó mi mejilla y sus ojos verdes me envolvieron. ―No permitiré que nadie hable de lo que pase entre nosotros, Bella, ni siquiera nuestra familia.

Bueno, diablos, el hombre me hace humedecer en frente de una habitación llena de gente. Me incliné para besarlo y sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mí.

―Nadie podría ―le dije. Besó mi nariz y me relajé. Me giré para ver a mi madre limpiándose una lágrima del ojo, mientras Esme le ofrecía un pañuelo. El bigote de mi padre se torció.

―Se ven hermosos juntos. ¿No se ven hermosos juntos? ―exigió saber mi madre.

Esme rió y se sentó junto a ella. ―Sí que lo hacen.

―Nos darán unos increíbles nietos. Debería saberlo. Ya he visto las fotos.

Esme soltó una risita. ―Los he visto, también. Son bastante hermosos.

Señor, no la charla de bebés. Tal vez deberían volver a las historias de sexo.

―Dime, Esme, ¿cómo fue que dos mujeres salvajes como nosotras, criáramos tipos tan rectos y tensos?

Ella sonrió. ―Culpo a sus padres.

― ¡Oye! ―objetó Carlisle.

Charlie solo sacudió su cabeza. ―No sé cuán rectos son. Por cómo suena, deberían ser arrestados por indecencia pública ―sus orejas estaban rojas y sabía que estaba avergonzado por el giro que había tomado la conversación.

Mamá rió. ―De acuerdo con mi profesor y conmigo, tal vez deba incluir en esto a Esme, también. Puedo decir, en base a su aura, que ella le gusta tener un poco de diversión.

Los ojos verdes de Esme brillaron. ―Al igual que Carlisle, incluso si él pretende ser un buen miembro respetado por la sociedad.

―Sí, cómo no, mamá, tú eres la que está en un billón de comités ―señaló Edward. Me relajé contra su pecho y él enlazó nuestros dedos. Enserio, preferiría escucharlos hablar sobre sus propias travesuras sexuales que de las mías.

―Delantales ―dijo Alice, con una risita. Rose se rompió a reír, y Carlisle sacudió su cabeza, avergonzado.

El timbre sonó y Esme reclutó a Jasper para que fuera con ella para cargar la comida.

―Emmett ha estado fuera por un muy largo tiempo ―señalé. No me gustaba la sensación que estaba teniendo en la boca del estómago.

―Estará aquí pronto. No le gusta estar sin comer por mucho tiempo ―Esme nos pasó nuestros platos, y Carlisle nos llevó a todos la bebida de nuestra elección. Edward se sentó y compartimos un plato mientras empezábamos a comer.

―Lo siento, Renée, Charlie. Normalmente habría hecho algo más elegante, pero ésta es nuestra usual comida post—juego.

―Oh, por favor ―dijo mi mamá, sacudiendo su mano. ―Su hijo nos invitó a una elegante cena anoche.

―Ja, él toma el teléfono y trae servicio a domicilio de restaurantes de cinco estrellas. Debe ser agradable, Niño Rico ―se enfurruñó papá, y sabía que estaba completamente celoso.

―Bueno, yo soy un niño rico y ellos no hacen eso por mí ―señaló Jasper, haciendo pucheros mientras tomaba otra rebanada de pizza de salchicha. ―Es todo eso de los Cullen y su encanto.

―Tu eres muy encantador ―añadió Alice, de manera leal.

―Lo soy, de hecho, cariño, pero Edward es el mariscal principal. Él obtiene todos los beneficios.

― ¿Dónde está mi comida? ―entró Emmett y le tendió una botella de vino a Esme antes de tomar una caja entera de pizza y sentarse junto a Rose.

― ¿Qué te tomó tanto? ―pregunté.

Sonrió, completamente demasiado inocente y se encogió de hombros. ―No sé de qué estás hablando. La tienda de abarrotes estaba llena. ¿De qué me perdí?

―Estábamos molestando a Edward y a Bella sobre el sexo en el campo y Edward se enojó. Después, descubrimos que son así porque traen su exhibicionismo de manera genética ―Rose les sonrió a mis padres. Papá se veía deslumbrado otra vez. Jesús. Cachondos, los dos.

Emmett resopló. ―Ya sabíamos eso, al menos del lado de él. ¿Cadáveres, Ma, enserio?

Esme tomó un delicado mordisco de su pizza antes de contestarle. ―Ni siquiera sabes la mitad de eso, Emmett.

― ¡Y no quiero! ―protestó, sacudiendo la cabeza vehementemente antes de tomar un enorme mordisco de pizza.

― ¿Cadáveres? ¿Eso fue en una morgue? ¿Charlie, tú tienes una morgue en la estación, verdad?

―Renée, ahora no.

―Bueno, por supuesto que ahora no, tonto. ¡Pero, aún así, una morgue! ¿No es eso un tanto macabro? ―mi madre estaba sinceramente fascinada, así que Esme le explicó que no estaban en una morgue. Mamá se veía un poco decepcionada por ese hecho.

― ¡Voy a ver tu salón de clases y elevaré esto a la sala de interrogatorios de la policía! ―oh, mi Dios. Ella había convertido esto en un concurso.

― ¡Mamá!

― ¿Qué? Tú ya tuviste tu campo, Bella; déjame tener mi sala de interrogatorios. Hay ventanas, ya sabes. Cualquiera puede ver ―sus ojos brillaron y puso su mano en la pierna de mi papá y le dio un apretón. Tan asqueroso.

― ¡Ajá, el campo! ¿Qué hay del…? ―golpeé a Emmett en el brazo antes de que pudiera terminar―. Ouch. ¿Qué diablos, Leyla Ali? (2)

―Discutan sus propias vidas sexuales, no la mía.

Emmett frunció el ceño, y se encogió de hombros. ―De acuerdo. ¿Alguna vez han visto esos ascensores eléctricos en las tiendas de autos?

― ¡Argh, suficiente, Emmett! ―interrumpí. La cara de mi mamá cayó y supe que estaba interesada por escuchar. ¿Qué va mal con éstas personas? Déjenlas tener esa conversación cuando yo no esté cerca.

― ¿Así que, Carlisle, estás tan bien formado como tu hijo? ―por favor, dime que ella simplemente no dijo eso. Edward se atragantó con un trozo de pizza, y le di un poco de agua para que pudiera pasárselo rápidamente.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó, viendo a mi mamá nerviosamente.

―Bueno, me refiero a que yo esculpí su pecho y esos abdominales que Dios tuvo que darle. Solo me preguntaba si había obtenido esos regalos genéticos de ti.

―Oh, uh, bueno, él trabaja más de lo que yo lo hago, pero supongo, ¿tal vez? ―contestó, viéndose un poco desconcertado.

―No te hagas menos, querido. Él está muy bien formado ―le dijo Esme a mi madre. Esto era terrible.

―Cronos ―añadió Alice. Oh, no, no lo hizo, ¿verdad?

― ¿Qué es eso, querida? ―preguntó Esme.

―Oh, nada ―dijo airadamente―. Es solo que ese nombre saltó en mi cabeza. Ya sabes, él era mejor conocido por ser el padre de Zeus ―sí, sí lo hizo. Todos en la habitación, excepto por los padres, ya no pudimos aguantarlo más. Edward se sacudía debajo de mí, y tomó todo lo que tenía para no atragantarme con pizza y reír.

― ¿Qué va mal con ellos? ―preguntó mi madre.

―Oh, creo que los chicos tienen apodos para sus penes, y creo que el de Carlisle acaba de obtener uno ―contestó tranquilamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Qué? ¿Ella sabía?

― ¿Lo sabes? ―preguntó Emmett, su risa murió ante la idea de que su figura materna supiera el nombre de su pene.

―Bueno, no se necesita ser un cirujano cerebral para darse cuenta. Recuerdo haberlos puesto en la subasta, pero cuando Alice mencionó al padre de Zeus, y recordé haber leído eso para Edward, solamente cayó en su lugar.

― ¿Zeus, eh? ―mi madre miró a Edward, y yo estaba sumamente agradecida de estar bloqueando su vista a esa parte de su anatomía. ―Nunca pensé en nombrarlo. Siempre lo he llamado 'El Largo Brazo de la Ley'.

Definitivamente me iba a enfermar. Todos empezaron a reír otra vez, con la excepción mía y de mi papá, quien se veía como si quisiera dispararles a todos en la sala, empezando por mi mamá. Aún así, apostaba que le pensaría dos veces con Rose. Tal vez conmigo también, si es que se sentía paternal.

― ¡Eso es clásico! ―jadeó Emmett―. Me agrada tu estilo, Margaret Bourke—White (3). No te enojes, Jefe Pat Garrett (4), solo nos estamos divirtiendo.

― ¿Pat Garrett? ¿El tipo que le disparó a Billy the Kid? ―preguntó papá, distraído momentáneamente de su ira por los apodos de Emmett.

―Absolutamente, me recuerdas a él.

―Emmett tiene un hábito de ponerles apodos a las personas, ¿verdad, cielo? ―Esme le sonrió indulgentemente. ―Yo soy Ma, Carlisle es Doc, y el resto de ellos tienen demasiados nombres como para contarlos.

―De acuerdo ―mi padre se veía un poco confundido, pero al menos ya no estaba en modo asesino. ― ¿Y cuál es tu apodo?

―Tengo montones. Gran sexy, Trasero Candente –Parte dos–, tu hija es la parte uno ―me sonrió. ―Adonis, Sr. Maravilla, Sr. Perfecto… podría seguir, pero creo que ya captaste la idea ―se sentó y tronó los dedos. ―Creo que de momento soy parcial hacia Jesse James (5).

― ¿Jesse James? ¿El famoso bandido? ¿Por qué?

―Ya verás ―su sonrisa no podía ser más grande. ―Así que, Renée, ¿quieres tomar esa foto ya? ¿Antes de que se fije la comida? ―su camisa estaba fuera incluso antes de que esperara su respuesta.

Rose rodó los ojos y lo golpeó en el pecho. ―Juro que ya no puedo llevarte a ningún lugar ―bueno, al menos no se había puesto sus pantalones dorados para la ocasión de conocer a mis padres. Debía estar agradecida de eso.

― ¿Qué? Ella cree que estoy bueno, ¿o no, Mamá Swan?

Mi mamá soltó una risita y empezó a tomarle fotos, mientras él hacía poses ridículas. ―Le vas a encantar a mi clase.

―Iré y posaré en vivo y en persona. A diferencia de ciertas personas, no me da miedo la atención ―le enseñó la lengua a Edward, mientras mi mamá seguía tomando fotos.

―Tú solamente di la fecha ―ella giró la cámara a un sorprendido Jasper. Él sonrió de manera dudosa, pero tampoco se quitó su playera. Entonces, fue el turno de Carlisle.

―Lo haré, siempre y cuando me hagas uno de esas cosas del busto como le hiciste a Calvin Klein, Sra. Michelangelo.

Mamá brillaba de emoción. ―Por supuesto. ¡Me encantaría!

―Un Swan original, no puedo esperar ―nos miraba con una alegría que no pude terminar de entender.

Mamá tomó unas cuantas fotos más e intercambió teléfonos con Esme, por alguna razón que no pude profundizar. Claro, se habían llevado bien, ¿pero de verdad había necesidad de que se llamaran por teléfono? Finalmente logramos que todos llegaran a la puerta, cuando mencionaron que las damas de la habitación tenían que trabajar en la mañana. Hubo abrazos y promesas de más trabajo artístico y qué sé yo antes de que mi mamá se pusiera a husmear.

―Eso ha sido genial. Tus padres son maravillosos, Edward. ¡Y tus amigos son verdaderamente divertidos! No puedo esperar para ponerme a trabajar en Emmett.

Me reí. Ponerse a trabajar enserio en Emmett.

La noche finalmente terminó. Llegamos a casa y dijimos buenas noches a mis padres. Justo cuando llegamos la puerta de la habitación, mi mama soltó un chillido alto. ― ¡No! ―Edward y yo intercambiamos miradas y nos apresuramos hasta la sala. Mamá estaba mirando la mesa vacía, que alguna vez sostuvo su estatua. ― ¡Han sido saqueados!

Saqueados, y un cuerno. ― ¡Jesse James! ―le dije a Edward.

Gimió y tomó su teléfono. Tecleó un número y esperó. Lo puso en altavoz y todos escuchamos a Emmett sin respiración y emocionado. ― ¡Hola!

―Emmett. Sé que fuiste tú quien tomó la escultura. Regrésala.

― ¡No sé de qué estás hablando! ¿Te robaron tu busto? ¡Esto es una broma! ¿Quieres que vaya para allá a echar un vistazo?

―No, no necesito que vengas a echar un vistazo. Tú la tomaste, 'Jesse James.' Tráela de vuelta. Ahora ―el tono de Edward era mortal. Habría sido sexy si no hubiera estado preocupada de lo que Emmett iba a hacer con la estatua.

―Estoy sorprendido y consternado de que me estés acusando de tal cosa, guapito. Hablaré contigo en la mañana, cuando tengas la cabeza despejada. Buenas noches ―colgó, y no contestó cuando Edward lo llamó de vuelta.

―No te preocupes, te puedo hacer otra ―mi mamá se veía demasiado emocionada por la idea.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. ―Eventualmente la tendré de vuelta ―dijo buenas noches y se dirigió a la habitación. Hice lo mismo, besando a mis padres en la mejilla antes de ir a nuestro cuarto.

―Estoy muerto ―me dijo, recostando su cabeza contra las almohadas y cerrando los ojos.

―Sea lo que sea que él haga, no puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

―Emmett ―fue todo lo que dijo. No había mucho más que decir a eso. Me metí a la cama y lo abracé. Se relajó en mis brazos.

―Sin importar lo que sea, sobreviviremos, igual que como lo hicimos esta noche ―le aseguré.

Rió y cepilló mi cuello. ―Seh, lo logramos. Nada de lo que él haga con esa cosa podría ser peor que eso.

Esperaba que tuviera razón, pero Dios sabía lo que Emmett iba a hacer con esa cosa. Solo podíamos esperar y ver.

* * *

(1) Annie Leibovitz es una fotógrafa estadounidense. Fue la primera mujer en exponer su obra en la Galería Nacional de Retratos de Washington D. C. y la última en retratar al músico John Lennon, antes de que éste fuera asesinado en 1980.

(2) Leyla Ali es una boxeadora profesional y actriz. Hija del famoso boxeador Muhammad Ali y su tercera esposa.

(3) Margaret Bourke—White era una fotógrafa que estuvo involucrada con la política izquierdista y con la campaña de no violencia de Gandhi.

(4) Pat Garrett fue un agente de la ley, empresario, ranchero, camarero y aventurero del Salvaje Oeste, conocido sobre todo por haber matado a Billy the Kid.

(5) Jesse James fue un forajido estadounidense y el integrante más famoso de la banda de asaltantes James—Younger. Asesinado a traición, se convirtió en una figura legendaria del Viejo Oeste.


	41. Chapter 41

Autora del fic:Nolebucgrl

Traductora:Paulii Aguilar (FFAD)

Beta:Jocelynne Ulloa (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

* * *

 **EPOV**

— ¡Adiós! ¡Nos veremos pronto! —Bella le dio un abrazo final a sus padres y sonreí. Me hice a un lado cuando Renée quiso darme otro más. El bigote de Charlie se retorció y él ayudo a Renée a entrar al coche antes de cerrar la puerta y ofrecerme su mano.

—Cullen, cuida de mi niña.

Apreté su mano. — ¿Cuál?

Sus mejillas enrojecieron.

—Cállate, hijo. Estoy tratando de ser bueno.

Sonreí. —Bueno, solo me aseguraba que estemos de acuerdo.

—Estaremos de acuerdo mientras Bella sea feliz como parece ser ahora mismo—, respondió ásperamente.

—Su felicidad es mi prioridad numero uno—. Era la verdad.

—Bien—. Se volvió hacia Bella y la abrazó de nuevo. —Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Me llamas si se pasa de la raya.

Ella rio y besó su mejilla. —Lo haré, papá. Cuida de mamá. Y si su área de escultura llega a prenderse en fuego, estaremos felices de reemplazarlo con el más fino equipamiento de pesca conocido por el hombre.

Charlie soltó una carcajada y retrocedió, sus ojos centelleantes.

—Suena como si planearas un incendio, pequeña. No me hagas arrestarte.

—Y un bote, –agregué en ayuda–. No puedes tener el mejor equipamiento de pesca conocido por el hombre sin un buen bote para usarlo.

Se rio otra vez. —Tienen estilo, chicos. Veré que puedo hacer—. Se metió al coche y con un último saludo, él y Renée se habían ido. Gracias a Dios.

— ¿Realmente se fueron? —Pregunté.

Bella rio y tiró sus brazos a mí alrededor.

—No oficialmente hasta dentro de dos horas pero creo que estamos libres. Gracias.

Bajé mi irada hacia ella y corrí un mechón de su cabello fuera de su rostro.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por aguantarlos. Si ya no supiera que me amas, bueno, lo sabría en estos momentos.

Me reí y besé su nariz. —Bueno, Charlie es muy bueno ahora que dejo de ser aterrador y Renée…

—Renée está loca, pero es mi madre y la amo de todas formas. Es admirable como la soportaste.

—Soportaría todo por ti.

Bella rio y se puso de puntitas de pie para besarme. Mis brazos la rodearon fuerte y me dejée relajar en ella por primera vez en todo el fin de semana. Se sentía bien volver a la normalidad, bueno, la suficientemente normalidad que la vida nos daba.

Bella se alejó y me sonrió. — ¿Cómo pude tener tanta suerte de encontrarme con un hombre como tú?

Tracé sus labios sonrientes con mi dedo.

—En verdad, es muy simple. Eres hermosa. Eres inteligente. Tú conoces y amas mi deporte. Me haces reír y sonreír todos los días. – Suspiró y besó mi dedo–. Oh, y el sexo es fenomenal.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron y golpeó mi brazo. —Siempre con el sexo.

—Dos días completos sin el—. Le recordé, fingiendo un puchero.

Ella rio y tiró su cabello hacia atrás.

—Podríamos haberlo tenido, pero tú estabas muy asustado que mi madre entraría y te daría algunos consejos.

Gruñí. —No me lo recuerdes. Tampoco es como si me ibas a saltar sobre mí con ellos cerca.

Rodó sus ojos. —Padres. Sexo. Asqueroso.

Sonreí y la empujé contra mi coche.

—Ya no están los padres. ¿Sigue el sexo siendo asqueroso?

Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando me apreté contra ella.

—No.

—Bien—. Entonces, mis labios estaban sobre ella y sus manos en mi cabello, apretándome más fuerte contra ella. Zeus se hizo ver muy rápido. Me enterré contra su estómago y Bella jaló hacia atrás con un gemido suave.

—Aunque el sexo en el estacionamiento es algo asqueroso.

Tenía razón pero moriría si sacaba mis manos de ella.

—Podría abrir el coche. Fue divertido la última vez.

Bella rio y me alejó.

—Eres tan exhibicionista. Tenemos un condominio vacío y libre de padres, allá arriba podríamos estar en menos de cinco minutos, y por una vez, ambos tenemos el día libre—. Un gran día glorioso para nosotros. Me encantó.

—No soy un exhibicionista. Solo te quiero. Siempre.

Ella sacudió su cabeza y tomó mi mano.

—Entonces llévame adentro y tómame.

La alcé y ella puso sus piernas a mí alrededor, riendo mientras la sacaba del estacionamiento e iba hacia el edificio. La besé mientras esperaba por el ascensor. Se abrio y varias personas salieron hacia la entrada, mirándonos. Bella gruñó y enterró su rostro en mi cuello mientras yo sonreía a los demás.

— ¡Tengan un buen día! — Grité mientras pasaba entre ellos y la llevaba dentro del ascensor. Apreté el botón de nuestro piso y salude con la mano hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

—Tan vergonzoso—. Murmuró Bella contra mi cuello.

—Cariño, hemos hecho cosas peores. Eso no fue nada—. Ella levantó la vista para mirarme. — ¿Qué?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Creo que tienes razón.

—Sé que la tengo. Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos? — Mis labios estaban en ella de nuevo y ella se fundió contra mí, sus piernas estrechándose contra mi cadera. Sí, así estaba mejor. La presioné contra un lado del ascensor y la devoré mientras que ella se removía y gemía contra mí. No había algo mejor que el sonido que hacía cuando me quería.

El ascensor sonó y rompí nuestro beso a regañadientes y la saqué. Uno de estos días absolutamente íbamos a bautizar esa cosa. Caminé por el pasillo con un poco de dificultad, mientras los dientes de Bella estaban en mi oído y mi polla palpitó en respuesta.

La presioné contra la puerta y me acerqué sobre ella, tratando de encontrar las llaves en mi bolsillo. Después de toquetear por todos lados, al fin las encontré y abrí la puerta. Golpeó contra la pared ruidosamente pero no me importó. Bella se acercó detrás nuestro y la cerró. La dejé sin llave y la llevé hacia el comedor, ubicándole en la mesa. Bella me soltó y me miró sorprendida.

— ¿En la mesa del comedor?

— Y en cualquier lugar donde haya estado la estatua—. Ella rio y yo tironeé de su blusa y la tiré por el cuarto.

—No sé si la mesa del living nos podrá soportar.

—Te soportará—. Le dije, acercándome a su espalda y sacándole su corpiño amarillo, mandándolo a volar también.

—Si tú lo dices—. Ella tomó el botón de mis jeans mientras hacía lo mismo con los de ella.

Mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo y Bella se detuvo y me miró.

— ¿Tienes que atender eso?

—Es un mensaje de texto y no. Voy a ignorar a todo el mundo excepto a ti por el resto del día—. Su sonrisa iluminó su rostro y ella deshizo mis jeans y los jaló. Tuve que soltar los suyos para ayudar y me los saqué ni bien pude, mandando a rodar a mi teléfono. Bien. Lejos, muy lejos. Siguió mi camiseta y mis bóxers.

Bella me miró hambrienta mientras yo trataba de igualarnos, bajando el cierre de sus jeans y sacándoselos, admirando su piel suave revelada ante mí.

– ¿Sin ropa interior? –Arqué una ceja mientras terminaba de desnudarla.

Ella sonrió.

—No pensé que las necesitaría.

—Mierda, te adoro—. Ella rió y trato de decir algo pero mis labios sobre ella y la acosté contra la mesa, justo donde su padre había puesto la estúpida caja.

Me alejé de sus labios, besando su mejilla y mandíbula antes de llevar mis dientes a su cuello. Bella gimió fuerte y se arqueó contra mí mientras mis manos se iban a sus pechos. Apreté sus pezones con mis dedos mientras bajaba por su cuerpo. Succioné esa punta rosada en mi boca y enrollé mi lengua sobre ella antes de morderla ligeramente.

— ¡Edward! — Chilló Bella. — ¡Tu boca! Te quiero. Ahora—. No había nada más caliente en el mundo que escuchar eso de la mujer que amaba.

— ¿Me quieres a mí o a mi boca? — Pregunté mientras besaba su sexi estómago, pasando mi lengua por su cadera.

— Tú. Ambos. No lo sé. ¡Ahora! — Estaba fuera de sí, sus ojos estaban aturdidos y sus labios seximente hinchados. Ella era hermosa y era toda mía.

Pensé en molestarla por un poco más pero quería verla estallar, así que me acerqué y tomé un silla, ubicándola frente a ella. Me senté y la acerqué a ella hacia mí, agachándome y lamiendo su coño. Bella gimió fuerte y empujo contra mí. Moví mi lengua sobre su clítoris rápidamente en pequeños círculos antes de moverla dentro y fuera de ella. Ella jadeó y sus manos se aferraron a la mesa mientras la lamía. Succioné su clítoris dentro de mi boca y se corrió, apretando sus piernas alrededor de mi cabeza.

Cuando se calmó, pateé la silla a un lado, tirándola al piso mientras me paraba y tomaba sus caderas. Ella estaba a la altura perfecta y presioné mi polla contra ella, sintiendo su calor envolverme mientras deslizaba a Zeus dentro. Estaba tan húmeda y estrecha. Miré su cuerpo arquearse mientras la llenaba y entonces sus hermosos ojos fijaron su mirada en mi y sonrió.

—Si—, fue todo lo que dijo pero realmente era todo lo que necesitaba decir. Al fin. Me moví dentro y fuera de ella rápidamente, mirando sus pechos rebotar con cada embestida. Ella vio donde estaba mi vista y se tomó sus pechos con sus manos, pasando sus pulgares sobre sus pezones. Era caliente como el infierno y me hizo mover más rápido.

Las caderas de Bella se encontraban con las mías y me enterré más profundo en ella, tomando su culo sexi y jalándola contra mí, apretándolo con cada embestida. No tardó mucho en que se corriera otra vez, su hermoso cuerpo aferrándose a mí, apretando mi polla tan fuerte que no pude evitarlo. Embestí más fuerte en ella una vez más y me corrí justo después de ella, sintiendo todo mi cuerpo tensarse y explotar dentro de ella.

Bella me sonrió perezosamente cuando pude concentrare otra vez. Salí de ella y la levanté, tomándola en mis brazos. Descansó su cabeza contra mi pecho y acaricié suavemente su espalda.

— ¿Te lastimé?

Ella rio y besó mi hombro izquierdo.

—No. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba después de un fin de semana de infierno.

Sonreí y levante su rostro para darle un beso suave.

—Solo estamos empezando.

—Para mí está bien—. La alcé y llevé hacia el living, olvidándome de la mesa por el momento y solo sentarme en el sofá con Bella en mis brazos.

—Sabes, no importa que tipo de locura nos enfrentemos, mientras que al final de todo te tenga, está bien para mí.

Bella sonrió y pasó sus dedos por mi cabello.

—Bien, porque estoy segura que la locura todavía no terminó. Emmett está corriendo por Scottsdale con tu torso haciendo Dios sabrá qué.

Gruñí y dejé caer mi cabeza en el sofá, cerrando mis ojos mientras sus dedos hacían cosas amorosas en mi cuero cabelludo, haciéndome estremecer.

—No me lo recuerdes.

Ella rio y besó mi mandíbula.

—Lo siento, cariño. Pero es verdad.

—Voy a matarlo a él, y a Jasper por dejarlo entrar. Y voy a quitarle las llaves al bastardo.

Bella rio. —Sé una manera de vengarte de Jasper, al menos.

Abrí mis ojos y la miré con interés.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Sigues teniendo el video que Alice te dio?

¿Qué video? Oh. Mierda que si.

—Lo tengo—. No pude evitar sonreír al pensar en el ridículo video de show de modas.

—Bueno, en vez de video de juegos, ¿qué pasaría si ese video estuviese en el reproductor de DVD en el trabajo?

La besé fuerte.

—Eres una hermosa genio, ¿lo sabías?

Ella rio.

—Lo sé. Aunque tendré que pensar mucho sobre como devolvérsela a Emmett—. Eso era verdad. Vengarse de Emmett costaba mucho más trabajo y creatividad. No tenía tiempo para eso ahora.

—Tendrá que esperar hasta después de la temporada.

Bella rio y sacudió su cabeza.

—No, no lo hará. ¡Lo tengo! Bueno, podemos empezarlo ahora.

— ¿Empezar qué? — Estaba pasmado ante lo que su mente hermosa estaba pensando.

— ¿Qué es lo que más quiere Emmett?

— Jugarle bromas a las personas.

Rodó sus ojos.

—Además de eso.

—Rose—. No estaba seguro cual era su primera prioridad, de hecho.

— ¡Además de eso! ¡Atención! Emmett adora la atención. Cámaras y luces y personas escuchando sus palabras. Se arrancó la remera antes que mi madre se lo haya pedido, por Dios santo.

— Okey, así que le gusta la atención. ¿Quieres hacerle un reportaje falso o algo?

Ella rio.

—No es mala idea, pero ¿Qué pasaría si le dejamos pensar que Dancing with the Stars lo quiere en su show?

Me encantó.

—Estaría encantado.

—Podríamos hacer que alguien lo llamara y pretenda ser de Dancing y decirle que necesitan un video de audición. Tendrá que demostrar sus dones para bailar. Tal vez use sus pantalones dorados—. Reí. Em y esos pantalones. —Entonces recibirá una carta donde lo rechacen. Estará devastado—. Frunció el ceño. — ¿Es eso muy malo?

Sonreí satisfechamente.

—Depende a quien le preguntes. Creo que Brett Favre estará de acuerdo. Yo también, depende de lo que haga con mi estúpida estatua.

—Bueno, creo que podemos poner el video en su boda, si Rose esta de acuerdo. No quiero hacerla enojar—. Bella se estremeció cómicamente y yo me reí y la abracé.

—Si, mejor no enojar a Rose. Tendrás que hablar con ella sobre esto. Estuvo de acuerdo con la subasta, así que tal vez esté con nosotros.

—Podría pedirle a Lauren que pretenda ser de Dancing, ella es buena en ese tipo de cosas—. Pensé en preguntarle lo que quería decir pero decidí dejarlo pasar.

—Te amo a ti y tu mente maligna.

Ella rio y se sentó sobre mi regazo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo demuestras en vez de decírmelo?

Realmente ella era mi otra mitad.

—Encantado, madame.

Xoxoxoxo

No dimos un descanso hasta la cena, después de una siesta corta para recargar energías. Nos ordené unos sándwiches en mi delivery favorito y me puse unos shorts y una remera para atender la puerta. Dejé a Bella en la cama, sobre nuestras almohadas luciendo muy satisfecha si podría decir. Diez, o más o menos, orgasmos hacían maravillas a su cuerpo.

Saqué mi billetera de mis jeans y tomé mi teléfono de donde había quedado cuando tiré mis prendas por la sala. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas del entrenador, sin duda para chequear el estado de mi tobillo. Al no haber sentido ni un dolor al estar follando a Bella en la mesa, pensé que estaba bastante bien. Le pondría hielo después para estar seguro.

Papa había llamado una vez, así que escuché ese mensaje mientras esperaba a que llegue el chico del delivery.

—Edward, solo llamaba para saber si Renée y Charlie se fueron bien y cómo estabas. Llámame cuando tengas tiempo.

Tenía otras dos llamadas de Tommy y Kate sobre negocios de mierda que no me importaba en el momento. Guardé esos y fui a mirar los mensajes de texto, tomando un sorbo de la botella de agua mientras abría el primero, que era de Emmett.

Escupí el agua por toda la habitación al archivo adjunto que abrí. Ahí estaba mi torso siendo violado por un gnomo de jardín, su boca estaba presionada contra mi pezón.

—Edward, ¿Qué fue eso? — Bella tenía una de mis remeras y nada más. Lucía caliente como el infierno pero tendrá que irse cuando el chico del delivery llegue. No había ni una chance que vaya a ver a mi chica toda despeinada y hermosa.

Sin palabras, le alcancé mi teléfono y su boca se abrió en grande cuando vio lo que Emmett había enviado. Cerró ese y abrió el siguiente. Miré por sobre su hombro y vi que el gnomo ahora estaba detrás de mi, aparentando tomarme por detrás. La mano enorme de Emmett estaba en la imagen, sosteniendo esa cosa estúpida allí.

La próxima foto era de una mujer real, una pequeña mujer asiática, sus manos moviéndose por mis ridículamente esculpidos abdominales. En serio, si mi pecho lucía así, necesitaba empezar a ejercitarme. ¿Cuan profundo pudo ella haberlos hecho?

Bella miró furiosa a la foto.

—Oh si, vamos a hacer lo de Dacing y después más—, murmuró, abriendo otra imagen.

Una muñeca inflable estaba rodeándome por detrás, —un muñeco inflable nada menos— sus manos acariciando ese ridículo bulto que suponía ser mi polla.

La próxima imagen era el famoso dildo negro dándome por detrás, la mano de Emmett salía allí también mientras sostenía la cosa en alto mientras tomaba la foto.

—Idiota.

La última foto era de Emmett, sosteniendo mi torso, rodeándolo con sus brazos y sonriendo feliz a la cámara.

—Bueno, esa no fue tan mala—. Le dije a Bella. Digo, mientras yo era el único recibiendo esas imágenes. Ok, ¿a quién estaba engañando? Jasper seguramente las recibió también. Aunque él también recibirá su revancha.

— ¿Crees que ya terminó? — Preguntó Bella, mirándome cautelosamente.

Suspiré.

—No, no hasta que se lo saquemos para siempre.

—Lo haremos. Le pediré ayuda a Rose.

—Tú has eso. En nuestra habitación—. El chico estaba golpeando la puerta y le señalé con la cabeza. Bella rio y me sacó la lengua mientras se dirigía a nuestra habitación. Le pagué al chico y tome nuestra comida, algunos platos y agua y los llevé a nuestra habitación.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no ha estado en casa en todo el día? – Preguntó Bella. Puso su teléfono en altavoz así podía escuchar lo que Rose decía.

—Quiero decir que se fue en la mañana y todavía no ha vuelto. ¡Voy a patearle el culo ni bien lo vea! Cuando llamó, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y me vería después. ¡Teníamos que ir a una subasta de autos juntos hoy y me dejó colgada!

Bueno, estaba enojada. Ahora era buen momento para preguntarle.

— ¿Quieres ayudarnos para vengarnos?

—Por supuesto. ¿Cómo? — Tenía que amar la disposición de Rose por volverse contra su hombre sin pedir detalles.

Bella le dio a conocer su plan mientras que yo desenvolvía nuestros sándwiches y le di a ella el de pavo. Comí el mío de jamón y queso. La comida jamás supo tan bien después de un día del mejor trabajo físico conocido por el hombre.

—Estoy con ustedes. Solo dime que tengo que hacer y lo haré—. Y nuestro plan de venganza estaba bien encaminado. Gracias a Dios tenía a Bella de mi lado. Ella era igual de maquinadora que Emmett. Ambos eran la pareja perfecta. Bueno, la pareja perfecta para las bromas. Ella era mí pareja perfecta de cualquier otra manera, las importantes.

—Solo empieza a alentarlo después de la primera llamada. En vez de hacer que lo haga Lauren, tal vez Alice lo puede sacar a colación. Decir que la contactaron para Edward y entonces Emmett se pone celoso. Edward, por supuesto, no tendrá interés—. Me dio una mirada de confirmación ante esto y solo pude concordar rápido. No había manera en el planeta que apareciera en Dacing with the Stars. —Entonces, ella sugerirá a Emmett y ahí empezara todo.

— ¡Oh, lo hará! — Exclamó Rose. —Estuvo caliente cuando llamaron a Kurt el año pasado. Dice que un lineman no es querido en un show así. Bueno, ¡le haremos pensar que ahora sí! — Rose estaba emocionada, su humor estaba mucho mejor a cuando Bella empezó a hablar con ella. —Definitivamente esperemos hasta después de los playoffs o va a sospechar.

—Edward tiene algo para distraerlo—, Bella le aseguro.

— ¿Lo tengo?

— ¡El video de Jasper! ¿No crees que va a estar emocionado con eso? — Ese era un buen punto. Tal vez debería solo dárselo y dejar que haga lo suyo.

Rose rió.

—También tiene la publicidad de ropa interior para mantenerlo ocupado. Sé que no se atreverá a traer esa escultura de nuevo a nuestra casa. Si cree que nos la vamos a quedar, está muy equivocado.

Eso podría haber sido ofensivo si lo pensaba bien pero no, yo tampoco quería la maldita cosa.

—De acuerdo, Rose, te llamaremos después. Patéale el culo cuando vuelva a casa así no piensa que algo anda mal.

Rose rió.

— ¡No hay problema! Nos vemos después, chicos.

Bella me sonrió y entonces tomó un mordisco a su sándwich. —Que rico—, dijo con la boca llena, antes de soltar uno de esos gemidos que se guardaba para mi. La comida y yo teníamos el mismo sonido de placer. Era una rara manía de ella pero a mi me encantaba.

—Tú eres mejor—. Besé su mejilla y seguí comiendo. De repente no estaba tan preocupado sobre lo que habrá hecho Emmett. Con Bella a mi lado, tendría mi venganza.

Xoxoxoxo

El miércoles llego más rápido que lo habría querido pero estaba listo para volver al trabajo. El martes en la noche antes que salgamos a cenar con mis padres, papá había dicho que podía usar mi tobillo. Tenía que abstenerme de correr por algunos días, pero estaba caminando sin cojear y haciendo otras cosas mejores sin problema, así que todo estaba bien para mí.

Besé a una Bella dormida en la mejilla antes de bajar y conducir al trabajo. Estacioné en mi lugar de siempre y vi que el Hummer de Emmett ya estaba en el estacionamiento. ¿Em aquí a las 6 AM? Eso era sospechoso.

Fui directamente a la sala de entrenamiento para ver si él estaba allí o en algún lugar más siniestro. Lo encontré levantando pesas y sonriendo brillantemente cuando me vio por el espejo.

—Bueno hola allí, David, ¿cómo estás?

¿David? Oh si, la estatua.

—Estoy bien, idiota, ¿Cómo estás tú? Escuché que Rose estaba muy enojada por tu desaparición el lunes.

Su sonrisa se esfumó un poco.

—Sí, estaba enojadísima. No me deja tocarla. –Refunfuñó pero luego sonrió otra vez–. Así que te toqué a ti en cambio. ¡Luces muy bien, chico grande! — Le golpeé con la toalla mientras me sentaba y empezaba a levantar mis propias pesas. Tiempo de trabajar.

—Sabes, tal vez este dispuesto a darte algo si tú me devuelves la estatua, o mejor todavía, destrozarla frente a mí.

Los ojos azules de Em brillaron con interés.

— ¿Qué puede ser eso?

Sonreí. —No podría decirlo.

Emmett pareció perdido en pensamiento por un momento antes de levantar sus pesas de nuevo.

— ¿Qué si prometo parar de enviar fotos?

Pretendí pensarlo por un minuto.

—No, no es suficiente.

Gruñó mientras soltaba las pesas antes de acercarse al banco. Levanté pesas y se sintió tan bien volver a entrenar de nuevo.

—Bueno, creo que estamos en un impase entonces.

—Creo—, dije mientras seguía ejercitando. Emmett levantaba sus pesas lentamente pero vi su mirada en mí varias veces. Estaba muriendo por saber.

—Esto que tienes, ¿a quien le pertenece?

Reí. Casi sonaba preocupado. ¿Pensaba que era chantaje para él? Ojala. Digo, podría contar historias del pasado, antes de Rose, pero el podría vengarse por eso asique no valía la pena.

Igual, podía decirle esto.

—Jasper.

— ¿Shaggy? ¿Por qué estás volviéndote contra él?

Le mire incrédulo. — ¿Crees que no se quien te dejo entrar a mi casa? Estoy muy seguro que l te dio la llave.

—Lo sé, y me siento mal por eso—. Tenía el descaro de hacer un puchero pero sus ojos seguían brillando de alegría por lo que había hecho. —Es una lástima que no tuve tiempo para mirar más. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría haber encontrado?

Rodeé mis ojos y me fui hacia la máquina remadora.

—Nada mejor que lo que tienes.

— ¡Esta vez! ¡Aunque tu futura suegra enviará toda clase de cosas que pueden mejorarlo! — Gruñí y Emmett rió. —Renée tiene un viaje. Voy a ir allí a posar para su clase en marzo.

Seguro que iba a ir.

—Solo tiene que saber que eres su segunda opción, siempre—. Y eso estaba tan mal.

Se rió tontamente.

— ¡Eso es retorcido, hombre! Pero increíble. La mamá de Rosie piensa que soy un dolor en el culo. Ella no aprecia mi atractivo. Eres afortunado.

Afortunado, ¡Ja!

— Por supuesto que su madre piensa que eres un dolor en el culo, porque lo eres.

El rió, esa risa que retumba tu estómago.

—Sabes, pensé en enviarte una foto de Hércules y bueno, tú sabes, pero decidí que eso es extralimitarse.

— ¿Eso crees? ¿Solo un poco? — Pregunté sarcásticamente.

Emmett solo sonrió. —Rosie hubiese estado enojada que lo compartí contigo, incluso si solo fuera con una escultura tuya.

—Mantén tu polla para ti.

Jasper escogió ese momento para entrar y arqueo una ceja.

— ¿Acaso quiero saber?

—Ya lo sabes, traidor—. Le miré enojado y me acerqué al banco para trabajar en algunos abdominales.

— ¿Qué hice?

—Tú sabes lo que hiciste y te agradeceré que me devuelvas mi llave hoy—, le dije amargamente.

Emmett observó nuestro intercambio con fascinación.

—Oh, oh, problemas en el paraíso.

– Oh, vamos, ¡solo fue para divertirse! Ok, Emmett tomó algunas fotos ridículas de esa cosa. Podía haber sido mejor.

Sonreí.

—Verdad. Tal vez todavía puede serlo.

— ¿Qué significa eso? — Pregunto Jasper, su voz quebrándose en la última palabra.

—El tiempo lo dirá—. La revancha era un juego justo y era casi divertido tener algo contra ellos, incluso si Emmett no sabía todavía que tenía algo guardado para él. Bella iba a llamar a Alice hoy desde el trabajo para ponerla al día con el plan y ver en lo que puede contribuir. Alice era incluso más maquinadora que Bella así que, le encantará.

Jasper lucía nervioso mientras empezaba a correr en la cinta.

— ¿Realmente estás enojado conmigo?

No respondí. Mejor hacerlo sudar un poco. Ya no estaba enojado, no ahora que tenía un plan.

—Así que, Em, ¿qué hiciste con la muñeca inflable? Ahora que Rose no te da nada, al menos podías tenerlo de repuesto.

Emmett resopló frustrado.

—Voy a tener que comprarle un nuevo juguete. A ella le gusta este Impala rosado y por supuesto, está vendido. Me va a tomar mucho trabajo para que me perdone esta vez.

Reí. Seguro que le golpeo cuando volvió a casa el lunes a la noche. Bien, se lo merecía.

Terminé mis pesas y tomé una toalla para irme a los lockers. Emmett soltó la barra que sonó fuerte contra el piso y se paro rápidamente, apurándose a mi lado.

— ¿Qué mierda, Em? Necesitas limpiar tu equipamiento—. Caminé por el pasillo y el me seguía paso a paso. Jasper nos seguía por detrás, curioso de lo que tenía a Emmett tan nervioso.

—Lo haré, en un momento. Olvidé algo en los lockers.

Miré a Jasper. Su expresión no decía nada.

— ¿Y por qué estás tú aquí? Tú también tienes que entrenar.

—Hey, el salió de la habitación como si sus pantalones estuvieran en llamas. Si crees que no voy a seguirlo para saber que mierda está pasando, no me conoces muy bien.

La sonrisa de Emmett se agrando al acercarnos a los lockers. Mierda.

—Está allí, ¿o no?

—No sé de lo que estás hablando—. Sus ojos regocijaban de alegría.

Abrí la puerta y vi que todo estaba bien cuando entre. Lockers, bancos, cesto de ropa sucia; todo lucía normal. Giré hacia la esquina y allí, justo afuera de la oficina del entrenador, estaba.

El torso estaba pegado con cemento en la pared, mostrando de frente mis ridículos pectorales y abdominales, haciendo que toda la habitación pueda verla. Me acerque rápidamente y lo jalé pero ni se movió. Emmett lo había pegado con cemento a la maldita pared.

—El entrenador te va a matar—, le dije mientras trataba de moverlo sin resultados.

— ¡No puede probar que fui yo! — Emmett camino por la habitación, haciendo un estúpido baile de victoria.

—Pude cuando le muestre las fotos que me enviaste—, le dije, jalando con toda mis fuerzas. La cosa no se movía. Debió de hacerlo el lunes después de enviarme las fotos, porque estaba seco.

Emmett rió.

—Si haces eso, entonces voy tendré que decirle a él y nuestros compañeros de equipo y ,por supuesto, a la prensa de donde fue inspirado esa obra maestra. Estoy seguro que querrán unas fotos al lado de tu torso.

Se acercó con sus manos en su pecho, sonriéndome.

—Creo que es el perfecto amuleto de buena suerte para patear después de la temporada, ¿o no?

—No, no lo creo—. Solté la cosa. No había manera de sacarlo sin un martillo perforador o algo. Me pregunte si podía rentar uno de Home Depot.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo es! Podemos frotarlo para la suerte. ¡Tu pecho es nuestro amuleto y nos llevara a la victoria! — Em hizo un ridículo baile de touchdown con sus manos sobre su cabeza. Jasper estaba riendo, el bastardo traidor.

—Yo los llevaré a la victoria, idiota.

—Eso es lo que quiero oír, ¡Thinker! ¡Mantente así! — Em tiró un brazo a mi alrededor y yo lo saqué de una.

La puerta de los locker se abrió y entre nosotros tres intercambiamos miradas antes de irnos a nuestros lockers. Si era el entrenador…

—Cullen, ¿Cómo esta ese tobillo?

Alce la mirada y pretendí que mi corazón no estaba martillando en mi pecho.

—Está bien, entrenador. No puedo correr, pero puedo tirar hoy, tal vez algunos lanzamientos.

El asintió. —Bien, bien. Que bien que te veo temprano.

—Siempre, entrenador—. El sonrió y giró en la esquina. Me preparé y esperé.

— ¡McCarty! ¿Qué mierda es esto?

Emmett se acercó calmado hacia la voz enojada del entrenador.

— ¿Qué es que, capitán?

— ¿Qué es esta mierda y qué está haciendo pegada a mi pared?

Observé hacia la esquina y vi a Emmett parar y hacer la clásica reacción lenta. Lo juro, si no lo conociera mejor, hubiera pensado que él no tenía nada que ver con eso.

— ¡No tengo idea! ¿Qué es eso? Luce como un torso—. Emmett se acercó y lo tocó. El entrenador alejó sus manos. —Es un sexi torso, entrenador.

Puto.

—Sé lo que es, lo que quiero saber es ¿por qué esta allí? ¿Qué mierda hiciste? — El entrenador estaba violeta.

—No hice nada, señor. Estuve disfrutando mis vacaciones.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y no viniste para nada? — Estaba tratando de descubrirle la mentira. Teníamos cámaras en el estacionamiento, pero de alguna manera sabía que Emmett las había evitado.

—Bueno, vine el lunes y martes para entrenar como siempre. No iba a descuidarme solo porque nos dio el día libre, El Presidente.

El entrenador lo mío enojado.

—Sé que fuiste tú.

—No creo que lo haga, por que no fui. Aunque creo que deberíamos darle el mejor uso—. Su tono brillo de sinceridad. El bastardo era muy bueno.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con hacer el mejor uso?

Emmett puso su mano en el hombro del entrenador.

—Claramente esta aquí por una razón. Una señal de Dios probablemente. Creo que deberíamos quedárnoslo para la suerte. Tú sabes, ¿como los irlandeses siempre frotan su estatua de duende? Los Bucs tenían esa roca que frotaban antes de los playoffs, y ganaron el Súper Bowl. Creo que deberíamos frotar este glorioso trozo de arcilla para nuestra propia suerte.

El entrenador se giró y golpeó a Emmett en el pecho.

—Sé que fuiste tú, McCarty, y vas a sacar esa cosa de ahí—. El rostro de Emmett cayó cómicamente y levante silenciosamente el brazo en celebración. —Después de la temporada se acaba. No voy a joder con nuestra suerte—. El rostro de Emmett se iluminó de nuevo y gruñí. Maldito infierno. El entrenador era jodidamente supersticioso para mi propio bien.

—Ahora, chicas salgan allí afuera y trabajen. Y si aparecen más estatuas aquí, voy a multarte el doble de lo que te he multado los últimos cinco años. ¿Entendiste, McCarty?

— ¡Sí, señor! Pero, ¿qué pasa si ganamos el Súper Bowl? ¿Realmente querrás deshacerte de nuestro amuleto de la suerte?

Oh mierda.

—Si ganamos el Súper Bowl, McCarty, la cosa se queda y pondré una escultura de ti en mi living—. Y ahora tenía que sopesar entre mi deseo de ganar con mi deseo de ver esa maldita cosa desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Tristemente, sabía que iba a ganar.

Emmett salto de la emoción.

— ¡Conozco a una persona que los hace! Gracias, entrenador.

—Sal de mi vista antes que cambie de parecer—. Em corrió hacia mí, sonriéndome como si acabara de ganar la lotería.

Suspiré y troté hacia mi coche. Al menos podía vengarme un poco ahora. Tomé el disco y me apresure a entrar. Emmett estaba limpiando el banco que había dejado frenético cuando fui a los lockers. Jasper estaba de vuelta en la cinta de correr. Caminé hacia Emmett y le tiré el disco en su banco.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó.

—Lo que te conté antes—. Emmett vio hacia Jasper y sonrió en grande. Bien, cambié su concentración por el momento.

—Bueno, GQ, me quieres. ¡Regalos! — Apretó su nuevo premio en su pecho. Sabía que estaba muriéndose por saber que es lo que había allí.

—No malinterpretes, no matarte con quererte. Diviértete.

Me di vuelta y volví hacia los lockers. Dejando que Emmett planeé contra alguien más. Tenía mi propio plan moviéndose bien. La venganza definitivamente sería dulce pero, ganar el Súper Bowl sería mucho más. Iba a concentrarme en lo que era importante ahora y dejar que fuera de temporada, sea divertido con mi chica. Nada sería mejor que relajarse con ella después de una victoria en el Súper Bowl.


	42. Chapter 42

**Autora del fic:Nolebucgrl**

 **Traductora:Miranda Pattinson (FFAD)**

 **Beta:Jocelynne Ulloa (FFAD)**

* * *

 **BPOV**

— ¿Estás lista para esto?

Miré hacia Buddy y sonrió. — ¿Una reunión de staff? Creo que puedo manejarlo.

Él sonrió y movió su bigote. —Pero todo el mundo va a saber.

—Eso no es nada nuevo. Estoy haciendo lo mismo que he estado haciendo; sólo será oficial ahora. Algunos de ellos podrán odiarme pero...

—Pero ellos son solo idiotas celosos. Bien por ti, Bella. Yo te crié bien.

Me reí y pellizqué su todavía considerable estómago, a pesar de que ya había perdido un poco.

—Tú no me educaste en absoluto.

— ¡No estoy de acuerdo! Eras un solo bebé cuando puse mis manos sobre ti y, ¡mírate ahora! ¡Extraordinaria Reportera de Los Cardinals! Me lo debes todo a mí, niña. Un día, será mejor que escribas eso cuando seas una columnista sindicada a nivel nacional.

Me reí más fuerte ante esa ridiculez.

—No hay ningún sindicato nacional de columnistas deportivos, Buddy. ¿O estás sugiriendo que abandone el deporte y me convierta en la próxima Querida Abby?

Él soltó un bufido y dejó escapar una de sus grandes carcajadas.

—Quién hubiera venido a pedirte consejo, a menos que sea sobre la forma de conseguir al hombre perfecto... espera un minuto, no importa. Serás totalmente la próxima Querida Abby.

Rodé mis ojos. —Cosa segura, Buddy.

—Bueno, tal vez para Playboy o algo así —. Eso le valió un codazo en el estómago y él se rió, y echó el brazo alrededor de mí. Él sabía cómo me sentía sobre esa ridiculez de Playboy. —En serio, hay columnistas deportivos sindicados, ellos solo escriben para las revistas. SI, ESPN, NFL Weekly... Algún día, peque, sólo tú puedes pegarle a esa liga.

¿Lo haría? ¿Podría yo? Tal vez en mucho tiempo, y más que probable debido a mi relación con Edward. ESPN ya estaba anunciando acerca de mi apareciendo en: Around the Horn, o Pardon the Interruption. Yo no estaba segura si quería, y sabía muy bien que la única maldita razón por la que ellos me querían era debido a Edward. Necesitaba hablar sobre eso con Buddy y Ted. Edward dijo que no le importaba y que le encantaría verme en ESPN, en su típica forma de apoyo.

— ¿Y si lo hiciera? ¿Sería por mí o sería por Edward?

Buddy se detuvo y me llevó a su oficina. — ¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso?

—Um, ¿sí?

Sus ojos marrones disparaban fuego hacia mí.

— ¿Crees que tienes este trabajo debido a Edward?

—No, por supuesto que no —. Maldición, él estaba enojado. Yo nunca antes había visto a Buddy enojado. —Pero tienes que admitir que fui respaldada por causa de tu ataque al corazón.

—Ardor de estómago —, espetó él, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. — ¿Y qué si te dijera que este siempre sería y va a ser mi último año en el campo y que siempre iba a ser tu trabajo, Edward o no Edward?

Me sentía como mierda. —Yo no sabía eso.

Él suspiró. —Yo no estaba listo para anunciar que estaría colgando los guantes, pero ha estado en el fondo de mi mente por un tiempo. Ted sabía que él iba a estar moviéndose al escritorio principal y si alguien iba a ser editor de aquí, ese sería yo —. Eso era cierto. —Y tú eras mi primera y única opción para reemplazarme.

—Lo siento. Yo sé que tú crees en mí. Yo también, es sólo...

—Es sólo ESPN y otros dándote atención que no tiene nada que ver con tu escritura. Lo entiendo, de verdad que sí. ¿Pero sabes qué niña? ¿Qué hay de malo con usarlo? Ve a esos malditos programas y muéstrales que tú no eres solo algún lindo caramelo del brazo de Edward Cullen. Tú eres una periodista malditamente buena que sabes tus cosas. Tal vez Edward te coloque en la puerta, pero eres tú quien va a hacer que ellos quieran que te quedes en la fiesta. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

Sí, de hecho lo hago y él tenía razón. Yo estaba dejando que esas pequeñas burlas que habían sido disparadas en mi camino por Dan, Rick y los demás, llegaran a mí. Yo iba a ir a PTI, y yo iba a hacer que Edward, Buddy, Ted y todos los demás estén orgullosos.

—Gracias, Buddy. Tú eres el mejor jefe que nadie jamás podría tener. Voy a hacer PTI.

Él sonrió, su ira desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. —Es mejor que recuerdes eso. Y por supuesto que vas a hacer PTI. Around the Horn volará.

Realmente lo hará. —Naturalmente. Además, mi primera columna sindicada a nivel nacional será sobre ti.

Él se rió y abrió la puerta. —Malditamente acertado. Y asegúrate de mencionar lo devastadoramente guapo soy, además de ser un increíblemente talentoso mentor.

—No hay ni que decirlo. Incluso vamos a usar esa foto que te tiré con mostaza en la camisa que no le envíe a Carol.

Él me lanzó una mirada burlona. —Estás despedida.

Me reí. —Tú acabas de decir que era la mejor. No me puedes despedir ahora. Estoy sosteniendo todas las cartas.

—Despedida. Sin indemnización. Y dame tu teléfono para que pueda borrar esa imagen.

— ¡De ninguna manera! Eso es mi seguro. ¡Seguridad en el trabajo! No hay nada mejor que eso.

Él negó con la cabeza. —Juegas sucio, Swan.

—Te gusta de esa manera —, le dije mientras entrábamos a la sala de conferencias. Ted ya estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa. Paul, Seth, Brady y Colin estaban sentados cerca. Me senté en una silla y Buddy se sentó junto a mí.

— ¿Dónde están las niñas? —exigió Ted. ¿Qué demonios? Yo era la única chica en el staff y yo estaba aquí. ¿Acaso yo ya no era mujer a sus ojos? Bella Swan, ¿uno de los chicos? Eso en realidad no sería tan malo, pero ¿de qué estaba hablando?

— ¡Estamos aquí! —Jessica y Lauren entraron y se sentaron a mi otro lado. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo aquí?

— ¡Hey, Bella! —Le di una sonrisa confusa a Lauren mientras ella sacaba su notebook y miraba atenta. Jessica sonrió pero no dijo nada.

—Como ustedes saben, la semana de los playoffs ha llegado. Los Saints estarán viniendo a la ciudad y necesito todos de ustedes esta semana. Bella, tú estarás con Los Cardinals como siempre. ¿Tienes una entrevista con el entrenador Clapp programada? —Asentí con la cabeza. — ¿Y Cullen? —Asentí con la cabeza mientras Paul soltó una risita. Ted miró sus notas y yo le saqué la lengua a Paul. —Vas a estar en todos los entrenamientos de esta semana, registrando informes desde el campo. Te quedas con el equipo como pegamento. Si alguno siquiera se pega en un dedo del pie en la práctica, lo quiero en la primera plana, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor —. Hubo un rumor diferente en el aire para los playoffs. Esta era mi primera vez estando así de involucrada activamente. Eso era un poco abrumador.

—Paul, tu estarás en los Saints. Ellos van a estar en la ciudad el jueves, pero antes de eso, yo quiero que hagan una historia completa sobre su temporada entera, victorias y derrotas, fortalezas y debilidades. Habla con Peyton, Brees, Bush y cualquier otro que tú puedas tener en el teléfono y consigue una entrevista con ellos tan pronto como ellos lleguen a la ciudad.

—Lo tienes —. Paul se parecía mucho al gato que se comió al canario.

—Seth, estás en el juego de los Bears/Giants. Espero ver antes que los demás una columna, comparando las fortalezas y debilidades, comparados con su último partido y el análisis. ¿De acuerdo?

Seth asintió con la cabeza y evitaba mirarme. Nada nuevo.

—Colin, tienes la AFC. Tenemos duelos divisionales allí. Ravens/Steelers y Jets/Pats. Desglosa sus partidos esta temporada, duelos de playoffs de la última temporada puesto que jugaron también. Vamos a darle a la AFC alguna atención real este año, dado que estoy realmente esperando que Los Cardinals estén jugando uno de esos equipos en el Super Bowl. ¿Me oyes?

—Mirando hacia adelante a eso, Ted.

—Lauren, Jessica —. Bien, ya era hora de que explicara qué demonios estaban haciendo ellas allí. —Fox viene a la ciudad. Son los playoffs. Eso significa que celebridades de espectáculos estarán en la ciudad y en las gradas. Espero que se encuentren al tanto de cualquier cosa y todo lo que ocurra en esta ciudad por las próximas dos semanas. Tráiganme algunas exclusivas y podrán ir al Super Bowl con Swan, e ir a las fiestas —. Los ojos de Lauren no podrían haberse puesto más grande y tuve miedo de Jessica, que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, porque estaba conteniendo el aliento y su rostro se estaba tornando violeta.

—No lo vamos a defraudar, Ted. Ya tengo noticia de que el elenco de Glee vendrá a actuar en el espectáculo de medio tiempo. Sé dónde van a hospedarse y voy a hacer todo lo malditamente seguro de estar dondequiera que se encuentren —. La voz de Lauren se llenó de confianza. Este era su momento de brillar también, supongo.

—Suena bien. Esta va a ser una semana caótica y no espero que la próxima semana sea mejor. Apriétense el cinturón y estén preparados para algunas horas locas más tarde —. Ted miró a su alrededor para ver si había algún disidente y no obtuvo ninguno.

—Ahora, tengo un anuncio. Me han pedido que intervenga como el nuevo Editor en Jefe el próximo mes. Buddy tomará el cargo como Editor de Deportes —. Buddy sonrió mientras silbidos y aplausos surgieron ante ese anuncio. —Bella se hará cargo como reportera de Los Cardinals de forma permanente.

Esperé por una reacción. — ¡Felicidades, Bella! —Los brazos de Lauren estaban a mí alrededor y yo la abracé de vuelta. Por supuesto que me había apoyado. Jessica sonrió y dio unas palmaditas en mi brazo.

—Como debe ser, Swan. Sólo protege tus ojos en esos vestidores —. Paul sonrió. Colin y Brady, ambos dijeron felicidades y no parecían ni remotamente preocupados por mi promoción. Seth no dijo nada, bueno o malo. Supongo que eso era todo lo que podía esperar de él.

—Ahora eso está fuera del camino, ¡salgan de aquí y pónganse a trabajar! —Todo el mundo se puso de pie, Buddy caminando a conversar con Ted. Jessica y Lauren estaban hablando a mil por hora. Escuché varios nombres de clubes y restaurantes ubicados por todas partes. Me preguntaba si iban a ir a todos los lugares de alta gama que podían con el fin de obtener el chisme. Les encantaría eso.

Salí al pasillo y una voz detrás de mí me detuvo, antes de que pudiera ir a mi escritorio. — ¿Bella?

Me armé de valor y me giré para enfrentar a Seth. — ¿Sí?

—Felicitaciones —. No estoy segura de cuál era mi expresión, pero sé que estaba sorprendida como el infierno por escuchar eso salir de su boca.

—Gracias, Seth.

—Sí, de nada—. Él comenzó a caminar junto a mí y luego se detuvo. —Lo siento, he sido un idiota. Estás haciendo un buen trabajo y te lo mereces.

Abrí la boca para responder, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué decir, pero él ya estaba a mitad de camino por el pasillo. Supongo que nunca volveremos a ser amigos, pero al menos podemos ser compañeros civilizados.

Paul colgó un brazo a mí alrededor. —Awww, reina la paz.

—Cállate, Paul.

—De ninguna manera, Bella. Vamos cabeza a cabeza esta semana. Mi artículo de los Saints va a patearle el culo a tus artículos de Los Cardinals.

Me eché a reír. — ¡Como si pudieras! Y puesto que tus Saints serán perdedores locales esta semana, te puedes preparar para unirte a ellos.

Él se rió y me alborotó el cabello. —Estás muy segura de tu hombre.

—Estoy malditamente segura. No hay nadie mejor.

Paul sonrió. — ¿Va él a conseguir un trofeo de MVP para que lo respalden dentro de unas semanas?

Dios, esperaba que así fuera. Edward dijo que no le importaba pero estoy segura de que sí. Él tenía las estadísticas, tenía las victorias y tuvo a su equipo como el primer preclasificado en los playoffs. Pero había una dura competencia por parte de Brady. Manning había flameado en contra de los Ravens la semana pasada, y los Colts no eran ellos mismos este año debido a las lesiones. Él había logrado que llegaran lo más lejos que pudo, pero sus estadísticas no lo eran todo. Brees estaba en la mezcla también. Roethlisberger era una posibilidad. Todos eran buenos, pero este año por lo menos, Edward era mejor. Espero que los votantes estén de acuerdo conmigo.

—Él lo quiere —, le dije a Paul.

—Malditamente cierto. Y a pesar de que estoy cubriendo el equipo equivocado esta semana, voy a estar tirando por el correcto. Tú asegúrate de que tu chico tenga la cabeza en el juego.

Eso no será un problema. Después de que Edward regresó al trabajo la semana pasada, había sido todo negocios. Bueno, todo negocios excepto que había llamado a un cerrajero y había cambiado nuestras cerraduras. Él no quería correr ningún riesgo con Emmett o Jasper si aparecían. No podía creer que el busto de mi madre estuviera en los vestuarios, pero de nuevo, ¿por qué me sorprendía? Ella se emocionó mucho cuando le dije que había sido levantado y estaba en un lugar de importancia. Espero que eso la mantenga alejada de elaborar otro.

Cada noche Edward había estado viendo grabaciones de juegos, conmigo a su lado, hablando incluso de los más mínimos errores. Habíamos visto los playoffs y tan pronto como los Saints habían eliminado efectivamente a los Giants, Edward estaba de regreso en la sala de prensa con copias de todos y cada uno de sus juegos, viendo la defensiva jugar una y otra vez. Él ya estaba listo y aún tenía aproximadamente una semana.

Me eché a reír. —Eso no va a ser un problema.

—Bueno. Nos vemos en el campo de batalla, Swan.

Me reí y le hice señas a Paul. Ya era hora de ir a trabajar.

.

.

.

— ¡Ya lo tengo! —Alice fue más allá de ella misma con entusiasmo, mientras tiró una carta sobre la mesa hacia mí. Nuestros novios se mantendrían fuera hasta altas horas de la madrugada esta semana y decidimos juntarnos a cenar en lugar de pasar la noche sola.

Tomé el papel y lo miré. Ella era una maravilla. La carta se veía legítimamente como algo que podría haber venido de Dancing with the Stars. Era una carta que parecía muy oficial, consultando el interés de Edward en participar en el programa. Rose miró por encima de mi hombro.

— ¡Esto se ve muy bien, Alice! En otra vida que podría haber sido una excelente falsificadora.

Ella se rió por la observación de Rose. —En otra vida, lo era. Me he enganchado con esto por una fabulosa identificación falsa cuando teníamos dieciocho años.

Asentí con la cabeza, riendo. —Ella lo hizo. Utilizamos esas cosas sin ningún problema hasta que fuimos oficialmente legales.

Alice se echó hacia atrás, sonriendo con aire de suficiencia. —Tengo conexiones —. Puse los ojos en blanco. Sus conexiones eran probablemente uno de sus miles de millones de ex. No echo de menos los días de la puerta giratoria de novios. Jasper, astutamente obtuvo la clave para que fuera él; él era el hombre adecuado para ella.

—Así que, ¿cuál es el plan? —preguntó Rose, cortando su pollo.

— Bueno, creo que Bella debe llevar esta carta a casa, mostrársela a Edward y luego dejar que se le escape a uno de sus compañeros reporteros que Dancing está detrás de su chico. ¿Tú puedes conseguir que Buddy o alguien pregunte sobre el tema en la conferencia de prensa después del partido, cierto?

Por supuesto que puedo, siempre y cuando todas las cosas de fútbol sean preguntadas primero. —Sí, no hay problema.

—Eso va a plantar la semilla —, nos dijo Alice. —Luego tienes que ponerte a trabajar en él, Rose. Comienza a hablar acerca del gran programa que es y el tipo de atención que podría conseguir si Edward fuera a hacerlo. Mantenlo excitado, lo cual estoy segura que no tendrás ningún problema en hacer.

Los ojos color lavanda de Rose brillaron. —Tener a Emmett excitado ha pasado a ser una especialidad mía.

Me reí y sacudí mi cabeza. —Sin lugar a dudas, especialmente si tú estás interrumpiéndolo.

— ¿Interrumpiéndolo? —Ella suspiró. —Ni siquiera lo he intentado en estos momentos. Él es todo acerca de fútbol.

— ¿Tú también? —Le pregunté. No era que Edward no estuviera siendo atento conmigo y mis necesidades, pero nuestra sesión maratónica de sexo después de que mis padres se fueron, fue la última vez que había pasado mucho tiempo haciendo el amor. No podía quejarme, sin embargo. Él todavía se ocupaba de mí, sólo que más rápido de lo normal.

—Demonios sí, esto es lo que son ellos durante los playoffs. Enfocados, enfocados, enfocados. Quiero decir, yo lo entiendo, pero lo menos que él pudiera estar haciendo es tratar de entrar en mis pantalones —. Resopló Rose. —Quiero tener el placer de rechazarlo. Él todavía me lo debe.

—Jasper está todo enfocado en el juego. Bueno, eso y haciendo pucheros por Edward quitarle la llave —. Ella se rió. —En serio, podrías pensar que Edward le dijo que no iban a seguir siendo amigos.

Yo me uní a su risa. —Son unos ridículos. ¿Sabías que llegó a casa la noche del miércoles y tenía un cerrajero afuera a las 10 PM para cambiar nuestras cerraduras? Ni siquiera confía en que Emmett no haya hecho una copia de la llave, a pesar de que no creo que tuviera el tiempo.

Rose sonrió. —Por supuesto que él hizo una copia de la llave. Bueno, él hizo una impresión de ella de todos modos. Tengo un molde que tengo que usar de vez en cuando para los coches. Cambiar la cerradura fue una idea muy buena.

Me estremecí al pensar en qué otra cosa podría haber hecho Emmett, si se deja a su propio ingenio con una llave de nuestro condominio. Nada bueno podía salir de eso.

—Está bien, así que plantaremos la semilla ahora. Cuando Emmett exprese un interés, Rose lo envía a Alice para comenzar a rodar la pelota, ya que supuestamente han estado en contacto con ella —. Alice asintió con la cabeza. —Ella dice que ellos están interesados, pero que les gustaría ver un video de audición. Lo que convenientemente lo lleva a bailar y luego lo enviamos fuera, excepto que no. Alice le dice que no estuvieron impresionados y luego el vídeo es mostrado en la boda.

— ¡Espera un minuto! No en la boda —. Alice sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. —Lo haremos en la cena de ensayo. Menos formal.

Eché un vistazo a Rose, quien se encogió de hombros. —Realmente no me importa de cualquier manera, pero supongo que mis padres estarían menos irritados si fuera en la cena de ensayo.

—Muy bien, la cena de ensayo entonces. Y tal vez Edward pueda hacer que vuelva a aparecer durante la temporada, al igual que Jasper lo hizo.

Alice se echó a reír. —Es tan despistado. Sin embargo él tiene que venir. Me sorprende que Emmett no haya utilizado el DVD todavía.

Rose se echó a reír. —Él está esperando hasta después de este juego. Lo ha visto un par de veces y creo que él está trabajando en algo —. Por supuesto que lo estaba. No sería Emmett si no lo estuviera haciendo.

—Bien, entonces. Vamos a echar a rodar la pelota —. Emmett se lo merecía.

— ¡Esto va a ser divertido! —chilló Alice. Ella amaba engañar a Emmett. —Ahora, vamos a hablar de la boda —. Y ella estaba fuera. Traté de concentrarme pero realmente yo quería ir a casa y ver si Edward había regresado ya. Lo echaba de menos.

.

.

.

— ¿Edward? ¿Estás aquí? — Yo sabía que él estaba, dado que su auto estaba en su lugar cuando entré, pero no obtuve respuesta. Rodé los ojos y me dirigí a la sala de prensa. Allí estaba él, viendo la defensa de los Saints una vez más. Él estaba concentrado en un truco de Alex Brown, quien ejecutó una hermosa vuelta y escapó de Sam Baker de los Falcons antes de sembrar a Matt Ryan en el terreno para un mortal saqueo. La Línea—D de los Saints había destruido la Línea—O de los Falcons la semana pasada.

Edward tenía el ceño fruncido en su rostro mientras la rebobinaba, miraba y rebobinaba otra vez. Él estaba concentrado y sexy como el infierno. Di la vuelta al sofá y me dejó caer junto a él.

—Hola —, dije en voz baja.

Edward se giró y me dio una sonrisa cansada. —Hola, cariño. ¿Te divertiste con las chicas? —. Él detuvo la cinta y abrió los brazos a mí. Me incliné hacia él y le di un abrazo y un beso.

—Lo hice. Alice tiene una gran carta escrita, invitándote a que te unas a Dancing with the Stars. Ella quiere que yo filtre la información a Buddy o Ronnie y les pida a ellos que te pregunten al respecto después del partido.

Edward levantó una ceja. — ¿Y qué se supone que debo decir?

—Que no has oído nada al respecto, pero que tú no estás interesado. Nosotras haremos el resto.

Él se rió y me besó en la sien. —Puedo manejar eso.

— ¿Cómo estuvo el estudio de cintas?

—Largo. Y todavía hay un montón que hacer antes del domingo.

Le acaricié la mejilla. —Esto es tuyo, Edward. Estás más preparado de lo que has estado nunca.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro. —Yo quiero esto, Bella. Tanto que puedo saborearlo. ¿Por qué tenemos que quedarnos estancados con los campeones defensores?

—La suerte del sorteo, supongo. Sé que ellos han estado allí antes, Edward, pero tú eres el hambriento. Ellos tienen sus anillos. Este es tu año.

Él sonrió. —Me encanta tu confianza en mí.

—Tú eres mi hombre. Por supuesto que creo en ti —. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia y me besó fuerte. —Bueno, gracias por eso —, dije sin aliento cuando él liberó mis labios.

—Gracias por creer en mí. No me puedo imaginar haciendo esto sin ti.

Me reí y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. —Lo has hecho sin mí las dos últimas temporadas.

Él besó la parte superior de mi cabeza. —Sí, pero es más divertido hacerlo contigo y yo solo me siento mejor con respecto a las cosas contigo aquí.

Lo miré y le sonreí. —Bien, deberías hacerlo. Ahora vamos a correr esa cinta juntos y encontremos la manera de defender ese pase sobre los mariscales.

Edward me sonrió. —Dios, te adoro. Tú fuiste hecha para mí.

—Sí, lo fui. Ruédala —. Él presionó play y me puso más cerca. Esto, justo aquí, era la manera perfecta de terminar la noche. Viendo fútbol con mi novio, ayudándole a encontrar la manera de ganar su juego. Decir que mi vida había cambiado para mejor en los últimos meses era la subestimación del siglo.

—Ponlo otra vez, creo que él tiene el snap count*.

Edward se rió y rebobinó la cinta. Sí, yo estaba segura de ello. —Mézclalas un poco con el domingo; lanzando algunas nuevas palabras y cadencias.

Edward sonrió. —Tal vez voy a lanzar tu nombre allí, confundiendo hasta el infierno a todos de ellos.

—Siempre y cuando tú no te confundas y pienses que el culo caliente de Emmett es el mío —. Él me hizo cosquillas a mis costados y yo grité.

—Eso nunca podría suceder. Tu culo es mucho más caliente.

Me reí y lo pellizqué. —No lo olvides.

Él me puso sobre su regazo a horcajadas, y tomó mi culo en sus manos. —Creo que será mejor recordarlo para estar seguro.

—Por todos los medios, Cullen. Emmett podría disfrutarlo demasiado si tú le fueras a agarrar su culo, en lugar de la pelota.

Él apretó mis mejillas y sonrió. —Tú estás en lo correcto. Gracias por refrescármelo.

Me eché a reír. —Te lo voy a refrescar más tarde, después de que hayamos terminado rompiendo esto.

Él se rió entre dientes. — ¿Manteniéndome en lo recto y estrecho, Bella?

—Definitivamente es recto, pero ni remotamente estrecho —. Me froté contra él y sus ojos se pusieron oscuros. —Ahora, vamos a trabajar —. Me bajé de su regazo y él suspiró.

—Una probadita.

—Absolutamente no, voy a hacerlo bien, una vez que hayamos terminado aquí. Así que mejor empieza de nuevo.

Edward gruñó, pero comenzó la cinta. —Canalla.

—Tú quieres ganar, ¿no? —. Lo pellizqué otra vez y él echó su brazo a mi alrededor.

—Sí.

—Entonces escúchame y tú vas a ganar ambos, el juego y a mí.

—Pensé que ya te había ganado —. Él me dio esa confiada sonrisa de medio lado que siempre me ha convertido en gelatina.

—Lo hiciste. Pero no puede reclamar tú premio hasta después de que hayamos terminado.

—Me gustan los premios. Vamos a hacer esto —. La cinta fue rodando y su concentración no tardó en volver. Yo amaba a su concentración en el juego y también en mí. Yo estaba segura de obtener su total atención de nuevo más tarde. Era hora de ponerse a trabajar y ayudar a mi hombre a llegar al Super Bowl.

.

.

.

El aire estaba eléctrico. Podía sentirlo en el palco de la prensa. La multitud estaba al rojo vivo y el equipo no había siquiera llegado al campo aún. Yo vestía otra blusa roja para mostrar mi silencioso apoyo por Edward, además de que tenía el número diez de nuevo en mi cadera. Edward había tenido un muy buen tiempo ayudándome a aplicarlo en mi piel. Muy pronto tendría que obtener el verdadero. Su reacción por ello fue increíblemente sexy.

— ¿Qué tal esto, pequeña? —. Buddy puso una mano en mi espalda y se inclinó hacia delante para ver el estadio. —Sólo lo había visto así hace un par de años atrás, cuando Warner nos llevó al gran juego. Sólo espera hasta la próxima semana. Este lugar será una casa de locos.

Le sonreí. —Me encanta tu confianza. Quizás Edward pueda repetir eso, pero conseguir la victoria esta vez.

Los ojos de Buddy se volvieron vidriosos. —Ese fue un infierno de Super Bowl. Uno de los mejores en los que he estado nunca. Bajando a la última jugada. No puedes pedir más que eso.

Yo puedo. Yo quería que Edward tomara ese campo en Miami y apretara la bola en la garganta de cualquier equipo de la AFC, que tuviera la mala suerte de enfrentarse a él en el gran juego. Quería que ganara por 30. Yo sabía que no era realista, pero maldición si no sería fantástico que eso sucediera.

Ronnie vino para unirse a nosotros, dando palmadas en la espalda de Buddy y apretándome la mano mientras se sentaba a mi lado izquierdo. — ¿Puedes creer esto? No importa cuántos partidos de playoffs vaya, siempre se siente como la primera vez. ¿Está tu chico listo para llevarnos al gran baile?

Bueno, no podría haber una oportunidad más perfecta de esta, ¿estaba allí? —Claro que lo está. Él tal vez baile en la temporada baja también —. Me reí y miré a mí alrededor como si tuviera miedo de que alguien hubiera escuchado.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —Ronnie estaba inclinado hacia adelante con entusiasmo. Como un chismoso. Buddy estaba claramente prestando mucha atención también.

—Eso significa que Dancing with the Stars está aparentemente interesado en que Edward esté en su show.

Buddy soltó una carcajada. —Oh, eso no tiene precio. ¿Va a hacerlo?

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí. — ¿Por qué no le preguntan a él?

Los ojos marrones de Buddy se achicaron hacia mí. —Estás haciendo algo.

Le sonreí inocentemente.

—Le preguntaré —, dijo Ronnie. La victoria era mía.

Me reí. —Tú has eso.

El sonido de apertura de "Crazy Train" comenzó y la gente se puso de pie mientras los Cardinals salían corriendo al campo. El anunciador presentó a los titulares de la ofensiva, comenzando con Emmett, cuya sonrisa era una milla de ancho mientras corría hacia el campo, agitando sus brazos en el aire, e incitando a la multitud en un frenesí absoluto. Emmett era adorado aquí y él estaba disfrutando de ello.

Sam y el resto de la línea—O fueron presentados, y luego vino Tyler Crowley y Ben Cheney, así como Hightower y el resto de los refuerzos. Jasper era el siguiente y la multitud rugió de nuevo. Él sonrió, pero sus ojos azules eran duros y concentrados en la pantalla gigante. Fitzgerald recibió un fuerte rugido, al igual que Breaston y luego ya era hora.

—Damas y caballeros, su mariscal de campo titular, el número diez, Edward Cullen —. El lugar era ensordecedor. Los flashes estaban por todas partes que miraba. La gente estaba sobre sus pies, pisando fuerte y gritando, animando a mi novio. Goosebumps me levantó mis brazos mientras él corría a través de la línea de jugadores, chocando sus manos. Si yo había pensado que Jasper se veía concentrado, estaba totalmente equivocada. La mandíbula de Edward estaba tensa, su expresión era tranquila y seria. Parecía que ni siquiera podía oír a la multitud a su alrededor. Él corrió a la línea lateral y de inmediato comenzó a hablar con el entrenador Clapp.

—Oh sí, él está listo —, murmuró Buddy, aplaudiendo con sus manos. —Este va a ser un infierno de juego.

Parecía que lo sería. Edward salió al centro del campo con Jasper, Emmett, Dockett y Fitzgerald, estrechando las manos con Drew Brees. Los Saints pidieron colas y perdieron el sorteo, lo que hizo que los aficionados de los Cardinals celebraran de nuevo. Edward eligió tomar la bola primero en la segunda mitad, eligiendo ser la defensa a cabo en el primer tiempo. Ellos estrecharon las manos de nuevo y se fue corriendo hacia la línea lateral, mientras que Feely y los equipos especiales preparaban para patear el balón.

El siempre peligroso Reggie Bush estaba en el backfield*. Sabía que el equipo especial de los Cardinals había estado trabajando toda la semana en asegurarse de que no permitieran que el corredor esquivo fuera alcanzado por él, pero Bush tenía la capacidad de romperlo en cualquier momento. Yo contuve la respiración mientras la pelota pasaba delante de él en la línea de las 8 yardas. Él corrió hacia arriba en el campo y fue derribado en la 32. No es genial, pero al menos no un touchdown.

Brees y su equipo, salieron al campo con toda la confianza y la arrogancia de un campeón defensor. Me senté en el borde de mi asiento. Abrieron el camino con un paseo a Chris Marfil, que fue por 2 yardas. Otra pase ganando 3 yardas, y sería tercera y quinta. Brees se dejó caer para lanzar, y la línea—O se mantuvo fuerte para él mientras él completó un pase de 17 yardas a Devery Henderson. Gemí, al igual que varios miembros de la sala de prensa. Primer intento de los Cardinals en la línea de las 48 yardas.

Los Saints toman un rápido primer intento en un pase pantalla a Bush en la siguiente jugada, ganando 12. La defensa de los Cardinals lo manejó para rellenar el primer intento y mantienen una ganancia de 3 yardas en un pase errático a Bush cuando los receptores estaban todos cubiertos. Tercera y Siete en las 32. El pase a Lance Moore fue disuelto por Adrian Wilson y los Saints se vieron obligados a conformarse con un gol de campo.

—No está mal —, murmuró Buddy. No, pero la defensa tenía que ser mejor que eso si queríamos ganar.

Edward tuvo el balón en su propia 16, cuando Breaston estúpidamente corrió el balón fuera de la parte posterior de la zona de anotación. Yo quería gritar pero solo eran 4 yardas de diferencia, supongo. A diferencia de mí, mi novio estaba todo metido en el negocio, llamando jugadas para su equipo, dirigiendo a sus jugadores a donde él quería que estuvieran, y señalando un bombardeo potencial en la esquina cuando vio a Jabari Greer engañando para arriba, hacia la línea. Dios, él era hermoso cuando estaba en ese campo. Bueno, todo el tiempo, pero especialmente cuando estaba siendo autoritario y sexy.

Él comenzó con un pase pantalla a Cheney que se fue por 7 yardas. Un pase a Crowley, logró un primer intento y con una yarda de sobra y entonces, Edward se dejó caer. Emmett mantiene a Grant con un agarre y Fitzgerald toma un paso sobre Greer. Eso era todo lo que Edward necesitaba. Lanzó un pase perfecto a las manos de Larry. Greer lo alcanzó en la yarda 13 de los Saints. Edward se dejó caer hacia atrás y disparó un dardo a Jasper en el hash derecho de la línea de gol. Él se estiró y los Cardinals tuvieron el primer touchdown del día.

La multitud rugía y Edward finalmente tuvo una media sonrisa en su rostro por un segundo, que rápidamente se desvaneció de nuevo y volvió a ese aspecto de concentración total, que me parecía tan atractivo. Gane o pierda, iba a saltar sobre su culo tan pronto como estuviéramos en casa.

El puño de Buddy golpeó mientras yo rápidamente escribía en mis notas sobre la primera posesión. Era difícil no estar demasiado absorbidos por la emoción del juego y permanecer en la tarea, pero no tuve otra opción. El bigote de Buddy hizo una mueca, mientras yo escribía con furia.

— ¿Tienes problemas, Bella?

—Cállate o no voy a mirar hacia otro lado cuando te escabullas a comer un hot dog —, le dije. Él inmediatamente se vio contrariado y me reí. —Te Atrapé.

—Sí, sí. Sólo ve el juego; yo no quiero tener que trabajar realmente, ni nada.

Idiota. Le di un codazo mientras terminaba de documentar la movida.

Los Saints salieron al campo otra vez y el balón pasó a los brazos de Bush que lo esperaban. Él cometió el clásico error de empezar a correr antes de que lo hubiera asegurado y el balón estaba fuera. Él se lanzó por el balón y al igual que lo hicieron varios Cardinals, que estaban tratando de ir campo abajo para abordarlo. Una enorme pila se sobrevino y los árbitros se zambulleron en la refriega, tirando hacia atrás los cuerpos. Yo contuve la respiración mientras esperaba la señal. Ed Hochuli lanzó su brazo gigante en dirección de la zona de anotación de los Cardinals y la multitud se volvió loca. Charles Ali salió de la pila con el balón.

Los Cardinals tomaron posesión en la línea de 13 yardas y una jugada más tarde, estaban 14—3 Cardinals, mientras Cheney echó fuera la defensa de los Saints para bajar con el balón. Bush se alineó en el backfield de nuevo y la multitud rugió cuando Feely pateó el balón de nuevo. Esta vez, Bush engañó a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, dejando a los jugadores de los Cardinals en el polvo, mientras él tomó el balón para la casa. El aire de fiesta rápidamente se desinfló, cuando el juego estaba ahora 14—10.

El siguiente movimiento de los Cardinals comenzó en la 22, pero se estancó a medio campo cuando Edward tiró el balón lejos para evitar ser capturado por Will Smith. Los Cardinals llevaron el balón a la línea de las 5 yardas. La multitud rugió cuando los Saints tomaron el campo, la defensa los bombardeaba mientras agitaban sus brazos. El estadio estaba alterado, pero rápidamente silenciado cuando Brees completó un pase de 32 yardas a Meachem. Una serie de pases rápidos y carreras tenían a los Saints de primera y gol, desde la yarda 7. La defensa atacó la carrera en el primer intento, pero un pase derecho por la mitad a un abierto Thomas David hizo a los Saints ir a los vestidores en el medio tiempo con una ventaja de 17—14.

Vi la cara de Edward mientras las cámaras lo enfocaban a él. Esa concentración y la confianza todavía estaban allí. Bien. No era el juego de nadie en este momento. Él entró en los vestidores y yo trabajaba en mi artículo, con la esperanza de que contra toda esperanza yo pudiera empezar el siguiente párrafo de un comentario acerca de cómo los Cardinals dieron vuelta a las cosas en la segunda mitad.

—La defensa tiene que ajustarse, pero estamos en lo correcto en esta cosa —, anunció Ronnie, mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba. —Bella, ¿quieres un trago? ¿Algo de comida?

No podría comer ahora aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. Había un enorme nudo en mi estómago. —No, pero voy a tomar una Coca—Cola de dieta.

—Por supuesto. ¿Buddy?

—Yo voy contigo —. Él palmeó mi hombro mientras se ponía de pie. —Él tiene esto —, murmuró mientras los dos hombres se alejaban de mí.

Miré mi teléfono y vi que tenía un mensaje de texto de Alice. —Los pecadores se van hacia abajo —. Me reí y le envió un mensaje de vuelta que yo esperaba que así fuera y cerré mis ojos, enviando una oración en silencio. Los Bears habían ganado su partido de anoche y no había nada que Edward quisiera más que otro encontronazo con ellos.

Antes de darme cuenta, los chicos estaban de vuelta y Edward estaba en el banquillo lanzando unos cuantos pases de calentamiento con Jasper para obtener su brazo suelto otra vez. Era tan perfecto y hermoso que me dejó sin aliento.

Los Saints patearon, y Breaston rompió con un buen retorno hasta el final de la 38 de los Cardinals. Edward tomó el campo y dirigió un hermoso movimiento, lanzando una serie de pases cortos a Cheney y Crowley, mientras que la defensa constantemente hacía pequeñas jugadas falsas y, Jasper y Fitzgerald seguían su largo camino. Cuando llegaron a la 36 de los Saints, Edward tomó un lance de cinco pasos. Los Saints estaban jugando a campo corto, basado en los últimos juegos, y Edward dejó volar el balón. Jasper la trajo en la cinco y la estrelló en la zona de anotación. Tan sencillo como eso, tomamos la delantera.

Los Saints recibieron el balón en su propia 20, debido a un touchback*. Brees completó un pase de 13 yardas a Henderson seguida de un pase de 5 yardas a Betts. Él se dejó caer para pasar y Dockett rompió a través de la línea, plantando a Brees fuertemente en el terreno y tomando el balón suelto. Hubo una lucha por el balón y AJ Jefferson salió con él por los Cardinals.

El balón estaba en la 28 de los Saints y Edward completó un pase corto a Cheney por una ganancia de 4, seguido de una de 7 yardas a Breaston para el primer intento, en el 17. Él hizo un disparo largo en la siguiente jugada, enviándolo los 3 receptores abiertos hacia el lado izquierdo. La defensa saltó tratando de cubrirlo y se fue fuera de juego. Primer intento desde el 12. Volvieron a la formación—I y Edward simuló un pase a Crowley. La defensa engaño y Cheney estaba abierto para otro touchdown en el lado izquierdo de la zona final; 28—17 después de la patada.

Los Saints consiguieron un gol de campo en su siguiente posesión, reduciendo la brecha a un TD y dos puntos de diferencia de conversión. Edward tuvo el balón en la línea de 27 yardas, y evitó un bombardeo, completando un pase a Fitzgerald en el campo medio. Tres jugadas más tarde se encontraban en la zona de anotación una vez más y el juego efectivamente había terminado cuando Brees lanzó un pase que consiguió retornar para un touchdown. Eso era 42—20 faltando solo tres minutos. Una verdadera paliza, así como yo esperaba.

El reloj marcó abajo a los Saints, apilados a unas yardas de la basura. La defensa los detuvo en la cuarta, y gol desde la línea de 9 yardas y el juego terminó. Buddy dejó escapar un ronquido fuerte y me puso sobre mis pies, aplastándome en uno de sus abrazos de oso.

— ¡Ese fue un infierno de un juego! —Realmente lo fue. Empacamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a la conferencia de prensa.

El entrenador Clapp estaba allí, sonriendo como si ya hubiera ganado el Super Bowl. Edward estaba a su lado y Emmett tenía a los primeros recién llegados riendo hasta caer de culo mientras hablaba de que sus bloqueos fueron la clave para el juego. Los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los míos cuando entré en la habitación y me disparó mi sonrisa favorita, por lo que mis rodillas se debilitaron. Estaba sudoroso y sexy, aún en su uniforme, pero sin las almohadillas. Yo quería lamerlo.

Las preguntas fueron disparadas rápidas y furiosamente. — ¿Crees que en el medio tiempo habían salido y los encerraron en la segunda mitad?

Edward sacudió la cabeza. —Sabíamos que teníamos un buen plan de juego y sólo necesitábamos ejecutarlo. Brees es un gran mariscal y no estábamos a punto de salir por allí fuera. Teníamos que mantener el balón y tuvimos algunas pérdidas de balón y eso fue todo.

Se le preguntó a Emmett sobre el manejo de Grant y Smith y él se rió. —Ellos no lo estaban consiguiendo a mí alrededor. Nadie toca a mi chico cuando estoy en ese campo.

Varias de las preguntas más y luego Ronnie, levantó la mano. —Edward, corre el rumor de que Dancing with the Stars está detrás de ti para que te unas a ese programa después de esta temporada. ¿Hay algo de cierto en eso? —Emmett había bromeando con Darnell Dockett, pero su cabeza se levantó ante la pregunta.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él, al mismo tiempo que Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No que yo sepa. Si están interesados, estoy halagado, pero el baile no es lo mío —. Emmett frunció el ceño y murmuró algo entre dientes. ¡Ja, lo tenemos! Los labios de Edward se torcieron, pero se las arregló para mantener una expresión serena.

Después de unas cuantas preguntas más, la conferencia de prensa había terminado y me dirigí a los vestuarios. Darnell me hizo señas cuando me vio de pie allí. —Todo el mundo está decente, o tan decente como pueden estar —, me dijo con una sonrisa.

Le sonreí y me fui a buscar a Edward. Él estaba de pie junto a su casillero y observando con una mirada amarga en el rostro, mientras Emmett y el entrenador, ambos, se frotaban las manos por encima de su torso. — ¡Yo te lo dije que era de buena suerte! — Emmett gritó.

El entrenador echó atrás la cabeza y se rió. —Tú tal vez sólo tuviste razón, McCarty. Tú puedes aferrarte a tu dinero todavía —. El entrenador le dio una última caricia y se fue a su oficina.

Emmett me vio y sonrió. —Hey, Bella, ¿quieres dar un masaje?

Sí, mucho, pero yo no estaba por lo falso. Yo iba a tener el real. —No, gracias —, le dije.

Me volví hacia Edward y levanté mi notebook. — ¿Cómo te sientes? —Le pregunté.

Él sonrió y me tocó la mano rápidamente cuando nadie estaba mirando. —Como un ganador —. Él lo era. Los dos lo éramos. Dos juegos más por delante.

Tres capítulos mas y ADIÓS ZEUS!

Y empezamos con la ESPOSA SELKIE:

La esposa Selkie:

Establecido durante el reinado de "Bloody Mary" Tudor. Bella es capturada por Edward para criar a su hija. Él promete liberarla un día ¿pero lo hará? Intrigas de la Corte y el peligro en cada esquina.

¿Podrán,su amor recién descubierto,sobrevivir?

* * *

Snap Count: se refiere a los números y otras palabras ("Hut") que un mariscal de campo le grita a su equipo antes de que la jugada comience. Él utiliza códigos para comunicarse con su ofensiva y hacer a la defensa adivinar y confundirse y/o tratar de provocar algún castigo.

Dancing with the Stars: es un reality show de de baile en los Estados Unidos.

Backfield: área donde los miembros de un equipo se ubican en el campo de juego.

Touchback: Ocurre cuando el portador del balón es forzado al suelo en su propia zona de anotación.

Querida Abby: es el nombre de la columna del consejo fundado en 1956 por Pauline Phillips bajo el seudónimo de Abigail Van Buren.

Playboy: es una revista de entretenimiento para adultos, fundada en Chicago, Illinois en 1953 por Hugh Hefner.

SI: programa de noticias sobre deportes de la cadena CNN.

ESPN: programa estadounidense de televisión por cable enfocado en los deportes.

NFL Weekly: programación del canal estadounidense FOX—Sports.

Around the Horn: programa diario de media hora de deportes en una mesa redonda sobre ESPN, filmado en Washington, DC.

Pardon the Interruption: programa de televisión deportivo que sale al aire en varios canales de televisión de ESPN Deporte.

Glee: es una serie de televisión musical cómica emitida por la cadena estadounidense Fox.


	43. Chapter 43

Autora del fic: Nolebucgrl

Traducido por:Monserrat Guerra (FFAD)

Beta:Jocelynne Ulloa (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

* * *

 **EPOV**

— ¿Bella? —se había tardado más de lo que yo quería que lo hiciera para salir de las instalaciones después del juego. Mis compañeros de equipo habían sido optimistas y querían celebrar, y después el Entrenador quería llenarme de información sobre The Bears.

Mandé un mensaje a Bella para que fuera a comer sin mí, me sentí mal por eso, quería celebrar con mi chica. Aunque habíamos pasado toda la noche revisando la película, la extrañaba. Tres semanas más, y tendríamos algo de tiempo. Bueno, más bien cuatro, si ganamos el Super Bowl. Habría un montón de prensa y apariciones para hacer después. Después la llevaría a una escapada romántica a Hawai, durante el tiempo que su trabajo se lo permitiera. Era difícil de creer que serían nuestras primeras vacaciones.

Bella no respondió mi llamada y suspiré. Probablemente se había quedado dormida, esperándome. Cerré la puerta y arrojé las llaves sobre la mesa del centro antes de dirigirme a la habitación. Había dejado la luz prendida para mí y asomé la cabeza para ver si ella estaba durmiendo, o simplemente no me había escuchado entrar.

No estaba durmiendo. Y ella me había oído, porque estaba acostada en nuestra cama, su cuerpo se inclinó hacia mí, apoyada en su brazo izquierdo. Estaba usando mi jersey y por lo que parecía, nada más. Caía justo por arriba de su muslo derecho, lo suficientemente corto para ver el número diez que había ayudado a fijar a su cuerpo. Mi polla instantáneamente respondió y me encontré incapaz de moverme del marco de la puerta.

—Hola tú —Bella dijo en un ronroneo sensual que ya había escuchado antes. Era hombre muerto.

—Hola cariño. ¿Esto es para mí? —Tenía que serlo, o moriría.

Ella rió y echó hacia atrás su cabello. — ¿Qué piensas? —Sus dedos se perdían por su cadera derecha y dibujó mi número. Tan jodidamente sensual.

Di un paso hacia delante y me detuve.

—Creo que es mejor que lo sea.

Bella se mordió los labios y gimió. Joder, gimió. Era tan sexy y se sentía como que había pasado mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y si no lo es?

Caminé hacia el borde de la cama y la miré. Ella me sonrió desafiándome.

—Entonces es mejor que asumas el hecho de que va a ser—. Saqué mi camiseta sobre mi cabeza y la arrojé por la habitación. Bella jadeó suavemente, sus ojos inmediatamente fueron a mis abdominales, como siempre cuando estaba sin camisa. Me aguanté la risa, ella era tan predecible. Bueno, no tan predecible, ya que no había anticipado su espera exactamente de esta manera, pero era la mejor sorpresa en el mundo. Ella ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

—Tal vez pensé que merecía una recompensa por jugar tan bien.

Maldita sea, lo hice. Especialmente una sexy recompensa. Desabotoné mis pantalones y me los saqué con impaciencia.

—Me gustan las recompensas.

Bella rió. —Y yo que pensaba que jugabas porque amabas el juego.

Se dio la vuelta y me dejé caer sobre ella, encerrándome en la jaula de mis brazos.

—Ese solía ser el caso, pero ahora estoy cerca de la gloria—. Froté mi polla contra ella y sus ojos se obscurecieron.

Bella se acercó y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

— ¡Maldita sea, te he convertido en una diva!

Me eché a reír y se inclinó para que la besara, tomándome mi tiempo y sólo cepillé sus labios ligeramente con los míos antes de presionarlos firmemente contra los de ella. Gimió y abrió la boca para mí. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron perezosas y fui bajando aún más, dejando que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran de la forma en la que quería.

Sus dedos se enrollaron en mi pelo y sostuvo sus labios contra los míos, besándome suavemente, antes de morder mi labio y soltarlo. — ¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunté pasando mi lengua sobre él.

—Solo estaba tratando de traerte a la realidad antes de que empieces a demandar ridiculeces, como tener que alimentarte con uvas sin piel mientras estoy arrodillada en una almohada morada a tus pies, o algo por el estilo.

Nunca dejo de sorprenderme. Solté una carcajada.

—Bueno, debo admitir que la imagen mental funciona para mí—. Su boca se abrió y ella golpeó mi espalda. —Pero la almohada debe ser roja, naturalmente. Y tú tendrás que estar desnuda.

Bella soltó un bufido. —Siempre estoy desnuda en tus escenarios.

—Este es tú escenario. Yo solo lo estoy mejorando.

Ella puso mala cara y no me pude resistir, así que le besé su labio regordete. —Eres demasiado linda.

— ¿Linda? —Alzó una ceja y bajó la mirada a su cuerpo. — ¿Esto es lindo?

—No, absolutamente no. Es sexy como el infierno. Casi me matas cuando entré por la puerta. Deberías darle a este chico una advertencia.

Se rió. —Quería sorprenderte. Has tenido un largo día, y pensé que tal vez querías disfrutar un momento.

—Más que un momento —, le dije y ella rió de nuevo mientras presionaba mi polla en su contra. —Como claramente puedes verlo.

—Bueno, realmente no puedo verlo, porque tus bóxers están en mi camino—. Me sonrió y me levanté para que ella pudiera deslizar sus manos hacía abajo, y empezar a jugar conmigo. Cuando ella no pudo llegar más lejos, deslicé un brazo hacía atrás para ayudarla y los sacó.

— ¿Está mejor?

Bella me miró con avidez. —Sí, mucho mejor.

—Luces increíblemente sexy en mi jersey. Quizás puedes usarlo cada vez que no quiera que estés desnuda con mis exigencias de diva.

Ella sonrió. — ¿Y cuándo será?

Buena pregunta. —Uh, ¿cuándo venga la gente?

—Por lo tanto, ¿puedo usar esto y nada más cuándo tengamos visitas? Eso será divertido.

Gruñí por lo bajo y enterré mi cara en su cuello. —No puedes hacerlo —. La mordí mientras se reía y se movía debajo de mí. —Solo es para mí.

Corrió los dedos entre mi cabello. —Claro que es solo para ti —. Levanté la cabeza y le sonreí.

—Sabes, no he tenido que frotar el torso de la suerte —, me dijo. Hizo una mueca y soltó una risita. —Este torso, no el falso. Este es todo mío.

—Mierda, tienes razón —. Nos giré para que ella estuviera encima de mí. Cruzó sus brazos en mi pecho y descansó su cabeza en sus manos. — ¿Sabías que cada miembro del equipo, incluido Jasper por cierto, frota esa cosa antes y después del juego? Em los tiene a todos creyendo que es nuestro amuleto de la suerte.

Ella se río y me mandó un beso cuando me miró. —Bien, esa es una imagen graciosa. Y le estamos pagando.

Moví mis manos por su espalda y se arqueó contra mí. —Es verdad. Amé cuando Ronnie me preguntó sobre Dancing with the Stars.

Bella jadeó cuando tracé con un dedo su columna vertebral. —Él se enamoró, seguro.

Sonreí. —Tan pronto como estuvimos solos, él me preguntó si era cierto. Le dije que me llegó una carta pero no había hablado con nadie sobre eso.

—Dios, lo van a volver loco —. Bella se veía completamente satisfecha mientras se quitaba de mi pecho y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí. —Ahora, sobre frotar ese torso tuyo…

Era tan sexy. — ¿Qué hay sobre eso?

Sus manos de deslizaban por mis pectorales y mis abdominales, ella movió ligeramente su dedo sobre mi cuerpo. —Lo estoy frotando… ¿Crees que voy a conseguir mi deseo?

Apreté mis labios y la observé. — ¿Qué podría ser tu deseo?

—Hmm… —, Bella se mantuvo acariciándome mientras pensaba en lo que supuestamente quería. —Podría ser una nueva silla de oficina —. Me reí y rebotó un poco con mi movimiento. —Eso parece algo de menor importancia como para gastar un deseo —, le dije.

Sus labios temblaban. —Es verdad. Rose me estaba diciendo acerca de ese BMW convertible rojo. Ella piensa que me vería muy bien conduciéndolo. Es una cosa muy buena que desear, ¿no? —. Se deslizó hacia abajo y pasó su lengua sobre mi estómago, trazando mis abdominales con ella, haciéndome gruñir.

—Eso es mejor, supongo —. Mis manos ahora estaban en su cabello, tirando de él suavemente, mientras ella me hacía cosquillas con su boca caliente.

—O... —hizo una pausa mientras besaba mi tetilla derecha y luego la izquierda. Jodidamente caliente.

— ¿O? —le pregunté.

—O tal vez podría desear que mi sexy novio me folle esta noche —. Agarró mi polla y la bombeó con sus manos.

—Eso es lo único —me atraganté.

Bella pasó su dedo pulgar sobre la punta de mi polla y me sonrió. — ¿Eso piensas? ¿Esto es mejor que un coche nuevo?

—Más fiable —, le dije desesperado por estar dentro de ella antes de que me hiciera correrme con un escolar sin experiencia.

— ¿Es así? —Ella alzó una ceja mientras soltaba mi polla y se agachó para quitarse mi jersey.

—Oh sí. Puedes no confiar en el carro, pero te daré un paseo de vez en cuando —. El jersey estaba arriba y allí estaban sus hermosos pechos, así que me acerqué y los agarré, frotando mis dedos sobre sus pezones.

— ¿Ni siquiera un auto nuevo? Viene con garantía, ¿no?

Se trataba de una burla. Me encantó. Me empujó fuera de la cama y rodó conmigo para que ella estuviera debajo de mí de nuevo. —Lo mismo ocurre conmigo. Satisfacción garantizada.

— ¿Es así? —Se lamió de nuevo los labios. —Bueno, creo que el sexo caliente con mi novio será mi deseo entonces, ya que los concesionarios de automóviles no están abiertos a esta hora.

—Haces maravillas con mi ego. ¿Lo sabías? —Le sonreí y ella se rió poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mí otra vez.

—Solo me aseguraba que no te conviertas en una diva.

—Gracias por mantenerme en línea.

Ella se rió y enrolló sus piernas en mi cintura, frotando su coño contra Zeus. —Gracias por hacer mi deseo realidad.

—No me lo agradezcas, agradécelo al torso.

Ella presionó sus manos a mi pecho. —Gracias, querido torso. No es nada parecido a eso que tocan muchos hombres y mi madre. Gracias a Dios por eso.

— ¡Oye! No la traigas cuando estoy a punto de hacer el amor contigo. Tu deseo puede irse sin cumplir.

Bella suspiró. —Entonces supongo que voy a conseguir el coche. Es una farsa.

—Te compraré el maldito coche si dejas de hablar de él y me dejas tenerte.

Ella se rió y tocó mi mejilla. —No quiero el coche. Lo único que quiero es a ti.

Yo no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero ella podía llevarme de la exasperación a la excitación en una décima de segundo. Froté mi polla contra ella y miré cómo su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, en señal de rendición. —Ahora. Edward —. Me deslicé dentro de ella y me maravillé al ver lo grandioso que se sentía cada vez. Hacerle el amor a Bella nunca sería aburrido, era una maldita cosa buena, hasta planeé pasar unas buenas seis o siete décadas con ella.

Me moví lentamente dentro y fuera de ella, mientras movía sus caderas hacia arriba para encontrarme, agarrándome con sus piernas, nuestros cuerpos se mueven en un ritmo fácil. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los míos mientras llevaba mis labios hacia los de ella, dándole besos suaves y lentos al igual que mis movimientos dentro de ella. Gimió suavemente y sentí la vibración contra mis labios, lo que me hizo sonreír. Amaba los gemidos de Bella.

Sus movimientos se hicieron un poco más frenéticos, llegué a su espalda y tiré sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. — ¿Qué? —. Ella empezó a protestar, pero llevé sus piernas hacia arriba y las coloqué sobre mis hombros, antes de clavarme profundo en ella. Su gemido fue mucho más fuerte y me sonrió mientras golpeaba mi polla dentro de ella.

—Querías que te follara, ¿no? —Bella asintió, tenía la boca abierta mientras jadeaba debajo de mí. Empujé más fuerte, viendo sus pechos rebotar mientras mi pene se movía adentro y afuera de ella rápidamente. Sus gemidos fueron más fuertes y su cuerpo se volvía salvaje debajo de mí. Me puso jodidamente caliente de esa manera. Mi cuerpo se golpeó contra el de ella, los sonidos eran buenos, sexo duro y los gemidos de Bella eran lo único que podía escuchar. Los mejores sonidos del mundo en lo que a mí respecta.

Bella gritó mi nombre y se apretó alrededor de mí. Era difícil moverme cuando ella se apoderó de mí con tanta fuerza, amaba la manera en la que sus paredes se sujetaban a mí alrededor. Unos pocos empujones más tarde, yo me uní a ella, viniéndome fuerte dentro de ella mientras continuaban los espasmos alrededor me mí. Mis músculos me estaban gritando cuando terminé, pero me importó un bledo. Bajé sus piernas y me derrumbé encima de ella.

—Dios Edward, eso fue... —Bella se interrumpió y se encogió de hombros.

Me reí y besé su pecho derecho, dejando caer mi cabeza a la izquierda. — ¿Era lo que deseabas?

—Sí —, respondió sin aliento.

—Puedes pedir un acto en particular cada vez que quieras —le dije, finalmente teniendo suficiente fuerza para levantarme de ella y rodarnos para que su cabeza quedara en mi hombro.

—Está bien. Mi torso de la suerte privado.

Reí y la besé en la parte superior de la cabeza. —Él también te ama.

—Este fue un buen día —, me dijo golpeando el torso ligeramente.

—Lo fue. Y la noche será incluso mejor —. Ella me miró y sonrió— — Me encantó que estuvieras viéndome ganar hoy.

—Me encantó verte. No ovacionarte fue terriblemente duro. Temo que Buddy y yo estemos un poco tendenciosos al final.

Sonreí. —No diré nada.

—Será mejor que no —. Ella se relajó contra mí. —Y es mejor que ganes la siguiente semana para que podamos tener otro roce de pecho de la suerte.

—Bueno, con un incentivo como ese… ¿Quién perdería? —Ella era toda la suerte que necesitaba. Apreté mis brazos alrededor de ella y cerré mis ojos. —Te amo, Bella Swan

—Te amo, Edward Cullen —. Y con eso, yo ya era un ganador.

*o*o*o*o*

Cada día que pasaba, estábamos más y más tensos. El entrenador nos estaba volviendo locos con lo bueno que eran The Bears, y diciéndonos que nos salvamos por un pelo cuando los derrotamos en Chicago y nosotros teníamos que ser diez veces mejores ahora. Ellos estaban golpeándonos con toda su maquinaria y tuvimos suerte, o por lo menos así hizo que sonara.

—Él me está jodiendo la vida —, murmuró Jasper, frunciendo el seño mientras el entrenador de él iba hacia otra reprimenda sobre cómo nosotros deberíamos haber perdido la semana pasada. Ganamos por veintidós, aparentemente no había visto nada en su libro.

—Él no quiere que lo echemos a perder. ¿No eres tú el único que se supone que consigue a la gente, Dr. Phil? Él está tratando de motivarnos.

—Él me está sacando de mis casillas, ¡Sabemos lo que hacemos! —. Jasper se cruzó de brazos y parecía un niño pequeño.

Resoplé. —Siento que algo más te está sacando de tus casillas.

—Maldita sea, ¡no!, tiempo fuera —. Jasper gruñó.

— ¡Hey!, si ganamos esta semana, tendremos algunos días libres.

—Si lo hacemos. ¿Vas a sentarte a ver televisión en tu casa o una cinta sobre a quién de la AFC1, están enviando al Super Bowl?

No dije nada, porque los dos sabíamos la respuesta a esa pregunta. Si íbamos al Super Bowl, tenía que estar listo.

Emmett le dio un codazo a Jasper. —Deja de quejarte, Jasmine. Es tiempo para un estudio de cine —. Su rostro era serio y Jasper y yo lo empezamos a mirar como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Emmett era la última persona a la que le interesaba en esas reuniones interminables. Se lo estaba tomando enserio.

—No vamos a conseguir esa suerte a tientas esta semana chicos. No se puede confiar en ellos. The Bears son más disciplinados — ¿Los campeones defensores? No lo creo, rodé mis ojos ante su retórica. —Cutler se encenderá. Tenemos que ir tras él. Intentar presionarlo a una mala jugada. ¡Haremos que suceda! Marty, que empiece la película.

Me senté de nuevo y me preparé para el estudio de cine sin sentido. Yo ya había memorizado todas esas cintas, pero tal vez tendría que verlas de nuevo esta vez. El entrenador se puso de pie junto a la tela blanca, listo para señalarnos cada cosa de la que teníamos que sacar ventaja. Marty presionó play, las luces se apagaron, y empezó la película.

Emmett se inclinó hacia delante con entusiasmo y Jasper me lanzó una mirada que decía: ¿Qué coño pasa con él? Me encogí de hombros. Si había una cosa que Emmett tomaba seriamente, era el fútbol. Evidentemente se vio envuelto en el momento. Eso o...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la música resonaba por los altavoces. Era en español pero era familiar y luego, de repente, ahí estaba Jasper, con una sonrisa tensa en su cara mientras se ponía los jeans, una camisa azul de botones y chaleco de cuero negro.

—Rico... Suave —. Santa mierda. La sala explotó en carcajadas mientras Jasper caminaba por el pasillo, con cara de terror, mientras Rico Suavei sonaba de fondo. Llegó al final de pasillo e intentó con una mirada de acero azul, que fracasó por completo pero era absolutamente comiquísima. El Jasper real estaba pálido junto a mí, su boca estaba completamente abierta mientras veía el video con horror.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto Withlock? ¿Estás buscando una nueva carrera? —. El entrenador exigió, golpeando la pantalla con su puntero. El video se cortó y la siguiente cosa que vimos fue a Jasper, aún con los pantalones y el chaleco, pero sin la camisa. Me reía tan fuerte que pensé que mi estómago iba a estallar mientras "Soy tan sexy" se ponía en marcha.

—Eres demasiado sexy para tu camiseta —, le dijo Emmett.

Jasper se hundió en su asiento. —Jódanse los dos.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando Keymasterii —, murmuré. Él me miró fijamente pero no podía responder eso.

— ¡Te ves bien Withlock! —Darnell saltó en sus pies gigantes.

El entrenador señaló el pecho desnudo de Jasper. — ¿Quién usa ese chaleco sin una camisa? —El desfile de modas de Jasper se había vuelvo más cómodo en ese momento. Él se pavoneó por el escenario, posó, se vio da vuelta y regresó.

—Eres natural —, le dije.

Emmett se rió. —Tú deberías saberlo —. Y después, allí estaba el horror de los horrores. Yo solo en mi ropa interior, de pie poniéndome aceite para mi sesión de fotos para una revista.

— ¿De dónde coño has sacado eso? —Le pregunté. No había un video, estaba seguro de eso. Todos estallaron a carcajadas. Jasper finalmente esbozó una sonrisa, ahora los dos estábamos en el mismo barco.

—Eres demasiado sexy para esa canción —, respondió Emmett. La canción terminó y "I Touch Myself" iiile siguió. Dios. Los siguientes videos eran de mí, después Jasper y yo de nuevo, una toma humillante tras otra. Él también tenía la infame cinta de Darnell mezclada. El entrenador la veía con fascinación enfermiza.

— ¡Oigan! —, Darnell gritó.

—Claramente les he dado más que hacer —, nos dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, pero no detenía el maldito video.

Jasper estaba en traje de baño, sosteniendo una pelota de playa. Yo estaba en ropa interior recargado contra una pared, mirándolo bien irritado.

—Por Dios Cullen, eres un buen modelo —. Vete al diablo Adrián.

—Jasper lanzó la pelota a una Alice sonriente y él hizo lo mismo. —Awww, tienes esos pequeños flotadores para cuando te metas a piscina —. Incluso nuestro pateador de mierdas se estaba uniendo a la burla. Emmett estaba en el piso muriéndose de la risa. Cualquier remordimiento que puede haber tenido al respecto de había ido.

El video finalmente terminó con Jasper en escena, con un montón de hombres desnudos, pareciéndose mucho a algún protagonista de algún show de Broadway elegido al azar.

—Enciendan las luces —, pidió el coach. Marty se apresuró a hacerlo. Se puso de pie en la parte delantera de la sala con el rostro inmóvil. —Muy bien, hemos tenido nuestra diversión. ¿Necesitan golpear al alguien antes del trabajo real? —Él nos miró a Jasper y a mí. Ninguno de los dos respondimos. —Bueno, entonces, pon la cinta real, por favor. McCarthy, me debes doscientas flexiones.

— ¡Sí, Capitán! —Emmett gritó desde su lugar en el piso.

— ¿De dónde demonios has sacado ese video? —Le pregunté mirándolo.

Emmett solo se limitó a sonreír y se encogió de hombros. —El dinero habla, Calvin. Solo has tenido suerte de que no se haya convertido en dinero hecho por una empresa. El detrás de la sesión en DVD. Dime, ¿sería un millonario si lo lanzo? —No podía discutir. Los primeros reportes del equipo de ventas indicaban que la línea de ropa interior sería mi más lucrativa empresa, sin embargo, eran las mujeres quienes hacían el pedido. Aun así, tuve una idea.

Le di un codazo a Jasper, quien todavía estaba de un color rojo brillante — ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que deseo matarlo? Había un montón de videos de nosotros para ser encontrados, pero nadie quiere para nada.

— ¡Claro que lo sé! Ahí llegó a él. ¡Ha! —Emmett se levantó y me miró. —Solo espera y verás.

Jasper sonrió, —No sé, Emmett. Parece que tú vas a tener que trabajar duro en la oscuridad, mientras Cullen y yo tenemos toda la atención. Como debe ser. El guardavía necesita no tener rostro y paredes de ladrillo —. Sus ojos brillaron y me guiñó un ojo. Alice le había informado entonces.

— ¡Todo el mundo conocerá esta cara demasiado pronto! —Emmett gritó.

— ¡McCarthy! Con un demonio cállate. Ya tuviste tu diversión —. El entrenador paró las interrupciones.

—Está bien, está bien —. Volvió a sentarse junto a Jasper. —Ya verán —, nos dijo.

Jasper y yo nos sonreímos uno al otro. Claro que lo hará.

*o*o*o*o*

Podía sentir a la multitud mientras estábamos en el túnel, listos para salir al campo. Eran fuertes y el estadio vibraba con su entusiasmo. Emmett estaba rebotando a mi lado, disfrutando de la atención. Yo era consciente de él, por el sonido que me rodeaba, de la energía de todos mis compañeros de equipo. Lo tomé y lo guardé para recordarlo después del partido. En este momento, no podía dejar que nada de eso importara. Todo lo que importaba eran los 60 minutos en el reloj de juego y tener el mayor puntaje en el final. Entonces sentiría. Después lo celebraría, eso esperaba.

Emmett me dejó solo, gracias a Dios. Él sabía cómo era yo antes de un partido grande. Todos mis compañeros de equipo lo hicieron. A algunos les gustaba saltar por ahí como Emmett, otros les gustaba estar tranquilos y centrados como Jasper y yo. Todo el mundo tenía sus cosas.

Las porristas estaban alineadas en sus filas, dispuestas a darnos la bienvenida mientras corríamos a través de ellas. Yo podía ver el fuego disparado de las extrañas antorchas que utilizaban, con llamas de unos cuatro metros de altura. Los portadores de la bandera se pusieron al frente y siguieron su señal, compitiendo por las ovaciones del estadio. La defensa y equipos especiales los siguieron, agitando los brazos y el animando a la multitud, mientras el locutor comenzó a decir a nuestros nombres.

Uno por uno, mi liniero salió, eran para Emmett los aplausos más fuertes, por supuesto. Los respaldos y los receptores fueron los siguientes, cada uno recibiendo fuertes aplausos de aprobación. Y después era mi turno. No podía escuchar mi nombre, el volumen del estadio era ensordecedor. Corrí hacia el campo, pasando a mis compañeros de equipo, consiguiendo unas palmadas en la espalda por parte de personas sin rostro, ni siquiera era consciente de ellas. Vi el campo. Sentí la electricidad. Me sentía como en casa aquí. Era extraño si lo comparamos con lo que siento cuando estoy con Bella, pero no era lo mismo. Pertenecía a este campo, como le pertenecía a ella. Este era mi lugar.

Cuando Bella entró a mi mente, miré la cámara, esperando que ella supiera que yo estaba pensando en ella un momento antes del partido. Ella estaba en el palco de prensa, mirándome ahora, y eso me dio un impulso increíble. Le disparé una sonrisa rápida y me dirigí a la línea lateral para tener unos últimos momentos refrescantes en el plan de juego.

—Esta defensa va a venir después de todo el partido. No tengas miedo de librarte de Crowley y Cheney en el check down2. Protege el balón, no fuerces nada, y toma tus pases cuando puedas —. El entrenador me dio una palmadita en la espalda y corrí al centro del campo con el resto de los capitanes.

Estreché manos con Jay Cutler, Dacin Hester, Brian Urlacher y Julius Peppers, quien me sonrió cuando yo lo hice. Sí hijo de puta, te recuerdo a ti también. Has la prueba esta vez. — ¡Julie, te ves un poco más corpulento! ¿Te has puesto algunos kilos? —, le preguntó Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca. —Los suficientes como para patearte el culo McCarty. Tengo la intención de bailar contigo todo el día, Pepper. Puedes cargar a mi bebé antes de que nosotros estemos por aquí.

Ahogué una risa en la cara de Julius. Parecía que Emmett había pateado a Bella fuera de sus pensamientos. Él podía ser un dolor en el culo, pero él sabía cuándo lo necesitaba. Palmeé su espalda cuando el árbitro se acercó y entró en su perorata sobre cabezas y colas. The Bears fueron llamados cabezas y ganaron el sorteo. Ellos querían defender primero, así que la pelota era mía. Justo como quería que fuera.

—No vemos en el campo, Cullen. Dile a tu chica que estaré encantado de llevarla al Super Bowl.

No había rabia esta vez. Me reí en su cara. —No creo que ella esté interesada en elaborar un perfil de los jugadores del Pro Bowl, pero le diré a ella que te lo haga saber —. Él resopló y corrió fuera de nuestra línea. La última cosa que quería era jugar en el Pre Bowl si perdíamos. Emmett, Jasper y yo habíamos sido elegidos pero nosotros habíamos planeado jugar una semana después en el Super Bowl. Dejaré que Pepper vaya y tenga su premio de consolación.

Gould hizo el saque inicial y Breaston nos dio un retorno a la veintiséis. Me llevé el campo y me paré detrás de mi línea, inspeccionando la defensa de The Bears. Ellos estaban en un estándar de cuatro a tres, pero podía ver que Urlacher estaba saltando en torno a algunos y Harris alcanzaba poco a poco desde su punto de esquina. Oh, sí que venían duro.

— ¡Blue 22, Blue 22, hut, hut, hike! —, le di a Crowley la señal y él se quedó atrás en protección. La pelota estaba en mis manos y di un five step dropiv. Jasper estaba muy bien flanqueado por Davis, pero FitzGerald tuvo un paso sobre Bowman así que dejé que la pelota volara. Crowley controló a Harris mientras el trataba de arrastrarlo para que llegará a mí, dándome el tiempo extra que necesitaba para sacar la pelota. Harris se estrelló contra mí mientras la pelota se iba de mis manos. El rugido de la multitud me dijo que lo había atrapado Fitz. Me incorporé rápidamente y vi que estábamos en las cuarenta y tres. Buen comienzo.

Llamé a un handoffv para la siguiente jugada, la cual terminó en una gran ganancia de seis yardas. Todos estaban sobre Jasper, tratando de llevar lejos a mi blanco favorito, así que los compensé con algunos screen passesvi a Crowley y Cheney. Estábamos en la zona roja cuatro jugadas después. Tenía a mis chicos en el huddlevii y los llamé a que se separaran. Jasper iba a regresar a la zona de anotación y yo iba a conseguir el balón para él, pasara lo que pasara.

The Bears de peluche estaban en la caja, esperando más dink and dunkviii. Conseguí la pelota y me quedé atrás, mirando a la izquierda, donde estaba Fitz liado con Harris. Golpeé duro en su dirección y la seguridad tomó un par de pasos en esa dirección. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Dejé que el balón volara al área derecha, donde Jasper lo estaba esperando. Bowman estaba con él pero Jazz era diez centímetros más alto que él y podía saltar un infierno más alto. Lo tiré por encima de su cabeza y calculado su salto a la perfección, cayendo sobre los dos pies en la esquina de la zona final. El árbitro marcó touchdown, y el estadio se volvió loco.

Corrí hacia la zona de anotación y abracé a Jasper. —Buen tiro —, gritó.

—Buena atrapada —, le dije.

—Gran protección —, gritó Emmett, dándome la mano y girando a mi alrededor, — ¡Llévalo, idiota! Él es el que tiene el tochdown.

—Solo compartiendo el amor —, él me dejó y agarró a Jasper, quién le dio un manotazo a sus almohadillas.

—Mejor no conseguimos un penalti de celebración —, gritó Jasper.

Emmett lo soltó y agitó la cabeza. —Vive un poco Fabio. Es el juego de campeonato —, y él estaba fuera, celebrando con nuestros compañeros de equipo en la banca. Ya habría tiempo de celebrar, cuando el reloj marcara cero. Ahora teníamos cincuenta y tres minutos y treinta y siete segundos para el final.

Corrí a la línea lateral y Darnell agarró mi almohadilla del hombro. —Buena jugada.

—Gracias, ahora ve allá y déjales el trasero frío.

Él sonrió. —Sabes que lo haré.

Y él lo hizo. No estaba viendo de cerca, mientras yo estaba concentrado en mis jugadas con Marty, pero miraba la pantalla de tanto en tanto cuando la multitud enloquecía. Estaba en la tercera y la cuarta de nuestras cuarenta y ocho, cuando Darnell irrumpió a través de la línea y plantó a Cutler saqueó por la pérdida de nueve yardas. Maynard tomó el campo despejó el balón y Breston volvió a regresarlo. Me levanté, me puse mi casco de vuelta, dando a Darnell un puñetazo cuando pasaba por allí.

—Bien.

—Te lo dije. Ahora entiérralos, quarterback.

Asentí y miré a Steve devolver la pelota a la dieciséis. Un pase largo esta vez. Nos gustaría ver que podíamos hacer para reducir su longitud. Jugaba con ellos en el primer drive. Era hora de que aireara un poco. Metí el huddle, reuní a mi equipo.

—Fitz, ¿Crees que puedas arrastrar a Harris en este caso? —Él asintió, sus rastas se movieron con él. —Bien, está en tu camino. Run the post*. Jasper, tú corre en skinny post solo en caso de que Fitz no pueda dar un paso. El resto de ustedes máxima protección ¿Lo tienen? —. Hubo gestos y gruñidos. Aplaudí y nosotros teníamos nuestra información. The Bears estaban en la caja de nuevo, pensando en que me gustaría ir con lo que había funcionado antes. Qué tontería la de ellos.

— ¡Red 27, Red 27, hut, hut, hike! —. Las palabras no significan nada, pero la cadencia era una parte importante del juego. Sentí la pelota golpear mis manos, y mis ojos ya estaban en el campo. Jasper estaba listo para finalizar su recorrido, el corte en la esquina y la seguridad con él. Fitz seguía rayando por la banda. Él no podía reducirla en otras diez yardas. Tenía a un paso a Harris y él estaba encendido, corriendo como el viento. Sentí un cuerpo pasarme, y recé para que Emmett tuviera a Peppers bajo control. Fitz cambió repentinamente de dirección mientras la pelota dejaba mis manos, me paré y observé mientras la pelota navegaba de manera correcta hacía él. Harris ahora estaba tres pasos atrás de él, y FitzGerald lo atrapó y se colocó a la cabeza en la zona de anotación sin ser tocado. Catorce a cero después de la patada. Se sentía bien.

Emmett me atrapó en otro abrazo de oso. — ¿Fuiste tú a quién sentí antes de lanzar la pelota?

—Sí, Pepper intentaba confundirme. Como si pudiera —. Él me soltó y corrió a apoderarse de Larry. Reí y me dirigí a las bancas a trabajar en la siguiente serie.

The Bears jugaron de manera inteligente su siguiente jugada, sin entran en pánico, quedándose con su plan de juego, dando a la defensa una gran dosis de Forte con tiros se seguridad de Olson. Ellos cortaron nuestro liderazgo a la mitad, cuando Forte entraba a la tercera para un touchdown.

Nuestra próxima jugada se estancó en la cuarenta, tenía que tirar la pelota, o taquear a Urlacher. Ellos tenían una anotación justo antes de la mitad y tomamos una ventaja de catorce a diez.

—Treinta minutos, chicos. Treinta minutos y todo lo que tendremos delante de nosotros será la gloria. Sé que lo desean. Y ustedes saben que lo quieren. ¡Sigan así, y vamos por esta cosa! —El entrenador estaba gritando e incitando al equipo con intensidad. Me desconecté y cerré los ojos, dibujando nuestra victoria, consiguiendo el trofeo, rumbo a Miami. Podía verlo. Podía saborearlo. Yo lo iba a tener.

Chicago tuvo la pelota primero, y ellos fueron al campo. Hester hizo una gran jugada que los tenía en la trece, y dos jugadas más tarde estaban en la zona de anotación con un touchdown de Olson. The Bears estaba en la catorce, de diecisiete. La multitud estaba desinflada y en silencio. Pero no fue por mucho tiempo. Yo vi eso.

Breaston regresó la pelota en la treinta y tres, y llamé a una serie de slants*, pequeñas jugadas de yardas, y lanzamientos seguros. Crowley y Cheney, tenían la pelota una y otra vez. Fuimos los primeros en la meta de los cinco, y di un paso atrás para lanzar. The Bears estaban jugando carreras hasta el final, pero nosotros solo teníamos a Jazz y a Fitz corriendo una distancia determinada, y ellos estaban bien cubiertos. Había un pequeño hoyo en la línea entre Emmett y Sam y yo la tomé, metiendo la pelota contra mi cuerpo y corriendo tan rápido como podía. Sentía los cuerpos chocar alrededor de mí, y salí de una tacleada alrededor de mi cintura. Mantuve mis pies en movimiento. El árbitro marcó touchdown y la multitud rugió.

— ¡Vamos chico blanco, vamos, vamos! —. Emmett gritó mientras me levantaba. Esta vez no me quejé. Podía contar con una mano el número de touchdowns que había logrado desde que entré a la liga. Un pequeño pasador, puro y simple, pero vi la oportunidad y la tomé.

— ¡Buena carrera Cullen! —, el entrenador gritó, palmeándome la espalda. — ¡Nunca más me hagas esto! —Reí y corrí para ver las fotos de la defensa de la última serie. Heaster estaba cerca de romper un regreso con una patada, pero Feely logró derribarlo en la cuarenta y dos. Ellos tenían un campo corto y la multitud de quejó. Pero la defensa se puso de pie e hicieron lo que les correspondía, rellenando a Forte en sus dos primeros intentos de correr con el balón, y golpeando a Cutler, por lo que cayó en la línea que marcaba el inicio del campo en vez de ir por la primera jugada de la serie. Chicago despejó y allí estaba nuestra pelota en nuestra yarda trece.

— ¡Vamos a hacer esto! —, gritó Emmett. Yo podía solo con el eco del sentimiento. Nos dirigíamos a los últimos quince minutos del juego y sí, nosotros podíamos ir por una gran jugada, podíamos realmente limitar a Chicago y forzarlos a tirar. La defensa sabía eso, por supuesto, y estaban jugando pases cortos todo el tiempo, así que se fueron por el handoff. Así que pase el balón a Jasper como lo había planeado para ganar once yardas. Eso abrió la defensa un poco y fuimos capaces de volver al juego con Hightower, robando seis yardas, y nueve yardas, una tras otra.

Lancé un pase largo a Crowley que fue roto en la cincuenta, y suspiré de alivio mientras la pelota rebotaba inofensivamente en el suelo. Estaba en la tercera, y necesitábamos tres más para obtener un first down. El tiempo pasaba volando, pero no lo suficiente.

—Jasper, Larry, quiero que ustedes corran una pendiente. Quien esté abierto consiga el balón —. Confiaba en los dos. No era la jugada más sabia, ya que podía usar a uno y sacar a uno, para que la defensa fuera en la misma dirección. Pero sabía que cualquiera de los dos podría atraparlo. Ellos tomaron sus posiciones en los extremos opuestos de la línea opositora que se rompió, y después corrieron cinco yardas. Jasper estuvo a un paso de Bowman y tiré en su dirección. Él llevó el balón a su pecho y cayó al suelo. Sosteniéndolo contra el pecho con cuidado, mientras nosotros obteníamos un primer intento.

— ¡De eso es de lo que estaba hablando! —, dije golpeando con el puño y corriendo hacia la línea. Tayler me entregó el balón para la siguiente jugada. Íbamos a correr el resto del camino, e intentaríamos interceptar un primer intento con pases cortos si era necesario. Hightower se abrió camino hacia la línea, e interceptó un primer intento. Cuatro jugadas después, y nosotros estábamos en la línea de gol otra vez. Esta vez, le di la pelota a Crowley y él consiguió un touchdown. Mucho mejor. Estábamos veintiocho a diecisiete y había solo seis minutos para el final.

— ¡Feely! No te atrevas a patear a Hester ¿¡Me escuchaste! —. El entrenador estaba gritando tan fuerte que imaginaba que The Bears podían oírlo, pero él estaba en lo correcto. Lo último que necesitábamos hacer era renunciar a un touchdown barato. Feely lo esquivó y fue recibido por un apoyador de reserva. Sí, ellos tenían la pelota en sus treinta y dos, pero era mejor que un touchdown.

Nuestra defensa tomó el campo y jugaron cuidadosamente, algo que odiaba pero lo entendía. Ellos buscaban hacer que The Bears consumieran su tiempo tanto como le fuera posible, y mantener todo frente a ellos. Así que ellos jugaron de vuelta y renunciaron a todas esas seis o siete pequeñas yardas, haciendo maniobras. Chicago quemó sus tres tiempos libres en el drive, pero ellos estuvieron en la zona de anotación quedando solo un minuto con veintisiete segundos. Ellos fueron por dos y fallaron para convertirlos cuando Hester podía traer la pelota a los límites. Veintiocho a veintitrés. Ellos iban con una patada corta.

Gould se alineó y pateó la pelota hacia la marca de la izquierda. Contuve la respiración mientras Jasper extendía la mano y alcanzaba el balón, cayendo al campo inmediatamente en vez de tratar de avanzar. Nuestra banda estaba gritando "¡Abajo!" y por supuesto que lo hizo. El juego era nuestro. Corrí al campo y vi las caras de emoción de mis hombres.

—Green 28, Green 28, hut, hut, hike —. Sentí que la pelota pegaba en mis manos e inmediatamente se dirigió a mi rodilla. El árbitro sonó el silbato y el reloj dejó de caminar. Hubo caos a mí alrededor. El estadio enloqueció más de lo que nunca antes había escuchado. Mis compañeros de equipo me rodearon, abrazándose unos a otros. Chocaban sus cuerpos. Los reporteros empezaron a gritar preguntas que no podía oír. Todas las caras y las voces se atenuaron y desaparecieron. Estaba en el Super Bowl.

Balbuceé en mi camino una entrevista, felicitando a mis compañeros, hablando sobre lo feliz que estaba, diciendo que estaba ansioso por jugar con Los Patriotas, cualquier cosa salía de mi boca. Honestamente no tenía una pista. Sabía que tenía el trofeo del Campeonato de la NFC sobre mi cabeza, y después me apresuré a una conferencia de prensa y busqué a mi chica, y ahí estaba. Sus ojos cafés brillaban de felicidad. Nunca intentaría esconder esa sonrisa de su cara, nunca lo haría. La quería, realmente la quería; acercarme o besarla hasta que ninguno de nosotros pudiera respirar, pero sabía que eso no sería ahora. Pronto.

Más preguntas fueron hechas y respondidas. Apenas prestaba atención. Mi concentración estaba en el vestuario, y en llegar con mi Bella. Di las típicas respuestas y deseé que el mundo se fuera, así podría celebrar de la manera en la que quería. Nosotros finalmente conseguimos ser despedidos y fuimos al vestuario, el cual estaba salvaje. Champaña y cerveza volaban por todo el lugar. El trofeo era besado. Mi torso también estaba siendo besado. Yo estaba siendo besado. Darnell puso uno descuidado en mi mejilla. Estaba cubierto de alcohol unos minutos después de entrar a la habitación.

— ¡Vamos a Miami! —, Emmett gritó. Yo reí mientras el arrojaba una cerveza sobre mi cabeza y me abrazaba.

—Te amo, hombre.

—Igual te amo, Emm. Gracias por mantener a Pepper fuera de mi culo hoy.

— ¡Ese es mi trabajo! —. Me alborotó el pelo y frotó mi torso. Me reí y tiró gotas de cerveza en mi cabeza.

—Bueno, alguien va a necesitar una ducha —, esa voz. La busqué y ahí estaba, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Miré alrededor y vi que nadie estaba mirando, así que llevé su mano a mis labios y dejé un beso rápido.

Ella se sonrojó y la quitó, pero sus ojos estaban cargados de lujuria. Mi nena amaba un buen juego de fútbol y me encantaba eso de ella.

—Voy a necesitar uno. ¿Quieres unirte?

—Tan pronto como lleguemos a casa —, respondió. —Así que Edward Cullen, vas a ir al Super Bowl. ¿Qué se siente?

—Bastante fantástico, señorita Swan. Es un sueño hecho realidad. Este ha sido el mejor año de mi vida, y estoy contento de tener la oportunidad de rematarlo con un campeonato —. Ella se ruborizó de nuevo con mis palabras. Bien, la amaba. Podría tener mi anillo en dos semanas. Y algún día a partir de entonces, me gustaría tener uno más importante. Así que lo haría. Toqué su mano y le sonreí. Tenía un plan.

* * *

American Football Conference: Conferencia de Fútbol Americano, una de las dos conferencias de la Liga Nacional de Fútbol.

Rico Suave: Canción de Gerardo Mejía.

Keymaster: Chica que ama los jugadores de fútbol y odia las películas de terror.

I Touch Myself: Canción de The Divinyls.

Handoff: Acto de darle el balón a otro jugador.

Screen Passes: Un paso hacia adelante en el cual el liniero defensivo permite que se cruce la línea ofensiva mientras dos linieros defensivos corren a un específico lado del campo y después regresan y bloquean campo arriba a un corredor quien toma un pase corto del quarterback.

Huddle: Cuando los once jugadores en el campo de un equipo forman un grupo para discutir la jugada venidera.

Dink and dunk: Es una ofensiva que se basa en pases cortos, carreras cortas y movimientos del balón.


	44. Chapter 44

Autora del fic:Nolebucgrl

Traductora:Silvana Olvera (FFAD)

Beta:Jocelynne Ulloa (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

* * *

 **EPOV**

Debería ser cosa del pasado. Era solo otro juego. Solo otro campo. Solo otro momento. Había estado aquí antes. Entonces había ganado, e iba a ganar ahora. Íbamos abajo por 4 con dos minutos antes de terminar. 27—23 a favor de Los Ravens. El balón estaba en la yarda 43 de nuestro campo. Tenía dos tiempos muertos. Tenía a los mejores receptores en el juego. Tenía una gran línea ofensiva, así como corredores y alas cerradas. Ellos harían lo suyo y era tiempo de que yo hiciera lo mío.

Le mandé un pase corto hacia la banda a Crowley, que él pudo acarrear unas tres yardas hasta que salió por la línea. Medio campo. 1:51 para el final. Dejé que Crowley la llevara, sorprendiéndolos con una carrera que nos dio cinco yardas más. El reloj continuó avanzando mientras ladraba órdenes a mi línea. Jasper y Fitz se abrieron. Tenía a Fitz para un pase seguro y lo tomé, ganando 12 yardas con el pase y 2 más con su sprint, para detener el reloj. 1:23 segundos. Primero y diez desde la 31.

La lancé justo al centro, a Cheney, para obtener 17 yardas; e inmediatamente después de que fue derribado tomé otro tiempo muerto. 1:13. Suficiente tiempo. Se la entregué a Crowley para una ganancia de tres. El reloj marcó por debajo de un minuto. Grité una y otra vez para conseguir la línea. Mis chicos fueron rápidos. Nos colocamos, nos levantamos y le lancé otro pase a Jasper por la línea interior derecha. Ganancia de cinco. Tercera y 2 desde la 6. 48 segundos restantes. Podíamos tomar el primer intento sin anotar.

Arrojé una pantalla a Crowley, quien se lanzó fuera del juego después de conseguir la primera. Primero y gol desde la tres. La defensa de los Ravens estaba respirando fuertemente, aireados. Ray Lewis estaba gritándole a su equipo para que formaran la línea. Podíamos correr. Aún nos quedaban 39 segundos, pero no había manera de atravesar esa línea. Suggs estaba lamiéndose los labios, listo para placarme.

Sam hizo el saque y yo me quedé rezagado. Mi línea se contuvo enfrente de mí. Fitzgerald estaba cubierto por Foxworth. Jasper estaba inmovilizado por Brown. Reed estaba rondando por la mitad de la zona de anotación, listo para terminar lo que sea que lanzara. Crowley estaba ayudando a Emmett a mantener a Suggs lejos de mi trasero. Cheney estaba cubierto por Phillips. Podía lanzar un balón flotado, pero Reed se encontraba por ahí y encontraría la manera de derribarlo, o peor, cogerlo, como le había hecho en el segundo cuarto.

El reloj estaba avanzando. Mi línea aún se mantenía, pero estaba siendo empujada hacia atrás. Avancé otro paso. Jasper dio vueltas por la zona de anotación, yendo primero hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha. Brown fue hacia la izquierda con él y dejé que el balón fuera hacia la derecha de Jasper. En el peor de los casos, no la atraparía. Brown tendría un infierno de tiempo para llegar a su lado y tomar el balón.

Parecía que todo se movía en cámara lenta. Reed me vio lanzar el balón y se movió hacia Jasper. Jasper dio la vuelta, sus dos pies plantados en la línea lateral y sacando el balón del aire. No me moví. No respiré mientras el balón golpeaba sus manos. Llevó el balón a su pecho. Brown abriéndose camino mientras Reed se estrellaba contra él. Jasper cayó fuera de los límites.

El tiempo era interminable. Los árbitros estaban hablando. Entonces, ambos levantaron sus brazos para señalar TD(1). Me permití respirar de nuevo. El estadio estalló. Pero, con menos de dos minutos restantes y siendo un momento tan crucial en el juego, los árbitros anunciaron que iban a revisar la jugada. Por supuesto que lo harían.

Me quedé en el campo, solo en caso de que la dictaminaran incompleta. A mi parecer estuvo bien, pero, yo no estuve cerca de donde había sido la jugada. Los dedos de sus pies habían estado muy cerca de la línea. Pero Jasper conocía la zona de anotación mejor que a Alice, creo. Las dimensiones estaban grabadas en su mente. Estaba dentro. Siempre lo estaba.

Emmett se acercó y me palmeó la espalda. Su rostro estaba impasible. Como yo, estaba esperando el veredicto oficial. Una vez que lo tuviéramos, podríamos celebrar. Solo quedaban siete segundos. Patearíamos nuestro punto extra, patearíamos y nos aseguraríamos de que no había un jodido retorno. Iría y jugaría con los equipos especiales si tenía que hacerlo.

Estaba tardando una eternidad, como todas estas cosas. Jasper se acercó y se paró a mi otro lado.

—Estaba dentro—, me dijo con un seguridad. El estadio estaba tan jodidamente tranquilo que parecía que podría escuchar a un alfiler caer. No es que hubiera escuchado el ruido. Cuando entramos al campo, sí. Después de ese posible último touchdown, sí. ¿Aparte de eso? No escuché nada aparte de a mis compañeros de equipo y a los Ravens. Nunca había estado tan concentrado.

—Esto está tomando demasiado tiempo—, se quejó Emmett.

—Es la jugada del juego. Están siendo cuidadosos—. Jasper miraba a la Jumbotron(2) que mostraba cada ángulo. —Estaba dentro.

Él estaba dentro. Por supuesto que lo estaba. Esto era muy parecido al año pasado. Entonces habían sido Tom Brady y los Patriots. Había sido Vince Wilfork en vez de Terrell Suggs. Esa vez estaban 38—35 con tres minutos restantes. Nosotros habíamos manejado el campo y anotado un touchdown con un minuto en el reloj. Entonces, había tenido que esperar en la banca mientras la defensa trataba de mantenerlos fuera de la zona de anotación. Odiaba eso. Nosotros habíamos ganado. Había sido campeón del Super Bowl y JMV(3). Pero no había sido el que terminara el juego. Esta vez, lo sería.

—Desearía que se apresuraran. Necesito ir a casa—. La voz de Emmett era dura y sabía que extrañaba a Rose y a su pequeña bebé. Megan Ann McCarty había nacido hacía solo dos semanas y media, así que Rose se tuvo que quedar en casa con ella. Él odiaba estar lejos de sus chicas.

—Puedes volar a primera hora.

—Después de la fiesta. ¿Te estás poniendo nervioso?— Preguntó Emmett, dándome un suave codazo.

¿Lo estaba? No me sentía nervioso, pero quizás lo haría tan pronto terminara el juego. Tan pronto como llegara la hora. Pero no, ¿por qué estaría nervioso? Ella diría que sí. Tenía que hacerlo.

—No.

Jasper rió. —Por supuesto que no lo estás. ¿Recuerdas que yo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios?

¿En serio estábamos discutiendo esto durante el Super Bowl? Pero, ¿qué más podíamos hacer? Podría hacer que planeáramos otra jugada, pero sabíamos lo que íbamos a hacer. Y por supuesto que me acordaba. Él me había dicho lo que haría. Había tenido todo listo para hacerlo en Junio, cuando nosotros seis fuimos a Tahití, nuestra última salida juntos antes de que empezara la temporada. Jasper había sorprendido a Alice cuando se había arrodillado en nuestra primera noche ahí y le había pedido que se casara con él. Me había dicho justo antes de hacerlo. Había regresado a nuestra habitación y me había asegurado de que el anillo estuviera bien escondido. No iba a arruinar su paraíso y aprovecharme de su compromiso. Esa noche, Emmett y Rose también anunciaron que estaban esperando un bebé. No era la noche correcta. Quería que nuestro momento fuera solo para nosotros, sin importar cuánto quisiera a nuestros amigos.

El tiempo se había pasado volando después de eso. Mini—campamentos. Juegos de pretemporada. La temporada regular. Pude haberlo hecho en cualquier momento, claro. Vivíamos juntos. Pero el tiempo se me salía de las manos, al igual que en el reloj del juego. Cuando se volvió evidente que podríamos hacerlo de nuevo, que quizás seríamos campeones del Super Bowl otra vez, decidí esperar. Llueve, truene o relampaguee, le pediría a Bella que fuera mi esposa después de que la temporada terminara. Pero sería una lluvia mucho más cálida, si lo hacía siendo campeón del Super Bowl de nuevo.

—Solo recuerden lo que tienen que hacer—, les dije.

— ¡Ya lo tenemos!— gritó Emmett, palmeándome la espalda. —Puedes contar con nosotros.

Y podía. Siempre lo había hecho. Ellos eran mis mejores amigos y me habían ayudado con todo. Me cubrían la espalda, en el campo y fuera de él. No podía pedir más.

—Gracias, chicos. Lo aprecio.

—Para con las cosas cursis—, dijo Emmett con una sonrisa. — ¿Pueden creer que estamos aquí de nuevo? Ha sido un año fabuloso. Jasper está comprometido. Tú estás a punto de estarlo. Yo soy padre—. Su voz estaba llena de admiración, y era porque una pequeñita niña rubia con ojos azules y hoyuelos en sus mejillas lo estaba esperando en casa. Aunque era el mismo Emmett que queríamos y conocíamos, ahora era mucho más tranquilo. La paternidad era buena para él.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas, los árbitros regresaban al campo. Contuve mi respiración de nuevo. Emmett apretó mi brazo. Jasper asintió confiadamente.

—Después de revisar la jugada, la jugada se queda. El receptor tenía los dos pies plantados y estuvo en posesión del balón antes de caer al piso. ¡Touchdown!— sus brazos estaban alzados y la multitud explotó de nuevo. Jasper y Emmett estaban abrazándome y luego la ofensiva completa estaba lanzándose sobre mí. No podía respirar, pero no lo necesitaba. Lo habíamos logrado.

—Bien, ¡dispérsense! ¡Vamos por el punto extra!— Gritó alguien. La línea se formó de nuevo y me escabullí fuera del campo para el abrazo del entrenador Clapps.

—Pase perfecto, Cullen. Atrapada perfecta, Whitlock. ¡Los amo, chicos!— Oh, sí, ahora nos amaba. Él se había asegurado de cantar en otra tonada las semanas pasadas. Me topé con la mirada de Jasper y sonreí. Se rió y agitó su cabeza.

El punto extra estaba siendo ejecutado. El entrenador empezó a gritarles instrucciones a los equipos especiales. Me pare junto a él, cada fibra de mí ser concentrada en el campo. Feely se alineó y dio una fuerte patada. El balón rebotó en las manos de uno de los apoyadores de reserva. Quien lanzó un pase lateral hacia Ed Reed. Mierda. Contuve la respiración. Reed era al que estábamos tratando de evitar. Wilson lo envolvió y le lanzó un pase lateral a Mason. Miller se hizo de alguien que lo cubría y lo golpeó mientras trataba de lanzarle un pase a Rice. El balón golpeó el suelo y una pila de cuerpos cayeron sobre él. El reloj llegó a cero y no importó. Wilson llegó con el balón, recuperándolo del centro del campo.

— ¡Lo hicimos!— Emmett me tenía entre sus brazos y corrimos hasta el centro del campo. El equipo se amontonó. Había enormes cuerpos a donde sea que volteara. La prensa estaba tratando de alcanzarnos. Mi chica estaba en algún lugar del campo, por no podía verla por ningún lado, justo como el año pasado. Traté de empujarme entre el gran muro de cuerpos, pero fue imposible.

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¿Qué se siente ganar por segunda vez? ¿Fue más fácil que la primera?

No supe quien preguntó, pero le respondí a uno de los cientos de micrófonos que estaban frente a mi cara.

—Nunca es más fácil y siempre es increíble. Fue tan bueno como la primera vez, quizás incluso mejor—. O lo sería, una vez que llegara a los vestidores y encontrara a mi chica. Aunque el año pasado había tomado cerca de una hora, así que me resigné a las preguntas que me hacían.

—La defensa de los Ravens te mantuvo en tus talones la mayor parte del juego. Tuviste una intercepción y pudiste haber tenido otra. ¿De dónde sacaste la confianza para lanzar ese último touchdown?

Hice una mueca ante esa pregunta. —Si pensara que en cada jugada me van a interceptar, no sería un mariscal de campo muy bueno. Reed es un halcón con los balones, siempre lo ha sido. Estaba consciente de él todo el tiempo dentro del campo. Sacó lo mejor de mí una vez. Yo saqué lo mejor de él un par de veces. Es parte del juego. No permito que un error me derrumbe.

Era interminable. Di un discurso tipo Disney. Luego tuve que subir a la tribuna y aceptar el premio de JMV. Conseguí un descapotable rojo por ganarlo, lo que me hizo sonreír. El que le había comprado a Bella por su cumpleaños era mejor, obviamente, así que donaríamos este a la caridad. La Fundación Pat Tillman(4) podía subastarlo.

Aún no podía verla, ni siquiera desde el podio. Ya veía a mis padres, agitando sus brazos y brincando como locos, como si hubieran Ganado el Super Bowl. Estaban con Renée y Charlie, quien, por increíble que fuera, estaba usando un jersey de Cullen 10. Había aceptado de mala gana apoyarme, siempre que no jugara en contra de su equipo. Así que en catorce de dieciséis juegos conté con su apoyo. Y por supuesto que en el Super Bowl también. Aunque probablemente solo era porque tenía que venir. Me reí entre dientes cuando mi padre se puso una gorra del Super Bowl.

Después de obtener mi trofeo y pasárselo a Emmett, quien andaba por ahí dando entrevistas, me dirigí hacia nuestros padres.

— ¿Han visto a Bella?— Pregunté mientras mi madre tiraba sus brazos alrededor de mí me.

— ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! No, no la he visto para nada—. Me sonrió con complicidad y le sonreí en respuesta.

—Recibí un mensaje de ella donde decía que nos encontraba en el hotel—, aportó Renée mientras tomaba su turno abrazándome. —Te verá en los vestidores—. Se hizo hacia atrás y puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cara. —Esta es la noche perfecta. Las estrellas están todas alineadas. ¡Estoy emocionada!

De alguna manera, ella lo sabía. No quería saber cómo. Mi madre estaría poniendo al tanto a todos pronto.

—Buen juego, Cullen. Excepto por esa intercepción—. Charlie se retorció el bigote mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda.

—Gracias por darlo a notar, Charlie. Espero que hayas disfrutado tu último viaje a un Super Bowl.

Se rió. — ¿Estás planeando no regresar?

—Oh, sí, regresaré. Solo que no te daré entradas—. Sonreí mientras su cara se caía.

Entonces su rostro se iluminó. —Entonces, anularé mi permiso de que te cases con Bella.

Sonreí ampliamente. —De todas maneras me casaré con ella.

Me miró. —Lo harías. Bastardo. Bien, tú ganas.

—Siempre lo hago, Charlie. Y me aseguraré de que vengas la siguiente vez. Me gusta presumir enfrente de ti.

—Cabrón—, se rió.

—Aprendí del mejor—. Miré a mi padre y asintió.

Me abrazó fuertemente. —Te lo daré tan pronto lleguemos a los vestidores.

—Gracias, papá.

—Ve, deshazte de todas esas cosas. Nos vemos en un ratito.

Agité mi brazo y corrí hacia la línea lateral, dirigiéndome del estadio a la sala de prensa. Si el campo era una casa de locos, esto no estaba mucho mejor. Y lo que me volvía loco era que sabía que Bella estaba ahí. Podía sentirla, pero no podía verla. Era tan frustrante. Demasiadas personas reunidas ahí.

Respondí pregunta tras pregunta. Era aburrido, molesto y cansado. Finalmente, después de lo que me parecieron años, conseguí ir a los vestidores. Por supuesto, era un desastre. Quizás debí haber pensado en esto. La champaña había aparecido, la cerveza fluía por ahí y la fiesta había comenzado.

Emmett captó mi mirada en cuanto entré y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí.

—Lo tengo—. Sonreí con gratitud y me dirigí a la ducha mientras lo escuchaba comenzar a gritar. — ¡Fiesta en el hotel! Las bebidas van por mi cuenta. Saquen sus traseros de los vestidores y llévenlos al autobús o tomarán juguitos junto a la piscina. ¡Muévanse!

Aclamaciones y gruñidos comenzaron. Sonreí mientras entraba debajo del chorro. El sudor y la suciedad se fueron, pero llegaron mariposas a ocupar su lugar. Era ridículo. Estaba nervioso. Habíamos estado juntos por un año y medio. Había perforado su mente con la idea del matrimonio una y otra vez. Ella debería estar esperando esto pronto.

Terminé de enjuagarme y salí de la regadera, secándome con mi toalla. Pasé por delante del ridículo busto que Emmett le había encargado a Renée antes del primer Super Bowl. Él había dicho que necesitábamos uno para fines de viaje. Ya que parecía funcionar, ni si quiera iba a quejarme.

Volví al vestidor ahora muy tranquilo y me puse unos bóxers y unos pantalones negros. Jasper apareció desde la esquina mientras me ponía mi playera tipo polo verde. Estaba más arreglado que con mi uniforme de juego, pero esto no era usual en mí.

— ¡Te ves guapo, Cullen!— Jasper chifló y yo rodé mis ojos.

— ¿Están todos fuera?

—Sólo quedamos Emmett y yo. Él está afuera esperando a Bella.

Bella. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras me sentaba en el banco.

— ¡Estás nervioso!— Jasper se rió entre dientes sentó a mi lado. —Ya sabes, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Va a decir que sí.

Obviamente yo sabía eso, pero ¿Y si no lo hacía? ¿Y si me había tardado mucho? ¿Y si no he esperado lo suficiente?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Su hombro chocó contra mí.

—Porque ustedes están, citando a mi Alice, destinados. Ella está rebotando en las paredes, esperando a dar el salto cuando ustedes digan el sí, por cierto.

Agité mi cabeza. Desde luego que estaba haciéndolo. Otra boda que planear. Ella no estaba lo suficientemente ocupada con la suya y la de otro millón de personas'. Jasper se paró y agitó mi cabello. —Estaremos afuera—. Eso me dio fuerzas, saber que todos estaban justo detrás de las puertas. Si ella decía que no…bueno, no, no pensaría en eso.

Mi padre se acercó y Jasper agitó un brazo hacia nosotros mientras salía.

— ¿En serio mi hijo está nervioso? La defensa de los Ravens y bastantes millones de personas viéndote jugar el juego más importante de tu vida no te perturban, y, ¿esto sí?

Me encogí de hombros. —Sí, eso creo. Ella es más importante que el juego, que la gente. Ella lo es todo.

Sonrió y metió la mano en su bolsillo, extendiéndome la pequeña caja azul y mi anillo del primer Super Bowl. Lo puse en mi mano derecha y tomé la caja.

—Es porque ella lo es todo que no tienes que preocuparte, Edward. Ella es la chica perfecta para ti y está más que lista para casarse contigo. Sabes que es verdad. Y estoy orgulloso de ti. Y muy feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien a quien amamos tanto como tú lo haces—. Me jaló para que me pusiera de pie y me abrazó. —Solo dile lo que está en tu corazón. No hay manera en que pueda decir que no a todo el amor que le ofreces—. Me soltó y sonrió. —Buena suerte, hijo. Y no es que la necesites.

Respiré profundamente mientras se alejaba. Él tenía la razón. Todos estaban tan seguros de eso. Así que yo también. Solo que era desconcertante. No había hecho esto nunca antes y no lo haría de nuevo. Quizás esto era estúpido. Quizás debí haber esperado hasta que regresáramos a la habitación y hubiera rosas, velas y de esas cosas por todos lados. Ella merecía romance, no un sucio vestidor lleno de champaña. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Solo tenía que salir a decirles a los demás que había un cambio de planes. Seguramente Alice podría…

— ¿Edward?

Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba ella. Mi chica. Bella se veía tan hermosa. Estaba usando una blusa de seda roja, para animarme de manera discreta desde el palco de la prensa. Traía una falda negra que dejaba ver sus perfectas piernas. Su cabello se rizaba por debajo de sus pechos. Estaba impresionante. Apreté mi agarre a la caja y me tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta cuando la había visto.

Tenía su confiable cuaderno de notas en una mano y su grabadora en la otra. Quise reír ante eso. Yo estaba aquí volviéndome loco por proponerle matrimonio y ella se veía tan fresca y calmada mientras se preparaba para hacer su trabajo y entrevistarme.

Deslicé la caja en mi bolsillo trasero tan sutilmente como pude y di un paso hacia ella. Sus hermosos ojos cafés se ensancharon, pero yo sonreí.

—Estamos solos.

Dejó su cuaderno y grabadora abajo y avanzó hacia mí. La tuve entre mis brazos dos segundos después y fue hasta entonces que yo finalmente me sentí bien de nuevo. El efecto que tenía en mí era sorprendente. Solo tocarla era todo lo que necesitaba para calmarme y recordar que bien estábamos juntos. Ella no podía decir que no, porque ella también podía sentirlo.

Me incliné para besarla y ella gimió suavemente, apretando su brazos alrededor de mi espalda deslicé mis manos hacia abajo apara acunar su trasero mientras movía mis labios contra los de ella. Presioné su espalda contra el casillero. Repentinamente, tenerla desnuda, recreando nuestra primera cita en el vestidor, como Emmett había sugerido, parecía una muy buena idea. Un proposición al desnudo no podía ser algo malo, ¿O sí?

—Ew, ¡Hay algo pegajoso en mi espalda!— chilló Bella, presionándose contra mí. Demasiado para esa idea.

—Champaña. Está por todos lados—. Arrugó su nariz y nos alejamos de los casilleros.

—Lo siento, te extrañé.

—Hay una gran bienvenida en el hotel. Vendrás, ¿cierto?

Bella rió. —Sí, tan pronto como presente mi historia, apagaré el modo de reportera y encenderé el modo de novia. Buddy está bien con eso.

Novia. Eso no sería para nadie más. Abrí mi boca para sugerir que fuera la prometida y después la esposa, pero se inclinó para recoger la grabadora y el cuaderno. Hora de la entrevista. Tamborileé mis dedos contra mis caderas con impaciencia.

—Así que, ¿Qué se siente volverse campeón?

Reí y pasé mi mano por mi cabello. —Se siente genial. No sé si ya me acostumbré a eso.

— ¿Hay alguna diferencia respecto a la primera vez?

Me encogí de hombres. Después de todo, ella había estado ahí. Gracias a Dios. Mi primer Super Bowl había sido surrealista. Se sentía casi como si hubiera estado observando a alguien más jugar. Habíamos vencido a los Pats por cuatro y había terminado antes de que realmente supiera que estaba en el juego. Las dos semanas completas había sido una máquina, estudiando cintas, practicando, preparándome para cualquier cosa que tuviera que enfrentar. Esta vez había sido diferente. No la preparación, sino la sensación. Había estado más seguro sobre el juego y menos seguro sobre la chica. Esto era insano.

—Creo que estaba más concentrado en este juego. Sentí más en el momento. La primera vez fue como un sueño. Esta vez fue como ser golpeado por la realidad.

—La defensa de los Ravens te presionó bastante al principio del juego. ¿Cómo lo modificaste al medio tiempo?

Sonreí mientras hablaba con ese tono rudo para deportes que utilizaba para las entrevistas. Era sexy como el demonio.

—Doblamos la protección. Cheney se mantuvo en el cuadro ofensivo la mayor parte del tiempo y relajó la presión.

—Forzaste el balón hacia Jasper en el segundo cuarto y Reed lo regresó para un touchdown.

Levanté una ceja y mordió su labio, tratando de no reír por mi expresión de irritación.

—No escuché una pregunta ahí.

— ¿Qué te hizo lanzar el balón en ese momento?— Me miró con expectación.

—Pensé que podía pasar a Reed y quedar delante de Harris. Pensé mal. Suggs estaba respirando debajo de mi cuello y tenía que deshacerme de él. Tenía que lanzarlo lejos, pero no lo hice.

Empecé a juguetear con mi anillo del Super Bowl. Usualmente no lo usaba, pero todos habíamos decidido traerlo con nosotros. Los ojos de Bella se posaron en él.

—Ahora ya tienes dos.

La mire y decidí que no tendría mejor oportunidad. Alcancé mi espalda y saqué la caja de mi bolsillo.

—Sí, los tengo. Y tú no tienes ninguno. Creo que lo mejor es corregir eso.

Sus ojos brillaron. — ¿Me vas a dar tu anillo del segundo Super Bowl?

—Si lo quieres. Aunque prefiero darte este—. Mostré la caja mientras sus hermosos ojos marrones se ensanchaban y sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Dejó caer el cuaderno y llevó su mano derecha a sus labios. Estiré mi brazo y tomé su mano izquierda, abriendo la caja de un tirón para que pudiera ver que era exactamente lo que ella creía que era.

—Bella, he pensado mucho en cómo hacer esto. Pensé en velas, flores y chocolates, y en una playa por la noche, y en un globo aerostático, y casi en todos los lugares que puedas imaginar. Pero todo se reduce a esto, aquí es donde debía ser —señalé los vestidores vacíos—. Amigos entrometidos y el fútbol nos han unido. Esos amigos entrometidos que probablemente están presionando sus orejas contra la puerta para escucharnos. Ellos son parte de nuestra vida. El fútbol es gran parte de nuestra vida. Y tú eres toda mi vida—. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla izquierda y me estiré para limpiarla.

—Ganar no se hubiera sentido igual sin ti. Perder se siente mejor contigo. Si dices que sí, prometo que al final los dos seremos ganadores. ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo, Bella Swan?

No me había puesto en una rodilla, pero lo haría en dos si tenía que hacerlo. Haría cualquier cosa por tenerla. Abrió su boca para responder, agitó su cabeza una vez y mi corazón se detuvo. Entonces sonrío y se lanzó entre mis brazos.

—Por supuesto que me casaré contigo—. Sus labios estaban sobre los míos y la besé una y otra vez. No había sido tan difícil. ¿Por qué había estado tan asustado? Bella siempre había sido mía. Esto solo lo hacía oficial.

Rompí nuestro beso con una risa y la abracé contra mí.

—Estaba tan nervioso. No tienes una idea.

Bella se estiró y tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

—Edward, te amo. He estado loca por ti desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Has lidiado con mi gran boca, mi loca familia y mis dementes amigos, por no mencionar mi trabajo intrusivo. Sería muy tonta si no me casara contigo, y soy muchas cosas, pero tonta no.

—No, no lo eres. Eres mía—. Saqué el anillo que había tardado horas eligiendo. Había sido absurdo. Pero el simple aro de platino con un diamante era perfecto Bella. Sostuvo su mano en alto y deslicé el anillo por su dedo.

—Soy tuya—. La besé de nuevo, sosteniéndola contra mí. Esto era mejor que ganar diez Super Bowls.

— ¿Podemos entrar ahora?— Demandó una fuerte voz. Cuenta con que Emmett no mantendrá la boca cerrada más del tiempo necesario.

Bella rió. —No estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que estaban escuchando a través de la puerta.

—No, no estaba bromeando—. Esa fue toda la invitación que necesitaron. Emmett, Jasper, Alice y los padres de ambos entraron rápidamente, gritando y felicitándonos.

Emmett sostuvo su teléfono a la altura de su cabeza. — ¡Es Rosie!— Bella tomó el teléfono y aceptó las felicitaciones de Rose mientras su madre la abrazaba.

—Sí, tendremos una fiesta en cuanto lleguemos a casa—, le aseguró. Llegué a reclamar a Bella cuando colgó el teléfono. Todo el mundo estaba tratando de abrazarla, abrazarme y abrazar a todos. Me sentí como si estuviera de nuevo entre la prensa, cuando lo único que quería era estar a solas con mi prometida.

— ¡Tengo otra boda que planear!— Alice hizo un pequeño baile. Emmett le dio la vuelta con pericia.

Sonreí, al igual que él. —Práctica—, reí. Cada vez que tenía oportunidad, lo hacía.

Bella me miró y sonrió. —Mientras lo hagas rápido. Nos casaremos antes de que empiece la temporada—. Maldición, claro que lo haríamos.

—Pero eso es…— empezó a farfullar Alice.

—Nos casaremos en el patio trasero de Esme y Carlisle, si está bien para ellos—, Bella les pidió a mis padres. Y si aún no sabía que ella era la mujer para mí, eso lo hubiera reforzado. ¿Casarnos en casa? ¿Simple, tranquilo y solamente nosotros? Sí.

— ¡Claro que sí, cariño! Estaríamos encantados —le aseguró mi madre—. Y por favor, dime mamá, ¡Finalmente!—

—Está bien, Mamá—, corrigió Bella, sonrojándose ligeramente.

—Me has hecho pensar—, dije, pasando mi mano por su cabello.

— ¡Te dije que estabas tardando mucho, Cullen!— Interrumpió Charlie. Abrazó a Bella y me miró. —Eres afortunado de que no le haya presentado a Charlie Whitehurst la última vez que nos visitó. Pensé hacerlo, ya que te estabas moviendo como una jodida tortuga.

Lo empujé y reclamé a mi prometida.

—Tomé la cantidad de tiempo perfecta, porque ella dijo que sí. Y como puedes ver, no gastaremos tiempo en casarnos. Ahora, ¿podemos largarnos de aquí para que ella y yo podamos celebrar en forma?

— ¿Qué, van a profanar el campo de nuevo?— Preguntó Emmett, riendo como loco cuando lo golpeé fuertemente.

—No, vamos a festejar con el equipo. Acabamos de ganar el Super Bowl, ¿No?

— ¡Maldición, sí!— gritó Emmett. — ¡Vamos!

Todos salieron tan rápido como habían entrado. Miré a Bella.

—Así que, ¿nos vamos a casar en unos pocos meses?

—Si está bien para ti. No pretendía decidirlo yo sola pero…

—Bella, me casaría mañana contigo si pudiera.

Se rió y me besó. —No, mañana nos vamos a casa y encontraremos un lugar donde hagan tatuajes. Después de todo, tengo una promesa que mantener—. Mi número en su cuerpo de manera permanente. Era una cosa bella.

— ¡Está bien para mí!— Le besé fuertemente de nuevo y tomé su mano izquierda con la mía, pasando mi pulgar sobre el anillo que estaría en su dedo para siempre. — ¿Nos vamos?

Bella miró la habitación y sonrió. —Hay una ducha aquí, ¿cierto?

Reí entre dientes. Esa era mi chica. —Desde luego.

Soltó mi mano y empezó a desabotonar su blusa. —Vamos a regresar a donde empezamos, Cullen. ¿Alguna vez has follado en un vestidor?

Ella estaba perfectamente bien. Perfecta para mí.

—No en mucho tiempo, Señorita Swan.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no corregimos eso?— Su blusa estaba fuera y se estaba estirando para desabrochar su falda.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Y es futura Señora Cullen para usted, señor.

Arrojé mi camisa en el banquillo y caminé hacia ella. —Futura Señora Cullen. La amo.

—También te amo. Ahora cállate y hazme el amor.

Sí, no podría ser mejor que de esa manera. Ahora era un verdadero ganador. Ambos lo éramos.

* * *

(1)Touchdown

(2)Jugador más valioso

(3)Es la pantalla gigante que está en los estadios

(4)Pat Tillman fue un jugador de Fútbol Americano que se enlistó en el ejército y murió por un disparo accidental de uno de sus compatriotas en Afganistán. La fundación fue creada por sus familiares y amigos en el 2004, la misión de la fundación es invertir en veteranos militares y sus esposas, a través de becas educativas, la construcción de una comunidad diversa de líderes comprometidos con el servicio a los demás.


	45. Chapter 45

**Epilogo**

Autora del fic:Nolebucgrl

Traducido por:Paulii Aguilar

Betado por:Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD.

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

* * *

 **EPOV**

Sentí el balón golpear mis manos e inmediatamente retrocedí tres pasos desde mi centro. La línea estaba esperando, pero sabía que no podían por mucho tiempo. Shaun Ellis ya me había derribado dos veces y jodidamente no lo iba a dejar esta vez. No ahora, no con el Súper Bowl a la vista.

Dixon estaba haciendo su movimiento de giro, intentando esquivar a Sam. Emmett tenía a Ellis, pero éste estaba siendo empujado hacia mí. Tomé otro par de pasos. Jasper tenía a Revis sobre él, uno de los mejores rincones en el juego. Ambos habían estado peleando durante todo el juego y estaban casi igualados. No sabía si debía arriesgarlo ahora. Estábamos en los últimos quince minutos. Estábamos ganando por 33—27. Faltaban tres minutos. Realmente necesitábamos matar el reloj y meter un gol de campo, pero Crowley había arrancado una carrera de 53 yardas y estábamos golpeando sobre la línea de gol. Quería un touchdown para cerrar y obtener mi tercer anillo.

Un giro en el juego necesitaba ser evitado a toda costa. Un vacio se abrió frente a mí. ¿Me atrevo? Sentí una mano detrás de mi jersey y el tiempo había terminado. Enrollé el balón contra mi lado derecho, bajé mi cabeza y corrí por el vacío. Sentí otra mano encima y trató de tomar el balón, pero apreté mi agarre y empujé hacia delante. Alguien golpeó mi muslo izquierdo pero no me atrapó, así que tropecé pero me mantuve de pie, corriendo más. Nunca cuatro yardas parecieron tan largas.

La línea blanca estaba allí, tentándome como a un drogadicto. Podía llegar allí, solo nada de golpes. Un cuerpo me chocó por detrás y me abracé. Esta vez no iba a ser derribado. Arremetí hacia la línea de gol, estirando el balón mientras me lanzaba. Vi que mis manos la habían cruzado. Aunque, ¿mi rodilla había caído antes de eso? Un gran cuerpo estaba sobre mí y escuché un fuerte "mierda" lo que significaba que él pensó que al menos había metido el gol.

—Quítate de encima—, gritó una voz familiar y de repente el cuerpo se había ido y podía respirar de nuevo. Me levanté del césped y miré a mí alrededor. Los réferis estaban hablando, como siempre. Una mano enorme tomó mi brazo y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

—Gracias, Em.

—Ese es mi trabajo, MVP—. Rodeé mis ojos. Me había estado llamando así ya por seis años, desde que llegó el primer año que ganamos nuestro primer Súper Bowl. Ahora ya tengo tres de ellos, habiendo solo perdido el cuarto y quinto por unos pocos votos.

Los réferis levantaron sus brazos y el público rugió. Inmediatamente Emmett me tomó y llevó hacia los laterales mientras el réferi se metía bajo el toldo para asegurarse que había metido el balón.

El entrenador Clapp estaba esperando.

— ¿Tienes que intentar darme un paro cardiaco? Te necesito el próximo año, sabes.

Reí y le golpeé en el hombro.

—Tengo seis meses para recuperarme.

—Sí, claro—, murmuró.

Al fin, Jasper paró de pelearse con Revis y corrió hacia mí.

— ¡Mira quién de repente es Walter Payton! ¿Por qué no me tiraste el pase?

Reí ante la mirada herida que tenía su rostro.

—Porque si Revis lo tomaba, el entrenador me hubiese matado.

—Como si hubiese dejado que pasara eso.

Probablemente no, pero Revis era un halcón con el balón y yo estaba jugando inteligentemente.

El réferi salió y fue hacia la mitad de la cancha.

—El veredicto sobre el campo sigue en pie. ¡Touchdown! —. El público local rugió. Estaba emocionado que pude jugar y ahora ganar un Súper Bowl en mi propio estadio.

Después del gol, quedamos en 40—26. Los Jets no tenían ni chance y lo sabían. Los reporteros empezaron a correr hacia los laterales y de repente estaba rodeado con tan solo dos minutos restantes. Hice lo mejor que pude al responder las preguntas mientras mantenía un ojo en el campo. Sánchez tomó el balón en la línea 30 y lo dejó volar, pero aterrizó inofensivamente sobre el césped.

— ¿Cómo se siente ganar otra vez? Han pasado cuatro años desde el último.

Casi reí ante esa pregunta. Muchísimos jugadores nunca llegaron aquí en toda su vida. Había estado aquí tres veces y cada vez había salido ganador. ¿Se suponía que tenía que ganar todos los años? En un mundo soñado, tal vez. El año siguiente a nuestro segundo Súper Bowl, las lesiones subieron y habíamos perdido en la segunda ronda de los playoffs. El año siguiente no llegamos a ir. El año pasado habíamos perdido el juego de Campeonato NFC ante los Bucs. Este año estaba de vuelta y era muy diferente esta vez.

—Se siente bien, es bueno estar de vuelta. Los Jets nos dieron todo lo que podíamos manejar por los tres primeros cuartos y solo al final pudimos arrancar. Mi línea hizo un buen trabajo protegiéndome.

Seguí observando, viendo si podía ubicar a Bella entre la muchedumbre. Esta vez habíamos sido ingeniosos, porque habíamos acordado encontrarnos al norte de los bancos. Caminé por entre los reporteros mientras trataba de ir hacia allí. Por supuesto, se movieron conmigo.

Sánchez fue derribado antes que se pasara de los límites y el reloj siguió sonando. Me acerqué más hacia el lugar acordado. Si la defensa no dejaba pasar más tiempo, tendría que salir allí y tomar una rodilla o dos. Salir de esta locura será un dolor en el culo.

—Whitlock tuvo problemas para abrirse hoy, ¿está lesionado?

Dios, tiene treinta y un años y se mantiene con el mejor récord en el juego. ¿Qué más quieren que haga?

—Se abrió lo suficientemente bien en esos dos touchdowns—, respondí. Mi voz fue un poco más dura de lo usual, pero era una pregunta jodidamente estúpida. ¿Dónde estaba mi esposa? Ella sabía cómo hacer preguntas que eran al menos pensadas, provocadoras y no irritables.

— ¡Edward! —. Escuché a mi madre, pero todavía no podía verla. Sánchez estaba corriendo por su vida y el reloj estaba llegando a cero. Dockett lo plantó otra vez y el juego oficialmente había terminado. Comenzó a caer confeti y las preguntas llegaron incluso más rápido.

— ¿Cuál era el plan de juego para la primera mitad? ¿Qué ajustes hiciste cuando pararon la carrera en la primera mitad? —. Bla, bla, bla.

—Permiso—. Escuché una voz brusca diciendo y la multitud empezó a correrse. Charlie Swan estaba en casa y nadie lo desafiaba cuando el Jefe sonaba así. Bueno, nadie excepto yo. Lo vi caminando en frente vistiendo su jersey Cullen, apartando a la gente de su camino mientras hacía camino a mi madre. Renée estaba entre ellos también. Se detuvo a admirar los aros de una reportera de Fox. La escuché chillar algo sobre el jade y la sexualidad e inmediatamente palidecí. Con suerte nadie sabía que esa era mi suegra.

Finalmente vi a mi madre, sonriendo radiante mientras caminaba hacia mí llevando a mi hijo. Estaba vestido con su jersey Cullen 10 y se parecía tanto a mí que era escalofriante. Mamá había hecho un álbum de fotos de ambos de bebe y ahora, a sus veintiún meses, podíamos haber pasado como gemelos idénticos.

Sus ojos verdes estaban bien abiertos mientras pasaba por el gentío. No había ni un hueso tímido en su cuerpo, estaba sonriendo y tratando de agarrar el confeti que caía mientras mi madre caminaba hacia mí. Golpeó la cabeza de una reportera a su lado y soltó una risita cuando me vió.

— ¡Papi!

Lo tomé de mi madre y se pegó a mí e inmediatamente empezó a tirar el papel de mi cabello. — ¿Te gustó el juego, Ryan?

— ¡Papi ganó! ¡Tuhdown!

Sonreí. Todavía tenía problemas con la ch. Era tan adorable.

—Sí, papi metió un touchdown. ¿La pasaste bien con la Nana, Papa y la Abu?

Asintió y saludó a una reportera rubia que le estaba sonriendo.

—Inda—, le dijo y ella realmente se sonrojó. Mi hijo de ni siquiera dos años ya estaba triunfando con las mujeres. Tampoco tenía filtro. Claramente eso lo había sacado de su madre y Renée.

—Caramelo—, me dijo Ryan.

Le dí una mirada a Charlie que estaba silbando y luciendo muy culpable.

—Ryan Christian Cullen, ¿tu papa te dió caramelo?

Puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro y sonrió. Esa era mi maldita sonrisa y estaba absolutamente perdido cuando se trataba de mi pequeño.

—Más caramelo.

Mierda. Va a estar rebotando por las paredes esta noche. Debería de estar durmiendo, pero no había manera que se pierda el Súper Bowl.

—No más caramelos—. Frunció el ceño y palmeó mis mejillas otra vez. Mordisqueé su brazo y chilló de la risa.

Emmett llegó hacia nosotros, Megan en sus brazos. Rose estaba en reposo, perdiéndose otro Súper Bowl por embarazo. Su segunda hija tenía fecha para entre tres semanas. El esperma de Emmett falló sobre el tiempo, lo que él lamentaba, pero estaba esperando el nacimiento de su hija.

Ryan la vio y fue como si yo no existiera. Saludó y gritó "Mehan". Él y el hijo de dos años y medio de Jasper, Wyatt, estaban envueltos en su pequeño dedo. Emmett bromeaba sobre que era una cougar1 a sus cuatro años y estaba emocionado porque finalmente uno de los McCarty iba a terminar con un Cullen. Eso ya lo veríamos.

— ¿Dónde está Wilt? —preguntó Emmett mientras se acercaba a mí. Ryan estaba acercándose hacia Megan y ella lo honró con una de las miradas coquetas de su madre. Que el Señor nos ayude cuando sean adolescentes.

—Más vale que no te escuche llamarla así—, le dije. Jasper y Alice vinieron hacia nosotros con Wyatt. Alice estaba embarazada de cuatro meses de su segundo hijo, aunque no los demostrara. Los ojos azules/grises de Wyatt brillaron en Megan y trató de trepar hacia los hombros de Jasper. Jasper detuvo al pequeño de melena rubia y él hizo un puchero.

—Voy a tener que encerrarte en una torre, Princesa —dijo Emmett a su pequeña, encantado por la reacción de los dos chicos.

Megan rió.

— ¿Pueden ir Ryan y Wyatt también? —Preguntó inocentemente.

Los ojos de Emmett salieron de sus cuencas.

—No. Y vas a tener un cinturón de castidad. ¿Por qué tuve que tener n—i—ñ—a—s? —deletreó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Porque Dios tiene sentido del humor? —Sugerí.

—Solo piensa en todos los futuros pretendientes que vas a poder espantar—, señaló Alice, poniendo sus manos sobre su apenas notoria barriga.

Emmett sonrió ante esa idea. Puso un dedo sobre el rostro de Ryan. —Voy a asustar la m—i—e—r—d—a de ti cuando tengas dieciséis.

— ¿Quién dice que él va a estar detrás de ella? —Pregunté. Ryan tomó ese momento para ofrecer su confeti a Megan y Emmett rugió de risa.

—Él lo dice—. Podía ser peor, supuse.

Ryan, sin tener idea de lo que pasaba, solo sonrió y movió sus brazos. — ¡Tuchdown!

Las risas tontas a nuestro alrededor nos recordó que no estábamos solos. Fotos de Ryan y yo estaban siendo tomadas frenéticamente. Él sonrió y posó para la cámara. Me mató. ¿Dónde mierda estaba Bella? Ella necesitaba ver esto.

— ¿Dónde está Edward Cullen? ¡Ven aquí a recibir tu trofeo MVP! —. Tomé a Ryan conmigo hacia el podio y agarré mi trofeo con mi mano derecha.

— ¡Gracias! Jugar en casa hace esto mucho mejor. Esto es para ti, Arizona —. La multitud se volvió loca y brillaron más flashes. Le dí mi MVP a Darnell y estreché manos con el Comisionado y Bill Bidwell antes de volver donde mis amigos y familia.

Al fin la vi, caminando cautelosamente entre la gente, encogiéndose un poco ante la muchedumbre. Sabía que ella odiaba su gran barriga, pero por mi parte no podía esperar hasta que nuestra niña estuviera con nosotros en dos meses. Si Ryan era mi misma imagen, esperaba que Kayla saliera a su hermosa madre.

— ¡Wilt2! —llamó Emmett. Él pensaba que era el nombre perfecto para ella porque realmente lucía como si tuviera un balón de basket bajo su blusa. Bella le fulminó con la mirada y él rió y empezó a bailar con Megan. —Este es el pasodoble, calabacita. Uno de estos días papi va a enseñarte cómo ser una bailarina asombrosa—. Ella rió y giró en sus brazos.

Ryan aplaudió y animó, pero entonces giró su cabeza y vió a su madre.

— ¡Mamá! —Chilló, como siempre preparado para abandonarme ni bien ella estaba cerca.

Ella rió y besó su nariz. Apreté mis labios y ella rió ante mi necesitado culo. Quería mi beso de celebración. La esposa se fue y ahora estaba la reportera.

—Deja que tu papá te sostenga por unos minutos más, mamá tiene que trabajar.

Él sonrió y tiró de su largo cabello. — ¡Abrazo!

—En solo un minuto, cariño—. Abrió su cuaderno. —Tres Súper Bowls, tres MVP, tres Súper Bolws MVP. Las cosas buenas parecen venir de a tres.

Sonreí y decidí bromearle un poco.

—Sí, estoy muy encariñado con el número. Un hijo —apunté a Ryan y él rió. —Dos hijos —apunté a la barriga de Bella y ella frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué dices si vamos por el tercero?

Torció sus labios y trató de no sonreír, pero no lo puedo evitar.

—Creo que discutiremos eso en otro momento. Los Jets te estaban poniendo mucha presión en la primera mitad. ¿Qué ajustes hiciste en el segundo para abrir el juego?

Dios, era sexi. Incluso cuando parecía que estaba apunto de reventar, lucía tan sexi como el infierno, siempre.

—Protegimos al máximo, mantuvimos a Doherty en la parte baja del campo. No abandonamos la carrera e hicimos que lo respeten. Es por eso que Ben fue capaz de tener buenas yardas en el juego.

Ella sonrió y asintió. — ¿Cómo fue jugar en frente del publico local?

Sonreí.

—Este es mi campo, no iba a dejar que alguien viniera aquí y celebrara en este campo. Solo los Cardinals.

— ¡Carnales! —gritó Ryan triunfantemente.

Bella rió. —Esa es una palabra que mi pequeño no necesita pronunciar otra vez mientras viva.

Él, por supuesto, se dio cuenta de todo la diversión y lo gritó de nuevo. Sonreí y despeiné su cabello. Claro que carnales, quería llevar a su madre a casa y tener mucho conocimiento carnal de su cuerpo. Le sonreí bobamente y se sonrojó. Oh sí, ella sabía exactamente qué estaba pensando.

—Okay, creo que tengo suficiente por ahora. Gracias, Sr. Cullen —. Guardó su cuaderno y se acercó a Ryan, quien fue complacidamente a sus brazos.

—De nada, Sra. Cullen—. Mi esposa estaba de vuelta. Dios, la amaba.

— ¡Edward! ¡Te necesitamos para que filmes el comercial de Disney! —. Uno de los ejecutivos de TV vino de entre la muchedumbre, con un camarógrafo a su lado. Quería rodar mis ojos. Esta cosa otra vez. Bueno, íbamos a mezclarlo un poco esta vez.

Hice señas a Emmett, Alice y Jasper y ellos se acercaron a mí, con sus niños en brazos. Jalé a Bella hacia los míos, con Ryan entre nosotros. Me miró pero no protestó. Ryan se agarró de mi jersey y rebotó arriba y abajo, notando que algo emocionante iba a pasar.

—Edward Cullen, acabas de ganar el Súper Bowl. ¿Qué es lo que harás después?

Sonreí a mi esposa e hijo. —Vamos a Disney World.

— ¡Dinney Orld! —Gritó Ryan después de mí.

El ejecutivo realmente aplaudió cuando apagaron la cámara.

—Eso estuvo perfecto. ¡Gracias!

— ¿Vamos a ir todos? —Demandó Emmett.

—Bueno, vamos todos. No sé si Rose te dejará—, le dije. Su rostro cayó.

—Solo dile que Megan merece ir—. Sugirió Jasper.

— ¡Rayos sí! ¿Quieres ir a Disney World, Princesa?

Megan sonrió. —Sí papi.

— ¡Dinney Orld! —rebotó Ryan en brazos de Bella. Despeiné su cabello y al fin me agaché para besar a mi esposa.

— ¿Funciona para ti? —le pregunté.

—Siempre —concordó sonriéndome.

Las últimas veces habían sido solo Bella y yo, pero esta vez, sería nuestra gran, feliz, extendida y loca familia. No lo tendría de otra manera. Después de todo, éramos todos ganadores.

* * *

Nota:Los Outtakes serán traducidos.

*1: Cougar es una expresión del argot inglés para definir a las mujeres que buscan una pareja sensiblemente más joven. En el uso normal lingüístico significa "puma". Se establece un paralelismo con el mundo animal, es decir, con la caza de hombres más jóvenes (carne fresca) por parte de estas mujeres (depredadoras).

*2: Apodo de Wilton Norman Chamberlain, jugador legendario de baloncesto.


	46. Chapter 46

**Outtake**

Autora del fic:Nolebucgrl

Traducido por:Carla Liñan Cañamar (FFAD)

Beta:Jocelynne Ulloa (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

* * *

 **EMPOV**

—De acuerdo, gente, estamos en el Defcon Uno(1). ¿Me han entendido? —cinco caras en blanco me miraron. ¿Qué diablos va mal con estas personas? ¿Acaso no saben cuán importante era esto? ¿Dónde estaba la urgencia?

Agité mi invitación de Dancing with the Stars enfrente de cada rostro para enfatizar mi punto.

—Quieren una cinta para ver dónde estoy, mi gran talento, y si eso los impresiona, ¡estoy dentro! —y otra vez con las caras en blanco. ¿Qué diablos?

Celos, eso era todo. Estaban celosos porque era sobre mí y no sobre ellos. Bueno, técnicamente, pudo haber sido Edward, pero él los rechazó y ahora era mi turno. Yo, Emmett McCarty, ¡solo en el reflector, finalmente! No es que me hubiera importado compartir con mis chicos, por supuesto, pero ellos tenían sus asuntos por su cuenta. Esto era mío. Estaba hecho para esto.

—¿Podríamos mostrar un poquito de entusiasmo, por favor? —miré a Rosie, pidiéndole que se uniera a mi causa.

—Lo siento, bebé. Estamos todos muy emocionados por ti, ¿verdad, chicos? —ordenó Rose.

—Seh, es genial —agregó GQ. Él estaba todo envuelto alrededor de su mujer. Esos dos no podían dejar de tocarse mutuamente. Sería enfermizo si no fueran tan malditamente perfectos el uno para el otro.

—Estamos emocionados por ti —dijo Shaggy, de manera seca. Estaba hirviendo en su propia envidia, pero el tipo no tenía ritmo. Era obvio por qué había rechazado bailar conmigo en la subasta. Sabía que iba a ser opacado.

—¡No puedo esperar! —La enana, al menos, se veía emocionada por mí. Eso era algo bastante bueno, porque iba a necesitarla a ella más que a nadie.

—Qué bien, Francis Ford Coppola(2), porque estás dentro.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, confundida.

—¿Hola, quién más en esta habitación ha dirigido renombrados comerciales a nivel nacional? —ella se iluminó con esa mierda. Sabía cómo hacer que las mujeres hicieran mi voluntad—. Te necesito para dirigir mi video.

—¡Sí! —saltó de arriba a abajo e hizo su propio bailecito, el cual no era tan malo. Tal vez podía usarla… no, esto tenía que ser profesional.

—También te pongo a cargo del vestuario, ya que eres la reina de la moda de todo el grupo.

Detuvo su baile y me sonrió. —¿De verdad? ¿Puedo vestirte como yo quiera?

Eso era peligroso. Podía meterme en unas medias o en alguna maldita cosa como esa. Podía usarlas en el show, pero no iba a usarlas para el ensayo. Hércules podría rasgarlas. Uhm… tal vez necesitaría usar una copa(*) para el show. La censura no iba a estar complacida si él hacía una aparición en vivo en televisión nacional. La audiencia podía ser ruda.

—Tengo poder de veto. Y nada de medias —su cara en realidad cayó con eso.

—¿Y qué hay de tus pantalones de Hammer? ¿Usarás esos para la cinta?

Demonios, sí. —¡Por supuesto! Can't Touch This será mi número de clausura.

—¿Número de clausura? ¿Qué tan larga se supone que debe ser esa cinta? —Deja a los periodistas del grupo que lleguen con las preguntas.

—No dice. Pensé en darles una muestra de todos mis talentos —me detuve y le sonreí a Rosie—. Bueno, todos mis talentos de baile. Algunas cosas son solo para los ojos de Rosie —ella rió y golpeó mi pierna. Era tan hermosa. Era el hombre más afortunado sobre la Tierra. Jalé la mano de mi pierna y la besé profundamente. Ella sonrió y puso su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Estaré a cargo de la música y de los pasos de baile, naturalmente. Tweedledum y Tweedledee(3), necesito que ustedes dos busquen algunas locaciones

—¿Locaciones? ¿Y como para qué necesitas locaciones? ¿No podrías solamente usar un cuarto vacío? ¿Qué hay de tu cochera? —Jasper claramente era un tarado. Había recibido demasiados golpes si pensaba que iba a bailar en una cochera.

—¿Tus papás te dejaron caer de cabeza cuando eras un bebé, Texano? Es obvio que no voy a mostrar mis pasos en una cochera. Necesitamos locaciones, así puedo mostrar mi versatilidad; mi habilidad para bailar en cualquier lugar. Sí, voy a necesitar un estudio de baile para una parte, pero también me gustaría hacer algo en exterior, dejar que el Sol brille con mi talento.

Jasper resopló con eso último, y le arrojé un cojín. Normalmente, le patearía el trasero, pero necesitaba que todos ayudaran aquí, y él me guardaría rencor si me atrevía a burlarme de su ridículo cabello.

—¿Kate Couric(4), tú tienes a esa chica nueva de Arte y Entretenimiento trabajando en el periódico, cierto? ¿Esa que solía ser una bailarina?

Bella finalmente alejó su mirada de Edward, y su rostro estaba confundido. —¿Leah Clearwater? ¿La hermana de Seth? Seh, ella solía bailar. ¿Por qué?

—Bien. Necesito que le pidas que sea mi compañera en un par de bailes.

Ella vio a Rose y después a mí. —Uhm, de acuerdo, supongo.

—Espera un minuto —oh, maldición. Esperaba que no se enojara por esto—. ¿Y por qué, exactamente, necesitas una pareja de baile, Emmett?

Los ojos de Rosie estaban fieros y su tono era de advertencia. Maldición, estaba en problemas. Rápidamente, me arrodillé frente a ella y esperaba que no me golpeara en los dientes.

—Rosie, bebé, sabes que te amo y que creo que eres una increíble bailarina. Tienes tanta gracia, clase y belleza. Me opacarías en el video. Te querrán a ti en vez de a mí —sutil, McCarty. Ella se comería esta mierda justo ahora.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —se veía halagada. Maldición, cierto, sabía cómo calmar a mi mujer.

—Por supuesto, bebé. Robarías el show, con la mano en la cintura —la sinceridad brillaba en mi tono de voz.

—Bueno. Está bien, entonces.

Me puse de pie, aliviado. —Y realmente necesito a una profesional, ya que estaré bailando con una, solo para mostrar dónde estoy y qué necesito aprender.

Los ojos de Rosie se achicaron, y de repente ya no se veía tan complacida. Me moví graciosamente fuera de la línea de fuego, en caso de que decidiera patearme.

—Soy una buena bailarina —siseó.

Mierda. Estaba arruinándolo de nuevo. Conocía esa mirada. Bueno, solo tenía que usarla como motivación de entrenamiento. Nada de sexo antes de un gran juego, a menos de que fueras como uno de los cachondos lunamieleros aquí presentes. En serio, no podían dejar de tocarse mutuamente. Tenía que terminar esta reunión antes de que lo hicieran en mi sofá.

—Eres una excelente bailarina, Rose. Nunca diría otra cosa. Demasiado hermosa para un video. Marca mis palabras —resopló y se apartó de mí. Yo y mi gran boca. Estaría bien. Lo tomaría como entrenamiento.

—De acuerdo, así que, ¿ya tenemos todo planeado? ¿Todos tienen sus tareas? —todos asintieron—. Me voy a entrenar. ¡Los veo después! —Rose giró su cabeza cuando traté de besarla. Maldición. Eso fue frío.

Mi entrenamiento, hasta ese momento, consistía en ver algunos videos musicales de la vieja escuela. MC Hammer, Michael Jackson, Janet Jackson, diablos, incluso hasta Britney Spears y Usher. Era una pena ver el sexy trasero de una Britney menor de edad. Todo era por el bien del aprendizaje. Amo mi vida.

Xoxoxoxox

—¿Estás segura de todo esto, Spielberg? —me había envuelto en un ridículo conjunto tipo pirata, con una blanca camisa abultada, pantalones negros y botas. Tenía que admitir que el parche en el ojo y la espada eran bastante geniales, a pesar de todo.

—Siempre usan disfraces en ese show —puntualizó. Estaba sentada en una silla de director, usando una boina por alguna extraña razón. Necesitaba los nombres de algunos directores franceses si ella iba a usar eso. Lo buscaría en Google más tarde.

Tenía que admitirlo, Jasper y Edward habían llegado al espacio de baile. El estudio era un cuarto amplio y me daba un montón de espacio para hacer mi rutina. Ellos estaban en la cosa esa de la barra que las bailarinas usan para estirarse. En lugar de hacer eso, estaban haciendo flexiones o cosas así. Idiotas. Bueno, necesitaban trabajar, después de todo, ya que no estaban bailando. Lo mío iba a ser mucho mejor. Sin embargo, sería genial tenerlos de bailarines de respaldo. Tal vez una vez que estuviera en el show, podría encontrar la manera de usarlos. Sería épico tener a Playgirl levantándome o algo así.

—¿Dónde está tu chica, Cullen? —necesitaba a mi pareja, después de todo. Rosie había elegido trabajar en lugar de venir a la filmación de hoy. Seguía bastante molesta conmigo, pero ya me arreglaría con ella. Le iba a dedicar mi trofeo de bola disco a ella.

—Estará aquí. ¿Por qué no empiezas a calentar?

Calentar. Claro, esa era una buena idea. Nunca había calentado antes. Solo bailaba. Fui al piso e hice unos cuantos estiramientos, calentando mi cuerpo. Se sentía bien. Había tomado una semana para no hacer nada después de ganar el Super Bowl, y después vino la carta que cambiaría mi vida. Había estado religiosamente en el gimnasio desde entonces, bajando las diez libras que había ganado y endureciéndome de nuevo. Estaba buenísimo, si tenía que decirlo yo mismo. Y todos estaban de acuerdo conmigo, después de todo.

—Estamos aquí. Leah, éste es mi novio, Edward, y él su compañero de equipo, Jasper. Ésta es Alice, la novia de Jasper. Y por aquí está tu compañero de baile por éste día, Emmett.

Me puse de pie rápidamente y me moví hacia la hermosa mujer. Tenía el cabello negro sujeto en una colita de caballo y se veía en cada pulgada como una bailarina profesional. Oh, seh, gente de Dancing, se tragarán sus palabras.

—Hola —dijo bajito.

—¡Hola! —le ofrecí la mano y la tomó con cautela. Caray, mujer, no te voy a romper. Al menos no planeo hacerlo.

—¿Así que, qué estamos haciendo exactamente? —preguntó, viendo a su alrededor, y sus ojos se ampliaron cuando vio a GQ. Tenía otra admiradora. Mejor calmaba esta mierda antes de que nos viniéramos abajo. No necesitaba perder a mi pareja por culpa de las hormonas hacia el chico bonito.

—Bailar —le dije.

—¿Qué clase de baile? ¿Ballet?

Resoplé. Como si fuera a hacer esos raros jetes(5) y cosas así. Como sea que se llamen. —No, es algo más moderno.

—Si por moderno te refieres a algo de los 80's y 90's —agregó Edward amablemente. Ella soltó una risita y miré a los dos. El asno no debería estar atrayendo la atención hacia él después de que me las arreglara para desviarla.

—No hay nada de malo con esas eras. Fueron las pioneras en el baile que ahora conocemos. Es una mezcla entre MC Hammer y Usher —le dije.

Se veía confundida, pero se encogió de hombros. —Solo dime lo que tengo que hacer.

—Solo, ya sabes, baila conmigo; mantén el ritmo y ese tipo de cosas.

Frunció el ceño. —¿Me puedes decir algo más que eso?

Suspiré. —DJ, empieza la música —no pasó nada y me giré hacia Jasper—. ¿Hola, qué parte de 'empieza la música' no captaste?

—¿Cómo diablos iba a saber que yo era el DJ? —se quejó mientras llegaba hasta el reproductor de CD. Qué niña.

Yeah, de Usher, empezó a sonar por los parlantes y empecé a moverme, bailando con el ritmo perfectamente. Leah me miró por un minuto y después empezó a imitar mis movimientos. Se veía más que ridícula y dejé de bailar.

—¿Has hecho el paso del hombre corriendo antes? —le mostré cómo hacerlo, moviendo mi cuerpo, clavándome en serio y lanzándome a ello, con mis piernas pisando fuerte—. ¿No es tan difícil, verdad?

—Es, uhm, ¿interesante? —preguntó, viéndome con amplios ojos marrones. ¿Cuál era su maldito problema?

—De acuerdo, DJ, apágalo —Jasper apagó la música obedientemente. Estaba sonriéndome, probablemente riéndose del descoordinado trasero de Leah. Quiero decir, en serio, esta chica podía bailar ballet, ¿pero no podía hacer el Hombre Corriendo? Una Cabbage Patch le patearía el trasero. Tal vez deberíamos intentar los bailes que pasan en el show, incluso si eran terriblemente aburridos. Me verían hacer eso de vez en cuando. Realmente quería mostrarles mi estilo libre, dejarles sentir quién era como bailarín. Mostrarles mi verdad.

—¿Sabes cómo bailar un vals? —le pregunté a Leah. Seh, sabía cómo hacer esa mierda. Mi mamá me envió a clases de baile de salón cuando entré al fútbol, alegando que me ayudaría con mi coordinación. Quién sabe, tal vez lo haría. Solo sabía que me había hecho un increíble bailarín.

—Sí —contestó, luciendo aliviada. Naturalmente. Ya la estaba opacando. Tal vez debí haber usado a Rosie. Ella, al menos, sabía cómo complementar mi estilo natural.

—Maestro de las mezclas, pon el disco que dice 'mierda aburrida' —Leah gimoteó con mi término. Oops. A las chicas del ballet probablemente les gustaban las mierdas aburridas. Mi culpa. Bueno, no estábamos bailando el Lago de los Cisnes; estábamos bailando delante de un Cisne (6). Quien, por supuesto, estaba prestando una nula atención mientras miraba a los ojos de Dream Boats. La próxima vez no iban a ser invitados a mi momento de gloria. Ellos preferían estar en la cama, claramente. Vi que sus ojos observaban los espejos y después le susurraba algo al MVP(7). Le sonrió y la jaló hacia su entrepierna. Caray, eran unos raros. Unos increíbles raros. Si Rosie no estuviera enojada conmigo, arrastraría su trasero hasta aquí y se lo haría delante de los espejos, si pudiésemos sacar a esos dos de la habitación, por supuesto. Había buenas probabilidades de que regresaran después de que nos fuéramos esta noche. Me alegraba de que mi alquiler pudiera cubrir su necesidad de tener sexo en lugares extraños. Demonios, sí, estaba celoso.

Jasper puso el CD y la música clásica empezó a sonar. No tenía idea de cuál era, solamente grabé esa mierda de alguna lista de reproducción de una boda que se me había cruzado. Leah puso una mano en mi hombro y deslizó su otra mano en la mía. Y giramos y giramos. Uno, dos, tres, uno, dos, tres. Pura perfección. Finalmente había hecho algo bien. La tomé por toda la canción y al final la alcé. Soltó un pequeño jadeo, pero lidió con ello.

—¡Perfecto! —gritó Alice—. Corte e impriman —no estaba seguro de a quién le estaba gritando, ya que ella sostenía la cámara, pero menos habíamos conseguido una cinta para trabajar.

—¡Gracias, eso estuvo genial! —le dije a Leah. Ella me sonrió y se alejó para hablar con Bella, mientras yo me dirigía al vestidor para ponerme mi siguiente traje. Era un ridículo traje de marinero que Alice había elegido. ¿A lo mejor íbamos a tener un tema acuático? Pero me veía candente en él, incluso aunque se viera como algo que un niño pequeño usaría. Estaba ajustado en la entrepierna, lo cual era un poquito limitante, pero mostraba a Herc decentemente, lo cual solo podía impresionar a los jueces. Oye, no era un tonto. A cada juez en ese panel le iban los tíos, y yo no tenía problema con darles un pequeño show para obtener lo que quería.

Tomé mi teléfono y escribí rápidamente en el buscador de Google sobre directores franceses. Demonios. Ahora estaba listo.

—De acuerdo, Godard(8), ¡hagamos esto! —brinqué de vuelta al área de práctica y sonreí. Alice me arrojó el estúpido gorro que iba con el atuendo y fruncí el ceño—. Alice, no quiero usar esa cosa. Esto es lo que los padres obligan a los niños a usar. Usualmente ellos hacen pucheros y lloran. No quiero ser ese niño.

—Dijiste que estaba a cargo de los atuendos. ¿Debería empacar mis cosas e irme? —bajó de su silla, la cual de hecho decía director de estrellas por alguna razón. La enana tomaba esta mierda en serio. Corrí hacia ella y la tomé de las manos.

—¡No, no, no te vayas! Tienes razón. Está genial. Usaré el sombrero —lo coloqué en mi cabeza como un niño obediente, el cual aparentemente se suponía que era.

Dejó de hacer muecas y empezó a sonreír antes de volverse a sentar en la silla. —Eso está mejor. Te ves increíble —bueno, por supuesto que lo hacía. Siempre me veía asombroso. Sin esforzarme—. ¡De vuelta al trabajo!

Cuatro horas más tarde, llegamos finalmente a la parte final. Todavía teníamos que hacer las tomas de la gente en la calle, pero solo teníamos el estudio por hoy, así que teníamos que hacer todas las cosas de interiores. Me cambié por mis pantalones de Hammer, poniéndome los suspensorios y sin camisa. Seh, estaba sacando toda la artillería en este momento. Me pavoneé hacia afuera y tuve que soportar las risas de los Cretinos Celosos. Bella enterró su cara contra el pecho de Edward, pero pude ver que se sacudía por la risa. Solo la pequeñita parecía inmóvil.

—De acuerdo, Truffaut(9), terminemos con esto —sonrió y levantó la cámara. Shags finalmente llegó al reproductor de CD y puso Can't Touch This.

No necesitaba de dirección para esto. Empecé a moverme, recreando el video de MC Hammer perfectamente. Esto era mucho mejor que bailar alrededor de la cocina de Ma y de Doc. Moví mis piernas, giré mis caderas, bailé y meneé mi trasero. Esperaba que Short Fry estuviera haciendo un buen acercamiento a mi trasero justo ahora. Me flexioné y agité. ¡Estaba en mi elemento y lo sabía! La música se detuvo, así que yo también.

Alice sonrió. —Hemos terminado. ¡Hermoso trabajo!

—Seh, hombre, eso ha sido perfecto —me sonrió Edward. Como si hubiera estado mirando. Lo que sea, había sido perfecto.

—¡Gracias! De verdad aprecio que ustedes me estén ayudando con esto. No sería lo mismo sin ustedes —estaba extrañando horriblemente a Rosie. Iría hasta su cochera y vería si quería salir conmigo esta noche. Todavía tenía energía que quemar después de todo este baile. Podría reír conmigo sobre que Leah era un fracaso excepto en las cosas clásicas. Era la mera verdad.

—Un placer —canturreó Alice, bajándose de su asiento—. ¿Jazzy, puedes meter mi asiento en el auto? —gruñó, pero igual lo hizo. Azotado. Me reí de él y me alzó su dedo.

—Me voy a cambiar e iré a buscar a Rosie.

—Genial —contestó Edward, con sus ojos de vuelta a su chica—. Nos puedes dejar las llaves a nosotros. Las regresaré a la agencia mañana.

Por supuesto que lo haría, después de que follara a Bella contra los espejos. —Disfrútenlo, pervertidos —Bella se ruborizó y Edward me miró feo. Me reí y fui al vestidor. Mis amigos eran los mejores. Esto era tan divertido. Necesitábamos hacer más cosas locas como éstas, protagonizadas por mí, en el futuro. Tal vez podía intentar ser conductor de un show de televisión durante la temporada baja. Eso sería totalmente genial. El cielo era el límite.

Xoxoxoxox

Sr. McCarty,

Nos gustaría agradecerle por enviarnos su video a Dancing With The Stars. Desafortunadamente, no podremos extenderle una invitación para unírsenos al show en esta ocasión. Aunque usted claramente tiene un incomparable entusiasmo por el baile, carece de algunas habilidades básicas que son requisito para aparecer en Dancing With The Stars.

Me temo que hubo un poco de preocupación sobre su relativo anonimato. Tal vez podamos revisar su audición en el futuro, una vez que usted sea un poco más conocido. Gracias por su tiempo e interés.

Gianna Giancarla, Dancing With The Stars.

¿Qué? ¿Había leído mal, verdad? ¿No tengo las habilidades? ¿Cuál fue el video que vieron? ¿Cuál fue el video que les envió Alice? ¿Algún recital del tercer grado? Porque, claramente, tenía las habilidades. ¿Y, anonimato? No era anónimo. ¡Era un ganador del Super Bowl! Tenía acuerdos de patrocinio con Hummer y Chevy. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Necesitaba que me arrestaran o algo así? ¿Me haría eso lo suficientemente famoso?

Archivé la carta y la puse en mi bolsillo antes de ir a la casa. No podía decirle a Rosie que me habían rechazado. Se sentiría mal por mí y no necesitaba su lástima. Nos casaríamos en un par de semanas y ella debía enfocarse en eso, en lugar de enfocarse en mí.

—Hola, nene —me saludó mientras entraba a la cocina. Ahí estaba, meneando algo en la estufa. Caminé hasta llegar detrás de ella y enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, enterrando mi cara en su cuello.

—Hola, sexy. Eso huele genial.

—Espagueti. Solo recalenté la salsa que hiciste el fin de semana pasado —sonreí y besé su mejilla. Eso era lo mejor. Rosie era muchas cosas, pero una gran cocinera no era una de ellas.

—Eso está bien para mí. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—Puedes poner la mesa —me moví para hacer eso, tomando un par de platos del gabinete y cubiertos del cajón.

—¿Y bueno, ya obtuviste tu carta? Me muero por escuchar si fuiste seleccionado —me estaba dando la espalda, así que no podía verme gemir por sus palabras, afortunadamente.

—No —se giró para verme, con su boca abierta.

—¿En serio? Había asumido que ya sabrías algo para entonces.

—Seh, bueno, supongo que no. Tal vez no lo logré y ellos tiraron mi información. ¿Quién sabe? Tengo mejores cosas en qué enfocarme.

Alzó una ceja incrédulamente. Ella sabía lo mucho que lo quería, casi tanto como quería mi victoria en el Super Bowl. —¿Como cuáles?

Sonreí. —No sé. ¿Casarme con la mujer más hermosa en el mundo en un par de semanas? No necesito el estrellato mientras te tenga a ti.

Sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Eso era una sorpresa. Tal vez esto de la boda estaba poniendo demasiado estrés en ella. —¿Estás bien, Rosie? No quería hacerte llorar.

Sacudió la cabeza. —Estoy bien. Solo un poco emocional, es todo.

¿Emocional? Hormonas. A lo mejor era ése momento del mes. Tenía que andar con cuidado si ése era el caso. Hice algunos cálculos mentales, y sí, estaba a tiempo. Era hora de consentirla un poco.

—Después de cenar, te llevaré a tomar un baño y te daré un masaje en la espalda. Estás cargando demasiado estrés, bebé. Nuestra boda se supone que debe ser divertida, no estresante. Si quieres, podemos correr a Las Vegas y casarnos éste fin de semana, mandando todo al diablo.

Rose soltó una risa acuosa. —No creo que eso vaya estar muy bien.

¿Y a quién le importaba? —¿Y? Nuestra boda es sobre nosotros. Podemos llamar a la banda y llevarlos a Las Vegas con nosotros. Sin necesidad de hacer escándalo.

Sacudió la cabeza nuevamente. —No, es algo dulce de tu parte, pero quiero que nuestra boda sea algo más que un rapidito en Las Vegas.

Me encogí de hombros. —Lo que sea que tú quieras, Rosie. Solo quiero que seas feliz.

Se aclaró la garganta y regresó al espagueti. —Lo sé. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, bebé.

—¿Em, puedes batir esto por mí? Necesito llamar a Alice justo ahorita.

Rodeé los ojos, porque ya estaba de vuelta. David Tutera(10), será mejor no hacerla enojar con cualquier otro plan loco de bodas. —Seguro, ya lo tengo.

Rose corrió hasta la habitación, viéndome y luciendo afligida. ¿Qué diablos estaba mal con ella? Meneé la salsa y los fideos antes de encaminarme al pasillo. Rose estaba en nuestro cuarto y hablaba rápidamente.

—¡No creo que pueda seguir con esto! Debiste haberlo visto. Está tan decepcionado, pero está disimulando, ¡ofreciéndome masajes y baños para lidiar con mi estrés!

¿Seguir con qué? ¿Va a dejarme? Mi corazón golpeaba en mi pecho y luché por respirar.

—Dijo que la carta no había llegado, pero ambas sabemos que sí lo hizo —¿carta? ¿Qué carta? Entrecerré los ojos y empecé a respirar de nuevo. No me estaba dejando, a menos de que lo dijera en una carta que, de alguna manera, no me llegó. Pero si me había escrito una carta diciéndome que ya no podíamos seguir, difícilmente estaría en la cocina haciéndome de cenar, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que la leyó! Se veía tan triste cuando entró, pero empezó a preguntarme cómo estaba y a esquivar el asunto cuando le pregunté. Pensé que sería divertido devolvérsela, pero no quiero lastimarlo, Bella.

Esos bastardos. ¡Esos intrigantes bastardos! Ellos lo habían hecho, de alguna manera. ¡Ellos me habían engañado! No había una audición de Dancing. Por supuesto que no era real. Si hubiera sido, habría estado en el show. Hijo de perra. Bueno, ahora todo tenía sentido.

—No sé, Bella. Creo que deberíamos decírselo, o al menos no hacer la cosa del video en la cena de ensayo. No quiero lastimarlo. Amo a ese dolor en el culo.

Sonreí ante sus palabras y me escabullí de vuelta en la cocina para aparentar que no sabía nada. ¿Pensaron que podían ocultarme algo como esto? ¿Quién creen que soy? Era el Rey de las Bromas, demonios. Ahora tenía que averiguar qué quería hacer. Podía cambiar mi cinta por la que saqué de GQ y Shaggy durante los playoffs, pero eso sería retroceder y repasar algo que ya había hecho. Podía juntar una cinta de mala calidad de sus peores jugadas y la primera aparición de Bella en ESPN, en donde estaba completamente nerviosa y había soltado algo sobre las manos talentosas de Edward. Eso seguía siendo genial.

O, podía darles su momento. Habían trabajado arduamente en esto, y tenía que admirar su labor. Una broma que había sido cosechada por meses merecía su momento para brillar. Que así sea. Hagan lo peor, mis amigos.

Rose volvió a la cocina. Su cara estaba un poco roja y podía decir que había estado llorando. La envolví en mis brazos y la besé suavemente. —No más lágrimas, hermosa. Todo va a salir fantástico. Solo espera y verás.

Xoxoxoxox

Estaba en el borde de mi asiento, emocionado. En cualquier momento, ellos me lanzarían su bomba. Estábamos en nuestra elegante cena y haciendo los brindis y toda esa mierda, y estaba listo para festejar. Pensaron que iban a avergonzarme, pero si había algo que yo disfrutaba, era estar en el reflector. Esta noche era mi noche, e iba a brillar más fuerte de lo que habría imaginado.

—Me gustaría decir algo —la enana estaba sosteniendo su copa de champaña. Estábamos en el mismo club campestre en donde habíamos hecho la subasta. Supongo que querían visitar su lugar de gloria. Bella y Alice se veían listas para saltar de emoción. Shaggy tenía en el rostro una sonrisa de haber comido mierda, y GQ solo me veía de vez en cuando. Y en otras circunstancias habría pensado que estaba revisando mi belleza. Me veía malditamente bien en mi traje. Rosie se veía increíble en su vestido rojo. Mañana sería mi esposa. No podía esperar.

—Para Emmett y Rose. Que sus vidas estén llenas de amor. Ya sé que estarán llenas de risas. Me gustaría empezar, si es que puedo, con un pequeño video que hemos hecho para esta noche.

Sonreí y me incliné hacia delante con entusiasmo. Aquí vamos. Las luces bajaron y el video empezó en el proyector. Ahí estaba, a lo grande, vestido como un pirata, haciendo mis movimientos. En lugar de escucharse Yeah, Macho Manestaba por encima. Todos estaban incontrolables, incluso el malditamente rígido padre de Rose. Supongo que le agradaba cuando yo era el objeto de burla. Lo que sea que funcionara.

El video se cortó con un video de Rose gritándome cuando sugerí que montara un elefante por el pasillo. No sabía que habían grabado eso. —Sigue siendo genial —le susurré.

Rió y me golpeó en el brazo. —¿Estás enojado?

—Diablos, no. ¡Mírame! —estaba en mi estúpido traje de marinero, mientras sonaba The Good Ship, Lollypop. La cara de Leah estaba resignada mientras danzaba con ella, y después estaba aterrada cuando hicimos el intento de levantarla. Era una buena edición de Wes Craven(11). Tenía algunas habilidades.

—¡Siempre me gustaron los hombres en uniforme! —gritó Riley.

—¡Oye, tuviste tu oportunidad! ¡Voy a ser un hombre tomado mañana! —le grité de vuelta.

Mi segmento de hombre en la calle había sido editado para verse muy femenino. Les pedía bailar y me rechazaban duramente. Esas ni siquiera eran las mujeres a las que les había pedido. Me reí con cada cara que hicieron las chicas. GQ tuvo que estar detrás de esta mierda. Él podía encantar a cada mujer para que hicieran lo que sea que él quisiera. Después, estaba bailando con Riley, la noche de la subasta.

—Mira eso. ¡Mira mi trasero! —grité.

—Hice más que mirar, grandote —un acercamiento a sus manos apretándome el trasero apareció en la pantalla.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres casarte con él? —dijo el padre de Rose.

—Muy segura. Ningún hombre podría hacerme reír de ésta manera por algo como esto —Rose me miró y la besé con fuerza.

It's Raining Men sonó y ahí estaba, haciendo mi baile de Hammer, sin camisa y con mis pantalones dorados. Me veía increíble. La habitación completa estaba riéndose y yo les estaba haciendo segunda. Claramente, viéndolo de esa manera, el video era divertido. Pero mi talento seguía brillando y todos tenían que ver eso.

El video terminó y todos aplaudieron, y me puse de pie e hice reverencias. —¡Gracias! Tengo que agradecer a mis amados amigos, por envolverme en una buena broma. Casi me atraparon.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que 'casi te atrapamos'? —preguntó Jasper—. Parece que te engañamos bastante bien.

Sonreí y desabroché mis pantalones. —Bueno, Dumbleweed, las apariencias engañan —me bajé los pantalones y revelé los pantalones dorados de Hammer que traía debajo.

Alice chilló de rabia y casi se lanza por la mesa para atraparme. Bailé delante de ella y les sonreí. —Descubrí su plan hace unas semanas —miré a Rosie y apreté sus mejillas gentilmente—. Me encanta cuando te preocupas por enojarme, pero, bebé, esto fue genial. ¿Y saben qué es todavía más genial?

Miré a mis amigos y a mi familia. —Robé una copia real del video e hice que mi agente la enviara a Dancing With The Stars. El próximo año, para éstas fechas, estaré filmando mi temporada, porque estoy dentro. Buen intento, chicos, pero… You Can't Touch This.

Y ahí estaba, bailando con la música que había pre arreglado con Anton antes de que empezara la noche. Bella y Alice se veían asombradas, Jasper solo se encogió de hombros y Edward rió antes de jalar a Bella a la pista de baile. Empezaron a moverse junto a mí y, de pronto, todos estábamos ahí. Giré a Rose y la atraje de vuelta contra mi cuerpo.

—¿Siempre encuentras la manera de ganar, verdad?

—¿Te atrapé, verdad? Voy a dedicar mi trofeo de bola disco para ti —bailé con ella.

—Más te vale.

—Siempre. Tú, Rosie, siempre podrás tocar esto —dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y rió. La vida era bastante buena y solo se ponía mejor a partir de ahora.

* * *

(1) Defcon. Acrónimo de Defense Condition (Estado de Defensa), y mide el nivel de disponibilidad y defensa de la armada de Estados Unidos. Parte del nivel 5, que se refiere a tiempo de paz, hasta el nivel 1, como previsión de ataque inminente.

(2) Francis Ford Coppola. Guionista, productor y director de cine. Su trabajo más destacado fue dirigir las películas de El Padrino I y II. Y como punto extra, fue quien compró los derechos para la película On The Road, en 1979, y donde actúa Kristen Stewart.

(3) Tweedledum y Tweedledee. Personajes de Lewis Carroll de Alicia a través del espejo, tomados de un poema de John Byrom.

(4) Katie Couric. Periodista estadounidense, conocida por ser copresentadora del programa Today, de NBC. Es la primera mujer en un programa de noticias en una de las cadenas principales de Estados Unidos.

(5) Jetes. Paso de danza clásica con tres variantes: Pas Jeté, Grand Jeté y Petit Jeté. A grandes rasgos, consiste en un salto de un pie sobre otro.

(6) Juego de palabras por el apellido de Bella. Swan es Cisne.

(7) MVP. Siglas de Most Valuable Player o Jugador Más Valioso.

(8) Godard. Director de cine franco—suizo. Es caracterizado por su acidez crítica y la poesía en sus imágenes. Su estilo es creador, vanguardista y experimental en el montaje clásico.

(9) Truffaut. Director, crítico y actor francés.

(10) David Tutera. Planificador de bodas estadounidense.

(11) Wes Craven. Guionista y director de cine estadounidense, conocido por la saga Scream y Pesadilla en la Calle Elm.

(*) Cup. No encontré la traducción en español para esa protección. Podría tomarse como 'concha' o 'copa'


	47. Chapter 47

**Outtake**

Autora: Nolebucgrl

Traducido por Isa Beta Traductora, FFAD.

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

 **BPOV**

—Edward, esto es increíble. —No lo podía creer. ¿Era realmente mi vida? Claro, debería estar acostumbrada después de salir con Edward durante casi seis meses, pero el condominio y sus coches eran conocidos para mí. ¿Pero esto? Esto era elegante y lujoso. Era increíble.

Él se dejó caer en uno de los asientos de cuero y me sonrió.

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirando o vas a sentarte para que podamos despegar?

Me dejé caer en el asiento junto a él, todavía mirando a su alrededor con asombro. ¿Quién sabía que hacían aviones como éste? Estaba acostumbrada a estar pegada como sardina y sin espacio para las piernas. Ahora podía acostarme en mi asiento si quisiera, ésa es la cantidad de espacio que tenía.

—¿La gente realmente vive así?

Edward se rió y me agarró la mano. —Las personas que son dueños de los equipos de fútbol lo hacen. ¿Cómo crees que pueden darse el lujo de pagarme por lo que hago?

Eso era cierto. Solamente a sus jugadores les pagaban 120 millones de dólares al año, por no hablar de los entrenadores, los médicos, proveedores... Sí, mucho dinero.

—¿Tú puedes pagar uno de éstos?

Edward sonrió. —¿Quieres uno? Has recorrido un largo camino desde la chica que tenía miedo de gastar 500.000 dólares en comprarme en una subasta.

Le di un codazo. —No, no quiero uno. Me preguntaba lo que cuestan.

Él se encogió de hombros. —¿Supongo que unos $20 millones? ¿Tal vez mejor equipado que éste? Supongo que sí, pero tendríamos que vivir apretados hasta mi próximo contrato.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —. Una cosa era saber que era millonario. Lo sabía. Caray, ni siquiera sabía qué había firmado. Pero imaginarlo con dinero sentado en el banco, unirse a la inversión o lo que sea, por Dios, no es más que mi Edward. No parecía como un millonario. Supongo que había recorrido un largo camino, porque su riqueza ya no me perturbaba hasta que me enteré que podía desembolsar más de $20 millones por un avión. Por Dios.

Edward acarició mi cuello. — ¿Qué?

—Nada, es simplemente increíble que tengas esa cantidad de dinero.

Él se encogió de hombros. —No es como que lo gastara todo cuando firmé mi contrato. Y diablos, hago más con la línea de ropa y auspiciadores que lo que hago en la cancha. Solo es dinero.

Y yo amaba eso de él. Edward no pensaba que era una mierda caliente1 solo porque era rico. Él era una mierda caliente porque era una mierda caliente. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y pasé los dedos por encima de sus abdominales. Oh yeah. Él era caliente.

—Entonces, ¿quieres un avión, Bella?

Solté un bufido y negué con la cabeza. —Nah, solo podemos pedir prestado éste de vez en cuando, ¿no?

Él se rió y apretó un botón que hizo que una pantalla de televisión apareciera. Era enorme. —Mientras yo siga ganando para ellos, pienso que ellos nos lo prestarán a su conveniencia.

Dos semanas en Hawaii. No podía esperar llegar y simplemente estar con él. Los playoffs habían sido estresantes para ambos. Había estado más ocupada que nunca, escribiendo lo que parecían un trillón de artículos, dos apariciones en PTI con un par más en SportsCenter y, por supuesto, Edward tuvo que practicar día y noche. Necesitábamos este tiempo lejos.

— ¿Cuántas veces has hecho este viaje? —me afirmé cuando el avión comenzó a moverse. Yo nunca había estado en un avión tan pequeño. ¿Era diferente a los normales?

— ¿A Hawaii? —Edward pensó por un minuto—. Bueno, fui a dos Pro Bowls allí, y he estado un par de veces con mis amigos. Vamos a estar en un chalet en la playa totalmente privado del resto del hotel, pero tenemos todas las ventajas, como servicio de habitaciones —él me sonrió y me sentí mojada. Yo planeaba que ambos usáramos la menor ropa posible por las próximas dos semanas. Habíamos logrado algún tiempo para nosotros, pero no había sido tanto como yo estaba acostumbrada.

—Me gusta privado —le dije.

Él pasó su mano por encima de mi rodilla, deslizándola bajo mi falda y acariciando la piel suavemente con el pulgar. Me sentí como si estuviera en llamas.

—Lo recuerdo. Es por eso que estamos en este avión.

Los motores sonaron mientras avanzamos por la pista, y entonces estábamos en el aire. No había sido malo, en absoluto.

— ¿Así que solo me trajiste en este vuelo para poder unirnos al club de las alturas? —. No era tonta; recordaba toda esa conversación demasiado bien.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron. —Bueno, dijiste que no tendrías sexo conmigo en un avión, incluso aunque hubiese sido divertido.

Enarqué una ceja. —Sí, pero ya te divertiste con alguien más, por lo que recuerdo —no estaba diciendo su nombre.

Su rostro se ensombreció y miró nervioso. —Pero ella no eres tú. Diversión contigo es mucho mejor.

Era tan lindo, mirando asustado de que yo lo castigara por cosas que sucedieron antes de que yo llegara. —Bueno, por supuesto que sí. Ella era todo hueso y silicona. No me extraña que la tomaras en el baño, estoy segura que no fue en una habitación.

Edward dejó escapar una risa de sorpresa. —Sé que no debo hacer comentarios al respecto, pero eso fue bastante bueno, cariño —me apretó la rodilla.

Mis oídos se taparon y bostecé para volver a la normalidad. Esto era la peor parte del vuelo… Bueno, aparte de las malditas líneas y la seguridad; a pesar de que también había sido un infierno mucho más agradable en esta ocasión. Tal vez debería comprar un avión.

—¿Estás cansada? —Edward preguntó, tratando de mantener la decepción fuera de su tono.

Contuve una risita y lo miré con los ojos entornados. —Un poco. Es un vuelo largo, ¿verdad? Tal vez solo voy a tomar una siesta un rato.

—Oh, está bien. Claro, cariño —apartó la mano de debajo de mi falda y puso su brazo alrededor de mí. ¿Cómo puede ser tan fabuloso? Tan malditamente lindo.

Me acurruqué junto a él por algunos minutos. Dios, se sintió bien tenderse en sus brazos. Y… ¿Cuán maravilloso era que no teníamos apoya brazos entre nosotros? Solo cuero agradable y un ardiente y caliente novio. Habían cosas mucho peores en la vida, no había duda de ello.

Edward jugaba con mi pelo. Lo oí suspirar y tuve que contener una carcajada. Estaba tan decepcionado. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados mientras dejaba caer mi mano en su regazo.

—¿Bella? —no le respondí, esperando a ver qué iba a hacer—. Maldita sea —puso su mano sobre la mía y la guió lejos de Zeus. Tenía que ser la primera vez que me corría. Bueno, tal vez la segunda. Él la quitó la primera vez que traté de saltar sobre él en su sala de prensa. ¿Realmente había sido solo hace medio año? Habían pasado tantas cosas desde ese entonces.

Tenía la mano en su muslo, algo que no podría ser mucho mejor para él. Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro y la moví de vuelta a donde pertenecía, sobre Zeus.

—¿Bella? —dijo que esta vez más fuerte—. Me matarás —murmuró, moviendo mi mano de nuevo. Era tan difícil no reírse. Pude sentir que me observaba, así que me quedé inmóvil y traté de mantener mi respiración normal—. Esto apesta —dijo en voz baja, pero él empezó a jugar con mi pelo otra vez, como un buen novio. Él sería recompensado por ser un caballero.

Moví mi mano por tercera vez y maldijo.

—Mierda. Basta —su mano agarró la mía de nuevo, pero esta vez no dejé que la sacara, acariciándolo a través de sus pantalones vaqueros—. Gracias a Dios, estás despierta —sonreí y él frunció el ceño antes de besar mi nariz—. Eres una mujer cruel, señorita Swan.

—¿De verdad crees que me voy a dormir en vez de unirme al club de las alturas con mi novio súper sexy? —le pregunté, aplicando más presión a Zeus.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y negó con la cabeza. —Bueno, realmente esperaba que no fuera el caso.

Tiré el botón de sus vaqueros y deslicé el cierre hacia abajo. —Si realmente fuera a dormir, me hubiera acurrucado en el sofá de por allá —lo agarré y sonreí por la familiar dureza. Siempre estaba listo para mí.

—Hay una cama en la parte de atrás —me dijo, arqueando las caderas hacia arriba. Solté su polla y tiré sus pantalones hacia abajo.

—¿Y eso? ¿Me vas a follar en la cama de su jefe, Edward? —. Claro, no era público, pero era un poco malo, ¿verdad?

Él se echó a reír. —Sí, de hecho lo haré, pero más tarde.

Saqué sus pantalones y se bajó de la silla para quitarse los zapatos y tirar todo a un lado.

—¿Más tarde? ¿Qué tiene de malo ahora? —puse mala cara y coloqué mis manos sobre sus rodillas, deslizándolas hasta sus muslos internos.

—Nada, solo quiero divertirme un poco aquí primero. Entonces, tal vez, en el sofá —. Se veía tan esperanzado y adorable que tuve que reír.

—¿Qué clase de diversión te gustaría tener aquí? —le acaricié la polla a través de sus boxers y gimió.

—Esto funciona.

—Quítate la camisa —. Yo quería ver su cuerpo perfecto, pero me gustó mi lugar en el suelo entre sus piernas. Esta alfombra era increíble. Era mejor que la mayoría de las alfombras en edificios que había conocido. Tal vez también podríamos romper el suelo. Su camisa fue arrojada al otro lado del avión y me encontré con mis ojos sobre su cuerpo. Dios, me encantaba su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era todo mío?

Me incliné hacia adelante y moví mis manos por su pecho mirándolo mientras extendía mis dedos a través de su abdomen. Él me sonrió.

—A veces pienso que te gustan más mis abdominales que mi polla.

Me mordí el labio y fingí pensar en eso por un rato. —Es una decisión difícil, lo admito, pero los abdominales no me hacen gritar tu nombre—. Los tracé, pasando mis dedos sobre los perfectos y cincelados pliegues. Edward se agachó y desabrochó mi blusa, moviendo sus fuertes manos sobre mi espalda.

—Eso es verdad. Vas a tener que cuidar tus gritos, no queremos asustar al piloto.

Sí, realmente no quería ser atrapada.

—Vamos a ver quién es el más fuerte, ¿no es así? —le dije, moviendo las manos hacia abajo su cuerpo y tirando la hebilla de sus boxers. Él se levantó de nuevo y se los quité. Zeus se liberó y me lamí los labios ante la visión de él, duro y listo para mí. Había tantas cosas que quería hacer con él.

—Haga lo peor, señorita Swan —él me sonrió desafiante y sonreí, inclinándome hacia delante y besando la punta de su polla—. Oh sí, eso es un buen comienzo.

Tonto Edward. Eso no era nada. Le sonreí antes de abrir mi boca y llevarlo tan atrás como pude. Él gimió y se sacudió en mi boca.

—Mierda —Sí, trabajo en ello, hombre sexy. Yo me balanceaba arriba y abajo, moviendo mi lengua a lo largo de la parte inferior de su longitud y raspando los dientes a lo largo de su polla. Tenía los dedos en mi pelo y me empujaba hacia él para encontrarse conmigo—. Tan bueno cariño. Te amo.

Me miró mientras me movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, llevándolo tan atrás en mi garganta como era posible. Apreté la parte inferior de su polla, bombeado al compás de mis movimientos. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí y me acarició la mejilla con suavidad antes de tirar mi pelo. Oh, sí, le gustó.

Él apretó mi cabello y me empujó a él mientras lo llevaba dentro de mi boca.

—Mierda, no voy a durar mucho tiempo. —Eso está bien, nene, tenemos un largo vuelo. Me moví más rápido, trabajando mi lengua sobre él y apretando sus testículos un poco más. Con su hermoso rostro desencajado yo sabía que se iba a venir, así que apreté mis labios a su alrededor. Él gimió y se vino duro. Tragué y lo liberé, besando de nuevo a Zeus en la punta y sonriéndole.

—Bueno, no gritaste, pero creo que estuviste cerca.

Él se rió y me arrastró a su regazo, besándome duro.

—Yo me he venido, está bien —me reí y le golpeé el pecho. Él sonrió y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa—. Tú tienes demasiada ropa puesta.

—Tenía otras prioridades —me quitó la blusa con un encogimiento de hombros y él la lanzó hacia su ropa. Puede que tengamos que ir a buscarlas antes de que el avión aterrice. Mi sostén fue el siguiente en desaparecer y Edward inmediatamente agarró mi pecho derecho y comenzó a amasarlo.

—Tú siempre has tenido buenas prioridades —me dijo, moviendo los labios contra mi mandíbula mientras sus manos se movían hacia abajo para tirar de mi falda. Me removí y agarré la cremallera, deslizándola hacia abajo. Me paré, también quitándome mi ropa interior antes de regresar al regazo de Edward. Él me cambió, así que estaba a horcajadas sobre él y sus labios con los míos. No había nada mejor en el mundo que besar a Edward Cullen. Bueno, bueno, tal vez una cosa, pero besar era una parte de todos modos.

Sus dedos se movieron por mi espalda y tomó mi culo, tirándome hacia él. Pasé mis dedos por su pelo mientras nuestras lenguas se movían juntas. Esto se sentía tan bien. Finalmente estábamos solos otra vez. Había sido una locura desde el Super Bowl. Lo tenía solo para mí durante dos semanas y pensaba disfrutar cada segundo.

Me froté contra él mientras me besaba. Yo sabía que no tomaría mucho tiempo para que Zeus se agitara de nuevo. Edward rompió el beso y me sonrió.

—¿Estamos ansiosos?

Le devolví la sonrisa. —Bueno, tú hiciste la promesa de hacerme un miembro de este club ilustre —él se rió y apretó su abrazo sobre mi trasero mientras se levantaba—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—El diván. Necesito un poco de espacio para maniobrar. —Me gustó el sonido de eso, así que envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para que me llevara consigo al sofá cerca de la parte trasera del avión. Había una puerta para el baño y otra puerta; supongo que llevaba al dormitorio. Tendríamos que ver eso más tarde.

—Bájate —él se inclinó y me desenrolló de su alrededor. Me quedé en el diván y le sonreí.

—¿De dónde sacan estos muebles? Los aviones no deberían ser tan cómodo.

Él se rió y se dejó caer a mi lado. —Sí, realmente deberían. A la gente le gustaría viajar mucho más.

—Buen punto.

Él sonrió y me besó de nuevo. —¿Ahora lo que realmente quieres es hablar de los muebles?

—No, pensé que podríamos ver una película.

Él esbozó una sonrisa. —Hey, yo tengo la mía. Si quieres ver una película, ahí la tienes —se puso de pie como si fuera a ir por el control remoto y le agarré la mano.

—No es justo, Cullen.

Él se rió y me dejó tirarlo hacia mí, empujándome hacia atrás contra los cojines y poniendo su peso encima de mí. Esto era lo que más quería.

—Bueno, si insistes —él comenzó a mordisquear mi cuello mientras sus manos se movían por mis costados, con sus dedos acariciando la curva de mis pechos. Pasé mis uñas sobre su espalda, arañando suavemente y presionándome tan cerca de él como era posible.

Sus labios se movieron por mi cuello y se deslizó un poco hacia atrás, besando y mordiendo mi piel. Sus manos se movieron de nuevo para acariciar mis pechos. Su boca se movió más abajo y besó mis pezones antes de chupar el derecho con su boca. Me arqueé y agarré su cabeza, sujetándolo mientras su lengua y dientes se movían contra mi pezón. Su mano izquierda cayó entre nosotros y empezó a acariciarme ligeramente, pasando por encima de mi clítoris. Gemí en voz alta mientras sus dientes tiraban de mi pezón y sus expertas manos comenzaban a trabajar de nuevo.

Él me sonrió mientras soltaba el pezón derecho y lamía el camino hacia el izquierdo.

—Ve más despacio, cariño. —¿Era yo? Yo estaba gimiendo y moviéndome en contra de sus manos y boca. Lo miré mientras él hacía círculos en mi pezón izquierdo con su lengua.

—Tú no vas a ganar —le dije, sintiendo que mis ojos empezaban a desenfocarse cuando sus dedos se movieron más rápido contra mi clítoris y sus labios se cerraron sobre mi pezón.

—Considero esto una vitoria —me dijo, y en realidad lo era. Los dos ganamos cada vez.

Aunque yo gané más, porque de alguna manera este impresionante hombre era mío.

—Yo también —. Él besó justo entre mis pechos y luego bajó a mi estómago con los labios y lengua volviéndome un poco loca, mientras él seguía acariciando mi clítoris. Lo vi abrirse paso lentamente por mi cuerpo; su lengua me estaba volviendo loca. Él sabía exactamente donde lo quería, pero él estaba tomando su tiempo explorando mi estómago y pellizcando cada hueso de la cadera.

—Edward —me quejé.

—Mmm, ¿sí amor? —murmuró, pellizcando la curva de mi cadera derecha.

—Te deseo.

Él me sonrió. —Soy todo tuyo—. Y a pesar de que me estaba tomando el pelo, me derretí. Todo mío. Edward Cullen es mío. Tomen eso, perras.

Antes de que pudiera responder, su lengua tomó el lugar de sus dedos y dio un largo y lento lamido en mi clítoris. Gemí en voz alta y hundí los dedos en su pelo, tirando en aprobación. Movió de arriba abajo mi hendidura antes de chupar y mordisquear suavemente. Salté y grité, tratando de mantener la voz baja, pero era bastante duro con los dientes y lengua de Edward trabajando sobre mí.

Él tenía que saber lo que me estaba haciendo, porque deslizó un dedo dentro de mí mientras comenzaba a trazar pequeños círculos rápidos sobre mi clítoris con su lengua.

—Dios, sí, Edward —murmuré mientras empezaba a mover su dedo lentamente dentro y fuera de mí, con su lengua moviéndose al ritmo de su dedo. Un segundo dedo se unió al primero y yo sentí que mi estómago empezaba a revolotear.

Sopló sobre mi clítoris y de nuevo salté. Mis dedos se apretaron en su pelo y lo sostuve contra mí cuando empezó a mover sus dedos más rápido dentro y fuera de mí. Su lengua salió de nuevo y comenzó a trabajar mi clítoris aún más rápido. Mi cuerpo se empezó a apretar y me moví contra él, animándole a ir más rápido con mis palabras y mis acciones. Él aceleró sus movimientos y sus dedos se curvaron dentro de mí, y yo estuve lista. Me vine y no supe si grité en voz muy alta o no. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba ciega y mi cuerpo se estremecía y temblaba.

Edward mantuvo sus atenciones hasta que me vine, con su lengua lamiéndome ligeramente. Sus dedos se deslizaron fuera de mí y se movió de nuevo encima de mi cuerpo, con su suave piel contra la mía. Sentí a Zeus con fuerza contra mi pierna y me abrí aún más. Los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los míos mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas.

—Definitivamente fuiste más ruidosa —golpeé su espalda con desgano y su sonrisa fue directamente a mi ya tembloroso interior.

—No hemos terminado aún, Cullen. Es un largo camino a Hawaii.

Él se rió y sentí a Zeus contra mi entrada. —No puedo pensar en una mejor manera de pasar el tiempo —entró lentamente, con sus ojos en los míos mientras me llenaba por completo. Siempre se sentía tan increíble conectarme con él de esta manera. Pude ver lo mucho que me amaba, y por supuesto, yo también lo siento.

Se movió lentamente dentro y fuera de mí y me moví con él, con mis caderas empujando hacia arriba para encontrarme con él. No había palabras para describir lo que se sentía cuando estaba dentro de mí. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo animé a moverse más rápido. Así lo hizo, empujando su polla dentro de mí. Sus ojos seguían fijos en mí mientras sus labios descendían sobre los míos.

Lo besé lentamente, separando mis labios de los suyos. Pude probar mi propio sabor en su lengua mientras ésta se enredaba con la mía. Gemí y mis muslos se apretaron contra él. Me empujó de nuevo al sofá, pero se sentía bien. Arqueé mis caderas hacia él, dejándolo deslizarse más profundo dentro de mí. Su ritmo incrementó mientras se hundía aún más en mí.

Sus labios eran más insistentes, su cuerpo duro contra mí. Agarré su culo apretado con mis piernas y tiró de mí hacia arriba, dejándolo hundirse más profundamente en mi interior. Eso le gustaba, moverse más rápido, empujando con más fuerza contra mí. Me encontraba con él estocada tras estocada, sintiendo la creación placer dentro de mí mientras su polla me golpeaba.

Él sabía, siempre sabía, que estaba cerca. Él mismo se inclinó y empujó con fuerza, golpeando el lugar que siempre me hacía ver las estrellas. Me vine y me apreté alrededor de él, presionando su polla mientras él continuaba moviéndose dentro y fuera de mí. Él estaba cerca y sentí otra oleada pasar por mí. De nuevo me apreté a su alrededor y lo perdió, liberándose dentro de mí con un fuerte gemido. Sus labios aún estaban sobre los míos, pero ahora inmóviles mientras recuperábamos nuestras respiraciones.

Se desplomó contra mí por un par de minutos, respirando pesadamente. Nuestros cuerpos estaban resbaladizos por el sudor y me preguntaba si había una ducha en este lugar. De alguna manera, yo no lo dudaba.

—Así que, éste es el club de las alturas —le dije cuando pude encontrar mis palabras.

Él se rió y me besó en la barbilla. —Bueno, es una experiencia un poco mejor que el resto, creo.

Entrecerré mis ojos. —Sé muy bien que es mejor que las otras.

Él sonrió y puso mi cabello lejos de la cara. —No hay ni siquiera una comparación, Bella. Esto, contigo, es todo.

Me sentí mal por molestarlo. —Lo sé, cariño. Gracias por hacer esto posible.

Él se rió entre dientes, con su risa moviéndose a través de mí. —No es una dificultad encontrar lugares para hacer el amor contigo —Bueno, él tenía razón—. Te amo, lo sabes.

—Lo sé —sus labios temblaron—. Me gustan esas dos palabras —yo negué con la cabeza, pero no me asustaba como solía hacerlo. Un día él preguntaría y yo diría que sí y ambos podríamos decirlas...

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a echar una siesta y luego romper en la cama?

¿Cómo era perfecto? —Yo diría que eso suena muy bien —él se apartó de mí y se agachó a recogerme—. Entonces, ¿a qué otros clubes podemos unirnos?

Él negó a carcajadas mientras me llevaba al dormitorio. —Cualquiera que te guste.

—¿Hay un club náutico? ¿Un tren?

—Si no lo hay, vamos a crearlo —me aseguró. Otra vez sentí el deseo revolviéndose en mí, pensando en todos esos lugares divertidos.

—Pronto, Cullen.

Él se echó a reír. —Voy a llamar a Amtrack tan pronto como estemos en tierra.

Ése era mi hombre, tan complaciente. Me acosté y se metió en la cama junto a mí, envolviéndome de nuevo en sus brazos.

—Duerme por ahora y sueña donde sea que quieras que te destroce.

Eso sería en cualquier lugar y en todas partes. Pero podríamos empezar con Hawaii y luego el tren y el barco y seguir. No podía esperar.

* * *

N. T. (1) Algo genial, súper, lo mejor de todo.


	48. Chapter 48

**Outtake**

Autora: Nolebucgrl

Traducido por Isa Beta Traductora, FFAD.

Capítulo beteado por Mentxu Masena, Beta FFAD.

* * *

 **EPOV**

Probablemente sea una locura para nosotros seis ir de viaje juntos, pero estábamos acostumbrados a ir a algún lugar durante la temporada baja y ésta era nuestra última oportunidad antes del campamento de entrenamiento. Bella y yo habíamos ido a Hawaii, Rose y Emmett habían ido de luna de miel a Aruba, y Alice y Jasper habían ido a Grecia. Yo sabía que mi pequeña se había perdido sus vacaciones anuales con Alice y yo había perdido mi viaje con Emmett y Jasper, así que me propuso un viaje para nosotros seis, y ahora nos dirigimos a Tahití.

Nos presentamos en primera clase y dejé que Bella tomara el asiento de la ventana en un comienzo. Sabía que en poco tiempo iba a querer hablar con Alice y Rose, entonces ella me haría cambiar, pero también le gustaba mirar por la ventana.

Un par de asistentes de vuelo masculinos desfilaron ante nosotros y uno de ellos empujó a Rose mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

—Ten cuidado —gruñó Emmett, prácticamente golpeando al chico mientras se movía para coger el brazo de Rose.

—Lo siento señor, señorita —dijo educadamente—. Pensé que los podía apretar. ¿Está bien?

—Estoy bien —dijo Rose con una sonrisa, poniendo su mano en el brazo de Emmett. Estaba mirando como si el chico hubiera tirado al suelo a Rose y la hubiera pateado en el suelo.

—Amigo, ¿cuál es tu problema? —le preguntó Jasper mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

—Es muy grosero golpear a una dama en el suelo —dijo Emmett con enojo. Rose le susurró al oído y él respiró profundamente—. Tuve un sueño de mierda, lo siento. —Algo estaba pasando con él, pero ayudó a Rose en su asiento y se sentó detrás de Jasper sin más problemas.

Bella levantó su brazo y lo deslizó a mi alrededor. Apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho y me abrazó. Mi mente estaba en el punto que ella no me había visto empacar el anillo que había comprado para ella. En nuestra última noche aquí, la llevaría a cenar y le propondría matrimonio en la playa. No estaba seguro de si estaba lista aún, pero ya no parecía perturbada con la idea del matrimonio.

La convivencia ha sido muy buena. Rara vez peleábamos, aunque hubo el incidente de la tapa de pasta de dientes que había dado lugar a una lucha bastante desagradable. Eso había sido divertido, aunque ella me estaba enseñando a cocinar y yo le estaba enseñando a pedir comida desde cualquier punto de la ciudad. No podría estar más feliz, bueno, hasta que ella fuera mi mujer, por supuesto.

El avión despegó sin novedad y tan pronto como subió de nivel, levanté el brazo para que Bella se pudiera inclinar un poco más hacia mí. Eran las 7 am y teníamos un vuelo de 9 horas por delante, los 2 necesitábamos dormir un poco. Ella apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho y yo jugaba con su cabello mientras cerraba los ojos e imaginaba la sonrisa en su rostro cuando pusiera el anillo en su dedo. Sería perfecto.

Desperté un par de horas después, cuando los asistentes se acercaron a servir el desayuno. Las tostadas francesas no me parecían nada de mal, así que se acabaron, ¡todo el mundo se sirvió! Excepto Rose, que estaba un poco "verde".

— ¿Estás mareada? —le pregunté.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se quedó con las piernas temblorosas. Emmett salió a toda prisa de su camino y vio como ella se precipitó en el cuarto de baño. Bueno, ése fue mi desayuno. Empujé mi plato y traté de no pensar en Rose vomitando a un pasillo de distancia.

— ¿Está bien? —Bella le preguntó a Emmett.

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello y asintió. —Sí, ella es solo una mala viajera.

Me encogí de hombros pensando en que lo sabía. — ¿Estás lista para…?

— ¿Cambiar de asiento? —Bella preguntó con una sonrisa—. Sí.

—Me iré a sentar con Jazz mientras ustedes dos hablan.

—Está bien. —Me cambié de lugar con Alice y las dos inmediatamente inclinaron sus cabezas. Me di cuenta que Jasper no podía apartar los ojos de su novia.

—Ella no va a desaparecer, está sentada a tres pies de distancia.

Él sonrió. —Lo sé. Ella es simplemente increíble, ¿sabes? Me cuesta recordar cómo era la vida antes de que ella llegara.

Sabía muy bien lo que quería decir. —Las chicas en los bares, por lo que puedo recordar. No extraño esos días en todo caso.

—Hombre, yo tampoco. No era tan mala la noche, pero a la mañana siguiente, tratando de esquivar los avances molestos. —Negó con la cabeza.

—Ugh. Estoy tan feliz de no tener nunca más esos problemas de nuevo.

—¿Nunca, huh? —Jasper me sonrió. Rose tropezó delante de nosotros y nos dio una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Por supuesto, nunca, lo sabes. Bella es la única.

—Sí, lo sé. Tenemos demasiada suerte.

La tenemos. —Tengo la suerte de conocer a Alice. ¿Quién sabe si alguna vez hubiera conocido a Bella fuera del trabajo? Ambos sabemos que si lo hubiera hecho, la habría evitado como la peste, no importa lo hermosa que fuera.

Él se rió entre dientes. —Sí, tu odio a los periodistas ha disminuido en el último año, de seguro.

Me uní a su risa. —Es algo que tenía que hacer. Sin embargo sigo sin confiar en la mayoría de ellos.

—Mientras confíes en uno, lo demás no importa.

—Lo hago. —Ojalá algún día, no muy lejano, pueda estar diciendo estas palabras por una razón diferente. (1)

.

.

.

.

— ¡No puedo creer que estemos en Tahiti! ¿Qué haremos primero? —Bella inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras el sol iluminaba su rostro. Ella era impresionante.

—Comer —respondió Rose. Ella no había tocado su almuerzo y ahora que estábamos en tierra, parecía que se estaba sintiendo mejor.

Me reí y envolví mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bella. — ¿Qué tal si nos dirigimos al Resort y conseguimos nuestras habitaciones y luego vamos a comer algo?

—Siempre que podamos comer justo después de eso. Sé que estos dos pervertidos querrán romper la habitación, pero ustedes pueden esperar hasta que haya comido —respondió ella.

Emmett se rió y la abrazó . — ¡Tú los conoces bien, Rosie!

Fruncí el ceño, pero no podía negar que estaba muy ansioso de ver a Bella desnuda y extendida sobre la cama. —Está bien, comeremos primero.

Nos metimos en el furgón del hotel y nos dirigimos a La Meridien Tahiti. Habíamos reservado un chalet, que en realidad estaba en el agua. Solo tenían doce, lo que daba como resultado la mejor intimidad. Literalmente, podría salir a la terraza y saltar al agua. ¿Qué tan genial era eso?

—Esto es increíble —susurró Bella—, incluso mejor que nuestro chalet en Hawaii.

Me reí y la besé. —Bueno, con el fin de que sea verdaderamente mejor, vamos a tener que hacerlo en la cama, el sofá, el agua, la arena, un barco…

Ella se rió y golpeó mi mano que vagó hasta su culo.

—Tengo que estar lista para la cena. Y te aseguro que esto será aún mejor que Hawaii. —Me lanzó una conocida sonrisa mientras miraba hacia atrás por encima de su hombro burlándose de mí, meneando sus caderas en esos jeans ajustados. Maldita sea, ¿quién necesitaba comer? Rose lo hacía, y nos mataría si nos saltábamos nuestra primera noche juntos.

Mientras Bella estaba en el baño, metí la mano en mi equipaje de mano y saqué la caja del anillo que había escondido. Había contenido la respiración cuando pasamos a través de rayos X, pero afortunadamente la seguridad no dijo nada. Desempaqué mi ropa y escondí el anillo debajo de mis camisas. No quería que se tropezara con él antes de que yo estuviera listo.

Me quité los pantalones y me puse unos negros y una bonita camisa abotonada.

— ¿Listo? —Bella preguntó. Me volví y, Cristo, estaba impresionante en un vestido rojo, con los hombros desnudos a excepción de dos diminutos tirantes.

—Estoy listo, pero no para la cena. —La tuve en mis brazos y en contra de mi cuerpo en un tiempo récord.

Ella se rió contra mis labios. —Tenemos dos gloriosas semanas, Cullen. Tómate su tiempo.

—No quiero. —La conduje hacia la cama, pero ella esquivó y salió de mis brazos.

—Las cosas buenas vienen para aquellos que esperan. Tengo una sorpresa para ti, cuando regresemos.

¿¡Sorpresa!? Sí, por favor. —Bueno, ¡vamos a comer!

—Eres tan fácil, Edward. —Ella sonrió.

—Solo por ti, Bella.

—Como debe ser. Vamos. —Ella levantó una mano hacia mí y enroscó sus dedos con los míos. Salimos de nuestra habitación y vimos a Jasper y Alice esperándonos.

—Rose y Emmett ya se encuentran en el restaurante —Alice nos informó—. ¿No son las habitaciones increíbles? —Ella y Bella inmediatamente empezaron a hablar de la enorme bañera y sacudí la cabeza. La fascinación de Bella con los baños nunca dejaría de sorprenderme.

Jasper me tocó el hombro. —Hombre, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

Alice nos miró, pero se encogió de hombros y arrastró a Bella lejos. De mala gana dejó que sus dedos se separaran de mi alcance. —¿Qué pasa?

Esperó hasta que las chicas estuvieran fuera del alcance de escucharnos.

—Yo… —Ahora parecía como si fuera a vomitar.

—¿Tú, qué?

—LevoyapedirmatrimonioaAlice —murmuró rápidamente. No tenía idea de lo que dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Le voy a pedir matrimonio a Alice —dijo entre dientes. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y me mostró un anillo de diamantes.

Mi corazón se cayó, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo para sonreír. —Eso es genial, Jazz, me alegro por ti.

No podía proponerle a Bella ahora. Podría, pero siempre sería sobre cómo ella y Alice se comprometieron en las mismas vacaciones. Ellos probablemente estarían bien con eso, pero yo quería que nuestro compromiso fuera solo de nosotros. Es por eso que iba a hacerlo en nuestra última noche aquí. Ellos lo descubrirían al día siguiente camino al aeropuerto, no ahora.

— ¿Crees que le gustará el anillo? —Las chicas se metieron en el restaurante, así que nos detuvimos y lo miré. Era una piedra de buen tamaño que sabía que Alice querría. A ella le gustaba brillar y brillar. Gracias a mi propio día de compras, sabía que el diamante era un corte de marqués y los diamantes de la banda eran un conjunto de Channel. No se parecía en nada a mi anillo para Bella, lo que me complacía.

—Sí, se ve como ella. Muy brillante.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro. —Estoy muy nervioso. Sé que no es necesario, nos amamos, vivimos juntos, ella me dijo que ella se casará conmigo cien veces. Es solo, Dios, Edward, me siento como un adolescente a punto de pedirle a una chica salir por primera vez. No, eso está mal. Estaba más seguro, entonces. Me siento enfermo.

Me reí y le di una palmada en el hombro. —Tú sabes exactamente lo que va a pasar cuando le preguntes. Ella va a gritar, tirarse encima tuyo y decir que sí unas mil veces. Es Alice de quien estamos hablando.

Él sonrió temblorosamente. —Ella es increíble. No hay nadie en el mundo como ella. Me sorprende que todavía no me haya pedido casarme con ella, eso es más su estilo.

—Nah, su estilo sería decirte que tú te casarás con ella. ¿Por qué preguntar?

Jasper se rió ruidoso por eso. —Es cierto. Bien, me siento mejor, gracias. Lo haré después de la cena, no creo que pueda esperar más.

—Estoy feliz por ti, amigo. —Y lo estaba. A pesar de que estaba molesto porque mis planes habían cambiado, no le envidio su momento con Alice. Fue por él y Alice que tenía a Bella. Se merecían el mundo para ellos.

—Gracias. ¿Y oye? —Parecía un poco nervioso.

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno, sé que por lo general esperas hasta que la chica diga que sí y todo, pero me imagino que bien podría preguntarte ahora.

—Jazz, no voy a casarme contigo. Incluso con esa gran roca.

Él se echó a reír.

—Me gustaría preguntarte. No. Me pregunto si tú serías mi padrino. No hay nadie más con el que preferiría estar de pie a mi lado cuando Alice se convierta en mi esposa.

¿Aún tenía que preguntar? —Sería un honor.

—Es probable que le pregunte al "Gran Ox" para ser co—padrino, pero tú serás el único.

Sonreí. —Maldita sea, lo soy. Ahora, será mejor entrar antes de que empiecen a preguntarse qué demonios estamos hablando aquí.

Él asintió con la cabeza. —Está bien. Gracias, Edward.

—En cualquier momento, Jazz.

Entramos en el restaurante "Le Carre" e inmediatamente nos saludaron con la mano por encima de nuestras chicas. Estaban sentados afuera, al lado del agua, con una gran cantidad de sombrillas abiertas y de velas que iluminaban la mesa. Rose tenía la cara llena de lo que parecían ser papas fritas. Las estaba comiendo como si no existiera un mañana. Emmett la miraba con una sonrisa indulgente.

— ¿No pudiste esperar, eh? —le pregunté. Rose me fulminó con la mirada y siguió comiendo.

El camarero apareció y nos entregó a todos los menús, contándonos sobre los especiales. Bella y Alice ordenaron algunas bebidas con sabor a fruta especial que el camarero nos recomendó. Jasper y yo pedimos unas cervezas y Emmett y Rose dijeron que estarían bien solo con agua.

Cuando nuestras bebidas llegaron, alcé la botella.

—Amigos y familiares. Son lo mismo, como lo somos nosotros. Me alegro de que estemos todos juntos. —Botellas y vasos tintineaban cuando todos murmuraron estando de acuerdo con lo que yo sentía.

Ordené carne de res y Bella pidió salmón. Decidimos compartir nuestras comidas. Emmett ordenó pollo y se comprometió a compartir con Rose, quien había ordenado carne. Alice ordenó atún y Jasper ordenó carne también.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos hacer mañana? ¿Motos acuáticas? ¿Cabalgata? ¿Salto de acantilado? —Jasper estaba mirando la lista de servicios.

—Todo lo anterior —le dije a la vez que Emmett dijo:

—De ninguna manera, eso es demasiado peligroso.

Jazz y yo nos miramos el uno al otro y luego miramos a Emmett.

— ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Quién nos hizo ir de escalada la temporada pasada? ¿Quién nos empujó el trasero en un avión el año anterior a eso? —Jasper demandaba.

—Eso fue cuando éramos más jóvenes y estúpidos. Ahora tenemos mujeres en nuestras vidas y no es necesario salir a caballo y hacer saltos en aguas rocosas.

—El año pasado Rose hizo paracaidismo —señalé—. ¿Qué fue de aquello?

—Deberíamos ir a la playa.

—Emmett, deja de ser estúpido —Rose le dijo—. Puedo montar un caballo.

— ¡Tú no vas a montar a caballo! —gritó, golpeando la mesa con su mano gigante.

—Em, estaré bien. No es que subiremos en sementales salvajes.

—Montamos a caballo en Hawaii. Fue increíble, cabalgando a través de las olas mientras pateaban el agua y se siente tan bien tu piel —respondió Bella soñando. Deslicé mi mano en la suya y le pasé el pulgar sobre la palma de su mano. Habíamos pasado unas vacaciones increíbles.

Emmett gruñó, pero no dijo nada más.

—Bien. Entonces, ¿caballos en la mañana y motos de agua por la tarde? —aclaró Jasper.

— ¡Absolutamente no, Evel Kneivel(2)! Van demasiado rápido, a veces sus motores explotan. Deberíamos pasar la tarde en la playa, relajándonos. —Emmett parecía que estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

—Em, ¿qué te pasa? Nosotros no vamos a rompernos si nos caemos de una moto de agua —reprendió Alice.

— ¡Es posible! ¡Tú eres pequeña! Mejor no arriesgarse. Vamos a la playa.

—Emmett, no me puedes poner en una burbuja —Rose le dijo en voz baja.

—Puedo y lo haré —le dijo.

—En serio, ¿qué demonios está pasando contigo? ¿Dónde está el tipo que le compró una motocicleta a Rose el año pasado? —le pregunté. Habían conducido desde Phoenix a San Francisco en el verano.

— ¡Se ha ido! No arriesgaré a Rose o al bebé por una emoción fuerte! —Emmett gritó.

¿Qué? ¿Acaba de decir...?

— ¿Estás embarazada? —Bella y Alice preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Rose se ruborizó y asintió. —Diez semanas. Íbamos a esperar un par más para anunciarlo, pero la señorita "pantalones inquietos" claramente no podía guardar silencio. Si él pudiera me llevaría a todos lados. Pero es solo una exageración, déjame decirte.

— ¡Felicidades! —Alice estaba fuera de su asiento y abrazando a Rose y Emmett. Bella hizo lo mismo. Yo golpeé a Em en la parte posterior.

—Así se hace, papá —le dije. Ahora su comportamiento tenía perfecto sentido. Me imaginé que sería casi lo mismo cuando Bella estuviera embarazada de mi bebé. Esa idea hizo que mi estómago se revolviera. Quería eso, mucho.

Él sonrió. —Bebé de luna de miel, ¿puedes creerlo? Demasiado para esperar un año. Estoy emocionado. No puedo esperar para comprar su primer balón.

—Podría ser una mujer —le recordó Rose.

—Por favor, ¡los hombres McCarty hacen a hombres McCarty! ¡Todos los bebés en mi familia son niños!

—Hay una primera vez para todo —Rose le dijo, tocando su vientre plano—. Yo digo que es una chica.

—Odio tener que decirte que estás equivocado, Rosie, pero lo estás. Espero que ames a nuestro hijo tanto como amarías a nuestra hija.

Ella soltó un bufido. —Espero que tú ames a nuestra hija tanto como amarías a nuestro hijo.

Su sonrisa no podía ser más amplia. —Amaría a cualquier bebé que venga de ti y de mí. Ya lo hago.

Ella le dio un beso. —Él ha estado autoritario como el infierno, pero completamente dulce —nos dijo—. No me deja hacer nada, y vieron como casi mató a ese pobre asistente de vuelo. Si cualquiera me mira mucho las tetas, él realmente estaría dispuesto a patearle el culo.

Emmett se burló. —Hey, mi bebé está ahí. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño y no dejaré que te hagas daño tú misma. Es por eso que tenemos que quedarnos en la playa.

Ella se echó a reír. —Te diré esto: me abstendré de salto en acantilado y escalada en roca, y no me subiré a una moto acuática. Pero voy a montar a caballo, tranquilamente, y voy a salir en barco, uno de buen tamaño que no se vuelque o explote.

Emmett tomó un respiro y asintió. —Está bien. No voy a dejar que te pase nada.

Ella sonrió brillantemente. —Lo sé.

Jasper estaba observando con una expresión que no sabía leer y luego se volvió hacia Alice. —Yo quiero eso.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad. — ¿Qué? ¿Quieres ir en un viaje en barco?

—No. Yo quiero lo que ellos tienen.

— ¿Un bebé? —ella chilló—. Jazzy, no sé si estamos listos para tener un bebé, ni siquiera estamos casados, y aunque yo no soy anticuada, me gustaría... —Se interrumpió cuando él empujó su silla hacia atrás y apoyó una rodilla en el piso.

—Alice Brandon, eres el amor de mi vida. Quiero casarme contigo. Quiero tener hijos contigo. Quiero ser arrogante y molesto al igual que Emmett. ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Le tendió el anillo y Alice abrió la boca y comenzó a llorar mientras asentía.

—Sí, Jazzy. ¡Por supuesto! —Él deslizó el anillo en su dedo y luego la golpeó en el culo mientras ella se lanzaba a sus brazos. Era justo como lo había adelantado.

Bella sonrió a mi lado y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Tan pronto como Alice terminó de besar a Jasper, ella estaba abrazando a Bella con fuerza.

— ¡Me voy a casar! ¡Tenemos tanto que hacer! Tú eres la dama de honor. Rose, mamá, te necesito para estar en la fiesta nupcial. ¡Voy a ser la Sra. de Jasper Whitlock! —Me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y luego se acercó e hizo lo mismo con Rose y Emmett.

Todo el mundo estaba riendo y sonriendo. Entonces jugueteé con la idea de pedirle a Bella que fuera mi esposa allí también, pero no quería que ella pensara que lo hice porque Jasper lo había hecho. La cena fue una conversación borrosa acerca de bebés y bodas. Bella estaba radiante de felicidad por sus amigos, así como yo también estaba emocionado por ellos. Emmett iba ser un gran padre, un poco sobreprotector. Esperaba que el niño no tuviera su naturaleza traviesa, pero las probabilidades estaban en contra de ello. Jasper observaba a Alice, se veía feliz, más de lo que jamás lo había visto. Ella estaba emocionada, por supuesto. Rose estaba comiendo como un cerdo, pero feliz como ella podría estar. Ésta era una noche maravillosa para nuestros amigos, nuestra familia. Estaba feliz de ser parte de ello e hice todo lo posible para esconder la poca envidia que estaba sintiendo. Era natural, supuse. Quería todo lo que ellos tenían, y sabia que lo tendría, solo que debía esperar un poco más. Podía ser paciente, era mi especialidad.

La mano de Bella encontró mi muslo y me apretó la pierna. No estaba seguro de si estaba en sintonía con mi estado de ánimo o si solo era de caliente. Esperaba que la segunda, no quería explicarle por qué estaba un poco deprimido. Era ridículo. Podría proponerle matrimonio en cualquier momento. Tal vez podría hacerlo en casa, solo nosotros dos. Tal vez debería hacerlo en el campo. Tantos lugares posibles.

—Te ves como si estuvieras a un millón de millas de distancia —murmuró Bella.

Sonreí y puse mi mano sobre la suya. —Solo pensando en ti.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y giró su mano, uniéndola con la mía. — ¿Quieres volver a la habitación y ver la puesta de sol?

—Sí. —Arrojé un poco de dinero sobre la mesa y tiré de Bella—. Nos vamos a nuestra habitación. ¿Nos vemos en la mañana?

—No antes de las diez —Alice nos dijo, con los ojos puestos en Jasper. Me eché a reír. Parecía que tenían un montón que celebrar.

—Sí, vamos a inscribirnos para montar a caballo a las ocho —dijo Rose.

La besé en la mejilla y apreté su hombro. —Vas a ser una madre increíble. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me acarició la mano.

Emmett se puso de pie y me abrazó. —Vas a ser una increíble padrino, GQ. —Sonreí. Padrino de boda y padrino de hijo en una noche. Eso era bastante guay. Después de unas cuantas despedidas, Bella y yo salimos a nuestra villa.

— ¡Qué noche! —dijo.

Nos paramos en el balcón y deslicé mi brazo alrededor de ella. Ella se apoyó en mí y yo la abracé. —Fue bastante increíble.

—Tú también.

Yo la miré y sonreí. —Bueno, gracias, ¿pero qué hice?

Ella se echó a reír. —Tú has hecho esta noche posible. Tú nos tienes a todos aquí. Gracias por eso. Creo que todos necesitábamos relajarnos antes de que empiece la temporada y con una boda de Alice para planear y un bebé en camino, las cosas se van a poner muy locas. Cuando eso ocurra, podemos recordar este viaje y todo lo bueno que fue.

Me reí entre dientes. —Las cosas están a punto de volverse locas, ¿no?

—Sí. Además está el hecho de que son los campeones defensores del Super Bowl, y todo el mundo va a estar apuntándolos. Si Emmett ya está un poco loco, lo va a perder al final de año.

Eso era cierto. —Solo lo había visto así cuando alguien me golpeó tarde en el campo. Eso podría ser salvaje.

Ella se rió. —Y es lo que me da menos miedo, en comparación con Alice. Voy a ser enterrada en los deberes de dama de honor antes de salir de esta isla.

Me reí entre dientes. Era cierto. Y era otra razón para esperar. Iba a ser suficiente locura, sin tratar de también planear nuestra boda.

El sol comenzó a bajar y la acerqué más. —Me encanta esto.

—A mí también. Y te amo. —Ella se puso de puntillas y me besó suavemente mientras el sol se deslizaba por debajo del horizonte. Fue la mejor cosa en el mundo; la forma en que parecía hundirse en el agua.

—También te amo, cariño.

Los últimos rayos naranjos y rojos desaparecieron del cielo y la noche se hizo cargo. Bella se deslizó de mis brazos y me besó en la mejilla.

—Voy a ir a cambiarme. ¿Vienes?

Tenía la esperanza de que fuera muy pronto. La seguí adentro y ella se agachó para agarrar algo de su bolso, protegiéndolo de mis ojos, antes de correr al cuarto de baño. Me eché a reír y saqué mis pantalones y camisa, arrojándolos sobre la silla de mimbre en la esquina de la habitación. Dejé mis boxers puestos, interesado en ver lo que tenía reservado para mí.

Me tumbé en la cama y me apoyé en las almohadas. Se abrió la puerta y casi me tragué mi lengua cuando la vi de pie, iluminada desde atrás por la luz del baño. Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros y vestía… Jesús, vestía un corpiño blanco, con un par de bragas blancas que se podían ver completamente a través de él, unas ligas y medias.

—Bella —me atraganté. Ella sonrió y caminó lentamente hacia mí. Parecía que estaba a kilómetros de distancia en lugar de pies, y le estaba tomando una eternidad en llegar a mí. Empecé a ponerme de pie y Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Quédate ahí. —Se detuvo en su lado de la cama para voltear la luz, bañando la habitación con un suave resplandor amarillo—. Esto es una cosita que recogí en Hawaii —me informó moviéndose alrededor de la cama y deteniéndose solo a un par de metros delante de mí. Por fin podía extender la mano y tocarla si quisiera, y cómo quería.

— ¿Lo has tenido desde Hawaii y recién lo veo ahora? —Hice un mohín mientras extendí la mano y tracé mis dedos sobre su piel desnuda encima de la media. Tiré de la liga y observé sus ojos oscurecerse cuando dejé el encaje en su lugar.

—Quería guardarlo para una ocasión especial. —Ella puso su rodilla derecha en la cama y se impulsó hacia arriba, a horcajadas sobre mí. Mis manos se dirigieron inmediatamente a su cintura. Estaba absolutamente gloriosa, parecía un ángel sucio bajado del cielo para burlarse de mí sin piedad. Yo era su víctima voluntaria.

— ¿Cuántos conjuntos para ocasiones especiales has escondido? —le pregunté al tocar por detrás de ella y apretar su culo desnudo. Ah sí, era un tanga. Tan increíblemente caliente.

Bella se rió y se sentó encima de mí. Teníamos dos barreras muy finas de ropa en medio de nosotros y yo no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a ser capaz de esperar antes de retirarlas.

—Alice es mi mejor amiga. Tengo un montón.

—Dios bendiga a Alice. Pagaría sin duda toda su ridícula boda.

Ella se rió y se inclinó para besarme rápidamente antes de alejarse. —Sus padres están llenos de dinero. ¿Qué tal si solo pagas otro conjunto a tu elección?

Podría hacer eso. Conseguiría ir a la quiebra comprándole todo lo que le guste, pero valdría totalmente la pena. —Está bien.

Ella sonrió y se inclinó para besar mi cuello. Apreté mis manos alrededor de su cintura mientras sus dientes rasparon sobre mi mandíbula y se cerraban sobre mi oreja izquierda.

—Tócame —susurró en mi oído.

No tenía necesidad de pedirlo dos veces. Llegué entre sus piernas y froté con mis dedos sobre el material fino. Podía sentir el calor entre sus piernas y empujé a un lado el material, deslizando mi dedo dentro de ella. Estaba húmeda, caliente y apretada. Ella gimió en mi oído y continuó mordisqueando mientras movía sus caderas conmigo, guiándome dentro y fuera de su perfecto coño. Deslicé en su interior un segundo dedo y ella gimió aun más fuerte.

—Tan bueno. Dios, Edward, te deseo.

—También te deseo, bebé. —Deseaba todo de ella—. Ven aquí —le dije.

Ella me miró con confusión, pero la empujé hacia adelante y pareció entenderlo. Sus ojos se ensancharon y se deslizó por mi pecho para que estuviera a horcajadas sobre mis hombros, su coño mojado delante de mi cara.

—Agárrate a la cabecera de la cama. —Ella hizo lo que le pedí. Sus magníficos ojos oscuros en mí y su labio inferior entre los dientes.

— ¿Qué tan apegada estás a estos? —Tiré de las diminutas cuerdas que pasaban a través de las caderas. Quizás también las agregue a mi día de compras, después de todo.

—Nada, en absoluto —susurró. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, y tiré la del lado derecho fuera de su piel y de un tirón. Cedió sin mucho esfuerzo e hice lo mismo en el otro lado, tirando de la tela desgarrada por la habitación mientras Bella se quedaba sin aliento.

—Mierda, Edward. (3)

Sonreí. —Oh, tengo la intención de hacerlo, pero solo quiero hacer una cosa primero. —Mi lengua estaba sobre su clítoris y luego ella apretó su agarre en la cabecera mientras yo la agarraba de las caderas y la atraía hacia mi cara. Solo tomó un par de movimientos de mi lengua antes de que ella se moviera contra mí, su coño frente a mí mientras yo lamía y chupaba su clítoris.

Apreté mis manos en su cintura y deslicé mi lengua dentro de ella, moviéndola mientras ella gemía y empujaba sus caderas contra mi boca. Ella se levantó y se dejó caer en mi lengua, utilizando la cabecera para mantener el equilibrio, con sus muslos sexys frotando contra mi cara mientras ella follaba mi lengua. Alcancé y moví su clítoris con mi dedo medio, presionándolo contra ella. Me di cuenta de que estaba cerca. Ella aceleró sus movimientos y apreté suavemente su clítoris entre dos dedos. Ella echó la cabeza atrás y estalló, llamándome por mi nombre mientras el orgasmo se hizo cargo de ella. Seguí moviendo mi lengua dentro de ella mientras culminaba.

Ella gimió y se movió, alejándose con las piernas temblorosas. —¡Mierda! —Ella se quedó sin aliento, desplomándose junto a mí.

Me senté y le sonreí. —Eso fue increíble. Tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo.

—Uh, sí. —Se rió—. No hay duda al respecto.

Me di la vuelta entre sus piernas y la inmovilicé en la cama. —Y pensar que todavía estás usando casi todo lo que llevabas puesto.

Ella sonrió. —¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto?

—Hmmm, no sé. Realmente no necesito, ¿no? —Froté mi polla cubierta entre sus piernas y ella asintió.

—Eso es verdad. Pero sí es necesario quitarte los boxers y déjarme hacerlo a mi Zeus.

Sonreí ante eso. —Tu Zeus, ¿verdad? —Como si fuera una cuestión debatible.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se agachó para acariciarlo a través de mis boxers. —Sí, él es todo mío. También puede tener mi nombre escrito en él.

Hice una mueca y se rió. —No lo creo, cariño. Aunque es cien por ciento suyo, no habrá ninguna aguja cerca de él, a menos que tú quieras que no sirva para nada.

Sus ojos se abrieron con una mirada de fingido horror. — ¡No podemos permitir eso! Sin embargo podría escribir sobre él con un marcador.

Desabroché sus ligas, ya que no quería que se interpusieran en mi camino, y los arrojé sobre la mesa de noche. —Está bien, puedes escribir en él con un marcador.

Me impulsé hacia arriba y tiré de mis boxers abajo, dejando que la polla antes mencionada saliera a jugar. Bella se lamió los labios al verlo y sus manos inmediatamente se envolvieron a su alrededor.

—No creo que necesitemos el marcador —decidió, masajeando y bombardeándolo unas cuantas veces. Mis brazos se entrelazaron mientras me mantenía posada sobre ella

— ¿Qué necesitamos? —le pregunté.

—Él dentro de mí, llenándome —me dijo lamiéndose los labios mientras me bombeaba de nuevo. Mierda. Me moví hacia abajo y la besé con fuerza, frotando a Zeus entre sus piernas, sintiendo su humedad sobre mi piel. Empujé su pierna derecha por encima de mi hombro y me presioné contra su entrada mientras mi lengua se encontraba con la suya.

Empujé dentro de ella y ambos gemimos mientras la llenaba. Estaba tan caliente y apretada a mi alrededor. Rompí el beso y la miré; su pelo castaño caía sobre la almohada, sus labios más hinchados y regordetes por mis besos, con los ojos muy abiertos, aturdida y emocionada.

—Tú eres la única cosa que verdaderamente pueda necesitar en este mundo —le dije.

Ella parpadeó y me sonrió. —Y tú también eres todo lo que pueda necesitar, Edward.

Salí lentamente de ella y empujé hacia el interior, más profundo y más duro que antes.

—Me voy a casar contigo algún día, ¿lo sabías?

Ella se quedó sin aliento y asintió. —Sí.

Sonreí y comencé a moverme dentro de ella con movimientos largos y lentos. — ¿Eso es lo que vas a decir cuando te pregunte?

Su respiración se hizo irregular mientras rozaba su lugar favorito. —Sabes que sí.

—Bien. Voy a hacerte mía en todo lo que pueda, Bella. —Más rápido, más duro ahora. Mis bolas se endurecieron y mis músculos estaban gritando mientras la follaba.

— ¡Sí! —gritó mientras se acercaba a mi alrededor—. Toda tuya, Edward. Siempre.

Esas palabras, esas palabras eran tan increíblemente hermosas, al igual que mi Bella cuando llegó. Empujé una y otra vez, no dejándola venir para llegar juntos mientras yo jugaba con su clítoris, haciéndola culminar una vez más.

— ¡Edward! —Ella se retorcía contra la cama, su cuerpo convulsionaba. Ella era preciosa. Ella era mía. Gruñí mientras sentía que explotaba dentro de ella, empujando una y otra vez hasta que me consumí por completo.

—Wow —dijo Bella mientras me apartaba de ella y la tomaba en brazos, con su cabeza en mi pecho—. ¿A qué vino eso?

Me encogí de hombros. —Tú apareciendo como lo hiciste, los anuncios de nuestros amigos, todo supongo. —Se dio la vuelta y apoyó su barbilla en mi pecho. Pasé los dedos por su pelo y le sonreí—. Eres tan hermosa.

Ella se rió y me besó en mis pectorales. —Dice el hombre que es un elemento básico en la lista de "Los más hermosos".

Sonreí. —Bueno, entonces sé de lo que estoy hablando, ¿verdad?

Bella inclinó la cabeza. —Supongo que eso tiene sentido. —Se concentró en mi pecho durante unos segundos y alzó sus ojos hacia los míos—. ¿Edward?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Estabas celoso esta noche?

No me molesté en preguntar a qué se refería, lo sabía. —Como un loco.

Ella sonrió. —Yo también. Sé que no estamos listos todavía, pero Rose embarazada y Alice y Jasper comprometiéndose… Bueno, una parte de mí deseaba que fuéramos nosotros.

Pensé en el anillo que estaba en el buró a unos diez metros de nosotros. Podría hacerlo ahora, pero no me parecía justo.

—Sé que seremos nosotros algún día. Solo quería que lo supieras. —Seguí peinando su pelo y me pregunté si debería hacerlo—. ¿Te gustaría que te lo hubiera propuesto esta noche?

Lo pensó y negó con la cabeza. —No. Quiero decir, creo que funcionó a la perfección para Jasper y Alice, pero sinceramente prefiero estar solos cuando lo hagas.

Sonreí. — ¿Solo nosotros?

Bella asintió con la cabeza. —Claro, así puedo saltar arriba tuyo de inmediato.

¿Por qué era tan perfecta? —Tal vez debería hacerlo todos los días.

Se sentó y me sonrió. —La respuesta nunca va a cambiar, pero me gustaría que me sorprendieras la primera vez.

Podría hacer eso. Haría eso. —Está bien. ¿Qué tal si practicas eso de saltar arriba mío?

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí. —Con mucho gusto.

El tiempo y el lugar esperaría, la mujer no. —Te amo, futura esposa.

Bella sonrió hermosamente. —Te amo, futuro esposo. Ahora cállate y házmelo.

Me eché a reír y ella me siguió. —Con mucho gusto.

* * *

En el original dice "I do", y en inglés, cuando se dice "Acepto" en un matrimonio, también se ocupa el "I do."

Motociclista de acrobacia.

La expresión "Fuck" se utiliza tanto como "mierda" y como "follar".


	49. Chapter 49

**Outtake**

Autora: Nolebucgrl

Traducido por Isa Beta Traductora, FFAD.

Capítulo beteado por Mentxu Masena, Beta FFAD.

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

 **BPOV**

Era una casa de locos. Tenía la sensación de que la ciudad de Miami siempre era caótica y loca, pero estar en un Súper Bowl ha sido un caos puro en prácticamente todas las partes a las que fuimos. No podía creer que estaba ahí para cubrir el juego. No podía creer que estaba ahí para cubrir el juego de mi novio. Estaba más allá de cualquiera de mis sueños más salvajes.

Era lo que yo esperaba, por supuesto, porque en realidad apenas pude lograr ver a Edward. Habíamos estado aquí por tres días, pero nos quedamos alojados en hoteles distintos. Tuve la suerte de poder verlo en la práctica, pero nada más, aparte de la hora de las llamadas telefónicas. Yo sufría por él. Ésta fue la semana más larga en la cual habíamos estado separados el uno del otro. Yo sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero no era la única. Él no estaba contento sobre esto tampoco, diciendo que no podía dormir bien sin mí y tratando de pensar en mí en su habitación.

Después de haber vetado la idea de vestirse como un "botones" y/o esconderse debajo del carro de servicio de la habitación, había dejado de planificar, pero no de quejarse. Él estaba amenazando con traer a Emmett, pero le recordé que Em estaba lejos de Rose, y si él iba a esconderse, sería por ella.

Afortunadamente tuve a mis chicas conmigo. Rose y Alice lograron entrar en el mismo hotel que me hospedaba, así que cada vez que bajaba me topaba con ellas. Me arrastraron al evento de Playboy la última noche, que era fascinante, pero era un poco extraño. Todas las personas estaban a medio vestir y las mujeres deambulaban. Hugh Hefner me reconoció y me felicitó, así como preguntó por la difusión del lanzamiento de la maldita revista de aquella vez. Con todo respeto había declinado y luego le preguntó si Rose estaba disponible. No estaba segura si se refería a la revista o a que ella formara parte de su harén o tal vez ambas cosas. Ella le había dado demasiado.

Estaba lleno de celebridades por todas partes y, lo que era más increíble, que varias de ellas me habían reconocido. La agente de Edward me había mencionado e incluido una foto de nosotros dos en el lanzamiento de un comercial. Era extraño ser reconocida, pero traté de dejar de lado aquello para centrarme en la verdadera razón por la cual me encontraba ahí, que era trabajo. Sin embargo, era bastante fácil quedar atrapada por la emoción y la diversión.

Hoy era el día de la prensa y era una experiencia en sí misma. A Rose y Alice no les permitían que me acompañaran, así que me vi obligada a hacer frente a la multitud sola. ¿Por qué no pueden estar a mi lado? Estaba más allá de mí. Ellas tenían un mayor conocimiento de fútbol y mejores credenciales que la mitad de las personas a las cuales se les permitió asistir. Incluyendo a la mujer que tenía un mensaje colgado que decía: "Edward, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" Pensé en golpearla y ver su intento de llamar a seguridad, pero eso habría sido inapropiado. Satisfactorio, pero inadecuado.

El stand de mi novio estaba lleno totalmente y él aún no estaba siquiera ahí, así que vagué por las filas y saludé a algunos jugadores menos conocidos que ya estaban dando entrevistas. Las preguntas fueron fascinantes, algunas bastante relevantes, otras irrelevantes y otras que rayaban en lo inapropiado. Una señora con acento español y un enorme sombrero parecía estar interesada solo en el tipo de ropa interior que usaban los jugadores. Era ridículo y me negué a tomar incluso las notas.

Me moví hacia la zona en la que Edward sería el famoso a entrevistar, con Emmett en la cabina junto a él y Jasper con un par de personas más abajo. El área de Em era tan concurrida como la de Edward, por razones obvias. Los reporteros sabían que podían tener una buena cita del número siete, Emmett McCarty. Me quedé detrás de ambos grupos.

El murmullo se hacía más fuerte mientras Emmett estaba ahí. Él estaba con su camiseta y sonreía como loco.

— ¡Comenzó la fiesta! —llamó por micrófono mientras se sentaba. Una persona de relaciones públicas se puso a su lado y empezó a señalar a distintas personas para llamarlas, pero Emmett negó con la cabeza—. Tengo esto, amigo —señaló con el dedo a un hombre grande que estaba en la parte delantera y que yo no podía ver—. Usted, coronel Sanders (1), ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

El público comenzó a reír y supuse que el apodo de Emmett era lo bastante preciso.

— ¿Qué se siente estar en el Super Bowl? —Moví los ojos. No eran las mejores preguntas que se podían pedir.

Emmett sonrió. —Tengo a cientos de ustedes sentados aquí esperando cada palabra de mí y en unos pocos días millones de personas me estarán mirando por la televisión, ¿cómo crees que es? ¡Es megamente fantástico! —Él cautivó toda la atención—. Ok. Tú, charro, el de sombrero enorme, ¿qué quieres preguntar? —Lo siguiente que supe es que Emmett estaba usando ese sombrero flexible que tenía escrito Cardinals en él—. ¡Gracias señorita! ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Realizó la pregunta de la ropa interior y Emmett sonrió y se le agrandaron los hoyuelos al parpadear.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que me pongo alguna? Siguiente pregunta. —No sabía si Rose lo iba a besar o lo iba a matar por esa respuesta. Luego perdí todo el interés, porque allí, en toda su gloria, estaba mi Edward. Se sentó y esbozó una sonrisa. Lo vi como estiraba el cuello, pero yo sabía que iba a ser bastante difícil que me viera aquí, así que traté de avanzar hacia delante, lo cual no era una tarea muy fácil.

—Discúlpenme un minuto. —Oí la voz de Emmett y luego desapareció. Todavía estaba tratando de avanzar más allá de la última fila cuando de pronto ahí estaba frente a mí—. ¿Qué pasa, Diane Sawyer (2), no puedes llegar a la parte delantera que es donde perteneces?

Me eché a reír. —No, está bien, voy a verlo… —Me interrumpió cuando Emmett me tomó en brazos y comenzó avanzar hacia delante a través de la multitud.

—Discúlpenme, viene una señora con un lápiz. —Le golpeé la cabeza y comenzó a reír—. Bueno, no estás embarazada, ¿verdad? Si dijera que lo estás, estarías rodeada de todo el mundo en los próximos veinte segundos.

Quería molestarlo, pero miré hacia arriba y vi esos brillantes ojos verdes que me miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro de mi novio y no tenía que fingir que quería estar más cerca. Emmett me dejó caer justo al lado del escenario y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a los reporteros que habían concurrido a su lado.

—Lo siento, pero él dirá mejores cosas si ella está cerca.

Odiaba ser señalada. No estaba recibiendo demasiadas miradas hostiles, a diferencia de las cabezas huecas que estaban en la multitud y que no estaban para reportear de todos modos.

—Gracias, Em —Edward lo llamó.

Emmett sonrió y lo saludó con la mano. — ¡Solo hago mi trabajo, Teen Vogue! Trata de no ser tan fascinante como yo. —Me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y le movió las cejas a Edward y luego, al igual como había llegado, se fue empujando a todos en su camino de regreso a su stand.

Edward le sonrió a su público ahora más calmado. —Bien… ¿Alguna pregunta? —Las manos comenzaron a levantarse y yo me senté nuevamente y vi como las tomaba con calma, una a una, sin perder la compostura, incluso con las preguntas más estúpidas realizadas por los presentes.

— ¿Tú crees que puedes ganar con los "Patriots? —Alguna reportera de Boston preguntó aquello. Yo lo aprobé.

—Debemos hacerlo, ¿no es así? —respondió Edward—. Nunca vas a poder bajar a Tom Brady, solo puedes esperar contenerlo. Mi trabajo será mantener la ofensiva en el campo de juego el mayor tiempo posible, pero mantenerlo fuera de ello será un reto increíble. —Lo que él no dijo, por supuesto, era que la defensa de los Patriots tenía agujeros. Este juego iba a ser un tiroteo, a menos que la defensa de los Cardinals nos sorprendiera a todos.

Su mirada se posó en mí y obtuve mi sonrisa especial antes de que él tomara otra pregunta.

— ¿En qué fiestas has estado? —Sonreí a eso.

—En ninguna —contestó.

— ¿Ninguna? Algunos chicos fueron vistos la última noche en Diddy's y…

—Ninguna —le contestó Edward al periodista nuevamente—. Estoy aquí para jugar, para poder ganar el Super Bowl. Primero el partido y después veré lo que sucede. —Me sonrió de nuevo y me estremecí. Sabía qué clase de partido quería tener con él y era uno privado.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —Maldición, a esa mujer le había dado duro.

Edward comenzó a reír y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Entrecerré los ojos y esperé.

—Eso es halagador, pero ya tengo novia. —Sonreí con suficiencia.

—Hey, ¡GQ! —Emmett gritó desde su podio. Edward se volvió hacia él—. ¿Te acaba de llegar una propuesta?

—Sí —le dijo a Emmett.

—Maldita sea. ¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes quiere casarse conmigo? —Emmett frunció el ceño a su grupo de reporteros—. Ustedes pueden preguntarme sobre mi ropa interior, pero no pueden ofrecerme un anillo. Los hombres de una sola línea no reciben amor, hombre. —Sacudió su cabeza con tristeza y comenzó a reír. La confianza de Emmett hace que no tenga deseos de vencer a la chica del cartón, a pesar de que tiene la suerte de estar muy lejos de mí.

Edward hizo un gesto con la mano a Emmett y le dio un guiño. Em sopló algunos besos y me reí y le devolví el beso.

A Edward le preguntaron sobre el esquema defensivo de los Patriots y dio una respuesta bastante reflexiva acerca de tener que ajustar sobre la marcha y confiar en su línea, en las alas cerradas y en su espaldas para protegerlo y para que pudiera hacer llegar el balón a sus receptores talentosos.

— ¿Qué tipo de ropa interior llevas? —Me reí mientras esperaba. Alice había oído esa pregunta con bastante frecuencia y se había craneano con la respuesta de Edward varias veces.

—Tengo 10 perfectos boxers, claro —dijo arrastrando las palabras, con lo que solo podría ser clasificado como su sonrisa. La chica que le preguntó quedó sin aliento y no podía culparla. Yo estaba bastante cerca de saltar al escenario y simplemente tirarle su ropa interior. Las hembras y los machos de la multitud parecían estar un poco aturdidos por aquello. Me pregunté si Jasper había llegado a esa pregunta todavía. Alice lo había amenazado con no tener sexo si no daba la misma respuesta. Había argumentado que podría ser que él y Edward miraran un poco más de cerca, pero ella no estaba escuchando.

— ¿De qué color? —Un muchacho le preguntó a Edward y parecía estar avergonzado por primera vez.

—Rojo Cardinal —replicó. Solté una risa y luego Emmett rugió de la risa. Era evidente que estaba manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre Edward y yo sabía qué significaba para los dos.

—Puedo verificar aquello, lo veo en el vestuario todo el tiempo.

—Deja de mirar —le dijo Edward.

—No lo puedo hacer —Emmett le dijo antes de volverse hacia la multitud—. Siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Cuál es tu programa de televisión preferido? —Alguien le preguntó a Edward. Tuve que reír mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—No veo mucha televisión. Sería las noches de futbol de los lunes —sugirió. Era cierto, hemos tenido mejores cosas que hacer que ver la televisión.

— ¿Qué se siente salir con una periodista? —Me estremecí un poco y vi que la pregunta venía de Rick de Sl. Douche.

Edward lo niveló con una sola mirada. —Es mucho más divertido de lo que pensé que sería. Honestamente tengo una chica que no solo le gusta el juego, ella lo entiende en un nivel más profundo que la mayoría de las personas que tienen que ver con estas cosas. No todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de compartir un aspecto de mi vida como nunca lo había hecho antes. En resumen, es genial. —Su tono contenía algo de ventaja, como si estuviera desafiando a Rick a decir algo sobre mí o de acusarnos de cualquier delito. Él me miró y guiñó un ojo—. Además, ella es mucho más sexy que mi entrenador de mariscal de campo. —Todo el mundo comenzó a reír y el momento de tensión se rompió—. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Luego continuaron. Me senté y disfruté viéndolo trabajar con la multitud. Él no los hizo "rugir" como Emmett, pero de todos modos los deslumbró. Edward tenía algo sobre cómo manejar una multitud. Esta semana estaba comenzando a llegar a su fin. Yo estaba emocionada por el juego, pero estaba más excitada por ver que mi hombre volviera. Él sonrió hacia mí como si supiera lo que estaba pensando y tuve que sonreír nuevamente. Pronto, Cullen.

Xoxoxoxox

—Así que, ¿cómo estuvo el día de los medios de comunicación? —preguntó Alice, tirándose sobre mi cama. Yo estaba mirando a través de mi ropa para encontrar algo que ponerme para la fiesta de ESPN. Tuve que mirar la semi—formal, por lo que estaba pensando en una falda negra, una chaqueta roja y una blusa Sans.

Negué con la cabeza. —Una locura. La mitad de las personas de allí eran un chiste. —Miré a Rose—. Por supuesto que Emmett estuvo impresionante.

Ella sonrió. —Creo que él estaba más emocionado acerca de eso que del propio juego. Ama ser el centro de la atención.

Me reí entre dientes. —Claro que sí. Pasó a través de la multitud y me llevó a la parte delantera para estar con Edward y poder ver a los otros.

—Awww —dijo Alice, entonces ella entornó sus ojos—. Oye, ¿Edward mencionó lo de la línea de ropa interior?

—Sí Alice, lo mencionó. —Y algo más. Recuerdo que me hizo sentir caliente. Ahora no era el momento. Me puse mi blusa abotonada y la abroché hasta arriba.

—Bien. Sé que Jasper también realizó su trabajo, le envié mensajes de texto. —Parecía muy satisfecha. La línea de Edward estaba comenzando a despegar y ella era una parte importante de aquello.

—Mejor vigílalos, o tendrás que pasar todo el tiempo con los chicos —le dije.

Ella sonrió. —Yo estaría bien con aquello. No hay novias más perras que sus propias madres que están locas. Inscríbeme.

—Pensé que amabas tu trabajo —le dijo Rose, mientras se miraba en el espejo su vestido negro.

—Lo hago, me gusta mucho. Solo es algo con lo que estoy jugando.

—Bueno, bien por ti. Todos debemos hacer lo que nos gusta.

—Yo volvería a hacer lo que me gusta, pero está lejos de mí —suspiró Rose. Yo la comprendí y también lo hizo Alice, que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Cuando el juego termine, Jazzy y yo iremos a tomar aire a algún lugar, por lo menos durante una semana.

—Estoy de acuerdo —le dije.

Rose soltó un bufido. —Por favor, dime que tú no has follado en mucho tiempo.

Sentí el calor de mis mejillas. —Bueno…

—¡Exacto! —señaló ella con un dedo acusador—. Emmett se ha centrado en el fútbol y me dijo que necesita su espacio, ¡su espacio! Le voy a mostrar lo que es el espacio —murmuró.

—Jasper también. Maldita sea, ellos son tan supersticiosos. No puedo creer que Edward no te cortara.

—Bueno, para ser justos, no lo hemos hecho como lo solemos hacer —suspiré débilmente. No podía hacer nada si yo estaba estropeada y a mi hombre le gusta mucho el sexo. Todavía estábamos en nuestra fase de luna de miel. Por supuesto, no estábamos casados , pero estábamos recién viviendo juntos, y esperaba estar así por un par de años o décadas o algo así.

— ¿Qué? ¿Se redujeron a solo dos veces al día? —Alice preguntó. Yo no dije nada y ella me arrojó una almohada—. ¡Perra!

—Hey, no es mi culpa que te corten. Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

—Sí, bueno, aún lo puedes chupar —respondió ella, sonriéndome.

—Por supuesto que sí, es por eso que ella es tan caliente todo el tiempo. Vamos hacer esto —declaró Rose. La golpeé y ella soltó una carcajada.

Agarré mi bolso, mi teléfono y nos fuimos afuera. El viaje en taxi hasta el club estuvo lleno de bromas de Rose sobre Hugh Hefner. Al parecer, le había enviado flores a su habitación. Hubiera sido muy gracioso si no fuera tan grave.

—Voy a atacar a Emmett si no para de molestarme —murmuró mientras salíamos del coche.

— ¿Le has hablado de él? —le pregunté.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —Sí, él piensa que es gracioso. Eso le servirá mucho si poso para ellos.

Alice soltó una risa. —Entonces Hef te ve en toda tu gloria desnuda. Él nunca te dejara sola.

Rose gruñó. —Voy a vencer y a cortar a este viejo para que se marche.

Le entregué mi invitación al portero y nos dejaron entrar. La música estaba floreciente, el alcohol fluía y muchas celebridades y atletas se arremolinaban alrededor. Alice se desmayó cuando vio a Justin Timberlake, yo estaba impresionada por Michael Jordan y Rose estaba echando un ojo en busca de Hef.

—Bueno, el partido oficial puede empezar ahora —dijo una suave voz en mi oído. Me sobresaltó, pero no corrí las manos que se encontraban en mi cintura.

—Pensé que estarías ocupado esta noche —murmuré cuando sentí unos dientes en el lóbulo de la oreja y mis ojos se cruzaron.

—Estoy cansado de estar lejos de ti. —Me volví y deslicé mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward. Sus labios estaban sobre los míos antes de que pudiera decirle hola. No me importaba.

—Dios, te extrañé —le dije cuando se apartó de mí.

Él sonrió. —Yo también te extrañé. ¿Sabes lo difícil que era estar sentado allí mientras estabas a unos 3 metros de distancia? Tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no levantarme e irte a besar sin un sentido.

—Bueno, creo que acabas de hacer eso —le dije. Él se rió y lo hizo de nuevo. Me fundí en él.

— ¿Así que el entrenador te dejó libre por esta noche?

Edward se rió. —Tenía que hacerlo. Emmett estaba amenazando con destruirlo todo. Era más sencillo darnos unas horas para desahogarnos.

Me tomó un momento entenderlo. Edward llevaba puesto un traje. No me jodas. Él sabía lo que haría. — ¿Así cómo esperas desahogarte?

Él esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. —Bueno, yo podría hacerlo mediante la presentación de mi chica ante todo el mundo en esta fiesta y dejando que converse un poco con los peces gordos. —Puse mala cara. Ése había sido mi plan original, pero no parecía demasiado divertido ahora—. O podría arrastrar a mi chica y desaparecer por un tiempo.

Eso era más como él. — ¿Dónde?

— ¿Crees que me pueda esconder en tu habitación? Hay demasiada seguridad en nuestro hotel.

—Sí, ¿dónde están… —me interrumpí al ver que Rose y Emmett salían por la puerta y Alice y Jasper no estaban por ningún lado—. Supongo que ellos fueron a terminar con su sequía.

Él se echó a reír. —Sí, al oír que Hef fue tras de Rose, encendió un fuego bajo Emmett.

Me tuve que reír con él. —Bueno, será mejor irnos si vamos a conseguir un poco de tiempo de calidad.

.

.

.

Nos metimos en mi habitación del hotel y Edward me inmovilizó contra la puerta.

— ¿Qué tan importante es esta blusa? —preguntó mientras sus labios encontraron mi cuello.

—No lo es —murmuré. Él hizo un ruido y lo siguiente que sé es que mi camisa estaba desgarrada.

—No puedo esperar —me dijo. Pude ver eso. No iba a quejarme, sin embargo, porque su mano bajó mi falda rayada y mis bragas estaban fuera—. Estabas tan hermosa hoy. Quería agarrarte y llevarte lejos de todas esas personas. Solo nosotros. —Sus dedos ya estaban trabajando con su magia sobre mi clítoris. Yo estaba mojada, temblando y casi explotando.

Desabroché sus pantalones y tiré de ellos hacia abajo junto con su ropa interior. Allí estaba mi Zeus, gracias a Dios. Se las arregló para sacar mi falda, aunque tenía la sensación de que había roto la cremallera, pero en este momento no me podía importar menos.

— ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? —él preguntó.

—Dios, sí —le dije. Y así, me inmovilizó contra la puerta y él estaba muy dentro de mí. Contuve un grito, porque lo último que necesitábamos era que la seguridad del hotel derribara la puerta. Pero joder, se sentía tan bien.

—Te amo —me dijo, con los ojos ardiendo en los míos cuando comenzó a empujar dentro de mí.

—También te amo. —Me las arreglé para respirar. Nuestros cuerpos estaban golpeando juntos, y yo sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo para cualquiera de nosotros. Se sentía como si hubieran pasado semanas desde que lo había tenido. Su polla latía en mí y mis tacones se clavaron en él. Yo misma me incliné en la puerta un poco para que pudiera deslizarse más profundo.

—Mierda, Bella —gimió. Dios, él sonaba sexy. Se movió de modo que su pulgar pudiera frotar mi clítoris. Eso hizo. Me vine duro alrededor de él y empujó dentro de mí, acompañándome. Me sujetó en la puerta y mi cabeza cayó sobre su hombro mientras ambos tratábamos de recuperar el aliento. Sentí que su pecho subía y bajaba contra el mío y pasé mis manos por su cabello. Se dio la vuelta y me besó en la mejilla antes de deslizarse fuera de mí y llevarme a la cama.

—Lo siento. Quería tener un poco más de paciencia y delicadeza, pero…

Me reí y le apoyé la cabeza en su hombro después de que él nos pusiera en la cama.

—Tú puedes tratarme con delicadeza en cualquier momento.

Él se rió y acarició sus manos por mi espalda. —Felizmente. Te he echado de menos, aunque te he visto todos los días. Apesta no compartir habitación contigo.

— ¿Así que piensas que soy un mejor compañero de habitación que Jasper? —le pregunté.

Tiró de mi pelo. —Infinitamente. Él es un cerdo encubierto.

Me reí sin remedio. —Ahora hay una imagen que el mundo necesita ver: tú y Jasper compartiendo una cama.

—No, gracias. Estoy pillado.

Me empujó hacia sus brazos y le sonreí. —Ya que lo mencionas. ¿Ninguna de esas propuestas de matrimonio te llamó la atención?

Me mordisqueó la barbilla. —No. Lo menos que podía haber hecho era defender mi honor y reclamarme para ti.

Un escalofrío me recorrió. — ¿Así que querías que yo te lo propusiera? —Muy pronto. Demasiado, muy pronto. Pero fue un infierno de pensamiento.

Él sonrió como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. —Tal vez. Al menos podrías haber comenzado una pelea o algo así.

— ¿Jalar el pelo, la ropa rasgada, un escote desorbitado? Eso habría hecho el día de los medios de comunicación aún más ridículo.

Él se rió y me llevó de vuelta a sus brazos. —Hubiese caído en la infamia.

—Me hubieran despedido —le dije.

—Es cierto —suspiró—. Está bien, te voy a perdonar. Además, tuvimos rasgadura de ropa y escote desorbitado aquí.

—Sí, eso fue mejor —le dije.

—Seguro que sí. —Él estuvo de acuerdo, entonces tiró mi pelo otra vez—. Ahí está tu pelo jalado.

Extendí mi mano y tiré el suyo. —Y el tuyo. —Bostezó y me miró a los ojos. Tenía un aspecto cansado. —Hay que dormir.

—No duermo bien sin ti —me recordó.

—Yo tampoco. —Me di la vuelta y cogí el reloj de alarma—. ¿A qué hora tienes que estar de vuelta?

—Once —me dijo.

Puse el despertador a las diez. —Ahora podemos tomar una siesta. —Aparté el pelo de sus ojos—. Necesitas un poco de descanso.

—Vine a pasar tiempo contigo —murmuró, con sus ojos ya cerrados.

—Y acá estás. También necesitas una siesta. —Me acurruqué en sus brazos y me abrazó.

—Te amo —murmuró.

—También te amo. —Y cerré los ojos, disfrutando de solo estar con él otra vez. Todo estaba bien en el mundo cuando estábamos juntos.

.

.

.

Nunca había visto nada igual. En los muchos juegos en los que había estado y ahora cubriendo, no había nada con qué comparar a una Super Bowl. Parecía un centenar de veces más grande, más fuerte y mejor.

La sala de prensa estaba tan llena que apenas uno podía moverse. Yo estaba agradecido de que Ronnie fuera un veterano en estas cosas y había guardado un lugar para mí, o de lo contrario, habría estado de pie todo el juego. No es que fuera a ser fácil quedarme en mi asiento, ya sentía que iba a saltar en un pie.

—Esto es una locura —le dije.

Ronnie se echó a reír. —Realmente lo es. Solo tienes que esperar hasta que empiece el juego. Todos los malditos tiempos muertos de la televisión y el espectáculo del entretiempo… Juro que el juego se sentirá tres veces más de lo que realmente es.

Grandioso. Como si ya no estuviera muriendo para que terminara. Quería ver a Edward. Quería ver a Edward victorioso. Estaba muerta de miedo de que los Pats lo golpearan. Él quedaría tan aplastado. Odiaba siquiera contemplarlo.

Ronnie me dio unas palmaditas en la mano. —Él va a estar bien. Él fue hecho para esto, Bella. Nunca he visto a un mariscal de campo tan grandioso.

Muy bien. Estaba tranquilo. Yo era el caso perdido. Esperé a que las presentaciones comenzaran. Me aferré a la ventana mientras Edward apareció en toda su gloria. Ronnie tenía razón; parecía completamente enfocado. Me juró que no era consciente de la multitud que gritaba, de los cánones, del humo y el fuego al apagarse.

Él estaba mirando algo que yo no podía ver. Se dirigió a la zona donde se excluye todo menos el terreno y a los jugadores, luego sonrió y alzó una mano en dirección a la tribuna de prensa. Me estremecí. ¿Cómo demonios siempre sabía? Sabía dónde estaba y él me hizo saber que aún cuando él estaba en ese lugar, yo estaba allí con él de alguna manera. Fue intoxicante, al igual como lo era él.

Casi no respiraba cuando tomó el centro del campo y empezó todo el alboroto. Algunos cantantes de música country realizaron el himno nacional y Dan Marino lanzó la moneda ceremonial. Los Cardinals ganaron el sorteo y eligieron ir en la primera defensa.

Brady recibió el balón en la 29 y trasladó su ofensiva de manera eficiente por el campo. Gemí, esto era lo que yo había temido. Welker pateó para ganar 12 yardas, luego Branch por siete y Hernandez por 8. En poco tiempo estaban llegando a la línea de meta y Green—Ellis acarreó el balón para un touchdown fácil.

Edward, con calma, saltó al campo a los 17' y encontró a Fitzgerald para ganar 22 yardas. Crowley consiguió 3 en su primer arranque y luego arrancó en la 11. Edward encontró a Jasper para ganar 22. Lo siguiente fue un pase hacia Jasper para marcar un touchdown. El dedo del pie tocó antes de caer fuera del campo de juego.

Me resistí a comer cuando Ronnie me ofreció un hot dog. Tenía el estómago hecho nudos. Solo podía imaginar cómo Edward lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo. Escribí a máquina las notas que pude y traté de sentar la cabeza. Me sentí como si estuviera jugando. Había conseguido, apenas, evitar gritar cada vez que anotó, pero fue duro.

Edward salió de los vestuarios y los Cards entraron al campo rápidamente, anotando al darle un pase corto a Fitzgerald. Brady respondió con un touchdown a Gronlowski. Edward derribó a FItzgerald en la yarda 53. Fue de ida y de vuelta. Quería vomitar, pero no tenía nada en el estómago. Green—Ellis anotó, Crowley anotó. Todo era borroso, aunque estaba intentando mantenerme ocupada. Habíamos configurado el TIVO, gracias a Dios, porque tenía la sensación de que no iba a recordar nada de este partido.

Los Pats anotaron con 3 minutos por jugarse, tomando una ventaja de 38—35. Edward disponía de 3 minutos y 2 tiempos para empatar o ganar el juego. Breaston regresó el balón fuera de la yarda 25. Edward le lanzó a Jasper, ganando 13 yardas. Los Pats estaban jugando a la defensiva, intentando mantener todo en frente de ellos. Odiaba esa defensa, pero me encantó este momento porque sabía que Edward podía descontar.

Crowley consiguió una carrera y corrió hacia la 45. Un pase rápido a Breaston nos consiguió pasar de medio—campo. Fitzgeral atrapó un pase en el costado y se lanzó al suelo afuera de la yarda 30. Crowley corrió de nuevo y nos llevó a la 22, junto al tiempo muerto de 2 minutos. Maldije en el descanso, pero Edward tenía a sus hombres reunidos y les daba instrucciones. Después de la pausa interminable, Crowley no logró ganar nada. Entonces él gano 5 yardas. Era el tercer intento con casi un minuto de juego. Edward cayó hacia atrás y lanzó un pase hacia la esquina de la zona de anotación. Jasper logró atraparlo. Estaba cerca de la línea lateral, pero él terminó adentro. El árbitro levantó los brazos para señalar touchdown. Contuve el grito de triunfo. Por supuesto, tenían que comprobar que había pasado bajo la capucha.

Miré a Edward mientras él estaba tranquilamente en el centro del campo, flanqueado por Jasper y Emmett. No tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando, pero Jasper y Emmett sonreían y Edward parecía totalmente seguro. Así que confiada en eso, él hizo un gesto a sus muchachos para dirigirlos fuera del campo de juego. Así lo hicieron mientras el árbitro salió y anunció que después de una nueva revisión, la jugada era válida. Touchdown. El punto extra fue pateado y los Pats necesitaban un touchdown con poco menos de un minuto para el final.

Pateamos y Welker devolvió el balón a la mitad. Brady salió del campo de juego, no había tiempo muerto. Él lanzó un pase corto a Welker que salió afuera de los límites de la yarda 42. No estaba respirando. Él lanzó un pase incompleto a Hernández, seguido de una finalización de Green—Ellis en el medio campo. Corrieron y trataron de conseguir el tiempo extra. Lo hicieron restando 1 segundo. El pase a Branch era completo, pero lo bajaron en la yarda 34. El juego había finalizado. La sala estalló en gritos de lo increíble que había sido el Super Bowl. Lo era, mi Edward lo había conseguido.

Salté de mi asiento y empaqué cuando lo vi rodeado en el campo. Ronnie me tomó del brazo y me condujo a través de los reporteros mientras corríamos hasta el nivel del campo. El lugar era una casa de locos y yo no estaba segura de que pudiera llegar a él. Forzamos nuestro camino en el campo y nos abrimos paso hacia el podio. Allí estaba él, vestido con una camisa de la XLV Super Bowl Champion y con el trofeo en alto. Era un espectáculo que permanecería en mi memoria para siempre. Estaba tan feliz, tan hermoso, y yo también. No podía esperar para atacarlo.

Ganó el MVP y dio un breve discurso agradeciendo a su línea y a sus talentosos receptores y todos los demás, diciendo que no podía hacerlo solo. Lo vi celebrar, y vi a Emmett levantarlo del suelo y girarlo alrededor y Edward tiró la cabeza hacia atrás riéndose. Yo quería estar con él, pero no había manera de poder estarlo. Le hice un gesto a Ronnie diciéndole que me dirigía a los vestuarios y articuló un "buena idea".

Puesto que sabía que iba a ser un tiempo antes de que los Cardinals entraran, me metí en la conferencia de prensa de los Patriot. Era, evidentemente, mucho más solemne. Belichick le dio a Edward una tonelada de elogios y Brady lamentó quedarse sin tiempo, pero tenía a la defensa de los Cardinals que no lo dejaron anotar. Dijo que esperaba tener oportunidad de encontrarse con ellos de nuevo. Contuve una sonrisa. Mi hombre lo golpearía de nuevo.

Salí de la conferencia de prensa y oí el caos en los vestidores de los Cardinals. Champagne volaba mientras me metía. De inmediato fui golpeada con un poco de spray y Darnell sonrió tímidamente. —Lo siento, Bella.

Negué con la cabeza y se rió. Tal vez podría llegar Edward a limpiarme, de preferencia con su lengua. Me abrí paso a través de los cuerpos macizos y medio desnudos; ya ni siquiera me inmutaba. Me detuve, sin embargo, cuando vi a Edward. Sonreía como… Bueno, como si acabara de ganar la Super Bowl. Había champaña goteando por su cuerpo y me lamí los labios al verlo. Tal vez podríamos limpiarnos el uno al otro. Se volvió diciendo algo a Jasper y luego me vio. Él sonrió e inclinó la cabeza. Estaba esperando a ver lo que yo haría.

El enigma de costumbre. ¿Novia o periodista? Era la Super Bowl. Él era el amor de mi vida. Podría conseguir mis frases más tarde. Corrí hacia él y me tomó en sus brazos y besó con mucha pasión mientras me giraba a su alrededor. Él me puso sobre mis pies y alcancé mi bolso y le sonreí.

—Entonces, ¿qué se siente ganar el Super Bowl? —le pregunté.

Él sonrió y se inclinó en mi oído. —Se siente casi tan bien como estar dentro de ti. Solo cerca, sin embargo.

Me atraganté con una sonrisa. Eso no iba en mi historia. —En serio, Cullen.

—Eso fue de verdad, Swan. —Él se rió entre dientes—. Está bien, se siente increíble. Como si estuviera en la cima del mundo. —Le sonreí y cerré mi cuaderno—. ¿Quieres acompañarme hasta aquí? —me preguntó.

—Por supuesto. —Me besó otra vez y yo sabía lo que quería decir. No había nada mejor que esto..


	50. Chapter 50

**Outtake**

Autora: Nolebucgrl

Traducido por Pauli Aguliar, Traductora FFAD.

Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD.

* * *

 **EMPOV**

El vendedor estaba parloteando sin parar sobre las características y tratando de mostrarme cómo se ajustaban los asientos y toda esa mierda que ya sabía. ¿Por qué estaba perdiendo mi tiempo? Sólo necesitaba entrar a mi hermoso bebé e irme. Ella era la única chica que necesitaba, y quería que moviera su culo lejos de sus cómodos asientos de cuero hechos a medida para mi culo más sexy.

—Y no se olvide de reducir la velocidad cuando... —Bla, bla, bla. Tal vez debería decirle que cambié de parecer y ahora quería comprar un Kia. ¿Cuánto sería la pérdida de comisión de un Lamborghini a un Sedona? Miles de dólares, apuesto. Su reacción sería inolvidable.

—Creo que eso es todo, Sr. McCarty.

¡Por fin!

— ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

—No, hombre, tengo todo. —Tal vez vaya al entrenamiento y así se la refregaría a GQ y Shaggy. Estarán verdes de envidia. De todos modos, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo manejar una dama como la mía. Ella necesitaba un nombre. Negra, elegante y sexy como el pecado... Halle Berry será. O Beyoncé. Diablos. ¿Cuál puede ser un buen nombre para el auto? Halle era mejor; Beyoncé tenía el trasero más relleno y mi bebé no.

—Si firma aquí y, bueno, ¿puede darme un autógrafo?

Sonreí ampliamente y firmé con mi nombre en los dos trozos de papel.

—Gracias, Dave. Que tenga un gran día.

—Ah, lo tendré. —Sus ojos prácticamente estaban mostrando signos de dólar. ¿Quién puede culparlo? — Disfrútela, señor McCarty.

Pasé mis dedos a lo largo del capó de color negro brillante y le sonreí.

—Vamos a disfrutar el uno del otro. ¡Que tenga un buen día! —Ya estaba harto de él. Me deslicé en mi coche y la encendí. Escuché cómo ronroneaba mi bebé. Al igual que una mujer real cuando la honro con mi toque.

—Vamos, nena. —Aceleré su motor y la puse en movimiento, saliendo de la concesionaria y poniéndola en punto muerto. Por supuesto que inmediatamente tuve que pisar el freno cuando llegué a un semáforo en rojo. Maldita sea. Downtown Scottsdale no era lugar para estrenar a Halle.

Me dirigí hacia el norte, hacia el culo del mundo, porque quería tomar velocidad. Si iba así por la carretera, me pararían a los cinco minutos. Podía evitar una multa, por supuesto, pero, ¿para qué arriesgarse?

Gina, mi GPS de confianza, me mostró que Cactus Road era larga y lo justamente recta. Elegiría esa. Dirigí a Halle hacia allí y sonreí al ver un tramo recto con nada más que cactus y rocas a lo largo de la carretera. No quería que la gente llamara a la policía y me notificara cuando acelere.

—Ok, nena, muéstrame lo que tienes. Moriremos otro día, ¿de acuerdo? —Halle era tan sexy como una chica Bond. Merecía ser llamada así. Me preparé con la palanca de cambios de la que tanto había hablado el vendedor y aceleré. Diablos, tenía razón. Ella aceleró más rápido. Buena elección. Aceleré una y otra vez. Estábamos a 115 y su motor todavía no estaba aún gritando. Oh sí, nena, voy a hacerte gritar.

Aceleré de nuevo y disfruté de la carrera sin problemas. Esto era tan sexy. Tal vez debería ir a clubes, pero no iba a dejar que nadie estacione a Halle. Sólo yo la conducía. Heisman podía rogar todo lo que quisiera, pero él puede conseguir su propio coche. No podía entender por qué eligió ese aburrido Mercedes para conducir. Por otra parte, cualquier cosa era mejor que la ridícula camioneta de Tex. Era vergonzoso que todavía condujera esa cosa. ¿Por qué era amigo de él?

Había una curva próxima, así que reduje la marcha. Halle podría con esto sin problemas. Fue hecha para manejar las curvas, al igual que yo. Eso es, chica, gira, tómalo bien. Bueno, hubo un tirón pero eso era de esperar. Tal vez debería reducir la marcha de nuevo y así evitar derrapar. Es tan fuerte. ¡Mierda, mierda, no me hagas esto bebé, inclínate hacia mí, no, no! ¡Mierda!

Escuché el impacto antes de sentirlo y me preparé lo mejor que pude, con ambas manos en el volante. Era ruidoso ahora, podía escuchar el metal rechinando, los neumáticos estaban girando y chillando, y la bolsa de aire explotó con un fuerte chasquido y me golpeó en la cara. Eso dolió jodidamente. El coche seguía funcionando, el motor ahora gritando, pero no estaba en movimiento. Quité mi pie del acelerador y apagué el coche, sacando la maldita bolsa de aire de mi cara.

— ¡Halle! Lo siento mucho. —Toqué el salpicadero y con cuidado abrí la puerta. Por lo menos choqué en el lado del pasajero. ¿Con qué había chocado? Me levanté y vi el gigantesco cactus que Halle había derribado—. Mierda. —Me dolía el cuello y lo moví con cuidado mientras caminaba alrededor para ver los daños. Había un hueco enorme en la puerta del lado del pasajero, por supuesto, y la pintura se rasgó toda. La ventana estaba rota, el borde delantero parecía estar doblado. Era reparable, gracias a Dios, pero apestaba. Había esperado meses para que ella llegara y la había roto en cuestión de minutos. Era seguro que Halle costaría mucho de mantener.

Saqué mi teléfono y busqué una compañía de remolque en Scottsdale. Les ofrecí unos cientos de dólares extra para que estuvieran aquí dentro de próxima media hora y lo harían. Por supuesto que lo harían. El dinero hablaba y yo creía mucho en el soborno. Tal vez podría sobornar al mecánico para que la arregle rápidamente.

¿Debería llamar a los chicos para que vengan a buscarme? No, me cargarían mucho. Podía escuchar los regaños sobre conducir seguro. Como si ellos supieran algo sobre cómo manejar una máquina como Halle. Sólo pueden soñar con tener sus manos sobre ella. Playboy seguro la conduciría como una abuela y el Hayseed probablemente la ensuciaría o algo ridículo. Ellos no sabían nada acerca de los italianos exóticos. Hmm, tal vez debería cambiar su nombre a Sophia.

El conductor de la grúa llegó un minuto antes que la policía. Mierda.

—Realmente no hay nada que ver aquí, oficial. No giré bien en la curva y tuve un pequeño accidente. Sin daño, no hay falta. —Le di mi mejor sonrisa y él sólo me miró, al menos creo que lo hizo. No podría decirlo con esos tonos brillantes que tenía. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Ponch?

Miró las marcas de neumáticos y el daño en Halle/Sophia y sonrió.

—Parece que fue algo más que un poco de exceso de velocidad, Sr. McCarty. —Sabía quién era yo, naturalmente. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Todo el mundo debería saberlo.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para lucir juvenil e inocente.

—Bueno, podría haber estado conduciendo un poco por encima del límite, pero recién me la entregaron y tenía que ver lo que podía hacer. Estoy seguro de que usted entiende.

Se rio con dureza.

—Oh, lo entiendo bien. —Mierda. Sacó su libreta y empezó a escribir. ¿Cuál era la mejor manera de hacer que esto desaparezca?

—Ya sabes, vamos a tener un buen equipo este año —le dije tratando de hacer conversación. El conductor de la grúa estaba enganchando las cadenas a mi chica, lo cual habría sido sexy si mi chica no estuviera dañada.

— ¿Ah sí? —preguntó, levantando la vista de su libreta.

—Oh, sí. Cullen luce fuerte en la práctica. No pensarías que el año pasado fue su año de novato.

—Sería bueno tener un equipo de fútbol ganador por aquí por primera vez.

No le hice caso a eso último y asentí con entusiasmo.

— ¡Seguro que sí! Te lo digo, él nos va a llevar hasta el final.

—Bueno, espero poder ver eso. —Esa fue mi señal.

—Tal vez podría hacer que eso suceda, si usted quiere.

Su postura y rostro se endurecieron, sus ojos marrones me miraban bruscamente.

— ¿Sí? ¿Cómo puede ocurrir eso?

Lo tenía. —Línea de treinta yardas, dos entradas por partido, para todo el año.

— ¿Me está sobornando, Sr. McCarty?

Mierda. ¿Estaba a punto de ser arrestado?

—No, sólo estaba pensando en realizar una pequeña donación al fondo de la policía. —Listo, prefiero atribuírselo todo a la caridad.

— Eso sería muy amable de su parte.

Estaba sudando. Mantén la calma. —Soy un buen tipo.

—Por supuesto, si los donara, nunca conseguiría una de esas entradas.

¡Demonios, sí, había pasado! —Eso sería una verdadera pena.

—Cuatro entradas.

Ja, eso fue fácil.

—Hecho. —Escribió algo en el papel y me lo entregó. Era su nombre y dirección, bajo la multa por conducción imprudente tachada—. Me aseguraré de que sean enviados a usted esta semana.

—Me parece bien. Espero que consiga arreglar el coche. Es tan malo ver una máquina tan buena en esa forma.

—Lo sé —le dije con tristeza—. Pobre Sophia. —A la mierda Halle, ella chocó mi coche.

—Conduzca seguro, Señor McCarty.

Me eché a reír.

—No hay opción ahora. —Tendría que volver a mi Hummer por ahora. El Oficial Shawn Lassiter se despidió y subió a su coche.

Vi cómo el conductor ubicó a mi bebé en su camioneta. Ella se veía tan triste. Casi me entraron ganas de llorar, pero eso sería una cosa totalmente de niñas y ni de joda lo hacía. Pero dolía.

— ¿Quiere venir conmigo a ver a Rose? Probablemente querrá obtener una estimación de tiempo y esas cosas, ¿no?

— ¿A ver a Rose? ¿Qué clase de mecánico era ese?

—Sí. —Entre y charlamos sobre el fútbol en el camino de regreso a Scottsdale. Por lo menos, me saco de la mente a Sofía; aunque cada vez que miraba por el espejo retrovisor, la veía destrozada. Pobre bebé.

El conductor, Henry Jones, se detuvo delante de Rose's Auto Body y me bajé. Me paré al lado de Sophia mientras él iba a hablar con el mecánico. Este lugar parecía bastante bien. Vi un Porsche elevado y todo en el lugar parecía brillante y limpio. Iba a cuidar bien de mi chica. Me volví y la miré.

—Vas a estar bien, nena. Como nueva. No me importa lo que me cueste. Me aseguraré de que estés tan bella como estabas hace un par de horas.

— ¿Qué carajo hiciste, gran cabeza cuadrada? ¿No sabes cómo manejar una dama? —Me giré hacia la voz femenina enojada y observé su cabello rubio, el overol y la rabia pura trasfigurar en su cara hermosa—. ¿Cómo pudiste?

¿Cómo pude qué? ¿Cómo podría hacer que esta gloriosa mujer fuera mía? Sí, eso era algo que necesitaba saber de inmediato.

—Es sólo un coche. Eres...

Ella gritó: — ¿Sólo un coche? —Y lo siguiente que supe, fue que levantó su mano derecha y tiró algo. Me agaché y sentí un golpe en el hombro izquierdo. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Miré hacia abajo y vi una llave inglesa a mis pies. ¿Me lo había tirado a mí? No lo podía creer—. ¡Es un Lamborghini Gallardo 2008 Edición Especial! Sólo existen cincuenta de ellos. ¡Sólo un coche! ¡No sabes nada acerca de una máquina como esta!

Ella se acercó y me clavó un dedo en el pecho. No me podía mover. No podía pensar. Era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto, y si tenía que chocar mi coche una y mil veces más para verla, obviamente lo haría.

—Eres hermosa —le dije, extendiendo la mano para tocarla. ¿En serio era real? ¿Realmente había diosas como esta con overoles y aceite en la mejilla?

Ella golpeó mi mano y me ciñó punzando con su dedo contra mí otra vez.

—Tú no sabes una mierda de belleza. Si fuera así, ese coche estaría en buenas condiciones. Tengo casi decidido arreglarla y quedármela, ya que tú sólo la arruinarás de nuevo.

Ella era fenomenal. —Cásate conmigo.

Ella gritó y se agachó para recoger su llave inglesa. Pensé que podría estar en problemas, así que rápidamente moví mi pie y pisé la llave.

—Devuélveme mi llave —exigió ella con los dientes apretados.

—Ok, si sales conmigo.

Se puso de pie, matándome con los ojos. ¿Eran violetas? ¿Quién tenía los ojos violetas? Esta criatura hermosa que sería la madre de mis hijos, esa es quién.

—No saldría contigo ni que fueras el último hombre en la tierra. Si no puedes manejar un coche rápido, seguro como la mierda que no puedes empezar a manejarme a mí. —Se dio la vuelta, y su cabello rubio volaba con el viento delante de mí—. Deja tu información en la recepción. Jorge te llamará con un presupuesto.

—Olvídate de Jorge, ¿por qué no me llamas y podemos encontrarnos? Tal vez podrías enseñarme cómo manejarte, quiero decir, a mi coche. Ambos, en realidad.

Se dio vuelta y me inmovilizó de nuevo con esos ojos extrañamente hermosos. Le di mi sonrisa más dulce, la que doy a todas las chicas. Funcionaba todo el tiempo. Se acercó a mí lentamente, su cuerpo ridículamente sexy en un par de feos overoles marrones.

— ¿Quieres saber cómo manejar una chica de clase mundial como tu coche?

Asentí con la cabeza con impaciencia.

—Comienzas bien y despacio. No la presionas. Lentamente la pones en la primera marcha. Dulcemente la llevas a segunda. —Su voz era puro sexo y yo quería tenerla inmediatamente en la primera superficie que pudiera encontrar. El mostrador de su tienda parecía bonito y resistente—. Pasas mucho tiempo en la tercera, haciéndola ronronear, acariciando sus palancas. —Pasó un dedo por mi brazo y sentí realmente agitación ante su contacto. Ella era increíble. Tenía que tenerla—. La pones en cuarta y la dejas volar. Cuando ella viene abajo, reduces la marcha y suavemente la bajas. ¿Estaba sudando? ¿Estaba duro? Sí, absolutamente.

— ¿Y quieres saber cómo manejarme?

¿No había dejado eso perfectamente claro? —Mierda que sí.

Ella sonrió y lamió sus labios, sus dedos moviéndose hacia debajo de mi antebrazo. Luego me agarró del brazo y clavó las uñas en él. Grité.

— ¡Pones retroceso y corres como el infierno! —gritó ella. Mierda. Mi brazo duele como la mierda. Me soltó y se fue de nuevo a su garaje, con el pelo al viento. Me quedé mirándola, incapaz de moverme. Tenía que tenerla.

Entré en la oficina y llené el formulario asegurándome de dejar muy clara la información respecto a mí. No la volví a ver; la diosa rubia con la que tenía intención de casarme, pero la vería pronto. No había ninguna duda al respecto.

Xoxoxoxo

—Se lo digo chicos, ella es la única.

GQ me miró como si acabara de decirle que quería que fuera la madre de mis hijos.

—Ella te tiró una llave inglesa en la cabeza.

¿Y su punto es?

— ¡Lo hizo! ¡Y ella me llegó como nadie lo ha hecho antes! ¡Fue la cosa más caliente! ¡Y deberían verla! ¡Es hermosa! Cabello rubio, ojos violeta, cuerpazo, incluso en overoles feos... ¡Estoy enamorado!

—Por supuesto que sí —resopló Shaggy—. Sólo te enamorarías de una mujer que te tira mierda y te odia plenamente. ¡Todavía tienes sus marcas de uñas en el brazo!

Jodidamente que sí. —Ella me marcó. Un día, pronto, va a clavar las uñas en mi espalda mientras la llevo al éxtasis.

— ¿Acaso tus analogías de conducción no te metieron ya en suficientes problemas? Ni siquiera te devuelve las llamadas.

Fruncí el ceño por ese recordatorio. Sí, ella hizo que Jorge me informara que tardaría casi un mes en arreglar a Sophia. Al menos me confirmó que su nombre era Rose. Lo sospechaba, por supuesto, pero era agradable tener la confirmación. Era un nombre muy apropiado. Ella era la mujer más bella del mundo por lo que debe tener un nombre hermoso. Y ella tenía carácter y era espinosa, al igual que una rosa, pero con un poco de tiempo y paciencia podré desespinarla y hacerla mía.

— ¿Qué saben ustedes dos sobre mujeres? —Me dieron dos sonrisas petulantes en respuesta—. Quiero decir, ¿qué saben acerca de mantener una? Claro, pueden conseguir una en la cama, pero, ¿qué hay de encontrar a la mujer con la que vas a pasar toda tu vida?

Jasper se rio. — ¿Por qué iba yo a querer elegir una cuando tengo tantas para elegir? —Idiota. Pero era cierto. Había salido con estos dos un montón de veces y las mujeres nos caían en masa a los tres. Bueno, a lo mejor tenían un poco más que yo, pero eso es sólo porque yo era más selectivo.

—Yo sé lo suficiente como para saber que si me tira algo, no voy a volver por más —respondió Heisman mientras se ponía la camisa.

— ¡ja! ¡Rose tiene pasión! ¡Imagínate todo ese fuego en la cama!

—Me imagino que te quemarás —respondió.

—Tú no sabes nada. El paso uno ya está en marcha. Ella me llamará en cualquier momento.

—McCarty, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decir que dejes de decir mierda aquí? Si se trata de nuevo de una muñeca inflable, ¡te voy a sacar! —gritó el entrenador. Por Dios. Le compras a un hombre una muñeca inflable después de que se queja de no ver nunca a su esposa, ¿y dónde están las gracias? Sólo estaba pensando en sus necesidades.

—Yo no he pedido nada. —Llegó con una gran caja y me la tiró.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea, no lo quiero aquí. —Se alejó y rodé los ojos.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Esquire.

—No lo sé. —Rompí la caja y me quedé mirando el contenido—. Maldita sea.

Jerksper miró por encima de mi hombro y se echó a reír. — ¿Así que le enviaste rosas? Buen primer paso. Asesinó a esas cosas.

Él tenía razón. Las había decapitado y le arrancó todos los pétalos. Seis docenas de rosas reducidas a nada. —He calculado mal su ira.

Edward se rio. —Se podría decir. ¿Qué más te gustaría enseñarnos acerca de las mujeres? —Él y Jasper rieron y tomaron sus bolsos de entrenamiento—. ¿Vas a salir con nosotros esta noche?

Negué con la cabeza y Edward me dio una palmada en la espalda antes de salir. Es evidente que había hecho mal. Rose no era una niña de flores. A Rose le gustan los coches. Por lo tanto, le daría lo que ella quería.

Xoxoxoxox

El segundo paso fue bastante fácil. Entré a un sitio web y ordené a todas las revistas sobre coches que pude encontrar y se las había enviado a ella. Pagué extra para conseguir que fueran enviadas de inmediato. El tercer paso fue un poco más complejo, pero pensé que con ello la haría feliz. Navegué por internet y encontré todo tipo de piezas de automóviles clásicos, cosas que eran difíciles de encontrar de acuerdo a las guías y clasificaciones que consulté. Se los envié a ella, dejando espacio entre la noche del primero y le envié los otros en momentos diferentes por lo que así le llegaría uno por día.

Luego, encontré un sitio de modelos de autos (1) impresionantes y ordené a todos los mejores. Ferraris, Porsches, Mustangs, Vettes... eran lo suficientemente buenos, tanto que incluso yo quería algunos. Arreglé para que llegaran durante el próximo par de semanas también. Cada uno iba con un mensaje, pidiéndole que me enseñara cómo manejarlos y ofreciéndole una cena afuera, o dentro, o un viaje a Cabo. Uno de ellos le llegaría. Lo sabía.

.

.

.

Tres semanas pasaron y no había respuesta de ella. Ella terminaría con mi coche en cualquier momento y estaba empezando a ser un hombre desesperado. Había comprobado y cada cosa que había pedido había llegado a sus manos. Afortunadamente, ninguno de ellos había sido devuelto. Eso tenía que significar que los guardaba, ¿verdad?

Estaba triste, pero aún no me daría por vencido. Tenía una gran arma bajo la manga. Me dirigí a Phoenix y me reuní con Jerry Lane, a este hombre lo había encontrado en la Lista de Craig. Él tenía un Corvette del '69 que necesitaba un poco de amor, pero funcionaba bastante bien. Era color rojo fuego, aunque la pintura estaba saliéndose y sin duda necesitaba renovarse. La encendí y salí corriendo, aunque hubo un ruido de traqueteo que probablemente conseguiría enojar a Rosie. La tomé, dándole al tipo $ 13.000 en efectivo. Él estaba feliz y yo estaba emocionado. Si esto no funciona, nada lo haría. Aunque no podía rendirme. No me la podía sacar de la cabeza. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, ella estaba allí, gritándome y luciendo como un ángel vengador enviado del cielo para patear un pequeño culo en la tierra. ¿Quién no querría eso?

.

.

.

La llamada llegó al día siguiente. Sophia estaba lista. Jorge me dijo que podía recogerla en cualquier momento. Le pregunté si Rose estaba alrededor y él me dijo que sí, pero que tenía que decirle cuándo iba a ir para que pudiera desaparecerse. A la mierda eso. Si ella me iba a rechazar, lo iba a hacer bien en mi cara. Le ofrecí mil dólares para que le dijera que no iría hasta el día siguiente, y juré que le conseguía un nuevo trabajo si ella lo despedía.

Conduje el Vette a su casa. Salió del garaje cuando lo vio y se detuvo en seco cuando salí del coche. La veía debatiéndose entre el deseo de irse y las ganas de ver el coche. Contaba que su amor por los coches ganara ante su deseo de huir de mí. Vi cada uno de los modelos que le envié alineados en el estante en el garaje. Así que, le habían gustado. ¡Lo sabía!

Me apoyé contra el coche y esperé. Echó un vistazo a su garaje y luego al coche y luego de vuelta otra vez, dejó escapar un gran suspiro y se dirigió hacia mí. Estaba aún más impresionante de lo que recordaba, con su pelo rubio brillando a la luz del sol. Tenía que verla sin los overoles por lo menos una vez antes de morir. Su cuerpo era fenomenal en él y sólo podía imaginar cómo se vería en un vestido sexy, o mejor aún, nada en absoluto.

— ¿Destrozando otro coche? —preguntó ella, enarcando una ceja elegante y burlándose de mí, deteniéndose a unos tres metros de distancia.

—Eso depende de ti —le dije, acariciando el capó y sin dejar de sonreír.

—No destruyo coches. Los reparo. Les hago mejores y más rápidos.

Ella era fenomenal. —Sí, así es. Por eso es que te la traje.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó ella, caminando alrededor del coche lentamente, sus ojos observando con avidez. Un día ella me mirará de esa manera, juré.

—Lo que quieras hacer. Ella es tuya.

Se detuvo en seco y me miró boquiabierta. — ¿Qué quieres decir con que es mía?

Me aparté del coche y di un paso hacia ella, balanceando las llaves alrededor de mi dedo índice.

—Quiero decir, la conseguí para que tú puedas hacer lo que quieras con ella. Considéralo como un agradecimiento por arreglar a Sophia.

—Tú me das las gracias pagando tu gran factura. No me lo agradeces comprándome un coche.

Sonreí y giré parte de los rizos de oro alrededor de mi dedo. —Me gusta ser diferente.

—Sí, puedo ver eso —murmuró, lanzando una mirada hacia atrás en el garaje, en los modelos que yo le había enviado.

— ¿Te gustan?

Se encogió de hombros, pero no se apartó de mí. —Las coloqué allí, ¿no?

—Sí, pero nunca contestaste ninguno de los mensajes que venían con ellos.

Ella me miró con recelo. — ¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo? Te tiré una llave inglesa.

Me eché a reír. —Es exactamente por eso que quiero salir contigo. Nadie me ha arrojado algo antes. Bueno, excepto el entrenador cuando cambié todas las jugadas de su libro por dibujos animados porno.

Ella sonrió. —Eres extraño.

—Lo sé. ¿Quieres llegar a conocer cuán raro soy?

Ella frunció los labios. — ¿Realmente me compraste este coche?

Sonreí. —Sí.

—Voy a arreglarlo, pero te lo voy a devolver. No puedo aceptar un regalo como este de alguien que no conozco.

—Así que, conóceme y luego tómalo.

Ella me miró por un segundo y luego miró el coche de nuevo. —Está bien.

No podía contener la sonrisa que se extendió por mi rostro. — ¿Sí? ¿Vas a salir conmigo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Sí. Sí a salir contigo, pero no me voy a casar contigo. —Teníamos tiempo para eso. La haría caer haciéndola pensar que sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Alargó la mano y cogió las llaves de las mías. —Ah, ¿y Emmett? —Era la primera vez que decía mi nombre y me provocó toda clase de cosquilleo por dentro.

— ¿Sí, Rose?

—Yo conduciré.

Me eché a reír.

—No lo querría de ninguna otra manera, Rosie.

* * *

(1) También llamados autos a escala.


	51. Chapter 51

**Outtake**

Autora: Nolebucgrl

Traducido por Sarita Martínez, Traductora FFAD.

Capítulo beteado por Xarito Herondale, Beta FFAD

* * *

 **EPOV**

— ¿Sabes? No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres, cariño —le dije. Estábamos parados afuera de "Tatuajes Dreamscapes" y Bella se veía algo aprehensiva. Había llamado a varios chicos en el equipo y este fue el lugar que señalaron como el mejor en Scottsdale. No iba a llevar a mi prometida a ningún lugar viejo. Prometida… nunca me iba a cansar de pensar o decir eso. Pasé mi pulgar sobre su anillo y ella me sonrió.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo. —Alzó nuestras manos y miró su anillo—. Sabes que me encanta.

—Lo sé. —La besé y ella presionó su cuerpo contra el mío—. Hhmm, quizás deberíamos ir a casa.

Ella se rio y se alejó. —No, estoy lista. Solo son dos pequeños números.

La detuve antes de que pudiera entrar. —Hey, um, sabes, no tienes que tener a un chico haciéndolo. Es decir, si hay chicas trabajando o lo que sea.

Bella se rio de mi trasero posesivo y me jaló hacia la construcción. Un chico de cabello oscuro con los brazos cubiertos de tatuajes y un par de perforaciones en su nariz y cejar caminó hacia nosotros. Bueno, aparentemente tenía algo de experiencia.

—Hola. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes?

—Estoy aquí para ponerme un tatuaje —le dijo Bella, sin mostrar nada de la duda que tenía afuera de la tienda.

Él sonrió y vi un anillo en su lengua. Fascinante. —Bueno, esa es nuestra especialidad. ¿Sabes lo que quieres o quieres mirar algunos diseños?

Bella negó con la cabeza. —Quiero tener su número justo arriba del hueso de mi cadera.

— ¿Su número? —preguntó el tipo, frunciendo su cejas. Aparentemente no sabía quién era yo. Eso era diferente y algo refrescante.

Bella soltó una risita. —Sí, el número diez. Es su número de fútbol americano.

—Oh, de acuerdo. ¿Qué hay de ti, chico grande? —me preguntó.

¿Yo? No estaba seguro de querer algo. Bella sacudió la cabeza. —Él no se va a tatuar.

El chico Tatuaje se rio y estaba seguro que se estaba riendo de mí, no conmigo. —Bueno, por qué no miras los diseños para los números, a menos que…

—Quiero que se vea justo como se ve en un jersey de fútbol —le dijo—. Negro, alrededor de una pulgada por cada número.

Se volvió a reír. —Eso es fácil. Por cierto, mi nombre es Quil.

Ella sonrió y estrechó su mano. —Soy Bella, y este es…

—Edward Cullen —una voz femenina ronroneó detrás del Hombre Tatuaje… em, Quil. Miré sobre él y vi a la otra mitad del Hombre Tatuaje, o alguien que podría serlo. Parecía tener más perforaciones y tatuajes que él, pero no podía saber eso, claro. Sospechaba que ambos tenían tinta debajo de la ropa. Ella tenía un largo cabello rubio y ojos azules—. Soy Bree y he estado muriéndome por ponerte las manos encima.

¿Lo había hecho?

—Uh, ¿qué? —logré decir, y sí, pude haber puesto a mi hermosa prometida entre Bree y yo.

Ella se rio. —Más bien mi tinta. Tu cuerpo sería el mejor lienzo para poner mi trabajo.

Supongo que estaba halagado, quizás. —Um, gracias, pero realmente no he averiguado qué me pondría. Mi prometida se va a poner mi número en ella, pero no estoy seguro de qué la representa mejor, así que…

Bree se acercó alrededor de Quil y puso su mano en la cadera de Bella. — ¿Justo aquí? —preguntó, trazando con sus dedos sobre el área. Mierda, eso era algo sexy.

—Sí —le dijo Bella—. Me prometí que cuando me propusiera matrimonio me iba a poner su número ahí. Me he puesto un tatuaje falso una que otra vez y podría decir que a él le gustó mucho. —Bella me sonrió y besé su nariz.

—Sexy —suspiró Bree, mirándonos—. Felicidades por el compromiso. ¿Ya fijaron una fecha?

—Nada está confirmado, pero estamos pensando en algún tiempo en mayo, ¿tal vez el 5 de mayo? —Bella dijo. Habíamos hablado algo de eso anoche y Bella dijo que quería una boda pequeña en la casa de mis padres y la quería pronto. Dijo que tres meses serían suficientes. Claro que Alice no había sido consultada para este plan aún.

—Eso suena bien. Bueno, quizás deberían regresar cuando fijen la fecha —me dijo Bree.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Si no puedes pensar en nada más, podrías tatuarte la fecha de tu boda. Muchas personas hacen eso, o se tatúan la fecha de nacimiento de sus hijos o alguna fecha importante.

Esa era una muy buena idea. —Muéstrame —le dije.

Bree abrió un álbum y me mostró a un número de personas con tatuajes sobre sus corazones con nombres, fechas y demás. Eran algo geniales. Dio vuelta a la página y comenzó a dar vuelta de nuevo cuando vi algo y la detuve. — ¿Qué es eso?

Ella sonrió. —Esos son tatuajes de anillos de bodas. Hay algunas personas que no quieren usar anillos, o quieren algo más permanente, así que se tatúan el dedo donde va el anillo —señaló uno—. Consiguen diseños, algunos usan la fecha de su boda o el nombre de su cónyuge o lo que sea.

Me encantó eso. Realmente me gustó eso. Podía tener una pieza de Bella conmigo cuando estaba en el campo. No podíamos usar anillos cuando jugábamos, era muy fácil chocar y romperse los dedos, y los anillos hacían las cosas peores; pero si me ponía eso siempre tendría ese símbolo de nuestra vida juntos en mí, incluso cuando no pudiera usar mi anillo. Y no se equivoquen, también iba a usar mi anillo. El tatuaje iba a estar ahí para cuando no pudiera.

—Linda, ¿qué opinas? —le mostré las imágenes a Bella y ella asintió.

—Si eso es lo que quieres —me dijo quietamente.

Tenía el presentimiento de que no me había entendido así que puse mis manos en sus hombros. —Sería para cuando estoy en el campo, linda. No seré capaz de usar nuestro anillo cuando estoy jugando, pero aún tendría el tatuaje como un recordatorio visual de que soy tuyo.

El hermoso rostro de Bella se ilumino. — ¿Quieres eso?

—Claro que lo quiero, cariño.

—Me encanta eso. —Me besó y vagamente escuché a Quil y Bree riéndose.

Me separé de ella y quité su cabello de sus hombros. —Entonces fijemos una fecha para poder hacerlo hoy.

— ¿Hoy? —preguntó Bella, sus ojos cafés brillando con felicidad.

—Sí, amor. Me casaré contigo, eso es un hecho. Elige la fecha.

—El 5 de mayo funciona para mí, pero será mejor que llamemos a nuestros padres, los padrinos y damas de honor.

La solté y saqué mi teléfono. Mamá respondió en el segundo timbre. —Hola, mamá, ¿el 5 de mayo será aceptable para tener una boda en tu casa? —Ella comenzó a gritar y alejé el teléfono de mi oreja—. Creo que eso es un sí —murmuré, lo cual soltó a Bella y a los Gemelos Tatuaje en carcajadas—. Mamá, en serio, necesito saber.

—Claro que funciona. Oh, ¡no puedo creer que solo falten tres meses! ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer! Pon a Bella en el teléfono.

—Ella te llamará después, mamá, nos vamos a tatuar y necesito la fecha para poder ponerme el mío. —Eso soltó más gritos y entonces tuve suficiente—. Tengo que llamar a los chicos, mamá. Te llamaremos después.

Bella se estaba riendo mientras colgaba y le sonreí. —Ahora tienes que llamar a tu madre.

Ella frunció el ceño y murmuró "maldición", pero sacó su teléfono y llamó.

—Hola, mamá. —Una pausa—. Sí, tuvimos un buen tiempo celebrando nuestro compromiso y no, no te voy a hablar al respecto. —Me reí y ella me golpeó con el codo—. Escucha, ¿pueden tú y papá estar aquí el 5 de mayo para la boda? —Esperó—. Sí, este mayo. —Otra pausa—. No, no voy a esperar hasta que hagas una carta para ver si esa es una buena fecha para nosotros. Edward se va a tatuar la fecha en su dedo hoy. —Suspiró—. No, no quiero que marque todo su sexy pecho, mamá, me gusta su pecho justo como está. —Sacudió su cabeza—. ¿Puedes estar ahí o no? —Asintió—. Bien, te llamaré luego.

Desconectó la llamada y puso los ojos en blanco. —Van dos. Tú llama a Emmett y Jasper.

Me reí. —Podría llamarlos, pero sabemos bien que Alice te llamará cerca de treinta segundos después de que termine de hablar con Jas.

Ella gruñó. —Bien. —Encontró el número de Alice y llamó—. Hola, Al. ¿Qué estarás haciendo el 5 de mayo? —Pasé mis dedos sobre su mejilla y ella se inclinó hacia mi toque—. Bueno, puedes hacer que alguien se encargue de eso, ¿verdad? —Me miró—. Porque ese día me voy a casar. —Y fue su turno de alejar el teléfono de su oído.

— ¡Tres meses! —Todos la escuchamos con claridad—. ¿Me estás dando solo tres meses para planear tu boda? ¿Y te vas a casar antes que yo? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

—No te estoy haciendo nada. Tu boda está planeada. La mía va a ser simple. Tú y Esme pueden decorar el jardín; compraremos vestidos y comida y estaremos listos.

— ¡Sabes mucho sobre planear bodas! ¡Necesitamos tiempo, Bella!

—No, no lo necesitamos —le dijo Bella—. Quiero algo simple y sencillo. Lo planearé si tú no puedes, pero necesito que confirmes la fecha. Edward se va a tatuar la fecha en su dedo para cuando esté en el campo. —Bella me guiñó—. Lo sé, ¿no es increíble? —Alice estaba claramente distraída—. Me imagino que podrías hacer que Jazz lo hiciera si se lo pidieras —una pausa—. No, yo me pondré su número sobre el hueso de mi cadera. —Se rio—. Claro que también puedes hacerlo, pero nosotros lo estamos haciendo hoy, por eso necesitamos que confirmes la fecha. —Me sonrió—. Sí, bien. Claro que te los mostraremos cuando sanen. Adiós, Alice.

Bella se rio cuando colgó. — ¿Quién diría que mencionar tatuajes de anillos la distraería? Seguramente Jasper vendrá un día. Nb

Me reí. Iba a estar emocionado con Alice le ordenara que se tatuara. —Tu turno —me dijo Bella.

Eso era todo. Llamé a Emmett. —Sr. Swan, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? —preguntó cuando contestó.

— ¿Sr. Swan? Si uno de nosotros va a tener el apellido de nuestras chicas, serías tú, Sr. Hale.

Su risa resonó por la línea. —No, ese sería Jasper. Mierda, ¡quizás pueda hacer que Martha ponga Brandon en su uniforme! ¡Será épico!

Y se estaba desviando. Necesitaba detenerlo antes de perder su atención completamente. — ¿Van a estar cerca la primera semana de mayo?

—Espera —podía escucharlo hablando con Rose en el fondo—. Sí, ¿por qué?

—Porque Bella y yo nos casaremos el 5 de mayo —no iba a decirle sobre el tatuaje todavía. Comenzaría a decirme que Bella me tenía atrapado y cosas así.

— ¡Rayos sí! Mierda, ¡no me golpees, Rosie! No quise despertarla. —Podía escuchar a Megan llorando—. Edward y Bella se van a casar el 5 de mayo. Soy el padrino. ¿Verdad? —exigió.

Oh Dios. —Tú y Jas serán co—padrinos, pero hablaremos de eso después. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Yo también. Tengo que cambiar un pañal sucio ya que desperté a la bebé —sonaba resignado y me reí—. Sólo espera, GQ. Tu turno vendrá. Veremos qué tan bien te ves cubierto en popó de bebé.

De hecho, no podía esperar. Bueno, podía lidiar sin estar cubierto en popó de bebé, pero ahora no era el momento. —Te veo luego.

—Sí, adiós.

Quil sonrió. — ¿Ya le hablaron a todos?

Miré a Bella, quien asintió. —Bien, entonces la llevaré atrás y Bree puede ponerse a trabajar en ti.

Maldición.

— ¿Por qué Bree no puede tatuar a Bella? —Eso sonaba mal, pero lo había dicho y no podía retractarme. Bella me lanzó una mirada.

—Ella es mejor con la escritura y va a ser algo muy pequeño en tu dedo.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? —preguntó Bree—. Sé la fecha, pero ¿algo más?

—Sí. Bella en el frente y el día atrás. —Bree me sonrió.

— ¿Quieres que sea su escritura? Puedo escanearlo y dibujarlo.

Miré a Bella y la sonrisa que vi ahí lo dijo todo. —Sí, eso servirá.

Bree llevó a Bella a una de las computadoras y escribieron, escanearon e hicieron lo que sea mientras que Quil usaba otra computadora. — ¿Algo como esto? —preguntó, mostrándome el número.

—Sí, eso se ve bien. Lo quiere todo negro.

—Eso se vería bien en su piel —dijo—. ¿Supongo que eres grande en el fútbol?

Me encogí de hombros y escuché a Bree riéndose. —Acaba de ganar el Súper Bowl dos años seguidos, idiota.

Quil no se veía muy impresionado. —Bien, hombre.

—Sí, gracias —contesté.

—Bien, lo tengo —anunció Bree. Me acercó una hoja y me mostró el pequeño "Bella" y la fecha. —También podemos poner pequeños signos de infinito o algo entre tus dedos, sólo para completarlo.

Miré a Bella. —Me gusta eso —concordó. Bree se llevó el dibujo para seguir trabajando.

—Supongo que vas a ir con ella mientras se tatúa —me preguntó Quil.

—Absolutamente —dije.

Él se rio y le mostró el diseño a Bella. —Eso es perfecto —dijo.

—Muy bien, ven a la parte de atrás y te prepararemos —le dijo a Bella. Lo seguimos por unas puertas y un par de sillas—. Tú puedes sentarte aquí —me señaló una silla al lado de una que se parecía a la silla del dentista—. Bella, necesito que bajes tus pantalones un poco y probablemente también tu ropa interior, pero deberías ser capaz de dejártela puesta. —Me miró cautelosamente y capté su mirada. No estaba preocupado de que se tomara libertades, pero realmente no me gustaba la idea de que viera nada de mi Bella.

Ella me dio un empujón y se sentó en la silla. —Edward, está bien. —Se había puesto unos pantalones que bajó un par de centímetros.

—Necesitas bajar un poco la ropa interior, también —le dijo. Él estaba en un lavabo, consiguió una toalla y la humedeció—. Si estás incómoda, puedes quitarte todo y puedo conseguirte una manta.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró Bella.

Trajo un rastrillo y frotó su estómago con la toalla. — ¿Justo aquí? —preguntó, tocándola justo arriba del hueso de su cadera derecha.

—Sí —Bella le dijo. Él tomó el rastrillo y la rasuró cuidadosamente.

—Ahora voy a delinear los números, para ver si está bien, ¿de acuerdo? —Tomó una pluma y un papel y puso el número en su piel. Iba a ser tan sexy. Me había ido al mundo de las fantasías, imaginándome recorriendo el número con mi lengua y esta vez sin tener que preocuparme por borrarlo accidentalmente.

Quil tarareó mientras trabajaba, parando cuando tenía las líneas moradas terminadas. — ¿Qué tal está eso? —Alzó un espejo para que Bella viera y ella mordió su labio.

—Creo que se ve genial. ¿Edward?

—Lo amo —le dije honestamente, porque era increíblemente sexy.

Quil se rio y acomodó sus herramientas. Le mostró a Bella la nueva aguja que puso y explicó un poco acerca de la herramienta pero no lo escuché. —Sólo negro, ¿cierto? ¿Sólido?

Bella asintió y palideció un poco así que tomé su mano izquierda en la mía. Sabía que le tenía algo de miedo al dolor y la sangre. — ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto? Si no…

—No, sí quiero. Sólo sujeta mi mano, ¿sí?

Eso iba sin decirlo. La besé. —Claro que lo haré. Aprieta tan fuerte como necesites. Será una buena práctica para algún día —le dije.

Bella se rio. —Acabas de poner un anillo en mi dedo, Cullen. No hay que contar a los bebés antes de la boda.

Le sonreí y traté de distraerla del sonido que comenzó. Bella inhaló y mordió su labio de nuevo cuando la aguja tocó su piel. —Creo que deberíamos tener al menos una docena de hijos —le dije. Totalmente falso, aunque probablemente no protestaría si tuviéramos la mitad de eso.

—Si quieres tu propio equipo de fútbol, cómprate uno —me dijo entre dientes.

Quil pausó y limpió algo de sangre, que me hizo sentir algo mareado. Odiaba la idea de mi chica sangrando, no podía evitarlo. —No, esos serían veintidós hijos, Bella. A menos que quieras que jueguen en ambos equipos, lo cual duplica el riesgo de herirse.

Su agarre era fuerte en mi mano. —No eres gracioso, Edward.

—Bueno, no soy Emmett —le dije e hice una mueca mientras su mano se apretaba en la mía—. Quizás deberías sujetar mi mano izquierda. La derecha es como nuestra gallina de oro.

Ella bufó. — ¿No puedes soportar un poco de dolor, Cullen? Espera hasta estar debajo de la pistola.

Quil se rio. —De hecho a él le dolerá más. No hay mucha carne entre el hueso en el dedo.

Ero era jodidamente genial. Pero quería ese símbolo y había soportado mucho dolor en mi vida. Podía soportarlo. Miré a Bella mientras él la limpiaba y vi que el uno casi estaba terminado. —Ya casi va a la mitad, amor. —Ella solo gruñó y mantuvo su agarre mortal.

—Espero que aprecies las cosas que hago por ti —murmuró.

Me reí. —Te mostraré qué tanto las aprecio después.

—No, no lo harás —me dijo Quil mientras limpiaba el ahora completo uno, quitando más sangre. Dios—. Nada de sexo por unos días, hasta que haya sanado. No necesitamos que destruyas mi obra maestra.

¿Nada de sexo por días? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo esto antes de que iniciáramos? Bella se estaba riendo de la expresión en mi rostro incluso mientras Quil se ponía a trabajar en el cero. —Deberías verte —me dijo—. Es como si alguien te hubiera quitado tu juguete favorito.

Hice un puchero, lo admito. —Lo hicieron —le dije.

—Ten cuidado con las risas, Bella —advirtió Quil. Ella se calmó rápidamente con su advertencia.

—No soy un juguete —me informó, moviendo sus labios.

—No, pero realmente me gusta jugar contigo.

Quil bufó. —Ustedes son una gran pareja.

—Sí, lo somos —concordé mientras la limpiaba de nuevo—. ¿Estás seguro que no puedo jugar con ella?

Bella inhaló. —Dudo que querré hacerlo incluso si dijera que sí, Edward.

Quil sonrió. —Es verdad. Pero si puedes convencerla, tendrán que hacerlo al estilo de perrito y solamente sujetar la cadera izquierda. No arruines mi trabajo por frotarte contra ella, hombre.

—Voy a patear sus traseros —murmuró Bella, sonrojándose. Era tan linda. Besé su mejilla y ella suspiró—. Deja de ser dulce cuando estoy molesta contigo.

—No puedo hacerlo, amor. Tengo que ser más dulce entonces. No te molestaré por sexo, lo prometo. —Podía sufrir por eso, pero valdría la pena la primera vez que llegara a tocar mi número, besarlo y lamerlo en su sexy piel. Incluso con la sangre, aún era malditamente sexy.

—Sé que no lo harás. —Murmuró algo en voz baja que sonó como "pero puede que yo sí" pero quizás solo estaba transfiriendo mis esperanzas a ella.

Quil apagó la herramienta y limpió la piel de Bella. —Terminamos. —Alzó el espejo y Bella jadeó cuando vio el diez negro justo arriba de su cadera. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y un sonrojo ocupó su piel de nuevo. Oh sí, definitivamente estaba pensando lo que yo pesaba.

—Se ve bien —le dijo a Quil.

—Se ve increíble —corregí. Iba a tener dinero extra, a lo que sea que costara esta cosa. Puso una gasa sobre el tatuaje y entonces un plástico negro que pegó a su piel con cinta médica.

—Voy a darte instrucciones para cuidarlo. Quizás no quieras usar nada sobre el tatuaje por los siguientes días si puedes evitarlo. — ¿Bella en nada más que una camisa? Podía morir si no la tocaba—. Tus pantalones deberían estar bien, pero tu ropa interior puede molestarte. Si quieres quitártela, puedo darte privacidad.

Bella me miró y se encogió de hombros. —Hay que intentar. —La ayudé a subir su sexy ropa interior blanca y ella asintió—. Estoy bien. —Subí sus pantalones y ella jadeó pero se veía bien. La ayudé a levantarse de la silla. Caminaba con cuidado pero parecía estar bien.

— ¿Estás bien, amor?

Ella asintió. —Algo adolorida, pero estoy bien.

Hicimos nuestro camino al frente, donde Bree estaba esperando con su propio equipo.

— ¿Estás listo? —me preguntó. Tomé asiento enfrente de ella. Me mostró de nuevo el diseño y lo acepté. Era pequeño, al menos, y probablemente no tardaría tanto, ¿pero qué sabía yo? Quizás era más difícil.

—Tanto como puedo. —Se levantó y se acercó, limpiándome y rasurando la base de mi dedo anular izquierdo antes de tomar la pluma y escribir el nombre de Bella donde mi anillo estaría. Sonreí y ella giró mi mano y escribió 5 de Mayo, 2012, entonces hizo los signos de infinito en cada lado entre mi dedo.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó.

Se lo mostré a Bella, quien mordió su labio y asintió. —Es tan sexy que quieras marcarte de esa manera.

—No más sexy que tú usando mi número, linda.

Bree tomó su herramienta y cambió la aguja. — ¿Asumo que en negro?

—Sí. —Se volvió a sentar a mi lado y encendió la aguja. Le sonreí a Bella—. ¿No vas a tomar mi mano? —Ella se rio pero la tomó justo cuando Bree comenzaba—. ¡Joder! —grité. Quité mi mano de la de Bella porque no quería lastimarla. En vez de eso tomé el escritorio y me sujeté a él. Bella puso una mano en mi rodilla para apoyarme pero podía ver la diversión bailando en sus hermosos ojos—. No es agradable.

Joder, eso dolió. Sentí como si estuviera en el dentista, sacándome un diente sin Novocaína. Ni siquiera podía mirar mientras Bree mantenía su instrumento de tortura presionado a mi piel. En serio, deberían adormilarte o algo antes de que hicieran estas cosas. Apuesto que algunas de las medicinas que nos dan para regresar al campo después de una pequeña herida funcionaría ahora. Debí de pedirle a mi papá que me medicara.

—Ya está en la primer L, guapo —me dijo Bella. Cierto, eso era reconfortante. Recordé decirle cuando Quil iba a la mitad de su uno.

—Lo siento, amor. No sabía.

Ella se rio y frotó mi antebrazo. — ¿No te alegra que no quisiera marcar tu sexy pecho?

—No puedo creer que tu mamá sugirió eso.

Bella sonreí. — ¿No puedes? Tuvimos suerte de que papá tenía que regresar a trabajar o probablemente hubiera insistido en venir a diseñarlo.

Mi dedo estaba ardiendo pero traté de concentrarme en lo que Bella estaba diciendo. —Me hubiera hecho ponerme algo místico, una pirámide con un ojo o algo así.

Mi chica se rio, lo cual me encantó. —Es mejor a que ella se pusiera un tatuaje tuyo en su cuerpo. No me sorprendería que lo hiciera.

—Eso está mal, Bella. —Bree puso mi mano en una nueva posición y supe que estaba trabajando en el símbolo de infinidad entre mi dedo anular y mi dedo medio.

—Cierto, lo es. Lo siento.

Duele como una perra, duele como una perra. Era algo malditamente bueno que Emmett no estuviera aquí. Tendría suficiente con lo cual molestarme por la siguiente década.

—No le digas a Emmett —le dije a Bella.

Ella se rió. — ¿Decirle qué? Aparte de ese primer grito, no has hecho ni un sonido. —Eso era porque estaba gritando por dentro. Era muy masculino de mi parte, si es que podía decirlo.

—Sabes cómo es Em.

Bella soltó una carcajada. —Lo sé. Solo piensa en lo celoso que estará cuando escuche que tengo tu número en mí.

Tenía que sonreír a eso. Bree me limpió con su toalla y giró mi mano. Tiempo de poner la fecha. —Me lo estoy imaginando pidiéndole a Rose que se ponga uno.

Bella se rio. —Ya se está molestando por cosas como estrías. Buena suerte con eso.

Había un poco más de carne en ese lado de mi dedo, así que no dolió tanto. Aún así, este iba a ser mi único tatuaje. —Uno y ya, hermosa —le dije y ella se rio.

— ¿Quieres decir que no vas a ponerte uno por cada uno de los nacimientos de nuestra docena de hijos?

Claro que eso iba a venir a morderme en el trasero. —No.

— ¿Qué tal si insisto? Por cada hijo, tienes que tener un tatuaje.

—Entonces adoptamos —respondí.

Bella soltó una risita. —Eso completaría tu docena rápidamente.

Le sonreí. — ¿Crees que puedo evitar querer muchos bebés que se vean exactamente como su preciosa madre?

Bree se rio a mi lado. —Puedo decir que ustedes van a durar.

La miré, pero mantuve mis ojos lejos de lo que estaba haciendo. — ¿Puedes?

—Sí, son perfectos juntos. Te escuché distrayéndola allá atrás y ahora ella te está distrayendo y están bromeando acerca de bebés y todo. Deberían escuchar cómo suenan cuando hablan de ellos.

¿Sonaba de alguna manera? Miré a Bella y ella asintió. —Te escuchas como si ya los amaras.

Bueno, lo hacía, de alguna forma.

—Lo hago. O al menos amo la idea de ellos.

Bella quitó mi mano del escritorio y la besó. —Y te amo. Pero será mejor que nuestros bebés se vean como su papi.

Bree se rio. — ¿Estás segura que es una buena idea? Estarás golpeando a mujeres y hombres con un bate.

Bella suspiró. —Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé.

Bree giró mi mano de nuevo y comenzó con el último signo de infinidad. Santo dios, ya casi terminaba. Y la charla de bebés me había distraído lo suficiente. —Quiero una pequeña niña que se vea como tú, Bella. Claro, jamás tendrá permitido salir con nadie.

Bella soltó una risa. —Puedes encerrarla en la torre con Megan. —Me reí. Emmett ya estaba observando a cada niño que se acercaba a su pequeña con sospecha y desconfianza. Era gracioso.

—Emmett dice que la está salvando para nuestro primer hijo.

Bella sonrió. —Que Dios nos ayude si alguna vez existe una verdadera unión McCarty y Cullen. Es una idea terrorífica.

Realmente lo era. —No hay que hablar de esas cosas, especialmente si no podemos hacer uno pronto.

Bella negó con la cabeza. —Tienes una mente muy desviada. No íbamos a hacer un bebé en estos días, de todos modos.

—Pudimos haber practicado —musité.

Bree se rio y apagó su pistola. Sentí que me limpiaba y me giré para ver. Santa mierda, era genial. Giré mi dedo y vi la fecha de nuestra boda. Tres meses. —No puedo esperar —le dije a Bella.

Ella solo se rio y me besó. —Vas a tener que hacerlo. Dudo que quieras cambiar la fecha.

— ¡Rayos, no! —exclamé. Bree envolvió mi dedo en gaza y pegó el plástico negro encima.

—Ya estás listo. Las instrucciones están en este paquete. Síguelo al pie de la letra a menos que quieras reunirte conmigo de nuevo. —Sonrió a mi expresión—. Eso pensé. Van a ser… —Saqué mi tarjeta antes de que pudiera terminar—. Por favor, déjame usar ese pecho —pidió.

Bella se rio y sacudió su cabeza. —No, me gusta justo como está.

—No te culpo —murmuró mientras pasaba la tarjeta. Firmé el papel y le di a ella y a Quil una propina de cien dólares cada uno. Ambos habían sido muy amables, incluso si mi dolor los había divertido.

—Si nuestros amigos deciden que quieren tatuajes, los mandaremos aquí —le dije a ella. Eso pareció satisfacer a Bree, quien nos dio una gran sonrisa. Bella y yo dejamos la tienda e hicimos nuestro camino hacia el auto.

—Mejor yo manejo —me dijo Bella. No había pensado en el hecho de que no podía doblar mi dedo. O podía pero dolía mucho y no iba a hacerlo. Le di las llaves.

—Será mejor que lleguemos a casa para quitarte tu ropa interior.

—Incluso si no la tengo, no puedes tocar —se rio ella.

Le lancé una sonrisa. —Ya veremos, linda, ya veremos. —Hoy no, pero probablemente mañana se sentiría mejor.

—Incorregible. —Bella se rio mientras encendía el auto.

—Así me amas, acéptalo —le recordé.

—Acepto.

Esa palabra pasó justo a través de mí. —Tres meses, Bella casi Cullen.

Ella tomó mi mano y besó mi dedo justo arriba del vendaje. —No puedo esperar, Edward casi Swan.

Me reí con fuerza. —Cambiaría mi nombre si eso fuera lo que faltara, linda.

—No puedo esperar a ser Bella Cullen —me dijo, besando mi mano de nuevo. En tres meses, ella sería mi esposa, y entonces podríamos hablar acerca de nuestro equipo de fútbol de bebés. Yo querría a todos los bebés que ella quisiera darme. No podía esperar.


	52. Chapter 52

**Outtake**

Traducido por Sol López, FFAD

Capítulo bteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

* * *

 **BPOV**

No debería haber venido. Lo sabía antes de que despegara el avión, pero ¿cómo podría perderme el primer juego de la temporada? Especialmente, con toda la mierda que había pasado durante la pretemporada. Necesitaba estar ahí por mi esposo. Quiero decir, realmente, ¿quién cambiaría a Edward Cullen? No sabía de dónde había venido el rumor, pero la charla de negociación había sido muy agresiva, a pesar de que Edward no tiene clausula de negociación y de sus dos victorias en el Súper Bowl. No estaban bromeando cuando llamaron a la NFL como la NFLL (1).

Todo había sido solo humo y espejitos de colores, quizás era algo que el equipo estaba tratando de conseguir a Edward para renegociar su contrato luego de un año algo malo, en el cual se perdió los playoffs, a pesar de que había tenido una lesión en el hombro toda la temporada y ambos, Jasper y Fitzgerald habían estado fuera de la cancha debido a sus propias lesiones. Este era un nuevo año, sin embargo, todos estaban ya curados y sanos. Tuvimos un nuevo pez gordo, un corredor que habíamos comprado en el primer asalto y Edward se estaba sintiendo bien. Al menos uno de nosotros lo estaba.

Mi estómago se revolvió cuando el avión comenzó su aterrizaje en Denver. Apestaba que el primer partido fuera lejos, pero quizás, luego de todo lo malo que había pasado, era lo mejor. Edward no se había tomado la charla a pecho. Pensó que, si él era intercambiado, lo discutiríamos y lo tomaríamos o lo dejaríamos, tan simple como eso. Jugaría lo mejor que pudiera para cualquier equipo que lo contratara. Yo era la que estaba enojada y no se le permitía estar. Malditas éticas periodísticas de mierda. No era como si ya no tuviera la mirada atenta de algunos todavía, esperando ver si demostraba mis sentimientos hacia mi marido y mis amigos en mis artículos. Sería la Bella parcial en lo que imprima, mientras hervía por dentro.

El avión aterrizó y mascullé una oración silenciosa dando gracias que no había vomitado. Probablemente, porque ya no me quedaba nada, luego de la sesión de abrazos que tuve con el inodoro esta mañana. Tomé mi equipaje de mano y salí del avión tan humanamente rápido como me fue posible. Mi primera parada fue el baño, donde me las arreglé para buscar algo que purgar. Limpié, haciendo lo posible por no horrorizarme de mi palidez. Me alegré que el juego fuera la tarde de mañana. Las entrevistas antes del juego podían esperar hasta entonces. Quería mi habitación de hotel y la quería ya.

Obtuve mi auto rentado y me dirigí al Hilton. Gracias a Dios estaba cerca del aeropuerto. Necesitaba llamar a Edward y normalmente lo hubiera hecho, pero todo lo que quería ahora era tirarme a la cama. Llegue a mi cuarto, exhalé de alivio por si acaso, como si haberlo hecho ya billones de veces no hubiera sido suficiente, y me tiré en la cama.

Encendí mi celular y efectivamente, el ya había llamado. Lo llamé de vuelta sin haber escuchado su mensaje. Guardaría su mensaje de voz para oírlo mas tarde. Quería su voz en vivo y en directo ahora.

—Cariño, ahí estas —fue su respuesta. Tuve que sonreír, incluso si me sentía realmente mal.

—Siento no haberte llamado cuando aterricé. Solo necesitaba salir del aeropuerto y llegar a mi habitación.

—¿Sigues enferma, bebé? Deberías ver a un doctor. ¿Quieres que envíe a papá para allí?

Era tan maravilloso. No había querido dejarme ayer cuando me enfermé primeramente.

—No, estaré bien, guapo. Solo necesito descansar un rato.

—Desearía poder cuidar de ti —lo había hecho, ayer antes de irse. De alguna forma me había casado con el hombre más dulce y sexy de la faz de la Tierra. Si yo no fuera yo, me odiaría.

Se rio y sonó aliviado.

—Trataré amor. Supongo que eso significa que te quedarás en el hotel por el resto de la noche.

Gemí al pensar en moverme otra vez.

—Sí.

—Descansa bebé. Si no te sientes bien mañana… —y pausó lo que iba a decir, porqué. ¿Qué podría hacer? Si no me sentía bien mañana, todavía debía llevar mi trasero al estadio y hacer mi trabajo.

—Estaré ahí, Edward. Solo me ocuparé de estar lejos de ti, si es que no te contagié antes del partido.

Su cálida risa se coló por el teléfono.

—Creo que si pudieras contagiarme, ya lo hubieras hecho, Bella —Tal vez, pero no le dejaría lugar a las posibilidades—. ¿En qué habitación te hospedas?

Sacudí la cabeza. El preguntaba esto cada vez que viajábamos. No sé porqué, pero él siempre quería saber.

—Habitación 243. ¿Vas a entrar a hurtadillas?

Suspiró.

—Desearía poder hacerlo, bebé. No hay lugar donde desearía estar más que cuidando de mi chica.

Sabía que era verdad. Pero tenía un trabajo que hacer.

—Solo ve y patea algunos traseros en la práctica y luego ve a tu cuarto y descansa un poco. Confío plenamente que te ilumines para alcanzar un Mile High mañana.

Edward rio otra vez.

—Lo hare por ti, amor. ¿Por qué no tomas un baño caliente? Tal vez, eso te haría sentir mejor.

Era una buena idea.

—Lo haré.

—Bien. Que te mejores, bebe. Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa.

Era tan amable y protector.

—Lo haré. —No, no lo haría. Tiene que enfocarse en el juego.

—Dulces sueños, Bella. Te amo.

Esas palabras, como siempre, me hacían sentir mejor.

—También te amo. Adiós, Edward.

—Adiós —terminé la llamada y me tiré a la cama. Edward tenía razón, un baño no me lastimaría. Desempaqué mi pijama y mis cosas de tocador mientras se llenaba la bañera. Me hundí en ella y dejé que el agua caliente entibiara mis adoloridas articulaciones. Como si el estar enferma no fuera lo suficientemente malo. ¿Tenía que matar toda mi energía y hacer doler mis músculos también? En serio, si alguien me hacia reír lo golpearía en la cara, así de adoloridas sentía en mis costillas.

El agua caliente sí me hizo bien y me sentía levemente más viva cuando salí de la bañera. Me puse lo pantaloncitos de mi pijama y la remera de Edward, lavaba mi cara justo cuando golpearon la puerta. No habría enviado a su padre, ¿o sí? Eché un vistazo por la mirilla y vio uno de los empleados del hotel. Bueno, al menos no era mi suegro. Tal vez había olvidado algo. Abrí la puerta y mis ojos se fueron al carrito que traía con él.

— ¿Señora Cullen? —asentí mudamente—. Servicio a la habitación. —Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras lo dejaba pasar. El empujó el carrito hacia la mesa en mi dirección y agitó una mano cuando comencé a buscar dinero en mi bolso—. Este todo pago. Si necesita algo mas, solo avísenos.

Le sonreí agradecida. Cerré la puerta mientras se iba y fui a ver lo que mi maravilloso esposo había hecho por mí ahora. Edward Cullen tenía gente que hacía lo que a él se le antojara en todos lados. Sonreí mientras notaba la rosa roja en el florero sobre la bandeja. Eso no era normal en el servicio a la habitación. Levanto la tapa de metal y descubro pan tostado, sopa de pollo y jugo de jengibre. También había una botella de Pepto Bismol. Me reí, lo que dolía como la mierda, pero no me pude contener. El hombre pensaba en todo. Tome mi teléfono otra vez y me tire en la silla. La sopa en realidad olía deliciosa. Ya sea que lo pueda o no retener en el estómago, lo que está por verse, realmente quería comer algo.

Estaba mordisqueando la esquina de una tostada mientras marcaba su número.

—Hey bebe ¿Está todo bien?

Era tan lindo.

—Todo perfecto. Gracias por la comida y la medicina —pasé uno de mis dedos sobre un pétalo de la rosa—. Y por la rosa. ¿Cómo es que estás en todo?

—Solo hice una llamada, amor. Odio que estés ahí, tan cerca y yo no pudiendo hacer nada más que esto por ti. —Tratábamos de adherirnos a las reglas para cuando estemos ambos en viajes fuera de la ciudad. El estaría lejos de mi hotel y yo del suyo. Normalmente, Edward podría escabullirse a mi cuarto con algo de ayuda de Emmett y Jasper.

—Haces cosas maravillosas por mí Edward, cada día —los ojos me ardían otra vez. Realmente era un desastre de emociones este día—. Muchas gracias.

—No me agradezcas por hacer lo que prometí frente a Dios, y nuestras familias y amigos: amarte, cuidarte y respetarte. Lo hago.

Este hombre me derretía. Juro por Dios que era un charco, a pesar de mis adoloridos brazos.

—Cuando tenga mis pies de vuelta, voy a compensarlo Sr. Cullen.

El rió con fuerza.

—Estaré esperando con ansias Sra. Cullen. Ve a comer antes de que se enfríe y luego ve a dormir. Llámame si no puedes.

—Lo haré. Te amo, Edward.

—Yo también te amo, Bella —dijimos adiós una vez más y comí un montón de tostadas y más o menos la mitad de la sopa. Mi estómago dio vueltas, pero no me enfermé, entonces me levanté, tomé algo de Pepto, lavé mis dientes y me metí a la cama.

Si Dios quiere, el día de mañana traería consigo un estómago más tranquilo y una victoria para el hombre más maravilloso del planeta.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Cinco de la mañana y yo estaba abrazada al inodoro. No me sentía para nada bien, ni tampoco había dormido… genial. De ninguna manera llamaría y despertaría a Edward, así que me arrastre a la cama y encendí la TV. El canal de Infomerciales, escalofriante. Cerré mis ojos e ignoré cómo mi estómago se revolvía. Al menos, me las arreglé para que la comida se mantuviera dentro de mí anoche.

No hay absolutamente nada para hacer a las cinco de la mañana. Bueno, había algo que podía hacer. Una persona que sabía, estaría despierta. Porque, por estos días, ella se levantaba cada mañana como despertador a las 4:30. El embarazo estaba haciendo efecto en Alice. Ella todavía vomitaba, aunque su primer trimestre ya había pasado. Al menos, ella solo se enfermaba por las mañanas, al contrario de mí, porque yo no estaba embarazada como… ¡Espera un maldito segundo! Me senté derecha en la cama, lo que hizo doler mi estómago. — ¡Demonios! ¡Tranquilízate! —le grité a mi barriga como si me fuera a escuchar.

No podía estar… ¿o sí? Hice las cuentas en mi cabeza. Tenía un retraso. Un retraso de casi tres semanas. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Ni tampoco pensábamos conscientemente en tener un bebé. Dejé las pastillas luego de casarnos cerca de un año y decidimos que pasaría cuándo y si debía pasar. ¿Había pasado? ¿Realmente?

Noté que mantenía mi manos sobre mi estómago de manera protectora, como si ya estuviera convencida que había un pequeño Cullen creciendo dentro de mí. ¿Y que si lo había? Me imaginé la cara de Edward cando se lo diga y Dios, quería eso. No me había presionado en el asunto de tener hijos, sabiendo que yo quería algo más de tiempo para establecerme en el papel de esposa y madre antes de comenzar nuestra familia. Pero yo sabía que lo quería. Se había emocionado tanto cuando se enteró del embarazo de Alice y Jasper y era maravilloso con la pequeña Megan. Con solo pensar en Edward sosteniendo a nuestro bebé mis lágrimas querían salir. Bueno, el síntoma que incluía estar hecha un manojo de emociones, definitivamente estaba embarazada. Jasper bromeaba con mudarse con nosotros para evitar los cambios de humor de Alice.

Eso era. Debía saber. Salí de la cama con cautela pero parecía estar bien. Me vestí y me detuve en el escritorio el frente para preguntar dónde quedaba la farmacia más cercana. Afortunadamente, estaban solo a una cuadra. Encontrar los tests de embarazo no fue difícil, pero sí lo fue escoger uno. Answer, Clearblue, Easy, ETP, First Response, CVS BRAND, ¿Cómo mierda iba a saber cuál escoger? Debería haber investigado cuál era el mejor antes de venir. Estúpida Bella, estúpida. Bueno, a la mierda, uno de cada uno. Quería estar segura, y seis tests de seguro me darían una idea. Con suerte tendría suficiente pis para todos. Tome una gran botella de agua y la metí junto con mis otras compras.

Los ojos del cajero se abrieron ampliamente cuando vio lo que compraba, pero sabiamente, no dijo nada. No estaba de humor para ser cuestionada o para un comentario sarcástico. Seis tests de embarazo no eran demasiado baratos, pero saqué de golpe un billete de cien, agarré el mísero cambio y me apresuré a mi auto. Con suerte, mi bebé estaba cooperando conmigo en este momento. O tal vez estaba demasiado concentrada en no vomitar. No lo sabía y no me importaba. Mientras no lo hiciera.

Entré en mi cuarto y comencé a abrir las cajas. Un signo más en uno, dos puntos rosa en aquel otro, una línea en este otro… todos eran diferentes. Empezaría con el del más, un signo más para embarazo sería fácil de recordar. Tomé algo de agua lo que hizo revolver a mi estomago otra vez. Un posible bebé con mal genio. ¿Obtuviste eso de tu padre o de mí? Dios, ¿cómo serian él o ella? ¿A quién de los dos se parecería? Con suerte, a Edward. ¿Querría un niño o una niña? Un bebé. No podía contenerme a la idea. Tal vez, no debería que hacerlo, todavía. Podía solo tener una gripe, después de todo. No te hagas ilusiones hasta que lo confirmes. Okay, cálmate, Bella.

Correcto, ahora estoy concentrada. Necesito ir al baño. ¿Puedo hacer pis? Puedo intentarlo. Okay. ¿Cuál test elijo primero? El del signo más. Y el de la línea. Porque una línea era algo que se podía distinguir bien. Esos dos primeros. ¿Tendría suficiente pis para tres? ¿Tendría suficientes manos para hacer esto sin mojarme en el proceso? Asco. Bueno, si lo hacía, lo hacía. Estaría expuesta a cosas peores si estaba esperando un bebe, ¿no? Okay, tres tests ahora, tres la próxima vez. Y si no puedo hacer tres, hago dos a la vez. No era gran cosa. Podía hacerlo.

Tomé los tests Clearblue, ETP y First Response, al baño conmigo, ya abiertos y listos. Solo tenía que orinar en el extremo, no había problema. Haría el primero y encendería el cronómetro y luego el que sigue y el que sigue. Monté un pequeño sistema en el costado de la tina. Agarrar con la izquierda, sostener con la derecha, orinar, contar. Ese es el plan. Aquí vamos. Tomé el primero y por supuesto, no pude hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo, sentía que podía, pero ahora estaba pensando demasiado. Okay, relájate. Piensa en agua cayendo por el fregadero. Agua cayendo, Bella, agua cayendo. Lo tengo ¡Victoria! Rápidamente tuve la varilla del test y la dejé al lado, agarrando la otra. Perfecto. Y la tercera ¿Tendría suficiente? Eso espero. Okay y ¿ahora qué?

Me lavé las manos, con cuidado de no salpicar los test. No estaban haciendo nada. ¿Eso significaba que no estaba embarazada? Si, la caja decía que debía esperar cinco minutos pero seguramente, ya debería saber. ¿Por qué tenía que esperar? Esto apestaba. Quería llamar a Alice pero ella de seguro sabría que algo pasaba conmigo y no quería decírselo primero. Edward necesitaba saberlo. ¿Cómo se lo diría?

Espera… uno de ellos estaba haciendo algo. Tomé la varilla y la observé mientras aparecía un signo más. ¡Sí! Bueno, quizás. Necesitaba estar segura. El segundo test comenzaba a hacer algo, también. Una línea rosa. Dos líneas rosas. Eso era un sí. ¿O era un doble si? ¿Dos bebés? No, el test no podía decir eso. ¿Y si tenía gemelos? Dios santo, necesito sentarme.

Pero primero necesitaba checar el otro. Positivo. Tres pruebas positivas. Eso definitivamente era un sí. A menos que haya bebido algo que haga que me dé un falso positivo. Bueno, tres positivos. ¿Podría ser que el Pepto que tomé…? Mierda. ¿El Pepto podría dañar a mí bebé? Corrí a mi habitación leí la parte posterior de la botella. En caso de embarazo o lactancia, pregunte a un profesional antes de uso. Maldición. Necesitaba hablar con un doctor. Eran las seis de la mañana y no tenía un doctor con quién hablar y además, tenía un bebe posiblemente envenenado adentro. Esto no era bueno.

Antes de siquiera pensarlo, estaba marcando un numero.

— ¿Hola?— Una voz ronca contesto del otro lado. Mierda, lo había despertado. Bueno, no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba saber si debía salir corriendo al hospital.

—Hola, Papá.

—Bella, ¿Estás bien? —La voz de Carlisle sonaba más alerta ahora.

—Eso creo. Digo, sí. Estoy bien.

—¿Ya no estás enferma? —Demonios, Edward le había contado. Hora de mentir.

—Estoy muy bien. Perfectamente de hecho, gracias. Solo tengo que hacerte una pregunta. Es de Alice —Dios la bendiga por estar embarazada, también.

—Okay —sonaba confundido. No lo culpo. Alice podía llamarlo ella misma, o a su doctor. Solo hazlo, no le des tiempo a pensar.

—Está enferma. Tiene lo que yo tengo, creo —por favor karma, que no se enferme por mis mentiras—. Se pregunta si puede tomar algo que alivie su dolor de estomago —estaba hablando demasiado rápido. Se daría cuenta. Necesitaba calmarme.

—Bella. Ella realmente debería hablar con su doctor de…

—¡No puede! ¡Es muy temprano y ella está realmente preocupada, Carlisle! —Diablos. No estaba calmándome.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que hablara.

—Bueno, creo que algo que calme las nauseas estaría ben. No soy obstetra…

—Pero aprendiste todo eso en la facultad, ¿no? ¿Estás seguro que estaría todo bien? —demandé.

—Eso creo. Puedo llamar a alguien si está preocupada.

Bien. No. Eso probablemente sería exagerado. Recién estoy embarazada y había peores cosas para un bebé que algo de Pepto. Oh, mierda. ¿Había bebido alcohol últimamente? Un vaso de vino la semana pasada. Mierda, debería haber algo que te diga que estas embarazada inmediatamente. El afortunado espermatozoide penetra el ovulo y un cartel de neón se enciende. ¡Bebe a bordo! ¿Tan difícil era?

—¿Bella?¿Estás bien?

Rayos.

—Estoy bien. Voy a llamar a Alice de vuelta. Gracias por la ayuda.

—De nada. Dile que llame a su doctor o que vaya al hospital y hable con una enfermera si está preocupada.

—Claro, gracias —colgué rápidamente antes de que comenzara a hacerme preguntas. Eso no fue bien. No podía relajarme del todo. ¿Cómo haría para esconderle esto a Edward hasta hablar con un doctor? No podía. Tal vez debería ir a Emergencias a que me hagan un test de sangre. No. Quería que Edward este allí la primera vez que me hagan un ultrasonido y toda la cosa esa. ¿Por qué no había prestado atención a Alice y Rosalie con sus embarazos? Porque estaba asustada, por eso. Bueno, ahora estaba asustada pero debería haber prestado atención.

Demonios, ¿y si Carlisle le había dicho algo a Jasper acerca de que Alice estaba enferma? La llamaría inmediatamente. No podía arriesgarme. Lo llamé de nuevo.

—Hola.

—Soy yo otra vez. Escucha, Carlisle no digas nada a Jasper sobre que Alice se siente mal. No quiere preocuparlo antes del juego y esas cosas.

Hubo otra pausa.

—Está bien, Bella. No le diré nada a nadie. Pero, necesita decírselo pronto. Es muy importante que él sepa todo acerca del embarazo. —había algo en su tono. Mierda, él lo sabía. O sospechaba. No lo iba a confirmar, tampoco.

—Lo hará, te lo prometo. Gracias otra vez —ya había cortado antes que pudiera decir algo más.

¿Ahora qué? Investigar. Podría buscar cosas de embarazo. Buscar cosas era lo que hacía. Debería haber hecho esto antes de llamar a mi suegro y plantar la duda del embarazo en el. Idiota. Ya pensaba como embarazada y apenas estaba embarazada. ¿De cuánto tiempo estaba? ¿Cinco semanas? ¿Seis? Maldición, teníamos mucho sexo. Malditos sean Edward y Zeus, hipnotizándome y haciendo que lo necesite todo el tiempo dentro de mí. Esto era todo su culpa.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Cuatro horas después, tres pruebas positivas más, dos llamadas perdidas de mi esposo y luego de enloquecer algo más, estaba ya vestida y lista para ir al estadio. No podía evitar a Edward mucho más. Le mandé un texto diciéndole que me sentía mal la primera vez que llamó y en la ducha la segunda vez. Era una mentirosa muy cruel. Pero él era un embarazador y eso nos hacía estar a mano, en lo que a mí respecta. Era su culpa que tuviera que evitarlo. Podía leerme como un libro. Sabría que estaba escondiendo algo, lo que significaba que no podía hacer una entrevista antes del juego. Bueno, podía. Pero no sería en persona.

—Bebé —respiró en el teléfono cuando lo llamé. Estaba sentada en mi auto rentado fuera del estadio. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de él. Quería más que nada estar en sus brazos y decirle nuestras noticias, pero tendría que esperar a después del juego. Necesitaba concentración.

—Hola guapo —le dije. Mierda, estaba llorando otra vez. ¿Qué rayos era esto? Las hormonas ya estaban haciéndome efecto. Que Dios nos ayude los próximos ocho meses o los que sean.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás? —demandó, sonaba nervioso. Diablos. Hora de controlar la situación.

—Aun me siento algo mal, pero ya mucho mejor —mentí. Era horrible. Una persona de mierda que le mentía a su marido. Más lágrimas cayeron. Jesús.

—No suenas mejor, bebé. Enviaré a mi papá.

—¡No lo hagas! Ya estoy llegando al estadio —mintiendo la mentirosa que miente, eso era. Apestaba—. Solo voy a descansar un poco más. ¿Podemos hacer la entrevista por teléfono?

—Claro bebé, cualquier cosa que necesites —lo necesitaba a él. Iba derecho al infierno. Pero tenía un plan e iba a apegarme a él. Edward sabría acerca del bebe para el final del día, lo juro.

—¿Cómo te sientes en este comienzo de temporada? —pregunté como si no lo supiera. Respondió todo lo que le pregunté. Evité preguntarle acerca de los rumores de su intercambio, sabía cómo se sentía al respecto y lo necesitaba para después.

—Eso era todo. Gracias, Edward.

—Siempre, amor. Descansa. ¿Te ver después del partido?

—Claro —ya estaba llorando. Dios bendito—. Te amo.

—También te amo. ¿Segura que estás bien, Bella?

Rodé mis ojos con impaciencia.

—Lo estoy, lo juro. Solo no puedo esperar a verte. Gana para mi ¿sí? —y por nuestro bebé.

—Cuenta con eso —podía oír la sonrisa en su voz ahora—. Adiós bebé.

Bebé. Puse la mano sobre mi estómago otra vez.

—Adiós, Edward —cerré el teléfono y recosté mi cabeza sobre el volante. Solo debía soportar seis horas más y podría decírselo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gracias a Dios había terminado. Y había sido fiel a su palabra. Edward había demolido a los Broncos. 38—13 fue el marcador final y eso después de un touchdown basura abandonado en los últimos dos minutos. Edward había lanzado dos TD, cada uno para Jasper y Fitzgerald y uno al final apretado agente libre recogiéndolo de forma cerrada al final, y el corredor novato atrás, había corrido las otras dos líneas de la yarda cinco y tres, respectivamente. Mi marido había sido magistral, lanzando para 386 yardas y sólo tres pases incompletos. Y su esposa se había manejado para vomitar solo una vez en el mediotiempo. Era una victoria para todos los Cullen, al parecer.

Me dirigí a los vestuarios luego de la conferencia de prensa y obtuve el visto bueno de Marty, el guardia de seguridad para entrar luego de que el diera un rápido vistazo al interior. La primera persona que vi fue Emmett que estaba en frente de su casillero con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras hacía algo en su blackberry. Eso no podía ser bueno.

—¿Qué te traes, McCarty? —pregunté con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Hey enfermucha. ¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó sonriendo brillantemente. Negué rápidamente, la idea me revolvía el estómago. Él rió—. Estaba bromeando. El jugador Más Valioso patearía mi trasero si hiciera eso —miró alrededor y me hizo un gesto de más cerca. Me paré unos pasos frente a él, porque no era ninguna tonta. — ¿Quieres saber lo que estoy haciendo?

Probablemente no, pero yo había preguntado primero.

—Sí.

—Suscribiendo a Tebow para los pases de campo de Manning —dijo riendo con alegría. Tuve que darle la razón, sin embargo. Tim no había tenido un buen día, yendo de 9 a 25 con dos selecciones.

—Eres malo —le dije.

—Hey. ¡Soy un chico bueno! Estoy tratando de ayudarlo. Debería estar alagado que esté trabajando para mejorarlo.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Sí, eres tan humanitario. ¿Dónde está mi hombre?

Emmett hizo un gesto hacia las duchas. Ahora ya estaba imaginándome a Edward desnudo y queriendo correr hasta las duchas y atacarlo. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Oh, si las hormonas del embarazo. Necesitaba hablar con Alice sobre estos cambios de humor. Ya había llorado, me había enfermado y ahora estaba tan caliente, y eso que solo estaba embarazada hace algunas horas. Bueno yo lo había descubierto hace algunas horas. Esto era de locos.

—¡Me voy! Cullen, la prensa está aquí! —gritó Emmett mientras cerraba su teléfono y se paraba. —Te abrazaría pero no quiero tus gérmenes. Te veo en casa —me dijo. Lo saludé y me senté en la banca más cercana, mirando como salían los demás jugadores. Edward apareció por la esquina, sonriendo y riendo con su padre. Su cabello estaba mojado, y estaba vestido casualmente en jeans y una camiseta gris. Dios, era hermoso.

—¡Bella! ¡Estás aquí! —corrió hacia mí y me tomó en sus brazos. Respiré profundamente y me tomó, todo lo que tenía que hacer era no echarme a llorar. Se sentía tan bien que me abrazara después de toda la locura que tuve en este día. Me encontré con los ojos de Carlisle por sobre sus hombros y me dedico un guiño y una sonrisa. Oh sí, él lo sabía. Le sonreí mientras se despedía. Mientras cerraba la puerta, Edward me acercó para estudiarme de cerca.

—¿Cómo te sientes? Te ves algo pálida. Papa, ¿por qué no la revisas? ¿Papá? —no hubo respuesta y Edwrad frunció el ceño—. ¿Dónde se fue? Le dije que quería que te revisara.

Sonreí y le acaricié su mejilla.

—Estoy bien Edward. No necesito que me revise. Solo necesito entrevistar a mi hermoso esposo para que podamos largarnos de Denver y regresar a casa.

Frunció el ceño una vez más.

—Está bien. Pero es en serio, si mañana no te sientes bien, yo mismo te llevare con un doctor —escondí una sonrisa. Definitivamente iríamos juntos con un doctor mañana.

—Gran juego — le dije, sacando mi grabadora. La encendí, quería tener esto para después.

—Gracias. Se sintió bien jugar un juego de verdad después de tanto tiempo. Olvido cuánto extraño estar aquí hasta que ya no estoy más. —Edward se recostó en los casilleros detrás de nosotros.

— ¿Cómo eludiste ese saco de Harris en el tercer cuarto? Venía en tu lado ciego, pero lo esquivaste como si tuvieras ojos detrás de tu cabeza.

Sonrió.

—Solo lo sentí, eso creo. Tengo este sentido, un reloj en mi cabeza que me dice que ha pasado demasiado tiempo y que no tengo mucho más para deshacerme del balón. Escuche gruñir a Emmett y supe que no tenía más tiempo. Whitlock estaba abierto y me deshice del balón justo cuando sentí una mano en mi camiseta.

Era magnífico. Le hice un par de preguntas más y tomé un gran respiro. Aquí vamos.

—Esta pretemporada ha estado llena de rumores e insinuaciones, más de las que has tenido en toda tu carrera —miré cómo sus ojos verdes se oscurecían y sus labios se contraían. No esperaba una pregunta así, y menos viniendo de mí—. ¿Cómo respondes al rumor que dice que vas a ser padre? —pregunté, conteniéndome para no reír.

—Demonios, Bella. No creí que me preguntaras eso. Sabes que no doy ningún crédito a ningún rumor que… —se interrumpió y vi el momento en que se le prendió la lamparita en su cabeza—. ¿Padre? —preguntó. Sus ojos se ensancharon y se hicieron brillantes por la emoción—. ¿Bebé? —preguntó, y deslizo su mano en mi vientre junto con la mía. Asentí, y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Nunca lo vi más hermoso, emocionado y radiante. Ni siquiera cuando gano el Super Bowl—. ¿Bebé? —preguntó de nuevo con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

—Seis pruebas de embarazo, un montón de nauseas matutinas, que más o menos es un sí —puse mi mano sobre la suya en mi estómago—. Creo que tendrás que llevarme al doctor mañana después de todo.

Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba fuera del banco y en sus brazos, mis pies no tocaban el suelo mientras me apretaba a él.

— ¡Vamos a tener un bebe! —gritó, abrazándome estrechamente, besando mis mejillas y mi cabello.

Su reacción era todo lo que pensé que sería.

—Bueno, eso si no nos estrechas hasta la muerte —le dije, riéndome sin aliento.

Edward suspiró y me dejó en el suelo con delicadeza.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé? ¿Lastimé al bebe? —Me acariciaba con torpeza mirando aterrorizado—. Deberíamos ir ya directo al hospital para que te revisen. ¿Dónde está mi teléfono?

Lo agarré antes de que llamara a los paramédicos.

—Estoy bien, Edward. El bebé está bien. Solo estaba bromeando.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello y daba agrandes respiros.

—No hagas eso Bella. Mierda. Voy a ser padre. —Él se hundió de nuevo en la banca. Di un paso adelante y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, con la cabeza apretada contra mi estómago.

—Vas a ser un gran padre, Edward. No tengo duda de ello. Estuve enloqueciendo todo el día preguntándome si haber tomado Pepto daño a nuestro hijo y si sería como mi madre, pero jamás se me cruzo por la cabeza pensar si serias un mal padre.

Acarició mi estómago y lo besó gentilmente.

—Lo seré. Lo prometo —le dijo a mi vientre. Luego me sonrió a mí, deslumbrándome con una sonrisa que me quitó el aliento—. Te amo. Gracias por nuestro bebé.

Me agaché y le di un beso.

—Gracias a ti por nuestro bebé.

Aplastó su gran mano contra mi estómago de nuevo.

—Va a ser increíble, ¿sabes? —preguntó—. Nuestro bebé.

—No podría ser de otra manera contigo como padre —dije, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Edward se paró y me tomó en brazos otra vez, el mejor lugar en el mundo para estar.

—Voy a hacer de ti y todos nuestros hijos unos consentidos. ¿Sabes eso no?

Reí y recosté la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Déjame tener el primero antes de preocuparme por el resto —la risa de Edward retumbo a través de mi—. Sé que lo harás.

—Te amo. —Él se retiró, sus ojos verdes ardiendo dentro de mí. Se inclinó y se arrodilló delante de mí otra vez, sonriendo en mi estómago—. Y te amo ya. No puedo esperar para conocerte.

Yo tampoco podía esperar. No podía esperar a ver a Edward sosteniendo a nuestro hijo o hija en esas hermosas manos que la tenía.

—Pronto —murmuré sosteniendo sus manos.

Edward dio un paso atrás y me levantó en sus brazos. Me eché a reír.

—Puedo caminar, ya sabes.

—No mientras yo esté aquí —me dijo con una sonrisa—. Tengo la chica más preciosa del mundo y ahora tenemos un bebé en camino. Nunca voy a dejar a ninguno de los dos ir.

Le di un beso.

—Nunca tendrás que hacerlo. Aunque voy a tener que caminar de vez en cuando.

—No cuando estoy cerca —prometió de nuevo.

Me eché a reír.

—Bájame. Tengo que apagar mi grabadora.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

— ¿Se grabó todo eso?

Sonreí.

—Sí, siempre lo tendrás.

Su sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—Bueno —era bueno, muy bueno. Él me dejó apagar la grabadora y recogerme de nuevo—, vamos a ir al médico —dijo, sonriendo alegremente.

Me eché a reír.

—Mañana. Primero vayamos a casa.

Él sonrió aún más.

— ¡Sí! Hay tantas cosas que tenemos que hacer. Necesitamos una cuna y una mesa para cambiar pañales y ... —lo silencié con un beso.

—Tenemos tiempo para todo eso. Ahora sólo te necesito a ti y a este pequeño, ¿de acuerdo? —me dio unas palmaditas en el estómago.

Los ojos de Edward se llenaron de emoción.

—Está bien. Quiero cuidar de ti.

—Lo harás —sin ninguna duda en mi mente.

Me llevó fuera de los vestuarios y reí.

—Esto se siente familiar.

—Acostúmbrate —me advirtió. Me encantó que sea sobreprotector.

—A casa.

—Lástima que tengamos que soportar el vuelo —tenía razón. Fruncí el ceño. Tendríamos que separarnos—. Iré contigo —era como un lector de mentes.

—Pero el equipo…

—El equipo no tiene a mi bebé. Sin peros. Vamos —Iba a ser largo esperar la llegada de nuestro bebé, sin duda pero iba a ser divertido.

—Okay, guapo. Llévame a casa —no iba a quejarme por algo así con Edward. Que comience mi consentimiento. Lo esperaba. Esperaba todo eso. Puse mi mano en mi estomago otra vez. Pequeño Bebé Cullen. No puedo esperar para conocerte y presentarte a tu loco y sobreprotector padre. Es el mejor hombre que existe y te amará más que a nada. Solo espera y veras.

* * *

1 NFLL: Not For Long League que en español vendría siendo algo así como Liga no por mucho tiempo. Es un juego de palabras.


	53. Chapter 53

**Outtake**

Autora: Nolebucgrl

Traducido por Miranda Pattison, Traductora FFAD.

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD.

* * *

 **EPOV**

—Explícame otra vez ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto? —Pregunté, frunciendo el ceño ante el desconcertante montón de madera y herramientas en frente de mí.

—Porque no hay nada mejor que armar el primer regalo de tu bebé con tus propias manos, —respondió Emmett, mirándome como si yo fuera un idiota. Sí, yo era el idiota de nosotros tres.

— ¿Quieres decir que tu armaste la cuna de Megan? —Jasper le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.

—Lo hice. Ahora, vamos a sacar las instrucciones y ponernos a trabajar.

— ¿Tengo que llamar a Rose para verificar esta información? —preguntó Jasper—. ¿Y dónde estabas tú cuando armamos nuestra cuna? —Él tenía razón. Jasper y Alice se tomaron poco más de un mes y no nos habíamos visto obligados a armar sus cosas del bebé. ¿Por qué diablos había aceptado esta locura?

— ¡No! —Emmett gritó, levantando una pata o ¿qué demonios era eso? No tomé taller cuando estaba en la escuela. Yo no sabía nada sobre construir cosas.

—Rose lo construyó, ¿lo hizo? —Le pregunté.

Emmett rodó sus ojos.

—Bien, técnicamente ella lo construyó, pero yo ayudé.

— ¿Ayudaste cómo? ¿Consiguiéndole algo para beber cuando lo necesitaba? —Arrojó el destornillador hacia mí por eso y lo agarre antes de que pudiera golpearme en el pecho.

—Mira, no es tan difícil. Simplemente atornillas esto aquí y eso allá y todo tan solo encaja perfectamente. Las personas han estado armando cunas desde el principio de los tiempos. Y yo no armé tu cuna porque Weeble Wobble* no me deja estar cerca de la mierda de tu bebé aunque sea yo quien le pague.

Me reía porque era cierto. Nos habían asignado para ayudar a pintar de azul la habitación del bebé y Emmett había hecho un mural de nosotros tres en la pared cuando nadie estaba mirando. Su Jasper parecía un espantapájaros demente, él mismo se hizo unas tres veces más grande que el resto de nosotros y yo tenía alguna especie de peinado extraño que no quiero volver a ver de nuevo. Casi me hizo perder el torso. Casi. A Alice le dio un ataque cuando lo vio y le prohibió entrar a la habitación. No estaba seguro de si era puro ingenio de su parte o simplemente sus típicas travesuras. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que había consultado con Renée, aunque al parecer, se había inspirado por sus clases de arte.

—Así que, hoy es el gran día. Descubres si se trata de Edward Junior o Edwina. —Em comenzó a atornillar un extremo de la madera en otra. En serio, ¿qué estábamos haciendo?

—Sí. Solo que esos no serán sus nombres. —Nunca le haría eso a mi hijo.

—No hay nada malo con Edward Junior. Me agrada la idea de ti teniendo un Junior de esa forma lo podría llamar así cuando me pida la mano de Megan.

Puse los ojos en blanco y traté de concentrarme en las instrucciones. Tab A, Slat B... ¿qué mierda era esta?

—Mi hijo no va a casarse con la tuya.

—Me permito diferir. Mi hija va a ser una Cullen, recuerden mis palabras.

— ¿Debido a que tú nunca podrás serlo? —Jasper le dio un golpecito con uno de los palos, o cómo demonios sea que se llame.

—No voy a dignificar eso con un comentario. ¿Dónde está la cosa inglesa?

Eso fue todo.

—Nadie que llama eso una cosa inglesa va a construir la cuna de mi hijo. Yo soy rico. Voy a pagar a alguien para hacer esta mierda.

—Demonios que sí —coincidió Jasper. Eso era lo que había hecho—. ¿Y por qué demonios estás casando a tu hija con su hijo, el cual puede ser una niña, cuando tú sabes que yo voy a tener un niño? —preguntó.

Emmett se echó hacia atrás y lo miró fijamente.

—En primer lugar, él va a tener un niño. Yo lo sé. Segundo, tu hijo es o va a ser más pequeño que Megan o la va a asustar a ella con sus piernas de araña que heredará de las tuyas. Y su cabello acolchado podría herirla. No, ella se va a casar con un Cullen. Estoy trabajando en mi dote en estos momentos.

Cristo.

— ¿Dote? ¿Qué año es éste?

—Será mejor que tengas cuidado. Probablemente te dará camellos o algo así, —me advirtió Jasper.

Él no estaba bromeando. Yo no quiero lo que sea en el infierno que Emmett considerará como pago por tomar a su hija de sus manos.

—Yo podría tener una niña. —Me imaginé a una linda niña con el pelo de Bella y sus hermosos ojos marrones. Yo no podía esperar para conocer a mi pequeño, niño o niña.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, de ser así, voy a apoyar cualquier decisión que tomen nuestros hijos. Este estado probablemente nunca será lo suficientemente progresista para permitir su matrimonio, pero podemos conducir hasta California o volar a Nueva York o algo así.

Y ahora estábamos teniendo una boda gay y mi bebé no ha nacido aún.

—Tienes problemas, McCarty.

Él sonrió.

—Yo sé lo que sé. Tu hijo y mi hija están destinados, al igual que nosotros.

¿Qué?

—Uhhh...

—No de esa manera, Ellen. Es el destino. Fue el destino que los Cards me eligieran y luego a ti y que yo me convirtiera en tu mejor amigo. Por supuesto, que con nuestros hijos van a ser igual, al principio, pero luego se van a enamorar y casarse.

— ¿Y dónde cabe mi hijo en tu escenario? —preguntó Jasper.

—Wyatt puede salir con ellos, —permitió Emmett, ganando una patada en el culo. Él gruñó y continuó ensamblando algo que no se parecía en nada a la imagen en el diagrama que sostenía en la mano.

—Eso es tan tú. —Jasper lo miró y cuando Emmett no estaba mirando, él tomó un tornillo o algo así y lo escondió en su bolsillo. Pensé en protestar pero la realidad del asunto era que no dejaría a mi hijo en cualquier lugar cerca de esta cuna que estábamos tratando de construir. Fue muy amable de Emmett comprar la cosa para nosotros, pero su insistencia en ensamblarla hizo el gesto discutible. Yo llamaría a Bellini* y conseguiría que nos trajeran una nueva y montarla. ¿Cuál era el punto de tener todo este dinero si no lo utilizaba para asegurarme de que mi hijo estuviera tan seguro como él o ella pudieran estar? Dudaba que a mi bebé le importara si yo construí la cosa o no.

Eché un vistazo a mi reloj. Menos de dos horas y lo sabría. Bella y yo ni siquiera habíamos hecho una pausa cuando se trató de si queríamos o no saber lo que estábamos esperando. Los dos queríamos saber. Renée juró que íbamos a tener una niña porque la carta de la estrella para la fecha de la concepción del bebé señaló eso, pero yo no iba a confiar en ella o en sus predicciones. Ella estaba trabajando en un móvil que lo más que probable era que iba a decorar la abominación que Emmett estaba construyendo en lugar de la cuna real. Yo ni siquiera quería saber lo que ella estaba creando para su primer nieto. Charlie ya nos había enviado un onesie* deSeattle. Bella no me dejaba usarlo como un trapo para el sudor. Injusto.

—Tal vez Megan se casará con el nieto de Favre —sugirió Jasper. Emmett le dio un golpe con una vara, mientras que Jasper se rió a carcajadas—. Después de todo, ellos están más cerca en edad.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que Brett no permitirá a Emmett en ningún lugar cerca de su familia —añadí.

—Lo que sea, probablemente gracias a mí todavía se le para. Esas ofertas de Viagra que le envié fueron grandiosas. Pero mi hija no va a ser una Favre. —Lo dijo como si fuera una mala palabra.

—Los chicos Brady —sugerí, consiguiendo una mirada fulminante de Emmett.

—Esas perras quejicas no serán capaz de manejar a mi chica. Lo siento, Cullen, tiene que ser tu hijo. Él es el único que aprobaré ponga sus manos sobre mi niña —hizo una pausa por un momento e hizo una mueca—. Cuando ella tenga veinticinco años y sólo después de que se hayan casado. Tal vez ni siquiera entonces. No necesitamos nietos.

Sonreí. Era tan fácil conseguir exaltarlo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era hablar de Megan y citas y él tuvo un ataque. No era de extrañar que quisiera casarla con mi hijo antes de que él o ella nacieran. Entonces podría mantener a todos los otros chicos a distancia. Era una niña preciosa. Ella se parecía a su madre, pero tenía los hoyuelos de Em y su personalidad. Iba a ser un peligro cuando crezca. Emmett estaba en eso.

— ¿Qué tal si no hablamos de los nietos cuando nuestros hijos están todavía en el vientre? Yo no necesito sentirme tan malditamente viejo, muchas gracias —soltó Jasper.

—Tú te veías bastante viejo cuando Revis te insultó la semana pasada —Emmett le dijo amablemente. Jasper gesticuló para pegarle con la llave inglesa pero cuando Em le dio la espalda, metió eso en su bolsillo también. A Emmett le iba a dar un ataque cuando no pueda encontrarla.

— ¿Dónde está la unión de mono? —preguntó Emmett, sonando todo oficial.

— ¿Qué diablos es una unión de mono? —Eso no podía ser el nombre, ¿verdad? Miré la lista de las cosas incluidas en la caja y no había tal cosa.

—Es la bisagra, así es como ellos le dicen.

—No, no lo es —le informé, extendiendo el papel.

—Lo que sea. ¿Dónde está? —Estaba bastante seguro de que eso era lo que Jasper había escondido en su bolsillo, pero no iba a decir nada—. Bien, dame un martillo y unos clavos.

— ¿Martillo? ¿Clavos? No hay nada de eso aquí.

—Bueno, yo no me fío de estos tornillos, así que vamos a clavar.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que esa parte que se supone que se mueva arriba y abajo cierto? —preguntó Jasper—. Si lo clavas en su lugar, no van a ser capaces de bajarla para sacar al bebé.

—Edward es alto. Él puede extenderse y sacar al chico. Martillo.

—Um, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —sentí la sonrisa moverse sobre mi cara antes verla de pie en la puerta. Mi Bella. Mi esposa. Se veía absolutamente hermosa en una blusa azul y una falda negra, su bulto de bebé finalmente visible. Me pasaba horas tocándolo y hablando a nuestro pequeño maní en su interior.

—Hola, bebé —me levanté y me acerqué a ella, tirándola hacia mis brazos por un beso.

—Consigan una habitación —sugirió Jasper.

—Creo que están tratando de hacer otro bebé —declaró Emmett. Rompí nuestro beso y los miré a ellos, mientras Bella se reía.

—Creo que uno de muchos. —Ella puso sus manos sobre su panza y me contuve del impulso de cogerla y llevarla a nuestro dormitorio. Ver su evidente amor por nuestro hijo nunca deja de encenderme—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Suspiré y tiré de ella para que se parara frente a mí. Yo enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y acaricié el maní.

—Emmett compró nuestra cuna.

—Eso fue dulce. ¡Gracias, Emmett!

Él le sonrió y sacudí la cabeza.

—Y él la está ensamblando para nosotros.

—Oh. —Me reí de su respuesta. No parecía más feliz acerca de ese desarrollo de lo que yo lo estaba—. Eso está bien, pero ¿estás seguro de que sabes lo que estás haciendo?

—Absolutamente. Está todo arreglado. Tú solo preocúpate de cocinar a MVP Junior allí adentro y deja que me ocupe de la cuna. Estos dos no son de ayuda en absoluto —le dijo Emmett.

Bella se volvió hacia mí y le sonreí para tranquilizarla. Ella no tenía por qué preocuparse. Me haría cargo de ello. Se volvió a mirar a la cuna y me incliné para susurrarle al oído.

—Voy a llamar y conseguir que vengan y traigan una nueva o vuelvan a montar una ésta.

Me apretó la mano como agradecimiento silencioso.

—Se ve… interesante —dijo.

Esa fue una palabra para ello.

—Se ve mal —fue mi evaluación.

Emmett me miró.

—Lo que sea. No es como si fueras de ayuda. Ensamblar una cuna es un proceso. No se ve como se supone que debería verse hasta que está terminada. Obviamente. ¿No se supone que estés entrevistando al Hombre Plástico? —le preguntó a Bella.

Me reí de su apodo para Jerry Jones. Bella se rió también.

—He hecho todo y he venido a recuperar a mi esposo para que podamos ir a averiguar si estamos o no trayendo a tu futuro yerno al mundo.

Emmett sonrió y yo la apreté suavemente.

—No lo alientes, cariño.

— ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de las llamas? —preguntó de repente.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Bella, viéndose confundida.

Oh, diablos, no.

—Ese no es tu dote.

— ¿Por qué no? Son geniales y mucho mejor que los camellos.

— ¿Dote? —preguntó Bella, mirando entre nosotros.

—Él cree que nos tiene que sobornar para tomar a su hija o algo así —agregué.

—Ah, bueno, no sé si queremos eso, Emmett. ¿Qué tal oro?

Me reí y besé la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Hay vas bebé. Esa es la idea correcta. Ladrillos de oro, McCarty. Consíguelos. Tu niña ya es demasiado parecida a ti para nosotros darte un descuento.

—Pendejo. Oye, ¿dónde está la cosa inglesa? —preguntó Emmett. Jasper la movió con la mano por detrás de su cabeza, pero la escondió cuando Em se volteó, luciendo perfectamente inocente.

—No tengo idea —le dije.

—Yo acabo de llegar aquí —murmuró Bella con una sonrisa.

—Maldita sea, sé que estaba aquí. —Él comenzó a buscar por todas partes y yo besé la mejilla de Bella.

—Te extrañé, señora Cullen.

—Sólo he estado fuera durante un par de horas. —Ella tenía medio día a causa de su cita con la doctora. Nosotros, afortunadamente, teníamos todo el día libre. Por la Operación Ensamblaje de Cuna. Em y sus brillantes ideas. Ahórratelas.

—Todavía te extraño.

Se dio la vuelta y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Yo también te extrañé. No puedo esperar a llegar a casa y ahora no puedo esperar para ir a conocer al bebé.

Me sonrió y la abracé con fuerza.

—Yo tampoco. Vamos a dejar a estos dos con este desastre.

—Tú sólo espera. Vas a volver y va a estar todo junto y te vas a arrepentir por a alguna vez haber dudado de mí. —Emmett hizo un puchero mientras atornillaba otra pieza de madera en su lugar.

—Estoy seguro de que lo haremos. —Bella se apartó de mí y se acercó a Emmett. Ella besó la parte superior de su cabeza—. Gracias por haber comprado la cuna para nosotros. Eso fue increíblemente amable.

—Sólo lo mejor para mi futuro yerno —dijo Emmett, acariciando suavemente su estómago.

—Ya lo creo —murmuró Bella.

Ella se acercó y le susurró algo a Jasper, haciéndole reír.

—Cuenta con ello —prometió.

Ella volvió hacia mí y me tendió la mano. Yo entrelacé los dedos juntos.

—Vamos. Llegaremos temprano, pero simplemente no puede esperar.

Yo tampoco. Yo iba a saber el sexo de mi bebé. Niño, niña eso no tenía importancia. Ya le amaba a él o ella más que a la vida misma. Pero me moría por saber.

—Vamos a hacerlo, cariño. Nos vemos más tarde chicos.

—Vamos a estar aquí —nos dijo Emmett, agitando su mano despidiéndose.

—Probablemente con lo mismo hecho, también —añadió Jasper, recibiendo la mirada del mal de Emmett.

Bella se rió.

—No puedo esperar para verlo todo hecho —les dijo.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta y agarré mis llaves.

— ¿Se supone que el ángulo sea de esa manera? —preguntó ella.

—Probablemente no, pero nuestro bebé nunca estará cerca de esa cosa —le aseguré mientras la hacía entrar en el auto.

—Gracias a Dios. ¿Qué más escondió Jasper de él?

Me reí y le dije sobre el tornillo y el plan de Emmett para clavar la madera en su lugar mientras conducía a la oficina de la doctora. Conduje rápidamente todo el camino a pesar de que sería temprano. No podía evitarlo. Estaba ansioso por ver a mi bebé otra vez.

La primera vez que lo había visto a él o ella, el día después de que Bella me dijo que iba a ser padre en el vestuario, había sido increíble más allá de lo creíble. Nada de lo que había visto o hecho podría compararse a lo que sentí en el momento en que la doctora nos mostró el pequeño maní en la pantalla. Luego, un par de citas más tarde, escuché los latidos del bebé. No había llorado, pero había estado muy cerca. Bella lo hizo. Todo era tan asombroso. Habíamos hecho una vida y estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Eso era tan inmenso. Sabía que la gente lo hacía todos los días, pero esto éramos nosotros. Nuestro bebé. Nada era mejor que eso.

Bella se hizo más y más bella cada día de su embarazo. Ella se echaba a reír cada vez que le decía eso, pero era verdad. Yo pensaba que toda esa cosa del brillo era un cliché pero en su caso, no era así. Ella era positivamente luminosa. Impresionante. Mi esposa era la mujer más bella del mundo y ella tan solo era mejor con nuestro bebé en su interior.

Me detuve frente a la oficina de la doctora y corrí alrededor para ayudarla a salir del auto. Ella me sonrió brillantemente mientras me daba las gracias, como si aún tuviera que hacerlo. Era mi trabajo ayudarla a levantarse. Sabía que en un par de meses ella tendría problemas para levantarse por sí misma. Pobre Alice casi se venía abajo cada vez que se ponía de pie, de ahí apodo de Emmett de Wobble Weeble para ella. Nunca dejaría caer Bella. En cierto modo quería llevarla a todas partes, pero ella no me dejaba. Ella lo toleró por un día después de que me enteré de lo del bebé, luego puso su pie en el suelo y me dijo que no era una inválida. Tuve que conformarme con quejarme sobre ella y traerle todo y cualquier cosa que su corazón deseara. Habría sido unas pocas carreras tarde en la noche por helado la última semana. Yo amaba a sus antojos.

Entramos y Bella sonrió a la recepcionista.

—Isabella Cullen. Estamos un poco temprano, pero…

—Eso está bastante bien. —La dama sonrió positivamente hacia nosotros—. De hecho, tuvimos una cancelación así que deberíamos ser capaces de atenderte temprano. Por favor, tome asiento y voy a dejarle saber al Dr. Connors que estás aquí.

Nos sentamos y envolví mi brazo alrededor de ella. Ella se inclinó hacia mí y le acaricié el pelo mientras la abrazaba.

—No puedo creer que vamos a saber el sexo de nuestro bebé pronto —dijo en voz baja—. Sé que dijiste que no tienes una preferencia pero ¿la tienes?

Me eché a reír.

—En realidad no, aunque más bien me encantaría ver la cara de Emmett cuando le informe que su yerno es en realidad una niña.

Bella se rió.

—Puede que tenga que conformarse con Wyatt entonces.

Sonreí.

—Él no quiere un Whitlock. Es Cullen a toda costa.

—Bueno, no puedo culparlo. Si tenemos un pequeño niño, no hay duda en mi mente que él va a ser tan guapo como su padre.

—Probablemente va a ser más guapo, con tus genes en él.

Ella se rió y le levanté la cara para un beso. Me perdí en ella, como siempre lo hacía. Tomó un carraspeo para llamar mi atención.

—La doctora la verá ahora.

Correcto. Ayudé a Bella ponerse de pie y seguimos a la enfermera de nuevo a la habitación. Mi esposa se sentó en la mesa y se inclinó hacia atrás. Ella no tenía que cambiarse la ropa esta vez, supongo.

—Hola, Bella —La Dra. Tia Connors nos sonrió cuando entró en la habitación—, Edward. Aquí de nuevo. ¿Te soltaron de la práctica?

Sonreí y le estreché la mano.

—Día libre, pero sabe que esto no me lo perdería por nada del mundo. —Yo había venido a todas y cada una de las citas de Bella y eso no iba a cambiar. El entrenador jodió por eso de mantenerme en forma, pero él sabía que no debía discutir sobre darme una hora para ir al doctor con mi esposa.

—Lo sé. Todos los esposos deberían ser como tú.

Bella sonrió.

—Mi Edward es uno en un billón.

—Él de seguro lo es —la Dra. Connors estuvo de acuerdo—. Voy a ir a buscar tu expediente. Ve adelante y desabrocha tu blusa y vamos a verificar todo en un minuto.

Ella se fue y Bella soltó su blusa. Ella se rió mientras yo la observaba con interés.

—Me encanta que te enciendas con sólo un poco de piel desnuda.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Lo haces en mí —le toqué el vientre y ella sonrió y me cogió la mano—. Sabes, por fin podremos hablar de nombres cuando sepamos lo que vamos a tener. —Cada vez que yo daba nombres, Bella se veía avergonzada y decía que esperáramos hasta que supiéramos.

Se mordió el labio y miró hacia abajo.

—Oye. ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté. Seguramente estaba lista para nombrar a nuestro bebé ahora.

—Nada. Es solo que…

Esperé y no dijo nada.

— ¿Qué, cariño?

—Yo como que ya tengo los nombres elegidos —escupió las palabras, todo en un apuro. Me tomó un minuto para procesar lo que dijo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo? —¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Eran tan horribles? Oh, Dios, ¿ella quería nombrar a nuestro bebé con algo raro? Dios sabía que estaba lo suficiente azotado como para dejar que lo haga, pero yo realmente no quería un bebé llamado Apple o Scout o cualquier nombre de moda que a ella le gustara. Mierda.

Tenía la cara roja brillante.

—Um, ¿desde nuestra primera cita? —me preguntó, como si yo supiera.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté riendo—. ¿Nombraste a nuestros hijos en nuestra primera cita?

—Podría haber sido la segunda o tercera, pero sí, algo así —admitió, todavía sin mirarme.

—Oye —le levanté la cara hacia arriba para que poder mirarla—. Por favor no desvíes esa hermosa cara lejos de mí. Me encanta mirarte, incluso cuando estás avergonzada —parecía complacida por mi elogio por lo que le di un beso—. Ahora, ¿me dirás cómo quieres nombrar a nuestros hijos?

—Bueno, quiero decir, no tenemos que nombrarlos así, o lo que sea, es sólo algo así como lo que siempre he planeado.

Me reí entre dientes.

Deja de ganar tiempo, Bella, y suéltalo ya.

—Bueno, tú no quieres un Edward Junior, ¿verdad? Porque si lo quieres…

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Yo no quiero que mi hijo tenga que vivir a la altura de mi nombre. Quiero que él tenga la suya propia. —Él iba a ser un individuo, incluso si seguía mis pasos y jugaba fútbol.

—Está bien —ella tomó una respiración profunda—. Estaba pensando Kayla Elizabeth para una niña… —se calló y esperó mi reacción.

—Kayla Elizabeth Cullen —lo probé y sentí una sonrisa en mi cara mientras me imaginaba una niña pequeña que se pareciera a Bella. Mi pequeña Kayla—. Me encanta —le dije. Esa hermosa sonrisa de ella iluminó su rostro—. ¿Y para un niño?

Se mordió el labio.

—Ryan Christian.

—Ryan Christian Cullen —se escuchaba bien, todas esas 'enes' al final—. Me encanta ese también, cariño. Lo hiciste muy bien nombrar al nuestros hijos todos esos años atrás.

Ella se rió y parecía aliviada.

—Gracias a Dios que no los dije en ese entonces. Eso pudo haber sido el asunto para finalmente hacerte huir lejos de mí.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Imposible.

— ¡Já! Te habrías muerto de miedo si nombraba a nuestros hijos antes de que tuviéramos nuestro primer beso.

Bueno, puede ser que ella tenga razón.

—Me habría asustado, pero aun así hubiera salido contigo.

Ella golpeó mi brazo justo cuando la Dra. Connors volvió a entrar.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso? —preguntó ella, sonriendo. Ella sabía muy bien que ese no era el caso.

—Me acabo de enterar que Bella nombró a nuestros hijos incluso antes de que practicáramos hacerlos —le dije, ganando otro golpe de mi esposa mientras la doctora se reía.

—Bueno, supongo que será mejor saber lo que tienes, si los nombres han estado esperando durante tanto tiempo —dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella tomó el gel y lo roció en el estómago de mi Bella antes de tomar la varita mágica y apretarla contra ella. Inmediatamente, el sonido del corazón de mi hijo latiendo llenó la sala y no pude contener mi sonrisa. El mejor sonido del mundo, justo ahí. Hasta que llegue la primera vez que ella o él me llamen papá. Eso podría superarlo. No estaba seguro todavía. Dios, ¿voy a llorar entonces? Necesitaba frenar antes de que me convierta en un completo cobarde.

La pantalla se llenó con una imagen y pude ver latir el corazón de nuestro hijo. Tan increíble. En realidad no había nada más cool en el mundo entero que esto. Necesitábamos tener un montón de bebés para que yo pudiera ver esto una y otra vez. No lo iba a sugerir ahora, sin embargo. Yo era más inteligente que eso.

Nuestro bebé actualmente tenía una forma bebé ahora. Yo podía ver la cabeza y las extremidades y todo. No era más una forma de maní.

—Ahí está la cabeza y, por supuesto, las manos —señaló los dedos de las manos y los pies y todo se veía de la forma en que debía verse para mí—. Todo se ve muy bien —dijo, haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos.

Tomó la mano de Bella y me quedó mirando a mi bebé en la pantalla.

— ¿Quieres saber el sexo? —La Dra. Connors preguntó, como si ella necesitara hacerlo.

—Sí —dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo. Despegué mis ojos de la pantalla para sonreírle a mi esposa. Ella estaba con lágrimas otra vez. Se ponía de esa manera cada vez que veníamos aquí. Por lo menos teníamos eso en común.

—Bueno, ¿ves ese pequeño saliente justo ahí? —preguntó, señalando lo que definitivamente no era una tercera pata. ¿Un niño?— ¡Es un niño! ¡Felicidades!

Los ojos de Bella se derramaron y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella mientras lloraba. Un hijo. Yo estaba teniendo un hijo. Ryan Christian Cullen.

—No puedo esperar a conocerlo —le susurré. La doctora limpió la baba del estómago de Bella y puse mi mano en la parte superior de donde mi hijo descansaba—. Yo te voy a enseñar cómo ser el mejor hombre que posiblemente puedas ser —le aseguré.

La mano de Bella se unió a la mía.

—Eso es un hecho, contigo como padre.

Utilicé mi mano libre para limpiar sus lágrimas mientras me inclinaba para besarla.

—Te amo. Gracias por ser mi esposa y tener a mi bebé. No podría pedir nada más.

Sus labios eran dulces en los míos y probé la sal de sus lágrimas mezcladas en el beso.

—También te amo. Gracias por darme el mundo.

—Es todo tuyo. —La doctora nos dejó solos mientras ayudaba a Bella abotonar su blusa y la sacaba fuera de la cama y dentro de mis brazos. Nos abrazamos durante unos minutos, simplemente disfrutando el momento. La besé varias veces más antes de retirarme.

—Tenemos algunas llamadas que hacer.

Bella se rió.

—Emmett va a tener un día de fiesta.

Me eché a reír antes de besarla de nuevo.

—Si nuestro hijo quiere casarse con un miembro de su familia de locos, que así sea. —La besé otra vez—. Vamos a decirle que vamos a tener una niña, sólo para molestarlo.

Ella sonrió.

—Está bien. Sin embargo sólo por unos minutos, entonces quiero que todos sepan que es un niño. Espero que nuestro hijo sea como tú.

—Bueno, espero que él tenga la dulzura de su madre y su agudo ingenio.

—Siempre y cuando no tenga mi filtro.

Sonreí.

—Bueno, siempre y cuando tenga mi encanto, eso debe mantenerlo fuera de problemas.

Ella negó con la cabeza y me abrazó de nuevo.

—Justo como tú.

Si él era igual que yo, igual que ella, o una combinación de los dos, yo tenía la sensación de que teníamos un ganador.

* * *

* Weeble Wobble: figuritas en forma de huevo que siempre están tambaleándose.

* Bellini: Tienda de artículos de bebé.

* Onesie: ropita (bodysuit) de bebé.


	54. Chapter 54

**Outtake**

Autora: Nolebucgrl

Traducido por: Pau Aguilar (FFAD)

Beteado por: Lore Cullen (FFAD)

* * *

 **EPOV**

—Okey, esto es lo que haremos para ganar el partido. Whitlock va a tomar por el lado derecho y correr hacia la yarda cinco. McCarty dejará que Jenkins corra libre y despejará bloqueando para Jasper. Cullen lo noqueará y llevará hacia la meta. ¿Suena como un plan?

Jasper y yo nos miramos mientras Emmett dibujaba la jugada en su cuaderno.

—Te das cuenta que cada jugada en esta liga es un traspaso, ¿no? Tienen seis años.

Bueno, nuestros niños tenían seis. Megan tenía ocho y probablemente este sea el último año que juegue. Los chicos se estaban haciendo grandes y ella podría lastimarse con alguien más grande que ella. Además, parecía que ya se aburría con eso. Solo jugaba este año porque Ryan y Wyatt al fin podían hacerlo. Ellos son los tres mosqueteros, hacen todo juntos.

Emmett se cruzó de brazos y nos fulminó con la mirada.

—Ellos no tienen que traspasar en cada jugada, lo hacen solo porque no saben cómo lanzar. No tienen al hijo protegido del futuro miembro del Salón de la Fama y mariscal de campo, ¿o no? No tienen al hijo de un receptor semi—decente o la hija de otro futuro miembro del Salón de la Fama, sin mencionar campeón de baile, bloqueando para ellos. Tenemos que lanzar. Es para eso por lo que la gente está aquí.

—Creo que ellos están aquí para ver a sus hijos correr por ahí y pasarla bien —le dije secamente, mirando a mi hijo, quien estaba estirando y relajando su cuerpo como le había enseñado. Lucía tan pequeño en su uniforme y una parte de mí estaba nervioso, pero él quería esto, y Dios, sabía que él tenía el talento para jugar. Había empezado a lanzar el balón cuando tenía tres años y definitivamente estaba más avanzado que cuando yo había empezado en las Ligas Menores.

—Algunos puede que estén aquí por otras razones —observó Jasper mientras una mujer vistiendo una camiseta sin mangas y apretada, con sus pechos casi afuera y unos minúsculos short negros caminaba mirándome.

Sacudí la cabeza y me alejé de la obvia invitación en sus ojos, concentrándome de nuevo en Emmett que estaba de mal humor ante nuestra desaprobación de su idea. Nadie había estado tan sorprendido como yo cuando Emmett anunció su retiro hace dos años. Se le habían cruzado los ligamentos en el primer partido de la temporada y en vez de ir a rehabilitación para poder volver al campo, él decidió alejarse y pasar tiempo con su esposa e hijas. Las cadenas televisivas tuvieron una guerra de ofertas para tenerlo y ahora él era comentarista en la CBS. Pero eso era los domingos. Los sábados en la mañana era el entrenador de la pequeña liga de Los Cardinals de Scottsdale.

Jasper y yo seguíamos jugando, así que solo éramos asistentes e íbamos a perdernos varios partidos a causa de estar de viaje, pero por suerte la temporada empezó antes que la nuestra y podemos estar aquí para el primer juego. No hubiera querido perderme este momento por nada del mundo.

Jasper y Emmett empezaron a discutir sobre por qué Wyatt no sabía cómo interferir cuando Ryan vino corriendo hacia mí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Le faltaban algunos dientes frontales pero a pesar de eso, su sonrisa era exactamente como la mía. Así como la camiseta número diez que iba a usar, así podía ser como papá. No había palabras para describir cómo me sentía al ver tanto de mí en él.

—Papá, ¿me das dinero para comprar agua?

Me agaché y enderecé sus pequeñas hombreras. Dios, era tan adorable. Bella había tomado casi un millón de fotos de él antes de que saliéramos esta mañana, pero necesitábamos más.

—Tenemos agua en el refrigerador, Ry.

—Lo sé pero Kimmy quiere que vaya con ella a comprar. —Miré hacia donde estaba Kimmy Ross, una de las pequeñas animadoras, esperando por él. Ella era un par de años mayor que él y aparentemente a ella no le importaba ese detalle porque lo estaba mirando como mi esposa me miraba a mí, con esa mirada deslumbrada y a la vez posesiva.

Bella iba a matarme, pero le di diez dólares.

—No le digas a tu madre. —Él sonrió otra vez y caminó hacia la chica. Ella estaba sonriéndole y girando su cola de caballo con su dedo. Dios, ¿dónde enseñaban a las niñas cómo ligar? Gracias a Dios que Bella todavía no estaba aquí. Ella odiaba la manera en que las chicas reaccionaban ante su pequeño hijo. Ya estaba amenazando con buscar un internado de chicos para enviarlo. No que lo vaya a hacer. Ryan todavía era su bebé incluso si era el mayor.

—¡Papi! —Entonces, la voz más dulce en el mundo sonó y me agaché para que mi pequeña corriera hacia mis brazos. La alcé y besé su mejilla.

—Hola, princesa. ¿Fuiste una buena chica con la tía Rose y tío Emmett?

—Tío Emmett nos enseñó cómo hacer panqueques y Tía Wosie nos hizo bizcochos.

—¿Lo hizo? —Miré hacia Emmett, quien solo se encogió de hombros y llamó a Megan para practicar sus bloqueos. Él era tan jodidamente loco. Jasper estaba en el campo tratando de trabajar en las actividades de captura de Wyatt.

Ojos color avellana se encontraron con los míos y mi hermosa niña asintió con la cabeza, sus rizos brincando con el movimiento.

—¡Eh, eh! Y Wiwy y yo fuimo a nada! Sawah no podía porque era muy chica. —Lily era solo dos meses más grande que Kayla y las dos eran uña y carne. Sarah tenía un año y medio y era la hija menor de Emmett. Él le dijo a Rose que necesitaban seguir teniendo hijos hasta que tuvieran un niño y ella le respondió que necesitaba una vasectomía. Supimos quién ganó esa pelea cuando Emmett lucía una bolsa de hielo en la ingle un par de meses después.

—Parece que lo has pasado bien. ¿No extrañaste a tu papi en absoluto? —Fingí un puchero y ella puso una mano a cada lado de mi rostro para darme un sonoro beso.

—¡Sí! ¡Tamo, Papi! —Soplé en su cuello y ella gritó riéndose. Nada era mejor que escuchar a mi niña decir que me amaba. Nada.

—Yo también te amo, princesa.

—¿Tu refigewador está corriendo?

Sonreí ante su intento de decir refrigerador.

—Sí.

—¡Entonces sewá mejor que lo atapes! —Rio en triunfo mientras le hacía cosquillas. Al menos, Emmett le enseñaba bromas sanas, suponía.

—Papi, ¿puedo comer un poco de fwuta? —Kayla inclinó su cabeza y me dio la misma mirada que su madre me daba cuando quería algo.

—Bueno, la fruta es para cuando termine el juego… —Me interrumpí cuando su labio empezó a asomarse—. De acuerdo, puedes comer un poco de fruta. —Nunca le podía decir que no a mi Kayla. Iba a ser un problema cuando empezara a pedir por ponis y, un día, coches y, Dios me ayude, para salir con chicos. Aunque sospechaba que podría decir que no para ese entonces. Me arriesgaría a su furia para asegurarme que yo era el único hombre en su vida hasta que tenga veinte o treinta años.

La llevé hacia la nevera y le entregué un paquete de manzanas y uvas en rodajas.

—Voy a compartir con Wiwy. Gracias, papi. —Me besó de nuevo y la dejé en el piso. La vi correr hacia donde estaba Rose esperando con Lily y Sarah. Le saludé con la mano y articulé un "gracias" y ella sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. Ella amaba a Kayla. Todos lo hacían. Ella era niña de buen comportamiento e increíblemente dulce, especialmente comparada con los niños McCarty. Me preguntaba si tal vez tendríamos que alejarla de ellos antes que la corrompan, pero sabía que no importaría. Eso era inevitable.

—¡Heisman! ¿Dónde está mi estrella? —demandó Emmett—. Necesita precalentar ese brazo.

Sacudí la cabeza pero él tenía razón. Ryan debería haber regresado de la tienda ahora. Caminé hacia allí y no lo vi ni a él ni a Kimmy. Fabuloso. El primer partido fuera y ya había perdido a mi hijo. Caminé hacia los puestos y me encontré con Alice. Tenía de la mano a su hijo menor, Cameron, que solo era unos meses más chico que Kayla. Él tenía el cabello de su madre y los ojos azules brillantes de su padre, y era completamente tranquilo como Jasper.

—Hola, Ali. Cam. ¿Han visto a Ryan?

Ella sonrió.

—Sí, está bajo las gradas. Será mejor que lo vayas a buscar antes que lo vea Bella.

Mierda. No quería saber lo que estaba haciendo bajo las gradas. Era mejor que no sea lo que yo solía hacer allí, eso era seguro.

—¡Gracias! —les grité y salí corriendo hacia las gradas. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi a mi hijo de seis años algo incómodo besando a Kimmy Ross. Sí, él era exactamente como su padre.

—¡Ryan Christian Cullen! —Ambos se separaron y Kimmy, al menos, tenía la decencia de ruborizarse. Ryan solo me sonrió—. Ven aquí —ordené. Santo cielos, ¿acaso él quería que me salieran canas? Su madre iba a tener un ataque si se entera de esto. Y yo no sería capaz de ocultárselo si me lo preguntase. No podía mentir a Bella para salvar mi vida, o la de mi hijo, aparentemente.

—Hola, papá. ¿Es hora de jugar?

Dios. ¿Acaso no era Sr. Tranquilo? Lo atrapan besando a una chica y él pregunta sobre el juego todo casual.

—A mí me parece que si ya estuvieras listo. —Kimmy se escabulló y me centré en mi hijo—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Ahora soy el novio de Kimmy, así que tengo que besarla. Ella lo dijo. ¿No es eso lo que hacen los novios? Tú y mamá lo hacen todo el tiempo.

Dios, ayúdame. Suspiré y me puse de cuclillas frente a él.

—Primero que nada, tú no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. ¿Querías besarla?

Hizo un gesto con sus hombros, igual a como yo hacía cuando no quería responder una pregunta.

—De acuerdo, vamos a hablar de esto. En segundo, tú no eres el novio de Kimmy solo porque le compraste una botella de agua. ¿Quieres ser su novio?

Frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué hacen los novios? ¿Cosas como las que tú haces por mamá? No quiero besarla tanto como tú lo haces, o sacar la basura.

Me reí ante su interpretación de la relación mía con Bella.

—Bueno, hijo, te darás cuenta que ser un novio significa hacer un montón de cosas que probablemente no quieras hacer, pero puede ser bueno también. ¿Te gustó besarla? —Me encogí mientras esperaba esa respuesta.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Estuvo bien.

Dejé escapar un suspiro.

—De acuerdo. Bueno, piensa en ello y decide si quieres hacer todas las cosas que los novios hacen. Creo que deberías concentrarte en ser su amigo antes de ser su novio.

—¿Cómo con Megan? —preguntó.

Eso esperaba. No necesitaba que besara chicas. Bella iba a tener un infarto si fuera así.

—Sí.

—Está bien. —Me levanté y Ryan se puso a caminar a mi lado—. ¿Mamá te dijo que tú eras su novio?

Reí ante los recuerdos de los nervios de Bella en nuestra primera y varias citas.

—De hecho, yo le dije que era mi novia. Pero tendría que haberle preguntado, así como Kimmy debería haberte preguntado. No puedes solo decirle a alguien que eres suyo.

—Pero tú lo hiciste —señaló mientras salíamos de debajo de las gradas.

—Lo nuestro era un caso especial y tu madre necesitaba escucharme decirlo así. Tú, en cambio, no necesitas que te digan que eres alguna cosa. Tú puedes ser lo que quieras ser.

—Quiero ser un jugador de fútbol —me dijo. Sonreí y revolví su cabello.

—Entonces, será mejor que salgas allí y seas uno. —Él corrió hacia donde Emmett estaba esperando impacientemente para calentarlo.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que acabo de escucharte decir?

Mierda. Atrapado. Giré y sonreí a mi hermosa esposa que estaba mirándome con ojos entrecerrados. Evité esa mirada y me incliné para besar a mis hijos de ocho meses que estaban en su cochecito doble. Había convencido a Bella de que necesitábamos otro hijo y tuvimos dos por el precio de uno, mucho para mi encanto y su incredulidad. Ella afirmó que eso era todo pero quería otra niña y hasta ahora no se había escuchado la palabra con "V", gracias a Dios. Tenía la sensación que podía convencerla que necesitábamos otra hija para compensar toda la testosterona en la casa. Por supuesto, tal vez saliera otro niño. Emmett moriría de envidia si eso pasara.

—Hola, Andy. —Él tomó mi dedo y fingí que me estaba lastimando—. ¡Eres muy fuerte! —Sonrió y limpié un poco de baba de la comisura de su boca—. Hola, Jason —balbuceó y dijo "pa", lo que estaba convencido que era mi nombre pero Bella juraba que solo era balbuceo. Lo que sea. Mi hijo era un genio. Los niños lucían igual como Ryan a su edad, aunque su cabello era un poco más oscuro, y Bella estaba, obviamente, asustada de lo que pasaría cuando crecieran. Tal vez no debería decirle sobre el incidente del beso. Quizás y los encierre a todos hasta que estén listos para la universidad. Si incluso los dejaba salir para ese entonces.

—Hola, cariño. —Le di la sonrisa que ella no podía resistir y me paré para besarla. Ella se fundió en mí como siempre lo hacía. Pude escuchar a Rose burlarse de nosotros desde las gradas.

—¡Bebé número cinco en camino!

Bella se echó hacia atrás y levantó el puño hacia ella.

—La voy a matar. ¿Cómo se atreve a bromear sobre eso cuando todavía tengo dos en pañales? Le vendría bien si la vasectomía de Emmett no haya tenido efecto.

Me estremecí involuntariamente ante la palabra.

—Nena, por favor, no hablemos de eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella me miró por un momento antes de sonreír maliciosamente.

—Tú eres el siguiente, grandulón.

Negué con la cabeza y di un paso hacia atrás.

—Oh no, no le harías eso a Zeus, ¿no? ¿Y si termina dañado irreparablemente? Estarías inconsolable.

Bella resopló.

—Piensas mucho en ti.

Sonreí y tomé su mano.

—Pienso mucho en él. Y tú también. —Cuando nos enteramos que tendríamos gemelos, ella intentó que me lo hiciera. Eso duró menos de un día. Solo hizo falta que saliera mojado del baño luego de una ducha y con la toalla colgando en mis caderas y se olvidó de todo. Amaba ese efecto que seguía teniendo en ella después de todo este tiempo.

—Tal vez. —La besé otra vez hasta que se escuchó aclararse una garganta detrás de nosotros.

—No creo que mis nietos necesiten ver estas travesuras.

—¡Papá! —Bella le dio un abrazo a Charlie mientras que él me fruncía el ceño. Todavía seguía intentando acostumbrarme a tenerlos a ellos todo el tiempo. Habían decidido mudarse cuando nacieron los gemelos ya que no querían perder tiempo con sus nietos.

—En serio, Charlie, ¿cómo crees que los bebés están aquí? Queremos más, ¿o no? ¿Acaso no dijiste hoy que querías otra nieta para poder consentir?

Él gruñó mientras que Renée me abrazó. Era algo divertido que Charlie y Renée estuvieran de mi lado sobre otro hijo.

—Nosotros tomaremos estos bebés y ustedes pueden ir a hacer lo que sea. Allá ustedes, si quieren. —Renée ya tenía el cochecito y Charlie me lanzó una mirada sospechosa pero se fue con su esposa, con el bolso de los bebés en sus hombros.

—¿Llegará el día en donde no me avergüencen de alguna manera?

Reí y atraje a Bella en mis brazos.

—Dios, espero que sí. Aunque no creo que sea una mala idea. ¿Qué te parece si entramos a la escuela y buscamos un aula vacía y…?

—¡Oh no! No empieces con eso otra vez. ¡Hay chicos en este campo! Si vas a profanar otro, vuelve al estadio.

Emmett. La fulminé con la mirada mientras Bella reía.

—Tú solo sigues celoso porque Rose nunca quiso hacerlo.

Él suspiró.

—¡Era mi sueño primero! De todos modos, tenemos un juego que jugar así que si planean desnudarse, lleva tu acto de Lady Godiva a otro lugar.

Me volví hacia mi esposa.

—Ellos piensan que no tenemos autocontrol.

—Porque no lo tenemos. Antes que me dé cuenta, estaré embarazada de nuevo.

Pasé mi mano por su vientre plano. Ella había trabajado mucho para perder el peso del embarazo, aunque me pareció que lucía hermosa así.

—Eres la mujer más sexy del mundo, embarazada o no.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Me alegra que pienses así. —Caminó conmigo hacia la línea donde estaban nuestros chicos preparándose—. ¿Estás listo para tu juego de hoy?

Ryan asintió y levantó su casco hacia arriba. Bella tomó una foto antes que pudiera arrepentirme de no tener mi teléfono a mano. Aunque, así era mi esposa, siempre preparada. La vida había, obviamente, cambiado un montón para nosotros ya que vinieron los niños, pero era maravilloso, loco y ajetreado.

Bella decidió después que nació Kayla que no quería seguir trabajando más para el periódico. Había conseguido mucha publicidad desde que habíamos salido públicamente como pareja y varias apariciones en shows nacionales la habían llenado de ofertas. Ella había elegido escribir un artículo mensual para la revista ESPN así como hacer especiales cada tres meses en ESPN, dando un detrás de escenas a las vidas de los jugadores fuera del campo, con sus familias y amigos, etc. La serie fue bien recibida y le dio la oportunidad a Bella de hacer lo que ella amaba sin estar lejos de nosotros.

Ryan corrió hacia nosotros y le pidió a Bella que le pusiera su casco. Ella lo hizo, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No puedo creer que eres lo suficientemente grande para jugar fútbol.

—Maaaaaaaa —se quejó—. Soy suficientemente grande para hacer muchas cosas. Incluso tengo una novia a la que puedo besar cuando quiera.

Oh, mátame. Sí, mi hijo tiene el mismo filtro que su madre. Salía todo lo que estaba en su mente, incluyendo las cosas que nunca debería contar a su madre. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par y se giró hacia mí como si yo tuviera algo que ver al respecto. Lo que no era. Yo simplemente le había dado dinero para comprar agua. Obviamente no creí que eso llevara a besos ilegales bajo las gradas.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿de qué está hablando nuestro hijo?

—¿Tienes novia? —preguntó Megan, con voz tan irritada como la de Bella. Ryan tragó saliva y me miró con ojos muy abiertos. Megan lucía igual a cuando Rose estaba enojada, lo que quería decir, daba miedo como el infierno. Ella era media cabeza más alta que Ry y podía aplastarlo si lo quería. Me acerqué más por si ella decidía golpearle. No sería la primera vez.

—No. Sí. No lo sé. Papá dijo que ella no lo tenía que ser. —Sonaba desesperado y asustado, exactamente como me sentía en este momento con un par de ojos marrones y un par de azules violáceos dándome miradas furiosas.

—Edward, ¿de qué está hablando?

—Ejem. Bueno, verás, cariño, nuestro hijo quería comprar una bebida para Kimmy… —Mi esposa definitivamente siseó y lanzó una mirada desagradable hacia donde se encontraban las animadoras. Estábamos jodidos. Le di una mirada a Ryan que decía que todo esto era su culpa y él parecía como un ciervo frente a unos faros de luz. Megan estaba fulminándolo con la mirada con sus brazos cruzados y su madre parecía lista para enviar su culo fuera del campo y dentro de una muy lejana escuela para chicos.

—¿Por qué tenía que comprarle una bebida? Ella tiene Gatorade y agua.

—Sí, bueno, tendrás que preguntarle eso a él. Yo solo le di el dinero. —Lo que fue algo que no debería haber hecho porque mi esposa ahora estaba enviando su ira hacia mí—. Él pidió, yo solo le di. Tú sabes que yo soy así.

—Sé exactamente cómo eres —murmuró entre dientes—. Ryan, ¿por qué no pudo ella conseguirse su propia agua?

Él solo se encogió de hombros, y mordió su labio como su madre hacía cuando estaba o tratando de volverme loco o pensaba que estaba enojado con ella. Era mitad y mitad, pensé.

—Ella solo preguntó si podía… ir con ella a la tienda, así que yo dije que sí. Estaba siendo un buen hombre.

—Un caballero, hijo —le dije, obteniendo otra mirada enojada de Bella. Ella no estaba pensando que su hijo era muy caballeroso cuando besaba a una animadora de nueve años. Me sentía algo orgulloso de él, si era honesto, si no fuera porque Bella iba a patear nuestros culos por eso.

—Sí, eso. Así que compré una botella de agua y ella quería estar a solas así que fuimos allí abajo —apuntó hacia las gradas y Bella palideció un poco—. Entonces dijo que yo era su novio ahora y que teníamos que besarnos, así que lo hicimos y fue entonces cuando papá nos encontró.

Mi propio hijo me estaba traicionando. Necesitábamos tener una charla de hombre a hombre sobre tirar a tu padre bajo el autobús. Los hermosos ojos marrones de Bella me disparaban fuego.

—¿Los encontraste, no, Edward? ¿E ibas a decirme sobre esto?

—Por supuesto. —Una vez que hubiera encontrado la manera de ser completamente inocente de darle la oportunidad a Ryan de estar solo con una chica. Estaba seguro que podía echar la culpa a Emmett.

—Ajá. ¿Qué hizo tu papá luego, Ryan?

—Papá me dijo que no tenía que ser su novio si yo no quería y que no debería besarla solo porque ella lo dijo.

Los labios de Bella se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Y dijo que él te dijo que tú eras su novia y que debió haber preguntado.

Y luego, se echó a reír. Crisis evitada.

—Bueno, sí que lo hizo, pero yo necesitaba escucharlo así que estuvo bien. Y cuando él me hizo una pregunta muy importante después de eso, lo compensó mucho. —Sonreí, recordando mi propuesta de casamiento en el vestuario y nuestro sexo contra el casillero allí, después. Seguía sonriendo cada vez que veía ese casillero.

—¿Qué es impotente? —preguntó, haciéndonos reír a carcajadas.

—No tu papá, eso es seguro —dijo con ironía—. Ryan, creo que eres muy joven para tener novia a la que beses. Tal vez ustedes deban ser solo amigos.

—Como Megan y yo. Sí, Papá dijo eso también. —Megan, que ahora tenía sus ojos sobre Kimmy, soltó un pequeño gruñido. Ella realmente era algo aterradora.

Bella me sonrió.

—Parece que tu papá manejó las cosas muy bien, considerando todos los hechos.

—Está bien, ahora me voy a jugar. ¿Me vas a ver, mamá?

Él sabía lo que causaba en ella cuando le decía mamá.

—Por supuesto, cariño. Haz un touchdown para mí como tu papá lo hace.

Su rostro se iluminó.

—¡Lo haré! —Nos saludó y salió a la cancha con sus amigos, aunque me di cuenta que Megan se alejó un poco.

Emmett se acercó a nosotros.

—¿Qué es eso que escuché que tu hijo engañó a la mía con una animadora? —demandó, mirando feroz.

La sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció.

—Sabía que esa Kimmy Ross iba por él. Ha estado tras él desde la primera práctica. Supongo que debería decirle algo a la madre, pero dudo que haga alguna diferencia. Ella es una zorra de primera y su hija obviamente se parece a ella.

Emmett rio.

—¿Por qué no nos cuentas cómo te sientes, campeón?

—¿Quién es su madre? —pregunté. Me perdí de la mayoría de las prácticas debido a las mías.

—Camiseta rosa, short diminutos.

Emmett se rio.

—La que estaba echándote un vistazo antes. Cuadra. Tal madre, tal hija.

Puse mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bella antes que ella pudiera irse a pelear con la mamá de Kimmy.

—Ella me miró y yo miré a nuestro hijo y pensé en lo mucho que te amo.

—Buena —aprobó Emmett mientras Bella se giraba para besarme—. Pero tengo que decirte que el que ese mini GQ sea un mujeriego está disminuyendo nuestro dote a la mitad.

—Es bueno saber —le dije, más concentrado en mi sexy esposa en sus divagaciones—. ¿No tienes un equipo que dirigir?

—Ya está hecho. Míralos, ¿quieres? Formación perfecta por ellos mismos mientras que el entrenador del otro equipo tiene que físicamente ponerlos donde los quieres. Vamos a ganar por cincuenta.

Bella rio y se acurrucó a mi lado.

—No creo que se te permita ejecutar el marcador en esta liga.

—No puedo hacer nada si mi equipo puede anotar. ¡Aquí vamos!

Ryan tomó el complemento, lo que era más que un traspaso del centro e hizo un tiro de tres pasos. Bella jadeó mientras mi hijo lanzó un pequeño pero perfecto tiro hacia Wyatt, quien logró atraparlo. Él pareció estar aturdido, de pie allí, y luego empezó a correr en la dirección contraria, pero los gritos de Emmett y Jasper le hicieron girar y anotó un touchdown a pesar de su equivocación.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Lo hizo! ¡Nuestro hijo lanzó su primer touchdown! —Bella estaba saltando, gritando y abrazándome y yo solo estaba igual de impresionado como ella.

—Em…

—Sí, lo sé, conseguiré el balón para ti.

—Gracias, tío. —Iba a ir a salón de trofeos junto con los trofeos Heisman y mis anillos del Super Bowl y otros premios deportivos. Fue algo bueno haber comprado una casa bien grande antes que naciera Kayla. Íbamos a necesitar una habitación más, si Ryan seguía jugando así de bien.

Ryan vino corriendo hacia nosotros con una sonrisa grande en su rostro, agarrando el balón con su brazo. Estaba tratando de sacarse el casco con una mano y lo ayudé mientras su madre lo abrazaba y balbuceaba acerca de la buena jugada que había hecho.

—¡Papá! ¡Hice un touchdown para mamá! —Eso hizo que Bella llorara de felicidad y se limpiase las lágrimas.

—Sí que lo hiciste, Ry. Ese fue un gran tiro. —Le revolví el cabello. Por supuesto que el otro equipo había estado jugando de pase en pase por todo el partido, ya que era lo único que sabían hacer, pero no me importaba. Mi hijo había tirado su primer touchdown y fue increíble—. ¡Mira! Tus abuelos y tías Alice y Rose están animando para vos. —Él les envió un saludo con la mano y sonrió a nuestra gran familia. Incluso Riley estaba allí con su novio, Gary. Él venía casi siempre a reuniones familiares y yo estaba encantado que haya estado aquí para el primer partido de los niños. Mi mamá estaba llorando y Charlie estaba apuntando orgullosamente a su camiseta con el nombre Cullen y probablemente contándole a todos a su alrededor que Ryan era su nieto.

—¡Tengo que ir a jugar en defensa ahora! —Tomé el balón TD y la puse a mi lado mientras que le ponía de nuevo su casco y salió para jugar.

—Eso fue increíble —murmuró Bella.

—Ahora tus dos hombres te han dedicado touchdown.

Ella rio y me abrazó fuerte.

—Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo por eso.

La mayoría de los jugadores jugaron en defensa y ataque y nuestros tres chicos seguían en el campo. Megan se acercó por el borde derecho y me giré hacia Emmett.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—No lo sé. ¡Meg! ¡Estás fuera de posición! Vuelve al centro. —Megan era nuestra mejor bloqueadora en línea defensiva y de ataque. Realmente tenía una buena forma de golpear a la gente. La mayoría pensaba que lo había heredado de Emmett pero realmente lo sacó de Rose.

Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano a su padre y se mantuvo en el lado derecho. Los Dragones soltaron el balón y Ryan y Wyatt juntos taclearon al chico a una yarda de distancia.

—Nada mal —murmuré al mismo tiempo que Bella gritaba. Oh, mierda.

Seguí su mirada y vi que las animadoras estaban gritando y corriendo y Megan estaba en el suelo frente a ellas.

—¿Qué pasó con ella? —pregunté, sorprendido que se hubiera ido tan lejos del juego.

—Más bien, ¿qué pasó con Kimmy? —respondió. Oh, mierda, de hecho. Megan se levantó y debajo de ella estaba Kimmy Ross. Ella tenía el rostro enrojecido y estaba llorando. Megan le dijo algo y volvió al campo mientras que todos mirábamos con incredulidad.

Emmett empezó a reírse a mi lado.

—Mátenme. Creo que mi hija reclamó su posesión.

—¿No deberías eliminarla? ¿O algo? —pregunté. No estaba seguro cual era el protocolo. ¿Qué haces cuando tu defensor atacaba a una de las animadoras?

—No lo sé. Tío, eso fue impresionante. ¿La viste golpearla? Una técnica perfecta. Mi chica tiene talento natural. ¡Megan McCarty! ¡Ven aquí! —Emmett se dirigió a reprender a su hija mientras mi esposa se reía a mi lado.

—Creo que no necesitas decirle nada a su madre.

—No, creo que no. Tú sabes, solo tu hijo incitaría a chicas de ocho años a armar lío.

Sonreí.

—De tal palo, tal astilla.

—Será mejor que tú no incites a chicas o mujeres a eso. Eres mío.

—Todo tuyo, cariño.

—Nuestro pequeño está creciendo, besando chicas y causando peleas —dijo con tristeza.

—Todavía tenemos dos más de donde salió eso. Y siempre podemos tener otro —le recordé, consiguiendo un codazo de su parte.

—No puedo tener otro niño. Estaré en un loquero antes de que lleguen a la secundaria.

—No dejaré que te vuelvas loca, nena. Te necesito aquí conmigo. —Ambos festejamos cuando Ryan recuperó el balón—. Además, si tú te vas, estaré indefenso ante las señoras Ross del mundo.

Ella resopló.

—Me gustaría verla intentarlo. La derribaré y Kayla me ayudará.

—Podrías conseguir más ayuda que eso.

Ella sacudió su cabeza y me sonrió.

—Tú no paras, ¿no?

—Los que paran, nunca ganan. Tú te casaste con un ganador, cariño.

Ella rio.

—Sí que lo hice. Y luego tuve cuatro más así.

—Hacemos un gran equipo, nena. —La abracé mientras mirábamos a nuestro hijo prepararse en el centro de nuevo.

—Lo pensaré —dijo ella, haciéndome sonreír. Sabiamente, no dije nada, besándola en su frente. Sí, me gustaba ganar. Y también a mi hijo. Atravesó la línea y anotó otro touchdown. Nuestra familia, todo el manojo loco, festejaron y gritaron por Ryan. Sí, la vida no podía ser mejor que esto.


	55. Chapter 55

**Outtake**

Autora: Nolebucgrl

Traducido por Diana Méndez Traductora, FFAD

Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD

* * *

 **RPOV**

—No creo que esta sea una muy buena idea. —Al parecer repetía mucho esas palabras cuando Megan dice que tiene un plan.

—Por supuesto que es una buena idea. ¡Es una gran idea! Tenemos que devolverles la broma a esos idiotas de Robinson High, ¿no? —Ella frunció el ceño y se movió nerviosamente. Odié cuando ella me miró de esa manera, como si estuviera decepcionada de mí.

—No sabemos si fueron ellos los que destrozaron nuestro campo —señaló Wyatt, tirando de su salvaje, pelo rubio—. Podrían haber sido…

—Lo sé. —Megan le interrumpió, sus bonitos ojos se estrecharon.

—Me dijiste que estabas convencida de que Lily y Kayla rompieron tu trofeo de ballet, pero resultó que su perro lo hizo. —Estaba bastante seguro de que ella lo había sabido todo el tiempo, pero había querido molestar a nuestras hermanas.

—Tú también odiabas sus muñecas que hablan estupideces. —Vale, sí, lo hacía, pero haber dañado sus portavoces había sido significante. Mamá y papá no me dejaron salir durante dos semanas y tampoco me dejaron jugar el último partido de la temporada. Eso había apestado.

—Pero no sabemos a ciencia cierta…

—Te lo digo, lo sé. —Cuando Wyatt y yo la miramos, ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, agitando su rubia cola de caballo—. Está bien. Me enteré de que lo hicieron por Mark Strong. —Mark Strong era el mariscal de campo titular de Robinson. ¿Qué estaba haciendo al hablar con él?

Wyatt me miró y yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer. —¿Por qué te fuiste con él? ¿Y por qué él te lo diría sabiendo a qué escuela vas?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —Por favor. Es un hombre. ¿Por qué crees que me lo diría? —Porque Megan era la chica más guapa de Arizona, es por eso. Fue una de las principales razones por las que Wyatt y yo nunca dijimos que no. Eso y que siempre tenía ideas muy divertidas. Éste era más aterradora que la mayoría, sin embargo. Nos puede meter en problemas con algo más que nuestros padres. Mamá me mataría si me arrestaran.

—¿Saliste con él? —Wyatt realmente estaba haciendo pucheros. Busca ser sutil, hermano. Su enamoramiento por ella era tan evidente… Yo era por lo menos más interesante. Aun así, Megan no pensó en nosotros como algo más que pequeños hermanos. Ella tenía dieciséis años y podía conducir y salir y todo eso, bueno, cuando el tío Emmett la deja. No era justo.

Megan hizo girar su dedo arremolinando un mechón de su cabello. —Sí, pero solo fue para obtener información privilegiada para ustedes. ¿Quieren ganar la próxima semana, ¿no?

Esa fue una pregunta tonta. Por supuesto que queríamos ganar. —Sabes que lo queremos. Pero, ¿cómo vas a ayudarnos a ganar?

Megan se puso las manos en las caderas. —Ryan Cullen, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿No sabes nada acerca de los deportes en equipo? —Bueno, yo había estado jugando para ellos como nueve años. Era ilógico preguntar algo así—. ¡Se trata de la moral! ¡Ellos vendrán a la escuela el lunes y se enterarán de que su preciosa mascota, se ha ido! ¡Les va a aplastar su espíritu!

—Sabrán que fuimos nosotros. —Wyatt seguía haciendo pucheros—. Desde que saliste con Mark, lo que va a hacer fácil que por ti, lleguen a nosotros.

—No, si yo sigo saliendo con él durante un par de semanas. Fingiré estar molesta al respecto y me pondré de todos los estados: feliz y triste. Así él no podrá concentrarse en el juego.

—Acabo de apostar que quieres —murmuró Wyatt, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué significa eso? —exigió Megan, mirándolo a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, haciendo que sus senos se juntaran… mierda. Mala idea. Ella era mi amiga y eso era todo. Tenía que dejar de pensar en lo bien que se veía. Estaba harto de encontrarme obligado a lavar las sábanas todos los días y yo no quiero mantener otra charla con papá acerca de que eso es normal y nada de sobre qué avergonzarse. Cuando tu mamá sabe que estás teniendo sueños húmedos, definitivamente es algo de lo que hay que abochornarse.

—¡Dudo que sea una dificultad para ti el que salgas con el mariscal de campo titular de los campeones del estado! —gritó Wyatt, sorprendiendo a todos—. No finjas que estás haciéndolo por nosotros.

Megan le pegó en el pecho y Wyatt se estremeció a pesar de que era casi treinta centímetros más alto que ella. Era casi tan alto como su padre después de que sufriera su última etapa de crecimiento y tuviera un par de pulgadas más que yo. Es una mierda.

—En primer lugar, estoy haciéndolo por ti, ¡imbécil! Ustedes son mis mejores amigos, y nadie destroza nuestro campo y se sale con la suya. ¿No he estado ahí para ti en cada partido, animándote? —No lo podíamos negar. Megan estaba en la primera fila de las gradas, gritando con las porristas la mayor parte del juego—. ¿No practiqué con ustedes en lo que ha llegado a ser su primer año universitario? ¿No lo hice? —Ella lo hizo. Ella jugó en la esquina y trató de interceptar mis pases a Wyatt. A veces, venía a mí en un bombardeo de carrera y me tiraba al suelo. Me gustó más de lo que debería.

—Sí, Meg. Nos has hecho mejores jugadores.

—Mierda, tienes toda la razón. —Oír una palabra de maldición salir de su bonita boca, hizo cosas en mí—. Mark Strong es un idiota. —Oh, hombre. Hemos despegado—. Es tonto como una caja de piedras que cuenta chistes estúpidos, con fuertes manos…

—Espera un minuto. ¿Desde hace cuanto se han estado manoseando? —Iba a patear su culo. No me importaba si era una persona mayor. Nadie toca a Megan así. Nadie más que yo. O Wyatt. Teníamos un acuerdo de que si alguna vez elegía a uno de nosotros, el otro no se molestaría. Yo no sé si todavía se siente de esa manera, pero me gustaría probar.

—Por favor, ¿crees que no puedo manejarlo yo misma? —Oh, yo sabía que podía. El tío Em y la tía Rose le habían enseñado a todas las chicas cómo defenderse. Eso no significaba que no iba a patear el culo de Mark, sin embargo. Megan era mi… amiga. Yo no lo permitiría.

Los ojos azules de Wyatt se encontraron con los míos y él asintió con la cabeza. Yo sabía que iba a estar adentro. Mark Strong estaba bajando, tanto en el campo como fuera.

—Uff, chicos, ¿van a parar de ser todos varoniles y esas cosas? ¿Vamos a hacer esto o no?

—¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer con una cabra, una vez que la atrapemos, si podemos? —Yo no podía llevarla a mi casa. Mamá y papá se darían cuenta.

—Fácil, la pondremos en nuestro cuarto de herramientas. Mamá prohibió a papá de ir allí nunca más y ella está ocupada en el trabajo, por lo que no estará arreglando cosas en la casa. Es perfecto.

No sonaba tan perfecto para mí, pero yo sabía que una vez que Megan había tomado una decisión sobre algo, no tenía cómo desertar de ella.

—Lo haré, pero si nos atrapan y me ponen en la banca… —Dejé de hablar cuando Megan gritó y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mí, presionando su pecho contra el mío. Quedar atrapado no era un gran problema, en verdad.

—Cuenten conmigo, también. —Entonces ella me abandonó para abrazar a Wyatt, que parecía que estaba en el cielo. ¿Había visto que cojeaba? ¿Lo habría visto? Dios, espero que no.

—¡Esto va a ser tan épico! —Gemí, habiendo oído eso de su padre más veces de las que podía contar. Por lo general significaba cosas malas.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo haremos?

Ella me sonrió. Maldición, era bonita. —Fácil. Iré en el Explorer de mi papá y nos reuniremos a las siete. Ustedes dicen que van a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Trev, que también les invitaron, ¿bien? —Asentí con la cabeza y lo mismo hizo Wyatt—. Me ofreceré para dejarlos antes de reunirme con Lindsay para ir a ver una película. Guardan la cabra en un terreno al lado de la escuela, una granja o algo así. ¡Luego nos vamos, entramos a hurtadillas en mi cobertizo y aplastaremos a los de Robinson!

Este era mi primer partido de playoffs como equipo universitario. Papá y yo habíamos estado trabajando muy duro para mejorar mi juego, así que podría ganarle a un equipo como Robinson.

Megan tocó mi mejilla y dejé de pensar en el fútbol. —Puedes hacerlo. Sé que puedes. —Traté de sonreír, pero ella estaba tan cerca y que tan solo tomaría inclinarse un poco para… No. La campana sonó y era hora de volver a clase—. ¡Nos vemos mañana! —Megan se fue y Wyatt y yo la vimos alejarse. No éramos los únicos, tampoco.

—Esto podría ir muy, muy mal. —Wyatt murmuró mientras nos dirigimos hacia Biología.

—Si nos arrestan, mi mamá me va a matar. —Papá probablemente se reiría de ello, pero mamá amenazaba con enviarme a un internado. Una vez más. Estaba bastante seguro de que ella había guardado los folletos que había conseguido la última vez que mis hermanos quedaron atrapados jugando a que se besaban en la escuela primaria. Odiaba que estuviéramos creciendo.

—Si nos arrestan, mi mamá me va a matar. Y la tía Rose es más aterradora que todas nuestras madres juntas. ¿Cómo es que Megan no tiene miedo?

Volví a pensar en lo que mi padre siempre decía: El exceso McCarty en ella.

—Supongo. Ella no tiene miedo de nada. —La voz de Wyatt parecía impresionada. No lo culpo. Megan era valiente. Y hermosa.

—Si no vamos, lo hará sola.

—Lo sé. Entonces, iremos.

—Sí. —Tomamos asiento en clase. Esperemos que mañana transcurra sin problemas. Yo no quiero meterme en líos y perder el juego. Ahora tenía razón extra para vencer a Robinson. A Mark Strong. Un dolor en el culo.

.

.

.

—Estás muy callado, Ry. —Levanté la vista del partido en la televisión y me concentré en mi papá. Estaba sentado en el suelo con un sombrero de color rosa y una boa de plumas: una fiesta de té con mi hermanita, Maddy. Parecía ridículo, pero no le importaba. Haría cualquier cosa que pidiera.

—Solo estaba viendo el juego. —Negué con la cabeza cuando Tynes hizo un mal tiro que quedó interceptado. —No se veía fuera de la seguridad.

Papá sonrió. —Yo te he enseñado bien. Aún así, es sábado. Debes estar fuera. ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

—Al lado. —Nuestros vecinos tienen un hijo de su edad y les gustaba jugar a las pistolas y mierdas así. Yo era demasiado viejo para esa mierda—. Y Kayla con Lily y Cam. —Tal vez podría preguntarle a mi padre, ya que mamá había salido con la tía Alice—. Papá, ¿por qué Kayla puede llegar a tener novio, pero yo no puedo tener una novia?

Papá me miró fijamente. —¿Qué? ¿Qué novio? —Él se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta antes de que pudiera responder—. Vigila a tu hermana.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Para encontrar a tu otra hermana y ver a ese "novio". ¿Qué cree que está haciendo con un novio? Todavía ni siquiera tiene trece. ¡No estoy listo!

¿Qué fue de él? —Uh, ella está con él todo el tiempo. Ahora mismo, de hecho, con Cam.

Papá se detuvo y me miró fijamente. —¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cam? Él no es su novio. Él es su amigo.

Mi pobre y delirante padre. —Um, ¿por qué crees que siempre están jugando a la boda y la casa? Él es su novio.

Papá parpadeó y sus manos se volvieron puños. —Eso fue solo fingido, ¿cierto? ¿Se han besado? ¿Dónde está tu madre? La necesito para encontrar la escuela más cercana para las niñas.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza. —No lo creo. Ellos se dan la mano, es todo. —Supongo que tenía mi respuesta. A Kayla no se le permitía tener novio. ¡Oops!

—De acuerdo. Bien. Puedo manejar esto. Quizás. Sin embargo no debería tocarla. Llamaré a Jasper y le diré que hable con Cameron. No, mejor iré para allá y hablaré con ellos. ¡Debe saber que no la puede tocar!

—Es posible que desees quitarte eso antes de hacerlo. —Hice un gesto al ver su ropa de té, y papá suspiró y se la sacó fuera.

Maddy le miró con sus grandes ojos marrones. Se parecía tanto a nuestra mamá. Cada vez que los cinco de nosotros queríamos hacer algo, siempre le enviamos después de papá porque no podía resistirse a ella. Aunque Kayla le había envuelto alrededor de su dedo meñique también. Claramente. Estaba a punto de tener un ataque al corazón ante la idea de que ella tuviera un novio.

—Papá, ¿estás loco? —preguntó ella.

Papá suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo que había sido aplastado por el estúpido sombrero. —No estoy loco, nena. No puedo ver a mis hijas crecer tan rápido.

—Crezco rápido —le dijo ella, mirándolo toda seria. Papá la levantó y la abrazó.

—No. No se te permite crecer. Tienes que quedarte como mi niña para siempre. No habrán chicos, ¿de acuerdo? Los muchachos son sucios.

—¿Y qué pasa con mis hermanos? —preguntó, señalándome.

—Solo tus hermanos y yo. Nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para casarse con mi hija.

Sí, papá estaba totalmente dominado por Madison. —Toby es el papá y yo soy la mamá.

Juro que mi padre se puso blanco. —¿Toby? ¿Ese chico de preescolar? ¿Juegas a la casita con él?

—Sí, tenemos un bebé y él es el papá y yo soy la mamá.

—Mira. Creo que no necesitas ir a la escuela. Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo todo el día. Traeré la escuela a casa. Voy a contratarte maestros. Maestras mujeres. ¿Qué te parece?

Mi hermana estaba totalmente desorientada sobre el hecho de que mi padre estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Le dio una palmada. —¡Divertido! ¿Toby puede venir también?

—No, Toby es asqueroso, ¿recuerdas? Todos los niños, excepto tus hermanos y yo. Son brutos y no te acerques a ellos.

Se puso las manos en la cara. —Papá, eres divertido. Es hora del té.

Papá suspiró y la dejó en el suelo. —Ni siquiera tiene cinco años y ya está saliendo. Ustedes, chicos, serán la muerte para mí. —Agarró el peluche gigante y se puso el sombrero en él—. Juega con Bubby, nena. Voy a tomar el té contigo pronto.

Se sentó a mi lado y me robó la botella de agua, tomando un largo trago.

—Entonces, ¿qué es eso de citas? ¿Hay una chica que te gusta? ¿Es por aquello del baile?

Dios. Lo del baile había sido tan estúpido. Una chica llamada Haley me lo había pedido. Era una bonita pelirroja y yo le había dicho que sí. Mamá había actuado como si el fin del mundo se acercara, porque una niña mayor me invitó a salir. Al final, me permitió ir, si tan solo Megan se ofrecía a ir con nosotros, y yo llevara a Wyatt. Los tres de nosotros tuvimos nuestra diversión habitual, juntos y Haley se enojó conmigo porque pasé mucho tiempo con mis amigos. No pude evitarlo. Megan había llevado ese pequeño vestido ajustado y… sí. No había sido un buen día, al final, ya que ella se fue con sus amigas y yo llegaba a casa con la mía.

—No. Solo me preguntaba, eso es todo.

—Uh huh. —Papá me miró de cerca. —¿Estás seguro de que no es por una chica que te interesa?

Me encogí de hombros. —No, es que, de verdad. Solo quería el permiso, por si pasa…

—Bueno, lo tienes en lo que a mí respecta. Pero aún no tienes quince. Si lo que quieres es salir con una chica, tendrás que hacerlo con nosotros. Megan no cuenta como un acompañante, no importa lo que ustedes tratan de decir. La única razón por la que pudiste ir a ese baile es porque había acompañantes adultos.

No quería que Megan fuera mi acompañante. Yo quería que ella fuera mi novia. —Mamá no nos dejaba en paz ni un minuto.

Papá se rio. —Muy cierto, hijo. Eso es porque ella te ama y odia la idea de que crezcas.

—¿Al igual que tú con las niñas?

—Ellos nunca crecerán. —Me reí y él sonrió y me revolvió el pelo—. Tienes la suerte y la desgracia de ser como yo, chico. Eso significa que tu madre sabe exactamente cuántas chicas te encontrarán atractivo. Le encantaría luchar contra todas ellas y encerrarte hasta que tengas treinta, pero no permitirá que ella lo haga, al igual que no me deja encerrar a tus hermanas. —Sus ojos se estrecharon—. Apuesto a que sabe acerca de Cameron. Esa mujer lo sabe todo. Probablemente piensa que es lindo.

—Vamos, papá. Sabes, Cam no intentará nada. Tiene demasiado miedo de ti, y de mí, por ahora. —¿Hubiera dejado que algún chico flacucho esté con mi hermana? Yo no lo creo.

—Vamos a mantenerlo de esa manera. —Papá sonrió—. ¿Van a haber niñas en la fiesta de esta noche? ¿Es por eso que le pediste?

Ugh. —No, papá. Quiero decir, hay, pero eso no es por eso que le pedí. Megan solo habla de que va a salir con Mark Strong y me hizo pensar.

—Bueno, no te dejes engañar por Megan, hijo. Si crees que el tío Emmett no está siguiéndolos a dondequiera que vayan, no lo conoces muy bien.

Eso me hizo sentir un millón de veces mejor. —¿Tío Em los sigue?

—O paga a gente para hacerlo. Además, se asustó como el infierno la primera vez que Mark llegó a salir con ella. Ese chico no intentaría nada si su vida dependiera de ello.

Pude ver al tío Em haciendo eso. —Eso está bien, entonces.

Papá se rio. —Él todavía mantiene la esperanza de que un día Megan se casará contigo. —Me atraganté con el agua que me había tomado de un sorbo, y mi padre me golpeó la espalda. —¿Estás bien, hijo?

—Bien. —me quedé sin aliento, tratando de recuperarme de la impresión. Matrimonio. Solo quería darle un beso. Por ahora de todos modos. Quiero decir, tal vez algún día podría haber más que eso, pero en este momento me concentré en los besos. Y tocar. Y… yo iba a meterme en problemas otra vez.

—Bueno, no te preocupes por eso. Cuando encuentres una chica que te quiera, voy a trabajar en tu madre, ¿de acuerdo? Me acuerdo de lo que pasé. —Bien. Papá tuvo que lidiar con la abuela. Probablemente ella sacó sus fotos de bebé y contó historias embarazosas. Odiaría a mamá si hiciera eso.

—Gracias, papá. —Eché un vistazo al reloj. Tuve que ir a prepararme para la fiesta a la cual no iría. Megan me había enviado mensajes de texto diciendo que teníamos que llevar todo negro. Genial—. Voy a alistarme.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve? —Preguntó Papá, volviendo hacia el suelo para jugar con Maddy.

—No, Meg nos va a dejar en camino para luego irse con Lindsay. —La mentira me hizo sentir enfermo, pero él no me miraba, por suerte.

—Está bien, que se diviertan. —Sí, un montón de eso.

.

.

.

—¿Estás listo? —Megan se veía tan linda con su pelo metido en un gorro de lana negro. Ella nos había dado uno. Parecíamos ladrones. No me siento bien con esto.

—Sí. —La voz de Wyatt era agrietada.

—Lo estoy. —No, no lo estaba. Pero Megan apagó el gran coche Explorer negro. Estábamos estacionados detrás de la escuela y a nuestra derecha había un gran granero.

—Está bien, Wyatt, vas alrededor de la granja y luego a la parte de atrás. Ryan, irá a la derecha. Yo voy por la izquierda.

Eso parecía más complicado de lo que debía ser. —¿Por qué no podemos simplemente entrar por la puerta?

—Porque tenemos que rodear por afuera, tonto —dijo entre dientes, por lo que me sentí como si fuera un idiota—. ¿Qué sucedería si tuvieran un vigilante o algo así?

¿Para una cabra? ¿Por qué? Por otra parte, estamos aquí para robarlo. Tal vez no era la primera vez.

—Creo que…

—Así es como mi papá me dijo que lo hicieron en la universidad. ¡Así es como lo estamos haciendo! —Oh, bien. Ella tuvo la idea del tío Emmett. Debería haberlo sabido.

—Está bien. —Wyatt tragó saliva antes de poner el culo hacia el granero. Estaba oscuro, así que se perdió de vista bastante rápido. No me gusta esto. Tal vez debería llamar a mi padre y decirle lo que estábamos haciendo. O al tío Emmett. Probablemente habrían llegado a robar la cosa por nosotros y no tener que correr el riesgo.

—Lo que sea que estés pensando, no —advirtió Megan.

—¿Qué? Yo no estaba pensando en nada.

—Mentiroso. —Su rostro se iluminó con la luz que llegaba desde un lado de la escuela. Ella era tan bonita—. Te conozco, Ryan Cullen. No nos vas a delatar.

—Creo que tal vez tu papá podría venir a hacerlo por nosotros.

—¡Y eso lo hace legendario, pero no a nosotros! Vamos, Ryan, ¿dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?

En algún lugar en casa, con mis padres, que me van a matar si me llegan a atrapar.

—Creo que es una mala idea.

—Bueno, Wyatt ya está en su lugar. ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la solidaridad para tu compañero de equipo? Tu hermano. ¿Y qué hay de mí?

Su tono cambió y su voz era entrecortada, me sentía nervioso. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Alargó la mano y tocó mi cara otra vez, pasando su pulgar por mi mandíbula. Podía sentir mi corazón latiendo en el pecho. —¿No quieres hacerme feliz, Ryan? ¿No quieres enseñarme cómo has crecido? Tú no eres el niño que creí. Eres un hombre.

No creo que pueda respirar. La forma en que me miraba y me tocaba. ¿De verdad cree eso? ¿Era yo un hombre ahora? —¿Si yo soy un hombre, por qué estás saliendo con Mark Strong?

Megan se echó a reír. —Te dije por qué. Mark es solo un engaño para que pueda ayudarles a que ustedes ganen.

—Puedo ganar por mi cuenta. —Yo era un estudiante de primer año, el único titular de primer año en la escuela en años. Y habíamos ganado todos, menos uno de nuestros juegos.

—Lo sé, pero esto es todo lo que puedo hacer. —Megan hizo un mohín—. Tú y Wyatt juegan fútbol mientras que yo los apoyo. Así es como estoy contribuyendo. Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas?

Un equipo. Sí. —No me gusta. —Recordé las palabras de mi padre desde antes—. No me gusta que te toque.

Megan se encogió de hombros. —Él no es mi novio ni nada. No es gran cosa.

Pero fue, para mí. —No me gusta.

Ella se echó a reír. —¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? Te dije que voy a terminar con él después de que ustedes les ganen en los playoffs y…

No sabía lo qué me obligó a hacerlo. Tal vez fue la manera en que ella se echó a reír y el desafío en su voz, pero la agarré y la besé. En un momento sus labios se movían, y al siguiente estaban en los míos y se sentía maravilloso. Tuve un momento de pánico, esperando a ver si me iba a gritar o golpear o algo, pero sus brazos llegaron alrededor de mis hombros y de repente ella me devolvió el beso. Gracias a Dios. Por último. Y fue aún mejor de lo que había soñado. Hizo algún tipo de ruido y movió su cuerpo contra el mío, y hombre, se sentía bien. Quería tocarla por todas partes, pero mantuve mis manos en su cintura.

Nos separamos y ella me miró en la penumbra. —Bueno…

—¿Sí?

—Creo que tal vez deberíamos hablar de esto, pero tal vez no ahora. —Parecía insegura de sí misma, por primera vez en la historia, de cuanto podía recordar.

—No quiero hablar. —Y entonces me estaba besando otra vez, y todo fue genial. Sentí que todo mi cuerpo estaba en llamas y mis jeans se sentían muy apretados, pero fue un buen fuego y una buena apretada y quería más. Desafortunadamente oí pasos que se acercaban y nos separamos, ambos respirábamos con dificultad.

—¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Tenemos un problema!

Wyatt reapareció y me sentí mal porque me había olvidado de él. Y de su enamoramiento por Megan. Mierda. Él no iba a estar feliz conmigo cuando se enterara de lo nuestro.

—¿Qué pasa? —Megan tiró de su camisa y trató de parecer como si no hubiéramos estado haciendo nada.

—¡No es una cabra! ¿Por qué aún no estás ahí?

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no es una cabra? —Yo no quería responder porque aún estábamos donde nos había dejado.

—Quiero decir, lo que sea que sea, no es una cabra. Es más grande y tiene cuernos rizados y es más malo. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared cuando lo miré.

—Oh, sí, bueno, por supuesto que no es una cabra. —Los dos nos volvimos a ver a Megan—. Son Los Carneros, tonto. Obvio, es un carnero.

—¿Quieres que nos robemos una cosa grande que tiene cuernos y gusto para golpear cosas con ellos? —le pregunté.

—Es una oveja que tiene cuernos. Gran cosa. Vamos. —Por supuesto que la seguí. Lo mismo hizo Wyatt. Y en lugar de promulgar su estúpido plan que teníamos nosotros de entrar por todos los lados, entramos por la parte delantera del granero. Hizo un fuerte ruido y luego se oyó el estruendo de astillas de madera, cuando se topó con la pared.

—No voy a robar eso. —De ninguna manera, no sé cómo. Le mostré a Megan cómo ya era un hombre. Estaba bastante seguro de que había sentido mi hombría presionando contra ella hace apenas un par de minutos. ¿Por qué nosotros no pudimos volver a aquello en vez de mirar a una criatura tonta que le gustaba correr entre las paredes?

—¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido! —Ella tomó su mochila y sacó una cuerda—. A ver, vamos a poner esta cuerda alrededor de su cuello y lo llevaremos al coche. Fácil.

—¿Y cómo crees que pondremos la cuerda alrededor de su cuello? Yo no voy a entrar allí. —Tuve una carrera futbolística al pensar.

—Yo tampoco. —Wyatt negó con la cabeza.

—Ustedes son unos bebés. La tiraremos a su alrededor, como un lazo.

La miré fijamente. —¿Y quién sabe enlazarlo así? No sé cómo se hace.

—Wyatt debe saber. Él es de Texas.

Wyatt quedó asombrado como nosotros. —Yo nací aquí, al igual que ustedes. Y no sé si mi padre se entere de cómo lazo. Nunca me enseñó.

—Bueno, eso apesta. ¿En qué eres bueno?

—¿Qué demonios, Megan? ¿Cómo no tienes un plan mejor que esto? ¿Por qué no es una cabra? —Aunque me guste ella, mucho, eso no significaba que no estaba siendo una idiota ahora. Y ella había mentido acerca de la mascota para que lo hiciéramos, yo lo sabía.

—¡Debido a que no es su mascota! Una cabra sería más fácil. Se supone que debe ser agradable, sin embargo. Robbie el Carnero. —Carnero mi culo. Robbie chocó la pared.

—¿Cómo tu papá pudo robar una mascota? —Yo estaba muy desesperado preguntando por los métodos del tío Emmett.

—Bueno, solo era una tortuga por lo que la recogieron y se la llevaron.

Mierda. —¡Megan, en absoluto que no es la misma cosa! ¿Cómo crees que podríamos hacer esto? —Estaba muda. Solo necesitábamos salir de aquí.

—¡Debido a que este es mejor! Mucho mejor. Será épico. —Así que ella estaba tratando de superar a su padre. Debería haberlo sabido.

—¡Mira, Meg, ésta era una idea divertida y todo, pero no podemos hacerlo, así que vamos a dejarlo. Podemos ir a la fiesta y tal vez hablar…

—No hables más, ¿recuerdas? —Y lo siguiente que supe es que había abierto el pestillo y entró al establo o como le llamaran—. Hola, Robbie. Muy bien. Bueno carnerito. Quieres venir conmigo, ¿verdad? Todas tus comidas favoritas te esperan y… —ella gritó cuando el animal volvió hacia ella y comenzó a correr. Por suerte, ella se lanzó a la izquierda y siguió corriendo, justo afuera de la puerta abierta.

—¡Megan! ¿Estás bien? —Corrí hacia ella, al igual que Wyatt.

—¡No te preocupes por mí, atrápalo!

¿Cómo diablos íbamos a hacer eso? La cosa estaba haciendo bramidos a lo carnero y tomando carrera hacia la noche.

—Al diablo con eso. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que alguien venga y nos atrape. —Apenas terminé la oración, una voz resonó.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Oh mierda. Oh mierda. Busqué un lugar para esconderme, a menos de que quisiera tratar de sumergirme en el heno… Estaba atrapado. Como mis amigos.

—Uhhh, estamos aquí solo para alimentar a Robbie. —Megan puso una sonrisa dulce y dio un paso adelante—. Era nuestro turno de esta semana y de alguna manera u otra se fue. Estamos realmente muy tristes.

—Yo no había oído hablar de comidas. —La persona se quedó en las sombras, pero pude ver que era muy grande. Y entonces habían dos chicos más con él. Tipos altos y grandes. Estábamos bien muertos.

—Oh, sí, estaba en agenda. Todos estamos en Biología y es parte de nuestra calificación, por lo que espero que no se lo digas a nuestro maestro. Nosotros le ayudaremos a cogerlo y a traerlo de nuevo.

Oh, ¿lo haríamos? ¿Estaba loca? Una buena cosa era que ella fuera tan bonita, porque estaba bien loca.

—¿Tiene una pistola tranquilizante? —preguntó la voz—. Porque eso es lo que va a tomar.

—Bueno, verás, mi padre y mis amigos se encuentran en el rodeo y saben cómo lazar, así que tenemos esta cuerda… —Wyatt empezó a toser cuando Megan mintió entre dientes.

—¡La cuerda no va a atrapar a ese animal! ¡Eso es un animal salvaje! ¿Qué les pasa, chicos?

—Por favor… ¡Es para nuestra nota de Bio! Si no lo llevamos de vuelta vamos a fallar y nuestros padres nos matarán. ¿No puede fingir que no nos vio y que lo atrapó por su cuenta? —Megan caminó, con lágrimas en los ojos. Quería abrazarla porque parecía realmente triste.

—Te voy a dar crédito, chica. Eres una buena maldita mentirosa. —El hombre mayor se acercó y puso las manos en las caderas—. No sé de dónde sacaste eso…

—Papá, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Ni siquiera tenía necesidad de adivinar quiénes eran los otros dos hombres. Mi padre y mi tío Jasper salieron a la luz también. Estábamos tan muertos.

—La mamá de Lindsay no sabía nada de que ustedes dos tuvieran planes para esta noche. Hice lo mío para rastrear tu teléfono y seguirte. He estado aquí todo el tiempo.

—¿Durante todo el tiempo? —Tragué nerviosamente cuando sus ojos me cortaron.

—Sí, todo el tiempo. —Mierda. Ahora estábamos el doble de muertos. Papá no había dicho nada, pero sus labios formaban una de las líneas finas que me dicen que me encontraba en serios problemas.

—¿Qué es esa mierda de lazo? ¿De verdad crees que yo no sé nada de lazo? —Tío Jasper frunció el ceño a todos nosotros.

—Sería mucho más fácil si lo hiciera, Texas —sugirió el tío Emmett—. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí antes de que unos idiotas nos atrapen? Realmente, Megan, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¿Cómo has podido venir a robar un carnero sin las herramientas adecuadas? ¿No te he enseñado nada?

Megan me lanzó una mirada, pero se puso a caminar con su papá. Wyatt se unió al suyo y me dirigí al mío. —Lo siento, papá.

—Lo sentirás —me dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Diría que no entendías lo que pensabas, pero vi claramente lo que estás pensando con… —Mierda—. Lo de no estar interesado en una chica.

—Bueno, ella en realidad es una mujer. —Dejé de hablar cuando me dirigió aquella mirada—. ¿Vas a expulsarme del juego? —Papá era un entrenador asistente voluntario en la escuela. Podría decirle fácilmente al entrenador y me sacarían.

—Debería, porque me has mentido. Pero no lo haré. —Di un suspiro de alivio—. Voy a dejar que tu madre haga lo suyo. —Eso fue peor.

—¡Pero papá! ¡Ya era orgullo de la escuela!

—¿Quieres hacer orgullosa a tu escuela? Juega más duro, ganes o pierdas. No tienes por qué venir a ponerte a ti y a tus amigos en peligro y tomar algo que no te pertenece. Pensé que te había enseñado mejor, que… —Bajé la cabeza ante sus palabras. Estaba en lo cierto. Él me había enseñado mejor. Yo traté de detenerlo pero no pude resistirme a Megan. Yo no creo que esa excusa valiera, sin embargo.

—Lo siento.

—Estoy seguro de que lo haces, ahora.

Llegamos al coche. —¿Por qué no nos detuviste antes de que el carnero se escapara?

—Debido a que estúpidamente esperábamos que hicieran lo correcto. —Él se echó a reír—. Y el tío Emmett quería meterse contigo.

—¿Qué pasa con el carnero?

—La zona está vallada. Él puede regresar en la mañana, no gracias a ti. Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, hijo. Espero que valiera la pena, porque no vas a ver a alguno de tus amigos por un buen tiempo. —Miré y vi a Megan entrar a la Explorer de su papá. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y ella tocó los labios y sonrió. Sí, valió totalmente la pena.


End file.
